Los Caminos de la Vida
by Danally
Summary: Historia situada antes de Evolución y siendo un recuento de esta. Lo que sucedería si Evolución no transcurriera solo en el transcurso de dos noches sino de varios meses con Michael y Selene formando nuevas alianzas y encontrando nuevos enemigos.
1. Parte 1: Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

**AN:** He aquí un nuevo fanfic que empecé a escribir hace un año y que empezó como una idea de retomar Evolución desde un punto de vista diferente y dividirlo en tres capítulos pero prontamente mi idea se convirtió en algo muuuuucho mas largo.

_Los caminos de la Vida_ sigue a Michael y Selene inmediatamente tras la primera película y está dividida en tres actos. La primera estará enfocada en ellos dos huyendo y conociéndose. La segunda estará enfocada en la interacción con otros vampiros y lycans y el desarrollo personal y de esas relaciones, nuevas alianzas se harán y más enemigos surgirán. En la última parte será donde las batallas menores y la final serán libradas, traiciones y cambios se darán para lograr conseguir un objetivo en común.

Esta historia está totalmente finalizada y cuenta con veintisiete partes que a su vez cuentan con varios capítulos, es una historia larga pero que ya por estar terminada trataré de actualizar semanalmente.

_Una vida diferente_ por ahora y por unos meses estará detenida pero prometo darle su final.

·

·

·

·

·

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Dos días después de la muerte de Viktor.**_

"Señor, está despertando." Fue lo que dijo la voz apurada al otro lado del intercomunicador.

Apurándose se levantó de su escritorio y cogió uno de los teléfonos para discar un número pensando rápido, "Samuel, aplíquenle la encima lo más pronto posible. No la dejen siquiera levantar o acabará con todos ustedes." Ordenó y pudo escuchar el temor en su propia voz y también el temor de aquellos que se encontraban al otro lado de la línea con Samuel, "Estaré allí en un par de minutos." Poco más de un minuto le tomaría para hacerse a un arma y bajar hasta el sótano de aquella casa de seguridad a ayudar en la retención…..si es que ya no era demasiado tarde.

"Pero señor–"

"Evacua a la mayoría del personal. Que solo se quede mi gente de confianza." Le ordenó colgándole y no esperando a ver qué era lo que Samuel quería decir. Sabía que ella tendría preguntas en cuanto a donde estaba y lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero estas preguntas vendrían después de que se le pasara la sed de sangre, después de que se alimentara de varios de sus hombres y eso no lo podía permitir. Era descendiente directa de la línea Corvinus aunque hasta el presente ni ella misma ni Marcus lo sabían, lo que la convertía en la vampira más fuerte en el mundo. Se colocó su gabardina y no había ni colocado un pie fuera de su oficina para cuando escuchó dos disparos provenientes de una escopeta y el walkie talkie que tenía en la mano se activó con gritos desesperados.

"_¡Mierda, se va a soltar!"_

"_¡Dispárenle!"_

"_¡Dispárenle!"_

"_¡Dispárenle!" _

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_Aunque_ no puedo predecir _el futuro las consecuencias de esta noche retumbaran en los pasillos de ambos bandos durante muchos años. Dos vampiros Mayores asesinados….uno de ellos por mi propia mano. Pronto Marcus tomará el trono. Y una ola de rabia y castigo caerá con la noche….. Las diferencias se pondrán de lado, se formarán alianzas. Y pronto será a mí a quien persigan._

_**La noche de la muerte de Viktor**_

Se apuró a dejar las alcantarillas antes de que los traficantes de muerte dieran con el cuerpo de Viktor y se enteraran de lo sucedido, antes de que impidieran la salida de cada inmortal del lugar y llamaran a Ordoghaz por refuerzos. En el momento no sabrían quien lo asesinó pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo de extraer sus memorias si su cuerpo sin vida aún se encontraba fresco, o si tal vez daban con los lycans que habían observado su asesinato. Había tiempo para encontrar al culpable pero ella, la culpable no tenía tiempo. Si no quería morir debía de alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar…_Debían de alejarse,_ se corrigió al escuchar tras de sí los pasos pesados de Michael siguiéndola. Michael, la persona que ayudó a desvelar la verdad de todo su mundo y la farsa que fue su vida en los últimos siglos, miró sobre su hombro y lo vio mirando a su alrededor en cada esquina antes de dar su próximo paso, mucho más impactado de lo que ella estaba.

_Hasta hacía dos noches el humano, después el lycan y ahora la bestia. _

La bestia y el único aliado que le quedaba, después de matar a Viktor y traicionar a su clan no tenía a nadie más. Selene se agachó para poder pasar una parte de los túneles que mermaba en altura, buscando una salida diferente a la entrada que ella y sus compañeros…ex–compañeros –se corrigió– habían utilizado. "Deberías de ir con los lycans, ya un par te aceptaron como el alfa." Por supuesto se refería a los dos lycans que habían observado todo, estos habían retrocedido en cuanto Michael les había rugido por lo bajo, amenazado. Si esos lycans lo respetaban otros también lo harían. No había punto de hacerlo acompañarla en una huida sin futuro. No lo vio pero algo le dijo que sacudió la cabeza, un segundo después escuchó un no rotundo. "Estarás más seguro con ellos, tendrás un grupo." Apenas ahora venía a ver eso, después de recoger del piso el pendiente de Lucian él la había seguido sin palabra alguna y ella lo había dejado, ahora con la cabeza un tanto más fría veía que no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía arriesgar la seguridad de Michael sólo por no creer poder enfrentarse a esto sola.

Michael sabía muy bien que Selene estaría completamente sola si él se marchaba con los lycans y sabía o al menos creía saber cómo sería su vida de aquí en adelante eligiera el bando que eligiese. "Iré contigo…si no piensas que seré una carga para ti, claro está." Y miró delante suyo a verla continuar un camino que no sabían a donde llevaba, respuesta no obtuvo y supo que desde que no insistió fue porque aceptó su compañía. ¿Por qué la prefería a ella que a los lycans? Ambos le habían mostrado la misma cantidad de brutalidad, ella prácticamente colgado a una pared y secuestrado a punta de pistola, lo había sumergido en el Danubio, había sido brusca, odiosa e impasible. Los lycans habían abierto fuego en la estación del metro, lo habían mordido, perseguido, también secuestrado a punta de golpes, amarrado a una camilla vertical, golpeado de nuevo, le habían extraído sangre, uno había estado a punto de canibalizarlo. Ambos, Selene y Lucian le habían demostrado que odio no era lo único que sentían, ambos habían perdido gente importante y por esa razón habían tomado las armas en esta guerra interminable. Se sentía identificado con el dolor de ambos, pero más con Selene, aunque debería ser al contrario. Se preguntó si sus lágrimas sin derramar y el dolor en su voz mientras le contaba su historia había provocado eso o si estaba influenciado por su aspecto físico también. En la voz de Lucian tan solo había habido dolor y rabia contenida. Lucian había estado buscando su sangre por mucho tiempo, sólo Dios sabía lo que le sucedía a los humanos que capturaban y no eran descendientes de Corvinus. Selene había venido a rescatarlo sabiendo que si Viktor se daba cuenta la consideraría una traidora y la mataría. Ya no era siquiera un instrumento para Lucian después de que consiguió su sangre, ya tan solo era otro lycan más al que había introducido en la guerra sin considerar primero la vida que estaría dañando. Selene se había preocupado cuando aquel vampiro le disparó y no tuvo renuencias en morderlo, convertirlo en un híbrido ante las palabras de Lucian. Aún con la preocupación y el sentirse ido al estar muriendo recordaba el roce de su mano proporcionándole una caricia en el cuello antes de morderlo. Luego él se había embarcado en una pelea por su vida con Viktor, pero cuando Selene fue a interferir y este la golpeó…todo se hizo claro…eran él y Selene contra todos. Lucian estaba muerto. Y así no lo estuviera ya había hecho una alianza silenciosa con la vampira Selene.

Se encontraron en un desvío, el túnel se separaba en dos y tras hacer contacto visual con ella mientras ambos se preguntaban cual seguir pudo ver que estaba tan perdida como él. Se alejó un par de metros hacia la izquierda para ver a donde lo llevaba ese túnel, de repente el aire se volvía más fresco y les mostraba la salida pero tras girar una esquina vio que este se dividía en tres, mas oscuridad, mayor olor a podrido y a abandono. Ese no era el camino.

"¿No?" Selene preguntó en cuanto lo vio aproximándose a ella de nuevo y él le sacudió la cabeza, su cabello mojado moviéndose contra su cara recordándole a un perro secándose el agua de más. Pronto estaban siguiendo el próximo túnel, oscuridad casi absoluta, olor a humedad que le llegaba a los pulmones. A ella haciéndosele fácil el camino, tan solo sosteniendo fuertemente la espada de Viktor que había recuperado tras darse cuenta que había perdido sus armas y estaba en desventaja ante cualquier ataque, para Michael el camino lleno de baches y estrecho parecía ser difícil, los tropezones que escuchaba tras de sí se lo dejaba saber. Aún no sabía manejar sus sentidos desarrollados. Entre más caminaban por el túnel más agudos se volvían los sonidos de los disparos y los rugidos, y de repente este se empezó a ensanchar. Las dos razas aún no sabiendo que la guerra tomaba tal vez el primer giro de muchos de los que vendrían. _Maldita espada,_ Selene pensó mientras la empuñaba más fuerte, prefería el confort de una pistola o un rifle pero los que había encontrado antes de decidirse por la espada habían tenido la munición casi terminada, los tres traficantes habían acabado casi todos los cartuchos completos en Michael y este aún había seguido en pie, _¿en que se había convertido?_ se estaba preguntando cuando por fin dejaron el túnel, de nuevo luz y miró hacia arriba, bombillas. O estaban caminando en círculos como idiotas o estaban en otra parte del lugar. Se fue a girar a preguntarle si recordaba haber estado en ese lugar pero en cuanto lo iba a hacer la sombra de una figura descendió, actuando por puro instinto y por lo que había aprendido en sus años como guerrera Selene inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás mientras al mismo tiempo daba una estocada al aire, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso suavemente otro par de piernas lo hicieron, solo que estas estaban separadas del resto del cuerpo del lycan en un corte transversal que iba desde su cadera izquierda hasta su hombro derecho, la otra parte de su cuerpo también cayendo al piso menos de un segundo después. Rugidos retumbando en las paredes de concreto. Michael mientras tanto aún se encontraba aturdido por la rapidez del momento, su horror por el desmembramiento brutal rápidamente había dado paso a compasión al ver el obvio dolor del lycan que volvía a su forma humana. Su cerebro no había acabado de procesar lo sucedido cuando escuchó golpes contra las paredes y al girarse hacia estos se dio cuenta que eran golpes pero de pasos de lycans que se aproximaban a ellos desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, el eco retumbando y de repente otro par de sombras cayeron desde donde había aparecido el primer lycan. Lo próximo que escuchó fue un rugido que le tomó un par de segundos notar que no provenía de los lycans sino de él mismo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba por instinto. Los lycans para ahora enfrente de él y de Selene se detuvieron, asombrados por lo que seguramente veían. Volvió a escuchar otro rugido esta vez no suyo, y buscó al lycan quien le estaba rugiendo enojadamente pero a Selene. Michael no supo qué hacer, miró a su lado a Selene y la encontró transformada y con la mirada fija en el lycan que la amenazaba, y empuñando fuertemente la espada, creyó poder ver que no estaba acostumbrada a ser emboscada y no tener salida ni a tener que esperar para matar cuando tenía a su presa enfrente suyo. La sangre brillando en la espada y cayendo al piso no hizo nada mas de recordarle lo que había visto hacía unos segundos atrás, ella atravesando al lycan tan fácilmente como si este no tuviera hueso alguno. Hasta el momento Selene se había enfrentado a disparos con los lycans en el metro, había matado a un grupo que entró a la casa de seguridad a secuestrarlo, después había llenado de plata al lycan que había estado a punto de canibalizarlo y se había enfrentado a su padre adoptivo, todo en frente de él, pero sólo ahora al ver el acto tan brutal que había cometido y que ni siquiera parpadeaba al ver al lycan aun temblando del dolor Michael se dio cuenta rotundamente cuan brutal ella era. La había subestimado.

El lycan en el piso continuó rugiendo en dolor lo que hizo llamar la atención de sus compañeros, unos cuantos de estos girándose hacia Selene e inmediatamente rugiéndole, esta no dejándose intimidar, Michael era fuerte, había podido mantener una pelea con Viktor, entre los dos podrían con los seis lycans, _o eso quería pensar,_ caviló Selene. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, en cuanto los lycans le rugieron y ella levantó la espada vio a Michael rugiéndoles a su vez y colocándose entre ella y los lycans, protegiéndola. A Michael le vino como instinto hacer eso, creyendo en las palabras de Selene de que los lycans lo verían como el alfa, pero no fue así, tras unos segundos de rondarse los unos a los otros y estudiarse uno de los lycans se abalanzó hacia ellos. Notó que fue mucho más fácil que con Viktor, como si la bestia no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo lo cogió del cuello a medio camino y lo lanzó diez metros a distancia de ellos. Escuchó un siseo familiar y se giró en posición de ataque creyendo lo peor pero vio que el siseo provenía de Selene y no de Viktor como su mente le había hecho creer, esta sacaba la espada del estomago de un lycan y se giraba ágilmente hacia los otros en pie. Lastimosamente vio que no fue tan rápida, un lycan le fue a pegar pero esta lo cogió del brazo y pudo ver que su fuerza no se podía comparar con la del lycan, no era tan fuerte como él, inmediatamente se aproximó viendo que mientras Selene con su mano izquierda trataba de sostener al lycan y mantenerlo a distancia con la derecha se preparaba a empalarlo con la espada, y eso fue lo que sucedió. Inmediatamente otro de los lycans fue a ayudar a su compañero pero Michael lo detuvo aún antes de que se moviera mientras le rugía fuertemente, los tres lycans restantes parecieron caer en cuenta que nada podrían hacer porque inmediatamente se pararon derechos y le bajaron la cabeza en forma de respeto. Le podría importar menos. Michael cuidadosamente se acercó a Selene quien estaba en pie pero sangrando, su traje de látex mostraba que unas garras le habían atravesado lateral y descendentemente desde el hombro izquierdo a su muslo derecho –igualmente a como ella había atravesado al primer lycan–, Lo único intacto era el corsé. Le iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero solo un rugido le salió de los labios, como híbrido no podía hablar, lo acababa de descubrir. De la rabia que le dio verla lastimada se giró hacia los tres lycans aún en pie y solo dos dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados, el que había tratado de atacar a Selene le rugió, y miró hacia el lycan que Michael había tirado varios metros atrás hacia unos instantes, tal vez sabia tan bien como él que no lo había matado y por eso creyó que no le tendría respeto como alfa, que era un cobarde. Las manos de Michael temblaron de la rabia y estaba en medio movimiento de ir y apretarle la tráquea al lycan que lo desafiaba cuando vio una espada blandiéndose en el aire y luego una cabeza cayendo al piso. "Vámonos," Escuchó la voz fría de Selene a su lado pero un paso más atrás que él, interrumpiendo el propósito que había estado a punto de ejecutar. Había acabado con el lycan en cuanto él había dudado, no supo si estarle agradecido o no. "Vámonos." La escuchó repitiendo esta vez como orden unos segundos después.

Michael se giró hacia ella y la vio cojeando hacia el lugar donde se habían estado dirigiendo antes de todo esto. Tres lycans muertos y desmembrados fueron las acciones de Selene. Las suyas fueron dos cagándose del susto y uno inconsciente, ella amenazando a estos dos con la espada mientras pasaba a su lado. 'Espera.' Trató de llamarla pero lo único que le salió fue un rugido inentendible, pero cumplió con su cometido, ella se detuvo aunque ni siquiera sabiendo que el llamado iba para ella, seguramente se había detenido creyendo que habían más problemas. Michael les volvió a rugir a los dos lycans asustados y estos cambiaron a su forma humana, él prontamente acercándoseles y también cambiando a medio transformar, "Sáquennos de aquí." Les ordenó en una voz demasiado grave que en ese momento no notó. Sabía que le harían caso, para estos dos era el alfa. Escuchó a Selene que se iba a quejar por eso pero la volteó a mirar y extrañamente esta se calló. Michael pensó en asegurándose de que cuando fueran a emprender el camino quedar por detrás de los lycans y por delante de ella, sabiendo muy bien que no le agradaría la compañía extra momentánea, pero no tenían de otra. No le dijo nada mientras los lycans los pasaban y después se detenían en su espera, Michael estudió superficialmente la herida de Selene notando que el mayor daño era en la pierna, al mirar el charco de sangre a sus pies pudo notar que la artería no había sido lesionada, "Vamos." le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado y ofreciéndose como su apoyo, apoyo que le sorprendió ella tomara, mientras continuaba mirándolo atentamente a la cara.

En menos de cinco minutos se encontraban alcanzando las afueras de las alcantarillas, "No pueden venir con nosotros." Selene le dijo a Michael no importándole que los lycans la escuchasen, para ahora la herida doliéndole menos y pudiendo dejar de utilizarlo como su muleta o bastón. "O al menos no vendrán conmigo." Esa última parte la añadió para dejarle saber que si había recapacitado y decidía quedarse con los lycans ella no encontraba ningún problema con eso. Los lycans se detuvieron varios metros más adelante y cuando los alcanzaron Selene notó que habían salido a escasas tres cuadras de donde ella y sus traficantes habían llegado para introducirse a los túneles. No se quedó a escuchar lo que Michael les decía, tan solo salió bajo la luz de la luna y a la calle, tomando camino y aún cojeando hacia un vehículo que vio parqueado a lo diagonal. Era un carro elegante perteneciente a los lycans, su aroma apestoso se lo dejaba saber. En el asiento trasero había un rifle el cual gustosamente cogió y lo colocó sobre sus piernas encontrando su peso reconfortante mientras se preparaba a encender el carro para largarse del lugar lo más pronto posible, la espada fue a parar al lugar que el rifle había estado ocupando previamente. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en los túneles, ni siquiera sabía si su gente ya estaba al tanto de que era una traidora, en eso se encontraba pensando cuando escuchó el carro encendiéndose y enredó los alambres uno alrededor del otro, la corriente que pasaba por sus dedos no siendo más que una cosquilla leve. En cuanto se volvió a sentar derechamente vio por el espejo retrovisor que Michael se acercaba trotando y unos segundos después abría la puerta y se ubicaba a su lado. Selene no vio la necesidad de preguntarle que le había dicho a los lycans.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó, por el momento agradecido de poder alejarse de ese lugar…..aunque sabiendo que los días siguientes serían tan oscuros como los últimos días que había vivido, sino más.

Selene lo volteó a mirar, ahora era su aliado, su único aliado, no debía de esconderle nada, "A una de las casas de seguridad del coven…a abastecernos."

"¿Y después?" preguntó agarrando el tablero en frente de él sintiendo como el carro se aceleraba de un segundo al siguiente quemando llantas, había olvidado que no era la mejor conductora, el fantasma de un dolor agudo en su cabeza se lo recordó.

"No sé." Le admitió.

Michael le asintió aún más perdido, _su guía tampoco sabía qué hacer._ Desvió la mirada mientras buscaba el cinturón de seguridad e inmediatamente se asombró al accidentalmente ver su reflejo en el espejo lateral, ahora comprendía porque Selene lo había estado estudiando tanto, ojos grandes y completamente negros, dentadura completamente desfigurada, estaba atrapado entre el híbrido y el humano y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...Pavor se esparció por él rápidamente.

·

·

·

·

·

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

·

·

Se encontraba ayudando a Selene a sacar las bolsas de sangre y todo lo que pudieran en armas de esa casa de seguridad, con nerviosismo haciéndolo y utilizando su reciente adquirida velocidad para acabar con prontitud. Cuando ella pareció creer tener suficiente le hizo una seña para que dejara las cosas así y él se alejó del escaparate del que estaba cerca para seguirla, "Necesitamos arreglarnos para pasar desapercibidos. Viéndonos así no lo haremos." Le dijo guiándolo hasta el tercer piso y señalándole una puerta, una habitación de diez por diez metros, en el piso mosaicos blancos y en las paredes el mismo tipo de mosaicos cubriendo el lugar enteramente, la blancura del lugar ahora corrompida por sutiles tonos de gris y baches. Un set de casilleros se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la puerta, dos bancas en medio del lugar y nada más a excepción de los sifones y llaves de agua a cada dos metros y contra las paredes. La escuchó prosiguiendo por el pasillo a otra habitación y decidió asomarse al primer casillero que vio, toallas, inmediatamente sacó una y se apresuró a hacer lo que ella le había dado a entender. _Un hombre que lucía mal y olía a mierda junto a una mujer que tenía su mismo aspecto y que pasaría como chica emo con el traje que llevaba puesto no los iba a hacer pasar desapercibidos,_ y esa era una de las razones que le agradaba estar con ella y no por su cuenta, tenía en cuenta cosas que él por estar nervioso ni siquiera pensaría. Se acabó de despojar de sus sucias y rotas ropas y se aproximó a una de las duchas, sin puertas ni nada, privacidad era lo que los vampiros no tenían. Abrió la llave y no pudo evitar inhalar y alejarse en cuanto el primer chorro de agua helada le dio en el pecho, recordando que no había tiempo para ese tipo de cosas poco a poco se metió debajo del chorro, aclimatándose. Los que frecuentaban este lugar eran soldados, era tan solo un lugar de paso donde se alistarían para una próxima batalla, no habían porque haber comodidades, lo gritaba cada esquina del lugar.

Selene salió hacia el lugar en donde se guardaba la ropa y sacó una maleta de los casilleros, luego se dirigió al armario que contenía los uniformes de traficante de muerte y no se detuvo hasta que llenó dicha maleta. Luego llenó de ropa civil otra que tenía al lado, el tipo de atuendos que los ayudaría a pasar desapercibidos. Luego llenó otra con ropa deportiva para el entrenamiento si es que llegaban tan lejos como para poder tener uno. Sacó las tres maletas hasta la puerta y volvió por dos mudas de ropa común dejándolas extendidas una en cada mesa, luego se dirigió de nuevo a los baños.

Michael estaba aún debajo del chorro cuando escuchó los pasos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, sorprendiéndolo, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás viéndola entrar sin siquiera fijarse en él, tan pérdida en sus oscuros pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera pareció caer en cuenta en las circunstancias en que se encontraban. En cuanto la vio llevando su mano hacia atrás para bajarse el cierre del corsé se dio la vuelta, mirando de nuevo hacia la pared no queriendo ser tildado de mirón. Tras unos segundos escuchó cierres bajándose y prendas de vestir tocando el piso.

Selene no había caído en cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta que de reojo lo vio tensándose, aún así no se iba a echar para atrás, con cada minuto siendo de vida o muerte los decoros eran el último problema en su mente. Se dio un baño rápido, quitándose las costras de sangre seca del pelo y la inmundicia de las cantarillas de la piel. El agua al principio arremolinándose alrededor del sifón en colores oscuros y rojos. Tras unos minutos cerró el chorro y se envolvió en una toalla. "Hay ropa seca en la habitación continua." Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Michael le asintió sin girarse, su tono de voz desde que dejaron las alcantarillas plano, frío, no demostrando en ningún momento exaltación alguna por estas circunstancias o las ocurridas en las últimas horas. Su vida había cambiado aún más. Esperó un momento para cerrar la ducha y colocarse la toalla alrededor de la cintura para marcharse a vestir, encontrándosela segundos después colocándose sus botas, seguro ella encontrándolas útiles por si les tocaba que salir corriendo. En cuanto lo vio ella lo miró fijamente y se colocó en pie, luego le señaló una muda de ropa doblada que había sobre una banca. "Este lugar es de todo, ¿no?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle mientras iba por la ropa.

"Sí." Selene le respondió, "Si no son tu talla en ese closet encontrarás algo más adecuado…..pero no mayor variedad me temo." Toda la ropa que encontraría en ese lugar sería ropa dedicada a una sola cosa, cazar. Lo vio asintiéndole. "Esperaré abajo, apúrate."

En cuanto ella se marchó miró bien a su alrededor, closets contra las paredes, varios de estos abiertos, ropas comunes y para traficantes de muerte. Cogió lo que ella había sacado para él y no supo a lo que ella se refería con variedad. Era ropa de lo más normal, unos jeans, una camisa clara de rayas verticales, una chaqueta gruesa que lo calentaría. Se colocó todo encima notando que le había dado con la talla y también preguntándose porque en vez de parecer que estuviera listo para irse de cacería inmortal o en una huida parecía que estuviera listo para una cita formal con Nicholas, su jefe en el hospital. ¿Qué había tenido ella puesto? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, ni siquiera se había fijado en más que los zapatos. Bajó las gradas rápidamente y sin sentido no sabiendo a donde iba pero en cuanto la encontró se dio cuenta que su sentido del olfato lo había estado guiando. "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó en cuanto la vio sobre sus manos y rodillas en el piso, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó aproximándosele y tocándole la espalda y un brazo, ella inmediatamente esquivando el contacto.

"Estoy bien." Le dijo moviéndose, Michael inmediatamente la dejó ir y pudo escuchar la sorpresa en su voz. "Ayúdame a sacar esto de aquí." De una bóveda que había en el piso sacó cuatro maletas metálicas, una por una, luego lo pensó mejor y sacó otras seis. "Creo que fue una buena idea robar ese otro carro." Le dijo mientras se colocaba en pie y se repartían la carga.

La vio cerrando la compuerta de la bóveda de una patada e inmediatamente un lector digital quedando en blanco. "¿Que hay en las maletas?" le preguntó aunque suponía que era lo que estaba cargando.

"Dinero. Necesitaremos dinero." Le contestó simplemente.

Michael ni siquiera quería saber cuánto estaban cargando, _¿para qué tanto? …..aunque asumía que era una buena idea…..Pensándolo mejor, ¿los vampiros no los podrían rastrear al usar ese dinero?_ En cuanto salieron a la calle vio los dos carros parqueados, uno detrás del otro y llenos de todo lo que habían sacado de este lugar. Las armas en el que Selene estaría manejando y era evidente el peso por que la carrocería del carro se veía más pegada al piso, "¿Podrá siquiera arrancar?"

"No importa, no estamos yendo lejos." En cuanto lo vio frunciendo el ceño se apresuró, "Sígueme."

Michael la vio caminando y lo dudó por un segundo, inmediatamente la alcanzó y llamó su atención sin irla a tocar, "Selene….me gustaría llamar a mi familia." Se atrevió a decirle ahora que tenían la oportunidad para hacerlo. "Ellos probablemente estarán preocupados y también los tengo que poner al tanto del peligro en el que están."

_Mierda,_ "Entra al carro." Le ordenó mientras ella se metía al suyo y no le daba espera para hacerlo seguirla. Varias cuadras después miró por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándolo concentrado manejando. Su familia estaba en peligro pero él no les podía decir la verdad. Varios kilómetros después un semáforo cambió a rojo incluso metros antes de que lo alcanzara pero ella continuó y un segundo después escuchó un pito, Michael, quien se había detenido. _Esta nueva alianza de seguro iba a dar resultados._ Selene no se detuvo pero si mermó la velocidad, por el espejo retrovisor lo vio colocando de nuevo el carro en marcha y cruzando la calle lentamente para luego acelerar en cuanto vio que no venía nadie. _¿Qué trafico iba a haber a las tres de la mañana en un día de semana?_

Michael la siguió por más de una hora, no gustándole nada que se hubiera negado a su petición. Al mismo tiempo que manejaba se ideaba como llamarlos, en algún momento tendrían que parar en una gasolinera…_¿Un momento, que iban a hacer una vez que amaneciera? ¿Rentar una habitación y dejar todo esto en un parqueadero?_ Tras unos momentos la vio deteniéndose en un almacén abierto las veinticuatro horas.

"Quédate ahí." Le advirtió en cuanto lo vio que también se iba a bajar del carro. Michael le frunció el ceño y con una seña militar le dio a entender que se quedará ahí afuera vigilando.

Michael exhaló viéndola entrar al lugar con varios billetes arrugados en su mano, _¿eso era lo que haría toda la eternidad? ¿Seguir sus órdenes? _Minutos después la vio salir con una bolsa en la mano y se colocaron en camino de nuevo. Dos horas después como se lo había imaginado pararon en una gasolinera. Selene pidiéndole al ayudante por diez galones de gasolina. El hombre mirándola como si estuviera loca. Michael se iba a disculpar para ir al baño –_¿Iban los inmortales siquiera al baño? …Si se podían ahogar, ¿por qué no?_– cuando sintió que Selene lo detuvo de la manga de la chaqueta, inmediatamente se soltó bruscamente y girándose a darle la cara, ella devolviéndole una mirada que decía que sabía lo que iba a hacer. "Si fuera tu familia también les avisarías."

_Eso era completamente_ v_erdad._ "Compré un teléfono desechable cuando me detuve en ese almacén." Él le subió las cejas sorprendido e inmediatamente le miró las manos. "Vamos a ir a un deposito de almacenes donde tengo un lugar. Llamarás desde ahí, será más seguro."

Michael se quedó mirándola fijamente, _¿era eso verdad?_ la vio inmediatamente después marchándose hacia los carros nuevamente, ¿_le había mentido Selene hasta el momento?_ A eso de las cuatro y media de la mañana y mientras se preguntaba si la balacera en las alcantarillas ya se habría acabado vio a Selene tomando un giro en la zona industrial, minutos después ella hablaba con un portero y le pasaba un carnet, este dejándola pasar inmediatamente. Cuando ella abrió el depósito vio tres carros adentro, dos de estos carros llamativos y caros, uno deportivo y el otro una Escalade negra, al final de la fila una van. Sus apuestas iban a la Escalade negra pero vio a Selene pasándola de lado y siguiendo derecho…hasta la van que parecía más adecuada para un negocio de constructores que para ellos.

Cuando Selene lo vio mirando de la Escalade a la van se explicó, "La Escalade seguramente llamará más atención en el camino que esto." Le dijo dándole una patada a la llanta delantera de la van.

Michael miró a su alrededor, habían unas cajas viejas alrededor y no quiso preguntar que contenían, de resto no había nada mas en el lugar, "¿Le pertenece este lugar al coven también?" lo dudaba por lo poco que había para ayudar a un ejército.

"No. Esto es mío." Se sacó el celular del bolsillo y Michael al verlo inmediatamente se apresuró a cogerlo de sus manos, más que a cogerlo a arrebatárselo, "No les digas nada de esto."

Michael le asintió y se apuró a marcar, él ya tenía una idea de que decir. Inmediatamente se marchó hacia una de las esquinas alejadas para obtener mayor privacidad. '¿Aló?' escuchó a su tía contestar, "Tía….." le dijo, pensando en las siete horas de diferencia.

Aún así no quisiera escuchar esa conversación escuchó a Michael hablando no con su madre como lo había creído sino con su tía. En vez de colocar atención trató de aprovechar el tiempo subiendo todo al nuevo carro, este modificado por dentro para que las cosas no se vinieran al piso cuando se tuvieran que tomar giros. Escuchó a Michael discutir, era obvio que su tía ya sabía que algo iba mal porque lo escuchó hablar de la embajada, él tratando de tranquilizarla pero oyendo también el apuro en su voz, diciéndole la verdad en cuanto al tiroteo del metro y hablándole de una mujer que lo estaba ayudando. Le gritó dos 'no sé' desesperados que sabía venían de la familiar preguntándole porque lo estaban persiguiendo, porque le estaba pidiendo a ella que también se escondiera con sus hijos, 'no sé, tal vez la mafia Húngara.' Lo escuchó decir y Selene exhaló, _para los humanos siempre era la mafia._ Después lo escuchó contándole que la policía había acudido a él pero que no había sido la policía y lo habían secuestrado y por eso no iba a confiar en ellos de nuevo. Luego la mujer pareció acusarlo de algo porque él le gritó que no había hecho nada malo, que lo conocía. Y después le rogó nuevamente que dejara la ciudad, que a él probablemente lo iban a ir a buscar hasta la casa o los iban a ir a buscar a ellos para ver que les sacaban de su locación. En el momento que escuchó a Michael con voz afectada decirle a la mujer que no llorara Selene decidió no prestar más atención a la conversación y volver a repasar el plan en su cabeza, pero su intento no funcionó de mucho.

Para ese momento Michael se encontraba acuclillado en el piso, desesperado por tener que estar arrastrando a su familia a esto también. "Si no se marchan es probable que los maten."

"Pero Michael–"

"Esa gente no es de jugar, sé porque te lo digo. Dejen la casa, la ciudad, sus amistades."

Michael no les podía estar pidiendo eso, sabía muy bien que algo grave estaba sucediendo pues él no era el tipo de andar metido en líos, "Está bien." Le dijo, pensando en ir a visitar a una de sus amigas una temporada, confiando en él y para quitarse la desconfianza de todo esto que le acababa de decir. Por supuesto, lo haría después de que hablara con el embajador que la había llamado hacía unas horas a comunicarle la desaparición de su sobrino y su supuesta implicación con negocios ilícitos los cuales ella no creía ni por un segundo, Michael era una persona honrada. "¿Cuándo volverás a llamar?" le preguntó, él colocándole al tanto que huiría.

Probablemente nunca, lo mejor era dejarlos de lado, aunque no sabía si podría. "No sé. Lo siento."

En cuanto habló pudo reconocer que él estaba dando por perdido todo, "No te vayas a dejar agarrar, mi muchacho." Le pidió, y lo escuchó exhalando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Lo prometo." Le contestó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. "Por favor hazme caso en todo lo que te dije."

"No te preocupes, lo haré."

Hubo silencio por unos momentos largos hasta que Michael entendió que era imperativo colgar, que ese era el momento de dejar su vida humana atrás. "Cuídense, ¿sí?"

"Sí." Le dijo cortándosele la voz nuevamente, algo le decía que esta era la última vez que hablaría con él.

"Lo siento. Mi intención nunca fue que esto sucediera."

Podía escuchar la culpa en su voz, Michael siempre había sido un buen muchacho pero desde que se marchó para Hungría se distanció de ellos e inclusive de sus amigos. Era evidente que eso era lo que buscaba después de la muerte de Samantha, estar solo, pero obviamente todo esto que estaba sucediendo él no lo había elegido, "No te des por vencido. Y Cuídate tú también, te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero." Un nudo mayor se le formó en la garganta, su tía no colgó y tuvo la necesidad de actuar como el niño perdido como se estaba sintiendo, contarle que nada de esto había sido su culpa, que tan solo había sucedido, que no quería estar metido en esto, que tenía miedo, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso respiró profundo y trató de sonar lo menos afectado posible, "Hasta luego."

.

·

·

Se quedó mirando el teléfono después de que Michael colgó, _¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿En que andaba metido?_ En ese momento iba a llamar a la oficina del embajador cuando escuchó que abrieron la puerta, inmediatamente se asomó para ver a su hijo e hija en compañía de varios hombres, una camioneta negra en la puerta. "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"¿Qué mierda hizo Michael?" Justin le preguntó a su madre caminando hasta donde ella.

La mujer le frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a los hombres. Uno de ellos sacó una placa, "Señora, necesitamos que nos acompañen." Samuel le dijo siguiendo órdenes.

Recordó las palabras de Michael, _'no eran policías reales.'_ Inmediatamente se giró hacia su hijo, "¿Cómo sabes que esto tiene que ver con Michael?" le preguntó apurada.

·

·

·

Selene lo escuchó caminando hacia ella tras un par de minutos. No preguntó nada y él no hizo ningún comentario, silenciosamente la ayudó a meter todo lo que faltaba en el carro. Pasados cinco minutos acabaron, "¿Cómo estás?" decidió preguntarle, su preocupación extrañamente genuina. Ella era una persona que no solía pensar mucho en la vida de los demás. Que de hecho ignoraba a la mayoría de personas, con Michael no podía.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "¿Cómo voy a estar? Peor que un zapato." Le respondió y la vio mirando al piso incomoda por la forma ruda en que le había respondido cuando ella se había esforzado para acercarse a él. Michael le estiró el teléfono mientras le sacudía la cabeza apenado, no había sido su forma de contestare así, pero era la emoción del momento, ella había hecho una pregunta estúpida y él no había medido su respuesta en su azar. "Lo siento, yo–" La vio sacándole la tarjeta sim y después aplastando con su pie el dispositivo como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel. "¿Ahora qué?" decidió preguntar al su disculpa haber sido dejado atrás.

"Ahora huimos." Le contestó sacando un mapa y abriéndolo sobre el cofre del carro, tras quince minutos le había mostrado las rutas las legales e ilegales que seguirían, le había aclarado sus dudas de cómo dejarían el país sin documentación y le había dado uno que otro tip de supervivencia. Michael sería el encargado de manejar todo el día y ella se quedaría en la parte de atrás, el carro tenía virios polarizados y de la casa de seguridad había traído un par de bolsas de dormir especiales, eso mas una puerta corrediza interna que dividía al carro en dos dejando la parte de atrás en penumbras le aseguraría su vida hasta el anochecer, si es que no eran atacados por lycans. El viaje hacia donde iban duraría más de cuatro días. Selene decidió manejar tirando la sim a un rio en cuanto lo pasaron, deshaciéndose de esta. En cuanto el cielo empezó a aclarar detuvo el carro a un lado del camino y le dio las últimas instrucciones, luego se encerró en la parte de atrás, donde no había ninguna ventana y donde reinaba la oscuridad. Como la que se les vendría en los próximos meses, tal vez años.

·

·

·

·

·

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se encontraba en el sótano, hacía dos días que habían llegado a este lugar. Un lugar alejado de la civilización, ni siquiera se podía decir que estaban en el campo, estaban en el monte. Habían saqueado una de las casas de vigilancia y después se habían enrumbado a esta cabaña. Selene le había explicado que la había adquirido décadas atrás y nunca la había llegado a utilizar, quería un refugio, un lugar al cual llegar en esas raras y contadas ocasiones cuando necesitaba de un respiro. Nadie sabía que existía y se quedarían allí por un par de días. En cuanto habían llegado habían acomodado todo lo que traían y Selene rápidamente le había mostrado las instalaciones, haciendo énfasis en el sótano y en la que sería su habitación diciéndole que esa puerta no se debía de abrir en las horas del día, prontamente se había encerrado y no había vuelto a salir. Entendía, entendía que quisiera estar sola y pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, él también había deseado lo mismo pero ahora él, quien se había prácticamente distanciado de todos en cuanto llegó a Hungría necesitaba compañía, sino sentía que se volvería loco.

No tenía más que hacer que pensar, pensar en un futuro que probablemente no existiría, atormentarse con su cambio, su nueva vida, con ella que no daba muestras de querer afrontar lo que se les venía, pensar en su pasado. Alienarse más. Por primera vez decidió dejar la cabaña, respirar el aire fresco a ver si eso le despejaba un poco la mente de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Extrañamente nada más fue salir para sentir energías viniendo a él, el sol le dio de frente en la cara y la calidez que no había sentido en días lo bañó. Tomó aire y se preguntó si sería prudente aventurarse un par de kilómetros. Cuando venían en camino no había visto ni una sola muestra de vida humana en horas, no creyó que debiera preocuparse por eso, vio una loma que parecía estar cerca y tomó esa dirección. Pronto no pudiendo evitar ir rápido y más rápido queriendo probar su nueva fisiología, asombroso encontró que su pulso apenas y aumentaba y que entre más le daba rienda a los deseos que tenía de quemar toda esa energía de mas que tenía mejor se sentía. _Era fantástico._ Cuando había estado con Selene en ese carro y se había sorprendido encontrarse con ojos negros y dentadura desfigurada por un segundo se le cruzó por la mente que así se quedaría y lo vocalizó, ella, en su usual tono distante y frío le había dicho que él era el primero de este mundo y que no podía asegurar lo que no sabía…pero que él había estado en forma humana después que asesinara a Viktor y que tal vez era cuestión de que no lo supiera manejar y de nervios que no pudiera volver a su forma humana. Selene había estado en lo correcto. En la cima de la loma pudo ver que lo único que había a su alrededor era naturaleza y mas naturaleza, ni una sola casa era visible. El ser humano por naturaleza es curioso y no pudiendo dejar esta curiosidad a un lado se quitó la camiseta que traía y llamó el cambio, por primera vez desde hacía cinco días.

Selene había escuchado las puertas de su cabaña abrirse y cerrarse, diciéndole así que Michael no había podido con el encierro. Sólo esperaba que fuera prudente, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, estaba de día. Y al segundo siguiente se sacó a Michael de la cabeza al por millonésima vez pensar en lo que había sucedido. La traición de Viktor, la mentira de su vida como inmortal, todo lo que había aguantado buscando una venganza mal puesta, la misma traición que ella le había hecho a los suyos, lo que iba a suceder de aquí en adelante. Como la cazarían, por donde empezarían, que asumirían sus ex compañeros, que contarían los lycans al ser torturados, que habría sido del bastardo de Kraven…..mínimo y le había echado otra sarta de mentiras a Marcus quien para ahora probablemente ya habría empezado su casería. Su estomago rugió y recordó que no se había alimentado bien en días…De repente tuvo un sentimiento de pesadez en su estomago, _¿Michael, se habría alimentado él? ¿Sería ya muy tarde?_ Pensó de una levantándose, no haberle dicho nada al escucharlo salir tal vez fue un error.

No sabía ella pero él descanso no había obtenido con cada segundo pensando que al siguiente la puerta de la cabaña sería explotada por un ejército de inmortales. Una hora después Michael entró en el sótano tal y como lo había hecho por los dos últimos días. Esperando encontrarse a Selene, esperando que lo escuchara y saliera aunque fuera a intercambiar un par de palabras. En esas dos ocasiones nada de eso había sucedido. Esta vez la encontró a un lado de la mesa, una Selene que parecía estar ansiosa, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó intimidado y caminando hasta donde ella, de inmediato su mente creyendo que un ataque sería inminente.

"¿Te has alimentado?" Vio su semblante cambiar y al él ni siquiera poder darle una respuesta y en vez darle una mirada de culpabilidad lo supo. Al verle la ropa, más que todo los zapatos y jeans untados de barro y con pedazos de pasto y hojas secas adheridas supo lo que había estado haciendo, no alimentándose y gastando energías, "No eres tan fuerte como supones." Ella en verdad no le había prestado mucha atención en los días de viaje demasiado ensimismada en sus problemas, ni siquiera recordaba haberle hablado de su nutrición, ¿en qué planeta había estado? Si Michael no se había alimentado en todos estos días antes de más ella estaba viva.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó desconcertado, había asumido que ella le dejaría darse cuenta de esa parte de su inmortalidad por su cuenta. Su estomago llevaba días retorciéndose, doliéndole al aguantar hambre. Su sistema no se había descompensado por la forma diferente que había estado utilizando para alimentarse.

"Michael eres único, nunca antes existió un híbrido. No importa cuán ambivalente te sientas lo cierto es que tus poderes pueden ser ilimitados…..pero dependes de la sangre." Agarró de la mesa la bolsa que había sacado para él, "Necesitas alimentarte." Inmediatamente Michael entró en modo de negación, movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras momentáneamente una sonrisa incrédula y de insatisfacción le cruzó el rostro. "Sin la sangre te debilitarás enseguida, en vez de estar corriendo por el campo piensa en eso." Y le extendió la mano con la bolsa de sangre. El parecía tan responsable que ella había dado por hecho que todos estos días se había estado alimentando, antes de más no había perdido el control aún.

Michael miró escéptico a Selene y por no dejarla con la mano estirada cogió el empaque no pudiendo creer que lo hacía o lo que oía, "Por Dios…" pero por otro lado ella también le había dicho que no sabía nada de su fisiología, era el primer híbrido y tal vez las reglas de los inmortales no se aplicaban a él, "¿Y si no lo hago?" le preguntó, no desafiándola a ella sino a sus creencias, "¿Y si no soy capaz?"

Cuando mordió a Michael lo hizo por impulso y nunca pensando en que sería ella la que le tocaría que explicarle como giraba y funcionaba este mundo inmortal, "La comida normal puede ser letal. Si no te anticipas a tus ansias atacarás humanos…" incluso a ella, de hecho primero la atacaría a ella y después saldría a buscar más. Lo pensó por un segundo viendo la reacción de Michael, como si no le creyera lo que le decía, "Y créeme no querrás eso en tu conciencia." Por primera vez un sentimiento de culpa la embargó, ahora él tendría que renunciar a todo por su culpa…bueno, no enteramente su culpa pero también la de Lucian. Tal vez con el tiempo empezaría a culparla por no haberlo dejado morir, ese solo pensamiento la llenó de sentimientos encontrados. "No hay vuelta atrás, Michael..." él la miró a los ojos fijamente y tuvo que bajarle la mirada por un momento, nadie se merecía este giro tan repentino en su vida mucho menos si dicho giro había venido más por obligación que por voluntad propia, como era el caso, "Lo lamento."

Escucharla hablar de atacar humanos y cargos de conciencia le dejó saber que hablaba de primera mano –por si la mirada lastimosa no se lo había dicho–, quería saber que había sucedido pero también sabía que ese no era el momento. Y por sus dos últimas frases le agradecía, le agradecía que le estuviera aguantando esto y tratando de entenderlo, no siendo la mujer arisca y fría de días anteriores. "Mira," le dijo tras el silencio y dando un paso hacia ella, sorprendentemente la vio moviéndose hacia atrás un par de centímetros, rehuyéndolo, entendiendo el mensaje no se acercó más, "entiendo lo que hiciste…..y te lo agradezco." Había querido decirle esto antes pero ella se había encerrado para no volver a salir, "Me salvaste la vida. No estaba listo para morir." Extraño –y ya lo había pensado varias veces–, hacía cuatro años deseó morir cuando Samantha perdió la vida y ahora, ahora le agradecía a prácticamente una desconocida que lo salvara. Selene le bajó la mirada por varios segundos lo que le indicó que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de conversación, Michael exhaló al verla sonriendo, también sintiéndose desubicado, al parecer ella no sabía muy bien cómo tratar a una persona si le daba pena que le agradecieran, eso sí, para golpearlo y gritarle si lo hacía como si fuera algo normal y corriente, "No sé… Todo ha cambiado." No sabía porque sentía una conexión con esta mujer, pero ahora mientras la veía cabizbaja mientras sus palabras de agradecimiento la impactaban tuvo ganas de acercársele, dejarle ver que el mundo frío y aislado en el que había vivido no tenían porque implementarlo entre ellos, pero no lo hizo, la barrera invisible que ella colocaba le funcionaba demasiado bien pues temía incluso cruzarla para decirle que de ahora en adelante dejaran esa frialdad y se trataran con compañerismo. Así que de vuelta a la cuestión de la sangre, "Tal vez dentro de poco pueda asimilarlo," una cosa era pensarlo y otra cuando ya le tocaba ponerle manos a la acción, todo el camino hasta este lugar había estado pensando en el momento en que a ella le diera por bajarse del carro para obligarlo a alimentarse, gracias a Dios él había sido lo último en su mente así hubiera estado las veinticuatro horas del día prácticamente sentado a su lado, "pero por ahora ha sido todo un proceso…" buscó excusas y al ella devolverle una mirada de compresión no pudo evitar sentir culpa por estarle mintiendo tan de frente a su salvadora, se le aproximó nuevamente, "No te preocupes…" le dijo y de nuevo recibió la mirada de vulnerabilidad que había visto durante la mayor parte de esa conversación, ¿tanto le afectaba estar en la presencia de un ser nuevo a este mundo? ¿Era él la primera persona que ella transformaba y por eso parecía sentirse culpable? "En serio." Y para darle mayor credibilidad al asunto miró la bolsa de sangre y la apretó, viendo como esta se movía dentro del empaque, pequeñas burbujas surgiendo. Incontables veces para ahora había sostenido bolsas de sangre, solo esta vez se sentía intimidado con una, se encontró pensando eso para cuando por el rabillo del ojo registró movimiento y al levantar la mirada la vio alejándose sin más palabras, de nuevo hacia su habitación, Michael alcanzó a ver una especie de mesa/tocador antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de nuevo. Aún tenía un traje de traficante, _¿no se lo había quitado en todos estos días?_

Selene no pasó por las mismas emociones que Michael estaba sintiendo, la adaptación física fue lo que encontró difícil, las emociones las hizo a un lado, su causa era válida…había creído en ese tiempo. Si cada vez que iba a estar alrededor de Michael se iba a sentir de la forma en que lo había hecho hacía un momento entonces no creía que haberlo traído con ella fuera tan buena idea. Le dio el tiempo que necesitaba al volverse a encerrar en la habitación y una vez más pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. A las ocho de la noche exhaló sentándose en la cama y se empezó a quitar el traje de traficante que se había puesto temprano para comenzar el entrenamiento de Michael. Continuaba sin humor para esto aunque sabía que era imperativo que él aprendiera del arte de la guerra. Sintió su garganta cerrándose y a diferencia de lo que habría hecho un mes antes o dos –ignorar sus emociones–, decidió concederse una noche final para auto infligirse, pensar en las mentiras que le había dado Viktor y que ella ingenuamente había creído.

La noche siguiente se levantó con el mismo sentimiento de pesadumbre pero al menos con un plan y nueva voluntad, por ahora lo primero que había que hacer era lo que les daría ventaja en este mundo. Se cambió de ropa y decidió por algo más adecuado que un pantalón y una blusa de algodón, se vistió con látex nuevo y marchó afuera para encontrarlo acostado en el mueble del sótano, estaba despierto y en cuanto la vio se sentó. Ella le había dicho que la puerta del sótano no se podía abrir de día, él obviamente había ignorado su pedido, ¿pero de que se preocupaba? No era como si ella dejara la habitación en las horas del día.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó al verla con una nueva actitud más activa y aparentemente lista para salir…con lo que asumía eran sus ropas normales.

"Vamos a entrenarte." Le dijo pasándolo de lado y yendo hasta el refrigerador a sacar una bolsa de sangre. "Puede que tengas una fuerza mayor que la mayoría de los inmortales pero eso no te sirve de mucho si no sabes pelear."

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, aparentemente volvía a ser la de antes, y sus palabras tenían veracidad, antes de Viktor nunca se había inmiscuido en una pelea en su vida…aún así, "No lo hice tan mal contra Viktor." Le dijo, mirando la bolsa de sangre en sus manos y expectante a lo que sucedería.

Selene destapó la bolsa y tomó un sorbo, "Puede que no pero hay que tener en cuenta que Viktor venía de un adormecimiento de un siglo, la total recuperación de sus fuerzas le tomaría un par de días más…así que si los eventos de hace cinco noches tuvieran lugar hoy ambos resultaríamos muertos." Michael se quedó mirándola como midiendo sus palabras, lo que Selene no sabía era que él se estaba debatiendo entre el asco y la tentación, "Ve y ponte algo cómodo, no creo que jeans sea lo mejor para usar."

Hizo lo mejor por conciliarle lo que la sangre le estaba provocando, el olor metálico incluso ha metros de distancia lo tentaba, "¿Y dónde vamos a entrenar? No es como–"

"Afuera, el terreno en desnivel es mucho más difícil que si lo hiciéramos sobre un dojo. Es mejor que te acostumbres a ambientes no controlados de una sola vez."

Michael le fue a preguntar qué sucedería si llamaban la atención de algún vecino indiscreto pero decidió dejar la conversación ahí, ella sabía lo que hacía así que él tan solo huyó del sótano marchándose a hacer lo que ella le pidió, se cambió y en unos minutos se encontró con ella fuera de la casa, para su sorpresa el entrenamiento comenzó con una palabra que uno no le oye decir a ninguna mujer en sus cabales.

"Atácame." Sabía que contra él no había mucho que pudiera hacer pero quería estudiar su técnica de pelea con mayor detenimiento de lo que lo hizo en las alcantarillas contra Viktor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendido, ella le frunció el ceño como si no supiera cual era el problema con su pedido.

"Atácame." Le repitió, notando que incluso este panorama tampoco era alentador.

Dio un paso hacia ella, "Selene…"

Selene pudo escuchar su voz sorprendida y ella para estas alturas no conocía mucho sobre la actitud humana pero supo que Michael en ese momento querría discutir los métodos del entrenamiento, ella no lo iba a permitir y a su vez le asintió caminando hacia él, "Está bien, hagámoslo de esta manera–"

No supo lo que iba a suceder hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Por sus palabras y la forma de acercársele había bajado la guardia, cosa que ella aprovechó para darle un puño en la cara, puño que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al piso, sangre alrededor suyo, y dolor, mucho dolor. Al mirarla sorprendido y tocarse se dio cuenta que no solo estaba sangrando en el interior de su boca sino por el exterior de su cara también, la fuerza siendo tal como para romper piel y su mandíbula. Del dolor furia lo inundó y trató de de levantarse para reclamarle pero lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse a escupir sangre, y ni a escupir porque sus músculos faciales no le funcionaban, tan solo atinó a medio abrir la boca y dejar que toda la mezcla de saliva y sangre lo dejara.

Selene lo miró a medio sentar en el piso, "Toda la piedad y consideración que te pueda tener se acaba en el momento que empecemos a entrenar." Le informó, los entrenamientos marcharían a su paso no al de él, después de todo ella era la experimentada de entre los dos. Recibió una mirada de enojo pero aparte de eso ni siquiera se esforzó para colocarse en pie, "Y deberías de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Ahora atácame."

Michael tan solo bajó la mirada al escucharla y se iba a tocar una muela que sentía se le había introducido en la parte interior de la boca para cuando sintió una patada en el pecho que lo levantó del piso y lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, el aire inmediatamente dejándolo, haciéndolo ahogar. Escuchó un rugido, un rugido proveniente de sí mismo y que al mismo tiempo le hizo doler el pecho, y al escucharse pudo ver una mirada vencedora en la cara de Selene, estaba tratando de sacar a la bestia en él para que la atacara. _Maldita lunática, ¿acaso no era eso peligroso?_

"Te defenderás por las buenas o por las malas." Esta vez le dijo manteniendo la distancia, "¿O acaso vas a entregar tu vida en la primera oportunidad que un inmortal te ataque?" Exhaló al verlo ignorándola. "Si vas a hacer así de inútil en una pelea entonces no tengo uso para ti."

Michael vio la bota que se detuvo justo en frente de él, gotas de sangre adornándola. Miró hacia arriba en ese momento y vio que un puño venía a estrellarse contra su cara, con velocidad que de nuevo no reconoció un segundo después se encontró tomándole el puño a Selene, pudo ver la sorpresa en su cara en cuanto la aventó hacia atrás, haciéndola alejar. En cuanto recobró su balance pudo verla mirándolo con una mirada defensiva.

"_¡Tienes que poner de tu parte!_" le gritó, empezando a perder la paciencia la verlo que ni se dignaba a levantarse del piso. "¿Acaso pensaste que al venir a escondernos como viles ladrones nada mas haríamos eso?" lo vio escupiendo, la sanación continuando rápidamente.

En ese momento Michael no sabía que las seis horas que duraría ese entrenamiento y todos los que vendrían era lo que crearía un lazo mayor entre los dos. Habría dolor, incomodidad, odio, rabia, violencia, dolor, y aunque la mayoría fueran en forma física también reflejarían las emociones que ambos secretamente se escondían.

"O te levantas ya o te juro que en estos entrenamientos no serás nada más que _mi_ entrenamiento. Nada más que una puta bolsa de huesos." Se agachó a sacar el cuchillo de su bota. Michael inmediatamente se alejó arrastrándose hasta que puso suficientemente espacio entre ellos para poder colocarse en pie sin temer ser apuñalado sorpresivamente por ella.

·

·

·

·

·

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael estaba parado enfrente de ella en toda su gloria híbrida. Más de una semana había transcurrido tras el asesinato de Viktor pero era la primera vez desde que empezaron a huir que lo veía transformado y eso porque él le había dicho que en forma híbrida se sentía con más poder y energía que en forma humana. Ella misma había tomado el coraje de pedirle que cambiara. Coraje porque pensaba que era demasiado pedirle eso tan solo para saciar una curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?" Michael le había hecho esa pregunta en cuanto ella se lo había propuesto, creía que Selene tan solo toleraría su cambio cuando fuera necesario, o sea, en batalla.

"¿Cuál es el problema en no querer transformarte? Ya sabemos que regresarás a tu forma humana." él pareció no estar convencido. "Además, debemos saber la proporción del aumento de tu fuerza para así calcular el porcentaje del cambio y saber los pros que se tienen en contra de tus enemigos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó no estando seguro de haber escuchado que sacarían estadísticas.

Selene le rodó los ojos y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a recoger sus armas, "Sólo hoy cuando estemos en el entrenamiento transfórmate."

Varias horas después y ya en la noche se encontraban en un claro cerca de la cabaña que utilizaban como campo de entrenamiento. Michael aun parecía renuente mientras se sacaba la camiseta, "Todo estará bien." Le dijo, abiertamente fijándose en su torso desnudo por uno o dos segundos y después desviando su mirada para prontamente volver a estudiarlo mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo cambiaban rápidamente. Piel tornándose azul al mismo tiempo que su cavidad toráxica dolorosamente se expandía aunque no tan impresionantemente como la lycan, el cambio no consistió en más de tres o cuatro segundos, lo vio con respiración acelerada y sus músculos tensos, "¿Duele?" le preguntó, en ese momento pensando en los pros de los vampiros, no se sentía dolor en cuanto al cambio. Él la miró y le sacudió la cabeza, su cabello moviéndose contra su rostro. _Rostro._ Al su rostro no desfigurarse como el de un lycan podía ver sus rasgos debajo de la piel azul, era absurdo que incluso en esta forma bestial encontrara sus rasgos atractivos. Lo conocía desde hacía poco tiempo y podía decir con total objetividad que nunca ningún ser había cautivado su atención como lo hacía él….Sólo con una mirada en aquel metro la había sacado de su mundo.

Michael la vio acercándose lentamente a él mientras se fijaba en su torso y brazos y luego lo miraba a los ojos, la misma expresión de incredulidad que le había dado en la cloaca cuando lo había visto por primera vez transformado. Ella lo rodeó mirándolo por detrás y él trató de seguirla con su rostro, pronto estuvo de nuevo en frente, _cerca_, y en ese momento quiso preguntarle que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero obvio, no podía hablar. Le gustaría saber que pensaba de su cambio, si la repulsaba o si tan solo lo toleraba. En ese momento escuchó el pulso de ella acelerándose un poco mientras la veía dubitativa y luego lentamente llevando una mano hasta su antebrazo, tocándolo, inmediatamente sintió como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo recorriera, ella sin darse cuenta fruncía el ceño y no levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos sino que continuó estudiando la textura de su piel, la contextura de sus músculos con constantes abrir y cerrar de manos y en ese momento, con la cercanía recordó lo sucedido entre ellos.

Había pensado que su piel se sentiría más cauchuda por el brillo en esta pero no que se sentiría fría, "Tu piel es fría," le dijo, sabiendo que él mismo no habría podido notar eso, "Más fría que la mía," lo cual encontraba extraño, si su temperatura bajaba debía de quedarse al mismo nivel que la de los vampiros, se preguntó entonces que cambiaba con él pero ni le preguntó, dudaba que él supiera mucho más que ella en cuanto a eso.

En ese mismo momento quería tocarle el brazo contrario de la misma forma que ella lo estaba tocando, proporcionar un acercamiento pero no lo hizo, Selene se había mantenido al margen de él, sabía que no sería bienvenido, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de ella, si no se acercaba porque ya había perdido su interés o si tan solo la situación no le llamaba la atención. Ella no pareció darse cuenta en el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco y si lo hizo lo ignoró. Vio su carótida palpitando con su pulso y la boca a su pesar se le hizo agua, sintió sus colmillos palpitando, seguro algo que venía de los vampiros, más que pensar beber de ella se concentró en enterrar su cara en su cuello, sentir las palpitaciones contra su frente, contra sus labios, la boca se le hizo agua y en ese mismo momento su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la escuchaba decir que empezaran a practicar. Practicar….la primera práctica había sido toda una experiencia por sí sola con ella demostrándole cuan estricta era en cuanto al asunto, no por primera vez haciéndola maldecirla y hasta peor…el primer día fue un infierno al desafiar lo que sabía y no sabía sobre el abuso a mujeres, por primera vez sintiendo ganas de golpear a una gracias a provocaciones. No por primera vez se le vendría a la mente que si Selene fuera un hombre le daría con todo gracias a su trato…pero luego el entrenamiento había acabado y ella se le había acercado, le había curado sus heridas y le había servido un vaso de sangre. Eso no se había repetido, pero asumía era su forma de decirle que se acostumbrara y que solo porque lo tratara como su bolsa de boxeo en el entrenamiento no quería decir que lo seguiría haciendo fuera de este. La siguiente noche había descubierto que si él colocaba de su parte en el entrenamiento este no sería ni el diez por ciento de violento que el de la primera noche, así que obviamente empezó a cooperar así cooperar significara tener que golpearla….aunque no utilizando toda su fuerza pero si la suficiente para que ella no se quejara de que estaba siendo demasiado débil y compasivo.

A diferencia de las prácticas anteriores en esta la pudo vencer más fácilmente que lo usual. Bueno, no tan fácilmente, pero si mucho más fácil de lo que lo hacía en su forma humana. En forma híbrida era mucho más ágil, mucho más rápido, sabía que no le leía la mente pero apenas era verla moverse para saber qué movimiento utilizaría, que fuerza, que dirección, evitando sus movimientos incluso antes de que empezara a hacerlos. Aún así Selene le llevaba siglos de experiencia y cuando era ella quien huía o iba a recibir un golpe siempre encontraba una forma ingeniosa de detenerlo. Tres horas después se sentía sin alientos pero no quiso decírselo, pensaba que si se lo decía empezaría a sospechar del secreto que le ocultaba. Tras el entrenamiento la vio recogiendo un papel del pasto y en este anotando datos, tras volver a su forma humana se le acercó y tras unos segundos ella le pasó la hoja con un montón de datos y valores porcentuales que él no tenía ni idea que significaban.

"¿Qué tan diferente es mi anatomía a la de los lycans?" Michael tenía una teoría en cuanto a su cambio pero era muy poco lo que podía corroborar de esta sin equipos médicos, así que su teoría se tenía que quedar en conjeturas.

"No sé, yo no les prestaba demasiada atención, tan solo los mataba." Le dijo ausentemente mientras empezaba a hacer cuentas sobre la cantidad de sangre que tenía que beber a diario para sustentar su cuerpo.

·

·

·

·

·

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Salió del baño directamente hacia el refrigerador que había en el sótano a tomar su bolsa de sangre nocturna y con esta fue en búsqueda de Michael. Era extraña la necesidad que tenía de saber donde se encontraba cuando no lo sentía cerca. Se encontró en el primer piso de la cabaña y se fue a dirigir a su habitación pero prefirió no hacerlo, así como a ella no le gustaría que él interrumpiera en su espacio personal a él tampoco debería de gustarle. No podía exactamente señalar un lugar y decir él está en la cocina pero sus sentidos lo sentían cerca y eso le calmaba los nervios y eso era lo que importaba. Se tomó la sangre mientras se paseaba por la rudimentaria casa y después se iba a dirigir a la cocina a botar la bolsa cuando lo vio de reojo sentado en las escaleras exteriores. Lo próximo que supo era que se iba a reunir con él, había veces en que solo pensaba en poner distancia entre ellos u evadirlo, como el día anterior cuando todo le había molestado incluso su presencia, o como cuando hacía esas cosas que la enervaban, pero sabía que no se podía dar el gusto y tratarlo con descontento como lo haría si fuera cualquier otra persona y no su aliado. Más extraña que la necesidad de saber donde se encontraba, encontraba la sensación que le dio cuando había visto las fotos de su prometida o cuando él le había hablado de la mujer. Esas emociones deberían de estar por debajo de ella, con culpabilidad recordaba el alivio que había sentido cuando Michael le había contado que la mujer, Samantha, estaba muerta, su lado más racional podía atribuirle ese sentimiento bajo a que no la tendría que hacer pasar por el abandono y la desaparición pero incluso ella que no era una experta en sentimientos románticos sabía que no era eso, sus sentimientos provenían de algo más egoísta, su interés personal en él, interés que no debía haber. Y pensaba en eso ahora porque estaba sintiendo las emociones bajas que no debía de tener, lo había encontrado con la foto de Samantha y en cuanto la había sentido la había guardado en su billetera, ahora tenía dos sentimientos encontrados. "Me hubiera gustado tener una foto de mi familia, un recuerdo de ellos, algo más que mis memorias borrosas." Y el sentimiento encontrado se debía a que en esos días había estado pensando en esto, y que sentía que en los primeros momentos de su huída no hubieran podido ir al apartamento de Michael para recoger tan preciados objetos. Sabía que para ella hubiera sido un martirio tener que dejar Ordoghaz sabiendo que en su habitación estaba la única foto de su familia. Estaba celosa pero a la vez quería que él se aferrara a alguna parte de su vida humana. Definitivamente que tuviera una copia de bolsillo de la foto de Samantha le quitaba un peso de encima, un sentimiento de culpa.

Michael levantó la mirada para verla parada detrás de él y mirando al cielo. "Lo siento." Le dijo no sabiendo que más decirle, una foto era lo único que ahora tenía de Samantha. Michael se hizo a un lado invitándola a sentarse pero aún así sabía que ella no lo haría, "Sabes, tenemos la eternidad para aprender a dibujar." Le hizo un comentario amistoso pero que seguro ella tomaría como una niñería. Eso era algo que había aprendido en esas dos semanas, él trataría de darle una oportunidad para acercarse o un punto de referencia pero ella no lo tomaría, y no lo hizo pero vio sus ojos brillando y los músculos de su garganta trabajando fuertemente para poder dejarle pasar saliva.

En sus siglos tan solo había conocido a otras dos personas que no ignoraban el asunto de su familia y por eso, por no estar acostumbrada se sintió vulnerable como cada vez que hablaba de ellos. Que Michael no ignorara sus sentimientos como algo que pasó hace seiscientos años y que ya era hora de superar hizo que la garganta se le llenara de emoción. "Somos inmortales pero no eternos, no olvides eso." Y con esa lección lo iba a dejar sólo de nuevo.

Esta vez Michael no la iba a dejar que se volviera a encerrar en su soledad y en sus pensamientos oscuros, "No te vayas," no se lo pidió, tan solo lo dijo sabiendo que ella siendo su usual ella haría como si no lo hubiera escuchado pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. "No soy la persona más amistosa del mundo o habladora, y de hecho me siento más cómodo cuando estoy solo…pero la soledad de estas dos últimas semanas ya me tiene harto y ansioso….Y sé que… bueno, con todo respeto, que tal vez tu no podrás brindar…" no sabía cómo decirle que sabía que ella no podía brindarle la compañía que él buscaba sin que lo malinterpretara, "Tan sólo quiero conversar con alguien…creo que este mundo lleno de silencios y melancolía absoluta ya me está empezando a afectar..." sólo ahora venía a ver cuán importante hasta una sonrisa de cortesía por parte de un desconocido era, las cosas que uno daba por contadas, las cosas que había dado por contadas cuando médico.

Selene estaba de espaldas a él, así como él lo estaba a ella, "Tienes razón, yo no seré la mejor compañía." Quería quedarse ahí pero la verdad no sabía de qué podría hablar con Michael, él provenía de un mundo tan diferente al de ella. Por otro lado le asombró cuanto en verdad quería quedarse.

Michael escuchó el sutil cambio en su voz, algo que le dijo que no todo estaba perdido, "La verdad ni siquiera nos conocemos, no podemos saltar a esas conclusiones."

"Lo único que tenemos en común, de lo único que podríamos hablar sería de nuestras mutuas perdidas. Y ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos está listo o desea hablar más de lo que ya se ha dicho."

Pues sí, eso estaba más que claro. Era obvio que ella no podría hablar de su familia sin entrar en llanto y que él…por alguna razón nunca le había gustado hablar de Samantha a quien le preguntara, se giró un tanto hacia ella, "Hablemos del clima, entonces. Un tema banal, y por lo que la gente que no tiene nada en común empieza a hablar."

Selene a su vez se dio la media vuelta levantándole una ceja, pronto se vendría el invierno, "El clima está bien."

"¿Eres siempre tan de pocas palabras?"

"Sí."

_Al menos había tratado,_ no supo si de nuevo la corta respuesta fue hecha a propósito, lo más seguro era que no. Si esto era todo lo que iba a poder sacarle cada vez que conversaran le iba a resultar ser una persona demasiado aburrida. "¿Son todos los vampiros así?"

Cuando Michael por primera vez mostró interés en el mundo inmortal Selene decidió ceder al menos por un momento, después de todo no lastimaba, "No," le respondió y dio los dos pasos y la bajada de escalón que los separaban, sentándose al lado de él aunque lo mas separadamente posible que las escaleras de dos metros de ancho le permitían, "supongo que es como todo, los hay callados y hasta habladores."

No quería hablar de vampiros ni de lycans, ni de guerras, ella ya le había contado todo lo que debía de saber, _o lo que ella creía debía de saber,_ "¿Entonces, voy a ser yo el que va a estar haciendo preguntas toda la noche?"

Selene escuchó el tono de burla en su voz, "¿Toda la noche?"

"Si." Michael le respondió notando la sorpresa en su voz y como sus cejas subieron inesperadamente. Un segundo después él le sacudió la cabeza, por supuesto que no pensaba que sería toda la noche, si le concedía diez minutos estaría de suerte. "Vamos, Selene, es mejor que nos vayamos adaptando al otro porque cómo va la cosa tu y yo estaremos pasando los próximos meses o incluso años juntos, y lo último en que me quiero convertir es en el tipo aburrido con quien ni quieras hablar." Hasta él mismo se sorprendió al escucharse decir eso, no sería algo que el Michael de los últimos años hubiera dicho.

Habían formas de expresarse, y esta era muy similar a las que le habían llegado a dar recién llegada a Ordoghaz cuando le preguntaban porque no se integraba ni siquiera con sus compañeros aspirantes a traficantes, eso no cambió con los siglos y las preguntas continuaban ahí, si mal no recordaba Erika había sido la última que le había hecho esa pregunta. La joven debía de estar bastante feliz de por fin tenerla fuera del camino. Michael había hecho la pregunta pero a diferencia de las otras personas había ido directamente al punto. "Me gusta lo aburrido." Le admitió, toda su vida como inmortal había sido una monotonía, los mismos patrones, el mismo comportamiento, entrenamiento, salir a cazar, los mismos compañeros, incluso la misma relación por siglos. Y tan solo iban dos semanas desde que su mundo se puso patas arriba y ya había tomado otra sucesión de eventos monótonos, y tenía que admitirse que le agradaba más eso que estar huyendo de ciudad en ciudad.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Otra semejanza entre nosotros." Ella probablemente debía de saber que él era el tipo más aburrido entre los humanos, si había estudiado un poquito su apartamento lo había descubierto, y él había estado a gusto con cómo había estado viviendo su vida así esta no fuera una forma de vivir realmente. "Entonces," decidió dar paso a una conversación desde ese punto, preguntando lo que nunca se le pregunta a una mujer, sólo que ella no era cualquier mujer, "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Ahí no va a haber semejanza." Le contestó, por un momento preguntándose si dejar las cosas así pero no quería que pensara que no le quería responder. "Seiscientos años." Inmediatamente pudo verlo sorprendido por eso, lo que a ella le causó gracia.

Michael le sonrió sorprendido, "Ahora entiendo porque a veces me tratas como un niño." _¡No podía creerlo!_ "Todos estos días me lo había estado preguntando y creí que tendrías doscientos años o algo así, _¡¿pero seiscientos?_"

"¿Por qué doscientos?" le preguntó por interés, o entrando en su juego, no sabía cuál.

Michael la miró y se encogió de hombros, "No sé. Sólo hice cuentas a cuando fue la última vez que Viktor estuvo despierto, pensé que había sido práctica e inmediatamente tras despertarse que te convirtió." Selene le asintió y pudo ver que Viktor y esa situación no era algo de lo que ella quería pensar. "Yo te hice una pregunta, ahora hazme tu una." Sintió que tenía que empujarla de nuevo a la conversación, conociéndola se habría quedado callada hasta que le diera por decirle que era hora del entrenamiento, o simplemente se marchara.

Selene estuvo pensativa, ya todo lo que quisiera saber de él lo sabía, ya sabía sobre lo que le había dicho a su familia de toda esta situación, sabía que era un hombre bueno, no había más por saber, "No sé que preguntar."

Podía haberle dicho que no le interesaba saber nada de él pero había elegido bien sus palabras, lo podía ver, y una vez más ella mostraba cuan alejada había estado todo este tiempo para ni siquiera saber cómo llevar una conversación que no involucrara, armas, guerra y violencia. "Pregúntame mi edad," le dijo.

"Tienes veintiocho."

Ella había hecho bien su tarea, iba a decirle eso cuando lo interrumpió.

"En mi mundo no eres siquiera un niño." Decidió añadirle en un comentario antagonista, así se había llamado segundos atrás.

Michael le sonrió recordando el antagonismo que los dos se habían traído en los dos primeros días de su relación, era bueno ver como este había residido para desaparecer y solo ahora venía a aparecer de nuevo pero como broma, la miró y de nuevo se sintió atraído. "Asaltacunas." Le dijo no pudiendo evitarlo y sonriéndole. Ella no pareció captar el significado de la palabra, lo que no lo sorprendió, probablemente era un término moderno y si no era así no podía verlo siendo usado por vampiros, en vez de tal vez hacerla echarse para atrás con el significado decidió no explicarle a menos que le preguntara. Continuó mirándola, para sus seiscientos años se había conservado _demasiado bien _fue el ridículo pensamiento que tuvo. Apenas hacía dos semanas que se conocían, todavía no sería prudente decirle que le gustaba, mucho menos salirle con esas en la situación que se encontraban…probablemente lo último que una mujer fuerte e independiente como Selene necesitaría sería a un idiota enamorado de ella. _¿Enamorado? _Esa última palabra lo hizo sorprenderse que estuviera pensando de esa forma en cuanto a ella, era hermosa eso no se lo podía negar nadie, ¿pero amor? Selene lo fijó con esos ojos que según la luz eran cafés o verdes con el centro avellana, o simplemente azul eléctrico y se quedó mirándolo como preguntándole que hacía mirándola fijamente. "Ahora soy el bebé más poderoso del mundo." Le dijo para que no sospechara lo que en verdad había estado pensando. Había un mito sobre los vampiros que recordaba, estos eran atractivos hermosos y destilaban sensualidad para así atraer a su presa, Selene tenía que ser toda una vampirísima.

_Y uno muy peligroso._ Con su último comentario olvidó el anterior que le había dado y el cual no había captado completamente. El poder que él tenía muchos lo envidiarían, mierda, incluso ella lo hacía, esa quinta noche en el entrenamiento al ver como la venció tan fácilmente fue hasta decepcionante. Algo le vino a la mente, "De hecho sí hay algo que te quiero preguntar."

"Dispara." Le dijo y vio que le pareció interesante su aceptación, o mejor dicho la palabra que uso, "Es una forma de expresarse."

_Eso era obvio, _"Cuando llamaste a tu familia te comunicaste con tu tía y no con ninguno de tus padres…..¿porque?"

"Cuando era niño mis padres tuvieron un accidente, ellos fallecieron y mi tía se hizo cargo mío. Ella y sus hijos son mi única familia."

Selene respiró profundamente, particularmente Michael no parecía demasiado afectado por la muerte de sus padres así que asumía que cuando el accidente sucedió él era muy pequeño. "¿Por qué Hungría? Estoy segura que hay países mejores o más necesitados."

…Y ella no había sabido que preguntar, pero le gustó que demostrara interés por su vida, "Mis antepasados dejaron Hungría durante la segunda guerra mundial y se establecieron en América. Cuando tenía doce años regresé por un verano con mi abuelo. Y ya después de lo de Samantha…..no sé, no lo pensé mucho. Supongo que me pareció una buena idea regresar."

Ella le había preguntado antes sobre si tenía más familiares de la línea Corvinus pero él le había admitido que era el último así que asumía que su abuelo también estaba muerto. ¿Sería el señor de edad que había en sus fotografías en su apartamento? "Debiste de haberte quedado en América. Te habrías ahorrado todo esto."

Michael exhaló, era una suerte que él no pensara que quedándose le hubiera podido ahorrar todo esto. "Pienso que nuestro destino está escrito y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo. En mi forma de pensar así me hubiera quedado en América un grupo de inmortales habría dado conmigo." Le sonrió burlándose, "Si fuera un galán te estaría diciendo que estábamos destinados a conocernos."

¿Así que él tenía que haber perdido a su familia y a Samantha para conocerla? Esa no era una forma alentadora de pensar.

Michael en la mirada de Selene reconoció el pensamiento que Selene había acabado de tener así que su sonrisa se le terminó, si Selene no hubiera perdido a su familia nunca lo hubiera conocido. Decidió cambiar el tema, "¿Cuantos años tenías cuando entraste a este mundo?" Preguntó sabiendo que esta pregunta era un tanto más personal.

"Veintiuno."

Michael le alzó la ceja un tanto sorprendido, según lo que había entendido los inmortales se quedaban en la edad que tenían al ser convertidos. Para tener seiscientos años se veía bien pero la verdad físicamente no aparentaba veintiún años, tal vez de veintiocho a treinta y tres. Suponía que esos años de más que físicamente aparentaba tener provenían de los sufrimientos, el cansancio, la experiencia, la tristeza.

Selene lo vio pensativo y decidió interceder, "Te estás adaptando bien…." Tenía que decirle lo que había pensado, "tan bien que es sospechoso."

_¿Lo sabía?_ Michael se preguntó pero luego se sacó eso de la cabeza, si supiera lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas no la tendría tan calmada en frente de él, "¿Por qué dices eso?" le preguntó haciéndose el pendejo.

"A la mayoría de la gente le cuesta adaptarse. La mayoría pasa por un dilema moral."

Dilemas morales por ahora no tenía, no había matado a nadie, Selene se había encargado de la que hubiese sido su primera víctima, o primeras, los lycans que los habían atacado en las cloacas. "¿Y a ti, te sucedió eso?"

"La adaptación sí, el dilema moral no." Tener esta conversación estaba hasta siendo sencillo, en un principio creyó que se le dificultaría abrirse con él. Tal vez era por lo que no juzgaba o se creía superior lo que la ayudaba a confiar, los vampiros eran diferentes. También era el tono bajo de su voz, casi susurrante, había descubierto que él a menos que estuvieran peleando no hablaba muy alto. Había algo en su tono que secretamente le llamaba la atención. _'Quiero ir contigo.'_ Ahora estaba segura que si él no le hubiera susurrado esas palabras, si no hubieran estado tan cerca, ella no habría caído en besarlo. Se preguntó si sabía las emociones que le producía cuando hablaba con ese tono y si por eso prácticamente siempre le hablaba de esa forma. O si solo era un reflejo de una personalidad callada y reservada.

"Tu atacaste a alguien, ¿cierto?" al preguntarle ella inmediatamente lo volteó a mirar, como no queriendo que se metiera en sus asuntos, "Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso…es sólo que cuando me dijiste que cargaría con eso en mi consciencia y que sería algo que no me gustaría…sentí que ya habías pasado por allí."

Selene miró a Michael y exhaló, no vio porque no compartir su experiencia, después de todo podría ayudar en algo, "Cuando Viktor me convirtió no fuimos directamente a Ordoghaz, por semanas continuamos siguiendo a los lycans. Yo mentía diciendo que me alimentaba pero la verdad es que no lo hacía…me daba asco pero pensé sabérmelas todas y desobedecí... Terminé lastimando a un humano. Alguien que nada tenía que ver en esta guerra. Lo maté…lo drené…ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho, perdí el control, flashes rápidos, gritos, sangre por todos lados, tos ahogada y después recuerdo haber 'despertado' de nuevo, asustada por lo que acababa de hacer, el humano aun con vida y mirándome con horror, yo arrepentida y llorando, rezando por que sobreviviera al virus vampírico," los traficantes de muerte alrededor juzgándola por lo sucedido, Viktor hipócritamente dándole una lección en ese momento de porque se tenía que alimentar con la sangre de ganado que el coven le brindaría. "El humano murió menos de una hora después."

Michael se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, ella probablemente había dejado sin padre a alguna familia, por un momento se había convertido en el monstruo que se dedicaría a cazar. A él no le pasaría lo mismo. Ella antes le había explicado cómo se perdía el control, un lapso de tiempo donde se dejaba la conciencia, donde alguien se apoderaba de uno y actuaba sin consentimiento, prácticamente. "Si Viktor andaba con Kraven y los mismos traficantes que lastimaron a tu familia entonces te pudo haber mentido, se pudo haber hecho el de la vista gorda dejando que no te alimentaras y después te dejó actuar sabiendo lo que sucedería. O tal vez no hiciste nada y fueron ellos los que–"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Sucedió. Uno nunca olvida el sabor de la sangre de verdad." O los gritos y la lucha desesperada de alguien por liberarse de su atacante. El humano no había tenido ninguna posibilidad.

Michael supo que este tema pedía más atención pero no se la quiso prestar tan solo para no incomodarla, "¿La sangre clonada no sabe a lo mismo que la normal?"

"No. Es diferente. Nadie puede decir que es lo que le falta pero le falta algo."

"¿Y la sangre de inmortales…?" Por supuesto nada de la realidad le decía que un vampiro se alimentara de un vampiro, o un lycan de otro lycan su pregunta tan solo venía de lo que se había propagado en los medios de entretenimiento. "O entre razas, ¿sabe distinto?"

No supo porque su pregunta la incomodó un tanto, "Todo es diferente." Hasta la de él le había sabido diferente –tal vez por el nitrato de la plata– a lo que le sabría la sangre de un vampiro. Y no por primera vez el pensamiento que había bebido de un lycan le llegó a la cabeza, y sí, le daba asco pero al recordar que era de Michael era como pensar que eran dos personas separadas, como si él no fuera un lycan.

Michael le asintió, "...Hay algo que no me cuadra…" le dijo llamando su atención, entrando en terreno más personal, "¿Por qué te dio lastima de mí? Seguramente has matado cientos de lycans," ella bajó la mirada al piso, "¿por qué no hiciste lo mismo conmigo?" Qué lo había diferenciado, un segundo le estaba diciendo que solo lo dejaba vivir porque quería averiguar que quería Lucian, fríamente le decía que le sacaban las balas de los cuerpos a su raza para volvérselas a meter y al siguiente le confiaba su pasado mortal y hasta lo besaba. "¿Qué pasó?" Selene miró pensativa al piso por varios segundos y cuando creyó que no le iba a contestar fue a cambiar el tema pero ella habló.

"La verdad no sé." Había estado pensando en eso prácticamente desde que Erika le contó que Michael era un lycan, "Te vi salvando a esa muchacha en el metro y recuerdo haber pensado que muy poca gente de mi raza hubiera puesto su vida en peligro por otra persona. Tenías valor. Luego salvaste mi vida aún cuando te había secuestrado a punta de pistola y casi hecho ahogar en el Danubio… No sé, lo más probable es que…me diste una impresión de cómo eras antes de convertirte en lycan y eso fue lo que me detuvo." También recordaba haber pensado que no era justo para alguien como él entrar a este mundo. "Antes de ti nunca pensé en un lycan como una persona sino como una bestia."

_Cielos_, era lo único que Michael podía pensar al escucharla hablar así, ¿cuán trastornada debía de estar una persona para decir algo así? "¿Estás bien…?" al ver que la pregunta le extrañó añadió, "lidiando con lo que sucedió con Viktor y todas las implicaciones de sus mentiras…" Michael sabía que esto era demasiado personal pero quería preguntarle, dejarle ver que sí le importaba como persona y no sólo estaba con ella porque no tenía de otra, al recibir una mirada en blanco supo lo que pasaba, estaba tratando de esconder sus emociones, "No me quiero entrometer donde no me han llamado, Selene. Sólo quería dejarte saber que sé lo que es presentar una faz al mundo y por dentro vivir un tumulto interior."

Selene lo volteó a mirar, él era la única persona que había conocido en estos seiscientos años a quien le creía capaz de preocuparse por un desconocido, en su mundo todos fingían, hasta ella lo hacía. Lo vio girándose y su primer instinto fue rehuirlo pero no lo hizo, vio la mano de él moviéndose a tocarla pero algo lo detuvo, seguramente la mirada que le había dado. "Ya no sé cómo tratar con gente, eso es todo." Le dijo como disculpa y Michael le asintió, "Y no quiero hablar de Viktor." Michael le volvió a asentir y no preguntó nada más. Después de varios minutos de cada uno estar concentrado en sus propios pensamientos Selene habló, "Ves, no soy tan buena compañía." Le dijo haciendo el movimiento para levantarse.

Hacía unos minutos le había querido dar apoyo moral al acariciarle el brazo pero por la mirada fría que ella tenía había recordado que no le había dado muestras de siquiera una amistad, así que su caricia había quedado más como un roce accidental. Y ahora mientras estaba a punto de levantarse la quería detener pero no lo hizo para no ir a recibir una mirada asesina por tocarla sin su permiso, "Encuentro las compañías silenciosas reconfortante."

Selene lo miró y asintió, "Yo también." Entendió lo que sus palabras no dijeron, qe solo porque había silencio no quería decir que era uno incomodo.

"¿Dejaste a alguien atrás cuando empezamos a huir?" Michael sabía que esa pregunta parecería venir de la nada y que seguramente no sería bien recibida pero quería saberlo. Pasar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana haría que cosas surgieran y no quería pasar ese asunto –que podía llegar a ser primordial– por alto.

"No." Le respondió sin mirarlo aunque un rostro sí se le vino a la mente…_eso llevaba décadas…..no, siglos, de terminado,_ se recordó… y tampoco era como si sintiera emoción mayor por aquella relación pero si admiraba y respetaba a su ex–compañero y lo que habían tenido, por eso un par de veces se encontró preguntándose qué pensaría Robert de toda esta situación, de su traición. La pregunta de Michael podía ser una simple pregunta o podía ser una de interés y quiso saber lo mismo de él, que hubiera perdido a su prometida no quería decir que en ese tiempo no se hubiera relacionado con otras personas, "¿Tú?"

"No." Estaban solos, cómodamente solos, en el fin del mundo, podían estar viviendo los últimos días de su vida, y lo atraía, era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, sería una suerte si lo dejaba acercársele de nuevo. No quería pero ya los primeros síntomas de deseo por ella estaban empezando a aparecer, con todo ese rozamiento físico en los entrenamientos era imposible que no pensara en ella de esa forma. La única forma en que alguien podía no pensar en ella de esa forma era porque era gay. Tildando de inoportunos esos pensamientos y sacándoselos de la cabeza empezó a cavilar en la guerra y cuando dejarían la cómoda cabaña, ella le había dicho que se quedarían un par de días y ya llevaban dos semanas y contando.

Que Selene se quedara por más de media hora con él, tan solo callada y pérdida en pensamientos fue un cambio para ambos aunque no lo pareciese. "Entonces," dijo media hora después y sintió que ella lo volteó a mirar pero él se quedó mirando al firmamento, "Selene, la diosa Luna..."

Selene estudió el perfil de Michael sin caer en cuenta que lo hacía mientras pensaba que no creía que él sabría el significado de su nombre, que los griegos habían llamado a la diosa luna Selene, "Irónico, ¿no?" le preguntó no por primera vez fijándose en sus rasgos toscos pero atractivos. Su atractivo para nada convencional.

Michael la volteó a mirar, "Mucho."

Mucho más cuando en su mundo los nombres de los traficantes de muerte solían tener significados. Michael era nombre religioso, lo que hablaba de su virtud. San Miguel.

·

·

·

·

·

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se levantó y salió de su habitación para encontrarse de nuevo con Michael en el sillón, no veía cual era su obsesión de pasar ahí la mayoría de las horas del día, él tenía su habitación arriba pero parecía ser que la utilizaba en lo más mínimo. No entendía cual era su afán de venir a hacer de vigilante a la puerta de su habitación, nadie los iba a atacar…por ahora. Poco más de dos semanas habían pasado desde la noche en que asesinó a Viktor y hasta ahora todo se encontraba en total calma, no habían dado con ellos ni los vampiros ni los lycans, le daban ganas hasta de salir a ver cuál era la demora pero era mejor ser prudente. Dado que estaban en un lugar tan apartado que ni siquiera los sistemas de comunicaciones llegaban era difícil estar al día así fuera con las noticias más sospechosas. Al menos el encontrar a Michael en el mueble le dio satisfacción ver una bolsa de sangre a su lado, vacía. Le agradaba ver que estaba cooperando, estaba cooperando con todo, con el entrenamiento, con la alimentación, le pasó un dedo a la mesa y hasta pena le dio ver que estaba limpia, hacía lo que ella no. Se sirvió una bolsa de sangre, recogió la de él y en esas estaba cuando sin querer lo despertó. Pareció haberlo asustado porque de un brinco se había sentado y después mirado a su alrededor ubicándose. "Ve a vestirte, vamos a salir." Fueron las palabras con que lo recibió.

Eso inmediatamente lo despertó, "¿Es prudente?" preguntó nervioso, no gustándole la idea, creyó que por el momento lo que iban a hacer era esconderse.

"Nada es prudente en este mundo." Le contestó, "Necesitamos algunos aparatos electrónicos, no me gusta estar tan aislada del mundo. La incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucede me va a matar antes de que un traficante venga tocando a la puerta." Michael le asintió, para ahora acostumbrado a sus palabras veraces y oscas. A decir verdad, todo este tiempo lo había estado tratando con más gentileza de la que nunca creyó le daría. La había juzgado por una primera falsa impresión. Selene empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, al no escucharlo mover se detuvo y giró hacia él, "Si no quieres venir está bien. Sólo creí que te gustaría dejar este lugar por un par de horas."

"No, está bien…lo que sucede es que no creo que aún sea prudente–"

"¿Vienes o no?" lo interrumpió no necesitando sus explicaciones, ella iba a ir con o sin compañía.

Cuatro horas después se encontraban caminando por las calles de un pueblo, no el pueblo más cercano a donde estaban viviendo y no era más que eso, un pueblo, ni siquiera era una ciudad. "¿Segura que aquí encontraremos lo que necesitas?" preguntó, no quería preguntarle del dinero pues hasta ahora ni se lo había visto ni ella había dicho que iban a comprar. Selene no le respondió, "¿Qué necesitamos de todas formas?"

"Un computador más que todo…acceso a internet, dos celulares, varias cámaras de vigilancia…"

"¿Internet en la casa?" preguntó desconcertado, por esos lugares no había ni una torre, la energía que ellos utilizaban de hecho provenía de una planta a base de gasolina, por supuesto no necesitaban de mucha energía. Un refrigerador y dos bombillos en el sótano que se prendían cuando iban a sacar armas para que ella se las enseñara a usar después del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Y hablando de cuerpo de reojo volvió a mirar a Selene vestida en ropas humanas normales, nada de látex, nada de cuero, nada de botas, solo unos jeans, una camiseta….y unos tenis, le había parecido sureal cuando la vio vestida así y parada al lado del carro esperándolo, parecía una mujer normal y no había podido evitar la sonrisa que se le vino a los labios, ella sabiendo lo que pensaba le había girado los ojos y gritado que se apurara. Ni siquiera se vestía así en la cabaña, ahí siempre andaba con un pantalón de látex y un chaleco, la había visto con sudaderas y dejó de usarlas cuando él en un entrenamiento tiró de esta para hacerle perder el equilibrio y ganar esa partida. El próximo día Selene le había dicho que por eso no le gustaban las ropas holgadas, porque el enemigo las podía usar para su beneficio. Él le había dicho que no era el enemigo. Ella respondido que sí lo era mientras estuvieran entrenando. Él le había preguntado si siempre era tan competitiva. Selene con una mirada de picardía le había dicho que a nadie le gustaba perder y se había lanzado a atacarlo.

"¿Será tan difícil conseguir algo que nos haga llegar la señal inalámbrica? No sé, como algo similar a un teléfono satelital…"

Era la primera vez que ella le hacía ese tipo de preguntas, "No sé, soy doctor no un experto en tecnologías."

Después de diez minutos caminando por el lugar encontraron lo que parecía ser un pequeño centro comercial pero que Michael inmediatamente supo por la fachada no podía ser más que un negocio de contrabando, por supuesto, en las últimas semanas le habían golpeado contra paredes, secuestrado, mordido, disparado, había robado, casi matado, ya que mas daba hacerle un gol a la oligarquía de aquel país del occidente europeo. Por supuesto a la venta estaba todo lo imaginable a lo no imaginable, desde juguetes para niños hasta sexuales para adultos. Después de un giro para allá y otro para acá se encontraron de frente con un almacén que parecía adecuado. Michael tuvo que evitar comentario alguno cuando uno de los tres ayudantes vio que se dirigían al lugar e inmediatamente posó los ojos en Selene y pareció alegrársele el día, se aproximó a ellos trotando, era un hombre atractivo y joven. El hombre sin consideración alguna de que él pudiera ser el novio o marido de Selene se le presentó de frente y de una mano en la espalda la hizo entrar al local. Esa mano en opinión de Michael estaba muy baja y Selene pareció pensar lo mismo porque la vio quitándosela y de una recitándole lo que necesitaban. Michael se apresuró a seguirlos, el vendedor claro está como buen vendedor haciendo sugerencias, opinando por que el sistema no cubriría sus necesidades básicas, mostrándoles mejores equipos y cada vez llamándola cosas impensables como mi amor, mi vida, corazón y hasta nena, Michael la podía ver encogiéndose ante cada pronombre y tan solo hacía cuentas de cuanto le tomaría sacar la pistola y amenazar al vendedor idiota. Y como el vendedor ya se estaba metiendo hasta con sus nervios decidió dejarlos, Selene no necesitaba un híbrido para defenderse, miró detrás de sí y una vez más vio al galán del local chequeándole el trasero.

Michael se dedicó a pasear por los tres pasillos como si estuviera interesado en lo que veía pero en verdad estaba metido en sus pensamientos, estaba molesto porque a Selene le coqueteaban. Apenas si la conocía, ¿cómo se iba a poner celoso? ¿De qué se iba a poner celoso? El mayor acercamiento físico que habían tenido había sido el beso que le dio para esposarlo a la silla, y el otro antes de una muerte casi segura, ambos farsas, y aunque en esas dos semanas habían estado conversando y conociéndose ella no le había dado la mínima muestra de que estuviera interesada en algo más con él. Ambos estaban al tanto de la atracción entre ellos pero si ella no daba muestras de querer nada más no veía que podía hacer él. Además una relación entre ellos…y si las cosas salían mal… ¿qué sucedería? Los buscó con la mirada y vio que la paciencia se le agotaba a ella, esa mirada ya la conocía de sus entrenamientos y cuando se negaba a hacer lo que le pedía, que iba desde golpearla lo más fuerte que podía hasta negarse 'cobarde y vilmente' a saltar de un barranco de cuarenta metros de altura. Esa última parte si fue emocionante, una vez que dejó los nervios de lado claro está, y que ella lo empujara tras él descuidarse por su comentario e irlo a refutar.

"Es muy bonita." Escuchó una voz a su lado que de repente le dijo, por supuesto había escuchado a la joven humana acercándose desde hacía rato pero creyó que venía a buscar algo, no conversación con él. "Tú no estás tan mal tampoco."

Los vampiros detrás de él, los lycans detrás de él, y ahora añadirle a la policía por la muchacha ser menor de edad, _qué bien_. A su vez de reojo Michael vio a Selene sin disimulo girándose hacia ellos y mirándolos por un par de segundos para de repente volver a darles la espalda. A la muchacha no quiso contestarle nada y tan solo le sonrió cortésmente y ella lo notó porque se dio la vuelta para dejarlo solo de nuevo, "Oye," dijo recordando algo y siguiéndola un par de pasos, "¿por aquí donde puedo encontrar una droguería?" en el afán de su escape no había habido mucho tiempo para obtener productos de primera necesidad…para Selene esos eran la sangre y la munición, y los que sí habían llevado con ellos ya estaban escaseando, por ejemplo, ella nunca pensó en sus necesidades como hombre y por una semana estuvo afeitándose a la Clint Eastwood con uno de sus cuchillos…..Y al principio habían sido más los cortes que la afeitada, solo agradecía a la rápida curación inmortal si no tendría su cara llena de cicatrices. La semana pasada y la que llevaba de esta se había dado por vencido y no había vuelto a hacer el ritual. Mientras la muchacha le daba las indicaciones se debatía en si ir sólo y comprar todo lo que podían necesitar o mejor esperarla, no quería avergonzarse en ir a comprar algo que ella de repente no utilizaba, como toallas higiénicas o tampones. Habían tocado varios puntos de la fisiología inmortal pero no uno de las más importantes, la reproducción. Tal vez sin quererlo había asumido que nadie en ese mundo querría tener hijos por lo difícil de la situación, o lo que decían las películas, que los vampiros no podían engendrar normalmente y lo hacían al convertir gente. La muchacha se encontraba preguntándole si se ubicaba donde le decía cuando en esas escuchó la voz de Selene detrás suyo.

"_Ese hombre es insoportable._" Le dijo viendo que continuaba en compañía de la muchacha, _eso fue rápido,_ pensó. Michael inmediatamente le hizo cara de que no debía de decir esas cosas pero no le hizo caso, "Quiero matarlo," la mujer humana probablemente creería que hablaba por hablar o probablemente ni sabía inglés.

"No te preocupes, es inofensivo." La muchacha le contestó a Selene sonriéndole cordialmente.

Selene no le devolvió la sonrisa, "Yo no."

Michael miró a la muchacha y esta tal vez intimidada o sintiéndose como un cero a la izquierda los dejó, "¿Ya está todo?"

Selene le asintió, "¿Hay algo que necesites?" preguntó, "Tienen una afeitadora eléctrica que podría servirte." Esa era la forma en que le daba a conocer su desaprobación de lo que hacía con sus cuchillos, estos estaban destinados para defenderse y causar dolor, no para cortar vello facial.

Michael vio su oportunidad, "De hecho iba a ir a una droguería a comprar algunas cosas, ¿hay algo que necesites?"

Selene simplemente le sacudió la cabeza, "Lo de siempre." Fue su simple respuesta.

_Lo de siempre._ Obviamente Selene pasó por alto a lo que en verdad se refería, "¿Vienes conmigo o –?"

"Sí, voy a pagar y–"

Michael respiró descansando y tras la mirada que Selene le dio decidió explicarse, "Creí que íbamos a robar o algo." Selene le levantó las cejas aparentemente sorprendida y Michael se sintió indignado, "Ay, vamos, que de este mundo se puede esperar todo." Le contestó defensivamente.

A Selene le molestó el comentario de Michael pero no se lo dejó saber, tal vez porque en su misma cabeza sonaba arrogante, había pensado que ella tenía dinero como para rebajarse a robar. La única causa por la que un vampiro robaba era por necesidad, como el carro que ellos habían tomado en un principio…y la sangre, y las armas, y la munición, y la ropa…

Michael vio que Selene ni preguntó cuánto era sino que fue pasando una tarjeta de crédito, varias bolsas después y un recibo más largo que una hoja tamaño oficio salieron del almacén. El vendedor diciéndole a Selene que cuando necesitara _algo_ volviera. "Si pasar desapercibidos no fuera una opción yo hubiera–"

"Y yo que creí que estabas a gusto con él," le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, en verdad no quería escuchar lo que le hubiera hecho al pobre tipo que tan solo se había dejado llevar por las hormonas, "por eso los dejé solos." Ese comentario le trajo a la mente a Selene la atracción que sentía por Michael y la que creía él sentía por ella o que había surgido al conocerse, tal vez había estado equivocada y había sido tan solo el apuro del momento. Selene no le contestó nada y esta vez él sí le sonrió sinceramente, "Tipos como él creo que hacen apreciar que tengas como compañía a alguien como yo."

Al escucharlo apreciándose a si mismo lo miró levantándole una ceja, "Yo no estaría tan segura de esas palabras." Le contestó mas por contestarle que estar hablando seriamente, Michael tenía sus defectos pero podía convivir con ellos, si hubiera estado atrapada con alguien como el tipo ese, o con Kraven, hubiera o matado o cometido suicidio. De reojo lo miró rápidamente, y recordó los acosos constantes de Kraven, _si, mejor candidato que él para convivir en una casa completamente solos no podría encontrar,_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo y que rápidamente se recriminó por tener. No debería de tener esa clase de pensamientos, estaban en una guerra y no debía dejar que una mera atracción absurda incursionara e interrumpiera lo verdaderamente importante. Escuchó la voz de Michael queriendo llamarle la atención y volteó a mirarlo.

En cuanto hizo contacto visual con ella decidió hablar antes de acobardarse, darle un piropo a alguien como Selene era algo intimidante, "Por mi parte mejor compañía que tu no podría pedir." Vio que la sorprendió con el comentario y ella le mantuvo la mirada por tres largas palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón y luego miró delante de sí como si nada.

Y después del momento incomodo hubo silencio, deberían de estar preocupados por lo que se les venía encima pero estaban en una tienda comprando cosas y teniendo esta clases de momentos absurdos. Absurdos pero no podía negar que le reconfortaba escuchar esas palabras, que no era una total extraña y que no estaba cansado de estar con ella. Selene se aclaró la garganta, "Podrías ser menos ruidoso, ¿sabes? A veces no sé si recuerdas que duermo durante el día." Inmediatamente lo vio sonriendo, apenado, y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para ocultarle que ese gesto que él le daba la complacía, diablos, hasta una media sonrisa de esas de las que no se sentía cómoda dar quería pasar por sus labios para responder la de él.

Por supuesto que él trataba de no hacerle ruido pero asumía que teniendo los sentidos tan desarrollados como los de él incluso encender un televisor en el piso de arriba ella podría notarlo, "Ya no podía aguantar ese olor." Por supuesto se refería a la piscina que había a unos metros de la casa, piscina que seguramente nunca había sido utilizada para lo que fue construida, hasta el día anterior había estado llena de sancudos, agua lluvia estancada de hacia años se atrevía a decir, bichos raros, hojas y barro, todo eso haciendo una nauseabunda mezcla que por sus sentidos desarrollados le llegaban hasta el alma cuando hacía calor en la tarde. "Y dado que en las noches no tengo tiempo, no quedó de otra." Ella ocupaba todo su tiempo desde que anochecía hasta que empezaba a amanecer, si no hubiera sido un interno habituado a cambiar de horarios el cambio que ella produjo en él hubiera pegado más duro. Entrenamiento físico, entrenamiento de armas, entrenamiento como estratega, largas charlas sobre cómo estaba conformado su mundo, y si estaba de suerte, una pequeña introspectiva a como era ella y una que otra anécdota de sus seiscientos años.

"La dejaste en buen estado."

Cuando estaba en el colegio Michael había formado parte del equipo de natación aún así decidió no contarle eso, ¿a ella que le interesaría? "Cuando llegamos a la cabaña no estaba en mal estado como para haber estado abandonada por décadas…" por fin vio enfrente de sí la droguería.

"Tengo a alguien que se pasa dos veces al año a hacerse cargo de los daños y ese tipo de cosas..."

"¡Ha! Esa piscina no ha sido limpiada en años."

En ese momento algo le vino a la mente a Selene, "Ahora te puedo a enseñar a saltar progresivamente…." La piscina le habían dicho era en desnivel o algo así, de esta forma sería más fácil empezar por lo sencillo que tenerlo de una pidiendo que dé un salto de cinco metros hacia arriba. Lo vio girándole los ojos.

Sí, la piscina estaba vacía ahora y aunque había estado tentado en llenarla no lo había hecho, sería extraño saber que eran fugitivos a los cuales todo el mundo inmortal quería mientras tomaba el sol y se daba unas clavaditas y unas cuantas brazadas…sin olvidar la mirada de irritabilidad que Selene le daría por eso, "Debí de haberla llenado tan pronto como la limpié." Le dijo fingiendo reproche consigo mismo. "¿Sabes que esa ropa en verdad acentúan un cambio en ti? Hasta pareces una mujer normal…una muy hermosa, claro está." Hacía rato que había querido decirle que se veía bien y se había arrepentido de no habérselo dicho al ver al galán de la tienda electrónica coqueteándole, probablemente este ya le había dado palabras similares y las suyas ya no resultarían más que una molestia.

Selene se había encontrado a punto de sonreírle por el comentario de no haber llenado la piscina pero en cuanto escuchó lo siguiente la sonrisa maldadosa se le cayó, molestándole que las palabras de Michael le causaran satisfacción y le recordaran que cuando se había estado vistiendo lo había tenido en mente a él junto a no colocarse lo peor que tenía por usar.

Michael olvidó la conversación en cuanto pasaron por un restaurante y el aroma le llegó como una ráfaga agudizando sus sentidos y trayendo recuerdos, hacía casi tres semanas que no se alimentaba y no quería más que ir hasta allá y pedir algo pero estaba seguro que Selene lo detendría. "Dijiste que la comida humana _podría_ matarme… No quiero que creas que me quejo demasiado pero en ese aspecto creo que uno renuncia a mucho siendo inmortal…la sangre nunca será suficiente. O dime, ¿esto no te huele delicioso?"

Al escuchar sus palabras Selene empezó a dudar de él, le dio una larga mirada buscando síntomas de que no se hubiera alimentado en todo este tiempo pero el factor más importante que le decía que sí lo había hecho era ella, ya estaría muerta si se hubiera negado a alimentarse, aún así encontraba sus palabras extrañas, la sangre tenía algo para los inmortales que los llamaba, el momento que una gota del liquido tocaba su lengua todo cambiaba, nada más importaba, con la sangre era suficiente. "Sé puede ingerir comida normal sólo que en cantidades reducidas, demasiado reducidas si uno no quiere terminar envenenado o teniendo una reacción….buscar sangre de donde sea sería esa reacción. Los lycans tienen una habilidad diferente y esa es la ingestión de carne cruda."

A Michael la idea no le gustó, "Quiero…quiero tratar de ver hasta dónde puedo llegar, tal vez yo–"

Él lo extrañaba era obvio, a todos les ocurría al principio y sí tenía razón; olía bien, más que bien…a veces surgían las tentaciones de indulgir. "Mira," le dijo deteniéndose, "vuelve y compra algo….pero no lo comas acá, lo harás en la cabaña así si ocurre algo será más fácil controlar los daños." Prefería que el viera la dura realidad como era y en un ambiente controlado a que un día se le escapara y causara una catástrofe. Michael le asintió animado y le fue a dar dinero pero este se negó y marchó hacia el lugar, seguramente tenía algo de dinero, Selene decidió ir a comprar lo que les faltaba. Se estaban demorando demasiado con esta salida y estando en público y eso no le agradaba.

Diez minutos después se encontró con él y vio que tenía no solo una bolsa de más sino varias, quiso preguntarle que tanto había comprado pero prefirió apurarse, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien. No le dijo lo qué había descubierto para no hacerlo parecer sospechoso, tan solo apuró el paso hasta donde habían dejado el carro afuera del pueblo que era tan solo a un kilometro y medio de distancia, no quería que de repente los reconocieran, en este pueblo serían tan solo unos turistas que pasaban de visita, su acento americano y británico lo daban a entender.

En cuanto colocaron las bolsas dentro del carro Selene se dirigió a Michael y le entregó un periódico desactualizado que había visto en un kiosko de revistas. "Te están buscando en los medios." Le dijo mostrándole la foto poco halagadora que él había tenido en su expediente de trabajo.

Michael al verse a sí mismo le quitó el periódico de las manos y empezó a leer el húngaro, "Aquí dice que tuve algo que ver con el tiroteo en el metro…._¡Eso es mentira!_" exclamó mientras continuaba leyendo, hablaba de su desaparición y de posibles nexos con pandillas y la mafia húngara, "_¡Basura!_" se dijo, preocupándose primero por su reputación de médico…Y luego por su familia, ¿les habría llegado esa información? ¿A final de cuentas habrían huido? Michael era el último y único descendiente de los Corvinus que quedaba, por eso esperaba que eso fuera un factor para que sus enemigos no la tomaran con su familia…aunque debía de esperarse todo de este mundo.

"Los vampiros tienen conexiones, estoy segura que tan solo utilizaron una de esas conexiones con la policía y sacaron esa historia…." Lo bueno para ellos era que ahora para nada Michael se parecía al hombre desarreglado de la foto, ahora se le veía la energía por encima, su cabello a diferencia de la foto no era tan oscuro y sin una barba tan descuidada parecía una persona completamente diferente. "Vámonos."

Michael le asintió y pronto estaban en camino, mirando por la ventanilla empezó a pensar en lo que harían ahora. Seguramente Selene querría dejar el lugar donde vivían pues lo había puesto en peligro y él no quería dejarlo….era cómodo, era normal. Una vida huyendo de pueblo en pueblo, de motel a motel no era lo que deseaba, si se quedaban en un lugar estarían más seguros que si se ponían en movimiento. "No me reconocieron…" le dijo como tratando de impedir su inminente marcha de los bosques.

"No." Estaban en un país de Europa Occidental, un país pobre, la recompensa que ofrecían por Michael era lo suficientemente grande como para llamarle la atención a cualquiera de las personas en el lugar, sin embargo nadie pareció notarlo. "Incluso yo a primera vista dudaría que fueras la misma persona del periódico."

Sí, el cambio era mucho, esa foto se la habían tomado un par de meses después de la muerte de Samantha, acababa de llegar a Budapest y lo habían llamado del hospital para que se presentara inmediatamente, no teniendo tiempo para arreglarse había partido de la misma forma como llegó. Si hubiera estado en América y hubiera ido con esa pinta a trabajar nada más y nada menos a un hospital lo hubieran echado inmediatamente. Europa era Europa. "De repente no hay necesidad para que nos marchemos. Estamos alejados del pueblo y si de aquí a mañana me reconocen no seríamos más que dos personas que estuvieron de paso."

Selene inmediatamente se dio cuenta que a Michael lo que le preocupaba era ponerse en movimiento de nuevo, dejar la conveniente cabaña, "No nos iremos…" Sólo la próxima vez que necesitaran salir lo haría ella sola. Era un camino largo, cuatro horas por carreteras destapadas. Viktor, en la forma de Marcus se les estaba acercando. El vinculo que tenía con Viktor continuaba presente aún después de saber su traición, a veces tenía dudas pasajeras de que si lo que hizo fue bueno…..Era algo mental, algo instintivo. Esos sentimientos de duda iban contra todo lo que tenía en el corazón, su familia y lealtad hacia ellos, lealtad que era mucho más grande que para con Viktor pero que a veces su cabeza le negaba.

·

·

·

·

·

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Cuatro meses y medio después del asesinato de Viktor.**_

"Es una maldita asesina, ¿quién putas creen que soy como para creer que me voy a interesar en ella?"

El vampiro tan sólo lo estudió. Era posible que por sus sentimientos humanos se sintiera repulsado por la forma de ser de un traficante de muerte, por la personalidad fría e intolerante de Selene pero también tenía que admitir que ella era hermosa, que le llamaría la atención. Claro, algo como la ética moral de repente en este caso le ganaba más que al deseo pero tenía órdenes de sacar toda la información posible de la naturaleza de la relación de Selene y el híbrido. "Eres un hombre joven que tiene necesidades. Y Selene, Selene, es capaz de voltearle el mundo a cualquiera sin palabra alguna, sin siquiera quererlo." dijo tratando de afanarlo para que hablara de mas, "Más de tres meses junto a ella, prácticamente sin separarse….Conozco _muy bien_ a Selene y por experiencia sé a la clase de cosas a lo que eso conllevaría." Decidió darle esta última frase para estudiar reacciones, y sí, él conocía a Selene muy bien y por experiencia propia sabía de lo que hablaba.

El tono del vampiro no le pasó desapercibido pero decidió hacer a un lado su comentario. "No. Están equivocados." Michael llevaba las de perder en cuanto a un ataque, en este lugar se castigaba con la muerte cualquier enfrentamiento, y aunque quería matar a esta gente y huir no podía hacerlo. Primero necesitaba información para después tratar de huir y unirse a Selene nuevamente. "Selene puede estar más que buena pero eso no le sirve de nada si tiene el alma podrida."

Un traficante de muerte sabía cuando le estaban mintiendo y había algo que le hacía desconfiar del híbrido. Se veía calmado pero de vez en cuando podía ver nervios en sus ojos. Selene lo había estado entrenando para situaciones como esta podía verlo, _pena que no tuvo mayor tiempo para hacerlo mejor._ "Te acostaste con ella, ¿verdad?" preguntó en parte dudándolo. Fane conocía muy bien a Selene tanto como para no creer que se dejaría poner un dedo encima de un cochino lycan, pero había asesinado a Viktor y aunque no creía en los rumores de que lo hizo por la abominación en frente de él era sospechoso y debía de haber una razón válida, así solo fuera válida para ella.

No había razones para que el híbrido no quisiera decir donde se encontraba Selene, no hacía cuatro meses que se conocían y se había negado a contar de su paradero y por ende librarse de la retribución de los vampiros. Lealtad era lealtad, tres meses y medio no era tiempo suficiente para crear una alianza fuerte, esto estaba rayando en algo más, _inútiles sentimientos humanos por parte de él._ "Te dejó poseerla…." de repente dudando al ver que no le respondió, _¿Se había Selene atrevido a dejarlo tocarla?_

Michael exhaló notando la duda del vampiro, "¿Tanto la conocen?" preguntó desacreditándolos, haciéndolos dudar de lo que incluso ellos mismos colocaban en la mesa para la discusión. "¿Ha vivido con ustedes mucho más tiempo que el que ha pasado conmigo y ni siquiera saben cómo es, como actúa, como piensa?" Tenían todo el derecho de dudar, después de todo había matado al ser al que todo traficante le había jurado lealtad, _¿pero esto?_ Sí, todo el mundo parecía tener la errada concepción de que ellos eran amantes y que por eso Selene había asesinado a Viktor, _eso_ era ridículo. Por supuesto, podía ver eso viniendo de los lycans que no la conocían, ¿pero de sus propios compañeros? Y Selene –por más bizarro que pareciera–, ella aun tenía esperanzas de explicar su caso y ser perdonada por su raza así solo fuera para que después la desterraran. Después de pasar horas en interrogación con los vampiros y de escuchar rumores aquí y allá ellos la necesitaban más de lo que les gustara admitirlo, la tendrían que perdonar por su error cometido. Así que él decidió ayudarla pero si tan solo dejaba ver que la admiraba o que le gustaba eso sería tomado en su contra, por eso la estaba desacreditando con palabras crueles. "Sí, se lo pedí…..Me hubiera encantado acostarme con ella pero la perra no quiso…_¡Me rechazó, a mí!_" El galán egocéntrico resentido, se decidió por asumir el papel, papel que los traficantes probablemente no encontrarían extraño, lo clasificarían como su nuevo Kraven.

A Selene definitivamente no la aceptarían si sospechaban que se había acostado con él.

·

·

·

·

·


	2. Parte 1: Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se encontraba sentado en la terraza del segundo piso cuando escuchó pasos en el piso de abajo, era increíble lo que sus nuevos sentidos le podían dejar saber, una brisa que traía el aroma de una planta de menta que estaba a metros de distancia, el aroma de una bolsa de sangre siendo destapada, escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Selene siendo cerrada o abierta, pasos incluso con un piso entero de por medio. Debía de estar acostumbrado pero no lo estaba, suponía que aún estaba adaptándose. Pronto los pasos no estaban en el piso de abajo sino en el mismo en el que él se encontraba, justo a unos metros. Selene era una persona de pocas palabras y mucho más de muy pocos gestos, él aún no estaba completamente seguro si era bienvenido o tan solo lo toleraba porque era la única persona que tenía de su lado. Y no iba a arriesgarse a meterse con uno de sus malos humores al preguntarle, había estado de mal humor desde que regresaron de su pequeña expedición al pueblo. La sintió detrás de él y creyó que le iba a decir que se alistara para la práctica de esa noche pero para su sorpresa escuchó pasos que se acercaron y luego cuando la pudo ver cogió en el aire la bolsa de sangre que ella le aventó, tal vez probando sus reflejos. Michael inmediatamente la colocó encima de la mesa que estaba en frente de él y no se levantó de su asiento, aún mayor sorpresa le dio cuando la vio agarrando el asiento al lado suyo y corriéndolo para proceder a sentarse, "No tengo hambre." Le mintió, hambre era lo que tenía pero podía soportarlo. Ella a diferencia de él destapó la bolsa que traía y la vio tomando de esta, tan fácilmente como uno tomaría una gaseosa por medio de un pitillo. Inmediatamente se erizó al olor llegarle e imaginar lo que se sentiría probar el líquido viscoso, se erizó porque lo deseaba, le dieron ganas de trasbocar por el asco de lo que se sentiría. Contrariamente verle los labios untados de rojo hicieron que le dieran ganas de acercarse a probarlos, a probar la sangre que allí se encontraba, ausentemente se pasó la lengua por su propia boca y habló sin pensarlo, "Tus labios tientan mucho más que esa bolsa de sangre." Y en cuanto habló y escuchó lo que dijo fue como salir de un sueño, inmediatamente se tensó por como ella lo tomaría y desplazó sus ojos de su encantadora boca a sus ojos extrañados.

Selene se sintió extrañada al escucharlo hablar y como no, la vista de él continuaba en sus labios, le frunció el ceño y mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la parte de atrás de su mano él hizo contacto visual, y con eso sus sentidos se agudizaron cosa que no apreció. Este tipo de situaciones eran las que había querido evitar desde el día que llegaron, al menos una parte de su ser era la que quería evitarlo. "Pues tendrás que conformarte con la bolsa," le dijo señalándosela y notando que no se lo dijo en una forma fría como la que habría utilizado con Kraven, tal vez su subconsciente estando al tanto de no poder ponerlo en su contra. Y con un suspiro vio que él no continuó, en vez de eso le sonrió de esa forma que sabía y después retiró su mirada de ella.

_Claro que le respondería algo así,_ le fascinó la forma en que ella pareció no darle importancia a sus palabras pero como a la vez se había tensado al escucharlas, incluso con sus sentidos había podido captar el leve aumento de ritmo cardiaco. Y ya que se había metido por este tema no vio porque no continuar con la conversación que había querido tener con ella prácticamente desde el día que llegaron a esta cabaña. "Me mordiste y bebiste de mí."

Selene le frunció el ceño al tanto que algo se traía entre manos si saltaba de un tema al otro como si nada, "Sí, estoy al tanto de que por esto te convertiste en híbrido." Le contestó llena de ironía.

En cuanto habían llegado del pueblo ella había conectado todo como el empleado del lugar le había dicho y se había metido a internet para buscar noticias de las semanas pasadas, obviamente primero empezando por Hungría y después continuando con otros países. En un sitio de noticias había encontrado una foto de Ordoghaz en llamas y la única información que había habido era que un corto circuito había acabado con la casa de veraneo de una de las más prominentes familias de Budapest. _Mentira_. Evidentemente algo más había sucedido pero no se hacía mención de qué ni en ese sitio ni en ningún otro, y exactamente no saber nada era lo que sospechaba la tenía con los nervios de punta. Y ya estaba cansado de que hubiera regresado a sus silencios, a su melancolía, a sentarse a tomar la sangre primero sacando una pistola y colocándola sobre la mesa, a que en las prácticas se enojara con él y le dijera que no colocara a prueba su paciencia. A prácticamente ignorarlo perdida en sus pensamientos y planes. Si quería traer de nuevo a la Selene que hablaba con él, que le explicaba cosas y que hasta a veces le sonreía con malicia tenía que dar el paso de ser él el que trajera una conversación a primer plano, tan solo esperaba que ella se prestara para la cosa…pero tampoco era cualquier conversación la que estaba trayendo a coalición. "Y me besaste."

Selene le asintió definitivamente no queriendo tener esa conversación pero supuso que era mejor tenerla ahora que tener problemas después. Ella en si no había sabido que decirle en cuanto a lo sucedido, "No en ese orden en particular." Le contestó y tomó aire, "¿Hay algún punto al que quieras llegar con esto?"

Evidentemente sí había un punto y deseó que ella dejara de hacerse la tonta, cualquiera sabría el punto, "Ya voy para allá." Le respondió utilizando la misma actitud que ella estaba utilizando, la de un maestro cuya paciencia se está colocando a prueba, sólo que ahora iba a jugar al estudiante sabelotodo, "Evidentemente no me tenías asco por ser lycan, quisiera saber porqué, qué me diferenció de todos los lycans que has matado…"

Había pensado eso lo suficiente como para ser capaz de poderle dar una respuesta inmediata, "Creí que era injusto."

"No, no fue eso." Michael le sacudió la cabeza tras pensar la respuesta escueta que le dio, "eras una asesina, estoy seguro que estabas habituada a las injusticias…"

"_Soy una asesina._" le corrigió defensivamente al haber tocado un punto que hasta el momento no le había resultado doloroso, pero no le iba a prestar mayor atención a esto o siquiera ponerse a pensar si ser una asesina cruel era hacerse menos a los ojos de Michael. Pero eso era lo que era, "Y nunca lo llegué a ver como una injusticia. Y eres el primer lycan que primero conocí como humano. Eras médico, pusiste tu vida en peligro por la muchacha del metro, muy pocos inmortales serían tan valientes como para hacer eso. También salvaste mi vida. Ya tenía una imagen hecha de ti para cuando me di cuenta que eras un lycan." Ya le había dicho todo esto antes.

_Salvaste mi vida, _de hecho le había escuchado decir eso antes cuando se había desmayado en su habitación, había escuchado la plática de ella con otra mujer que le preguntaba si lo iba a convertir y porque lo había llevado ahí. Michael le asintió, eso lo creía, aún así no explicaba porque lo había tratado mal de camino a aquella sala de vigilancia…se tuvo que recordar que se estaba burlando de su historia ficticia de vampiros en guerra con licántropos y que de paso la estaba gritando, pero esto le había salido de indignación. "¿Y por qué me besaste?" le preguntó e inmediatamente la vio mirándolo y tomando aire, como quien sabía que se estaba dirigiendo allí y ya estaba cansada de esperar, "Dudo que Viktor haya aprobado el uso de otra clase de _métodos_ para restringir a un lycan, o hacerlo hablar."

No solo Viktor la hubiera castigado al ver como retuvo a Michael, cualquier traficante de muerte también lo hubiera hecho. ¿Y porque lo besó? ¿Sería una respuesta apta que en el momento sólo se vio tentada? A ella le gustaba, era obvio, no vio porqué lo preguntaba. Era lycan obviamente por eso lo repudiaría pero no lo hacía. Nunca nadie le había preguntado porque lo había besado y se encontró en dudas en cuanto a que sería prudente responder, "¿Por qué me besaste tú?"

Michael inmediatamente le iba a decir que él había preguntado primero pero se detuvo justo cuando las palabras iban a cruzar su boca, "¿No te has mirado en un espejo en estos seiscientos años?" Al ver que ella no se veía ni enojada, ni en lo más mínimo intimidada por la conversación –cosa que él creía sucedería–, le dio pedal para continuar, "Preferí pasar a la historia de tu libro como el primer lycan al que besaste que ser el primer idiota que te rechazó." Le dijo no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

"Es en serio, Michael." Le dijo, para ella esta era una charla seria y no una en la que quería aguantar una niñería.

Michael la miró a los ojos, no pudiendo borrar la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, "Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido...la más interesante también, ¿Por qué no querría besarte?" Era extraño cuan tentado se sentía por ella. De vuelta en la sala de interrogación y antes de besarla debió de haber estado intimidado por la mujer loca que divagaba sobre una estúpida guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobos pero para ese momento ya había empezado a creer su historia, entonces debió de haber estado asqueado por su crueldad o por el solo hecho de que bebía sangre. En vez de eso había sido él quien había buscado el beso, no ella. Debió de haber pensado en su aliento pasado a sangre, al sabor metálico y viejo pero en vez de eso sus labios habían sido suaves y fríos. Ya en su segundo beso hubo mayor profundidad, y ni siquiera lo había pensado, habían entrado con todo, labios necesitados, ansias, aliento, su aliento no había estado marcado por la sangre.

La incomodó y al mismo tiempo agradó sus palabras pero no se lo iba a dejar saber y tampoco iba a dejar que eso le quitara tiempo valioso de sus pensamientos serios, "No te traté bien en nuestros primeros encuentros y soy una asesina. Creo que alguien con dos dedos de frente en vez de sentirse atraído sentiría repulsión por alguien como yo." No era que tuviese un mal concepto de sí misma, tan solo se apegaba a lo que dictaba la razón. Y Michael tan solo se quedó mirándola pensativo para segundos después recostarse de nuevo en el asiento cómodamente. ¿Era infantil sentirse rechazada en ese momento? Porque eso era lo que sentía, tuvo una emoción conocida en el pecho, decepción, todo este tiempo había creído que Michael aceptaba lo que ella era y por eso había decidido seguirla. Miró en frente de sí sintiéndose desubicada y contrariada, no había querido que Michael pensara que lo manipulaba al tratarlo bien porque era el único aliado que le quedaba y todo ese tiempo tan solo una vez se le había cruzado por la mente que él la utilizaba porque era lo único que le brindaba protección…había hecho ese pensamiento a un lado porque lo creía una persona diferente, tal vez no había estado tan errada.

Michael respiró, era un doctor y por ende luchaba por salvar vidas, Selene una asesina a sangre fría que se había pasado seis siglos destruyéndolas, por supuesto que debía sentirse repulsado pero no lo hacía. "Sí me irritó que me secuestraras y me trataras de la forma que lo hiciste." Lo tenía que admitir, "¿A quién no le hubiera disgustado?" Selene lo volteó a mirar de nuevo, esta vez sus ojos un poco más fríos que la vez anterior y dejándole ver que la incomodaba, "Encuentro que eres una persona compleja y de ahí viene mi interés. Eres una asesina pero al mismo tiempo me has mostrado que hay una persona que siente debajo de ese aspecto frío que le quieres imponer al mundo." Inmediatamente la vio bajando la vista, "Me has salvado la vida, fui una herramienta para Lucian," vio que lo iba a interrumpir pero se le adelantó con lo que creía ella le iba a decir, "y sí, para ti también, pero para ti lo fui hasta un punto. Me dijiste que hablarías con Viktor a ver si me perdonaba la vida y después...bueno ya sabemos lo que sucedió después." La verdad era que ella era tan compleja como los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento en la cabeza. "No soy la clase de persona que se le es fácil hablar de este tipo de cosas, así como estoy seguro tu tampoco lo eres. Así que resumiendo, sí, eres una asesina pero no te repudio, lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero me siento identificado por el dolor que te llevó a hacerlo así que no te juzgo por eso. Obviamente hay partes de ti que no me gustan y otras que admiro." A él simplemente le gustaba Selene tanto que era inimaginable poder decírselo y encontraba el porque de esa atracción inexplicable. "La parte que admiro y que me agrada le termina ganando a lo–"

Selene lo interrumpió, "No tienes idea de las cosas que he hecho, Michael. Cosas que te desagradarían y que harían cambiar la opinión que tienes de mí." Si se lo pedía se lo diría, así le costara imaginarse que Michael se desilusionara de ella. Con esta conversación se dio cuenta que Michael le gustaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir, y empezaba a ver que el sentimiento era mutuo sólo que él no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por esconderlo.

"No quiero cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti." Le gustaba tanto que tan solo imaginándose repudiándola le causaba incomodidad.

_Cielos,_ la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era el ejemplo primario del porqué no le gustaba tener expectativas románticas en una persona, algo que incluso en su línea de trabajo sucedía. "Si eres mi aliado lo más prudente sería que sepas todo lo que necesites de mí. No solo mis asuntos más vulnerables."

"Está bien, pero hoy no." No estaba de humor para sentirse mal por ella, "Hoy puedes decirme porque me besaste..."

Selene exhaló ante la insistencia de él pero si algo le debía era una respuesta, era lo más simple que podía darle así ésta la estuviera colocando entre la espada y la pared, "Lo quise, me gustabas." Lo vio asintiendo seriamente pero también pudo ver que quería evitar una sonrisa y hubiera preferido que un lycan se apareciera disparando en ese momento que devolverle dicha sonrisa, estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero se detuvo, ella no era una quinceañera ilusionada ni mucho menos una humana enamorada, "Fue un capricho." Añadió, así lo había llamado Kraven al discutir con ella y aunque lo había negado indignada pronto se convirtió en eso, y ahora empezaba a asumir que su encanto por él pasaría con el tiempo. Decidió ser sincera, "Aún me siento atraída por ti, pero nada va a pasar de ahí."

Michael le asintió, "Lo sé." No había mantenido ilusiones de que porque ellos habían compartido un par de besos y ahora compartían una casa algo mas iba a suceder, aun así le dio decepción escucharlo de sus labios. Inmediatamente vio que la faz de ella cambió a una de alivio, tal vez se había imaginado que actuaría como Kraven, ella misma le había contado de su obsesión por ella, prontamente la vio levantándose del asiento y calculando movimientos como lo hacía en los entrenamientos, atravesó su brazo para evitarle pasar, Selene se detuvo y lo miró, "Y para dejar las cosas aún más claras y evitar malos entendidos, me siento atraído por ti pero no es sólo atracción física lo que me motiva."

Su pulso aumentó más de lo que debía, le iba a decir que ella sentía lo mismo pero no lo hizo, para qué si antes quería quitárselo de encima, "Alístate para el entrenamiento."

Michael le sonrió por la forma en que ella cambiaba de temas cuando se encontraba incomoda y retiró su brazo permitiéndole el paso, "Va a llover." El cielo estaba purpura, eran las nueve de la noche y había una enorme nube encima de ellos, sabía que eso no cambiaba nada con Selene.

"Aprenderás en un terreno más difícil." Le contestó para luego marcharse.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Una vez a la semana tenían un entrenamiento de repaso, lo que significaba que le tenía que demostrar que sabía aplicar todo lo que había aprendido en esos días en una buena pelea. No habiendo otro adversario la pelea era con ella. Y él se medía en cuanto que tanto daño hacer pero ella no, usualmente ese entrenamiento terminaba con él sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo y extenuado.

"Hagamos esto interesante," Selene le dijo aproximándose a donde ellos solían entrenar, sorprendida de que ya estuviera allí. Claro, su plan le podía salir por la culata pero era mejor tratar de hacerlo por fin colocar el cien por ciento de su potencial en un entrenamiento mediante algo que él en verdad quisiera.

Michael se giró hacia ella, la frase inmediatamente llamando su atención. "La verdad temo saber qué es lo que encuentras interesante." Le respondió en un comentario que para nada iba en broma.

Selene sacó sus berretas de sus pistoleras y las colocó en el piso, alejadas de donde entrenarían, uno de los cuchillos de sus botas siguiéndole, "Viendo que tu interés por esta práctica en particular no podría ser menos importante decidí hacer una propuesta–"

Michael no lo pudo evitar, no todos los días ella le daba oportunidad de bromas, mucho menos sexuales, "Si es indecente acepto, no importa qué." Le dijo sospechando lo que el comentario provocaría en ella, molestia. Él por otra parte había querido decirle algo así desde hacía semanas. Michael no era la clase de hombre que decía esas cosas…de hecho desde hacía unos años no era el que le prestaba mucha atención a una mujer, Selene por otra parte, tal vez era el haberle revelado que se sentía atraída e inmediatamente colocar esas palabras por el suelo al rechazarlo lo que hacían aun mas querer algo con ella. Era ridículo, debía tener orgullo y alejarse, como lo habría hecho antes pero aquí estaba.

Esta era la primera vez que Michael le hacía esa clase de comentario, ya hacía más de un mes que se conocían y se había preguntado cuando empezaría, así fuera de broma o en serio. "No, me temo que no–" le empezó a decir nada sorprendida pero fue interrumpida.

"Bien, no me puedes culpar, dijiste que era interesante." Ya era suficiente, se dijo, así como ella cambiaba de actitud y de genio como cambiarse de calzones él decidió no seguir siendo su acompañante callado y dócil –como Selene tal vez quería–, él tenía personalidad aunque ella estaba sacando esa que poco recordaba. Era extraño como así supiera que los estaban cazando un poco de confianza y compañerismo bastaba para querer hacer tipos de comentarios que normalmente no haría, mucho menos a ella.

Selene decidió no contestarle nada, era mejor ignorar que darle algo más de lo que se pudiera aprovechar, "Si me ganas hoy no entrenaremos los próximos tres días." Algo como eso Michael no lo desaprovecharía, haría que diera lo mejor de sí mismo para no tener los tan aborrecidos entrenamientos.

Michael no pudo evitar sentir que había algo sospechoso en todo esto, ambos sabían que si su corazón estaba en eso le ganaría a ella en cuestión de cinco minutos, si mucho. "¿Y si tu ganas?"

"Entrenaremos una hora más diariamente." Llevando así la cuenta a siete horas diarias. Sabía que lo estaba forzando pero la verdad era que era mejor que aprendiera todo lo que debía aprender lo antes posible. Él no tenía las posibilidades de décadas de entrenamiento básico como los traficantes de muerte.

Selene sabía el martirio que sería eso para él, así que decidió invertir las tablas, "¿Tan segura estás de que me puedes ganar?" le preguntó, sonando seguro de sí mismo, ella le presentaba un reto, el otro. Ambos se conocían, ella le hacía una propuesta a la que no se podría negar, el jugaría con su orgullo para hacerla caer.

Selene sacó dos chacos los cuales había roto de la cadena y ahora eran tan solo dos palos que sostenía en sus manos. Ella estaría armada, él no. "Sí." Le dijo, él podía tener la ventaja de la fuerza, pero ella la tenía en la agilidad, y en el conocimiento de que él no sabía manejar bien el dolor. Un golpe bien dado y lo tendría quejándose y bajando la guardia por lo que sabía que no estaba peleando a muerte. No podían pelear a muerte pero podía incitarlo a que diera lo mejor de sí mediante un trato. "El primero que incapacite al otro por un par de segundos pierde."

Michael se le acercó deteniéndose a un metro de ella, "Si tan segura estás cambiemos la apuesta," le dijo sabiendo que si ella aceptaba todo le iba a doler en los próximos minutos al ella dar el trescientos por ciento de lo que podía, pero un tanto de dolor valía por un poco de placer, "Si yo gano, me gano un beso." Sabía que esto era aprovecharse de la oferta de ella, pero si algo Selene debía de saber con sus seiscientos años era no meterse con ese tipo de cosas con un hombre que claramente gustaba de ella. Ella probablemente había pensado en la posibilidad de que él fuera a decir algo como esto, estaría preparada.

Selene estaba lejos de ser inocente en todo esto, Michael hasta ahora podía haberse comportado con total respeto hacia ella pero tenía seis siglos de experiencia como para saber que nada más era darle una oportunidad al más respetado e impoluto de los caballeros para verlo convertirse en todo lo contrario. Recordaba como Kraven había actuado al principio alrededor de ella. Y como Viktor la había prevenido de él, con su comentario sobre los caballeros impolutos que acababa de tener…..comentario que no sabía porque ahora le venía a la mente. Caballero. Esa palabra no se le había cruzado por la mente en siglos, y nunca había pensado en Michael como un caballero, sí como un buen hombre. Pero también había sabido que nada más sería darle una oportunidad como esta para que él la tomara. "Si las cosas son así aumentemos las horas, cuatro mas." Michael no iba a ganar, lo sabía pues tenía un haz bajo la manga. Y si lo hacía, pues habían cosas mucho peores por hacer que darle un beso, sabía que estaba fuera de sí pensar de esa manera, estaba tentada. El recuerdo de la semana anterior llegándole a la mente, 'Aún me siento atraída por ti, pero nada va a pasar de ahí.'

Michael inmediatamente asintió no pudiendo creer que fuera así de fácil. Hoy la derrotaría en un minuto, dos si se le dificultaba. Así que sabiendo que ella probablemente se aprovecharía y al final recibiría un beso en la mejilla o tal vez un pico inocente en los labios dejó los puntos sobre las íes, "En los labios, tu participación activa, y cuando digo beso es beso, no un pico." _¿Se estaba ella prestando para esta niñería?_ También quería añadir que quería el beso húmedo y que durara al menos quince segundos pero eso definitivamente sería aprovecharse. Se la imaginaba preguntándole con disgusto e ironía si no deseaba algo mas, lo cual obviamente hacía, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en eso. Una perfecta ceja le fue levantada pero mayor respuesta que esa no tuvo, Selene estaba tan calmada que era sospechoso, "Espera…" le dijo antes de que fuera a aceptar. "Cuatro horas más semanales, ¿cierto?"

No pudo evitarlo, le sonrió maliciosamente, pues sabía que con lo que le iba a decir arruinaba su fantasía de obtener el mendado beso, "Diarias."

"_¡¿Qué?_" prácticamente le gritó pensando en todo el sufrimiento que se le vendría por tan solo un momento de placer, y Selene podía ser el objeto de sus fantasías pero no era suficiente, "No. Con todo respeto puedes ser lo más hermoso de este mundo pero un simple beso entonces no será suficiente." Le dijo, sabiendo que todo esto había sido planeado por ella, se le había metido en la cabeza y había adivinado como actuaría. Le sonrió abierta y burlonamente.

"¿Qué es tan chistoso?" Selene le preguntó tras verlo por primera vez dando ese tipo de gesto sincero, y aunque no era una sonrisa despreocupada y feliz de las que recordaba de cuando había sido humana si era una real.

"Nosotros." Le dijo, "En este momento." Selene le sacudió la cabeza dándole a entender que aún no comprendía, "Es un momento normal entre dos personas. El más normal y despreocupado que he tenido en los últimos meses….incluso años. Y es tonto y sin sentido, y despreocupado….y es normal." Le dijo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba, por primera vez sintiendo que si había esperanza para ese mundo, para él, para ella.

Selene no le devolvió el gesto, antes se molestó un poco. Podía ver a lo que él se refería, estaban en una guerra, no podían bajar la guardia así. "Retarse los unos a los otros en mi mundo es normal." Le dijo, lo que era una verdad. Siempre alguien quería ser mejor que el otro y demostrárselo. Los traficantes eran competitivos. Así como los otros vampiros, sólo que estos lo hacían con dinero y poder y ese tipo de cosas.

Ah–hah, podía escuchar su tono defensivo a metros de distancia. Era obvio que le había bajado la guardia y que lo había hecho sin siquiera pensarlo, pero sí prefería pelear que admitir que había tenido un momento de subconsciente debilidad por él estaba bien, "Subo mi parte de la apuesta entonces," le dijo retomando donde se habían quedado y muy bien sabiendo que sería rechazado inmediatamente pero no le importaba, tampoco le importaba pasarse de la raya, "Una noche de pasión contigo una vez a la semana de aquí en adelante." Se sintió sonrojándose mientras le decía eso y no hubo respuestas, la mirada de Selene tan solo se enfrío mas, sí parecía sorprendida pero sabía que por esa cabecita de ella en ese momento –en vez de llamarlo atrevido como lo haría cualquier otra mujer–, se estaban maquinando formas de hacerlo callar con una sola frase cruel y certera, o tan solo maquinando como lo iba a acabar dolorosamente en el entrenamiento. "¿Que son doce horas de sexo comparado con veintiocho de dolor físico? Nada."

No podía negar que si lo del beso le producía en parte tentación esto ya era pasarse. "Comencemos esto de una vez. Nos va a coger el amanecer." Le dijo dejando lo de la competencia de lado. Obviamente había sido una mala idea. _Hombres,_ hasta el más diferente de ellos tenía cosas en común con su género masculino.

Michael exhaló no sorprendiéndose que no le dijera nada, ni se iba a preparar para el dolor, quería ver lo que el híbrido podía hacer, nada mas lo tenía que pedir sin necesidad de juegos. La vencería en un santiamén así no obtuviera nada a cambio. "¿Qué pasó Selene, no estabas tan segura de ti misma?"

Selene cogió cada uno de los palos en una mano, "La apuesta subió mucho para mí gusto."

"Sabes que bromeaba ¿verdad? Nunca apostaría eso ultimo si no supiera de antemano que te ibas a echar para atrás…." Michael le hizo una seña para que se le acercara, para que empezara el ataque. Un minuto después tenía morados que pronto desaparecerían en sus piernas, costados, en su cara, estaba sangrando por la nariz pero ya tenía a Selene incapacitada. Estaban los dos sentados en el piso, la espalda de ella contra su pecho, ella aun peleaba, así que prontamente la asió de las muñecas y se las hizo apoyar contra el pasto al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus piernas sobre las de ella y exitosamente la detenía. Con una mano le cogió ambas muñecas y la escuchó siseando y tratando de moverse pero no era posible, fuertemente la cogió del cuello con su mano libre para que no fuera a tratar de golpearlo en la cara con su cabeza, "Habría obtenido mi beso." Le dijo prácticamente al oído, por un momento tuvo la idea de aprovechar la situación, robarle un beso, besarle el cuello, pero la quería a las buenas, y haciendo eso tan solo provocaría enojo y desconfianzas hacia su parte si lo llevaba a cabo. Algo que no fue ella en ese momento le llamó la atención y giró la cabeza en la dirección del ruido, inmediatamente soltando a Selene. Sin pensarlo su mano fue del cuello hasta su pierna, mejor dicho a su bota, para sacar el cuchillo que ella había tenido allí y ahí fue donde ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Selene tembló al escucharlo hablar, tembló de la rabia y la humillación de haber sido derrotada tan fácilmente, y tembló por el contacto físico. Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, que le había ganado y que la dejara ir pero él la soltó inmediatamente para un segundo después hacerla saltar cuando sintió la mano de él posándose arriba de su rodilla y después volviendo a brincar a su bota mientras se recargaba mas sobre su espalda, iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando sacó el cuchillo de su bota. Un ruido le llamó ahora la atención y se giró a mirar apartándose inmediatamente, los dos estaban arrodillados al segundo siguiente cuando hubo otro ruido sobre el pasto. Selene inmediatamente giró los ojos, Michael se paró preocupado, cuchillo en frente de él. "_¡Es un animal!_" lo reprendió con poca paciencia en cuanto vio que él no caía en cuenta que pasos tan débiles no podían venir de un inmortal adulto. Era una oveja, no un enemigo. Michael se quedó mirando en la dirección, "¿Haz cazado alguna vez?" le preguntó quitándole el cuchillo de las manos, el cual ni siquiera había estado cogiendo bien. Como se lo esperaba él sacudió la cabeza, ella exhaló. Tenía que aprender. Guardó su cuchillo en la bota, "Mañana cuando esté de día sal y caza algo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendido ante el cambio de situaciones.

"Un ciervo, un conejo, tú verás." Le dijo sabiendo que su pregunta no se refería a que clase de animal sino a la sorpresa por lo que le pedía. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de matar a un inmortal sino era capaz de matar a un animal? "Un animal que no vaya a ser de algún vecino, _obvio,_" añadió.

Michael la vio recogiendo sus pistolas y el resto de sus cuchillos, "¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó, sí, ya la había vencido pero sus entrenamientos nunca habían acabado así de rápido.

"Descansa." Le dijo mientras se alejaba en otra dirección contraria a la cabaña, así como el tenía su privacidad cuando se marchaba de día ella tenía derecho a la suya. En ese momento se estaba preguntando si había sido tan buena idea dejarlo venir con ella, aún sentía su cuerpo tibio contra su espalda y sus labios y respiración contra su oído, "Mañana empezaremos a practicar dos horas más." Era irónico que el único castigo que podía darle era pasar más tiempo con ella.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Estaba lloviendo, estaba empapado hasta la punta de los pies tras parecer que lo que caía sobre ellos no era un aguacero sino un diluvio y decidió hacerla caer a ver si por fin daba por terminado ese entrenamiento del demonio. Lamentablemente ella tuvo las de ganar al la millonésima vez dejarle ver saber moverse sobre un terreno resbaladizo, aún así una vez que estuvo acostado en el pasto blandió su brazo y le pegó a ella justo detrás de las rodillas lo que indudablemente la hizo irse hacia adelante cayendo arrodillada, pero por el piso resbaladizo siguió derecho y fue a dar casi de narices contra el barro. Eso definitivamente fue lo más cómico que había visto en ese mes y medio conviviendo con ella. Por lo general sus movimientos eran agiles, rápidos y elegantes, en este simplemente había caído al piso sin gracia alguna. Sabía que su reacción inmediata, reírse, no le hacía ninguna gracia a ella, pero no se podía detener, era chistoso. La vio moviéndose, levantándose sobre sus manos cuidadosamente para no volverse a resbalar y como lo que no tenía enfrente de él era su rostro sino su trasero su vista instintivamente fue a parar allí, una vez más viendo uno de sus mejores atributos perfectamente encapsulado en látex negro y brillante. Sería tan fácil levantar su mano y tocarla. Cuanto no quería posar su mano cómodamente allí, con confianza apretar y sentir sus músculos, la textura del látex, sentir su piel desnuda y besar, morderla juguetonamente para ver su reacción, para ver a cuantos metros lo mandaba de una patada. Sobre sus rodillas y manos, se preguntó si alguna vez había dejado a alguien poseerla de esa forma, lo más posible era que no, lo más posible era que sí. No lo sabía. "Mierda. Odio esto." Le dijo sin aire, mientras él mismo se sentaba, no dejando que lo descubriera con su atención puesta en otro lado, ella en ese momento también sentándose. No sería la primera vez que lo agarrara contemplándole el físico. Selene usualmente no le decía nada pero lo dejaba apenado. Una vez ausentemente la había estado mirando, ni se había dado cuenta de eso y ella molesta le había dicho que se detuviera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y él tan solo le había respondido que lo sentía, ese día sus hormonas habían estado alborotadas como hoy. Para ahora cada vez que se agachaba a recoger algo probablemente sabía que él le iba colocar atención por unos segundos. Miró hacia el firmamento, hasta ahora este había sido el peor de los entrenamientos, tenía barro en partes donde no debía de haberlo, el frío haciéndolo temblar y así perder parte de movilidad, y ella como si nada, como si desde un principio hubiera estado peleando sobre césped seco. La volteó a mirar, bueno, no como si nada, estaba tan empapada como él, el cabello pegado a su cara y le faltaba el aire, pero no temblaba, "No sé tú, pero a mi hasta aquí me trajo el río." Le dijo dándole a entender que ese era el final de su entrenamiento, si ella quería quedarse acá afuera era bienvenida.

"Eso no es algo que le puedas decir a uno de tus enemigos."

_Obvio,_ pensó mientras la miró con exasperación y ella pareció leer la emoción de su cara, "¿Quién sabe? De pronto estoy de suerte y me toca uno tan perezoso como yo, quién quita y me invita a una taza de café caliente, ¿no? O yo lo invito a él." ¿Cómo quería seguir entrenando? Sólo levantarse sería toda una proeza.

Con los días había empezado a notar un resentimiento por parte de él, no sería nada del otro mundo. Selene sintió barro en la cara y se lo limpió, no dejando que sus propias emociones se metieran en el medio para jugar el jueguito de él, "Esta clase de mentalidad definitivamente te va ayudar en la inevitable hora que te toque que enfrentar a alguien." Le dijo con sarcasmo y trató de levantarse, se resbaló en la primera oportunidad pero a la segunda lo logró.

Pues prefería esa mentalidad que de una imaginarse luchando a muerte con alguien solo porque eran de razas diferentes, pero sabía que eso era mejor no decirlo. "Esa clase de mentalidad tal vez hubiera evitado miles de muertes sin sentido." También se levantó del piso.

Sus palabras tenían razón, aunque parecían ridículas al mismo tiempo. "Estás temblando." Le dijo al mirarlo.

"Como desde hace tres horas, ¿y apenas ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?"

"¡Ah! No es como si te pueda dar una pulmonía." Le dijo dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino a casa.

Michael la siguió, al igual que ella cuidadoso de donde colocaba los pies, "Si algún día me avisas que vas a ser madre ten por seguro que te echaré este momento en la cara." Al menos asumía que el ser inmortal no quitaba el instinto maternal.

¿Embarazada? Ridículo, ¿Por qué querría ella quedar embarazada? Si se había aprendido a cuidar en sus seiscientos años para hacer lo casi imposible definitivamente imposible no veía como en doscientos años podría darle por quedar embarazada. "Estás asumiendo demasiado, Michael. ¿Y de todas formas porque crees que te avisaría?" le preguntó no con la intención de la respuesta que recibiría sino para decirle que probablemente para ese entonces ella misma lo habría matado en un arranque de furia incontrolable, estaba por decírselo cuando él le respondió.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no me siento indignado. Tras todo lo que hemos compartido creí que al menos me nombrarías padrino de uno de tus hijos…O quien quita y yo soy el padre de ese niño." Dijo la primera idiotez que le cruzó por la cabeza tan solo para continuar con esta pelea amistosa entre ellos, tal vez se había extralimitado pero Selene siguió su camino no prestándole atención a lo que había salido de su boca.

Justo cuando estuvo a salvo de la lluvia y en el porche de la casa Selene se volteó hacia él, abrió la boca pero no pudo decirle lo que quería decirle, en un comentario que se tildaría más en la realidad que en querer ser odiosa le iba a decir que necesitaba matar a alguien para finalmente comprender en qué mundo se encontraba y que muy poco ahí se tildaba como broma pero al mirarlo a los ojos no lo pudo hacer.

"¿Qué?" Michael le preguntó interesado al verla balbucear, buscando algo por decir.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Nada."

Michael le frunció el ceño mientras se le acercaba y al ver que ella no rehuyó ni entró en la casa le trajo a la memoria la conversación que habían tenido hacia unos días, "¿Si te gusto y me gustas porque no tener algo más?"

¿Acaso era por esto su resentimiento? ¿Por qué no se acercaban? No podía estar segura. Había creído que las cosas con el tiempo tal vez se podrían confusas entre ellos, pero no creyó que fuera a suceder tan pronto. Tenía que darle algo a Michael y era que era educado al dejarle ver el interés por ella, suponía que tanto estaba acostumbrada a Kraven que ya había olvidado que las cosas no se pedían por obligación. Exhaló sabiendo lo que se venía y al menos contenta de saber que él no traspasaría su espacio personal a menos que lo dejara. Decidió ser sincera. "Mis sentimientos por ti….no son solo físicos."

Michael se sintió sorprendido por sus palabras pues su actitud fría y alejada nunca le hubiera dejado saber que ella se interesaba más que físicamente en él. A veces lo dudaba pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, todo lo emocional que ella hubiera podido sentir por él se había quedado en la cloaca donde mataron a Viktor. Y aunque sus palabras debieron de alegrarlo no lo hicieron pues intuyó lo que eso significaba para ella, "…Y es por eso que no quieres nada conmigo." Su tono era de declaración y no de pregunta y Selene le asintió.

Era bueno ver que entendía de donde venía ella, "Las cosas entre nosotros de por sí son un tanto problemáticas y cualquier tipo de relación sería un error. Es mejor evitarse todos esos sentimientos innecesarios que acercarse acarrearía. ¿No lo crees?"

Le subió las cejas sorprendido, "Eres más frentera de lo que había creído." le dijo al no saber qué contestarle. Si ella fuera cualquier otra mujer que lo estuviera rechazando no le habría dado mayor importancia y tan solo se habría dado la vuelta y marchado pero _realmente_ le gustaba Selene y solo con este rechazo lo venía a ver.

Estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo secretamente agradecida de que Michael entendiera, "Creo que es mejor dejar en claro esto ahora que–"

"Cuando sea demasiado tarde, lo entiendo." La miró y la vio asintiendo, Dios, estaba tan decepcionado que no se pudo quedar callado, "Miento," le dijo antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y lo dejara ahí sólo, "Debería entenderlo pero no lo hago."

Selene le frunció el ceño, ahora preocupada, "Creí que tú más que nadie entendería mi punto."

"Sí, pero me gustas mucho como para aceptar así como así que me rechaces especialmente cuando me acabas de decir que correspondes mis sentimientos." Le dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

"Hasta un punto." Mintió, Michael gustaba de ella pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que ella estaba más prendada de él que él de ella. Lo único que él hacía era dejar en claro que no tenía renuencias en dejarle saber sus sentimientos o deseos. "Si algo sucediese entre nosotros…" no sabía cómo expresarlo sin ponerse más en línea de fuego, "La dinámica cambiaria, y es vital para ambos concentrarnos en la guerra, en defendernos y no en otras cosas."

En esa parte estaba de acuerdo pero si tenían algo no harían esos sentimientos que dieran lo mejor de ellos mismos en una batalla, "¿No será más bien que temas que nuestros sentimientos aumenten para luego tener que enfrentarte a perderme?" Ella no quería salir lastimada cuando él muriera y suponía que ella pensaba que él creía lo mismo.

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, tenía razón y le asintió, "No quiero que la dinámica cambie." Él podía gustarle pero no iba a arriesgar a que un dolor como el que había sentido por su familia volviera tan solo por compartir unos momentos placenteros. Ella sabía lo que era estar en el medio de una batalla y estar más preocupada por otra persona que por uno mismo. Un error garrafal.

A pesar de sus sentimientos aún existentes por Samantha y por lo que sintió cuando murió no estaba de acuerdo con Selene, "¿No es un poco tarde para eso?" le preguntó y reconoció en su mirada que empezó a jugar con su paciencia, "Creo que para mí lo es. Con esta charla acabo de descubrir que eras la primera mujer desde Samantha que genuinamente me ha llamado la atención."

"Michael…" dijo, entre molesta y a la vez agitada por sus palabras, "Tu vas a morir, yo voy a morir. Cualesquiera que sean los sentimientos entre nosotros no estoy interesada en que estos se desarrollen más de lo que ya lo han hecho."

"¿No estás interesada?" le preguntó no creyéndole. No había forma que dos personas que se gustaran mutuamente no estuvieran interesados en estar juntos.

"No." Fue su simple respuesta.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Está bien…se necesitan dos para una relación." Le contestó, su humor desmejorando con cada segundo, le iba a hacer un comentario de que todo el tiempo que compartían juntos iba a estar contra eso que ella deseaba pero no lo hizo, ¿para qué hablarle cuando sabía que no lo oiría? "Buenas noches, supongo."

Selene se quedó un tanto perpleja, con la insistencia de sus últimas palabras había creído que trataría de convencerla pero no lo hizo, le asintió e inmediatamente la pasó de lado entrando en la casa.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael presionaba la herida, su mano ensangrentada al igual que la camiseta que tenía. Apuró el paso en cuanto vio la cabaña cerca. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Se decía una y otra vez mientras se acercaba, sabía que la herida se cerraría por si sola pero para ahora el dolor era inaguantable.

Selene se despertó al escuchar la puerta de la cabaña siendo azotada, para ahora acostumbrada a Michael dejando el encierro en las horas de día y dando un paseo como lo llamaba él. Había algo que le había llamado la atención desde el principio y se lo había dicho, él no descansaba mucho. Si mucho dormía seis horas al día, él le había dicho que se había acostumbrado a dormir poco con su internado pero ella creía que había algo más, tenía más energía que la mayoría de los inmortales, incluso ella. Se colocó una de las almohadas sobre la cabeza por si él decidía hacer más ruido y no respetarle sus horas de descanso cuando de repente un olor familiar le llegó. Sangre fresca. Recién derramada. Inmediatamente dejó la cama. _¿Qué diablos había hecho?_ Se preguntó asumiendo lo peor, cogió su berreta de su nochero y así como estaba dejó la habitación y subió las gradas recorriéndolas de tres en tres, en cuanto abrió la puerta del sótano un rayo de luz le dio directo al cuerpo e inmediatamente cerró la puerta volviendo a resguardarse tras de esta. "_¡MICHAEL!_" gritó su nombre a todo pulmón mientras olía su carne quemada. Al no escuchar nada su miedo aumentó. No estaban siendo atacados, eso era obvio, así que eso solo le dejaba una opción. "_¡MICHAEL!_" gritó de nuevo y al no obtener respuesta volvió a bajar las gradas y cogió la gabardina de su traje de traficante que siempre dejaba sobre el sillón, esta le proporcionaría unos cuantos minutos de protección mientras iba y se cercioraba de lo sucedido. Estaba a mitad de gradas cuando escuchó pasos que se aproximaban, lentos, pesados, cansados. La puerta se abrió. Michael apareció tambaleante, su mano contra su costado, y su camiseta en el lugar empapada. "¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó enojada al verlo.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, a penas si podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. "Sangre." Fue lo único que pudo decirle, el dolor que experimentaba al bajar grada por grada era demasiado, y se apoyó contra la pared manchándola mientras continuaba descendiendo pero no le interesaba, lo que le molestó de sobre manera fue ver a Selene exhalando un segundo después mientras lentamente se quitaba la gabardina y después colocaba la berreta sobre la mesa, pudo ver algunas llagas en su piel, pero rápidamente estas desapareciendo bajo su propia vista. ¿Ahora, porque no se curaba él así de rápido? Se preguntó y luego se acordó porque, no se había estado alimentando en este último mes y medio, y su herida no era superficial. Vio a Selene como preguntándose en si ayudarlo o no y después pareció decidir que sí. Acabó de bajar las gradas y ella quitó la maleta que había sobre una silla de plástico para que él se sentara en esa, ensuciar su sillón con su sangre aparentemente estaba fuera de cuestión. El dolor aumentó cuando se fue a sentar, la silla demasiado baja, la herida abriéndosele otro tanto. Cerró los ojos tratando de no concentrarse en el dolor pero eso era lo que hacía, si no estaba mal un órgano interno estaba comprometido, su riñón, el colón tal vez, el intestino definitivamente.

No estaban siendo atacados, él no había atacado a ningún humano, la pregunta ahora era como había terminado así. Volvió a su lado sosteniendo seis bolsas de sangre. Michael no sabía manejar el dolor, se decía que era por eso que lo estaba ayudando. Y ahora mismo parecía como si lo hubieran partido en dos. Estaba pálido, sus labios blancos y su piel helada, tenía contraído cada musculo de su cuerpo y estaba respirando con dificultad. Le colocó una de las bolsas en la mano para que la tomara, pero él apenas si le hizo caso. Selene le apartó la mano que comprimía la herida y él colocó esa mano en el piso mientras le daba permiso, le subió la camisa lo suficiente y de igual forma le bajó el pantalón de la sudadera para poder ver lo que le había sucedido. Sangre, tierra, ¿eran esas hojas secas? Se preguntó al ver la gran herida sangrante, más arriba su costado se veía desfigurado. Era obvio que tenía varias costillas rotas y que había sido apuñalado pero con que no podía decir a ciencia cierta, solo que era un objeto ancho y redondo. Tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Se llevó una de las bolsas de sangre a la boca y la destapó para luego verter su contenido sobre la herida abierta. Le tomaría una hora u hora y media para estar de pie de nuevo, por su cara tirada hacia atrás podía ver que pensaba que no lo resistiría. "¿Quieres que las ponga en su lugar?"

Michael inmediatamente la volteó a mirar, ¿le estaba preguntando si quería dejar que la naturaleza lo hiciera por ella sola o dejarle a ella ayudarlo a ponerle sus malditas costillas de nuevo en su lugar? Trató de enderezarse pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quejarse, "¿Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó varios segundos después de haber tomado respiración. En ese momento el olor de su herida le llegó y miró hacia abajo, lo que alcanzaba a ver sería el horror de cualquier médico. No sus costillas en un ángulo impresionante, sino debajo de estas la suciedad en la herida que se le cerraría sola. Si eso era por fuera como estaría por dentro…..todo dependía del órgano dañado.

"Aliviará el dolor." No había otra diferencia, "Al menos uno de los dos." Por más estúpida que fuera la cuestión que lo había llevado a lastimarse tenía que admitirse que le daba lástima verlo como estaba. Michael conocía sobre dolor, contusiones, recibir balas, los golpes de Viktor, pero nada lo había preparado para esto que lo escalaba a un cien por ciento más doloroso. Él no sabía manejar el dolor y esta había sido una de sus primeras heridas. Sin adrenalina esta probablemente le dolía más. Esto no sería más que un golpe duro para un guerrero y para un lycan, para él debía de sentirse como la muerte.

"Dolerá." No lo preguntó pues lo sabía. Era como cuando alguien se dislocaba un brazo, ponerlo en su lugar, con medicinas aguantar el dolor inmediato y a los cinco minutos no quedaría nada más que un fantasma de ese dolor.

"Sí." Selene había querido enseñarle sobre como soportar el dolor, pero para poder soportarlo tenía que causárselo. Sabía que él vería con malos ojos que progresivamente lo empezara a lastimar, cada vez con más violencia. Así había aprendido ella, había sido la forma fácil. Michael le asintió y ella llevó sus manos hasta la primera de las costillas, iba a hacer presión pero la voz de él la detuvo.

"Sube tu pulgar un centímetro." Le dijo sabiendo que desde ahí la costilla encajaría más fácilmente y era más difícil que le fuera a perforar el pulmón si ella se equivocaba. Selene lo hizo e inmediatamente hundió. Él rugió, _¡ni le había preguntado si estaba listo!_ Inmediatamente pasó a la siguiente y él volvió a dar una sugerencia, de nuevo dolor. De la misma forma pasó a la siguiente, sin darle tiempo a descansar, haciendo todo lo más rápido posible. Para cuando terminó con la siguiente descubrió que estaba bañado en sudor. Selene destapó otra bolsa y sintió su contenido vaciándose por su interior, 'Te sentirás mejor si bebes.' La escuchó decir y del dolor había tratado, por el dolor había tratado pero la había vomitado, "Lo hice y terminé vomitando." no sabía si del asco o si del mismo dolor. Pasados varios segundos pudo sentir el alivio que el arreglo de sus costillas le trajo, al menos ahora podía respirar mejor. "¿Tienes algo con que me pueda vendar?" le preguntó no teniendo ninguna intención de dejarse la herida descubierta. Selene miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, luego la vio desde esa posición fijándose en su habitación, "Olvídalo," le dijo, su camiseta ya estaba dañada así que haciendo un esfuerzo se sentó mejor y estaba pensando en el dolor que le daría levantar sus brazos para sacársela pero para su sorpresa lo ayudó, ella se aproximó y suponiendo lo que quería hacer ubicó la parte desgarrada de la camisa y de un alón en sentidos contrarios esta se abrió, luego tan solo fue el mismo ayudarse a sacar lo que quedaba de esta, tomó el pedazo más largo que ella le pasó y antes de irse a envolver con la mano se quitó la mugre que quedaba en su cuerpo, obligándose a no fijarse en la falta de higiene. Para su sorpresa Selene le ayudó a envolverse aunque podía ver en su rostro que no creía que eso fuera necesario. Luego tan solo se volvió a acomodar en el asiento. Cerrando los ojos y pidiendo porque el tiempo pasara rápido.

"¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó tras recoger las bolsas vacías del piso, ya después limpiaría el reguero de sangre de este. Ya después se limpiaría a sí misma, estaba tan untada como él.

"Me caí sobre el tallo de una mata."

"_¿Te caíste?_" le preguntó no pudiendo evitar que el tono de incredulidad la dejara.

Si tuviera humor probablemente se partiría de la risa por su estupidez, pero como no lo tenía podía escuchar la indignación en su voz, "Iba corriendo, saltando de lado a lado, buscando mejorar mis habilidades en forma humana, me enredé con algo y caí sobre un tallo que salía de la tierra. Nada especial," le dijo, tomando aire, "como una heroica pelea a muerte con uno de los tuyos."

Varios días desde que Selene lo rechazó habían pasado, ninguno de los dos ni una vez tomando el tema o refiriéndose a este. Tan solo ignorándolo. Ella se había distanciado apenas un poco, creía que iba a volver ser su ser distante y conflictivo de antes pero no, prácticamente lo trataba igual. Sólo que ya no buscaba tener conversaciones con él, lo que en su propia forma era preocupante. La escuchó caminando alrededor pero no volviendo a su cama, suponía que primero quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien para darle un regaño por su estupidez. La recordaba quemada, se había quemado por culpa de él, "¿Que pensaste que estaba sucediendo?" le preguntó varios minutos después, tal vez hablando el dolor mermaría.

Selene se sentó en el sillón en frente de él, mirando su herida, viendo su torso manchado de sangre, su pantalón, "Cuando olí sangre creí que habías lastimado a alguien." Le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

"Nunca." Suspiró cansado.

"Puede llegar a pasar."

"No a mí."

"Yo pensaba lo mismo."

"Yo soy más fuerte."

"No es un hecho de fuerza sino lo contrario, debilidad."

Le iba a decir que él a diferencia de ella si tenía una conciencia pero no lo hizo. Herirla no le serviría de nada. "Si estuvieras cortada, ¿el contacto con mi sangre, con mi virus….sería mortal?" decidió en concentrarse en otro tipo de tema, de aspectos.

"Probablemente," Le dijo mirándose a las manos, aun rojas, "si la sangre entrara en mi torrente sanguíneo."

Michael se pasó la lengua por los labios, de repente con sed, iba a pedirle agua pero no lo hizo, ella probablemente le diría que tomara sangre. Y el dolor estaba volviendo. Respiró profundo, "Lucian y Sonja….intercambiaron fluidos corporales, tú me has besado, has bebido de mí, ¿cómo es que el virus contrario no afectó al otro?"

"No sé." Le respondió. "Ya te lo he dicho antes, sé lo necesario de mi anatomía y la de los lycans, pero la mezcla de especies es algo de lo que no se tenía conocimiento…."

Como asesina sabía lo interesante para ella, a donde disparar, que golpear para dejar a su rival incapacitado, pero lo verdaderamente importante no lo sabía, por eso cuando le preguntaba le hacía las preguntas más básicas. Habían otros temas que quería tocar pero la personalidad cortante y distante de ella le hacían ver que no le gustaría ese tipo de preguntas. Si era callada y reservada con la información que compartía no quería ni ver las cosas que le diría si de repente le daba a entender que quería un futuro fuera de este mundo. Al principio lo intimidaba con su forma de ser. Ahora tan solo ya le daba rabia cuando empezaba a actuar toda pedante e impaciente. "No hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?" le preguntó recordando sus palabras, no tuvo necesidad siquiera de abrir sus ojos para saber que ella se negaba, "No obtendré mi título, no volveré a ver a mi familia, no volveré a tener una vida normal…." Selene le había dicho eso, y lo había aceptado, aparentemente, pero entre más tiempo pasaba el peso de sus palabras hacían que viera la realidad como sería.

Selene había visto este tipo de reacción tardía en algunos de los vampiros recién convertidos, los que si tenían una vida a la que volver, los otros, los que tan solo querían vida eterna y placer no les importaba dejar todo atrás. "Si fueras un vampiro podrías tener una versión de tu vida, al menos la de tu carrera profesional."

"¿Cómo así?" le preguntó sabiendo que eso tampoco sería posible pero queriendo una introspectiva de lo que podía llegar a suceder si la guerra se acababa.

"Tienes una profesión. Una de las pocas que le sería de beneficio al coven. Te permitirían terminar tu carrera y después podrías elegir si estudiar sobre la anatomía inmortal, o ayudar en el desarrollo tecnológico y referido a la salud del mundo humano para hacer dinero." Le dijo, él aún sin abrir los ojos, "La sangre clonada fue desarrollada en conjunto por un grupo de humanos y de vampiros."

Eso lo sorprendió, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban trabajando en ello y si solo las tecnologías desarrolladas recientemente habían ayudado a ese progreso. _Las Industrias_ _Ziodex_, si no estaba mal hacía un par de años habían entrado en la búsqueda de curas para enfermedades como el cáncer y el sida, no que a los vampiros les importasen esas enfermedades sino lucrarse con los humanos, "¿Sabían los humanos con quienes en verdad trabajaban?"

Selene asintió, "Sí. Firmaron un pacto de confidencialidad, su trabajo les dio renombre y se llenaron los bolsillos en el proceso."

Michael la volteó a mirar, en un principio para reprocharle, luego por primera vez notando la escases de ropa que traía, un pantalón gris corto, mostrándole por primera vez la piel de sus largas y torneadas piernas, una camisa manga sisa pegada, mostrando sus curvas, claro, en el momento esto no le llamaba la atención como seguramente lo haría normalmente. Lo único que notaba ahora era que también estaba untada de sangre. Y recordando sus palabras, no veía porque se sorprendía, por mucho que los vampiros quisieran esconder su existencia tenían que mezclarse con la humanidad. La policía, científicos, contadores…. "Pero si quisiera, ¿no podría ayudar gente de una forma directa? No siendo un investigador sino doctor."

"No. Tan sólo imagínate lo que sucedería si alguien llegara sangrando y te diera la sed de sangre, si de repente y accidentalmente tu sangre se mezclara con la de un humano. No, eso está fuera del negocio."

Pensaría en eso después. Sabía que toda la vida los inmortales vivían en manadas, los lycans con los lycans, los vampiros con los vampiros, "¿Cómo son las relaciones en tu mundo?" decidió preguntarle algo a lo que obvio le tendría poca paciencia al explicarle.

Selene se encogió de hombros, "No como en el tuyo, supongo."

"Explícate." Le pidió.

"¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres saber?" Le preguntó a su vez, él para ahora debía saber que a ella le gustaba ir al punto.

"¿Cosas como la familia existen en este mundo?"

"No es lo mismo que en el mundo humano."

Sí, eso lo acababa de decir, "¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar para no quedarse con esa respuesta tan vacía.

Selene tomó un respiro, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto hablar de este tema, tal vez porque con la conversación se podía meter más en su vida privada, o tal vez dejarlo conocerla más y ver porque era que ella actuaba tan fríamente. La perspectiva de la vida humana era tener amistades, un compañero, una carrera, una familia, ver a esa familia crecer, y luego llega la muerte, para los vampiros las cosas no funcionaban así, "El desinterés. La guerra. En mi opinión ese sería el orden para los vampiros y lycans, respectivamente."

La guerra podía ver porque sería el factor más importante para no querer una familia, a él no le gustaría traer al mundo una criatura que lo único que vería sería violencia y más violencia. Entendía el punto de vista que Selene le daba de los lycans, después de todo ellos eran los que tenían la peor vida de las dos razas. "La guerra cuenta como una excusa válida para no querer crear lazos, pero el desinterés no."

"Puede que no sea válido para ti pero así son las cosas."

Selene en sus muchas pláticas le había dado a entender que habían dos clases de vampiros, los que querían disfrutar de los placeres más hedonistas y los que tan solo se dedicaban a su causa. Su mundo no seguía los convencionalismos. "¿Cuál es la naturaleza de una relación?"

Ella sabía que ahí era donde él se había estado dirigiendo, "Eso cambiaría de persona a persona."

Eso era bueno saberlo, si ese mundo era como ella entonces era demasiado frío. "Amistad, cariño, amor….son las bases de toda relación."

Selene le asintió, "Lealtad y compañerismo. Son las emociones que principalmente un traficante de muerte experimenta." Dejó de incluir a toda su raza y cerró el círculo un poco, Michael ya estaba volviendo eso personal y le dejó saber que lo sabía con su respuesta. Ella había tenido una larga relación con uno de sus compañeros traficantes y esa relación había sido uno de los pilares para no perderse totalmente en el mundo de la guerra. Aún así esa relación no la consideraba profunda comparada a como lo eran las relaciones humanas. Habían estado juntos por gusto, comodidad, soledad, y tenía que admitirlo amor, aunque este se había acabado tras las primeras décadas, pero aún así continuaron subsistiendo por la necesidad y el cariño aun presente.

Michael sintió una punzada dentro de la herida y que su mundo giraba, "¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo peor que antes?"

"Tu cuerpo se está sanando y al hacerlo utiliza energía y nutrientes de tu propio cuerpo. No has perdido demasiada sangre como para desmayarte así que sentirás la sanación en carne viva. A veces es más doloroso que haberse hecho la herida." Le giró los ojos, "Te hablé de esto la semana después de que llegáramos aquí. ¿No estabas prestando atención?"

"Sí, pero aparentemente hay algunas cosas que sólo uno entiende cuando pasan directamente." Le contestó con el mismo tono, ¿Cómo podía ser así, acaso no le daba compasión? Aunque compasión era lo último que quería tener de ella. Empezó a sentir que la pierna se le entumía y se preguntó si era también por el proceso de sanación.

Selene lo vio moviendo la pierna, lo que claramente lo lastimaba más, pero no le dijo nada en cuanto a eso. "Si estuvieras en una pelea apenas estarías sintiendo el dolor."

"Lo sé," le respondió, "la adrenalina y todas las hormonas que el cerebro segrega…" No tenía ninguna intención de continuar con la conversación de antes. Había descubierto lo que quería saber.

Pasados diez minutos de silencio lo vio tratando de levantarse, "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó, lo mejor era que estuviera lo mas inmóvil posible.

"Voy para arriba." Le dijo, estaría más cómodo allá, tomaría un baño, se vendaría con algo más apropiado y trataría de dormir.

Selene también se levantó, "Preferiría que te quedaras aquí." Le confesó.

Michael al escucharla inmediatamente la miró, "Ya estoy bien. Si no me he muerto todavía es porque ya no lo haré." Le dijo algo que perfectamente podía ver llegando de los labios de ella. Sólo que él utilizó un tono amistoso.

"Lo sé." Le dijo, "pero me sentiría más cómoda sabiendo que estás bien a que tontamente te volvieras a lastimar."

"Ya se me había hecho extraño que no me lo echaras en la cara…" le dijo, no enojado ni queriendo ser odioso, se lo dijo sonriendo, pues había escuchado el tono de burla en ella. Dio un paso hacia adelante, apenas si pudiendo, "Necesito un baño y mi cama. Creo que me sentiré más cómodo."

Selene le asintió entendiendo, "Entiendo." Le dijo, "Pero hay una posibilidad de que cuando te recuperes completamente te quieras alimentar para reponer la sangre–"

Ya se le había parecido que ella no iba a estar tan tranquila con el asunto de su estupidez, tan solo había querido que él se quedara aquí y regañándolo no lo iba a conseguir, así que había decidido ser buena, "¿Alimentar como salir y buscar a quien atacar?"

Selene le asintió, "Sé que crees que te puedes controlar y yo también lo creo. Pero si pierdes el control mientras estoy cerca puedo hacerte entrar en razón. Si sales y te marchas lo que podré hacer es nulo." Michael pareció pensarlo, "Es mejor prevenir que curar." Lo último que quería hacer era quedarse aquí preguntándose lo que sucedería en cuanto anocheciera, si saldría para encontrarlo como si nada, o si tal vez le tocaría que ir y buscarlo por los alrededores, con buena suerte encontrar un animal destrozado, con la peor que él se aventurara cada vez más lejos y así encontrar un humano que no tendría ni una oportunidad. "Puedes usar mi ducha y mi cama, si quieres."

Michael estudió sus palabras y su propuesta, más que todo su propuesta, "No la quiero ensuciar." Le dijo como excusa y obviamente refiriéndose a su cama. En ese mes y medio nunca había llegado a entrar a la habitación de Selene, esta sala era lo máximo que se le había permitido. Tenía curiosidad, no lo podía negar, no era que creyese que fuera a encontrar algo extraño era sólo que la maldita puerta siempre mantenía cerrada, solo la veía abrirse o cerrarse cuando ella entraba y salía.

"No hay problema." Le dijo sintiendo como si se estuviera imponiendo. Estaba bien, sí él no quería tomar su habitación por un par de horas al menos esperaba que se quedara acá abajo.

Michael sabía que estaba cometiendo un error pero le asintió. Si se iba a quedar acá abajo no se iba a quedar ni en el asiento que había estado ocupando ni mucho menos en el sillón viejo. Selene lo pasó de lado y él la siguió. Entrando vio un nochero de frente a la puerta, una cama matrimonial a mano izquierda, sábanas blancas como lo había imaginado, varias almohadas desarregladas, igual como la cobija tirada en el piso, ella se había levantado en un apuro, en frente de la cama había un closet donde se imaginó habría lo esencial y puros trajes de traficante. A unos metros de la cama había otra puerta la que sabía conduciría a un baño, vio a Selene abriendo esa puerta y caminó hasta allí, al pasar al lado del nochero notando la cantidad de papeles desordenados y lo que se imaginaba era la letra de ella, no quiso prestarle demasiada atención pues sería como invadirle la privacidad, _más_. Entró al baño y no fue lo que se esperaba. Era espacioso y femenino. Su baño tan solo tenía eso, un baño, un lavamanos y una ducha, el de ella no. Había un pequeño mueble en la esquina, mueble que le daría un aspecto más cómodo al lugar si no tuviera una pila de toallas blancas encima, cogió una de estas mientras lo dejó sólo, escuchó sus pasos alejándose pero no escuchó la otra puerta cerrándose. Parado se quitó los zapatos con sus mismos pies mientras seguía estudiando, estaba el lavamanos con un espejo encima, el marco dorado siendo un adorno en formas curvas y redondeadas. Se empezó a bajar el pantalón, el sanitario con adornos dorados haciendo juego con el lavamanos. La ducha en un rincón e inmensa, alargada, puerta corrediza de un vidrio grueso transparente, no un solo chorro, sino tres, uno manual, el metal de estas reluciente, sin una mancha. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo que había al otro lado de la habitación, Selene le había dicho que esta cabaña la había comprado hacía décadas, y encontró lo que en ese tiempo podía ser un sauna y al lado un jacuzzi, por supuesto, con el dolor que tenía ni se acercó para investigar, pero no había necesidad de acercarse para ver que no habían sido utilizados en años. Selene no tomaría ventaja de instalaciones tan placenteras. Lo último que se quitó, después de haber entrado en la ducha fue la venda improvisada. Y en cuanto se giró a abrir la ducha se sorprendió al ver un espejo grande contra la pared a varios metros de distancia, la mitad destrozada, la otra mitad en buenas condiciones. Caminó hasta este recordando como la primera noche en que habían llegado había escuchado vidrios rompiéndose –seguramente ella en su enojo–, él lo había ignorado como también había ignorado el momento en que con sus sentidos agudos empezó a escuchar sollozos. No le había preguntado nada los días siguientes, ella no había dado explicaciones. Se acercó al espejo viendo como dejaba un rastro de su sangre que ahora volvía a bajarle por la pierna ya que no había nada que la detuviera. En cuanto estuvo enfrente supo que no debía hacerlo pero no lo pudo evitar, se llevo las manos a la herida mientras la estudiaba y después se abrió un poco con cuidado para mirar por dentro. Acostumbrado a ver heridas así en otra gente, no en el mismo.

Selene dejó su habitación para ir a uno de los estantes que estaba utilizando para guardar sus armas más poderosas, cogió una escopeta y cargó las dos boquillas. Luego dejó el arma sobre la mesa junto más munición. Hizo esto en total silencio para que él no lo notara, para que no creyera que dudaba de su control, pero como le había dicho era mejor prevenir que curar, sobre su sillón colocó sus dos berretas, también cargadas, tenía otra escondida en la hebilla de su short. No por primera vez arrepintiéndose de su forma de irse a dormir, pantalones cortos que no tenían compartimientos para sus armas, y una camisa sobre la cual el podría ver el bulto del arma la cual le quería ocultar. Volvió a su habitación, acomodó las almohadas y levantó la cobija del piso. Fue a su armario y sacó una de las sudaderas que había utilizado en los entrenamientos hasta que Michael aprendió a usarlas en su contra y con uno de sus cuchillos la desgarró partiéndola a lo largo en dos. No había ropa para él acá abajo y ella no podía ir a buscarle, ni obviamente podía prestarle de las suyas. Se giró en cuanto escuchó la puerta abriéndose para nada sorprendida de verlo salir con nada más que una toalla alrededor de las caderas y chorreando agua, y un hilo de sangre de su herida. Él le vio el pantalón en la mano y supo para que era, caminó hasta ella. Saber que solo un pedazo de tela se interponía entre los dos hizo que ninguno pudiera controlar su nerviosismo. Selene estaba cerca, demasiado, Michael trató de ser lo más prudente posible mientras se abría y bajaba más la toalla dándole sin querer una muestra parcial de su masculinidad al buscar dejar la totalidad de la herida a la vista. Michael se sostuvo con una mano la toalla y con la otra llevó un extremo del pantalón contra la herida y daba dos vueltas para ayudarla de esta forma a envolverle la herida. Selene notando como cuando fue a meter el otro extremo del pantalón debajo de lo ya envuelto los músculos del abdomen de Michael se tensaron en cuanto lo tocó y rozó con la yema de los dedos. Esto haciéndolo sangrar cada vez más. "Lo siento." Le dijo levantando la vista del área y sabiendo lo que le causaba su presencia. Michael le asintió mientras le sostuvo la mirada y sin mirar ella vio como sus manos se movían, abriendo la toalla y acomodándola sobre parte de la dichosa venda. En ese momento no queriendo hacer nada más que tocarle el pecho, sentir la humedad del área en sus dedos. Selene retrocedió y Michael caminó hasta la cama, ella viendo como en cuanto se sentó un flujo de sangre le manchó la toalla de rojo.

"No quiero mancharte la cama." Le dijo, sus palabras insulsas mientras se acostaba.

"Ya te dije, no es problema."

Michael le asintió, teniendo en cuenta no ir a cambiar de posición. No ir a manchar el colchón. En frente había un reloj, la una de la tarde. Selene no había descansado nada, "Puedes descansar también. Hay espacio suficiente." Le dijo mirando hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

"Usaré el sillón." Le dijo y después dejó la habitación. No podía descansar, tenía que estar al tanto de él así que se puso a trabajar, limpió el reguero de sangre del piso de la sala, luego el del baño, se bañó y cambió con la ropa que había traído. Iba a limpiar la sangre atollada contra la pared de las escaleras pero se detuvo, él también podía ayudar, se dijo pensando en cómo estarían las cosas arriba y si había dejado un rastro de su sangre desde donde se lastimó hasta la cabaña.

Michael no supo que se había quedado dormido hasta que se despertó, aún sobre su espalda, tomó aire profundamente y no sintió dolor alguno, volvió a respirar y sus brazos hicieron presión a la almohada que tenía sobre su cuerpo, se negaba a decir que la abrazaba. Con esta se había cubierto la cabeza y la tenía verticalmente así que dichosa almohada le llegaba hasta su estomago. Olía como Selene, toda la maldita cama olía como Selene y por eso subconscientemente seguía rodeándola con sus brazos. Esta era la razón por la cual no había querido dormir en su habitación, se le haría imposible sacársela de adentro esa noche. Cuanto no deseaba que esa almohada fuera ella, cuan cómoda estaba esa cama, cuanto quería quedarse fantaseando sobre ella. Los besos que le daría, las caricias, ¿Se estremecería si apenas y la rozaba por sus costillas? ¿Cuán sensible serían sus senos? ¿Gemiría cuando la tocara íntimamente o tan solo se quejaría? ¿Para ese momento estaría húmeda y resbaladiza? ¿Lo besaría ardientemente mientras la masturbaba? ¿Llamaría su nombre mientras movía sus caderas contra sus dedos y se corría? ¿Sin pena tomaría su erección en sus manos? ¿Le complacería su tamaño? ¿Sería suave con él o todo lo contrario? ¿Si le ofrecía sexo oral sería tímida en cuanto al respecto o sin reparaciones se abriría de piernas para que pudiera hacer el trabajo mejor? ¿Lo tomaría del cabello y empujaría su cara contra su centro mientras sus caderas instintivamente empujaban hacia su boca? ¿Le gustaría más ser penetrada por su lengua o tal vez que centrara toda su atención en su clítoris? ¿Lo besaría tras eso? ¿Estaría dispuesta a devolverle el favor? ¿Disfrutaría hacerlo? ¿Se lo preguntaría primero o dejaría besos progresivamente deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo? ¿Primero jugaría con él en sus manos o de una lo tomaría en su boca? ¿Lo atormentaría juguetonamente con el peligro de sus colmillos? ¿Tendría seiscientos años de experiencia para hacerlo enloquecer? ¿Tendría experiencia en ese tema en particular? ¿Se enojaría si enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y dirigía sus movimientos? ¿Cuál sería su posición favorita? Arriba, definitivamente, ejerciendo control. ¿Pero secretamente disfrutaría que se la comiera en la posición del misionero? ¿Dejarle el control a él por unos momentos? ¿Le gustaría jugar? ¿Lento y suave? ¿O tan solo experimentar la corrida lo más rápido posible? ¿Le dejaría hacérselo a lo perrito? ¿Empujaría contra él? ¿Le pediría mas mientras tocaba su punto g al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su clítoris? ¿Le gustaría que su glande empujara contra su cérvix o al contrario, le dolería? ¿Le gustaría mostrarle posiciones de las cuales él no tenía idea? ¿Sería entusiasta en cuanto a eso? ¿Lo dejaría compartir su cama después? ¿O lo echaría una vez se hubiese corrido? Se concentró en una de sus fantasías mientras respiraba fuertemente, Selene, cada vez más húmeda, apretada, tratando de mover sus caderas fuertemente contra el movimiento lento de él, pidiéndole sin aire contra sus labios que se moviera más rápido y fuerte. Abrió los ojos decidiendo detenerse, sintiéndose medio excitado. _Dios, la deseaba tanto,_ pensó rápidamente volviendo a ver todas esas imágenes. Tenía ganas de deslizar su mano hasta su erección y deshacerse de esta, lo habría hecho si no estuviera en la habitación de ella. ¿Le gustaría el sexo o sería frígida? En vez de eso se quitó la almohada de encima, viéndola manchada de sangre, movió su estomago esperando sentir dolor pero no sintió nada. Así que decidió sentarse, cuidadosamente, de nuevo nada. Miró el reloj, las tres y media. Miró hacia la puerta y la vio abierta así que decidió no abrirse totalmente la toalla….de pronto Selene lo veía y decidía ayudarlo con su problema, fue la fantasía que le vino en ese momento, y se hubiera castigado por ello sino tuviera al menos dieciséis años de experiencia en ese asunto. Se desenredó el pantalón de ella, bajó la mirada, había sangre seca, pero la piel ya estaba cerrada, se pasó la mano por esta, nada. Se cubrió esta vez la erección con lo que quedaba de su pantalón, no fuera a ser que ella le diera por entrar a ver como seguía tras escucharlo despertar. Rápidamente hizo el camino hasta el baño de nuevo. Esta vez asegurándose que el agua saliera lo más fría posible, notando que ella ya había limpiado su reguero.

Selene supo que todo andaba bien cuando lo escuchó caminando hacia el baño para limpiarse el resto de sangre, si hubiera perdido el control no se habría duchado primero antes de salir a causar un desastre. Diez minutos después lo vio saliendo de su habitación, cabello goteando que le mojaba los hombros, sus ojos, su torso perfecto al igual que su abdomen, sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde ya no estaba la herida, luego a la toalla. "Tu primera herida pudo haber sido mucho peor." Le dijo buscando sus ojos nuevamente y sólo en ese momento fijándose en que él tenía en sus brazos su sudadera y la toalla manchada.

Michael ignoró la mirada rápida que Selene le dio a su cuerpo, por un segundo deseando que él le produjera las mismas sensaciones físicas que ella le producía a él, "Manché tu almohada." Le contó mientras iba a recoger su propio pantalón y zapatos de donde ella los había puesto, "¿La voto o...?" Selene le asintió, lo que le molestó un tanto. Seguramente no quería sangre lycan cerca a ella. O sólo su sangre, jugando con sus sentidos así como el mero olor de ella jugaba con él.

Vio a Michael volviendo a entrar a su habitación y saliendo dos segundos después, la almohada debajo de su brazo, "No olvides alimentarte." Le dijo mientras empezaba a subir las gradas. Michael le asintió, los músculos de su espalda tensándose con el movimiento. Selene esperó diez o veinte minutos antes de volver a su habitación, en cuanto lo hizo el aroma a sangre le llegó y maldijo por lo bajo, en su momento la sangre de él no le había provocado nada, pero ahora que ya estaba bien y se podía concentrar en eso…..decidió no hacerlo. Fue al baño y giró los ojos a lo que encontró, el reguero de agua que había hecho, se habría podido secar mejor. Eran tan solo las tres de la tarde pero él le había espantado el sueño con su ridículo accidente. No teniendo más por hacer cogió la laptop del nochero y volvió a salir hasta la pequeña sala. Una vez más buscaría por noticias sospechosas, de las cuales últimamente estaba encontrando demasiadas, no sabía si ya estaba paranoica.

Michael había creído que tras de su accidente no tendrían entrenamiento. Que equivocado había estado. Entrenaron por cuatro horas seguidas y después ella le dijo que entrenarían con armas por las siguientes cuatro horas. A él le gustaba más esto, no habían regaños, ni gritos por parte de ninguno, ni las ganas de golpearla tan duro como ella le pedía para ver si así dejaba de pedirle que la golpeara duro, no había rozamiento físico lo que esa noche definitivamente era un bono. Él era bueno disparando, había aprendido en ese mes y medio. Pero esta noche ella había cambiado su normal rifle de asalto de la semana pasada por un monstruo que en ese momento le estaba explicando sobre la cima de una montaña que tenía un alcance de dos kilómetros, que tenía que tener en cuenta la dirección del viento, que tenía que tener cuidado cuando lo disparara porque podía dislocarle el hombro, él tan solo pensaba que estaba acostada sobre su estomago mientras usaba la mirilla para encontrar una presa potencial, y él estaba justo a su lado, sentado. "¿Es esto en verdad necesario?" preguntó, esta vez creyendo que se había pasado con la elección del arma.

"Sí," le respondió tratando de ser paciente, "tal vez algún día necesite que hagas de francotirador."

"Y después me odiaras por haber salvado el día." Le susurró y después se acostó a su lado, no pudiendo evitar mirar su rostro por unos instantes, luego recordando que varias veces lo había reprendido por eso lo dejó, "Si tengo que prestarle atención al viento, y el blanco se está moviendo, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para acertar?" Ella lo volteó a mirar, se estaban tocando desde el hombro hasta los pies, menos de diez centímetros lo separaban de sus labios, no los miró tan solo por ser discreto, "Práctica." Se respondió así mismo recordando que esa era la respuesta que obtenía la mayoría de las veces. "¿Suena duro?" preguntó al tanto de que aunque estuvieran alejados de la civilización el estallido les podía llegar.

Selene para ese entonces cansada de hablar en términos técnicos como decibeles tan solo le negó con la cabeza, "Pásame el silenciador."

Michael de nuevo se sentó para buscar en la maleta del arma, vio el silenciador y una mirilla nocturna, le pasó el silenciador, "¿Qué tanto merma la distancia con esta?"

La primera vez que había entrenado a Michael acerca de armas la había sorprendido al hacerle esa pregunta, ella inmediatamente saltando a conclusiones y creyendo que él había tenido aunque fuera un mínimo conocimiento u entrenamiento, cuando se lo había dicho él tan solo le había dicho que había escuchado hablar de eso en una película. "Un cuarto de la distancia, más o menos."

La verdad Michael no tenía ningún problema con el entrenamiento de armas, era hasta interesante desprenderse de su testosterona así, mientras le disparaba a rocas u a árboles muertos, sabía que no sería interesante cuando en verdad le tocara dispararle a un inmortal. Selene ajustó el silenciador y luego se giró sobre su costado mientras se hacía a un lado varios centímetros, Michael entendiendo tomó su posición manejando el arma. Esta vez sus cuerpos no se tocaban, mejor, probablemente dejaría su dedo hundido en el gatillo si sentía sus senos presionando contra su brazo. Y ahora venía lo que al mismo tiempo le gustaba y le disgustaba, ella colocó su cabeza justo al lado de la de él, al mismo tiempo que intentaba mirar su blanco. Lo cogía de la muñeca para ajustar su agarre, luego se sentaba y la sentía tocando el hombro de su otro brazo para que lo tensara o relajara. "¿Disparo?" le preguntó antes de hacerlo, notando la mano de ella descansando cómodamente en su espalda. ¿Acaso Selene no había caído en cuenta de eso?

"Sí." Le dijo concentrándose en el blanco, al que seguramente no le daría. Una piedra de la mitad de altura que ella. Disparó, Selene al moverse el cuerpo de él notó que lo estaba tocando y lo dejó para levantar una de las miras de otro de sus rifles para ver si había fallado o no, "Recuerda, la dirección y velocidad del viento."

"¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez debería de saber manejar mejor otro tipo de armas para poder manejar esta?"

"La verdad no, cada arma es distinta." Lo escuchó exhalando.

Michael sabía que estaba venteando desde la derecha, a diferencia de ella no utilizaba las palabras oriente u oeste porque la verdad no sabía ni donde estaba, así que apuntó un poco más hacia la izquierda. Disparó, nada, volvió a apuntar otro poco más hacia la izquierda, nada. Otro poco y vio el polvo saltando del piso.

"Deja de adivinar." Le reprendió.

Michael dejó el rifle y la volteó a mirar, "¡No tengo experiencia!" le dijo muy bien sabiendo que en esta él tenía razón. "¿Cómo diablos voy a saber cuánto desviarme por una simple brisa o por un ventarrón?" Mientras hablaba la vio mirándole a la boca, y todo tomó un giro distinto.

Michael tenía razón, había sido muy pronto. Estaba al tanto de que él sabía a dónde se había dirigido su mirada pero lo ignoró así que también lo debía de hacer él, "Tienes razón, esto es muy pronto." Prefirió decirle pero interiormente sabiendo que si tenía paciencia para el final de la noche él tendría una teoría de cómo funcionaba la cosa. "Puedes regresar a la cabaña si quieres." Le dijo, y él le asintió pero en vez de verlo marcharse lo vio girándose sobre su espalda y fijándose en el firmamento. Selene se preparó a utilizar el rifle, a ver si así perdía un tanto de la tensión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era un rifle recientemente nuevo, no más de diez años desde que había sido diseñado. La primera vez que lo manejó como él falló el blanco, las primeras veces pero después de práctica todo cambió. Empezó a disparar acertando y haciendo lo casi imposible de tratar de darle al mismo blanco _exactamente._

"¿Nunca te tomas un descanso?" le preguntó varios minutos después y mirando al centenar de estrellas titilantes en el firmamento, recordando que había comprado la cabaña para cuando necesitara un respiro de su vida y aún así nunca la había utilizado.

Selene de reojo lo miró, cómodamente acostado sobre su espalda, un brazo sobre su frente, el otro doblado sirviéndole de almohada, una pierna doblada, la otra levantada y apoyada contra el piso, se veía cómodo. En ese momento tuvo una idea y volvió a colocarle atención al rifle, hizo dos disparos solo para distraerlo y luego le quitó el silenciador al arma sin que él se diera cuenta. Volvió a apuntar a la piedra y en vez de prestarle atención a la pistola se la prestó a él. Disparó, Michael brincó ante la explosión aturdidora de una forma nada sutil.

"_¡Mierda, Selene!_" le gritó aturdido mientras la volteaba a mirar con enojo. Sorprendido cuando la vio carcajeándose maldadosamente, no la oyó porque lo único que oía era un pitido. Selene estaba riendo, lo que hizo su corazón latir más rápido, era tan extraño verla, ya no estaba enojado, al menos no mucho, "Sí, muy chistosita." Le dijo sonriéndole. Eso no era exactamente lo que había pensado ella respondería cuando le hizo su pregunta.

Selene continuó mirándolo por varios segundos, abiertamente burlándose maldadosamente de su reacción, "Eso es lo que sucede cuando te tomas un descanso."

"Sí, sí, sí," le respondió pensando en aprovechar el momento de buen humor y hacerla olvidar el deber por unos minutos, "Me debes una y me la vas a pagar cuando menos te la esperes."

Selene le levantó una ceja, "¿En verdad crees que te daría una oportunidad?" le preguntó sentándose, no queriendo estar acostada mientras él estaba sentado y no tan reservadamente le miraba el cuerpo, "Además, ¿que podrías hacer para asustarme o sorprenderme?"

Hoy cuando llegó herido la había asustado pero eso no fue chistoso, pensó qué podía hacer y no se le ocurrió nada, "Si te digo ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿cierto?"

Selene sabía que no se le ocurría nada, volvió a mirar hacia su blanco pero no veía nada, recordaba momentos como estos de su vida como humana, "Siempre estaré un paso delante de ti, Michael." Le respondió mientras cogía el fusil y lo empezaba a desarmar.

"Algún día tendrás que bajar la guardia."

"Nunca hago eso."

"Nunca digas nunca." Le respondió, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. Y se iba a arriesgar a hacerlo en ese momento. La vio arrodillándose en el pasto y después cogiendo la maleta del rifle, ordenadamente metiendo cada parte en la capsula de espuma, la empezó a ayudar, la maleta entre ellos. Ellos frente a frente. La iba a sorprender pero dudaba que fuera de la forma buena que lo hizo ella. Cuando acabaron Selene cerró la maleta y se levantó del piso, él siguiéndola inmediatamente, aún antes de que ambos estuvieran completamente de pie llevó su mano derecha al rostro de ella al mismo tiempo que daba el paso que los separaba y mientras su mano llegaba a tocarle el rostro apoyó sus labios contra los de ella suavemente.

Selene vio el movimiento por lo que era cuando ya fue demasiado tarde, Michael se aproximaba a ella con ojos cerrados y la besaba. Un segundo después no dándole nada de tiempo al beso u a él hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó, un nudo en el estomago.

"Asustarte, sorprenderte." Le dijo, al tanto que ella lo había querido besar ese día. En el entrenamiento no más de cuatro veces la había visto mirándole a la boca. Selene no se había alejado más, su cuerpo estaba a milímetros del de él, su cabeza echada hacia atrás un tanto. Lo cual aprovechó para llevar sus labios hasta su quijada, a diferencia del pico en sus labios dejó un beso húmedo allí, "Quiero estar contigo esta noche." Sabía que no debía de hacerlo pero lo dijo de todas formas mientras se deslizaba hasta su cuello, donde inmediatamente la sintió exhalando y temblando.

Selene lo hizo separar su cara de su cuello. Desde que había empezado el entrenamiento lo único que había estado pensando era en besarlo, no sabía si lo del accidente de hoy tenía algo que ver o si tan sólo era que había dejado su habitación entera y baño oliendo a él lo que le alborotaba los sentidos. Por una parte quería decirle que sí, sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella como en el entrenamiento….por eso había acabado el entrenamiento físico, porque había sentido deseo por él cuando accidentalmente le había caído encima. "No, lo siento." Le dijo sabiendo que era mejor llevar las cosas por las buenas que complicarlo todo. Lo miró a los ojos tras darle la negativa y la mirada de deseo que encontró transmitió más fácil el mensaje que lo que sus palabras lo habían hecho. _Quería estar con ella,_ de nuevo sintió un calor incomodo y familiar en su abdomen bajo, Michael estaba sonrojado y podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de él arremolinándose entre los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Dio un paso hacia atrás, con dificultad. Michael como lo había pensado respetando su decisión, no impidiendo que se marchara.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	3. Parte 1: Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Nada más que sentir sus labios apoyados contra los de ella y en su cuello era lo que le bastaba para que la dejara como se encontraba. Había vuelto a la cabaña en cuanto lo sucedido con Michael prefiriendo encerrarse en el sótano que volvérselo a encontrar. _Quiero estar contigo esta noche._ eran las palabras que aún retumbaban en ella, que en ese momento a las once de la mañana la tenían con ansia e insomnio no pudiendo sacárselo de la cabeza. A esta hora casi siempre se encontraba durmiendo sin que nada la molestara. En ese momento todo la molestaba. Los malditos tendidos oliendo a él, sus almohadas oliendo a él, no haciendo más que incrementar su deseo, de imaginarlo a su lado y cerrando los ojos ver imágenes de lo que hubiera podido suceder si le hubiera aceptado la proposición. Podría cambiar los tendidos y las fundas y el olor en su colchón sería ya mínimo, la verdad era que no lo deseaba porque por más que estuviese odiando su olor el sentimiento de lujuria que estaba teniendo en ese momento le agradaba. Su inocente beso. Tenía más de seiscientos años y algo como tener sus labios apoyados contra los de ella por un estúpido segundo no deberían de estarle causando este tipo de emociones, no debería causarle nada. Cerró los ojos, su beso húmedo en su mentón, su aliento tibio contra su piel, su piel transmitiéndole su calor, el peso de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, ahora acostada sobre su espalda. Su mano en su cara, como no deseaba sentirla en una parte más sensible, lentamente recorriéndole la espalda desnuda, una pierna….sus labios en los de ella, en su cuello. Se habían besado tres veces y aun no conocía la textura de su lengua, su sabor. La temporada de invierno se estaba aproximando pues podía escuchar la tormenta afuera, los rayos encontrando tierra, pronto la lluvia daría paso a la nieve, con eso los días haciéndose más largos y oscuros y así los traficantes de muerte ampliando su búsqueda, pero ahora no le importaban los traficantes. La temperatura no estaba alta y aún así sentía su piel pegajosa por el sudor, humedad, el aroma que Michael había dejado el día anterior y su propia excitación eran los olores que habían en ese momento en su habitación. Los pantalones pegajosos tirados a un lado de la cama desde hacía horas. Una ducha fría había hecho poco por ayudarla antes, no iba a hacer nada ahora.

Podía pasar sin sexo por años y no extrañarlo en lo más mínimo pero ahora eso era lo que más deseaba. Irlo a buscar, decirle que también deseaba estar con él, y dejarlo hacer lo que quisiese. Con la yema de los dedos empezó a rozarse el costado, de la forma en que lo único que conseguía era hacerse cosquillas que la hacían temblar, segundos después sintiendo sus pezones endureciéndose contra la tela de la camisa de su pijama. _¿Sería Michael un amante dócil o por el contrario sería brusco? ¿O estaría en un punto medio entre ambos?_ Trató de moverse pero las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas se lo impidieron así que tan sólo las desenredó y las hizo a un lado para volverse acostar. Se preguntó si él en ese momento estaría pasando por las mismas que ella estaba pasando, si estaría agitado, si a diferencia de ella ya había tomado el asunto en sus manos, si mientras se tocaba pensaba en ella o alguna otra mujer de su pasado.

Decidió dejar de pensar en él, su mano deslizándose desde su costado a su cadera, dubitativamente tocando el elástico de su ropa interior y después metiéndose debajo de este, acariciando su monte de Venus antes de continuar. No tenía necesidad de tocarse para saber cuan húmeda se encontraba por él. _No, no él._ No había nadie, tan solo las ganas de su cuerpo de ser compartido. _Česlav_ decidió concentrarse mejor en él. Lentamente su mano bajo otro par de centímetros mientras abría las piernas, alistando su cuerpo para lo que vendría.

Ahora mismo sólo había una persona que la podía ayudar, y aunque deseaba irlo a buscar no podía. Empezó a acariciarse con más firmeza, su cuerpo respondiendo, contorsionándose por su cuenta y enviando sensaciones que desearía fueran más fuertes, en vez de fantasear con él se decidió a concentrarse en las sensaciones. El sudor empezó a aumentar y dejó que su mente vagara sino a imaginar a recordar. Sus manos fuertes sosteniéndola mientras se introducía hasta la base en ella de un solo movimiento y luego se retiraba repitiendo el proceso. Sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el de ella, la sensación de estar abierta por él, sentirlo tocando cada uno de sus rincones, él girando sus caderas haciéndola gemir, 'Mierda, muévete que no tenemos tiempo.' Le decía mientras lo atraía más con sus piernas y lo apuraba. Él la cogería del muslo y la haría detener con la fuerza que le aplicaba a su pierna, luego se saldría de ella para restregar contra su clítoris la cabeza de su pene y empezar a torturarla por varios segundos, hasta que ella o se enojara o rogara. 'Siempre tan impaciente.' 'Česlav.' Le diría con tono de advertencia y él empezaría a deslizarse desde su clítoris hasta su cavidad pero no penetrando, luego, tomándola firmemente se reintroduciría y empezaría a hundirse cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Sintió una gota de sudor bajando desde la parte de atrás de su rodilla hasta su tobillo, para ahora sus muslos temblando, la follaría con todo y su cuerpo sucumbiría a él. No podía sentirlo pero lo imaginaba, llenándola violentamente, su hueso pélvico golpeando su clítoris que cada vez empezaba a hacerla vibrar más. Entusiasta, satisfaciéndola, exactamente como se lo imaginaba, Michael levantando la cabeza de su cuello y mirándola para después besarla mientras también se introducía en su boca, ahogando sus gemidos y quejidos. Dejó las pretensiones, no era a Česlav a quien deseaba. Cada vez que rodeaba su clítoris sentía fuego empezando en la planta de los pies y el pequeño musculo contrayéndose, estaba cerca y tensó todos sus músculos, _no, aun no,_ se dijo queriendo disfrutarlo mas, no queriendo que este fuera un leve orgasmo. Podía escuchar el sonido de piel golpeando contra piel en su cabeza, también el sonido de su humedad que cada vez aumentaba mas, quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, moverse con la misma fuerza y violencia contra el órgano invasor, girar sus caderas mientras se detenía un momento y sentirlo lo más profundo, para luego volver al ritmo de antes. Se sintió contrayendo una vez más y se tensó no dejando que todavía sucediera. Le gustaría devorarle la boca, sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, dejarlo sin aliento. Sus piernas atrayéndolo más hacia sí y sentir sus amplias caderas golpeando entre sus muslos. "_Michael,_" murmuró, por una última vez notando los dedos de sus pies doblados por una simple masturbación, un calor se empezó a esparcir mientras la piel se le puso de gallina y los pezones se le endurecieron más, y con la sensación se dejó ir, cada musculo de su cuerpo vibrando y contrayéndose mientras una corriente la recorría. Continuó pensando en él, ya no en una situación erótica sino en tan solo su nombre, _Michael_, mientras seguía alargando su orgasmo hasta que se hizo incomodo. Se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos hasta que recuperó la mayoría de los sentidos, lentamente sacando su mano de su ropa interior y limpiándose en esta para pensar en lo sucedido. Se acababa de masturbar con él en mente. Poco a poco sintió su corazón volviendo al ritmo normal, igual que su respiración.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Inclinado se sostenía contra la pared con un brazo mientras la mano derecha tomaba su erección y empezaba a excitarla con movimientos largos y fuertes mientras el agua caliente de la ducha le daba en la espalda. Se había despertado con una erección del demonio y ni siquiera había estado soñando con ella. Tan solo había estado ahí. Después de esperar a ver si se le pasaba por si sola para ir a orinar decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Era normal tener fantasías por una mujer como Selene, aún más si prácticamente se las pasaban las veinticuatro horas del día juntos. Lo que poco a poco lo estaba empezando a enloquecer, su deseo por ella era fácilmente controlable, una masturbada o varias dependiendo que tanto quisiera jugar ese día, pero se estaba empezando a preguntar si las cosas eran así tras solo dos meses de conocerse no quería ver cómo serían en un año o en cinco. Pero esos no eran los pensamientos que debía de estar teniendo en ese momento. Selene haciéndole cosas sensacionales, su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca, haciéndolo enloquecer, tal vez tenerla ahí mismo en ese momento, la vio presionada contra la pared y él clavándola como si no existiera mañana, ella sosteniéndose y gimiendo, el sonido amplificado por las paredes del baño. Sintió los músculos de su estomago tensándose y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos sintiendo la sensación que necesitaba aproximándose rápidamente. Selene, gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole más, mas fuerte, más rápido, su humedad, sus músculos internos contrayéndose masajeándolo, susurrando necesitada contra su oído que no se detenga, el agua bajando por el cuerpo de ella y él lamiéndosela del cuello, tomando un seno fuertemente en su mano y masajeándola, apretando su pezón y las caderas de ella moviéndose más rápido. Su cabeza yéndose para atrás, verle los ojos perdidos en las sensaciones que le estaba provocando, sintió su orgasmo cerca e incrementó la presión y la velocidad, y cuando su clímax llegó se la imaginó contrayéndose más sobre él, constantemente mientras su cuerpo trataba de extraerle hasta la última gota de semen que tenía para ofrecerle.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Selene estaba lista para salir a cazar antes de que anocheciera, cuchillo en sus botas y sus dos berretas en las fundas de su pantalón. Necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera, alejar su mente de él y de la situación, por un momento le pareció mejor martirizarse por su cacería que por él. Y así, en cuanto anocheció dejó la cabaña sin ninguna palabra. Michael tenía sus necesidades, era un hombre joven y alentado, y ella no podía culparlo por eso. La insistencia de Kraven era algo que deseaba Michael no fuera a tener para con ella. _Dios,_ al paso que iba con Michael caería, las insinuaciones de Kraven nunca la habían tentado en lo más mínimo, Michael con una caricia y con una frase que era hasta educada había hecho que lo deseara hasta el punto de no poder soportarlo. Se empezó a preguntar qué sucedería, ella podía ignorar su deseo, ¿pero él? Tarde o temprano querría experimentar con alguien y lo buscaría, y cuando ya no se estuvieran escondiendo lejos de la civilización y lo hiciese, cuando volviera oliendo a sexo y a perfume de alguna mujer humana que se le había entregado así nada más, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Le dolería? ¿Decirle que dejara de atraer atención indeseada hacia ellos sería honesto o sus palabras irían manchadas con decepción y celos? Estudió las huellas en el piso, unas demasiado pequeñas, otras las que buscaba y dejó sus pensamientos en el aire prefiriendo la caza.

A la media noche ella no había vuelto y ya estaba preocupado, lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente era que se había marchado para el pueblo a hacer algunas compras, pero el carro seguía allí. Buscó en el sótano alguna nota que le pudiera haber dejado u alguna pista de adonde había ido pero no encontró nada. ¿Servía de algo irla a buscar? Miró sus pisadas en el pasto pero estas desaparecían varios metros más adelante, trató de rastrearla con su sentido del olfato pero tampoco encontró mucho, hacía horas que se había marchado. Definitivamente necesitaban un par de celulares. Un plan por si ambos se separaban accidentalmente. Una locación aparte de esta donde encontrarse. Diez minutos después volvió a salir a buscarla, esta vez alejándose más, nada. Para cuando volvió a la cabaña dos horas después pudo ver una luz encendida, y mientras más se acercaba el olor a sangre apareció, por un momento se le ocurrió que estaba lastimada pero en cuanto vio el cuerpo de un ciervo en la entrada supo que la sangre no era de ella, había ido de cacería. Aparentemente sus nervios no estando en paz sin poder matar algo en dos meses. Pero esta presa no sería nada para Selene. Estudió el cuerpo por un momento y no encontró ni un solo hoyo de bala, lo que no creyó que haría, Selene era un ser depredador, no necesitaría balas para casar este tipo de animal. La boca se le hizo agua cuando vio la herida abierta y se horrorizó un tanto. Una parte de él le daba pesar del animal aunque la otra deseaba comérselo. Entró a la cabaña en su búsqueda, encontrándola en el sótano, "Ahora somos un equipo Selene, sería bueno que me dijeras a dónde vas."

"Puedes comerte el animal si quieres." Fue su respuesta. Hacía un par de semanas le había pedido que cazara algo, Michael le había traído cuatro conejos, vivos. No se dio por vencida con él porque no podía hacerlo.

Michael recordaba el día en el centro comercial, ese día se había dirigido a comprar un pedazo de carne pero al final no lo había hecho optando por ítems más valiosos y necesarios. La idea de hacer una fogata y cocinar un pedazo del animal no le caía nada mal, después de todo nunca había sido vegetariano, y tenía mucha hambre. Viendo que ella seguía manteniendo las distancias, ni siquiera dirigiéndole una mirada, decidió no decir nada más. Se marchó del sótano.

Selene se quedó a solas por algo más de media hora hasta que el olor le dejó saber lo que Michael pensaba hacer con el animal, y como no, nada más fue salir a cerciorarse que no fuera a dejar el fuego propagar para verlo, una muy mala hecha fogata a una distancia de diez metros, un trozo de carne del animal en un estante que él mismo había hecho con ramas secas. "¿No te lo podías comer crudo?" preguntó acercándosele, viendo el humo elevándose, deseaba que eso no fuera a llamar la atención de vecinos indeseados.

"No es lo mío." Le contestó, pendiente de que el fuego no se le fuera a apagar. Esto sería lo más parecido que había tenido a una comida en meses. "¿Esto me hará daño?" decidió preguntar, para de una vez hacerse a la idea de que solo probaría un trozo o si se lo comería todo.

"No lo creo. Los lycans comen carne, aunque la comen cruda, obviamente la mayoría de los nutrientes se perderán al cocinarla pero no creo que te envenenes, a no ser que te comas una gran parte de ese trozo."

"Bien." Le respondió y se sentó cerca, sabiendo que terminaría oliendo a humo pero no le importaba, el calor era reconfortante.

"¿Por qué lo envolviste en esas hojas?"

"Para que le diera sabor." No sabía porque le hacía preguntas tan obvias, "…A falta de condimentos….." le dijo, Selene venía del siglo quince, no se creía que nunca hubiera visto cocinar algo así. Ella no dijo nada y la escuchó alejándose, pero no entró en la casa. Cinco minutos después la escuchó acercándose de nuevo. Ni siquiera se giró hacia ella y de un momento a otro sintió que le colocaba algo en el hombro. Inmediatamente se fijó a ver que era y después cogió las hojas.

"Le darán más sabor que eso." Le explicó cuando se quedó mirándola como si no entendiese para que le traía esas hojas. Por lo que podía ver Michael tan solo había cogido la primera mata al azar y había envuelto la carne en ella sin saber que era. Aquí estaba de nuevo, haciendo algo bueno por él, aunque a sus ojos de guerrera le aborreciera ser tan débil. Michael no pareció dudar de sus palabras porque inmediatamente lo vio levantándose y cogiendo el trozo de carne y cambiando las hierbas. Se sentó en el lugar donde él había estado, sobre una piedra. "Lo que sucedió ayer-"

"Fue grosero de mi parte haberte besado sin tu permiso." Le dijo arrepentido de sus actos. Ahora con cabeza fría sabía que había actuado así por la calentura. Sabía que había algo importante que ella quería decirle desde que se quedó. Al ella no continuar inmediatamente le señaló al fuego, "¿Cómo sabes de las hierbas?" le preguntó caminando hasta ella pero sentándose un tanto apartado.

"Por si no sabías nací en el siglo quince," le informó, en ese momento recordando la vez que él la había llamado asaltacunas y como una vez que tuvieron acceso a internet había buscado el termino, decir que se sintió avergonzada fue decir poco. "en ese tiempo no teníamos todas las comodidades con las que tu creciste."

Michael se quedó mirándola, le había leído el pensamiento de minutos atrás, "Entonces, ¿sabes cocinar….?" Le preguntó no pudiendo evitar sonreír al imaginársela y queriendo que la tensión se marchara.

"No iría tan lejos como para asumir eso." Le respondió, tomándolo como un niño que se burlaba de ella.

Para ahora Michael sabía que le revelaría muy poco de su vida como humana así que decidió no preguntar y esperar a ver qué era lo que quería decirle. Silencio.

Selene quería decirle que lo de la noche anterior no debía de volver a suceder, pero lo había disfrutado y como negarlo a que ocurriera de nuevo. En ese momento se estaba debatiendo si por el lado contrario decirle que podía volver a suceder y llevarlo más allá si tan solo colocaban sus sentimientos de lado, pero los de ella ya estaban demasiado involucrados como para poder hacerlo.

"Lo siento, Selene, sé que cuando me dejaste venir contigo no firmaste para lo ocurrido anoche. Te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, lo último que quiero es que la parte buena de nuestra relación se vaya a deteriorar por mi culpa." Le dijo minutos después, ella continuó mirando al piso, pensativa. A veces sentía que la parte buena de esa relación era inexistente pero no lo podía negar -ninguno de los dos- que había un vinculo entre ellos que no surgía de la atracción física. Habían perdido gente querida, se habían aislado y Michael sin saberlo lentamente había estado recorriendo los pasos de Selene aún sin conocerla, los pasos de su estoicismo, y viéndola ahora, fría, desentendida, resentida, sin siquiera saber comunicarse con la gente, le hizo ver que eso no era en lo que quería convertirse. Muy pocas veces había tenido una conversación con ella en que no la sintiera incomoda, que no viera como pensaba cada palabra antes de decirla, "No quiero convertirme en tu próximo Kraven." Añadió tal vez para hacer el ambiente menos pesado, ella le había hablado del hombre que le había disparado con el nitrato líquido, Michael le había preguntado y ella con descontento le había contado lo básico.

Estudió sus palabras antes de responder, "Tú eres un hombre honesto, Michael. Dudo que alguna vez Kraven lo haya sido."

"Bien, es bueno saber que aún no piensas mal de mí."

"No me has dado razones para cambiar mi opinión de ti."

Michael se preguntó si Selene estaba siendo sincera y tomó un respiro, "Sé que piensas que tal vez no me estoy tomando todo esto de la guerra en serio pero si lo hago….es sólo que no puedo dejar de ser quien soy para convertirme en un guerrero eficiente de la noche a la mañana. Sé que te gustaría que dejara de quejarme tanto y actuara como un traficante, pero no lo soy. Y siento que en vez de estarte ayudando en todo esto no estoy siendo más que un estorbo."

Selene le prestó atención a esas palabras y tras unos segundos le levantó la mirada. "No eres la primera persona que entreno, Michael. Aún antes de salir de las alcantarillas sabía lo que me esperaría si venías conmigo. Sabía que te quejarías porque todo esto lo haces por obligación y no porque lo deseas. Nunca esperé que te agradara el entrenamiento y que fueras a actuar como un traficante desde el primer momento. Y no eres un estorbo." ¿Acaso Michael estaba pensando en romper el pacto no hablado que había entre ellos? ¿Su alianza? "….la mayor parte del tiempo." Decidió añadir esta última parte pues estaba hablando con la verdad, y si no la añadía sería como mentir. Lo vio sonriendo cuando le dijo la última parte, aparentemente apreciando su comentario. Y las dudas que había tenido desaparecieron.

Por más que quisiera desmentirlo sabía que de los dos era él quien debía de cambiar su actitud. Sí, la de Selene era bastante pesada pero sabía lo que hacía, había sobrevivido por seiscientos años, él no sabía mucho y dudaba que fuera a salir con vida de su primera batalla. "Podrías también añadir que te agrada mi compañía, no sé, creo yo." Le dijo, no queriéndose quedar con ese sentimiento de distanciamiento.

Selene vio lo que intentó, "Como dijiste una vez, debo de estar agradecida porque me tocara alguien como tú y no alguien como Kraven." Le dijo para de nuevo traer los comentarios antagonistas entre ellos, "Para ahora ya le habría disparado."

El tono en su acento inglés lo hizo sonreír, se estaba divirtiendo de imaginarse a sí misma disparándole a Kraven. ¿Cuánto debía uno despreciar a alguien para querer dispararle? "Cambiaré mi actitud de aquí en adelante." Le dijo mas seriamente.

"No hay necesidad," por más que él se quejara, admitía que estaba dando el cien por ciento de sí mismo en los entrenamientos.

Michael se quedó mirándola sospechosamente, "Te agrada mi compañía, ¿no es cierto?" le preguntó dándose cuenta de eso y no pudiendo alejar el tono de autosatisfacción en su voz.

Por más que no quisiera que él se le acercara emocionalmente era una persona a la cual encontraba interesante. Con sus platicas -tan frustrantes como podían ser- siempre le daba una inserción a cómo funcionaban las cosas ahora en su mundo. El no era el único que estaba aprendiendo en esta nueva alianza, "Sí. Tu forma de ser ayuda a que las cosas no sean monótonas."

Michael le frunció el ceño, "Con todo respeto, creí que tu vida estaba llena de monotonía."

"Tu cambiaste eso, por eso es que aprecio tu compañía." Lo vio sonriendo de una forma que hizo que su estomago se encogiera y sin prestarle mayor atención a eso o tal vez por eso fue que dijo lo siguiente, "Si vas a cambiar tan sólo bájale un poco a la quejadera….y no trates de besarme de nuevo."

Ante sus palabras sus ojos no se pudieron quedar inmóviles y fueron a sus labios, "Trataré." Le respondió obviamente jugando. Miró hacia la improvisada fogata y vio que el trozo de carne parecía listo. Lo cogió y colocó sobre las hojas que había recogido antes y esperó a que se enfriara un tanto. _Era la hora de la verdad,_ pensó mientras de reojo vio a Selene llevando su mano hasta una de sus pistolas, como él mitad esperando que la carne le fuera a hacer perder el control. Tomó un trozo de dos centímetros y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo masticó lo más que pudo y después pasó bocado. _Era lo más delicioso que había probado en esos dos últimos meses._ Esperó un segundo y tomó otro pedazo, y después otro, y después otro. Luego se acordó que Selene existía, "¿Quieres probar?" le dijo al tanto de que un pequeño bocado no le sentaría mal. Ella obviamente se negó. Obviamente alguien le había tenido que enseñar lo de las hierbas como condimentos, seguro su madre, así que se jugó esa carta, "¿No quieres recordar como sabe?" le preguntó mientras se llevaba otro pedazo a la boca y después de pasarlo sintió que el estomago le dio un brinco. Parecía que había tenido suficiente. Para su sorpresa Selene llegó hasta su lado y la vio agachándose, enterrando la punta de su cuchillo en uno de los pedazos que él había partido y después comiéndoselo. "No está nada mal." No era lo mejor que había tenido pero tampoco lo peor, y no se podía quejar. La vio meticulosamente estudiando el trozo en su boca y después cómo él mascándolo minuciosamente y pasándolo.

_¿De qué sirve ser inmortal si te niegas los simple placeres de la vida? _Recordaba a Kraven continuamente dándole esas palabras, lo que él no sabía es que ella muy de vez en cuando y muy rara vez hacía cosas como las que acababa de hacer. El sabor obviamente recordándole a su familia. "La sangre aún es mejor."

Michael se encogió de hombros prefiriendo no decir nada, en ese momento imaginándose un pedazo de carne y en vez con salsa encima, sangre, "Entre gustos no hay disgustos."

"Supongo." Le dijo levantándose y notando que él estaba justo a su lado.

"Creo que ya he tenido suficiente." Le dijo tocándose la boca del estomago.

Le asintió, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña, "Entierra o haz algo con el resto del cuerpo." Le dijo sin mirarlo.

"¿Hoy no vamos a entrenar?" le preguntó.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 14.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Habían esos raros días en que sentía que ella buscaba de su compañía, como este día. Ella sabía que él en las horas de la tarde o salía a recorrer los alrededores o tan solo se acostaba a descansar y a pasar el tiempo en el mueble en el sótano, sin ella saber haciendo de guardián diurno como Lucian le había dicho una vez los lycans trabajaban para los vampiros. Selene había salido de su habitación hacia más de una hora, apenas y cruzando un par de palabras con él y después cogiendo uno de los portátiles y en vez de verla dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta la vio sentándose en el sillón enfrente de él. La mayor parte de la atención de Michael se encontraba en la pantalla en frente de él pero de vez en cuando podía verla mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño al él anotar algo más en una hoja y después tachar. Más de media hora tuvo que pasar para escucharla preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, su curiosidad ganándole.

Selene sabía que Michael utilizaba la conexión a internet, en más de una ocasión había visto en el historial del explorador artículos médicos y tecnológicos, páginas de noticias e incluso entretenimiento, él descargaba música y películas, y en una ocasión lo había visto escribiendo. Preocupada le había dicho que esperaba que no se estuviera comunicando con su familia o algún conocido y él tan solo contestándole que estaba jugando ajedrez en línea con una niña Israelí que le estaba ganando. Selene sabía jugar ajedrez, pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirar la pantalla a ver cómo iba el juego. De nuevo lo vio exhalando, y escribiendo algo en una hoja y después tachando. "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" le preguntó.

Michael levantó la mirada de la pantalla y decidió aproximarse a ella, cogió el portátil junto al lápiz y la hoja que tenía y se levantó de la silla plástica playera para caminar hasta el sillón y sentarse al lado de ella, ni siquiera mirándola para ver si la había sorprendido, "Sudoku," le respondió mientras le mostraba el cuadrado en la pantalla y le explicaba de que trataba el juego, al ella mostrar interés le explicó cómo se jugaba.

Selene miró la hoja sumamente rayada que Michael tenía y después el cuadro con sus nueve recuadros interiores, a su vez dividido en filas y columnas de tres. Cuando pensaba en la tecnología de ahora y juegos pensaba en graficas sorprendentes y juegos que se sentían como si uno en verdad estuviera ahí, no pensaba en una pantalla blanca con un cuadro en el medio. "¿Y no has podido hacerlo?" le preguntó, después de todo el punto del supuesto juego parecía difícil más no imposible.

"No es tan fácil como crees." Le contestó, para nada sorprendido de su arrogancia. "Llevo más de dos horas aquí y nada."

"Dos horas bien perdidas." Le recriminó. ¿Pero no se había pasado ella varias horas al mes cazando lycans en un 'juego' de alto desempeño que utilizaban los traficantes de muerte más jóvenes para el entrenamiento? Claro, eso en verdad no era un _juego_.

Ya ni se molestaba por sus comentarios, "Lo que sea, prefiero pensar en esto que en la guerra."

Había salido porque había estado cansada del silencio y la soledad, ¿y ahora lo iba a rehuir? Señaló a la pantalla, "8 y 3," le dijo mostrándole cada una de las casillas para que colocara esos números.

Michael los colocó, de reojo confirmando en la hoja de papel que él hacía rato ya había pensado en esa combinación. Aún así no le dijo nada para que viera que tan sencillo era el juego. "¿Ahora?" le preguntó. Selene le dio otros dos números, él inmediatamente diciéndole que los números no se podían repetir. Ella asintiendo como si eso no fuera mayor problema. Veinte minutos después ella seguía mirando a la pantalla, entre los dos tratando de llenarla. Hombro con hombro, cómodamente con la compañía, él con una sonrisa en los labios y ella con frustración, aunque de vez en cuando dejando salir una que otra sonrisa al ellos dos intercambiar palabras.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 15.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael miró preocupado el cielo con cada segundo sintiéndose peor, estaban cerca de la cabaña pero no tan cerca. El carro brincó y se pegó con el techo de este en la cabeza.

Selene se encontraba azarada, no lo iban a lograr. _Mierda, mierda, mierda,_ si tan solo no hubiera sido tan terca, si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado. "Hay una fabrica por aquí." Le dijo, segura de eso y mirando a su alrededor buscando la señal.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer, tomar a todos por rehén?" le preguntó, así como ella tenía la culpa también la tenía él, pero después de hacerle esa pregunta se sintió peor de lo que ya lo hacía, echarle algo en cara enojado era lo peor que podía hacer. La casa estaba a más de media hora, amanecería en cinco minutos, si tenían suerte.

"Si es necesario." Le contestó no prestándole demasiada atención al tono de su voz. Habían llegado a este punto porque había tenido la necesidad de ir a abastecerse parcialmente de los productos que les faltaban. El viaje había resultado normal, sin ninguna sorpresa. No habían ido al mismo pueblo que habían visitado la última vez sino a uno más alejado. Una de las reglas de Selene, nunca visitar el mismo lugar dos veces cuando se estaba huyendo. Habían quedado atrapados en el tráfico, luego había habido un retén en media carretera y les pidieron los papeles, Michael no pudiendo completamente ocultar la tensión de que a los policías les diera por revisar el carro, lo que encontrarían no sería nada bueno, sangre y armas entre objetos comunes. Para cuando encontraron la desviación que debían de tomar Selene ya sabía que era muy posible que el día los tomara por sorpresa, lo cual no le preocupó mucho pues el día anterior a duras penas las nubes grises oscuras en el cielo dejaron pasar los rayos del sol. Dos horas después se podían ver las estrellas en el firmamento, lo cual era un muy mal indicador. Esta vez el baúl del carro no sería su salvación, tenía varios agujeros de bala de cuando le estuvo enseñando a manejar un rifle y él -aún no se explicaba cómo- había fallado por metros de distancia. Las palabras de ella para él en este momento, "Tenemos un problema." Lo dijo, por primera vez reconociéndolo a voz alta.

Con cada segundo Michael se sentía peor, _estaban cerca de la cabaña pero no tan cerca._ Miró de nuevo al firmamento su tono purpura claro no gustándole nada. De repente vio una desviación por delante, "Gira aquí." Le pidió deseando que no lo fuera a contradecir. Hacia donde se dirigían no había nada a kilómetros de distancia y no se iba a arriesgar a que de repente por este nuevo camino encontraran algo cerca. En cuanto el carro se encaminó en la nueva ruta la cadena montañosa se abrió y un rayo de luz tenue les dio de frente.

Michael vio que a Selene la luz solar le fastidió, ella frunció el ceño y pareció no soportarlo porque bajó la cara, los guantes de lana empezaron a humear sobre el volante y los vio derritiéndose sobre su piel quemada y ardiente, "_¡Mierda!_" le dijo moviéndose, no habiéndose esperado que la afectara tan rápido, "Agáchate." Le pidió mientras se le acercaba y le pasaba un brazo por encima para poder manejar, ella quejándose del obvio dolor. Rápidamente Michael cogió el volante y ella se agachó, "No desaceleres." Le pidió, su mente ni siquiera pensando que ya iban a toda.

Michael continuó manejando hasta que de repente vio una edificación alta, vieja y de madera. Se dirigió hacia esta desde lejos viendo una reja que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, luego la reja justo en frente en vez de detenerlo le mermó un tanto la velocidad pero aún así se abrió partiéndose. Selene no desaceleró y él continuó por el camino pavimentado, "Sostente." Le advirtió viendo ahora una puerta pesada que llevaba hacia la bodega, la puerta se astilló en mil pedazos y en cuanto estos se dispersaron pudo ver algo, su mente ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar que era un carro para cuando ya lo habían estrellado, el choque lateral a su vez desviándolos un tanto y enviándolos contra una repisa metálica que se hizo trizas con lo que había sobre ella. Al Selene sentir los estrellones apretó los frenos y el carro continuó deslizándose para por fin detenerse enviándolos a ambos hacia adelante, su cabeza rebotando contra el volante. "Quédate agachada." Michael le pidió, colocándole la mano sobre la cabeza para que se volviera a ocultar. Selene le hizo caso pues en lo poco que pudo ver reconoció que el lugar estaba oscuro pero no mucho, habían rayos de luz entrando por las ventanas.

Michael la vio ocultándose de nuevo, esta vez agachándose más en el piso del carro. Miró a su alrededor, habían ventanas abiertas y un desorden, este parecía ser el taller mecánico donde arreglaban los carros. Inmediatamente se movió para salirse del carro, dándole una patada a la puerta pues esta de seguro estaría atorada. Rápidamente se salió y le cerró, corrió hacia una mesa donde vio una manta oscura y empolvada cubriendo algo, la quitó y la aventó sobre el parabrisas del carro. Luego fue hasta una de las paredes y cerró una de las pesadas ventanas, corrió repisas, movió almarios, hubo una ventana con la que al principio no supo qué hacer hasta que vio la mesa que había justo debajo de esta, mesa que contenía tarros, se puso a buscar y vio unos que parecían ser de pintura. Sin siquiera pensarlo el cambio en sus manos tomó forma, extrajo sus uñas afiladas y con estas rompió la tapa del tarro, acabándolo de abrir y después echando la pintura por todos lados, era pintura oscura y cumplía su trabajo. Otro tarro le siguió y otro más, y otro más, en realidad Michael no supo cuantos destapó, tan solo se detuvo cuando vio que parecía ser seguro. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, el lugar donde ellos estaban se encontraba en penumbras, pero eso era solo por ahora, en cuanto el sol acabara de salir ya no sería seguro. Miró hacia la puerta, ese era un hueco que no podría tapar. Gracias a Dios el lugar parecía estar vacio pues donde no lo estuviera ya vigilantes y trabajadores se habrían presentado con la conmoción, Michael pensaba mientras se acercaba de nuevo al carro.

Selene continuaba oculta y quieta, hasta que oyó la puerta abriéndose, levantó un tanto la cabeza para verlo con una manta, 'Vamos.' Lo escuchó decir. Inmediatamente se movió hacia él, Michael manteniéndole la manta abierta y envolviéndola en ella mientras se bajaba del jeep. Selene se aferró a él mientras caminaron sin destino, pero fueron pocos pasos pues se detuvieron a un par de metros de distancia, escuchó un ruido metálico y después continuaron el camino hasta que él le quitó la manta. Michael había visto un contenedor de carga cerca a donde el carro había quedado y ahí era donde estaría más segura, se detuvo justo en la puerta y con sus manos destrozó la cadena y candado que cerraba las compuertas. Antes de quitarle la manta miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que no hubiera luz directamente dirigida hacia ellos. En cuanto se la quitó Selene se giró hacia él, a verificar lo mismo que él acababa de hacer mientras caminaba hacia atrás, buscando mayor protección. "Muéstrame tu mano." Le pidió pues siendo ella lo más probable era que le hiciera la ayuda que le quería brindar a un lado. Michael tomó su mano entre las de él cuidadosamente mientras la escuchaba respirar fuertemente, inquieta y adolorida. En cuanto la tuvo a nivel de sus ojos vio que tenía la herida a carne viva y llena de ampollas, una quemadura de segundo grado, _Cristo,_ pensó levantando la mirada y haciéndole la cara a un lado, luego el cabello, viendo su mejilla en las mismas condiciones.

"En verdad no hay necesidad." Le dijo, manteniendo la posición y buscando sus ojos para que le creyera, pero no le hizo caso. Sintió sus dos manos posándose sobre sus hombros por unos segundos como dándole ánimos mientras le decía -al igual que ella sin aliento- que ya regresaba. Un segundo después se marchaba. Selene se quedó en la oscuridad por un momento hasta que recordó que había traído con ella una luz química, la buscó en su gabardina y en cuanto la tuvo al aire la partió en dos, así produciéndose la luz, inmediatamente estudió su alrededor, estaban en un contenedor, contenedor que contenía cientos de repuestos de carros. Pasados unos minutos escuchó la pesada puerta abriéndose y Michael reapareciendo, colocando sobre una caja de madera un contenedor pequeño metálico, ella a su vez colocando la luz a un lado del contenedor, y en cuanto Michael lo abrió se dio cuenta que era un botiquín.

"Déjame ver." Le dijo de nuevo tomándola de la mano, debajo del guante la piel se encontraba roja, pero ya no se encontraba quemada. La miró a los ojos, sin palabras diciéndole que no lo fuera a contradecir para inmediatamente seguir examinándola.

Selene lo miró a la cara viendo como estudiaba su herida, como cuidadosamente le quitaba el guante, como delicadamente trataba de encontrar una herida mayor, "¿Ves? No hay necesidad." Le dijo, sintiendo empatía por él y dándole una sonrisa demostrándole que ya se podía calmar. Michael desvió la mirada de su mano a sus ojos y se sintió al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Volteó la cara voluntariamente mientras él cuidadosamente le hacía el cabello a un lado y le examinaba la mejilla, ella exhalando, pensando que todo eso era innecesario, pero también al tanto de que se encontraba un tanto conmovida de que él le demostrara tanta preocupación. No se sintió tan exaltada por sus gestos hasta el momento que él le giró la cara para mirarlo, sintiendo su mano tibia enredada en su cabello, su pulgar sobre su mejilla, su mirada de preocupación pasando a una de tranquilidad mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Michael sintió que el momento con todo se les vino encima mientras ella le mantenía la mirada, podía hacer su movimiento y dudaba que esta vez fuera rechazado, la mirada profunda y nerviosa de ella lo decía todo. _¿La habría alguien querido alguna vez, verdaderamente querido?_ "Aún no me acostumbro a todo esto." Le susurró remojándose los labios, cuando ella imitó su gesto la temperatura subió demasiado. ¿Por qué estaba esperando que él hiciera el primer movimiento? Esta era Selene, no dudaba que estaba más que acostumbrada a hacerlo ella. Y con ese pensamiento en mente la dejó ir, si las cosas se iban a dar entre ellos se iban a dar de una forma en la que ella después no pudiera echarle la culpa a acontecimientos externos. Haciendo como si nada Michael miró a su alrededor estudiando el lugar y por el rabillo del ojo vio que la tomó por sorpresa al no haber aprovechado el momento. "Tu nuevo hogar por las próximas doce horas no parece uno cómodo." Le dijo, tomando la falta de comodidades y sin decirle nada más empezó a mover cosas hacia los lados dejando un espacio donde se podría acostar, y para darle la idea a ella cogió la misma manta que antes le había colocado encima y esta vez la colocó sobre el piso.

Selene calladamente lo vio organizando todo, se encontraba un tanto confundida y a la vez agradecida, confundida de que no la hubiera besado cuando en un momento de debilidad suyo sería obvio que no lo rechazaría, y agradecida de que no hubiera dado ese primer paso, que respetara lo que le había dicho antes, que no quería nada con él, _¿entonces porque se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber tomado ese paso ella?_ "Puedes volver a la cabaña, yo-"

Michael se giró hacia ella, "¿Estás loca? No te voy a dejar sola. Tu incomodidad hoy será mi incomodidad."

Para nada le sorprendió su gesto, "…Creí que te gustaría descansar." Le dijo exhalando y caminando hasta donde él había colocado la cobija, luego sentándose en esta.

"Dudo que pueda descansar tranquilo sabiendo que estas aquí. Además, ¿qué tal si algo mas ocurre?"

Selene sabía muy bien que dijera lo que le dijera no se iba a marchar, "He estado cuidándome desde antes que nacieras," primero le dio un recordatorio y después le asintió, "pero de todas formas gracias." Por preocuparse, por ayudar, sino fuera por él lo más probable es que hubiera encontrado su final de esa forma tan absurda.

Michael le asintió, "Créeme Selene, sé que eres el tipo de mujer que se puede cuidar de sí misma." Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba de ella, "Eso es evidente, tanto como el hecho de que en vez de protegerte terminaría siendo un estorbo….. Es solo que me sentiría más cómodo quedándome aquí y sabiendo que estás bien a estar a kilómetros y estarme preguntando si algo habrá sucedido."

Selene tan solo lo miró fijamente, "No eres un estorbo, además, para eso te estoy entrenando, para que desarrolles tus habilidades."

Claro, ella siempre obviando las indirectas, pero como fuera, él fue quien no tomó el momento de hacía unos minutos y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, si lo hubiera tomado tal vez en este mismo instante hubiera estado disfrutando de sus caricias. "Voy a um, dar una vuelta, ver qué es en realidad este lugar….."

Selene le asintió, "¿Puedes traerme una bolsa de sangre?" le preguntó en cuanto lo vio marchándose. Él le asintió y tras unos momentos de escuchar ruido afuera volvió con tres, pasándoselas y volviendo a salir. Tras tomarse una de las bolsas se acostó pero era obvio que no podría descansar al no estar segura de en qué tipo de lugar se encontraban. La tardanza de Michael no se le hizo extraña, seguramente querría poner distancia entre ellos tras lo que había estado a punto de pasar, lo que estaba segura que un beso llevaría a todo lo demás. ¿Estaba ella tan desesperada y necesitada que tan solo porque él le prestara atención sincera estaba dispuesta a entregársele? Se encontraba pensando eso cuando más de dos horas después de haber salido él volvió, "¿Y bien?" le preguntó.

"Una mina de carbón abandonada." Le comentó. Era un lugar grande y horrible pero la mayor tardanza había sido para distanciarse un tanto.

"¿Los humanos aún usan carbón?" le preguntó al verlo caminando hasta donde ella lo que la verdad la tensionó, mucho más al verlo sentarse a su lado.

"Claro." Le contestó, "No tanto como una vez pero sí….." en vez de acostarse cara con cara se acostó hacia los pies de ella. "El lugar está completamente abandonado."

"De eso me pude dar cuenta." Si nadie había aparecido con el ruido del estrellón del carro era por algo. Y Michael le había repetido dos veces que el lugar estaba abandonado, así que eso demostraba que él también estaba nervioso de estar en ese lugar con ella.

Un largo silencio prosiguió, casi quince minutos después levantó su cara y la vio con los ojos cerrados, si estaba dormida no lo sabía. "¿Selene?" suspiró bajamente para no despertarla por si lo estaba.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó abriendo los ojos, tenía seiscientos años, ¿Por qué estaba incomoda y nerviosa de estar acostada tan cerca de él?

En su rostro no pudo ver señas de sueño así que se decidió a hablar, "Me das esta impresión de ser una guerrera intrépida la cual no piensa dos veces antes de entrar en una batalla, y me estaba preguntando si para ahora no sientes miedo cuando te encuentras en presencia de lycans….no sé, si ya te habrías inmunizado a ese sentimiento.

Selene le frunció el ceño, "No creo que el miedo sea algo que se pueda dejar completamente de lado a no ser que uno sea sumamente poderoso y sepa de antemano que se va a salir invicto."

Michael la interrumpió, "¿Te crees lo suficientemente poderosa?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Siempre hay miedo, Michael, es natural sentirlo, es el instinto de supervivencia entrando a jugar. Pero así como hay miedo también hay otras emociones." Pasó saliva, aquí iba otra lección "No importa cuán poderoso llegues a ser nunca debes subestimar a tu oponente, podría causarte la muerte."

"Sí, mira como quedó Viktor." Le respondió, queriendo ver su reacción a sus palaras. La faz de Selene ilegible por dos segundos mientras miraba al piso y después exhalando maldadosamente, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en un gesto que le causó escalofríos. Estaba en todo derecho de sentirse contenta de haber ejercido su venganza, pero ese gesto de maldad lo preocupó.

Selene lo volvió a mirar a la cara, "¿Para dónde vas con todo esto?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "A ningún lado. Sólo quería hacerme una imagen de no sé….matar a alguien." Selene le mantuvo la mirada, obviamente ni arrepentida ni apenada de nada de lo que había llegado a hacer. "¿Alguna vez se te dificultó matar a algún lycan….emocionalmente?" No quería que le saliera con un cuento de una épica batalla o gran persecución.

"Ni siquiera al primero." Le admitió. "Sólo a ti." Inmediatamente vio como su manzana de Adán subió, lo que manifestaba tensión así que decidió cambiar el tema de ellos de nuevo a él, "Asumo que para ti será duro…..pero también será necesario." Selene se sentó inmediatamente, hasta ahora no le había hablado de esto porque no había querido racionalizarlo antes. "Lo más probable es que en el momento que suceda…..tendrás una milésima de segundo para dudar y en esa milésima de segundo, junto con el miedo y la preocupación será cuando elijas si continuar o no. Y escúchame, tienes que continuar, este no es un mundo donde tu enemigo cambiará de parecer porque tu lo hiciste. Si quieres continuar con vida, tienes que luchar por ella."

Michael le asintió, eso él lo entendía así no quisiera matar a nadie, lo había sentido con Viktor….el instinto de supervivencia. "Y estando en esta nota," le dijo para cambiar el tema un tanto, "el suicidio, ¿sucede entre los inmortales?"

Selene se sorprendió por la pregunta, "¿No estarás-?"

Vio el disgusto en la cara de ella en cuanto el pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza así que la interrumpió, "No, no, no," se sentó para que lo tomara más en serio, "por supuesto que no." Si no se le había cruzado por la mente cuando Samantha mucho menos ahora. "No tengo lo que se necesita para eso y tampoco está en mi interés hacerlo. Tan solo….hay muchas cosas que me interesan de este mundo pero obviamente no todas me vienen a la vez ni tu tampoco me las responderás todas….Es sólo, interés."

Selene lo estudió por unos segundos pero no encontró rastros de que le estuviera mintiendo, y de repente lo vio soltando una sonrisa apenada, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es bueno ver que de hecho te preocupas por mí….así en unas doce horas me estés cayendo a golpes y haciéndome sufrir." Dios, como odiaba los entrenamientos.

Selene se sintió incomoda por esas palabras, "Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, después de todo eres mi único aliado."

El cinismo no le salió bien, "Por supuesto." Le contestó con el mismo tono, había pensado darle un '¿sólo por eso?' coqueto pero esta era Selene y no una mujer común que quería seducir.

No pudo quedarse completamente seria ante el tono de Michael. Era extraño tener estos momentos, porque por un lado no quería darle esperanzas de que algo sucedería entre ellos, por el otro los gestos para con él le venían de forma subconsciente que solo se daba cuenta que los estaba haciendo una vez que ya era tarde, como hacía un segundo cuando las esquinas de sus labios subieron un tanto dejándole ver que de hecho sí se preocupaba por él y no tan solo porque era su aliado. "El suicidio existe, al menos entre los vampiros, aún así es inusual que suceda."

Michael vio que continuaron con la seriedad, lo que era de esperarse, "Asumo que la gente tan solo se cansa de vivir por tanto tiempo."

Selene se encogió de hombros. "Hay gente que ha vivido más que ellos, el que toma esa decisión tan solo es débil de mentalidad."

Se sorprendió bastante por sus palabras duras, "Es una enfermedad psicológica, Selene."

En todos sus años había escuchado de cinco o seis vampiros suicidados pero nunca le había colocado atención a los rumores, su mente estando ocupada en otro tipo de cosas más productivas. "¿Entonces ahora los humanos clasifican como enfermedad a todo?"

¿Venía esta reacción de su mentalidad de hacía seiscientos años o había alguna otra razón? "Los suicidios son causados por depresiones mal tratadas."

"No nos vamos a poner de acuerdo en eso." Le dijo cortando el tema, para ahora conocía muy bien como terminaban las conversaciones entre ellos cuando uno trataba de demostrar su punto sobre el otro. Selene se volvió a acomodar y al verla Michael hizo lo mismo.

Pasada más de una hora y al sentir que ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño volvió a hablar. "¿Alguna vez fuiste como yo? No te imagino siendo así de tosca cuando humana."

"No lo era." Ni siquiera tenía que recordar como solía ser, eso siempre estaba presente cuando él actuaba de una forma especial con ella, "Simplemente dejé de lado los sentimientos más nobles que lo definen a uno como humano." Lo vio mirando al piso, evidentemente pensando que no quería que eso ocurriera con él, "Pero yo me entregué gustosamente a esos otros sentimientos. Tú no lo harás. Esa es la diferencia." Para ambos era desconocido que en unos meses tras Selene salir lastimada por unos lycans ella recordaría como fueron los primeros años de su transformación, y cuando estuviera completamente curada le hablaría a Michael -con quien para el momento ya tendría una relación bien consolidada-, de cuan humana era ella en cuanto al inicio de su vida en este mundo.

Michael pasó saliva, "Cuándo entraste a este mundo…..¿no te asustaba lo desconocido de este? ¿O eras insegura, demasiado humana, inocente? ¿O fue tan solo convertirte en vampiro para cambiar completamente quien eras?" Selene lo fijó con la mirada y la pudo ver entre molesta e incómoda de que le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, "Sé que no te gusta hablar de tu vida privada y no es que quiera entrometerme en asuntos importantes, tan solo quiero previsualizar mejor el panorama."

Apenas y podía recordar esos primeros días, ni siquiera sabía si lo que recordaba era cierto o no, pero sí sabía que había sido emocionalmente difícil lidiar con la pérdida de su familia y con la entrada a este mundo al mismo tiempo. "No me convertí en la persona que soy de un día para otro." Tanta matanza, tanto odio y rencor al final venían a hacer un cambio en uno, "Asumo que tenía tus mismas dudas," le admitió, "y fui señalada de experimentar pensamientos y sentimientos demasiado humanos." Frunció el ceño, recordando a una persona importante que durante todos estos siglos le había ayudado a conservar lo poco de humanidad que aún había en ella, no por primera vez preguntándose cuál habría sido la reacción de él cuando se enteró de su traición. "Las cosas van cambiando sin que uno se dé cuenta. Un momento eres un humano asustado y un siglo después miras hacia atrás y notas el cambio." Mientras hablaba la imagen de un traficante de muerte aparecía en su cabeza, bueno, de dos, los traficantes de muerte con que había aprendido sobre la guerra, con los que salía a cazar y que más cercanos habían sido a ella, una vez más preguntándose si la estarían cazando en ese momento y como sería ese momento cuando se los volviera a encontrar de frente. ¿Serían ellos capaces de matarla como si nada, sería ella capaz de apretar el gatillo? "En verdad no puedo recordar mucho. Han pasado seiscientos años."

Michael le volvió a asentir, interesado, si era verdad que no podía recordar entonces tenía sentido, "¿Puedes recordar si alguna vez fuiste tan quejumbrosa como yo?"

Selene exhaló, nadie era tan quejambroso como él, pero de nuevo el entrenamiento de Michael era mucho más exigente y riguroso que el de cualquier otro traficante, "Asumo que experimenté algunas de las dudas que tú experimentas en estos momentos, es solo que la situación es diferente." Le sonrió, "Yo nunca me quejé, y mucho menos traté de seducir al primer vampiro del que me sentí atraída." No supo bien de donde salió eso último y se sorprendió de sus palabras así como Michael también lo hizo, y luego, al pensarlas y el rostro de uno de sus compañeros aparecer de nuevo cayó en cuenta que sí, sí lo había hecho…..y había sido mucho mas frentera de lo que Michael era con ella.

Michael la vio bajando la cara y sonriendo un poco más abiertamente, obviamente recordando algo con afecto. "Vampiro suertudo." Un rastro de celos surgió en él en ese momento, y no sería la última vez que esa relación en la vida de Selene le produjera esos sentimientos. En un par de meses se dejaría llevar por celos reales y hasta la lastimaría no solo emocional sino físicamente. La única diferencia era que en este momento al mismo tiempo le agradaba ver que no todo en la vida inmortal de Selene había sido muerte. No quiso preguntar nada más en cuanto a esa relación porque obviamente que ella hubiera dicho algo había sido un desliz, "Espero que te haya tratado como te lo mereces." Le dijo una frase que muy bien sabía era de lo mas trillada pero era verdad lo que decía. Selene obviamente no le iba a responder nada y decidió dejar eso así, "¿Te hicieron el entrenamiento tan difícil como me lo estás haciendo a mí?"

"Tus circunstancias son especiales, Michael." Dijo agradecida de que no quisiera profundizar en su vida personal, "Tu tiempo para aprender no consta de décadas o siglos. Necesitas aprender lo principal lo más pronto posible." Eso él ya lo debía de saber. Lo miró por unos segundos, "Descansa, será un día largo." Le dijo acostándose de nuevo y dándole la espalda, que él estuviera hacia el lado de sus pies hacía que la posición entre ellos no fuera tan enervadora.

Selene sintió que se estrelló con algo y ahí mismo se sentó en su cama, girándose para coger la beretta de su mesa de noche…..solo que ni había mesa de noche ni había cama. Vio a Michael adormilado mirándola preocupado y recordó donde estaban y que había sucedido. Miró la hora en su reloj y vio que apenas y era medio día. Se volvió a acostar y sintió movimiento a su lado, viendo a Michael acomodándose de tal forma de estar ambos en la misma dirección.

Michael podía ver lo que había sucedido, dormida Selene se había volteado a abrazar a su almohada pero se había estrellado con sus pies. No pensando exactamente lo que hacía por el sueño tan solo se giró para que sus pies quedaran hacia los de ella.

Michael podía haber estado muy dormido mientras se volteaba pero cinco minutos después lo sentía despierto, "Si no me puedes imaginar recién convertida yo tampoco te puedo imaginar como un humano despreocupado de estos tiempos."

"Las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan, ¿no?" En estas últimas semanas Selene le había dejado ver que era una mujer distante, pero al mismo tiempo le había dejado ver que no estaba tan amargada o era tan odiosa como una vez la había creído. "Créelo o no una vez fui una persona semi-normal."

"¿Semi-normal? Eso no suena a normal para nada." Le dijo, el comentario llamando su atención.

"Si le preguntas a alguien que me conoce bien que me defina en una palabra esa palabra será callado."

Él era callado lo que le venía a ella como anillo al dedo, sólo se mostraba parlanchín cuando le preguntaba cosas sobre su mundo y por eso no lo podía juzgar. También se mostraba parlanchín cuando le daba por socializar con ella de una forma no tan formal, "¿No cambiaste después de que Samantha murió?"

El susurro en que le hizo la pregunta le hizo pensar una vez más en si ella era una buena manipuladora o si el tono le salía por naturaleza siempre que hablaba sobre perdidas. "Yo era feliz." Esa era la mayor diferencia, "Si la felicidad siquiera existe." Le añadió y vio como los músculos en su cuello se tensaron mientras pasaba saliva difícilmente. "Habían problemas como en todas las relaciones pero mirándolo desde aquí eso es lo que siento en cuanto al tiempo que compartí con ella." Conocía a Selene, sabía que era del tipo de persona que hablaba lo que pensaba sin importarle lastimar a nadie pero también sabía que tenía momentos de prudencia y ese pareció ser uno pues en vez de decirle que tan solo estaba idealizando su relación le asintió y se quedó callada.

Selene entendía, no era como si ella desconociera el sentimiento de tener unos momentos de felicidad con alguien, "¿Qué fue ese comentario de antes? ¿No crees en la felicidad?"

Michael le exhaló sonriendo, "¿Acaso crees tú? Siempre he pensado que la felicidad completa no existe, solo hay cortos momentos en que se disfruta de esta."

Selene lo vio apoyando la cabeza de nuevo contra el piso y cerrando los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo que irrevocablemente le trajo a la mente aquella noche en que ellos se conocieron, o mejor dicho el día que le prosiguió al despertarse en las horas del día debajo de un puente a las orillas del Danubio, el humano a su lado desmayado, y ella sintiendo apreciación por él cuando se miró el hombro y vio que no solo la había salvado de un ahogamiento sino que también le había vendado la herida y aun más sin saberlo la había protegido de la peligrosa luz del día al arrastrarla hasta aquel puente en que los rayos se filtraban por la madera podrida de este, con las horas y minutos teniendo que esquivarlos constantemente y con tan poco espacio para el movimiento su única salida había sido montársele encima a Michael y pedir constantemente porque la gente sobre el puente no los fueran a encontrar y en un intento de ayuda sacarlos de esa protección que en el momento tenía, lo que los humanos hubieran definido una buena obra hubiera sido su muerte. Aún así y mientras recordaba aquel día lo que más recordaba era estar encima de él, sentir su cuerpo moviéndose debajo de ella, sentir su calor emanando, mirar su rostro atractivo …la extraña sensación de la tentación, tentación de ruñir su cuello y beber de él unas cuantas gotas así fuera sin su autorización, inmediatmaente el recuerdo de esa sensación la hizo sentir bochorno y que su pulso aumentaba. Michael en este mismo momento estaba cerca y en un impulso podía dejar sus pendejadas y hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Tras unos segundos de haber cerrado los ojos Michael escuchó como el corazón de Selene se aceleró, inmediatamente abrió los ojos, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó creyendo que de repente había escuchado algo afuera.

Al Michael fijarla con una mirada de preocupación Selene inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era lo que pensaba y decidió no sacarlo de su error, después de todo era preferible mentirle que aceptar que había estado pensando en él y que por eso se encontraba alterada. "Nada, creí escuchar algo afuera pero supongo que estaba equivocada." Y para hacer las cosas más creíbles se giró por su pistola y la colocó a una distancia más prudente, sin querer entre ellos. Al ver a Michael fijando con la mirada el arma le rodó los ojos, pues había visto que no creía poder descansar con el objeto tan cerca de él.

Michael la vio colocando el arma de nuevo a un lado, aparentemente molesta pero para ahora ya conocía en verdad cuando algo le molestaba así que sospechaba que estaba fingiendo, y queriendo leer en el gesto en el cual había colocado la nueve milímetros entre ellos habló, "Si estar acostada tan cerca de mí te está poniendo nerviosa tan solo dilo. No hay necesidad de poner un objeto mortal entre nosotros para que mi subconsciente note la indirecta."

Selene al ver su sonrisa de inmediato supo que era una broma, "Tengo seiscientos años de experiencia como para que un gesto como este me ponga nerviosa."

Michael no pudo contener su risa, "_Y que experiencia, me imagino._"

La molestó viéndolo reírse como un niño chiquito a sus expensas, "Sí, sí, mejor no te imagines nada." Le dijo sintiendo como su sangre hervía pero no del enojo sino de la pena.

Michael tras unos segundos se controló, después de todo no quería pasarse de la mano y hacerla sentir más incomoda de lo que probablemente la estaba haciendo sentir, "No tengo nada que imaginar, tan solo digo, seiscientos años _son_ seiscientos años."

Los ojos de él estaban brillando de la picardía y por eso mismo decidió no contestarle nada pues sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera lo podría usar en su contra. Poco a poco vio la sonrisa desapareciendo y tras unos segundos ambos se mantenían la mirada, lo vio pasando saliva y que sus ojos se dirigían a su boca lo que disparó su corazón y tras un segundo el de él, la química entre ellos en ese momento demasiado visible. "Mira quien se está colocando nervioso." Selene le contestó en retaliación a su burla de momentos atrás y rompiendo el momento.

Michael no le sonrió, "Soy un hombre de veintiocho años, una bolsa de hormonas. Estar a solas con una mujer y nada más que acostados por supuesto que me va a poner nervioso. Mucho más si es con una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Si _eres_ tú."

Para el momento era imposible que su pulso aumentara mucho más y menos tras escuchar el cumplido que inmediatamente decidió ignorar aunque de una manera le causó cierta satisfacción, "A veces se me dificulta imaginarte como un hombre de esta era, feliz, sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de tu juventud. Otras tan solo me dejas ver que al final de la línea no hay que buscar más, eres un hombre, diciendo lo que sea para llevarte a alguien a la cama."

"Ouch." Le dijo sonriéndole, no tomándoselo demasiado a pecho, ya conocía su dura sinceridad, "Asumo que tras seiscientos años estas cansada de escuchar las mismas cosas trilladas de siempre. Después de todo no puedo ser el primero que te llame hermosa…..Hermosa y letal. Pero déjame decirte algo, mis pobres tácticas de seducción han hecho que una y otra caigan rendidas a mis pies."

De lejos él no era el tipo de hombre que necesitaba de tácticas de seducción, incluso con una mirada había llamado su atención en aquella estación de metro.

"¿Se te comieron la lengua los ratones?" le preguntó al ver que tras unos segundos no le contestaba nada.

"Yo tan solo no soy el tipo de persona para tener ese tipo de conversaciones."

Michael le asintió al sentirla de nuevo colocarse la coraza, "Si vamos a pasar una eternidad juntos te podría enseñar algunas cosas, y a la vez tú podrías enseñarme otras."

"Por si no lo has notado ya te he estado enseñando algunas." Le dijo evadiendo el obvio comentario que le había dado, ¿o ella tenía la cabeza tan sucia que por la conversación sobre su experiencia se estaba imaginando otras cosas?

"No del tipo entretenido."

"Mejor tratemos de descansar." Le dijo cortando del todo la conversación lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era darle rienda suelta al tema.

"Sí, mejor." Michael le contestó con ironía mientras cerraba los ojos.

Después de varios minutos Selene sintió como el pulso de Michael mermó lo que le informaba que se había quedado dormido. Cuando ella misma volvió a despertar lo hizo al escuchar un ruido fuerte y se giró buscando a Michael pero este no estaba ahí. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la tarde, pronto anochecería. Se quedó acostada sin molestarse a levantarse, pensando en ese momento que había compartido con Michael, él afuera, y por lo que podía escuchar tratando de encender el carro. Varios minutos después abrió la puerta del tráiler y lo vio trabajando sobre uno de los carros que ya se encontraban en esta mina, pareciendo que lo estaba haciendo bien porque no veía como una empresa iba a dejar un carro abandonado si se podía hacer algo por este. El motor del carro encendió y lo vio agachándose por una especie de manguera para continuar trabajando. ¿Ahora era mecánico? ¿Qué mas había de él que no sabía? Pensó cerrando la puerta y volviendo adentro.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 16.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

No era la primera vez en esa semana que no podía dormir, de hecho le sucedía más de lo acostumbrado desde que dejó Ordoghaz. Suponía que no era extraño, las preocupaciones incluso en sus sueños la perseguían, y cuando no lo hacían aparecían las pesadillas relacionadas con Viktor, su familia y lycans inocentes. No podía creer que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que empezaron a huir y aún nadie había aparecido listo para acabar con sus vidas, tal vez si fue una buena idea asentarse en un lugar que vivir como nómada dejando un rastro que fácilmente podía ser seguido. Escuchó otro relámpago más fuerte que los anteriores, definitivamente ya habían entrado en la época de invierno, si no supiera la fecha por las lluvias constantes y la bajada de temperatura se daría cuenta que estaban llegando a diciembre. No había escampado desde hacía tres días. Otro trueno y no le quedó duda que afuera habría una ventisca. Aburrida y sin nada por hacer se levantó y alistó sabiendo que aun eran las horas de la tarde.

Se dijo que subía a cerciorarse de que Michael no hubiera hecho demasiados daños en su casa pero la verdad era que tenía curiosidad por ver que hacía en su tiempo libre, salir a dar vueltas era una de esas cosas, pero de otras no tenía ni idea... Al llegar a la puerta que daba del sótano al primer piso de la casa se detuvo, eran las cuatro de la tarde, en una tarde normal el sol estaría resplandeciendo por las ventanas de la casa y la quemarían, hoy que llovía a cantaros no había posibilidad que eso sucediera, aún así se quiso cerciorar primero antes de salir a quemarse. Abrió la puerta y tras unos segundos asomó la cabeza, gris, todo estaba a oscuras. Sintiéndose segura dio el primer paso afuera, no había sol pero aún así el cielo grisáceo bañaba la casa con un poco de luz no dañina, sin contar los rayos que a cada segundo le proporcionaban una vista que en las oscuras noches no podía tener. La cabaña no era nada del otro mundo, incluso era hasta ordinaria pero no necesitaba nada más, por eso la había adquirido. Estaba amueblada con lo necesario para hacerla pasar como una casa de veraneo y no había mayor cosa importante que pudiera desaparecer y que esto le doliera. Todo lo que había adquirido de valor estaba en Ordoghaz, probablemente para ahora alguien ya se había apoderado de aquellos objetos. No se imaginaba a Erika cogiendo su colección de dagas del siglo dieciocho… Escuchó ruido pero no se quiso dirigir hacia este inmediatamente. Podía ver que una que otra cosa había sido movida pero nada del otro mundo. El florero azul que había visto sobre una mesa en cuanto llegaron ya no estaba y algo le dijo que Michael era el culpable, tampoco era como si le interesara. Pasó el dedo por la mesa y a diferencia del primer día que el polvo se podía ver por encima esta vez tan solo encontró un poco, el lugar estaba limpio, algo que le era difícil notar en la oscuridad de la noche. Se dirigió a la sala en busca de él, tenía que admitirse que había venido a apreciar inmensamente sus conversaciones y como a veces intentaba explicarle su mundo así como ella la hacía con el propio. Se desilusionó un tanto cuando desde unos cuatro metros de distancia lo vio en el sillón, dormido. Y estaba dormido porque lo podía ver en su respiración calmada. _¿Qué diablos hacía durmiendo en un sillón cuando tenía una cama cómoda que lo esperaba?_ No fue la primera vez que se preguntaba eso pues usualmente siempre lo encontraba acostado en el sillón que estaba afuera de su habitación. Otro rayo partió la oscuridad y se preguntó como hacía para que la luz de este y el trueno que se vendría en unos cuantos segundos no lo despertaran. Se dispuso a dejarlo solo de nuevo, se acercó al portátil que le había pedido prestado y que ahora lo estaba utilizando para escuchar música, una de las cosas de la que lo había escuchado quejarse era la pérdida de su mp3, no sabía si en verdad lo decía en serio o como él añadía, le habría hecho los entrenamientos más fáciles al no tener que escucharla regañándolo. Una de las cosas que se tenía que admitir cada siglo eran los progresos tecnológicos que se hacían, este siglo había progresado demasiado y había traído cosas con el que le llamaban la atención momentáneamente pero que a la larga para ella no significaban nada. La primera vez que vio el amanecer en un televisor a color la catalogaría como la experiencia visual de su vida después de no haberlo visto sin lastimarse por más de quinientos años, por supuesto no transmitía la experiencia sensorial completa pero algo era algo y todos los vampiros que una vez fueron humanos habían estado fascinados para la consternación de los de nacimiento puro. La tecnología también había ayudado al decrecimiento de lycans, o eso había creído. El monitoreo se hacía más fácil, cámaras, bases de datos, internet, una nueva perspectiva del mundo. En particular no estaba escuchando lo que sonaba y fue a cerrar el computador pero algo la detuvo, _'Another hero, another mindless crime'_ con esas palabras la canción obtuvo su atención por un momento. No era nada en especial, al menos no para ella, la música no era algo que le gustara y la voz del cantante…no tenía opinión en cuanto a eso, suponía que era bueno si a Michael le gustaba. Miró hacia él, _'Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile, still stays on!_' tan pronto como escuchó esa parte la relacionó con Michael sin saber si estaba en lo correcto, cómo a pesar de la tragedia en que estaban metidos él continuaba haciendo chistes y comentarios infantiles. '_Outside the dawn is breaking, but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!_' al escuchar eso inmediatamente sintió una punzada ligera y cerró el computador, tenía cosas más importantes por hacer que sentirse mal por una estúpida canción, o quedarse a estudiar las diferencias entre la música de su tiempo y la de este. En alguna parte debía de haber una pistola que se le había olvidado limpiar, así no la hubiera utilizado.

"Que no te guste no quiere decir que tengas que romperlo." Le dijo aún medio dormido, lo que lo había despertado no era el ruido de ella cerrando el portátil sino sentirla cerca. "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó no creyendo que hubiera podido dormir tanto.

"Las cuatro y media."

"¿Las cuatro y media?" Se preguntó desconcertado creyendo que había tenido una siesta de más de doce horas pero un rayo le llamó la atención para luego la claridad darle a entender que no eran las cuatro y media de la mañana como había creído. "_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo acá?_" le preguntó inmediatamente levantándose.

"_¡Está oscuro, Michael!_" le dijo para que despertara de una vez por todas. Era el colmo cuan denso era después que se despertaba, ¿acaso no veía que no se había quemado? Luego escuchó la pregunta del millón.

Sí, podía ver que estaba oscuro, pero aún había luz, poca pero había, "¿Cómo?" le preguntó yendo a cerrar las cortinas por si acaso al sol le daba por salir, aunque lo dudaba, "¿Acaso la radiación solar no te hace daño? ¿Los rayos UV que logran pasar por esas nubes?"

Selene le exhaló y fue hasta un asiento a sentarse, "Sí, pero no mucho."

"_¡¿Te está haciendo daño ahora?_" preguntó preocupado y sin poderlo creer. "Levántate, vamos para el sótano." En su mente aun presente la imagen de sus manos humeantes sobre el volante mientras el sol le daba directamente y se quemaba.

La molestia pasajera con Michael por su exagerada reacción cambió cuando escuchó sus palabras, "¿Qué?" preguntó incrédula, ¿_él le estaba dando órdenes?_ Lastimosamente no vio su reacción y la cogió del brazo para hacerla levantar del asiento. Inmediata y bruscamente se soltó, _¿qué diablos?_ "¡Estoy bien!" le dijo pero no enojada. Su reacción al él querer obligarla físicamente a hacer algo de por sí insólita para ella, en Ordoghaz estaba por encima de mucha gente y por eso no la habían tratado de esa forma en _siglos._ Y él lo venía a hacer ahora... "Michael, estoy bien." Le dijo al verlo parada justo a su lado y con intención de hacerla cumplir lo que quería. Se aclaró la garganta tras quedarse mirándolo por un par de segundos y reconoció la preocupación en sus ojos, "Hay radiación pero no me quema, tan solo arde un poco. Nada que no se pueda controlar."

Michael por una parte no le creyó, sabía hasta que punto ella podía llegar por algo…Y la otra parte se preguntaba que había venido a hacer por acá a esas horas del día.

Al ver que no la soltó continuó, "Me estás lastimando más tu que mi propensión actual a la luz solar." No le gustaba admitirle que la lastimaba pero si tenía que ser sincera en cuanto a algo era que él tenía más poder que ella, inmediatamente sintió que la soltó. "Si tan solo utilizaras ese tipo de actitud cuando estamos entrenando…" le dijo como comentario a que él se negaba a ser violento en los entrenamientos, creía que hasta por un empujón la iba a romper como una muñeca de porcelana. Prácticamente había aprendido lo que le enseñaba al ella tener que incitarlo hasta el punto de la humillación.

Michael miraba la piel de Selene donde la había cogido, estaba roja, la había apretado lo suficientemente duro para dejar una marca, aunque esta se empezó a deshacer inmediatamente, "¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó tras alejarse, si no estuviera de mal humor le hubiera preguntado que hacía en 'sus aposentos' pero no se sentía como para hacer bromas después del susto que le había metido.

"No podía dormir, estaba aburrida, no había nada más por hacer." Le respondió siguiéndolo con la mirada viéndolo dirigiéndose hasta la mesa donde estaba el computador.

Michael inmediatamente se le ocurrió una respuesta, "Entonces viniste al lugar correcto, se me ocurren un par de cosas que _podríamos_ hacer para pasar el tiempo y pasarlo bien."

Selene le levantó la ceja, un tanto sorprendida. Por los acontecimientos de hacía una semana -el beso robado- no creía que situaciones como esta volverían a suceder dentro de un buen tiempo. Aparentemente había estado equivocada, él sí había dicho que no la volvería a besar pero no había dicho nada sobre ese tipo de comentarios. Ya estaba mostrando sus verdaderos colores. Siempre se había preguntado qué clase de hombre Michael había sido antes de Samantha, era obvio por las fotos que había cambiado después de ella. Con su comentario podía ver que era la clase de hombre que tenía la seguridad de preguntarle a cualquier mujer que quisiera si quería estar con él, y con las cosas como estaban en su mundo donde la gente se entregaba sin siquiera conocerse con su atractivo era poco probable que fuera a recibir un no como respuesta. "Estaba pensando más como en entrenar…" le dijo queriéndole dar cualquier respuesta, no dejarle ver que su propuesta la turbaba y tentaba.

Esta vez no la iba a dejar lanzar la última piedra, cogió el portátil y caminó con él hasta el sillón justo al lado del que Selene estaba sentada, todo el tiempo hablándole, "¿Por qué? Lo que yo ofrezco es más divertido y compromete casi las mismas cosas, esfuerzo físico, mucho rozamiento, agotamiento, sólo con el beneficio final de que al terminar nos sentiremos satisfechos." Le dijo eso con una voz entre seria y en broma y que ella se le quedara mirando pensando en sus palabras hizo que tuviera que pasar saliva y borrar la burla de su rostro.

Donde fuera humana estaba segura que estaría sonrojada, así como se puso él mientras hablaba, "Tan tentador como eso podría llegar a sonar no me parece prudente." Le respondió con ironía.

Ella no lo engañaba, podía sentir sus sentidos acelerados, si le fuera indiferente no habría habido cambio en estos. "Tenía que intentarlo al menos, ¿no crees?" le preguntó con una sonrisa y ella se quedó mirándole la boca.

"….No lo sé, para mí un no sería un no." Por supuesto que se refería a que ya lo había rechazado antes. Las emociones la intimidaban, la charla de sexo la tentaba.

"Por favor," le respondió al escucharla y abrió el portátil, "¿quien en su sana lucidez te rechazaría a ti?" vio que Selene había cerrado el computador en una canción que él hacía años no escuchaba y algo le hizo creer saber qué la habría hecho poner tan susceptible, le volvió a levantar la mirada, "Por otro lado debo decir que sabes rechazar con una maestría que asombra…"

Lo que a Selene le vino a la mente hizo que una mueca malvada apareciera en su tez, "Kraven me dio muchas oportunidades de práctica."

"_Claro._" dijo acordándose del vampiro, quería preguntarle cómo se las había arreglado para tener relaciones con otros hombres a las espaldas de Kraven pero decidió no preguntar, de por si era un milagro que no se hubiera marchado después de la insinuación que le había dado. "Entonces, estas aburrida..."

"No tanto como te gustaría." Michael la miró momentáneamente como sorprendido y después de estudiarla por dos segundos soltó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su atención al computador de nuevo. Eso tuvo la mala sensación de darle curiosidad, "¿Qué?" preguntó defensivamente, ¿Por qué se burlaba de ella?

Michael le sonrió abiertamente y la miró de reojo, "Estas coqueteándome." Se arriesgó a decirle.

"No, no lo estaba haciendo." Le respondió inmediatamente, "Si alguien está haciendo eso eres tú, yo tan solo estoy tratando de ser paciente..."

"Supongo que lo que en mi mundo es patata en el tuyo es papa." Le contestó no queriendo traer una discusión en la que terminara con ella marchándose. "¿Te gusta la música?" le hizo una de las preguntas más estúpidas que le había hecho, por supuesto que le gustaba la música, a todo el mundo le gustaba. Ella probablemente tan solo no le ponía atención.

Selene se quedó mirándolo por el repentino cambio de conversación, "No conozco la música de estos tiempos." Luego lo pensó por unos segundos, "No me ha gustado lo poco que he llegado a oír. Además hay cosas mucho más importantes que sentarse a colocarle atención a una canción cuando hay una guerra-"

Michael la interrumpió, la guerra, la guerra, ¿cómo hacerle caso a algo más que la guerra? Era la disculpa que Selene siempre sacaba, "En este mismo momento no hay una guerra que nos incumba a los dos, y además ¿no estabas aburrida? ¿Qué cosa mejor tienes por hacer que quedarte conmigo al menos por quince minutos y escuchar música?...O jugar Sudoku." Recordaba aquella tarde, con ellos por un par de horas enfrente del computador hasta que ella había hablado diciéndole que fueran a entrenar….más de una hora después de lo acostumbrado.

_Entrenar._ Pero la tormenta afuera hacía que eso no le llamara tanto la atención. Selene lo miró y no le respondió, suponía que escucharía algo.

"Además," Michael le dijo cuando ella no se marchó, "A todo le ves un pero…me gustaría ver como tratas de hacer añicos mi gusto musical."

"Cuando haces tus bromas las haces para hacer a un lado que en verdad no te gusta la situación, ¿cierto?" preguntó recordando la canción que había escuchado cuando había cerrado el portátil.

"Obvio, ¿O acaso me consideraste un payaso que siempre estaba de buen humor?"

"No, pero-"

"Además, en mi mundo comentarios tontos o sin sentido ayudan a romper el hielo. Así como quiero evadir esa guerra que se lucha allá afuera también quiero romper el hielo contigo." Michael sabía a qué canción Selene se estaba refiriendo y la buscó de nuevo en la página que estaba utilizando para escuchar música. "Me gusta más esta versión que la que estaba sonando cuando me desperté." Le dijo antes de que el cantante empezara, "….Puedes ver que el principio de la melodía es un tanto trágico."

"¿Me vas a dejar escuchar o no?" le preguntó pues cada vez que trataba de ponerle atención él hablaba, Michael le sonrió y la volvió a colocar desde el inicio. Lo vio mirando a lo lejos mientras acomodaba la cabeza contra el asiento. Un minuto después y la canción aún sin terminar giró la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con ella, al principio no supo porque pero luego lo escuchó, _'Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance. __Another heartache, another failed romance. On and on... Does anybody know what we are living for?'_ y mientras lo escuchó Selene le levantó una ceja.

A Michael le gustó la reacción de Selene. No, él no estaba enamorado de Selene como para que su rechazó le rompiera el corazón, le gustaba mucho y le decepcionaba que ella sintiera lo mismo y ni siquiera lo negara pero que aún así lo mantuviera a raya. Había llamado la atención de Selene en esa parte en especial para ver su reacción y como lo había imaginado vio el espanto en cuanto se hicieron alusiones a los sentimientos de romance. La canción se acabó y Michael le habló, "Fue una canción popular por allá en los setenta, el esposo de mi tía la solía escuchar cuando yo estaba pequeño. Este tipo de música ya no suena tanto, no sé como terminó en esta lista." Le dijo fijándose en la lista de reproducción de la página. "Llevaba por ahí quince años sin escucharla. Cada persona tiene su punto de vista sobre canciones como estas, el punto de vista del cantante pudo haber sido otro cuento." Sabía que muy poco a ella le podría interesar lo que le decía sobre la canción, "Era abiertamente gay en una época donde tan solo se estaban empezando a dejar los convencionalismos…"

Debía de estar demasiado aburrida si se estaba prestando para esto, "¿Qué le sucedió?"

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Murió de sida." Selene le alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada, suponía que ella sabía lo que era la enfermedad porque si no le habría preguntado. "¿Cual es la postura del coven en cuanto a la homosexualidad?" le vino a la mente preguntar.

"Cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida."

Y ella no dio más explicaciones, a veces le gustaría que no fuera tan callada, otras veces tan solo quería hacerla callar. "En verdad me viniste a buscar para ir a entrenar, ¿cierto?"

Selene le asintió, ¿para qué más iba a venir a buscarlo? "Pensé en adelantar el entrenamiento, aprovechar que la luna no ha salido aún."

Michael había tenido muy en cuenta que era luna llena y por un lado lo estaba temiendo como lo había temido el mes anterior. Según lo que Selene le contaba de las primeras lunas llenas de los lycans recién convertidos no le daba confianza, dolor, pérdida de control, violencia, asesinatos…aún en su mente estaba la enzima con que Lucian lo había inyectado para prevenir su cambio y se preguntaba si no perdió el control en su primera noche y las siguientes por que el narcótico aún había estado en sus venas. El siguiente mes cuando hubo luna llena se la había pasado en el sótano sintiéndose como un drogadicto que estaba dejando las drogas, negándose al cambio. El alivio sólo venía cuando salía el sol. "Creo que no es prudente, un rayo nos haría lo mismo que le hace a otras cosas en cuanto golpea."

Selene sabía lo que en verdad lo molestaba, el temor al cambio, "Pensé que ya era hora en empezar a entrenarte con armas blancas." No siempre una pelea mano a mano iba a poder ser evadida.

Michael levantó la mirada del portátil y vio el cuchillo en su mano, "¿De dónde sacaste eso?" le preguntó pues en toda la discusión no le había mostrado que trajera un cuchillo con ella, y su ropa, su ropa no dejaba lugar donde lo pudiera guardar, hoy no traía botas.

Selene vio a Michael sin disimulo mirando su cuerpo y se preguntó si la insinuación de minutos atrás había sido mas por la luna llena que él estar siendo su normal ser. "Siempre cargo un arma conmigo."

Michael miró el cuchillo puntudo, quien sabe cuántas personas habrían encontrado su final en contra de la punta, "Eso es metal. Metal mas una tempestad igual a no gracias. No quiero terminar achicharrado."

"Podemos entrenar en el segundo piso, está desocupado."

"Sé que no es mi casa pero con tu forma de entrenar romperemos paredes."

"Seremos cuidadosos."

Michael la miró, ¿era él así de fastidioso con el asunto de la atracción entre ellos? "Obviamente no escuchabas música," le dijo cambiando el tema, si no escuchaba música mucho menos se iba a sentar enfrente de un televisor, la vio que iba a interrumpirlo, "o probablemente escuchas opera o instrumentales, en fin, ¿Qué hacías con tu tiempo libre? No puedo creer que te hayas pasado seiscientos años completos con un cuchillo o un arma en la mano…"

Eso era prácticamente lo que había hecho, _¿Qué sentido tiene ser inmortal si te niegas los simples placeres de la vida?_ Habían sido las palabras de Kraven en más de una ocasión, por supuesto para él los placeres eran el poder, el sexo y la sangre. Selene había contado con sus distracciones pero la mayoría habían sido discretas y por supuesto, en el último siglo prácticamente a escondidas de Kraven cuando Viktor estaba invernando. "A veces leía."

Michael en ese momento tuvo un flash de cuando estuvo en su habitación en Ordoghaz, una de las paredes con una librería llena. Mínimo el ochenta por ciento de esos libros describían torturas y métodos para deshacerse de su lycan, o en su defecto pura violencia humana de la cual ella habría aprendido. No queriendo pensar en eso le dijo todo lo contrario, "¿Harry Potter?" le preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

Selene le frunció el ceño y le sacudió la cabeza. Una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba del mundo humano era su imaginación, había leído millares de cosas que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar no sólo porque no tenía el tiempo para prestarse para eso sino que también le faltaría el talento, "No lo he oído. ¿De qué se trata?"

Michael contuvo una sonrisa, "De un mago." Él solamente sabía que era de un mago en sus años de colegio, seguramente algo que no le llamaría a Selene la tención en lo más mínimo, podía apostar su vida en ello. Recordaba a Samantha diciéndole que estaban filmando la primera película y que quería verla, él la había tildado de niña aunque sabía que ese día estaría sentado a su lado en el cine…ese día no llegó como él se lo había imaginado, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de verla.

"Mmmm…" Selene le respondió pensativa, "¿Cómo este…" le tomó varios segundos recordar el nombre, "_Merlín_?"

Esa pregunta tuvo el beneficio de dispersar de su cabeza los pensamientos sombríos que se le estaban viniendo. "Viendo que la historia de Merlín tiene como novecientos años no me sorprende que seas familiar con ella." De seguro la había escuchado cuando niña.

Secretamente le molestó que hubieran encontrado un tema del que podían hablar y que al mismo tiempo él desestimara los conocimientos que había podido adquirir como inmortal. "¿Vamos a entrenar o no?" le preguntó levantándose del asiento.

A Michael le sorprendió el cambio en actitud tan repentino, no entendió que había cambiado en ella. Sí, se estaba burlando pero debía de saber que no lo hacía de una forma maliciosa, tan solo quería acercarse… No la entendía, le pedía que se acostaran y ella apenas y le parpadeaba. Le hacía un comentario aniñado y la molestaba. "Sólo hasta que anochezca." Le dijo no queriendo dejar las cosas así. De todas formas prefería entrenar temprano que hacerlo tarde y ya antes había estado a punto de aceptar. Ahora aceptaba tan solo para tener el momento de explicarle lo que había sucedido cuando la hizo enojar.

A Selene le sorprendió que accediera y aceptó, no pensaba tenerlo practicando después de que la luna saliera, no quería arriesgarse, "Está bien."

Michael se levantó y luego se detuvo, "Una condición..."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó girándose y con cara de poca paciencia.

"Nada de apuñalarme de verdad sólo para dejarme ver que es lo que se siente." Vio su ceño fruncido aumentando más y se dio cuenta que esto definitivamente no era una buena idea.

"¿Y entonces como vas a aprender?"

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 17.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Cuatro meses y medio después del asesinato de Viktor.**_

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Michael preguntó el primer día en que llegó a estas instalaciones. Se lo preguntó al lycan que lo acompañó hasta una habitación. Se sentía nervioso aunque el comportamiento de la gente del lugar le daba a entender que no se tomarían medidas hostiles contra él. Los lycans en cuanto lo habían visto le habían rugido a los traficantes de muerte alrededor del lugar, lo estaban protegiendo. Lo respetaban.

El lycan, Edward, le asintió colocando el arma a un lado, "No te preocupes, en este lugar nada te sucederá."

Ese había sido el trato, solo que no le habían dicho enteramente la verdad, "¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué hay vampiros allá afuera?"

"¿Por qué no nos estamos matando entre nosotros?" el lycan preguntó, sintiéndose extenuado, todo el mundo hacía las mismas preguntas en cuanto llegaban.

Michael le asintió, "Podría decirme lo que sucede…."

El lycan volvió a asentirle, tomando de nuevo el arma en sus manos, "Cuando él llegue se le explicará todo."

"_¿Él?_" Michael ya se estaba cansando de esa actitud tan calmada que este hombre le demostraba, ¿acaso no podía saciarle la curiosidad? "¿Quién diablos es _él_?"

"Lorenz Macarro." Le respondió, "La persona responsable de nuestra supervivencia, y que no nos estemos matando entre nosotros."

Michael quería pelearse con todo el mundo en ese momento, escapar, no confiaba en esta gente, pero sabía que no podía escapar, al menos no con vida, demasiados enemigos, "¿Y cuando llega este tipo?"

Respeto, al híbrido le faltaba respeto, "En un par de días."

Michael se aproximó inmediatamente, "_¡No tengo un par de días!_"

"Si es por la vampira, tan solo di donde está."

"Los vampiros la matarán en cuanto la vean."

Edward se encogió de hombros, no iba a convencer al híbrido que les dijera el paradero de la vampiro traidora, a él no le interesaba, tenía cosas más importantes por tratar, y sabía que los vampiros lo interrogarían hasta el cansancio en cuanto a eso, "Si no hablas estará muerta de todas formas."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	4. Parte 1: Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Michael bajando las gradas del sótano y sosteniendo un vaso de sangre aún humeante que le llamó en demasía la atención para mayor sorpresa él se le arrimó segundos después y se lo ofreció, "….Gracias…." le dijo, tomándolo, internamente apreciando el gesto y debatiéndose por una de dos, su gesto era para lucirse o había hecho algún daño y tan solo estaba preparando el terreno.

"Creí que sería bueno para el frío." Le contestó, no por primera vez notando que no estaba acostumbrada a que tuvieran esa clase de gestos con ella de la nada. Por supuesto el frío que estaba haciendo era de la clase que no los molestaría demasiado pero en un par de semanas el invierno entraría con todo y ahí sí las cosas cambiarían.

Selene le asintió, no queriéndole decir que no tenía frío pero prefirió no hacerlo, no quería parecer malagradecida por si su gesto era sincero. "Mira tú camiseta." Le dijo señalándole al mueble mientras empezaba a beber del vaso, el calor de esta haciéndole pensar en algo más que sangre clonada en sangre real.

Dicha camisa se la había prestado hacía unos días durante un entrenamiento tras el cual él accidentalmente mientras probaban sus garras había hecho la blusa de ella añicos, sin culpa, Selene tan solo mirándolo levantándole la ceja y él idiotamente trayendo a cuestión una película donde lo mismo sucedía. Selene inmediatamente sosteniendo hacia ella lo que quedaba de su blusa y haciéndolo callar por su tontería, luego diciéndole que le prestara la camiseta de él. Era obvio que aunque no pudiera ver nada dicha blusa no se mantendría en su posición por mucho tiempo, mucho menos en un entrenamiento. De repente había visto un hilo de sangre apareciendo, no solo había roto la blusa sino que también rayado su piel, después de meses de entrenamiento entendía que sangrar era parte de esto, eso no quería decir que le agradara lastimarla, o que le agradara que ella lo lastimara. Volviendo a su forma más humana Michael se deshizo de su camiseta y se la pasó a ella quien la tomó y luego al verlo que no se movía le levantó de nuevo la ceja. 'Al menos podrías ser un caballero y voltearte.' Le había dicho con desdén. Michael tan solo le sonrió, 'Sería un caballero si hubiera una dama presente.' Le contestó buscando una de esas peleas fingidas que de vez en cuando tenían, y para su sorpresa vio que su eterno ceño fruncido se le cayó, 'Para esta época los caballeros no existen.' Le añadió a punto de voltearse y darle un tanto de privacidad pero ella fue quien se giró inmediatamente, y él juraba que había podido ver una media sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda, luego el mundo se detuvo mientras la vio quitándose la blusa inservible y su espalda quedó desnuda al aire por un par de segundos, ella colocándose su camiseta inmediatamente y después volviendo a darle la cara. Sin palabras ella le hizo una seña para que continuaran entrenando pero estaba muy al tanto que mientras lo hacía le evadía la mirada. Michael fue hasta la camiseta y la cogió, no pudiendo evitar llevársela a la cara y encontrarse con el olor a limpio, la había lavado, "Esto es hasta doméstico," le dijo, refiriéndose a lo que acababan de hacer, él la 'comida' para ella, ella 'lavarle' la ropa. Aún recordaba cuando le había dicho que no había lavadora y Selene tan solo le había respondido con poca paciencia que había un riachuelo a tres kilómetros. 'A lo antiguo será,' le había contestado refiriéndose a como tendría que lavarse la ropa. Michael tras unos segundos le había preguntado si en Ordoghaz ella tenía que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas y ella encogiéndose de hombros le había dicho que alguien se encargaba de eso.

Selene le frunció el ceño, notando a que se refería, "No te acostumbres," le dijo mas por decirle que por haber algún significado tras sus palabras.

La vio sentándose en un asiento y se sentó en el de enfrente, "Nos hemos convertido en una pareja y ni siquiera somos una….." no era que tuviera doble intenciones con su comentario, tan solo quería burlarse de la situación, "Y diciendo algo que cualquier hombre de mis tiempos diría, creo que esta relación está yendo demasiado rápido." Continuó bromeando a sus expensas, por supuesto ella no sonrió, tan solo lo fijó con su ceño fruncido mientras continuaba bebiendo.

Era la primera en admitirse que estar sola con él por meses estaba haciendo que la relación entre ellos tomara un giro extraño que no pensó llegaría a tomar. En los primeros días había pensado que Michael tan solo sería alguien que estaría ahí para ahora ver que se había convertido en un compañero….y algo más, para ser sincera. "¿Qué es ese corte de cabello?" le preguntó lo que le había sorprendido un tanto. En su sociedad todo el mundo usaba los mismos cortes, cabellos cortos o largos. Michael se había cortado su cabello a los lados pero no arriba, no era nada extraño tampoco, lo que sí era extraño era que en vez de habérselo peinado bien lo traía arreglado parado*. Durante sus años había visto cosas muy raras entre los humanos, y esta estaba lejos de ser la más llamativa o la peor, pero sí era algo que le llamaba la atención.

"El cabello largo ya me fastidiaba en los entrenamientos." Daba más calor, se le pegaba a la piel, le bloqueaba los ojos algunas veces. Hoy sin nada que hacer se había puesto de ocioso a hacerse de peluquero, primero tratando de hacer esto y si no funcionaba tan solo se raparía la cabeza. Eso sí sería más fácil. El cabello de ella también había crecido un tanto y no por primera vez ese día se preguntó si en Ordoghaz habría algún vampiro que le cortara el cabello o si lo hacía ella misma. Selene no parecía la clase de mujer que se preocupara por eso.

"¿Y la barba no?" le preguntó haciendo énfasis a su cara.

La verdad era que a él le gustaba a lo montañés cuando no tenía nada por hacer, o sea, se descuidaba. Cabello largo y barba y aunque se había cortado el pelo se había dejado la barba desde hacía casi dos semanas, cansado de afeitarse diariamente. Michael se encogió de hombros sin responderle nada en cuanto a eso, seguramente se estaba preguntando para qué le había comprado aquella afeitadora solar. Y no había razón de continuar buscando mostrarse en su mejor apariencia, si no le había llamado la atención a Selene antes ya no lo haría ahora. "¿Por qué estás usando el traje de traficante? ¿Vas a ir a cazar?" preguntó.

"No. Tu vas a ir a cazar." Le contestó viendo como la calidez de la sangre le hacía provecho, Michael le alzó las cejas, "Quiero ver que tan bueno eres para seguir una presa."

La había estado persiguiendo por casi tres meses y no lo había dejado atraparla…. "No creo que vaya a ser bueno cazando." Cuando tenía como doce años había pasado un verano en Budapest con su abuelo, este había tratado enseñarle pero Michael no le veía el punto, asistía a sus lecciones y hacía lo que le pedía pero su atención estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Lo que sí le habría gustado aprender y que nunca le enseñó fue a disparar, irónico era que no consideraba matar un animal por deporte como algo entretenido.

"Tienes los instintos, sólo tienes que utilizarlos." Le dijo haciendo a un lado su comentario.

"La otra vez te cacé cuatro conejos, ¿no lo recuerdas? Cuál es –"

"Esta vez quiero una presa mas grande."

"Sí, ¿qué?" le preguntó con ironía, demostrándole que esto no le gustaba.

"Yo." Le contestó.

Aunque le sorprendía un tanto lo que le dijo Michael esta vez no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, "He estado detrás de ti por más de dos meses, Selene, y no te has dejado atrapar. No sé cómo eso vaya a cambiar esta noche."

Para ahora ya estaba acostumbrada a sus insinuaciones, si no oía al menos una a la semana era algo extraño. Sus insinuaciones no le molestaban de mucho, eran bastantes dóciles comparadas a cosas que había llegado a oír. Le miró la muñeca de su mano derecha, a su reloj, "Espero que me encuentres en menos de tres horas."

Michael en ese momento se las quiso dar de sabelotodo, "Si te gano fácilmente en los entrenamientos que te hace pensar que–"

"Cazar es algo muy diferente que batallar con el enemigo, como pronto lo descubrirás. Aquí no necesitarás de fuerza sino mas de astucia."

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cazarla? A veces hasta media hora después de que ella se había marchado la podía oler. "¿No sería enseñarme más lógico que enviarme a perseguirte así como así?"

Selene se apuró con la sangre, "Para cazar no tengo que darte lecciones, está en tu instinto. Sólo necesitas concentrarte."

"Concentrarme….._en ti._" Le dijo viéndola tensándose por un momento.

"...Entre otras cosas." le dijo sabiendo muy bien lo que eso parecería, tras unos segundos Selene se aclaró la garganta haciendo la incomodidad a un lado. "¿No puedes ser profesional y dejar ese tipo de comentarios por un momento?"

Michael se quedó mirándola, "Son inofensivos. Estoy seguro que no te estoy acosando sexualmente. Tan solo recordando lo que _hay_ entre nosotros."

Responderle que no había nada entre ellos sería decir una gran mentira, "Muy bien sabes que tus comentarios no son tan inofensivos. Pueden no estar cruzando la línea del irrespeto pero son incómodos." Le contestó. "Y no necesito que me recuerdes nada. Acábate la sangre. Ve y cámbiate en ropa más adecuada." Le ordenó, levantándose de la mesa y marchándose hacia su cuarto.

_Directo y al punto._ La plática sobre su cabello de las más banales que habían tenido últimamente. Cinco minutos después dejó la habitación, sudadera, saco, tenis, lo mismo que había estado usando cinco minutos atrás, no tenía nada más apropiado que ponerse y ella lo sabía. En cuanto salió se la encontró esperándolo sentada en un asiento, gabardina a un lado, "Al menos no te dará frío." Le dijo refiriéndose a esta y quejándose por el clima. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Selene se giró a mirarlo mientras se acababa de colocar los guantes de látex, la ropa de él no era impermeable y le señaló hacia el traje a su lado, "Saqué un par de la casa de seguridad, solo por si acaso." El par del que hablaba eran trajes de traficante de muerte masculinos, en ese momento había uno a su lado. Lo escuchó caminando y deteniéndose justo detrás de ella, cogiendo el traje.

Michael lo estudió, "Esto en verdad no es mi estilo." Le dijo, ella de espaldas. Él notando que había hecho muy bien en escogerle la talla…..si es que venía por tallas porque por látex ser látex se podría estirar un tanto, "¿No se pone pegajoso cuando se suda?" se fijó que a diferencia del traje de ella este en vez de ser pulido el material era opaco, como el de su gabardina. Supuso que quien los hizo quiso estilizarlos más para las mujeres.

Selene continuó sentada pero giró la cabeza hacia él, "Sólo lo utilizarás un par de horas, además, ¿no te fastidiaría mas la ropa ensopada?"

Michael aventó el traje al mueble, "¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes de que el tiempo empeorara?"

"Porque no se me dio la gana." Le contestó cortante, disgustándole de sobre manera cuando empezaba con esa actitud de ponerle peros a todo, "¿Te vas a cambiar o nos vamos ya?" le preguntó levantándose.

Michael le exhaló, definitivamente no estaba de buenas pulgas hoy, "¿Que bicho te picó? Estabas hasta de buen humor esta mañana….." Le dijo tomando el traje tan solo por probárselo. Michael entró a su habitación y se desnudó para colocarse el traje, lo que resultó más fácil de lo que creyó. No se le pegaba a la piel haciéndole imposible ponérselo, ni le rascaba o apretaba. Lo primero que hizo al estar listo fue tratar de agacharse, el látex no haciendo sonido alguno a diferencia del cuero, no se sentía como si estuviera en una prisión de hecho era hasta un tanto cómodo, lo que dudaba del traje de ella por el corset. Se sentía como si lo hubieran envuelto en el material. Michael sospechaba que la comodidad cambiaría cuando se mojara o se lo fuera a quitar todo sudado. Ahora no tenía dudas de porque hicieron esto del material que hacen los condones. Salió de la habitación con la gabardina en mano, "Creo que los traficantes de muerte me van a odiar mas ahora." Le dijo para llamar su atención, _y ni que decir de los lycans,_ Selene se giró mientras se levantaba y la vio dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza aprobatoriamente, cuando vio una de las esquinas de sus labios subiendo milimétricamente supo que probablemente había obtenido más de lo que había esperado. "¿Cómo me veo?" le preguntó solo por molestarla y justo cuando lo miró a los ojos.

"Como un traficante de muerte." Le contestó, _se veía muy bien._ Era extraño que por ese simple traje lo encontrara más atractivo. Y sí le quedaba bien, Michael tenía el cuerpo suficiente para llenarlo.

_¿Fue él o el corazón de ella empezó a latir más rápidamente?_ Trató de no sonreír, pensando en preguntarle que si vestido así le producía lo mismo que ella le producía a él pero sabía que no era adecuado. "Es más cómodo de lo que creí."

"¿Ves porque no puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada?"

Como si ella no hiciera eso. "Los zapatos por otro lado, tenis hubieran sido mucho más cómodos que unas botas." Y eso, las botas era lo que más tiempo le había tomado colocarse. Las botas tenían hebillas…._hebillas_. ¿Acaso un cierre, cordones, adhesivos eran tan inauditos para su raza? "¿Cuál es el punto de estas tres hebillas en la gabardina de todas formas?" le preguntó colocándosela.

Selene en un impulso caminó hacia él, "¿Qué no se abra?" le preguntó, ella muy bien había notado que las gabardinas de los hombres solían abrirse más cuando estaban corriendo que las de las mujeres. Probablemente algún problema en el diseño que no se tuvo en cuenta y luego se arregló de esa manera. En ese momento notó que le parecía que el traje le quedaba tan bien que no quería dejarlo de mirar. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, e incluso con ese pensamiento se le acercó lo suficiente para coger una de las hebillas del traje y amarrarle la primera, bajando sus manos en cuanto lo sintió tensándose y su pulso aumentando, como el de ella, "Lo siento." Le dijo decidiendo a dejar el trabajo incompleto.

Michael sabía muy bien porqué se disculpaba, hacía unos minutos le estaba diciendo que no hiciera comentarios sobre ellos y después ella misma se le acercaba y en vez de darle palabras inofensivas le daba gestos que decían mucho. "Me gusta y sorprende cuando tienes ese tipo de gestos, pero también me mata que no me dejes devolvértelos."

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Ese tipo de gestos como los llamaba él era algo que le venía como algo repentino, de lo que solo pensaba una vez que lo estaba haciendo o ya después de haberlo hecho.

Al ver que no le estaba contestando nada ni marchándose no lo tomó como una oportunidad para acercarse pues la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo que sucedía era que no sabía que decirle, Michael se señaló a la gabardina, "También puedes quitármela si lo deseas….todo de hecho." De que le servía reclamarle por sus acercamientos, echarle en cara la hipocresía de que le pedía que se alejara cuando ni siquiera ella podía hacerlo. Prefería sacarle provecho a lo sucedido, "Sé que a mí me encantaría quitarte tu traje." Por supuesto no esperaba respuesta.

Selene lo miró "¿No es eso acoso sexual?" le preguntó sobre lo dicho anteriormente, tentada por sus palabras. Michael le asintió y distinguió que esperaba una respuesta. Una vez más se encontró preguntándose sobre ceder ante él y sus propios deseos. Él con cada frase de ese tipo que le daba la dejaba pensando en el estúpido hecho de que ambos se deseaban y ella no permitía que se compartieran. Controlando sus emociones le respondió lo que más o menos ya le había dicho en más de una ocasión, "Las cosas están mejor así como están."

La vio dudando mientras le respondía, "¿Lo están?" le preguntó con tono de incredulidad, "La tensión sexual entre nosotros está incluso impidiendo que continuemos llevando una vida normal como la que veníamos teniendo. Míranos, ni siquiera podemos mantenernos por cinco minutos en buenos términos. Yo….." quería decirle que la última semana el entrenamiento para él había sido un martirio con tanto rozamiento físico, que no la podía mirar sin que las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella no llegaran…si estuvieran en luna llena le estaría echando la culpa a esta pero no lo estaban, lo que sucedía era que tenía sus hormonas alborotadas.

"Lo sé." Le respondió impidiendo que continuara, "¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos, Michael, hacerlo para sacarlo de nuestro sistema?" le preguntó con tono de incredulidad y no supo porque se sorprendió por inmediatamente pensar que probablemente eso era algo que a él le gustaba escuchar.

"¿Y por qué no?" Michael le preguntó frustrado y caminando hasta donde ella. Selene le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después la vio arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, molesto por esto decidió dejar el tema y volver a la situación en cuestión, "Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?" le preguntó, y en cuanto la vio que iba a hablar la interrumpió, "….Esto de salir a cazar." Le aclaró.

Selene se aclaró la garganta, obviamente no negándose a dejar el momento atrás, "Me darás de cinco a diez minutos de ventaja. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para seguirme."

Michael le asintió. "Entonces, prácticamente puedes tomar cualquier dirección y yo–"

"Sigue tus instintos." Selene le dijo, viendo como llovía copiosamente y una ráfaga de viento le daba de frente en cuanto salieron a la oscuridad de la noche. "Si en tres horas no me has encontrado redirígete a la cabaña."

Michael le volvió a asentir y la vio marchándose. Tras un momento se volvió a entrar, quería hacerle la pregunta de cómo volver a la cabaña si se perdía pero sabía que eso tan solo sería incitar su rabia. Si la encontraba ella misma lo guiaría, sino al menos se podía dar el gusto de pasar las horas del día buscando el regreso o un punto de referencia. Se sentó en el sillón y por un momento se preguntó si cambiarse de zapatos, andar con estos no le parecía nada bueno, así que fue a su habitación y para mayor comodidad metió los tenis en una chuspa y después en una maleta, luego volvió al sillón y se acostó en este. ¿Cinco a diez minutos? Con el frío que estaba haciendo tan solo quería quedarse adentro todo el día. Media hora después salió. Estaba lloviendo y venteando más duro. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta porque ella había escogido esta época, la lluvia hacia todo oler a tierra mojada, el viento tan solo incomodaba, haciéndole difícil encontrar la guía hacia ella. La había visto marcharse hacia el oeste, así que cogió hacia el este.

Selene mientras tanto no se iba a quedar a esperar a que Michael apareciera o a vagar sin rumbo fijo así que hizo lo que más le gustaba hacer, estar sola y a su vez cazar, aunque fuera una presa menor. En ese mismo momento se encontraba tras los pasos de un venado, lo único que por estos lados había por cazar. Se encontraba siguiendo los rastros de ramas rotas, pisadas, pistas a los lados de los tallos de los arboles, y su olor. No iba a matar al animal a diferencia de lo que había hecho la ultima vez, tan solo quería llegar hasta él, estar segura que en sus meses de huida no se le estuviera olvidando lo que había aprendido desde que era incluso una niña. Una hora después y siguiendo al animal con velocidad humana dio con él, alimentándose. Ahora lo que no sabía si hacer era continuar huyendo o tal vez irse a buscar a Michael, dudaba que él la fuera a encontrar tan rápido, después de todo sus instintos _deberían_ ser suficientes, pero sin tener experiencia le tomaría algo más de tiempo. Escuchó una rama partiéndose detrás suyo y el aroma de Michael le llegó de inmediato. Se giró y lo encontró a varios metros, sonriéndole. _Esta bien, sus instintos eran suficientes._ Le sorprendía y la vez no le sorprendía, en un principio había creído que le tomaría algún tiempo así como le había tocado acostumbrarse a los entrenamientos, por otro lado era el híbrido, habían pasado las veinticuatro horas de los últimos meses prácticamente juntos, su aroma era algo que debía de conocer de memoria.

"¿Alguna vez te conté que mi abuelo me enseñó a cazar cuando era niño?" le preguntó con actitud triunfante.

"Al menos aprendiste algo útil en tu vida de humano." Le contestó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Michael vio en su mirada un destello y se dio cuenta que no hablaba totalmente en serio. "No tienes ni idea de las cosas útiles que sé." Sabía que iba a intentar algo así que se puso alerta.

Selene no le prestó atención a sus palabras, "Puedes haberme encontrado, pero aún no me has atrapado." Le dijo dándose media vuelta y preparándose para arrancar a correr, y como sabía que él estaría enfrente suyo aún antes de que se acabara de girar tiró un puño en frente suyo, mientras Michael caía por la sorpresa Selene emprendió la huída hacia una zona de árboles frondosos. A ver qué tal le iba en un lugar lleno de obstáculos.

Viendo su juego Michael se levantó y se limpió la sangre de la boca, unos segundos después en la oscuridad de la noche y entre los matorrales estaba siguiéndola, sorprendiéndose un tanto de que fuera más rápida que él corriendo, esquivó una rama que le iba a dar en la cara pero no pudo esquivar la siguiente. Cuando se levantó Selene no estaba a la vista, pero podía seguirla por su olor, cada vez sintiéndola alejarse más. Michael sabía muy bien que ella estaba utilizando su agilidad para librarse de los obstáculos. Él aún tenía muy presente esa vez que corriendo se había perforado el costado y quebrado las costillas, así que no era como si tuviera mucho afán. Miró a su alrededor, nada más que arboles de metros de altura a su alrededor y terreno a desnivel, no se sorprendería nada si también hubieran serpientes o animales venenosos, apurándose se encaminó trotando a seguirla.

Selene se detuvo al ver que lo había perdido, le dio tiempo para que se volviera a acercar, ella sabía que tan difícil le sería acercársele de nuevo, esperó por tres o cuatro minutos preguntándose qué era lo que tanto lo demoraba cuando lo vio apareciendo a su izquierda, no detrás de ella como se lo había creído. "¿Te cambiaste de zapatos?" preguntó no dejándose alcanzar, había visto una mancha blanca en su vestuario mientras volvía a colocar espacio entre ellos. Entonces él tan solo se había detenido a cambiarse las botas por los tenis blancos. Empezó a correr más rápido al sentirlo que se le volvía a acercar, miró sobre su hombro y lo vio a dos o tres metros. En vez de continuar corriendo derecho dio un brinco en el aire y él la pasó derecho, Selene se paró sobre la rama de un árbol y antes de que él se girara a ver donde había ido brincó a la siguiente rama, después al piso nuevamente cambiando dirección. No había avanzado cincuenta metros cuando se encontró con él de frente.

"Eso fue fantástico." Le dijo refiriéndose a todos los brincos que había hecho. Notando que ni siquiera estaba respirando fuertemente como él. Michael se impulsó hacia ella y a mitad de camino la vio levantando con su pie un tronco y aventándoselo a la cara. Lo alcanzó a hacer a un lado antes de que lo golpeara pero por el susto cayó al piso. La vio tocando el piso suavemente varios metros por delante mientras volvía a huir. De nuevo utilizando sus sentidos para cerrarle el paso se levantó y salió corriendo, más que corriendo volando, viendo como todo pasaba rápidamente a sus ojos, la lluvia tan solo haciéndole el camino borroso y haciéndolo resbalar. Si ella quería jugar sucio él también podía hacerlo. La volvió a alcanzar, esta vez al lado de un barranco, estaba esperándolo.

Selene lo vio mirándola, luego a los lados y detrás de ella, estudiando lo que iba a hacer, "¿Si fuera tu enemigo y necesitaras matarme qué harías?"

"Matarte." Michael le respondió sin pensarlo demasiado, "Pero en este momento tan solo quiero alcanzarte para echarte en cara que soy mejor que tú." Michael tenía un plan pero no le gustaba nada, le estaba dando vértigo de tan solo ver el barranco detrás de ella.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo con esto?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendida al verle la sonrisa.

Miró hacia su pie izquierdo y se encogió de hombros, "No es tan malo."

Algo era algo, al menos ya no se encontraba quejando. "Necesitas pensar rápido."

"Estoy esperando que hagas tu primer movimiento. Y ya sé cuál va a–" incluso antes de que ella lo hiciera salió corriendo hacia la derecha, hacia donde ella salió milisegundos después, bordeando el barranco. Michael se fijó en sus pies, en sus piernas, estos le decían que iba a hacer a continuación. Cada vez se le acercaba mas y de lado, y cuando ya no tuvo duda se lanzó sobre ella. Viento inmediatamente dándole en la cara y agitando sus gabardinas mientras se precipitaban al vacío, en medio de la caída aún peleando, ambos girándose en el aire, Michael se aseguró de dejarla libre pero cogerla de la gabardina, dos segundos después ella cayó con gracia al piso, sus piernas flexionándose y tomando todo el momentun de su cuerpo, luego levantándose como si nada, él cayó con un rotundo golpe a su lado, arrodillado. La vio que iba a salir corriendo y tiró de su gabardina, ella quitándosela y dejándosela a él. Pero no tan rápido, una de los pies de Michael había encontrado apoyo contra una piedra y tomó impulso con toda la fuera que tenía, la alcanzó a coger de la bota, haciéndola caer y no la soltó, en vez de eso la tomó fuerte del pie y la arrastró hacia él mientras ella se volteaba. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara la vio hiperventilando como él, una sonrisa retadora en sus labios. Su nariz sangrando. "También te está gustando esto." Michael para ahora sabía que tan solo la enervaría si mostraba preocupación por haberle causado esa herida. Se echó hacia atrás sobre su espalda tomando aire profundamente.

Selene lo volteó a mirar mientras ella también descansaba acostada sobre un barrandal, y más agua cayéndoles encima, "Esta es la primera vez en meses que siento la emoción de la caza. Así que sí." también sabía que era por algo más pero no lo dijo.

"Bien, tú eras la presa. Y ya te agarré." No quería concentrarse en la sangre que le salía de la nariz y que le caía en los labios pero era difícil no hacerlo así que prefirió rehuirla con la mirada, centró su mirada en el cielo purpura.

"¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" le preguntó sabiendo que para nada sería necesario pero ella había encontrado una forma de dejar salir a jugar sus instintos y su lado de la inmortalidad. Esperaba que él obtuviera la misma satisfacción de ello que ella obtenía.

Por nada le iba a decir que no a algo que visiblemente a Selene le agradaba. "¿Qué si ahora soy la presa?" le preguntó levantándose, ella haciendo lo mismo. "Quien quita y hasta ese es un incentivo para que te esfuerces más."

Para ahora estaba acostumbrada que le echara en cara que era más fuerte que ella, y no tenía porque molestarse, era verdad. Pero lo que él tenía en fuerza ella lo rebasaba en astucia. Si la había atrapado era porque no había considerado que él dejaría sus temores para aventarlos a ambos desde un barranco y hasta ahora parecía ni siquiera preocuparle haberlo hecho, o haberla lastimado. Y Selene sabía muy bien que cazarlo sería muy difícil sino imposible, pero ahí era donde residía el reto. Le asintió. "Está bien." Le dijo respirando profundamente por la boca, aún no recuperándose por completo. "No creo que necesite darte tiempo para emprender la huída." Selene se limpió la sangre de la cara con la palma de la mano. Tensándose por un segundo cuando sintió dolor.

"Déjame ver." Le dijo cuando la vio quejándose calladamente. Sin esperar a que lo dejara llevó sus manos a su cara y le tocó la nariz buscando alguna fractura, sabiendo que mientras lo hacía a ella le dolía más, pero si algo sabía de Selene era que era una mujer fuerte. "No está rota. Tan solo un poco hinchada." Sabía que era solo cuestión de segundos de que se arreglara por sí sola. Michael dejó de tocarla pero estuvo seguro de ver una mirada de apreciación en sus ojos por el gesto, le sonrió, "Me haz roto la nariz tantas veces en los entrenamientos que no sentí remordimiento de conciencia en haberte causado lo mismo."

"_Tan solo fueron tres veces,_" le reprochó.

Michael le sonrió más abiertamente, "Cuatro."

"Esa última fue tu culpa." Ella muy claramente le había dicho al demostrarle un salto que no se le fuera a interponer en el camino. ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hizo? _¡Eso!_ "Sinceramente, estoy sorprendida de que no te hayas caído y te perforaras de nuevo el costado."

"Ja. Ja. Ja." Le respondió con el mismo tono de ironía que ella le dio y fijándose que la hinchazón ya había desaparecido mientras por primera vez miraba a su alrededor. Más bosques, una pared de piedra detrás suyo. "Tal vez necesite treinta segundos de adelanto." No quería irse a meter por el lado equivocado para que ella lo atrapara inmediatamente. Selene lo consideró también estudiando sus alrededores y tras unos segundos le asintió.

Michael partió inmediatamente, y como lo había imaginado nada mas fue internarse en el lugar para encontrarse de frente con que por ahí no podía seguir, giró de nuevo, nada, nuevamente, tampoco. _Mierda,_ se dijo, sabiendo que ella probablemente ya habría empezado a seguirle, en su mente no hubo de otra que escalar el barranco así que se salió del bosque y se dirigió de nuevo a este, en cuanto estuvo cerca dio un brinco en el aire y se aferró a la primera piedra, miró hacia abajo en cuanto escuchó pasos y de repente la vio saliendo del bosque, ojos azules, transformada. Inmediatamente se apuró a seguir brincando de piedra a piedra, cada vez escuchándola a ella hacer lo mismo, estaba tomando el último brinco para saltar a la orilla del risco y caer parado cuando vio una sombra pasar a su lado. Ya estaba en el aire cuando vio que ella lo había vencido. Selene aterrizó antes que él y él en el aire no tenía mucho como defenderse, lo primero que se le vino a la mente sería que ella le daría una patada en el estomago devolviéndolo al barranco y después lanzándose para caer justo cuando él estuviera en el piso, pero la vio haciéndose a un lado. Ella sí lo pateó esta vez en el costado haciéndole perder el equilibrio, fue a dar a un lado pero en el medio del aire había logrado cambiar su posición para no caer acostado sino acuclillado, ganándole tiempo a ella. Iba a arrancar a correr pero se tropezó, o no se tropezó, Selene le puso zancadilla, cayó al piso, menos de un segundo después sintió su pie sobre su espalda haciendo presión por un segundo, Michael levantó la cabeza solo para verla parada a su lado, esperando a que él también se levantara.

"Eso fue fácil. He tenido lycans que me han puesto más trabajo." Le dijo viéndolo lentamente levantándose, "Tu eres el híbrido, deberías de hacerlo mejor."

Michael se sorprendió un tanto por el tono de su voz, que para nada sonaba enojado por no haber podido dar algo mejor de lo que ella se esperaba, o sea, no lo estaba regañando. "Necesito otra oportunidad, bien sabes que aún no manejo lo de la escalada a saltos."

Selene le asintió, "Ahora me vuelves a cazar." Le dijo, después de todo estaban aquí por él y no por ella. "Y quiero que te esfuerces al máximo."

Michael le asintió, "Cuanto tiempo–"

"Treinta segundos." Para alejarse lo suficiente, ya no solo quería que la encontrara sino también que la atrapara. Había notado que lo primero se le daba fácilmente, lo segundo no tanto. Sin decirle más salió en un apuro corriendo.

Michael no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado solo que cada vez que el uno atrapaba al otro intercambiaban papeles. Selene era buena en esto, era sumamente rápida y recursiva, también tenía experiencia, él por el otro lado atacaba casi a lo loco pero funcionaba. Ahora venía a ver que cuando salía a correr en las horas del día esto era lo que había estado buscando sin saberlo, desatar verdaderamente sus instintos, quemar la energía de más que sentía, comportarse como el animal que muy bajo de su piel tenía. Esto era mucho mejor que los entrenamientos. Había violencia pero no lo suficiente, casi siempre la necesaria para hacer al otro caer o zafarse, luchar por si no se daba por vencido fácilmente. De nuevo la sintió siguiéndole el rastro, intentó correr más rápido pero cuatro minutos después la tenía a varios metros de distancia. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás, mirada de concentración y de determinación en su cara. Llevaba cazándolo más de cuarenta minutos, lo máximo que habían durado. Volvió a mirar hacia delante para ver donde pisaba. Selene lo había atrapado varias veces pero él se había defendido librándose, reiniciando el juego una vez más. Selene estaba en su elemento, no lo negaba. Euforia. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento, pura euforia sin preocupaciones de que esto fuera real, de que hubiera un enemigo verdadero detrás de él. Era simplemente por pura diversión. Vio un charco de agua lo suficientemente ancho a su paso y lo brincó pues sabía que si no lo hacía el agua lo detendría y Selene lo alcanzaría. Sus pies al tocar el piso por un segundo se deslizaron pero volvió a encontrar el equilibrio y continuó. Había dejado de llover hacía rato pero estaba reiniciando con mas aplomo. Un rayo partió de nuevo la oscuridad y sintió su vibración, había caído cerca, giró hacia el lado contrario.

Michael estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ya no lo veía dudando en cuanto a seguir sus instintos, lo vio saltando sobre un tronco tirado a mitad del camino y ella se desvió no para saltarlo sino para esquivarlo, acercándosele más. Michael pareció notar que había cometido un error porque lo vio aumentando la velocidad, pero de repente lo vio haciendo lo impensable. Lo vio dirigiéndose directo a un árbol y sin disminuir velocidad colocar un pie en este y coger impulso hacia el lado contrario hacia donde iba, o sea, directamente hacia ella, se fue a hacer a un lado pero no alcanzó. Michael no se estrelló contra ella sino que la tomó de los hombros haciéndola irse hacia atrás con él. Para cuando su cuerpo tocó el piso tenía una idea de que hacer, colocó sus pies contra los muslos de él y lo impulsó no dándole la oportunidad definitiva de que la atrapara.

Michael la dejó ir, el látex demasiado resbaladizo mientras él daba un giro en el aire y caía de cara contra un tierrero. 'Buen movimiento pero mal orquestado.' Podía oírla hiperventilando y un tanto alejada. Se fue a levantar inmediatamente pero sintió el peso de ella sobre su espalda, 'La próxima vez lánzate hacia los pies…no hacia la sección media.' mientras lo decía un tanto agresivamente le levantó la cabeza del cabello haciéndosela para atrás, su mano libre yendo a su cuello, a apretárselo.

"Si tuviera un cuchillo….estarías muerto." Le dijo pausadamente, su respiración demasiado agitada. Estaba a punto de soltarle la cabeza y sentarse a un lado, pero no alcanzó, el codo de él le dio con fuerza medida contra su mandíbula haciéndola ir hacia un lado lo que le ganó a Michael un segundo precioso para girarse y quitársela de encima. Selene estaba sentada a un lado pero aún tenía una pierna sobre su pecho, lo que aprovechó para distraerlo haciéndole creer que iba a pegarle con esta pero la verdad lo que hizo fue pegarle con la mano abierta en la nariz mientras llevaba una mano a su bota y volvía a sentársele en el pecho.

Con ojos llorosos y nariz sangrante por el golpe Michael se fue a levantar para demostrarle que aún no había ganado pero sintió que algo frío fue colocado contra su cuello y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su cuchillo contra la garganta diciéndole así que se diera por vencido, él a su vez le tocó el centro del pecho con el cuchillo que le había sacado de la otra bota antes de que ella le pegara, "Tu también estarías muerta."

Selene solo se vino a dar cuenta del cuchillo contra su pecho cuando él se lo hizo notar. Apoyó el suyo más fuertemente contra el cuello, viendo como un hilo de sangre empezaba a brotar, él restringiéndose de siquiera pasar saliva, a su vez sintió la punta del cuchillo que él traía haciéndole fuerza sobre donde quedaba su corazón, pero hacia fuerza sobre el corsé así que no la estaba lastimando. "Tu dudarías, yo no." Le contestó algo definitivo que ambos sabían.

Donde él estuviera cazando cualquier otro inmortal y lo tuviera que matar primero dudaría, ella no, estaba al tanto de eso. Michael dejó ir el cuchillo, teniendo muy presente que Selene seguía sobre su pecho. Selene un segundo después también dejó ir el cuchillo no pudiendo evitar notar la sangre que lo dejaba por su nariz y por su cuello, esta siendo enjuagada inmediatamente por el agua. El estado de euforia en el que se encontraba y la atracción que su sangre le causó inmediatamente le hizo caer en cuenta sobre su posición. Mirándolo a los ojos vio que él estaba pensando en lo mismo, estaba a punto de quitársele de encima pero Michael se lanzó hacia adelante mientras sentía dos manos asiéndola fuertemente de las piernas, no había acabado de deslizarse desde su pecho a su regazo para encontrarse con sus labios a medio camino, su cara estrellándose con la de él. En su beso al principio falto de coordinación Michael se preguntó si proseguir o no. Las manos de ella sosteniéndolo del cuello de su gabardina y su respiración tan agitada como la de él. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que a Selene le excitara haberle caído a golpes primero? ¿O que le emocionara tanto la caza? No le dijo nada en cuanto a eso y sin pensar decidió aprovecharse, acercarla, profundizar el beso, tocarla, demostrarle cuanto la deseaba. La bestia en él rugió al sentir la lengua de ella enredándose con la suya, el humano en el fondo sabía que esta tal vez era una reacción mayor por la sangre que salía de su nariz y le caía sobre la boca que ella ahora estaba besando desenfrenadamente. _Dios, debe de tener mucha experiencia si ni siquiera me corta con sus colmillos,_ fue el último razonamiento conciso que Michael tuvo.

El humano sabía que debía de detenerse, ella no estaba totalmente coherente. A la bestia le importaba mierda, acababa de tomar el control. Si Selene se arrepentía mas tarde de esto ese era su problema, él iba a tomar lo que deseaba y que ella en un momento de debilidad estaba dispuesta a dar. En el fondo eran animales y en el momento no quería más que demostrarle que podía ser el animal que ella a veces le pedía fuera. Le cogió la gabardina y estaba a punto de halarla para quitársela pero en cuanto lo sintió se detuvo. "No sobre pienses las cosas, tan solo quiero follarte." Le dijo sin aliento, recordando su maldita preocupación por los sentimientos que ambos se tenían. Sentía como si llevara años sin tocarla, la mirada que le devolvió le aseguró que ella estaba en un estado similar. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose excitándose contra ella, no había tenido sexo en meses y no creía que la resistencia del híbrido le fuera a ayudar en esa ocasión, tan solo quería una afirmación, el híbrido aún no tomando control por completo.

La mente de Selene se encontraba bloqueada por la sangre, las ganas que tenía, la emoción de haber estado cazando, la euforia, la energía, la posición en que se encontraba…..por él, por su actitud y por su última frase. "Creo que quieres más que eso…" le respondió la parte de ella que aún pensaba racionalmente, sus ojos pasando de hacer contacto visual a su labio superior manchado de sangre, a toda su boca manchada de sangre, respiró profundamente llenándose del aroma, sus ojos cerrándose por un instante, la sed de sangre llegando a todo golpe y ella voluntariamente entregándose a esta.

No le iba a responder nada en cuanto al asunto, "En el momento no quiero nada más que esto." le dijo, "¿Quieres que te folle o no?" le preguntó con autoridad y yendo al punto, cansado de esos meses de darse vueltas el uno al otro. Al ella no responderle al segundo siguiente y al verla aún mirándole la boca le bajó la gabardina de un solo tirón.

"_¡Sí!_" Selene dejó a un lado el poco decoro que le quedaba al sentirlo bajarle la gabardina bruscamente y viéndole su actitud dominante, "Rápido." Le dijo antes de lanzarse hacia sus labios, sus manos inmediatamente yendo hasta el pecho de él a deshacerse de la gabardina, luchando con las hebillas de esta. "Fuerte." Añadió enredando su lengua con la de él.

El híbrido en él no pudo dejar de rugir al escucharla, iban a coger, y no podía esperar por hacerlo. Saciar sus necesidades físicas mas primales y con ella, con el mejor ejemplar que había conocido. Ya después pensaría en las consecuencias. _Ya después pensaría._ En ese momento Michael estuvo al tanto que mientras estaba controlando el cambio del híbrido no podía controlar sus instintos. _Todo a la mierda. ¿Si a ella no le importaba el control porque le iba a importar a él? _Ninguno tuvo paciencia con el asunto, Michael le quitó el corsé rápidamente y lo hizo a un lado, sus manos una yendo inmediatamente entre las piernas de ella haciéndola suspirar contra el beso, la otra a bajarle el cierre en frente del traje. Selene sacando sus brazos de este y después él haciéndola bajar de encima suyo para sentarla sobre la gabardina de ella y continuar bajándole el traje hasta más allá de las rodillas. No había necesidad de desnudarse completamente, solo exponer lo necesario. Michael se desabotonó el pantalón rápidamente mientras de la misma forma le estudiaba el torso y todo lo que le podía ver, en ese momento no colocándole demasiada atención mientras se bajaba el pantalón y un segundo después se acostaba sobre ella, Selene inmediatamente deteniéndolo y abriéndole la camisa de látex, utilizando su fuerza para rasgarla como si fuera una chuspa de plástico, él inmediatamente rugiendo al ver su insistencia y dejándose ir hacia ella, de inmediato sintiendo una punción dolorosa en su cuello, Selene lo había mordido. Michael no perdió el tiempo, sus rodillas inmediatamente la hicieron abrirse más de piernas y después se deslizó lo necesario para ubicarse en su entrada. No había ni acabado de hacer eso cuando la sintió queriendo hacerlo girar para montársele encima, ser de nuevo la persona que mantenía el control negándose a ser pasiva. Michael o más bien el híbrido no se lo iba a permitir, la bestia en él le rugió mientras la tomaba fuerte de las manos que trataban de separarlo de los hombros y se las apoyó sobre el barrandal mojado por encima de la cabeza de ella, sus dos muñecas en una de sus manos mientras la mano libre iba a separarle las piernas otro tanto y a tomarse el miembro para sin más avisos ni esperas introducirse en ella de un solo golpe. Selene profiriendo un quejido y su espalda inmediatamente arqueándose, _dolió,_ dolió pero de la mejor manera.

La sintió alrededor de él contrayéndose, sumamente apretada, el rugiéndole al oído ante las sensaciones y apoyando sus caderas mas contra ella, ella levantándolas, como si quisiera más. Con lo poco y nada que habían hecho hasta el momento Selene estaba bien lubricada. Con un nudo en las entrañas Michael no esperó a que se acostumbrara a su presencia sino que empezó a moverse rápido y fuerte. Ella dejándose, cerrando los ojos y quejándose constantemente, luchando para liberarse de su mano pero él más duro la apretaba, recordándole quien era la persona dominante.

Michael escondió la cara contra su cuello, respirando fuertemente y se giró a mirarlo, ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y empujando, parecía perdido en las sensaciones y así ella se entregó a las que estaba sintiendo. Apoyando su boca contra su hombro o cuello, respirando el olor de la tierra mojada, el sonido de sus gruñidos que cada vez la hacían humedecer más. Por sobre todas las cosas había una que deseaba mas, _quería seguir bebiendo de él,_ "¿Michael?" lo llamó para que cambiara su cara al otro lado de su cuello para poder seguir bebiendo de la herida ya abierta, él la volteó a mirar un tanto sorprendido pero en vez de hacer lo que sin palabras le pedía la fijó intensamente con la mirada y apuró mas el paso, sus embestidas violentas haciéndola deslizar cada vez más afuera de la gabardina. No pudiendo dejar de quejarse, enterró sus uñas en la mano de él pero ni así la soltó, trató de liberar sus brazos pero no la dejó y volvió a esconder la cara en su cuello, sintiéndolo respirar apresuradamente y gruñendo contra su oreja, temblando, el agua a ella dándole en la cara. Sin importarle el daño vio que no le quedaba de otra que morderle el lado del cuello que no había lastimado ya, esta vez sus colmillos enterrándose fuertemente y casi tocándose entre ellos, lo escuchó quejándose mientras la boca se le llenaba de abundante sangre, _a ella no le importaba haberlo lastimado. _

Michael muy bien sabía que con el ritmo que llevaba no duraría mucho, hasta ahora tan solo había estado pendiente de su propio placer pero al fijarse en como el cuerpo de ella se contorsionaba, como había apoyado sus pies contra el piso y movía sus caderas contra él se dio cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando. _¿Y porque no lo iba a disfrutar?_ Selene evidentemente era el tipo de mujer que prefería las cogidas rápidas y violentas a algo más tierno. Para probar su teoría le soltó las muñecas y sus manos inmediatamente vinieron a dar a su espalda, a sus hombros, a hacer presión, a incitarlo más, abrazarlo, sus piernas al mismo tiempo rodeándolo. Sin importarle lastimarse a si mismo levantó la cabeza, músculos y piel rasgándose al los colmillos de ella estar profundamente enterrados. Michael la miró, muy al tanto de la cantidad de sangre que lo dejaba y que le caía a Selene directamente en la cara, manchándosela, ella tan solo inclinando la cabeza y ajustándola para que el chorro le cayera directo a la boca, bebiendo de esa forma, ojos azules entre cerrados, boca abierta, mandíbula completamente manchada de rojo. Se sintió palpitando al ver la reacción tan primal de ella a su sangre. Selene era una vampiro, que no lo demostrase todo el tiempo era una cosa, sus instintos siempre estaban ahí. Sin pensarlo se lanzó por su boca, apoyando sus caras tan fuertemente que dolía, besándola violentamente o ella a él, bebiendo por primera vez sangre, de su propia sangre de la boca de ella, disfrutando de cómo las últimas restricciones entre ellos se acababan. Mientras se besaban brutalmente sentía los dientes de Selene cortándolo pero no le importaba, sus manos tocándole las espalda, cogiéndolo del trasero y empujando hacia ella, haciéndole recordar que se había detenido y él negándose a retomar de nuevo el ritmo fuerte por dedicarse al beso tosco, en ese momento sintiéndose como una bestia en control de Selene, _haría lo que a él le diera la gana hacer, no lo que ella quisiera_. Y con cada segundo se perdía más en ella, sus muslos apretándolo fuertemente, empujándolo hacia ella, su cuerpo más pequeño debajo suyo, tenso, arqueándose. Selene unos momentos después despegándose de su boca y respirando profundamente, él haciendo lo mismo, quejándose con un gruñido del dolor pasajero. Un segundo después Selene volvía a enterrarse en su cuello y volvía a beber de él, gruñendo mientras con sus piernas las flexionaba sobre su trasero para hacerlo proseguir. Michael alejó su cuello de su boca de nuevo y la miró, estaba más atollada de su sangre, y si eso no lo excitaba aun más no sabía que lo hacía. Selene se contrajo en ese momento sobre él y tembló, cosa que le produjo una reacción similar, desconocido para él fue que esa reacción fue por verlo medio transformándose, ojos negros, garras saliéndole como uñas, dentadura desfigurada, Michael le mantuvo la mirada y sin consideración llevó una de sus manos a su pierna y con las garras del híbrido que ni siquiera sabía le acababan de salir le recorrió la longitud de la pierna a la cadera fuertemente. Selene respirando profundamente tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, contrayéndose más, gimiendo. La forma en que estaba disfrutando de dejarle el control y del placer brusco lo anonadaron, volvió a recorrer su muslo y obtuvo la misma sensación, esta vez notando que el olor a sangre aumentaba, sangre proveniente de ella, _la estaba haciendo sangrar_. Y él estaba disfrutando de verla así como estaba, excitada por su brusquedad y el dolor. El híbrido tenía un lado sádico y en ese momento le podía importar mierda, a ambos. Michael se movió alejando el peso de su pecho del de ella, apoyando sus manos sobre la gabardina y dejando sus caderas firmemente situadas, un segundo después saliéndose casi por completo tan solo para volverse a introducir en ella de un golpe, Selene inmediatamente quejándose fuertemente, _si no supiera mejor diría que era virgen por lo apretada,_ "¿No era esto lo que deseabas?" le preguntó ahogadamente, marcando ese ritmo fuerte y rápido, como se lo había pedido, al mismo tiempo asegurándose de que el chorro de sangre que aun lo dejaba le cayera a ella en la cara, las manos de ella en su trasero, apretándoselo fuertemente. Que ella no le respondiera tan solo hizo que furia en él apareciera. La bestia en él rugió a los cielos por la forma en que ella se encontraba. _¿Lo quería más rudo y violento?_ Se preguntó con deleite y en ese momento se detuvo saliéndose de ella y arrodillándose, la escuchó quejándose y en un movimiento rápido la manejo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la cogió de las caderas y la hizo girar sobre su estomago, inmediatamente levantándole las caderas y escuchando un 'no' dubitativo pero no le prestó atención. Mientras ella se apoyaba sobre sus manos y rodillas se volvió a introducir de un golpe cogiéndola de esa forma, como los animales que eran en el momento. O que él era, si es que se iba a ser la muy digna después. Penetración profunda, lujuria cruda. Volvió a marcar el ritmo, una mano escurriéndose entre las piernas de ella y escuchando su quejido mientras la empezó a manejar fuerte y rápidamente con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndola gemir fuertemente y que su cuerpo se contorsionara todo el tiempo introduciéndose en ella. _¿Donde había quedado su negativa?_ se preguntó burlándose al ver sus reacciones pues a pesar de su negativa inicial tras unos segundos la había sentido respondiéndole, moviéndose contra él y ajustando la altura de sus caderas. Así Selene no hubiera querido esta nueva posición no podía negar lo que le provocaba, su humedad había aumentado de sobre manera provocándole más placer a él. Estado animal. Salvaje. Ellos eran animales después de todo.

En toda su vida solo había permitido que un hombre la tomara de esta manera, indignación había cruzado por su mente en cuanto se dio cuenta lo que Michael intentaba pero su mente, nublada por el desahogo de su ser y de sus deseos, se había negado por poco tiempo. El raciocinio momentáneo que había obtenido de ver en qué posición la había colocado y como la estaba tratando volvió a desaparecer por las sensaciones, por el olor a sangre a su alrededor. Sus embestidas y sus dedos la hicieron perder el control rápidamente, la estaba enloqueciendo, en el momento no era más que una masa de nervios que estaba siendo estimulada. Su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a estremecerse fuertemente, el frío de la noche provocándole mayores sensaciones y escalofríos. Selene se mordió el labio inferior para impedir hacer más ruido, cada impacto de su cuerpo provocando que un quejido desde lo más profundo de su ser la dejara. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente y no queriéndose concentrar en lo que sentía Michael se enterró en ella fuertemente y después giró sus caderas lo que la dejó sin aliento, algo se quebró debajo de su mano izquierda y miró a ver que era, la rama que no había sentido que había estado sosteniendo estaba hecha añicos, su mano estaba embarrada, la otra no al haber estado haciendo un puño con su gabardina. De repente Michael se salió de ella e iba a girarse a reclamarle cuando sintió dos manos que la cogieron fuertemente de las caderas y la tiraron hacia adelante, codos contra el piso, su trasero en el aire, inmediatamente se volvió a levantar un tanto y sintió respiración tibia contra su espalda baja y un gruñido enojado para que no fuera a intentar algo. Sólo el rugido la inmovilizó lo suficiente para de repente sentir la respiración cálida sobre su trasero, luego labios, lengua y dientes mordiéndole los glúteos, no rompiendo piel pero seguro dejando marcas. "_¡Deja eso!_" le ordenó, pero en vez de obedecerle lo sintió deslizándose más, su aliento yendo justo entre sus piernas y tiró su pierna hacia atrás al sentirse degradada, su pie dándole una patada fuertemente en el muslo, al sentir la colisión recordando que aún traía puestas sus botas y que lo había lastimado más de lo que había creído. La reacción por parte de él que creía que le había dejado todo el control no se hizo esperar, lo escuchó rugiendo fuertemente como nunca lo había escuchado y casi inmediatamente sintió que fue halada hacia atrás, se quejó del dolor al sentir sus manos sobre sus caderas apretándola y de un momento a otro él se volvía a deslizar nuevamente dentro de ella.

Tenerla de esa forma, al ver su espalda, sus músculos contrayéndose, su trasero, la unión entre ambos, verse desparecer dentro de ella, sus caderas tirándose hacia atrás, hacia él, el agua resbalándole por toda la espalda no había podido dejar de estudiar su cuerpo y por instinto había hecho lo que tantas veces había querido hacerle, morderle el trasero, proclamarle cuanto le admiraba esa parte de su anatomía, uno de sus mejores atributos. Cuando llevó sus dientes a la dulce carne y enterrarlos un tanto en ella y que ella no le dijera nada lo habían hecho palpitar, y después allí el olor de su deseo había sido incitante, por los más cortos segundos la había probado de una forma diferente a la que ella lo había probado a él. Se había deleitado con sus labios y su clítoris y parecía la había hecho enojar por el golpe que no se vio venir recibió. _"Algún día, algún día te haré todas las cosas que quiero hacerte. Quiero hacerte enloquecer. Justo como estas ahora."_ el híbrido le susurró contra la oreja y la escuchó gimiendo ante sus palabras, gimiendo y atrapándolo dentro de ella. Aflojó la fuerza de sus manos al ver que las caderas de ella estaban sangrando justo donde sus garras tocaban su piel. Deslizó su mano derecha entre sus piernas, viendo como el morado que había dejado sobre su cadera desaparecía segundos después, "¿Te gusta esto?" le pregunto refiriéndose al estimulo que le estaba dando.

Selene le asintió, "Sí." Dijo, incluso no encontraba problemas con el tratamiento tosco mientras no se intensificara de más.

"¿Has pensado estar de esta forma conmigo antes?" Vio su cabeza moviéndose positivamente, para ahora lo único en movimiento eran sus dedos, "¿Te has tocado pensando en mí….así como lo hago yo contigo?" No hubo respuesta por unos segundos y después un murmuro, que le dejó ver que ninguno de los dos estaba tan ido, ni ella en la sed de sangre ni él en el en el híbrido. Tras unos segundos se inclinó apoyándose contra su espalda buscando una de sus manos y se la tomó mientras la traía entre sus piernas para que se siguiera tocando mientras él la cogía con las dos manos de las caderas y marcaba un ritmo aun más frenético. Por primera vez no preocupándose por si hacía mucho ruido, por si la asustaba con sus rugidos o a unos vecinos. Michael hacía rato había perdido la cabeza en las sensaciones. Y ella también.

En cuestión de segundos Selene lo sintió marcando un ritmo que ella no le podía seguir y que sin duda aumentó el deseo por él, _le encantó._ Lamentablemente lo sintió rápidamente alcanzando su pináculo, quería decirle que no se fuera a atrever pero apenas si podía vocalizar algo, además muy claro le había dejado de que ella no tenía ningún decir aquí y así que tan solo se concentró en las sensaciones y se estimuló mas con su propia mano. Los movimientos de él cada vez más erráticos y bruscos, tomándola más fuerte de la cintura, tentativamente deslizó su mano otro poco hacia atrás, a donde estaban unidos e inmediatamente lo escuchó rugiendo y llamando su nombre por primera vez mientras palpitaba. Lascivia inmediatamente la recorrió mientras por unos segundos se centró en la base de él mientras entraba y la dejaba, apretándolo, el gruñendo y cogiéndola más duro, su pene palpitando provocándole sensaciones por las cuales no podía dejar de exhalar, de esa forma se encontró a unos pasos de alcanzar su clímax el cual llegó una palpitación después cuando lo sintió apoyando sus caderas contra las de ella tras una embestida tremendamente violenta. La sensación del frío de la noche en contraste con su calorosa eyaculación le trajo placer junto con las continuas palpitaciones y eso fue lo que jugó con sus sentidos y le desató su clímax. La mano de él volviendo entre sus piernas haciéndole la suya a un lado y tocándola mientras le prolongaba el orgasmo mientras continuaba derramándose y moviéndose en ella. Selene posó su mano sobre la de él haciéndolo detener cuando ya no se podía contener de la prolongación de sus caricias fuertes, la iba a enloquecer.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se fue hacia atrás asegurándose de traerla con él, ambos sentados, ambos inmóviles mientras sus mentes se aclaraban por completo, inmediatamente lamentando la forma en que habían actuado. Michael se preguntó que podía decirle pero no encontró nada, sentía que habían cruzado una enorme línea con la forma en que la había tratado, algo que podía llevarlos a distanciarse. Selene tampoco era totalmente inocente pero esta vez sabía que las cosas si se habían dado se habían dado por su culpa. Michael estuvo al tanto por esos momentos en que toda clase de pensamientos le cruzaban por la cabeza que ella seguía cerca y que aún tenía su mano sobre la de él, entre sus piernas, inmediatamente la movió hacia su muslo. "Nunca me había dejado llevar de esta forma..." Le susurró para que no fuera a creer que esa era su forma de tratar a las mujeres o que la trataría así de nuevo….al menos no sin su permiso. Le miró los muslos y dudándolo le pasó la mano por estos, para ahora totalmente recuperada, pero la sangre aun presente era un recordatorio constante de lo que le había hecho así que con la copiosa lluvia y sobándola la empezó a limpiar….hasta que dos segundos después se levantó de él.

Selene lo escuchó y le asintió incomoda, siendo la primera en moverse, en alejarse un tanto para silenciosamente acomodarse el traje. Ella se había dejado llevar antes pero lo había hecho con vampiros a los que conocía por décadas. Michael por todo lo que sabía era tan solo un aparecido con tan solo dos meses de conocerlo. Y aún así y aunque eran polos opuestos se identificaba con él, tanto que se preguntaba que estaría pensando por la forma en que habían actuado, si de repente estaría pensando mal de ella. Selene esperó a estar completamente vestida para contestarle, "Evidentemente nuestros instintos fueron los que tuvieron la mayor parte de culpa, voluntariamente todo el pensamiento coherente y el sentido de decencia fue dejado a un lado." Mientras le decía con la ayuda de la lluvia y de su propia mano trataba de limpiarse la cara de la sangre que seguro tendría atollada, esto haciéndola ver hasta donde había llegado ella, haciéndola recordar la exaltación que había obtenido de la sangre y del cuerpo de Michael. _Lo odio._

"Actuamos como los animales que somos…." le dijo mientras la veía colocándose de nuevo los guantes negros, no recordaba habérselos quitado o verla quitándoselos.

Selene le asintió, "Por muy mal que nuestros yos civilizados lo vean así…." levantó la gabardina en la cual había estado acostada un par de minutos atrás, disimulando al fingir estudiar su estado. La sacudió y le vio uno que otro rayón al cuero pero no estaba rota. Respirando profundo se la colocó y tras un segundo se giró hacia él dándole la cara.

Michael como ella se había estado vistiendo y cuando la vio dándole la cara se detuvo a punto de agacharse por su gabardina. Vio a Selene evadiéndole la mirada obviamente incomoda mientras lo miraba al cuello, la primera herida ya se había sanado, la segunda aún estaba en camino, aún sentía sangre corriendo de esta, así había sido la herida. Michael se colocó la gabardina y miró a su alrededor, se había tirado a Selene salvajemente, en medio de la madrugada, con un diluvio sobre ellos, algo que en sus fantasías más salvajes no había llegado a pasar. Entendía lo que había sucedido, lo que había querido pensar mientras lo hacían, no se arrepentía pero se sentía sumamente mal de haber actuado como lo hizo en su primera vez con ella. De reojo la miró, no sabiendo muy bien que pensar de lo que esto había significado para ella. Que esta no había sido su primera vez pasando por este tipo de cosas no lo dudaba, pero dudaba que lo sucedido le fuera indiferente. Lamentablemente eso era lo que su actitud demostraba. Selene tras unos segundos se dio la vuelta sin mayores palabras y el recogió lo que quedaba de su camisa de latex y el maletín que había traído para prontamente seguirla en total silencio. La incomodidad reinando. Pasada más de media hora decidió hablar, "….Los próximos días van a ser así, ¿verdad?" le dijo mientras suponía retomaban el camino hacia la cabaña. Selene lo miró de reojo y por un minuto no le respondió nada. Michael exhaló, "Como tú me siento apenado e incomodo por lo sucedido. Me disculpo si hice algo que te insultó." Recordaba el 'no' al que no le había hecho caso. Ni hablar de haberla hecho sangrar, estaba temeroso de tocar el tema, suponía que era bastante distinto que ella mordiera a alguien por necesidad a que él le hubiera cortado las piernas solo por diversión, aunque no hubiera sido _él_, por así decirlo. "Definitivamente esa no es la forma que hubiese querido nuestra primera vez fuera."

"Nada es ideal." Selene lo respondió, la verdad no era como si supiera cómo manejar esta situación, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era ignorar el asunto, pero por más que lo ignoraran la incomodes sería demasiada como para fingir que nunca sucedió. "Siento…..haberte mordido." Le contestó sin mirarlo.

Michael caminaba detrás de ella, deteniéndose donde ella se detenía, no sabiendo muy bien como hacía para ubicarse, para retomar un camino. Si fuera él solo volviendo a la cabaña estaría perdido. "Tuve algo de control." Le dijo tras otros veinte minutos de silencio, "Si el asunto era dejar los instintos desbordarse yo no dejé al híbrido salir totalmente…..quiero decir, estaba al tanto de lo que quería pero ni una vez se me cruzó por la mente dejar que el híbrido se desinhibiera más de lo que lo hice." le parecía ridículo referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona pero eso era lo que había sucedido sus dos personalidades se habían separado, el humano y la bestia…..o eso se decía para hacerse sentir mejor por su forma de actuar. "La verdad no sé qué es lo que estoy diciendo." Prefirió admitirle, confundido.

Selene le asintió, por un lado pensando que le estaba restregando en la cara que ella sí se había dejado llevar completamente, por el otro siendo realista, Michael no le haría eso. Por sus palabras sabía que por el híbrido debería de estar más atenta de que situaciones como estas no se repitieran. Era un peligro para ella, algo en lo que había pensado en el momento. "Aún eres demasiado humano para que algo así te interese." Le contestó lo que creía sucedía, "Pero el híbrido algún día querrá salir, es solo cuestión de tiempo…..supongo que también depende de ti contenerlo. La verdad, no sé." Por ahora Michael era inofensivo, había que esperar a ver que decía el futuro. Para serse sincera a sí misma, ella no se había dejado llevar totalmente y eso la estaba molestando. ¿Se sentiría menos culpable si su mente no estuviera al tanto en el momento de que se le había entregado voluntariamente y mas que gustosa en una situación que no debió de haber sucedido? Había querido el sexo y su sangre. Estaba a punto de decirle algo que sabía la colocaría entre la espada y la pared, "Por más irracional que las cosas se puedan tornar siempre hay un punto de claridad donde aún se es capaz de salirse de la situación. Todo depende de cuan débil sea la persona." Si le iba a hablar sobre esto lo iba a hacer con la verdad.

"O cuanto desea a la otra."

"Sí." Le dijo esquivando su mirada, ¿para qué le iba a mentir? No podía buscar una explicación que la dejara bien parada en cuanto a la situación.

No habían caminado otros cien metros cuando Michael empezó a ver terreno familiar, esto era lo máximo a lo que él se había alejado de su zona de confort sólo. Cuando otra media hora después supo que ya estaban cerca a la cabaña volvió a hablar porque sabía muy bien que de esto no se discutiría nada una vez que se separaran, que cada uno se fuera a su habitación. "No debí de haberte tomado de la forma qu–"

"Michael." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo y con tono que en vez de salirse como una orden le salió quejumbroso.

No le hizo caso, "No debí de haberte tomado de la forma que lo hice, sabía que estabas expuesta a la sed de sangre y me aproveché, fue una falta de respeto. Yo no–"

"Está bien." Lo interrumpió no queriéndolo dejar que se echara toda la culpa. "Puede que ahora con cabeza fría no nos guste lo sucedido pero en aquel momento lo disfruté, sería una hipócrita el negar que no lo hice. O de querer lavarme las manos y echarte toda la culpa." La situación la incomodaba pero no podía culpar a Michael enteramente de lo sucedido. "Esta fue tu primera vez en dejar que tus instintos te tomaran y no será la última. Ahora dejemos eso atrás."

Las primeras frases de Selene le parecieron justas, pero no las ultimas, le sacudió la cabeza, "No se necesita ser un adivino para saber que te disgusta profundamente haberte dejado llevar y que yo me tomara libertades con tu cuerpo." Por primera vez Selene le sostuvo la mirada mientras caminaban. Era como si se hubiera aprovechado de una mujer en estado de embriaguez, algo bajo.

"_¡Deja de culparte!_" le dijo molestándose, no era como si la hubiera violado o algo, ella había participado más que activamente. "No tienes nada de que disculparte Michael, cada uno tomó exactamente lo que el otro brindó. Tú no me obligaste a nada así como yo tampoco lo hice. Todo fue consentido, está en nuestra naturaleza….Yo tampoco estoy orgullosa de mi forma de actuar y eso es algo normal…al menos al principio entre todos los que una vez fueron humanos. No estamos cómodos en demostrar los instintos bajos." Selene exhaló, "Si te hace sentir mejor, ambos sabemos que en el fondo pudo haber habido algo más que instintos." En ese momento ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, ¿Estaban colocando como excusa haber perdido el control para haber estado juntos? O ¿Habían estado juntos por haber perdido el control?

No lo hacía sentir mejor. Y con esa aclaración de ella ni se hacía ilusiones de que tal vez esto sirviera para mejorar la situación entre ellos, haría todo lo contrario, cambiarla pero para mal, lo que sí sabía era que ella aparentemente quería dejar los puntos bien claros para que no hubieran mal entendidos después. Se encontraban justo a diez metros de la casa, Michael sabía que si se detenía para hablar con ella Selene seguiría su camino y lo dejaría solo. "Lo que sucedió fue algo incomodo a lo que ambos le encontramos placer, lo entiendo muy bien. A excepción de lo sombrío de la situación no me arrepiento de lo sucedido, eso algún día tendría que pasar, sólo que creo me hubiera sentido más cómodo si hubiera sucedido….." ¿Cuando se tuvieran más confianza? "en otras circunstancias."

A eso último le daba la razón. Subió las tres escaleras que llevaban al portón de la cabaña, la oscuridad aumentando aunque de vez en vez siendo alumbrada por un rayo. Selene sabía muy bien lo que Michael quería con sus palabras, o para donde iba, "Michael, yo aprecio tu compañía más de lo que lo pueda demostrar y es por eso que no quiero que mas malos entendidos o problemas entre nosotros surjan….."

Que ella siguiera su camino sin detenerse le daba a entender que tan solo le informaba, que no le importaba tanto su punto de vista, "Yo tampoco quiero eso, Selene."

Selene se giró hacia él en cuanto se detuvo enfrente de la puerta que llevaba al sótano, "Me gustaría primero pensar las cosas antes de seguirlas hablando." Le dijo refiriéndose a la conversación que él seguramente quería tener, de todas las preguntas que le haría.

Michael le asintió y la pasó de lado, hacia su propia habitación, aclararse la cabeza y llegar a un punto conciso en lo que él mismo pensaba de cómo había actuado le parecía perfecto. Ahora demasiado confundido, diciendo unas cosas pero pensando otras, ni siquiera sabiendo que estaba pensando. Caminó directo hacia el baño. Las próximas horas pasándolas en silencio y perdido en sus pensamientos, horas después empezó a sentirse débil y después de cavilarlo llegó a la conclusión que era por la cantidad de sangre que Selene había tomado y la que se había desperdiciado. Buscó una bolsa de sangre para colocársela intravenosamente pero descubrió que no había en su habitación, tendría que bajar al sótano, donde Selene estaría, en su habitación y dormida. No por primera vez se preguntó en beber la sangre en vez de ponerse un suero con esta, había probado sangre real hacía unas horas, su propia sangre, de la boca de Selene, y así como no recordaba lo que se sentía tocarla tampoco recordaba el sabor de la sangre, ni la sensación. Se imaginó a sí mismo vívidamente bebiendo sangre de una bolsa en los próximos minutos y las nauseas le vinieron con todo. Para mayor malestar nada más fue bajar las gradas para sentir que Selene no estaba en su habitación y encontrarla sentada en la mesa, la misma mesa que él se había encontrado al invadir el campamento de la mina abandonada a varios kilómetros de distancia, se había robado una de las mesas de la cafetería y dos asientos. Ella le alzó la mirada en cuanto lo escuchó pero no le reconoció la presencia, Michael se hizo el loco, si lo veía sacando una bolsa de sangre seguramente también esperaría que la bebiera en frente de ella, así que no lo hizo. Tan solo fue y se sentó en frente de ella, sintiéndose incomodo al ser él quien obviamente iba a iniciar la conversación, pero ella lo esperaba lo podía ver en su mirada, "No usamos protección." Le susurró, ellos muy poco habían hablado de eso, mejor dicho, nada como para él hacerse una idea de cómo funcionaba el asunto en su mundo. "Y si Lucian embarazó a Sonja no veo como–"

Selene rápidamente decidió callar sus preocupaciones, sus palabras, "Para un vampiro es muy difícil concebir." Pero entendía porque estaría preocupado por eso, no conocía esa parte de la inmortalidad tanto como ella, así que decidió revelarle un punto crucial del que no le había hablado antes por ser demasiado personal, a los traficantes de muerte por ser la única seguridad y apoyo verdadero de los covens, si aceptaban y lo deseaban se les daba un método de protección que duraba por décadas. Haciendo las posibilidades más cercanas a las imposibles todavía.

En ese momento algo cambió mientras reflexionaba en lo que ella le había dicho, en vez de hablar de lo que había sucedido con ellos inmediatamente Michael se encontró teniendo una charla que no se imaginó teniendo con ella o para la que se prestaría, lo injusto que su mundo era al también querer controlar eso de ellos. Selene por supuesto no lo vio así, lo que produjo un debate entre ellos. Y una vez más le había puesto en perspectiva con sus respuestas como ella en verdad percibía el mundo. Y después habían venido Lucian y Sonja a la conversación y todo había prácticamente terminado frases después. Cuando el silencio regresó era obvio porque sucedió, Michael levantó la mirada de la mesa y le sonrió, "¿Estas tan incómoda como yo lo estoy por toda esta situación?" probablemente Selene lo negaría pero quería saberlo, para su sorpresa ella le asintió. "Bien."

Tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas y no estaba avergonzada, lo que le avergonzaba era…..como él la pudiera estar percibiéndola por lo sucedido. "No hablemos de esto, dejemos las cosas como están." Le dijo, si ambos estaban incómodos para que se iban a causar mayor incomodidad.

Para ahora estaba al tanto de que Si Selene no podía matar lo que le molestaba, lo ignoraba, él estaba cansado de eso, "Bien, eso es más fácil para ti porque tú sabes bien que fue lo que sucedió, yo tan solo estoy adivinando las cosas."

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, sabía que salirse de esta no iba a ser fácil, "¿Qué quieres saber?"

Que no le quitara la mirada de encima era peor, "¿Es siempre así?" decidió hacer una de las preguntas más inocentes que le podía hacer.

"La verdad no, puede ser peor."

"Esto es lo que no entiendo," le dijo inmediatamente decidido a tomar el toro por los cuernos, "Cuando hablabas de perder el control me imaginaba….no sé, como si la conciencia quedara en blanco mientras sucedía lo que se estaba haciendo, y que luego cuando se recobraba el control uno tenía recuerdos borrosos de lo sucedido."

"¿De done sacaste eso?" le preguntó un tanto confundida.

"De ti. De lo que me has dicho y de la vez que me hablaste de cuando te alimentaste de esa persona, que recordabas borrosamente haberlo hecho, como si hubiera sido un sueño."

Selene colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, pensando bien sus palabras antes de darlas, "Es más complicado que eso." Le admitió. "No hay mente en blanco como lo crees. Es….está la parte racional y la de los instintos en todos los seres humanos e inmortales. Cuando se pierde el control la parte racional desaparece más eso no significa que no continúes pensando o 'viendo' lo que estás haciendo. Es como si una nueva identidad se creara….puedes hacerle daño a una persona inocente y tu mente no estará racionalizando que estás cometiendo un error, estará pensando que eso es lo que se necesita hacer. El recuerdo borroso del que llegué a hablar….bien, es borroso porque sucedió hace seiscientos años."

"Pero lo que se recuerda es subjetivo, ¿cierto?" Como él sentía las cosas era que alguien más se había acostado con Selene mientras él veía. Era sumamente extraño porque estaba en ese cuerpo y pensaba pero no era él y era él al mismo tiempo. Ella pareció no entender su pregunta así que decidió darle el ejemplo, "Recuerdo lo sucedido como si hubiera estado ahí pero no recuerdo….." Había estado a punto de decir la sensación de haber estado en ella pero eso seguramente lo haría sonar como un pervertido. Michael no recordaba bien lo que se había sentido ni física ni emocionalmente al besarla, tocarla, penetrarla, "Recuerdo el principio, hasta antes de empezar a desnudarnos, y um, los últimos momentos antes de sentir el clímax. Lo del medio es como si nunca hubiera sucedido."

Selene estaba segura que Michael podía escuchar el latido de su corazón como ella podía escuchar el de él. "Todo empieza con un objetivo, objetivo que se quiere conseguir no importa qué, un objetivo obsesivo que produce la pérdida de control, lo importante no es como conseguirlo, sino conseguirlo. Lo que pasa entre el punto de partida y el final no interesa, por eso casi ni se recuerda." Pasó saliva, "Cuando la claridad mental regresa se sienten solo las sensaciones que aún sigan presentes en el organismo, el sabor de la sangre, de la carne, sofocación, cansancio o euforia." le dio los dos ejemplos más permisivos, "Pero no recordaras las sensaciones que ya pasaron." Estaba de más darle ejemplos de eso. A diferencia de él ella no había tenido solo un objetivo, su otro objetivo había sido la sangre de él, por eso era que tenía recuerdos bastante detallados de lo sucedido. El momento de beber de él había sido prolongado así que en su mente estaban prácticamente todas las sensaciones sentidas, la de su sangre y la de su cuerpo. Las cosas que él no recordaba ella las recordaba con claridad.

Michael le volvió a asentir, por primera vez ella le estaba dando una explicación como se tenía que dar, con paciencia y sin molestias. "Te dije que creía haber mantenido parte del control porque no me había convertido totalmente al híbrido…la explicación que me das…no suena para nada como si hubiera mantenido el control."

"Estuve pensando en eso," le contestó, "Eres el híbrido Michael, y lo que te diga viene de pura especulación, lo que creo que sucedió es que no había razón para que cambiaras en esa situación. Por ejemplo, si hubieras querido alimentarte de mí para que ibas a cambiar aún más si medio transformado tienes tus colmillos que de igual forma me lastimarían."

Bien, eso tenía más sentido que un orgullo basado en un control que la verdad no había tenido. "¿Entonces uno no pierde el control a medias?"

Se tenía o se perdía, "No cuando se trata de cazar. Cuando se trata de sexo es diferente."

"¿Cómo?"

Verlo como con cada segundo se sonrojaba más hacia que su temperatura corporal subiera, "El primero está basado en el sentido de supervivencia, es más fuerte, el otro–"

"¿En procrear aún así cuando es difícil hacerlo para los inmortales?" la interrumpió.

Selene se encogió de hombros, "O las sensaciones que eso produce."

Michael se encontró asintiendo de nuevo, "Um, antes de hablar quiero dejar en claro que mis palabras no son para echarte en cara algo es solo una pregunta." Selene le frunció el ceño sospechando que era lo que se venía y le pidió que prosiguiera, "Tú tienes mucha más experiencia con el autocontrol que yo, ¿Por qué no me detuviste?" _¿Lo habría podido hacer detener?_

"Por la misma razón por la que siempre uno deja ir el control, porque se desea." No tenía una mejor respuesta.

Michael la fijó con la mirada, "¿Querías mi sangre o también lo otro?"

Muy bien sabía que si de haber utilizado el sexo como arma se hubiera tratado lo hubiera hecho perdida en la sensación de querer su sangre, su pulso se aceleró, "Ambos." Lo quería a él, eso era todo. Todo este sentimiento de incomodidad entre ellos no existiría si hubiera aceptado una relación con él. Bueno, no sería incomodo para ella pero para él seguro que sí.

Para ahora Michael sabía no tomarse tan apecho sus declaraciones, "¿Estas enojada conmigo?" preguntó, la mayoría de las veces eso era fácil de distinguir, esta vez ella le estaba enviando señales confusas.

"No. Como te lo dije antes no hiciste nada más de lo que hubiera permitido."

"¿No te molesta que te haya hecho sangrar?" ¿Qué la colocara en una posición que muchas mujeres encontraban degradante?

Él no estaba preguntando por sus preferencias sexuales y por eso decidió responderle. "No le veo nada de malo a un tanto de sangre…Soy una vampira."

"Sí, pero te lastimé."

Selene tomó aire, "Jugar con sangre es algo común entre mi raza."

"_Te lastimé._"

"Y yo te lastimé a ti. Estamos en las mismas." Le contestó fríamente para que dejara la bobada. "¿Me resientes por haberte mordido?"

Era la primera vez que pensaba en eso, "No. Me agrada que me desees también de esa manera."

Selene no lo negó y se sintió mejor de no haber hecho algo que él encontraba asqueroso, después de todo, no había bebido de ella y eso la decepcionaba más. Era un sentimiento confuso, por un lado se sentía un tanto rechazada y por el otro sabía que podía estar viva gracias a eso. "Tu mente sin saberlo se ha adaptado a ciertas cosas acerca de la inmortalidad. No ves nada malo en que yo te haya mordido pero si lo ves en que me hayas lastimado–"

"Tú tenías la necesidad de beber de mí, Selene. Yo te lastimé pero no bebí de ti, ¿lo hice por diversión?"

"Si hubieras bebido de mí tal vez te hubieran dado ganas de morderme, y eso no hubiera sido lo mejor por hacer, así que–"

Era obvio que ella no iba a aceptar su punto de vista como él no iba a aceptar el de ella así que dejó ese tema en particular. "¿Cada vez que tenga relaciones voy a actuar así? ¿Medio transformarme? ¿Tratar a la mujer mal?"

Selene se encogió de hombros, ¿Cómo iba a saber ella de eso? "¿Acaso hice que le cogieras miedo al sexo?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle, con un toque de maldad, y como él le había dicho una vez, trayendo algo divertido a la conversación a ver si las tensiones se marchaban. Michael frunció el ceño y después lo vio sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Y él que había pensado que este momento era demasiado serio como para que una broma existiera. "No tienes ni idea." Le dijo sobándose los ojos, cansado.

Selene le sonrió maldadosamente ante su respuesta, no le quedaba duda de que si le pedía que fueran a su habitación nada de asustado estaría. "Al menos queda que ya nos lo sacamos de nuestro sistema."

Ella le había dicho que lo había disfrutado y él también lo había hecho así que la situación no fue una total decepción. "Eso no cuenta. ¿De qué sirve haberlo hecho sino podemos recordarlo bien?" pasó saliva, "Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo para disfrutar de un beso tuyo." Le miró la boca entreabierta y no pudo dejar de remojarse los labios pero ella aparte de también mirarle a la boca no se le acercó. "Si fuera a estar con otra mujer, ¿también perdería el control?" la pregunta que hizo parecería venir de la nada pero la hizo en un momento de impulso para ver si provocaba lo que quería y pareció que lo hizo porque la mirada de ella inmediatamente se enfrío y rompió el contacto visual.

Quería estar con ella y de todas formas traía a otras a relucir. Sus palabras alcanzando el objetivo que quería hacer, no la iba a esperar por mucho. "Yo de ti si fuera a estar con otras mujeres me apegaría tan solo a inmortales." Le respondió, el pensamiento que había tenido horas atrás acerca de que ya que habían tenido sexo una vez sería más normal seguir teniéndolo, desapareciendo por completo. Cerrándose a esa posibilidad, al menos por el momento.

"Bien, sólo hay una inmortal que me desea y a ella ni siquiera le importa."

Selene no se iba a dejar molestar más por eso, "Las vampiras podrán rechazarte, pero para las lycans asumo serás un gran partido."

"¿Podríamos incluir a una lycan en nuestro grupo?"

Selene ignoró su comentario que muy bien sabía estaba destinado a producirle celos, lo vio que se iba a levantar y decidió detenerlo, "Espera, hay algo que necesitas saber. Algo que nada tiene que ver con esto."

Inmediatamente se volvió a sentar, preocupado, no era todos los días que Selene le decía que tenía que saber de algo.

Selene lo vio tensándose, tanto él como ella sabiendo que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a agradar. "Llevo un par de semanas pensando en ir a buscar a alguien que puede brindarnos información."

A Michael no le gustó nada lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Quien?" hasta donde le había entendido nadie los querría ayudar, ningún vampiro y asumía que era un vampiro al que iban a buscar, Selene no tendría conexiones con lycans. No creía que dejar la seguridad de la casa fuera buena idea. "¿Esto viene de lo que pasó con nosotros?" le preguntó inmediatamente, la mirada que recibió decía, 'si hubiera algo más iría al punto y no me pondría con tonterías.' "Ya." Le dio a entender que había comprendido su mirada.

"Andreas Tanis," dijo su nombre sabiendo que esto no le decía nada a Michael, así que añadió, "Era el historiador oficial de los vampiros. Cayó en desgracia después de documentar lo que Viktor llamaba mentiras maliciosas…" y por supuesto ella le había creído a Viktor, aún sin saber qué era lo que estas supuestas mentiras decían. Ahora se preguntaba si los traficantes que la estarían buscando para vengarse la recordarían como la soldado más leal a Viktor, "Aunque seguro que estaba en lo cierto."

¿Un historiador? ¿Para qué mierda necesitaban un historiador? La preocupación aumentando al ver que la decisión de Selene no tenía vuelta atrás, lo sucedido anteriormente olvidado por el momento, "¿Cayó en desgracia?" ¿Por qué no dejaba de ser tan criptica? "¿Que fue de él?"

"Fue exiliado hace más de trescientos años."

"¿Trescientos años?" se burló, cualquiera ya se habría escapado si continuaba con vida, ¿qué idiota se iba a quedar en un lugar solo porque se lo pedían? "¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo encontraremos?"

"Fui yo quien le exilió." Al escucharla Michael hizo la cara que siempre le hacía cuando le hablaba de siglos atrás, como si aun no se acostumbrara a la inmortalidad.

"¿Para que un historiador? ¿No deberíamos enfocarnos más en el futuro que en el pasado?"

"Sí, pero tal vez sepa algo que nos deje negociar con el coven…"

_¿Así que a eso se estaba esperanzando ahora?_ "¿No crees que si lo supiera ya lo hubiera utilizado?"

"No lo sé. Le temía a Viktor pero si se ha enterado de su muerte…todo depende que tan dispuesto estuviese de enfrentarse con Marcus." Marcus, el ultimo mayor que seguramente estaría buscándolos hasta debajo de las rocas. "Y Tanis era un cobarde, así que tengo esperanzas. Dudo que haya cambiado."

"No me gusta la idea…¿No es mejor quedarse aquí que empezar a dejarnos ver en los alrededores?"

"…Tan cómodo como este sitio te pueda parecer, Michael, estamos de paso…Aunque con la llegada del invierno nos hemos ganado un par de meses." Con los días siendo más cortos los vampiros saldrían a buscarlos mucho más pero seguramente los estarían buscando en ciudades grandes y no en lugares remotos como este.

"Entonces, ¿vamos en búsqueda de este tipo y luego qué?" No se podían aparecer así como así donde fuera que ahora se reunían los vampiros y decirles que los iban a chantajear.

"Volvemos aquí y hacemos un plan." Era lo más sensato que encaminarse a una lucha en la cual llevaban las de perder.

"A este Tanis, ¿lo vamos a traer?" No le gustaba nada la idea, aunque sabía que Selene se podría defender sola de él no le gustaba la idea de tener a un posible enemigo cerca a ella. Cerca mientras dormía.

"Si hay ganancias de por medio estoy segura que querrá entrar en el plan." Tanis era un cobarde, lo más probable era que la acompañara hasta aquí para asegurarse que lo incluyeran, pero no iría con ellos a buscar a los vampiros.

"¿Es peligroso?" no lo preguntaba por él y la vio con una sonrisa maldadosa, se dio cuenta que sabía mas de este vampiro de lo que dejaba ver.

"Es un historiador. ¿Qué tan peligroso crees que puede ser un historiador?"

"Soy un doctor, ¿qué tan peligroso creerías que puedo ser?" le preguntó con ironía y con nervios de que ella viera esa pequeña batalla ganada.

"Tú eres valiente, Michael, él es un cobarde. Ahí radica la diferencia."

"¿Y dónde se va a quedar?" El único lugar seguro para un vampiro en esa casa era el sótano y de ninguna forma iba a dejar que ella compartiera ese espacio con él.

Selene le rodó los ojos, por un momento recordándole a Kraven, "Ya veremos."

"De ninguna forma se va a quedar contigo."

Claro que no, "Por si no lo has notado hay una sala en el sótano." En la que se encontraban en ese momento, "Estoy segura que algo se podrá hacer para acomodarlo." Michael le sacudió la cabeza. Y ella exhaló, no vio ni para que se negaba. Ella era quien mandaba en su casa.

Michael dejó eso por un momento, pensando que algo se le ocurriría, así tuviera que arreglarle una habitación en el primer piso a ese vampiro. "¿Y cuándo partiríamos por él?"

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, "Pronto."

A Michael esto le pareció sospechoso, Selene siempre daba fechas y horas exactas, y era puntual, que esta vez no lo fuera le llamó la atención aún más, "¿Cuando exactamente?"

Selene inhaló, "Pensaba en un par de días," y tenía que confiar en que Michael no fuera a hacer un desastre mientras ella no estuviera, y así aquí venía lo peor de esa conversación, "Y voy a ir sola."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se despertó a media tarde con las mismas condiciones del día anterior, una tempestad reinando afuera. Trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero tras media hora no pudo y decidió empezar su día desde ahora, de todas formas tenían mucho por hacer, un inventario de lo que dejarían y de lo que llevarían consigo en su viaje de seis días en busca de Tanis, ¿quién hubiera creído que tendría que recurrir a Tanis por ayuda…? Y era lo que llevarían y dejarían en plural porque Michael no había querido dejarla ir sola. Claro, le daba la razón de que unidos era mejor que separados, pero separados si algo sucedía él estaría a salvo.

Después de levantarse, alimentarse y bañarse salió en busca de Michael, primero creyó que lo encontraría en el sillón de afuera de su habitación pero no estaba allí. Hacía unas horas le había dicho que en su insomnio hacía lo que una vez los lycans habían hecho, hacía de guardia diurno a falta de sistema de vigilancia cerrada. Así que decidió subir a buscarlo, solo que esta vez para traerlo al sótano para que la ayudara a hacer el conteo de hasta la última bala y la ultima bolsa de sangre, que ahora venía a notar les quedaba para menos de un mes, lo cual no era bueno. Supuso que si continuaban viviendo aquí podrían hacerse a unos animales por unos tres o cuatro meses mientras pensaba el plan a seguir, no se podían quedar mayor tiempo que ese. Cuando llegó al primer piso notó la misma condición climática del día anterior pero se detuvo en cuanto algo le llamó la atención, olía a sangre vieja, sangre dañada. El olor era fuerte aunque podía decir que provenía de poca sangre, preocupada vio la forma de Michael en su cama y al asegurarse desde esa distancia que estaba bien siguió el olor. Lo que encontró no le gustó nada.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se encontraba haciendo su inventario cuando una hora y media después vio a Michael bajando las escaleras. La furia que tenía en ese momento era una de las razones por las cuales era mejor eludir todo sentimiento, o sea, no era solo furia lo que tenía, estaba mezclada con decepción. "¿Ya te hiciste la transfusión de sangre?" le preguntó aun antes de que acabara de bajar las gradas.

Michael continuó bajando, ya estaba al tanto de que ella lo sabía. Antes de acostarse había sacado las mangueras que había estado re utilizando para hacerse las transfusiones –poco higiénico para un doctor, cabía notar–, las había estado a punto de sacar de la casa e irlas a enterrar pero por el cansancio estúpidamente había decidido hacerlo después, y después se le había olvidado. Por primera vez había sido descuidado y ella se dio cuenta. Cuando fue a votarlas de una vez por todas se encontró con las mangueras afuera de la chuspa plástica en que las había metido, y fuera del tarro de la basura, donde evidentemente Selene las había dejado para así decirle que ya lo sabía. Todo este tiempo se había estado aprovechando de la media mañana cuando Selene estaba en compañía de Morfeo y no había forma que saliera a buscarlo así que alistaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar y se punzaba la vena para que el líquido lo beneficiara de esa manera. Sabía que se iba a armar la de Troya y por eso no había bajado inmediatamente a buscarla. Enfrentarse a su fría persona era algo que no le agradaría a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Se sentía cono una ilusa, Michael había jugado bien el plan en esos dos meses, ahora que caía en cuenta ella nunca lo había visto bebiendo, siempre que le brindaba sangre la rechazaba aludiendo que estaba lleno, y aunque dijese cosas que a veces la hacían dudar de él lo hacía a un lado porque era Michael, y había visto bolsas de sangre vacías donde él las había colocado estratégicamente para hacerle creer que se estaba alimentando, ciertamente había jugado muy bien el plan.

Al no verla siquiera levantar la mirada del cartucho de balas que estaba contando exhaló, "Siento haberte mentido pero–"

Más lo sentía ella, haber sido tan crédula al haberle caído fácilmente, y recordar que hasta le había dicho que se había adaptado al cambio fácilmente, "Ayer, me pudiste haber matado." Ahora podía ver porque era que él se sentía tan culpable.

Decidió hacerse frente a ella a ver si así le prestaba atención, "No. Selene yo me hubiera detenido antes de hacerte un daño mayor–"

_¿Por qué y hasta le creía? Le acababa de demostrar que era un mentiroso._ "Sí, es realmente provechoso que pienses de esa manera." No podía ni mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacía cogería el arma de encima de la mesa y le dispararía.

Michael sabía desde un principio que ella se daría cuenta, no creyó que iba a hacer justo el día después de acostarse con él. "No soy como los otros inmortales allá afuera, Selene. Tu misma lo dijiste una vez. Yo juego con otras reglas y quiero descubrir cuáles son."

_¿Ahora la culpaba a ella por su cobardía?_ No aguantándolo le levantó la mirada, "Yo de ti trataría de ser mas responsable." Todo este tiempo había creído que con él estaba más segura sólo para darse cuenta que era al contrario, tenía un enemigo potencial durmiendo prácticamente a su lado. "Lárgate si no quieres que te dispare."

Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la vio levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con sus ojos azules, estaba iracunda. "No, Selene, yo–" Selene miró hacia el arma, _mentiras, odiaba las mentiras._ Michael no sabía que era peor, que tan solo lo regañara, o que tomara una posición pasivo agresiva. "He sido sumamente cuidadoso y hasta ahora–" la mirada de Selene se endureció y la vio levantándose del asiento, él dio un paso hacia atrás alerta a lo que pudiera suceder pues en la mente no le cabía que le fuera a disparar, pero eso fue lo que sucedió, en cuanto escuchó el primer estruendo que le pasó a unos centímetros del hombro pero que no lo lastimó se le acercó por el arma, obviamente no se iba enfrentar con ella, tan solo la iba a desarmar. Como era de esperarse ambos lucharon por esta y ambos sabían que él tenía las de ganar, lo que olvidó por completo era que Selene era una guerrero y tenía sus mañas. Ella le soltó el arma y en cuanto él creyó haber ganado y dejó su estancia defensiva, un pie de ella inmediatamente le pegó por detrás de los suyos, quitándole el apoyo del piso y haciéndolo caer acostado, ella tomando otra pistola y apretando el gatillo varias veces, sólo que no escuchó las explosiones que debería de escuchar. _Había planeado todo esto._ Selene le disparó cuatro veces y él inmediatamente se levantó mirándose al pecho, ella al ver que los tranquilizantes no hacían efecto inmediato le disparó de nuevo pero la verdad fue que en cuanto Michael se levantó rápidamente había sentido el efecto. Se sacó los dos dardos que pudo mientras caminaba hacia atrás y se estrellaba con algo, al ir a coge el tercer dardo vio que sus dedos no respondían, no sentía nada, la vista la tenía borrosa, miró a Selene, "¿Cómo te atreves?" lo que escuchó le salió de la boca fueron sonidos sin sentido, _¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?_ Ella le mantuvo la mirada y como si nada le disparó nuevamente. Sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina y se sintió cayendo, el duro golpe de su cabeza en el piso le dejó saber que se la había abierto. Sin poderse mover tan solo miró en frente de sí, veía los pies de Selene y las patas de la mesa, las botas en frente suyo hicieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se alejaron en dirección contraria.

Selene se dirigió al refrigerador que tenían y extrajo dos bolsas de sangre y luego se dirigió hacia él. Ver que se había cortado en la frente no le interesó, se sanaría incluso antes de que volviera a despertar. Se agachó a su lado y colocó la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Con las dos manos le abrió la boca y después le introdujo la culata de la beretta que él mismo le había quitado, manteniéndole así la boca abierta, cogió una de las bolsas, la destapó con sus propios dientes y después la inclinó hacia él dejando que un chorro considerable le cayera. Tras unos segundos se detuvo, viendo que inconsciente su cuerpo hacía lo que despierto se negaba hacer. Sin saber empezó a pasar la sangre, Selene lo alimentó una y otra vez hasta que las dos bolsas desaparecieron. Escuchando como su estomago empezaba a rugir fuertemente después de meses de poca comida. Sin cuidado alguno Selene se levantó, no importándole que la cabeza de Michael volviera a golpear el piso violentamente, abriéndose de nuevo otra herida. Caminó hasta el refrigerador y sacó otra bolsa, esta no la destapó sino que se la aventó encima mientras iba y subía hasta la habitación de él, siendo la primera vez que entraba se la revolcó para encontrar lo que utilizaba para colocarse la sangre como si fueran sueros. Lo poco y nada que había en la cabaña hacía que no hubieran muchos escondites, menos de cinco minutos después encontró todo lo que había, _o al menos que creía había,_ pensó sospechosamente. Selene ubicó todo en el bote metálico de la basura y le echó gasolina, un segundo después prendió el fuego sin miedos a que este se fuera a propagar. Minutos después de estar segura de que todo se había quemado colocó la tapa encima y el fuego se extinguió en cuestión de segundos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Poco a poco la mente de Michael empezó a despertar, obviamente al principio calmado, creyendo que despertaba después de un momento de descanso pero en cuanto empezó a sentir el hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y el malestar recordó lo que había sucedido. Inmediatamente trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió inmediatamente, lo que sí reconoció fue que no había perdido el conocimiento mirando hacia el techo sino hacia un lado, algo había sucedido mientras estaba fuera de sí. Trató de girar la cabeza para ver si ella continuaba ahí pero no pudo, y así, por varios minutos estuvo tratando de mover cada musculo de su cuerpo hasta que poco a poco empezó a sentir que volvía a tener el control motor de este. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse y al hacerlo sintió que algo cayó desde su pecho hasta sus piernas, al mirar hacia abajo vio una bolsa de sangre, inmediatamente la cogió, el mensaje obvio, _aliméntate._ Exhaló y al momento de hacerlo sintió algo raro en su aliento, sabor metálico y viejo, "No." Inmediatamente se tocó la cara y sintió algo cerca alrededor de su boca, _Selene no se había atrevido_, se dijo mirando a su alrededor pero no sentía la presencia de ella cerca, de un solo movimiento se levantó y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, cogiéndose fuertemente del pasamanos subió las escaleras. En cuanto estuvo en la puerta de su habitación y vio el desorden supo que sí, que ella sí se había atrevido, caminó hasta el baño y en cuanto vio su reflejo en el espejo sus dudas se despejaron al verse la boca manchada de sangre seca. Inmediatamente abrió el chorro y se limpió la cara, se juagó la boca y después para ver si se le quitaba el malestar se metió un baño. Para cuando salió de este no tuvo que buscar ropas, lo poco y nada que tenía estaba tirado en el piso, se colocó lo primero que encontró y después caminó a buscar las jeringas, las mangueras y el algodón pero no encontró nada. Selene lo había encontrado. Escuchó un sonido fuerte, de una puerta cerrándose y siguió ese sonido, deteniéndose en la cocina al ver que el tarro metálico parecía descompuesto, al asomarse y encontrar la parte de adentro negra y derretida supo lo que había sucedido. Sintiéndose como nuevo se dirigió al garaje, en cuanto llegó viéndola meter maleta tras maleta en los asientos traseros, "No tenías ningún derecho de hacer lo que hiciste." Si él no se quería alimentar era problema de él. Las transfusiones le habían ayudado a balancear la falta de alimentación y eso era suficiente.

"Esta es mi casa, Michael, si no quieres vivir bajo mis reglas muy bien te puedes largar." Le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo, _ya había sido como hora que despertara. _

_¿Ahora era su madre?_ "La decisión que tomé estaba funcionando que a ti no te guste–"

"No tengo ningún interés en discutir eso." Le interrumpió, "Las cosas son muy claras," le dijo por primera vez mirándolo, "O te empiezas a alimentar como se debe y partimos para donde Tanis o no lo haces…..pero cuando regrese en dos semanas no te quiero encontrar aquí." No lo iba a arriesgar todo solo por uno de sus caprichos.

Sus palabras para nada lo sorprendieron, si lo había drogado y alimentado sin su permiso porque le iba a sorprender que le diera un ultimátum echándolo, "¿Por qué todo para ti tiene que ser blanco o negro?"

"Porque lo es. Simplemente has tenido suerte de que tus idioteces te hayan funcionado por el momento. Tu cuerpo no está diseñado para eso, y cuando este se dé por vencido no quiero estar ahí, ni para que me mates, ni para limpiar el desastre. Y cuando eso suceda no me voy a interponer entre tú y los traficantes de muerte. Así que decide." Le dijo, aventándole una bolsa de sangre.

Michael la cogió en el aire, ¿Se iba a marchar para donde Tanis ya? ¿Qué tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un par de horas o un día completo? "¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?"

"Eres importante." Aún con enojo le admitió con sinceridad, después de todo si estaba enojada era porque él no era cualquier otro inmortal del que se pudiera deshacer sin parpadear, "Pero también lo es mi vida. No puedo estar huyendo de un grupo para también tener que preocuparme en si harás algo estúpido mientras duermo."

"Así que tan solo–"

Lo volvió a interrumpir en cuanto dio un paso hacia ella, obviamente iba a traer a coalición los sentimientos entre ellos, "No soy una persona que se rige por sus deseos sino por lo que se debe o no hacer."

Michael inmediatamente se detuvo, "Haz dejado eso en claro en más de una ocasión." Le contestó.

Selene le dio una última mirada, "Me voy en media hora," le informó antes de pasarlo de lado, tenía media hora para elegir.

Michael miró la bolsa en su mano y de la rabia aplicó demasiada presión estallándola. "_¡Mierda!_" gritó. _No se podía alimentar._ Era algo asqueroso lo que le pedía, _inconcebible,_ pero tampoco se podía traer a siquiera pensar en marcharse. Todo este tiempo había estado a salvo porque ella sabía cómo su mundo se movía, como pensaban los traficantes, los lycans. No queriendo estar más ahí volvió a tomar otro baño, se cambió la ropa y metió más en una maleta. Minutos después estaba de nuevo en el garaje, mirando fijamente el asqueroso reguero de sangre.

Selene volvió al garaje puntualmente, desilusionándose al ver el reguero en el piso, aparentemente había tomado su decisión. De consuelo le quedaba que al menos las cosas entre ellos no habían progresado de a mucho, "Ni siquiera creas que te voy a acercar al pueblo." Desde ese momento estaba solo.

"Quiero ir contigo." Le dijo, en el momento sintiendo el más profundo odio contra ella. Quería que hiciera algo que él no podía hacer.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron haciéndola detener, pero recobrando el aplomo nuevamente siguió su camino. Abrió el maletero del carro y después una de las maletas sacando otra bolsa de sangre para aventársela nuevamente. "Entonces aliméntate. No lo has hecho en veinticuatro horas."

Para ahora era obvio que Selene lo haría alimentarse en frente de ella, desilusionado volvió a mirar la bolsa, nauseas viniendo con todo incluso antes de destaparla. Podía decirle que no, mandarla a la mierda y marcharse, pero eso sería un mal mayor. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría vivo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría para regresar buscando su ayuda? Dejando de pensar en lo que hacía destapó la bolsa e inmediatamente inhaló el líquido, nauseas viniéndole con todo y devolviendo la sangre…..pero las nauseas notó fueron llamadas, el cambio le llegó sin llamarlo, sorpresivamente se sintió cambiando y la boca volviéndose agua.

Selene lo vio transformado y bebiéndose la sangre con ansia, inmediatamente se montó al carro, esperando. Unos momentos después lo vio volviendo a su forma humana, respirando fuertemente y extrañado de lo sucedido. Sin darle espera encendió el carro y lo sacó del garaje, Michael miró hacia ella, aproximándose y cerrando la puerta, y después, metiéndose en este.

"Acabo de perder lo único que me quedaba de mi humanidad." Le dijo, con rencor en su voz y sin mirarla, mirando hacia la ventanilla, ignorándola.

Selene lo volteó a mirar. Ella había hecho lo mismo que Michael, sólo que no se había detenido o la habían detenido antes de que matara a alguien. Viktor había sido compresivo, la había hecho beber sangre animal y se había quedado a su lado mientras ella lloraba y le decía prácticamente lo mismo que Michael le había dicho, que estaba perdiendo su humanidad poco a poco. ¿Entonces porque no se podía identificar con él? ¿Por qué no sentía la necesidad de hacerle esto más fácil? "No seas ridículo, eso sucederá cuando mates a alguien." Le contestó con el más puro desdén y no arrepintiéndose de decirlo.

Inmediatamente quiso mandarla a la mierda pero se imaginaba como lo tomaría "Cállate." Prefirió contestarle, inmediatamente el carro siendo acelerado. ¿Por qué se querría quedar con alguien tan hiriente?

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	5. Parte 1: Capítulo 20

_**Capítulo 20.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael iba manejando la SUV que habían alquilado, vidrios polarizados incluidos y Selene metida en una bolsa de dormir mientras esperaba que anocheciera. No le había dirigido la palabra en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas y lo poco y nada que se habían dicho habían sido reclamos pasajeros e instrucciones. Vio una estación a unos metros de distancia y se detuvo para tanquear el carro. No escucharla preguntándole porque se había detenido le dio a entender que continuaba dormida. Era un viaje largo, seis días enteros manejando sólo de ida y eludiendo las fronteras y buscando pasos de contrabando para poder cruzar los países que debían de atravesar. Se imaginaba que hacía trescientos años el viaje era mucho peor y por eso no se quejó. A punta de caballo, mucho más largo, muchos más lugares por los cuales se podía perder. Y hablando de perder, después de comprar algo le preguntó al cajero que lo atendía cual era el camino más corto para llegar a donde necesitaba, había hecho un mal giro una hora atrás y había continuado el camino buscando un retorno, solo que hasta ahora no lo había encontrado. Países tercermundistas. Horas después cuando ella salió de su encierro lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor y él medio esperaba que se diera cuenta de su retraso pero no lo hizo. "Aún no creo que esto sea una buena idea."

Selene lo miró por unos segundos y se fue a pasar al asiento del copiloto cuando vio una botella de agua por la mitad y una bolsa de dulces destapados, sospechando que los había dejado ahí tan solo para hacerla enojar más. Inmediatamente aventó los dulces hacia atrás y la botella la colocó sobre el tablero mientras se ubicaba en su lugar, "Cuando quiera tu opinión la pediré."

No queriendo aumentar la riña no contestó nada, no porque fuera cobarde sino por el simple hecho de que tenía razón de estar enojada. Con ella a su lado y consciente el ambiente se volvía mucho más pesado, y no queriendo pasar todo el viaje en silencio y escuchando sus pensamientos encendió la radio, buscando una estación donde pasaran música conocida. Como las veces anteriores, Selene no dijo nada, tan solo miró por la ventana. De reojo un par de horas después la vio con el portátil, no vio lo que hacía pero si la vio interesada y supo –sin necesidad de cruzar palabras– que lo iba a tener manejando toda la noche, y después todo el día, para mañana llevaría treinta y seis horas sin descanso. ¿Era ese un castigo? _Si quería pelear, bien, pero que lo continuara haciendo sola._

Un día después Selene iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Michael manejada hasta que un olor familiar le llegó, inmediatamente se giró para ver el lugar, "Apesta a lycan." Dijo, inmediatamente tomando las armas de sus fundas. Michael lo único que hizo fue acelerar y subir la ventanilla automáticamente. Y Selene podía ver porqué no quería confrontaciones. "¿Cuan estúpidos son si se quedan al lado de la carretera?" se hizo la pregunta a si misma pero Michael pareció tener la necesidad de contestarle.

"O son recién convertidos…" dijo mirando el espejo retrovisor, a la negrura de la noche que dejaban, esperando en cualquier momento ver una figura corriendo tras de ellos, el ataque de Lucian aún reciente en su mente.

Selene miró su arma y luego al espejo retrovisor, sabía lo que debía de hacer pero se encontraba cuestionándose.

"¿No deberíamos de devolvernos?" preguntó un tanto intimidado, sabía muy bien lo que preguntaba. Matar a los lycans, evitar que estos lastimaran a alguien si esas eran sus intenciones. Obtener información si sus intenciones no eran malas.

"Mientras no nos ataquen no es nuestro problema." Le dijo algo que iba en contra de su honor como traficante de muerte.

"Podrían querer lastimar a algún ino–"

"Lo sé, pero esa no es nuestra misión. ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando aparezcan todos esos cuerpos? No tenemos tiempo de deshacernos de ellos así que los encontrarán." Michael no le respondió, "Los Cleaners se darán cuenta y luego el infiltrado que los traficantes de muerte tienen les avisará. Y ahí aprovecharán para cerrarnos los caminos y emboscarnos."

"¿Como los Cleaners–"

Selene le rodó los ojos, ¿acaso no le había puesto atención a la explicación que le dio el tercer día? "Los únicos que matan lycans son los traficantes de muerte. Cuando se disperse la noticia ninguno de los grupos de traficantes dará la cara por este hecho. Sólo quedaran unos cuantos sospechosos y estaremos entre ellos."

"Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña como para–"

Selene volvió a dejar el arma donde estaba, "Michael, no discutas."

La miró, "Nos pueden dar información."

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, "¿Qué clase de información esos animales podrían tener?" La única forma de sacarles algo conciso era torturándolos y conocía muy bien a Michael como para saber que no la dejaría hacerlo.

Y con esa respuesta déspota lo calló.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 21.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

El carro giró abruptamente por una carretera destapada y unos metros más adelante entre unos matorrales Michael vio una enorme cruz, las ironías de la vida. "Parece una monasterio."

"Lo era. Ahora es una cárcel." Le respondió mirándolo y después prestándole de nuevo atención al camino, "Tanis se esconde ahí desde que Viktor lo ordenó. Seremos su primera visita en siglos." Selene continuó por unos metros y luego se detuvo, "Que extraño."

"¿Qué?"

"No recuerdo que esa reja estuviera aquí." Cogió la pistola y le quitó el seguro, luego se la pasó a él, "Toma." Le dijo, la reja estaba abierta, ¿cuál era el motivo de una reja si iba a permanecer abierta?

"Cuidado con los perros." Leyó el aviso, estaba en un idioma que no reconocía y en inglés. Mirando alrededor mientras Selene lentamente aceleraba vio dos entradas en el suelo, seguramente donde estarían los perros. "¿_Perros perros, u otra clase de perros_?" preguntó un tanto nervioso. Selene también le prestó atención al aparente túnel, nada podía ser visible, así como nada bueno podía venir de allí.

Mirando en frente vio en la cruz una hendidura que desde lejos se había camuflado con el interior del monasterio, en el medio de la cruz donde había un diseño circular una luz roja parpadeó, una cámara. _¿Qué había estado haciendo Tanis aquí?_ Selene se preguntó.

"Presiento que alguien se nos adelantó." Michael le dijo, al tanto de que esto tal vez lo único que haría sería ponerla de peor genio con él. Él también continuaba enojado pero podía reconocer ambos puntos de vista, Selene no. Como siempre creyendo que la única persona que tenía la razón era ella.

"Eso es obvio." Le respondió parqueando y un segundo después de mirar hacia atrás abriendo la puerta, cuidadosamente saliendo del carro. "No bajes la guardia." Le dijo a Michael quien repetía sus acciones. Él le asintió y caminó tras de ella, ambos deteniéndose en una compuerta abierta en el piso. Aún no quiso revisar adonde llevaba o que contenía. Siguió hasta la cruz, en cuanto estuvo cerca a esta colocó su mano sobre la piedra, estaba fría, lo que indicaba que las acciones no habían sucedido recientemente. Se vio la mano manchada de ceniza, y por la magnitud del daño adentro pudo decir que habían lanzado un par de granadas…..Tanta prisa para llegar a Tanis….

Michael la vio pensativa, "¿Fueron los traficantes de muerte?"

Selene no le contestó, _¿Por qué querrían los traficantes a Tanis? ¿Qué uso podían darle?_ Lentamente se internó mas en el lugar, un cambio aquí, otro allí, pero el lugar seguía siendo el mismo. Las mismas estatuas sucias, velas totalmente consumidas, un olor a humedad mezclada con sangre y descomposición, el olor aumentando a medida que ingresaban. Al girar en un pasillo a lo lejos pudo ver dos cuerpos consumidos tirados en el piso, femeninos, escasos de ropa. Tan solo por curiosidad se agachó ante uno y le abrió la boca, vampira. Asumió que la otra también lo fue.

_Seremos su primera visita en siglos, sí, como no. _Selene era una ilusa, ¿dejaba a alguien aquí por trescientos años y esperaba que siguiera las reglas? Era ridículo. El tipo hasta había salido a conseguir compañía. Pronto vio más luz proveniente de un lugar y ella dirigiéndose a este, de nuevo gran cantidad de velas consumidas, por la ropa de las dos mujeres atrás sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Tanis cuando lo encontraron, "Le interrumpieron la velada romántica." Este Tanis tenía un gusto extravagante, se fijó en la cama y en las pieles que había sobre esta.

Selene cogió un rifle que encontró sobre una mesa, balas UV, _¿acaso no habían sido los traficantes sino los lycans?_ No, un lycan no se podía dar el lujo de dejar un arma como esta tirada, para adentrarse más en la habitación tuvo que pasar por la cama, tendidos con sangre seca, en la baranda ropa interior femenina, cogió el brassiere, "Su exilio parece ser mucho más cómodo de lo que recordaba."

Michael le sonrió –casi burló por sus palabras–, le iba a decir que Viktor no era tan malo como pensaba si había hecho encerrar a Tanis con dos vampiras, pero Viktor había sido malo, y dada la situación de la familia de Selene no podía decir nada. "El miedo y respeto que tu o Viktor dan parece no poder viajar a tan enormes distancias." Vio una luz fosforescente que venía de un rincón y caminó hacia ella, "¿Un vampiro protegido por licántropos?" preguntó al ver las balas UV, y recordando el cartel de los perros que ahora estaba seguro no eran perros.

Selene se arrimó y bajó la cortina que quería conciliar la luz UV "Mierda, Tanis estaba comerciando con ellos." _¿Cuanto llevaba matando a los de su propia raza?_ Probablemente ya ni los consideraba su raza.

Michael vio el computador dañado en una esquina y se arrimó a este, primero trató de encenderlo pero al ver quemada la parte de atrás se dio cuenta que los que habían venido por Tanis dañaron las pruebas que los involucraban. Empezó a recorrer la habitación y de repente vio una gran biblioteca, "Los que se lo llevaron ciertamente no vinieron a buscar su ayuda como historiador." Dijo arrimándose y viendo los libros, todos grandes y pesados, con cubiertas de cuero, por curiosidad sacó uno, hojas amarillas que representaban cuan viejos eran pero generalmente estaban en buen estado…y estaban muy bien hechos. Lo que no habría podido decir de un libro de los de ahora siendo encontrado en más o menos tres o seis siglos.

No tenían nada más que hacer en este lugar, llevaba semanas abandonado, "Tómalos y llévalos al carro." Se preguntó cuántos días después de la muerte de Viktor le había tomado a los traficantes o a los lycans venir por Tanis. Dudaba que se hubiera marchado por sus propios medios pues lo recordaba como un verdadero aficionado y se habría llevado sus libros consigo. Michael pasó a su lado y lo siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía. Buscó entre las armas balas de plata pero no encontró nada, tomó de nuevo el rifle, esto no serviría de mucho si en verdad habían 'perros' allá abajo, _sería lastimar y después acabar con sus propias manos,_ pensó sintiendo ansiedad pues hacia más de dos meses que no mataba una presa real, sabía que ya no debía de pensar así pero una parte no lo podía evitar. No podía dejar seiscientos años de violencia como si nada. Apoyada contra una silla vio una ballesta y miró la pistola para después dejarla ir y preferir la ballesta, seis flechas con puntas de plata unidas a esta. Lentamente Selene la cogió y se la colgó al hombro, el diseño moderno llamativo, era hermosa, era reconfortante, le recordaba siglos atrás. Sin esperar por Michael se dirigió a lo que había sido el sótano una vez, ahora segura de lo que encontraría.

Los enormes seis libros no pesaban más que una pluma en sus brazos. Si hubiera sido humano a duras penas hubiera podido con tres. De hecho no pudo traer más porque no le cabían en los brazos. Cuando volvió a la habitación no la encontró e inmediatamente sabiendo a donde había ido sin esperarlo la siguió. Bajó unas gradas rápidamente para inmediatamente toparse con ella, en una sala de piedra, donde había huesos tirados, huesos humanos o de algún inmortal, y sangre seca. Habían tres lycans en el mismo lugar, muertos, desde hacía semanas. Varios tiros en la cabeza, "Creí que los lycans volvían a su forma humana después de morir."

Aún se encontraba sorprendida, ¿con que había estado Tanis alimentando a estos lycans? Se preguntó si la moral de Lucian era tan débil como para haberle dado unos cuantos 'vigilantes' a Tanis a cambio de armas. Los vigilantes no era lo único que le había dado tampoco, las dos vampiras de afuera estaban en esa lista, se preguntó cuantas mujeres humanas no tuvo que traerle Lucian para que pudiera encontrar las dos que soportarían el virus vampiro. "Lo hacen. A estos probablemente les dieron algún suero para evitar la regresión."

"¿Con que razón?"

Selene exhaló, ya quisiera ella saberlo. "No sé."

Michael asintió, "Hay una cámara afuera, y el único computador en el lugar está quemado."

Selene lo miró y bajó la ballesta, "Recojamos todo lo que nos pueda servir," o sea los libros, la sangre que le hacían llegar de Ziodex y ahora que estaba en una guerra con su propia raza las armas con munición UV que podía necesitar…..todas las armas. "Ellos probablemente saben que estamos aquí. No tenemos mucho tiempo."_ ·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 22.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Unas horas después de haber dejado el monasterio una camioneta negra apareció detrás de ellos a toda velocidad y Selene aceleró, lo que sacó a Michael de su adormilamiento. "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, para ahora familiar con su forma descuidada de manejar, "Qué nosotros seamos inmortales no quiere decir que el resto de gente en la carretera lo sea."

"Tenemos compañía." Dijo segura.

Michael miró hacia atrás, era una simple camioneta negra como en la que ellos iban, y también iban apurados, eso no decía nada. Además si no los alcanzaron en cuanto dejaron el monasterio de Tanis no veía porque lo vendrían a hacer ahora cuando aparentemente habían puesto distancia. "Sí, pero no la que tú crees." Le contestó y se iba a volver a acomodar cuando ella gritó su nombre.

"_¡MICHAEL!_" no podía creer que fuera tan crédulo. Lo regañaría pero para eso no tenía tiempo, "Toma el volante."

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendido al verla inmediatamente soltándolo y él puso sus manos sobre este antes de que perdieran el control, ella inmediatamente se pasó para atrás mientras al mismo tiempo él se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.

"No bajes la velocidad." Le recordó en cuanto sintió que la mermaba. Mirando hacia el carro de atrás no podía ver nada pues también tenían vidrios polarizados, "¿Qué diablos están esperando?" preguntó entre dientes mientras descubría una de las cajas que había tomado del monasterio y donde había puesto el rifle con las balas ultravioletas y toda la munición.

"Selene, ni siquiera sabemos si son inmor–" se detuvo en cuanto vio el carro aumentando la velocidad y él mantuvo la suya, esperando a que los pasaran pero no sucedió. Siguieron conduciendo justo a su lado. La carretera a esas horas vacía.

Selene se quedó en el asiento de atrás pero se alejó del lado del conductor, "¡Golpéalos!" le ordenó mientras se preparaba para un impacto que no llegó, "_¡Michael!_"

"_¡No sabemos si son inmortales!_" Por todo lo que sabían podía ser una mala broma, alguien que creía era una carrera– La ventanilla del lado del copiloto se bajó y en cuanto vio la primera muestra de azul eléctrico en los ojos del copiloto Michael aventó hacia la izquierda el carro, tratando de sacarlos de la carretera. Un segundo después escuchó un arma automática detrás de él y vio destellos de luz azul golpear la capota del carro contrario.

Selene desde un principio supo que llevaban las de perder, este carro era alquilado, el de los traficantes modificado especialmente. "_¡Golpéalos de nuevo!_" exclamó, esta vez apuntando al asiento trasero del carro y apretando el gatillo tan solo una vez, la munición saliendo y rompiendo contra el carro, las ventanillas y un vampiro, con la ventana rota podía verlo consumiéndose rápidamente, en dolor. Su acompañante inmediatamente dejando ver un arma mientras cogía el cuerpo chamusqueante de su compañero y lo ubicaba encima de ella para que la protegiera. El arma empezó a disparar y escuchó un rugido venir de la parte de adelante mientras perdían control momentáneamente. _Le habían dado a Michael._ Selene no lo pensó, inmediatamente con su mano izquierda buscó una granada en la caja de atrás mientras se aseguraba de prestarle atención al carro contrario, tener un mejor ángulo de disparo.

"_¡Detente, Selene!_"

Escuchó que alguien dijo desde el interior del carro y sin necesidad de decir nada Michael aceleró aún mas, el otro carro fácilmente siguiéndoles el paso. En cuanto la mano de Selene dio con algo circular sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro y otro en su estomago. Apretó el gatillo y lo dejó hundido mientras el fusil vibraba en su mano, segundos después un grito ahogado desde el carro contrario y más humo y olor a carne quemada le llegó. Miró hacia la puerta de la USV alquilada y esta parecía un colador, miró hacia adelante y el parabrisas estaba por deshacerse ante los disparos. Se fue a hacer hacia la mitad del carro pero los disparos la detuvieron y se tuvo que echar hacia atrás. "_¡Mierda!_" Se dijo, "Detente en cuanto te lo diga." Le dijo a Michael y este aumentó más la velocidad. Un tráiler viniendo en la vía contraria justo en el carril en el que el otro carro se encontraba, Selene vio con horror como el carro aumentaba más la velocidad y fácilmente los dejaba atrás al cambiar de carril seguramente. Inmediatamente apuntó hacia adelante y empezó a dispararle a las llantas. Blindadas. Apuntó a la carrocería y apretó de nuevo el gatillo, hacia el lado del conductor pero un clic le dejó saber que ya no tenía balas. _¡Mierda!_

"¿Qué mierda es eso?" preguntó Michael gritando, al ver que les apuntaban con una especie de lanza cohetes, _"¡SELENE!"_ la apuró a que recargara el arma cuando un rato después ella no respondía, no fue un rato, acaso un segundo, pero cada instante se le estaba haciendo una eternidad, "_¡SELENE!_" esta vez al no obtener respuesta y ver que aún les apuntaban volvió a tirar el carro contra ellos, aprovechando el segundo de la colisión para mirar hacia atrás y cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien. Estaba _sangrando. _Estaba bien, _Selene era una mujer fuerte, un disparo no era nada,_ se dijo, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Selene calculó y le quitó el seguro a la granada, la cabeza de Michael inmediatamente moviéndose como sorprendida y al tanto de lo que sucedería, tuvo una oportunidad y la tomó. Blandió su mano y con fuerza medida la lanzó hacia el otro carro. Michael deteniéndose en seco de inmediato. Ambos yéndose hacia adelante con el momentum, escuchó un golpe seco y fuerte y después a él mentando la madre, ella haciendo lo mismo cuando se dio con el asiento contra el hombro en que le habían disparado. Todo sucedió rápidamente aunque se sintió lento, incluso pudo ver al vampiro copiloto lanzándose hacia atrás del carro, seguramente a buscar la granada para aventarla por la ventanilla pero no hubo tiempo, vio al piloto aventándose y dos segundos después –mientras el carro en el que ella iba por fin se detenía después de patinar en el asfalto– hubo una explosión cuyas ondas los golpearon a ellos también. No solo las ondas sino también los trozos del carro en pedazos. Sin esperar Selene se enderezó y con su mano izquierda rozó toda la munición que llevaba hasta que encontró un nuevo cargador. En cuanto abrió la puerta, de una patada –pues esta estaba atorada– y colocó un pie en la carretera ya el arma estaba cargada. Cuidadosamente miró a su alrededor mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Michael se enderezó para borrosamente ver a Selene que se empezaba a alejar, en un simple parpadeo ella desapareció. Inmediatamente haciendo el dolor a un lado se aventó del carro. Nada. Pero estaba cerca, podía olerla. En cuanto el viento sopló vio un movimiento rápido y desde el otro lado del carro le apuntaron, la vampira no volteándose completamente. Rápidamente Michael se movió hacia ella pero esta empujó hacia abajo y adelante, sus ojos inmediatamente yendo a parar a la figura oscura a sus pies, arrodillada, en posición de ejecución se encontraba Selene. Pero aún no le habían disparado. Michael rugió, _Michael no, el híbrido._

"Te mueves y la acabo." Dijo, bruscamente clavándole el cañón del arma en el cuello a Selene y apuntándole a su vez a él.

A Selene el mundo le giraba, veía borroso, estaba débil, estaba por vomitar, "Estás muerta de todas formas, Abigail." se encontraba arrodillada pero se dejó ir hacia adelante, sobre sus manos, con cada segundo se le hacía más difícil respirar, la cabeza le palpitaba. Nada más era que le disparara para que Michael acabara con su vida…._¿lo haría?_

Michael miró preocupado a Selene, ¿_qué le estaba sucediendo?_ No era de ella entregar su vida así, Selene lucharía hasta el final. Miró a la vampira, la determinación en sus ojos le dejaba ver que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo si llegaba a moverse, ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué creía que iba a sacar de esto? Le rugió y de repente hubo movimiento y un disparo al aire, actuó sin pensarlo y pronto estaba bruscamente sosteniendo a la mujer contra el piso. Su mano en su cuello, enterrándole la cara en la tierra y ella aun moviéndose, rugió fuertemente y de repente sintió una mano fría en su hombro. Selene estaba a un lado suyo, sosteniendo el arma. Michael le rugió y ella apenas si le prestó atención.

"Déjala." Le dijo apuntándole a la traficante. Tan débil como estaba si hubiera estado sola hubiera encontrado su final a manos de Abigail, pero solo había necesitado la distracción del rugido de Michael para salir de la línea de fuego y con la ayuda de él intercambiar los papeles.

Michael se quedó cerca, demasiado cerca, pero hizo lo que Selene le pidió. La vio parpadeando pesadamente y sudando, _algo andaba mal,_ también la vio bamboleándose. Volvió a rugirle.

Selene aprovechó la poca fuerza que le quedaba y apuntó el arma, con sus dos manos, a cada segundo esta pesaba más. Vio a Abigail levantándose y arrodillándose, sus manos temblando al pensar en que estaba a punto de matar a sangre fría a alguien que hasta hacía unos meses por ser traficante de muerte consideraba uno de los suyos. Escuchó la voz de la vampira y en vez de dedicarse a pensar en una mayor traición decidió dejar los sentimientos para después. Sin dejarla decir mucho más que su nombre apretó el gatillo. Balas normales. Balas normales que le desgarraron el cuello tras dejar hundido el gatillo por los segundos necesarios para acabar el clip. La cabeza para ese momento habiéndose desprendido de su cuerpo. _No le iba a demostrar piedad a quienes no la tendrían con ella._ Sabiendo que ya todo había terminado, al menos por el momento, el rifle se resbaló de sus manos, y ella se apoyó contra el carro mientras se dejaba resbalar al asfalto. El radio que Abigail llevaba se activó y escuchó una voz familiar preguntar como andaba todo, Selene sin levantar la mirada del piso le hizo una seña a Michael para que se lo pasara.

"Misión fallida. Los maté." Le dijo, apenas y pudiendo respirar, algo removiéndose dentro de ella al escuchar al traficante de muerte al otro lado de la línea, diciéndose a si misma que era solo remordimiento pasajero de haber traicionado a su raza y que no era por lo que ellos habían compartido como compañeros. 'Selene, ¿cómo estás?' escuchó a su contraparte preguntar preocupado, "Bien, ¿y tú?" le preguntó con tono de ironía. 'Yo no mandé al grupo,' escuchó que la voz dijo con tono de disculpa y por muy tonta que fuera le creyó por uno o dos segundos.

'_¡¿Qué puedo hacer?_' Michael le quiso preguntar para ayudarla pero lo que le salió fue un furioso rugido, _¡se estaba desangrando y muy cómoda estaba conversando con otro vampiro!_

'Ha surgido una situación, Selene. Te necesitamos, entrega al híbrido y tu vida será perdonada.' Por un momento quiso reclamarle en si la creía tan estúpida pero apenas si tenía animo de respirar, "Sí, creo en eso." Le contestó de nuevo con ironía y un tono burletero. De todas formas fue lo último que le dijo antes de tirar el radio a un lado, el tiempo se le iba a acabar. '_¿Selene? ¿Selene? ¡Maldita sea!_' La comunicación se detuvo y con el poco tiempo que le quedaba llevó su propia mano directamente a la herida en su hombro, apretando los dientes para no quejarse del dolor. Michael inmediatamente enfrente de ella, acuclillado a su lado, rugiéndole y mientras se enterraba mas los dedos y rebuscaba en la herida lo veía a él apretando sus puños y tratando de concentrarse para llamar su forma humana. En cuanto dio con lo que buscaba lo agarró y aunque estaba rompiendo tejido ya recuperado se lo volvió a abrir tan solo para sacarse el chip de rastreo. Para la toxina era muy tarde. Miró el pequeño circuito ensangrentado y lo aventó a un lado, "Michael," respiró profundamente, ya no podía ver nada más que rojo, sangre le estaba saliendo por los ojos, "escúchame…" entre más fuerza hacía para hablar más sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca, más agitada se sentía, "Voy a perder la conciencia." Vio su forma envuelta de rojo mientras él le asentía y sintió sus brazos cogiéndola de los hombros, preocupado, "Necesitaré alimentarme. Tienes que detenerme." Necesitaría sangre hasta llegar el punto de perder el control, asesinaría a menos que la detuviera. Fue a hablar pero sintió la lengua enredada. Trató de hacerlo a un lado pero no la dejó, las nauseas viniendo con más fuerza, se giró para vomitar lo que tenía en su estomago pero al él estarla restringiendo le vomitó encima sangre, "Anticoagulante."

A cada segundo la veía sangrando más, por su nariz, por los ojos, la boca, las orejas, de la herida de su hombro, debajo de ella había un enorme charco de sangre y aumentando. Estaba sufriendo de hemorragias múltiples. Trató de hablar pero de nuevo no pudo y rugió más duro en desesperación, vio sus ojos girando y cerrándose, no entendió que fue lo último que pronunció pero un segundo después había perdido el conocimiento.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 23.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael no estaba seguro de qué hacer, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que pasara alguien en un carro y se detuviera queriendo ayudar o chismosear. ¿Qué había querido esa vampira? ¿Porque no había acabado con Selene cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Que creía podía ganar con apuntarles, tiempo? ¿Vendría ya otro grupo de traficantes en camino? Sabía que no podía hacerlo sólo si de un enfrentamiento se trataba. Pensando rápido subió a Selene al carro y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y después arrancó, en vez de continuar el camino giró y se devolvió tomando un desvío que había un par de kilómetros atrás esperando así despistar a quien fuera que los seguía. Se preguntó si se los encontraría de frente unos kilómetros más adelante. Temblando y a cada segundo echándole un ojo a Selene manejó como ella solía hacerlo, imprudentemente, rápido y sin cuidado, su mente trabajando en qué podría hacer. Los vidrios destrozados no le darían protección diurna, así como tampoco los múltiples huecos de balas. Si continuaba devolviéndose se aseguraba de que los traficantes cerraran las fronteras con ellos dentro del país, si avanzaban los encontrarían con mayor facilidad. Viéralo como lo viera estaban atrapados.

Menos de dos minutos después un carro detrás de él apareció, Michael inmediatamente cogió el rifle que le había colocado a Selene en las piernas y lo colocó sobre su regazo, alistándose, también aceleró. El carro empezó a pitarle, lo que le decía insulsamente que no era un ataque. Pero dado lo ocurrido minutos atrás no se iba a confiar. Continuó conduciendo. Continuaron siguiéndolo.

Se preguntó qué haría Selene y no lo supo, miró a su lado y continuaba sangrando y desmayada, para ahora calculaba que había perdido un tercio de su sangre. Tenía que alimentarla y pronto, pero con compañía no podía. No podía dejar que se le muriera solo por no saber cómo proseguir. A él no le quedaba duda de que ella pelearía por la vida de él si intercambiaran papeles, o al menos eso se quería hacer creer. De todas formas lo que ella hiciera o no hiciera no importaba. _Lealtad._ Aceleró en cuanto vio una curva. El carro de atrás pareció continuar con la misma velocidad. En cuanto la curvatura se cerró y no se podía ver a mayor distancia la carretera atrás se bajó del carro y esperó los dos contados segundos que le tomó al otro auto encontrarlos. Este se detuvo lentamente detrás de ellos y en cuanto la puerta se abrió el olor a lycan lo golpeó de frente, inmediatamente les rugió. El lycan en cuestión levantó las manos en son de paz, sus tres acompañantes siguiéndolo. "¿Qué quieren?" les preguntó muy al tanto de que en sus manos tenía un rifle, su cartucho no alumbraba, ahora no podía decir si la munición era de plata pero de lastimarlos lo haría.

"Queremos ofrecer ayuda." August le dijo, al tanto de que de un momento a otro los podía atacar si los veía como una amenaza. "Eres el híbrido. Todos los lycans quieren darte la mano."

A Michael eso no le interesaba, pero no lo dijo tan solo por respeto. Estudió al lycan tratando de ver si lo estaba engañando. Los latidos del lycan aumentaron. "No tengo tiempo para esto."

Uno de los lycans dio un paso hacia adelante pero el híbrido inmediatamente le rugió, así que se detuvo, "Podemos ayudarla, también."

"Andrew." August lo detuvo antes de que continuara. Michael lo volteó a mirar, "La invitación solo se extiende a ti. A ella no."

Exactamente Michael quería decirles una cosa, que se fueran a la mierda, pero sabía que no era prudente decirlo. Uno no sabía cuando esas palabras pudieran venir a morderle el trasero. Michael miró hacia atrás, en espera de tener traficantes de muerte como compañía en segundos. "¿Cómo me encontraron?"

"Tenemos interceptadas las comunicaciones de los vampiros, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta que los estaban siguiendo fuimos enviados a ayudarte a que–"

Les sacudió la cabeza, no iba a dejar a Selene por irse con ellos, sin esperar les dio la espalda para subir al carro.

"Queremos hablar con ella. Te ayudaremos en esta ocasión con tal de obtener información." Prefirió no decir interrogarla, el híbrido parecía demasiado cercano a la perra vampira. Michael inmediatamente se detuvo y lo miró amenazadoramente lo que lo intimidó, "Queremos saber porque los traficantes han desaparecido del mapa, al igual que el resto de nosotros."

Ahora sí esto le llamó la atención, de reojo miró a Selene, aún sangrante, lo que lo apuraba y le hacía dar más ansia, pero sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría si no obtenía mas información que esa, "¿Qué?" preguntó, _tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, estaba malgastando su tiempo._

"Los traficantes de atrás, son los primeros que vemos en más de un mes. Antes teníamos que vivir escondidos pero ahora….ahora no tenemos noticias de otras guaridas ni covens en Europa. Hay rumores de que últimamente los covens de Norte América han sido atacados pero no hay nadie que lo atestigüe. Desde que dos de los Mayores fueron asesinados a habido caos, todas las comunicaciones se han detenido."

Michael no sabía qué hacer con esa información, dudaba que aun con cabeza fría sabría qué hacer, "Puedo decirles por ella que no sabe nada de esto. Es noticia para nosotros." Con cada segundo al tanto de que no podía cambiar un favor por información.

'_Nosotros.'_ August lo notó, la consideraba de su equipo y eso podía ser peligroso para formar una alianza con el híbrido, no podían permitir que ella le lavara el cerebro o que buscaran que los vampiros restantes los aceptaran y así convertir al híbrido en su enemigo, no, lo necesitaban de su parte. Tenía órdenes, órdenes, de convencer al híbrido pero ahora veía que sin la inclusión de la tan conocida Selene eso sería imposible. Lo vio ansioso y mirando hacia el carro, "Te ayudaremos sólo en esta ocasión." Le dijo, Roma no se construyó en un día y tal vez en un futuro cercano este pequeño gesto que le revolvería las tripas a cualquier lycan –ayudar a una vampiro, a _una traficante de muerte_, y de su calaña. Incluso antes de que apareciera el híbrido todo lycan en Europa quería matar a la tan popular Selene, una de las mayores genocidas de su raza– tal vez diera sus frutos.

Michael estaba seguro de poder ayudar a Selene sólo pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de estos lycans –o de los vampiros que podrían aparecer– matar era la forma más segura. ¿Pero para que utilizar la violencia cuando _ellos_ no estaban siendo violentos? "No me marcharé con ustedes después de eso."

August le asintió, estaba dejando en claro su posición, "Digamos que nos deberás un favor que no se olvidará en un futuro."

Michael sabía que Selene lo mataría por eso pero asintió. "Si es una trampa los mato."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 24.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Los lycans los habían guiado fuera de la carretera a un claro a varios kilómetros de donde todo había ocurrido y después le habían dado espacio a él y a Selene mientras revisaban el lugar y hacían de centinelas. Aún en el carro y sin esperar Michael tomó a Selene y la deslizó hasta su regazo donde la hizo apoyar la cabeza, el ángulo que su cuerpo formaba era extraño pero no estaba como para buscarle comodidades. Se llevó la muñeca a la boca y se mordió buscando la vena, menos de un segundo después probando su propia sangre, haciendo un reguero con la mano izquierda apretó las mejillas de Selene las cuales se encontraban heladas y pálidas y así le abrió la boca un tanto, luego dirigiendo su muñeca derecha a sus labios. Uno, dos, tres segundos, sabía que su boca se llenaba de sangre pero no tragaba, estaba a punto de echarle la cabeza más hacia atrás y empezar a masajear su garganta a ver si así obtenía algún reflejo pero en cuanto lo iba a hacer sintió dos colmillos fuertemente agarrando su presa y los músculos de su garganta trabajando mientras empezaba a tomar. _Todo iba a estar bien._ Se dijo aliviado y al mismo tiempo sintiendo el dolor. Sabía que todo se iba a solucionar pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse. Dejó de posar su atención en ella para posarla sobre los lycans que estaban situados a los cuatro puntos cardinales cerciorándose de que no hubieran sido seguidos. Ausentemente tomó una de las bolsas de sangre que habían en frente suyo y la destapó, tenía que reponer lo que ella tomara. Para ahora familiar con el concepto pero aún no aceptándolo.

No podía sentir su cuerpo pero tenía frío y estaba entumecida. Había una mano caliente en su cara, y una muñeca proveyendo el preciado líquido vital, trató de abrir los ojos pero incluso eso fue difícil. Sus ojos giraron y sintió que se iba a desmayar de nuevo. Antes de hacerlo abrió los ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire ahogado que le quemó los pulmones, vio el perfil de Michael con una bolsa de sangre entre sus dientes. No la miraba. Miraba hacia todos los lados, interesado y preocupado, _¿Qué sucedía?_ Su mundo se oscureció nuevamente.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se giró e inmediatamente su mundo tuvo sentido de nuevo, recordaba lo sucedido y ya no le dolía nada, todo giraba y continuaba débil pero no como antes. Ya no sangraba tampoco. Exhaló, sintiéndose ahogada pero supuso que eso era por el desconcierto que le había dado despertarse en un lugar que no conocía. A_parentemente el prototipo de la droga si funcionaba._ Se preguntó si sería la primera persona en que la probaron. Días antes de que Michael apareciera había habido una reunión para mostrarles a los traficantes de muerte la nueva droga, en ese momento era solo experimental y solo unos cuantos viales existían. Supuso que eso había cambiado en los últimos meses. _¿Por qué no le dispararon a Michael con ella?_ Abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue una habitación muy pobremente amueblada que dejaba mucho que desear. Unas cortinas pesadas evitaban que la luz solar entrara pero esta se podía ver alrededor de las cortinas lo que la hizo incomodar más. La cama en cuanto se movía traqueaba y había un olor fuerte a químicos en el lugar, su mundo giró al tratar de sentarse y vio las sábanas. Si estuviera en mejor condición le habría dado asco, no se veían sucias pero el lugar le decía lo contrario. Chistoso como no le daba asco entrar en alcantarillas pero eso sí se lo dio. _¿A dónde la había traído Michael?_ Se preguntó tratando de volverse a sentar y en cuanto lo hizo la sábana que la cubría le rozó la piel, cayendo hasta sus piernas y encontrándose desnuda, tomó la asquerosa sábana y se la fue a colocar mas decorosamente sobre su pecho, pero algo a su lado le llamó la atención, un abrigo, pesado, grande, masculino, nunca se lo había llegado a ver a Michael pero aún así lo tomó y se lo colocó. En ese momento recordando que se había despertado horas atrás y se lo había quitado porque se estaba asando con este puesto. Se fue a mover para pararse pero esta vez algo más la detuvo, una mano sobre su antebrazo tomándola fuertemente.

"Descansa," le dijo en cuanto la vio a punto de ponerse en pie. A su vez preguntándose si no notaba las lagrimas en su cara o si tan solo las estaba ignorando para que él no dijera nada.

"Si me desperté es porque ya me he recuperado lo suficiente." ¿Le había alguna vez hablado sobre eso?

"Lo sé, pero es de día y de todas formas no podremos ir a ningún lado." Michael le informó.

Lo vio mirándola extrañado y al principio creyó que había sido por estar sin ropa debajo de la chaqueta y de las sábanas, pero su atención no estaba dirigida a su cuerpo sino a su cara. Inmediatamente sospechó que tenía sangre seca en el rostro y se fue a limpiar pero sus manos regresaron húmedas, confundida se las miró y vio un liquido transparente y brillante en sus dedos. Inmediatamente bajó la cara y se acabó de limpiar, por unos instantes preguntándose qué había producido tal reacción, l_as memorias de Michael,_ cayó en cuenta tras unos segundos.

Evidentemente Selene se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo. "Estabas llamando el nombre de Samantha." Desde hacía horas Selene había empezado a girar y a suspirar dormida. La había despertado en varias ocasiones, en una de ellas escuchó el nombre de su ex prometida pasar por sus labios, lo que le causó perplejidad. Un buen rato después se había despertado dormido en un asiento y al mirarla la había encontrado dormida, inmóvil, y lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro continuamente.

"Tus recuerdos." Le respondió. Ella había bebido de él cuando perdió el control hacía poco más de una semana y obviamente sus memorias habían llegado pero tenía la experiencia suficiente como para bloquearlas. Hoy había bebido de nuevo de él e inconsciente no había podido bloquear dichas memorias e incluso en este mismo momento una ráfaga le llegó con todo, haciéndola tomar las sábanas fuertemente mientras se obligaba a sí misma a ignorar las emociones que Michael había estado sintiendo en todos los recuerdos que le venían, alegres y tristes, pero había uno que era más fuerte, y ese obviamente involucraba aquella tarde en el que el accidente con Samantha ocurrió. "Son fuertes."

Michael le asintió, recordaba cuando Lucian lo había mordido y los recuerdos que le había transmitido, como estos se sentían tan reales y pertenecientes a él mismo. Sabía muy bien que ella había soñado con el día en que Samantha murió prácticamente en sus brazos. Decidió no indagar demasiado en eso, al menos por el momento, tendrían todo el camino de regreso a la cabaña para hablar del asunto, en vez de eso hizo otra clase de comentario, "…Pronunciaste el apellido Eslav, ni siquiera me acordaba de ese paramédico."

Selene le asintió como si nada, en ese momento recordando la escarapela de dicho paramédico, por su apellido ser similar al de un ex–compañero los recuerdos de Michael se habían interpuesto con lo que aquel traficante significaba para ella. En otras palabras, Selene había estado influenciada por los sentimientos de pérdida de Michael, pero no era por Samantha que lloraba sino por Česlav. Extraño. Haciendo eso a un lado miró a su alrededor, recordando el momento en que despertó. _Michael había estado a su lado cuando se despertó y ella no lo había notado….Esa droga era buena. _No se podía sentir más desubicada de lo que ya estaba, "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó desconcertada, el ataque había ocurrido cerca a las tres de la madrugada. Mientras se giraba hacia él sintió que su piel no tenía la tan conocida costra seca de sangre que debía de haber, Michael la había limpiado…aunque no muy bien. Podía sentir rasquiña proveniente de algunas partes de su cuerpo. Especialmente en sus muslos internos, era bueno saber que no se propasó al tratar de limpiarle.

"Cuatro de la tarde. ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó al tanto de que no parecía extrañada o insultada de que la hubiera 'acomodado' para que descansara mejor. Desconfiando por su hemorragia que no paraba había querido saber si de pronto tenía otro de esos chips incrustados en la piel. No lo tenía, pero se había dado cuenta que le habían disparado en el estomago. Selene nunca le había dicho que el corset del traje de traficante de muerte también funcionaba como chaleco antibalas. Uno muy estilizado.

Sabía que con Michael no tenía que actuar como la guerrera poderosa, que hasta tal vez estaba impresionado por lo sucedido, "No totalmente." En cuanto dijo eso lo vio asintiendo y yendo hasta una maleta, luego volviendo y extendiéndole una bolsa de sangre. En cuestión de minutos dos de estas bolsas habían desaparecido. "¿Te has alimentado?" Michael le asintió, pero ella aún dudaba de él, por eso todo el camino hacia donde Tanis se había alimentado de tal forma que él también se tuviera que alimentar al mismo tiempo, así vigilándolo. Por esta vez lo dejó pasar, estúpidamente confiando en su palabra. "Me dispararon con una enzima poderosa que no permite que la sangre se coagule. De ahí la hemorragia." Le explicó sabiendo que él querría saber lo que había sucedido. Lo vio asintiendo, como médico mínimo eso ya lo había deducido, "Y junto a la enzima venía un chip de rastreo…el que me saqué antes de perder el conocimiento."

Michael la miró, sabía que tenía que contarle lo sucedido con los lycans y lo que le habían dicho pero decidió dejar eso para después, para cuando se hubiera recuperado en su totalidad. "Llevas más de doce horas desmayada." Fue lo único que atinó a decirle –como si ella no supiera sacar cuentas– mientras cuidadosamente se sentaba a su lado, de pronto y no le gustaba su presencia, con eso de que habían estado peleados en los últimos días.

"Más que suficiente tiempo para permitirle a un enemigo deshacerse de sus problemas." Michael se quedó mirándola fijamente, tanto que le transmitió su incomodidad ante el comentario. Le había mentido, tuvo que recordarse, por más de dos meses la había engañado, no podía olvidar eso sólo porque él le hiciera un favor. Sintió su estomago encogiéndose en cuanto tuvo un flash de cuando la estaba alimentando, suavemente le había estado acariciando la mejilla con su otra mano libre, "Hiciste un buen trabajo, Michael."

Michael la vio acostándose de nuevo, _¿qué tan mal debía de estar para que le diera por acostarse? _Tenía ganas de también descansar pero no se sentía como si pudiera, no hasta que hubieran puesto mayor terreno de por medio. En los últimos siete días el descanso había sido mínimo, cuando no estaba conduciendo estaba tratando de hacer eso, descansar, pero con la forma que ella manejaba era imposible cuando el carro lo aventaba bruscamente de un lado al otro, a ratos hasta pensando que Selene lo hacía a propósito. "Descansa otro poco." Le respondió en su lugar, no había hecho un buen trabajo, al menos no lo había hecho sin ayuda. Ella se había encargado de despachar a los traficantes y él había permitido que los lycans los guiaran hasta el motel de baja categoría en que se encontraban. Selene pareció extrañada pero le asintió y él caminó hacia una ventana asomándose, cuidadosamente no dejando que mucha luz pasara hacia la habitación, en el mismo lugar que la madrugada anterior estaban los traficantes de drogas. Esto no fue lo que se imaginó cuando entró al mundo de los inmortales.

Selene lo notó pensativo y callado y entendía por qué. No había actuado de la misma forma desde los días siguientes en que asesinaron a Viktor, se confió en el mundo cómodo con el que ella le proveyó y ahora volvían a estar en problemas, y él se preocupaba. "Si no nos han encontrado en este tiempo no lo harán ahora." Le dijo a ver si se tranquilizaba un poco. Tener los nervios de punta tampoco los ayudaría. Él asintió sin voltearla a mirar, ella exhaló y volvió a coger la sábana para acomodarla mejor a su alrededor pero inmediatamente notó que algo le faltaba en su brazo izquierdo, lo miró, él la había desnudado, él debía saber donde estaba…A no ser que su preocupación viniera de otro ataque del cual no se lo estuviera dejando saber, "…Michael, una pulsera que–"

"Ah, sí." Se dijo recordándolo y llevándose la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón mientras volvía hasta donde ella. Más que una pulsera era una manilla de cuero, nunca tomó a Selene como quien utilizara ese tipo de cosas o que le vinieran a importar así que eso sólo lo llevaba a una conclusión, "¿Un memento?" preguntó acariciando el cuero, debía de tener siglos, Selene no la usaba mucho porque esta era la primera vez que se la veía, aun así el tiempo había venido a gastar el cuero.

Selene se sentó y lo tomó, más tranquila ahora, lo último que querría era perder el único artículo que le quedaba de su familia, "Sí. De mi familia." Su padre le había hecho una igual a su hermana y a las gemelas, no alcanzaba a recordar si a su madre también. De repente la cara de preocupación y seriedad de Michael se transformó lentamente a unos rasgos más suaves, de entendimiento quizás. Ahora que lo volvía a tener tan cerca no pudo hacer otra cosa que fijarse en cuan atractivo era el bastardo, quería tocarlo en ese momento pero se detuvo, se encontraban enojados, no iba a olvidar que le había estado mintiendo solo porque ella tuviera una sensación pasajera de apego. "¿Qué?" le preguntó al ver que no dejaba de mirarla.

Su tono defensivo habría sido audible aún para esos que no la conocieran. "No eres tan dura como te gusta aparentar." Le dijo sentándose a su lado. Sí, Selene era una desgraciada cuando lo quería ser y lo hacía tan bien que todo sentimiento de consideración para con ella desaparecía pero con cosas como esta le hacía recordar que había una persona debajo de su forma distante de tratar al mundo.

Quería borrarle esa sonrisa que le iba empezar a aparecer, "Dile eso a todos los que he matado." Le respondió, aunque en verdad no había querido recordarle que era una asesina, a una gran parte de ella le agradaba de sobre manera que él no la viera como una, que no la tratara con indiferencia o repudiara por eso. "O tan solo recuerda lo que te dije hace una semana."

"Vaya forma de matar el momento." Le contestó no moviéndose, Selene no se colocó la dichosa manilla sino que la colocó encima del nochero roído a un lado, y encima le colocó la biblia que solían encontrarse en todos los moteles, hoteles, incluso en un lugar como ese, irónico. Y claro que recordaba lo que le había dicho y hecho hacía una semana. "Nunca te había visto utilizándola."

Era extraño como no se sentía incomoda en la condición que se encontraba, desnuda bajo una sábana, y él a escasos centímetros suyos, "Sólo la utilizo cuando...va haber peligro." No quería decirle que solo la utilizaba cuando había posibilidades de que pudiera perder la vida porque no quería asustarlo más de lo que el ataque ya debía de tenerlo. Otra cosa extraña.

Michael leyó entre las palabras. Ella era demasiado realista y él se había dejado llevar por la pasividad de estos últimos meses. Selene había estado al tanto de que los podrían atacar, él no tanto. Se preguntó si esa preocupación era la que había producido esa actitud déspota y fría de ella en todo el camino y no solo el hecho de que le había mentido. "No tienes ni idea del susto que me metiste." Le dijo sabiendo que sus palabras podían no ser bien vistas, que le podría salir el tiro por la culata al ella responderle que se acostumbrara pero tan sólo quería dejarle ver que se preocupaba. Selene le esquivó la mirada de esa forma que él conocía cuando la hacía sentir incomoda por que se acercaban mas con palabras. Lentamente le tomó de la mandíbula y le giró el rostro para encontrarse con los labios de él. Continuaba enojado pero sentía alivió de que no hubiera muerto.

Lo que sentía cuando él se comportaba de esta manera era algo que odiaba en cuanto se acercaban más. Sí, sus caricias eran bienvenidas así no las quisiera lo que la confundía un tanto. Esta vez en cuanto sus labios se acercaron a los de ella los presionó devolviéndole la caricia. Sabía que la preocupación de Michael por ella era genuina, no solo se preocupaba porque perdería un compañero guerrero. Michael se separó un segundo después, y ella, sin aliento por un beso que no había sido más que un pico le tocó que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar, "Va a suceder de nuevo." Le dijo, al tanto de la mano de él sobre su muslo, ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando la sintió posándose allí, lo que le indicaba cuan normal los gestos físicos se estaban convirtiendo.

Recordaba esas mismas palabras de los lycans, "Lo sé." También sabía que el gesto de Selene de devolverle el beso era para calmarlo. Le presionó la pierna y lentamente se alejó, "Descansa otro rato, aun hay tiempo."

"Gracias por ayudarme."

Michael le asintió, que le agradeciera era un adelanto. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó al sentirla empujándolo y sacando las piernas de la cama.

"Necesito bañarme."

"Necesitas salir de la habitación para tomarte un baño. Este lugar no es tu hotel normal." Selene inmediatamente volvió a mirar alrededor, "Y créeme, ese baño es el último lugar donde quieres estar." Era asqueroso, incluso sabiendo que era inmune a cuanta enfermedad hubiera le había dado asco posar su mano sobre la llave del lavamanos para llenar un igualmente asqueroso bote de agua donde había remojado un trozo de tela para limpiarla.

El trabajo de Selene no era lo más sanitario que había tampoco, buscar lycans dentro de cañerías por ejemplo, le podía parecer más insalubre que ese baño. Michael aparte de no haberse acostumbrado a este mundo también parecía ser bastante cosquilloso. Claro que mirando alrededor parecía tener razón en porque serlo. "Esperaré hasta que oscurezca, entonces." Tomó aire, "Ya estoy bien, tú podrías utilizar el tiempo que queda para descansar." Lo vio dándole la vuelta a la cama y acostándose en el otro extremo, dándole la espalda.

Michael sintió que lo movían e inmediatamente se despertó, vio a Selene parada en frente suyo….con una camiseta suya puesta….que apenas le cubría lo necesario. Tan brillante era esta mujer que quería pasar desapercibida y aún así no traía ropas comunes con ella. Michael se fijó que un bombillo estaba encendido lo que le daba a entender que ya había anochecido, pero al mirar hacia la ventana pudo ver un tanto de luz natural pasando por esta. "¿Te tomaste aquel baño?" le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Este lugar es asqueroso." Había ido al baño, pero ni siquiera había alcanzado a estar a dos metros de la puerta pues se había topado con dos patanes que le dijeron de todo y que de paso dejó inconscientes. El piso mojado y sucio, olía a miados secos de hacía semanas, habían cucarachas, y su única resolución en el momento fue conseguir una botella de agua y limpiarse con un trapo a las espaldas de Michael mientras este dormía. El charco aún sobre el piso podrido de madera.

"Mmmh." Le contestó, y pensar que los lycans lo habían guiado hasta acá diciéndole que era un lugar aceptable. "Las alcantarillas habrían estado más limpias." Le dijo yendo por la chaqueta que había dejado encima de un asiento. Antes de dejar el monasterio había visto un par de ítems de Tanis que le podían llegar a ser útiles y se había adueñado de estos, en particular ropa para él, un par de chaquetas para el invierno, pantalones y zapatos. Frunciendo el ceño al ver un reguero de agua, se giró hacia ella y no pudo dejar de mirarle las piernas desnudas, largas y torneadas, pálidas. No traía nada debajo, lo sabía. Para su horror tan solo el pensamiento lo hizo estirar en sus pantalones y volvió a caminar hacia la ventana, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. _¿Sexo enojado con Selene?_ Si perdiendo el control sentía había sido fantástico, ahora eso…..Y por supuesto que cuando la había desnudado no había sentido nada sexual hacia ella, estaba desmayada, él asustado por su bienestar.

Con la mirada que le había dado Selene estaba al tanto de lo que había estado pensando, ¿era eso lo que bastaba para que no continuara enojado? ¿Era así de floja la resolución masculina de los hombres de estos tiempos? En vez de pensar en bobadas decidió ir al punto y preguntar sobre el estado del carro y si tendrían provisiones de sangre para los próximos siete u ocho días de viaje de regreso a la cabaña, en ambas las respuestas fueron desconsoladoras. Con lo sucedido el viaje se alargaba, tendrían que tomar mayores cuidados y buscar rutas de escapes aún mas escondidas.

Michael se había estado preguntando cómo decirle que habían obtenido ayuda lycan y la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que era mejor decirlo rápido. "Después de que te desmayaste un grupo de lycans apareció." Inmediatamente por el vidrio la vio dejando de hacer lo que hacía –revisar su arma– para ponerle atención. "No nos atacaron, de hecho me ayudaron."

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, o al menos su espalda porque no le estaba dando la cara. Decir que no le gustaba nada el asunto era decir poco, "¿Te ayudaron en qué?"

El tono defensivo le molestó, "Nos escoltaron a un lugar seguro donde te alimenté. Y luego me dijeron como llegar aquí."

"_¡¿Saben que estamos aquí?_" preguntó mirando hacia la ventana, si hubiera estado de noche se hubiera asomado, ahora entendía porque él se la había pasado preocupado mientras miraba hacia afuera.

Se giró hacia ella, notando el recelo en su expresión, "Sí, pero cálmate, la actitud de ellos no fue hostil."

_No lo podía creer,_ "No lo sería para contigo."

"_¡Nos ayudaron, Selene!_" No le podía creer que después de que los ayudaran se pusieran con estas.

_¿Y se suponía que ahora tenía que estar agradecida?_ "Te ayudaron Michael, _a ti_. Donde no hubieras estado presente me hubieran matado." Selene lo fijó con la mirada, "Te ayudaron porque después podrán pedirte un favor al que no podrás negarte. Porque eres el híbrido. No fue porque de repente olvidaran quien soy."

Era cierto. Sus acciones poco habían tenido de nobles, pero no podía evitar estar en parte agradecido, "También me dieron información de lo que ha sucedido en este último mes."

Incluso si no pudiera confiar en la palabra de un lycan sin causarle primero dolor quiso saber que le habían dicho, "¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que los lycans y los vampiros continuaban matándose entre ellos mientras al mismo tiempo nos buscaban debajo de las piedras?"

"No," Michael prosiguió a contarle sobre la falta de comunicación entre los bandos y la desaparición de los traficantes de muerte, "También dijeron que todo apunta a que Marcus fue el que quemó Ordoghaz…"

Selene exhaló en forma de burla, "¿Por qué Marcus haría eso con el coven?" eso no tenía sentido. Que los traficantes no aparecieran tampoco tenía sentido.

Si no sabía ella mucho menos él. "No sé." En un primer momento había creído que los traficantes escondiéndose había sido un plan para que sus enemigos se confiaran y que de pronto solo se utilizaba en casos extremos, ahora veía que no era así.

Era rebuscado decir que el único Mayor vivo le hubiera hecho eso a su propia raza, "¿Les crees?" le preguntó al tanto de que él no sabría diferenciar cuando le mentían o no. No sabía nada sobre esa cualidad en un buen torturador.

"No sé."

Selene le asintió, "No me alimentaste con la sangre de Abigail, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendido. ¿Había querido que la alimentara con la sangre de una vampira muerta?

Fue obvio que Michael no lo hizo pues no tenía sus memorias, él no le había entendido lo último que había querido decirle antes de desmayarse, "Nada." Le dijo viendo como la luz en el cuarto se hacía más tenue a cada minuto. "¿Qué tan lejos estamos del lugar en que nos atacaron?" preguntó sabiendo que encontrar el cuerpo sería imposible. Si los Cleaners no lo habían recogido seguro se habría quemado con la luz del sol.

_¿Ella no estaba pensando hacer lo que él creía, verdad?_ "Una hora y media, dos." Le respondió, una parte de sí lo veía como canibalismo, era repugnante, "Pero de nada nos servirá irla a buscar."

Selene sabía que estaban en una ciudad, el tráfico que podía escuchar afuera se lo decía. Tenían que robar un carro si no querían llamar la atención con uno que parecía un colador con tantos huecos de bala que tenía. "¿Que tal es este vecindario?" preguntó, en su cabeza formándose un plan.

"Sólo mira esta habitación." Le dijo, era horrible, era el lugar donde gente solo vendría a esconderse o a drogarse, "Es de lo peor."

Selene le asintió y fue por la gabardina de su traje de traficante que estaba tirada en el suelo, siendo cuidadosa en cómo se agachaba por esta, "Asumo que hay traficantes de drogas cerca…" al Michael asentirle sacó un fajo de billetes que traía, en el medio una tarjeta de crédito, "Bien." Dijo contando el dinero una vez más y viendo que faltaba una pequeña parte. Seguro la que Michael utilizó para pagar este lugar y para comprar los sueros de los cuales utilizó las mangueras para inyectarle sangre directo a las venas. Había visto esas mangueras. _Al menos esperaba que fuera a ella a quien le había colocado la sangre intravenosamente._ Del dinero restante sacó la mitad, "Diles que te consigan una placa de carro….no robada sino falsificada, de primera calidad."

Michael no creyó haber escuchado bien, aunque creía entender a lo que se refería, "¿Cómo?"

Selene le estiró la mano con el dinero, "Las hacen como en cuarenta minutos. No te preocupes, ellos sabrán a lo que te refieres." Y eran traficantes de drogas, harían lo que fuera por dinero. Y si no lo hacían seguro había alguien cerca que sí lo haría. "Si piden más dinero." le dijo pasándole la tarjeta de crédito de la cual él ya sabía la clave. "Y ve y cómprame ropas. Compra algo para ti también, no tienes muchas."

¿Lo estaba mandando de compras en ese momento, en ese lugar? "No voy a dejarte sola." Le dijo, así al lugar al que se tuviera que dirigir fuera justo en frente de la calle para ir a hablar con los vendedores de drogas.

Selene se quedó mirándolo, se había esperado desde un principio que no fuera adepto de separarse de su grupo, o sea ella, "Creí que los lycans no estaban cerca. Y que te habían ayudado."

Y ahora cambiaba con ironía el tema de nuevo al de los lycans, "Puede que nos hayan ayudado Selene, pero no confiaría en ellos ante tu presencia sola."

"¿No estabas sacando la cara por ellos hace una hora?"

Michael exhaló, "No voy a dejarte sola."

Lo vio girándose de nuevo hacia la ventana, "Espera, ¿no te dispararon también?" Recordaba un momento en que lo había visto quejándose.

Michael le asintió, "Me saqué la bala." Le informó, ella tan solo venía a recordar que él había estado herido ahora. Lo que demostraba cuanto le preocupaba su bienestar.

Él se quedó mirándola de nuevo fijamente, lo que la fastidió de sobremanera, "A menos que quieras que salga con el traje de traficante de muerte a llamar la atención vas a tener que ir a comprarme algo solo." Michael exhaló y tras unos minutos se encontró sola, y con un rifle, por si los lycans aparecían. Michael tan solo había entrado esta maleta de toda la munición y armas que traían. Y esperar. En cuanto escureció se asomó a la ventana viendo el callejón opuesto. Vendedores de drogas justo enfrente, dos hombres una mujer y un niño, lo que desaprobaba pero no decidió darle importancia, llegando a la esquina un grupo de mujeres reunidas, en la esquina contraria no había nada. A unas cuantas cuadras se podían ver el tráfico aumentando, seguramente llevando al centro de la ciudad, ¿en qué ciudad estaban siquiera? Tras varios minutos vio a Michael apareciendo por la esquina vacía y tras otro par de minutos escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Entrando con varias chuspas, inmediatamente dejó las tres que creía era para ella encima de la cama y las dos de él las colocó sobre el asiento. Selene inmediatamente fue a ver que le había traído, "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Comprar ropa sin saber que talla eres." Le contestó caminando hasta la ventana en la que ella había estado antes.

Tenía razón en ese punto, ella tampoco sabía que talla era. En Ordoghaz tenían sus medidas y cuando necesitaba algo nada más era decir qué para encontrarlo después en su habitación. Lo que ella nunca pedía y siempre encontraba eran vestidos de noche, para las reuniones que Kraven hacía. Lo odiaba.

"¿Por qué hay dos hombres inconscientes cerca al baño?" Los había visto y había ido hasta donde ellos a tomarles el pulso al principio creyendo que estaban muertos. Al cerciorarse que no era así y medio despertarlos y bajar las gradas le había dicho al tipo de la recepción lo que había encontrado y este tan solo se había encogido de hombros y dado la descripción y después respondido que ese par en medio de sus trabas se la pasaban durmiendo en los pasillos. _Sí, los lycans lo habían enviado a un hueco._

Selene se asomó a la primera bolsa y la más grande, "Asumo que por los efectos de lo que sea que hayan consumido." Le contestó como si nada. Se encontró con tres pares de jeans, todos oscuros, todos el mismo estilo, sacó uno y vio que eran pegados al cuerpo lo que le caía como anillo al dedo, Michael sabía que no le gustaban las ropas holgadas por el peligro que estas representaban.

"_Claro._" le contestó dándole a entender que sospechaba ella había tenido algo que ver con eso. Le dio una mirada rápida a la calle de abajo.

Selene en la siguiente bolsa encontró tres blusas y una chaqueta. Una blusa era gris oscura y alargada, la misma en azul turquí, otra era….se veía bien pero se veía demasiado elegante para su gusto y sus necesidades, una blusa sin mangas y que aparentemente se amarraría por encima del cuello dejando destapados los hombros, era blanca satinada con prenses que salían de en medio de la parte superior y poco a poco se iban abriendo hasta abajo. _Ese definitivamente se imaginaba era el gusto de él._ Eso no era algo que ella usaría.

Michael se giró viéndola estudiar la blusa blanca, "Si estamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos tienes que parecer una mujer normal, Selene. No te podía traer nada de cuero." De hecho la blusa dudaba que fuera del gusto de ella, no era nada que usaría, de hecho era algo que una mujer normal usaría para salir en una noche de fiesta con su novio o amigas. Ella no le respondió nada y tan solo la colocó sobre las otras, después sacó la chaqueta, "Está haciendo frío." Fue lo único que le dijo, alistándose para lo que se vendría.

Selene dejó la blusa azul afuera y la chaqueta y metió el resto a la bolsa, luego pasó a la siguiente, le había comprado….._ropa interior._ Si eso no la hacía sentir incomoda y avergonzada no sabía que lo haría. Obviamente ese era el mensaje a la falta de interiores que llevaba en el momento. Sin necesidad de sacar nada de la chuspa pudo ver que tampoco se había propasado en traerle nada descarado, todo estaba en el rango de lo que se podría considerar cómodo y normal…..bóxers para mujeres pequeños, sólo había un problema, todo estaba en colores vivos, verde viche, morado y rosado, ¿en verdad estaba haciendo esto después de lo que sucedió entre ellos antes de dejar la cabaña? En el fondo encontró algo negro y lo sacó….bien, aunque en el mismo estilo de la ropa anterior estaba hecho en otro material que le daba un aspecto más especial….no era algo que uno se pondría tan solo para uno sino también para que lo miraran.

Obviamente Michael había hecho lo de los colores a propósito, eso sería lo único que tendría en su closet de colores pues todo era gris, negro, blanco y azules oscuros. Pero el interior negro…..tenía una fantasía recurrente de verla usar algo así, y nada más. "Esos me gustaron." Le dijo, sabiendo que estaría promoviendo su malestar con ese comentario. No le quedaba en duda después de haberle dicho eso que primero se colocaría la blusa blanca a ponerse los calzones negros. "Hay unas medias en el fondo." deportivas, _obviamente._

En todo ese tiempo Selene había estado al tanto de que Michael había estado estudiando sus reacciones en cuanto a toda la ropa que le había traído y que tan solo había estado esperando por ese momento, por eso mismo no le demostró nada. "Necesito privacidad." Fue lo que le dijo volteando a mirarlo, en vez de salirse lo vio girándose hacia la ventana, como si ella no supiera que podía verla más o menos por el reflejo de esta. Sacó de la chuspa las medias y los primeros interiores que encontró, metió el resto en esta y empezó a cambiarse. Cuando estuvo lista le preguntó a él sino se iba a vestir en algo más adecuado. La verdad era que tenía un aspecto deplorable. La única razón que veía para que lo hubieran dejado entrar a una tienda era porque tenía el dinero. El saco que traía aunque negro se le podían ver manchas por encima, los pantalones estaban embarrados y sus zapatos, untados de sangre. Intercambiaron lugares. "Me gustaría que tomaras sangre antes de que nos marchemos." Le dijo vigilando desde la ventana.

Para ahora estaba acostumbrado a tenerla en frente mientras se alimentaba, Michael sacó lo que había comprado y como ella, eligió lo peor para colocarse. ¿Era esta la primera pelea verdadera entre ellos? No lo parecía por tantas tonterías por las que discutían. "Mira, Selene, así como tú tienes tu parte de razón en aquella pelea yo tengo la mía. No tenías ningún derecho de alimentarme sin mi consentimiento." Eso era lo que más lo molestaba, que lo hubiera atacado y que lo hubiera drogado también lo hacía pero no tanto como que se hubiera aprovechado de que estaba inconsciente.

Selene lo miró por el reflejo de la ventana viéndolo desnudo y volvió a mirar a la gente de abajo, "Para alguien que es un médico y que ha jurado ayudar a la gente tu comportamiento debería ser inaceptable. Cree o no en mis palabras; yo conozco de este mundo, si no hubieras cambiado de comportamiento hubieras asesinado humanos."

Que le colocara un ejemplo con su carrera lo molestó porque podía ver su razón claramente, "¿Cómo no lo hice cuando me herí con aquel tallo? ¿Cómo no te lastimé a ti?"

"No estabas lo suficientemente necesitado." Exhaló, "No vamos a llegar a ningún lado discutiendo eso. Y no me voy a disculpar por la forma en que actué así como tu tampoco lo harás por la forma en que lo hiciste." Se giró en cuanto escuchó un cierre ser subido, Michael continuó abotonándose el pantalón y abrochándose la correa mientras ella veía y continuaba, "Y si tenía derecho o no en hacer lo que hice….no me importa. Toda mi vida me he regido por mis reglas y sólo porque haya algo entre nosotros no las voy a cambiar."

"¿Así que ahora hay algo entre nosotros?" le preguntó con el tono que le daba a entender que sabía que ella sólo decía eso porque lo necesitaba y se medio disculpaba por lo sucedido.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Si no hubiera nada entre nosotros te hubiera matado. Tenlo por seguro. No puedo dejar que te me conviertas en un obstáculo."

"¿Qué, no habría sido más que otro de los tantos lycans al que hubieras matado sin una segunda oportunidad?" la verdad no sabía qué hacer de las palabras de ella.

"Sí." Le contestó segura de eso. Luego le pasó una bolsa de sangre mientras él se acababa de arreglar. Un par de minutos después Michael y ella se dirigieron a donde había dejado el carro, al verlo se dio cuenta que no llegarían a ningún lado así, toda la parte izquierda estaba marcada con impactos de disparos, hoyos y raspaduras, la puerta del conductor parecía que en cuanto la abrieran se despegaría. Selene metió la maleta al carro y fue a encontrarse con Michael para primero ver cómo iba lo de la placa y segundo, para ir a buscar un buen carro que pudieran robar, cosa que seguramente a él le disgustaría.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que aún no está?" le preguntó al traficante de drogas que parecía preocuparle en lo mínimo o habérsele robado el dinero o que ellos estuvieran de afán. Selene le había dicho que una matrícula se demoraba cuarenta y cinco minutos hacerla, ya llevaban más de una hora.

Selene escuchó la voz de Michael mientras se les aproximaba, notando el problema con su actitud. Si quería que la gente hiciera lo que quería tenía que hablar con autoridad e infundir miedo, no hablar como si estuviera pidiendo por un favor. Desde la habitación había visto a un niño aquí hacía rato pero ya no estaba lo que le caía como anillo al dedo por si las cosas se colocaban pesadas, "¿Cómo va todo?" le preguntó a Michael mientras seguía aproximándose al traficante y a su grupo de otro hombre y mujer que lo protegían o iban y le traían la droga de donde fuera que la tenía escondida.

El traficante sintió que su compañero le dio un codazo en el costado para que mirara hacia una mujer que se les acercaba, no el tipo de mujer que estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse por estos lugares. La misma mujer sumamente drogada que asumía había visto la madrugada anterior con un traje bastante inusual siendo metida en aquel motel para ser abusada por el hombre que tenía en frente. Pero ahora este hombre no parecía nada peligroso así que prosiguió a dejarse de apoyar contra la pared, "¿Cuánto cobras?" le preguntó a la hermosura mientras continuaba dirigiéndose a ellos, "Y con el traje de sadomasoquista que tenías esta madrugada…."

Selene incluso antes de acabar de alzar una ceja vio a Michael cogiendo al humano del brazo mientras este daba dos pasos hacia ella, escuchó un 'hey' que tradujo era una forma de pedir respeto en estos tiempos. El humano trató simplemente de hacerle el brazo a un lado a Michael y continuar su camino hacia ella pero fue empujado contra la pared en que hacía segundos se había estado apoyando, Michael midiendo su fuerza muy bien, dejándole ver que no era el enclenque que parecía. A Selene le bastaron cinco pasos para llegar justo al lado de Michael.

El tipo ese le pareció un fastidio, ¿Quién se había creído? Ni siquiera se mosqueó cuando sus secuaces trataron de intimidarlo. La mujer obviamente no era una prostituta o si lo era era una de las caras, aún así estaba más que buena. Ella misma le dio ánimos de seguirla molestando cuando vio que le estudiaba los piercings en la cara como si nunca hubiera llegado a ver unos, pero claro, él tenía unos que muy poca gente se harían, nada de maricadas como la ceja. "También tengo uno en mi poya, ¿quieres verlo?"

El hombre tenía un pedazo considerable de metal atravesado en su septum que le hacía preguntarse si podía respirar por la nariz. Otro entre sus ojos que a su vez le hacía preguntarse si no le fastidiaba la vista, otro en su labio y más en sus orejas. Había un traficante de muerte que también le gustaban esas cosas y los tatuajes, pero no hasta este punto, Selene vio al hombre desabotonándose el pantalón al no obtener respuesta inmediata así que se la dio, "Solo si quieres que te lo arranque." Le contestó, para nada intimidada por el mezquino humano y al ver que Michael lo iba a detener.

El traficante de drogas no se habría tomado sus palabras en serio si no hubiera visto al compañero de la mujer primero tensándose y después sonriendo de manera tal que no le dejó duda de que ella sería capaz de eso y de más así que ahí mismo se detuvo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"La placa." Michael le contestó al hombre, un momento después viendo salir a un niño de no más de once años sucio y mal vestido de un cambuche. Este caminando silenciosamente hasta el segundo hombre y pasándole un celular, luego desapareciendo nuevamente. El hombre alejándose mientras hablaba, Michael miró a Selene y vio su ceño fruncido viendo hacia donde el niño había desaparecido para inmediatamente volver a mirar al traficante de drogas.

El traficante muy bien sabía que estos dos no andaban en nada bueno por el estado del carro en que habían llegado el día anterior, pero también sabía que estaban necesitados y decidió sacar provecho, "Nos cobraron el doble de–"

Lo menos que necesitaran era llamar la atención así que Selene sacó el fajo de billetes que le quedaba, "¿Cuánto pagaste?" Michael le dijo y ella volvió a contar esa cantidad. El traficante contó el dinero y después le hizo señas a uno de sus compañeros, este en menos de un minuto volviendo con la placa, Selene la examinó y la encontró casi perfecta. Luego sin palabra alguna se marchó con Michael en la dirección contraria.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendido, "En verdad creí que le ibas a hacer algo por su actitud o por haber subido el precio."

"Dinero no es un problema."

Bien, eso era obvio pero creyó que no le gustaría que le vieran la cara de tonta, "¿Para donde vamos?"

"Necesitamos robar un carro." Michael continuó como si nada, nada sorprendido ni dando peros, parecía que ya se había hecho a la idea, lo que la extrañaba.

"¿Entonces confías en que ese tipo no se va a meter al estacionamiento a ver qué es lo que tenemos en el carro?"

"Por eso le pagué lo suficiente a los dueños del basurero donde nos estábamos quedando para que no dejaran a nadie más entrar."

Tenía que admitirse algo y era que por el poco contacto que Selene tenía con el mundo humano sabía cómo este funcionaba. Se le daba con facilidad todo, intimidaciones, sobornos, robos, dejar gente inconsciente, se le daba fácil todo lo que fuera amoral pero para lo contrario era una total piedra. "¿No le creíste ni por un momento a aquel traficante de muerte cuando te dijo que si me entregabas te perdonarían la vida?" había querido preguntarle eso desde que prácticamente se despertó.

¿Por qué Michael se lo tenía que recordar? Este era un asunto que estaría dando vuelta en su cabeza por las próximas semanas. "No voy a siquiera considerar una mentira."

A él también le sonaba como mentira pero era extraño porque no era como si se imaginara a los traficantes de muerte mintiendo para atraparlos. "¿Conocías al traficante?" después de todo este se había disculpado con Selene y eso le llamaba la atención.

"Sí." No había razón de darle mayores explicaciones que esa.

"¿Por qué se disculpó ante ti?" por muy buen actor que pudiera ser no se imaginaba que el traficante se iba a disculpar por mandar a un grupo a matarla…..para lo cual también tuvo la necesidad de decirle a Selene que no lo había hecho, que no había tenido nada que ver con el plan.

Parecía que Michael había armado bien el rompecabezas, "Fue solo una trampa." ¿En verdad creía ella en eso? ¿Acaso en ese momento no se encontraba dudando en si le hablaron con la verdad? ¿Qué de repente había algo escondido? Sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas quietas pero se encontraba con la necesidad de buscar una forma de llamar a Fane desde un teléfono que no pudieran rastrear y preguntarle a qué se refería. ¿O de repente este tan solo estaba buscando manipularla?

De repente sintió a alguien caminando detrás de ellos y se giró a mirar, una mujer, una prostituta que empezó preguntándole qué se le ofrecía y después al negarse empezó a alabar su cara y su físico ofreciéndole el mejor sexo de su vida y siendo bastante explicita en cuanto lo que le haría y por cuanto, Michael al principio diciéndole que no estaba interesado y continuando su camino, la mujer siguiéndolos por casi media cuadra y él un tanto apenado con Selene y mirándola pero esta ni siquiera al parecer importándole. Obviamente queriendo que él se deshiciera de la mujer sin su ayuda. No pudo contener la sonrisa de burla cuando la mujer le dijo que echarse un polvo con él sería una delicia y no se sentiría como trabajo. Selene en ese momento mirándolo y al mismo tiempo ignorando a la prostituta mientras le decía que esta seguramente le decía lo mismo a todos sus _clientes._ La mujer contestándole que en esta ocasión sería verdad. Intuyó que las palabras de Selene venían de creerlo complacido por las palabras de la prostituta lo cual no era cierto, tan solo se había estado burlando de su forma de búsqueda de clientes. En lo que fue una extraña y hasta incomoda cogida de manos Michael buscó la de Selene y subió sus manos entrelazadas mostrándoselas a la mujer, "Tengo compañía." Le dijo, un segundo después bajando sus manos y cada uno soltándose. En vez de esta darse por vencida la mujer prosiguió a preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda en cuanto a su vida sexual lo que por alguna razón le dieron ganas de contestar que sí sólo para molestar a la vampira a su lado. Decidido a acabar con eso antes de que a Selene le diera por dejar inconsciente a la mujer sacó lo último que le quedaba del dinero que ella le había dado para hacer las compras. Obviamente la mujer andaba necesitada de dinero para drogas si era tan urgente en cuanto a la cuestión. Y sí, darle dinero para que consumiera drogas le caía mal, pero le caía mejor que Selene meterle un golpe y dejarla tirada en un lugar como lo era este. "Tome eso." Le dijo, la mujer quedándose atrás.

"Ese es dinero bien gastado," fue el único comentario que Selene tuvo para la situación, ese y unas horas después hizo otro, que la mujer era una barata.

Se imaginaba que incluso por esa limosna que le había dado Selene haría algún comentario y estaba en su derecho después de todo era su dinero mal gastado, "Si quieres me devuelvo y hago que se gane bien la plata." Le contestó con ironía, _seguro a ella le encantaría._ Respuesta no obtuvo.

¿Por qué esta clase de cosas no le pasaban cuando había estado con otros traficantes de muerte? Porque ellos infundían miedo con tan solo una mirada. Con Michael parecía ser una cosas absurda tras de otra y pensando en eso llegaron a un parqueadero del cual eligió un carro que no pareciera demasiado ostentoso, un carro normal. Le cambiaron las placas y volvieron a aquel motel a pasar todo lo que traían en la USV descompuesta y así habían emprendido de nuevo el viaje a la cabaña, primero parando dos horas después para alquilar otro carro con documentos falsos por supuesto.

Para Michael fue extraño ver que en vez de volver a la cabaña se habían devuelto por varias horas y después habían dejado el carro para introducirse en un bosque. Intrigado le había preguntado a donde iban y ella le había respondido que recordaba que había una casa de seguridad del coven por este camino. A él no le había gustado la idea, como la mayoría de sus ideas. Pero todo había salido sin problema alguno, Selene después de comprobar que su código de acceso había sido negado había volado la puerta del lugar con un trozo de C4 que Michael no sabía que tenían, inmediatamente tras entrar había disparado a los breckers que administraban la energía del lugar y habían saqueado todo en cuestión de minutos, él utilizando su velocidad híbrida para llevar hasta el carro –que estaba colmado de libros y armas– bolsas de sangre y más armas, aunque no creía que necesitaban de esto último. Se apuró en hacer todo lo que ella pedía pues temía que los vampiros se aparecieran de un momento a otro, no sucedió. Aparentemente no creían que iban a ser tan estúpidos como para andar cerca del lugar donde habían sido atacados la noche anterior.

En el camino de vuelta Selene descansó poco y lo hizo descansar poco. La mayor parte de las noches lo dejaba seguir manejando para así ella poder coger los libros de Tanis y buscar información, aunque a él le dijera que ya eso era inservible. No creía que hubiera algo de importancia allí, aún así cooperaba cuando lo ponía a leer, se veía azarada de que su plan le hubiera salido mal y él se prestaba para darle un mínimo de ánimos. Y así en el camino y mientras leía de un libro descubrieron cosas de las que Selene no tenía idea, como que Lucian había sido el primer lycan nacido en forma humana y que todos los lycans modernos eran sus descendientes. Como este había obligado a Viktor a dejar los Cárpatos tras asesinar a Sonja, como Tanis había ayudado a sacar a los otros dos mayores del castillo mientras este era atacado por los lycans, como Viktor los había despertado y contado lo sucedido, como había salido con un plan de crear covens separados para que si un Mayor y su gente caía esto no fuera a significar el final de su raza. Como Viktor y Amelia se colocaron de acuerdo en mandar a dormir a Marcus y de nuevo crear un ejército a sus espaldas, uno que fuera leal solamente a ellos dos que eran los más indicados en no dejarse llevar por sentimientos fraternales. Ninguno de los dos entendió esa última parte y estuvo seguro que Selene hizo nota mental de que cuando llegara a la cabaña buscaría en cada libro que tenían a que se refería Tanis con sentimientos fraternales, lamentablemente no encontrarían nada.

A mitad de semana era Selene quien conducía y lo había puesto a leerle el mismo libro sólo para encontrarse con que Viktor no era el primer vampiro como se los había hecho creer a todos sino Marcus, y que este se le había acercado con una propuesta en su lecho de muerte, propuesta que no pudo rechazar. También hablaba sobre como Marcus le había dicho a Viktor y Amelia que de su vida dependía toda la raza vampírica, palabras que ni Amelia ni Viktor quisieron colocar a prueba. En esa semana y media que estuvieron viajando por carretera ella tan solo se detuvo una vez en un hotel de mucha mejor categoría que el motel anterior y habían pasado el día entero allí descansando. Que ella se hubiera detenido porque él lo pidiera solo demostraba dos cosas, cuan cansada también se encontraba y que de pronto no continuaba tan enojada con él.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 25.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Cuatro meses y medio después de la muerte de Viktor.**_

"¿Por qué la proteges?"

En frente de él había un grupo de tres vampiros, al menos una era traficante de muerte por el traje que llevaba, los otros Michael asumía tenían cargos más altos, tal vez parte del concilio. "¿Que quieren con ella?" Un hombre que parecía estar en sus cuarenta, cabello negro pero canoso, barbudo y alto le preguntó, obviamente había sido convertido muy tarde en su vida humana. El porte del hombre que se había identificado como Rodgers le dejaba ver que era importante. Las otras dos personas moviéndose menos elegantemente por la habitación, la mujer vestida de traficante, alta y delgada, como Selene hermosa, cabello rojo encendido y largo, ojos verdes, pálida como la nieve, sumamente atractiva. El otro hombre, cabello oscuro y ondulado, alto, ojos azules, acuerpado, también atractivo. ¿Acaso todos los vampiros lucían como supermodelos? Se preguntó no prestándoles la tan ansiada atención que desearían obtener de él.

"Nuestro asunto es con ella, no contigo." Rodgers, la persona que estaba a cargo de la organización de los vampiros pertenecientes a este lugar respondió. "¿Donde está Selene?" el vampiro preguntó de nuevo.

Michael se encontraba en un cuarto bien iluminado, en un interrogatorio. Un tal Lorenz Macarro estaba dejando que los vampiros lo interrogaran. Después de haber llegado donde los lycans inmediatamente un grupo de hombres armados habían entrado, no eran lycans, no eran vampiros, no eran inmortales, eran tan solo humanos. Con trepidación vio como los lycans asesinaron varios de los hombres…hasta que los detuvo. "No sé." Respondió sin darle importancia al vampiro hijo de puta enfrente de él. No le iban a hacer nada, si quisieran ya lo habrían matado, o al menos intentado.

"¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?" El vampiro volvió a preguntar, llevaba tres días queriendo sacarle información al híbrido pero el desgraciado ni se inmutaba.

"¿Que es lo que no entienden? No voy a hablar." Hasta ahora nadie le había dado información de lo que sucedía. Solo sabía que estaba en una gran instalación donde habían lycans y vampiros y que estos no se estaban matando entre ellos. Aunque la tensión era palpable. Los vampiros convivían en una parte del lugar, los lycans en la otra, estaban en un lugar bajo el suelo, 'protección' le había dicho el Cleaner que mas información le había brindado, al cual lo había aterrorizado en su forma híbrida para hacerlo hablar.

El vampiro lo estudió nuevamente, aun haciéndosele difícil estudiar el carácter de la abominación, agresividad era lo único que transmitía. Cerró los ojos un tanto, claro, cualquiera sería agresivo tras estar encerrado como en una lata de sardinas. Si lo hubieran dejado a cargo de su interrogatorio desde el principio quizá para ahora sabría por donde mover sus fichas. ¿Qué era lo que significaba ser humano en estos tiempos? La estaba tratando de proteger, eso era obvio. Pero no podía probarlo sin hacerle daño, y eso estaba prohibido en el lugar, "Es una traidora. También te traicionará cuando llegue el momento. ¿Vas a seguir callando por ella?"

Michael no contestó, le estaban aplicando los juegos mentales de los que Selene tanto le había hablado.

"¿En verdad crees que tienes una alianza con Selene?" Fane le preguntó cambiando el tono de la interrogación.

La vampira a su lado, Elise, entendiendo exhaló burlándose, "Mató a tu raza hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que unirse a ti para protegerse." Lo miró de pies a cabeza, "Debes ser inteligente si supuestamente eres médico. Sabes que te ha manipulado."

Fane estudió la situación por varios segundos, "Te gusta, ¿cierto?" preguntó con un tono socarrón que sabía lo sacaría de las casillas en contados segundos.

Michael siguió las instrucciones que Selene le dio, tratar de enojar a sus captores en cuanto viera la oportunidad, "Claro, para ser una asesina no está mal." Miró a la vampiro de pies a cabeza tal como ella lo había mirado a él, solo que enmascarando su ira con burla, "Tengo una gran apreciación por ese traje de traficante." _Aprende el carácter de tus captores y sabrás como jugar con ellos._ Lección dos millones cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos mil que Selene le había dado.

Fane chasqueó los dedos en frente del híbrido para que dejara de mirar a Elise, _¿era así o se estaba haciendo el imbécil?_ Conociendo a Selene, ella no toleraría actitudes como esta, lo habría asesinado tan solo dos días después de conocerlo si siempre actuaba de esta manera. "Selene para nada está mal pero–" en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un Cleaner entró, seguido por un lycan. El tiempo que le habían dado para la interrogación se le había acabado. _¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que hacerle caso a creaturas menores que él? _Pensó Fane con descontento.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	6. Parte 1: Capítulo 26

_**Capítulo 26.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Llovía afuera y por eso se encontraban entrenando en el segundo nivel de la cabaña, hacía poco más de una semana que habían vuelto de donde Tanis y precisamente hoy habían retomado el entrenamiento con cuchillos, aunque decir retomar era decir mucho pues antes tan solo le había enseñado a como tomarlo y a medio manejarlo. Desde que llegaron a la cabaña habían agregado una nueva actividad al horario que tenían y esa era leerse todo el mamotreto de libros de Tanis, lo cual estaba llevando su tiempo porque estaban en Inglés y Húngaro antiguo y él apenas podía con su propio idioma para poder entender otro que conocía apenas por encima. Pero tenía que admitir que ese tiempo que pasaban juntos ayudó a que los rencores que habían entre los dos fueran desapareciendo más rápido de lo que se había creído y también cabía notar que Selene era la que parecía hacer el mayor esfuerzo para que eso sucediera. Después de dos días de viaje habían parado a tanquear el carro y ella se había parado a su lado por esos segundos y de un momento a otro le había dicho que continuaba enojada por que le había mentido pero que también le agradaba que no se hubiera marchado. Él no le había respondido nada y habían emprendido el viaje de nuevo.

Cuatro horas después de empezar el entrenamiento se encontraban tirados en el piso, él sentado, Selene acostada mientras ambos retomaban el aliento. Y había sangre en el piso, paredes y sobre ellos, de ambos pero más de él. Era ridículo, las clases que ella le había dado antes de cómo manejar un cuchillo le servían de nada ahora, principalmente porque en el momento había hecho el entrenamiento lo más parecido a la realidad. La miró en la oscuridad pues apenas habían encendido un bombillo para que él aprendiera a regirse no solo por el sentido de la vista, en vez de empezar por algo más fácil, cuchillos de mentira, luz, ella prefería llevarlo de una a lo más difícil. Estaba acostada, su pecho se levantaba constantemente, incitadoramente. Obviamente estaba tan exhausta como él, la blusa gris claro que llevaba manchada mas al lado derecho que en el izquierdo, en un error suyo había blandido la daga demasiado cerca a su piel e inmediatamente sangre había empezado a salir, se había asustado, ella lo había descartado como nada más que gajes del oficio. La herida había sido superficial y había completamente desaparecido minutos después, las que le hizo en el abdomen y en la pierna se habían demorado más. Ella lo había rozado varias veces a él también y con eso había descubierto que su tolerancia de dolor era mínima. Michael se dejó ir hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano al hombro y encontraba esa parte empapada, no de sudor como al principio lo había creído si no de sangre. Selene lo volteó a mirar.

"No es nada." Selene le dijo con dos propósitos, uno, que dejara de actuar como si lo hubiera apuñalado y dos, en forma de disculpa, en esa última estocada se le había olvidado con quien en verdad estaba tratando, en la emoción de poder ganarle lo había reemplazado momentáneamente con uno de sus ex compañeros traficantes, los cuales un entrenamiento lo llevaban al máximo.

Michael la miró, _tan linda ella,_ pensó con ironía, "No será nada para ti."

"Después de lo de hace unos meses esto debería de ser nada." Por supuesto, se refería a su 'accidente' de caerse sobre una rama. "Y lo será con un par de entrenamientos más."

Michael le sacudió la cabeza y miró al techo, bastante le costaba ignorar sus temores en cuanto a la guerra en que estaba pero que aún no se venía a toda contra él para que ella se lo estuviera recordando cada segundo. Suponía que lo hacía con una buena razón pero para él no era más que una pesadez. No por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería su vida si se hubiera marchado con los lycans…seguramente no tan segura y hasta cómoda como la que tenía con ella. La volteó a mirar de nuevo mientras ella miraba al lado contrario de la habitación, _y seguramente no con un panorama tan agradable,_ le dio una larga mirada, una larga y sensual pierna cómodamente en el suelo, la otra levantada, caderas en las cuales le gustaría poner sus brazos alrededor, una de sus manos en el piso, la otra sobre su estomago, sus senos aún subiendo y bajando, la sangre seca en su brazo, la que aún salía de una cortada en su hombro, su cara volteada. No sabía si era por la luna llena que hoy hacía su aparición pero los últimos días los había pasado continuamente deseándola. Respiró profundamente y más del aroma de la sangre le llegó haciendo que se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago, inmediatamente teniendo el recuerdo de haber tomado de su propia sangre pero de la boca de ella, en ese momento dejándose llevar por el híbrido le había encantado pero ahora toda esa situación le provocaba desazón. En su mente aún no estaba acostumbrado a beber sangre y aún le daba asco, lo irónico era que cada vez que ella sangraba en su presencia el estomago se le volvía un nudo…no solo el estomago. La sangre en bolsa en teoría le daba asco, la de ella…lo tentaba. Volvió a tomar aire y su pulso se aceleró, definitivamente era el híbrido en él. _¿Por qué le volteaba la cara? …Acaso_… "¿Tiene mi sangre el mismo efecto que la tuya tiene en mí?" le preguntó, su agitación en vez de disminuir en aumento, tuvo un flash de Selene debajo de él, la cara manchada con su sangre mientras viciosamente se alimentaba de él. Esta era la primera vez que entrenaban en un lugar cerrado, por eso asumía que la sangre lo estaba llamando más que cuando lo hacían en el campo abierto.

Solo en ese momento Selene notó el latido del corazón de Michael, mientras se giró vio la luna a través de una ventana, _mierda_ su mente le dijo pero no alcanzó a vocalizar el pensamiento, sintió la respiración de él contra su hombro y luego la humedad de algo suave y húmedo que le acariciaba una herida aún abierta, su lengua. "Mich–" lo iba a hacer detener cuando él levantó la cara y vio sus pupilas verdes siendo consumidas por total oscuridad, vio un brazo que pasó por encima de ella y luego sintió la presión de la mano en su brazo contrario mientras la traía más hacia él. No le habían dado ganas de alimentarse de ella en su primera vez, ¿y ahora que había luna llena la quería? _Dios, no quería que toda esa situación se fuera a repetir por que ahora ya no estaba en ella querer mantener la distancia._

"Sólo un segundo…" le rogó con voz áspera que no parecía venir de él, y no esperó respuesta, bajó su boca a la herida de nuevo. En cuanto las gotas volvieron a tocar su boca algo indescriptible sucedió, se sintió mareado, débil, y tras un par de segundos un sentimiento de euforia se esparció por él. "Dios…" dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

"Mierda." Selene dijo en cuanto escuchó el tono perdido en su voz y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él para hacerlo separar.

"Detente." Michael le dijo en cuanto sintió la fuerza que lo empujaba hacia atrás, "¡Quiero probar!" le dijo a medida que trataba de detenerla y cuando sintió por primera vez miedo venir de ella la dejó ir, sabía que estaba a medio transformar, "Sólo quiero saber lo que se siente…."

Selene podía escuchar el tono de disculpa en esa voz aguda pero lo hizo a un lado y se sentó, que tratase de explicarse y que no la tomase como si fuera una bestia era un avance muy grande. "Hoy no puedo confiar en ti." Una cosa era una noche común y corriente, otra era hoy que obviamente estaba siendo influenciado por la luna. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la herida y se limpió la mezcla de sangre y saliva, se iba a limpiar en el pantalón pero él le tomó la mano y en un movimiento brusco para zafarse se volvió a abrir la herida un tanto. El primer pensamiento que tuvo en cuanto la sangre bajaba por su brazo era que Michael se iba a convertir en el híbrido y se le iba a lanzar encima inmediatamente, pero no, tan solo se quedó mirando la sangre, lo vio haciendo un esfuerzo para pasar saliva.

Michael la miró a los ojos mientras el ánimo entre ellos se calmaba, después de varios segundos Selene se levantó. Michael la siguió de lejos, "Se sintió diferente…"

Mientras bajaban las gradas Selene habló, "Ya te lo expliqué, hay una diferencia entre la sangre normal y la clonada."

Michael respiró el aroma de ella, "No solo eso, tocar también se sintió diferente." Su sentido del tacto se había intensificado mientras tomaba de ella. Uno de los arrepentimientos que tenía de haberse acostado con Selene era no haberse tomado el tiempo para disfrutar del roce de su cuerpo, sus besos, su cuerpo.

"Eso no tiene que ver con la sangre sino con la luna. Es un efecto en los lycans." Se encontraban más susceptibles con la luna llena. En cuanto llegaron a la sala se aseguró que las cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas, "Esconderte de la luna no sirve de mucho pero si aliviará parte de las sensaciones." Esta era la primera luna llena en que quería tomar sangre real.

Michael no le prestó atención aún perdido en las sensaciones que había tenido, "Por un momento se sintió como si estuviera consumiendo drogas."

Selene se detuvo, "Se podría decir que la sangre es una adicción…"

"No contestaste mi pregunta…"

Selene sabía muy bien a que pregunta se refería, _¿Tiene mi sangre el mismo efecto que la tuya tiene en mí?_ Esa pregunta era estúpida tras lo sucedido entre ellos hacía casi tres semanas, ¿acaso no lo recordaba? ¿Tan ido había estado? "No, tu apenas te estás acostumbrando, las sensaciones son más intensas al principio." Le mintió en parte mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Ahora le tocaría que quedarse toda la noche con él para asegurarse que no fuera a cometer una idiotez.

No sabía si eso era completamente cierto, alimentándose de su herida había sentido algo pero no sabía qué, "Es un desperdicio." Le dijo señalándole a la sangre que aún le resbalaba por el brazo y que se acumulaba en un pequeño charco en el piso. Michael recordó su propio estado sudado y sangrante y se quitó la camiseta mientras iba a su habitación por una toalla para ella, suponía que ahora creía que iba a atacar todo lo que se moviese y no lo perdería de vista en toda la noche. "Ten." Le dijo cuando volvió, entregándole la toalla.

Selene le miró rápidamente el torso desnudo como lo hacía en los entrenamientos mientras cogía la toalla, su boca haciéndose agua al ver sangre en su cuerpo. "Generalmente confío en ti, Michael, pero cuando se trata de instintos solo confío en los míos…._y eso._" Le dijo queriéndole aclarar su comentario de minutos atrás.

Tan raro que ella le saliera con algo así, pensó con ironía, "...Cada vez que te he visto sangrando…al principio me preguntaba que se sentiría pero pronto empezar a preguntarme cambió a querer probarte. No es sólo algo de hoy." Hoy tan solo había una necesidad que no había existido antes, ¿sería porque ya se había estado alimentando de sangre así fuera clonada?

¿Entonces porque no había bebido de ella aquella noche? No le gustaba como Michael la descontrolaba, un momento lo estaba rechazando y al segundo quería dejarlo probar, "Michael, reconozco que tienes autocontrol, pero dejarte beber de mí….sobretodo hoy…."

"Mírame, tu y yo bien sabemos que ante ti soy prácticamente manso, ¿en verdad me crees capaz de _lastimarte_?" Esperó unos segundos, "¿Te lastimé arriba?"

"Me lastimaste _aquella_ vez." Y aunque no le había dolido demasiado rayarle las piernas con sus garras clasificaba como lastimar. "Hoy es luna llena eso tan solo empeoraría las cosas."

Michael pasó saliva incomodo al recordar lo sucedido, "Recuerdo que lo hice una vez….y no me detuviste, lo repetí porque pareció gustarte." Aunque esa no era excusa.

Ella no era humana y no debía causarle pena su comentario pero lo hacía. "¿Estás lleno?"

"Sí. Sólo es la curiosidad."

"¿Sabes que tu propia sangre tendrá el mismo efecto que la mía?" Le dijo, sangre era sangre, el único cambio era que psicológicamente la sensación se maximizaría al saber que estaba bebiendo de ella….así como a ella le sucedió cuando bebió de él. Lo que no esperó fue actuara inmediatamente.

Michael no había pensado muy bien en eso y no supo porque quiso cerciorarse, se mordió la parte interna de la boca, una punzada después esta se inundó de sangre, pasando saliva se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo errada, "Cristo," se dijo sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que su propia sangre le afectara de la forma que lo hacía? Era perturbador a lo máximo.

Selene sabía que no podía culparlo, él no tenía ni idea lo que su gesto había provocado en ella, respiró fuerte tratando de calmarse pero lo único que podía pensar era en la boca de él y en la sangre dentro de esta. "Necesitarás aprender a controlar tus ansias."

"¿Si hubiera más gente alrededor querría alimentarme de cualquiera de ellos?"

"Eso es…depende que tan necesitado estés." Por ejemplo, si él no la hubiera alimentado tras Abigail inyectarla con el anticoagulante en su pérdida de control hubiera asesinado por sangre.

"Ya te dije que no tengo hambre, solo quiero ver que se siente…contigo." Desde hacía semanas cada vez que le decía algo así se sentía como un idiota pues aunque sabía que lo terminarían rechazando ahí seguía como un pendejo. Para este momento estaba más que seguro que había algo sobrenatural que alimentaba su interés por ella.

Selene hizo contacto visual, ¿era tan estúpida de ir a arriesgar su vida porque él tenía un antojo? "¿Qué te parece en un par de días?"

"Selene, me la debes." Ella había tomado de él sin su permiso. El sexo entre ellos había estado implícito desde el momento en que ella lo había besado, beber sangre no, y lo había sorprendido cuando al acostarse sobre ella sin palabras ni nada lo mordió.

Se tuvo que echar un tanto para atrás por sus palabras, ¿en verdad iba a hacer eso? Él muy bien sabía que a ella le gustaba saldar sus deudas, estaba en su entrenamiento como traficante de muerte. "E intento pagarte pero no hoy."

"¿Entonces me vas a tener por hoy y mañana tras de ti como perro en celo?"

Cielos, _buen punto,_ se dijo, desconocido para ella en el momento era que no importaba si lo hiciera o no lo iba a tener así por los próximos dos días, pero que una vez que aceptara le iba a prolongar la sensación al menos por las próximos semanas hasta que se acostumbrara, el juego de sangre se haría normal. "Te detendrás en cuanto te lo pida." Se escuchó diciéndole, no preguntándole. E inmediatamente se quiso convencer de que sus palabras venían de no querer pasar tiempo a su lado si iba a continuar con esa actitud.

Michael inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, _¿Había eso funcionado?_ "Haré lo que me pidas." Le contestó no creyendo que ella fuera a ceder después de todo.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 27.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"…_Michael_…" exhaló sin aliento sintiendo como su cuerpo continuaba respondiendo a las caricias. Para ahora ya no estaba tan solo bebiendo de ella. Había dejado que se alimentara de su sangre, imprudentemente había creído que era buena idea dejarlo ver a que sabía la sangre de verdad. Le había dicho que se sentara en la mesa en frente del mueble en que ella estaba y se había llevado la muñeca a la boca, tras probar un sorbo de su propia sangre le había extendido el brazo, él lo había tomado en sus manos y después llevado a sus labios. La única advertencia que le dio fue 'no muerdas' y él le asintió manteniendo la mirada por unos segundos y después las cosas se salieron un tanto de control por culpa de ambos.

_**Flashback**_

Sintió que la herida ya estaba cerrando y fue a retirar su muñeca pero Michael se negó, aún en la oscuridad del lugar lo podía ver completamente transformado, de nuevo miró sus hombros desnudos y lo que podía ver de su torso que a cada segundo le llamaba más la atención con la respiración acelerada de él, sus músculos contrayéndose y aflojándose, sus abdominales, algo más le llamó la atención y bajo la mirada otro tanto, aún con poca luz y la cabeza de él bloqueándole pudo visualizar una reacción más que incitante por parte de él, por instinto sus músculos internos se contrajeron, obteniendo la respuesta que se había hecho en incontables ocasiones, no le era sexualmente indiferente a su forma híbrida. Volvió a tratar de remover su brazo, él la dejó y pudo ver que la había limpiado completamente. Lo miró a la cara, _¿tenía que incluso desearlo de esa manera?_ De repente lo vio moviéndose, arrodillándose en el piso, justo en frente suyo y justo entre sus piernas, estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacía cuando lo notó tratando de hablar pero lo único que le salió fue un rugido, inmediatamente lo vio cambiando a su forma medio transformada y manteniéndole la mirada.

"Bebe de mí." _Dios, estaba tan cerca…_ menos de quince centímetros los separaban pero contuvo cualquier acercamiento. Miraba hacia arriba, esperando una respuesta, sabía que ella deseaba beber de él tan solo por la sensación que había tenido de haber bebido de ella, era tan bueno que simplemente negarlo sería proclamarse un mentiroso. El recuerdo de los colmillos de ella o sus labios contra su cuello era vago, inexistente, quería ver que se sentía. A decir verdad quería saber que se sentía todo con Selene.

Selene trató de no parecer afectada por el ofrecimiento o sus palabras, su boca la tenía hecha agua y tuvo que pasar saliva antes de poder responderle, "Te estás tomando esto muy deportivamente." Que su propia voz sonara tan falta de aire y afectada le incomodó, su respuesta para él completamente hipócrita al recordar cuál había sido su comportamiento cuando salieron a cazar. Que él se hubiera arrodillado y acercado era dejarle el punto claro de lo que había deseado, pero sin quererlo la posición le trajo otra idea a ella. Con ella sentada en una posición más alta que él, Michael estaba a la altura perfecta de su cuello, nada mas sería que él se le acercara varios centímetros para sentir sus colmillos contra su carótida. _Le encantaría sentirlo mordiéndola._

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "No, no es eso." Le respondió, ambos sabían que él lo estaba disfrutando pero no era solo eso, "…Creí que si estabas compartiendo tu sangre conmigo sólo sería justo que yo hiciera lo mismo."

Sus palabras le causaron perplejidad, ¿aquella noche no había bebido de ella porque ella no se lo pidió? Selene miró la vena de su cuello latiendo y tuvo que contenerse para no acercársele, apretó las mandíbulas, "No hay necesidad, las cosas no funcionan así."

Michael bajó la mirada por un segundo, tenía sus brazos a sus lados y no la tocaba pero tras pensarlo bien por un segundo levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en la pierna de ella, vio que la sobresaltó pero no la retiró así que él tampoco lo hizo, "Pues quiero que funcione así, quiero devolverte lo que tomé."

"En verdad no hay necesidad." Le contestó tercamente. En sus ojos negros, devotos de emoción pudo ver que algo sucedió, sabiendo que seguramente era creerse rechazado por un asco que obviamente no existía trató de calmarlo, "Estoy llena, pero lo tendré en cuenta."

No, ella lo olvidaría, o haría que lo olvidaba. "¿No te debilita que haya tomado de ti?" insistió.

"No tomaste mucho." Le respondió inmediatamente. Vio a Michael asintiendo y luego mirándole el cuello mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, quería más.

Un segundo después había actuado sin pensar, se había abalanzado sobre ella y colocado su nariz contra la curvatura de su cuello, podía oler la sangre debajo de la delgada membrana de su piel, el sudor de minutos atrás cuando estaban entrenando, el miedo en su desconfianza….y su deseo por él. "Quiero más." Se escuchó rogando necesitado, cual adicto pidiendo por su vicio. Una parte de sí odió lo que la sangre le producía, la otra ni le importó demasiado ocupada en querer tomar de ella de nuevo.

Su respiración tibia contra su cuello no hacía más que continuar estimulándola, sus sentidos se dispararon, trató de no cerrar los ojos y quejarse, quería disfrutar la sensación abiertamente y estaba a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera cuando lo sintió abriendo la boca y después su dentadura toscamente rozándola desde su hombro hasta el lugar donde palpitaba su carótida, se quejó mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, "No muerdas." Le recordó, la voz saliéndole sumamente agitada. Lo sintió ruñendo su piel, mordisqueando y él debía saber lo que le estaba causando así no la sintiera temblando contra él. Deseaba que la mordiera, cuanto lo hacía, pero eso sería la muerte. Debería de detener esto pero deseaba tanto esta cercanía que no podía. Su mano actuó por autonomía propia y mientras le pedía que no mordiera lo tomaba del cuello y se lo masajeaba.

La voz de ella lo hizo estremecer, "Nunca te haría eso, _Selene._" Deseaba su sangre pero sabía que había otras formas de obtenerla, formas en las cuales no se arriesgaría a contagiarla con su virus. ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro de sus entrenamientos que no la lastimaría? Llevó su otra mano hasta la otra pierna de ella, su mano derecha hizo el intento de irle a recorrer la extensión de su muslo externo pero la detuvo antes de de repente irla a espantar. En vez de eso llevó dicha mano hacia su espalda y la acarició viendo que ella parecía hacer lo mismo en su cuello.

Sentir a Michael dejar un pico tras sus palabras la hicieron pasar saliva. El propio cuello de él a escasos centímetros. Incluso ese estúpido shampoo que usaba le estaba llamando la atención. A último momento la poca razón y autoridad en ella iban a ganar y le iba a pedir que se le alejara pero en vez de eso un jadeo de sorpresa y placer la dejó, sintió algo afilado rompiendo su piel e inmediatamente un flujo abundante de sangre dejándola, no habían sido sus dientes, fue a mirar que había sido pero él la detuvo al hacer fuerza contra su cuello y empezar a beber sonoramente. Escucharlo soltar pequeños gruñidos de gusto prácticamente contra su oreja no ayudaba, tampoco ayudaba la cercanía, hubiera sido tan fácil enredar sus piernas alrededor del estomago de él y acercarlo mas para cerrar completamente el espacio entre ellos pero no lo hizo. Él hizo presión con sus mandíbulas y jadeó, su cuerpo instintivamente moviéndose contra el de él, su mano presionando mas su cabeza contra su cuello y su cuerpo saliéndose del sillón un tanto para que hubiera más contacto.

Aún inmerso en el placer de la sangre Michael se encontraba borrosamente al tanto del placer carnal que estaba surgiendo. El de él visiblemente y ella probablemente ya lo habría notado desde hacía rato, el de ella rápidamente surgiendo. _Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre._ Era prácticamente todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Michael, si hubiese algo más ya se hubiera detenido. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pegado del cuello de ella, de su piel, de su sangre, del aroma de su cabello, colocó sus brazos alrededor del mucho más pequeño cuerpo de ella, era delgada y el corpulento se sentía enorme en comparación. La acercó más de repente sintiendo su centro presionando contra su estomago y se alegró de que no estuvieran cadera con cadera porque entonces sí Selene hubiera sentido su erección contra ella. Dejó que su sangre se desperdiciara mientras seguía su curso. Con sus labios empezó a masajear suavemente alrededor de la parte lastimada y luego subió hasta su oreja donde la mordisqueó al mismo tiempo colocando una mano al lado contrario de su cuello, por si se iba a resistir, detenerla. Quiso decirle que la encontraba deliciosa, irresistible, que la necesitaba, que la deseaba, pero sabía que decirlo solo sería hacerla retirar, así que mejor se quedó callado y continuó trazando con sus labios su oreja, por ultimo volvió a su lóbulo y juguetonamente lo empezó a rozar con sus dientes. Escuchó un pequeño gemido que de seguro ella había querido conciliar pero que no había podido, segundos después volvió a la herida para llevarse una sorpresa, en el poco tiempo que la había dejado esta se había cerrado. Aún así y ya que no lo estaba deteniendo, se propuso a limpiar el área con su lengua y boca así como lo había hecho con su brazo, solo que ahora sentía una explosión dentro de sí al sentirla temblando, sosteniéndolo del cabello y jadeando cuando a propósito usaba sus dientes.

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Su propia sangre lo único que hacía era recordarle la de él, de cuando lo había mordido tres meses atrás, en ese momento demasiado ocupada y preocupada como para fijarse en su sabor, en la textura de su sangre, recordaba que momentáneamente en el primer sorbo se había deleitado con su sabor aún mezclado con el ácido nitrato de plata pero luego las voces de Lucian y Kraven la habían sacado de ese mundo, después el mismo Viktor se había hecho cargo de interrumpirla. Luego estaba el deleite y placer de aquella _noche_. Quería probarlo de nuevo pero se mordía las mandíbulas tan solo para no pensar en eso, todo este tiempo se había impedido entretener a esa clase de pensamientos. Ahora sería tan fácil, tan perdido estaba él en su búsqueda de aceptación física por parte de ella que no notaría…._oh sí lo notaría,_ pero tan perdido estaría en su sensación física que no le importaría nada más. Tenía su boca apoyada contra el hombro de él en un doble intento de no dejar salir sonidos y en detenerse para no morderlo pero decidió buscar su cuello, sintió sus colmillos extendiéndose de sus encías y sus ojos cambiando mientras abría su boca. _'….Selene…..' _lo escuchó llamando su nombre contra su propio cuello, se encontraba a milímetros de morderlo pero el tono de necesidad en su voz la hicieron detener. Un segundo después sintió como los labios en su cuello se empezaban a deslizar, besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello y hombro, luego lamidas suaves en su clavícula cubierta y después lo sintió separándose sin alejarse totalmente y agachándose mientras sus labios continuaban hacia abajo, su boca ahora sobre la tela de su camisa y tratando de sorber su sangre a través de esta, continuó bajando y cuando lo sintió acercándose demasiado a su seno reaccionó, pero él, él siempre conociendo los límites cuando estaba en control volvió a recorrer el camino de subida.

Lentamente dejó su clavícula y se volvió a enderezar quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. Nada mas sería que ella se agachara unos centímetros y él subiera otro tanto para poder besarse. Verla con los ojos azules eléctricos, los colmillos y respirando pesadamente le provocó que el estomago se le encogiera. Selene lo miraba a los ojos ahora verdes pues había vuelto a su forma humana, probablemente no se imaginaba como ella lo estaba viendo en ese momento, podía parecer un humano normal pero la sangre untada alrededor de su boca, barbilla e incluso mejilla lo delataban. Sangre, su sangre en la boca de él, su aliento tibio dándole en la cara, cerró los ojos cuando lo vio acercando su rostro al de ella, sus labios automáticamente cerrándose sobre los de él mientras dejaba ir lo último de autocontrol que le quedaba. Tras un segundo él se fue a retirar pero ella lo siguió por un par de centímetros hasta que él comprendió que alejarse no era algo que ella quisiera y sintió que apoyaba más firmemente sus labios contra los de ella mientras los empezaba a masajear y le empezó a responder de igual manera. Consumiendo de su boca el aliento que tanto le llamaba la atención, pero pronto esto no fue suficiente. Por primera vez conoció la textura de la lengua de Michael contra una parte sensible como era su boca, él pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y la retiró un segundo después, luego cerró sus labios contra los de ella y volvió a masajearlos, cuando fue a repetir el movimiento esta vez ella le dio paso al abrirle la boca y sintió la lengua de él pasando entre sus labios y tocando la punta de la suya para retirarse inmediatamente, transfiriéndole el sabor de él y de su propia sangre, sus sentidos se colocaron en alerta mientras cerraba sus labios contra los de él, Michael repitió el procedimiento de nuevo y la tercera vez que lo hizo la lengua hizo más presión mientras se deslizaba lateralmente contra la suya. Una caricia suave que le dejó saber sin palabras que se iba a retirar.

Esta vez mientras se separaban los carnosos labios de Selene no se cerraron sobre el inferior de él sino que suavemente lo hicieron sobre su superior. _Dios,_ se dijo tras un segundo de mirarla a los ojos y ella inclinarse y empezar a sentir besos húmedos alrededor de su boca, le tomó un par de segundos descubrir que no eran caricias sino que estaba limpiando su propia sangre de la cara de él. Una mano sujetándolo firmemente de la parte de atrás de su cuello para que no se moviera. A diferencia de los últimos minutos encontró este momento extraño, él ahí dejándose hacer por ella mientras ella parecía sumergido en sus sensaciones, se preguntó si así se había sentido ella cuando la había estado degustando. Lentamente la fuerza en su cabeza fue mermando así como su intensidad, cuando lo dejó ir sin un beso final ni nada Michael se separó unos cuantos centímetros, viendo sus ojos ahora cafés y un tanto confundidos comprendió que ella había estado afectada por la sangre y de ahí su actitud. "Oh," dijo con decepción. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y vio como su mirada borrosa fue cambiando a una más fría lentamente. "Claro." Esta vez se dijo más para sí mismo, hasta hacía un par de horas se había negado a sus avances y en su sed de sangre no había pensado porque de un momento a otro los estaba bien viniendo. _Al menos reaccionó antes de que algo más hubiera sucedido,_ se dijo aunque dudando de la veracidad de su pensamiento. Al menos no habrían reproches, o los que habrían no serían tan fuertes, ¿que eran un par de besos comparado a acostarse? Prácticamente nada…aún así, y aún viéndola tratando de armar todo el rompecabezas aprovechó un último segundo de gusto antes de que se lo fuera a negar, se inclinó y con sus labios tomó el inferior de ella y lo masajeó tan solo una vez. Un pequeño beso robado que le dejaba saber que respetaría su decisión de no continuar pero que al mismo tiempo le demostraba que con o sin sed de sangre él la deseaba.

Corazón a mil, un malestar que provenía de ver cuánto su egoísmo había producido en él la dejaron sintiendo incomoda. Michael le asintió y se echó para atrás cuando lo vio que se iba a levantar, él muy educado primero creyó apropiado esconderle con uno de los cojines que había a su lado su erección, luego de ubicarlo encima de esta se sentó justo donde ese cojín había estado, a escasos centímetros de ella. Al menos le quedaba que no lo había mordido.

"Nunca había hecho eso antes." Beber sangre real, susurró estúpida e incómodamente, por supuesto que no había hecho nunca nada así y ella lo sabía. Tan solo quería que el momento incomodo pasara pero era difícil con la humillación que sentía por haberse excitado sexualmente….aunque ella no estuviera en mejores condiciones que él, lo podía decir.

Selene se aclaró la garganta antes de poder hablar, "La primera vez es la más…." Iba a decir la más placentera pero buscó mejores palabras que las que tenía en mente, "la más poderosa." Supo que sus palabras no concordarían con lo que quería explicar pero se las tendría que arreglar. "Generalmente el inmortal apenas se está empezando a adaptar a sus sentidos cuando se busca que esto suceda….al menos con los vampiros." Sabía que se encontraba tan incomodo como ella, ni siquiera la miraba a la cara. Quería cambiarse de asiento, no dejar que la cercanía la incomodara, pero sería una niñería huirle cuando nunca antes había huido de situaciones similares. "Dejarlos ver que se siente para así estar un paso delante de lo que podría suceder en otras situaciones más peligrosas." Sería una niñería –y sabía que él lo pensaría–, una vampira de seiscientos años huyéndole incomoda a una erección, era ridículo pero sería como se sentiría y como él lo vería.

"Tuviste prácticamente la misma reacción que yo tuve." Le dijo sacando a relucir probablemente algo que ella quería esconder. No dudaba que ella había pasado por esa situación numerosas veces y que no era su primera vez así que se lo tenía que echar en cara.

¿Era estúpido o se hacía? Se preguntó, "La sed de sangre es algo muy fuerte. Aún con mi experiencia me siento tentada con el simple olor de esta. Es puro instinto." Respiró, "Pero sé controlarla la mayor parte del tiempo. Si no lo supiera las cosas habrían llegado mucho más lejos."

No le prestó mayor atención a esa última frase, para qué si no ganaba nada de ello, e hizo la pregunta del millón, "¿La reacción depende de la persona que está con uno?" Algo le hacía creer que su erección no estaba ahí sólo por la sangre.

_Maldita sea,_ "No enteramente pero algunas veces lo tiene todo que ver." Decidió ser sincera, si una vez le había dicho que sentía más que atracción por él porque no decirle que lo deseaba, él debía de saberlo. Selene había estado presente en varias situaciones como estas, cuando los traficantes le daban de beber a alguien nuevo, nunca había sentido lo que sintió con Michael, si el recién transformado se excitaba sexualmente tan solo lo ignoraba. De hecho nunca sentía más que mayor responsabilidad que ir a hacerse cargo de las cosas por si algo salía mal. Y molestia sí las cosas de hecho sí salían mal.

…¿Entonces? Michael se encontró sin palabras ante las implicaciones de su respuesta, ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Solo se le ocurrió una cosa y era lo que ella estaba evitando, "Te deseo, con o sin sangre, sin luna llena…..lo sabes muy bien."

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, "Hay muchos factores de convertirse en inmortal que juegan con–"

"No, no hagas eso." Le pidió sintiéndose frustrado, era fastidioso que no le diera esperanzas y que después le permitiera acercarse de esta manera para luego cuando las cosas subieran de tono alejarlo, eso frustraba a cualquiera. Si ella estaba confundida con sus emociones bien, pero que no tratara de hacerlo confundir las suyas, al menos podía tenerle un poco de respeto en ese aspecto. Así como ella tenía experiencia para unas cosas él las tenía para otras. "Te deseo y–"

"Yo también te deseo," le interrumpió exhalando, preguntándose por una vez más si ceder o no ante él.

En cuanto escuchó su admisión no queriendo perder la oportunidad de un movimiento se arrodilló en el mueble y la cogió de la cara fuertemente mientras la besaba. Ella inmediatamente respondiéndole, ni por un momento negándose, en vez de eso sintiéndola girándose hacia él aún sentada, colocándole una mano sobre su brazo y otro en su costado. Varios segundos después y por lo acelerado del beso sintió que tenía que respirar y se separó pero no le soltó la cara y en vez de eso apoyó su frente contra la de ella, esperando estúpidamente por el momento de su rechazo, "De aquí en adelante, cada vez que me des una oportunidad como esta la voy a tomar." El momento de sentirse siendo empujándolo hacia atrás y verla marchándose no llegó. En vez de eso la vio llevando sus manos hacia abajo y su corazón se aceleró al verla tomando la blusa entre sus manos y lentamente quitándosela, el cabello cayéndole en cascada sobre hombros y espalda mientras la sentía acomodando sus piernas y se acostaba en el mueble mientras lo tomaba de un costado y un brazo para traerlo con ella. Michael la siguió acostándosele encima, ella tomando respiración al sentir su erección siendo presionada contra su estomago. No la besó inmediatamente tan solo la miró queriendo saber qué había cambiado. Ella no dijo ni una palabra y él agachó su cara hasta su cuello. El cuerpo de Selene se arqueó apenas imperceptiblemente cuando instantes después tomó uno de sus senos en su boca, recogiendo la sangre que antes había pasado por este, sus caderas se movieron incitadoramente como respuesta cuando llevó su boca a su pezón y empezó a hacerla disfrutar.

Tras casi un minuto de estar ante sus caricias lo cogió de la cabeza y lo hizo despegar, "Apúrate." Le pidió.

Michael se acomodó mejor aunque era un tanto difícil en el pequeño mueble, si estuvieran en el del sótano sería diferente pero acá estaba hasta encogido, "Quiero tomarme mi tiempo." Le respondió volviendo a besarla esta vez suavemente.

"Me gusta rápido." Era obvio que para ese momento no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que decía.

"¿No quieres tomarte el tiempo?" sabía que ante ella esas palabras sonaban hasta infantiles pero no pudo dejar de preguntarle.

"No." Le respondió, inclinando su cara y tomando sus labios entre los suyos fuertemente, luego llevando sus manos hasta el frente de su pantalón para buscar el botón, "Rápido y fuerte." Así era exactamente como le gustaba y parecía que a él también porque lo sintió palpitando contra su estomago, sacándole a ella un quejido y haciéndole caer en cuenta que lo que traía era una sudadera y no había botón.

Esas eran las palabras que a cualquier hombre le encantaba escuchar, incluso a él. _Podían tomarse todo el tiempo después, _se encontró pensando eso cuando sintió dos colmillos fuertemente tomándolo del labio y no pudo dejar de gruñir ante la sensación recibida, inmediatamente los instintos tomándolo. El beso se profundizó a lo máximo mientras ambos disfrutaban del otro y de la presencia de la sangre, todo haciéndosele borroso por varios momentos, ausentemente sintió a Selene tomándolo de la manoy tras un segundo la escuchó quejándose de dolor y placer para inmediatamente oler su sangre, lo que lo trajo de nuevo a lo que estaba sucediendo. Inmediatamente se despegó de ella y Selene le devolvió la mirada y tras un momento la vio bajándola hasta su pecho, él se la siguió, entre el valle de sus senos podía ver sangre brotando, _¿había hecho él eso?_ se preguntó asustado y al mismo tiempo tentado, nada mas fue mirarse las…¿garras? –¿En qué momento se había medio transformado?– para ver que sí había sido él. Sintió las manos de Selene tirando su cara hacia abajo y un segundo después se encontró enfrente de su herida, sangre brotando y yendo hacia su cuello y hacia su estomago, dependiendo de qué tan duro se estuviera rozando contra él, quiso enterrar su cara en el lugar pero acababa de recuperar su raciocinio. Selene volvió a tirar su cabeza hacia su pecho y él hizo fuerza contraria, la recordaba tomándolo de la mano, _¿ella sabía que estaba transformado y lo había hecho cortarla?_ Inmediatamente se alejó asustado y decepcionado. Ni siquiera se sentó sino que de inmediato se bajó del mueble y se paró a su lado. "No….." le dijo obvio a lo que estaba pasando. Selene frunciéndole el ceño mientras continuaba acostada y tras unos segundos parecía entender y se sentaba. "Así no." En algún momento habían perdido el control, él lo había recuperado, ella no. Se había hecho sangrar a sí misma para excitarlo con la sangre para que así se la cogiera rápidamente. "No quiero repetir lo sucedido hace tres semanas, Selene." Inmediatamente la vio frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo luchando por control. Tras un par de segundos vio su sombra agachándose por su blusa y cubriéndose. "No te quiero confundida por la sed de sangre," le susurró, "te deseo queriéndome por lo que soy y no porque lo único que deseas es beber de mí." Esperaba escuchar respuesta pero nada sucedió, "Ve y aliméntate, tomate una ducha fría." Se fue a marchar pero se detuvo, "Bien sabes que si aun me deseas acá voy a estar…." Ambos sabían que con cabeza fría lo reconsideraría y no vendría. Decepcionado la pasó de lado y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. "Soy un idiota."

_**Capítulo 28.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Descargó una vez más el clip de su nueve milímetros contra el tallo de un árbol, sabía que la munición no debía gastarla así pero era la única forma en que podía disipar sus dudas, y ni siquiera le estaba funcionando. Había pasado más de lo que encontraba normal entreteniendo fantasías sexuales sobre Michael. Y a la primera verdadera oportunidad que tuvieron se le había entregado, la segunda oportunidad la había tomado sin pensarlo demasiado. Ahora ese era el problema. Haber pasado una eternidad luchando en una guerra sin fin y sin sentido era lo que había hecho irlo a buscar. Ya no quería mas su vida, o si, todavía no estaba segura. Michael la deseaba, se lo había dicho minutos atrás, así que por que no. Probablemente morirían en cuanto el primer grupo de traficantes los encontraran así que no había mucho que perder, ya se encontraba encaprichada con él, qué más daba encapricharse otro poco, o de pronto estaba de suerte y la situación nuevamente resultaba ser un total fiasco que los alejaría. Por supuesto, debió de haberle prestado más atención al conflicto de intereses y de emociones que se vendrían pero la excitación no la dejó y en vez de eso hizo lo que él le pidió, alimentarse, bañarse y pensar las cosas…..solo que estaba nerviosa mientras lo hacía pues Michael creía que ella había perdido el control pero la verdad era que no lo había hecho, tan solo había sido ella mezclando sangre con sexo y lo había asustado, para ahora debía de saber que obviamente lo iba a asustar. Se pasó los próximos minutos debatiéndose en si ir o no a buscarlo, explicarle que lo deseaba y que la sangre tan solo había estado allí porque ella era una vampira y aunque no era necesaria ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que estuviera presente. El sabor de su sangre, sus caricias….Aunque odiaba admitirlo sí había pensado en como Michael sería en la intimidad y había llegado a la conclusión que no podía asegurar nada. Rápido, violento y brusco así como cuando le había preguntado qué carajo estaba pasando cuando lo había empujado hacia su Jaguar mientras huían de Lucian, cuando le había preguntado si estaba jodiendo cuando le dijo que saltara de un sexto piso. …..Como cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez. Suave, lento y atento, la primera vez que lo había visto, los besos que habían compartido después de conocerse y antes de su acto de protegerla de Viktor, los muchos momentos que habían compartido en este lugar.

Y en ese momento mientras se debatía en si ir o no a buscarlo no pudo dejar de pensar en los hombres vampiros que hubieron en su vida. Lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos le demostraba que ella tenía una identidad sexual muy diferente a la que Michael tenía. Ella disfrutaba del sexo intenso con la inclusión de sangre y podía ver como Michael lo podría tolerar solo por acostarse con ella pero que en el fondo estaría incomodo. Toda su identidad sexual la había tomado de su primer amante obviamente y no era que lo estuviera culpando de sus gustos ahora, ella muy bien había disfrutado y aprendido y nunca tuvo problema con eso. Michael podía acostarse con ella ahora pero si lo hacían habrían más veces, veces donde el querría que hubieran caricias y palabras de cariño, hacer el amor, cosas que con él no se podía ver haciendo. Había tenido unos cuantos amantes pasajeros a los que no se acercaba más que físicamente, y había estado Česlav. Česlav había sido el único de sus compañeros con el cual había compartido sin reparos más que acercamientos físicos. Ellos llamarían hacer el amor a sus encuentros más suaves y cariñosos pero tanto ella como él sabían que en el fondo faltaba más para eso así ambos se quisieran, ninguno le encontraba un problema al asunto, la conexión entre ellos estaba presente y él juraba que nunca había querido a nadie como la quería a ella y ella le admitía lo mismo. Él era un vampiro con décadas de experiencia, Selene no había tenido experiencia así que se amoldó a lo que representaba el vampirismo en ese aspecto y eso era lo que le estaba preocupando en el momento, asustar a Michael por la inclusión de sangre y por ende dolor, no poderse relacionar con la forma sexual de él, que cuando llegara la hora de él necesitar alguna palabra de ella no estaría dispuesta a dársela…..

Minutos después en la oscuridad del lugar subió hasta el primer piso de la casa, ni siquiera una hora después de haber sido rechazada. Hizo su camino y al abrirle la puerta de la habitación lo vio sorprendido, no de haberlo asustado por su presencia pues esa seguro la había sentido a metros de distancia, sino por estar en ese lugar….en primer lugar. Desde que se habían mudado tan solo una vez había estado en esa habitación, en _su_ habitación, el día en que se dio cuenta que él se hacía transfusiones de sangre. La noche que habían llegado a esta cabaña tan solo le había señalado el cuarto y había dicho 'ahí puedes dormir si quieres'. Michael sabía exactamente la razón por la que estaba ahí, lo pudo ver en sus ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama y se le acercaba, deteniéndose justo en frente, una mano yendo detrás de su nuca y halándola hacia él mientras la recibía con un beso ardiente y sin palabras. Se sujetó de él mientras eso ocurría y al sus manos tocarlo se dio cuenta que no tenía camisa, Selene en ese momento no había visto la necesidad de brindar explicaciones sobre lo sucedido anteriormente. Sólo de recordar ese beso y los que vinieron le estimulaba los sentidos de nuevo. Saciar su lujuria era lo único que había estado en su mente por esos diez o quince minutos que prosiguieron.

Sus labios no se habían quedado en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, segundos después le estaban repartiendo besos por su mandíbula, oreja, cuello, mientras ella lo hacía caminar hacia atrás, hacia la cama. En cuanto sintió los pies de él tocando el borde de esta lo empujó con poca gentileza.

La cama craqueó bajó él y le agradó un tanto su agresividad, algo que se había visto venir. Lo que no se había visto venir era que lo viniera a buscar en primer lugar. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella en cuanto posó su peso ligero sobre su estomago, pero aparte de sentarse sobre él no hizo nada, se detuvo, vio que le quería decir algo y la escuchó.

"Esto es sólo sexo." Le dijo, no estando segura de cómo Michael trataba este tipo de interacción y por eso le quería dejar en claro que aunque se acostaran las cosas no iban a cambiar. Él le asintió y se fue a sentar a besarla pero lo detuvo de los hombros, "¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" Quería que el punto quedara bien claro, para que después no hubieran reclamos.

No supo si reírse por sus palabras. ¿Tanto le temía a acostarse con él? ¿Acaso creía que al día siguiente iba a amanecer siendo su perrito faldero enamorado? ¿Era así como creía que las cosas funcionaban en el mundo humano y por eso lo advertía? "Más de lo que crees." Le susurró mientras le demostraba que su fuerza no era suficiente para detenerlo y en un movimiento rápido se sentaba y le colocaba un brazo alrededor de la espalda y otro en su nuca para presionarla completamente contra él y le daba un beso como muy pocos había llegado a dar. Ella devolviéndoselo con la misma fuerza y pasión mientras sentía sus dedos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, haciendo puños con su cabello mientras se encargaba de amoldar mejor su cuerpo al de él. Lo irónico fue que este fue el único momento brusco en toda la situación. A medida que se cansaron del beso este se convirtió en mucho más suave y en el fondo ambos prefirieron disfrutarlo más así, suave como no había sido la primera vez. Selene lo empujó hacia atrás y se aseguró de traerla con él.

Y no se dijo nada más en los próximos minutos, lo único audible era la tempestad afuera, mezclada con jadeos y respiración agitada.

Sus manos tocando su costado ya no estaban frías, al principio le iba a hacer un comentario acerca de ese síntoma de nerviosismo pero decidió no hacerlo. Cuando pensaba en cómo sería Selene en esos momentos de pasión donde la sed de sangre no estuviera presente se imaginaba que no sería muy diferente, _sería ella_, rápido, corto, brusco y después se marcharía. Misma actitud con la que había llegado. Tan solo estaría utilizando a la otra persona. Que llevara un par de minutos encima de él haciendo nada más que besarlo y tocarlo le hicieron cambiar la forma de pensar. Afuera le había dicho que le gustaba el sexo fuerte pero en ese momento no parecía querer eso y se preguntó si era tan solo para darle gusto a él. Los besos no eran más que juegos febriles y feroces de lenguas, dientes, succiones, mordidas suaves y apasionadas.

Mandíbula doliendo y cansada, decidió dejar sus labios momentáneamente mientras se recuperaba, le besó el cuello y se lo masajeó mientras lo hacía, ella agitada, moviéndose incitadoramente encima de él, succionó y mordisqueó la parte sensitiva donde podía sentir la arteria palpitando con su ritmo cardiaco, inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para morder la clavícula, iba a hacerla deslizar hacia arriba para que su pecho quedara a la altura de su boca pero en ese momento lo detuvo al de nuevo hacer presión en su cabeza y proferir a besarlo en la boca nuevamente. Su lengua inmediatamente enredándose con la de ella e iniciando una batalla campal. Sus manos para ahora imposibles de dejar quietas o en lugares apropiados empezaron a aprender sus curvas, un brazo lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, a hacerle imposible la idea de si quiera retirarse, la otra mano continuó tocándole la espalda solo que esta vez hubo un desvío por su costado y después hacia arriba, tomó su seno en la palma de su mano y lo apretó, inmediatamente ella gimiendo contra el beso mientras la masajeaba constantemente y aprovechó para pasar su lengua por la parte sensible de arriba de su boca.

_Mierda_, se dijo inmediatamente despegando sus labios de los de él, el masaje de su mano en su seno constante, lo vio extrañado de que se hubiera separado y que ahora tan solo se quedara quieta, sus caricias se detuvieron y pudo sentir que creyó que algo andaba mal, Selene tan solo se retiró otro poco, en la oscuridad apenas si podía ver su rostro, "No hagas eso de nuevo." Le pidió sin aire.

Michael le asintió por la advertencia, para ahora obvio que odiaba lo del paladar. Aunque sonase afectada por lo que estaba sucediendo no le quedó duda de que detendría todo si volvía a ejercer la misma acción. Para ahora también obvio que le gustaba ser la parte dominante. A él en ese momento ni le importaba. "Está bien," a cada uno sus gustos y disgustos. Selene no lo volvió a besar en la boca, en vez de eso sus labios se deslizaron hacia abajo, su barbilla, su clavícula y directamente a su pecho, donde la sintió tocándolo y besando como si en verdad deseara lo que estaba haciendo.

En sus entrenamientos había evitado el contacto físico mas del necesario aún así no podía dejar de notar la apariencia física de Michael, incluso antes de convertirse en híbrido su cuerpo dejaba ver que se ejercitaba, una vez que el entrenamiento empezó no hizo más que darse cuenta de eso, sobre todo cuando se quitaba la camisa, su espalda ancha, hombros y brazos llamativos, pecho y abdomen bien esculpidos sin estar sumamente marcados, y sus piernas, en ese momento deslizó una por la pierna de él, musculosas y velludas. Solo traía puesto un bóxer el cual solo la hacía notar demasiado el área que cubría, la cual estaba empezando a responder. Selene continuó besando su pecho, maravillándose por el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, que no había estado presente la primera vez por el viento frío en medio de la tormenta o porque ella no se había tomado el tiempo para notarlo. Se levantó otro tanto y echó el cabello hacia un lado, aunque ya lo sentía empezando a pegársele a la piel por el sudor, Michael inmediatamente quejándose cuando mechones del cabello lo golpeaban, y sus labios continuaron su camino, pronto se encontró con una tetilla y pasó la mano por esta mientras le masajeaba el pectoral y a la poca luz que había podía ver cuán rojo su pecho se encontraba, aún más cálido con el vello ahí presente, incluso eso le pareció excitante. Sus labios inmediatamente bajaron a empezar a jugar con la tetilla, él tomando aliento cada vez más, lo disfrutaba. Mientras lo hacía suavemente le empezó a apenas si rozar los costados con sus uñas y tras varios segundos lo sintió estremeciéndose y su piel colocándose de gallina lo cual la hizo sonreír, el ser más poderoso del mundo era cosquilloso. Y lo sintió endureciéndose más contra su estomago. Michael debió de haber sentido su sonrisa porque inmediatamente lo sintió empezando a masajearle el cuello cabelludo, Selene exhaló y repitiendo las caricias de antes volvió a ascender. Era sólo sexo y a ella le gustaba Michael, sólo porque ridículamente no quería emociones entre ellos en ese momento no quería decir que lo iba a tratar déspotamente como si lo despreciara y fuera a utilizar su cuerpo. Aunque eso de las emociones estuviera en tela de juicio. Sus labios se unieron primero suavemente, masajeándose hasta que la lengua de él empezó a trazar su labio inferior y tras un par de segundos le dio permiso, permitiéndole nuevamente explorarle la boca y pronto traía su lengua a encontrar la de él, ambas tocando y enrollándose suavemente, sin prisas, humedad, saliva, su sabor su textura. Más que besos rápidos y duros esta era la clase de beso que había querido experimentar con él. Cuando Michael se retiró no lo hizo del todo pues con sus dientes tomó su labio inferior y lo succionó un par de veces, luego dejándolo ir. Selene sabía que si hubiera sido ella con su labio entre sus dientes definitivamente le habría pasado por la mente morderlo. Pero no quería sangre en ese momento y además era obvio que no estaba listo para esa parte de la inmortalidad. Esta vez fue el turno de ella de explorar y deleitarse con la boca de Michael, en esas estaba cuando sintió una de sus grandes manos posándose en su trasero, masajeándolo, el beso se hizo mucho más profundo y de un momento a otro su mundo giró rápidamente y se encontró acostada sobre su espalda, Michael encima de ella, gimió contra su boca y Michael jadeó contra la suya cuando le dejó sentir su marcada erección directamente contra su centro.

Selene temblaba bajo las caricias de Michael, la mano entre su trasero y la cama bajó otro poco hasta su muslo y con una fuerza que pocas veces había demostrado en sus entrenamientos la subió otro tanto en la cama, ubicándolos mejor, dicha mano dejó un morado momentáneo de la fuerza que hizo pero no se lo dijo, era tan susceptible que en vez de continuar probablemente se dedicaría a quejarse por lastimarla. La mano recorrió la longitud de su pierna hasta donde alcanzó y después volvió a subir mientras él se dedicaba a alabar su cuello, ella a su vez le besaba el suyo y recorría su espalda y cuello con sus manos.

Michael la sentía moviéndose incitadoramente bajo él y disfrutando sus caricias, la mano de ella bajó por toda su columna varias veces y de pronto la mano estaba en su trasero, apretándoselo, y como reacción apoyando más sus caderas sobre las de ella. La mano se quedó en esa locación por un par de segundos y luego la sintió subiendo por su costado, acariciándole dos costillas con uno de sus dedos y luego dicha mano yendo entre ellos y luego hasta abajo, él felizmente dándole permiso. Esta vez sí lo tuvo, por cuestión de varios segundos, cómodo en su mano, mientras ella acariciaba su erección sobre su bóxer ambos buscaron los labios del otro. Momentáneamente una parte de sí se preguntó si eso la hacía sentir aún más poderosa sobre él, tenerlo en su mano, temblando y jadeando por ella, la otra no le prestó atención, la mano se acababa de introducir en su bóxer y lo acariciaba directamente como nunca se imaginó lo haría, con mucha suavidad y ayudando que se acabara de excitar. Despegó sus labios de los de ella cuando empezó a palpitar en su mano y la miró gruñendo, su gruñido de pasión pareció despertar lo mismo en ella porque la sintió tomando aire mientras su espalda se arqueaba, en vez de detenerse Selene lo continuó masajeando y Michael apoyó su cara contra la de ella, disfrutando momentáneamente, incitadoramente empujando hacia su mano, le besó en la esquina de la boca y ella giró su cara hacia él, sin besarlo, solo se quedaron así, mirándose por unos momentos y Michael no pudo dejar de sonreírle. Tras unos segundos Selene se movió un tanto y sintió que su mano lo dejaba para rodearlo de nuevo.

No creyó que el sexo con Michael iba a resultar así, pensó que uno, el trataría de hacer algo dulce o especial y hablaría de sus sentimientos, dos, nunca creyó que se iba a sentir así de tenerlo a su lado, estaba que explotaba por él y no lo podía creer, su cambio había llegado aun antes de la penetración, muy pocas veces, muy pocas veces le había sucedido eso. Era la primera vez que le sucedía cuando no había sangre involucrada. Cada vez que masajeaba sus glúteos él empujaba hacia ella causando una sensación más que agradable y esto pronto le dejó ver que la ropa que tenían puesta era un estorbo así que desde sus caderas le bajó el bóxer. Michael inmediatamente separó su cuerpo del de ella y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, por la luz que se colaba podía ver su forma moviéndose, al igual que sentir los movimientos de la cama. Después lo volvió a sentir, esta vez no sobre ella sino, sus manos suavemente tocándole las caderas para después detenerse a la altura de donde empezaba la sudadera que traía puesta, como ella, él no esperó por afirmaciones, tan solo tiró de su licra e interior suavemente, ella levantando su trasero de la cama para permitírselo. Los sentimientos de estar expuesta ante él no vinieron, tal vez por la casa entera en penumbras, tal vez porque ya la conocía desnuda, lo que si vino fue una incomodidad cuando sintió sus manos sobre las suyas, al principio se sintió reacia pero luego, cuando sus manos subieron hasta sus antebrazos y la halaron hacia él para ayudarla a sentar todo tuvo sentido y se volvió a calmar, o lo que se podía calmar sabiendo que estaba a punto de acostarse con el hombre que llevaba meses silenciosamente deseando.

En cuanto Selene le rehuyó las manos supo que no le interesaba esa mierda de hacer el amor, y no le sorprendió en nada, se lo había esperado desde antes que le previniera que esto era solo sexo. Pero si ellos continuaban teniendo este tipo de encuentros se iba a cerciorar de que no solo encuentros fugaces y sin significado ocurrieran, Michael no era un romántico empedernido pero tenía sentimientos por Selene, así como ella los tenía por él, y como esos sentimientos habían surgido en un caos aún era un misterio para él, y sí, la quería cerca, quería demostrarle todo lo que se había perdido en sus seiscientos años de fría isolación. Ella ciertamente sabía cómo coger, probablemente no sabía nada de las ridiculeces de 'hacer el amor' y él lo admitía, era una ridiculez, pero sí había una marcada diferencia en cogerse a alguien por que sí, y hacer el amor….o cogerse a alguien por que sí mientras habían sentimientos. Ya habían cogido antes, como él nunca lo había llegado a hacer, ahora tan solo habría calma.

Subió los brazos en cuanto sintió que él llevaba hacia arriba su blusa. Y quedaron desnudos. Internamente le hubiera gustado que hubiera más luz para poder ver todo de él, la cama se movió y sintió aliento tibio contra su pecho, y así como estaba sentada, lo sintió llevándose el costado de su seno a la boca, luego su lengua hizo el recorrido corto hasta el centro de su seno. Una mano en su espalda, la otra en su muslo interno, masajeándolo, cerró los ojos y exhaló cuando Michael empezó a prestarle atención a su pezón, la otra mano tentándola a querer decirle que hiciera lo que quería, y justo cuando lo estaba pensando la mano se deslizó hasta su centro y lentamente su pulgar la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose a prestarle atención más que necesitada a su clítoris.

Con sus manos sosteniéndolo de la cabeza la sintió recostándose en la cama y llevándolo con ella. A último momento y cuando ella ya estuvo acostada dejó su seno para bajar hasta su estomago, un beso pasajero dejó allí y luego sus brazos le separaron mas las piernas mientras bajaba lo que se necesitaba.

"No hay necesidad," le dijo sin aliento en cuanto supo lo que iba a hacer, con vergüenza recordaba la forma en que la había probado por última vez. Lo tomó de los hombros y trató de hacerlo subir de nuevo pero él no se dejó. Había fantaseado con Michael, nada en concreto solo cosas allí y allá pero nunca se había imaginado que en la primera vez él le iba a ofrecer sexo oral. Lo cual encontraba inusual, ella no lo deseaba de esa forma hoy y dudaba que él, como ella, tuviera la paciencia de hacer esto en vez de llevar a cabo la unión de sus cuerpos. Además, ese era un gesto de dar y recibir, y ella no estaba segura en querer regresarle el favor. Por más confianza que le tuviera aún necesitaba de más.

"¿No te gusta?" le preguntó interesado y susurrándole contra su monte de Venus, asegurándose que sus labios la rozaran mientras le hacía la pregunta, sabía que cada persona tenía sus gustos aunque por la forma como su estomago se había tensado y como de un segundo a otro el aroma de su excitación aumentó y que se encontraba aún mas sin aliento le hizo creer que ese no era el caso. Pero claro, también recordaba la patada que había recibido la última vez que lo intentó y _claro_ esa vez seguramente se había sentido humillada por como la trataba, o tan solo había querido volver al asunto de la cuestión.

Selene se remojó los labios y se apoyó en sus codos para buscar los ojos de él los cuales no encontró. Pero sabía que miraba hacia ella mientras continuaba besándola, trató de no estremecerse o mover sus caderas pero era de no avalar. De nuevo trató de cerrar sus piernas pero las manos contra sus muslos temblantes se lo impedían. Por un momento pensó en mentir y decirle con el mismo tono de autoridad de antes que no le agradaba pero él para ahora debía de saber que estaba mintiendo. Lo sintió mordiéndole el muslo interno y no pudo evitar quejarse y moverse, _era mucho más perverso de lo que lo había creído si de esa manera le pedía que apurara su respuesta._ "Sí, pero–" nada más fue decir esas dos palabras para que él le empezara a suministrar placer con su boca, no yendo directamente al blanco sino haciéndola desear que lo hiciera. Sus movimientos suaves y sin apuros aumentándole la sensación. Cerró los ojos en cuanto las succiones comenzaron, sus caderas moviéndose por iniciativa propia contra la cara de él. Ahora si sintió mucho más calor en la habitación, y como este se esparcía por todo su cuerpo desde donde Michael estaba. No habiendo tenido ese tipo de atención en mucho tiempo sabía que solo era cuestión de un par de minutos para que la hiciera correr. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo, acariciándolo, "…pero quiero otra cosa de ti…" Le dijo mientras no se detenía, para ahora su propio cuerpo rindiéndose a las sensaciones.

Escucharla decir aquello lo hizo gruñir, ¿Había algo más erótico en el mundo que ella admitiendo que quería ser penetrada por él? "Y yo quiero todo de ti." Le respondió, por varios segundos tratando de controlar lo que sus palabras causaron en él, el más puro deseo de tan solo montársele encima y clavarla tan duro y rápido hasta que ya no pudieran mas. Pero se tenía que controlar. No era un total idiota como para hacer eso de nuevo. En vez de hacer lo pensado se empezó a rozar contra el colchón para así liberar parte de su frustración. A decir verdad en parte estaba sorprendido que ella no se le hubiera subido encima a terminar el asunto lo más pronto posible.

Ni por un momento se había hecho la ilusión de que sería el mejor amante de Selene. Si algo era obvio era que _no_ lo sería. Como hombre tenía experiencia y también era doctor, si la anatomía de los vampiros era similar a la humana sabría hacerla disfrutar, pero los tipos con los que antes había estado tenían siglos más de experiencia que él, y la conocían sexualmente, él apenas estaba aprendiendo que era lo que le gustaba y le disgustaba. Al escucharla constantemente quejándose supo que al menos estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, así no le terminara dando la noche de su vida.

_Ella también quería todo de él,_ "…..Después." Le respondió ya dejando de siquiera tratar de pensar. De repente sintió las manos de él dejando de hacer fuerza, sus labios se alejaron de su clítoris solo para un segundo después volverse a acercar y martirizarla con su lengua y dos dedos introduciéndose lentamente en ella, la volvió a hacer gemir solo que esta vez ya no lo detenía. Y para su sorpresa nada mas fue cosa de dos o tres minutos para sentirse alcanzando su clímax.

Michael se alejó instantes después dejando besos húmedos en su monte de Venus, en su vientre bajo, en su ombligo, estomago, tomándose mayor tiempo en sus senos, después con la palma de la mano se limpió la barbilla y quijada antes de proseguir a su cuello y mandíbula. _Después,_ iba a haber un después. Había creído que o iba a ser la única vez o que sería rara la vez que volvieran a estar juntos. Ese _después _le daba a entender que las cosas pasarían mucho más seguido. Se detuvo contra su mandíbula preguntándose si debía besarla pero ella solucionó su problema, buscó sus labios y lo besó profundamente. Gruñendo por ella llevó su mano entre ellos y la sintió abriendo más sus piernas, se tomó el pene en la mano y lo posicionó no en su entrada sino contra su clítoris, ella se empezó a mover con él. "…..Michael…" murmuró contra sus labios al ver que no se apuraba. Creía que para ahora el juego previo había terminado, pero aún así no pudo evitar las ganas que le dieron y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras lo hacía caer sobre ella, Michael extrajo su mano comprendiendo y empezaron a rozarse firmemente, Selene deleitándose al oírlo quejándose por el placer. Varios segundos después, cuando él tenía su cara contra su cuello y ni siquiera podía controlar la contorsión de su espalda contra el torso de él decidió que ya era demasiado. "Michael." Le dijo esta vez con autoridad.

Michael levantó la cara de su cuello. _Deseo,_ "¿Estás segura?" le susurró. Selene jadeante por la excitación, la respuesta que obtuvo fue ella moviendo sus caderas más duro contra las de él.

Ese definitivamente no era el momento para que empezara a actuar como un niño bueno, midiendo sus movimientos tomó fuerza con su pierna y se impulso para voltearlos, quedando ambos prácticamente en el filo de la cama, la de él no era tan ancha como la de ella. "Si." Lo dijo mirándole a los ojos, aunque apenas y se los podía ver, nada más que un brillo que era el producto del mismo computador prendido fuera de la habitación, en su afán habían dejado la puerta abierta, aunque no había razón de cerrarla, eran las dos únicas personas en el lugar, en kilómetros a distancia.

La sintió alejándose y sentándose encima suyo. Sabiendo lo que se venía la tomó de las caderas y se movió hacia un lado de la cama para quedar en medio, ella ayudando en todo el movimiento. Cuando por fin estuvieron ubicados exhaló cuando ella lo tomó en sus manos y se levantó un tanto para ubicarlo en su entrada, él por su parte llevó sus manos hasta sus muslos. Y se sintió deslizándose dentro de ella lentamente.

Selene se quedó quieta por varios segundos, acostumbrándose a él, especialmente a su temperatura, _era algo nuevo, diferente, hasta incomodo y aún así era bueno,_ no había disfrutado de esa sensación la primera vez. Hizo el primer movimiento y él la sujetó fuertemente mientras exhalaba.

Esta vez había atención a las sensaciones. No era tan fría como lo había creído, de hecho no había mucha diferencia entre ella o una humana. Por otro lado era estrecha, sumamente, no podía estar cómoda, de hecho a Selene debía de estar doliéndole, pero vergonzosamente se admitía que para él era un deleite, "….Te sientes tan bien…." Le susurró sin aliento y no queriendo que se empezara a mover tan pronto.

"Te sientes tan cálido." Le respondió, tratando de acostumbrarse a ese hecho, los vampiros no eran tan…tibios, llevaba semanas maravillándose del calor que el cuerpo de Michael desprendía cuando se le acercaba, y había estado maravillándose de su erección cuando la tomó en su mano, pero sentirlo dentro era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado cuando lo dejó deslizarse, sus pupilas dilatándose, sus ojos ardiendo, sus músculos internos contrayéndose por él, esparciendo su calor. Ella no le veía nada del otro mundo al sexo, pero se admitía que se sentía bien. Y esto se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Experimentalmente cuando su cuerpo se acabó de adaptar al tamaño y la temperatura se levantó un par de centímetros y se dejó caer de nuevo.

Para ambos ahora era notorio que aquella primera vez no se podía tener en cuenta como referencia. Y al escuchar sus palabras le hizo recordar que esto era tan nuevo para ella como para él. Él nunca había estado con una vampira, ella nunca con alguien que mantuviera su temperatura corporal. No supo porque pero algo le dijo que ella se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor de lo que él se estaba sintiendo. Para él el cambio de temperatura debía de ser mínimo pero para ella no lo era, "¿Te molesta?" le preguntó, voz agitada y temblante mientras ella aumentaba un poco el ritmo, en uno de sus movimientos descendentes levantó sus caderas cuando ella bajaba y la sintió temblando mientras movía sus caderas circularmente sobre él y lo hizo palpitar por ella, al ella sentirlo jadeó un tanto mientras continuaba. _Lo iba a matar._

_¿Acaso no podía ver que no era una molestia?_ Mientras giraba sus caderas lo sintió apretando más sus muslos y tras unos segundos de eso empezó a establecer un ritmo. Al sentir la mano de él yendo y cerrándose en su cuello y escucharlo repitiéndole la pregunta se dio cuenta que en verdad le preocupaba que no le estuviera gustando…tuvo ganas de hacer su mano a un lado para que dejara de pensar tonterías pero en vez de eso se inclinó y apoyó su pecho contra el de él mientras sus movimientos se detenían momentáneamente, una vez más los vellos del pecho de él provocándole cosquilleos en su pecho. "Te sientes bien." Repitió más o menos las palabras que él le había dado y prontamente lo besó empezando el movimiento de nuevo. Las manos de él empezaron a acariciarle la espalda, luego sus costados, y luego ambas sus senos. Empezó a frotarle uno de los pezones suavemente con su pulgar y dedos índice y fue aumentando la presión hasta que empezó a jadear contra el beso. Tras unos momentos las palmas de la mano la tocaron codiciosamente y marcharon hasta su cintura, sus muslos, sus piernas y subieron de nuevo, pronto lo tenía agarrándole el trasero firmemente mientras la ayudaba con sus movimientos. _Se sentía mejor que solamente bien._ Su calor solo aumentaba las sensaciones, sentía una necesidad desesperada por él, la cual empezó a obtener su alivio o tormento, depende de cómo se viera, cuando empezó a llevar sus caderas contra las de ella fuertemente.

Un minuto después ya lo suave y lento había quedado atrás. Y tan solo la parte que parecía salida de sus fantasías quedaban.

Michael se entretenía con su pecho, uno en su mano, otro en su boca, mientras ella continuaba moviéndose, su otra mano sosteniéndola y apretándole el trasero. Con cada segundo sentía su humedad aumentando y sus músculos conteniéndolo cada vez mas. Selene era callada pero los sutiles suspiros ahogados que dejaba salir y la forma en que apasionadamente lo trataba le dejaban ver que no tenía que tener dudas o nada que envidiarle a los vampiros que antes la habían hecho disfrutar. Dejó ir su seno y se enderezó, la volvió a tomar del cuello mientras apoyaba su boca contra su mejilla para tomar un tanto de aire pero ella inmediatamente fue a besarlo, mientras lo hacia él extendió su mano y su pulgar le recorrió el labio inferior haciendo presión, sintió su húmeda lengua en este por un segundo y después ella volteó su cara más para favorecer a su boca en vez de a su dedo. Sus lenguas hicieron contacto y empujó la de ella suavemente hasta su boca para empezar a juguetear de nuevo, solo rápidos movimientos de vaivén a su alrededor que ella respondía, y después empezó a explorarla, sus dientes, su sabor, quería ir a su paladar pero se detuvo. Sintiendo la necesidad de respirar terminó el beso y pasó saliva mientras apoyaba su boca cerrada contra la de ella, luego sintió la lengua de ella queriendo explorarlo y quien era él para negarse.

Selene sentía el sudor resbalando por su espalda mientras se movía encima de él, retorciéndose a cada segundo. Él estaba igual que ella, lo miró, estaba sudando, con los ojos cerrados, conteniéndose, su brazo alrededor del cuello de él estaba sudado, su cuero cabelludo también, ni decir de la parte de enfrente con toda la fricción. Momentos después lo cogió de los hombros y lo empujó de nuevo para que se acostara, siguiéndolo con su boca para segundos después sentarse de nuevo, el ángulo así haciéndola vibrar, y mientras más se movía mas era la necesidad de saciar sus necesidades, las manos de Michael no se quedaban quietas, apretaban aquí, halaban allí, decidió colocar sus manos contra sus hombros e inclinarse un tanto para aprovechar al máximo el ángulo y él aprovechó para cambiar de posición sus piernas y apoyar la planta de sus pies contra la cama de esta forma tomando impulso para introducirse de un solo golpe violento en ella. El cuerpo de Selene inmediatamente se arqueó y no pudo dejar de vociferar su reacción. Michael para ahora también jadeaba al mismo ritmo que ella, y por fin pareció querer darle más porque la mano en su cuello empezó a bajar lentamente, primero a jugar con su seno y luego la sintió bajando por su estomago directo a su entrepierna, acariciándole circularmente y _Dios_. De aquí en adelante todo se volvió borroso y solo hubo un propósito, solo podía pensar en las sensaciones que Michael le estaba causando, en cuestión de segundos su dedo ejerció más presión y empezó a tocarle más fuerte el clítoris y eso fue todo lo que necesitó, deshaciéndose por él mientras se entregaba a la sensación. Se fue hacia adelante y lo aprisionó con sus brazos mientras se tensaba, el cuerpo sudado de Michael resbalándose con el de ella, ambas caderas aún empujando para saciarse completamente.

Para cuando las sensaciones placenteras terminaron se encontró encima de él y sosteniéndolo y nada mas fue darse cuenta que él continuaba sin alcanzar su pináculo para sentir que giraba sus cuerpos, ahora ella debajo. Michael escondió su cuello en la curvatura del de ella y se empezó a mover lentamente mientras le dejaba picos en su cuello, cosa que la hizo abrazarse a él sin pensarlo. "¿Es esto producto del híbrido?" se encontró preguntándole momentos después en voz baja. Michael levantó su cara de su cuello y detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, "Tu resistencia." Ella por obvias razones sabía que él apenas había tenido sexo una vez en los últimos tres meses y había creído que por eso mismo se apuraría.

Michael le sonrió una parte de si apenada, la otra burleteramente, la otra disfrutando de sus contracciones post–orgásmicas, "Me masturbé después de que te marchaste." Inmediatamente sintió el efecto placentero que sus palabras tuvieron en ella y por ende en él al sus músculos contraerse fuertemente, "No creí que ibas a regresar." Sólo en ese momento recordando que en su pérdida de control casi un mes atrás le había preguntado si se tocaba pensando en él y le había respondido que sí.

Lo sintió retomando un ritmo marcado pero suave y uno segundos después se encontró respondiéndole un beso mientras empezaba a rozarle la espalda. "Está bien, Michael." Le dijo, intuyendo lo que quería hacer, quería esperar a que a ella le volvieran a dar ganas pero ella ya había culminado dos veces y ya era el turno de él.

Michael se volvió a detener, la verdad era que ya se estaba acercando pero no quería que lo recordara como el tipo que se la tiró cuando ella no tenía deseo sexual…..así ya le hubiera dado dos orgasmos. "Voltéate." Le pidió. Al verla sorprendida por su pedido se incomodó un tanto, "¿…Te gusta fuerte?" le dijo recordándole sus palabras que le había dado en aquel mueble hacía una hora atrás.

"Sí." Le respondió pero no se movió.

Inmediatamente Michael supo que era lo que sucedía, Selene no era la clase de mujer que se pondría en esa posición ante cualquiera y si una vez había ocurrido era porque habían perdido el control. En el sexo todo giraba en cuanto a la confianza. Pero de todas formas le pasó por la cabeza que ella confiaba lo suficiente en él como para hacerlo si la excitaba lo suficiente. De todas formas, posiciones era lo que había por tratar. "¿Puedo tratar algo?" le preguntó, inmediatamente viendo una ceja perfecta curvándose en sospechosa desaprobación y claro, interés. Llevó su mano por su costado hasta su pierna extendida y se agachó un tanto hasta que llegó a la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciéndola doblar la pierna y enredándosela con su brazo mientras le levantaba las caderas un poco, haciendo la penetración profunda, en cuanto la sintió que se acostumbraba le subió dicha pierna hasta su hombro, la próxima siguiéndole.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Fue tan solo una cuestión de minutos para encontrarse sin aire encima de ella, atrapándola debajo del peso de su cuerpo, su respiración tan agitada como la de él, se quedó en la posición por unos momentos disfrutando de la sensación y cuando sintió que ella no demoraría en pedirle que se moviera la cogió entre sus brazos y giró sus cuerpos nuevamente para traerla encima de él, queriendo mantener el contacto por al menos unos momentos más. Ella, tan cansada como él, y esperaba que tan satisfecha. _Dios, eso fue excelente,_ pensó mientras su pulso empezaba a emparejarse. Pasó su mano por la espalda de Selene y la sintió empapada y sonrió, ella tenía su cara contra la de él y quería buscar sus labios pero se la imaginó diciéndole que ya que se había acabado todo no había necesidad, como una amiga que él había tenido hacía muchos años. Una amiga con derechos. Irónicamente Selene no había actuado tan distantemente como aquella mujer lo había hecho en sus días. Aún podía sentir sus contracciones, y se empezó a concentrar en la sensación cuando ella cuidadosamente rompió el enlace. No quería que se alejara.

Selene dejó de pensar en él y descargó otro clip contra el árbol, aún podía sentir el sabor de su sangre en su boca así hubieran pasado horas desde que lo probó. _Dios, ya Michael no solo estaba jugando con sus emociones y con su cabeza, sino también con sus instintos._ pensó quejándose. Se detuvo sin terminar el clip cuando sintió la presencia de él cerca.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se despertó asustado al sonido de disparos, y se sentó rápidamente en la cama solo para sentir que su mundo le daba vueltas y que su cabeza se quería partir, en ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una, no los habían encontrado pues si lo hubieran hecho habría un pandemonio afuera y no tan solo los disparos calmados marcados con una diferencia de tiempo. Y dos, estaba desnudo y la cama no tenía tendidos. _Selene._ Se dijo recordando inmediatamente lo sucedido, se llevó la mano al cuello y como se lo esperaba la herida estaba cerrada, lo que no encontró fue el parche de sangre seca que creyó encontraría allí, su mano se deslizó por donde recordaba su sangre le había pasado y se miró el pecho, también estaba limpio. Aparentemente Selene lo había limpiado, así como se había llevado las sábanas manchadas con sudor, fluidos corporales, y sangre. La cama aun mostraba manchas de esto último y la humedad de lo anterior. Temblando un poco se volvió a recostar, _no podía ser nada bueno si estaba descargando su frustración con su arma,_ se dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera el malestar. Sentía como si hubiera estado de fiesta toda la noche anterior.

Michael había creído que Selene por ser como era nada mas sería terminar con el sexo para después dejarlo solo pero no había sido así, ella se había hecho a un lado pero no se había marchado lo que lo había sorprendido un tanto, aún más cuando la sintió buscando acercársele, girándose sobre su costado y tocando con indecisión los vellos de su pecho segundos después del silencio que había provenido. Ese gesto lo hizo sentir mejor y más seguro en cuanto a la situación y a su vez le colocó el brazo por debajo de la cabeza para que utilizara su hombro como almohada. Michael para ahora la conocía y bastante aunque creer conocer a una persona volátil y cerrada era decir mucho y sabía que no apreciaría que trajera a coalición cosas personales en ese momento, aún así hizo un comentario para ambos, "Viktor debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba." Le susurró animado mientras con sus dedos empezaba a rozarle la espalda.

Selene exhaló burlonamente, "Sí," la segunda ironía de este tipo que se le habría presentado a Viktor. Primero su hija durmiendo con un lycan y ahora ella, su hija adoptiva, con un híbrido. Lo que Michael había dicho era exactamente lo que había estado pensando en ese momento. Mmm, Viktor a ella ni tiempo le había dado para defenderse, nada mas fue nombrar a Michael para creer que ya se había dejado 'tentar' por él, y sí lo había hecho pero no de la forma en que él había creído, "pero no hablemos de él…" le pidió, tan solo no estaba lista para hablar de Viktor y su red de mentiras.

Era muy temprano para ellos dormir, apenas las tres de la mañana, y sabía que si no encontraba algo rápido para entretenerla ella se marcharía. Lo que no sabía era que decirle, era una persona compleja que no le quedaba duda usaría una palabra suya mal puesta en su contra. Cuando varios minutos después la sintió moviendo para marcharse la detuvo con un no y aumentando la presión de su brazo, "Es solo sexo pero también se puede disfrutar de la compañía después de este…." Y Dios si ellos dos no la necesitaban por todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Antes de buscarlo había pensado en los pros y contras, en sus emociones, en como su interacción de aquí en adelante se vería afectada, en las emociones de él, en las suyas… Las palabras que Michael acababa de decirle no podían haber dado más en el clavo que en esos momentos. Así tuviera compañía era una persona solitaria pero encontraba reconfortante esto de volver a tener una persona al lado con la que podía compartir todo tipo de cosas y sabía que con Michael lo estaba obteniendo. "No perdí el control." Le informó tras unos momentos, antes de que se fuera a quedar dormido.

Sus palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo extrañaron de tal forma que se alejó un tanto buscando sus ojos pero estos apenas si eran visibles. "¿En nuestra primera vez?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, a su vez buscando los ojos de él pero no obteniendo más que un brillo, "No, hace un rato."

¿Qué? Estaba seguro que lo había hecho. "¿Estás segura?"

Selene le exhaló, ¿en verdad le acababa de hacer esa pregunta? ¿Creía que él la conocía mejor que ella misma que llevaba seis siglos conviviendo con los impulsos de su cuerpo? "Mucho."

Así no la pudiera ver su cuerpo hizo el movimiento involuntario de querer hacer contacto visual, "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" le preguntó y después cayó en cuenta, "Claro, estabas contenta de que te hubiera rechazado."

"No. Estaba…impresionada." Le admitió, "Para los vampiros el juego con sangre no es esencial pero es un incitante. En el momento de tenerte cerca hubo un lapso en mi mente en cuanto a lo sucedido entre nosotros hace un mes, con la idea de que eres el híbrido y que aún tienes una mentalidad humana…dejé todo pasar solo por buscar un juego erótico."

Esas dos últimas palabras viniendo de sus labios le volaron la mente y se encontró tartamudeando por los primeros dos segundos antes de encontrar su frase, "¿Me estás diciendo que lo que sucedió fue producto de tan solo un comportamiento sexual al que estás acostumbrada?"

"Sí." Si tenía que admitirle que estaba acostumbrada a usar sangre en la mayoría de sus encuentros sexuales no le daba pena decirlo, era una vampira. "Supongo que así como para ti es algo nuevo para mí es algo arraigado."

"¿Por qué no me sacaste de mi error?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"Como lo dijiste antes fue una puerta de escape," en ese momento decidió hablarle con la verdad, "Sé que no debí de haberte inducido a esa parte de la inmortalidad cuando no estás listo para ello."

¿No estar listo para eso? Creía estar más que listo así tuviera sentimientos encontrados, "Quería beber de ti." pasó saliva y esperó a que ella le dijera algo más pero no lo hizo, "Podrías enseñarme." Le contestó seriamente, "Tengo que admitir que sería bueno reconocer cuando hay o no pérdida de control, entre otras cosas porque francamente ni siquiera le encuentro razón a todo esto en teoría." ¿Era por eso que ella había aludido todas las preguntas sexuales y de ese tipo cuando él se las hacía? Tenía sentido.

Selene en ese momento supo que había algo que le molestaba a Michael pues lo esperaba haciendo algún comentario que creería creativo con las implicaciones a lo que eso conllevaría pero él no dijo nada así como ella tampoco le preguntó lo que le sucedía.

En ese momento se sentía cómodo y a gusto con ella, con que se quedara, que le respondiera sus preguntas, pero habían dudas de ambas partes, y se preguntó que estaría pensando ella en ese momento. Se preguntó si aún creía que esto era una mala idea. La volteó a mirar y la encontró mirando pensativa al techo, preocupada. _La guerra,_ no él, era lo que estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento, y sin quererlo él también empezó a pensar en ello. _¿Habría sido ese su ultimo momento de dicha antes de que todo empeorara? _Porque para él las cosas siempre funcionaban así. Minutos después Michael empezó a sentir sus parpados cada vez más pesados. La miró y era obvio que nada mas pasaría, cerró los ojos pensando en estar pendiente de cuando se fuera a marchar. Se despertó no supo cuanto tiempo después pero podía decir que había pasado más de una hora, la batería del portátil se había acabado. Y no se despertó de cualquier forma, se despertó porque había sentido una mano suavemente recorriéndole su pecho y abdomen, no la detuvo y pronto se sintió respondiendo de nuevo, _¿estaría ella dispuesta a probar la resistencia que le daba ser híbrido en este campo así como la probaba en los entrenamientos?_ "¿De nuevo?" le preguntó bien despierto, eso definitivamente no se lo había visto venir.

Ya había caído en su deseo carnal por él, que mas daba caer por la sed de sangre. Estaba jodida si de aquí en adelante iba a ser tan indecisa ante las decisiones que tomaba. "No." Le dijo deteniéndose, tan solo lo había querido despertar. Ambos se habían negado a beber del otro cuando el otro lo había ofrecido y ahora lo despertaba para corregir su decisión. "¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?" se escuchó preguntando sin aliento. Después de media hora en una pelea con ella misma de nuevo había cedido, lo que le preocupaba era que fuera a ser rechazada nuevamente.

Michael frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de que hablaba pero, "Hasta la última de ellas." Le contestó girándose hacia ella para prontamente encontrarse con sus ojos azules eléctricos. Hasta el momento podía contar tres razones por las cuales eso ocurría, cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, cuando estaba cogiendo y por la sed de sangre. La luz de la pantalla del portátil le había permitido verle los ojos un par de veces mientras lo hacían, por eso sabía que se colocaban azules. En ese momento de las tres opciones las dos primeras se encontraron fuera de la ecuación. "Sí," le confirmó aunque esta vez nervioso y aprensivo. Antes, cuando se lo había propuesto había estado excitado y no pensando claramente en el dolor, ahora se encontraba excitado pero pensando en el dolor. En ese momento con su aprobación y aprensión no se imaginó que estaba cayendo en otra de las ironías de su vida. Sin consultarlo se alejó de ella para ir a prender un bombillo de pocos watts que tenían y que apenas si alumbraba, pero era suficiente para poder mirarle la cara. Para ahora tenían agua y electricidad pero como Selene le había dicho era mejor hacer el menor uso de estas por eso siempre estaban en penumbras. Mientras caminaba hacia la cama la vio estudiando su desnudez mientras él estudiaba la de ella, no haciendo nada por cubrirse. Lo que había sucedido a continuación fue uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida. Sólo ahora que todo había terminado se preguntó por qué ella tan solo no lo mordió y acabó con el asunto, no, le había preguntado si en verdad quería entrar a esa parte de la inmortalidad y por supuesto que había aceptado, en vez de morderlo como creyó que lo iba a hacer se había cortado de la misma forma como lo había hecho antes y le había pedido que bebiera de ella. Luego lo había llevado solo a punta de largos y lentos besos húmedos y caricias –que él correspondía de igual manera–, a casi rogarle que lo dejara 'follarla.' Ambos acostados de lado, una sensual pierna de ella por encima de las caderas de él, rodeándolo, dejando su humedad contra su erección mientras ambos hacían presión y se seguían tocando. Era como si lo hubiera estado seduciendo, haciéndolo olvidar de sus dudas, y luego Selene se había negado, él por supuesto se sintió un tanto traicionado…..hasta que un segundo después ella se le adelantó con algo que no se le pasó por la mente sucedería. Sus labios dejaron de besarle el cuello y lo mordió. Colmillos necesitados bruscamente rompiendo su piel y fuertemente sosteniéndolo. Selene lo mordió y con eso produjo su clímax, el de ambos. Sin penetración, sin estímulos mayores, ella había gemido constantemente contra su cuello mientras lo mordía más fuerte y se rozaba contra él, él corriéndose en el estomago de ella…Luego mientras se recuperaba y ella seguía bebiendo de él se empezó a preguntar si había sido el shock del momento lo que lo hizo acabar, pero ella también había acabado y al ser la perpetradora no debió de haber sentido shock para nada. ¿Ocurriría eso sólo cuando uno estaba sumamente excitado y se compartía sangre? Se empezó a sentir débil y supo que ella estaba tomando más de lo debido, no quiso decirle nada y en vez de eso dejó un beso en su hombro, no acababa de poner de nuevo la cabeza contra la cama cuando todo se oscureció.

Su boca le supo a sangre y supo que Selene no solo se había deshecho de los tendidos y limpiado su cuello sino que también lo había alimentado, seguramente sintiéndose culpable, sabía que se sentiría culpable si hubiera bebido más de lo debido de ella. Ahora tenía sentido porque no lo había querido morder cuando se lo ofreció hacía horas, ya se lo imaginaba, un segundo rechazándolo y al siguiente llevando a ambos al clímax por tan solo morderlo. Se sentó de nuevo pero esta vez más despacio y vio una bolsa de sangre a lo lejos, inmediatamente fue por ella y rasgó la chuspa con sus dientes, el aroma de una golpeándolo pero no como lo hacia la sangre real. En un santiamén se acabó la bolsa, notando la marcada diferencia entre sangre clonada y la de Selene. Tal vez si la calentara…dejó ese pensamiento en cuanto miró a su reloj y decidió ir a darse un baño antes de irla a buscar.

Vio los hombros de Selene tensándose en cuanto lo sintió y decidió no guardar su distancia, no iba a dar tres pasos para devolverse dos. Llegó hasta donde ella y se paró a su lado, "¿No debíamos de ahorrar balas?" Eso era lo que le decía en sus entrenamientos de armas cada vez que erraba un tiro.

Selene lo miró de reojo y volvió a disparar viéndolo tensándose un tanto por eso y supo que creía que su humor estaba de malas de nuevo, no era así tan solo se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho y no sabía cómo darle la cara. Tenía una experiencia de seiscientos años y terminó bebiendo de más y hacerlo perder el conocimiento, él tenía tres meses de experiencia y se había aprendido a controlar. Se preguntó si esos seiscientos años en ese mundo habían sido lo suficiente como para corromperla, para hacerla una egoísta que no le había importado desangrarlo _a él_ para prolongar un placer. De hecho no se lo preguntó, ella misma se había distanciado de la humanidad y de su misma raza, ahora no sabía cómo comunicarse normalmente o cómo manejar sus emociones cuando algo la afectaba, usualmente tan solo ignoraba los hechos, todo, no le daba importancia. Nunca le había interesado, ahora lo hacía, sin quererlo lo hacía. Ya había pasado por una situación similar antes, muy similar, de hecho. Lo único diferente era que no se había sentido culpable y había pensado 'ya se despertará' lo mismo que cualquier otro inmortal habría pensado. Cuando le sucedió con Michael lo primero que se le vino en mente era que él estaría en total pánico y sintiéndose culpable si hubiera ocurrido de la otra forma. Ella se sentía culpable pero no entró en pánico, _ya despertaría_. Pero su culpabilidad fue tanta que no pudo dejarlo así como así para que se aliviara solo. "Disipo mis frustraciones." Había otras dos formas de hacerlo, la primera era entrenando, pero un piso sumamente embarrado y resbaloso no era el lugar adecuado, además tampoco lo encontraba satisfactorio si no había algo o alguien a quien golpear, lo segundo lo había hecho con él horas atrás. No sabía que odiaba más, saber que como había pasado sus últimos seiscientos años no era la forma correcta de vivir, o que sin proponérselo ahora cada asunto lo colocara en perspectiva.

"Conozco un método mejor para hacer eso." Le respondió notando cuan frustrada debía de estar y no queriendo jugar su mismo juego. Si esta hubiera sido cualquier otra noche hubiera pensado que si quería ser miserable sola lo entendía pero que no iba a permitir que lo arrastrara o dejarle ver que él también lo era. Y a su manera le hubiera contestado con el mismo desdén que ella utilizaba, pero hoy no se podía dar el gusto, no sin arriesgar lo que acababa de suceder. "Aunque la psicología iría en contra de este método bajo estas circunstancias." Sexo destructivo, fantástico, ni por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso era lo que habían estado teniendo horas atrás. Sí se le había pasado por la mente un mes atrás pero no en esta ocasión.

¿Psicología, que le importaba a un inmortal la psicología? ¿Qué le iba a importar a ella? Sin necesidad de mirarlo lo sintió tenso, no debería de estarlo tras lo ocurrido y la única razón que le veía era que estuviera enojado porque ella hubiera tomado de más, pero su tono amistoso en cuanto llegó hasta aquí le había dejado ver que enojado no estaba, así que debía de ser algo que había dicho o su actitud de desdén.

El momento después en que todo se ponía en perspectiva era uno de los más perjudiciales, sobre todo cuando a uno verdaderamente le interesaba la otra persona. Michael podía ver el punto de Selene claramente del porque no quería tener nada con él, habría un ahorro de sufrimiento y preocupación si algo le pasaba al otro, pero su otro lado el que tan solo quería compañía y más aún fallaba en verlo. "Todo esto puede resultar siendo beneficioso." Quería añadir que podían salir de esta vivos, pero no lo sabía, lo verdadero era que él hasta ahora había experimentado un decimo de la guerra, o sea prácticamente nada. Ella tenía razón cuando le decía que él no sabía cómo era la guerra, se sentía confiado porque se la había pasado escondido pero sabía que la situación no continuaría así por mucho tiempo.

Eso ella lo dudaba pero prefirió no decir nada. Había una razón muy simple porque los guerreros no se encariñaban con nadie, la muerte. Con esta era la segunda vez que ella fallaba ante esa regla no escrita. Ahora sabía que en cada pelea él le estaría prestando atención a ella y ella estaría haciendo lo mismo. Le miró el cuello aunque sabía que la herida ya ni existiría, el cuello del saco que llevaba no le dejó ver nada. "No debí de haber tomado tanto de ti."

"No fue nada." Le dijo con sinceridad, si eso era lo que la tenía de mal humor le quitó un gran peso de los hombros.

Selene lo miró a los ojos, "Sí, lo fue Michael, y siento haberme dejado llevar." Trató de no sonar defensiva y pareció que lo logró porque él le sonrió cordialmente.

"Está bien." Le dijo conociendo cuan terca podía llegar a ser, "No vamos a hacer un drama de eso."

Selene exhaló malinterpretando su última respuesta, "Si te disgustó estas en todo tu derecho de–" se detuvo cuando lo vio sonriendo abiertamente y sacudiéndole la cabeza.

"No me disgusta." Antes al contrario, le hacía entender que lo necesitaba, le respondió acercándosele mas y bajando aún la voz, cosa que sabía a ella le gustaba, pero no lo hacía porque le gustara sino porque así era él, una persona introvertida y callada, y estaban solos, no había razón de hablar más alto que un murmullo. "Antes al contrario, me pareció bastante interesante." Al verla que no cambiaba su mirada decidió volver al punto en cuestión, "Tomaste de más y ¿qué? Te detuviste cuando fue necesario, y después me limpiaste y alimentaste." la vio bajando la mirada, Dios ella podía ser sorprendente a veces, le daba pena haber tenido esos gestos para con él, ¿Quién era esta mujer y porque le interesaba tanto? Si no la conociera mejor la hubiera tildado de tener algún síndrome social pero sabía que su extraño comportamiento venía de su isolación, "No hay razón para estar enojado, la única razón por la que estaría enojado sería que me hubiera despertado y a ti te diera igual haberme hecho lo que me hiciste y dejarme tirado como si nada. "¿Que mas hay por decir, aparte de que me debes una?" Lo que Michael no sabía era que las veces que tomaría de ella serían muy contadas en el próximo mes pues iba a terminar desangrándola hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y terminaría pidiéndole las mismas disculpas que ella ahora le estaba pidiendo, y Selene actuaria como él lo estaba haciendo, colocando todo de lado.

Le levantó la mirada en ese momento solo para encontrarlo con una sonrisa de las cuales no le había visto antes, de nuevo el pensamiento de que estaba jodida le vino a la mente, aún cuando quería discutirle por cualquier cosa no podía dejar ver cuán atractivo era. Su mirada probablemente era de irritación porque él se colocó serio. "De hecho es justo." Él y apenas había bebido de ella.

"Bien." Michael le dijo sabiendo que ella no tenía de otra, dejarlo beber de ella de nuevo, preferiblemente mientras estuviera desnuda y en su cama. Selene pareció leer sus pensamientos por que le sacudió la cabeza con poca paciencia fingida y volvió a levantar el arma para seguir disparando, "En serio, hay otras formas de disipar la frustración."

"No hay nada como una buena pelea o una pistola." Le dijo ausente, fijándose si las balas le daban al árbol donde lo deseaba.

Michael se quedó mirándola mientras ella estudiaba el tallo del árbol, "Supongo que después de seiscientos años la forma convencional se vuelve aburrida..." lo dijo mitad en broma, mitad con sinceridad, y por supuesto no esperando respuesta.

Se giró hacia él alzándole una ceja y dejándole ver que encontraba su comentario astuto. A veces se preguntaba cual era la razón del tipo de comentarios sin sentido que él le hacía, querer hacerla acercar o si por el contrario sacarla de las casillas, miró el firmamento, "Vayamos adentro."

De hecho eso era lo que él había venido hacer, recordarle que estaba amaneciendo y hacerla entrar, como si ella necesitara que se lo recordara.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 29.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se despertó a mitad de la tarde, girándose en la cama y encontrándose sola, lo que la molestó y a la vez agradó un tanto. Su indecisión se debía a que él se había marchado y que a la vez parecía haberse tomado sus palabras en serio, que no iba a tratar esto como si fuera algo más que un entretenimiento. No necesitó concentrarse demasiado para escuchar un ruido fuerte pero alejado, seguramente él haciendo quien sabía qué. Aún cansada salió de la cama y se dirigió por una bolsa de sangre, no había bebido nada desde él la madrugada anterior. No por primera vez preguntándose si no le causó un tanto de molestia la reacción visceral que ella obtuvo de su sangre, la forma en que lo lastimó y bebió de él. Estaba a punto de volver a su habitación cuando lo vio bajando las gradas, una tabla de madera bajo su brazo, el cuello y sobacos de su camiseta completamente mojados, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Cubriendo todas las ventanas, los del sistema meteorológico dicen que van a haber varias granizadas." Le dijo dirigiéndose a una pequeña ventana que había a la altura del piso y que servía para alumbrar el sótano, misma ventana que ellos habían cubierto en cuanto llegaron, solo que la habían cubierto por afuera, ahora para estar seguro también la iba a cubrir por dentro, usando martillo y puntillas.

"¿Revisas el sistema meteorológico por internet?"

"Tú no me das la impresión de siquiera haber averiguado como se comportaba el clima en esta región antes de comprar la cabaña. Además, quería ver si estaríamos preparados para el invierno que se viene. Lo de la granizada fue una sorpresa."

"¿Y?"

"¿Como que y?"

Selene le rodó los ojos, la atención de Michael a veces podía ser desconcertante, "¿Necesitamos algo para pasar el invierno?" no veía que más pudieran necesitar que sangre y madera para mantenerse calientes, pero de seguro él sería más objetivo en cuanto a la situación.

"Necesitaremos ir a comprar algunas cosas."

"….Está bien." Le contestó no gustándole mucho la idea de tener que volver a dejar el lugar. "Haz la lista, partiremos en cuanto anochezca." Le contestó volviendo a su habitación llevándose el portátil con ella para ver qué lugares habían cercanos, no iban a visitar los mismos pueblos que ya habían utilizado, eso sería arriesgarse demasiado.

"Un gracias hubiera sido bueno." Murmuró para sí mismo viéndola partir, viendo que nada había cambiado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo y nada había cambiado. Tan solo era de Selene no darle importancia o actuar indiferente hasta que se le volviera a acercar. Recordó esa mañana después de haber vuelto a la seguridad de la cabaña, amaneciendo segundos después. Él sintiendo como su cuerpo se destensionaba al la luna llena desaparecer. Ella lo había notado y sin pelos en la lengua le había preguntado si había estado así de tensionado cuando tenían sexo, él le admitió que su atención no había estado puesta en eso sino en ella. Selene le asintió como si nada. Minutos después ella hablaba de cómo hacer lo que hicieron tras él estar influenciado por la luna era hasta irresponsable. Michael tan solo le sacudió la cabeza y se le acercó lentamente, vio que ella pareció dudar por unos instantes pero no lo esquivó, en vez de eso le respondió sus caricias y momentos después habían estado juntos de nuevo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

El próximo mes y medio Selene se dedicaría a continuar leyendo los libros de Tanis, a veces con Michael, siempre teniendo en mente mantenerse atenta para buscar menciones del hermano de Marcus pero no había encontrado mucho, Tanis no había escrito mucho de él. Cuando no estaban buscando en los libros Selene estaba de nuevo entrenándolo, enseñándole como cazar, dándole lecciones de supervivencia, y dejándolo acercar, no en ese orden en particular y mucho menos no negándose a mezclar los asuntos. Casi dos meses que él describiría normales si el resto de su vida seguía siendo así. Riesgos mínimos y ella entrenándolo al extremo.

La relación entre ellos también empezó a evolucionar, continuaba siendo la Selene de siempre seria y callada, pero dada la nueva interacción las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco. Como en toda relación que empezaba al principio todo llevaba a la intimidad, un roce en un entrenamiento, estar sentados leyendo los libros de Tanis y la cercanía abrumándolos, una sonrisa que era devuelta con un comentario irónico, todo estuvo bien por esos días, hasta que empezó a notar que era él quien siempre la buscaba a ella, el que siempre trataba de acercársele. Para ese momento no hablaban mucho sobre ellos, de hecho nada. Sabía que Selene disfrutaba con él pero le parecía anormal que pareciera darle igual si se le acercaba o no, así que por los próximos días se dedicó a evadirla y solo a entrenarse y de repente a continuar con las lecturas. Para el cuarto día de abstinencia se encontraba en el mueble de afuera de su habitación cuando ella salió y después de tomarse una bolsa de sangre y hacerle unos comentarios sobre el entrenamiento que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas le preguntó si todo estaba bien entre ellos, si estaba molesto, la notó preocupada por su aislamiento. Michael le contó lo que pensaba, que lo preocupaba que ella nunca tomara la iniciativa, ella tan solo se quedó mirándolo y le asintió mientras se mordía el labio pensativa y luego pareció descartar su comentario con una sacudida de cabeza mientras se alejaba diciéndole que no había caído en cuenta de eso. Horas después vino el entrenamiento y cuando este se terminó Selene lo despachó. Minutos después estaba alistándose para bañarse cuando escuchó pasos detrás suyo y ella deteniéndose en la puerta de su habitación. Esperó a que le dijera alguna cosa típica de ella, pero en vez de eso siguió hasta adentro y mientras caminaba le preguntaba si podía acompañarlo, su frase terminando justo a centímetros de sus labios. Selene no le explicó él porque de su actitud. Después de ese día estuvieron los cuales en que todo se normalizó y poco a poco ella empezó a ser más abierta con él, no en cuanto a sentimientos pero sí en cuanto a la situación en la que estaban, su mundo, la guerra. Luego notó que cualquier caricia por mínima que fuera llevaba al sexo, lo que él no se quejaba ¿pero acaso la mujer no veía que solo porque se le arrimara y le diera un beso no quería decir que la quería desnudar? Después ella empezó a hacer preguntas más personales sobre su vida pasada pero aún la notaba incomoda….hasta el día que le preguntó por Samantha. Ese día las cosas cambiaron. Ese día fue el primero en que se le acercó y un beso no llevó a nada más, una caricia no llevó a nada más. Una semana después fue él quien le hizo una pregunta personal sobre un amor pasado de ella, y fue la primera vez que lo invitó a quedarse en su habitación diría toda la noche pero fue todo el día, ella dormía de día. Él aceptó obviamente…..y no hicieron nada. No hubo intimidad, sólo ellos dos en la misma cama aceptándose sin palabras que estaban cómodos con el otro y la relación que estaba surgiendo. Ese día se sembraron los cimientos para la relación en evolución. Los días en que ya no la sentía incomoda por brindarle una caricia prosiguieron, en los cuales le podía hacer bromas y la veía sonriendo. Le enseñó a beber sangre de ella y a disfrutarlo, a no asustarse si la lastimaba, si la hacía desmayar. El par de días en que no dejaban la habitación por veinticuatro horas seguidas, conversaciones, dormidas, sangre y sexo. Luego vino el día en que abiertamente le preguntó si le podía hacer el amor y ella tan solo se burló del término para horas después volvérselo a preguntar en broma y ella asentirle con la vulnerabilidad marcada en los ojos. Las veces que experimentaban sobre sus fisiologías. Llegaron los días en que ya ni siquiera encontraba ropa en su habitación sino que toda estaba en la de ella. Días en que le preguntaba si había visto su pantalón de algodón y ella sabía a qué cajón dirigirse y lo sacaba. Por supuesto, nunca hablaban de sentimientos, y las pocas veces que lo hacían Selene mantenía que su relación era derivada de las circunstancias y de las ganas de olvidar al mundo de afuera momentáneamente. Michael no le daba mucha importancia, podía decir lo que quisiera que ambos sabían dónde estaban parados. A su parecer las cosas escalaron lentamente, ambos sabían que habían sentimientos pero no hacían referencia a estos, o no mucho, aparentemente todo estaba basado en el sexo y la comodidad que venía con este y siendo un idiota nunca lo refutó. Por eso en menos de dos meses y cuando las cosas se hubieran terminado entre ellos como si nada se encontraría cavilando con rencor si todo ese 'tiempo de entretenimiento' nada mas fue una forma pasajera de Selene para olvidar la precaria situación en la que se encontraban.

Primero el entrenamiento, después la diversión, esa parecía ser una ley no escrita y hablada, pero ley que llevaba a que la diversión tomara parte mientras amanecía o cuando ya lo había hecho, llevándolos a ambos a refugiarse en el sótano y en la habitación de ella, para cuando su relación sexual empezó Selene no le decía nada y él sabía cuando marcharse y dejarla sola, usualmente después de que se había quedado dormida o antes, dependiendo de cuanta incomodidad sintiera viniendo de ella. Luego estuvieron los días en que ella no le hacía comentario alguno para darle a entender que quería dormir sola y él se marchaba sabiendo que eso era lo que se esperaba. Luego estuvo el día en que ella le pidió que se quedara. El primero pero no el último. Pero aún así Michael asumía que a ella le gustaba disfrutar de su privacidad así que lo sorprendió uno de esos días donde ya el negocio estuvo terminado y se despertó a media mañana y se fue a marchar y solo con sentirlo moviendo ella se giró hacia él abrazándolo adormilada con un brazo y una pierna mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello y le decía con voz ronca 'Sabes que puedes quedarte si lo deseas, ¿verdad?' mientras le dejaba un beso en la quijada que le aumentó el ritmo a su corazón. A partir de ese día Michael no volvió a dormir en la habitación que ella había dispuesto para él en los primeros días.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Todo en la cabaña marchaba relativamente bien hasta que una idea le empezó a rondar a Michael por la cabeza, idea que lo dejaba cabizbajo y pensativo en si debía arriesgarse o tan solo conformarse con lo que tenían, lo que cada día progresaba más.

Cuando fue con la idea donde Selene extrañamente ella había estado de acuerdo, había decidido ir sólo donde los lycans para recolectar mayor información y dejarles ver que apreciaba su ayuda, pero que no se iba a unir a ellos, en cambio ellos se podrían unir a él, y por consiguiente a Selene. No les diría su paradero ni formarían un grupo inmediatamente porque primero habrían cosas que solucionar como el modus operandi pero dejaría sentadas las bases de lo que quería, luchar por acabar con la guerra. Selene le había pedido unos días para mejorar el plan, sintiéndola tan aprensiva como estaba él. Juntos habían medidos los pros y los contras pero ambos sabían que era lo que se debía hacer si no querían continuar huyendo toda su vida.

Michael se marcharía tres días después de que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo a un plan y tras hacerle prometer a Selene que lo estaría esperando cuando volviera, que esto no se trataba de un engaño de su parte al hacerle creer que aceptaría a los lycans para luego huir ella sola. Selene había prometido entre dientes, por su familia. Le creyó.

Lo que Michael no sabía era que Selene había elegido muy bien las palabras de aquella promesa, estaría ahí cuando él volviera, pero no mientras se marchaba. Un día después de él partir se dirigió al pueblo y desde allí tomó de nuevo el camino hacia Hungría, Budapest. Ordoghaz, exactamente. Le dejó una nota sobre la mesa por si las cosas salían mal. Ella no se podía unir a los lycans, había matado demasiados como para ahora ir a buscar su ayuda. En vez de eso decidió ejercer un plan que a su vez se había formado en su cabeza, volver donde los vampiros, hacer una de sus jugarretas para sacar a Marcus sólo de la mansión, sabiendo que no era el gran guerrero podría hablar calmadamente con él, explicar todo lo sucedido y pedir absolución así solo fuera para Michael. Marcus según Tanis –y lo que ella había visto– no era muy cercano a Viktor así que incluso ella podía obtener un perdón, que después la desterraran le valía mierda. Las cosas no podían salir tan fáciles pero al menos sería hacer algo y no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Poco sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, en lo que sin querer estaba arrastrando a Michael, en la lenta perdida de su inocencia. Estarían los vampiros, los lycans, Marcus, años de guerra con los cuales él dejaría de ser un humano asustadizo y poco a poco iría tomando las riendas del mundo inmortal así algunas veces lo hiciera a regañadientes.

Selene no descubriría que la relación entre ellos se acabó en el mismo momento en el que ella dejó la seguridad de la pequeña cabaña hasta que no se lo volvieran a encontrar de frente días después. De primera mano conocería aquel dicho que ella solía aplicar de que en ese mundo no se hacía lo que se quería sino lo que se debía, conocería los celos, la decepción, el miedo al él ser el celoso y no saber manejar esos sentimientos, el sentimiento de incapacidad mientras lo aventaba a los brazos de otras, dolor emocional que sabría enmascarar y hasta evadiría…..todo por hacer que los vampiros le perdonaran la vida a Michael. Pero no todo giraría en torno a él, su vida cambiaría totalmente, se encontraría con enemigos lycans, tendría que aceptarse a sí misma sus seiscientos años de errores, se reencontraría con viejos amigos, amores y aliados, personas en las que ya ni siquiera podría confiar…..que no harían más que recordarle cuan traidora era. Todo este nuevo mundo y situación la obligarían a cambiar su forma de ser.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 30.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

El tercer día desde que llegó a este lugar y aun no sabía quién era el tal Lorenz Macaro y nadie más parecía saberlo. Aunque los traficantes de muerte ni la mayoría de lycans de alto rango le habían dado información se las había arreglado para acercarse y obtenerla de los lycans comunes. Una tarde se encontraba esperando a que los vampiros llamaran a buscarlo para la misma interrogación de los últimos días cuando de repente alguien entró corriendo a la parte de la sala de entrenamiento que los lycans usaban. El lycan se había aproximado directamente hasta donde él estaba lo que inmediatamente lo hizo poner en guardia, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía cuando dicho lycan se le adelantó.

"Encontraron a tu vampira." Le dijo sabiendo que al híbrido le interesaría saber eso. Y también sabiendo que a sus compañeros lycans más experimentados les disgustaría oír que se estaban refiriendo a una vampira como a la mujer del híbrido, lo cual era inaceptable e inconcebible. Pero si la vampira más leal a Viktor lo había traicionado y después huido con Michael debía de ser por algo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, al primer instante desconcertado y después las palabras llegándole al cerebro. "¿Selene?"

"Sí." Le respondió agitado. "Según los Cleaners lleva horas aquí, la han estado interrogando."

Michael sacudió la cabeza, conmocionado, "No…" dijo, era imposible que la hubieran encontrado. ¿Cómo iban a dar con ella cuando justamente se habían separado para que eso no ocurriera? El lycan seguramente estaba confundido pero la falta de traficantes de muerte en esa misma sala de entrenamiento era una razón suficiente para hacer sospechar la razón de aquella ausencia numerosa.

"Los mismos traficantes de muerte se están peleando entre ellos por entrar y–"

Esas palabras lo cambiaron todo, "Llévame donde está." Michael le ordenó sintiendo su pulso acelerando. ¿Cómo era posible? Debía de ser Selene, los traficantes la conocían, no la estarían confundiendo con cualquier otro rostro nuevo en el lugar. No estarían sacando rumores.

El lycan inmediatamente se negó, tan solo había venido a informar, "No puedes interrumpir una interrogación."

A Michael no le interesaron sus palabras, inmediatamente se marchó a buscarla. El lycan no había venido a ayudarle, tan solo a avisarle, no quería problemas. Para ahora ya sabía el camino de memoria a las salas de interrogación y lo recorrió rápidamente.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_¡Mierda! _Sabía que de esta no iba a salir. Le fallaría a Michael cuando volviera a la cabaña –si es que ya no lo había hecho–, no la encontraría. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría en darse cuenta que sí se marchó pero no con la intención de abandonarlo sino que fue atrapada? Había llegado a Budapest sin contratiempo alguno, una pequeña tardanza de un día por las carreteras estar imposibles de conducir con las tormentas de nieve. Creyendo el lugar abandonado se aproximó a Ordoghaz con cautela, después de horas de vigilancia no encontró señas de que la mansión continuara habitada o que estuviera en planes de reconstrucción, estaba completamente abandonada, ni siquiera la estaban cuidando. Así que había proseguido al lugar, los escombros aún estaban presentes y le pareció extraño que no se hubieran desecho de estos. Vio sangre seca en una pared y se aproximó hasta esta, suponía que no era extraño ni para las autoridades el estado en que encontraron el lugar. Ordoghaz siempre había estado rodeada de misticismo para los civiles, habían dos que eran muy populares, uno decía que al estar activa en las horas de la noche la mansión era un burdel de clase alta al que solo muy pocos tenían acceso, el mito más fuerte y preferido por los vecinos era que el estado estaba habitado por seres 'extraños', unos se atrevían a decir vampiros y los otros por no quedar mal tan solo no explicaban. Así que muy pocas personas se acercarían al lugar a ver qué sucedía. La mansión estaba destrozada, podía ver vidrio desquebrajado por todas partes, la madera completamente arruinada, las costosas cortinas ya no existían, las gradas ahora incompletas no llevaban a los pisos de arriba, estos ni existían. Conociendo el camino se dirigió a donde una vez había estado la cripta de los Mayores, lo que encontró le causó más perplejidad. Sangre seca de nuevo, el piso hecho nada….como si alguien hubiera salido de debajo de este, paredes con rotos para nada comunes. Llevaba más de media hora en el lugar cuando sintió que no estaba sola, pasos no se hicieron esperar, pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Botas haciendo ruido contra el piso de mármol. _La habían atrapado,_ se giró para lo que creyó sería una última batalla para encontrarse con varios rostros familiares. "Hola, Selene, que gusto de verte." Le dijo Ralph con ironía mientras se aproximaba rápidamente y listo para darle un golpe en la frente con la culata del rifle que traía.

Selene inmediatamente detuvo el rifle con su mano y barrió los pies del traficante para un segundo después dar un brinco hacia atrás alejándose, para cuando tocó el piso cinco traficantes se encontraban en la sala, armados, con caras de pocos amigos y ninguno de ellos era un novato, cada uno siendo un compañero con el que había llegado a entrenar. "Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo." De las fundas de sus piernas sacó sus dos confiables berettas, estas reluciendo en la noche con la munición UV.

"No te hagas la payasa."

"¿Ahora nos estás matando a nosotros?"

"Sabemos lo que has hecho, Selene."

Fueron frases que la recibieron a continuación, inmediatamente buscó a Fane quien le había hecho la pregunta y le apuntó entre los ojos, dejándole ver que sus palabras iban en serio, "Hago lo que sea por sobrevivir."

"¿Como matar a tres traficantes de muerte y a Viktor?" Fane volvió a preguntar mientras todos en la sala estudiaban como acercársele.

"¿Tres?" preguntó tan solo por echarle más leña al fuego, recordando al grupo que la había atacado cuando fue por Tanis, "También acabé con Abigail y el grupo que mandaron para aniquilarme. ¿O acaso olvidas que te lo dije cuando la llamaste por radio?"

Ralph la miró de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que actuara de esta forma tras lo que había hecho? "La misma engreída de siempre, solo que nunca te imaginé matando a tu propia raza." le dijo al ver que no apretaba el gatillo, ¿Qué diablos esperaba?

Fane le levantó una mano a Ralph para que se callara, "Selene, necesitamos tu ayuda. Esa es la razón por la cual en este mismo momento no estás muerta."

_¿Necesitaban su ayuda?_ "¿Me crees idiota o qué?" Ella no se iba a poner en bandeja de plata, si la iban a capturar se iba a llevar varios por delante. Mantuvo su puntería ante Ralph, que era el traficante que tenía más cerca y Fane quien aparentemente era el líder del grupo. De repente sintió un pinchazo en su espalda y apretó los gatillos pero Ralph y Fane sabiendo lo que sucedería ya se habían movido de sus posiciones. Tal vez fue lenta en reaccionar porque de repente los dos la estaban sosteniendo de los brazos contra una pared. Ambas pistolas ahora en el suelo. Utilizando un movimiento bajo le pegó a Ralph una patada entre las piernas, este inmediatamente soltándola lo que le dio tiempo de levantar su pierna y coger el cuchillo de su bota, inmediatamente se lo fue a enterrar a Fane en el cuello pero en el último segundo al cruzar miradas con él no pudo y lo desvió hasta el hombro, fallando por unos centímetros vitales. De repente sintió que le disparaban, hombro, estomago, muslo, rodilla. Aún así no se dio por vencida, le sacó el cuchillo del hombro a Fane y se lo iba a lanzar a un traficante enfrente de ella cuando este le disparó al cuchillo, cayó con un sonido metálico al piso.

En el segundo que Selene se descuidó Fane la cogió y le dio la vuelta de nuevo, agitado por el dolor que se le disparó la aventó bruscamente contra la pared, no dejándola luchar de a mucho para colocar espacio entre ella y la pared. "Ahora, si nos haces el favor de acompañarnos." Conocía a Selene casi como a la palma de su mano –o eso creía él–, sabía que para ella ya todo era fútil, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Por su parte aún no creía que Selene lo había lastimado pero había sucedido.

Selene escuchó mas pasos acercándose, seis, siete traficantes y después una voz demasiado conocida, miró y vio a Khan cojeando mientras se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

"Pudiste haber hecho las cosas más fáciles." Khan le dijo e inmediatamente la golpeó en la cara lo más duro que pudo. "¿Qué esperan? Inyéctenla de nuevo." Ordenó en cuanto desafiantemente ella lo volvió a mirar.

Selene escupió al piso la sangre de su boca, "¿Son como diez en contra mío y me tiene que drogar?

En cuanto Fane dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza la vio a punto de lanzarse hacia Khan pero la volvió a tirar contra la pared, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. "No te creas tanto, Selene." Ese siempre había sido su problema.

"¿Se volvieron cobardes desde que maté a Viktor?" Preguntó viendo a Rachel acercándose, una pistola que no era de balas normales en la mano. Un segundo después sintió dolor en su cuello. Kahn volvió a golpearla en la cara y todo se oscureció mientras sentía un palpitar incesante recorriéndole las venas.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Vamos, Fane, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó por la millonésima vez en las siete u ocho horas desde su captura, para ahora cada una de sus heridas se habían sanado, "Si me quisieran muerta ya me habrían matado. Lo mismo si tan solo quisieran torturarme." Extraño de por sí era que le hubieran pasado una bolsa de sangre.

"No tienes idea de nada, ¿cierto?" le preguntó viéndola estudiando la bolsa, no la había destapado, dudaba de ellos, pensaba que tal vez le habían colocado algo dentro.

"No. ¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó, esto para nada parecía una tortura, no la tenían esposada a una silla, no la estaban amenazando, Fane no estaba intentando meterle miedo, era una simple interrogación, lo que no le cuadraba.

"Sabías acerca de Ordoghaz….¿Abigail no te informó de nada cuando–?"

"La maté antes de que abriera la boca."

Por supuesto, _la arrogancia de siempre,_ "¿Sabes quién es Lorenz Macaro?"

Selene frunció el ceño, el nombre lo había llegado a oír pero no lo recordó, "No. ¿Quién es?"

"Nos hemos tenido que esconder. Ese hombre es el que nos ha dado la mano."

"¿Esconder?" Le preguntó en son de burla, aun negándose a cooperar y en parte impresionada de ver como los vampiros habían caído, ahora se escondían de los lycans. ¿Dónde estaba Marcus en todas estas?

"Sí. Y necesitamos tu ayuda."

"_¿Necesitan mi ayuda?_" preguntó con ironía, "¿Qué juego pretenden jugar?"

"Ninguno." Su paciencia estaba mermando con esa actitud de ella, así que decidió ir al punto, "La mayoría de los traficantes y una parte del consejo te quieren muerta por lo que hiciste Selene, pero ya nos hemos hecho a la idea de que nos tenemos que anteponer a nuestros deseos."

Obviamente Selene no había creído que todos los vampiros estarían en su contra. Miembros del concilio que secretamente deseaban el poder seguramente se alegraron cuando se dieron cuenta que los Mayores estaban muertos. Marcus dormido y sin nadie que lo despertara no sería difícil de despachar. La seguridad de Ordoghaz sería mínima mientras la mayoría de los traficantes se marchaban a pelear a Lucian…..Sólo la policía de Kraven habría quedado, hasta lo podía verse devolviendo para Ordoghaz si se dio cuenta de la muerte de Viktor. También estaban esos pocos simpatizantes de los lycans….y los vampiros hedonistas que no les importaba nada más que su estilo de vida. "¿Y qué necesidades son esas si se puede saber?" Habían mandado a uno de los traficantes más cercanos a ella para que negociara. Extraño era ver que la actitud de Fane no era como la de Khan que parecía querer matarla cada vez que la miraba, como la mayoría de traficantes.

"Tanis nos ha informado que–"

"¿Tienen a Tanis?" preguntó desconcertada. Así que había estado en lo correcto, capturar a Tanis le hubiera dado la mano vencedora en su mundo….pero ya era muy tarde para eso. Se le habían adelantado. "¿Qué es lo que en verdad está sucediendo, Fane?"

No tenía autorización de hablar sin Lorenz Macaro, pero no vio porque no adelantar algo, de pronto y les ayudaba antes de tiempo, "Mientras los traficantes estaban en las guaridas de Lucian–" se detuvo al escuchar varios siseos afuera de la puerta y luego un rugido que le colocó los pelos de punta seguido por varios golpes secos alrededor que hicieron vibrar la habitación, inmediatamente se apartó al igual que Selene que se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba mientras lo despojaba de una de sus H&K USP Match y la apuntaba contra la puerta. Un rugido fue escuchado y después otro golpe.

"_¡¿Hay lycans allá afuera?_" preguntó sorprendida y su otra mano fútil e instintivamente yendo hasta su otra vacía pistolera.

Selene pensaba que estaban bajo ataque, él sabía que era un rescate, "Sí, pero ese debe ser el híbrido. Seguro ya sabe que–"

"_¡¿MICHAEL ESTÁ AQUÍ?_" preguntó sorprendida para volver a escuchar otro golpe, solo que este sí rompió las bisagras. Su respuesta no llegó por Fane, sino por Michael, quien entró por donde la puerta había estado, en toda su gloriosa forma híbrida.

Michael inmediatamente le rugió al vampiro que estaba parado junto a Selene mientras esta se hacía a un lado. _¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo aquí?_ Se preguntó por milésima vez. Apurado se acercó y la cogió de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarla. Selene no lo detuvo, al contrario, con la mano libre le quitó el rifle a Fane, este muy asustado como para detenerla, y se dejó ser guiada por Michael. En cuanto salieron a la puerta vio a los traficantes lentamente empezando a recobrar el conocimiento. Michael no los había matado. Obviamente Michael aumentó el paso, haciéndoselo aumentar a ella. Selene miraba más hacia atrás que hacia adelante, Michael se podía encargar de lo de adelante, ella cubría la retaguardia. Los vampiros, aún recuperándose empezaron a seguirlos dejando metros de por distancia. Unos incluso ni la miraban a ella, miraban por delante, a Michael. _¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aún vivo…y aparentemente libre?_ De repente giraron en un pasillo y un olor fuerte le llegó haciéndola detener inmediatamente en cuanto lo reconoció pero Michael, insistente, tiró de su brazo. Selene miró hacia atrás y vio que los vampiros también se negaban a seguirlos. Michael volvió a tirar de ella y ella hizo fuerza con sus pies en el piso, "_¡No voy a entrar ahí!_" le gritó al ver gente dentro de un gran corredor. Eran lycans. _¿Por qué habían lycans en ese lugar? ¿Qué hacían vivos? ¿Por qué no se estaban matando con los vampiros?_

Michael en cuanto vio el camino que llevaba a la parte de los lycans apuró el paso, ningún vampiro sensato se atrevería a cruzar ese corredor, no los seguirían. Al sentir el tirón que el cuerpo de Selene le dio a su brazo recordó que ella no era muy diferente que los otros traficantes. Se negaba a continuar. Volvió a tirar de su brazo, a hacerla continuar pero ella de nuevo se negó. Algunos lycans que preferían la comodidad de su verdadera fachada y que notaron lo que sucedía le rugieron a Michael en cuanto vieron lo que quería hacer. Varios de ellos incluso se pararon en frente de él aunque dejando espacio de por medio, 'Esa basura no va a entrar acá.' alguien le dijo y Michael rugió, asumía que Selene usando un traje de traficante de muerte tan solo empeoraba las cosas. Aunque la verdad no lo hacía. En estos días que había pasado entre lycans había escuchado la legendaria reputación que Selene tenía entre estos. Era una genocida de esa raza, ella se había quedado corta al contarle algunas de las atrocidades que había cometido.

_¡Déjame ir!_"_¡Michael!_" Selene le dijo arreglándoselas para cogerle la mano que le aprisionaba la muñeca y hacérsela abrir, liberándose de él. Se giró hacia los vampiros y le quitó el seguro al arma. Asumía que se tendrían que devolver pero sintió a Michael rugiéndole de nuevo a los vampiros y volviéndola a tomar de la muñeca. "_¡Ya dije que no!_"

Michael tan solo la miró, y luego la tomó de la muñeca de nuevo, avanzando unos pasos y después llevándola por otro pasillo. _Si los lycans no iban a servir los Cleaners mejor que hicieran algo._ Como fue de esperarse podía sentir a los vampiros siguiéndolos y temiendo juego sucio por su parte dejó que Selene caminara por delante de él, cambiando a su forma humana para poder dirigirla hablándole. Se encontraron con los Cleaners varios metros adelante, estos aparentemente sorprendidos y temiendo un motín por parte de ambas razas contra ellos. Uno de los Cleaners, Samuel, si no estaba mal, dejó proseguir a Michael y a Selene y lo escuchó diciéndoles a los traficantes que recordaran el tratado con Macaro. Michael continuó sin saber a dónde iban pues esta parte de las instalaciones pertenecía a los humanos y no las había visitado. Más adelante les salió un par de Cleaners que los llevaron por otros pasadizos a una oficina, allí prosiguieron a dejarlos solos. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó en cuanto la puerta se cerró y girándose hacia ella, esta vez fijándose en los hoyos en su traje de traficante y su sangre seca. Fue tan lejos hasta caminar hasta donde ella y tomarla de los hombros, apretándola para ver que era real.

Selene no acababa de entender lo que sucedía, los vampiros le habían hecho caso a los Cleaners, hasta donde ella sabía continuaban siendo humanos. ¿Y los lycans, que hacían allí? Al ver a Michael sumamente preocupado enfrente de ella y fijándose en la sangre en su cara se apuró a hablar, "Estoy bien." Le dijo de obvio malhumor y haciéndolo a un lado por lo terrible de la situación, "¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor del lugar, _¿Cómo iban a escapar de aquí?_

A Michael le pareció fuera de lugar que ella lo alejara, como si el contacto le molestara…..pero mejor así, probablemente en ese momento los estaban vigilando. "Bien. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó, obviamente no lo primero que debía de preguntarle.

Selene se detuvo, "Podría preguntar lo mismo." Le dijo, pero ese no era el momento para ellos ponerse a discutir los motivos y circunstancias que los habían traído a este lugar, "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?"

Michael se le acercó, apurándose antes de que los interrumpieran, "La cadena de Lucian, el dije, ¿lo recuerdas?" le preguntó y ella le asintió.

Selene lo había tomado del piso antes de dejar las cloacas tras matar a Viktor, días después se lo había dado a Michael diciéndole que era inservible pero que tal vez él debía de guardarlo. Michael se había quedado mirándolo por varios segundos, por las memorias de Lucian lo recordaba alrededor del cuello de Sonja todos esos siglos atrás y después en forma lycan tomándolo antes de huir. Había sido un amuleto de mala suerte, uno que había creado una guerra, no prestándole mayor atención al objeto en su mano lo había guardado en la guantera del carro en el que huían. Y allí se había quedado, hasta ese día, Selene lo había visto cuando buscaba por un pasaporte falso el día anterior para poder cruzar la frontera. "¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

Michael sabía que como todo con la familia de Selene debía de ser prudente al soltarle la noticia pero no había tiempo, "Tu papá lo construyó. Tanis asegura que es una llave que abre la tumba de William." Selene seguro se estaba preguntando quién diablos era William, la miró a los ojos, o tan solo estaba dolida de que trajera a su familia al asunto así como así y en un tema de este tipo, "William es el hermano gemelo de Marcus. Él es de donde provienen todos los lycans. Esa historia ficticia de los tres hijos de Alexander Corvinus que me contaste es verdad."

Selene se remojó los labios, "¿Mi padre?" preguntó confundida, ¿Qué venía su padre a hacer en toda esta historia? La verdad era que de toda esa retahíla que acababa de escuchar esa parte era la única que le importaba, "No entiendo que–"

"_¡Marcus se ha enloquecido!_ Ahora es híbrido, fue el responsable de la destrucción de Ordoghaz. Ha matado cientos de inmortales. A los que no ha matado a tratado de convertiros pero el virus no funciona, los ha matado de esa forma. Quiere crear una nueva raza junto a William, solo que no sabe su paradero."

Selene entendía el apuro que Michael tenía de contarle todo esto pero tan solo una cosa se registraba en su mente, "Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto." Era alguna clase de equivocación, una carta de mal gusto que Tanis sacó para convencer a los vampiros que lo recibieran de nuevo.

Michael sabía lo que eso debía de significar para ella, "De acuerdo a Tanis lo tiene todo que ver_._"

"_¡Tanis fue desterrado por una razón, mi padre–_"

"_¡SELENE!_" le dijo llamando su atención, dejándole ver el punto de la cuestión aquí que no era su familia directamente. "_¡Marcus quiere liberar a su hermano y convertirse en un nuevo Dios junto a él._ Y sólo tú. De todos estos inmortales sabe el paradero de la cárcel que tu padre construyó."

"Yo no sé–"

Escuchó su tono defensivo y la interrumpió, "Selene, Marcus ha matado más de dos centenas de inmortales buscándote. Ahora mismo se encuentra en América, sembrando la destrucción ahí porque los Cleaners crearon una pista falsa de que habías sido vista allá." En cuanto dijo eso las puertas se abrieron de par en par e inmediatamente Michael volvió a cambiar a híbrido, rugiéndole al vampiro que llevaba días tratando de interrogarlo.

"Todo eso es verdad, Selene. Sólo tú sabes dónde está ese lugar." Fane le dijo tras haber escuchado la ultima parte de las palabras del híbrido.

Selene volvió a levantar el rifle en shock por las noticias que le habían dado, aún incrédula, pero si los vampiros no la habían matado era por algo…._¿algo como esto?_ "Tanis, debe de estar –"

Fane le sacudió la cabeza, "Todos los que sabían porque surgió la guerra fueron asesinados por Viktor y Amelia. Excepto Tanis. Tu familia fue asesinada tras la construcción de la cárcel. Es probable que no le recordaras a Viktor a su hija, Sonja, sino que te usó como un instrumento que ahora podrá ser utilizado contra todos nosotros. Tus recuerdos están en tu sangre. Necesitamos esos recuerdos para–"

Michael le volvió a rugir a Fane, _no iba a dejar que la tocaran de nuevo,_ Fane inmediatamente se calló. 'Michael.' Escuchó a Selene llamándole la atención y esto lo molestó un poco, la miró preguntándole porqué lo detenía.

Fane dio un paso hacia ella viendo como había controlado tan fácilmente al híbrido con una sola palabra, "Los vampiros estamos de acuerdo en negociar tu libertad a cambio de que nos ayudes a destruir a William y a Marcus."

"Claro." Ahora se explicaba porque no la habían matado en cuanto la encontraron. En ese momento Selene no sentía nada más que confusión por toda la información que le acababan de soltar en tan poco tiempo.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	7. Parte 2: Capítulo 31

Y con este capítulo se da paso a la segunda parte de la historia, por eso me tomé tres semanas en actualizar, perdón por la espera.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 31. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Tanis ya ha sido convocado." Fane le informó.

Selene le asintió aun no pudiendo comprender la magnitud de lo que Michael le había dicho y lo que ahora Fane le reiteraba, estaban siendo protegidos por el tal Lorenz Macaro que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién era. Sólo que era el actual representante de los Cleaners. Era el humano más poderoso del planeta. Ella por su parte tenía el dije de Sonja en su mano, había dado la ubicación de su carro y que dicho dije se encontraba en la guantera, si un lycan o un Cleaner lo fue a buscar no lo sabía pero lo habían traído y se lo habían devuelto. Por más que intentara no podía recordar el dije, ni la cadena, ni mucho menos la prisión, era como si fuera la primera vez que escuchara toda la historia que le contaban sobre su niñez. _Nada._ Ya tenía un dolor de cabeza por tratar de recordar. Selene levantó la mirada, "Quiero inmunidad completa después de que acabemos con Marcus y William."

"Hecho." Le contestó Fane sin pensarlo y cerrando el trato, sabiendo que a la mayoría de traficantes la idea no les iba a gustar nada. Pero habían tenido cuatro meses prácticamente para hacerse a la idea, "Hay parte del consejo aquí, del de Viktor y del de Amelia que sabes cumplirán su palabra."

Selene le asintió, ella sabía que por mucho que repudiaran hacer algo que iba en contra de sus ideales una vez que aceptaban no habría marcha atrás, "Bien." Por supuesto, como todo en política concilio y guerreros era una cosa muy diferente. Hacía unos meses ella misma hubiera desafiado las leyes para tomar venganza por la muerte de Viktor.

Fane le asintió y exhaló, "Además, no es como si ahora pudiéramos tocarte. Tan solo por aceptar la protección de Lorenz Macaro estamos firmando un tratado de paz con los lycans."

"¿Tan mal están las cosas allá afuera?" preguntó ida, pensando en la clase de cosas que debían de estar sucediendo para que los vampiros se dejaran ayudar de humanos. Era inconcebible que un humano tuviera tanto poder sobre ellos...

Conocía a Selene, "¿Dónde estuviste estos últimos cuatro meses?" Respuesta era algo que no esperaba recibir, pero de todas formas había hecho la pregunta.

_Michael._ Después de Michael haberla puesta al tanto de todo ella misma lo había hecho a un lado para hablar con los vampiros, extraer información. En el momento no había pensado en eso y ahora lo hacía, había sido bajo de su parte apartarlo una vez que se encontraba con sus ex compañeros, pero había algo que estos podían ofrecerle que él no, información sin alterar. Michael había estado herido, los traficantes habían tratado de defenderse del ataque que él hizo para poder llegar hasta donde ella, después de que Fane explicó ante su presencia un par de cosas ella había pedido unos fórceps para sacarle las balas y los Cleaners le habían proveído con unos. No supo que sucedió pero cuando se le acercó para sacárselas él le arrebató el aparato y prosiguió a hacerlo el mismo. Inmediatamente supo que trataba de protegerla, de no dejarle ver a los traficantes cuan cercanos ellos dos se habían convertido en ese tiempo. "La inmunidad que pido también se extiende hacia Michael."

_Eso tenía que ser un chiste._ Fane se le burló en la cara justo de la forma que sabía ella odiaba que hiciera. Selene se encontraba aquí cómodamente hablando con él porque ellos dos tenían un pasado que venía de siglos atrás pero donde estuviera con cualquier otro traficante la estarían acabando a comentarios y no siendo tan 'entendedor' como él. "Que estén dispuestos a dejarte vivir es una cosa, Selene. No te aproveches." La interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más, "De hecho la inmunidad viene con dos trabajitos que tienes que hacer para nosotros primero. Uno es ayudarnos con Marcus y William, y el otro–"

"Deshacerme de Michael." Era obvio que le pedirían algo así. La situación le recordaba cuando Viktor le había dado una oportunidad similar para redimirse. Ella conocía a su raza, sobre todo a los traficantes de muerte, la mayoría no se quedaban con nada.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, "No lo hará. Estuve presente cuando Viktor se lo pidió. No veo que la haría cambiar de acciones ahora." Khan se expresó llegando con Tanis. Este pareciendo una rata asustada ante ellos. Selene los había traicionado desde antes de matar a Viktor, cuando había salido corriendo dejando a su grupo por ir en rescate del cochino híbrido.

Khan era obviamente uno de los personajes que odiaban la idea de que Selene fuera a salir libre de todo esto, Fane no compartía su punto de vista. Nunca había estado aliado con los lycans ni mucho menos con la basura de Kraven pero todas las idioteces que este había hecho lo beneficiaron sin saberlo, ahora era el candidato número uno para tomar el poder de todos los covens, o al menos de la mayoría de los de Europa. "Lo hará si sabe lo que conviene." La volteó a mirar, "Y tú siempre _tarde o temprano_ has sabido lo que te conviene." El híbrido podía tener sentimientos para Selene, Selene siempre había sabido como esconder los suyos y no parecía tener al híbrido mucho en cuenta lo que le dejaba a entender que los sentimientos del híbrido no eran correspondidos. La historia de la vida amorosa de Selene. Sonrió recordando a Kraven y a Česlav. Aunque Česlav había sido historia aparte e historia patria. Ese _tarde o temprano _que le acababa de dar era un comentario hacía esa relación, a como él una vez que se enteró de lo de ella con Česlav le había dicho que este no le convenía. En ese entonces Selene había sido una recién entrada a este mundo, un tanto inocente, Česlav todo lo contrario. Aún no sabía si Česlav había ayudado en el cambio de Selene o ella había cambiado por cuenta propia. La Selene de hacía seiscientos años había desaparecido.

Horas atrás mientras Selene estaba a solas con el híbrido Fane había visto por un monitor como ella se había alejado de él en cuanto estuvieron solos. Como no tuvo en cuenta su opinión cuando había preferido hablar con ellos, los vampiros, directamente haciéndolo a un lado. "Cuatro meses con ese animal no te habrán hecho olvidar lealtades, ¿cierto Selene?"

"_¡Asesinó a Viktor! Y huyó con el híbrido, ¿cual lealtad?_" Khan preguntó agraviado y tirando a Tanis hacia un asiento.

"Estoy seguro que debe de tener una razón válida por lo que hizo…Y en cuanto al híbrido, no tenía más a quien acudir….No tenía de otra." Fane respondió no dejándose intimidar por Khan. ¿Quién carajos iba a rechazar una mano que lo ayudaba en un momento desesperado? Y no era por defender a Selene que pensaba así, pensaba así porque hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella. Unirse a la única persona que lo ayudaría. No eran mejores que Kraven buscando la ayuda de Lucian para apoderarse de los covens. Todos eran unos rastreros, incluido él, incluida ella.

Khan no podía creerlo, "¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Qué, ya estás de su parte?" Le reclamó.

Técnicamente era Selene o la muerte, _mmm, difícil ver que prefería,_ pensó con ironía. "Nos va ayudar a acabar con William y Marcus, Khan. Relájate, ya nada de lo que hizo se le va a tener en cuenta y eso no nos incumbe a ninguno de los dos." El consejo apoyado por los vampiros cobardes habían aceptado perdonar a Selene si esta decía el paradero de William y lo acababan, luego siguiéndole Marcus.

Khan sabía que este momento iba a llegar pero no lo podía aceptar así la historia de su compañerismo con Selene los llevara a siglos atrás, "Pero–"

"Estos asuntos están por encima de nosotros, quieres quejarte, ve y hazlo ante el concilio." El concilio contaba con pocos traficantes y la mayoría de sus integrantes solo era un montón de gente interesada más en el poder monetario y la supervivencia de la especie que en los sentimientos heridos de varios centenares de traficantes. "Déjanos. Hay mucho de lo que Tanis le tiene que poner al tanto a Selene." Le dijo cortándole sus protestas.

"Macaro acabó de llegar. Quiere una reunión con los representantes de los inmortales en dos horas." Khan le comentó antes de marcharse. Odiaba estas condiciones en las que se habían visto reducidos a vivir.

Fane exhaló, "Por fin." Khan desapareció tras unos segundos. Fane no sabía muy bien a que estaba jugando, le convenía estar en ambos bandos por ahora. Con objetividad sabía que Selene mató a Viktor, pero también sabía que este giro de eventos en el que se encontraban viviendo junto a los lycans no estaba derivado por las acciones de ella. Por otro lado, Selene los había traicionado a todos y él siempre le había tenido estima. Le molestaba toda esta situación en demasía, tanto que cuando ella mató a Abigail él en vez de estar molesto le había agradado saber que Selene continuaba con vida, que no se había dejado. Que al esos traficantes desobedecerlo e irla a buscar ella no se les había servido en bandeja de plata, no que esperaba que ella hiciera algo así.

Selene había mantenido en silencio desde que Khan había entrado, atenta a lo que _no_ se decía entre él y Fane, "¿Qué le sucedió?" le preguntó en cuanto Khan se marchó, la última vez que lo había visto tenía dos piernas, ahora tenía una prótesis y lo podía decir por su cojera y el sonido pesado que hacia esta al darle al piso.

"Fue atacado por un lycan en las cloacas la misma noche que mataste a–"

"Lo podrido de la sangre de Viktor aun corre por tus venas, Selene." Fue el saludo con que Tanis la recibió mientras colocaba un libro sobre la mesa. Tanis no tenía ningún problema con que Selene hubiera despachado a Viktor y era demasiado inteligente como para compartir ese sentimiento con los traficantes.

A parte de los lycans no había habido nada más que odiaba que aquellos cobardes que les gustaba de dárselas de poderosos, Kraven, Tanis, y más de uno por ahí. "Tus golfas te mandaron saludes." Le contestó recordando a las dos vampiras muertas en el monasterio.

"¿En serio?" preguntó no siguiéndole el juego, no dejarle ver que aún lo intimidaba.

Selene pudo ver que Tanis no sabía lo que le había sucedido a las dos vampiras, le sonrió maldadosamente, _era un idiota._ "No. Estaban muertas cuando fuimos a buscarte."

"Probablemente tú las mataste." Le contestó manteniendo la mirada y dejándole ver abiertamente cuanto aún lo disgustaba. "No me asustas _Selene._"

Eso no se lo creía nadie, le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras colocaba las manos sobre el escritorio, "Podemos trabajar en eso." Tanis muy bien sabía que ella no necesitaría de armas si de hacer sufrir se trataba, inmediatamente lo vio echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

"Niños," Dijo Fane llamándole la atención al par, algunas cosas no cambiaban con los siglos. "Marcus." Al ver que ninguno comprendió lo que quería decir se explicó mirando a Selene, "Si nosotros no matamos a las dos vampiras y tú y el híbrido tampoco…"

Selene miró a Tanis, levantándole una ceja, seguramente en ese momento queriendo cagarse en la ropa del susto, "Parece que Marcus también tiene su vista puesta en ti."

Tanis le frunció el ceño, ¿esa era la razón por la cual lo tenían viviendo a parte de todos los demás inmortales, en otras instalaciones? ¿O era solo por el secreto que le estaba ayudando a esconder a Macaro?

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 32. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Llevaban media hora en reunión, cuatro representantes de los lycans, cuatro de los vampiros, varios Cleaners, Tanis, Michael y Selene. Para ese momento ya Selene había caído en cuenta por uno de los libros de Tanis que Lorenz Macaro era o el descendiente mortal de Alexander Corvinus –pero ese era Michael quien no parecía ni tener idea de lo que sucedía– o era el mismísimo Alexander Corvinus, cuando se lo preguntó este no trató de engañarla sino que lo aceptó acercándosele a Michael, entregándole la cadena de Lucian y diciéndole que era su antepasado. En el aspecto de Michael pudo ver su sorpresa y el respeto por el hombre subiendo un tanto, lo que una vez más le recordó cuan nuevo Michael era a todo esto y cuán difícil se le debía de estar haciendo el cambio tan repentino.

Después de eso los reclamos habían empezado. Fane se había sorprendido al ver que el híbrido fue quien reclamó primero, se lo habría esperado de Selene pero no del tipo quieto y callado que dejaba ver.

"Pudiste haberlos detenido." Michael le dijo en cuanto Alexander empezó a hablar del legado monstruoso y de muerte de su familia y como eso no era lo que se había imaginado cuando trajo a William y Marcus al mundo.

"Sí," Selene se le unió a Michael pues aparentemente nadie más estaba dispuesto a morder la mano que les estaba dando de comer. Este hombre tenía agallas, no había hecho nada en esos siglos más que limpiar el desastre de sus hijos y aún así se hacía sonar como si lo que le hubiese sucedido fuera lo peor. Se hacía el mártir.

Alexander se encontró perplejo por esas palabras, miró de la traficante a su descendiente, el híbrido, esa actitud le recordó a la de Marcus y William siempre cuestionando sus decisiones, "¿Podrían ustedes matar a sus propios hijos?"

Fane sonrió para sí mismo al ver a Selene desdoblando sus brazos, conocía ese gesto, ahora iba a cuestionar al viejo. Y eso exactamente fue lo que sucedió, "Sabe lo que Marcus hará." Selene le dijo, "Si me encuentra encontrará la prisión de William." Después de que Tanis le hubiera mostrado unos libros mientras esperaban para que Lorenz los atendiera Selene había venido a recordar un poco más. "Tiene que ayudarnos a detenerlo."

_Inaudito,_ "¿Estás pidiéndome que te ayude a matar a mi hijo? _Tú, una traficante de muerte,_ ¿Cuántos inocentes has matado en tu cruzada de seis siglos para vengar a tu familia? Ahórrame tu auto declarada ética. No eres diferente de Marcus y mucho menos más noble que William. Al menos él no puede controlar su salvajismo."

Fane y Michael conocían lo suficiente a Selene como para saber que no dejaría que Alexander Corvinus obtuviera la última palabra y mucho menos que la tratara como lo estaba haciendo. Selene se aproximó a la mesa, "Todo lo que he hecho puede ser postrado a sus pies. Cientos de miles han muerto por su inhabilidad de aceptar que sus hijos son monstruos. Que crean monstruos. Usted pudo haber detenido todo eso."

Esta mujer tenía agallas, ahora venía y le echaba la culpa de todas sus barbaries a él, "No salgas con esto simplemente porque eres más débil que tu adversario."

"Conoce la devastación que William causó antes de ser capturado. No puede ser liberado."

Michael vio el dolor en la mirada de Alexander Corvinus y al romperle la mirada a Selene supo que aunque no respetara lo que ella había hecho en los últimos seiscientos años le daba la razón en cuanto a sus últimas palabras.

Habiéndose calmado las cosas momentáneamente Fane miró a su alrededor, los lycans e incluso los mismos vampiros que no conocían a Selene parecían sorprendidos por como esta había tratado a Alexander. "Selene tiene razón en algo, señor," le dijo llamando la atención hacia él, "No sé la decisión de los lycans, pero nosotros consideramos que capturar a Marcus no es suficiente. Hemos visto lo que ha hecho en los últimos meses, ahora no me puedo imaginar lo que haría junto con su hermano." Todo este tiempo el viejo los había engañado, les había hecho creer que acabarían con Marcus y William para ahora venir a salirles que tan solo los iban a capturar, "Capturarlo aquí no es la cuestión, nos hemos estado alistando para eliminarlo."

Herbert, uno de los mayores representante de los lycans en estas instalaciones asintió, "Nosotros también, señor. No podemos arriesgarnos a que en otros seiscientos años por un error o por alguien esta tragedia se repita y en peores circunstancias."

Michael vio a Alexander sentándose en su silla, pensativo, comprendía al hombre, debía de ser difícil lo que le pedían, pero no era como si sus hijos hubieran sido un gran beneficio...Un segundo después lo escuchó dándoles un 'Déjenme.' Y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Selene miró a Fane quien se encogió de hombros y se levantó seguido inmediatamente por los lycans que se apresuraron a dejar el lugar, ni siquiera dando a conocer la presencia de los vampiros en la sala. Uno de los lycans se quedó atrás e incómodamente Selene miró a ver donde se encontraba, lo vio reuniéndose con Michael. Vio que Fane esperaba que lo siguiera y lo hizo, "Regla número uno, cualquier transgresión contra un miembro de la otra raza se castigará con la muerte." Esa era la razón por la que nadie se estaba peleando, tan solo aparentaban un respeto que no existía y se ignoraban los unos a los otros. Fane le sonrió, "Aún tienes pelotas." Le dijo refiriéndose a como había manejado el asunto con Alexander.

"Más que otros, aparentemente." Le contestó, de todas las personas presentes junto a otra lycan habían sido las únicas mujeres y nadie se había atrevido a desafiar a Alexander Corvinus de la forma en que ella lo había hecho.

"Algunos de nosotros lo hicimos en nuestra primera conversación."

Selene exhaló volviendo a mirar detrás de sí, Michael aun hablando con el lycan pero a su vez prestándole atención a ella, "Necesito que me informes de todo lo que ha sucedido." Le dijo a Fane pero terminó tensionándose en cuanto este le asintió y después posó su mano en su espalda guiándola. Selene inmediatamente supo lo que hacía, estaba estudiando respuestas de lo que un acercamiento entre ellos podía significar para Michael y para ella. Mientras se alejaban no cayó en el juego de Fane, "¿En serio esto era necesario?" le preguntó mientras le hacía una seña para que la soltara, así lo hizo.

"Sí. Si se verifica que te has dejado tocar de ese animal el trato también se cancela." Fane esperó varios segundos de respuesta, no que Selene con lo cerrada que era le diría algo así, y tampoco la creía capaz, le híbrido era lycan después de todo y ella odiaba a los lycans. "Él protesta mucho como para creerle que no está interesado en tí. Tu no lo haces."

"Ya me conoces." Le contestó pensando en lo que convivir con esta gente, en lo que su perdón significaría para lo que había entre ella y Michael. O mejor dicho, para lo que ya no había.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 33.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

"_Es una maldita asesina, ¿quién putas creen que soy como para creer que me voy a interesar en ella?"_

Selene veía la grabación que le mostraban, una de Michael siendo interrogado.

"_Eres un hombre joven que tiene necesidades. Y Selene, Selene, es capaz de voltearle el mundo a cualquiera sin palabra alguna, sin siquiera quererlo. Más de tres meses junto a ella, prácticamente sin separarse….Ya me puedo imaginar a la clase de cosas que eso llevaría."_

"_No…. Sí, Selene puede estar más que buena pero eso no le sirve de nada si tiene el alma podrida."_

Selene conocía a Michael y sabía que él en verdad no pensaba eso de ella pero se admitía que escucharlo decir eso le dolía.

"_Te acostaste con ella, ¿verdad? Te dejó poseerla…."_

"_¿Tanto la conocen? "¿Ha vivido con ustedes mucho más tiempo que el que ha pasado conmigo y ni siquiera saben cómo es, como actúa, como piensa? Sí, se lo pedí…..Me hubiera encantado acostarme con ella pero la perra no quiso…¡Me rechazó, a mí!_"

_¿Perra? _En eso si se le había ido la mano, pensó medio entretenida. La otra parte recordaba lo de su alma podrida, podía que sus palabras carecieran de significado pero había tenido ese pensamiento si lo había dicho y eso por una parte hacía que se decepcionara un tanto... Vio que hubo un cambio de ropas en Michael, "Esta es de otro día." Le dijo a Fane quien estaba presente leyendo sus respuestas al video, por supuesto ella hacía lo mejor por esconder sus emociones.

"_Te gusta, ¿cierto?"_

"_Claro, para ser una asesina no está mal. Tengo una gran apreciación por ese traje de traficante."_

La grabación en ese momento se terminó y al ver que nada prosiguió Selene hizo girar su silla para mirar a Fane, Elise y Kahn. "¿Y?" les preguntó, que tuvieran más respeto, ella misma había sido la encargada de poner miembros de equipos lycans unos contra otros en más de una ocasión, "A no ser que me muestren una grabación de Michael dando la posición exacta en la que me encontraba no lograrán nada de esto. No me pondré contra él." ¿Qué razón tenían los traficantes de ponerla contra él? Sencillo, ya habían descubierto lo poderoso y desconfiado que era, si alguno de ellos trataba de asesinarlo no lo lograría. La necesitaban trabajando para ellos. Haciendo su trabajo. Matándolo.

"Él si nos dijo dónde estabas, Selene. ¿Por qué crees que te encontramos?" Elise infirió.

Selene le alzó una ceja a su ex pupila, "Michael simplemente no les dijo pues no sabía dónde me encontraba, no les pudo haber dicho nada."

"Michael, Michael, Michael," Selene lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando la mayoría de los inmortales lo llamaban _el híbrido_, no por primera vez se preguntó qué tan lejos habrían llegado. Pero creía en el comentario que Selene le acababa de hacer, el híbrido nunca la traicionaría, al contrario, en cuanto supo que la tenían había arriesgado su vida por rescatarla. "Aún así lo que dijo de ti no fue nada halagador."

Selene se recostó en el asiento, "La verdad, no es nada que no me haya dicho antes en la cara."

"Antes hubieras lastimado a alguien antes de permitirle que te tratara así." Khan le recordó.

"Michael es mi único aliado, no me puedo permitir tratarlo peor de lo que ya lo hice." Mintió, la verdad era que no lo había tratado mal. O eso se decía ella.

"_¿Es?_" Khan le preguntó interesado al ver su metida de pata. Si se pensaba unir a los vampiros de nuevo tenía que dejar los tratos con el híbrido.

"Sí." Selene le respondió y no explicó más. No dudaba de Fane ni del trato que había hecho con el concilio, pero de Khan, Elise y demás ex compañeros traficantes sí lo hacía.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Podemos hablar?" Michael le preguntó aproximándosele un día después tras terminar una reunión en la cual los vampiros y los lycans le habían dado el informe diario a Alexander Corvinus de cómo iban las cosas entre las razas e independientemente.

Selene le asintió al tanto de los ojos que ahora los vigilaban, los lycans que no les gustaba que él tuviera amistades con un vampiro, y los vampiros que prácticamente le prohibirían cualquier trato con él. A Selene no le importaba y sabía cuando desafiar las reglas. Se levantó del asiento y permitió que él la condujera a un lugar privado, que en su caso resultaba ser una sala de interrogación. "Quería hablar contigo, sólo que no me atrevía a ir a buscarte." le reveló, "Los lycans pueden estar conviviendo con los vampiros pero no pienso cruzar a las instalaciones de estos..."

"¿No te quieres revolver, huh?" le preguntó en tono amistoso pero la mirada que recibió le dejó ver que comentarios como esos no debía hacer. "Entiendo." Le respondió y se fue a sentar en frente de ella, a tratar el tema donde lo habían dejado, "A mí de todas formas los vampiros me van a mirar como un zapato así te esté buscando o tan solo meditando en un rincón."

Selene le asintió, le iba a decir que eso era hasta normal pero no lo hizo. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Michael?" le preguntó siguiendo su mirada y viendo que le miraba la mano. Sabía que tenía ganas de tocarla pero que se detenía por la cámara que de seguro estaba grabando toda la conversación.

Se preguntó si ella también se sentía ansiosa de estar ahí y en esas circunstancias, si no se sentía incomoda de que ahora los estuvieran vigilando, de que cada movimiento y palabra entre ellos sería estudiada, se preguntó si no querría tocarlo, "Cuando fui a buscar a los lycans como quedamos fui interceptado por un grupo que me dijo que me llevarían a unas instalaciones más seguras donde podríamos hablar sin preocupaciones. Mi sorpresa fue llegar aquí y encontrarme con vampiros que convivían con los lycans, y que estos vampiros tenían permiso para interrogarme."

"¿Te lastimaron?" preguntó, los lycans probablemente ni lo habían tocado, pero su raza….sabía cuan cruel los vampiros podían llegar a ser.

"No."

Selene asintió, "¿Por qué confiaste en los lycans tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué viniste con ellos como si nada? ¿Por qué no escapaste después?"

Michael se quedó mirándola, ella hacía sonar como si las cosas por las que había pasado y las decisiones que había tomado hubieran sido sencillas. "Confíe en ellos porque eso me dijeron mis instintos. Los seguí porque quería averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y en cuanto a escapar lo iba a hacer en cuanto tuviera más información. ….Y luego escuché que tú también estabas aquí. ¿Cómo te encontraron?"

"Te mentí," le dijo viendo que él ya había asumido esa parte, que no había sido encontrada en la cabaña a miles de kilómetros de distancia, "Cuando te marchaste vine a visitar Ordoghaz a ver si podía encontrar algo que los periódicos no dijeran."

"Lo prometiste por tu familia." Le dijo, en el momento no importándole que los traficantes se dieran cuenta que ellos hasta promesas se habían hecho. Y que mas daba, los traficantes probablemente creerían que la promesa había salido de la desconfianza de él así que sería bueno dejárselos saber.

A Selene le sorprendió un tanto que le dijera eso, "Lo hice, pero escogí mis palabras muy bien." Le informó.

Michael tan solo se quedó mirándola por un instante, "Venir hasta Budapest fue ponerte en bandeja de plata."

Y esa opinión era exactamente por la cual no había querido contarle nada.

Al ella no responderle supo que no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario así como las cosas salieron le dijeran lo contrario.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre tú y los vampiros?" Tenía curiosidad, en las últimas veinticuatro horas a ella no le habían dado ni un minuto de respiro. Él había estado pendiente, esperando a que lo buscara e incluso irla a buscar pero siempre estaba ocupada. Y los traficantes no la habían lastimado, no que él quisiera que eso ocurriera, pero encontraba la situación muy extraña.

"Perdonarán mis actos si los ayudo con la cuestión de Marcus y William." Le contestó esperando ver que la noticia le cayera mal. "Ya me reuní con el concilio." Le informó y Michael le sonrió pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era una sonrisa fingida.

"Es fantástico, Selene. Eso es lo que querías." dijo sonriéndole cordialmente, darle a entender que estaba feliz por ella pero la verdad era que no lo estaba. Ahora entendía porque sentía esa gran barrera entre ellos. Al final no había sido algo que habían puesto entre ambos tan solo por engañar a los inmortales, especialmente a los vampiros, en verdad estaba ahí, por eso sentía esta conversación tan fría, tan rígida, tan extraña.

Era incomodo, sabía que Michael no estaba contento por eso y que tan solo demostraba que se alegraba por ella. Pero Selene no estaba contenta, al contrario, sentía decepción de la situación, tener a Michael en frente la decepcionaba más. En verdad se había acostumbrado a él, a su presencia, y a la interacción entre ambos, "Estoy tratando de que mi indulto te exonere a ti también." Al principio le iba a decir con mucho cuidado que los vampiros querían que lo matara para así poder hacer borrón y cuenta nueva pero a último momento decidió esconderle el asunto. Se lo diría ya cuando todo estuviese solucionado, ¿para qué preocuparlo? ella no lo iba a traicionar, de eso estaba segura y él también debía de estarlo. Selene tampoco se hacía ilusiones, los vampiros la perdonarían pero las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, de repente y la exiliaban y la verdad no era que le interesara mucho, con que la dejaran tranquila tenía suficiente. Ahora el asunto de Michael era más complicado. En el que tenía su mente puesta. Después de haberle mostrado la verdadera fuerza de Marcus en un video de Ordoghaz –el ultimo de la casa– en el cual mataba a Kraven e incendiaba el lugar no habría duda que un grupo de inmortales no sería algo difícil para él deshacerse así que estaba tratando de convencer a los vampiros de que Michael sería el único que podría si quiera acercársele a Marcus y mantener una pelea con él, que lo necesitaban de su lado por si una pelea con los lycans surgía después de que hubieran vencido a Marcus y William. La verdad solo había dicho esto último para convencerlos, sabía que Michael no elegiría partidos.

Michael le asintió de nuevo, y no se dijeron nada más. Ambos se quedaron callados por varios segundos hasta que él decidió dar por terminada la conversación, lleno de dudas en cuanto en que quedaba la corta relación que habían compartido en los dos últimos meses. Obviamente no podían hablar de eso en este lugar. Los vampiros reprobarían que Selene se hubiera acercado a él y por esto la volverían a poner como enemigo. Y Selene, Selene siempre le había dicho que lo de ellos era algo casual, entonces no debía de estar sorprendido de que las cosas ya se hubieran acabado definitivamente. Ella había regresado con su familia, con los vampiros. Ya no lo necesitaba a él, si estaba pidiendo por su perdón era por mero respeto y lealtad a los meses compartidos. Se sentía decepcionado y aunque no lo quería, también enojado, "Me tengo que ir, voy a ayudar a los lycans a repartir provisiones de sangre a otros grupos que decidieron no venir a convivir con los vampiros pero que son aliados."

No. Fue lo primero que quiso decirle pero se detuvo, al tanto que ahora mismo podían estar siendo vigilados, los lycans no le respetarían si de repente veían a una vampiro negándole que saliera. "¿Crees estar listo?"

Michael le sonrió cordialmente, "No es como si me vaya a enfrentar a un ejército."

Selene le asintió, era cierto. "Uno nunca sabe…..Cuídate."

Michael buscó sus ojos en ese instante, "Lo haré." Un segundo, dos segundos, tras otro de mirarse fijamente se levantó del asiento dando por terminada la conversación. "A propósito, puede que te muestren unas grabaciones que–"

"Ya lo hicieron."

"Estaba exagerando en la mayoría. No es lo que en verdad pienso de tí."

Esta vez fue ella quien buscó sus ojos, tenía que ser un idiota si en verdad creía que ella se había tomado aquellas palabras como reales. "Lo sé."

Michael respiró sabiendo que de aquí en adelante las cosas cambiarían, "Entonces, supongo que este es el final de estos cuatro meses de enclaustro y peleas." de entendimiento, de acercamientos, de caricias….

En el momento en que lo escuchó diciendo eso sintió una emoción para ahora nada desconocida, tristeza y decepción. El murmullo de su voz y esa sonrisa fingida hicieron que su maldito estomago o corazón se encogieran un poco, "Deberías de estar feliz."

Los ojos de Selene brillaron un tanto, fue casi imperceptible pero estuvo ahí y lo pudo ver, "La verdad, la situación no fue tan mala como creí llegaría a ser." Michael sabía que Selene entendía exactamente a lo que se refería y lo vio en su mirada. "Creo que hasta lo voy a extrañar." Con eso le daba a entender que la extrañaría a ella, o como había llegado a ser. Para ahora aún negándose a creer que olvidaría todo tan fácilmente solo porque los vampiros la recibían, debía de haber algo más.

Selene muy bien sabía que para los traficantes que de seguro estudiarían esta grabación ella diciéndole que también lo extrañaría sería demasiado. Si algo se esperaba era que ella le dijera algo odioso, "Un respiro es algo bueno, Michael. Ya me hacía falta." Le contestó cayendo en cuenta por primera vez que ahora habían dos Selenes, la que continuaba siendo una guerrero, y la que se preocupaba en extremo por él.

Michael no quiso pensar de más en esas palabras, mientras se mantenían la mirada vio que ella sutilmente le sacudió la cabeza dándole a entender que lo que decía no lo decía en serio.

Selene pasó saliva y se remojó los labios, "Ahora tienes que concentrarte en los lycans. Ganarte su respeto. No hay tiempo para distracciones."

Michael muy bien entendía que por distracciones se estaba refiriendo a la situación de ellos, se tenía que enfocar y él lo sabía también. "Lo sé."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 34.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Aún no entiendo cómo te las has arreglado para que los vampiros en este lugar y el concilio te tengan como candidato para que asumas el poder de aquí en adelante." Selene le dijo a Fane quien estaba junto a ella en la sala de espera de Alexander Corvinus. Seguro, Fane era uno de los vampiros más viejos, uno de los traficantes más experimentados, estaba en el concilio y sabía de políticas y economía pero así como era apto para el cargo había muchos otros que lo eran más, y aquellos que no lo eran pero aún así querrían el poder.

"Tanto que odiábamos a Kraven por haber dejado de ser un traficante y convertirse en burócrata y mira, estoy siguiendo sus pasos."

Selene se quedó mirándolo, estudiándolo, había algo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por la mayor parte de la última semana. "¿Por qué estás dispuesto a ayudarme? Eres uno de los pocos al que parece no molestarle mi presencia…" de hecho la mayoría de los traficantes la ignoraban, el resto tan solo la trataban mal y claro que le importaba pero ahí no se podía hacer nada. No se iba a arrastrar tan solo para obtener su atención. Una vez que todo esto se acabara podría marcharse sin miedos a que la fueran a seguir para terminar con ella….Ya no habría guerra, ya no había punto en ser una traficante de muerte.

"No me molesta." Le dijo con sinceridad, que Selene hubiera asesinado a Viktor por supuesto que le sorprendió, no se lo habría esperado de ella. De hecho, cuando le informaron que Viktor había sido asesinado se había imaginado a Selene muerta junto a él, fielmente defendiéndolo hasta el final. "Tal vez esto venga de sorpresa para ti Selene, pero Viktor no lo era todo en nuestro mundo. Sí, los traficantes están iracundos por su muerte, ¿pero crees que en diez años les interesará? No. Ya se repondrán." Estaba seguro de sus palabras, "Incluso cuando tu y yo éramos compañeros te dije que nuestra lealtad no debía estar tan arraigada a Viktor sino a la protección del coven. De nuestra raza."

"Lo recuerdo."

"Aquí entre nos," le dijo como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto, "La mayoría de los vampiros están cansados de la guerra. Los traficantes son los únicos que parecen ganar un interés en esta. La mayoría de vampiros–"

"Elitistas, juerguistas, a ellos son los únicos que no les interesa la guerra."

Fane le sacudió la cabeza, "La guerra fue un asunto personal a lo que todos de un modo u otro nos vimos arrastrados. La guerra cuesta Selene. Y el dinero no viene solo de nuestras compañías sino también del bolsillo de esos elitistas y juerguistas, el concilio prefiere firmar un pacto de paz y dejar todo por las buenas. Incluso tú sabes que si aplicáramos democracia en cuanto a detener la guerra o no las personas a favor de que se detenga ganarían, ¿Hay qué ocho vampiros por cada traficante de muerte?"

"No va a haber paz aunque se firme ese tratado. Los lycans no se quedaran tranquilos después de que hemos acabado con una gran cantidad de ellos."

"La paz no llegará inmediatamente, eso es obvio." Le respondió, "Yo de ti no estaría asombrada de saber que los lycans también quieren dejar la guerra."

Selene tan solo se quedó mirándolo, "¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó recordando a la persona que solía conocer. Nunca había sido así de interesado por los demás.

Sabía que Selene estaría estudiando sus palabras y buscando enredadijos donde no los habría, "Estoy jugando mis cartas a mi manera."

"¿Y al final que sacas de mi perdón?"

"De tu perdón no gano nada." Decidió revelarle todo, después de todo a Selene le convenía tenerlo de su parte, "Pero si con tu ayuda tenemos éxito de derrotar a Marcus y William, Alexander me dará el poder absoluto sobre los vampiros. Lo que hará que me reconozcan esos que no me quieren al mando."

"¿Poder?" Selene en verdad no entendía por qué alguien querría el poder sobre un grupo. Tan solo era echarse más problemas encima.

"Todo gira en torno al poder." Dijo Alexander entrando en la habitación y habiendo escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

Selene lo miró y esperó a que se sentara para hablar, "¿En verdad creen que los vampiros, y asumo que también los lycans, van a dejar que aparecidos asuman el control? Hay gente allá afuera que peleará."

En eso Selene tenía razón, era obvio que pasaría, "Es por eso que ciertos sacrificios se tendrán que hacer."

"¿Sacrificios?" se preguntó desde un principio al tanto que eso ocurriría, una toma de poder no era algo pacífico por parte de ninguno de los bandos.

"Con la experiencia que tengo en este mundo el miedo será lo que haga que la gente cumpla al nuevo pacto que se hará."

"¿Entonces piensan matar a todo aquel que se oponga al pacto de paz?" preguntó aun no creyendo que le estuvieran diciendo aquello, ella ya no pertenecía a ningún bando, podía ver porque para ellos no era un obstáculo. "Buena suerte con eso." Le respondió, a Corvinus tan solo lo cuidaban humanos, eso no sería obstáculo alguno para los inmortales, y los inmortales, incluso esos con los que contaba de su lado podrían traicionarlo al ser repartido el premio. "¿Por qué no contactó con Kraven y Lucian antes?"

Alexander la miró, "Kraven era tan solo un cobarde manipulador. No la clase de persona que me interesa tener de lado y Lucian... no creo que en estos seiscientos años pensara más que en matar a Viktor, no tendría nada planeado. ¿Los vampiros hubieran dejado que Lucian y Kraven les impusieran sus planes? No lo creo. Gente como tu se encargaría de luchar y mucha más sangre inocente sería derramada."

"Sin olvidar que a la muerte de Viktor le seguirían Amelia y Marcus." Dijo Michael llegando tarde, al tanto nuevamente de Selene estar en la misma habitación que él. Pero de nada importaba, llevaban días sin hablarse, ignorándose el uno al otro tan solo por los planes que cada una de sus razas tenía para ellos. Esto definitivamente no había sido lo que se había imaginado sucedería.

"No hay que tener mucho de inteligencia para ver que lo único que estaría protegiendo a los vampiros serían los traficantes de muerte. Y estos contra lycans que cambian a voluntad no son mucha cosa que digamos." Anna la principal representante de los lycans habló. La única representante femenina.

"Llegan tarde." Alexander les dijo al tenerlos en frente y viéndolos hacer compañía a Fane y Selene.

"Por si no lo saben la puntualidad representa respeto e interés. Ustedes animales deben de saber que ya no están en una cloaca y aprender a tratar con gente que está por encima de su calaña." Kahn, quien había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación entre Fane y Selene dijo ardido por el comentario denigratorio de la sucia lycan. Una cosa es que un tratado se fuera a firmar y otra cosa que llegara el momento en que ambas razas se tuvieran respeto.

"_¡Suficiente!_" Alexander interfirió en cuanto vio que Anna le iba a contestar a Kahn. "No estamos aquí para crear más problemas, estamos aquí para corregirlos."

Michael miró hacia Selene y vio que esta no estaba nada sorprendida por las palabras de Kahn, también parecía que no le iba a dar importancia a la conversación, o la pelea que se podía presentar, lo que era algo bueno, "Este acuerdo de paz no tendrá sentido si ni siquiera aquí la gente se puede llevar bien."

"Tú te cayas híbrido, no tienes ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en nuestro mundo. No eres más que un aparecido."

Michael estalló en rabia en ese momento pero sabía que no se podía igualar y buscarle pelea al vampiro hijo de puta. Así que trató de controlarse mientras hablaba, "No hay mucho que saber de este mundo aparte de que todos son unos intolerables pedazos de mierda que no piensan antes de actuar."

"Pensar antes de actuar, ¿porque no les dices eso a los lycans que andan por ahí colocando en peligro el secreto de nuestra existencia? Qué andan cruelmente matando gente y perdiendo el control." Esta vez fue Fane quien se metió en la discusión.

"¿Cómo si su gente no hiciera lo mismo?" Michael le preguntó airado, sabía que Anna había estado a punto de defender a su gente, de decirle que no eran bestias que no pensaban pero él no podía de dejar de echarle en cara al vampiro sobre su propia raza, "¿Dónde dejan a Viktor que salía a alimentarse de humanos? De los vampiros que son dejados por ahí después de que–"

Selene miró a Alexander Corvinus, si no hacía algo esto podía escalar a mayores, "¿En verdad piensa que una alianza puede ser creada?" le preguntó con ironía y señalando hacia su derecha, donde estaba teniendo a lugar la discusión.

Anna volteó hacia Selene, ya la tenía cansada la actitud de esta mujer, no ayudaba en nada, lo único que había hecho en las reuniones anteriores era ignorarlos, o agredir a todo aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo con ella. "¿Sabes cuantos hombres tengo allá afuera" dijo señalando hacia las instalaciones de los lycans, "esperando encontrarse de frente contigo?" le preguntó antes de que se hiciera la conciliadora de esa reunión en particular. "Vidas enteras destrozadas por tu culpa. Perra, si no vas a ayudar mejor guárdate tus palabras." Para nadie era un secreto que la tal Selene era una de las mayores genocidas de su raza, tenía cientos, tal vez miles en su haber.

"A mí un lycan no me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer." Selene le contestó con el mismo ímpetu de siempre, "Y si esos desgraciados me quieren buscar que lo hagan, no les temo. Me llevo un par por delante antes de que acaben co–"

La pelea entre Kahn y Michael se había terminado en cuanto la de las dos mujeres habían iniciado, Michael sabía que la última palabra la había tenido Kahn, pero tener a Selene siendo atacada en el lugar no era una cuestión, "_¡SELENE!_" la detuvo antes de que continuara con sus respuestas inapropiadas, "¿Los lycans también te van a dar un indulto y así es como los tratas?"

"¿Qué, quieres que me les arrodille y me deje tratar como basura por eso?" le preguntó a Michael al haberse atrevido a cuestionarla, "Ese será su modo no el mío."

"Deberías de tenerles más respeto."

"¿Respeto?" le preguntó burlándose.

"Sí."

Anna habló al mismo tiempo que Michael, "¿Esta es la persona que ayer decías estaba arrepentida de haber–"

"_¿Arrepentida?_" Selene la interrumpió y luego se dirigió a Michael, "¿Quién diablos te crees para hablar por mí?" le preguntó y luego se giró hacia la lycan, tratando de controlarse. "He matado a gente inocente," Le dijo recordando las palabras de Alexander, "pero hay muy poco de lo que me arrepiento de haber hecho."

Anna miró a la vampira, no entendiendo. Aceptaba que había cometido errores, y asumía que eso le debía de costar bastante, pero no se estaba disculpando. "Eso no es una disculpa."

"No me estaba–"

"Suficiente." Dijo Alexander tras presenciar lo que un minuto de su silenció había dado paso. En ese momento no veía como una tregua pudiera ser alcanzada. "Ustedes tienen la arrogancia que viene con ser traficantes de muerte." Le dijo a los vampiros, luego miró a Anna, "Eres muy orgullosa de ser quien eres, de lo que eres."

"Eso no es un defecto." Lo interrumpió Anna.

"Lo es cuando eres de mente cerrada, al igual que ellos tres." Luego miró a Michael, "Aún crees que las cosas se pueden solucionar sin violencia."

"Ya no estoy muy seguro de eso." Michael le murmuró viendo como en cuanto Alexander había ejercido poder todos en la sala se habían calmado.

"Esta escena no debe repetirse." miró de Fane a Anna "Si no se pueden llevar conseguiré dos personas más apropiadas para que se hagan cargo de mis asuntos." Vio a Michael a punto de hablar pero lo interrumpió, "La reunión de hoy no era para provocar peleas. Estamos aquí reunidos para que me muestren los planes que tienen para la captura de Marcus."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene entró a la cafetería que por desgracia compartían los vampiros con los lycans, por supuesto los vampiros no pensaban revolverse con los lycans y por lo tanto era tan solo utilizada por estos últimos. En cuanto asomó la cabeza por la puerta los lycans se colocaron alerta, controlando sus emociones ubicó a Michael y caminó hacia donde este, a mitad de camino un lycan bloqueándole el paso, Selene trató de pasarlo pero este la volvió a bloquear. "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó exhalando, obviamente no queriendo problemas.

_¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a siquiera dirigirle la palabra?_ "Mataste a un amigo mío." Le dijo mirándola a la cara, una mirada en blanco fue lo que lo recibió, lo que hizo que más rabia lo invadiera.

Selene vio el cuchillo que el lycan sacó de detrás de su espalda. De reojo también vio como un par de lycans empezaban a rodearlos, "Necesitas ser mas especifico en cuanto a él." Dijo colocándose alerta, "Me han informado que he matado a los seres queridos de muchos aquí…"

Inmediatamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. De cómo se atrevía, la desfachatez que tenía, y que no podían creer que se atreviera a insultarlos estando rodeada.

"Vas a pagar." Dijo el hombre cogiendo mas fuerte el cuchillo y tras un segundo abalanzándose sobre ella.

En cuanto el lycan hizo el primer movimiento Selene se dio cuenta que no tenía experiencia en enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. En vez de evadir su ataque se quedó justo enfrente, colocando los pies fuertemente en el piso y separados para poder con la fuerza de él. El hombre se le acercó lo suficiente como para apuñalarla en las costillas pero siendo ella más ágil hizo su torso a un lado y cuando estuvo al alcance lo tomó fuertemente del cuello. Su otra mano rozando el cuchillo mientras iba a tomarlo de la muñeca cuya mano tenía el cuchillo. Ambos haciendo fuerza Selene lo miró a los ojos, la ira por la forma en que Michael le había hablado en la sala de Corvinus aun presente, _¿cómo se había atrevido hablar por ella con los lycans?_ "La próxima vez, menos charla mas acción." Le dijo al lycan entre dientes mientras mostrando su verdadera fuerza lo giraba de la muñeca, el hombre quedando de espaldas a ella, aquí lo que seguía era rápidamente tomarlo del cuello y partirlo en dos, o cortarle el cuello con el cuchillo, pero no lo hizo. Cuando el hombre tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás para golpearla Selene lo dejó ir y se hizo a un lado, el hombre cayendo acostado al piso. Estos lycans eran recién convertidos, un lycan con experiencia la hubiera atacado sin primero dirigirle la palabra, tal vez y hasta se hubiera transformado, de esa forma haciéndoselo más difícil. "Sí están esperando disculpas no las van a tener." Hablaba por ella, pero sabía que sus ex compañeros traficantes tampoco las darían, así como los lycans tampoco se disculparían por los vampiros que habían asesinado. Le daba puntos al lycan por quererse vengar, pero aparentemente su deseo de venganza no era fuerte, seguía tirado en el piso y aparentemente sin planes para cambiar eso.

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?" Michael preguntó sorprendido en cuanto la vio.

"Necesitamos hablar." Selene le respondió como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ya se estaba preguntando por que le había tomado tanto tiempo acudir a separarlos.

_¿Cómo era posible que Selene se internara en una sala llena de lycans y buscara pelea? ¿Acaso era suicida?_ Había estado tomando su sangre de espaldas a la puerta cuando escuchó un alboroto y decidió ignorarlo, como hacía con todos los alborotos de los lycans. Había creído que era una pelea por 'diversión' de las que ellos tenían. Y un par de segundos después le había llegado un aroma a sangre familiar para él. Al apurarse a ver qué sucedía se encontró con varios lycans rodeando a dos personajes, uno tirado en el piso y la otra parada, con un cuchillo y sangrando prolijamente de la mano. Miró al lycan con cara de disculpa y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero este se la hizo a un lado.

"¿Estás de su parte?"

Michael escuchó que alguien en el fondo preguntaba, inmediatamente y al ver que dudaban de su compromiso con la situación cogió a Selene del antebrazo y la empezó a sacar del lugar. "¿Qué mierda crees que haces?"

Selene se soltó bruscamente, esta vez por su mente no cruzándole lo que dirían los lycans de que la vieran desafiando al híbrido. Con precisión apuntó el cuchillo hacia la mesa principal y con un giro de su muñeca herida lo clavó en esta, "Él fue quien me atacó."

"Y estoy seguro que no hiciste nada para empeorar la situación." Michael le contestó con ironía.

"El bastardo me agredió, yo tan solo me defendí." Levantó su mano, de reojo viendo como los Cleaners los miraban a penas colocándose al tanto de lo sucedido. Al levantar la mano dejando visible para Michael la sangre que bajaba por su brazo, "Me lastimó más de lo que yo hice con él."

"Y eso no fue predeterminado, verdad…" le murmuró desganado. Esta situación no estaba resultando ser lo que él se había imaginado sería el fin de la guerra. Los vampiros y los lycans continuaban con su enemistad, y Selene parecía haberse revertido a la mujer esquiva fría y cruel que había conocido en un principio. Esta vez fue ella quien dirigió los pasos, de nuevo hasta una de las salas de interrogación. En ese maldito lugar no había privacidad. En cuanto cerró la puerta le habló antes de que ella empezara, "_No puedes tratar a la gente que buscas como aliados como si fueran basura!_"

"Yo no los busqué, fue Corvinus. Así que me sacas de eso."

Michael dio un paso hacia ella, "Sabes, creía que tras el engaño de Viktor te creaste una consciencia de las injusticias que cometiste con los lycans pero veo que no lo hiciste."

Esta era la razón por la cual no le había permitido a Michael tocar el tema de Viktor y las transgresiones que había cometido bajo su tutela. Lo vería muy diferente a como ella lo hacía, solo había un punto en común y era que era una asesina, creía que él ya se había metido eso en su cabeza pero parecía que no. "_¿Qué quieres que haga, Michael?_ ¿Sentarme a llorar por todos los inocentes que maté? ¿Dejarme matar para que un lycan se sienta mejor en cuanto a la muerte de un ser querido?"

"**Respeto,** Selene." Le contestó, ardido por sus palabras, por ver cuán insensible era. Ella había pasado por la misma situación y hasta lloraba cada vez que hablaba de su familia, ¿porque no se podía identificar con el lycan al que ella le había desaparecido la familia? "Esa gente se merece respeto en cuanto a sus pérdidas y lo sabes."

Eso era verdad, pero el lycan había tratado de matarla, "El que me ataca no merece nada de mí, nada más que un ataque en defensa."

Michael la estudió por varios segundos, la estancia de ella desafiante, arisca, no le escucharía nada de lo que le dijera. "¿Para qué fuiste a buscarme?" le preguntó, sintiendo su ira aumentando.

"No hables por mí ante los lycans." Le ordenó, después querrían que se disculpara con cada una de las personas a las cuales les había hecho daño. Y a ella tan solo no le interesaba estar bien con los lycans.

"Dios," Michael se pasó la mano por la cabeza, _no podía creerlo, lo había hecho por su bien._ "eres una desagradecida."

Selene lo miró y no lo corrigió, era verdad. Y parecía que por fin Michael se estaba dando cuenta que ella era una asesina, una guerrero, que caía en cuenta que los meses de comodidad lo habían segado en cuanto a ella. Sintió que había alguien detrás de la puerta y se giró hacia esta, inmediatamente tres Cleaners aparecieron, Elise haciéndolos a un lado un segundo después. _¿Realmente los Cleaners creían que la podrían detener si trataba de hacerles algo o escapar? Ridículo._ "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó directamente a Elise.

"Todo acto trae consecuencias." Le contestó sabiendo que las consecuencias de sus actos no serían pesadas, como siempre. "Vamos que nos esperan."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se encontraba de pie, a menos de un metro de distancia el lycan que la había atacado, estaban en una especie de juicio. Donde se podía claramente ver que ella no tenía las de perder, solo un par de amonestaciones. Y ese fue el consenso al que habían llegado los representantes de los dos grupos. Selene había ido a un área compartida y tan solo se había defendido de las acusaciones que le hacían, había sido en defensa propia aunque había sido notado que ella había empeorado la situación con sus comentarios. Al lado de los vampiros no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella, el de los lycans estaba más que molesto por ver que estaban condenando a uno de los suyos. Y así fue, Alexander Corvinus lo condenó a muerte…lo que incluso ella vio como algo injusto. Corvinus le había pedido que se quedara por unos momentos y sintió como la sala se empezaba a vaciar, 'Michael, necesitamos hablar.' Escuchó la voz de Anna dirigiéndose a él y tuvo ganas de girarse para buscarlo pero no lo hizo. Seguramente le iba a decir que escogiera un bando, los lycans o ella. No supo porque en ese momento se molestó consigo misma y con lo que había producido. "No hice más que defenderme." Le dijo a Corvinus en cuanto sintió que estaban a solas.

"Siéntate." Le dijo, mostrándole un asiento. A él no le gustaba esta mujer, era rebelde, arrogante, problemática, pero era la única que conocía el paradero de William y Marcus andaba tras su búsqueda, no podía dejarla marchar. Los errores como padre que habían tenido remolinaban en cuanto no haber aprendido a comunicarse con sus hijos, Elena se lo había dicho cuando lo culpaba por lo sucedido. Así que emprendió otra estrategia. "No voy a discutir eso. Ambos sabemos que no manejaste bien la situación. Piensa en eso, así no lo lleves a práctica sabes lo que está mal y lo que está bien." Le dijo no dándole más importancia al asunto, "Te vamos a trasladar de los cuarteles de los vampiros a los de los Cleaners." Los lycans la querrían más que nunca muerta, los vampiros podrían hacer algo y culparlos a ellos. No lo iba a permitir. "La ejecución será a la media noche."

Selene supo que ese era el mensaje para que se fuera. Así que Corvinus tan solo le estaba dando un consejo, extraño. Más extraño era que sus palabras estuvieran haciendo mella en ella. Sólo porque lucía viejo sentía que debía escucharlo, así no lo hubiera hecho en su primera reunión, tan solo lo había cuestionado.

"…A menos que quieras ayudarlo."

¿Entonces esto era alguna clase de lección en valores? ¿De una palabra suya vendría una absolución? Varios meses atrás no habría dicho nada y se hubiera marchado, "Para mí ya no hay redención." Corvinus le asintió, si Michael estuviera en su lugar o estuviera en la misma habitación sabría lo que querría que hiciera….Había cometido errores en el pasado, podía corregir su futuro, "Que no lo maten, no fue enteramente su culpa." Le dijo extrañándose al decir aquello, inmediatamente y sin darle a Corvinus tiempo de que cuestionara su pedido dejó el lugar en un apuro. No creyendo lo que acababa de decir, de pedir. Ahora más que nunca su raza la volvería a ve como una traidora y ella solo había estado pensando en lo que Michael hubiera hecho en su posición. Estaba jodida.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 35.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se encontraba en una reunión con los representantes de ambos bandos cuando su teléfono sonó, sabía que era algo importante pues le había dicho categóricamente a los Cleaners que no lo fueran a interrumpir a no ser que algo estuviera saliendo mal. Sin contestar inmediatamente se disculpó y canceló la reunión, Fane trató de preguntar qué sucedía pero ni siquiera le respondió, en cuanto llegó a la puerta tres Cleaners lo esperaban.

En cuanto Corvinus salió inmediatamente se explicó, "Hemos recibido una llamada de nuestra principal instalación….." Samuel le informó mientras las cámaras y todos los dispositivos de vigilancia se apagaban a su paso. "Ha escapado, Señor."

Corvinus supo que no había podido enmascarar el impacto que sus palabras le provocaron pues Samuel inmediatamente le bajó la cabeza, apenado. Pero no tenía de que apenarse, eran solo humanos tratando de contener a un inmortal, él debía de ser el apenado, quien sabe a cuantos había matado en su escape. "¿Cuantas casualidades?" preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a la primera planta. Las instalaciones subterráneas se encontraban justo debajo de lo que parecía ser bodegas industriales, lugar que él poseía bajo otro nombre, otras afiliaciones. Un lugar perfecto, los Cleaners posaban como trabajadores y nadie sospechaba.

"Ningunas, Señor. Sólo heridos." Las puertas se abrieron en el garaje y se desplazaron hacia un carro para que este los llevara hasta el helipuerto a varios cientos de metros de distancia, el sol brillando contra el cristal. Samuel pasó saliva y miró a Corvinus, a quien notaba inusualmente pálido, "¿Dónde cree que ella ha ido señor?"

Corvinus no tenía ni idea, debido a lo inestable que había parecido la última vez que la vio sabía que esto podía resultar en una catástrofe aún mayor. Debió de haberla matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 36.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Los días empezaron a pasar y con estos el ambiente a veces se hacía más pesado. Todos los días un problema diferente entre las razas salía a relucir. Las palabras de Alexander de reemplazar a Anna y a Fane aparentemente habían hecho mella porque estos empezaron a dejar las discusiones de lado, pero eso de muy poco servía cuando su gente no parecía estar de acuerdo entre ellos.

La última pelea había ocurrido entre los lycans, un pequeño grupo pensaba que no era justo que tras la guerra los vampiros salieran con su gloria intacta y a proseguir con sus placeres hedonistas mientras a ellos les tocaba que partirse el cuello para poder sobrevivir. Obviamente esta fue la copa que derramó el vaso para los vampiros que no pensaban compartir lo que por derecho les pertenecía. Todo lo habían conseguido por ellos mismos y no le iban a dar la mitad de nada a un grupo que no había ayudado para conseguirlo. Cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente habría clasificado a ese grupo de diez lycans como aprovechadores, y eso fue lo que sucedió. Desde sus compañeros de la misma raza, pasando por Michael hasta Alexander Corvinus.

Selene nada interesada en la conclusión a que se llegara dejó la sala. Era una reunión libre donde sería una cachetada en la cara para los vampiros si a Corvinus le daba por colocarse de parte de los lycans. Los problemas sociales no era algo que creyera fuera a discutirse antes de terminar la guerra, pero tenía sentido. Ya estaría todo asentado para los sobrevivientes. Selene obviamente no iba a ser acogida por las ganancias de los vampiros. Eso había sido obvio desde el principio. Dinero era el menor de sus problemas. Ella tenía el suyo propio y una parte del que había robado en la casa de seguridad con Michael, si algo le preocupaba después de que se acabara la guerra era como iba a conseguir sus provisiones de sangre. Dudaba que Ziodex le fuera a vender y para cualquier otro humano con o sin escrúpulos sería sospechoso proveerla con la cantidad de sangre que ella necesitaría mensualmente. Selene se había quedado cerca de la sala para poner atención cuando el próximo tema sería tratado. Más de dos horas después iba a tirar la toalla en cuanto a esperar pero vio que la sala fue desocupada. Vio a Fane, Anna y Michael saliendo y se dirigió a ellos en cuanto pasaron por su lado, "¿Qué decidieron?"

Fane iba a responder pero vio que la pregunta no fue dirigida a él, como solía suceder. Selene se había dirigido a Michael. Desconcertado pues creía que estaba siguiendo su consejo de no relacionarse con el híbrido continuó su camino. Notando también como a Anna eso le parecía preocupante.

Decir que se encontró desconcertado cuando cruzó miradas con ella y vio que se dirigía a él era decir bastante. No se habían dirigido la palabra por la mayor parte de tres semanas, no porque estuvieran enojados sino porque era lo mejor por hacer. Cortar relaciones del todo. "Ellos um….nada. Los lycans no tienen derecho a nada de los vampiros, como era de esperarse."

Selene le asintió no teniendo nada más por hablar de ese tema, "¿Y qué va a pasar con la otra reunión?"

Algo quería comentarle si de repente se le acercaba con esta iniciativa. Toda esa información se la podría preguntar a cualquiera de los vampiros con los que se llevaba. "Queda pospuesta hasta mañana…por la celebración de hoy."

"¿Celebración? ¿Qué celebración?"

Michael le sonrió, "Los Cleaners van a celebrar el final del año y convencimos a Alexander que permitiera que aquellos vampiros y lycans que se quieran unir lo hagan."

Era en parte ridículo pero no le dijo nada, algo le dijo que eso había sido idea suya, "No creo que los vampiros se vayan a aparecer."

"No…." Le dijo, había asumido eso desde el principio, "tan solo invitamos a los lycans e inmortales que son recientes en este mundo."

Selene inmediatamente recordó a Erika y se preguntó qué habría pasado con ella, si habría perecido bajo las manos de Marcus, si se encontraría en estas instalaciones u en otras. Hacía casi tres semanas que había llegado al lugar y solo ahora se venía a preguntar por ella, "Aún así….creo que las presiones de los otros vampiros no los dejará asistir. Conozco a mi raza."

Quería decirle que de repente los otros inmortales no eran como ellos dos que se habían alejado para seguir unos convencionalismos pero no lo hizo, "¿Quién sabe? Vi a un par de vampiros entusiasmados con eso." Como nunca estaba sintiendo una barrera entre ellos, ya no tenían libertad de hablar de nada y era obvio que ella quería su compañía si lo había buscado pero eso era mejor no tenerlo para no arrepentirse después, aún así, "Tú también estás invitada."

Selene buscó sus ojos y le sacudió la cabeza, "No gracias, no estoy para celebraciones."

A Michael le gustaba su franqueza, suponía que no había celebrado lo que era una navidad o un año nuevo desde que se convirtió en vampira…..¿en su tiempo acaso se celebrarían esas festividades? Incluso entre las memorias que ella le había pasado en esas memorables tardes en que compartía su sangre con él no podía encontrar nada que le indicara que había llegado a celebrar. "¿Alguna vez lo has estado?"

Por el tono de voz podía saber que su comentario no era del tipo odioso y rencoroso que Kraven solía darle, era todo lo contrario. "Buen punto." Le contestó.

Michael le sonrió cordialmente. Selene estaba sentada en un muro, era lo suficientemente pequeña para estar cómoda en el corto espacio. Recordaba sus días de despreocupada universidad, cualquier sitio era cómodo para hablar, desde tirado en un rincón, acostado en el pasto, entrando en un salón y sacando un par de asientos…Selene no era así. Y por eso mismo él la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía cómo debía tratarla, especialmente ahora que los ojos de todo el mundo inmortal estaban puestos sobre ellos. Podía que su pensamiento no fuera literal, no había nadie alrededor, pero la cámara detrás de él seguramente estaría grabando algo que después los inmortales a cargo verían. Como si fuera normal dio unos pasos hacia ella y se sentó a su lado pero lo suficientemente retirado para que no se pudiera leer entre líneas. "Y entonces, ¿antes no se celebraba en el coven estos días?" Por un lado, ¿que sería otro año para un inmortal? Nada, pero por el otro Selene le había contado de las arbitrariedades que Kraven y algunos inmortales bajo su tutela se tomaban, placeres hedonistas más que todo.

"La mayoría lo hacían." Selene le respondió no queriéndole dar más información, no había mucha información que dar de todas formas. Eran celebraciones hedonistas, lo que significaba, sangre y orgías. "¿Tu celebrabas?"

Michael se encontraba incomodo, físicamente incomodo, el lugar no era amplio y su ancha espalda y caderas no encontraban el mismo acomodo que ella, aún así no se apartó. No iba a rechazarle una conversación solo porque su culo no cabía en un muro. "No los últimos años."

_Eso era de esperarse,_ Selene pensó recordando a su prometida y su perdida, ¿quién querría celebrar? pensó en la situación, "A muy pocos vampiros en estas instalaciones les importará celebrar." sabía que Michael estaba haciendo esto no porque le naciera sino porque lo vería como una buena ocasión para integrar los dos bandos, la gente que aun no acababa de comprender porque los dos grupos no se llevaban. La mayoría de lycans tampoco estarían para celebraciones, demasiadas perdidas, demasiados sufrimientos, y Corvinus….Corvinus probablemente lo único que pensaba era en sus dos desviados hijos.

Michael le asintió, "Fue bueno lo que hiciste por Prince." Le dijo tras varios segundos de silencio.

Ella ya sabía que el pensaría eso, "¿Se llama Prince?" preguntó, la verdad no le conocía el nombre. Como la mayoría de los lycans que no tenían poder sus nombres no eran de importancia, eran desconocidos.

"Los lycans estaban sorprendidos porque le perdonaron la vida gracias a ti."

Selene exhaló en son de burla, que ella hubiera hecho eso no significaba que ahora la vieran con otros ojos, no lo había hecho por ellos, "Algunos vampiros aún están iracundos."

Michael no veía como hacía Selene para convivir diariamente con ellos. Seguramente que no los continuaran cazando era lo que la hacía tolerar su compañía, pero al juntarse con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo se veía disgustada, con ellos y con ella misma. Pero no había nada que pudiera decirle para mejorar la situación, así que cambió el tema. "¿Y cómo van las cosas en el cuartel de los Cleaners?"

"Se han quejado de que no pueden dormir tranquilos." Le contestó sin poder dejar salir una mueca, los humanos creían que se iba a aparecer en sus aposentos a mitad de la noche a chuparles la sangre.

Michael vio la mueca maldadosa y se la devolvió. Contento de que al menos todo entre ellos no fuera total distanciamiento.

"He escuchado que Corvinus se ha hecho cargo de tu familia y que incluso has conversado con estos…" En ese momento sin quererlo tuvo que recordar las tardes que habían pasado con insomnio y enredados entre besos y abrazos hablando de cualquier cosa. Él por supuesto le había contado con detalles sobre cómo era su familia, incluso yendo hasta el punto de sacar su billetera y mostrarle fotos.

"Tu suegra te manda saludes." Le dijo sonriéndole y haciéndole recordar aquella tarde en que había sacado su billetera para mostrarle formalmente a los miembros de su familia, 'este es Joseph, esta es Sharon, mi abuelo y tu suegra' le había dicho señalándole en la pequeña foto. Ella ignorando su último comentario y tan solo preguntándole qué edad tenía en la foto porque se veía demasiado joven. Como aquella vez en esta oportunidad Selene tampoco le contestó nada y cómodamente se quedó a su lado por al menos media hora, entre silencios y preguntas para ambos nada importantes.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene entró a la sala de vigilancia varias horas después para encontrar a los seis o siete Cleaners que siempre se encontraban allí, un par de lycans y otro de vampiros, y a Fane. Se sentó junto a este mientras él leía de varios folders que tenía en frente y no reconocía su presencia. Ella mientras tanto se estuvo un buen rato prestándoles atención a las cámaras de vigilancia. Hoy le tocaba el turno a ella, lo cual era una de las pocas distracciones que tenía en sus días. Casi una hora después lo escuchó hablar, sacándola del aburrimiento en que se encontraban.

"¿Tan encaprichada estás con el híbrido que no puedes resistir buscarlo…?" No entendía que era lo que Selene quería, volver a ser aceptada por los vampiros era imposible pero podía conseguir que la ignoraran y no mataran si tan solo se apartaba del animal pero cuando llegaba a pensar que lo estaba consiguiendo iba y se le acercaba. Ya de por si era difícil conseguir que nadie se le acercara con malas intenciones para que ella le sumara que también quería que no hubieran retaliaciones para con el híbrido.

Selene escuchó el tono enojado en su voz y no lo ignoró, de hecho pensó en sus palabras. Era el mismo pensamiento que había tenido en las últimas horas, había necesitado de compañía, de su compañía, solo que le había tocado conformarse con una conversación. Distanciarse de Michael no había sido tan difícil, mantenía ocupada y mientras no pensara en él era sencillo. Una vez que empezaba a recordar o pensar en él los nervios y la ansiedad la embargaban. "Solía disfrutar de nuestras conversaciones, eso no es estar encaprichado." Como era de extraño admitirle esto a alguien cuando ni siquiera se lo había admitido a él mismo. Y no era algo que se le hiciera fácil admitir pero si estaba pidiendo por la vida de él no era como si pudiera decir que era un desgraciado pero que lo quería con vida, así que en las últimas semanas le había tocado que admitir cosas que había compartido con él, aunque obviamente contaba las más simples.

"Estoy seguro que disfrutaste de mucho más que de sus conversaciones." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Normalmente no le interesaría la vida personal de ningún traficante de muerte pero en este caso sí. Cuando se trataba de un vampiro fraternizando con quien se había tenido como el enemigo por siglos las cosas cambiaban.

Selene ya había desmentido eso varias veces, y sabía que Michael también pero en ese mismo momento cansada de los acosos quería preguntarle que qué pasaría si lo había hecho, desafiarlo. Pero se aguantó por la vida de Michael, necesitaba que lo perdonaran. Ella no lo iba a matar ni iba a permitir que nadie más lo hiciera. "Esta clase de interrogatorios cada vez me recuerdan más a Kraven."

Muchos siglos atrás Fane había sido el compañero traficante de Selene, y como compañeros se conocían las indiscreciones entre ellos, Fane había conocido la principal de Selene, y después un par que le había tenido que ocultar a Kraven mientras Viktor estaba descansando. "Kraven solía tener razón cuando sospechaba."

La verdad era que no, Kraven sospechaba de cualquiera al que ella le brindara más de cinco minutos de su tiempo, "No siempre. Sospechaba de ti."

Y ese asunto era uno que le causaba conflicto de intereses. Por un lado Kraven lo había hecho echar de Ordoghaz al darse cuento de su secreto, que era bisexual, Viktor no apoyando ese tipo de conductas pero tampoco prohibiéndolas lo habían mandado a otro coven. En ese tiempo el resentimiento había sido tremendo, le gustaba estar en Ordoghaz y que lo trasladaran así como así era una cachetada para todos los servicios que le había prestado al coven, por otro lado, si no se hubiera marchado no habría conocido a Lorenz Macaro ni estaría ahora mismo aquí, apunto de disfrutar de todo el poder que le daría ser el nuevo Mayor de los vampiros. Y claro que Kraven iba a sospechar de él, si hubiera podido convencer a Selene la hubiera metido en su cama pero a ella no le interesaba, sólo había una cosa que le interesaba y esa era la guerra, todo venía después, incluso sus relaciones. "Sospechaba de mí mientras tú andabas revolcándote con Česlav." Le contestó burlándose y recordando esos tiempos, cuando los habían agrupado a los tres y mandado en sus primeras misiones.

Selene ignoró su comentario como todos los que hacía referentes a su vida personal, "¿Has sabido algo de él?" le preguntó tan solo por saciar su curiosidad. Fane hacía semanas ya le había dicho que Česlav estaba con vida, lo cual podía decir con total honestidad que le agradaba. Ahora, secretamente tenía una necesidad de hablar con él y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, pero conociéndolo Česlav ya no querría siquiera continuar una amistad con ella.

Fane le asintió para nada sorprendido, "Está bien. Anda en el oriente pero en un par de días se nos unirá." Le comunicó, tratando de ver su reacción pero no encontró nada, quería saber si el interés de ella para con Česlav aun permanecía. Llevaba seis siglos presente. "La actitud del híbrido no encaja con su perfil." Trató por otro lado. "Primero te trata de p para arriba en nuestro interrogatorio y después cuando obtenemos una grabación de ustedes dos lo vemos prácticamente diciendo que no pensaba esas cosas y que lo hizo para protegerte. Y siendo amistoso."

"Sabes muy bien que eso es lealtad."

"Sí," le dijo acercándosele, "¿Y porque hay una lealtad tan fuerte entre ustedes dos? A Viktor lo conociste por siglos, eras su traficante más leal y mira lo que le hiciste…La razón tan solo dictaría que después de eso uno no debe confiar en nadie nunca más, y por el otro lado aquí estas cuatro meses y medio después de haber asesinado a Viktor pidiendo por la vida del híbrido."

"Es una buena persona." Le contestó por milésima vez, sabía que esta era una prueba. "Su comportamiento grosero hacía mí no es más que una fachada que coloca porque así ustedes no creerán que lo he dejado acercar."

"¿Así que lo has dejado acercar?"

Selene exhaló, estaba que le partía la cara a Fane, "No." Mintió.

Fane vio que estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba, la estaba exasperando, "¿Entonces porque todas las evidencias indican lo contrario?"

"¿Qué evidencias?" preguntó, "_¡Apenas si he hablado con él en este último mes!_"

"Si recuerdo bien tu no eras de la clase que le gustaba hablar." Le respondió haciendo alusión a los comentarios que había llegado a escuchar.

"Eso es privado." Le contestó, enojada de que la gente hablara de cosas que solo le incumbían a dos personas.

"Cálmate, Selene." Le dijo levantándole las manos fingiendo una seña de paz. "No es un secreto que a parte de mi amigo serías con tus otros amantes como lo eres con el resto de la gente." Reservada, brusca y yendo directo a la acción, "Sólo dime una cosa, ¿si no hay absolutamente nada entre ustedes dos porque te está siendo fiel?"

"¿Siéndome fiel?" preguntó una parte confundida, la otra parte sospechando para donde iba.

"¿Si no a ti entonces a quien? Es el híbrido. Algunas lycans trepadoras lo ven como el nuevo líder y no es ningún secreto que si quisiera un harem lo tendría, Y haciendo a un lado que esas mujeres son lycans…aguantan más de una noche de desfogue. Entonces, ¿por qué las rechaza?"

"No sé." Selene le dijo al tanto de que el interés de las lycans por Michael en verdad sucedía. Se preguntó si lo que iba a decir a continuación era ir demasiado lejos, "Creo que has tomado las cosas por donde no son, no me está siendo fiel a mí, le está siendo fiel a su prometida fallecida."

Claro, Fane estaba al tanto de la vida del híbrido. Todo lo que habían podido encontrar sobre él estaba en un folder dentro de uno de los archivadores de su oficina. El híbrido estaba limpio de cualquier historial delincuencial y tenía en su haber credenciales importantes, ser médico siendo una de ellas, "Eso fue hace años, Selene. ¿En verdad crees que en este tiempo él no la dejó atrás? ¿Fue esa la historia que utilizó para enredarte?"

En una ocasión le había preguntado a Michael si había sido difícil estar con alguien más después de la muerte de Samantha y recordó ese momento. "La verdad no sabría decirlo y creo que tu tampoco. Y él no me enredó con nada, tan solo se ganó mi confianza."

"Yo diría que te lavó el cerebro."

"No puede hacerme mucho peor de lo que ya me hizo Viktor, ¿no lo crees?" Apeló al disgusto y rencor que Fane aún sentía por el Mayor. A como siglos atrás le había llegado a decir que ella estaba muy segada por su lealtad, y que tal vez debería de cambiar un tanto su forma de ser.

Uno no podía ser totalmente desagradecido, "Por lo que te hizo Viktor aún sigues con vida."

"Créeme, si hubiera sabido la verdad de lo que le hizo a mi familia hubiera preferido morir como una humana así fuera tratando de golpearle que tener que pasar por estos seiscientos años de mentira."

Fane le asintió, no por primera vez escuchándola hablar con sinceridad y emociones crudas, a flor de piel. Para nadie era un secreto las ganas de venganza y el apego que Selene aún tenía por su familia por eso creía la historia de ella, de lo que la había llevado a acabar con Viktor, en ningún momento había creído que era por ser amante del híbrido…eso había venido después. Vio algo en la pantalla que le llamó la atención, "¿De qué le sirve al híbrido estar enamorado de una muerta?" le preguntó a Selene y esta no pareció entenderle así que le señaló el monitor de nuevo. "O de una mujer fría que ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta." Al ver que se había perdido a lo que se refería decidió hacer algo.

Selene vio a Fane acercándose a la consola principal y tomando el control, buscando la carpeta donde estaban los archivos guardados y luego ejecutando uno, adelantándolo hasta donde pareció necesitarlo. Selene vio una sala, en la que se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración, los Cleaners estaban unidos en un rincón, como veinte de ellos, había una especie de pavo encima de la mesa y copas. Miró el reloj del computador, eran las doce y dos, habían estado a punto de brindar por el año nuevo. En un lado contrario habían ocho lycans y pudo distinguir a tres vampiros, qué hacían ahí aun no se lo explicaba pero los vio sonriendo, unos cordialmente a los lycans, otros más nerviosos pero ninguno siquiera acercándoseles. Vio a unos lycans abrazándose amistosamente entre ellos y mientras tanto a Michael dándole la mano a algunos y asintiéndoles con una sonrisa que ella sabía era impuesta. Luego vio a Anna levantando una copa de sangre mezclada con alcohol, después de todo era una celebración. "¿No deberías de estar tu ahí?" le preguntó haciéndosele extraño que una de los líderes de los lycans estuvieran ahí pero de los vampiros de más alto rango no hubiera nadie.

"El viejo me pidió que no fuera." Le contestó no dejándole ver que incluso a la larga él veía que su orden había sido una buena idea. Él de seguro se hubiera negado a siquiera determinar a los lycans presentes. Escuchó un sonido seco provenir de la garganta de Selene y supo que a su manera se estaba burlando, le levantó una mano, "Espera, ya casi." Le dijo para que colocara de nuevo la atención a la pantalla.

Selene vio al pequeño grupo de inmortales brindando por algo pero no supo porqué, el audio no estaba encendido. Después de haber brindado hubo un momento en que todos parecieron desubicados pero alguien pareció hacer algo para solucionarlo. Vio a una lycan hermosa y voluptuosa acercándosele a Michael y hablando con él.

"Me parece que ya dejó ese ridículo pensamiento de serle fiel así sea a un recuerdo." Fane le dijo refiriéndose más a su esposa/prometida que a ella, mientras estudiaba su reacción a lo que sucedería.

Selene escuchó las palabras de Fane mientras veía las imágenes desenvolverse en la pantalla. La lycan conversando se detuvo y la vio cerrando el poco espacio entre ellos en un movimiento rápido que vio lo tomó por sorpresa pues justo después de que sus labios colisionaran lo vio echándose para atrás un tanto y frunciéndole el ceño. Esta lycan le sonrió y pudo leer en sus labios que le deseaba un feliz año mientras él le hacía una cara de estúpido, y cuando ella volvía a besarlo esta vez no la esquivaba. Inmediatamente los lycans haciendo algarabía y ella separándose para ir a saludar normalmente a sus compañeros. Vio a Michael quieto por unos segundos y después llevándose a la boca lo que le quedaba en su vaso del brindis lo que no era nada, lo vio bajando el vaso a una mesa a un lado suyo y tomando otro, bajando el contenido de un solo sorbo. Fane se encargó en ese momento de cerrar la ventana del video y Selene se giró hacia él, escondiéndole las emociones que podía estar sintiendo, "Me pude haber equivocado en cuanto a unas cosas sobre él. No lo conozco lo suficiente."

Selene era una maestra en conciliar sus emociones de otros y esta vez no era la excepción. No pudo ver nada pero si pudo sentir, el corazón de ella se había acelerado en cuanto había visto el acercamiento. Esa clase de cosas no las podía esconder de un inmortal. Al volver a colocar el monitor en la grabación en vivo ambos vieron que en la sala ahora solo quedaban los Cleaners. Los inmortales se habían marchado y en otro monitor con la señal también en vivo y en directo vieron a Michael caminando por un corredor, obvio que la lycan lo seguía porque se detuvo a esperarla, luego ambos caminando juntos hasta dentro de las instalaciones de los lycans. Fane eligió ese momento para cambiar la imagen por las instalaciones de los vampiros, dejando en suspenso a Selene, "Me pregunto que irán a hacer." Le dijo con ironía.

Selene se giró hacia él, "¿En verdad nos importa con quien se acuesta o no?" le preguntó, sintiendo decepción y enojo en el momento pero enmascarándolo. Ella le había hecho creer a Michael que lo de ellos no había sido tan importante pero la verdad era que sí lo había sido…y pudo haberle logrado mentir al principio pero no al final de su estadía en la cabaña. Él lo sabía. Por esto era que no le gustaban las emociones, por cómo se estaba sintiendo.

"Me podría importar menos." le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, "pero por tu reacción veo que no opinas igual a lo que dices." Selene lo miró fijamente no negando nada, "Mira Selene, tu y yo nos conocemos de siglos, mi respeto completo por ti no se ha disipado. Y personalmente, me da asco el híbrido pero no me importa si actuaste o no en la atracción que evidentemente sientes para con él, eso es lo último que debería de importarle al concilio pero yo no soy toda nuestra raza y me han dado órdenes de que descubra que tan lejos llegaron."

"¿Qué tan lejos llegamos?" preguntó enojada. "Lo entrené. Eso fue lo más lejos que llegamos." Le confió sabiendo que eso era peor que haberse dejado tocar por él. Las repercusiones de que le hubiera enseñado cómo manejar y canalizar su fuerza y rabia eran mucho peores que una relación.

"Estoy seguro que eso tampoco le va a agradar al concilio…." Le contestó sabiendo que hacer el trabajo que le habían puesto sería difícil, Selene la mayoría del tiempo había sido discreta en cuanto a su vida personal, nada más era añadirle al híbrido a la mezcla para ver que sería más discreta. "Sea como sean las cosas," señaló hacia el monitor donde Michael había estado con la lycan, "espero que eso termine tu capricho para con él." Un capricho era algo bueno, este no tanto. Inmediatamente se levantó del asiento para marcharse de la sala y dejarla sola a sus pensamientos y emociones que él no estaba interesado en presenciar.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 37.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" le preguntó, dejando por un momento el estudio de los libros de Tanis a un lado. Se encontraban en el sótano de su cabaña, sentados en una mesa redonda de plástico, Michael en frente de ella, y dejando el libro que tan concentrado había estado leyendo.

Esas palabras eran extrañas proviniendo de Selene. Aunque una parte de él le agradaba que se interesara lo suficiente como para querer curiosear en su vida también le preocupaba con qué le iba a salir. "¿Qué tan personal?"

Selene lo pensó por un momento y después le sacudió la cabeza. "Bastante." Le reveló. "Pero si no quieres responder lo entiendo." dijo volviendo a ponerle atención a su libro. La verdad era algo que había estado pensando bastante desde que llevaron su relación a términos más íntimos.

Selene sabía que entonces le estaba dando paso a que él también le preguntara algo personal, ¿cierto? Y había sido lo suficientemente educada para decirle que si no quería no tenía porque responder así que ¿por qué no? "Está bien…." Le dijo sabiendo que tal vez la primera pregunta comprometedora que Selene le daría sería esta.

Selene le asintió y lo fijó con la mirada por unos segundos, mitad avergonzada, mitad apenada por lo que iba a preguntar, "¿Fue duro volver a tener intimidad con alguien después de que Samantha falleciera?" Era la pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza las últimas semanas. Michael obviamente aún seguía queriendo a Samantha y obviamente no se explicaba cómo podía estar teniendo sexo con ella de la manera descomplicada que lo estaba haciendo. Si, habían dicho que no habrían sentimientos pero aún así a él debía de importarle algo. Si hubiera sido ella quien hubiera perdido al amor de su vida no se vería siendo capaz de mancillar su memoria con otros. Ese sería su estúpido pensar. En cuanto lo vio sonrojándose por la pregunta añadió, "No tienes que responder."

Que Selene hubiera tocado uno de los pilares de su vida era decir poco. De repente sintió que la temperatura en el sótano subió y demasiado. Él no creía que entre ellos había suficiente confianza como para ella venir a preguntarle esto. Selene continuaba siendo la mujer estricta y profesional que había conocido, y la vida sexual entre ellos era bizarra para solo llamar su relación una meramente casual. Aún así él era el que siempre hacía preguntas, ella nunca y decidió responder, solo para ver esto en que terminaba, de repente era el primer paso de una comunicación más profunda entre ellos. No la miró a la cara por que hacerlo le daba más incomodidad. Tras varios segundos de perderse en sus recuerdos y de buscar palabras apropiadas las encontró, "Fue duro." Le admitió. No tenía porque responder a más pues eso fue tan solo lo que ella preguntó, pero aún así de repente se encontró relatando lo sucedido, "Habían pasado dos años y tres meses desde el accidente y sentí como si la hubiera traicionado." No había necesidad de decirle que siempre sentía que la traicionaba. Extrañamente Selene era la primera mujer por la que se interesaba sentimentalmente después de Samantha y cuando se ponía a pensar en eso sentía como si la traición fuera peor. "Hubo una integración entre los médicos del hospital, no iba a ir pero Nicholas me dijo que era obligatorio..." Miró a Selene, ella escuchándolo atentamente pero su mirada a veces perdiéndose en el libro que tenía, era obvio que estaba incomoda, pero no tanto como él, "No sucedió nada importante, lo mismo de todas las integraciones, actividades para tratar de conocer al grupo mejor. En fin, al siguiente día cuando volvimos a la ciudad esta enfermera con la que había cruzado un par de palabras se me acercó y me dijo que yo le gustaba, se me insinuó y me dio su teléfono. Siempre botaba los teléfonos que me daban y este no fue la excepción. Algo así como tres meses después fui invitado a una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños del único otro doctor Americano en el hospital, Adam. Fui porque él estaba recién llegado y en el fondo me daba pesar que se le estuviera haciendo tan duro acostumbrarse. Al final solo quedamos nosotros dos y continuamos tomando, no estaba feliz pero si me agradaba hablar con alguien en mi propio idioma y que entendiera la mayoría de mis referencias. Después de que nos despedimos volví a mi apartamento y continué bebiendo, tenía los próximos dos días libres así que no había nada que me lo impidiera. Me estaba sintiendo bastante mal y eso sólo era un incentivo para continuar. Continué pensando en Samantha y tomando. Lo próximo que supe fue que al día siguiente estaba enfrente de la casa de la enfermera mencionada anteriormente. Cuando toqué a su puerta ella me dejó pasar y lo que tenía que pasar pasó. Dos horas después volví a mi apartamento, con otra botella y sintiéndome peor que antes." No creyó conveniente comentarle a Selene que por las próximas horas se había sentido de lo peor, que le había dado asco su 'canallada' y había llorado todo lo que se había reprimido en esos meses anteriores. No había sido sólo por la necesidad física sino también por una parte de él que en su borrachera había querido sacarse a Samantha del alma a ver si así dejaba de doler y a ver si tal vez podía recuperar su vida, volver a ser la persona que había sido antes. Una traición mayor.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por varios segundos cuando él después la bajo al seguro ella no decirle nada, ¿pero que podía decirle? Así que ella también bajó su mirada para prestarle atención al libro de Tanis que había estado leyendo, en el que buscaba conocer más sobre el pasado de su raza. Era claro que el sexo no tuvo significado y que se arrepentía hasta un punto, se preguntó si las siguientes veces sintió lo mismo, si lo sentía cuando estaba con ella. Le iba a preguntar sobre eso pero recordaba cuando le había preguntado en aquella casa de interrogación si había superado a Samantha y él le había respondido preguntándole que si ella había superado a su familia. Silencio había proseguido.

Selene y él en verdad no hablaban mucho de sentimientos o de emociones, mucho menos de las que había entre ellos pero desde el principio había sentido que entre ellos no había necesidad de palabras. Él hizo lo mismo que ella, concentrarse en el libro, quería decirle que ella no era solamente sexo y que para él significaba bastante pero estaba indeciso en cuanto a hacerlo, después de todo ella había sido quien le había dicho 'Esto es algo casual y sin mucha importancia.' cuando empezaron su aventura, y la que se mantenía distante cuando estaban fuera de la cama. Después de casi cinco minutos de intentar concentrarse en el material no pudo. No pudo o fue que ese día amaneció más idiota que siempre. "Creo que cogí el libro más antiguo de los que hay…." Le dijo y ella lo volteó a mirar, "Lo que leo apenas si tiene sentido….no conozco lo que significan la mayoría de estas palabras."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	8. Parte 2: Capítulo 38

_**Capítulo 38.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Fane escuchó atentamente el informe que el híbrido le estaba dando a Corvinus de lo que había sido la celebración de año nuevo. Todo había ido bien y este concluía que la reunión había sido un éxito porque ninguna de las razas había aun lavado el cerebro por completo a estos inmortales con respecto a la otra. Eran precavidos pero actuaron cordialmente. También agregó que para ellos, recién convertidos, había sido bueno tener un trozo de lo que había sido su vida como humanos.

El informe terminó minutos después. Fane se fue a hablar con los vampiros que participaron en la reunión y Michael a hacer lo que Alexander Corvinus le había pedido. Ir a hacerle un chequeo médico a uno de los Cleaners que llevaba enfermo desde el día anterior. Nadie supo cuanta emoción le dio esto pero la verdad era que le emocionaba perder su cabeza por un momento por lo que le apasionaba hacer como humano. En cuanto llegó a la habitación de dicho Cleaner estudió sus alrededores, parte de su mente sabiendo que Selene se encontraba cerca, viviendo en esas instalaciones. Al Cleaner pareció no darle tanta emoción al verlo. Se había asustado inmediatamente, "No te voy a lastimar." Le dijo inmediatamente acercándosele, el Cleaner parecía no poder ni moverse, "Soy médico." Cinco minutos de respuestas y preguntas y Michael ya sabía lo que tenía. Cuando fue a decirle a Alexander Corvinus que tenían que operarlo de apendicitis se sorprendió por las palabras que recibió. '¿Podrías hacerlo?' Claro que podría hacerlo, "Preferiría que sea tratado en un ambiente más adecuado." Le contestó, además sin tomar en cuenta que en el lugar no se contarían con las herramientas adecuadas.

"Aquí tenemos un quirófano. Y allá afuera hay una tormenta de nieve que tiene los caminos cerrados."

A Michael no le gustaba nada la idea, para el hombre sería mucho mejor que lo trasladaran, "Con todo respeto un quirófano no es suficiente. Se necesita un anestesiólogo y toda clase de utensilios médicos."

"Tenemos todo eso. Ve y alístate."

"Pero–"

"Puedes hacerlo." Le dijo con autoridad, notando como le preocupaba el Cleaner, "Busca a Samuel y dile lo que necesitas."

Michael en cuanto vio que Corvinus se marchaba preguntó lo que en verdad le preocupaba, "¿Qué pasa con la sed de sangre?" ¿Dónde diablos estaba el médico de los Cleaners?

"Estarás bien, muchacho." Alexander se detuvo pero no se giró hacia su descendiente, "Sabes que es lo que está bien y no en este mundo. Confío que sabrás controlarte."

Habiéndose marchado Corvinus Michael se quedó en la sala por unos cuantos segundos, perdido en sus pensamientos de lo que debería y no hacer. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero si no lo hacía el Cleaner sufriría más. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto se encontró con Samuel fue pedirle que lo llevara a las instalaciones del quirófano. En cuanto llegó vio que podía trabajar con eso, estaba en buen estado, mucho mejor que una sala en un hospital público. Rápidamente le dijo qué necesitaba y luego le preguntó quién de los suyos podría ayudarlo, alguien que tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Samuel se quedó callado. ¿Cómo hacían normalmente? Se preguntó pero decidió no preguntárselo, no había tiempo. "Pídele a un Cleaner que venga conmigo." Le dijo mientras lo dejaba sólo, antes de salir de la sala escuchó a Samuel encendiendo su walkie talkie.

Como fue de esperarse, en cuanto los vampiros lo vieron dirigiéndose a sus cuarteles se colocaron alerta, al primero que hizo el intento de detenerlo le habló, "Necesito a Harvey." Le dijo deteniéndose inmediatamente, "¿Podrían traerlo?"

"¿Quiénes somos, tus mandaderos?" escuchó que una voz alejada le dijo. El vampiro en frente de Ralph con un gesto le dijo que se callara.

"¿Con que propósito?" Preguntó interesado Titov, que él supiera ese vampiro era uno de los más calmados, dudaba que hubiera hecho algo que mereciera que lo necesitaran.

"Uno de los Cleaners necesita cirugía, sé que Harvey es paramédico." Vio al vampiro dudando, "Tengo la autorización de Corvinus." Le dijo para tratar de convencerlo.

El vampiro miró detrás del híbrido a un Cleaner que lo acompañaba y que parecía nervioso de lo que esta pequeña reunión podría representar, seguro sabía que de una pelea en este lugar sus posibilidades de que saliera con vida eran remotas. Dejó su estancia de desconfianza, "Debe de estar en la sala de entrenamientos."

Michael le asintió y tomó rumbo hacia esta, hacía unas semanas los inmortales la habían dividido en dos y aprendido a compartirla, más que todo tras los vampiros darse cuenta que no iban a conseguir una tan sólo para ellos. En cuanto lo ubicó en la sala caminó hasta él, varios vampiros sorprendidos de que estuviera irrumpiendo en su espacio pero no diciéndole nada. De reojo vio a Selene siguiéndolo con la mirada, extrañada, pero no había tiempo para dirigirse hasta donde ella. Harvey era uno de los vampiros que había estado en la reunión de la noche anterior y ambos habían intercambiado palabras en cuanto a sus carreras, era por eso que sabía que había sido paramédico…que era paramédico. En cuanto le explicó lo que sucedía Harvey pareció impresionado por la situación y luego asintió para segundos después mientras dejaban la sala detenerse como si se hubiera dado de frente con una puerta invisible. Cuando Michael le preguntó que sucedía le contestó lo mismo que le preocupaba a él. Y al parecer no fueron los únicos, en cuanto se acercó de nuevo al quirófano se encontró con una escuadrilla de vampiros armados hasta los dientes que le hizo preguntarse si halarían el gatillo ante su más mínima muestra de ir a perder el control tan solo para terminar con su vida. No supo si fue peor ver llegar segundos después un grupo de lycans quienes miraban con desconfianza a los vampiros. Segundos después corriendo entraron Fane y Anna a hablar con sus respectivos grupos. Estaba a punto de entrar al quirófano cuando vio a Selene en una esquina de la habitación, armada pero no tomando partido alguno. Internamente sabía que ella sería la primera en dispararle en cuanto viera que estaba a punto de perder el control. Le asintió dándole a entender que no lo dudara si sucedía, después miró hacia Anna, a esta dándole a entender que estaba con Selene en esto, que si hacía algo contra él, él estaría de acuerdo con ella. "Saque a los Cleaners de aquí." Le dijo a Samuel quien asintió dándole la razón. Asumió que era bueno que el Cleaner al que iba a operar ya estaba dormido porque sino estaría teniendo un ataque de nervios.

No fue una operación fácil, pero tampoco algo nuevo para él. Lo peor fue cuando hizo la primera incisión y la mano le empezó a temblar por el olor de la sangre, Harvey inmediatamente había levantado la mirada del área, ojos azules eléctricos. "_Mierda._" Habían dicho los dos al mismo tiempo temblando. No sólo era el olor de la sangre pero también su viscosidad, el color, esta fluyendo libremente.

"Está contaminada." Harvey dijo, obligándose a no pensar que era una de las cosas más apetitosas que había visto en sus dos años como vampiro, "Concentrémonos en eso."

Michael levantó la mirada y le asintió, contento de no verlo perdiendo el control y en ese momento se preguntó si Selene había exagerado en cuanto a las debilidades de los inmortales solo para asustarlo. Tomó aire profundamente, y empezó a operar. Las cosas no funcionaron, cada vez que cortaba una capa de su piel era peor.

Harvey tenía la boca hecha agua, "¿Por qué no lo llevaron a un hospital?"

"Nieve. Caminos. Bloqueados." Le dijo esforzándose por contenerse.

Harvey sabía que los sentidos del híbrido eran mucho más desarrollados que los suyos y que por eso le estaba tomando más trabajo. "¿Exactamente qué es lo que se debe hacer para una apendicetomía?"

Michael viendo que lo que quería era desconcentrarlos a ambos de la sangre y concentrarlos en la operación empezó a hablar.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Fane tenía a un lado a Selene y al otro a Anna, seguro de que ninguna dudaría en atacarlo si autorizaba la muerte del híbrido. Así que lo único que las quince personas que estaban en la sala hicieron fue esperar. Dos horas después vio a Harvey acercándose a un intercomunicador y con voz temblante pidiendo por un Cleaner. Alguien salió por uno y Samuel entró segundos después. Primero limpiándose. A través del vidrio lo vieron sorprendido por algo y luego negándose, un segundo después ambos Harvey y Michael acercándosele amenazadoramente, Selene inmediatamente levantó el rifle que tenía y los vampiros hicieron lo mismo. Los lycans desconcertados miraron a Anna. "La única que puede disparar de los vampiros es Selene." Les dijo, autorizando a los lycans de abrir fuego si los otros vampiros lo hacían contra Michael. Ella no confiaba en la perra vampira, pero Michael lo hacía, y quería probar por una vez que tan leal le sería a Michael. Y quien sabe, dejarle ver a este que ella tan solo lo había enredado con su belleza, que era tan despreciable como el resto de su pútrida raza.

Un segundo después vieron que Harvey y Michael no querían atacar al lycan sino amenazarlo, tal vez decirle que ellos no podían cocerlo. Samuel asintió tras otro segundo acercándose a la camilla y después tomando de la mesa hilo y aguja. El híbrido se hizo a un lado y le dijo algo a Harvey, este asintió y pareció empezar a dirigir a Samuel en cuanto lo que tenía que hacer. Cerrar al Cleaner.

Michael salió tambaleándose de la sala, sudando y con dolor físico, Selene nunca le había dicho que contenerse dolía. El piso le temblaba y dio los primeros pasos sosteniéndose a la pared cual borracho, luego todo se colocó borroso y se fue de bruces al piso pero dos lycans lo sostuvieron. El resto del grupo colocándose entre él y los vampiros. Mientras le pasaban una bolsa de sangre pudo ver a unos traficantes negando con la cabeza y un segundo después todos marchándose, incluso Selene. _Suponía que hasta aquí lo traían sus deseos de continuar con su carrera médica._ Un show de estos en un hospital….impensable.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 39.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se encontraba enseñándole a los vampiros más jóvenes u convertidos en los últimos dos años –exactamente tres inmortales–, todo lo que debían de saber sobre el entrenamiento básico. A Selene se los habían asignado porque eran los más difíciles de entrenar, pero al menos le estaban dando algo con que despejar su mente. Después de al menos seis horas de quejas estaba a punto de marcharse pero sintió una presencia detrás de ella, no se volteó inmediatamente pues primero tenía que terminar lo que hacía. No hubo necesidad de mirar hacia atrás para saber que era Michael, su olor se lo dejaba saber, pero más que todo fueron los tres vampiros que en cuanto lo vieron lo saludaron sonriéndole como si fueran grandes amigos o se conocieran de toda la vida.

"Vine a ver si querías entrenar conmigo." Le dijo en cuanto sus alumnos se marcharon y ella se dirigió a él. Selene lo había buscado la semana pasada para tener una conversación, él podía buscarla para entrenar con ella hoy.

Selene lo vio dando por sentado que le diría que sí y por eso entrando en el dojo en que ella había estado practicando. "La verdad no." Le contestó no siguiéndolo y viendo como se giraba hacia ella. "Deberías de pedírselo a los lycans."

"Lo he hecho, pero ellos no saben entrenar como ustedes." Le dijo viendo como dos traficantes de muerte se acercaban a ellos, interesados.

"Eso es verdad." Dijo uno de los traficantes al otro, "No tienen técnica."

Selene los miró y les giró los ojos, _lo único que le faltaba._ "Ni disciplina." les dijo y después volvió a prestarle atención a Michael, hacía mucho tiempo que no se le dificultaba sostenerle la mirada, "No es apropiado que practiques con nosotros. Los traficantes estudiarán cada uno de tus movimientos para cuando sea necesario usarlos en tu contra."

A Michael le asombró que Selene le avisara enfrente de los dos traficantes que se aproximaban y al mismo tiempo se giró para mirarlos, estos estudiándola, "¿No hay cámaras de vigilancia en todos lados?" le preguntó haciendo sus preocupaciones a un lado, ella le asintió y pudo ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, "¿Acaso ya no se han apropiado de las grabaciones y estudiado mis movimientos para ahora?"

"Eso no sabría decirlo." Selene le respondió, sintiendo como la cólera aumentaba al ver que él no tomaba sus indirectas de que era peligroso.

"Híbrido, ¿qué te parece si entrenas conmigo y con Adrik?" Elise le preguntó viendo al otro traficante aproximándosele.

Selene vio a Michael pensativo, "NO." Respondió por él y este se giró hacia ella, "Es una trampa." Se lo hizo ver más claro, preocupada. ¿Qué quería de esto? ¿Hacerse notar?

Kahn no le dio tiempo al híbrido de que pensara las palabras de Selene, "¿Acaso no lo estuviste entrenando todo este tiempo? No me digas que no confías en lo que le enseñaste…"

"Tu bien sabes Khan que en cuatro meses no es mucho lo que pudo haber aprendido."

Las palabras de Selene le llamaron la atención a Michael, creyó que ella le había enseñado bastante y ¿ahora salía con esto? Y Más que nunca la vio tratando de ignorarlo, tal vez no queriendo demostrar una debilidad por él, aunque lo estuviera defendiendo al mismo tiempo. "Creo que puedo manejarlos a ustedes cuatro." Le dijo confiado en sí mismo, su fuerza, el poder del híbrido, y lo bastante que creía haber aprendido de Selene. Después de todo, si había podido con tres lycans transformados al mismo tiempo en sus entrenamientos con estos, ¿que eran cuatro vampiros? Los vampiros no le dieron tiempo de siquiera reconsiderar sus palabras, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían saltado varios metros y se encontró con ellos dentro del dojo. A diferencia de los aterrizajes pesados de los lycans se fijó que ellos lo hicieron ágilmente, como lo hacía Selene. Un sonido metálico le llamó la atención y miró hacia el vampiro en cuestión, el tal Khan. No vio pero intuyó que la sudadera escondía una prótesis. Recordó a Ziodex, la empresa médica de la que eran dueños los vampiros, "Si tienes la prótesis de Ziodex que salió hace siete meses al mercado hay una compañía en Suiza que fabrica una mejor. Menos pesada, más resistente, y el titanio es dos por ciento más puro." Dudaba que la última opción le importara al vampiro, pero las otras dos sí debía de hacerlo.

Al escucharlo Khan miró a Selene, y de vuelta al híbrido. No le respondió nada. "¿Estás listo?" le preguntó, "Después de todo no queremos que digas que te cogimos por sorpresa."

Michael vio a los tres traficantes colocándose estratégicamente alrededor de él, justo como Selene le había dicho ocurría, cuando miró hacia ella la vio dubitativamente tomando su lugar. Lo que pasaría a continuación se lo imaginó como algo salido de _Matrix._ El vampiro que nunca antes había visto, el tal Adrik, fue el primero en acercársele. A diferencia de los lycans los vampiros sabían cómo trabajar en equipo y juntos, lo próximo que supo después de que el golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza dejara de aturdirlo fue que estaba tirado en el piso. Cada uno de los vampiros sosteniéndolo de uno de sus miembros al piso. Colocando todo su fuerza y peso sobre sus extremidades, evitando dejarlo mover. Hizo fuerza pero solo logró levantar su mano cinco centímetros del piso. Estaba pensando en transformarse cuando escuchó las palabras del vampiro sin identificar mientras se le paraba en la mano.

"Puedes matarlo ya, Selene." Adrik dijo un segundo después de haber derrumbado al híbrido. Selene era quien al final debía de acabar con su vida. Y era la única que no había hecho nada para ayudarlos a derribarlo. Todos tirados en el piso, ella parada a un lado pareciendo inafectada.

Selene ignoró su comentario enmascarándolo lo mejor posible con un "Es suficiente." Sabía que en cuanto capturaran a William y a Marcus y acabaran con ellos la mayoría de traficantes le darían las mismas palabras que Adrik le acababa de dar. Nada mas fue darle su respuesta a Česlav para escuchar un rugido, por la milésima de un segundo creyó que provenía de Michael transformándose y haciendo un último intento por liberarse, pero el rugido fue demasiado fuerte, demasiado enojado, vio una sombra e inmediatamente dio un brinco hacia atrás. Sintió que el piso tembló debajo de ella y vio a Elise siendo lanzada a un lado bruscamente por un lycan transformado.

En cuanto la fuerza de Elise lo dejó Michael se liberó de los otros dos vampiros y en cuanto se puso en pie vio al lycan transformado a punto de atacar a Adrik, "_¡Detente!_" quiso decirle pero lo que le salió en vez fue un rugido. El lycan no le dio tiempo y se tuvo que lanzar sobre este para detenerlo. Michael no hizo más que zamarrear al lycan por los próximos segundos y rugirle. En cuanto escuchó los clics de varias armas al ser removido el seguro volvió a su forma humana, "_¡No me atacaban!_" le dijo para que dejara de pelearlo, pero obviamente al volver a su forma humana su fuerza no era suficiente, el lycan contra el piso se giró bruscamente y al hacerlo lo tiró contra el otro lado del dojo. Lo que vio a continuación no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, todos los vampiros rodearon al lycan, incluso Selene. Este le rugió al vampiro en frente de él, "_¡Todos deténganse!_" dijo para justo después emitir un sonido y volver a saltar hacia la pelea, parándose en frente del lycan y protegiéndolo de cualquier bala de plata que le pudieran disparar. El lugar se empezó a llenar de mas inmortales, de ambos bandos, todos empezaron a sacar sus armas contra los otros pero nadie atacaba o disparaba, todos esperando que alguien de la raza contraria diera el primer paso. Michael miró hacia Elise, la vio sentándose en el piso, su cara hinchada y sangrando por la nariz y la boca, varios dientes en el piso, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó sabiendo que era probable que de la decisión de esta vampira se formara una pelea en ese momento. Los vampiros podían verlo como que el lycan había empezado todo. "Estaba entrenando con los vampiros y asumo que él" dijo mirando hacia atrás, al lycan aun en su verdadera forma, "creyó que me atacaban y vino a ayudarme…" Alrededor de la sala había unas veinte personas, habría un derramamiento de sangre si no hacía algo, por eso se estaba explicando.

"¿Así que ahora estás con los vampiros?" escuchó una voz preguntando, las mismas preguntas que le hacían cada vez que trataba de hacer algo e incluir a los vampiros, o dejarles ver que ellos compartían los mismos rencores.

"No." Respondió, "al paso que las cosas van no estoy ni con ustedes ni con ellos."

"¿Dónde te deja eso?"

"En alguna parte donde las cosas no son ni blancas ni negras." Respondió dejando su estancia defensiva.

Miró a Kahn, Adrik y a Selene, "Bajen las armas." Obviamente ninguno lo hizo inmediatamente. "Él no los va a atacar, ni ustedes tampoco lo harán." En ese momento escuchó pasos que se aproximaban corriendo rápidamente, por un momento se le ocurrió pensar en mas 'ayuda' pero vio a Fane y a Anna entrando.

"Nunca vamos a poder con Marcus si no aprendemos a trabajar en equipo."

"Y estaremos todos muertos antes de que este siquiera sepa lo que estábamos tratando. No podemos continuar matándonos entre nosotros así lo deseemos."

"Al llegar a este lugar hicimos una tregua, tregua que no se iba a quedar de dientes para afuera. Así que ahora todos hagamos un esfuerzo." Miró a varios lycans, "Vámonos."

"Bajen las armas." Fane le ordenó a los suyos y estos dubitativamente lo hicieron. Al los lycans ver a los vampiros siguiendo órdenes hicieron lo mismo aunque nadie dejó la sala, al menos no al principio.

Selene miró hacia el lycan mientras la sala empezaba a vaciarse, en cuanto estuvieron sólo los involucrados la puerta fue cerrada por Fane. Escuchó como Anna y Fane empezaban a dar el mismo discurso arreglado del cual ni ellos mismos eran partidarios, Michael se encontraba tensionado por lo que sucedería. De reojo vio a Elise colocándose en pie, la típica vampira rencorosa que no iba a dejar las cosas como si nada, que tarde o temprano se vengaría del lycan. Si es que en ese momento no pedía que la dejaran castigarlo tan solo para quedar iguales ambos bandos. Ausentemente escuchó a Anna preguntando qué era lo que en verdad había sucedido y Michael dio la misma respuesta de uno o dos minutos atrás.

"¿Va a ver necesidad de exponerle el caso a Corvinus?" Anna les preguntó a los vampiros y al lycan. Sabiendo que todos estaban al tanto de que habrían consecuencias.

Los vampiros a excepción de Fane se miraron entre sí y después negaron, sabiendo que si se tomaba como prueba la grabación de la sala podrían ser castigados por las palabras de Adrik hacia Selene de acabar con la vida de Michael. Corvinus lo podría ver como evidencia de algo real….lo cual había sido, aunque no para el presente sí para el futuro. Selene volvió a mirar al lycan, para nadie era un secreto que si no había cambiado a su forma humana era porque no podía de la ira, estaba dejando que sus sentimientos lo controlaran, pero este después de dos segundos bajó la cabeza.

Fane asintió, "Bien," para nada las cosas estando bien, "Vámonos." Les dijo dándoles la espalda y haciendo el camino hacia la puerta sin esperar.

Michael vio a los vampiros siguiendo las palabras de Fane, Kahn tomando su pistola más fuertemente, como queriendo regresar para terminar al lycan. Se giró hacia el lycan, "Está bien, contrólate." Le dijo pero en ese momento tuvo un presentimiento, inmediatamente se giró para ver que algo venía contra el lycan, no se había acabado de voltear cuando escuchó un aullido de dolor, un milisegundo después vio algo volviendo hacia este y sin pensarlo interpuso su brazo para protegerlo, inmediatamente un millón de dolores agudos golpearon su brazo mientras sentía como cada una de las cuchillas rompían su piel. Miró y vio una especie de látigo alrededor de su brazo sangrante, este tenía miles de cuchillas de plata alrededor para herir al enemigo. Vio que Elise se lo iba a retirar de un jalón pero en vez de eso cogió el látigo y aguantando el dolor hizo fuerza hacia él con su brazo para que el látigo alrededor suyo la trajera en frente. Un segundo después la tenía a menos de cinco centímetros de su cara, "Ya basta." Le advirtió entre dientes.

Elise inmediatamente dejó ir el lazo que continuó aferrado a la carne del híbrido, sus ojos negros, los dientes de una bestia, "Me estaba colocando a mano con ese animal." Le dijo sabiendo que el híbrido notaba lo que este le había hecho a ella, "Tu tan solo te pusiste en el camino."

Michael le miró la cara ensangrentada e hinchada, los dientes que le faltaban, "Entonces ya estas a mano, lárgate." Le dijo tratando de no demostrarle el dolor que estaba sintiendo. En un gesto nada femenino –y no era que lo esperase–, vio a Elise mirado hacia al lycan y después escupiendo la sangre que tenía aun en la boca. Ella no lo volvió a mirar y tan solo se alejó, como si no hubiera hecho nada, con la tranquilidad de alguien que sabía que ninguna de las tres personas de la otra raza en la sala iba a ir por ella en ese momento. "¿Estás bien?" Michael le preguntó al lycan tirado en el piso, tenía una rajadura que le atravesaba la cara y que le sangraba prolijamente.

"Míralo." Anna le contestó al híbrido que debió de haber hecho algo más que dejar ir a la vampiro, "Está envenenado, ¿cómo crees que está?"

Michael odió la respuesta pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso se agachó y le iba a pedir a Anna que lo ayudara a llevarlo hasta una enfermería para no lastimarlo mucho él solo, pero escuchó algo que lo hizo enfadar aún más.

Kahn esperó a que Elise se les uniera y antes de que los alcanzara habló, "Al menos ahora sabemos que no es alérgico a la plata." Se aseguró que el híbrido oyera lo que decía, que no creyera que ahora le debían algo solo porque los había defendido públicamente.

Michael se giró hacia el vampiro y le rugió, pero su atención inmediatamente se dirigió a Selene en cuanto Kahn desapareció por la puerta, esta miraba su brazo preocupada, como si supiera cuanto en verdad dolía.

Al ver que Selene no se movía Česlav regresó el metro que lo separaba de ella, viendo como miraba el brazo del híbrido supo que era lo que le ocurría y habló, "¿Qué, ahora te vas a quedar a curarle las heridas?" le preguntó sin poder hacer a un lado su tono de indignación.

A Michael le dio rabia que Selene no contestara nada a Adrik, que pensara lo que debía de hacer, en ese momento sintió resentimiento contra ella, por cómo se dejaba manejar por los vampiros o por haber vuelto a ser como era antes, solo que ahora le tenía lastima al ser que ella había ayudado a convertirse en híbrido, "Lárgate, si solo vas a empeorar las cosas, lárgate." Le dijo a Selene desde donde se encontraba. En estos últimos cinco minutos ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para ayudar.

Selene lo miró a los ojos, una parte de ella queriéndose quedar, queriendo mandar a los vampiros a la mierda, la otra más grande, sintiéndose indignada y enojada. Ella misma le había dicho que no se prestara a lo que deseaban los vampiros y él no la había escuchado, y después prácticamente la culpaba por lo sucedido y la echaba. Sin decirle nada se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia su habitación.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se enteró que una reunión después de todo sí se estaba llevando a cabo una hora después de lo ocurrido cuando estaba acabando de quitarse el maldito látigo, despegando de su piel y carne cuchilla por cuchilla. Por haber dejado la plata adentro por tanto tiempo vio dentro su carne viva como esta pasaba de roja a negra poco a poco, mover el brazo era un martirio. _No sabía controlar el dolor,_ el lycan que lo había estado ayudando con guantes le había dicho. Aparentemente Selene no era la única que tenía esa opinión. "No lo tires." Le dijo cuando por fin su brazo estuvo libre y tras comprobar la movilidad vio que no estaba afectado. La hinchazón mermando rápidamente.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Edward sorprendido, ¿para qué querría Michael el látigo?

"Se lo voy a devolver a la dueña." Le contestó mientras tomaba una bolsa de sangre que le pasaban para que la echara sobre las heridas y bebiera de esta. No se apuró, solo se presentaría cuando estuviera completamente sano. O eso pensó, media hora después no pudo aguantar más y se dio una ducha rápida para después dirigirse a la sala de reuniones. En cuanto salió de su habitación varios lycans lo siguieron con la mirada pero no les prestó mayor atención, tenía un propósito, y después una charla con Anna, quien de seguro lo iba a colgar por haberse confiado de los vampiros. Michael entró en la inmensa sala un minuto después, no era lo que uno se esperaría de una sala de reuniones, esta tenía un recibidor amplio y consecuentemente una puerta de vidrio con el mismo grabado que el anillo de Corvinus Corvinus, tras esperar un momento la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un amplio pasillo desde donde podía ver a todos los involucrados sentados alrededor de una mesa, ninguno reconociendo su presencia, antes de llegar a dicha mesa un par de metros atrás hacía el lado izquierdo había una sala arreglada de una forma más personal, más cómoda, no estaba destinada para una reunión en sí sino para una charla entre compañeros. En el sentido contrario, a lado derecho había una mesa y varios asientos alrededor de esta, las paredes llenas de armas antiguas, en esa sala era donde Corvinus los había recibido la primera vez que se vieron. Continuó su camino para escuchar a Corvinus regañándolos, diciéndoles que cosas como esa no se debían de presentar en ese lugar. Que eran adultos y no niños esperando a ver quien saldría vencedor de un juego. Con total discreción y seguro llamando la atención de una que otra persona caminó derecho hasta donde vio sentada a Elise quien ya se veía casi completamente recuperada. Se preguntó por primera vez si los dientes sería algo que recuperaría automáticamente o sería necesaria odontología, pero si un órgano interno se podía reconstruir totalmente en cuestión de horas no veía como unos dientes no podrían hacer lo mismo.

Elise estaba escuchando atenta a las despotricadas del viejo Corvinus en cuanto a ambas razas cuando sintió una presencia detrás suya, estaba a punto de voltearse cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho y después un 'Ten.' En voz baja mientras era colocado sobre su brazo el látigo enrollado que había utilizado para lastimar al lycan y consecuentemente al híbrido. El látigo aún ensangrentado. Era una traficante, sangre no la repulsaría, aunque si la sorprendía que el híbrido quisiera hacerle esa jugada, cogió el látigo y así como él se lo entregó le golpeó suavemente la mano que aún la tomaba atrevidamente y con firmeza del hombro. Le dio dos golpecitos con este mientras giraba su cara y levantaba la mirada "Quédatelo." Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, no demostrándole mucha importancia a las agallas que el híbrido le estaba demostrando.

A Michael le enfadó el cinismo y la sonrisa de odio que podía ver en su cara, "No lo quiero." le respondió removiendo su mano de su hombro y continuamente añadiendo un "Que te alivies rápido." mientras se alejaba y buscaba un asiento. Su último comentario tenía dos razones, primero, que sabía que a un traficante le enardecería que lo tuviera en consideración y dos, que le haría darse cuenta que él sanaba mucho más rápido que ella, cosa que también la enojaría.

Corvinus había continuado hablando pero al mismo tiempo le había prestado atención al intercambio entre las dos personas, esperando que uno u el otro le diera por no aceptar la presencia del otro pero nada sucedió. Acabó con lo que decía en cuestión de minutos y después se dirigió a Michael pidiéndole que relatara su versión de los hechos.

Michael le asintió y se acomodó en el asiento mientras empezaba a relatar, "Fui a buscar a Selene a–"

Kahn inmediatamente lo interrumpió, "¿Y por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó mirándolo a la cara. Esperando respuesta y no que lo fuera a evadir.

Michael le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo una explosión dentro suyo y como la temperatura aumentaba, se trató de controlar, no salirse de las casillas, respiró profundo, contó hasta dos, de reojo vio a Selene mirando hacia Fane y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, "¿Qué si estoy interesado en Selene?" le preguntó, tono controlado, neutro, pero sabía que el vampiro se daba cuenta de la ira del momento, miró a Fane "Al menos que estés involucrado con ella no veo como eso sea de tu incumbencia." sabía que probablemente Selene lo quería matar en ese momento, estaba derrumbando la mentira que llevaban manteniendo estas últimas semanas, "O la de ustedes. Sólo me interesa a mí. Ni siquiera a ella." Dijo lo ultimo dándole una mirada rápida a Selene, dándoles a entender al resto de la sala que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Nunca sabrían que también sus caricias habían sido correspondidas por el lapso de casi dos meses, que ella hasta lo buscaba a él. Volvió a mirar a Kahn, "¿Y qué si me interesa? ¿Qué si la quiero? ¿Es a sus ojos más aceptable que me la quiera tirar que decir que estoy enamorado de ella?"

"Muchacho–" Corvinus empezó a decir pero escuchó a Selene hablando al mismo tiempo suyo así que no la interrumpió.

"Michael," Selene lo interrumpió viendo que se estaba propasando. Y al él mirarla y exhalarle como si no pudiera creer que lo quisiera interrumpir –y después le sonriera de esa forma que a veces le daba la impresión de hacerle creer que se menospreciaba a sí mismo– la hizo sentir incomoda. "estás pasándote de la raya."

"¿Yo me estoy pasando de la raya?" preguntó sintiéndose agredido, obviamente para ella esta situación tampoco debía de ser cómoda y así como no era cómoda pedía que lo entendiera. Selene podía estar acostumbrada a cosas como estas, que Kraven le cuestionara su vida sexual/romántica, que tratara de manejársela pero para él esto era nuevo. Todo era nuevo. "Sí, me disculpo por lo que dije, pero no me estoy pasando de la raya. Ellos lo están haciendo. Lo que haga o no haga es mi vida privada y quiero que me dejen en paz." Michael miró hacia Corvinus, pidiéndole silenciosamente su apoyo pero el hombre parecía que apenas se estaba enterando de las cosas e inmediatamente un hecho se le presentó, el gran Alexander Corvinus estaba mandando sobre todos prácticamente pero la verdad era que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que sus llamados aliados le estaban escondiendo. Tomó respiro y rápidamente respondió a la pregunta original, "Fui a buscar a Selene para que me entrenara, ella se negó porque pensó que los vampiros podrían estudiar lo que he aprendido a su lado y después usarlo en mi contra. A pesar de sus palabras acepté una pelea de práctica con Kahn, Elise, Adrik y ella, cuando me tenían en el piso un lycan apareció creyendo que me atacaban y se metió al dojo a ayudarme, primero golpeando a Elise." La actitud de los vampiros en cuanto al asunto tenía que admitirlo había sido bastante hipócrita y por eso decidió revelarle lo que diría a continuación, para que Corvinus se diera cuenta de las cosas que se callaban en ese lugar, "Cuando todo se había calmado y decidimos _no darlo a usted por enterado de lo sucedido_ los vampiros se empezaron a marchar pero primero Elise tenía que quedar a paz con el lycan y por eso utilizó su látigo, tomándonos desprevenidos. Eso fue todo lo que sucedió." En cuanto acabó ni se quedó a ver qué Corvinus decía de ello.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 40.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Era mitad de la tarde cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta, confundida y adormecida aún un tanto se levantó de la cama no sin antes tomar la pistola de debajo de la almohada, en cuanto llegó a la puerta se aseguró de cubrir con esta la beretta. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Fane y otros dos vampiros, "¿Qué sucede?" les preguntó, esa definitivamente no era la hora para que ninguno de ellos estuviera levantado.

Fane miró hacia dentro de la habitación, agudizando sus sentidos, después de todo si no estaba en la habitación podía estar en el baño. "No encontramos al híbrido."

Selene vio como los otros vampiros miraban intensamente detrás suyo, hizo a un lado la preocupación que le dio en el fondo sabiendo que Michael no iba a dejar el lugar, "¿Y creíste que lo ibas a encontrar en mi habitación?" le preguntó con ironía y abriendo la puerta ampliamente. "Probablemente estará en algún rincón de los aposentos de los lycans."

Fane por el poco respeto que quedaba no iba a entrar a la habitación ni a mandar a nadie, ya ella prácticamente le estaba probando que ahí no estaba el híbrido, además, no podía ni sentirlo cerca, "No. Los lycans ya revisaron el lugar. Nada."

Selene notaba su falta de vestimenta pero no le dio demasiada importancia, Fane la había visto incluso sin nada y teniendo sexo. Los dos traficantes que lo acompañaban eran novatos, ni siquiera en el tipo de traficantes que merecían mayor respeto, "Pues debe de andar por algún lado."

"Creímos que tu sabrías."

Selene se apartó y fue derecho a su closet, a sacar un traje de traficante de muerte, después de todo Fane traía uno puesto, se estaba haciendo una búsqueda, "No, no lo sé."

"¿Solía hacer eso contigo? ¿Desaparecerse de un momento a otro?"

"A diferencia de ustedes yo no lo tenía vigilado." Selene le contestó.

El híbrido sería una ayuda para acabar con William y Marcus, ninguno de los inmortales quería acercársele a William por él ser capaz de convertir a sus enemigos en bestias que no volverían a su forma humana. Aún con su estado debilitado por haber permanecido en cautiverio por los últimos seiscientos años la única opción que el mundo tenía era Michael, el único inmortal que podía mantenerle una pelea. "Selene, ¿solía o no hacerlo?"

"Sí." Le contestó, "Regresaba antes de que yo me despertara." Ella no tenía ningún problema con eso mientras permaneciera alejado de los humanos y no llamara la atención, "No se aventuraba muy lejos."

"Bien, no podemos encontrarlo. Creímos que estaría aquí o que habría dejado las instalaciones."

"Si dejó las instalaciones más de una persona debió verlo." Contestó y esta vez los dejó parados ahí mientras ingresaba al baño a cambiarse, preguntándose que trataba de hacer Michael.

Una hora después no lo habían encontrado por ningún lado. Y ahora las preguntas se voltearon hacia ella, hacia qué lugares podría haber ido a visitar. Los lycans sospechosamente educados, pero ella sabiendo en el fondo que no durarían en matarla si los provocaba. Era de día, ella no podría acompañar la búsqueda. Se encontraban en Budapest, debía de ser un lugar que significara algo para él, "La estación de metro, el hospital donde trabajaba, su apartamento, esos son los únicos lugares que sé frecuentaba."

"¿Y donde estuvieron escondiéndose?" Anna preguntó.

"Nunca estuvimos en Budapest." Selene contestó. "Ni siquiera estuvimos en Hungría."

"No importa, debemos de saber en qué sitios podremos encontrarlo."

Selene se quedó mirándola, al tanto que no solo los lycans querrían esa información, "Conozco a Michael, él no va a dejar Budapest. Probablemente lo único que quiere es tiempo lejos de este lugar."

Tan pronto como anocheció los traficantes se alistaron para salir, Michael no había aparecido. Todos presionaban a Selene creyendo que sabía dónde se encontraba lo cual no era así. Si no estaba en los tres lugares de los que ella había hablado no tenía ni idea. Y ya personalmente había visitado esos lugares, comenzando por su apartamento. Continuaba destrozado, como el pasillo con sus paredes llenas de balas, y tanto como el pasillo la habitación estaba vacía, la habían desocupado. Tuvo una idea e hizo que uno de los Cleaners buscara al encargado del lugar para preguntar por sus cosas, la respuesta que obtuvieron era que alguien se había encargado de ellas en cuanto el inquilino había desaparecido. Alguien, un amigo, se las había llevado. "Habló una vez de un amigo suyo, Adam."

"¿Trabajaba con él?" Anna le preguntó.

"Sí." Minutos después ya había un grupo dirigiéndose al hospital. Por uno de los walkie talkies escuchó que tenía el día libre y alguien más preguntando por la dirección del doctor, en cuanto la consiguieron Selene se dirigió allá a toda velocidad. Fue la primera persona en llegar, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de uno o dos minutos para que alguien más apareciera. Subió hasta el tercer piso y a diferencia de lo que hizo cuando fue al apartamento de Michael y abrió su puerta de una patada esta vez tocó, varias veces y deprisa. Segundos después pudo escuchar pasos lentos desde adentro y reprimió las ganas de empujar la puerta.

Adam aún adormilado abrió, _¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?_ No se sentía nada bien que le interrumpieran su descanso después de tres días seguidos de trabajo, la vida del interno. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a una mujer parada enfrente, una muy hermosa. "¿Si?" le preguntó mientras le colocaba atención a las ropas extrañas que llevaba. Una muchacha emo europea, aparentemente, aunque una un poco crecidita para ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Eres Adam?" le preguntó inmediatamente y no importándole como la miraba. ¿En esta era salían todos los doctores tan jóvenes de la Universidad? El médico de su familia había sido un viejo cincuentenario. El hombre le asintió y lo vio desapareciendo detrás de la puerta para coger algo de un mueble justo al lado de esta, cuando le vio el rostro de nuevo vio que se estaba colocando unas gafas. "¿Has visto a Michael?"

Inmediatamente la pregunta lo hizo retroceder un paso, alarmado. Aunque se había dejado de hablar en el trabajo de lo que había sido de Michael aún se escuchaban rumores, ninguno bueno. "Yo…yo….yo…yo…." supo que estaba en problemas.

Selene al escucharlo tartamudeando hizo a un lado su gabardina mostrándole la pistolera amarrada a su pierna, "Estoy preguntando en buenos términos."

"Eres la mujer del metro….." cayó en cuenta sospechándolo y dando de nuevo otro paso hacia atrás. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que la última vez que había visto a Michael este le hubiera hablado de la mujer del metro y que hoy cuando erróneamente creyó verlo cerca al hospital recibiera esta clase de visita? Recordaba la descripción que Michael le había dado de la mujer, encajaba a la perfección, oscura, fría, calculadora, hermosa pero letal, aún así uno se sentía embobado por su hermosura.

"Sí." Selene le dijo, apunto de coger el arma y amenazarlo diciéndole que si no hablaba lo mismo que le había ocurrido a Michael le ocurriría a él. "¿Lo has visto hoy?"

Adam se sintió temblando y sudando, "Cre–cre–creí haberlo hecho…..pero ya me ha pasado antes…" pasó saliva, "Cuando me giré ya no estaba ahí."

"¿_Dónde_ es _ahí_?" le preguntó entrando en el apartamento, aquel mito de que un vampiro no podía entrar sin ser invitado era eso, un mito, invalido, una completa mentira.

"A dos cuadras del hospital."

"¿Hay algún sitio cerca al que le gustara ir?"

"No…no…." Pasó saliva y pensó en tomar control de sus miedos, tal vez si le dejaba ver que no lo asustaba las cosas saldrían bien. "No lo conocía muy bien…."

"Piensa." Selene le dijo, no gustándole que fuera de tan poca ayuda. Eso no era bueno, para él.

"Un parque, hay un parque a un par de cuadras." Le dijo, ahí era donde lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, siempre que iba al lugar era porque estaba más ensimismado que nunca, "Jugaba basquetbol ahí."

Selene le asintió, "¿Algún otro lugar?" por la forma en que le negó con la cabeza supo que le decía la verdad. "¿Fuiste tú quien recogió sus cosas del apartamento?"

Adam le asintió, "Recibí una llamada de su familia, pidiéndome que les enviara los artículos personales…."

Selene respiró, o sea que este doctor flacucho y asustadizo era su única pista, "Si lo llegas a ver dile…." Pensó por un segundo lo que le quería decir, si utilizar un 'lo estoy' o un 'lo estamos' buscando, viendo que ni siquiera le había dejado saber que iba a huir se decidió por la segunda opción, pero luego se retractó, "Dile que la mujer del metro lo anda buscando." Y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió por donde entró. Ahora más que nunca notaba la actitud de Michael, donde este hombre al que no había ni amenazado directamente se encontraba asustadizo Michael siempre se demostró valiente e insolente.

En cuanto estuvo en el primer piso escuchó llantas de carro chillando en el pavimento y se encontró de frente con inmortales saliendo de cuatro carros. "Cerca del hospital hay un parque al que asistía." Por unos momentos le había cruzado por la cabeza esconder esa información y dirigirse allá sola pero no vio la razón para eso, quería hablar con Michael a solas pero evidentemente él no quería su presencia. La verdad era que lo único en que podía pensar era que si Michael había querido huir ni siquiera la había invitado a ir con él. Después de todo lo que habían vivido en su cabaña en esos cuatro meses por sus palabras hubiera esperado que la invitara, pero de nuevo, _¿acaso no lo había visto recibir un beso de una lycan sin mosquearse? ¿No la invitaría a ella?_ Durante esa semana que había seguido había completamente ignorado esa clase de pensamientos pero esta vez no pudo. Y sólo en ese momento se le había pasado por la mente susodicha lycan, escuchó que le preguntaron algo y se negó, "No, no voy con ustedes." Vio que a Anna le asombraron sus palabras pero no dijo nada y le hizo una seña a un grupo para que se quedara con Selene, solo por si les mentía, luego se marchó en búsqueda de él. Fane quedándose por unos segundos, después de todo era mejor que los lycans lo encontraran primero, "¿Le preguntaron a la lycan con la que estuvo en la celebración del año nuevo si sabía algo?" la cara que le hizo Fane le dio a entender que a él también se le había olvidado eso. Selene miró por sobre el hombro de Fane a los lycans detrás de este, "¿Ustedes?"

"¿Cuál lycan?" le preguntó uno de ellos, nunca antes habiendo escuchado ese tipo de comentarios.

"No sé." Dijo Selene, "Pregúntenle a alguien que haya ido a la reunión." Lo que se le hacía extraño era que Anna había estado ahí y no había sospechado de la otra mujer en cuanto Michael desapareció. Selene exhaló al ver a Fane aproximándosele más, "Probablemente ha estado en su habitación todo este tiempo, y nosotros en estas." secretamente sabía porque decía esas palabras.

Cinco minutos después de los lycans haberse marchado escucharon un 'Lo encontramos' por el canal común. "Vámonos." Selene le dijo a Fane quien obviamente estaba estudiando su actitud.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 41.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Un día había pasado desde que dejó el lugar que Alexander Corvinus le había provisto a los inmortales de Budapest. Su acto había sido totalmente egoísta e irresponsable y aunque todo el mundo se quejara no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Uno no podía pasar tanto tiempo encerrado con gente fría y arisca como esa y no querer cometer una idiotez. Al principio no supo como lo encontraron, se había sorprendido que lo hicieran, cuando le preguntó a Anna esta le dijo que Selene les había dicho donde estaba, inmediatamente había volteado buscándola pero no había estado por ningún lado. Ahora la esperaba a que saliera de una de las reuniones que tenía con Alexander Corvinus, sobre cómo se desenvolvería el plan final y su participación en este. Estuvo más de media hora sentado esperando, por una parte preguntándose si lo regañaría como lo hacía cuando habían estado solos en su cabaña o si lo dejaría pasar por alto porque simplemente ya no era de su incumbencia, había sido tan solo otro lycan mas desapareciendo. No por primera vez se preguntó si entre ellos todavía había algo, lógicamente no era así, en todo un mes habían intercambiado tal vez media hora hablando y ni que decir de tocarla, de eso había estado a metros.

Cuando la vio saliendo llamó su atención al aproximársele, ella le frunció el ceño como no esperando eso pero no hizo nada para evadirlo, principalmente porque en una ocasión había sido ella la que se le había aproximado para tener una conversación, "¿Cómo supiste donde me podrían encontrar?" Por supuesto, estaban sus memorias, pero algo tan de poca importancia como eso no era lo que creía ella veía cuando bebía de él.

Michael empezó a caminar y lo siguió, "Una vez mencionaste a un compañero tuyo, Adam…" le contestó, queriendo decirle que si quería un tiempo a solas se podía encerrar en su habitación pero que no debía dejar las instalaciones pero se contuvo, aunque solo lo hizo momentáneamente porque más adelante de ellos habían unos lycans de alto rango. Una vampiro regañando a un ser mitad lycan, ¿Cómo lo tomarían?

Un poco de pánico le dio al considerar las posibilidades, "¿Qué le hiciste?" recordaba como si fuera ayer la forma en que lo había levantado del piso y sostenido contra la pared del cuello, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Selene lo volteó a mirar inmediatamente cuando le hizo la pregunta con tono acusador, "_¡Nada!_" le respondió defensivamente, creyó que sabría que no lastimaría a alguien que era cercano a él…aunque pensándolo bien, habían circunstancias en que podía llagarlo a hacer, "Tan sólo habló en cuanto le mostré mi pistola."

Michael le exhaló, no indignado, no sorprendido, sino al tanto de que esta era Selene, para ella sería normal decir algo así, para un humano tan solo escucharlo le espantaría. Suponía que ya se había acostumbrado a este mundo, "¿Pero no le hiciste nada...?" continuó.

"Ni siquiera lo toqué." Selene miró delante suyo, a donde caminaban y vio que se estaban alejando de las salas comunes y se acercaban a las instalaciones de los Cleaners, _¿Qué tenía él que hacer allí?_ Se preguntó, y estaba a punto de hacerle la pregunta cuando lo vio mirando hacia ambos lados y después cogiendo el pomo de una puerta y abriéndola mientras prácticamente la empujaba hacia adentro. Selene estudió la oscuridad y lo que vio fue muy poco, estantes tras estantes de cajas llenas de artículos. "¿Qué es este lugar?" le preguntó aunque ya tenía una idea.

"La bodega de los Cleaners. Es una de las pocas salas de todo este lugar que no tiene cámaras ni micrófonos." Le contestó mientras veía como se alejaba, tratando de ver que tan grande era el lugar, la bodega era inmensa. "Necesitamos hablar." Le dijo en cuanto pareció que ella le prestaba más atención al lugar que a él, "No tenemos mucho tiempo."

_Eso era entendible._ "Lo que hiciste ayer no se puede repetir." Le dijo sabiendo que posiblemente eso no era de lo que él quería hablar.

Eso se lo podía decir fuera de esta habitación, ellos necesitaban hablar de cosas más personales, "¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Selene?" le preguntó y aun con la poca luz del lugar vio que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó por una parte creyendo saber de qué se trataba todo eso pues había buscado un lugar donde nada de lo que se dijeran o hiciesen quedaría en un registro.

"Sí." Le dijo, dio unos pasos hacia donde ella había ido para no tener que hablar duro, de pronto alguien pasaba y los escuchaba. Desde que habían llegado ella se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente por la que le tenía. Andaba detrás de los vampiros aun cuando sabía que no era bienvenida. "Sé que nunca tuvimos tiempo para hablar de esto," y por nunca se refería a antes de que llegaran a este lugar, "pero me gustaría saber si aun hay algo entre nosotros." A decir verdad su iniciativa no había sido preguntarle eso con esas palabras, '¿Me haces a un lado porque los vampiros te lo han pedido o porque ya no te intereso?' era lo que en verdad quería preguntarle, pero después de haber convivido con ella por un tiempo sabía cómo era la mejor forma de traerle un tema.

Esta sería una de las pocas preguntas en la vida de Selene a la que no le encontraría una respuesta inmediata. Aunque se había imaginado este tipo de conversación no se había imaginado que la pregunta le haría sentir como si hubieran quitado la alfombra de debajo de sus pies. ¿Y donde quedaba la lycan o lycans?

Al ver el sobresalto en la apariencia de ella eso no le pareció algo normal, se la había imaginado inmediatamente diciéndole algo, qué, obviamente habrían solo dos respuestas que se excluían mutuamente. Ninguna de ellas lo haría la persona más feliz del planeta o querer matarse, pero había una que si haría las cosas más fáciles de llevar. Había estudiado como hacerle la pregunta y había decidió que definitivamente tenía que incluir ese _aún_, las últimas semanas en su cabaña habían sido diferentes a todo el tiempo que se llevaban conociendo, tal vez no en la rutina del diario vivir pero si en la interacción entre ellos. Se había dado el paso a una relación más emotiva que carnal. Se encontraban solos en una casa, se atraían de sobremanera, ya no había esa barrera entre ellos, no era de sorprenderse que de un momento a otro estaban entrenando y de repente al siguiente se encontraba besándola sobre el pasto, haciéndole comentarios mientras se tomaban un descanso de cinco minutos mirando las estrellas. Que estuviera con uno de los libros de Tanis y él tan solo se lo quitara de encima de las piernas para recostarse sobre ella y empezar a tontear en el mueble. Ella recibiéndole caricias abiertamente. Teniendo relaciones prácticamente sobre cada superficie de la casa y aprendiendo de ella las ventajas que ser inmortal traía. Por una parte se sentía bien, estaba con ella y no habían inhibiciones. Por el otro no tanto, tenían un cartel de muerte sobre sus cabezas, y eso definitivamente hizo que los encuentros entre ellos fueran más seguidos y apasionados…_¿Como decir que no había habido una relación?_ No todo había sido sexo y ambos lo sabían.

Selene no era una persona sumamente emocional ni siquiera con él, pero sí había emociones presentes, usualmente confusas pero las había. En ese momento por ejemplo estaba la parte de la razón, la que dictaba que ya no había nada y que las cosas se tenían que quedar así. Y por eso, y por este ser el único momento de privacidad que tendrían decidió revelarle la verdad, para que no lo fuera a escuchar de otra persona, "Te mentí hace un mes." Le dijo captando aún más su atención. "Cuando te dije que el concilio me perdonaría si ayudo con la cuestión de Marcus y William," Michael inmediatamente dio un paso hacia ella, con cara de confusión y temor pero ella a su vez dio un paso hacia atrás no dejándolo tocarla, "La verdad es que hay una segunda cosa que ellos quieren que haga antes de dejarme en paz."

Selene se detuvo incomoda y dándole tiempo para que entendiera lo que no le decía, _¿Qué mas querrían los vampiros?_ No necesitó pensarlo mucho antes de sospecharlo, "Quieren que me mates…" La recordaba relatándole todo lo que le había acontecido a ella en los días en que Lucian reapareció y puso de cabezas al mundo inmortal. Viktor le había dicho que se le perdonaría todo si lo mataba. Ahora no veía porque los vampiros no repetirían la petición del Mayor traicionero. Iban a hacer el asunto de Viktor a un lado pero no el de haberlo convertido en híbrido, la querían hacer borrar su error.

Selene le asintió mientras se remojaba los labios, "No lo voy a hacer obviamente," le dijo, para que no fuera a hacer lo imposible de empezar a desconfiar de ella. "Todavía estoy en conversaciones con el concilio, estoy tratando de que mi indulto también te exonere."

Michael se pasó la mano por la cabeza y necesitó apoyo tras escucharla, _¿Cómo era posible que los vampiros firmaran un pacto de paz, y por otra parte estuvieran planeando su muerte? ¿Así de hipócrita era su raza? ¿Por qué diablos Selene confiaba en ellos?_ Sólo ahora venía a enteramente comprender el comentario del traficante cuando lo había tenido sostenido contra el piso, '_Puedes matarlo ya, Selene._' "¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos? Hasta ahora y con esto sólo han demostrado que son basura, que no tienen palabra."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Eso no es cierto. Conozco a la parte del concejo que verá la razón en mis palabras, que no tan solo escucharán a los traficantes de muerte ardidos." En otras palabras, estaba apelando a esos a los que nunca lo habría hecho. A los que querían paz para continuar con su estilo de vida decadente, a los que ella despreciaba.

En cuanto lo negó se le aproximó, no entendiendo su lógica, "_Y si no los convences,_ _¿entonces qué vas a hacer, matarme?_" le preguntó acusadoramente y al ver en su cara una mezcla de indignación y dolor por sus palabras se alejó unos pasos, "Eres la única persona que creí no me traicionaría."

Selene inmediatamente se colocó furiosa con él, _¿eso era tanto lo que confiaba en ella? _Creía que la conocía mejor, "_¡Estoy trabajando en que te concedan el indulto, Michael! Te lo acabo de decir. ¡Pero cada vez que hago un avance haces una cosa más estúpida que la anterior!_"Primero discutía cada una de las decisiones de los vampiros de hacer todo lo que hacían, así las ideas fueran mucho más aceptables que las de los lycans. Luego aceptaba un entrenamiento que solo llevaría al desastre, trató de advertirle y no la escuchó, lo que terminó con vampiros teniéndole más cosas en su contra, después iba y prácticamente retaba a Elise, lo cual no importaría si no estuviera involucrada con uno de los integrantes más prominentes del concilio, luego daba a entrever su interés por ella cuando ambos no habían hecho más que negarlo en el último mes y después se escapaba... "_Necesitas probar que eres una persona ajustada a este mundo. Que puedes proveer ayuda. No un niño inmaduro que hace lo que se le venga en gana._"

"No parecías pensar que era un niño inmaduro cuando me invitabas a tu cama." Le respondió sin pensarlo, y en cuanto escuchó sus palabras pensó que había dejado que su molestia por toda la situación hablara.

Selene lo miró por unos instantes negándose a pelear sus frases aniñadas, "Si tienes algo que decir dilo antes de que me marche." Le informó, este era probablemente uno de los pocos momentos que tendrían para hablar libremente, y no tenían tiempo para malgastarlo en idioteces.

Ella tenía la razón, concentrándose en lo que habían estado hablando decidió proseguir con eso, "Lo único que me parece de tu raza es que podría ser la persona más poderosa de este lugar," y de hecho lo era tras Corvinus, "firmar un contrato con ellos y aun así estarían buscando matarme." Quería hacerle abrir los ojos.

"Las cosas no son así. Michael, las cosas funcionan de una forma. La gente que no pertenece a mi sociedad no puede verlo pero–"

_¿Esta era la Selene en la que se había convertido?_ "Vamos, Selene, _¡¿te estás escuchando?_" le preguntó, pasándose una mano por el cabello y lleno de frustración, y la frustración fue quien habló en ese momento, "¿Sabes qué? ¿Hazme un favor si?" le dijo interrumpiéndola, "Deja de apelar por un indulto para mí, por mi esos hijos de puta se lo pueden meter por el culo." Con cada segundo que veía la terquedad de ella se llenaba de más rabia, "Son unos putos cobardes, te mandan a matarme porque así no podrán culparlos a ellos." Sabía que ella ya habría pensado en eso, así que no entendía porque no los mandaba a la mierda, hablaba con Corvinus y en vez de buscar protección de ellos la buscaba con él, y los lycans. "Si me quieren matar que lo intenten. Yo puedo encargarme de unos cuantos mientras lo tratan, y a diferencia de ti, conozco gente que no se dejará lavar el cerebro por los vampiros y me cuidarán la espalda a pesar de todo." Era irónico como no había querido tomar la ayuda de esos lycans antes, en el fondo había pensado que aún eran Selene y él. Rápidamente vio como los ojos de ella se tornaron azules, sus emociones tomando control de su cambio, "Tú no solo cambiaste conmigo porque fingir estar con los vampiros te daría tu indulto, o el mío. Simplemente cambiaste conmigo porque ahora estás con ellos. Tienes que encajar de nuevo." Le dijo la teoría que no había querido reconocer. Ella no tuvo la decencia siquiera de negarlo, la vio levantándole la cara, orgullosa, a su vez él le sacudió la cabeza, "Wow. No tienes idea de cuan patético me siento de haber venido a preguntarte si aún había algo entre nosotros." No despegó sus ojos de los de ella pero tras un segundo de silencio se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, dejándola sola.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 42.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Estaba sentado contra una pared, su cabeza apoyada contra esta y agitado. No pudo evitar sonreír, Selene se estaba apoyando contra su pecho mientras ambos recobraban el aliento.

Selene se movió en los brazos de Michael buscando una posición más cómoda y pronto la encontró. Exhaló apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de él y cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba más profundamente.

Al quedar su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba Michael se quedó admirando su rostro, la sonrisa aumentando. Habían estado entrenando y ella había hecho un movimiento que le había recordado a la mujer en su habitación saltando al techo asustada tras descubrir que había sido mordido por un lycan. Verla desafiar la gravedad tan fácilmente no por primera vez le trajo a la mente aquellas cosas que podría enseñarle. Sin pensarlo saltó hasta donde ella y tras unos momentos le dio una indirecta sin palabras, tan solo con una sonrisa y una mirada, sobre las cosas sexuales desconocidas para él que le gustaría experimentar con ella. Selene siendo Selene le giró los ojos e ignoró su proposición y prosiguió a continuar el entrenamiento. Pero con tanto rozamiento físico y las ganas las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos. Cuando menos lo pensó Selene estaba siendo….bueno Selene, paciencia agotándosele, violenta, y gritándole por qué no hacía las cosas bien, así que se lanzó hacia ella para demostrarle que aunque no lo hiciera bien tenía más poder que ella, después de atacarse el uno al otro y dar volteretas por todo el techo se encontró sosteniéndola contra este, sus manos atrapadas entre una de él, sus piernas a cada lado de ella no permitiéndole dejar mover, aprovechando la posición sus caderas moviéndose contra su trasero y su otra mano libre no estaba tan libre pues la llevó entre sus piernas, apretándola firme y constantemente sobre ese estúpido pantalón de látex, inmediatamente la escuchó exhalando sorprendida mientras instintivamente sus caderas se iban hacia atrás, apoyando sin querer mas su trasero contra su creciente erección. Lo más que Selene luchaba contra él, lo más que se presionaba contra ella. Estaba perpleja lo podía sentir, pero también sabía que la estaba excitando, su excitación al parecer era mayor que el sentimiento de rabia que podía tener porque la hubiera vencido. Al ella no pedirle que se detuviera llevó la mano dentro de sus pantalones, sus apenas húmedos músculos internos contrayéndose sobre sus dos dedos internándose en ella, haciéndola temblar y a él al mismo tiempo gruñir contra su hombro, con cada momento sintiendo como la humedad aumentaba. Una cosa que había aprendido en las últimas semanas sobre Selene era que le agradaba el sexo brusco y apasionado más que el lento. En un movimiento rápido extrajo su mano y de atrás le bajó el pantalón todo lo que pudo de un solo jalón, ella inmediatamente quedándose quieta, luego él liberando su erección y apoyándola y restregándola contra su centro. Su mano aún trabajando en ella. Llevó su pene hasta su entrada y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si continuar pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se apoyó más contra ella, su cuerpo abriéndose para acomodarlo y el introduciéndose apenas un par de centímetros. Y detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas más no el de sus dedos contra su clítoris.

Selene admitía que tenía una imagen calmada de Michael y por eso cada vez que actuaba de una forma dominante la sorprendía. La indignación de que él empezara a actuar de esta forma de un segundo para el otro desaparecía cada vez que él se movía. Lo sintió saliéndose de ella y luego acercándose más, haciendo que el peso de él la acercara mas al techo, jadeó cuando él le mordió en el omoplato sobre el chaleco de látex, '_…Selene…_' lo escuchó decir en el mas erótico de los susurros mientras dejaba un beso húmedo contra el área que había mordido. Su boca yendo hasta su hombro, pasando por su cuello, exhalando aire caliente sobre este mientras la estimulaba al tener su erección firmemente apoyada contra su trasero y después contra su espalda mientras él trataba de acercarse más a su rostro, la boca llegó hasta su oreja, y ella le asintió, la mano moviéndose magníficamente contra su clítoris y las contracciones que esta le provocaba le dejaba saber que ya se encontraba cerca. "Sí," _si lo quería así,_ le dijo falta de aliento y llevando hacia atrás su cuerpo, no había acabado de darle esa palabra ni de acercar su centro a su pene cuando sintió la repentina invasión en un solo golpe, haciéndola quejarse de dolor y del placer al mismo tiempo. Sus manos fueron liberadas y las acomodó contra el techo levantándose un tanto mientras las manos de Michael iban hasta sus caderas a dirigirla. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando inmediatamente él se empezó a mover feroz y rápidamente, su mano derecha volviendo a torturarla entre las piernas.

Como la mayoría de las veces que la tomaba de esta forma fuerte Selene no hizo nada más que disfrutar de lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser. En segundos empezó a sentir sudor empezando a aparecer, su respiración tornándose menos pausada y fuerte, Michael haciendo maravillas y ella haciendo nada más que disfrutarlo. Minutos después la mano de Michael dejó de sostener su cadera y la sintió en su espalda, donde con la mas mínima presión le dio a entender que quería que se agachara otro poco, lo hizo hasta que su pecho tocó el techo, Michael le dejó un beso en el hombro y sintió el peso completo de él aplastándola contra el techo, luego acomodó todo su peso en sus caderas y de un movimiento fuerte volvió a introducirse, haciéndola restregarse contra el techo, el ángulo con que la estaba golpeando, la posición, las cosas que le susurraba al oído la hizo quejarse constantemente por él, él gruñendo por la forma en que sus músculos se aferraban a su carne.

Michael empezó a sentirse sudoroso mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía normalmente, ella igual al estar tratando de vencer las leyes de la gravedad, sólo que era ella la que hacía casi todo el esfuerzo para que no se cayeran. Michael llevó su mano libre sobre la de ella que se encontraba contra el techo y tomó sus dedos entre los suyos, apretándole la mano, "Es más duro de lo que creí." Le susurró al oído, dejando de moverse y tan solo quedándose dentro de ella, presionando, apoyó su frente contra el lado de la cara de ella.

El aliento tibio contra su mejilla la hizo erizar, "Vamos a la cama." Lo sintió sacudiendo la cabeza y después lo escuchó susurrándole al oído un par de cosas que la hicieron quejar.

Un par de minutos después con una mano entre sus piernas y el ritmo que llevaban no era de extrañarse que la hiciera correr tan rápido, y mientras él continuó buscando su clímax ella lo dejó, la mano en su centro habiéndose detenido y cogiéndola del muslo fuertemente, sin saber que le estaría provocando daño pero no le dijo nada, en cuestión de segundos lo sintió temblando y embistiéndola con menos firmeza hasta que lo sintió palpitar y derramándose en ella, calor llenando su vientre. Michael no había completamente acabado cuando sintió que ambos caían al piso, ella con el placer de su orgasmo había olvidado que estaban colgados del techo y a él aparentemente le sucedió lo mismo. Se iba a hacer a un lado pero los brazos de Michael la rodearon por el estomago y no la dejaron mover, instantes después él se arrastró sosteniéndola hasta una pared y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra esta, ella apoyándose contra él. Sintió que la estaba mirando pero no abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, primero quería tomar aliento pero él eso ni parecía querer hacer porque de repente sintió una mano húmeda posándose en su mejilla y haciéndole voltear la cara para en seguida sentir sus labios posándose contra los de ella. En cuanto él abrió la boca ella hizo lo mismo mientras se giraba un poco para poder devolverle el beso apasionado con las mismas ganas que se lo daban. Cuando se separaron Michael no la dejó mover mucho, continuaron respirando contra la cara del otro mientras sentía la mano de él bajando desde su rostro, tocándole el cuello, el centro de su torso y después llegar hasta el borde del chaleco que ella aun llevaba y después introduciendo su mano dentro de este para apoyarla contra su estomago. Cuando abrió sus ojos le vio con una sonrisa idiota, "¿Qué?" le dijo defensivamente.

Michael cerró la mano en su estomago y le sonrió más abiertamente, "Eso es lo más extraño que he hecho." _¿Qué otra cosa podía ser más rara?_ Selene se quedó mirándolo y pudo ver que no podía creer que le dijera algo así, lo que lo hizo sonreírle aún mas, ¿Cuando como humano se le habría pasado por la mente que tendría esa clase de sexo? _¡Nunca!_ "No que me queje, fue fantástico…." Fantástico era una cogida excelente, esto había sido otro cuento, "_fue más que fantástico._" Se apremió a corregirse susurrando.

No sabía como Michael en un minuto podía actuar dominantemente y luego pasaba a ser no más que….bien, un hombre joven impresionado por las nuevas proezas sexuales, lo cual ridículamente la hacía sentir un tanto avergonzada. Dejó de mirarlo y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza contra su hombro mientras acababa de recuperar el aire.

_Extraña,_ la relación entre ellos dos era extraña y llevaba días queriendo tener esa conversación con ella. Llevó la cara hasta su cuello y empezó a besarla suavemente, 'algo casual' solo sexo, era lo que ellos aparentemente eran pero no lo parecía cuando ella aceptaba sus caricias más suaves y hasta le daba a él las propias. Se quedó en su cuello unos instantes para volver a acomodar la cabeza contra la pared un momento después, "No me puedes culpar por estar impresionado."

"Supongo que en tu lugar yo también lo estaría." Le contestó no queriendo quedarse callada, y era verdad. Para cuando Selene empezó a experimentar este tipo de cosas llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrada a la idea de ser inmortal y los beneficios que esto traía, para Michael muchas cosas aún eran nuevas.

Por supuesto, al principio de todo esto habían estado las dudas de si ella disfrutaría con él en el mismo nivel que había llegado a experimentar de otros amantes más experimentados, claro nunca le había preguntado, no quería parecer desesperado. Además si ella lo seguía buscando y actuaba como actuaba cuando estaban teniendo sexo era porque debía de estar haciendo algo muy bien, Selene no era de la clase que fingirían –era de la clase que preferirían herir el orgullo masculino que fingir–, además habían cosas que no se podían fingir, pasó su mano libre por la longitud de su brazo, la piel de gallina era una de ellas. "Me gustaría también poder impresionarte."

Las palabras de Michael indudablemente la hicieron sorprenderse un tanto, _oh, él la impresionaba, _pensó no pudiendo evitar una medio sonrisa. Era apasionado, atento y sabía muy bien lo que hacía, sus conocimientos no venían solo de su entrenamiento médico, "Has sido bendecido con muchos talentos, Michael.*" Decidió admitir el absurdo pensamiento que regularmente tenía después de estar juntos.

Como en pocas ocasiones podía escuchar el tono de burla en su voz y no supo si hablaba o no en serio hasta que agachó su cara y se cercioró mirándola, encontró una media sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de ironía en sus ojos, lo que le hizo sonreírle de vuelta, "¿pero el sexo no es uno de ellos?" le susurró aumentando la broma en su comentario.

_¿Acaso quería que le alabara sus proezas sexuales?_ Se preguntó mientras lo veía sonriéndole. Tal vez la palabra no era _quería_ sino _necesitaba._ Selene se remojó los labios, "Es uno de ellos….tal vez no el mejor pero es uno de ellos." Le susurró de vuelta. Michael le volvió a sonreír y la besó. Lento, suave, inocente. En cuanto se separaron volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su hombro. La sonrisa borrándosele de los labios cuando empezó a pensar en que era lo que estaba haciendo. Estaban en una guerra, el mundo inmortal la quería muerta, los estaban buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, y en vez de estar preocupada estaba cómodamente encaprichada y compartiendo un momento de despreocupada comodidad con Michael. Volvió a sentirlo besándole la oreja y después apoyando su cara contra su cuello y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de pesadez en la boca de su estomago. Algo que no le admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

"En la práctica está la perfección." Le comentó mientras la apretaba en sus brazos, en ese momento sintiendo que esta era la parte de Selene que no se había perdido totalmente en las garras de Viktor. La mujer de la que se podría enamorar sino tenía cuidado….Se preguntó si ya no sería muy tarde para eso…de sentir aprecio por ella había pasado a la estimación y ahora hasta habían momentos en que pensaba que era adorable. _Selene adorable._ Ese debía de ser probablemente el pensamiento mas asustadizo que había tenido, y uno que sin duda si ella llegaba a darse cuenta le terminaría disparando para demostrarle que tan adorable podía llegar a ser.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, Michael en parte incomodo por el chaleco de cuero que ella traía, pues este tan solo incrementaba el calor en el área de su pecho pero no le dijo nada ni trató de quitárselo porque estaba muy cómodo con la posición y no quería que ella se fuera a mover. Y nada mas fue tener ese pensamiento para sentirla moviendo. Un instante después aún sentada en sus muslos la vio quitándose las botas y sacarse el pantalón. Al estar sudada debía de ser difícil subírselos de nuevo. En cuanto tuvo la ropa en sus manos se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación de paso quitándose el chaleco y dejándolo solo. Él ni siquiera le importó por estar estudiando el panorama, después de que desapareciera por la puerta pensó en si seguirle o irse a su habitación. Se subió los pantalones y decidió seguirla.

Hizo su camino por la habitación y después se dirigió al baño, donde ella lo volteó a mirar desde debajo de la ducha pero no le dijo nada, tan solo se volteó para seguir bañándose. Michael se desnudó por completo y colocó su ropa sobre un asiento, para ahora familiar con el orden de ella. Selene se hizo a un lado en cuanto le abrió la puerta de la ducha. Acabado de consumar el acto no era como si ninguno de los dos deseara continuar la fiesta en el baño, así que cada uno continuó con lo suyo.

"Creo que el sexo se está convirtiendo en una distracción para el entrenamiento." Le informó lo que había notado, en las últimas tres semanas en varias ocasiones habían dejado el entrenamiento tirado por tener un poco de diversión con el otro.

"No te estabas quejando hace cinco minutos." Fue su astuta respuesta, para ahora sospechando para donde iría la conversación.

Selene no le respondió, ¿qué respuesta digna le podía dar? Si había más distracciones en sus días no era culpa sólo de él sino también de ella por prestarse para el asunto. "Prácticamente el entrenamiento ya se iba a acabar, así que no hubo mucha perdida."

Michael le asintió adelantándose, "Entonces no mas sexo en los entrenamientos. Notado." Le dijo, no pudiendo olvidar la vez en que ella había iniciado el sexo apenas cinco minutos después de haber empezado con el entrenamiento. _Suponía que su memoria era selectiva._ Ella le pasó el jabón y lo tomó de sus manos. Un par de minutos después lo dejaba solo.

Selene ya se había vestido para dormir, una camiseta pegada y sudadera, para cuando vio a Michael salir con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sin decirle nada dejando la habitación. Selene sabía que una de las razones por las que Michael se había bañado en su baño era porque arriba la temperatura estaría más fría…..o tal vez había sido para quedarse con ella por otro rato. Aún era temprano para dormir así que cogió unos cuantos libros de Tanis y los colocó sobre su cama para continuar con su estudio. Al parecer él había hecho su propia librería de cómo las cosas habían funcionado, historias que ella encontraba interesantes pues las creía, no había razón para que Tanis después de exiliado fuera a escribir libros para mentirse a sí mismo. Veinte minutos de estar leyendo un libro escuchó ruido y supo que era Michael que volvía, lo escuchó en la sala por unos momentos y después entró a su cuarto, vestido con una sudadera y una camiseta, más o menos como ella. Él no le dijo nada, tan solo llegó y se sentó en la cama y cogió uno de los libros que había a su lado. Selene pretendió no notar la de repente incomodidad proveniente de él y continuó ensimismada en su libro. En las últimas semanas Selene se había encargado de que las cosas no se desviaran mucho de su rumbo, no le mostraba mayor gentileza por lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo prácticamente seguía igual, y en los últimos días lo había notado un tanto incomodo.

Para ahora ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud un tanto fría aun justo después de haberse acostado, no siempre era fría se recordó. Así como no siempre le gustaba el sexo brusco. Selene continuó acostada pero él no lo hizo, en vez de eso siguió sentado, "¿Qué piensas de las relaciones sin emociones?" preguntó pasados unos minutos.

Selene ni levantó la vista del libro, "Son las que abundan en mi mundo." Era una sorpresa encontrarse a dos inmortales que parecieran tener una relación verdadera, no era imposible pero si era extraño.

Michael le asintió y pensó su próxima pregunta antes de hacerla, "Quiero saber cómo son las relaciones en tu mundo, no como las percibes."

Sus palabras golpearon algo en ella y lo miró, "¿Ya no habíamos hablado de eso antes?"

Está bien, iba a replantear su pregunta, "¿Cómo solían ser tus relaciones?" esperó dos segundos para verla darle _esa_ mirada. "Tú me hiciste una pregunta personal hace una semana, ahora es mi turno."

Claro, la pregunta sobre Samantha, sabía que Michael le iría a salir con algo a cambio por la información brindada. Le asintió sentándose y dejando la incomodidad respecto al tema de lado, miró la cobija, "Sólo ha habido una persona por la que he tenido sentimientos reales. Mis demás relaciones han sido superficiales….." escogió muy bien esa última palabra, en primer lugar iba a elegir banales pero sus relaciones no lo habían sido. Era incomodo admitirle eso a él cuando a cualquier otro de sus amantes se lo habría dicho sin parpadear. Pero a excepción de dos de sus amantes todos habían sido tan egoístas y fríos como ella, Michael siendo una de las excepciones y de hecho la única persona que conocía que había llegado a verdaderamente amar, a compartir emociones con otro ser humano. Ella había experimentado emociones similares pero no tan profundas con Česlav. En su vida había habido un par de miembros del concilio y unos cuantos traficantes de muerte. Selene era la hija adoptiva de Viktor, aparentemente se había convertido en su traficante preferida, su soldado más leal, eso la colocaba sobre un pedestal al cual solo los miembros más prominentes de su sociedad se acercarían. Su primera relación le había causado gusto a Viktor y disgusto a Kraven quien se creía con derechos. En el último siglo al Viktor dejar por primera vez como regente a Kraven este apenas si la había dejado respirar y celoso espantaba a cualquier compañero potencial que pudiera encontrar. Así que aprendió aún más de la discreción.

Michael volvió a asentir, no dejando pasar de lado que había dicho 'son' en vez de 'eran'. Decidió en ese momento mejor ir al punto y no darle más vueltas al asunto, sabía que eso último ella lo odiaría "He estado pensando mucho en los últimos días en cómo esta relación entre nosotros no es tan fría como para que la definamos como 'casual.'"

Selene bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño. A diferencia de sus pasadas relaciones en esta había habido un par de arbitrariedades, arbitrariedades para ella mas no parra él, por eso no había creído que el asunto fuera tan importante como para que él creyera que había más entre ellos. "No sé de que hablas. Básicamente este es el tipo de relaciones que siempre he tenido." Le respondió un tanto confundida, _¿podía ser que en su mundo las cosas eran diferentes?_

Ella podría decirle esas palabras solo para desviarlo, para no darle importancia a esa relación entre ellos, pero la mirada de confusión en su rostro le hizo ver que no era así, que era real, "En mi mundo….en el mundo del que vengo," se corrigió, "solo sexo significa eso, _solo sexo,_ nada de quedarse a hablar después de que se ha consumado el acto, nada de una caricia o de abrazarse por un momento, nada de emociones siquiera menores, tan sólo las dos personas separándose en cuanto todo ha terminado." Le dijo. Desde la primera vez Selene se había quedado con él por unos minutos, había aceptado sus caricias, se había quedado cómodamente besándolo, le había permitido pasar el día en su cama, un par de ocasiones le había aceptado besos que no debían de haber a no ser que estuvieran a punto de acostarse, y mucho menos podía dejar atrás que ambos habían declarado que tenían sentimientos por el otro, _¿así qué como ella podía seguir diciendo que era solo sexo?_

Ahora veía la diferencia, _¿Por qué no pensó en eso?_ "En mi mundo…..en mi caso personal siempre he tenido este tipo de relación." Iba a dejar su explicación en el aire pero después de pensarlo decidió profundizar un poco más en el asunto, "La única razón que le veo a tener intimidad es porque se desea, porque a uno le agrada esa otra persona y por la soledad." Esta última era tal vez el factor que más peso tenía, "Y si hay soledad obviamente no se va a negar compañía o caricias un momento después, mucho menos se va a dejar a la otra persona sola….A menos que lo pidan, claro está."

Entonces los conceptos que ambos tenían de 'algo casual' eran muy diferentes. Michael sintió una punzada, había creído que ella internamente había estado actuando así porque él le gustaba, y no porque bueno, porque era solo uno más del montón. Para él 'solo sexo' era un acto completamente egoísta, para ella no.

"Cuando aquella noche te dije que era solo sexo me refería a que no quería problemas más adelante…"

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" le preguntó antes de pensar la pregunta.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada, "No sé, los mortales son muy apasionados en cuanto a algunas cosas y creí que de repente–"

"Me convertiría en tu nuevo Kraven, ¿Qué me creería con derechos y actuaria posesivamente?"

Selene sintió las esquinas de sus labios subiendo un tanto, poco sabía ella y él que pronto ese sería el caso, "No exactamente como Kraven, pero sí un tanto."

Eso hizo sonreír a Michael y decidió hacer la pregunta sin pelos en la lengua, "¿Alguna vez te acostaste con él?" le preguntó porque bueno, había asumido que se volvería su nuevo Kraven, y ella debió de haberle dado una razón para eso. Pero por la cara de asco que le hizo pudo ver que estaba equivocado en su teoría.

"_¡No!" ¡Creyó que la conocía!_

"Bien." Se rio por la forma en que le contestó, como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo. Aun no creyendo que ella se hubiera abierto de esa forma ante su cuestionamiento. Después de varios segundos y cuando la vio que iba a retomar el libro volvió a hablar, "En verdad quiero saber cómo funcionan las relaciones en tu mundo."

Selene exhaló, "Ya te lo dije."

"¿No puedes ser un poco más especifica? …Así como lo eres para otras cosas." Selene le había llegado a contar cosas sobre como interrogaban a los lycans, cosas que lo dejaban retorciéndose en su asiento, y pensando en crueldad y dolor, pero cuando le preguntaba algo sencillo ahí si no le daba por profundizar en los asuntos.

Odiaba cuando él no iba al punto, "No hay relaciones a largo plazo." Le dijo, refiriéndose a compromisos y matrimonios. "Dos personas pueden estar juntas por un determinado tiempo pero al final se van a cansar la una de la otra. En el mundo humano una pareja puede estar juntos cincuenta, sesenta años, en el nuestro también. Pero ese es el tope para los mortales, para los inmortales no. ¿Doscientos, trescientos años consecutivos con la misma persona? Sólo lo he visto pasar un par de veces. La mayoría de las relaciones son relaciones que no son estables, terminan y tiempo después se reinician nuevamente para volver a empezar el ciclo." Ella era la mejor persona para atestiguar eso.

Michael la miró, sabiendo que el tipo de relación dependía de las dos personas involucradas, pero también sabiendo que la eternidad era la eternidad. "El amor no es eterno." La parte romántica en toda persona diría.

Selene no iría tan lejos como para llamarlo amor. Por el mismo distanciamiento las personas iban olvidando lo que era una emoción completa. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual cuando Michael se le había acercado le causó la impresión que le causó. Era algo olvidado. Pensó en su frase, 'el amor no es eterno' nunca había pensado sobre el tema pero podía estar de acuerdo con él, "¿He contestado a todas tus preguntas?" le preguntó tan solo por preguntar antes de coger de nuevo el libro, creyendo haber hablado demasiado ya.

La debía matar la preguntadera que él mantenía, sí, la mayoría de las veces era paciente al responder pero había otras veces que la veía molesta por el asunto. Esta vez veía que estaba alcanzando el segundo punto, "¿Has tenido una relación de ese tipo?" Inmediatamente vio que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo conocer más de su pasado, probablemente creía que ya le había dado demasiada información, "Oh, vamos, ¿qué de malo hay con que te abras un tanto sobre eso?"

Consideró la pregunta y vio que era verdad, era una de esas cosas que no tenía importancia responder, al menos no mucha, el pasado era el pasado ahora más que nunca. "Česlav." Selene había tenido una relación con décadas de por medio de intermitencia con su compañero ex traficante.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó ya que le respondió y sabiendo que tal vez ya estaba pidiendo demasiado, que ella le contestara una pregunta personal era una cosa pero dos o tres...

Selene frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, lo cual era imposible así que aproximó, "¿Casi cuatrocientos años?" la verdad era que eran como cuarenta años más, pero que eran veinte años en su vida, nada.

Si Michael hubiera estado tomando sangre la hubiera escupido en un ataque de tos. _¿Cómo se podía tener una relación, aunque fuese interrumpida, por casi medio milenio y no obtener sentimientos de esta? 'Relaciones sin emociones'_ si como no, uno debía de sentir mucho por la otra persona para estar dispuesto a estar volviendo. "Me dijiste que no habías dejado a nadie atrás." Le dijo, su voz saliéndole acusadoramente e inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta pero era muy tarde, Selene lo había notado.

"No lo hice." Le dijo defensivamente, él podía tildarla de muchas cosas pero no de haberle mentido sobre ese asunto. Lo de ella y Česlav había estado basado en el cariño, la atracción, la comodidad y el entendimiento como traficantes, había sido su más frecuente compañero, de pareja estable había pasado a ser su amante ocasional en los últimos siglos. Gracias al tono acusador de Michael quería decirle que Česlav había sido algo sin importancia pero se estaría mintiendo, y además, ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones. Incluso ahora extrañaba a Česlav como amigo y compañero. Pedía porque no estuviera tras de ella y entendiera su situación, que no la odiara, eso sería un golpe duro. Y Fane….así lo odiara admitirlo, le dolía la traición de que hubiera mandado a Abigail a matarla.

Michael tan solo se quedó mirándola, ¿Cómo se suponía que él iba a competir con su historia con ese vampiro? Probablemente el tal Česlav era todo lo que un hombre debía de ser ante los ojos de Selene, mientras él era un niño, "Bien." Le dijo, de repente sintiéndose celoso e inadecuado. En el momento quería marcharse de la habitación pero no lo hizo tan solo para no dejarle ver cuánto le molestaba lo que acababa de aprender. Era hasta ridículo. El interés de Michael por Selene no era tan solo romántico, ella era su aliada, su guía y compañera y se daba cuenta que sería muy fácil bajo esas circunstancias enamorarse….enamorarse de una mujer fría que no estaría dispuesta a cederle sentimientos. Se preguntaba qué había pensado ese hombre cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer de su vida había matado a un Mayor y escapado con otro hombre. Michael no sabía cuáles eran los términos de esa relación o como había funcionado, si el tipo era tan frío como ella o abierto, pero estaba dispuesto a decir que Selene era la mujer de la vida del tal Česlav, un hombre no va a estar dispuesto a pasar cuatrocientos años intermitentes con una mujer cuando el mar estaba lleno de peces. "No creo que él comparta tu forma de pensar. Eres la mujer de su vida, Selene. Marca mis palabras."

"Esas son ridiculeces." Le contestó, Michael no conocía los detalles de la relación que había mantenido con Česlav como para que viniera y dijera algo tan absurdo. Lo más ridículo de todo era que hasta hacía poco cuando el número de lycans parecía al borde de la extinción y ella visualizaba un futuro sin nada por hacer siempre había pensado en tal vez darse otra oportunidad con Česlav, tan absurdo como pareciera. Ahora ella estaba involucrada emocionalmente con otro hombre.

Michael se encogió de hombros. Una hora, hora y media después de haber amanecido se levantó de la cama, "Que descanses." Le dijo mientras empezaba a dejar la habitación.

Selene sabía lo que sus palabras habían producido en Michael pero no le dijo nada. No le reiteró que ella estaba a gusto con él, ni le recordó que Česlav ahora sería su enemigo jurado. Si a ella le daban celos de Samantha, ¿Como debía estar él de pensar que ella había tenido una relación tan larga? Lo escuchó despidiéndose y le asintió, pero en cuanto lo vio alcanzar la puerta lo detuvo, "Quédate conmigo." Se escuchó pidiendo, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido para su gusto, la boca colocándose seca y sus ojos dilatándose.

Michael inmediatamente se detuvo, podía sentir su nerviosismo al pedirle eso y no supo a que estaban jugando. Lo único en que podía pensar era que Selene nunca le había pedido que se quedara y las veces que él lo había hecho era porque se acababan de acostar y prácticamente se auto invitaba. Entonces ya iban a regresar al plano platónico de su relación. No pudo decirle que no y le asintió. Aún así se marchó para un momento después regresar con su cobija pues del par de ocasiones que habían dormido juntos ella siempre las acaparaba, y las tres almohadas que tenía en su cama.

Selene continuó con la lectura del libro y sintió a Michael volviendo, este se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama sin decirle nada, y cuando lo miró media hora después lo encontró dormido. Exhalando y aunque no teniendo sueño decidió dar por terminado ese día, tan solo por no molestarlo con la luz encendida. Quitó los libros de encima de la cama, apagó la luz y cuando regresó del baño lo sintió despierto. Se metió en la cama y al principio dudó en acercarse. "¿Entonces si lo nuestro no es 'algo casual' que somos en tu mundo?" preguntó acostándose de lado y al tanto de que él podía tomar sus palabras por coqueteo. Sintió la cama moviéndose, él acercándose y después una mano situándose en su pierna y recorriendo varias veces la extensión de su muslo.

Michael no se iba a pasar con su respuesta, "Amigos con beneficios." Le dijo continuando tocándola. Al ella no responder nada explicó por si no sabía lo que eso era, "Amigos con beneficios físicos."

Algo estaba muy mal en ella si se sorprendía porque él la considerara más que su aliado su amiga, desdobló la pierna que le impedía a él acercársele e inmediatamente lo sintió justo en frente, la mano yendo a parar a su espalda baja y después sintiendo un beso suave en sus labios. Llevó su brazo alrededor de él y le devolvió los besos. La mano de él recorriéndole por minutos su espalda mientras ambos tomaba respiración y continuaban con ese tipo de caricias.

Michael se aseguró de no subirle demasiado a la intensidad de los besos, de sus manos, aún así se sintió excitándose y ella debía de notarlo pues tenía su erección contra su estomago. Por unos momentos ambos se perdieron en la sensación de sentirse ajustando al cuerpo del otro, de las caricias sobre la ropa, de los labios suaves y la humedad. Michael se deleitaba de su respiración agitada, de sus temblores, de su mano introduciéndose por su camisa y tocándolo suavemente.

La mente de Selene estaba bajo un absoluto caos, pero uno que cada vez aprendía a controlar más. Las dos veces que más lo había experimentado desde que llegaron a la cabaña fue aquella primera noche en que fue a buscarlo y luego la vez que él le contó cómo había vuelto a tener intimidad tras Samantha, la conversación a ella la había dejado dudando un tanto en si él en verdad estaría interesado en ella sólo para una hora después, justo cuando se estaban alistando para el entrenamiento, Michael aparecer con bolsas de sangre en mano y pararse demasiado cerca a ella. Selene optaba por guardar las distancias cuando no estaban a punto de tener sexo y por eso su cercanía le había parecido extraña y le había preguntado qué hacía. Él tan solo se había acercado totalmente y le había preguntado 'sabes que te estimo ¿verdad?' Selene sabiendo que había leído sus sentimientos encontrados le había asentido y estaba a punto de dejarlo atrás cuando él llevó su mano hasta su cara y la besó suavemente, en todo el beso el pulgar de él recorriéndole la mejilla y ella regresándole el beso para segundos después decirle que empezaran el entrenamiento de inmediato, Michael le había asentido e inclinado a dejar otro pico.

El caos en su mente se debía a lo siguiente, ella también lo estimaba…o más que eso y en su mente no podía por un lado preocuparse por el asunto y por el otro disfrutar en demasía de sus caricias, la forma que se estaban besando era diferente de antes, de ese día y de la mayoría de los días, era pura, profunda y…cariñosa. En ese momento lo deseó de nuevo, pero a la forma de él, no tenía la necesidad primordial de alcanzar un clímax, quería compartir más que su cuerpo con él. Selene en sus primeras décadas llegó a utilizar el término hacer el amor para describir el acto físico que quería cometer, hasta que descubrió que estaba utilizando el termino demasiado a la ligera. Sexo y hacer el amor eran dos cuestiones distintas, uno de sus amantes le había dicho una vez, y ella que apenas y había llegado a pensar en una diferencia vio el punto y dejó de llamarlo hacer el amor. Michael y ella habían tenido sexo lento y suave en muchas mas ocasiones de las que le gustaría admitir, con el hablándole, preguntándole si la hacía sentir bien, si estaba cómoda, haciendo comentarios que la hacían querer sonreír y besarlo. Le susurraba cosas al oído, dejaba picos en su mejilla o en el hombro, apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y la miraba a los ojos, sus emociones magnificándose en el momento, mucho más que cuando simplemente follaban, ahora quería volver a experimentar el acto del amor así no estuviese enamorada y las emociones que venían con él, sabía que si se lo decía Michael lo haría mucho más intenso para ella pero no encontraba la forma de hacérselo saber. Cuando quería sexo suave nada mas era susurrar 'lento' y él comprendía, ahora quería mucho más que lento.

Sólo por esta vez se refrenó de hacer el amor con ella, si se acostaban este día no sería diferente a los otros días en que lo habían hecho y él se quedaba a dormir. Hoy quería demostrarle sin palabras que ella no era solo sexo para él. Hacía una semana le había dicho que la estimaba, hoy tenía que demostrarlo. Sintió la mano de ella saliendo de su camisa y viniendo a parar a su hombro y terminaron el beso, obviamente no se podría negar a nada si ella se lo pedía así que esperó, esperó en la oscuridad de la habitación mirándola a sus mesmerizantes ojos. La mano se movió hasta su cara, sintió sus dedos acariciándole el rasposo mentón, sin decirle nada, se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que él decidió acomodarse para conciliar el sueño, se acostó sobre su espalda y pronto sintió a Selene colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, un brazo y una pierna alrededor de él, Michael dejó un beso en su cabeza. "Huir no parece tan malo en estos momentos." Le susurró y la sintió asintiendo y sus mejillas moviéndose en lo que sería una sonrisa.

_·_

_·_

_·_

*Esto de hecho está en los libros. Selene piensa algo como 'Michael is blessed with so many talents…as I leaned this morning.' Tras despertarse y verlo a lo lejos arreglando el jeep en que irán en búsqueda de Tanis. Además en la película mientras eso sucede ella hace una carita donde la vemos casi sonriendo.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 43.**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Por primera vez vio a un humano convulsionando y no pudo dejar de sonreír al como su piel cambiaba rápidamente a un color oscuro y sus dientes se deformaban, su cara, le salían garras y alas, este gritando silenciosamente el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, de humano pasó a una bestia amorfa parecida a un lycan, después a una más humana con ojos azules y colmillos y después volvió a cambiar a lycan solo que esta vez la transformación se quedó en un punto medio y vio como el ex humano trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo mientras se sentaba a estudiar lo que podía ver de su nueva anatomía. Para ahora Marcus sabía que ni los lycans ni los vampiros se podían convertir en híbridos, había tratado con todo aquel al que se encontraba en el camino pero todo terminaba en su muertes, sus cuerpos acostumbrados a un solo virus no se podía adaptar a uno nuevo. Así que una noche de luna llena en la que no pudo controlar su lado lycan más salvaje y se dio cuenta que había asesinado a más de cinco humanos en su sed de sangre cayó en cuenta que podía seguir experimentando con estos nuevos viales vacíos que no tenían ningún virus. Estos cinco ya estaban muertos pero podía seguir intentándolo con otros, ¿después de todo no habían siete mil millones de personas en este planeta? "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó al ex–humano que de un momento al otro lo volteó a mirar con rabia. El nuevo híbrido lo miró, respirando agitado y con odio, de un segundo para otro se lanzó hacia él con ganas de matarlo y Marcus no hizo nada más que extender sus alas y traerlas en frente de él para después con movimientos hacia lados opuestos volverlas a traer hacia él, la fuerza utilizada y la velocidad produjeron que la cabeza del híbrido cayera al piso, luego su cuerpo. Seiscientos humanos, de seiscientos humanos había logrado convertir a uno, estas estadísticas eran peores que la tasa de supervivencia de un humano expuesto al virus lycan o vampiro tenían, más de veinte veces peor. Entonces, siete mil millones divididos seiscientos darían más o menos catorce millones de una nueva raza hecha a su imagen….¿o sería mejor no transformarlos y esclavizar al mundo humano con William a su lado para que estos no le vuelvan a pagar mal? No, esto último sería un error, a diferencia de siglos atrás los humanos ahora tenían armas para su defensa con las que antes no habían contado. Una nueva raza sería, junto con William. Su hermano era el más fuerte de los lycans y un Corvinus, por supuesto que su cuerpo aguantaría el cambio a híbrido. Ahora solo le tocaba que seguir buscando a la perra de Selene y esperar que la desgraciada no hubiera sucumbido ya.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	9. Parte 2: Capítulo 44

_**Capítulo 44**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se giró sobre su estomago no pudiendo conciliar el sueño de la desesperación que tenía. La discusión con Selene aunque un par de días atrás continuaba demasiado presente. No la entendía. Y como los últimos días hizo esos pensamientos a un lado, de nuevo tratando de dormir.

Sus ojos se abrieron de un momento a otro, asustado, se había quedado dormido y ahora se encontraba desubicado. Había tenido un sueño, recordaba el rostro de Samantha pero por más que trataba no podía recordar porque estaba asustado. Tal vez era por el grito de pavor que lo acababa de sacar de su descanso. En cuanto cayó en cuenta se levantó de la cama rápidamente para ver que estaba sucediendo, el grito no provenía de ningún adulto y hasta donde él sabía en las instalaciones no había niños lycans.

Lo que se encontró en cuanto llegó al pasillo principal le tiró el alma a los pies. Había una niña de no más de cinco años tirada en el piso, gritando desesperada y escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos. A Michael le llegó el olor de su sangre. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su lado ya que nadie más lo había hecho, "Estará bien, todo estará bien." Le dijo tocándole la espalda mientras se calmaba, ausentemente viendo por el rabillo de su ojo varios lycans luchando con el que era uno de las manos derechas del alfa –con el que había golpeado la niña–, evitando que le fuera a hacer más. Ella levantó la cara e inmediatamente supo de quien era hija por sus rasgos, pero eso no era algo que le llamara la atención, lo que le llamó la atención fue ver su mejilla hinchada. El alma se le partió en dos. Evitó rugir en ese momento por no irla a asustar y se preparó a levantarla pero de inmediato escuchó pasos tras de él, el sonido era el tan conocido que hacían las botas de los traficantes de muerte contra el piso de mármol. De repente la niña gritó '_¡mami!_' asustada, contemplada y llorando mientras se le escapaba de las manos. Michael se giró para ver a un grupo de no más de veinte vampiros apareciendo, todos en posición estratégica de ataque y sosteniendo armas, las conocía de su entrenamiento, H&K MP5 y algo mas, recordaba a Selene diciéndole. Si a los traficantes les daba por disparar en esos momentos sería una verdadera masacre, cada cartucho tenía cien balas. Vio a Elise con cara de espanto levantando a la niña del piso mientras esta corría hacia ella y de repente escuchó un rugido tras de él, inmediatamente se giró hacia el lycan, viendo como este trataba de pelear a cuatro lycans más que trataban de detenerlo. "¿Qué mierda creíste que estabas haciendo?" le preguntó con toda la rabia del mundo que sentía en ese momento pero siendo obvio que el lycan totalmente transformado no le podría contestar. Este de repente se les zafó a los cuatro hombres y se vino directo hacia él rugiendo en menos de un segundo. Michael sintió como el aire dejó sus pulmones en cuanto el lycan se estrelló contra él, y nuevamente cuando golpearon el piso, él lycan sosteniéndolo contra el piso y levantando una mano para golpearlo, probablemente como lo había hecho con la niña, solo que a la niña le pegó en su forma humana, sino la habría matado. Michael empezó a experimentar el cambio en cuestión de milisegundos, para cuando la mano se acercaba a su cara lo atajó de la muñeca al mismo tiempo que veía la mano del lycan volar en pedazos. El lycan rugió en dolor pero no se detuvo, llevó su otra mano a golpearlo de nuevo y Michael la atajó antes de que lo intentara, cogió impulso con sus piernas y su espalda mientras cogía al lycan más fuertemente y mientras brincaba escuchó que la fuerza de sus manos fue tan poderosa para romperle los huesos de la muñeca, con el momentum del impulso que había tomado giró los cuerpos de ambos haciendo que quedara el suyo arriba, el lycan aun tratando de defenderse, de pegarle con los pies pero todo fue fútil. Sin vérselo venir el lycan levantó la cabeza del piso y lo golpeó directo en la nariz lo que hizo que perdiera el agarre que tenía en él, a continuación sintió otro golpe que por un segundo hizo que su mundo girara, el lycan los iba a volver a girar pero no lo permitió, en vez de eso y sintiendo un arranque de rabia más fuerte se abalanzó sobre este, colocando su brazo contra su garganta y haciendo presión mientras lo apretaba contra el piso. Empezó a luchar para zafarse pero no se lo permitió, poco a poco empezó a ver como sus ojos se iban nublando, viendo como la vida lo dejaba, pero en cuanto sintió el estimulo que estaba experimentando por quitarle la vida se detuvo y retiró, mas asustado de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Selene se encontraba en la sala de entrenamientos con seis de sus ex compañeros, entrenando con Fane y Česlav cuando vieron señas de alarma viniendo de un par de vampiros. Inmediatamente los siguieron hasta la sala de vigilancia para ver que estaba sucediendo. A esas horas del día, tres de la tarde, eran muy pocos los vampiros levantados. Por uno de los monitores vieron a Emily, la hija de Elise jugando con una muñeca, arrastrándola y haciéndola saltar por las paredes mientras se dirigía sin destino a ningún lugar. Sólo que no era ningún lugar. Todos, incluso los Cleaners, sabiendo lo que sucedería fueron en su búsqueda, primero tomando las armas que había en un estante fuera de la sala de vigilancia. Dejaron a los Cleaners atrás porque su alistamiento era mucho más prolongado que tan solo tomar un arma.

Para cuando se acercaron al lugar escucharon rugidos enervados y aumentaron la velocidad, por primera vez un grupo de vampiros se internó en las instalaciones de los lycans, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada, a la sala común se detuvieron en cuanto a lo que encontraron, un lycan había atacado a uno de los suyos. Un niño. Seguramente buscando retaliación por los infantes que los traficantes habían desaparecido. Vio a Michael que estaba con ella, examinándola mientras otros lycans peleaban por detener al que la había lastimado. Selene escuchó pasos detrás de ella y no hubo necesidad de voltearse para en menos de un segundo sentir una ráfaga de viento pasando a su lado y después ver a Emily corriendo a los brazos de Elise. Lo que sucedió a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido como para notarlo. Mientras Elise retrocedía con su hija en brazos hasta donde los vampiros, prefiriendo primero ponerla a salvo para después enfrentar a los lycans, Michael hacía eso, enfrentarse con el lycan que se le había tirado encima, directo a su sección media y seguramente dejándolo sin aire ganándole un par de segundos. Selene atenta a lo que sucedía levantó su arma y apuntó para ayudarlo por si las cosas se colocaban más peligrosas pero de repente escuchó un disparo _justo_ a su lado e inmediatamente vio la mano del lycan volando en pedazos. Selene miró hacia donde había salido el sonido para ver a Elise atenta a lo que sucedía en frente y pasándole a su hija que aún se aferraba a ella fuertemente, tan concentrada estaba Elise con la pelea que ni siquiera se daba cuenta a quien le estaba pasando a su hija. Ausentemente Selene sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó de sus brazos mientras sentía que la niña se aferraba a su madre con más fuerza a medida que los rugidos continuaban. Escuchó un 'mami' de protesta pero Elise tan solo dijo 'Emily' en un tono frío y la niña dejó de querer volver donde ella, cuando Selene la acomodó mejor en sus brazos sintió algo caliente que fue apoyado en su espalda. Viendo como Michael era golpeado en la cara con la cabeza del lycan se dio cuenta quien había disparado antes, no había sido Elise como lo había creído, se fijó en las pistoleras de sus piernas mientras esta caminaba hasta donde estaba la pelea, una de sus pistoleras estaba vacía, Emily había tomado el arma de su madre y había disparado. Al igual que Elise había hecho Selene le llamó la atención al traficante de al lado pasándole a la niña al presentir que Michael estaba aún en más peligro, esta vez por parte de Elise, pero el traficante no la recibió inmediatamente y en esos dos o tres segundos que prosiguieron vio a Michael dudando en matar al lycan.

Michael se sentó en el piso tomando aire, _¿Qué le había pasado en esos últimos segundos? ¿Había perdido el control?_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pasos de botas de nuevo y en el instante que alzó la mirada para ver de donde provenían escuchó a varios lycans rugiendo –los lycans que le habían jurado lealtad a él hacía unas semanas–, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la ráfaga del para ahora familiar látigo rompiendo el aire, sólo que esta vez primero dándole al piso y no al lycan inconsciente…o a él.

"Híbrido, quítate del camino que esto no es contigo." Le dijo fríamente al este estar directo en su dirección.

Michael sabía que los rugidos de los lycans al principio habían sido porque creían que Elise lo iba atacar a él, pero ahora al ver que no sería así rugían porque no veían con buenos ojos que fuera un vampiro el que fuera a matar a uno de ellos, sin importar los actos que había cometido. Al haber visto el látigo había dudado entre dejarla terminar lo que él no había podido o colocarse en su camino, pero aparentemente por sus palabras se encontraba en su camino. Al no moverse vio el látigo esta vez dándole al piso a escasos diez centímetros de sus pies. La hiperventilación en Elise le dejaba ver que en verdad estaba histérica por lo que había sucedido. Él también lo estaría si a su hijo lo golpeara un desconocido, para Elise esta vez no era tan solo la emoción de matar al lycan. Se concentró por un par de segundos en su cambio, esta vez el látigo a cinco centímetros, haciéndole arder la piel sin siquiera tocarlo. En cuanto sintió que volvió a su forma humana se levantó, y a diferencia de lo que le gritaba su razón de lo que era justo o no se hizo en frente del lycan que él mismo había intentado matar hacía cinco segundos, "Él tendrá lo que se merece." Le dijo y miró hacia la niña que ahora estaba en brazos de Selene, como cosa rara. Selene tan solo lo miraba a los ojos, ausente de la niña que la abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ella soportaba el peso de la pequeña en un brazo, en su hombro un rifle colgando y en esa misma mano otra arma aún humeante. Cayó en cuanta que lo que le había volado la mano al lycan había sido una bala proveniente de Selene. "Mejor ve y cuida a tu hija. Ella no tiene por qué presenciar algo así." Volvió a mirar hacia la niña y para su desconcierto vio a Selene girándose y marchándose con ella. Para que no tuviera que _presenciar algo así. _Eso no era lo que quiso dar a entender. Con ese movimiento Selene le dejaba saber sin palabras que debió de haber matado al lycan, pero que ahora Elise se encargaría. A Michael le molestó un tanto, de nuevo una vampira se encargaría de lo que él no podía. Recordaba a Selene encargándose de los lycans aquella noche mientras huían de las alcantarillas. Incluso de Abigail.

Elise miró tras de ella para ver a Selene dejando el lugar, volvió y se giró hacia el híbrido. "Ahora no lo tendrá que hacer." De reojo vio a un lycan a varios metros de ellos dando un paso hacia adelante. El mismo que la había golpeado a ella semanas atrás y al que le había respondido con el látigo.

"¿No deberíamos nosotros _'quedar en paz'_ por cada uno de los lycans infantes que ustedes han matado en estos siglos?" Gavin le dijo haciendo uso de las mismas palabras que ella le había dado. Había sido ojo por ojo.

"_En verdad creen que voy a entregar a mi hija–_"

"Ustedes han matado más de un infante lycan en todo este tiempo." La interrumpió.

Estaban locos si creían que ellos iban a darles a los tres niños vampiros que habían en el lugar solo para que pudieran empatar en su libro. Lo de ella había sido un golpe, no una vida para que se lo pidieran como si en verdad le estuviera pidiendo que se dejase azotar.

Michael gruñó frustrado con este mundo, una cosa más que agregarle a la lista, _infanticidio._ "_¡No más vidas inocentes van a ser tomadas de aquí en adelante!_"

"_¡¿Por qué mierda te pones de acuerdo con ellos siempre?_" Herbert dio otro paso hacia adelante, "¡_Eres uno de nosotros, ellos no hacen más que despreciarte!_"

Michael ni se giró hacia la voz, ya para ahora familiar con esa clase de reclamos. Rugió con toda la fuerza que tuvo y vio que espantó a la mayoría de personas en la habitación, el eco retumbando por varios segundos, "_¡Porque esta vez tienen razón!_" Le contestó varios segundos después y mirando a Elise, "Vete." Le dijo viendo como esta apretaba las mandíbulas, "Esto no se va a quedar sin saldar, lo prometo." Le dijo apurándola, la verdad lo único que podía hacer ahora era dejar esto en manos de ellos o de Corvinus. Michael sabía que la mayoría de los lycans no habían estado de acuerdo con lo del ataque a la niña, si lo hubieran estado todos se hubieran sumado al asalto. Ni él hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para detenerlos.

Elise miró a Michael a los ojos, estudiándolo y dándole a entender que confiaba en que cumpliría esa promesa, "Eso espero." Después de todo a diferencia de los lycans el híbrido sí parecía ser mejor que ellos.

Michael le asintió y un segundo después la vio marchándose, esta vez no haciendo segundos intentos de vengarse del lycan, los otros vampiros la siguieron. Michael se giró hacia los lycans allí presentes. "Sé que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos que lo que él hizo no estuvo bien, y ella estaba en todo su derecho de vengarse." Dijo, empleando una voz de autoridad que hasta hacía semanas había desconocido, la verdad ahora mismo sentía que estaba fingiendo al tratar de ser quien no era, un líder.

"_¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_" Arthur le preguntó, airado.

"_¿No lo harías tu?_ ¿Si a tu hijo lo golpea un extraño no quisieras hacerlo pagar por eso?"

"_¡Claro que sí!_" le contestó, "¿Pero qué hay de todos esos niños que ellos han matado impunemente?" le preguntó con ánimos de venganza, no era justo que un lycan tuviera que pagar posiblemente con su vida por haber golpeado una mocosa vampira a que los vampiros no respondieran por los siglos que habían pasado desapareciendo a los infantes lycans, "¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así sólo porque estas pegado del culo de esa vampira? _¡Olvídate!_"

Michael inmediatamente le rugió amenazadoramente, yendo hasta donde él y retándolo a que volviera a decir aquello. "No hables lo que no sabes." le dijo entre dientes y tras un par de segundos de sostenerle la mirada Arthur le bajó la cabeza. Y pensar que Arthur era al que ahora llamaban su mano derecha, no había duda que tendría que revelarlo de su posición, así fuera tan solo por dar una lección. "Lárgate de aquí." Le dijo despectivamente mientras le daba la espalda. Miró a los lycans enfrente suyo, "No es justo que las cosas se queden así, pero me temo que así se tendrán que quedar." Inmediatamente las voces de protestas se hicieron oír. "No es sólo lo que yo piense, sino también las razones por las que estamos aquí. Cualquier intento que se haga contra una persona de la raza opuesta será castigado con la muerte," les recordó, "de aquí en adelante no se pueden tener problemas con los vampiros. ¿Ellos quieren buscarles problemas a ustedes? Que lo hagan pero no actúen como ellos esperan. Cállenlos donde más les duele, en el orgullo, déjenlos parados con la palabra en la boca, no les pongan atención, no se dejen retar, porque eso es lo que–"

"_¡No somos cobardes!_" escuchó una voz gritando y varias proclamaciones de _¡si! _con rugidos de por medio.

"No es cobardía lo que les pido implementen, es inteligencia." Pasó saliva de repente teniendo una memoria que lo dejó balanceándose de lo fuerte que lo golpeó, "_¡No podemos actuar como los perros rabiosos que creen que somos!_" Lucian había dicho esas palabras o algunas similares alguna vez. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, "Pensemos en esto claramente, cuando hayamos derrotado a Marcus, ¿qué creen sucederá?"

"_¡Los vampiros van a hacer a un lado el pacto!_" Edward dijo saliendo desde la multitud.

"_¡Exacto!_" le contestó, "¿Y quienes llevamos las de perder? _¡Nosotros!_" les dijo, sí, les podrían ganar en esa batalla pero en una guerra a largo plazo los lycans serían relegados de nuevo a la miseria y estos lo sabían, "_¡Por eso debemos pensar antes de actuar!_ Demostrarle a Corvinus que somos de confiar desde ahora. Quien quita y después de la guerra de repente deja ir a sus Cleaners, a los que obviamente está poniendo en peligro y los reemplaza con nosotros. Lycans de confianza. ¿No estaríamos así más seguros? ¿No tendríamos más libertad? ¿No sería obvio que los vampiros no nos podrían ni tocar? No sé ustedes pero yo pienso mucho en mi futuro. ¿Quiero vivir escondiéndome como un perro? ¿O quiero estar tranquilo conmigo mismo?" Era obvio lo que la persona con tres dedos de frente elegiría y era a estos lycans más racionales a los que estaba apelando en el momento, pero también estaban esos demasiado acostumbrados a la guerra, guerreros como los traficantes de muerte a los que no le interesaría ir contra las reglas. "Se ha firmado un pacto de paz." Les recordó con un tono diferente y volviendo al tema en cuestión, "Tenemos que empezar a cambiar las cosas desde ahora. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes lo han hecho. No lastimaron a esa niña cuando pudieron hacerlo, y en el fondo es porque saben que está mal, y que en ellos, los niños estará el futuro de ese pacto." Por un lado sabía que sus palabras eran prácticamente plagiadas del mundo humano, por el otro no le importaba, "Mucho tiempo después de que nosotros sigamos con nuestros rencores ellos ni recordaran como solía ser este mundo." Todos los lycans callaron, por supuesto, unos lo miraban con odio, principalmente las manos derechas del que había derrotado. No vio que mas decir y decidió dar por terminada la que se había convertido en una reunión, "Jhon, Zacarías," les llamó, tan solo dos de las personas en las que había depositado su confianza, "Lleven al lycan a los calabozos. Corvinus probablemente querrá una reunión antes de dictaminar lo que le va a suceder."

"Lo van a matar."

Michael escuchó una voz, y se giró hacia esta, "Desde mi punto de vista, se lo merece." Le contestó. Instantes después volviendo a su habitación yendo por algo más presentable que vestir que tan solo el pantalón de su sudadera.

En la reunión cuando Alexander preguntó si había alguien que se opusiera a la decisión tomada nadie lo hizo. Michael ni siquiera discutió la decisión, mucho menos cuando en camino a esta sala le habían contado que el lycan no tan solo había golpeado a la niña, si no que también se había lanzado a ahorcarla y que ahí era cuando los demás lycans habían reaccionado. Más sin embargo sí levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta. "¿Cómo lo van a matar?" preguntó.

Elise vio a Corvinus estudiando a Michael con un brillo de interés en sus ojos. Ella habría pedido que le dejaran la muerte en sus manos pero sabía que no se lo permitirían, pero no se podía quejar, el animal iba a pagar. "Será ejecutado."

Michael la volteó a mirar, "Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta, pero quiero saber cómo." Le contestó, "Ustedes no me parecen la clase que le darían una inyección letal." Mas que todo se refería a la forma en que las cosas eran tratadas en su país, la pena de muerte.

"¿Inyección letal?" preguntó Elise, por primera vez maravillándose del ingenio del híbrido, "¿Podemos hacer eso? ¿Inyectarlo con nitrato de plata?"

"¿Qué?" Michael preguntó indignado en cuanto escuchó la emoción en su voz.

"_¡NO!_" Herbert se negó, Anna en esos días se encontraba en una misión de búsqueda de más lycans y él estaba a cargo. "_¡Nadie se merece eso!_" le dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa a la tal Elise, ¿o acaso a ella le gustaría que le inyectaran algo mezclado con un líquido UV?

"_¡Yo no me refería eso!_" Michael dijo defendiéndose e interrumpiendo, "Me refería a una combinación de barbitúricos que lo llevarían a la muerte de forma _indolora._"

Inmediatamente en la sala, por parte de los vampiros se formó un alboroto. Alexander estudió la situación por unos segundos. Los lycans no podían opinar mucho en el asunto, los vampiros querían hacerlo sufrir y Michael era la voz de la razón, de lo que era conveniente, humanamente. Alexander respetaba eso último, lo respetaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Michael le recordaba a su hijo, el que no se convirtió en inmortal, el que se negó a la ayuda que Marcus le quiso prestar. Hasta el último momento continuó siendo humano aunque el resto de su familia fuera todo lo contrario. Fue el único de sus hijos que apelaba a su razón cuando dudaba que hacer. Si lo hubiera escuchado las cosas tal vez no hubieran llegado tan lejos, pero había dejado que su corazón ganara la batalla, lo cual había sido un gran error. Y esta vez, tal como con su hijo, tenía que negarse a la petición de Michael, su descendiente aunque no tan directo. "Aquí queremos dar un ejemplo. Una muerte que no sorprenda a nadie, que no infunda temor sería inútil."

"_¡Una muerte es una muerte!_" Michael le contestó.

"Necesitas adaptarte a este mundo, _muchacho_. En este las cosas no funcionan como en el tuyo." Alexander le respondió no prestándole demasiada atención. "Las cosas aquí siempre se han hecho de una manera y–"

"Pues sí, mire que tan bien les ha funcionado." Michael le interrumpió con un tono de rabia. El discurso que le había dado a los lycans para el momento olvidado. Quería que el lycan pagara, pero había formas de hacerlo. La violencia era lo que tenía a este mundo como estaba.

Alexander vio a varias personas moviéndose incomodas en sus asientos, a los lycans, obviamente incómodos de que Michael estuviera utilizando esa actitud para con él, nada de respeto, temían que su actitud se fuera a ver reflejada con ellos, lo cual obviamente no era así. "Alístenlo, ya mismo. Yo mismo me encargaré de él. Será a puertas abiertas."

Michael escuchó eso y apretó sus mandíbulas de la rabia, "Así que usted no es solo el líder, sino también el verdugo." Le dijo, aun contra la decisión que se estaba tomando. ¿Estaban de vuelta en la época medieval? ¿Ahora iba a ver utilizar una guillotina o un apiedramiento en público, un fusilamiento o tal vez Corvinus con un hacha? El lycan de rodil…. En ese momento supo lo que iba a suceder. Recordaba a Selene de rodillas, dándole la espalda a la vampira y esta con una pistola contra su nuca.

"Muchacho, retírate." Alexander le ordenó sin siquiera darle importancia a sus palabras, para qué si tan sólo lo haría hablar más.

Michael un tanto sorprendido de que lo echara por exponer su punto de vista –aunque groseramente–, se levantó de su asiento, "La violencia no lleva a nada y usted mejor que nadie debería de saberlo." Le dijo antes de marcharse.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo**__** 45**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

De nuevo en otra reunión, Alexander estaba hablando pero él no le estaba prestando atención. Selene había venido y eso era prácticamente lo único que podía pensar. Hacía una semana desde la última vez que hablaron, que discutieron. Pasaban un mes sin dirigirse la palabra y lo primero que hacían en el momento en que pudieron haber hecho cualquier otra cosa fue discutir.

Cuando estaba en la Universidad un buen amigo le había dado el que él creía era el mejor consejo, no importa cuán fea la pelea, siempre échate la culpa y discúlpate, si la mujer valía la pena que uno mismo se clavara el puñal en la espalda. Selene definitivamente lo valía, pero no se iba a disculpar, él tenía la razón. Aunque ambos hubieran hecho prácticamente lo mismo, él pidiéndole a los lycans por ella, ella enterándose y saliéndose de las casillas. Luego ella haciendo lo mismo por obtener un indulto para él, la única diferencia era que él no la había excluido de su vida desde el momento que llegaron sólo porque ahora era recibida en su bando, en su familia. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo en cuanto vio que dos pares de ojos se dirigieron a la libreta en la cual ausentemente había estado haciendo garabatos, rayando con un lapicero sus páginas. Puros círculos y líneas encima, nada que tuviera sentido. Habiendo llamado la atención decidió que eso no podía suceder y trató de hacer eso, colocar atención. Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia ella, una mesa alargada, a un lado los lycans, al otro los vampiros. Selene a cuatro asientos por delante de él pareció sentir su mirada sobre ella porque vio que fue a girar su cabeza hacia atrás pero se detuvo y en vez de eso se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento.

Este día estaba resultando ser peor de lo que se había esperado. Era uno de esos días pesados mentalmente, en el que uno no podía pensar claramente. Por los días anteriores había evadido prácticamente cada pensamiento sobre ella. Pero no podía evitarlo inconscientemente, la había soñado…o no realmente. Estaba dormido y de repente su rostro había aparecido en sus sueños lo que lo había hecho despertar inmediatamente. La soñaba, la pensaba. Un rato después vio que una pregunta fue dirigida a ella y ahí sí inmediatamente prestó atención.

"He tratado pero no recuerdo nada." Le contestó a Alexander Corvinus. En verdad lo había tratado. Cada vez que se encontraba desocupada no hacía nada más que concentrarse en sus recuerdos pero nada, y la mayoría de las veces terminaba con un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Alexander le asintió a la traficante, "No importa de todas maneras, los recuerdos están en tu sangre."

Selene le asintió presintiendo que no sería nada bueno cuando Fane o quien fuera de los vampiros que iba a beber de ella lo hiciera. Sospechaba que iba a encontrar al menos un recuerdo de ella y Michael haciendo algo privado. El concentrarse en sus recuerdos y obtenerlos tan solo le daría una ventaja sobre los recuerdos que pasaría. Si no había recuerdos tan solo terminaría pasando prácticamente una historia abierta de su vida. Hasta hacía unos meses no había nada de lo que se hubiera avergonzado. "Estoy lista." Le respondió.

Alexander le asintió, "Bien, en tres días obtendremos tus memorias. Ya hemos esperado demasiado." Y la única razón por la espera era que había habido rumores que Marcus había estado en Europa de nuevo. Hacía unas horas le habían comunicado que había vuelto a partir, esta vez para América del Sur donde supuestamente había sido avistada Selene, tenían que esperar unos días para corroborar esa información. Lo que pedía de Selene era tan solo la prueba de su sangre, sus memorias. Y cuando obtuviera la locación de William aun no irían a buscarlo para moverlo, pero era imprescindible que esta información de su paradero se difundiera tan solo entre él y sus dos delegados. "Prepárate."

Selene le asintió. El prepárate en otras palabras tan solo quería decir que se sacara de la cabeza todo lo no relacionado al tema. Lo cual sería difícil, imposible. _Hasta hacía unos meses no había nada de lo que se hubiera avergonzado._ Era lo que había pensado hacía unos segundos y se tenía que rectificar, no se avergonzaba, no se avergonzaba de nada de lo que había hecho en su cabaña con Michael. Tan solo sería mejor que a él no lo percibieran como lo peor del mundo y que por eso quisieran matarlo. Ahora mismo como estaban las cosas era prácticamente asumir que el que se hubiera acostado con una vampira –que la hubiera manchado– sería otro peso más en su contra. Tras unos segundos de ver que Corvinus no proseguía vio que le estaba dando permiso para marcharse. Dejó la sala. 

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Perdone, señor, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Michael le preguntó a Corvinus una hora y media después cuando la reunión se terminó. Mientras había estado caminando hacia él había visto que llamó el interés de varios inmortales, de ambas razas.

Alexander se giró hacia él, "Sí, definitivamente tenemos que hablar." Le contestó mirando hacia atrás, esperando a que todas las personas abandonaran la sala. Michael vio a Corvinus dirigiéndose hacia su sala privada y lo siguió, en cuanto estuvieron ahí lo vio hundiendo un botón sobre la mesa y este apagándose. Después de varias veces tener que atender a la sala de vigilancia para hacer turno sabía que acababa de apagar los sistemas de vigilancia de esa sala. Mejor, lo que tenía que decirle tenía que quedar en privado. Iba a empezar a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

"Ese comportamiento tan altanero que tuviste ayer no será aceptado de nuevo." Alexander era el más viejo de los inmortales, ahora prácticamente a cargo de todos. En toda su vida le habían mostrado respeto, este muchacho podía ser su descendiente lejano pero no tenía ninguna autoridad para cuestionarlo.

"Tan solo dije lo que pensaba." Michael le contestó defendiéndose, aunque sí podía ver porque lo tildaban de altanero. "En mi mundo todos tenemos derecho a una opinión."

"Ya no estamos en tu mundo. Que igual que este tiene sus imperfectos."

Michael se quedó mirándolo. Sí, ya se había aprendido la cancioncita de Selene de 'ellos los humanos, nosotros los inmortales.' La postura de Corvinus le daba a entender que esperaba total obediencia, "Señor, si no va a aceptar diferentes puntos de vista no veo como es que va a hacer para liderarnos a todos."

"¿Quisieras hacerlo tu entonces?" le preguntó con un toque de coraje, ¿detrás de eso había estado?

Michael se negó, "Créame que lo único que me interesa es que se haga la paz para así poder volver a mi vida."

"Un consejo muchacho," le dijo mientras iba a su silla y se acomodaba en ella, colocando los brazos sobre la mesa, "ya no perteneces a ese mundo y es mejor que te lo metas en la cabeza."

Michael le asintió, eso ya lo había pensado pero no lo iba a aceptar solo porque ellos se lo decían, tenía que experimentarlo él mismo. "Un consejo, señor," le dijo, imitando la misma familiaridad que Corvinus había tomado para con él, "este mundo se ha ido a la mierda por personas de mente cerrada." Vio que Corvinus tomó eso como un insulto hacia él mismo y Michael inmediatamente se negó con la cabeza, "No me refería a usted. Me refería a gente como Viktor. Mi punto era que hasta que no haga algo para juntar a las razas, unirlas de alguna forma no va a haber mucho cambio. Hasta ahora convivimos bajo el mismo techo y mire cuantas discusiones se presentan. Yo si estaba de acuerdo con la muerte del lycan….pero no como se llevó a cabo. Creo que tal vez un pequeño giro en cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo podría hacer un gran cambio."

Escuchó atento las palabras de Michael, queriendo encontrar ambiciones escondidas pero no encontró, le hablaban con sinceridad. Recordó el discurso que le había dado a los lycans el día anterior, decidió centrarse en ese aspecto del joven que no creyó fuera a tener. "¿Y cómo propones que eso suceda?" le preguntó, muy al tanto que esta era la primera vez que venía a hablar en privado con él.

Michael se encontró sorprendido por la pregunta, "En verdad no sé." Le respondió pensando y luego algo se le vino a la mente, "Cuando todo esto se haya acabado tal vez implementando menos crueldad cuando alguien vaya a ser lastimado, darles otras formas de entretener su mente que no sea la guerra, tal vez cada uno de los lycans debería de escoger poder hacer algo que los beneficie económicamente así como lo hacen los vampiros con los humanos, pueden participar directamente en ello para así tener sus mentes ocupadas. El mundo humano con sus guerras y peligros como está es mucho más despreocupado y libre que este, y eso se debe a la variedad de cosas que hay por hacer y por la gente con quien compartir. Primero que todo se tendría que adaptar a la sociedad. No más guerra."

Corvinus le asintió, en eso estaba de acuerdo. "¿Qué me dices para unos planes más inmediatos? Digamos mañana."

…_.No hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?_ Michael se preguntó. "¿Tiene un psicólogo por aquí?" le dijo en tono de broma, Corvinus permaneció serio, Michael recordó que el hombre estaba liderando un batallón contra sus dos hijos. Sentido del humor sería lo último que tendría. "Lo mismo que dije cuando pedí la reunión de fin de año entre los inmortales recién convertidos." Vio que no transmitió la idea y se apuró a desenvolverla, "El hombre nace bueno y la sociedad lo corrompe, ¿verdad?" le preguntó creyendo que tal vez conocería la cita, pareció que no, aparentemente siempre había estado enfocado en este mundo, "Entonces debemos empezar con la gente que aun no ha sido corrompida, los recién convertidos, los niños, los que no tengan pruebas suficientes para aun odiar a la otra raza. Ahí es donde hay que enfocarse."

Según el reporte de año nuevo que los Cleaners le habían dado no habían sentido tensiones mayores provenientes de los inmortales reunidos con ellos, la situación había estado lejos de ser cómoda pero ninguno de los Cleaners había sentido la inminente pelea que amenazaba a explotar cada vez que habían miembros más antiguos de ambas razas alrededor. "Con los niños la situación se torna muy difícil. Hay que contar con que así hayan perdido a sus padres habrá gente a cargo que no dejarán que las dos razas se inmiscuyan. La diferencia de edades también podría ser un problema, ¿y además quien se haría cargo de una sala de niños de ambas razas? No, es muy difícil. Pero si apoyo la opción con los adultos."

"Las cosas podrían funcionar como un colegio, una guardería, sé que hay gente que se haría voluntaria a ayudar. Hay una muchacha Abby, es recién convertida, cuando hubo el problema con la hija de Elise ayer, estaba a punto de llorar por lo que le hicieron a la niña. Era una lycan, preocupándose por una vampira. Psicólogos también serían importantes. Imparciales, preferiblemente humanos. Los inmortales podrían ser criados como los niños de mi mundo, sin preocupaciones y–"

"Hablaremos sobre eso después." Le mintió, no queriendo decirle que ya estaba soñando demasiado. Una situación como esa sería imposible de manejar. "Ahora dime, ¿tienes algún plan para los inmortales que ya están aquí?"

Michael se sorprendió al ver el cambio de tema y comprendió que su anterior propuesta había sido denegada, "De hecho sí." Le dijo de nuevo viendo como llamaba el interés de Corvinus, "Puede ser peligroso pero señor, hay algo que creo podría ayudar de una forma y al mismo tiempo dejar ver cuáles son los inmortales cuya mentalidad es irremediable." En cuanto se detuvo Corvinus le hizo un gesto para que continuara, "Los traficantes de muerte entrenando a los lycans." Le dijo esperando la pregunta de que como se le ocurría. Y se le ocurría por una razón, los traficantes de muerte estaban entrenando a todos los vampiros, Selene le había contado que usualmente solo un puñado de vampiros se presentaba para empezar su entrenamiento como traficantes, los otros preferían la vida atenida. Ahora esa opción no existía y habían empezado un entrenamiento básico con toda su raza preparándolos para lo que se vendría, que podría ser solo Marcus, o después girarse hacia los lycans. "Hay una cosa que Selene me enseñó y en la que le doy la razón." Por supuesto que eso no se lo iba a decir a ella, "De nada me sirve toda mi fuerza y poder si no sé pelear, defenderme. Los lycans no saben defenderse, ellos tan solo hacen uso de la rabia y fuerza."

En ese momento Corvinus trajo algo que había notado a relucir, "Fuiste capaz de mantener una pelea contra Viktor, ¿cómo fue que tres vampiros te vencieron en aquel entrenamiento?" Había creído que el híbrido sería más fuerte, como Marcus era, pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que Marcus había tenido siglos de entrenamiento.

"Estaba en forma humana." Le reveló lo que solo él y Selene sabían, "Mi poder es mayor cuando me encuentro en la forma híbrida."

Corvinus le asintió y después miró a su reloj, al ver que Michael no continuó hablando, exponiendo sus ideas dio por terminada esa reunión. "La próxima vez si me vas a desautorizar en público hazlo educadamente."

A Michael le sorprendió el tan repentino cambio de tema y entendió que lo estaba echando, aún más cuando Corvinus se levantó y dio la espalda buscando unos papeles en una biblioteca, "De hecho señor, no he tomado el tema del que vine a hablar."

Corvinus levantó la cabeza, ¿no había venido a exponer sus puntos de vista? Se preguntó entonces a qué había venido. Dejó la carpeta que había tomado y se volvió a girar hacia Michael.

Viendo que tenía de nuevo su atención se apuró a hablar, "Es acerca de Selene. De su sangre."

Corvinus vio que su postura cambió a una de incomodidad controlada, "Continua."

No era fácil hablar de lo que se vendría. Había pensado en el tira y afloja que él y Selene tenían en cuanto a ayudar al otro, y aunque la había prácticamente mandado a volar porque quería ayudarlo con los vampiros, aquí estaba él, haciendo prácticamente lo mismo con Corvinus. "Hay recuerdos en la sangre de Selene que son privados y puede que lleven a que una vez más los vampiros le den la espalda."

Corvinus no preguntó qué clase de recuerdos, de sus recuerdos sólo había uno que le interesaba, la locación de su hijo William, "Los vampiros no la han aceptado aún, muchacho."

"Sí, pero…" se detuvo, no había necesidad de dar explicaciones, seguramente Alexander Corvinus sabía a lo que se refería y no le hacía preguntas. Iba a hacer su pedido pero fue interrumpido.

"Selene tiene que afrontar las repercusiones de sus actos, de un modo u otro. Créeme, en este mundo nada se queda sin saldar."

Michael se quedó mirando a Corvinus, aplicando aquel dicho de 'a palabras necias oídos sordos.' Así que decidió ir al punto una vez por todas. Sabía que en el fondo a Alexander no le caía bien Selene por todo lo que había hecho en su pasado y después prácticamente echarle toda la culpa a él, no solo de sus actos sino de los de todos los inmortales. "Puede ser." Le contestó, y luego continuó con algo que sería todo lo contrario a ese 'puede ser' "¿Sería mucho pedir que proteja a Selene de los vampiros?"

"Ya lo estoy haciendo, la mandé a convivir con los Cleaners. Y creo que tu y yo sabemos que eso fue demasiado. Nadie sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer."

"Selene puede que mate lycans sin remordimientos pero ella nunca le haría eso a un humano." Le dijo inmediatamente, si algo sabía era eso. Ella prácticamente se lo había metido en la cabeza con su plática de cómo podría llegar él a perder el control y como controlarlo.

"¿La estás respaldando?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendido al ver su actitud.

"¿Con las cosas que llegó a hacer? Nunca. ¿Con que quiero que usted la proteja más de las retaliaciones de los vampiros que se vendrán? Sí." Vio una mirada de interés en Corvinus y se molestó un tanto, "Con todo respeto señor, ella está aquí para dar sus memorias y ayudarlo con sus dos hijos. Sería en parte hipócrita que después de que usted consiga sus recuerdos la haga a un lado y le descarte como si nada. No sería nada más que otro ejemplo de que en este mundo ninguna vida es importante, todas son reemplazables. ¿Quiere continuar por ese camino?" No estaba controlando sus emociones, le estaba pidiendo un favor al mismo tiempo que lo acusaba. Empezó a respirar profundo, tratar de controlarse.

Selene no quería ayudar, quería matar a sus hijos, como todos los inmortales. No podía estar agradecido con ellos pero una vez mas no podía dejar de ver que Michael tenía un punto. Y que con todos los guerreros que ahora tenía en su bando por ahora él era el más importante y no podía ponerlo en su contra. Y todo esto por una mujer. ¿Acaso las cosas no cambiaban ni con los siglos? Al menos podría haber elegido una que valiera la pena. Por más que Selene estuviera de su lado aun tenía un muy bajo concepto de ella, además, sus actos no eran tan desinteresados como ella lo dejaba ver. Pero en los últimos minutos Michael lo había proveído con ideas interesantes y no del todo descabelladas, y pensaba sacarle ventaja a su mentalidad, "Espero que ella lo valga, aunque no lo creo." Le dijo, dejándole saber que la protegería de los vampiros si algo se presentaba.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo46**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Estaba esperando en una de las salas de los Cleaners. Corvinus aparentemente sabía cómo tratar a su gente. El viejo jefe militar sabía que tenía que proveerles a sus humanos más leales cosas que para los inmortales eran innecesarias, en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el más cómodo de los sillones, en frente del televisor más impresionante que hubiera visto últimamente. Una monstruosidad que no parecía un televisor sino una pantalla de cine, a baja escala. Sillas reclinables masajeadoras, paredes en un azul desestresante poderoso, a los lados refrigeradores, una cocinilla, todos lleno. Los Cleaners seguramente pasaban bastante de su tiempo libre aquí. Corvinus los había incluido en sus planes desde el principio, este lugar, las instalaciones para ellos, el quirófano, el gimnasio… Por primera vez se preguntó cuánto les pagaría por hacer el trabajo tan difícil que hacían, debía de ser una pequeña fortuna. Miró el reloj, las siete y media de la noche, a las siete Selene solía estar lista cuando estaban en su cabaña, ahora tan solo esperaba a verla pasar para interceptarla antes de que fuera a su mundo. Quería contarle lo que había hablado con Corvinus el día anterior para que alguien más no se le fuera a adelantar y tomara por sorpresa.

El Cleaner que estaba sentado junta a él, el que justamente había operado hacía unas semanas y al cual había venido a ver como disculpa para ver a Selene se levantó y le dijo que era hora de su turno y se tenía que marchar. Michael le asintió y estrechó la mano. Irónico, era uno de los seres más poderosos, los inmortales le temían por igual, y los Cleaners lo trataban como si fuera uno más de ellos…aunque uno que otro con más respeto que el debido. Ni cinco minutos habían pasado desde que fue dejado solo cuando sintió pasos que se aproximaban al lugar, pero era algo extraño, estos eran demasiado livianos como para incluso ser una mujer y tras un par de segundos supo porqué. Era la niña vampiro. _Esto no estaba bien,_ pensó al verla, incomodo, "¡Hola!" le dijo con el mismo tono de entusiasmo fingido que había utilizado con los niños que visitaban el hospital. No quería intimidarla, por si lo recordaba de lo sucedido con el lycan. La vio como si nada caminando hasta donde estaba él y deteniéndose justo en frente.

La niña vio al hombre bueno que la había ayudado cuando el lycan malo le había golpeado, "Me llamo Emily, ¿y usted?"

Michael vio la mano extendida y la tomó con recelo, mirando hacia atrás, si su mamá se enteraba de esto se formaría la de Troya, aun así le respondió, "Michael." ¿Que hacía por estos lados de las instalaciones? ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección de no andar por ahí sin cuidado hacia donde iba? _Es una niña,_ Michael se recordó, "¿Dónde está tu mami? Debe estar preocupada." Inmediatamente la niña se puso a reír, recordándole que no era más que eso, que aun no la habían echado a perder. Era pequeña, ojos verdes brillantes, cabello rojo encendido, piel sumamente blanca, a diferencia de su madre ella aún conservaba esa redondez en sus mejillas. Así de cerca era sorprendente el parecido que tenía con su madre. "¿Que es tan chistoso, Emily?"

Miró al hombre, "Nadie llama a mi mamá mami, solo yo."

Michael entendió porqué sería eso divertido. La niña conocía la seriedad de su madre, de los vampiros, que él le llamara mami debía de ser sumamente entretenido. "¿Oye, que estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Alice! ¡Alice juega conmigo!"

Michael alzó las cejas, no entendiendo. Estaba jugando en ese momento y escondiéndose aquí, esperando que una tal Alice la encontrara, o había alguna humana llamada Alice que jugaba con ella en esta sala, "No veo a ninguna Alice." Le dijo haciendo como si mirara a su alrededor.

En ese momento la niña se sentó en el mueble, a su lado, "¿Juegas conmigo?"

Esto se estaba tornando extraño, "No creo que a tu mamá le guste."

"_¡¿Por qué? ¡Tú eres bueno conmigo!_" le dijo mientras miraba dentro de su maletín y empezaba a sacar sus juguetes.

Michael la vio colocando sobre el sofá una muñeca de trapo, un carro, una muñequita bailando ballet, un trapo viejo, un muñeco que no reconoció, una muñeca de cabello corto y rosado, otro que representaba a un adulto, ropas azules, estos dos últimos los había visto en posters en las salas de pediatría del hospital pero no recordaba los nombres. Aparentemente a los niños vampiros se les dejaba estar al día con el entretenimiento infantil del mundo humano, "Sí, pero es mejor que vuelvas a donde los vampiros." La niña continuó sacando juguetes que él no sabía cómo cabían en ese maletín. De un momento a otro esperando ver un cuchillo o una pistola de juguete pero no. "Allí deben haber otros niños que quieran jugar contigo."

Sacudió la cabeza, "Jhon y Kim, pero no les gustan las niñas, dicen que soy tonta."

Michael trató de esconder la sonrisa, "No les hagas caso, lo que pasa es que seguro están en una edad en que no les gustan las niñas."

"Yo sé que no les gustan las niñas."

"¿Y no hay nadie más que juegue contigo?" Le preguntó queriendo saber cómo era la relación padre/hijo en el mundo inmortal. Elise obviamente quería a la niña, pero eso era una cosa y la otra prestarse a juegos y cariños. "Tu mamá, tu papá, ¿un traficante?"

"Mi mamá esta cupada, mi papá murió, a los traficantes no les gusta cuando mi mamá me deja con ellos."

Michael le asintió, ¿porque no le sorprendía que el papá hubiera fallecido y que lo dijera así como si nada? Selene le había hablado de que a los traficantes de mas bajo rango o los que solo estaban empezando les ponían a hacer tareas mundanas y tediosas. Imaginaba que hacer de niñeras sería una de esas tareas. Iba a hablar pero inmediatamente sintió la presencia de Selene cerca y ella pareció sentir la de él porque pronto estaba entrando en la sala.

Selene vio a Michael en compañía de Emily, la niña inmediatamente escondiéndose detrás de este, asustada. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó sorprendida a Emily. La que se vendría si se daban cuenta que ahora la culicagada se había venido a meter a los cuarteles de los Cleaners.

A Michael le molestó un tanto el tono sumamente frío y distante de Selene para con la niña, con razón le tenía miedo. Aunque la recordase abrazándola buscando protección obviamente en ese momento la niña habría buscado protección en cualquiera. "¿Por qué te asustas? No es más que Selene." Le dijo, girándose hacia la niña. Emily no alcanzó a responder.

"Esto es en parte irresponsable, Michael. Los vampiros se enfurecerán cuando se den cuenta que Emily ha estado aquí contigo." Le dijo cansada, _¿acaso no podía tratar de ayudar con la situación un poco?_ "Vámonos, te voy a llevar donde Elise."

Michael se levantó del sofá pero no por las razones que Selene creería, en ese momento había sentido a Elise, y varios segundos después esta entró por la puerta, una mano en su pistola aún dentro de su pistolera.

"_¡Mami!_" la niña le dijo, "¡Estaba jugando con Michael pero tonta Selene no quiere dejarme!"

"¿Que te he dicho de respeto?" Elise le preguntó pero por la mayor parte ignorando sus palabras, fijándose más en los juguetes en el mueble mientras caminaba hacia su hija, "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes nuestras instalaciones?" continuó, tono enojado, cansado, "Ya no estamos en Alemania." Iba a decir Ordoghaz, pero su hija nunca había vivido en aquella casa.

"_¡Pues quiero volver a mi casa!_" le dijo cambiando idiomas y en perfecto Alemán.

Michael no entendió lo que la niña dijo pero junto con Selene observó la interacción, ver a una mujer, una de las traficantes elite, siendo dirigida con tal ímpetu al menos era algo nuevo para él. Elise miró a la niña fijamente y le entre cerró los ojos, esta bajó la cabeza inmediatamente. Luego la vio dirigiéndose al mueble y volviendo a meter los juguetes en el maletín. En cuanto acabó cogió a la niña del hombro y la dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose ante él por un momento, "Gracias….por lo del otro día."

Michael vio que le costó bastante trabajo decirle esas palabras y le asintió, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. "No hay problema." Le contestó, "Es un poco impresionante cuanto se parece a ti." Le dijo en tono amistoso, dándole a entender que en ningún momento quería problemas. Emily era la mini–mi de Elise. Elise le asintió aparentemente poco interesada y empezó a caminar, su hijita no.

"¿Podemos jugar otro día, con Alice?" le preguntó a Michael.

"_Emily._" Elise la llamó.

"_¡Que ya voy!_" le contestó, y continuó mirando a Michael, esperando una respuesta, "Te dejaré usar mi carrito."

Michael no pudo evitar la sonrisa que lo dejó aunque sabía que las otras dos mujeres presentes reprocharían su gesto. "Uno de estos días." Le contestó para que no creyera que la estaba rechazando, por supuesto que sabía que eso no sucedería. Cuando vio que ellas dos dejaron la sala y que Selene las siguió llamó su nombre, "Selene, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

Elise escuchó al híbrido y se detuvo en ese momento mirando a Selene sobre su hombro, "Česlav te necesita." Le dijo pues este le había preguntado hacía unos minutos si la había visto. Nadie deseaba estar junto a Selene, y todo este mes y medio ella se había estado entrenando o sola o con Fane, pero nada más fue que llegara Česlav para que Fane fuera rápidamente reemplazado….como siempre. Por primera vez se preguntó qué habrían hablado Česlav y Selene en cuanto se vieron por primera vez aquí. Para nadie fue un secreto que estuvieron más de dos horas encerrados, seguramente hablando. Pero todo el mundo conocía la historia interminable de Česlav y Selene y los que los conocían a ambos y ahora los veían entrenando diariamente y hablándose como si nada hubiera cambiado colocaba en duda el rumor de Selene teniendo algo con el híbrido.

Selene se detuvo en ese momento, sabía porque Michael se encontraba en la sala de los Cleaners, quería hablar con ella. Y ella necesitaba hablar con él. Le habría otorgado el tiempo si Elise no le hubiera salido con estas. Miró a Michael, "Después, ahora no tengo tiempo." Le dijo, al tanto de que Elise escuchaba que no se estaba negando sino posponiendo esa conversación. Vio una emoción cruzar por los ojos de Michael. Él muy bien recordaba quién era Česlav. Ella no le había comentado nada sobre la presencia de Česlav para no crear mayores problemas, pero asumía que ya sabía que él estaba aquí. Aunque tenía que admitirse que solo porque un círculo muy cerrado lo trataba con su nombre de pila y la mayoría de vampiros lo trataban con su apellido Adrik, podía no haberle dicho nada a Michael de su identidad.

Tan solo se había querido ahorrar los celos que de repente se vendrían con la presencia de Česlav aquí. Y también le estaba mintiendo a Česlav, o no mintiendo pero si reteniéndole información.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 47**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se salió del dojo en el que tres lycans transformados lo estaban ayudando a entrenar, con estos podía utilizar lo que Selene le había enseñado y a su vez aprender más, sin tener que preocuparse si los iba a lastimar con cada golpe. Entró en el cuarto adyacente dentro de la sala de entrenamiento y sacó una bolsa de sangre del pequeño refrigerador y se dirigió con ella a una banca incomoda, todos sus músculos doliéndole en cuanto se agachaba. Desapareció la bolsa en un dos por tres y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él, cerrando los ojos, esperando que los diez minutos de descanso pasaran, el lugar llenándose un segundo después con sus compañeros contrincantes. Pasados cinco minutos salió de la sala y se iba a dirigir al dojo que había estado utilizando cuando mas allá vio a Selene practicando violentamente con quien ahora reconocía como Česlav. Por semanas la había visto entrenando con el mismo traficante y nunca pensó nada de ello. Principalmente porque el hijo de puta la golpeaba tan duro que a veces creía que era uno de esos traficantes que querían matarla pero no lo hacían y preferían la escusa del entrenamiento para caerle a golpes.

Cuando Elise le dijo tres días atrás a Selene que Česlav la necesitaba fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que el tipo vivía bajo su mismo techo lo cual lo llenó de dudas, Selene no lo había llegado a mencionar. Michael conocía así fuera de vista a todos los lycans, Cleaners y traficantes de muerte en las instalaciones, pero no a todos los vampiros. El día anterior había estado en la sala de vigilancia cumpliendo con su deber del día cuando Fane había entrado y desde la puerta había llamado el nombre de Česlav y dicho que lo necesitaba. En ese momento Michael se dio cuenta que llevaba por lo menos dos horas en la misma habitación con susodicho tipo. Michael trató de no reaccionar y un segundo después de reojo lo vio pasando, dejando la sala. Reconocía al tipo. Era el mismo que había ayudado a Khan y a Elise a atacarlo en aquel entrenamiento, el que le había dicho a Selene _'Puedes matarlo ya, Selene.'_ El que cada vez que lo veía o le hacía malacara o le sonreía despectivamente. Mmmmm. Nunca se había hecho una imagen mental de cómo el amante de la mayor parte de la vida de Selene lucía. Se lo imaginaba atlético, joven y guapo. Era atlético, Corvinus a él lo había llamado hacía unos días 'muchacho' a Česlav no se le podría llamar así, tal vez era la mirada dura o el mentón cuadrado, o ese aire de autosuficiencia que lo hacían parecer más como un hombre que un 'muchacho' tampoco quitaba que su rostro hacía contraste con unas cuantas canas en su largo y ensortijado cabello negro, lo cual asumía venía de su legado genético a que a un vampiro le saldrían canas solo porque sí. Los rasgos de sus ojos siempre verdes vampiro le daba a entender que era descendiente de Amelia, su rostro y acento le dejaban saber que era proveniente de Rusia o Eslavo. Tenía cejas oscuras enormes. La unión de todos sus rasgos le dejaba ver que el hombre era demasiado guapo para su gusto. Era un traficante de muerte, y tan altanero y orgulloso como Selene, podía ver porque habían pasado cinco siglos juntos.

Volviendo al momento Michael observó como Selene le dio una patada al hombre para acercársele, este respondiéndole al blandir un cuchillo al aire y sangre volar hacia el piso, Selene al parecer ni siquiera notándolo y cogiendo al hombre del cuello fuertemente. Este tomándola del brazo y pegándole en un pie para hacerla perder el equilibrio, inmediatamente girándola para que su espalda quedara contra su pecho y colocándole el cuchillo contra la garganta. Česlav sonriendo, Selene un tanto molesta mientras hacía contacto visual con él, había sido vencida. Česlav la soltó y Selene dejó de prestarle atención a Michael para continuar el entrenamiento. La vio conectando de inmediato su codo contra el mentón de él, este yéndose hacia atrás y sonriéndole a ella cuando esta se giró a mirarlo. Ese par estaban hechos el uno para el otro, les gustaba tanto el dolor como a él le disgustaba. Vio al hombre diciéndole algo y Selene asintió, luego recibió una toalla que le pasaba y la vio levantándose la camisa para limpiarse el estomago sangrante, la herida que él le había hecho con el cuchillo, aunque no era una profunda había sido lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerla sangrar pero nada más. Michael se fijó en el estomago de Selene, como se secaba el sudor y la sangre, como la herida ya se le había cerrado dejando ver sus músculos un tanto definidos, el estomago plano que él había besado y tocado, en el que había enterrado su cara por horas, la forma como se erizaba cuando le rozaba suavemente el costado con la yema de los dedos, la cintura en la que había tenido sus brazos alrededor. De repente vio a Česlav volteando la cabeza hacia él lo que le indicó que lo habían descubierto mirando fijamente e hizo contacto visual con él. Más de diez metros los separaban.

"Ojos al frente, híbrido." Le dijo en cuanto vio que parecía muy interesado en lo que Selene tenía por mostrar. Para ahora la legendaria atracción del híbrido hacia Selene ya era conocida. Y sus palabras no venían de un sentido de posesividad, nunca había sido posesivo para con Selene como para empezar ahora, sólo le molestaba que el híbrido se atreviera a siquiera entretener pensamientos con ella.

Selene estaba fuera de su alcance, eso era lo que el puto vampiro quería decirle y por supuesto que esas palabras lo enojaron, aún así su primera reacción –antes de cometer una indiscreción, echarle en cara que Selene ya había sido suya– fue mirar a Selene, quien le devolvió la mirada tanto como el frunciendo de ceño. En su vida había escuchado palabras así pero estas le sonaban familiares, probablemente alguien se las había dado a Lucian refiriéndose a Sonja. Vio a Selene dejando de mirarlo y colocándole atención a Česlav de nuevo y diciéndole algo, agudizó sus sentidos para ver si escuchaba qué pero en vez de eso escuchó a Česlav contestándole lo que ella le había dicho.

_No, el híbrido no era uno de ellos,_ "Tiene que aprender su lugar." Le respondió a Selene, _¡Era un maldito lycan! ¿Cómo se ponía de acuerdo con él?_ Para ahora era obvio que en esos cuatro meses que estuvieron juntos ella se dejó contagiar por la naturaleza del cochino híbrido. Entendía que estuviera pidiendo por su vida por pura lealtad, ¿pero tenerle consideración? Eso era demasiado, no era más que un asqueroso lycan.

"El lugar de Michael es mucho más importante que el tuyo y el mío." Le contestó, para nada agradándole que lo quisiera humillar. Selene se giró y vio a Michael mirándola, este le alzó una ceja, lo que le dio a entender que la había escuchado y que lo había sorprendido con sus palabras. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, el entrenamiento se había dado por acabado en cuanto Česlav le pasó la toalla así que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, por el otro lado, estaba Michael, y aunque sabía que no debía dejó el dojo para dirigirse a él, cruzando la línea invisible que dividía la parte de los vampiros de la de los lycans, y sabiendo que esto molestaría a mas de a uno pero no dándole importancia.

Michael estaba un tanto sorprendido de que ella sacara la cara por él, que no se apegara a la línea del plan de dejarlo que lo trataran mal tan solo para que no duraran de que ellos dos habían compartido algo juntos. _¿Era ese tipo de cosas las que le diría al concilio cuando pedía por su vida?_ De alguna manera se sintió contento por el gesto. Aún más porque lo estaba defendiendo ante Česlav.

Selene llegó hasta donde Michael pero no supo que decirle, acercarse era más para darle a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con Česlav, "¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?"

"Mejor que el tuyo, supongo." Le dijo señalándole su estomago, la camisa manchada de sangre.

"No es nada."

"Yo nunca te hubiera golpeado así." Le dijo referente al entrenamiento.

Selene hizo contacto visual con él, "Lo sé."

Un momento de entendimiento silencioso, Michael le sonrió, vio las esquinas de la boca de ella subiendo un tanto. "Sabes, los lycans dicen que no me quejo mucho, a diferencia de lo que tu decías."

"No lo creo." Le dijo dándose la vuelta para dejarlo.

"Es verdad." Le contestó, de reojo viendo a Česlav ahora entrenando con otra persona y a Selene dejando la sala.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo**__** 48**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene había quedado de hablar con él, pero sabía que esta vez a ambos se les había hecho imposible. La última semana había sido larga y extenuante, con él teniendo que ir con otros lycans y vampiros a negociar unas armas de las cuales poco sabía. Explosivos escondidos en estrellas ninjas, gas encerrado en un disco el cual después de ser abierto hacia corto circuito quemando el gas acabado de esparcir, granadas, bombas, C4, dinamita, luces químicas. Rifles de largo y corto alcance. Diez lanzacohetes, ropa de pies a cabeza hecha de Kevlar para los Cleaners. Un ejército se le quedó pendejo a lo que ellos habían comprado esos días. Y pensar que más de la mitad de la munición sería utilizada en ejercicios. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de vigilancia, haciendo turno junto a seis Cleaners, enfrente de ellos sobre una pared monitores y más monitores de techo a techo y de extremo a extremo. Era sorprendente ver algunas de las cosas que había visto en ese mes, al menos las habitaciones privadas tan solo tenían micrófonos los cuales se activaban con palabras claves. No estaba listo para de repente empezar a ver una película casera triple equis con gente que conocía….o con lycans convertidos. Le faltaba poco más de media hora para acabar su turno cuando Selene entró, seguida por Česlav. Lo que le molestó. Una vez él le había preguntado sobre su vida intima detrás de las espaldas de Kraven, el nombre de un Česlav había sido mencionado mientras le daba a entender que habían sido amantes intermitentes por siglos. Una relación vacía, por lo que había entendido de sus palabras, más que su amante ella lo consideraba su compañero traficante. No entendía cómo podían pasar siglos juntos y no sentir nada por la otra persona. Y ahí era donde las dudas estaban empezando a surgir. Por la forma en que a Selene se le borró la diminuta sonrisa burlona de la cara y se tensionó en cuanto lo vio en la sala podía ver que sí debían de haber dudas, _más._

Los mortales obviamente nunca le darían la espalda a unos vampiros, así que los cuatro asientos de la primera fila se encontraban desocupados, él se encontraba en la segunda, habían Cleaners a su alrededor y detrás, pero no enfrente. Selene hizo contacto visual con él, obviamente no ignorándolo, él la saludó y ella inclinó un tanto la cabeza para responderle. Por un lado quería ignorarla, pero por el otro, sería un idiota si lo hiciera. Así que hizo lo que probablemente ni ella ni Česlav se esperarían. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta donde ellos. Sentándose al otro lado de Selene, inmediatamente vio la mirada que el vampiro le mandó, una que le decía que era un impertinente y que tenía que guardar sus distancias, que no pertenecía allí pero lo ignoró, "¿Cuántos niños vampiros hay en este lugar? Emily me dio a entender que al menos tres."

"¿Estás haciendo una investigación, híbrido? ¿Planeas mermarnos los números?" Česlav inmediatamente le preguntó no pudiendo creer que se atreviera a acercársele.

Selene inmediatamente le giró los ojos, "Si quisiera hacer algo así no habría ayudado a Emily." Le contestó con poca paciencia, sintiéndose incomoda y a su vez sintiendo la molestia entre los dos inmortales para con el otro, "Ya se los he dicho, Michael no tiene interés alguno en mermar nuestra raza." Selene tras mirar por un segundo a Michael volvió su atención a los monitores en frente suyo. Michael hizo lo mismo y después de dos o tres segundos de reojo vio a Česlav sacando una memoria USB y después pasando uno de los archivos a esta. Hizo nota mental del nombre del archivo, para ver qué era lo que necesitaba estudiar. Luego apagó el monitor y sin despedirse siquiera de Selene dejó la sala. "Hay tres niños." Le contestó esta, odiando sentirse presionada por los vampiros incluso cuando estaba haciendo algo tan simple como teniendo una conversación.

Selene no despegó sus ojos de la pantalla para hablarle, así que él hizo lo mismo y volvió a mirar a la pantalla y no a su rostro. Lo cual era difícil. "Los lycans apartan a los niños al nacer, ¿Por qué los vampiros no hacen eso?"

Selene exhaló, pasando de un monitor a otro, "Las interacciones entre ambas razas son distintas. Mientras los lycans están ahí afuera esperando ser encontrados, nosotros estábamos en lugares con mucha seguridad. Los lycans no habrían podido entrar a Ordoghaz, al menos no el primer grupo enviado. Lo que habría dado tiempo de sobra para que no solo los niños si no todos nos marcháramos, si es que hubiera habido necesidad de hacerlo. Los lycans alejan sus niños creyendo que los están protegiendo, lo que no es más que un error. Usualmente los mandan con las lycans a los bosques….donde siempre alguien va a hacer algo que llamará la atención y las autoridades serán alertadas, y por consiguiente nosotros."

"Estuve investigando, no ha habido reportes de infanticidios en siglos…"

"En los últimos siglos la mayoría de los lycans son humanos convertidos. Traer a un niño a este mundo significa demasiado peligro, no solo para el niño sino también para la comunidad." Tuvo ganas de mirarlo pero se detuvo. "Según las historias antes se encontraban en manadas, ahora es sorprendente siquiera escuchar un reporte en el que se haga mención de un niño lycan. Si no estoy mal el ultimo asesinado fue hace más de medio siglo." Era irónico tener este tipo de conversaciones cuando debían de estar teniendo otras más serias. Recordaba cómo había terminado la última conversación que habían tenido, en una pelea. Y sabía que no era solo por la pelea que se sentía sumamente distanciada. Exhaló tratando de poner atención, no sabía como hacían los Cleaners y lycans cuando se encontraban en esta sala para hablar y al mismo tiempo colocar atención. Estaba descubriendo que ella no era capaz.

Cuando habían estado juntos se había abstenido de hacer una pregunta, decenas la verdad y sabía que ese no era el lugar pero preguntó. "¿Alguna vez mataste niños lycans?" inmediatamente sintió ojos siendo posados en su nuca, el no era el único que estaba esperando una respuesta, los Cleaners estaban colocando atención.

"No soy más que una asesina." Le respondió, no por primera vez sintiendo una punzada de rencor en sus propias palabras. No le importaba lo que los Cleaners fueran a pensar, no le importaba lo que nadie pensara, excepto por Michael. Llevaba meses preguntándose cuando le iba a hacer esa pregunta, siempre creyó que se la haría estando a solas y no con público. Sintió los ojos de Michael posados en ella y no pudo evitar mirarlo. Y tras ver la mirada que tenía, decepción, horror, tuvo que sacudirle la cabeza y sin palabras le murmuró un no. No, ella nunca le había colocado la mano encima a ningún niño. La única vez que tuvo la oportunidad no pudo. Viktor habría estado decepcionado de su asesina no tan perfecta. Exhaló, suponía que sí había un rastro de humanidad en ella al ahora pensar que tras haber conocido a Michael no podría hacerlo.

Michael le asintió, creyendo sus últimas palabras, viendo como sus ojos se oscurecían un tanto, como la vena en su garganta se tensionaba. No le mentía. Selene nunca le mentiría en algo así. Podía mentirle en cuanto a sus sentimientos, ocultarle información, pero no esto. Decidió cambiar un poco el tema, aprovechando que había tiempo, "Si es tan difícil para los vampiros procrear," Selene le había contado que no tan solo era difícil para una vampira quedar embarazada, sino también que eran propensas a los abortos, "¿como hizo una traficante de muerte para tener un bebé? Y más que todo, ¿porque decidió dejar ser traficante por un tiempo para dedicarse a un niño?" De hecho le había sorprendido sumamente cuando había visto el rostro de la niña, no entendía como una mujer tan fría y arisca podía ser la madre de algo tan inocente. También quería cerciorarse de que Elise estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo como madre, pero de seguro ese no era el tema para tratar con Selene.

Ella no podía hablar por las decisiones personales de Elise, y sabía que no debía de estar compartiendo cosas de este tipo pero no podía evitarlo, era tan solo para pasar cierto tiempo con él, además, cualquier cosa que le dijera de seguro estaría en el historial de Elise, accesible a todos ahora. "Sólo sé que cuando Amelia se dio cuenta del embarazo personalmente se comunicó con Elise para que se cuidara. Elise es una vampira fuerte, de nacimiento puro así como lo era su pareja. Su descendiente heredaría la fuerza de ambos, haciendo posible el fortalecimiento de la raza en un futuro." En otras palabras, y él eso ya lo sabía, era que cuando un vampiro mordía a un humano y lo transformaba parte de su fuerza se pasaba, no completa pero si algo. Con el tiempo, la raza se estaba degenerando con vampiros débiles transformando humanos y estos débiles a su vez transformando más. Por supuesto, eso tenía solución, un entrenamiento bien llevado, y siglos de práctica, pero los humanos de estos últimos tiempos no les importaban nada más que los placeres de la vida. Muy poco eran los vampiros puros que quedaban.

"¿No es demasiado pedirle a un traficante que tenga un bebé?" Michael leía entre líneas, cuando Selene había dicho que Amelia le había pedido a Elise que se cuidara lo que en verdad quería decir era que le había pedido que tuviera el bebé.

"…Ella no la hubiera tenido si no lo hubiera querido."

Michael supuso que sus palabras eran verdad, "¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Dejó de ser traficante por esos nueve meses? ¿Qué hubiera sido traficante y que tuviera más resistencia que el vampiro normal la ayudó?"

"Estás lleno de preguntas." Le dijo ante la preguntadera que tenía, aunque a ella no le importaba, le recordaba los meses en su cabaña, donde solamente habían sido ellos dos.

Michael pudo ver que su comentario no era uno de molestia y le sonrió, "Aún eres mi maestra en este mundo." Le respondió y pronto añadió algo que iba para ambos, "No te voy a cambiar por nadie." Selene lo miró a los ojos por dos segundos, en su mirada pudiendo ver que no todo estaría perdido. Pero no estaban solos, si lo hubieran estado la estaría besando, así que dio una mirada rápida a las pantallas, "Entonces, ¿me vas a responder o no?"

Selene continuó mirándolo y le asintió mientras trataba de recordar de que estaban hablando, cuando lo hizo le respondió sus preguntas. "Sólo sé que Elise aceptó ir a América y someterse a una nueva prueba que Amelia creyó garantizaría que el embarazo llegara a su totalidad sin amenazar la vida del bebé ni de Elise."

"¿Qué tipo de prueba?" Preguntó al tanto de los avances que los inmortales tenían sobre los humanos al menos respecto a su compañía Ziodex.

"No estoy segura, la colocaron en un coma químico o algo así."

"_¿Por nueve meses?_" preguntó aturdido. Selene se encogió de hombros, probablemente pensando que quien debía de saber de esas cosas médicas era él y no ella, "Sabes, dicen que el mayor nexo entre una madre y su hijo se forma mientras está en el vientre…" Elise prácticamente se había saltado su embarazo, cosa que creía que a muchas mujeres humanas les gustaría hacer.

"¿Y que con los que adoptan?" Selene le dijo, sabiendo que Michael no tendría argumentos para ganarle esa discusión.

Michael se quedó mirándola, tenía razón, de nuevo vio algo en sus ojos que le hizo ver que su comentario no era enteramente para salirse con la suya sino para traer a la mesa las peleas amistosas que ellos solían tener. Le volvió a sonreír y la vio bajando la cabeza, a su vez viendo como las esquinas de sus labios subían un tanto. Esto definitivamente era una mejora de los últimos días. Recordaba los días despreocupados que habían tenido en su cabaña, cuando a veces al menos a él se le olvidaba que estaban siendo cazados. Se despertaría en la cama _de ella_, –tan lejos había llegado su relación como para que ella le permitiera acompañarla–, ya fuera desde la mañana anterior o él metiéndosele a la cama en medio de la tarde, usualmente harían el amor, luego entrenarían. Sólo una par de veces ella había permitido que el entrenamiento no fuera tan rigoroso, mezclado con besos y caricias robadas y bien intencionados manoseos. Se alimentarían de nuevo, estudiarían los libros de Tanis lo que recordaba durante una semana seguida había llevado a varias situaciones interesantes y luego volverían a hacer prácticamente lo mismo el siguiente día. Por esos dos meses que compartieron íntimamente Selene lo dejó acercar demasiado a ella, no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente, lo había sentido. Y como se lo había dicho una vez, se atraían, estaban solos en una casa, viviendo los últimos días de sus vidas, por supuesto que si habían encuentros amorosos entre ellos estos serían explosivos. Y lo habían sido. Por eso es que no entendía como ella ahora lo hacía de lado, fingidamente, pero lo hacía tan bien como para ser capaz de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra por un mes, ni siquiera tocándolo por un mes y medio. Él se estaba volviendo loco. Miró el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para el final de su turno, "Gracias por haberme cubierto la espalda con el lycan." Por supuesto, se refería a que lo hubiera apoyado al dispararle a este, no quería ser malagradecido pero la verdad no había habido necesidad del disparo. Aún así le tenía que agradecer, había sido ella de todas las personas. _Aún se preocupaba._

Selene sabía que lo que él estaba a punto de descubrir no le gustaría nada. "No fui yo quien disparó." No se podía tomar el crédito así quien lo hubiera hecho no la desmintiera.

La recordaba con el arma humeante en la mano…. "¿Entonces quien lo hizo?" preguntó confundido.

Selene no quería revelárselo, probablemente haría un drama de eso. Pero sabía que si no se lo decía la curiosidad le ganaría y buscaría en los archivos de video, "Emily lo hizo."

Michael tan solo se quedó mirándola atónito pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta, _¿La niña? ¡¿La niña de cuatro años le había volado la mano a un lycan?_ "_¡¿Los entrenan desde tan pequeños?_" preguntó sorprendido, en parte recordando la conversación con Corvinus de días anteriores, probablemente se había estado burlando internamente de que él fuera tan iluso.

"Usualmente se espera a que el vampiro tenga diez años, luego cuando alcanza la madurez es cuestión de ellos tomar una decisión en convertirse o no en traficantes." Claro, al Emily ser hija de Elise no podía asegurar nada, probablemente ella misma la había entrenado desde tan temprana edad, lo que incluso Selene encontraba un tanto mórbido….al menos lo de entrenarla con armas desde tan pequeña, con el entrenamiento físico no tenía ningún problema. "Lo único que puedo decir es que ella nunca había disparado un arma real, se quemó y cortó la mano cuando lo hizo."

"Bien, eso lo hace mucho más fácil de entender." Le respondió con ironía. _Dios, este mundo en verdad estaba jodido._ Vio como su comentario hizo que la postura de Selene cambiara, sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta el brazo de ella, no la había ni rozado por una fracción de segundo para cuando ella lo evadió al retirar su brazo. Por los próximos dos minutos hubo silencio, "Sé que regresaste después de que te llevaras a Emily." Le susurró en un tono intimo, Selene había regresado para continuar cubriéndole la espalda.

Michael miró el reloj, tres a cuatro minutos para que su reemplazo llegara. Ellos dos eran los únicos inmortales en la sala, a nadie más le interesaba lo que se dijeran, pero aun así no podía decirle nada. No habían cámaras. Podía decirle todo lo que quisiera. Hoy habían avanzado dos pasos, mañana retrocederían tres. Se levantó del asiento y volvió al que había estado utilizando antes, el cual tenía su chaqueta encima, la cogió y se dirigió a ella de nuevo. Era su única oportunidad, oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar así a ella no le gustara, así estuvieran en público, sus sentidos aumentaron con cada paso que daba hacia Selene, mientras estaba pasando justo detrás se detuvo y posó su mano en su cuello suavemente mientras se agachaba, "Te extraño." Le susurró sin aire contra su oreja contraria, sus labios rozándole la piel, sus pulmones llenándose con el aroma de su cercanía, ella inmediatamente tensándose, él sintiéndose vulnerable al decir lo que iba a decir, "Extraño la cabaña, extraño nuestras conversaciones, que me dejaras tocarte, besarte, hacer el amor," tenía que decírselo, hacerle recordar por si voluntariamente lo había olvidado ya, "incluso nuestras tontas peleas y los entrenamientos, si fuera por mí todavía estaríamos allá." Michael la sentía estremeciéndose y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, apoyó sus labios justo debajo de su oreja y después volvió a hablar, "No sabes cuan celoso estoy de ese idiota." Le dijo refiriéndose a Česlav y se quedó en esa posición por tres segundos, rozándola con su nariz y respirando contra ella, si hubiera podido se hubiera quedado más tiempo. Tomando aire profundamente se enderezó de nuevo, con su mano por una última vez apretándole el hombro y después rozándole la espalda a medida que se marchaba. Ellos dos nunca habían compartido palabras de cariño, sospechaba que Selene se espantaría, y a él le espantaba la sola noción de acercársele y decirle algo bonito. Era Selene a la que le hablaba, fuerte, independiente, fría, Selene. Con sus palabras le daba a entender, que para él lo de ellos había significado mucho más que una alianza, una compañía, o solo sexo.

En cuanto se había acercado a Selene le había tomado todo lo que tenía no girar la cara para buscar los labios de Michael, pero se había contenido y luego le había empezado a hablar, su aliento tibio rozándole el cuello, sus labios la piel, el tono de su voz hacía algo en ella que no podía explicar. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí sentada, cerrar los ojos y fingir indiferencia, indiferencia que él sabría no existía. Tras un par de segundos de un nudo en el estomago Michael se marchó dejándola con los sentidos alborotados y nerviosa mientras continuaba mirando a los monitores, al tanto de que los Cleaners habían notado lo sucedido.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Horas después Selene se encontraba con Česlav, habían estado entrenando y ahora estaban tomando sangre en una pequeña cafetería a un lado de la sala de entrenamiento. Ambos habían perdido un tanto de esta en el entrenamiento. Había algo que a Selene le gustaba de los entrenamientos con sus ex compañeros y eran que ellos no temían hacerlo lo más real posible, cuando con Michael el menor golpe que la tirara al piso él ya estaba haciendo un drama. Se miró la camisa que llevaba, manchada de sangre, así como también la tenía Česlav. "¿Recuerdas esa misión que tuvimos hace cinco siglos con Fane, cuando encontramos a esos niños lycans?"

Sentados en unas bancas, uno en frente del otro, Česlav miró alrededor a ver si alguien los miraba pero estaban solos, podía ver vampiros y lycans por igual afuera, pero no había nadie interesado en lo que se hablaba. "Sí, ¿porque?" le preguntó cerrando la puerta, lo que iban a hablar era del tipo de cosas que traía consecuencias si los traficantes de muerte se enteraban.

Selene sabía porque el nerviosismo de Česlav, pero no interesaba, no era como si ellos fueran a hablar de más. "¿Es eso lo único bueno que hemos hecho en todos estos siglos?"

Česlav había sido un novato para ese entonces, su primera misión real junto Fane y Selene, dos de los mejores nuevos aprendices de traficantes de muerte, entre ambos no tenían ni medio siglo de experiencia. Por supuesto que había estado emocionado. Esa emoción le duró por varios días mientras interrogaban y mataban lycans a lo largo del camino, pero rápidamente se acabó cuando dieron con una cabaña escondida a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Los tres se habían bajado de sus caballos a una distancia prudente, entusiasmados por el olor a lycan, habían sacado sus espadas y ballestas, y esperado. Acababa de anochecer así que les tocaría que esperar hasta más o menos a la media noche. Luego una muchacha había salido del lugar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos, con el viento en el favor de los tres ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba. En cuestión de segundos la habían alejado lo suficiente del lugar para que sus gritos no fueran escuchados y había empezado la interrogación, sobre cuántos lycans habían, cuantas salidas, cuantas armas. La lycan les había dicho algo que les había helado la piel, trece niños. La lycan no era una niña pero tampoco era una adulta, estaba en el medio. Cualquiera de ellos la hubiera matado sin consideración alguna, pero a los demás….. Česlav había sido el primero en hablar ausentemente diciendo que no creía poder hacerlo. Fane y Selene lo habían mirado, midiendo su debilidad, en ese momento creyó que lo iban a obligar a matarlos a todos sólo para que dejara sus tonterías, pero luego Selene habló. Había dado tan solo un 'no' débil que años después se enteraría que provenía de haber estado pensando en el daño que le había causado ver a sus sobrinas muertas. Y que aún no se había hecho a la idea de matar niños. Fane los había mirado y les había dicho que él tampoco lo había llegado a hacer. Si hubiera habido un traficante de mayor rango entre ellos sabían que ni siquiera hubiera habido tiempo de dudarlo. La pregunta de Česlav –un tanto sorprendido de ver a unos asesinos acobardados–, fue preguntar entonces que iban a hacer. Fane siendo el más experimentado había soltado a la lycan amenazándola, diciéndole que en dos días volverían a pasar por ahí y si los encontraban los acabarían. Al final la habían dejado ir y marchado del lugar. El pensamiento de los tres había sido dejarlos ir en ese entonces para después matarlos ya crecidos, esa había sido la disculpa que cada uno se había dado. Y habían hecho un pacto de secretismo en cuanto al asunto. Ese incidente había sido pasado por alto en sus informes, "¿Cuántos de esos lycans ya habremos matado?" fue la respuesta a la pregunta de ella.

Probablemente no los habían matado con sus propias manos, pero si lo habían hecho otros traficantes. Lo miró no respondiendo.

"Si eso hubiera ocurrido recientemente, ¿los hubieras matado?" preguntó, con veinte años de tan solo entrenamiento había sido una traficante recientemente nueva. Para ahora había hecho tantas cosas que dudaba algo le causara pena. La única gratificación que había recibido de matar lycans era la venganza, Selene no era la clase de vampiro que se había enlistado solo porque era una sociópata, pero el tiempo cambiaba a la gente.

Una cosa era lo que haría ahora tras saber que toda su vida era una mentira, pero otra era lo que habría hecho hacía seis meses. "Sí." No iba a mentir. Hasta hacía cinco meses ya había estado demasiado acostumbrada a matar, era algo normal. Tal vez hubiera dudado por unos momentos pero eso no la habría detenido. Sintió la mano de Česlav en su rodilla y lo miró a los ojos solo para verlo acercarse y besarla, su corazón disparándose, el estado en que Michael la había dejado y la sangre en sus labios fue lo que le hizo responderle al masajear sus labios contra los de él por varios segundos, la intensidad aumentando hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y donde estaban, principalmente con quien. Selene se separó pero no mucho, "¿Por qué?" le preguntó al tanto de que no estaban totalmente solos y luego movió su pierna para que él dejara de subir su mano por su muslo interno. Česlav dejó su pierna y ella llevó su mano contra su hombro para alejarlo pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la haló hacia él volviéndola a besar. Esta vez no se resistió, Česlav era Česlav y ella no le era totalmente indiferente. Sin pensarlo esta vez le respondió, el contacto suave de sus labios, su lengua, su respiración contra su cara, ambos levantándose para poder rodearse, cercanía. Lo extrañaba, pero más que extrañarlo como amante lo extrañaba como la persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella y que una vez que se enterara de la verdad de lo sucedido con Michael la odiaría. Pronto sus sentimientos se intensificaron en cuanto empezó a pensar en _Michael,_ lo besó aún sin menos reservas, imaginándose que era él, su contacto, su aliento, su necesidad. En un par de segundos se encontró sin aire y por eso de un momento para el otro volvió a la realidad, el besó se terminó y labios le empezaron a recorrer el cuello, ¿pensaría Michael también en ella cuando se encontraba en situaciones como estas con la lycan? ¿Con otras lycans? Se quejó cuando sintió colmillos introduciéndose dolorosa y placenteramente en su piel y en ese momento sí lo hizo alejar empujándolo de los hombros hacia atrás. Esa era una de las sensaciones que en su cabaña había anhelado Michael pudiera provocar. Y no era justo para con Česlav. Aunque en el último siglo y ahora lo de ellos solo fuera sexo. Pero lo respetaba, lo respetaba como para no poder siquiera querer continuar ocultándole la naturaleza de su relación con Michael. No quería ser desleal ni con él ni con Michael…..

Česlav sabía que no debió de morderla, no en un lugar con tan poca privacidad, la vio pasándose las manos por la herida tratando de limpiarse mientras la sangre le seguía corriendo abundantemente, su camisa oscura tornándose aún más oscura alrededor de su cuello, y clavícula, oscura y brillante, la sangre continuó su camino, la vio bajando por su pecho, el estomago, manchándole los pantalones. La miró y los ojos de ambos se tornaron azules en el momento, se remojó los labios buscando los últimos vestigios de su sangre y la vio mirándole la boca. No pudo dejar de sonreírle y sabía que nada mas entre ellos sucedería, no hasta que estuvieran en un lugar más privado. Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho antes de besarla y haciendo un esfuerzo por no lanzársele encima se volvió a sentar en el lugar que había estado ocupando con anterioridad, "Porque sí." Le contestó, "¿Desde cuándo debe de haber una razón entre nosotros para esto? ¿Para acostarnos?" preguntó apretándole el muslo. Habían estado en una relación duradera por cuatro siglos, luego las cosas no habían funcionado pero seguían siendo más que compañeros traficantes o compañeros de cama de vez en cuando. Hacía casi cuatro siglos desde que había sido trasladado al coven de América pero sus visitas a Ordoghaz solía juntarlos tras décadas de no verse. Al principio nada sucedía, luego una vez decidieron que querían volver y lo hicieron, por otros cincuenta años, y así empezó su tira y afloja, hasta que dos siglos decidieron no regresar y tan solo disfrutar de la compañía del otro cuando les pareciera. Desde ese momento nada mas era saber que ella estaba cerca para a los diez minutos estarla buscando con necesidad, unos minutos después la tendría contra una pared, o en su cama, muy pocas veces negándose y siempre entregándose tan intensamente como él. _Le encantaba el sexo con ella._ "Además, ahora no tenemos a Kraven para tener que estarnos escondiendo y cuidando. Podemos echarnos un buen polvo en su nombre."

Selene no le respondió por varios segundos, queriendo aclarar su cabeza, la sed de sangre. Se arrepentía de lo sucedido, o no lo hacía. Estaba confundida, le sacudió la cabeza ante su respuesta, lo había dejado hablar de más, "No," le dijo refiriéndose a las razones que le estaba dando, "¿Por qué _conmigo_? Estando las cosas como están….los rumores." Selene no podía negarlo, se encontraba tentada. Por los dos últimos siglos había tenido un arreglo mudo con Česlav, no había derechos, demandas, responsabilidades, posesividad ni nada de romance, y sentimientos. Selene sabía que en esos últimos tiempos él a veces tomaba una que otra amante al mismo tiempo que a ella y no le interesaba. Había visto a Michael dándole un beso a una simple lycan y se había sentido celosa..._herida_. Por eso ahora mismo le sonaba bien dejar de ser esta mata de sentimientos en la que se había convertido en los últimos cinco meses. Volver a tener deslices con Česlav, Michael y ella ya no existían….a pesar de las palabras que le había dado hacía unas horas. ¿Qué tan reales podían ser sus sentimientos si mientras supuestamente la extrañaba andaba con otras? ¿O acaso quería esto con Česlav para así retribuirle a Michael?

_¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?_ Česlav tomó otro sorbo de su bolsa de sangre y después le hizo un gesto con su mano para que no pensara en ese tipo de cosas, "Sé que nunca fuiste amante del híbrido." Era Selene, la que detestaba a los lycans, _¿Cómo se iba a meter con uno?_ La repulsaría, lo odiaría.

Selene lo estudió por un momento buscando dobles intenciones y no sacándolo de su error. Su atractivo era muy diferente al de Michael, donde los rasgos de Michael eran toscos los de Česlav eran más delicados. Donde el rostro de Michael conservaba parte de su inocencia el de Česlav, con su mirada segura, tan solo mostraba cuan presumido era. Y tenía todas las razones para ser presumido. Era de nacimiento puro, integrante del concilio y uno de los mejores traficantes de sus tiempos. El compartía su pasión por la destrucción de los lycans. Su primera vez había sido tras matar a un lycan, con la atracción que sentía para con él y las ganas de experimentar. Entre otras cosas de paso arruinándole a Kraven las ansias que tenía de ser su primero y único. Viktor no le había reprochado su elección de pareja, de hecho le había complacido, nacimiento puro de una de las primeras familias vampiras, miembro del concilio, traficante de muerte, "Maté a Viktor." Le dio otra razón por la cual no debía de estarle prestando la atención que le estaba prestando. Y esto tampoco era justo para él, en el momento que se diera cuenta que había dejado a Michael tocarla en ese momento Česlav no le volvería siquiera a dirigir la palabra, en el mejor de los casos.

Podía ver la validez de las razones que la llevaron a ello, él mejor que nadie la conocía y como se sentía por su familia. Sabía que muchos lo habrían matado por menos, como poder, "Selene," volvió a deslizar su mano desde su muslo hasta su rodilla, apretándola, "sabes el lazo que compartimos y también sabes que me quiero acostar contigo." A él no le importaba que hubiera matado a Viktor. La verdad ya estaba harto de la guerra, y si perder a los Mayores era lo que debía de pasar para tener una vida tranquila no era mucho precio a pagar….pero primero se debería de acabar hasta con el ultimo lycan. Odiaba la idea de la paz con estos pero esa idea no había provenido de Selene así que no la culpaba de nada. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver el toque de deseo familiar en ellos aunque no la cantidad que sabía podía llegar a estar ahí, "Vamos a mi habitación…" le pidió.

Sintió que el estomago se le encogió, y se preguntó si las cosas estuvieran bien con Michael aún se sentiría tentada por Česlav. Sabía que no, lo quisiera o no quisiera aceptar lo que ella y Česlav tuvieron en el pasado ya se había quedado atrás mientras aun continuaba encaprichada y hasta ilusionada con Michael. Selene apoyó la cabeza contra la pared justo detrás de ella, no sabiendo si sonreír o no, _las ironías de la vida,_ Michael probablemente se estaba tirando a la lycan esa, y ella aquí estaba pensando en traicionarlo ante una proposición a la que no se habría negado en otras circunstancias. _'Te extraño, extraño la cabaña, extraño nuestras conversaciones, tocarte, besarte, hacer el amor.'_ Su corazón se aceleró, escuchó sus palabras como si se las estuviera volviendo a decir. _¿En verdad habría tocado a la lycan?_ Se preguntó no por primera vez, no lo creía tan cínico como para jugar ese juego.

Česlav la vio pensándolo, "Las únicas veces en que me has rechazado es porque has estado con otro cuando aparezco." Le dijo, aunque esas circunstancias las podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Era hasta interesante ver cuán integra era Selene, lo rechazaba cuando estaba con otros ni siquiera pensando que a esos otros no les interesaría en lo más mínimo que ella anduviera con otro al mismo tiempo. Él por respeto hacia sus compañeros no le pedía a ella que 'los traicionara.' Tan solo la dejaba tranquila. Ahora dudaba que alguien más que él quisiera estar con ella, "¿Acaso los rumores son ciertos y andas revolcándote con el asqueroso híbrido?" se escuchó preguntando, después de seiscientos años fue la primera vez que le hizo un reclamo en cuanto a su vida sexual.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 49**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Česlav era el encargado de la vigilancia en las instalaciones de los vampiros y por eso muy bien sabía que en su habitación no habían dispositivos así que cuando ella le dijo que tenían que hablar le asintió.

Česlav era de los vampiros más leales, no dudarían de él. Lo siguió a las instalaciones, notando como todos los traficantes de muerte la miraban como si no debiera de estar ahí. Así como la habían mirado antes de que la pasaran a donde los Cleaners.

Khan y Hood se les pararon enfrente en cuanto vieron lo que estaba a punto de suceder, _las agallas de Česlav,_ "¿Te la vas a coger después de todo lo que ha hecho?" Khan le reclamó preguntándole a Česlav e ignorándola a ella.

Česlav conocía a Selene muy bien, sabía que ahora iban a hacer de todo menos coger, Selene quería hablar de algo, "Eso no es asunto tuyo." Le dijo molesto, iba a volver a proseguir pero Khan se volvió a interponer.

"¿Acaso ya no eres leal a nosotros?"

Le quitó a Khan de encima la mano que había colocado en su hombro. "Esto no se trata de lealtad, Selene y yo necesitamos tratar unos asuntos."

"¿En la cama?" Khan le preguntó sintiendo cada vez mas disgusto.

En ese momento Fane se aproximó y vio lo que estaba a punto de suceder, "Vamos Khan, deja los celos de lado que ya para ahora todos los que se llegaron a acostar con Selene se deben sentir relajados de nunca haber sido su favorito." Inmediatamente Selene lo fulminó con su mirada y fue a decir algo pero la interrumpió, que ella abriera la boca tan solo causaría que esto empeorara. "Conoces a Česlav," le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro y apretándoselo, quería llamarle la atención a que a ellos probablemente les convenía dejar suceder lo que fuera que fuera a suceder. Khan tan solo estaba hablando por el simple rencor.

Česlav cogió a Selene de la muñeca y pasó de lado a los tres traficantes, un segundo después colocándose detrás de ella, quien sabía y decidían darle el puñal por la espalda. Antes de entrar en la habitación se fijó y vio a los vampiros al final del pasillo asintiéndole, la mirada de Fane se lo dijo todo.

La puerta se cerró y Fane le dio una palmada a Khan en el brazo, lo acababa de convencer que dada la relación entre ellos Česlav era el mejor para sacarle algo a Selene.

"Ella estaba sangrando y él olía a su sangre, Fane." Le recordó, "Dudo que los planes de Česlav ahora consistan en sacarle algo a Selene, mas en metérselo."

"Lo que sea. Selene está sola en todo esto y si hay una persona a la que ella ha querido y en quien puede confiar ese es Česlav. Puede que no le diga nada hoy o mañana, que solo necesite compañía, pero ten por seguro que Česlav le sacará información, y cuando lo haga si algo le disgusta nos lo dirá."

"Ella es todo menos estúpida." Le quiso abrir los ojos.

Eso era verdad, "Si Česlav bebió de ella –y sabemos que lo hizo–, en unas horas estará teniendo sus memorias, las cuales podremos utilizar. Si ella nos ha traicionado con el híbrido Česlav se dará cuenta y eso le dolerá en el ego y acudirá a nosotros." De eso no le cabía duda. Estaba seguro que la lealtad que Česlav le había manifestado a Selene en los últimos seiscientos años iba a ser probada en ese momento. _Le había advertido a Selene hacía mucho, se merecía a alguien mejor que Česlav._ Česlav podía aún quererla pero en este asunto no metería sus manos al fuego por ella. Era un extremista de su raza, que Selene se hubiera dejado tocar por el híbrido sería rebajarse de la peor manera, y Česlav nunca la volvería a ver igual.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Has convertido a todos tus amigos en enemigos, ¿siquiera lo vale?" le preguntó girándose hacia ella y viéndola sentándose en el mueble así que caminó hasta un asiento y lo trajo hasta ella, sentándosele en frente.

"Viktor mató a mi familia." Le dijo exhalando, "Juré no cruzarme de brazos."

Česlav conocía bien la historia, de memoria, "Sí, ¿pero Viktor?" ellos no habían tratado el tema desde que se encontraron en las instalaciones. Lo único que hacían era entrenar, ni siquiera hablar. Todo lo que habían podido hablar lo habían hablado en cuanto se encontraron aquí. Ella no le había dicho si se había acostado con el híbrido y él no le había preguntado porque no lo podía ver sucediendo.

"Ser Viktor no lo hacía menos inocente. Yo no lo maté porque me estuviera acostando con Michael."

"Lo sé."

Selene hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, "Yo….." ¿Por qué iba a decirle esto? Se inclinó y con su mano le limpió la mejilla de los rastros de sangre que había en esta. Česlav era lo único que había valido la pena y que había llegado a ser verdad, podía no ser la persona más emocional del planeta pero le dolía la idea de despedirse definitivamente de la amistad que había entre ellos. "Tú has sido la única cosa tangible que he tenido en estos seiscientos años. Creí que Viktor lo era pero no es así, yo–"

La interrumpió, "Por eso es por lo que no te hubiera podido matar si nos hubiéramos encontrado allá afuera, Selene. Tú también has sido lo único que se podría considerar normal que he tenido." ¿Era extraño querer a alguien pero no quererla lo suficiente como para querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella, siendo fiel?

Le asintió, "Yo tampoco te hubiera podido matar." Le contestó, el pecho cerrándose. "Estoy cansada de toda esta mierda." Česlav vio sus ojos humedeciéndose y se le sentó al lado. No sería la primera vez que la vería llorando. Sintió el brazo de Česlav pasando por su espalda y se cambió de asiento.

A Česlav le extrañó su gesto, "Supongo como te debes de estar sintiendo por todo lo que sucedió con Viktor, y conociéndote también me imagino que has estado aguantando tus emociones por todos estos meses, lo que también sé no es nada bueno."

"Yo, yo, te aprecio, Česlav," le iba a decir que lo quería por estar aquí con ella pero ya ni siquiera podía decirlo. No hacía ni seis años le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿por que venía a dificultársele un término más suave ahora? "Por lo que fuimos, por lo que aun hay entre nosotros."

Le tocó la rodilla, solo que esta vez lo hizo respetuosamente, no como hacía un rato, "Yo también te aprecio, Selene. Lo sabes."

"Me vas a odiar por esto." Le dijo exhalando, un nudo formándose en la garganta. Estaba a punto de echar a perder la única relación verdadera que había tenido en seiscientos años. Ella no había pensado en él ni una vez mientras se acostaba con Michael, y ahora que se lo iba a admitir la perdida de esa relación le dolía.

Hasta hacía poco no hubiera habido nada que ella pudiera hacer para que le diera esas palabras, ahora solo había una razón, le frunció el ceño no queriendo aceptarlo, pero la verdad sólo una razón para esas palabras permanecía, "¿Te acostaste con el híbrido?" le preguntó de frente. Tras dos largos segundos Selene le asintió, sin bajar la cabeza. Sin sentirse apenada por el hecho. "¿Qué?" le preguntó inmediatamente levantándose del asiento y limpiándose de la cara la sangre de ella que podía tener encima, _sangre_, "¿Bebiste de él?" Otro asentimiento.

Selene vio a Česlav desapareciendo hacia el baño inmediatamente y cuando volvió a aparecer lo hizo sin camisa y con la cara mojada, sus manos también. ¿_Que se había estado esperando?_

La decepción y el enojo que estaba sintiendo era tanto como para poder controlarse. No entendía, no entendía como la mujer que odiaba a los lycans, que había matado y torturado a cientos, a la que le daba asco esos animales se había dejado tocar por uno, "¿Qué putas estabas pensando?" le reclamó al verla aun sentada, qué esperaba para largarse él no lo sabía.

Al escucharlo Selene inmediatamente sintió que el peso de todas sus acciones se le vinieron encima. Ya no quería pelear mas contra todo esto, sacar excusas nada, tan solo había pasado, todo tan solo había pasado. Ya solo quería que todo terminara, la situación con los vampiros, con los lycans, con Marcus y William, con Michael. Quería desaparecer. Dejar que todo la pasara de lado sin siquiera enterarse o importarle. Que no le respondiera debía de ser peor. Le mantuvo la mirada, sin palabras diciéndole que no se apenaba ni arrepentía.

"Si tan solo necesitabas una revolcada debiste de haber buscado a si fuera a cualquier humano." _¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarlo a dejarlo beber de ella cuando se había dejado tocar de ese animal? _Del asco escupió al piso. _Como Selene le había podido hacer eso?_ "_¡Lárgate! ¡Me das asco!_" ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Ella mejor que nadie debería de darle asco el prospecto de dejarse manchar por un cochino animal. "_¡Que te largues!_" le dijo en cuanto vio que ni se movía.

Selene lo vio caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndosela. "Česlav yo–"

"Cállate, no eres más que una traidora, una cochina." La interrumpió, "O te largas o te juro que te saco."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 50**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

"No." Le contestó a Corvinus que en ese momento le preguntaba si tenía algún problema con darle sus memorias.

"¿Estás segura que no hay nada que quieras compartir antes de que tome tu sangre?" volvió a preguntarle.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Nada que comprometa esta operación, el resto tan solo son asuntos personales."

Corvinus se sentó y le extendió la mano mostrándole el asiento para que hiciera lo mismo, "Estás al tanto de que toda tu vida quedará expuesta ante mí…." Una cosa era que le fuera a dar de su sangre a Fane, Anna y Michael, y otra cosa era él, él si tenía la habilidad de poder manejar los recuerdos, no sería tan solo una sucesión de imágenes confusas de su vida como para los demás.

"No le estoy escondiendo nada." Le dijo con terquedad.

"A mí no, pero a los vampiros sí." Le respondió, "Puede que a ambas razas les haya dado libertad para que lleven sus asuntos, pero no soy tonto. Sé lo que los vampiros te han propuesto para lograr su perdón, y no sólo consiste en que me ayudes a capturar a Marcus." Ella no dijo nada, "¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegue la hora de matar a Michael?"

Entonces el viejo si estaba al tanto de todo, _o de casi todo_, en estos lugares había mucho secretismo como para ella también estar al tanto de ellos. "No estoy conspirando contra él, al contrario, estoy implorando para que también se le perdone la vida." Le explicó, aunque no con profundidad, él ya debía de saberlo.

"Hay algo que nunca pensé de traficantes como tú y es que fueran ilusos." Ella lo estaba siendo, a Selene nunca la dejarían formar parte de la comunidad como lo había sido antes, y tampoco dejarían que el híbrido se saliera con la suya, en este caso, su vida.

"Yo no–"

"Michael vino con una propuesta hace un par de días," le dijo interrumpiendo la respuesta llena de agresividad que de seguro se vendría. Con sus palabras inmediatamente capturando su atención y haciéndola olvidar de lo que le iba a decir, "Quiere que te brinde protección contra los vampiros después de que ellos obtengan tu sangre." Ella no interrumpió, así que continuó, "Sé que tan despreciable es tu raza así que no dudo que si él cree que algo va a sucederte es porque así será."

Selene no le respondió a Corvinus, no sacó la cara por su raza ni mucho menos discutió por lo que Michael le había pedido, ni preguntó si iba a obtener dicha protección o nada. "No hay necesidad de protección, yo sé defenderme sola, gracias."

"El orgullo vampiro." Le dijo, no pudiendo evitarlo. "Suceda lo que suceda, sólo espero que llegada la hora no vayas a traicionar la lealtad que Michael tiene para contigo." La verdad no sería nada sorprendente si trataba de matarlo. Conocía su raza, la conocía a ella. Una persona no cambiaba tan rápido.

"Soy tan leal con Michael así como él lo es para conmigo. Y que haya venido a hablar con usted tras de mis espaldas no grita lealtad." Le contestó ardida. Si la existencia de la raza inmortal y humana no estuviera en peligro no estaría ayudando a este _señor_. Era lo más pedante que conocía. Selene se levantó, "Esto es algo que probablemente verá en mis memorias pero me adelanto y se lo digo en la cara porque ya lo debe saber. Si dependiera sólo de mí mataría a sus hijos. Encarcelarlos no es suficiente." Inmediatamente vio como la cara se le colocó roja de la rabia. "Y usted sabe que tengo razón. Va a cometer el mismo error de siglos atrás por un sentimentalismo." Respiró llena de enojo, "Mas que nadie con los siglos debió de haber aprendido que en este mundo no se hace lo que se quiere sino lo que se debe. Si hubiera actuado de esa forma se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. Nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas." Y sin esperar por respuestas se largó de la sala. Al azotar la puerta no midiendo su enojo y quebrando el vidrio que había detrás de esta gracias a la vibración del marco.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo**__** 51**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene desde el otro lado de la sala vio a Michael entrenando con un grupo de cuatro lycans, dicho grupo de lycans lo estaban haciendo papilla. Como ella ellos tampoco le demostraban piedad, la mejor manera de aprender era hacerlo todo lo más parecido a la realidad posible. Vio a uno de los lycans, Herbert, si no estaba mal, dándole una patada en la cara que Michael fácilmente hubiera podido evadir. Podía ver que le habían roto la nariz y los lycans le dieron tiempo para que se la enderezara antes de volver a continuar, la sangre bajando por su cara hecha a un lado inmediatamente, "No parece que lo hubieras entrenado." Escuchó que Elise le dijo arrimándose, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba las habilidades de Michael.

"Es difícil entrenar a alguien que no quiere ser entrenado." Le respondió ausentemente. Uno de los lycans estaba gritándole y este enojado se le lanzó encima.

Al ver la manera pesada en que ambos cayeron al piso comentó, "No tiene la ligereza o sutileza de nuestros movimientos…..Me preguntó que heredó de nuestra raza." Vio a los tres lycans quitándoselo de encima al otro y este dándole un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo doblar en dos. Los otros tres lo soltaron y el lycan enfrente de él aparentemente le empezó a gritar, leyó sus labios que dijeron vampiros y luego con una mano señaló hacia ellas, Michael mirando con enojo hacia ambas y después al lycan nuevamente para inmediatamente recibir un golpe en la cara que lo tiró al piso, incluso ella se encogió un tanto con la fuerza del golpe. Los cuatro lycans se marcharon y lo dejaron ahí. "¿Cómo pudo alguien como él mantener una pelea con Viktor?" le preguntó a Selene.

"Viktor no estaba completamente recuperado." Le dijo, no queriendo preocuparse por Michael, o ir hasta allá para decirle que se tenía que concentrar en la pelea. "Sólo fue suerte."

"Y que lo tomaste por sorpresa al tener su espalda hacía ti." Le comentó, dejándole saber que habían estudiado el cuerpo de Viktor y que sabían precisamente como había muerto, asesinado por la espalda. Habría tildado a Selene de cobarde pero si algo no era, era eso, ella tan solo había aprovechado. _'Cuando se pelea con un oponente más poderoso hay que tomar cada una de las oportunidades que se presenten, dar una muerte por la espalda no carece de honor pues es tu vida la que está en peligro.'_ Recordaba esas palabras que la misma Selene le había dado hacía tres siglos cuando había iniciado su entrenamiento como traficante, esas palabras las había recibido cuando tenía siete años…._siete años, _ahora que tenía una hija cercana a esa edad se daba cuenta cuan joven había sido para escuchar esas palabras, para haber sido entrenada como traficante. Ella estaba entrenando a su hija, pero no era para convertirse en traficante, esto sería ya obsoleto en medio siglo, sino para que supiera defenderse.

Selene la miró, "Sí." Lo admitía, era obvio que no lo hubiera podido asesinar si él hubiera tenido su atención puesta en ella, había sido pura suerte. "Era él o yo." Le dijo mientras empezó a caminar hacia donde Michael.

"_¿Que quieres?_" Le preguntó de mala gana en cuanto escuchó los pasos de sus botas acercándose, inmediatamente ella se detuvo, pero dos segundos después se continuó acercando, Michael se limpió la sangre de la cara y se levantó volteándose y enfrentándola.

Era obvio que estaba enojado, pero la rabia que escuchó en su voz sabía que estaba especialmente dirigida hacia ella, tal vez acercarse no había sido una brillante idea. "Tienes que concentrarte en la pelea. Sacar de tu cabeza lo que te está mole–"

"Créeme Selene, eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar así que mejor déjame." Le contestó sintiendo su ira aumentando de una forma que no lo había experimentado antes, aún así no le alzó la voz, utilizó el mismo tono de pasiva agresividad que parecía haber aprendido de ella. Al ver que ella no se movió le mantuvo la mirada, "Ni siquiera puedo mirarte." Dijo mientras la pasaba de lado, era verdad, nada más era mirarla para sentir un sentimiento de violencia hacia ella, sentimiento que no quería dejar explotar.

La dejó atrás y se sorprendió un tanto por la aflicción que sus palabras rudas significaban para ella. No estaba sólo enojado porque apenas si le dirigía la palabra y tan solo se acercaba para regañarlo, el rencor en su voz provenía de algo más y ya sabía de qué. Parecía que los rumores viajaban rápido. El tono bajó de su voz, lleno de rencor y enojo no hacía más que aumentar sus propios sentimientos de disgusto con la situación, disgusto, decepción y enojo…. Selene volvió casi inmediatamente hasta el lado de los vampiros de la sala de entrenamiento y estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando escuchó una voz, "¿Quieres entrenar?" cuando se volteó a aceptar la propuesta, pues necesitaba desquitarse de su frustración, vio a Česlav junto a Elise, quien le había hecho la pregunta.

"Entrenen ustedes dos." Česlav le dijo a Elise quien lo había auto incluido. Lo menso que quería era dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento, por su rencor mataría a Selene.

Selene vio a Fane en ese momento aproximándose, tomando el lugar de Česlav. Serían ellos dos contra ella. No habría medidas en los daños, habría violencia y podría desquitarse todo lo que quisiera.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	10. Parte 2: Capítulo 52

_**Capítulo 52. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael esperaba a Corvinus en su oficina, venía a traerle el listado de la gente en la cual confiaba no harían un alboroto ante el repentino cambio de vida que se les vendría cuando por fin hubiera paz en este mundo. Un Cleaner había aparecido y le había dicho que se colocara cómodo que Alexander Corvinus estaría con él en quince minutos, Michael le asintió y prosiguió a sentarse, un par de minutos después se levantó cuando sintió la presencia familiar de Selene cerca. "¿Qué traes ahí?" le preguntó como saludo, el enojo que sentía para con ella volviendo con todo.

Selene colocó el folder que traía sobre el escritorio, "Información sobre los covens de toda Europa…" le contestó. De hecho podía marcharse y dejar el material sobre la mesa pero en cuanto lo iba a hacer Michael con la mano le hizo una seña para que esperara mientras al mismo tiempo se estiraba para con la otra mano apretar un botón sobre el escritorio, botón que se apagó un segundo después.

No creía tener que decirle que hacía ese botón, ella debía de saberlo. "Siento la forma como te hablé ayer…estaba enojado." Selene visiblemente incomoda le asintió, y decidió ir al punto por el bienestar y entendimiento de las cosas. Habló antes de que Corvinus se presentara y de nuevo una conversación entre ellos fuera relegada a algo que para ahora estaba pensando sería improbable, poder tener una conversación sencilla y normal con ella. Por el otro lado, estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para demostrarse calmado, civilizado, no quería asustarla con su rencor, espantarla, quería contenerse. Primero quería respuestas. "…He escuchado rumores sobre Česlav y tu y…bueno, sé que para ahora no hay nada entre nosotros pero–"

"Nada sucedió." Le interrumpió para que no siguiera hablando. De hecho, las últimas treinta y seis horas las había pasado pensando en que le diría a Michael cuando este le preguntara, no darle explicaciones, decir la verdad o mentirle. Había decidido mentirle, tan ridículo como le pareciera, dejarle creer que a ella no le importaban sus sentimientos, que le interesaba más ser bienvenida de vuelta por los vampiros que él, que pensara lo que quisiera y se alejara, pero llegada la hora no había podido mentir. Y no había podido estar con Česlav cuando sentía que estaría engañando a la única persona que había tenido sentimientos genuinos para con ella cuando nadie más la respaldaba.

Él sabía muy bien que de hecho algo había sucedido, algo que él no llamaría 'nada'. Pero obviamente ese algo no era nada comparado a tener sexo. Al principio no había creído en los rumores, Selene sabía que él tenía sentimientos para con ella, al menos asumía que vendría a hablar con él para terminar las cosas de una vez y dejarle claro que continuaría, con quien más que con Česlav. Después entre mas lo pensaba más extrañas le parecieron las cosas, Selene le había hablado de Česlav, como olvidarlo, su amante de la mayor parte de su vida, y en este mes y medio en que se habían distanciado ella nunca le dijo que el tal Česlav se encontraba bajo su mismo techo, lo que lo hizo empezar a sospechar. Luego cuando fue a la sala de vigilancia a hacer su turno uno de sus lycans de confianza le había dicho 'tienes que ver esto' seriamente, lo que no se le pasó por la mente era que le estaban mostrando una escena de la sala de entrenamiento en la cual Selene y Česlav se estaban besando febrilmente….no solo besando. Inmediatamente el enojo con el lycan cambió a un sentimiento de decepción, decepción de ella, ni siquiera le había interesado hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar más privado, no, lo había hecho prácticamente en público. Selene obviamente lo estaba disfrutando, devolviéndole los besos, exponiéndole el cuello para que la besara, acercándolo más, quejándose, vio al hijo de perra mordiéndola y no supo porque eso fue lo que más le dolió –tanto que les rugió como si lo pudieran escuchar–, que ella se dejara aunque sólo fuera para alejarse un segundo después. _Selene era de él, su sangre era suya, su cuerpo era suyo, no debía porque estar compartiéndose así como así._ Y aún así…..ella se había marchado con Česlav rumbo a las instalaciones de los vampiros, seguramente a su habitación.

Cuando fue a entrenar con los lycans horas después su mente estaba lejos de estar en el entrenamiento, no quería ni atacarlos, no quería estar ahí, lo único que podía sentir era odio contra ella, rencor, decepción, emociones que sabía era mejor no usar contra los lycans pero que contrariamente disminuían cada vez que recibía un golpe y aunque apenas si podía pensar en lo que sentía físicamente, emocionalmente era un alivio. Cuando ella se le acercó a darle un consejo –que se concentrara–, rencor y humillación se habían desbordado y por eso le había contestado de la forma que lo hizo, conteniendo lo que en verdad quería hacer y decirle. Horas después cuando se había sentado a tratar de pensar con cabeza fría el asunto cayó en cuenta de algo, Selene no tendría el descaro de arrimársele a hablar con él después de haberlo traicionado completamente. "No estás diciendo que nada sucederá." Le contestó tras varios segundos.

"Hay cosas mucho mas importantes para mí en estos momentos que ese tipo de distracciones." Le dijo, en su mente en ese instante por ejemplo tan solo pensaba en que no debía de tener este tipo de conversación o acercamiento con él cuando en veinticuatro horas tendría que pasarle sus memorias a Corvinus, a Fane y a Anna.

_¿En serio? Por qué eso no fue lo que le pareció cuando le mostraron lo que ellos dos habían estado haciendo._ Pero no dijo lo que pensó porque quería tantear el terreno, ver que tan sincera ella podía ser sobre ese asunto. "Pues para mí también pero un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera," se encogió de hombros, "y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan." Eso lo debía de saber ella más que nadie.

Su primer impulso fue contestarle que no había habido fuego ahí, que la persona en su mente todo el tiempo había sido él pero no lo hizo. Si Michael se creía con derechos sobre ella como para hacerle reclamos entonces ella también tenía derechos sobre él, en el momento quiso preguntarle por la mujer que había besado en la noche de año nuevo pero no lo hizo. No venía a lugar. Era mejor dejar las cosas así. Mantener la hipocresía. Michael se alejaría poco a poco. A ninguno de los dos les convenía continuar una relación intima. _Además, ¿de qué serviría continuar algo que estaba destinado a fracasar?_ Si las cosas serían difíciles ahora después de que acabaran con Marcus tan solo se harían imposibles. Él se iría con los lycans y ella, a ella probablemente la desterrarían. Si las cosas se llegaban a colocar normales él podría terminar su carrera y trabajar para Corvinus o algo, encontraría a una mujer buena y llevaría la vida que estaba destinado a llevar. Selene no podía ni brindarle mucho…¿qué clase de compañera sería ella para alguien como él….? "Entre mas hablemos hoy más fácilmente pueden ver este momento en mis recuerdos." Le recordó.

Michael no la escuchó, "¿Qué pasará después de que hayan tomado tu sangre?" preguntó, "¿Hablarás conmigo entonces?" esperó que le respondiera pero de nuevo no lo hizo, _bien, ese era el momento de dejarse de farsas,_ "Sé exactamente lo que sucedió entre tú y Česlav, me lo mostraron." Silencio, Michael le sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado de que ella no tratara siquiera de defenderse o demostrara que había caído en su propia mentira, "En verdad no tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo, ¿verdad? ¿De lo que quiero hacerte? ¿De lo que quiero hacerle a ese idiota?" Quería implementar la violencia, acabarla, acabalo a él. Hacerlos sufrir, violencia.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada mientras veía como la respiración de Michael se aceleraba y en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Si no sabía cómo manejar las cosas era probable que terminaran con Michael lastimándola. "Los lycans–"

"_¡Lo sé, Selene, no tienes porque darme una lección ahora!_" le gritó con rabia, los lycans tenían un sentido de posesividad mayor al que se consideraría normal, el lycan en la sala de vigilancia le había dicho para hacerlo calmar, había asustado a los Cleaners con su rugido, no solo a los Cleaners. "_¡Este no soy yo!_ A mi nunca se me pasarían esta clase de pensamientos por la cabeza. Quiero gritarte, maltratarte, tratarte como un zapato, _matarlo." _Ella de nuevo le mantuvo la mirada pero no le contestó nada, aunque sí la vio alterada, teniendo cautela. ¿Cautela? ¿Porque no pensó en eso antes de meterse con él? "_¡Y tú, tú sabías muy bien lo que hacías cuando me dejaste beber de ti y ni siquiera me lo advertiste!_" le dijo acusadoramente de lo que apenas hacía horas se acababa de enterar, todo esto era culpa de ella. Por supuesto, la persona que se lo había dicho no tenía ni idea que Selene lo había dejado tomar de ella y tan solo le había palmeado la espalda y dicho eso, 'no es como si la perra te hubiera dejado beber de su sangre, porque sino sí estarías jodido.' Al escuchar la frase todo había tenido sentido y aún así había pedido explicación para estar seguro. Selene lo había manipulado.

"_¡Eso es un mito!_" le respondió muy bien sabiendo a que se refería, y aunque era un mito en el momento se estaba sintiendo culpable. Supuestamente se creaba un lazo emocional con la primera persona de la que uno bebía después de ser transformado, de ahí el apego de Michael –el cual para ser sincera había estado presente desde antes de que le diera de beber de ella–, de ahí el sentimiento de posesividad y violencia que había provocado en él. Tuvo que haberle contado pero no lo había hecho, había actuado en silencio pues para ella eso no era más que un mito. O había actuado en silencio para su beneficio. Y él tenía razón, este no era él.

No pudo detenerse y se acercó a cogerla del brazo fuertemente y pudo ver que a ella le dolió, "_¿Te parece que esto es un puto mito?_" le preguntó con voz sumamente ronca, estaba a medio transformar y no podía volver a su forma humana, antes al contrario, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar al híbrido. "Nunca te lastimaría y eso es lo único que quiero hacer ahora." Ella empezó a luchar y la soltó inmediatamente aventándola hacia atrás, Selene yéndose los dos pasos que la separaban de la biblioteca y golpeándose en la espalda con esta, libros incluso cayendo al piso y Michael no le dio demasiada importancia a si la había lastimado. Česlav la trataba peor en los entrenamientos así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse…pero tampoco iba a caer ante sus instintos más bajos. En vez de continuar actuando violentamente se sostuvo fuertemente de un asiento.

Selene y apenas podía mover su brazo del dolor, no, este no era el Michael que ella conocía. Y sí, ella había producido todo esto, era la culpable. "Eres bueno controlando tus emociones." Le dijo, queriendo que lo hiciera, que tratara más. Había escuchado de la posesividad lycan y aunque él era uno nunca creyó que fuera a ser implementada en ella, principalmente porque nunca pensó que lo fuera a lastimar de esa manera.

_Eso era fácil decirlo,_ soltó el asiento y se le arrimó de frente, retándola, "Y tú eres la maestra en hacerlo, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, sino podía lastimarla físicamente sí podía hacerlo con palabras.

"Aléjate." Le dijo en cuanto sospechó cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Podía sentir su miedo y eso lo deleitó, Michael le sonrió sin ganas pero burlonamente, "Siempre pensé lo mejor de ti, Selene, aunque todo indicara que no debía. Aunque tú me dijeras que no debía." escuchó pasos lejanos acercándose y la vio que continuó en su lugar, ella no era la de la clase que le huiría a una discusión.

Vio que empezó a decirle cosas hirientes, eso era lo que iba a hacer, se iba desquitar con palabras. "Siempre te lo advertí, ¿cierto?" le preguntó desafiándolo siempre le había dicho que ella no era tan buena persona como él creía, si no lo había aceptado era cosa de él. Colocó sus manos contra su pecho para hacerlo alejar, no le gustaba la falta de espacio entre ellos en ese momento, lo empujó hacia atrás y tan solo para molestarla lo vio inclinándose hacia ella de nuevo.

"Sí, y nunca quise escuchar." Le contestó tomándola de las muñecas y apretándoselas fuertemente, tanto que sus manos se abrieron por autonomía propia. Viendo lo que hacía tomó aliento y llamó el cambio a humano nuevamente, un segundo después la soltó y se alejó, "Y trato de controlarme, llevo veinticuatro horas haciéndolo, y por más que trato mis pensamientos siempre terminan en lo mismo, no valiste la pena." La fijó con la mirada, "Si esta persona en la que te has convertido desde el momento que llegaste aquí es tu verdadero yo, no vales la pena." No valía nada, mentirosa, manipuladora y traicionera.

En el momento de escuchar esas palabras sintió una explosión dentro de sí. Impacto, enojo, decepción, _tristeza_. Trató de no dejarlo ver qué le estaban causando sus palabras pero estaba haciendo un mal trabajo. No encontró que contestarle. Suponía que sí le había valido la pena y el tiempo cuando se la estaba cogiendo en la cabaña.

Corvinus llegó para con sorpresa encontrarse con Michael y Selene y un ambiente que sintió demasiado hostil, "¿Está todo bien?" les preguntó.

"¿Por qué habría algo de estar mal?" Michael le preguntó girándose hacia el viejo y colocando espacio entre Selene y él.

Corvinus notó la cámara de su sala apagada, cualquier cosa que los dos estuvieran haciendo aquí no era algo bueno por la forma en que Michael sonrojado y sin aire ignoraba la presencia de Selene y esta se encontraba tensionada detrás de este y matándolo con una mirada que con cada segundo se demostraba más fría y llena de desprecio, también húmeda.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 53**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Sentía las miradas que le estaban dando mientras se internaba en las instalaciones de los vampiros pero las ignoró. Si la querían detener que lo hicieran pero al fin y al cabo nadie lo hizo. Se detuvo ante la puerta de Česlav y tocó. Tras unos segundos lo escuchó decir que estaba ocupado y que regresara después. Enojada y sabiendo en lo ocupado que estaría le abrió la puerta y no se equivocó, en la cama estaba con dos vampiras, los tres voltearon a mirar a la vez, la mujer de abajo obviamente aún en las ansias de la pasión. Česlav la ignoró y continuó haciendo disfrutar a la mujer, la que estaba a un lado se agachó y continuó besándole la espalda y acariciándolo mientras le prolongaba el placer a su amiga. Selene entró sintiendo humillación y cerrando la puerta. Ella muy bien sabía que él estaba lejos de ser un santo pero era la primera vez que lo veía participar en un acto de estos. De la nada un recuerdo le llegó.

_**Flashback:**_

Su primera vez con él había sido hacía más de dos semanas. Ella después de haber disfrutado de su compañía por más de dos días le había dicho que las cosas se tenían que acabar. Česlav le había respondido que quería una relación con ella. Selene había quedado de pensarlo. Ahora, en una gala que Viktor estaba dando lo veía mirándola y tras unos momentos en que estuvieron solos la empezó a tocar y a decirle cosas al oído. Estúpidamente y sin mucha experiencia se dejó convencer, en cuanto fue posible se escabulleron de la reunión. Cuando todo estuvo terminado alguien llamó a la puerta y ella se escondió en su closet solo para escuchar desde adentro que una mujer entraba a la habitación y por lo que escuchaba Česlav la rechazó. "Tanto que hablaste de querer tener una relación monógama conmigo." Le dijo en cuanto salió vestida de nuevo y Česlav como si nada se le acercó a besarla.

_Tenía que estar bromeando,_ "Te he sido fiel desde que te dije que quería algo serio." Era hasta estúpido, ella lo rechazaba, le decía que lo iba a pensar, y mientras lo hacía a él le tocaba que rechazar a todas porque no quería dañar las cosas por si estas se daban. "No es mi culpa que ellas vengan a buscarme porque las hago sentir bien."

_Eso era bastante típico de él,_ "Te sientes tan orgulloso de saber tanto cuando no tiene merito alguno que seas un libertino." Le recriminó y en cuanto acabó vio que la sonrisa se le desapareció. Su mirada se enfrío. Estaba tratando con una persona de la misma calaña de Kraven, solo que Česlav había sabido como engatusarla, como Fane le había dado a entender.

Česlav no se disculpó, no tenía porque hacerlo, además, en más de una ocasión ella le había dado palabras similares. Le molestaron sus palabras como siempre lo hacían aún así no la dejó salir. Había veces que los silencios de ella y sus palabras la hacían sonar como una vampira de siglos de experiencia, otras veces como una niñita adolescente. No tenía ni veinticinco años de vida, inmortal o humana, era una niñita que no trataba de ver las cosas como eran. "Es la verdad, así como es verdad que soy un libertino decadente. Y no me ves haciendo un drama de eso." Ella había crecido en un mundo donde la virginidad y pureza sexual era considerado un honor, él no.

"¿Y me preguntas porque no quiero tener una relación contigo?" sus palabras y descaro eran inconcebibles.

"Más me pregunto porque me elegiste para ser tu primero cuando tienes tan mala impresión mía."

"Impresión es una noción que puede llegar a estar errada. Tu _eres_ un hedonista."

"Y te pesa tanto estar perdiendo la cabeza y el corazón por este hedonista, ¿no es cierto?" le preguntó colocándose la chaqueta.

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, por esto mismo en los últimos cinco años su única compañía había sido la soledad, porque no quería problemas, "Ya no tengo corazón."

"Sí, por eso estabas llorando aquella noche." Le dijo con ironía y echándole en cara que la había visto llorando, después se dispuso a dejarla sola. "Yo te quiero en serio Selene." Se acomodó el corbatín en frente de un espejo, "Sé cuidadosa de que no te vayan a ver dejando esta habitación. Que error sería que supieran que estuviste conmigo."

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Ni siquiera con el acto que estaba presenciando estaba destruyendo la imagen impoluta que tenía de Česlav. Siempre había sabido que era así, así que ni por eso lo podía juzgar. ¿La decepcionaba? Sí, pero ellos ya no eran nada como para que esto le causara sentimientos fuertes. Tan solo le molestaba que la irrespetara continuando. "¿Me siento a esperar mientras terminas?" le preguntó desde su posición.

Česlav estaba cerca y continuó empujando contra la vampira, colocando su frente contra su hombro y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, "Si te sientes interesada en este tipo de cosas ya es muy tarde para que te las enseñe." Le dijo, voz ronca. Él había respetado su relación sentimental con Selene, nunca la había engañado, nunca la había tratado de hacer cambiar sus opiniones acerca del sexo. Ella era solo para él y él para ella, y aunque a lo último se colocó aburridora la noción de la monogamia la verdad era que nunca le hubiera gustado compartirla con otro hombre al mismo tiempo que estuviera con él. Ahora eso no importaba.

"Afuera." Les ordenó a las vampiras, quienes la miraron como si no escucharan bien, Česlav apuró el paso. Estaba aquí para hacerle un favor, no para que la denigrara.

En cuanto la escuchó echando a su compañía abrió los ojos y en cuanto hizo contacto visual con su mirada enojada se corrió. Un par de segundos después le asintió a la mujer que aun le besaba la espalda para que se marchara. Luego se sentó en la cama y también le hizo una seña a la otra mujer a quien besó en los labios antes de marcharse. Mientras se colocaban en camino las dejó en la cama y fue al baño. "No tenías ningún derecho en echarlas."

Selene lo escuchó e ignoró a las mujeres mientras se vestían. Se hizo a un lado cuando estas dejaron la habitación, unos segundos después lo vio saliendo, desnudo y mojado. "Tan solo vine a decirte que es posible que Michael te busque para reclamarte lo ocurrido conmigo antes de ayer. Si lo hace no le busques problema."

Česlav buscó su pantalón, "¿Qué, está celoso por algo que ni siquiera ocurrió?" le preguntó burlándosele pero su tono de voz serio. "No sales de un Kraven para conseguirte otro."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, sabía muy bien que si Michael le llegaba a decir algo a Česlav este lo tomaría como una ofensa. Que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra sería una ofensa, así como lo hubiera sido para ella que un lycan se le acercara para hablar, ahora le tocaba que convivir con eso. "Hablo en serio Česlav. Su lado lycan está colérico–"

"¿Su lado lycan?" le preguntó girándose hacia ella, _el descaro,_ "Esa basura no tiene más lado que el lycan. Él no es un vampiro. Que te entre eso en la cabeza."

Como quisiera, muy bien sabía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión sería imposible, era un supremacista vampiro. Si los dos se llegaban a encontrar y no cedían sangre se derramaría. De ambos. Česlav llevaba las de perder pero eso no quería decir que no se esforzaría por lastimar a Michael. "Escúchame, Česlav, si le das la posibilidad de atacarte lo hará. Está cegado por–"

Viendo la intensidad con la que hablaba algo se le hizo evidente, "¿Te ha lastimado?" le preguntó no demostrándole que le molestó bastante la idea del animal siendo irrespetuoso y ella siendo tan estúpida como para dejarlo y después sacar la cara por él. Selene le sacudió la cabeza, justo como solía hacerlo cuando le quería esconder algo, "Mira la hermosura con la que te viniste a meter." Esta vez sí le sonrió con desprecio fingido. "Consejo tomado. Ahora lárgate, no eres bienvenida ante mí."

Selene lo vio alistando una toalla, ya ella había cumplido con avisarle. "No te hagas matar por tu ego." Le dijo abriendo la puerta.

"No tendría honor si le dejara a la basura esa salirse con la suya." Alcanzo a decirle antes de que diera un portazo y se marchara.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 54**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se despertó con una sensación extraña, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama al ver el reflejo de una luz contra la pared, reflejo que no debía de haber, cuando miró hacia la puerta esta estaba abierta.

"No te preocupes, soy solo yo." Le dijo dos minutos después de haber entrado en la habitación, "No vengo a lastimarte."

"¿Qué haces acá?" le preguntó al verlo parado en la oscuridad. Selene inmediatamente se levantó, "Creí que no valía la pena." Le dijo bajando el arma que sostenía y colocándola sobre su nochero, no sin antes colocarle el seguro de nuevo. La habitación estaba en oscuridad y la única luz que entraba era la del corredor que entraba por su puerta.

"Quería hacerte sentir mal." Le dijo yendo al punto, "Pero soy tan idiota que por eso también me siento mal." Selene no le contestó y de nuevo miró hacia la puta puerta, "No te preocupes, está abierta para que los vampiros no vayan a creer que vine a mancillarte o algo por el estilo." Una precaución por si a ella no le habían colocada cámaras o micrófonos en la habitación.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" le preguntó al jugar con su paciencia. ¿Acaso creía que porque se estaba sintiendo mal de haberla tratado como la había tratado ella lo olvidaría?

"¿Acaso no tengo derecho de sentirme mal de que te dejaras manosear de ese tipo justo horas después de que te dijera que te extrañaba? ¿Cómo crees que me siento?"

"¿Qué quieres?" _¿Qué había hecho?_ Se preguntó, una vez más admitiéndose que dejarlo acercar había sido un error egoísta que había cometido.

"¿Te acostaste con él?" ella le había dicho que nada había sucedido pero lo que había visto era bastante. Si Selene denominaba lo que ellos habían tenido en su cabaña como 'algo casual' y 'solo sexo' porque no iba a decir que lo de Česlav había sido nada.

"Eso no importa."

Inmediatamente se le acercó pero de nuevo ella dio un paso hacia atrás, "¡Sí importa!" le dijo, recordando la mirada de dolor de ella cuando le había dicho que no valía la pena. "Necesito saberlo." Tercamente ella se negó a darle una respuesta, "Me gustaría saber si los momentos buenos que tuvimos no fueron más que una farsa, ¿no crees que merezco saberlo?"

"No me acosté con él." Le dijo, en el momento teniendo la necesidad de que todo quedara solucionado, de no comportarse tercamente para continuar peleando. Algo que ya ni le interesaba. Ella no le iba a reclamar a él, eso haría las cosas peores para la decisión que había tomado. "Pero eso no interesa, no hay nada entre tú y yo. Tu puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana y yo también, así que déjame en paz."

¿Entonces porque no se había acostado con Česlav? Por lo que vio en el video habían estado a un paso de hacerlo. Para ahora las emociones contra Selene habían desaparecido, solo quería respuestas, volvió al sillón y se sentó, tratando de calmarse nuevamente. Estuvo un par de minutos ahí, mirando el piso, pensando en que decir, Selene a la distancia no decía, no hacía nada. "Tengamos la conversación que debimos de haber tenido hace tiempo." Le pidió.

"No creo que los humores sean los mejores en este momento."

"Calmémonos."

"Yo estoy calmada." Al menos más que él. Michael la miró y tras un segundo le asintió, lo vio levantándose y marchándose.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se había ido para su habitación negándose a continuar pensando en la situación aunque de momento a momento las cosas volvían a su mente. Durmió bien. Cuando se despertó se alimentó y se tomó un baño, luego salió a buscarla. La vio fuera de la sala de vigilancia junto a tres vampiros, dos a los que no les conocía los nombres y Fane. Se les aproximó al tanto de que ellos lo habían notado y de que seguro estaría interrumpiendo algo, "¿Podemos hablar?" le preguntó. Selene lo miró y pareció dudarlo por unos segundos, después le asintió. No la esperó y caminó hasta una de las salas de interrogación a las cuales le había pedido a Corvinus que dejara un momento sin vigilancia, que él necesitaba hablar algo con Selene en privado y que los vampiros no debían de enterarse de lo que se dirían. "¿Eso es lo que haces tú, controlar tus emociones cuando estás conmigo? ¿O estas simplemente desaparecieron cuando llegamos aquí?" le preguntó tras haber intercambiado unas frases con ella. Había sentido claramente que entre ellos habían habido emociones genuinas, no podía ver como Selene hacía borrón y cuenta nueva como si nada. La mirada preocupada que ella le mandó le pareció hasta hipócrita. Y él había sido un ridículo, ella siempre había dejado en claro que lo de ellos era sólo sexo y ahora se sentía mal al ver que ella mantenía su palabra y él desde el principio había creído que eso era una fachada para esconder sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto que ella controlaba sus emociones, no sólo junto a él sino junto a todo el mundo. A diferencia de las dos reuniones que habían tenido anteriormente lo sintió calmado. Tomó un respiro, "Michael tu muy bien sabes cuánto aprecio tu compañía y amistad, pero nada más que eso va a volver a suceder entre nosotros."

"Compañía la tuve. ¿Amistad? Lo dudo, tu nunca rompiste esa barrera conmigo."

Él muy bien sabía que ella había roto barreras por él. Ella misma se lo había dicho, ella misma lo había tratado como nunca había tratado a ningún otro hombre en su vida.

"¿Es tan fácil para ti dejar lo que tuvimos atrás?" le preguntó al verla muda, sin defenderse. Estaba muy al tanto que si uno de los dos se iba a abrir emocionalmente iba a ser él. Ella no lo haría de ninguna forma. Normalmente él tampoco era del tipo emocional pero ambos tenían una conexión que no quería dejar perder así como así, no todos los días uno encontraba una persona con la que se sentía tan bien, y en su caso mal. Selene se quedó mirándolo, su expresión impávida al principio y luego vio emoción cruzando por sus ojos por un segundo, y a continuación bajó todas sus barreras con un suspiro.

Decidió hablar con la verdad, suspiró, "Por supuesto que no." Simplemente había compartido con Michael cosas que nunca había compartido con nadie más. Él era desde lejos, la persona más desinteresada, interesante y buena que había conocido. "Lo que compartimos en la cabaña fue….algo que nunca había tenido. Pero siempre fui realista, te dije que eso era algo del momento, nunca te di esperanzas para el futuro. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, tu sabes que no podemos continuar con–"

"¿Si pudiéramos lo harías?" le preguntó, dejando los celos de lado.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada, "Eso no viene al asunto, Michael."

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le daría un no rotundo si en verdad lo pensara, ahora sólo evadía la pregunta. "¿Por qué si me quieres estás dispuesta a dejar que los vampiros arruinen lo que tenemos?" Dijo querer porque ya estaba cansado de usar las palabras 'tener sentimientos' entre ellos. Y llamó a los vampiros porque sabía que si se estaba alejando era por ellos y no porque a ella ya no le interesara personalmente mantener una relación. Los lycans también estaban en contra de su relación con ella pero a él no le importaba, era su vida, si no les gustaba que se lo aguantaran.

"_¡Por ti!_" le respondió, ¿acaso no lo podía ver? "_¡Porque quieren que te mate! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que perdonen tu vida?_"

"_¡No necesitas hacer nada! ¡Ya te lo dije, no me importa que los vampiros quieran matarme!"_ le respondió también alzándole la voz. Si los vampiros querían matarlo no sólo se tendrían que enfrentar con él.

"_¡A mí sí me importa!_" Michael aun era nuevo en este mundo, no sabía las cosas que podrían llegar a sucederle si caía en las manos de uno de sus sádicos compañeros… "Mira, Michael," le dijo calmándose un tanto, "Estoy acostumbrada a tratar mis asuntos por mi cuenta, sin la necesidad de que alguien se incumba o de la cara por mí." Le dijo recordándole que había ido tras sus espaldas a pedirle protección para ella a Corvinus. "Si a ti no te interesa que los vampiros quieran matarte bien, eso esa asunto tuyo. El mío es que dejen eso de lado, que al final no me tengan que pedir que te mate."

"Y que pasará si de repente se dan cuenta que si me necesitan y deciden no atentar contra mi vida, cuando todo esté terminado, cuando haya paz, cuando te perdonen, cuando me hagan a un lado, ¿qué pasará entre nosotros?"

Selene lo miró a los ojos, "Nada."

"¿Nada?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendido por la forma sin emoción alguna con la que le había respondido.

Selene se remojó los labios, "Lo de nosotros solo se dio por las circunstancias de la situación, ahora que la situación ha cambiado–"

"También lo ha hecho tu mentalidad." Culminó por ella, y calumniándola, volviendo a la actitud de horas atrás.

Selene sabía que lo que había hablado por él era el descontento de la situación, "Piensa lo que quieras." De hecho que pensara de esa forma hasta lo ayudaría a dejarla atrás.

"Sabes," le dijo mientras ella se levantaba y se empezaba a marchar, "La mejor manera de demostrarle a los vampiros que estas con ellos y que nunca tuviste nada conmigo es volver con Česlav. La mejor forma para alejarme será esa." Ella continuó caminando como si nada pero la vio enderezando su cabeza en cuanto esas palabras lo dejaron, "¿Estarás pensando en mi todo el tiempo mientras te revuelcas con él?" La puerta se abrió y se sorprendió al escucharla hablar pues no creía que se iba a dignar a responderle una provocación como esa.

"¿Y quién te dice que no estuve pensando en él todo el tiempo que estuve revolcándome contigo?" Le contestó siendo odiosa. Rebajándose a ser aniñada como lo era él.

Michael sabía muy bien que aquella insinuación no podía ser cierta. Pensó en usar su velocidad híbrida y cerrarle la puerta antes de que ella la cruzara y decirle que probablemente Česlav no la haría sentir como él la haría sentir pero eso era hasta telenovelesco, "Ponte en mi lugar, ¿A ti no te importaría que me acostara con otra? ¿Qué pensara en ti mientras la tocara?"

Selene no se giró, ¿acaso ya no lo había hecho? "Como te dije hace horas, ambos podemos hacer con nuestras vidas lo que queramos." Le dijo antes de marcharse.

En cuanto se quedó solo tuvo ganas de pegarle una patada a la silla enfrente de él por la frustración. Selene había utilizado ese tono de voz monótono que no le dejaba saber si hablaba o no en serio.

Era tan egoísta de ella querer volver a su comunidad vampira y tener que olvidarlo, así como era egoísta de su parte desear que no lo hiciera, que renunciara a lo que había conocido toda su vida por él.

¿Y Česlav? Que se fuera para la mierda. Exhaló pero en vez de hacerlo un rugido bajo lo dejó, el metal de la mesa se dobló bajo sus manos.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 55**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael la estaba esperando para el entrenamiento de esa noche en el mismo claro de siempre y pronto la escuchó acercándose, "Hagamos un pacto." Le dijo llamando su atención. "Tú de seguro te apegaste a uno en tus días de traficante de muerte. Haz uno conmigo ahora, uno mucho más noble."

"¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó sorprendida, no sabía si le hablaba en serio o era una niñería, tampoco sabía por qué le había salido con estas.

"Mira," Le dijo mientras procedía a explicarse, "Confiaremos en el otro. Nos cuidaremos las espaldas como lo hemos venido haciendo en el último mes, no importa qué. Y estaremos juntos hasta que encontremos una solución para nuestra situación."

Selene le frunció el ceño, sintiéndose a la defensiva, "¿Por qué estás desconfiando de mí?" le preguntó tras escucharlo, hasta ahora no encontraba nada que hubiera hecho en las últimas horas o semanas que pudieran hacerlo dudar de ella. Sí, no hablaban mucho, le tenía poca paciencia y solo le hablaba del mundo inmortal, pero así era ella, no era que le disgustara su presencia…Después de un mes desde el asesinato de Viktor se había acostumbrado a él muy fácilmente, tanto que le empezó a molestar que estuviera colocando su compromiso en duda.

"¿Desconfiando?" preguntó contrariado.

"Un pacto nace en la desconfianza." Selene le dio su punto de vista.

"No, no desconfío de ti, pero sí de la situación entre nosotros." Explicó, pues aunque con las semanas había descubierto que Selene era un persona relativamente fácil de llevar cuando le daba la gana también había descubierto que era sumamente complicada y confusa, "Solo quiero que ambos convengamos que no importan los problemas entre nosotros, vamos a hacerlos a un lado cuando nuestras vidas dependan del otro."

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Michael?" le preguntó, haciéndosele extraño que él de la nada le saliera con esto. Le debía de estar escondiendo algo. Además, los problemas entre ellos solían ser de la clase que veinticuatro horas después se habían solucionado.

"Nada, sólo he estado pensando mucho." Le reveló, "E imaginándome cada situación posible por la cual las cosas entre nosotros pudieran cambiar."

"Nada va a cambiar," le dijo, viendo lo inquieto que se encontraba. Ni siquiera había estado así en su segunda luna llena, había estado nervioso y ansioso, pero también callado y alejado.

"¿Qué si los lycans o los vampiros nos quisieran poner en contra? ¿Hacernos elegir un bando?" Sabía que había una posibilidad por muy remota de que eso ocurriera, siempre se la pasaban pensando que serían atacados, ¿pero qué tal si no?

"Los vampiros no tendrían ningún interés en ponerme en tu contra. Intentarán matarnos en cuanto nos vean. Soy la última persona que mi raza querría como aliado." Lo miró a los ojos, "En toda esta historia el que tiene una opción aquí eres tú, los lycans te aceptarán." Lo aceptarían a él pero no a ella, y no iba a hacer un pacto solo por protegerse a sí misma.

En ese momento tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía porque, "Sólo confío en ti."

"También confío en ti." No sabía que mas decirle, en verdad parecía preocupado por eso, pero lo conocía muy poco, tal vez le gustaba hacer dramas por todo, como en los entrenamientos.

"Hay tres bandos en esta guerra, Selene. Los vampiros, los lycans, y tu y yo."

"Somos muy poco para ser considerados un bando." Por muy preocupado que estuviera tampoco estaba en ella mentir para hacerlo sentir bien. Prefería la dura sinceridad que le serviría más que un engaño piadoso.

"Lo sé." Le respondió. "Pero me hace sentir mejor saber que no estoy solo."

Secretamente a ella también. "No voy a impedirte que busques seguridad entre los lycans cuando lo encuentres necesario."

Michael sabría que Selene nunca le bajaría la cabeza a los lycans para ser aceptada, ni lo seguiría a él, "Somos tu y yo." Le dijo, "Y los que se quieran unir a nosotros, si llega a suceder." No serían ellos uniéndose a otros bandos, dubitativamente le extendió la mano, sospechando que se la iba a dejar estirada.

Selene miró la mano, "No es necesario. Confío en ti." Él no retiró la mano y mirándolo a los ojos vio que no lo iba a hacer. Selene dubitativamente depositó su mano en la de él y lo sintió aplicando demasiada presión para luego soltarla y mirar hacia el firmamento mientras exhalaba. Hoy estaba más extraño que nunca, "Vamos a entrenar." Le dijo guiando el camino.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 56**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Entiéndeme, hombre, no es que no quiera ayudar o que no crea en tus palabras, lo que pasa es que no me creo la persona indicada para que me coloques al mando de tus cosas." Christopher, uno de los lycans le dijo.

Michael se llevó la bolsa de sangre a la boca, "Entiendo lo que dices, si fuera yo en tus zapatos estaría diciendo lo mismo." Le contestó, una de las cosas que le agradaba de Christopher era que se identificaba con él. Fue convertido hace un par de años, venía de un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba viviendo, aún se veía asustadizo e incomodo entre los lycans de más poder. Sería como él -_había sido él_- si no fuera el híbrido y no supiera que podría matar a todo aquel que le colocara un problema en frente. "Ya tengo a una persona que me respalda y-"

"¿La vampira?" le preguntó inclinándose y bajando la voz. Aunque la mayoría de los lycans le veían un problema al evidente interés de Michael por la traficante de muerte a él le daba igual. Tal vez porque los últimos años los había pasado prácticamente secuestrado por los lycans…

Michael definitivamente no quería hablar de ella, "No." Le dijo e inmediatamente continuó antes de que le fuera a hacer alguna pregunta, "Edward, el lycan-"

"Sé quien es Edward." Le interrumpió, era uno de los lycans más antiguos y experimentados del lugar. Se decía que el mismísimo Lucian lo había convertido y los rumores sólo aumentaron cuando Michael se le arrimó una vez y le dijo que lo recordaba de los recuerdos de Lucian. "¿Y si ya tienes ayuda para que me quieres a mí?"

"Quiero balancear los intereses en este lugar," Michael bajó la voz explicándose, "Confío en Edward pero como la mayoría de la gente ha vivido tanto tiempo pensando en la guerra que se ha convertido en un-"

"¿Robot sin sentimientos?" le preguntó burlándose y vio que el comentario no cayó mal.

A Michael el comentario le causó gracia, "Pues sí…" admitió, "He estado en conversaciones con Corvinus y le he colocado algunos puntos de vista de cómo es la vida entre los humanos ahora y que tal vez implementando estos estilos de vida después de que se acabe la guerra las cosas podrían ir por buen camino."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendido, "¿Y te ha aceptado las propuestas?"

"No, pero lo vi interesado en algunos asuntos."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Que cada lycan aprenda alguna profesión de su gusto para llevar una vida honrada, y ese tipo de cosas…"

"Yo era Ingeniero de Sistemas….." le dijo dejándose llevar, "A no ser que sea desarrollador de armas, lo demás no es algo que le interese a los lycans." A menudo se preguntaba que tanto habría avanzado las tecnologías de sistemas en dos años, cuáles eran los nuevos gadgets, sistemas operativos, redes, desarrollos…para ahora podía decir que sus conocimientos estaban desactualizados, y no era algo que le gustase admitir como profesional.

"Sí, yo era médico, y mira….."

"¿Alcanzaste a hacer el juramento ese que hacen los doctores?"

"El Juramento Hipocrático," Michael le dio a conocer el nombre y le asintió.

"Entonces ahora no es más que un Juramento Hipócrita…." Le hizo un comentario lleno de humor, e ironía.

Michael le sonrió por un momento, contento de tener este tipo de interacción de nuevo. No tratar con alguien…..lleno de machismo u hombría que lo hacía sentir poco valido ante esos que aparentemente tenían más testosterona que él. Odio y matanzas, "¿Qué estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas?"

Christopher le alzó las cejas ante la pregunta. No era la primera vez que hablaba con el híbrido pero las otras veces las conversaciones se habían tratado de lo más profesional posible. Ahora sentía como si el híbrido quisiera tener plática banal con él, "Nada bueno, definitivamente." Le contestó y después le dio una palmada en la espalda, si creía que su vida era difícil la del híbrido debía de ser peor, no solo le tocaba que sobrevivir para el día siguiente sino también preocuparse por todo el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros, y también por protegerse para no ser asesinado ya fuera por otros lycans queriendo obtener estatus de alfa o por los vampiros queriendo vengarse. "Hermano, donde estuviéramos afuera, le estaría comprando una cervecita." Le contestó riéndose y llevando su bolsa de sangre hasta la de él para hacer como si brindaban.

Michael le sonrió cortésmente, pero no respondió nada.

"Aguafiestas." Le contestó pudiendo ver que incluso en la vida humana Michael no había sido un juerguista, era demasiado serio y callado y eso no venía de ser acabado de convertir. Probablemente era la clase de tipo que se tomaría sus traguitos y socializaría pero que al final de la noche se encontraría en un rincón disfrutando de la soledad o del tiempo con alguien especial. "Uy, sí," le añadió, imaginándose volver a ser humano, "un barcito, buena comida, buenos tragos, buena música, buena compañía, y por supuesto….hermosas mujeres."

Michael se sobó la cara fuertemente, "No soy esa clase de personas….." le dijo, "pero suena tan bien que lo extraño."

Christopher le sonrió, "No tenemos un barcito, ni buenos tragos, mucho menos buena música, pero tenemos buena comida," miró hacia la bolsa de Michael y luego a su alrededor en la cafetería, era media noche, había gente más de la normal a esa hora, "y claro, lo que nunca falta," señaló hacia una mesa, "hermosas mujeres."

Michael le volvió a sonreír, "Creo que pasó en eso último." Le dijo, no queriendo pensar en desquitarse, o aquello de que un clavo sacaba otro clavo. Tan solo estaba tratando de no pensar en Selene.

"No hermano, si yo fuera el híbrido…..me aprovecharía, lo único que tendría que hacer cada noche sería esto," le dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano y luego empezó a señalar al azar, "Tin, tin y tin," decía mientras supuestamente señalaba las mujeres con las que se acostaría esa noche.

"¿A duras penas uno puede con una y vas a elegir a tres?"

Era el híbrido, no dudaba que pudiera con más de tres, "Hermano, sinceramente creo que eso es lo que usted necesita, quitarse esa tensión que mantiene encima, y para eso tenemos rubias, peli rojas…..o si te atraen más las morenas…"

Sintiéndose en mayor confianza decidió arriesgarse a hacerle un comentario, "¿Alguna vez fuiste proxeneta? Porque creo que ese puede ser un buen trabajo para ti después de que salgamos de estas."

"¿Qué pasó con la vida honrada?" le preguntó entre risas, "Con ser tu hombre de confianza como me lo estabas pidiendo."

"La propuesta sigue ahí, pero creo que en el momento te están interesando más los placeres carnales….."

"Ok, ok, pospongamos estos placeres por unos minutos más." Volvió a tomar de su bolsa de sangre, se puso a pensar en lo que era lo último serio que habían hablado, "Creo que nos hemos desviado bastante del tópico original."

Michael le asintió, "Si Corvinus acepta algunas de mis propuestas sobre cómo llevar una vida más similar a la humana me gustaría que tú te encargaras de ello. Me explico, le hablé sobre una especie de jardín infantil donde los niños inmortales se pudieran conocer y también aprender…un colegio, por decirlo así."

"¿Crees que los vampiros van a permanecer lo suficiente aquí como para que eso llegue a pasar?" le preguntó, con un toque de interés, "los vampiros son una manada de elitistas orgullosos, ¿en verdad crees que van a dejar que sus niños se revuelvan con nosotros?"

"La verdad no sé." Le admitió, todas sus asunciones no eran más que eso, asunciones, "Lo que sí sé es que no todos los vampiros están interesados en una guerra, la gran mayoría quieren que esta guerra se acabe. Y si se acaba los que quedarán relegados serán aquellos guerreros que no se den por vencidos, gente que se quedará atrás. Al los guerreros ser la única protección de los vampiros a estos no les quedará de otra que seguirlos y exponerse más, o quedarse y adaptarse."

"¿Has estado pensando en esto bastante, ¿no es cierto?" le preguntó recordando su discurso de inspiración días atrás. Michael le asintió, "¿Por qué yo? Hay otros, muchos lycans más preparados que yo…."

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Va a ver gente que no le van a gustar mis ideas, eso es seguro. Necesito pelearlos pero no lo puedo hacer solo, por eso acepté la ayuda que varios lycans me están brindando. Mientras nosotros estemos discutiendo día a día con esa gente las cosas tienen que continuar, y no quiero que alguien que ya tenga odio y rencores contra la otra raza se vea inmiscuida. Confío en ti porque desde la cena de año nuevo te he estado estudiando, no te interesa el poder, sólo eres alguien más, como yo. Confío en ti por la conversación que acabamos de tener, aún no te has convertido en ellos….." dijo señalando hacia atrás, hacia un grupo de lycans en particular.

Christopher le asintió, "Si necesitas ayuda de este lado también la necesitarás del de los vampiros…."

Y ahí era donde se complicaba la cosa, nadie lo iba a querer ayudar, y aquellos que quisiesen probablemente no lo harían al estar siendo presionados por los vampiros, "Lo sé." Le dijo exhalando.

"Tal vez esa vampirita tuya pueda ayudarnos."

El humor a Michael le cambió en ese momento, la decepción volvió, o no volvió, siempre había estado ahí, tan solo aumentó, "Ella no es nada mío. Y no nos ayudaría."

Empezó a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, o a sospecharlo. Ni para los lycans o los vampiros era un secreto la…..admiración que el híbrido tenía para la vampira que lo había convertido, admiración que él no tenía duda se podría haber convertido en algo mas, sino por parte de ella sí por parte de él. Ser un hombre y estar encerrado por meses con un mujerón como lo era ella solo podía llevar a una cosa, bueno a varias…..dependiendo de las personas. Esas dos cosas podían ser mutuamente excluyentes como podrían no serlo, sexo y amor. Ahora, no podía apuntar a la una o a la otra y decir es esta, lo que sí podía decir era que los rumores eran ciertos, los de Michael estar interesado en la vampira. Y probablemente su mal humor provenía del otro rumor que acababa de salir al aire, que la vampira andaba con un traficante de muerte. "No hagamos planes mientras estemos despechados." Le dijo, metiéndose en su vida privada aunque sabía que no sería bienvenido.

Michael lo miró con un tanto de enojo pero este se fue en cuanto vio su mirada de que no había querido entrometerse sino darle un consejo, "_¿Estemos?_" le preguntó con el tono que decía que él no estaba despechado, mucho menos por Selene. Él nunca había tenido derechos sobre ella, ¿entonces porque iba a estar despechado ahora? Decepcionado, sí, sí lo estaba. Selene era la mujer que lo había acogido cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho, quien le proveyó un techo y prácticamente se auto declaró su aliada para luego olvidársele todo en cuanto llegaron aquí. No, él no estaba penando románticamente por una mujer que apenas si conocía de hacía unos meses. Una mujer que no lo había dejado conocerla.

Christopher le asintió, "Sip," le dijo señalando hacia una mujer que se marchaba, "Lorna ahí donde la ves terminó todo."

"¿Por qué?" Michael preguntó mas por dejar de pensar en Selene que por interés…..

"Me agarró engañándola con ella, ella, ella y ella." Dijo apuntando con su dedo a las cuatro mujeres. Michael le alzó las cejas, "Soy un tipo bueno," le dijo para que ahora no creyera que iba a ser igual de irresponsable con el trabajo que le estaba pidiendo hacer, "sólo que engañar es lo mío." Le reveló. Era divertido, el andar con una y con otra, mantener en apuros, escondiéndose, haciendo algo con una sabiendo que la otra podía descubrirlo…era la acción. Claro, no quería a ninguna de las mujeres ni ninguna lo quería a él, por eso engañaba. Con una mujer que lo quisiera probablemente primero habría un dilema en su cabeza sobre lastimarla. "Ahora, puedes negarte, pero que me dices de ese dicho de un clavo saca otro clavo…." Le dijo obvio a lo que le estaba preguntando y señalando a la misma mesa de mujeres lycans que le había mostrado anteriormente. "No me cabe duda que ni Koh te rechazaría." Una lycan oriental que estaba más buena que el pan pero que solía interesarse por los lycans más poderosos, poor ejemplo Michael, ella se le había prácticamente tirado encima a Michael la noche de año Nuevo. Al él no contestarle nada continuó estudiando sus alrededores, "O si te gustan las más respetables," señaló hacia otra mesa, donde Abby se encontraba con otro lycan. Abby era la típica muchacha buena gente y bonita que caía bien. Los años como inmortal aún no la habían llegado a cambiar. Habría intentado algo con ella sino supiera de antemano que lo iban a rechazar. Además, tal vez era demasiado buena.

Michael estaba a punto de negarse pero sintió pasos que se detuvieron justo detrás de él, se volteó para encontrarse con el Cleaner que había operado.

"¿Podemos hablar? En privado…." Le preguntó al híbrido pues lo había estado esperando a que estuviera a solas pero todo el día lo había pasado entre los lycans. Ahora sus tres días libres empezaban y no quería pasar ni un minuto más en estas instalaciones. Sólo sería cumplir con este pequeño favor para marcharse.

A Michael le sorprendió y apuró lo que quedaba en su bolsa de sangre, "¿Está todo bien?" le preguntó creyendo que venía a alguna clase de consulta médica, olvidando que el médico de los Cleaners ya había regresado de las vacaciones.

"No, no es eso." Como las indicaciones lo dictaban lo guió hasta un lugar alejado donde ojos mirones no los siguieran, el quirófano. Ya allí de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un papel doblado y se lo pasó. Michael lo recibió frunciendo el ceño. El Cleaner se marchó sin ningún problema, pero nada más fue pasar por la sala principal para que de repente lo estuvieran deteniendo y llevando a una de las salas de interrogación donde el híbrido se encontraba. El trozo de papel arrugado en la mano de este, su furia visiblemente apenas y contenible.


	11. Parte 2: Capítulo 57

_**Capítulo 57 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Pudiste haber elegido un mejor momento para hacer esto." Selene le dijo a Česlav mientras se paseaban en un Rolls Royce por las –a esas altas horas de la madrugada– cuasi desoladas calles de New York, acababan de bajarse de un avión y ahora mismo iban hacia la firma de abogados y representantes que en las últimas décadas les había manejado el dinero. Así a Selene no le gustara aceptarlo se había convertido en burócrata, Česlav le había enseñado a través de los siglos y por eso contaba con una pequeña fortuna, fortuna que compartía con él en varios negocios e inmuebles comunes que tenían.

"Créeme Selene, lo último que quiero es continuar involucrado contigo de alguna manera. Tus acciones me repugnan, me das asco." Fueron las primeras palabras que le dio desde que dejaron Londres. Londres, Frankfurt, Shangai, Tokio, los centros comerciales más cercanos a Hungría, pero les había tocado que atravesar casi todo el globo terráqueo para venir a New York.

No había colocado mucho problema cuando Česlav la llamó y le dijo que quería terminar todos los negocios económicos que tenían, eso en el momento siendo una cachetada. ¿Pero quién era ella para negarse? Para querer continuar una amistad que evidentemente ya estaba más que pérdida. "¿Estamos yendo a sus oficinas?"

Continuó mirando por la ventanilla, a través de los vidrios oscurecidos, "Demasiado peligroso. Dada nuestra _condición_ nos han rentado una casa afuera de la ciudad." Por supuesto que esta gente sabía quiénes eran ellos, así era como los vampiros trataban sus cosas, con humanos poderosos, legados de siglos atrás.

Selene muy pocas veces había estado en América, la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en Europa excepto en esos años en que se desarrollaron las guerras mundiales, cuando todos los vampiros habían buscado refugio temporal en otros lugares fuera del caos. No iban a Manhattan eso lo podía ver por la falta de edificios. Tras casi media hora vio que tomaron una carretera, "¿Un jet no habría sido algo mas rápido?"

"¿Tanto es tu afán de volver a los brazos de la abominación?" le preguntó aborreciendo la situación.

Selene miró al chofer que continuó siendo eficiente, callado y en lo suyo, "No, tanto es el peligro al que me estás exponiendo. No sólo a mí sino también a toda nuestra raza." Suspiró, "Probablemente somos los dos únicos vampiros lo totalmente estúpidos como para estar acá afuera sabiendo lo que está sucediendo, lo que Marcus está haciendo."

"Antes te hubiera valido culo."

"Antes era solo mi vida la que exponía."

"Sí, ahora tienes el destino de nuestras razas sobre tus hombros. Ahórrame la secreta hipocresía, sé que debes de estar muriéndote por cazar, por matar. Pero sigue aparentando para el híbrido. Hermosa relación esa."

Selene lo ignoró molesta, pero molesta porque tenía razón, la caza le hacía falta. "Espero que solo baste con nuestras firmas para devolvernos."

"Lo siento pero aparentemente nos tendremos que quedar hasta el anochecer. Bien sabes que esos papeles tienen que ser aceptados y no importa quienes seamos hay alguna gente que no nos correrá."

Una hora después en cuanto el carro disminuyó la velocidad y giró Selene pudo ver más allá de la reja a cuatro personas esperando afuera de lo que obviamente era una mansión costosa. En cuanto se bajaron los humanos se aproximaron a estrecharles las manos, tres hombres mayores en trajes caros y una mujer joven también bien vestida. En cuanto entró en la mansión vio los exquisitos paneles de madera, las escaleras, pisos de mármol, un tragaluces impresionante, alfombras, mesas, adornos, lujos, todos a simple vista un gran coste para el bolsillo. _¿Para qué rentar algo así si solo se iban a quedar una noche?_ Era un desperdicio y justo la clase de lugares opulentos que a Česlav le encantaban. Fueron guiados por un pasillo y luego a una habitación la cual vio no contaba con ventanas, después los hicieron bajar unas gradas hacia lo que creyó sería el sótano pero se equivocó pues más adelante enfrente suyo había un pequeño centro de recreación, una cancha de basquetbol en la mitad del lugar, luego recorriendo otros pasillos pudo ver salas de video, de juegos y otras que obviamente también eran para recreación pero que ella ni sabía cómo se llamaban o que hacían. Finalmente se detuvieron ante una puerta y prosiguieron a una sala de juntas muy bien arreglada pero podía ver que había sido arreglada de último momento. Vio a Česlav despojándose de su pesada gabardina y colocándola detrás del asiento mientras se sentaba. Selene hizo lo mismo, sus manos sobre el grueso vidrio transparente de la mesa. Las próximas ocho horas las pasaron entre lenguaje burócrata y dividiendo sus activos o dándole al otro el tipo de activo que no sabrían manejar. Los humanos de vez en cuando diciendo que ese era el final de la sociedad más amigable de la historia, o el divorcio más amigable de la historia. Ellos ignorándolos. Selene no tenía duda que ya estaba de día afuera y para cuando empezó a sentir hambre vio a un hombre joven entrando y sirviéndoles dos vasos vacíos y después colocando dos empaques de sangre _Ziodex_ a su lado, los humanos seguramente haciendo eso para que vieran que no era sangre verdadera con la que iban a ser alimentados. Unos minutos después el joven regresó esta vez para servir café caliente a los abogados.

Česlav vertió el contenido de su bolsa en un vaso, "¿Aun eres accionista?" le preguntó mostrándole el empaque, obviamente se refería a su parte de acciones en las empresas _Ziodex._

Selene entendiendo se negó, "Siguen a mi nombre pero no puedo ejercer ninguna decisión." Fane le había explicado.

"O sea no." Le respondió y volvió a mirar a los humanos. Tras unos minutos más los humanos se disculparon diciendo que les tomaría de tres a cuatro horas tener los nuevos documentos listos y los guiaron esta vez hacia unas habitaciones. Česlav ya había tratado con estas personas en varias ocasiones, todos excepto la mujer, y de la única que podía sentir tensión viniendo, esta había aumentado exponencialmente cuando los vio bebiendo sangre.

Selene se acostó en la habitación que le dieron, al principio sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pensando nuevamente en la entera situación. Desde que mató a Viktor supo que sus relaciones con todo el que conociera se habían cercenado, no le importaba mucho la verdad, no había ni un puñado de gente a la que le daría pesar perder. Fane y Česlav siendo la excepción. Fane había sido su compañero traficante y podía decirse amigo leal, en su momento él había tenido demasiada información de ella que podía atentar en contra de su honor y no la había utilizado. Česlav había sido Česlav, no había más por decir o por definir. Ahora todas esas relaciones eran inexistentes, incluso la más reciente, la que tenía con Michael. Tenía que admitirse que haber dejado las instalaciones sin decirle a nadie había sido en parte por alejarse de él y darle tiempo para que se calmara. Ella había tenido un desliz con Česlav y ni siquiera iba a decir que la reacción de Michael había sido exagerada, lo había sido, pero todo había sido su culpa, él no era a quien culpar. "A la mierda." Suspiró decidiéndose a no pensar más en eso, dejar que la vida solucionara las cosas si había una solución y si no pues continuar viviendo. Fue despertada un buen rato después para que volvieran a la sala a revisar que los nuevos títulos hubieran quedado bien. Para ese momento estaba a punto de anochecer y tras media hora se encontraban viajando hacia una nueva locación donde Česlav y Selene tan solo firmarían y presentarían sus huellas ante un juez, esta gente haría el resto en los próximos meses, _¿siquiera estarían vivos en los próximos meses?_ Exhaló y releyó cada uno de los contratos, media hora después todo estaba firmado. Una hora después los abogados volvían con poderes autentificados y se despedían del todo por ahora. Algo rápido, por todo el dinero que les estaban pagando.

Česlav vio el carro de los abogados marcharse y miró a Selene señalándole el carro de ellos, "Hay un avión que sale en una hora, ya todo está arreglado. El vuelo hará una escala para tu protección en Roma donde pasarás el día y al anochecer tomarás otro vuelo a Budapest." Le pasó los tickets de la aerolínea, clase económica, ni siquiera primera clase dado que para ahora no podían viajar en jet privado como se acostumbraba. Para nada esto siendo una venganza pero sí hasta le alegraba imaginársela incomoda con un gordo al lado y niños chillando a su alrededor, _vaya tortura._

"No me voy a ir sin ti." Le dijo extrañada al ver este giro de eventos. ¿Por qué había esperado hasta este momento para decirle que no volvería con ella a Europa?

Česlav se encogió de hombros, "Pienso tomarme un par de días, tú verás si te quedas o te marchas. Problema tuyo."

Selene lo detuvo de la gabardina en cuanto vio que iba a caminar hacia el carro, "¿Quedarse aquí haciendo qué?"

"Lo que se me dé la gana. Disfrutar de unos días de libertad, del aire libre que no apesta a lycan, ¿o me vas a decir que no estás hasta la coronilla de las instalaciones?" Selene se quedó mirándolo, muy bien sabiendo que le ocultaba algo así que decidió decirle, "También ha habido inteligencia sobre un grupo de inmortales….no traficantes de muerte para que ahora no vayas a creer que esto es una trampa para acabar contigo."

"¿Vampiros o lycans?" le preguntó sospechando que iría de cacería.

"Vampiros." Le respondió. "Este asunto entre nosotros es una excusa para Fane mandarme por los vampiros restantes del coven de Amelia para hablar con ellos y que acepten la protección de Corvinus."

"¿Por qué te mandaría desde Europa viendo que acá mismo hay representantes?" No le creía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo. Debía de haber algo más.

"Porque ellos no se quieren unir y yo soy uno de los representantes más cercanos a Amelia y parte del concilio que sigue con vida. Mis credenciales hablarán por sí mismas."

"¿Aún cuando te molesta la presencia de los lycans y el nuevo tratado de paz vas a hacer eso?"

Česlav le asintió, "Una cosa es que no los soporte y otra que vea como mi raza desaparece de la faz de la tierra." No era un total estúpido egoísta después de todo.

Tenía sentido, pero no la convencía, "¿No estarás planeando buscar traficantes de muerte que estén en contra de lo que la paz significa para unírteles verdad?"

"Me conoces. Pero este es un asunto que será tratado de otra manera." Y sin decirle más se soltó y caminó hasta el carro. Se sentó dentro de este pero no cerró la puerta, Selene se paró al lado de la puerta y se agachó para poder mirarlo.

"Mi presencia no será bienvenida."

"Me vas a acompañar de todas formas." Sabía muy bien que no había nada que pudiera impedir ese hecho. Él lo sabía, Fane lo sabía.

Eso era verdad, si lo dejaba solo temía que algo le pudiera ocurrir. Selene entró al carro aunque seguramente sabía que no debía. "¿Cuantos vampiros son?"

"Treinta."

"¿Alguien familiar?"

Česlav le sonrió, "Stoll, Julianna, Sanjō y Rodgers." Los tres primeros eran traficantes de muerte. El último otro integrante del concilio.

A Selene inmediatamente le preocuparon los tres primeros nombres. "¿Están cerca?"

"No. Nos toca que viajar al interior del país. Una nueva casa se había estado construyendo y solo Amelia sabía en donde por eso Marcus no ha podido dar con esta."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 58. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

…_**Un día atrás…**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

A diferencia de lo que se creería fue Corvinus quien fue convocado por Michael para saber si sabía algo sobre la ausencia de Selene pero este había actuado más que sorprendido…..sospechosamente sorprendido, como si supiera algo.

Lo primero que hizo Michael al Corvinus entrar en su propia sala de reuniones privadas fue extenderle al viejo la nota sabiendo que este no haría público su contenido. Michael vio los labios de su antepasado moviéndose mientras leía, él para ahora ya se sabía su contenido de memoria.

'_Michael, _

_El motivo de esta nota es para que no te alarmes cuando te des cuenta de mi partida. Tengo que solucionar unos problemas personales y a la vez creí que sería prudente colocar espacio entre nosotros mientras los humores se calman. _

_Estaré de regreso en dos o tres días, _

_Selene.'_

La nota concisa, directo al punto y a la vez en vez de aclarar dudas dejando más. Era Selene, y se había marchado a escondidas para que no la fuera a detener. Corvinus lo miró y asintió. "Selene no es tan irresponsable, algo está sucediendo."

Corvinus se guardó parte de la información que conocía y le asintió a Michael, después convocó a los representantes de los vampiros para comprobar que no hubiera habido juego sucio. Pronto un vampiro había hecho notar sobre la ausencia de Česlav también. Michael conociendo de su posición en el coven inmediatamente había preguntado por este. Fane inmediatamente había hecho desocupar la sala y solo habían quedado los tres en esta. Prosiguió a contarles al híbrido y a Corvinus lo que había enviado a hacer a Česlav a América. "¿Por qué enviar a Selene con Česlav?" Michael le preguntó, como en la última media hora sintiendo preocupación y al mismo tiempo ansiedad.

Fane le sacudió la cabeza, "No lo hice. Lo envié a él solo."

Michael caminó hasta este, si le tenía que sacar la información a golpes se la sacaría, "¿Por qué no hay registros de la salida de Česlav ni de Selene entonces?" le preguntó, obviamente se habían estudiado las grabaciones pero en ninguna aparecían ni juntos ni separados. Era sospechoso, demasiado. Selene podía estar entrepiernada con Česlav en estos momentos pero para eso no tenía que dejar las instalaciones. Lo más probable era que estuviera en una zanja y muerta.

Fane para nada se mostró intimidado por la amenaza física del híbrido, "Teníamos arreglado que la ausencia de Česlav pasara desapercibida pues estamos tratando que un grupo se integre a nosotros y si por ejemplo Khan llega a hablar primero con ellos esa posibilidad de unírsenos se vendría a abajo. Corvinus lo sabía." Estaba al tanto de esa parte.

"Asumo que has hablado con Česlav." Corvinus que había estado callado y presenciando el intercambio notó como Michael estaba empezando a perder la compostura.

"No. Quedamos de comunicarnos pero hasta ahora todas mis llamadas se van a buzón."

Para este momento no había punto en darle vueltas a los asuntos, "Conoces a Selene y a Česlav, tanto juntos como separados, ¿Pueden estar juntos en este momento?" ¿Era Selene así de irresponsable de marcharse sabiendo lo que eso representaba no solo para las razas sino también para la humanidad? _Era inconcebible tal comportamiento, _Corvinus pensó.

Fane no sabía que decir, "Es posible….ellos han estado pasando tiempo juntos últimamente." de reojo estudió la reacción del híbrido que inmediatamente se paró más derecho. "Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"¿Entonces ella se ha marchado bajo su voluntad?"

Michael interrumpió la respuesta que Fane iba a dar, la cual había empezado con un asentimiento, "No. La conozco. No se habría marchado así nada más." Podían estar en muy malos tratos pero no veía a Selene como la clase de mujer que sólo por darle una lección actuaría de esta forma. "Quiero la locación de a donde Česlav se está dirigiendo." No lo preguntaba, se lo ordenaba a Fane, o a Corvinus. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llegar al punto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Corvinus inmediatamente lo fijó con la mirada, "No te puedes marchar."

Sí, sí, podía, no se iba a quedar sentado esperando a que dos días pasaran, _no podía,_ "Con todo respeto señor, si Marcus quiere a alguien no es a mí. Irá a buscar a Selene."

Fane lo volteó a mirar, la presencia del híbrido con sus lycans tan solo asustaría a los vampiros. "No es prudente que te presentes ante los vampiros, démosles unas horas más–"

Corvinus lo interrumpió, esta vez colocándose de parte del híbrido, tal vez una muestra de voluntad sería apreciada mayormente cuando el híbrido descubriera que Selene no estaba en problemas y que había actuado por su cuenta, siendo egoísta e irresponsable, "La locación. Enviaremos un grupo de Cleaners de los que se encuentra en América y solo será cuestión de–"

"Usted no lo entiende, ¿verdad?" Michael le preguntó, "Con o sin su ayuda me voy a ir a buscarla." Corvinus tenía que estar bromeando si creía que se iba a cruzar de brazos y esperar a que milagrosamente Selene apareciera. Quien sabía lo que pudiera estar sucediendo. No podría dejar el país legalmente pero por asuntos externos él y Selene habían dejado caletas de dinero escondidas a lo largo del camino que llevaba a su cabaña, nada mas sería buscar la más cercana y con esa cantidad de dinero podía hacer lo que quisiera, la corrupción abundaba en todas partes.

"Hoy me iba a dar su sangre." Les dijo a ambos, ignorando por un momento la exigencia de Michael, "¿Hay alguna razón para la que haya huido no queriéndomela dar?"

"No ha huido." Fane les dijo exhalando. La conocía. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza ella lo conseguía, no importándole llevarse por delante a cuanto amigo o enemigo se encontrara en el camino.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 59. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

A eso de las tres de la mañana se bajaron esta vez de un jet. Para ahora Česlav había llamado a los traficantes de muerte a decirles que no se sorprendieran por la presencia de Selene y que no fueran a tratar nada. Lamentablemente el grupo de vampiros se había separado y no había información del grupo B que había marchado cien kilómetros al norte a encontrarse con un sospechoso grupo que la inteligencia dictaba eran lycans. El grupo A no había ido a buscarlos porque oh sorpresa, ninguno de esos vampiros era traficante de muerte. A petición de Česlav los habían ido a recoger a una pista privada, ambos se acercaron a la Escalade y una mujer les hizo señas para que eligieran el otro vehículo, un Jeep Wrangler JK donde en la parte de atrás vieron todas las armas que habían mandado a traer. "Parece que nos vamos de cacería." Le dijo a Selene al mismo tiempo que abría un contenedor y veía dos sables árabes en este, inmediatamente los cogió para estudiarles el peso.

Česlav bajó uno de los sables, "No luzcas tan feliz….." le dijo al verlo pasar un dedo por el filo de la hoja y después aparecer unas cuantas gotas de sangre, la boca a Selene se le hizo agua al instante pero lo ignoró, "Si vamos a ser sinceros deberíamos en vez de atacar a los lycans informarles de las instalaciones de Corvinus."

Sin colocarle atención a las ridiculeces de Selene Česlav dejó el otro sable y se quitó la gabardina para después colocarse el chaleco que venía en el contenedor, luego sostuvo sus armas favoritas y las enfundó en la parte de la espalda de ese chaleco. Vio a Selene cogiendo varios rifles para asegurarse que estuvieran apropiadamente cargados, _así que aparentemente ella escogía su seguridad sobre proteger a aquellos lycans, aparentemente no había perdido toda su razón,_ "El grupo de Stoll iba a hacer eso pero ambos sabemos que con cada lycan que se podrá comunicar habrán tres más que lo único que querrán será derramamiento de sangre." Česlav vio a Selene enfundando en sus botas dos cuchillos de cacería y después agarrando uno de los rifles, al menos no era tan idiota de creer que porque andaba revolcándose con el híbrido los lycans le perdonarían la vida. Se giró hacia el grupo de tres personas que los habían recibido, "Vuelvan a las instalaciones, Roxanne. Si no hemos notificado nada en una hora y media dejen el lugar." Cogió su gabardina y rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos encontrando una tarjeta con un número telefónico, se la pasó a la vampira, "Llamen a Fane si se tienen que dispersar, él les dirá que hacer." Se volvió a girar hacia Selene, "Vámonos, si nos demoramos más nos podemos quedar sin lycans que matar."

Más de media hora después iba lo más rápido que podía por el camino descubierto, la cuatro por cuatro siendo una gran ayuda. Vio que Selene lo miró de reojo y no le prestó atención al principio. ¿Qué la había llevado a meterse con el híbrido? ¿Qué le había llamado la atención de él? Podía ser el más fuerte de los inmortales pero la forma en que se entrenaba y se quejaba le mostraba que era un debilucho, de paso también sería un cobarde, era un feto a los ojos de cualquier vampiro, no tenía entrenamiento, no tenía experiencia. "Esto me recuerda las cogidas que nos dábamos cada vez antes de una misión." Muy bien sabía que eso no era en lo que ella estaba pensando cuando lo había volteado a mirar, "O las que nos dábamos después."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, desde que le había hablado de su relación con Michael el nivel de rudeza con que Česlav la trataba iba en aumento. "¿Sabes cuantos lycans son aproximadamente y cuantos traficantes de muerte?"

"Stoll me había contado de una manada de diez. Y son tres traficantes….bueno, ahora cuatro conmigo. Hay que esperar a ver qué bando escoges."

Selene le exhaló, "Cállate. Muy bien sabes que estoy con ustedes en esto."

_Eso había que esperar para verlo,_ "Entonces, ¿Cómo están haciendo tu y el híbrido para relacionarse?"

Decidió ser sincera, "No lo hacemos." Se giró completamente hacia él, "¿Por qué no me has delatado aún?" esa era una de las grandes incógnitas que tenía.

"¿Qué gano de eso?"

"¿Entonces estás esperando el mejor momento para utilizar esa información?" Le preguntó, en un principio había creído que Česlav no había dicho nada porque aún quedaba un tanto de respeto por ella pero en este momento se desilusionó, si ella había sido desleal para su raza porque no podía serlo él con ella.

"El concilio va a ser reformado y si por chance alguno no quedo en este puedo dar información valiosa que me de de nuevo mi lugar."

¿Iba a ser tan bajo con ella? _No lo podía creer,_ "Tú tienes tu puesto en el concilio." Él sería uno de los primeros que propondrían.

"Uno nunca lo sabe."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 60. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Para esos momentos Michael tenía literalmente el corazón en la garganta. Le había dado prácticamente la vuelta al mundo con tres lycans de confianza, Edward, Anna y Zacharias y representando a los vampiros venía con Fane y un tal Titov, todos en búsqueda de Česlav y Selene. Habían llegado el día anterior y hasta ahora Česlav no se había reportado, lo que dejaba a sospechas pues él y Selene debieron de haber llegado por lo menos cuatro horas antes que ellos. No mejoraba las cosas que no confiaba en ninguno de los cinco vampiros y que tan solo esperaba que estos no buscaran una oportunidad para clavarle el cuchillo por la espalda. También era para mal que los otros tres vampiros Stoll, Julianna y Sanjō no les agradara para nada su presencia y que en un primer lugar los hubieran atacado solo para que Fane y Titov tuvieran que explicar su presencia y como los querían de su parte en las instalaciones de Corvinus. Tanta había sido la confianza que horas después de haber aceptado hipócritamente su presencia se enteraron que les habían estado escondiendo que a menos de cinco kilómetros había un grupo de diez lycans al que iban a atacar y que estos –los vampiros– juraban habían estado por días rondando la mansión a medio construir donde estaban el resto de vampiros. Así que aprovechando las horas del día y que los vampiros podrían hacer poco para detenerlos Michael se escabullo con Edward, Anna y Zacharias a mitad de la tarde en búsqueda de ese grupo de lycans, un lycan reconocía a otro incluso a millas de distancia. Estos los estaban esperando para cuando Michael vio la cabaña en pobre estado. Vio a los tres acompañantes saludando a los otros lycans como si los conocieran de toda la vida, _hermandad era hermandad suponía._ Michael no había ni acabado de darle la mano al lycan alfa de esa manada, Kostra, para cuando otro de los lycans estaba hablando.

"Huelen a vampiro." Había creído que era cosa de él pero ahora cuando veía a sus compañeros asintiendo notó que había tenido la razón. "¿No nos digan que se nos adelantaron y acabaron con los vampiros de arriba de la montaña?"

Anna inmediatamente les sacudió la cabeza, "¿Qué tanto saben de Marcus? El Mayor de los vampiros." les preguntó a su vez.

A Kostra le pareció extraño que de los tres lycans hombres fuera la mujer la que hablara pero por ahora no iba a decir nada. "Hace un par de meses le sacamos a un vampiro información, entre estas que al parecer Marcus anda matando a cuanto inmortal se encuentre en el camino, inclusive su propia raza. Como hemos perdido comunicación con las guaridas de Europa supusimos que eso era verdad."

"Él ha venido a América en varias oportunidades." Michael le comunicó para que no creyera que solo lo peor estaba pasando en Europa.

"Lo sabemos."

"¿Y no se están escondiendo y en vez de eso andan persiguiendo vampiros?" Esta vez fue Edward quien preguntó.

Kostra se encogió de hombros. "¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"¿Qué saben del híbrido?" Anna volvió a hacer a un lado su comentario y pudo ver que al alfa no le gustó nada que en vez de responderle a su vez le hiciera otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué están dejando que una mujer haga su interrogatorio?" estos debían de ser lycans recién transformados si no se habían puesto por encima de ella.

Edward le sonrió al lycan mostrándole sus colmillos, "En nuestro grupo todos somos equitativos."

"¿Qué, se lo está dando a todos y por eso la han puesto al mando de su grupo?" le preguntó al vampiro que acababa de hablar, e inmediatamente escucho un rugido bajo pero no le colocó atención, estos eran lycans que ni siquiera sabrían pelear, "A nosotros nos caería bien una mujer en el grupo." Le dijo caminando hacia ella y justo cuando le fue a colocar una mano en la cintura esta se la quitó de encima. Inmediatamente su genio salió a traslucir y la fue a golpear en la cara por su atrevimiento pero su golpe fue detenido por ella y por el lycan rubio al mismo tiempo. Kostra con su mano izquierda cogió al lycan del cuello para que viera que él no era con quien meterse pero este lo cogió del antebrazo y ejerció tanta presión que lo hizo abrir su mano.

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás viendo como Michael sobrepasaba en fuerza al lycan.

Michael le mantuvo la mirada iracunda al lycan, probablemente se estaba preguntando si se iba a ir a golpes con él para demostrarle al grupo que ahora sería él el nuevo líder. Detrás suyo escuchó a Anna volver a preguntarle lo que sabía del híbrido. Y ese momento fue en el que Michael mostró colaboración y dejó ir al lycan, demostrándole así que no le interesaba hacerse al mando de su grupo. Al menos no por ahora.

Kostra extrañado vio como los morados en su piel desaparecieron y como la sangre volvió a circular por sus extremidades, "Una aberración creada por Lucian. Mitad lycan, mitad vampiro. Nadie sabe si su existencia es cierta o si es tan solo una leyenda para asustar a los vampiros."

Anna le asintió, solo los que estaban con Corvinus sabían que Michael ahora estaba con ellos. Muy pocos afuera de esa sociedad sabían la verdad. "Soy el híbrido." Michael les admitió a los lycans presentes. Todos inmediatamente dando un paso para atrás. Kostra inmediatamente se tiró a atacarlo. Michael lo sostuvo del cuello con facilidad, el lycan no era tan fuerte como lo creía. Había practicado en las instalaciones con una gran variedad de lycans y la fuerza de Kostra era mínima comparada a la de estos. Para dejar su punto claro lo aventó contra una pared, solo que no tuvo en consideración que la madera podrida cedería ante este, "No estoy aquí por tus hombres. Tan solo necesitamos su colaboración." Le dijo tranquilamente. Todas sus preocupaciones estaban en el paradero de Selene.

Humillado Kostra se levantó inmediatamente y pudo ver a sus hombres rugiéndole por lo bajo al supuesto híbrido, si es que lo era. Ellos no cederían su lealtad solo porque un aparecido lo dijera. "¿Nuestra colaboración?"

Michael decidió ir al punto, "Es imperativo que no ataquen a los vampiros." Hubo tres segundos de silencio y después Kostra se echó a reír mientras sus secuaces se sonreían como si estuviera loco. Michael prosiguió a demostrarles que era el híbrido, a hablarles sobre quien era 'Lorenz Macaro' y qué estaba haciendo por los inmortales para que Marcus no los encontrara, el tratado de paz, la convivencia con los vampiros, la guerra contra Marcus que se vendría, todo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Cuando Fane se despertó y fue a buscar al híbrido no lo encontró así que se imaginó que estaba con los lycans pero estos tampoco estaban dentro de la casa, inmediatamente llamó a Titov, para cuando este entró en la sala provisional de vigilancia quince minutos después ya Fane había dado con la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia de los cuatro lycans marchándose en dirección de los otros inmortales. Fane inmediatamente sacó su teléfono.

Al verlo marcándole Titov se lo quitó, "Déjame hablar con el híbrido. Eres incapaz de esconder tu desdén y molestia cuando te diriges a él." Fane se quedó mirándolo sorprendido y levantándole una ceja, después de unos segundos le pasó el celular. Instantes después el híbrido le contestó y le dijo que estaba tratando de convencer a los lycans para que se unieran a Corvinus pero que aún las cosas no funcionaban y que necesitaban que le dieran otro par de horas. En ese mismo momento el teléfono de Sanjō sonó y se lo pasó a Fane al ver que era Česlav. Česlav le informó que Selene estaba con él. Titov le comunicó esto al híbrido más que Selene estaba bien, respuesta no obtuvo y fue el mismo híbrido quien redirigió la conversación para segundos después colgar.

Fane intercambió un par de palabras con Česlav pero no le alcanzó a decir nada antes de que la señal se perdiera. "¿Te imaginas el drama si Selene ha vuelto a los brazos de Česlav dejando al pobre híbrido herido y despechado?"

Titov no se sorprendió por el comentario de Fane, ya sabía cómo era, "¿Ha ella tenido algo con el híbrido?" le preguntó, después de todo él no era de los traficantes de muerte de más alto rango. Su rango era suficiente pero Khan quien había tomado el mando de todos no lo tenía en cuenta de a mucho.

Fane se encogió de hombros. "No lo creo." Pero Česlav le había confiado que Selene y él no se habían acostado, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la única causa por la que ella le diría a Česlav que no era porque estaba con otro. Y ese otro debía de ser el híbrido.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene trató de volver a llamar a Fane pero no encontró señal. Cuando el carro dio un brinco y ella a su vez se pegó en la cabeza con el techo volteó a mirar a Česlav, _y decían que ella conducía mal. _Trató de llamar a Roxanne, lo mismo. "¿Qué tanto nos falta?" le preguntó.

Česlav con las manos en el volante le mostró la pequeña cabaña de vacaciones adelante.

"Tienes pelotas de venir acá." Fueron las primeras palabras que recibieron a Selene dichas por Stoll, con quien nunca se había llevado muy bien. Stoll no trató nada como le había advertido Fane pero al mismo tiempo le había dejado ver que su traición aun era tenida en cuenta.

"Me muero por ir de cacería." Česlav les dijo a sus compañeros pero estos tan solo lo miraron fijamente, dándole a conocer que había un problema, "¿Que sucede?" les preguntó preocupado. En ese momento escuchó pasos y se giró hacia estos, viendo a Titov y Fane llegando hasta ellos. Selene y Česlav se miraron frunciendo el ceño, ¿no los habían dejado en Hungría?

"¿Dónde diablos estabas?" Fane le preguntó a Česlav, "Tus órdenes eran venir acá directamente y que sorpresa me llevo, yo te llevo un día de ventaja." Vio que Česlav se fue a disculpar y continuó, "¿Y te trajiste a Selene? ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí?" Fue esta vez Selene quien interrumpió, no gustándole que hiciera como si no estuviera presente.

"Tu perrito faldero al ver que desapareciste sin pedirle permiso se empecinó a venir hasta acá." Le informó, tratando de leer su reacción pero la única que pudo ver fue la de ella escondiéndolas.

Sorprendida miró alrededor, "¿Dónde está?" le preguntó no queriendo ni pensar en qué clase de reclamos le haría ahora….aunque se admitía que haberse marchado sin decirle ni una palabra había sido bajo y una piedra que no le gustaría le devolvieran.

"El idiota se fue a hablar con los lycans que nos iban a atacar a ver si se les unen a Corvinus." Le informó.

"A la mierda." Česlav les dijo.

"¿Se fue sólo a hablar con diez lycans que–"

"No, él trajo tres lycans de confianza que lo están acompañando." Titov le informó notando como Selene se preocupó por el híbrido y como sus manos se habían movido para coger sus armas. "Aún estamos esperando noticias."

_¿Qué sería peor, dejar a Michael y a los tres lycans solucionar el asunto, o ella marcharse sobreprotectoramente en su búsqueda exponiendo su vida y a la vez haciendo que los avances de Michael no sirvieran para nada?_

"¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes dos?" Fane les preguntó estudiándolos.

Česlav lo miró a los ojos, "Finiquitando unos negocios." Sacó los sables y los colocó sobre una mesa para después quitarse el chaleco y sin más salió en búsqueda de un baño. Era obvio que el híbrido no les dejaría tocarle un pelo a los lycans…..al menos esperaba que les colocara una correa a esos perros. Encontró un baño y se acababa de quitar la camisa y las medias para cuando escuchó un rugido. Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo salió corriendo a ver qué sucedía, primero desviándose a coger sus sables y después hacia la puerta de donde más gritos provenían. Desde la distancia a mitad del pasillo pudo ver a sus compañeros formados en una fila mientras los lycans a varios metros de ellos también en una fila se detuvieron, esperando a ser atacados. Vio a Stoll tomar impulso pero al mismo tiempo escuchó a Titov decirle que no se moviera. Česlav tomó sus sables más fuertemente y prosiguió su camino sintiendo como la adrenalina se difundía alrededor de él. No había alcanzado la puerta cuando vio a los lycans correr hacia ellos, unos transformándose a medio camino, al mismo tiempo Česlav también empezó a correr.

Los malditos lycans los habían engañado. Después de hablar con ellos por horas los hijos de puta les habían dado de beber algo, solo por no dejar Edward, Anna y Zacharias habían bebido, siguiendo su desconfianza él no lo había hecho pero esto los lycans lo tomaron como recelo y lo tildaron de creerse mejor que ellos y poco confiables, solo por no dejar había bajado la sangre en pocos tragos. Kostra se había sentado enfrente de ellos y empezado a hablar sobre lo que le sucedería una vez que los dejaran en una de las instalaciones de Corvinus, de un momento a otro Edward, Anna y Zacharias se levantaron sacando sus cuchillos, Michael inmediatamente pensó en una traición hacia él pero al verlos sorprendidos y bamboleándose y después caer al piso lo comprendió. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia Kostra y ahora lo único que sabía es que se había despertado debajo de los escombros de lo que había sido la cabaña, los lycans los habían engañado, tumbado la cabaña encima de ellos y prendido fuego. Michael desesperado buscó los cuerpos de sus compañeros, aguantando el calor y las quemaduras, el humo y en cuanto encontró a uno los encontró a los tres pues estaban cerca. Inmediatamente tomó a Anna y a Zacharias –los más cercanos– y los sacó, después volvió por Edward. Todos desmayados y con quemaduras de consideración. Michael sintió el fuego a su alrededor y rugió del dolor y de la rabia. Sin dar tiempo a perder siguió a esos lycans, sabía donde los encontraría. Trató de transformarse para aprovechar la velocidad híbrida pero se dio cuenta que no podía, _la enzima de Lucian que prevenía el cambio_, esta vez no se la habían inyectado, se la habían dado a beber. No teniendo en cuenta de a mucho su dolor aumentó el paso no sabiendo cuanto tiempo había perdido para ahora. Unos minutos después disparos se hicieron audibles junto con rugidos, todos estos sonidos apagados pero cuanto más caminaba más altos se volvían. En los dos o tres minutos que le tomó alcanzar el lugar de la batalla vio la carnicería que los vampiros estaban haciendo con los lycans no entrenados.

Česlav era el que estaba más alejado, lo vio entre dos lycans transformados y con dos cuchillos largos y curveados que daban escalofríos. El lycan de adelante en cuanto vio que Česlav blandía uno de los cuchillos se aventó al piso, accidentalmente dejando desprotegido a su compañero a cuyo estomago le fue abierto, sangre inmediatamente saliendo, para cuando Česlav acababa de hacer el movimiento el otro lycan ya estaba de nuevo en pie y se lanzaba con garras hacia su cuello, el lycan lastimado tomó ventaja de esto y su herida no debía de ser tan grave porque vio que cogió a Česlav del pie y se agachó a morderlo, sólo que un cuchillo salió de la nada girando sobre su eje y enterrándosele a ese lycan en particular en el muslo. No tuvo que girar a ver de dónde venía el cuchillo pues por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Selene acuclillada aún con la mano estirada al acabar de hacer el movimiento. Un rugido le trajo la atención nuevamente hacia Česlav donde vio al lycan aullando del dolor por la herida en su muslo y de la impresión soltando a Česlav haciéndolo ir hacia atrás. Con el impulso perdido mientras luchaba Česlav aprovechó y se zafó del lycan que lo sostenía por la espalda haciéndolo perder aún más el equilibrio, aprovechando para girarse y con su cuchillo atravesar por el estomago al lycan enteramente, el filo saliéndole por la espalda, luego no solamente a gusto con eso sino que buscando más vio a Česlav haciendo fuerza hacia arriba y aun con el lycan empalado lo levantó del piso mientras la daga lo cortaba desde el estomago hasta el mentón hasta que el impulso de la fuerza de levante lo sacó del cuchillo. El lycan detrás de Česlav brincó hacia él rugiendo y Michael lo vio agachándose mientras se giraba y blandía de nuevo el cuchillo, cortándole de nuevo el estomago e imprimiéndole tanta fuerza a su golpe que el lycan giró lateralmente en el aire. Michael sabía que no podía ser así pero podía jurar que segundos pasaron antes de que los dos cuerpos tocaran el piso nuevamente, muertos.

A unos metros de Česlav vio a un vampiro que no conocía, derribando a un lycan sin transformar y metiéndole una patada tremenda en la cara mientras este trataba de levantarse rápidamente, sangre volando en todas las direcciones, como si fuera un juego el vampiro le dio tiempo para levantarse de nuevo y cuando lo estaba haciendo lo devolvió al piso con un puño dado de abajo hacia arriba directo a su montón, haciéndolo ir hacia atrás.

Unos metros más allá vio a un vampiro que había visto en las instalaciones pero al cual no le conocía el nombre, este en el piso y sangrando profundamente del estomago, mientras trataba de levantarse el lycan con el que estaba peleando se le lanzó encima volando por los aires, el vampiro a último momento haciéndose a un lado justo para cuando la garra del lycan tocó brutalmente el piso, si no se hubiera movido le hubieran aplastado la cabeza. No supo como el vampiro se levantó y el lycan inmediatamente volvió a tratar de golpearlo pero el vampiro le detuvo la mano al levantar su fusil cogiéndolo con ambas manos y haciendo que el golpe le diera a este y no a su pecho. Aún así el fusil se dobló ante la fuerza del brazo del lycan. Michael trató de caminar e ir en su ayuda, terminar esto pero no pudo en vez de eso cayó al piso.

Otro vampiro con dos látigos con cuchillas de plata como las de Elise impedían que un lycan se le aproximara….en una forma mórbidamente gimnasta y atlética.

Fane vio que Titov estaba en problemas y que el lycan le iba a dar el tiro de gracia y cogió al lycan del pelo y lo lanzó hacia atrás un par de metros, este dando una vuelta en el terreno y rugiéndole de nuevo a sus contrincantes, luego mirando alrededor, los seis vampiros estaban vivos, habían cuatro lycans muertos.

Michael escuchó un grito de dolor familiar, Selene, inmediatamente se levantó mientras la veía cayendo al piso y el lycan aproximándose hacia ella, de la nada se escuchó rugiendo y lanzándose hacia la batalla.

Después de lanzarle el cuchillo al lycan que estaba a punto de matar a Česlav Selene se giró hacia el lycan al que estaba enfrentando, Selene ágilmente se colocó en pie de nuevo y esperó el próximo movimiento de la bestia, por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver algo entre los matorrales lo que la distrajo por menos de un segundo pero que fue suficiente, el lycan le dio una patada en el estomago que la levantó del piso, antes de que el lycan siquiera pudiera acabar de pensar que estaba acostada en el piso se levantó pero para ese momento este ya se había lanzado hacia ella, rápidamente se hizo a un lado pero el lycan volando por el aire la alcanzó a coger, traspasándola con una de sus garras y dolor inmediatamente esparciéndose por ella, no escuchó su propio grito de dolor pues su mente estaba concentrada en que con lo que le quedaba de apoyo con los pies en el suelo impulsarse de tal manera que pudiera girar sus cuerpos en el aire para caer encima de él, eso sucedió y mientras al lycan se le iba todo el aire de sus pulmones Selene le pegó un puño en la cara, abriéndose más la herida. El lycan aprovechando su masa corporal los giró rápidamente y Selene lo tomó del cuello viéndose en peligro mortal, tratando de alejar su hocico de su cara o de cualquier parte que quisiera morder. Una de las garras vino a parar a su cara y ella continuó luchando mientras sentía que la rayaba y ahogaba. De un momento a otro sintió un líquido caliente que le caía sobre su pecho pero esa no era su sangre y por el aullido de dolor del lycan pudo decir que lo habían lastimado. El lycan se sentó sobre su cintura un segundo después y blandió su mano enfrente de sí, Selene vio unos pies descalzos y sucios evitando el manotazo del lycan y para cuando miró hacia arriba vio la cabeza del lycan cayendo sobre ella, un segundo después el cuerpo hacía lo mismo, solo que a este lo hizo a un lado mientras caía.

En los cuatro segundos que le tomó acercarse hacia Selene vio a Česlav enterrándole uno de los cuchillos al lycan en la espalda, tan profundo que lo hizo preguntarse si este no habría atravesado a Selene también, eso fue en el primer segundo. En el segundo vio al lycan dejando de prestarle atención a Selene y atacando a quien lo había lastimado, Česlav dando un salto hacia atrás. Tercer segundo Česlav aprovechó para cruzar sus brazos colocando sus largos cuchillos en los hombros del lycan, luego hizo fuerza hacia afuera, mientras el lycan rugía. Cuarto segundo, el movimiento de los brazos de Česlav extendiéndose, una cabeza girando en el aire y después cayéndole a Selene encima.

Selene miró hacia arriba, viendo a Česlav aún con sus brazos extendidos y respirando profundamente, manchas de sangre sobre él. Pero su atención inmediatamente se desvió en cuanto escuchó un rugido fuerte. Mientras miraba aún tirada en el piso dobló su pierna para poder extraer su cuchillo restante. En vez de ser atacada como lo había pensado sintió una mano que se posó sobre su estomago haciendo presión y tratando de cerrarle la herida, un segundo después se encontró con los ojos negros familiares de Michael, "Estoy bien." Le dijo, al principio no entendiendo bien lo que había sucedido, menos de un segundo después una idea viniéndosele a la cabeza e inmediatamente mirando hacia arriba, hacia Česlav para que no se le fuera a ocurrir aprovecharse de la posición de desventaja en la que el mismo Michael se había colocado, arrodillado y de espaldas a Česlav, bajando su guardia, entregando su vida sin siquiera saberlo.

Al verla mirar hacia Česlav Michael creyó entender lo que sucedía y volvió a reaccionar, no era su presencia la que ella deseaba en este momento, inmediatamente la dejó sola y completó su transformación, rugiendo lo suficientemente fuerte que hasta pájaros salieron volando de sus árboles. Los lycans que quedaban inmediatamente deteniéndose. Los vampiros también. Vio a tres de los vampiros mirándolo extrañados, paralizados, a Fane y Titov por el otro lado los vio reluctantemente dejando sus armas. Michael les volvió a rugir a los lycans para que se hicieran a un lado y estos parecieron entenderle, se paró en frente de ellos, de nuevo rugiéndoles, haciendo que lo siguieran. Incluso cuando había atacado a Kostra en un principio cuando este quiso propasarse con Anna no había estado enojado pues incluso en ese mundo era algo inocente, pero esto, esto ya había cruzado la raya. Miró hacia atrás y vio que el segundo lycan que Česlav había matado era Kostra. Habían cinco lycans muertos y si Selene y Titov no se colocaban al tanto de sus heridas pronto serían dos vampiros muertos. Incitó su cambio a forma humana justo después de que los lycans hicieran lo mismo, todos desnudos, todos habían estado transformados. "Kostra está muerto, su alfa está muerto. Ahora pueden actuar en lo que deseen, unirse a Macaro para que los proteja."

"Sólo porque nuestro alfa esté muerto no quiere decir que nuestra moral también lo haya hecho." Le dijo al puto hibrido que venía a interrumpirlos, esta era una pelea a muerte. "Nosotros tenemos los mismos fundamentos–"

"¿Para qué nos vamos a unir a Macaro? ¿Para que esto sea pan de cada día?" uno de los lycans preguntó, refiriéndose a la pelea.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "He estado por más de un mes donde Macaro, esta es la primera pelea a gran escala que ha habido en todas las instalaciones, no solo en la que yo me estoy quedando."

"Esto no es a gran escala," Sanjō le dijo al híbrido tras por vez primera haberlo visto transformado. No era tan imponente como Marcus.

"Cállate." Michael le respondió, lo que le faltaba, un puto vampiro echándole en cara que no conocía mucho de este mundo, "Ustedes vayan adentro." Le dijo a todos los vampiros para que no fueran a empezarle a echar leña al fuego. Ninguno se movió. Michael se volvió a girar hacia los lycans, "No voy a mentir diciendo que todo es armonía porqué no lo es. Diariamente las razas luchan con provocaciones pero al final del día estas son ignoradas. Ustedes no tienen siquiera que creer en mí, en las instalaciones hay tanto vampiros como lycans que se me oponen. El tratado de paz tan sólo es un factor más al Macaro querer protegernos de Marcus." Respiró, "Este es el momento de decidir, sino quieren venir conmigo lárguense que yo mismo me encargaré que estos vampiros no les disparen por la espalda. Si se van a quedar háganlo." Todos los lycans se miraron entre sí y dos se hicieron a un lado. Los tres restantes le asintieron a Michael. "Lárguense entonces." Tras unos momentos estos habían desaparecido.

"Esas escorias no se van a quedar con nosotros." Česlav fue el primero en hablar.

"Coincido con él." Julianna, Stoll y Sanjō lo apoyaron. Fane no dijo nada y en vez de eso ayudó a parar a Titov y le hizo una seña a Selene para que también se levantara y entraran a curarse, sin mirar atrás acompañó a Titov hasta adentro.

Michael tenía demasiado orgullo como para rogarles a los vampiros. Inmediatamente le hizo una seña a los lycans quienes le asintieron. Le dio una mirada a Selene quien le asintió, no supo si diciéndole que estaba bien o que lo iría a buscar después. Mientras caminaba de regreso por Anna y su grupo escuchó a Česlav hablando, 'Aún ahora sigo matando por ti.' De la nada una memoria que no sabía había obtenido de Selene le llegó a la cabeza. Selene y Česlav alistándose para una batalla, armaduras sobre la cama, ellos solos en una habitación que era obvio compartían.

'_Mátalos a todos.' Esta le diría antes de que dejaran la privacidad del lugar donde estaban._

_Česlav le sonreiría con cariño y le asentiría respetuosamente, 'Por ti.' Le cogería la palma de la mano y se la giraría para dejar un beso en esta._

_Selene sonriéndole también con cariño y pasándole la misma mano por la cabeza, acariciándolo. "Si no te cuidas te mato." Česlav sonriéndole más abiertamente. _

Al oír las palabras mientras caminaba con los lycans Michael miró hacia atrás, los ojos azules de Selene brillando en obvio deseo, los verdes de Česlav al mirarla también, incluso podía ver el bulto en sus pantalones. _Los excitaba sexualmente, matar los excitaba,_ el pensamiento le cayó como balde de agua fría y no pudo dejar de rugir por lo bajo en cuanto se imaginó que nada más sería que Selene se recuperara para que Česlav se acostara con ella. Si no hubiera estado tan enojado hubiera colocado más atención en las palabras de Česlav dichas con tono frío y lleno de enojo, si hubiera mirado de nuevo hacia atrás hubiera visto que este entraba en la casa dejando a Selene tirada para que ella entrara como pudiera. '_E__llos han estado pasando tiempo juntos últimamente. Todo el mundo lo sabe.' _recordaba las palabras de Fane dichas hacía dos días. Para ahora no estaba tan seguro de la integridad de Selene. Česlav había sido uno de los amores de su vida, ella se había dejado manosear de él no hacía ni una semana, todo el mundo podía ver la chispa entre ellos dos. Por experiencia propia sabía por los días de sexo en la cabaña que ella era sexualmente abierta…bastante. Nada más había sido que Česlav apareciera para que empezara a entrenarse con él y a pasar tiempo juntos. Habían desaparecido por casi dos días enteros, solos, quien sabía en donde. ¿No se había pasado ella un par de días enteros en su cabaña metida en la cama con él? Apenas y dejándolo salir a buscar sangre a la habitación continua para luego hacerlo entretenerla de nuevo…Quien le decía que no había hecho eso mismo en los días pasados con Česlav mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido en estos meses. Mientras le contaba todo excepto que había dejado que el cochino híbrido la tocara.

Para cuando Michael llegó a la cabaña destruida vio a Anna sentada en el piso desconcertada, Edward y Zacharias aún desmayados. Inmediatamente se le acercó y descubrió que acababa de despertar y buscaba explicaciones al ver a los otros lycans a una distancia prudente y sangrando. Michael le contó lo sucedido. "En cuanto te sientas bien llama a los Cleaners, pídeles que manden un transporte para estos lycans, han decidido unirse a Corvinus." Anna le asintió y Michael se acercó a Edward y Zacharias a verificar que continuaran con vida. Les encontró pulso.

Pasados varios minutos Anna se giró hacia Michael, "¿Pido transporte para nosotros?" Este le asintió, "¿Y para los vampiros?"

"Fane se puede encargar de eso."

"¿Selene?"

"Está allá arriba con ellos." Se giró a los lycans, "Hay una quebrada en esa dirección, vaya límpiense." No tenían ropas pero al menos podían estar limpios para cuando los lycans les dieran otros atuendos. Michael se aventó al piso al lado de Anna mientras esperaban que sus compañeros despertaran, el cielo de aquella madrugada fría aun negro y lleno de estrellas. "¿Cuánto tiempo se demorarán en llegar los helicópteros?"

"Dos horas." Lo volteó a mirar, "¿Hiciste todo este recorrido para buscar a Selene y te vas a marchar sin hablar con ella?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Salió herida, tan solo estoy esperando que se mejore."

"Va a amanecer pronto, si no te apuras los vampiros cerraran la casa y–"

"No te voy a dejar sola con esos tres lycans." Hacía unas horas el alfa había tratado de propasarse con ella, no sabía que tan lejos sus secuaces podían llegar. "Y sí, sé que te los podrás quitar de encima fácilmente si algo sucediese pero estaré más tranquilo estando aquí."

"Selene es considerada compañía no grata entre los vampiros." Le recordó.

"Es compañía mas que grata para uno de esos vampiros." Le respondió.

Anna le alzó una ceja, "¿Sabes entonces lo que sucedió entre ella y Česlav en la sala de entrenamiento hace casi una semana?"

"Herbert me lo mostró."

"¿Entonces nos hiciste venir hasta acá a qué si ya sabías que ella está con Česlav?"

Michael se encogió de hombros, era un estúpido, lo sabía, "Me quería asegurar que estaba bien y que la huida juntos no hubiera sido algo para Česlav colocar en peligro su vida. Actúe por pura lealtad…hacia la ayuda que me prestó cuando éramos nosotros dos solos huyendo."

Anna lo vio mirando hacia los arboles lejanos, "Michael, este puede ser el único consejo que te daré en cuanto a la vampira, ella no tiene corazón, lo perdió hace miles de lunas." Michael la fijó con la mirada, sonriendo como si él supiera algo que ella no, "Desprecia nuestra raza y eso no va a cambiar de un mes para el otro. Eres mitad lycan, los vampiros nunca te verán como uno de ellos. Ella nunca se fijará en ti."

"Debo parecer un idiota." Los lycans obviamente no estaban a gusto con que él mostrara interés en Selene, seguramente era una burla que se mantuviera detrás del culo de ella. "Pero más que el interés romántico que existe de mi parte cuando Selene y yo estuvimos huyendo _ella_ fue mi punto de referencia como mi aliada, el único punto de referencia. Yo…" exhaló, eso era mentira, todo giraba en torno al interés romántico.

"Ella te enredó, los vampiros son buenos para eso."

Michael miró su reloj, en media hora, en media hora iría a hablar definitivamente con ella. A pedirle que le explicara todo y que le mostrara sus verdaderos colores. Se levantó para ir a ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo los lycans. "Si no vuelvo rápido es porque he ido donde los vampiros por nuestras cosas."

"Entre otras cosas."

Michael decidió ir a recoger las cosas de ellos, al final Anna, Edward y Zacharias necesitarían la sangre, los otros lycans también. Entró a la casa y obviamente no fue bien recibido pero tampoco lo detuvieron, le tomó dos viajes y en el último en el que venía por ropa se detuvo afuera de una sala donde Fane estaba, este inmediatamente le dijo que Selene estaba afuera con Stoll y Česlav sorteando algunas cosas. Preguntándose si interrumpirlos o no marchó hasta el lugar. Los dos hombres mirándose y después dejando a Selene sola. "No quiero problemas." Fue lo primero que le dijo para que no fuera a buscar una excusa para evadirlo.

Selene asintió, para ahora su herida estaba curada casi por completo, "Cuando dejé las instalaciones no me imaginé que ibas a venir a buscarme." Ellos habían tenido una discusión, la había tratado como basura, ¿Por qué debería de ella haber ido a pedirle permiso o algo? Aún así….había cruzado medio mundo creyendo que estaba en problemas con la sola idea de encontrarla y ayudarla. _Dios, ¿acaso era su nuevo propósito hacer que ella perdiera la cabeza __**más**__ por él?_

"Sí…..Creo que me has subestimado desde que nos conocimos." La vio pasando saliva difícilmente, ¿No había ella también salido en su búsqueda cuando dejó las instalaciones de Corvinus? ¿No había ido a buscarlo hasta el apartamento de Adam? "No hay nada entre nosotros, lo entiendo. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te da la gana. Créeme, para ahora ya estoy cansado de todo este tira y afloja, pero así no haya nada entre nosotros eres una desconsiderada, entre otras cosas. Coges y te largas _del país_ sin decirle nada a nadie, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Sentarme a esperar a que se encontrara tu cuerpo en una zanja?" La molestia que sentía para con ella aumentando, Selene se remojó los labios y pareció sorprendida por su referencia, _bien, podía ser un inmortal pero seguía pensando como humano,_ "¿Estar agradecido porque te acordaras de mí al dejarme una nota? …..Puedes haberte olvidado de la supuesta lealtad que hubo entre nosotros, Selene, pero yo no puedo hacerlo tan a la ligera como lo haces tú." _Desearía hacerlo a la tan ligera como hacía ella._ "¿Sabes cuan preocupado he estado?" le reclamó aún más.

Le molestaba supremamente que Michael viniera a hacerle reclamos y la tratara como lo estaba haciendo, ¿pero no se lo había buscado? ¿No lo estaría ella tratando igual si hubiera sido él quien hubiera huido? "Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero –"

Estaba tan cansado de todo esto que ya ni quería pensar en ello, llevaba casi dos días no haciendo más que pensar en las formas horribles en que ella podía encontrar un final, "Pero nada." Le interrumpió, no habían excusas, "No me interesa si quisiste salvar al mundo tu sola o si te viniste de luna de miel con Česlav," inmediatamente vio sus cejas subiendo como quien no se había visto venir eso, sobretodo la última parte. "Tienes una responsabilidad, Selene y esa es hacerle difícil a Marcus que te encuentre. De eso depende la vida de muchos inmortales." Dio un paso hacia atrás, "Cuando actúas imprudentemente ya no es sólo tu vida la que pones en peligro sino también la de todos los inmortales e incluso la existencia misma de los humanos. Por una vez deja de ser tan egoísta y empieza a actuar como si en verdad algo más que ti misma te importara…sería bueno para variar."

¿Acababa él de colocarla en su lugar? Lo que le estaba diciendo no solo era inaudito pero también veraz, aún así el enojo de que la estuviera tratando como lo estaba haciendo fue mayor que su raciocinio, "¿Quién diablos te crees para–?"

"Soy el híbrido y lo demás te lo puedes ahorrar." Le dijo marchándose y dejándola sola, si quería pelear que lo hiciera con el aire. "Estoy mamado de ti y de tus estupideces como para venir a aguantarte un reclamo que no tendrá respaldo alguno. Estoy en lo correcto y lo sabes." Poco sabían que estaba a punto de restregarle eso en la cara, o mejor dicho Marcus estaba a punto de restregárselo.

A medio camino Michael se detuvo como si se hubiera dado contra una pared, acababa de recordar algo y miró a su alrededor rápidamente, ¿No habían Česlav y Stoll partido en rumbo hacia donde los lycans estaban? Se preguntó preocupado y temiéndose lo peor. Inmediatamente partió en su búsqueda.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	12. Parte 2: Capítulo 61

_**Capítulo 61 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Stoll desenfundó su arma en cuanto escuchó un sonido que le fue familiar, le quitó el seguro a la berreta y le pasó la de repuesto a Česlav quien estaba desarmado. _Si era lo que él creía entonces estaban muertos,_ de un segundo para otro escucharon una rama partiéndose y se giraron hacia esta para encontrarse con el híbrido, en forma humana. Stoll sin pensarlo le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieto, _¡estaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos, no llamar la atención!_

"Son los lycans, están en esa dirección." Michael les dijo para que no lo tomaran como tonto, no había acabado de hablar cuando sintió a Selene a su lado y después escuchó unos aleteos que cada vez se hicieron más cercanos. Para cuando vieron la figura de Marcus descender impresionantemente y pararse sobre una roca los cuatro ya estaban prácticamente juntos.

Marcus vio a los tres traficantes de muerte bañados en sangre y a Selene en ese momento sacando su arma. _Por fin había encontrado a la perra arrastrada. Ya casi hermano,_ "Viktor merecía su destino desde hace mucho tiempo." La recibió con esas palabras, para que viera que no tenía todos sus actos en su contra. La vio exhalando, sorprendida por sus palabras y seguramente también asustada, los tres hombres detrás de ella callados, tan solo estudiando su cambio, vio que Selene dio un paso hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron en dolor cuando su pie cedió accidentalmente, un olor a sangre fresca le llegó, estaba herida. "Fue algo terrible el asesinato de tu familia." En ese momento Selene se dio cuenta que Marcus no sabía donde había estado ella metida y que ya sabía toda su historia, de reojo vio un cuerpo dando un paso hacia adelante parándose justo a su lado, Michael. Su mano rozando la de ella accidentalmente la desconcertó, "Sin embargo Viktor dedicó mucho esfuerzo a ocultármelo. ¿Qué crees que Viktor tenía que ocultar? O tal vez seas tú, _Selene_…..como la última de tu desdichada familia la que tiene algo que ocultar…."

En cuanto Marcus acabó de hablar y le rugió a Selene lanzándose hacia ella Michael sin pensar se interpuso pero el Mayor utilizó una de sus alas para en medio vuelo hacerlo a un lado rápidamente y mandarlo volando contra un árbol cercano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Selene dejó el piso y se sintió yéndose hacia atrás, estrellándose brutalmente contra una piedra detrás de ella, del golpe su mano abriéndose y su arma cayendo al piso.

Česlav vio con horror la velocidad de Marcus y en cuanto lo vio tratando de morderla en el cuello reaccionó abriendo fuego y dejando su dedo presionado en el gatillo del arma. Al el arma estar en automática las balas salieron rápidamente de esta, dándole a Marcus en la cara y en el pecho y haciéndolo soltar a Selene. Marcus para defenderse aventó a Česlav con su ala de la misma forma que lo había hecho con el lycan rubio. Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía Michael reaccionó y se lanzó por la pistola que Selene había soltado y junto con Stoll también abrió fuego, solo que la pistola de Selene era la única que estaba cargada con balas UV, el arma brincó en sus manos mientras ambos disparaban, el Mayor yéndose hacia atrás. La bala más cercana a su cabeza le vio dándole en la mandíbula.

En cuanto Selene escuchó los clics que avisaban que las balas se acababan y que ya ella no estaba en peligro mortal al estar entre las balas se separó de la piedra, "Corran." Les gritó mientras empujaba a Michael y junto con Stoll levantaban a Česlav. Marcus por ahora muy débil para seguirlos. Rápidamente corrieron montaña abajo, seguro de que Fane y los demás debieron de haber escuchado los disparos, sin detenerse o siquiera pensar en buscar respaldo dentro de la cabaña corrieron hacia la cuatro por cuatro en la que Česlav y ella habían llegado y la colocaron en marcha mientras veían de reojo a Fane salir y preguntarles gritando por lo que estaba pasando. Selene aceleró en cuanto todos estuvieron adentro, en el proceso aventándolos hacia atrás. Por el espejo retrovisor viendo la herida de Česlav manchando todo el asiento posterior. "Llama a Fane." Le gritó a Stoll.

Fane estaba contestando el teléfono para cuando vio a Anna aparecer con Edward y Zacharias apenas pudiendo colocarse en pie, los otros tres lycans siguiéndolos. "_¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Marcus los atacó?_" No había ni acabado de preguntar cuando vieron una figura volando pasando a varios metros a toda velocidad, sin colocarles mayor atención que una mirada y una sonrisa. No eran su prioridad…...por el momento. Nervioso y sabiéndose a las puertas de la muerte en cuanto Marcus desapareció se colocó en camino, "¿A dónde van, Stoll?" les preguntó a los que estaban al otro lado de la línea y un momento después escuchó disparos y la comunicación se acabó. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Dijo mientras los otros vampiros salían a ver que estaba sucediendo. Un segundo después estaban los dos grupos de inmortales aún reunidos en la parte de afuera de la casa, solo que esta vez no parecía que se fueran a pelear. "_¡Nos tenemos que ir!_" Fane les dijo mientras todos salían corriendo hacia las dos camionetas que habían.

Mientras corría Titov se giró y vio que los lycans se miraban entre ellos, como preguntándose si los iban a dejar tirados, "¿Qué esperan?" les gritó al ver que no los seguían a las camionetas. Si no podían ayudar a Selene y a Michael al menos se podrían esconder pues no había duda de que Marcus volvería a acabar con ellos. Y entre más contrincantes mayores las posibilidades de salir con vida así fuera aliándose momentáneamente con los lycans.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael hacía presión en la herida de Česlav para pararle la hemorragia mientras miraba hacia atrás, esperando de un momento a otro que Marcus reapareciera y al mismo tiempo estudiando en pasarse a la parte de atrás del carro pero a diferencia de una camioneta esta era tan angosta que no sería fácil maniobrar en esa parte, solo permanecer en pie sería un problema sin contar con la forma en que Selene iba manejando. Se fijó bien en la parte de atrás y se alegró de encontrar una caja llena de rifles de largo alcance. "Stoll." Llamó su atención mientras hacía a un lado a Česlav.

Entendiendo Stoll tomó la Heckler & Koch G36K que le pasaron y se pasó hacia atrás a hacerle compañía al híbrido, ambos bajando la ventanilla y colocando a Česlav –quien continuaba sin recobrar el conocimiento– en medio.

Michael contó, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, escuchó un aleteo e inmediatamente sacó su torso por la ventanilla mirando hacia atrás, Stoll haciendo lo mismo mientras se preparaban a disparar. Lamentablemente Marcus no apareció desde atrás sino que lo hizo desde un lado. Cuando una cadena montañosa se abrió Stoll por el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento y cuando se giró a ver su cerebro ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar lo que sucedía, solo hubo dolor, mucha sangre, el jeep yéndose hacia un lado y Selene perdiendo el control de este. Luego oscuridad.

En cuanto Marcus se estrelló contra el carro este se fue hacia un lado e inmediatamente Selene hizo lo posible por no volcarse. El golpe siendo tan fuerte que cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor vio a Michael colgando de la ventanilla, solo sus pies adentro del carro y su cabeza a escasos centímetros del piso y de una llanta, buscó a Marcus por los espejos retrovisores mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba su mano izquierda hacia atrás y tiraba a Michael hacia adentro de un pie, ayudándolo.

Michael entró y mientras lo hacía vio ahora no solo a Česlav sin conocimiento sino también a Stoll. Miró hacia arriba a ver si de pronto se encontraba con un techo corredizo pero no hubo tanta suerte. Sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer no era tan inteligente se pasó hacia atrás, hacia la parte descapotable del jeep y la cual le brindaba muy poco espacio para maniobrar. No se había siquiera acomodado cuando vio a Marcus viniendo contra él, inmediatamente se transformó y cuando Marcus se estrelló contra él así como lo había hecho con Selene minutos atrás Michael le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, luego le dio un golpe en la horrenda cara, otro en el lado contrario y después brincó y le dio otro haciéndolo caer arrodillado en el confinado espacio. Sin prevenirlo Marcus se colocó en pie rápidamente, dándole con la cabeza a Michael en el mentón y mientras este se descuidaba lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzó hacia afuera. Vio de nuevo su cuerpo colgando del carro mientras este continuaba a toda velocidad. Se giró hacia adelante y fue bienvenido por otra arma de bajo calibre explotándole en la cara, Selene. Le rugió y se bajó del carro sin tocar el piso sino volando al lado de este mientras al principio veía al otro híbrido tratar de treparse en vano. Segundos atrás lo había creído un lycan….lo bueno era que no parecía mucha cosa como enemigo.

Colocándole atención a Marcus Selene buscó a Michael con su mirada y lo vio por uno de los espejos retrovisores luchando por no dejarse caer, de repente el aleteo estaba justo a su lado y sintió un golpe que envió al carro en la dirección de este mientras el cuerpo de Marcus provocaba que los vidrios de su lado se rompieran, la vibración del carro al estrellarse de lado con una montaña le hizo recordar a Michael y pedir mentalmente que estuviera bien. Marcus vio a Selene manejando una palanca y después la velocidad del carro aumentó y lo hizo irse de lado al volver a colocar en camino el carro. En el primer segundo se alejó de este para no ir a salir lastimado y después se volvió a lanzar esta vez no hacia el carro sino hacia Selene, con suerte la alcanzó a coger del cuello, "Viva o muerta, me darás lo que quiero." La amenazó acercándosele de nuevo hasta el cuello y al escuchar un clic se dio cuenta que de nuevo la había subestimado. Selene cambió de manos su confiable beretta y al verlo que se alejó asustado de tener un arma tan cerca a su cara abrió fuego y pudo ver que le dio dos veces antes de que lo viera dando un extraño giro en el aire. Volvió a acelerar y Marcus volvió a alcanzarla al volar a su lado y en frente del carro hacia atrás lo que le demostró que sería muy difícil salir de esta y que él no se encontraba intimidado por lo que pudiera pasar. Marcus había esperado este momento por cuatro meses, no se iba a dar por vencido solo porque el amanecer estaba a menos de cinco minutos. Ella volvió a disparar y le recibió los disparos, demostrándole que eso no lo iba a detener, su propósito era más importante que el dolor. El antiguo Mayor rodeó el carro intentando entrar por la ventanilla contraria y se sostuvo de esta, Selene de nuevo le apuntó y apretó el gatillo pero de repente escuchó la pistola quedarse sin balas, _jaque_, pensó Marcus con sus brazos impulsándose hacia adentro.

Con horror Selene vio como el torso de Marcus entró en el carro y pensando rápido aventó el carro en su dirección, _lo siento, Michael,_ pensó en cuanto lo hacía pues el carro no solo se fue contra Marcus sino también se estrelló de lado contra una montaña rocosa, haciendo que el carro al principio se tambaleara mientras ella lo mantenía en posición y después empezara a vibrar. Rugidos de dolor justo a su lado audibles a todo pulmón. Chispas saliendo de la fricción contra el metal. Sintió como el cuerpo de Marcus se soltó y recorrió atrapado contra la roca todo el carro. Inmediatamente miró hacia atrás pues el espejo retrovisor ya no existía y vio a Michael que se había logrado subir y más atrás a Marcus rodando por el suelo. Que lo viera rodar y no pararse inmediatamente era buen indicio así que volvió a acelerar.

Michael sin mirar se agachó a coger de la caja una de las armas para dispararle al Mayor pero descubrió que esta estaba vacía, con tanto vaivén la mayoría de las armas se habían salido del carro. Se preparó de nuevo para un ataque pero vio a Marcus mirando hacia ellos ensangrentado y tratando de expandir sus alas pero no pudiendo. Se agachó para poder hablar con Selene y que esta lo escuchara, "Iré a terminarlo." Le informó pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para aventarse del jeep sintió una mano tomándolo del pie y ella gritando 'no.' Michael le frunció el ceño, el carro girando y perdiendo de vista a Marcus. Extrañado se metió de nuevo en el acabado jeep. "¿Porque no?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Me gustaría que hubiera más gente alrededor." Le mintió, la verdad era que no quería arriesgarlo así Marcus estuviera debilitado. Aceleró de nuevo temiendo que a Michael le fuera a dar por hacer de las suyas.

Michael sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y en ese momento recordó a los dos vampiros. Inmediatamente le tomó el pulso a Stoll y mientras se lo encontraba empezó a escuchar una voz, frunciendo el ceño buscó el teléfono y lo encontró. Inmediatamente escuchó a Fane y trató de hablarle pero este no lo escuchaba, colgó y llamó a Anna. Los dos grupos intercambiando información y de repente Anna le dijo que los vampiros iban a tomar un desvío a un motel porque iba a amanecer. Él ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Frunciendo el ceño vio una cafetería de camioneros más adelante. "Detén el carro." Le ordenó a Selene y dado que ella no se negó pudo ver que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Un camión pequeño de transporte de leche se acababa de detener en el lugar desolado y Michael vio su oportunidad. Inmediatamente cogió la pistola sin balas que Selene había utilizado contra Marcus y se bajó del carro en cuanto el chofer del camión también lo hacía, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer le apuntó al hombre a la cara e inmediatamente lo vio palidecer. "Abre la parte de atrás." Le ordenó, empujándolo pero al mismo tiempo no lastimándolo demasiado.

"No…no…" se iba a negar pero el hombre le empujó el cañón del arma contra el cráneo, ¿se iba a hacer matar por una empresa explotadora? No. Inmediatamente le asintió, "Está bien, está bien." Le dijo casi rogando.

Michael lo acompañó hasta la parte de atrás agradecido de la carretera desolada y del camión al otro lado que no permitía que la gente dentro de la cafetería se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Vio la mano del humano temblando mientras empezaba a abrir candados, el sol dando a unos metros de ellos, "Apúrate." Le ordenó esta vez sin cortesía alguna, unos segundos después las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y como Michael se lo imaginó adentro el lugar era helado, pero aparte de eso también significaba que era hermético. Selene llegó a su lado y le hizo una seña para que se apurara a desocupar lo necesario del camión.

El humano muy bien sabía que esto nada tenía que ver con un robo, ¿Porque qué desesperado robaría leche? Las ropas ensangrentadas de la mujer y la falta de atuendo en el hombre le hacían ver que las cosas eran graves. Miró el vehículo destrozado en el que estos venían y mayor temor le dio al ver dos cuerpos dentro de este.

Michael vio que Selene se iba a bajar del camión y se lo impidió, el sol ya estaba llegando a este, le hizo una seña al humano para que se quedara con ella. Michael la escuchó amenazándolo si trataba algo pero no le colocó atención, en vez de eso volvió al carro por Česlav y Stoll, el primero empezando a despertar. Haciendo fuerza los llevó a ambos al mismo tiempo y después recogió lo que necesitaba y había, el celular, tres armas, un diminuto kit con cuatro bolsas de sangre adentro.

Michael había dejado a Stoll y a Česlav en el filo del camión y Selene los había metido hasta lo más profundo, vio los ojos de Česlav girando y se preocupó, inmediatamente se mordió la muñeca, colocándosela contra los labios, este inmediatamente abriendo los ojos y sorprendido dándole una mirada que decía lo obvio mientras le empujaba la mano con desdén, y se trataba de sentar, "_¡Česlav, morirás!_" le dijo al verle la herida.

"Entonces moriré." Le dijo apenas y pudiendo hablar, y nuevamente evadiendo a Selene que parecía no comprender porque no quería beber su sangre. Prefería morirse que ensuciarse con la sangre del híbrido en las venas de ella.

El humano aún no entendiendo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar fue a aprovechar el descuido de sus captores para huir y se aproximó a las puertas para bajarse cuando el otro hombre apareció y con la pistola le hizo seña de que se bajara, pero nada más que eso.

Michael vio a Selene mirando hacia Česlav y Česlav mirando hacia él mientras sonreía en obvio dolor. Le deslizó el pequeño kit y les dejó las armas. Sin decirle nada más pues vio que ambos Selene y Česlav entre cerraron los ojos para cuando los rayos empezaron a rebotar en la superficie metálica de adentro les cerró dejándolos en la oscuridad. "Asegúrala." Le dijo al muchacho asustado, quien seguramente veía que su día se había arruinado desde temprano. En cuanto acabó el muchacho de nuevo se giró hacia él colocando sus manos arriba, "No voy a matarte." Michael le dijo mientras lo hacía caminar, preguntándose en si dejarlo manejar o no. Decidió por dejarlo conducir pues él ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de este lugar. Necesitaban ponerse en movimiento, alejarse de Marcus, estar a cientos de kilómetros para cuando volviera a salir a cazarlos. Con eso en mente entró en el asiento de al lado del chofer y vio una chaqueta, se la colocó al mismo tiempo que continuaba apuntando al pobre muchacho, solo que ocultando el arma para que si los veían en medio de la carretera no llamaran la atención. "Maneja," le dijo al muchacho quien colocó el carro en marcha un segundo después.

"¿A dónde?" le preguntó sintiendo como el sudor le bajaba por la espalda y como sus manos temblaban en el volante.

"Aléjate de aquí. Tu vida depende de que no llames la atención y que uses carreteras desoladas." Le dijo, unos minutos después llamaba a Anna para que hiciera lo mismo, encontrara un camión y sacara a los vampiros del lugar al cual se habían ido a meter, y a su vez para decirle a Fane que hiciera desocupar la mansión sin acabar de construir donde estaban los otros vampiros. Si Marcus los había encontrado también podría encontrar ese lugar. Michael escogía muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas para no dejar nada al humano. Unas horas después Anna lo llamó, Fane dando un punto de encuentro bastante alejado de la zona cero al cual todos estarían llegando al anochecer. Un lugar donde Marcus no los podría alcanzar y donde tomarían helicópteros inmediatamente para llevar a unos a las instalaciones de Corvinus más cercanas y a otros a un aeropuerto privado donde cogerían un jet para volver a Europa. Michael aceptó, y le dijo al muchacho a donde necesitaba que lo llevaran. Este nunca cuestionándolo o tratando algo extraño, era un buen rehén y hasta lastima le daba por ponerlo en estas. Tras unos momentos algo empezó a resonarle en la cabeza. Le marcó a Corvinus tras más de media hora de consideraciones.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Necesitas alimentarte." Selene le dijo a Česlav, quien había sufrido una pérdida de sangre abundante y tan solo ahora a media tarde volvía a despertar. Ambos temblando del frío. Stoll roncando dormido.

"Sí." Česlav le contestó. Se había tomado dos bolsas de sangre, la que le correspondía y la que Selene le había dado y aún así se sentí mal. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le diera por atacar a alguien, pero sabía que sus acompañantes no lo dejarían así que ahí iba algo por lo que no debía de preocuparse. Por lo que más se debía de preocupar era porque Selene tomara ventaja de su debilidad y lo obligara a alimentarse. Sabía que podía llegar a tomarse esa atribución. "Pero no de tu sangre, prefiero morirme a tener cochina sangre lycan en mi sistema."

"¡Ya bebiste de mí! Lo menos que–"

"Ah, cállate." Le dijo interrumpiéndola, lo último que quería era que le recordara ese asunto, "¿Qué putas cambió contigo? De un momento a otro pasas de odiar a los lycans a revolcarte con uno y ¿después quieres que todo el mundo cambie su punto de vista? Despierta, Selene. Eso no sucederá. ¿En qué mundo has estado viviendo?"

¿Ahora también Česlav? "Definitivamente no en el mismo en el que Viktor me tuvo engañada por los últimos seiscientos años."

Česlav ni siquiera iba a tratar de ponerse en su lugar. Más de diez minutos después decidió hablar, "¿Qué diablos te poseyó para acostarte con él?" decidió preguntarle, desenredar la maraña que había en su cabeza, "¿Querías enredarlo como dicen las malas lenguas?" Eso no lo creía aún cuando la opinión que tenía de ella estaba por los suelos. "Cuan confundida–"

"Lo hice porque lo quise, porque es un buen hombre." Sabía que no tenía que dar explicaciones pero las dio, "Porque así sea un lycan no lo veo como uno."

"¿En serio?" le preguntó apenas si pudiendo levantar la cabeza de lo débil que se sentía, "¿Incluso cuando te cogía en su forma animal?"

Selene no se iba a dignar a contestar eso, pero en el fondo sabía que Česlav conocía la respuesta. Y menos de un segundo después lo volvió a escuchar, _'Cielos'_ él dijo mientras giraba la cara. "No me arrepiento de nada."

"Pues yo sí. Me arrepiento de haber estado involucrado contigo." Le contestó. Selene desde hacía meses era considerada una traidora pero él sólo vino a considerarla una cuando le comentó que se había revolcado con el híbrido. Y pensar que hacía seis años cuando los informes dictaban que la raza lycan estaba al borde de la extinción fue ella quien le dijo que quería intentarlo de nuevo con él cuando todos los lycans estuvieran muertos. Hacer lo que no habían hecho antes por poner como prioridad la guerra, conocer algunos lugares, pasar más tiempo juntos…él incluso había pensado en uno que otro descendiente, y las pocas veces que lo había hecho siempre la había vislumbrado a ella como la madre. Ahora todo eso ya no iba más. "He perdido seis siglos contigo."

"Sí, porque no sacaste provecho de estos." Le contestó dolida. Y le dolía porque así ella quisiera más a Michael la conexión sobrenatural con Česlav aún existía. Y la no tan sobrenatural.

No podía estar enojada, "Tú me has dado las mejores cogidas de mi vida así que sí les saqué provecho. Pero lamentablemente eso es lo que tan solo queda de nosotros dos. No te acostaste tan solo con otro vampiro Selene," eso lo pasaba, eso lo había pasado, "te revolcaste con un híbrido. Me has humillado."

Sí, Selene muy bien sabía que aquí lo que estaba en juego más que los celos era la humillación. "Sobrevivirás."

"No te creas tanto." Le contestó y después se burló, dolor quemándolo por dentro pero no colocándole mayor atención a este, "No debe de ser el mejor de los amantes si lo primero que hiciste fue caer ante mí en cuanto te seduje."

"Quiero estar con él, no contigo así que no te creas tanto." Česlav era la única persona con que podía ser honesta y que él no la hubiera delatado aún le daba a entender que no lo haría. Sintió ansiedad surgiendo en ella, pero no era de ella, ni de Česlav. _¿Michael? ¿Estaba escuchando esta conversación?_ Tenía una conexión fuerte con Česlav pero la que tenía con Michael era demasiado débil, apenas si se podía sentir, y aún así….¿O estaba ella paranoica? Usualmente esta conexión venía con conocer a una persona bien. No necesitaba de una conexión con Fane para saber cuando a este le molestaba algo. Este tipo de conexión era algo más. Las personas involucradas tenían que estar en la misma habitación o cerca y no se manifestaba solo implícitamente sino físicamente también. Una de repente acelerada del corazón que venía de la nada, un sentimiento en la boca del estomago, un presentimiento. Todas esas cosas las había experimentado con Česlav, incluso después de conocer a Michael, pero esta era la primera vez que la sentía con Michael. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Como en la cabaña…..o cuando había sentido su sentido de supervivencia entrando a jugar cuando él se había colocado celoso….Pero eso era otra cosa. La ansiedad que acababa de sentir no provenía ni de ella, ni de Česlav. Con Stoll no había nada. Sólo quedaba Michael. 

Si su encaprichamiento con el híbrido era real entonces la situación solo sería temporal, ambos habían tenido otros amantes pero siempre habían terminado regresando, esta vez no sería la diferencia sólo que él no regresaría con ella cuando el híbrido no representara novedad alguna. "Dices no estar avergonzada de nada y aun escondes tu relación con él….algo no cuadra." De nuevo le dijo burlándose.

"Espero convencer al concilio de que sería un aliado–"

Sí, sí, él era parte del concilio, sabía lo que Selene trataba de hacer, "Es un lycan. Nunca un vampiro lo verá como un aliado." El carro dio un brinco y se sintió mareado y sintió que el alma se le iba, "Y te juro que si me despierto y siento que me has alimentado de ti, le pongo una bala entre los ojos al híbrido de mierda." dijo con su último aliento.

En la completa oscuridad Selene se quedó mirándolo, tras unos minutos se acercó habiendo tomado su decisión. No iba a dejar que Česlav se muriera o que se despertara en media pérdida de control y tratara de atacarla a ella o a Stoll, o a un humano. Así que cogió la bolsa de sangre que le correspondía a Stoll y la destapó, luego tomó la cabeza de Česlav y la acomodó sobre su regazo mientras poco a poco lo alimentaba. Esto le daría tiempo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

El carro frenó fuertemente sacando a Selene y a sus dos compañeros de sus sueños, Česlav inmediatamente movió su brazo al ver que Selene tenía posada su mano sobre este. Seguramente no se trataba de un acercamiento, sino en sentirlo moverse, despertar por si había perdido el control. Ella hizo como si nada y Stoll miró a su alrededor confundido, este ni cuenta se había dado de lo que ellos habían hablado mientras él dormía. Para ahora los tres estaban recuperados, con frío y débiles pero recuperados, aparentemente Michael se había olvidado de pedirle al conductor del camión que le aumentara la temperatura al contenedor. Selene empezó a oír ruido de metal contra metal y tras unos segundos vio las puertas abriéndose de par en par, las luces segándola por unos instantes pero pudiendo ver la silueta de Michael. "¿Están bien?" Este les preguntó viendo a los tres sentados y adormilados en lo más profundo del camión. Él todo el día lo había pasado paranoico y asustado y ellos no, que bien.

Selene fue la primera en salir del camión inmediatamente mirando alrededor para ver donde se encontraban, por los enormes reflectores, la pista vacía y unos cuantos jets se encontraban en un aeropuerto privado. "¿Dónde está el conductor?" le preguntó a Michael mientras notó la ausencia de este.

Michael ni siquiera había esperado, en cuanto había abierto la puerta se había alejado, dejando a Selene junto a los tres vampiros que nada bien debían de estar. Miró sobre su hombro y la vio siguiéndolo activamente, estaba al cien por ciento, lo cual no podía decir de sus compañeros que al parecer apenas y se podían mantener en pie, "Lo dejé libre hace unas hora." Escuchó a Stoll y a Česlav apurando el paso. Enfrente de él vio a Anna esperándolos así que decidió comunicarles de lo que se habían perdido en su encierro. "Ya todos los vampiros de acá han sido llevados a las instalaciones de Corvinus más cercanas, junto con los tres lycans."

Česlav desde incluso diez metros pudo ver a Fane dentro del jet, "¿Volvemos a Europa?" hizo la pregunta y el híbrido le asintió.

"¿Quién está pagando esto?" preguntó Stoll pues no creía que Corvinus se pudiera dar el gusto de desperdiciar tanto dinero de esa forma, o eso le habían dicho.

A Michael le dio un tanto de satisfacción decirle lo siguiente pues sabía que a Česlav no le gustaría nada, "Ustedes."

"…..Y de esta forma los cochinos lycans se empiezan a beneficiar de nosotros." Le contestó al híbrido sabiendo muy bien que había estado esperando su reacción de disgusto, solo que no le dio la que posiblemente se estaba esperando. Inmediatamente pudo escuchar un rugido por lo bajo que para nada lo intimidó, "Un par de días libres de lycans para ahora tener que compartir un espacio cerrado con ellos….." le dijo a Stoll quien se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que es mejor acostumbrarse a revolverse." Este le contestó sabiendo lo que Česlav hacía.

Los ignoró y apuró el paso, en cuanto estuvo en frente de Anna se detuvo y los tres vampiros continuaron el camino. No por primera vez se preguntó si le causaría algo a Selene enterarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Después de todo había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Česlav en el camión. Las pesadas puertas de metal o los sonidos del motor no siendo un obstáculo cuando su oído entrenado y lleno de curiosidad los había captado hablando, "¿Está todo listo?"

Anna le asintió, "Corvinus no está nada contento pero–"

"Debería de estarlo, su hijo vive." La interrumpió.

"Por desgracia." Anna le señaló otro jet más alejado en otra de las pistas, "Corvinus no nos quiso revelar a dónde iremos pero estaremos allí en unas horas. Nos llevaran a unas instalaciones donde nos cercioraremos por un par de días que Marcus no nos esté siguiendo, y si las cosas salen bien después partiremos a un lugar donde tu familia te estará esperando. Tendrás veinticuatro horas con ellos." Michael le asintió sonriéndole.

Sin haber escuchado nada Selene continuó hasta el jet y alcanzó a entrar en este, solo para girarse y ver las espaldas de Michael y Anna caminando en dirección contraria, alejándose, "¿Qué está sucediendo?" hizo la pregunta pero a nadie en particular. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Fane miró hacia los dos lycans en el último asiento.

"Anna y Michael se van a quedar visitando un par de las instalaciones que hay en este país. El híbrido quiere darse a conocer y al mismo tiempo buscar mayores aliados." Zacharias le comentó al mismo tiempo que le dejaba ver a los traficantes de muerte que los rodeaban que el híbrido estaba interesado en elegir bandos y que ya los había elegido a ellos, los lycans.

Selene frunció el ceño y se preguntó si Michael le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, marcharse sin decirle nada. Sintiéndose molesta pero a la vez que no podía ignorar lo que sucedía y también sabiendo que contaba de pocos segundos se debatió en qué hacer. Escuchó a Fane hablando.

"Quiero que ustedes dos lo sigan." Fane les dijo a Stoll y Česlav quienes en ese momento se estaban terminando como podían dos bolsas de sangre. Esta habiendo sido necesaria.

En ese momento Selene comprendió que al lugar al que iba Michael habían más vampiros y este hecho la ayudó a tomar su decisión. No estaba totalmente loca como para seguirlo a ciegas a una guarida de lycans. Sin decir nada más inmediatamente se bajó del jet y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde él. "¿Sabes que tan de confiar son esos lycans?" le preguntó en cuanto lo alcanzó, él ni siquiera deteniéndose sino que continuando su camino.

"Sí." Le contestó y después miró a Anna, esta pareció aborrecer la orden muda que le dio de un momento de privacidad pero no se negó, aumentó el paso y él lo redujo. "¿Quieres venir?" le preguntó yendo al punto directamente, por ahora no haciendo reclamos por lo sucedido, tan solo pensando en lo que ella había dicho en un momento de secretismo después de que el pandemonio les hubiera caído encima, _'Quiero estar con él, no contigo.'_ le había dicho a Česlav, también le había dicho que no se arrepentía de nada. Los había escuchado hablar, ¿y porque no podía ser ella tan explícita con él como lo era con Česlav? Le había admitido a este que tenía algo con él, eso había ocurrido antes de que Marcus los hubiera atacado, ¿así que qué había estado pasando realmente en ese viaje que habían hecho? Su curiosidad había aumentado y quería respuestas y explicaciones, ¿y qué mejor lugar para obtenerlas que un lugar donde no habían traficantes de muerte y la vigilancia era poca? Allí podrían colocar los puntos sobre las íes de una vez por todas.

Selene literalmente se fue hacia atrás un tanto al escucharlo, lo había imaginado enojado, no extendiéndole una invitación. ¿No le había dicho él que era una irresponsable y egoísta hacia más de doce horas? Todo su discurso se había basado en eso, en ella dejar las instalaciones, y ahora la invitaba a que lo acompañara, "Yo….yo…..¿En verdad quieres que vaya?"

_Y estaban de vuelta al tira y afloja,_ "La pregunta es si quieres venir conmigo." ¿Qué lo siguiera no sacaría eso a Česlav del juego? Así no sucediera nada entre ellos lo estaría colocando a él sobre el vampiro….Y hablando del vampiro, lo vio mirando desde el otro jet hacia ellos, después girándose y negándose a algo que Fane le estaba diciendo. "Selene, no tengo mucho tiempo." La apuró.

Le asintió, no había mucho que pensar. Estuvieran las cosas como estuvieran entre ellos era lógico que no le deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera, y ella no se sentiría tranquila si él estaba solo….aunque no estaba solo, estaba con la lycan quien miraba desde la puerta del jet. "Voy para cuidarte las espaldas." Le quiso dejar en claro, para que no se fuera a imaginar otras intenciones. Tal vez hablar, eso sería lo máximo que sucedería entre ellos.

Michael le devolvió el gesto, "Sí, porque no tengo a Anna para que haga eso." Le contestó con sarcasmo y pudo ver emoción brillando en sus ojos, le hubiera gustado decir que eran celos pero no lo eran, era malgenio dirigido a él, tal vez por haberle encontrado reemplazo tan rápido y en cuanto a lo que más le dolía, la guerra. "Vámonos pues." Le dijo, detrás de ella viendo a Česlav aproximándose junto a Stoll, _tenían que estar bromeando._ Michael esperó por varios segundos mientras los dos vampiros se les aproximaron, "¿Fane tuvo que mandarte a ti?" le preguntó a Česlav, por primera vez de frente demostrándole su disgusto para con él.

"Nunca te di permiso para tutearme, híbrido, así que apeguémonos al respeto. Y no es como si a mí me agrada de a mucho tener que venir." De reojo vio a Selene tensándose, "La relación entre Fane y yo viene de siglos atrás y confía en mí para darle toda la información que pueda recolectar en esta salida que espero no provenga de nuestros bolsillos ya que es un asunto lycan." Tanto Česlav como Selene sabían que Fane lo había dejado al mando para causar más problemas y ver que podía sacar de la relación con el híbrido, no sabiendo que él ya conocía toda la historia. "Además, ¿Quién entretendrá a Selene cuando estés en todas esas largas y aburridoras reuniones que tendrán lugar?"

"Česlav." podía escuchar el desdén en la voz de Česlav pero dudaba que Michael pudiera, y en vez de tener a Michael demostrando posesividad mediante un ataque físico lo vio sonriendo sin saber que este sonreía porque el vampiro estaba ardido de que le hubiera quitado a Selene. Česlav quiso darle más al híbrido, hablar cual aburrida ella estaría entre lycans y cuan entretenida podía llegar a ser cuando aburrida, hablar de cuanto disfrutaba del sexo y como él pensaba tomar ventaja de eso ahora que estarían lejos y no sería considerado un traidor por echársele unos polvos, decirle cuanto le encantaría satisfacer su libido. Pero cada cosa que pensaba la desechaba porque por más que Selene se hubiera revolcado con ese animal aún quedaba en él un tanto de respeto por ella, respeto por lo que hubo una vez y por haberle salvado la vida esa madrugada al evitar que el lycan lo mordiera…..aunque había saldado esa cuenta al matar segundos después al lycan que la atacaba a ella.

Selene vio que Michael esperaba que Česlav dijera algo más pero este no lo hizo, aunque por su mirada era obvio que ganas no le faltaban.

Stoll decidió interceder, "¿A dónde vamos de todas formas?"

Michael lo miró, "Locaciones secretas incluso para mí."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 62. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Desde su asiento Selene llevaba un buen rato mirando el respaldo del asiento de Michael quien se encontraba a lo diagonal de ella, al principio no había sabido si estaba dormido o despierto pero de repente lo vio moviendo su pie de arriba abajo, mostrando signos de impaciencia y nerviosismo. A ciencia cierta no sabía cómo estaban ellos dos, sabía que no estaban ni bien ni mal sino en punto intermedio pero que tendrían que hablar en un futuro de lo sucedido. Exhalando se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el asiento justo al lado de él.

Michael de reojo vio a Selene acomodándose al otro lado del pasillo y girándose hacia él, "Nunca había viajado en jet privado." Fue lo único que encontró que decirle. Algo absurdo dada la seriedad de la situación entre ellos.

¿Qué le podía contestar a eso? No sabía e ignoró su comentario, "No creo que sea eso por lo que estás nervioso."

Stoll al escucharlos decidió decir lo que hacía rato tenía en mente. "En cuanto aterricemos quiero un par de armas." Que el híbrido estuviera nervioso ya de por sí era una mala señal. "Sin estas me siento desnudo."

Michael tan solo miró a Anna pero no dijo nada. Cerró sus ojos y colocó la cabeza sobre el espaldar, tras lo que fueron un par de horas se despertó solo para escuchar cuchicheos de los dos vampiros, estos dirigidos en contra de él y de los lycans, tras un par de minutos los volvió a escuchar, "Es una aberración, la única razón por la que no está muerto aún es porque–"

Michael se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacia Česlav, al final del corredor, "Es porque su raza es una arrimada que necesita la ayuda de Corvinus. ¿Dónde está su puta lealtad a lo que una vez fueron? Ahórrate tus estupideces, si alguno de ustedes tuviera honor se hubiera negado a la ayuda de Corvinus y se las arreglaría por su cuenta, pero no. Incluso los más leales le están besando el culo. Así que dime que la única razón por la que no me han matando es porque me necesitan para vencer a Marcus y te creeré." Vio como el puño de Česlav se cerró, y se le burló utilizando el desdén que había visto a Selene utilizar con tantos de su raza y con los lycans, "Que una respuesta violenta sea el único indicio que se te ocurra en verdad coloca las cosas en perspectiva."

"Tener una pelea en mitad de un vuelo en verdad es inteligente." Anna decidió interrumpir.

"Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, perra sarnosa." Česlav le contestó.

"La respetas o–"

"¿O qué?" Česlav le preguntó, "Hasta ahora se habla y habla de tu poder pero esta madrugada ni siquiera hiciste nada por defender a los lycans de nosotros. Estoy tentado de probar que no eres nada."

Michael se encogió de hombros para nada intimidado, "Hazlo. Pero no te mataré y te tendrás que enfrentar a la humillación pública. Vamos a ver si tu ego te lo permite."

Selene vio a Česlav dando un paso hacia adelante y los ojos y dentadura de Michael cambiando, "Es suficiente." Les dijo a ambos al ver como los humores subían. "Deja de provocarlo, Česlav, muy bien sabes que en un enfrentamiento llevas la de perder." Se giró hacia Michael, "Y tú, ¿no ves que eso es lo que quiere? Sacarte de tus casillas."

"En realidad, Selene–" en cuanto se dirigió a ella escuchó un rugido bajo. _¿Así que según el híbrido ahora ni podía dirigirle la palabra? ¿Estaba el animal en verdad celoso por algo que ni siquiera había sucedido con Selene? ¿Era por esto que le estaba buscando pelea?_ Se sonrió a sí mismo, el híbrido mentalmente continuaba siendo un humano, tenía que madurar. "Ponle un collar a tu perro Selene, y hazle entender que para mí ya no vales nada." Inmediatamente vio el enojo en la cara de ella y supo muy bien que la lastimó pero para estas alturas ni le interesaba. Le volvió a hablar al híbrido, "No me interesan los sobrados de otro. Mucho menos los tuyos. Si alguna vez quieres una pelea que sea por algo más que un coño entonces búscame."

Inmediatamente eso despertó el enojo de dos personas en el avión. Selene se detuvo, quiso responderle el ataque pero tenían audiencia y eso no era algo que le llamara la atención. No le contestó nada, ya hablarían en privado. Y Michael no quiso más que hacerla respetar pero sabía que ella muy bien se encargaría de ese asunto. En vez de hacer algo se volvió a dar la vuelta y se sentó, "En serio, Selene, ¿Qué le viste a este pendejo?" le preguntó en retaliación algo que iba tanto en contra de Česlav como de ella.

"Supongo que lo que _aún_ me ve, híbrido. ¿O en verdad crees que una mujer como Selene está destinada para un debilucho de carácter como tú? Yo debería de ser el que le pregunte a ella que es lo que ve en ti porque francamente no creo que ni los lycans den tres pesos por tu existencia."

Lo molestó que el hijo de perra le saliera adelante. Comparado con cualquier otro inmortal era débil de carácter, y aparentemente Česlav había hecho bien su tarea al estudiarlo, la mayoría de los lycans para ahora creían muy poco en él. Anna tan solo estaba aquí porque quería seguir creyendo que él podía ayudar a cambiar la forma de pensar de los lycans. "Destino, no sabía que los vampiros creyeran en eso, mucho menos tú." Michael creía en este y por eso le sorprendía que Česlav también lo hiciera, era un término casi romántico.

"Los vampiros venimos en todos los colores y tamaños." Le respondió a su vez y después continuó con ironía, "No dejes que nuestra apariencia dura te engañe."

Michael lo ignoró por si lo que quería decir era otra cosa.

_**·**_

_**·**_

El avión aterrizó y lo primero que todos notaron en cuanto colocaron un pie fuera de la puerta fue el insistente calor y humedad. "¿Dónde estamos?" Stoll preguntó.

"En el Caribe." Anna le respondió, no especificando en que parte del Caribe, en que isla, o por que se encontraban ahí. Nadie dijo nada más por más de media hora, viajando por una carretera llena de baches y por la cual el océano era visible. A ninguno de los inmortales importándoles el paisaje a excepción de Michael quien el solo pensamiento de unas instalaciones en un lugar tan paradisiaco era o una tortura o una bendición. Bendición por la vida que se llevaría, tortura por que los inmortales tendrían que mantenerse ocultos sin poder disfrutar de cómo se debía de tales placeres. En cuanto las instalaciones se hicieron visibles y el Cleaner al volante se encaminó a un lugar aparentemente semidestruído Michael comprendió que este lugar no contaba con las comodidades que tenían las instalaciones principales de Corvinus.

El auto se detuvo ante una gran instalación, instalación que seguramente se encontraba en una de las partes más olvidadas de la isla si la miseria alrededor lo dejaba notar. Alguna vez había sido una clase de fábrica o algo por el estilo. Era espacioso, habían vigas pesadas de metal por todos lados y muy poco que diera a entender que allí vivía gente. El Cleaner los guió mientras hablaba, arriba vivían los lycans y abajo los vampiros, en una instalación donde había habido una mina pero que había sido arreglada para prestar mayores comodidades. Los vampiros vigilaban de noche, los lycans de día, ninguno de los dos bandos se llevaban bien. Los vampiros eran todos vampiros sin experiencia en peleas y no les buscaban problemas a los lycans. Todo estaba a oscuras y de repente una pequeña luz fue vista a la distancia, a medida que se acercaban esta se hizo mayor y Michael pudo ver una figura masculina apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, fumando lo que definitivamente era un tabaco y una bolsa de sangre en su otra mano, el lycan no parecía de los más limpios.

"Bienvenido híbrido." Se aseguró de ser el primero en saludarlo. Hoy la noticia de que el perro se dignaría a visitarlos había llegado, y con ella los infinitos planes que habían por poder surgiendo entre su raza.

Michael continuó su camino, la sonrisa socarrona del lycan le daba a entender que no era bienvenido, y que probablemente nada bueno le esperaba. Era uno de los lycans que estaba en su contra. En cuanto estuvo en frente de este se detuvo y le extendió la mano, preguntándole por su nombre.

El lycan le exhaló de frente el humo al híbrido y respondió, "Pietro." Al estrecharle la mano sintió como el híbrido se la apretó fuertemente. De esa forma tal vez dándole a entender que no se iría con juegos. "Esperamos que se sienta cómodo en nuestra morada." Le dijo y volvió a exhalarle en la cara el humo, esta vez el niño bonito con su mano haciendo el humo a un lado. No era más que eso, un niñito que había crecido con todas las comodidades que el mundo humano le había provisto, y que ahora porque tenía poder venía a creerse el líder de todos.

"Las comodidades son lo de menos." Le respondió, venía a hacer tiempo, pero mirando a su alrededor podía sentir que las comodidades no eran lo de menos. El lugar era deprimente.

El lycan respiró profundamente, "No nos notificaron que vampiros vendrían."

"Fue algo de último momento." Michael en ese instante pudo ver un brillo en los ojos del lycan que le indicó que había peligro.

"¿Traficantes de muerte?" Por sus atuendos lo podía decir, también por la mirada de superioridad que los vampiros de aquí no tenían, o tal vez porque estaban ensangrentados y sucios y parecía no importarles en lo más mínimo. Un reto.

"Olvídate de eso." Le dijo creyendo saber lo que pensaba. "Tu o alguno de tus lycans les pone un dedo encima y estás acabado." Se giró un poco, "Lo mismo va para ustedes." Les dijo principalmente a Česlav y a Stoll, lo último que necesitaba era problemas. Miró al Cleaner nuevamente, "Lleve a los vampiros con los suyos," se giró hacia Pietro, "Y tú, llévame donde los lycans. Necesito hablar con ellos."

No se necesitaba ser un traficante de muerte para ver que ese lycan sería un problema. A Selene no le gustaba la idea de que Michael estuviera caminando hacia una posible trampa pero no le quedaba más que confiar en él. Confiar y estar atenta por si algo sucedía. Junto con sus compañeros pasó de lado a Michael y al lycan, notando como Michael quedó entre él y ellos mientras lo pasaban. A Varios metros de distancia escuchó la voz aguda del lycan de nuevo, 'Soy el alfa aquí, y lo que quieras decirle a mis hombres me lo tendrás que decir a mi primero.' No se detuvo ni se giró a observar lo que sucedería porque no quería llamar la atención, pero lo que escuchó a continuación definitivamente la hizo detener igual que a Stoll y a Česlav, pues no se lo esperaban de Michael.

"Fuiste alguien hasta el momento que me bajé del avión, ahora no eres nada. Yo soy el híbrido y los lycans me responderán a mí." Eso era algo que le habían enseñado los lycans que le hablaban de cómo comportarse ante su raza. Tenía que retar de frente al alfa o a quien quiera que se quisiera poner en su camino. No actuar como la persona que creía que todo se podía solucionar con dialogo, la persona que en el fondo aun era.

Pietro le sonrió, "Eso está por verse." Sabía que el híbrido se marcharía dejando unos partidarios aquí, pero sus hombres mejores entrenados y más allegados le continuarían siendo leales a él. No a ese cruce entre razas.

Michael le asintió, no gustándole la idea de lo que se vendría.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene llevaba veinticuatro horas encerrada en la habitación que le habían dado, muy poco había por interesarse afuera de esas paredes. Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón tieso que le habían dado y no por primera vez se preguntó cómo era posible que estos inmortales estuvieran viviendo con las comodidades que ella había tenido hacía más de cuatro siglos. Era obvio porque los vampiros se encontraban descontentos con estas locaciones. Su habitación constaba de una pared corroída por la humedad y de un colchón en el piso, ella no pedía mucho pero esto era nada. Una vez más se limpió el sudor de la frente. Se podía ver viviendo así durante una misión pero no por lo que le quedaba de vida, lo que era algo que la hacía pensar. Los lycans que ella había matado por siglos habían tenido iguales o menos comodidades que estas. Y lo que menos les importaban eran las comodidades y por eso estaba pensando en estas, para no dejar que su mente viajara a cosas en que no debía de pensar demasiado, llámese Michael. Pero sabía, sabía que el momento de reunirse con él no demoraba y por eso fue ella quien lo buscó. Fue hasta un baño público y se duchó, luego se cambió en las ropas sin marcas que para nada se imaginaría un vampiro usaría, se alimentó y esperó. Esperó en una sala rodeada de vampiros que cuchicheaban tras sus espaldas mientras fumaban y bebían sangre con alcohol, después de todo les había tocado que dejar todo menos sus vicios y algunos de estos se habían asegurado de hacer el lugar más cómodo, tal vez de ahí la molestia de los lycans. Fue a dejar el lugar cuando de repente un vampiro llamó su nombre. Al girarse se encontró con un rostro asiático que le fue familiar, mas no el nombre. "¿Si?" le preguntó manteniendo la distancia, muy poco podía un vampiro de estos interesarse en hablar con ella.

"¿Podemos hablar? ….En privado." Chu le preguntó a Selene.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Dos días llevaban en esta isla, al siguiente se marcharían y ni tiempo había tenido de dormir. No se quería marchar sin primero hablar las cosas con Selene y por eso se encontraba buscándola. Cruzó la puerta que delimitaba las instalaciones de los vampiros y de inmediato todos los que lo podían ver detuvieron lo que hacían. Michael muy bien sabía que estos vampiros no lo atacarían, a diferencia de si hacía algo así en las instalaciones principales. "Estoy buscando a Selene." Le dijo al vampiro más cercano, uno que tenía una copa de sangre con vino y en la otra mano un cigarro, la etiqueta dorada en este demostrándole que no era de los cigarros baratos que fumaban los lycans. El aroma alrededor también diciéndole lo mismo. El vampiro aparentemente no pudiendo salir de su sorpresa tan solo le señaló con un dedo, a lo más profundo del lugar. Mientras más se internaba en este podía ver que en las salas privadas los arreglos eran pocos pero las públicas los vampiros las habían amueblado y amueblado bien. Sillones, mesas bien arregladas, radios, uno que otro televisor, una cocina…._industrial,_ tenían que estar bromeando. Le preguntó a otro vampiro. Y después a otro y a otro más.

Selene se encontraba en la sala de tiro que a ella misma le había tocado adecuar en una habitación larga y vacía donde se encontraba disparándole al mismo lugar desde hacía rato, viendo si podía atravesar la pared de concreto algún día mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con el vampiro. Eso fue hasta que de repente vio movimiento a su lado derecho y después vio aparecer a Michael…_si Mahoma no iba a la montaña….._ Ni para qué preguntarle que hacía aquí. "Hola."

"Hola." Michael le contestó un tanto perplejo, no de que lo hubiera saludado de esa forma tan informal sino de ver sobre una mesa acabada su celular, debajo de este una hoja alargada que desde lejos parecía un cheque, la sola presencia de su celular afuera y prendido le decía que estaba esperando una llamada, pero no fue eso lo que le causó mayor sorpresa, lo que la causó fue ver un cigarro caro de los mismos que le había visto al vampiro de hacía un rato justo a su lado y sin encender. "¿Fumas?" Nunca se lo hubiera esperado de ella por la forma en que se refería a los vampiros elitistas que solo ocupaban su tiempo 'en chismes, alcohol, cigarros y sexo.' Era nada femenino imaginársela con un habano en la mano, y aún así…..se lo imaginaba.

Selene bajó el arma y la hizo a un lado, "Cuando se cierra un trato en mi sociedad se celebra de algunas maneras. Rechazar un gesto tan sencillo como ese puede llevar a que esto sea tomado como una doble intención."

_Su raza,_ ya hasta ella misma se creía el cuentico de que la habían vuelto a recibir con brazos abiertos, "Qué clase de trato, si se puede saber….."

Selene sabía que esto no le iba a gustar nada, caminó hasta donde estaba el cheque y se lo pasó a Michael, "Los vampiros quieren pagarle a Corvinus para que los saque de aquí, a cambio de eso lo ayudarán a financiar estos asilos que ha creado para todos los inmortales, la guerra contra sus hijos, y además firmarán el pacto de paz aceptando la unión de ambas razas, y de paso tu existencia."

Michael frunció el ceño, "¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?" le preguntó aun no creyéndolo, pero era obvio que ella misma era la que estaba oficiando que esto se llevara a cabo.

"Solo me importan las dos últimas partes." Le admitió.

Michael sabía muy bien lo que sus palabras querían decir pero no se centró en eso, "Esto no es mucho…." Le dijo, seguro, era mucho para estándares humanos. Con esa cantidad de dinero se podían vivir hasta diez vidas sin necesidades algunas y con todas las comodidades, pero era nada comparado a lo que de seguro Corvinus se estaba gastando en solo un mes.

"Es tan solo el cinco por ciento. Los vampiros han hablado con otros vampiros que están viviendo en formas similares y todos se han puesto de acuerdo." Le comentó. ¿Le gustaba hacer esto? Para nada, estos vampiros no eran traficantes de muerte y no se sabrían defender, ni podrían ser de provecho en la guerra, no podrían formar un ejército para ayudar a Michael, pero podían firmar un acuerdo para sacarlos del camino cuando lo necesitara.

"Si Corvinus acepta a los lycans no les gustará nada esto." Se dijo, viendo otro dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba rápidamente. "No es justo. Los vampiros están comprando–"

Selene sabía muy bien lo que esto produciría, más problemas para él por parte de los lycans. "Tan solo le dije al vampiro que le comentaría a Corvinus de su propuesta. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea. Esos son vampiros que no valen nada. Que no te podrán ayudar llegada la hora. Tú necesitas integrantes del concilio y traficantes de muerte–"

"Si, ¿y cómo va eso?" le preguntó con sarcasmo, echándole en cara que se había distanciado de él y no había logrado nada de lo que quería. Selene no le contestó, la tensión llegando con toda y Michael exhaló, "Aprecio lo que quieres hacer por mí Selene, en verdad lo hago….pero eso no va a suceder." No había forma que los vampiros más fuertes e importantes de un día para otro cambiaran de forma de pensar solo porque ella les decía que lo hicieran. "Y en el fondo tu también lo debes de saber. El precio a pagar es demasiado al–"

Ella sabía muy bien cuál era el precio a pagar, el término de lo que había entre ellos. "Ya tomé mi decisión, Michael, y no la voy a cambiar." Le respondió con convicción. "Y si no puedes entenderla tan solo te pido que la respetes y te alejes."

"Me he alejado desde que llegamos donde Corvinus hace prácticamente dos meses. Pero no has logrado nada y yo–"

"Digas lo que digas no voy a cambiar de opinión. Y si no lo quieres ver de mi forma velo de la tuya, los lycans nunca aprobarán que te metas con una vampira, mucho menos yo."

"A diferencia de ti, yo no me voy a dejar manejar por _mi raza_." Le contestó manteniendo su posición, no acercándosele pero dejándole ver que estaba siendo una crédula.

_Cómo lo deseara_, su punto estaba firme así el de él no lo estuviera, así que decidió dejar el tema, "Hablando de los lycans, he oído que te has ido a los golpes con estos desde el mismo momento que llegamos." Y no hablaba figurativamente.

Michael se encogió de hombros y decidió seguirle la corriente por el momento, "Sólo con un par." Parecía que los Cleaners habían ido con el chisme, o que ella les había preguntado a estos. "Les gané a todos, solo por si te lo estabas preguntando."

Ella ya se lo había preguntado a los Cleaners, "Has progresado entonces." Sabía que así se hubiera peleado con esos lycans si él hubiera tenido otra opción la habría tomado.

"Si no te hubieras distanciado sabrías que eso no es cierto."

Selene no iba a contestar nada en cuanto a lo que quería decir, "El Michael que conocí no se iría a los golpes con otro lycan solo por ser reconocido como líder."

El Michael que conocía seguía ahí, solo que tuvo que cambiar un tanto su forma de pensar. "No estoy aquí para tener charla banal en cuanto a la persona que supuestamente soy o no soy. Sabes para qué estoy aquí." De una vez decidió ir al punto de todo esto.

Selene le asintió, muy bien sabiendo que solo era cuestión de minutos de que los interrumpieran. Buscó apoyo contra la mesa sentándose en un filo de esta, fingiendo que no sentía nada por la conversación que se vendría. "Sé que escuchaste mi conversación con Česlav…Así que asumo eso despejó algunas dudas." Quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero eso no quitaba que le tuviera en contra la forma en que la había tratado cuando se enteró de su desliz.

"Algunas. No todas." Le dijo, viendo que ella fue más al punto de lo que lo hizo él. ¿Y cómo sabía que había escuchado la conversación? "Aún me debes unas explicaciones."

Ella no le debía nada pero por el bien de las cosas iba a dejar todo claro en ese día, así tuviera que explicarle sus razones con plastilina. "¿Como cuáles?"

Las cejas de Michael subieron, se la había imaginado diciéndole que no le debía nada pero en vez de eso le había dado el camino libre. Empezaría por lo más sencillo, "¿Por qué dejaste las instalaciones como si nada? Personalmente después de lo sucedido con Česlav ya ni siquiera sé que pensar de ti. Y por el otro lado Corvinus cree que fuera lo que fuese que sucedió tan solo fue una excusa para no darle tus memorias."

Selene para nada estaba cómoda en este momento pero esto no se trataba de comodidad, "Sobre Corvinus, no fue una excusa pero si fue un bono. No confío en lo que él querrá hacer con William una vez que sepa de su locación."

A Michael en el momento no le interesaba de más su explicación en cuanto a Corvinus o William, "¿Y sobre lo que yo pienso?"

"No me vine de _luna de miel_ con Česlav como lo asumes. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que veníamos a América, creí que íbamos a Hong Kong o a Londres para finiquitar nuestros negocios."

_¿Tenía negocios con Česlav?_ Se preguntó estúpidamente, eso siendo nuevo pero si habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo era lógico asumir que tenían otras cosas en común, _prácticamente habían estado casados_. "¿Desde cuándo sabe él lo nuestro?"

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, esto era lo más irónico de todo, "Desde que bebió de mí. Cuando me marché hacia su habitación no lo hice para acostarme con él como lo creíste, como cualquiera lo creería, lo hice para hablar con él y revelarle lo nuestro." Las cejas de Michael subieron al sorprenderlo y también lo vio respirando profundamente. "No hay que decir que la noticia lo asqueó y hace cinco días me pidió que termináramos legalmente nuestros negocios." ¿Y quién era ella para negarse?

"¡Debiste de haberme dicho eso!" le contestó casi acusadoramente, _¡Nada había sucedido y él se había estado matando la mente y el corazón por suposiciones mal habidas!_

"¿Y cuando lo iba a hacer? ¿Cuándo me estabas maltratando o cuando me –"

_No, ella no le iba a dar la vuelta a todo este asunto y echarle toda la culpa a él._ "Le dices a Česlav que es conmigo con quien quieres estar, mas sin embargo hace una semana estabas dejándote manosear y lo seguiste fuera de las instalaciones. Dime Selene, ¿qué putas quieres que piense de ti? Tengo todas mis razones para no creer en tus palabras." De hecho ya ni siquiera quería creer en ella.

Permaneció callada por unos segundos, silenciosamente reconociendo que tenía razón, su forma de actuar no había sido la correcta, "Puedes pensar lo que desees, pero he aquí la verdad." Aprovechó la ausencia de cámaras y gente, "Como le dije a Česlav, lo que sucedió entre nosotros dos….no me arrepiento de eso… Por muchas dudas que puedas tener yo te estimo pero no voy a arriesgar tu vida o la posibilidad de que te den un santuario solo por estar empecinada contigo."

"Si el sentimiento es mutuo tú estás _más_ que empecinada conmigo." No le contestó nada pero le mantuvo la mirada, el corazón de ella acelerado desde hacía varios segundos. Michael exhaló, ¿Qué había más por hablar? Tratar de hacerla cambiar de decisión era imposible, "¿Entonces ahora qué?"

"Ahora te concentras en ganarte a los lycans y nada más." Lo vio que fue a dar un paso y colocó sus manos enfrente de ella de una forma defensiva, él deteniéndose inmediatamente. "Yo me dedicaré a convencer al concilio de que eres necesario y para nada un peligro para la raza vampira."

"Esos días en la cabaña–"

"Michael." Llamó su nombre para que se detuviera. Ella sabía a qué días se refería y no quería recordarlos, no cuando estaban a solas. "Tengo que darle mis memorias a Corvinus cuando regrese y–"

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. No es prudente que te haga recordar lo que hubo entre nosotros. Pero muy bien sabes que esas memorias se transmitirán." No había ni acabado de decir eso cuando el teléfono de ella saltó a la vida haciéndolos sobresaltar a ambos. Michael exhaló y Selene hizo lo mismo.

"Asumo que ya he respondido todas tus dudas." Le dijo escogiendo ese momento como uno en el que podría terminar la conversación y a la vez huir de esta.

"También quiero estar contigo y eres una idiota al–" se calló en cuanto la vio encendiendo el celular, ella inmediatamente dándole la espalda para así obtener mayor privacidad, ignorándolo, dando por terminada la conversación. Michael no se marchó, "¿Entonces ahora qué? ¿Desde este momento ignoramos la presencia del otro o al menos quieres quedar de amiga conmigo?" Inmediatamente la vio tensándose y girándose hacia él, lo que le decía a Corvinus quedando a mitad de frase mientras escuchaba lo que le acababa de decir, "Piénsalo." Y con eso se marchó.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Menos de cinco horas después Michael se encontraba en una sala común que como era de esperarse no era utilizada por los vampiros por eso le sorprendió tanto cuando sintió la presencia de uno, y qué más que la de Selene. Estando al tanto para ahora de cómo el cerebro de Selene funcionaba ella debía de saber que sus reuniones con los lycans habían terminado y que la conversación que estaba teniendo en ese momento con tres de estos no era más que una conversación de ocio. Inmediatamente les asintió a estos y les pidió permiso, alejándose inmediatamente mientras podía ver en los ojos de Anna que no aprobaba que los dejara por Selene.

"¿Estás ocupado?" le preguntó en cuanto lo tuvo a un metro de ella, detrás de él los lycans mirando hacia ellos, dos de estos incluidos Anna haciendo malacara, a los otros parecía no importarles de a mucho.

"Si es para pelear más entonces sí lo estoy."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar, él siguiéndola, "Créelo o no Michael, soy la mayor interesada de que nuestra relación se mantenga en buenos términos."

"Bien, no lo creería si no lo estuvieras diciendo. Actúas de una forma y piensas de otra." Le respondió con ironía y prontamente decidió cambiar el tema, "¿Cómo salieron las cosas con Corvinus?"

"Mal para los vampiros." Le contestó sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, lo estaba guiando fuera de las instalaciones, "Corvinus muy bien sabe que haciéndoles caso eso tan solo enervaría mas a los lycans. No piensa intercambiar comodidades por mayores problemas."

La siguió notando que se empezaban a salir del perímetro de seguridad, no le importaba, "Bien, en algo está siendo sensato el hombre." Le dijo y ella le asintió. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos mientras continuaron caminando, luego decidió poner atención por donde andaba, no sabía muy bien que estaba tramando Selene, "¿No te ha dicho nada Corvinus en cuanto a que no volviste con Fane a las instalaciones?" le preguntó cinco minutos después.

"Sí. Piensa que le estoy huyendo y me ha dicho que quiere mis memorias en cuanto regresemos." Exhaló, no era tonta, "¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar, Michael?" Le preguntó, "No necesitas la ayuda de inmortales tan…insignificantes como lo son los inmortales que se encuentran aquí." El noventa y cinco por ciento de los lycans presentes no tenían nada de guerreros, y los vampiros eran de la misma clase y del tipo que se venderían al mejor postor.

De nuevo la volteó a mirar, no dudaba que ella había hecho la tarea y que la había hecho bien. "Al Marcus haber estado tan cerca de nosotros en América decidí que no era prudente regresar a Europa todavía por si el desgraciado aún nos estaba siguiendo los pasos."

"Eso es imposible, los Cleaners ya se hicieron cargo de la familia del conductor del camión y de este mismo. Como siempre Marcus se dará de golpe con un camino sin salida. ¿Qué estamos haciendo acá?" Volvió a insistir.

Michael vio su oportunidad, "Así como tú estás cuidando de mí yo también estoy cuidando de ti. Si Marcus tiene posibilidades de encontrarte quiero estar ahí cuando eso ocurra."

"No dudo que eso sea cierto." Le dijo preocupada, después de todo le había dado un discurso en cuanto a cuan irresponsable y egoísta era al dejar las instalaciones y después la invitaba a que lo acompañara a él. Dio un paso y sintió que lo que había bajo sus pies ya no era tierra sino algo mucho más blando, arena, en la oscuridad de la noche miró a su alrededor pero no encontró nada, aún así podía escuchar el sonido del agua. Olas rompiendo contra la orilla. El mar. "¿Por qué no me quieres decir porque estamos aquí?"

Esta vez fue él quien empezó a guiar el camino aunque no sabía muy bien con lo que se encontraría, este lugar no parecía ser el tipo de una playa paradisiaca sino el de una donde solo se depositaba basura, el olor nauseabundo que le llegaba a sus sentidos desarrollados se lo decía. "Porque por más que quiera ya no estoy seguro si confiar en ti o no."

Selene se remojó los labios, esas palabras doliéndole un tanto, "Si te vine a buscar fue para que…..Quiero recuperar la amistad que hubo una vez entre nosotros, no está en mi querer ignorarte." ahora con esas palabras le respondía a la pregunta que le había hecho mientras estaba al teléfono con Corvinus.

De nuevo, eso sería duro de creer por la forma en que se comportaba. Levantó la vista en cuanto vio brillo y a lo lejos a unos trescientos metros pudo ver agua, el mar quizá, tal vez un río. Demostrándole que le estaba tomando la palabra se detuvo y se sentó sobre la arena, ella manteniéndose en pie y tras unos segundos sentándose también. El aroma para nada agradable pero solo les quedaba o continuar o devolverse. No se iba a devolver. "¿En verdad quieres saber porque estamos aquí?" Obviamente ella le asintió, "Prométeme que no le contarás a Česlav nada o a–"

"A diferencia de lo que crees, Michael, Česlav y yo no estamos en buenos tratos."

"Es difícil de creer." Le contestó, sobre analizando una vez más esa relación. Podía estar tan enojado con ella como para terminar sus negocios pero no lo estaba como para dejarla morir. La había salvado del lycan en aquella batalla y después había tratado de protegerla de Marcus. Ella a su vez lo había salvado en la batalla y después le había casi rogado que bebiera de ella. De que aun había cariño lo había y eso le molestaba de sobre manera. "Tan solo dime que no le dirás nada a él o a cualquier otro vampiro y te creeré."

"No le diré a nadie." La estaba preocupando con tanto secretismo.

"Estamos aquí para dejar pasar el tiempo. Para cerciorarnos de que Marcus no nos está siguiendo…...Una vez que tengamos informes nuevos de él nos iremos a una locación secreta donde mi familia me estará esperando."

"¿Te vas a encontrar con tu familia?" le preguntó sorprendida, _¿acaso no veía que los estaba colocando en mayor peligro? ¿O acaso estaba planeando quedarse del todo en su América natal?_ Ese solo pensamiento la desanimó de sobremanera.

"Necesito hablar con ellos y darles la cara por todo lo que les ha sucedido por mi culpa. Sabes eso, Selene." En una de las tardes en que había disfrutado de su compañía le había hablado sobre su familia y como le gustaría encontrarlos nuevamente para explicarles todo lo sucedido. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad y estaban tan cerca no lo iba a dejar pasar. "Y de un amigo a otro," le dijo de nuevo aplicando ironía, "si me quieres decir cuan garrafal error estoy cometiendo te lo puedes ahorrar. Anna ya me dio ese discurso."

_Anna. _"Supongo que no te puedo juzgar por lo que yo misma haría."

"Exacto." Varios minutos de incomodo silencio prosiguieron, en verdad se habían apartado en estos dos últimos meses, las últimas semanas en la cabaña habían estado llenas de comodidad y lo molestaba reconocerlo, de cariño. ¿Había ella calculado todo premeditadamente como los lycans lo querían hacer creer? ¿Así de manipuladora había sido? Si no estuvieran enojados le diría bromeando que estaba a punto de conocer a su suegra, pero incluso pensar en esas palabras lo molestaba. "Tengo una pregunta," no le dio tiempo a que aceptara o se negara, "Supongamos que en cuanto lleguemos a las instalaciones le des tus memorias a Corvinus a Fane y Anna, también supongamos que ellos vean lo que tanto has estado tratando de ocultarles. Supongamos que los vampiros al conocer de lo nuestro deciden que por estar _empecinada_ conmigo no estás viendo las cosas como realmente son. Supongamos que deciden que después de que yo haya acabado con Marcus te van a mandar a matarme." La vio que fue a interrumpirlo y no la dejó, habló más rápido, "Sé que no lo harías, ¿pero entonces qué? ¿Me advertirías y habiendo dos recompensas sobre nuestras cabezas huirías y me dejarías con los lycans?" Se detuvo. Estaba más que seguro que eso era lo que iba a suceder. Se remojó los labios, "Tal vez me he adelantado mucho, tal vez debería llegar solo hasta el punto en el que después de que des tus memorias ya no serás necesaria para ninguna de las razas ni para Corvinus. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer, Selene?"

Definitivamente no haría lo que él en su buen corazón le propondría. "Definitivamente no me estaré uniendo a ti y a los lycans solo por mantener mi pellejo."

"Selene, yo en verdad quiero que tus planes salgan como lo deseas, pero siendo más realista…." Dejó la frase en el aire.

"Lo sé, Michael, pero tú también tienes que ser realista, que por que los lycans te hayan aceptado no quiere decir que me aceptarán a mi también."

Por ahí otros quince minutos de silencio prosiguieron donde nadie tuvo nada que decir, tan solo permanecieron pensativos. "En resumen, quieres estar conmigo pero eso no va a suceder así que nos conformaremos con una amistad que para este momento no podría estar más por los suelos….¿Cómo funciona eso?"

No lo volteó a mirar, "Como lo está haciendo ahora, supongo."

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Tras lo sucedido entre nosotros en la cabaña esto no es suficiente."

"Una relación sexual no lo es todo en la vida, Michael."

"¿Quien ha dicho algo de sexo?"

"Sí, claro." Le respondió con ironía.

"No te hagas la tonta que muy bien sabes que de ti quiero más que eso."

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema entonces?"

Le sacudió la cabeza. "Es difícil de admitir que aun tras lo que ha sucedido recientemente también quiero estar contigo Selene, pero quiero más que sexo o lo que tu llamas amistad. No puedo estar junto a ti sin dejar de pensar en Česlav, en la incomodidad que hay entre nosotros. En la barrera que hay…Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes." Michael no tenía idea de cuan certera esas palabras serían. En menos de tres semanas estaría de vuelta con ella, esta vez en una relación estable y pacífica.

"Lo sé, Michael. Y sé que no te gusta como están saliendo las cosas pero como lo veo es mejor esto a distanciarnos más. A llegar a ser totales desconocidos."

Que ella le dijera eso con la mirada perdida en la arena a sus pies lo dejaba saber que hablaba en serio. Silencio prosiguió nuevamente esta vez por mucho más tiempo y decidió terminarlo, ella ya había expuesto su punto de vista él expondría el suyo. "Lo quiero todo contigo o no quiero nada." ¿Que tan patético era que después del enredo con Česlav aun quisiera estar con ella? No se respetaba a sí mismo. "Y dado que 'todo' no es la solución aquí he tomado la decisión de cortar las cosas por lo sano de una vez por todas. Todo este puto enredo….no vale la pena. Estoy cansado de toda esta situación contigo…" Esperó que ella dijera algo pero nada dijo, la vio continuando mirando la arena y pasando saliva con dificultad, "En la cabaña tenía sentido permanecer detrás de ti, estaba embobado. Aún lo estoy, es solo que ahora no tiene sentido volver a ganarme tu corazón." Respiró profundamente, "He descubierto que contigo es siempre lo mismo y no estoy dispuesto a aguantar más o a continuar detrás tuyo." Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que llegaron donde Corvinus y no habían compartido mucho tiempo, este sería el momento perfecto para hablar sin la presión de los vampiros. Algo le decía que esta sería una de las pocas veces que eso sucedería pero en vez de eso había tomado otra decisión que le quitó un peso de los hombros.

Selene lo escuchó, notando como él si tomaba el asunto directa y claramente a diferencia de ella, su pecho con cada segundo cerrándose más, y lo dejó hablar porque ella no tenía ni idea como hablar de ese tipo de temas. ¿Porque no ponerle punto final a ese capítulo de su vida que tenía que ver con Michael? ¿Por qué aún guardaba esperanzas aunque no le gustara aceptarlo?

"Cuando me dieron celos de Česlav algunas cosas se colocaron en perspectiva. El que te reclamó fui yo, mas el que te lastimó no. Eso me ha hecho pensar y he llegado a la conclusión que todo lo que siento por ti es derivado de los primeros días de mi transformación. Mi parte lycan se prendó de ti. Ahora tengo que recuperar mi parte humana," la que no andaría rogándole y rebajándose ante una mujer a la que obviamente le importaba poco como para ser capaz de alejarse gracias a tecnicismos. Después de todo el amor no lo podía todo y había que ser realista, la vida real no era una telenovela. "Eso no quiere decir que no me encuentre agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Es sólo….." exhaló y buscó la razón más cercana en ese momento, "ya estoy cansado…."

"Sí, lo entiendo." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo, incomoda. Estúpidamente se sentía como si le estuviera cerrando la puerta en la cara. Finalmente él estaba haciendo lo que tanto le había pedido, no insistir en lo de ellos. No debería molestarla.

Michael notó que Selene no pareció agradarle nada sus palabras. Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, y aunque esto no era un juego pues había hablado en serio le causaba una gracia irónica que ella se molestara.

Mas silencio prosiguió, en el que ninguno de los dos se inmutó para marcharse.

Selene aventó a la arena una piedra con la que había estado jugando en su mano desde hacía rato, "Sería agradable poder ver este lugar de día." En los últimos días en la cabaña él le había preguntado si no le gustaría poder estar bajo la luz del sol nuevamente. Ella le había asentido sin más palabras.

Michael no estaba seguro, no creía que fuera la playa blanca y el mar azul que uno creería de una playa paradisiaca, al contrario, aguas cafés y basura por todos lados, pero asumía que después de seiscientos años ver un atardecer o amanecer sería agradable. "También sería agradable verte en un bikini y tenerte haciéndome compañía en una hamaca." Le contestó colocándose en pie, "Pero eso nunca va a suceder." Su comentario odioso al querer decirle que nunca tendría el sol nuevamente sobre su piel fue contrastado al estirarle la mano para ayudarla a colocar en pie.

Selene no tomó su mano así como él no había tomado su comentario amistoso.

Volvieron a las instalaciones sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Michael debatiéndose en si se le había ido la mano en decirle que lo quería todo o nada, ¿no la juzgaba él a ella porque todo lo veía en blanco o en negro? Cuando vio las instalaciones cerca decidió hablar, "¿En tu mente como funciona eso de ser amigos cuando obviamente queremos estar juntos?"

Selene se encogió de hombros. "Ser amigos, Michael. Simplemente eso. Cada uno puede hacer con su vida privadas lo que desee y–"

"¿Así que no te molestaría si me acuesto con otras o _harías_ como si no te molestara?" Después de todo él había actuado como un troglodita cuando se había dado cuenta de Česlav.

"¿No has estado con otras?" le preguntó haciéndole ver el punto.

"No." Le contestó sin pensarlo, Selene estaba en todo su derecho aunque fuera de mencionar el tema.

"¿En serio, Michael?" Le volvió a preguntar al ver su cinismo lo que hizo que su molestia aumentara. "¿Qué hay de la mujer de la noche de año nuevo?" le recordó. Sí, ella lo había visto y no le había hecho el espectáculo que él le formó cuando se dio cuenta de ella y Česlav. Y claro, había estado enojada pero no había sabido que hacer con eso. ¿Irle a reclamar? Ridículo. Y después cuando fue ella la que tuvo el desliz y la posesividad lycan en Michael salió a relucir por orgullo a no comportarse de esa manera había callado, por eso y porque lo quería apartar y nada se ganaba en hacerle un reclamo para después alejarlo. Lo cual prácticamente estaba haciendo ahora.

¿Lo había sabido todo este tiempo y no le había reclamado? Una vez más vio el contraste en cómo cada uno tomaba las cosas. "La respuesta sincera es que lo olvidé. No fue nada más que un beso. Y nada más ha ocurrido con nadie." Él era el hombre, podía ver porque dudaba, aunque en su historia las cosas habían salido al revés, ella había sido la que había engañado, o casi. Si en este momento hubiera las esperanzas de algo con ella le estaría explicando que la lycan lo había tomado sorpresa. Y que al haber escuchado un rumor de que no le colocaba atención a ninguna de las lycans que se le ofrecían porque le daban asco había decidido demostrar que no era así. Había sido una situación inofensiva. Después había esperado a la mujer para decirle que lo había tomado por sorpresa pero que en el momento no estaba interesado. La lycan –como varias que había rechazado– había parecido desconcertada, sólo que esta había recibido más que las demás. La diferencia de actuar entre Selene y él en este momento demasiado visible, ella no había hecho nada, él hacerle tres shows de celos. Para ella lo de ellos se había acabado en cuanto llegaron al lugar de Corvinus, para él no. Él no había pensado, eso era lo primero que ella hacía. Ella se había guardado sus emociones, él dejado salir.

Se preguntó si le respondía eso tan solo por no demostrar cuan hipócrita había sido al tratarla como lo hizo cuando él también había estado teniendo su diversión. "Eso para ahora ni siquiera importa." Selene miró la luna llena, recordando cómo en los dos últimos meses que habían pasado juntos se colocaba él de intenso. Al voltearla a mirar Michael reconociendo lo que ella pensaba.

¿Entonces para que había traído el tema? ¿Para echarle en cara su posesividad? Llegaron a las instalaciones y Michael vio que los lycans que habían alrededor miraron mal o estudiaron a Selene. Dos mujeres lycans a un lado de la sala llamaron su atención, una normalita y la otra bonita y arreglada. Su mente inmediatamente yendo a lo obvio….Sintió los ojos de Selene en él y se giró a mirarla.

"Una distracción no te caería mal." Selene le dijo, no gustándole nada la idea pero era verdad. Él estaba tenso y habían muchas formas peores de aliviar esa tensión. Sexo tan solo era la más saludable.

"No hablas en serio." Le dijo como sintiendo como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada encima. Al Selene mantenerle la mirada y asentir con una cara que muy poco escondía su desazón por la situación se dio cuenta que ella de hecho sí hablaba en serio.

"¿Cuando no he hablado en serio?" le preguntó viéndolo pasar saliva.

Buen punto. "Puedes hablar en serio pero no lo piensas así. Puedo ver que la idea te desagrada."

Selene respiró, "Profundamente." Le admitió dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

_**·**_

_**·**_

No se fue directo a su habitación por no quedarse sola y tener que pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Michael o lo que podría estar haciendo. En vez de eso buscó una de las salas que los vampiros habían organizado, la más vacía de todas que solo contaba con dos personajes que estaban sentados y hablando contra una pared, ella caminó hasta un refrigerador y sacó una bolsa de sangre, luego caminó hasta un sillón y se sentó en este, colocando los pies sucios sobre la mesa, pudo ver que sus botas dejaron arena sobre esta pero ni se inmutó, vio un control remoto a su lado e hizo lo que muy pocas veces había hecho en ese siglo, lo tomó y apunto al televisor, encendiéndolo, buscando algo en que ocupar su mente. Muy poco encontró. Canales sobre economía, noticias, de muñecos, animales, películas, nada le llamó la atención así que se decidió por uno en el que se hablaba de los efectos catastróficos que podían llevar al final de la vida humana, el final del mundo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo se despertó cuando sintió que el otro lado del mueble se hundió, al mirar con ojos entrecerrados vio a Česlav colocando de la misma forma sus pies sobre la mesa. Él le dijo algo y ella le pasó el control y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el sueño no llegando y cinco minutos después se encontraba totalmente despierta. "¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó pues había notado su ausencia, aparentemente nada más había esperado que anocheciera para marcharse.

"Salí a preguntarle a los locales en donde diablos estamos." Le contestó como si nada. "También a conocer la isla." Le añadió con ironía.

Selene no desconfiaba de Česlav en cuanto a ese asunto, confiaba en él de la misma forma en que confiaba en Michael, "¿Cuba?"

"Cuba." Le respondió, los vampiros no les habían mentido en cuanto a su locación. Sacó dos de los más caros cigarros de su gabardina y después de pensarlo decidió en malgastar uno con ella, "¿Tenía que aprovechar, no?"

Selene dudando lo tomó y estudió el cilindro grueso en su mano o haciendo como si lo estudiara, "¿Por qué no le has contado nada a Fane en cuanto a mí y a Michael?" ese asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza y aún no encontraba una respuesta.

Česlav se encogió de hombros y buscó su encendedor, luego encendió el cigarro dando una gran bocanada, y apoyándose contra el mueble, _esto era vida,_ "¿Recuerdas esa vez que te induje a que fumaras?"

Selene le asintió sin mirarlo, preguntándose a donde iba con esa pregunta, "Un poco, ¿no terminé en un ataque de tos?" como humana una vez con su hermana habían tratado de fumar de la pipa de su padre lo que resultó con el mismo ataque de tos, después por ser inmortal y fuerte no creyó que a sus pulmones le fuera afectar la primera bocanada.

Česlav le sonrió mirándola y ella también hizo contacto visual, "Y yo tirado en el piso después de que me metieras una patada en el pecho." Habían acabado de tener sexo y él había abierto las ventanas he ido a prender uno de sus cigarros, ella le había pedido que lo apagara y él le había dicho que no sabía apreciar lo bueno mientras se aproximaba de nuevo a la cama y le estiraba el cigarro, 'una bocanada' le había dicho, ella frunciéndole el ceño lo había tomado, su padre solía fumar pero el olor que esto que Česlav fumaba era mucho más fuerte tanto que le fastidiaba sus sentidos desarrollados. Aún así lo había hecho y después un ataque de tos había proseguido, Česlav se había prácticamente cagado de la risa y ella sin pensarlo había hecho uso del arma más cercana que tenía para quitarle la risa, su pie contra su hombro haciéndolo caer.

A ella nunca le habían gustado los vampiros elitistas y juerguistas, Česlav había sido uno y ella lo había dejado pasar pues le demostró que estaba interesado sinceramente en ella y en alcanzar sus metas, ser reconocido por cuenta propia y no por su padre, convertirse en uno de los mejores traficantes de muerte…..Y por más que a ella le disgustaran los gestos hedonistas Česlav en juegos y en la intimidad le había enseñado algunos, fumar y tomar fueron prácticamente los únicos gestos hedonistas que se le pegaron y que muy raramente hacía sin la compañía de él…Fane en charla había llamado a Česlav 'un degenerado' cuando se había dado cuenta que Selene se estaba dejando convencer para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Česlav vio a Selene mirándole la mano mientras le estiraba la candela, "No me digas que te has dejado contagiar de la actitud de niño bueno del híbrido…Ya no matas lycans, le has dado la espalda a tu raza, ¿y ahora te vas a negar a esto?"

Molesta con él y consigo misma le arrebató la candela e inhaló del otro lado del cigarro para que este se encendiera, _'¿De qué sirve ser inmortal si te niegas los simples placeres de la vida?'_ A la mierda Kraven, "Corvinus quiere mis preciadas memorias en cuanto regresemos y tu ya las has obtenido, dime, ¿Has visto algo sobre la locación de Marcus?"

Česlav de solo recordarse que había bebido de su sangre contagiada por la del híbrido le dieron nauseas, "No. Lo mismo de siempre….Solo hay que añadir la muerte de Viktor y tú revolcándote con el híbrido. Nada más."

Selene se preguntó si ella y Česlav alguna vez volverían a tener una conversación sin señalamientos o acusaciones. "¿No le has dicho nada a Fane por todo lo que hubo entre nosotros? ¿O porque estás esperando que se dé cuenta cuando beba de mí una vez volvamos a las instalaciones?"

Česlav se encogió de hombros, "Aún no me he decidido." Se dijo mintiéndose. Fumaron en silencio y tras haberse acabado el cigarro vio que Selene no se marchó. Él tampoco lo hizo. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este vinculo entre nosotros dure?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, mito o no ellos tenían un vinculo que no desaparecería así como así porque ella estuviera interesada en otro hombre. "La pregunta es porque no ha desaparecido. Tu y yo…..hace siglos que no somos exactamente una pareja y aún sigue ahí."

Česlav apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldar del sillón y cerró los ojos, el cigarro habiéndolo relajado. ¿Una última noche con ella? Se encontró preguntándose, un adiós definitivo a esa relación. ¿Cuántos adiós no se habían dado ya? Él no bebería de ella ni dejaría que ella bebiera de él. Así que no se estaría manchando….Sería solo sexo, nada del sentimiento que usualmente aparecía cuando estaba con ella. Selene se levantó del sillón y se despidió, dejándolo solo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael escuchó que tocaban a su puerta y se levantó acomodándose la cobija alrededor de su cintura. Sabiendo que era Anna quien regresaba abrió la puerta "Sé que fue un error y–" se interrumpió en canto vio a tres lycans enfrente de él, no era Anna como lo había creído. Eran las dos lycans que había visto hacía más de tres horas, la otra no la había llegado a ver….era sumamente atractiva. Un segundo estaba sin palabras ante la puerta, el próximo las dos mujeres lo empujaban hacia adentro y a la cama, la bonita de horas atrás besándolo, la otra peliroja bajándole la sábana y sentirse desnudo y un aliento tibio en sus muslos fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Rompió el beso para decirle a la peliroja que no lo fuera a hacer pero en vez de eso la vio tomándolo entre sus labios, su húmeda lengua jugando con él mientras succionaba y le mantenía la mirada. Había estado con Anna hacia menos de una hora pero la lycan parecía no importarle que– su pensamiento se detuvo cuando la bonita le giró la cara para besarlo y la peliroja empezó a succionar ávidamente su creciente erección. No se había acostado con nadie desde Selene, pero sus palabras horas atrás habían hecho que cambiara de decisión. Anna se le había aproximado a discutir con él quien sabía qué y la había interrumpido al besarla. Era luna llena, todos los lycans estaban alborotados y él era uno. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y habían cogido por más de dos horas, ambos recordando que ella tenía pareja y que Michael lo conocía, Edward. Michael no había sufrido de culpa y Anna tampoco, aparentemente era una relación abierta. Cuando ella se había vestido para marcharse le había pedido que no lo hiciera, ella no lo había escuchado. Ahora tenía una mujer practicándole sexo oral, otra besándolo y otra acostada a su lado apenas y si tocándolo, sintiéndola incomoda por la situación. La peliroja lo sacó de su boca y le dio una succión y al segundo siguiente sintió colmillos aferrándose a su muslo, algo que lo hizo rugir, el olor a sangre aumentando el deseo. La bonita le mordió el labio y se separó de él sonriéndole luego la vio bajando lentamente hasta donde estaba su compañera. Una volviendo a tomar su erección en sus labios, la otra separándole más las piernas para poder beber de él. _Selene,_ cerró los ojos y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, deseando que fuera ella quien realizara tales actos, pero no lo había hecho en la cabaña como para venir a hacerlo acá. Tras unos segundos sintió que unos labios suaves tomaron entre los suyos el sangrante de él, estos temblando y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ojos redondos y negros que lo estudiaban mientras probaba su sangre. Michael le frunció el ceño a la muchacha notando su nerviosismo, ella posó su mano contra su pecho, acariciándoselo. Michael se rompió mas el labio y la lycan se quedó mirándolo, él se acomodó mejor y pasó un brazo por debajo de ella y después a su alrededor y le empezó a acariciar el cuello. Mas besos prosiguieron, con cada instante estos subiendo de intensidad hasta que él lo rompió, "Me voy a–" no alcanzó a terminar, una lo tenía en la boca, la otra le besaba las bolas. Se corrió en un instante no pudiendo evitar notar que mientras lo hacia la lycan atractiva y que tenía a su lado le besaba el cuello también suavemente. _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_ Se preguntó, una vez más notando lo depravado de la situación. La mujer atractiva que aun se notaba nerviosa pero no tanto como antes se arrodilló en la cama y se despojó de la única prenda de vestir que llevaba, un camisón. Sus pechos redondos y grandes, sus caderas amplias y marcadas, sus muslos fuertes….donde Selene era delgada esta mujer tenía carne y la tenía donde se debía. Los besos en sus zonas bajas que se habían detenido volvieron a retomarse y no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y rugir por la visión que encontró, las dos mujeres tratando de devolverlo a la vida mientras al mismo tiempo se besaban, su pene de por medio. Si eso no hacía el truco no sabía que lo haría. Por los poderes del híbrido estaba en pie totalmente en unos instantes. Para ahora con la lengua de la muchacha atractiva hasta la garganta y ella pareciendo haber dejado su nerviosismo, la mano de él en su trasero apretándoselo, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le preguntó cuando tuvieron que romper el beso por aire.

"Sasha….." le contestó para ahora demasiado ida, se mordió el labio y el híbrido inmediatamente lo empezó a succionar.

Se encontraban en medio de beso cuando escuchó a Sasha gimiendo sin razón alguna, inmediatamente miró y por si antes no había pensado que toda esta situación era una situación promiscua ver a la peliroja separándole la piernas a Sasha y lamiéndola mientras esta se encontraba sobre sus rodillas y con el trasero el aire se lo hizo ver. Aún así no le prestó atención. 'Los inmortales son promiscuos.' Selene le había dicho una vez. Al escucharla no se había sorprendido en nada pero a la vez le había preguntado si ella también lo era. Selene lo había mirado y con una sonrisa de malicia le había respondido que había pasado la mayor parte de seis siglos con un mismo hombre y nunca había participado en 'actividades grupales.' Sorprendido Michael le había preguntado si en toda su vida tan solo se había acostado con dos personas, él y Česlav. Selene le había sacudido la cabeza y besado, 'han habido unos cuantos.' No había definido que tanto eran esos cuantos cuando él se lo preguntó.

La peliroja ayudó a Sasha a colocarse en posición, Martha succionó una última vez al híbrido y lo apuntó a la entrada de Sasha. Con sorpresa ambas mujeres vieron que fue Sasha la que lentamente se empaló con el híbrido, sangre dejándola como era de esperarse.

Cogieron, Michael la dejó que fuera ella quien mandara y de rato a rato podía ver que la peliroja y la otra jugaban entre ellas mientras veían el acto que él y Sasha cometían. Como lo succionaban a él mientras dejaba el interior de Sasha o como empujaban a Sasha hacia adelante para lamerla y humedecerla de nuevo para él. _Estaba jodido,_ pensó. Tras unos minutos y viendo que la lycan no se corría decidió cambiar la posición, la hizo detener y pronto estaba en sus manos y rodillas y él detrás de ella, penetrándola más profundamente y con desenfreno. Con los ojos cerrados vio la sombra de un movimiento y los abrió para ver a la bonita introducirse hasta donde él y Sasha estaban unidos, al mismo tiempo presentándose con piernas abiertas ante Sasha para que a su vez la lamiera pero Sasha no lo hizo, quien lo hizo fue la peliroja. Sin ver nada sintió que la bonita lo hizo separar de Sasha y de repente tenía todo su pene en la boca de ella, _mierda_ pensó resistiéndose a ir a empujar. La boca lo dejó segundos después y escuchó a Sasha gimiendo de nuevo, le estaban dando el mismo tratamiento. Sin pensarlo buscó de nuevo su entrada y la penetró suavemente. Era obvio que la otra mujer tenía su clítoris entre sus labios mientras él la cogía lentamente, no fue sorpresa alguna que fuera cuestión de segundos para que Sasha se corriera. Y un par de segundos después él se salió pues no quería eyacular dentro de ella. Lo último que deseaba era embarazar a alguien, por esa misma razón había usado condón con Anna, solo que esta vez ni oportunidad hubo para ponerse uno. La bonita lo ayudó a terminar con su boca nuevamente.

Michael se fue hacia atrás cansado, dejando a Sasha como se encontraba pero esta al recuperarse de su orgasmo pareció darse cuenta de su posición por que inmediatamente la vio sentándose a un lado apenada. En cuanto la peliroja y la otra estuvieron libres las vio asumiendo la posición del sesenta y nueve. _Estaba en una película pornográfica,_ fue por lo que se decidió al ver el espectáculo. Estaba tan embelesado que minutos después sintió a Sasha nuevamente tomando su miembro entre su mano y besándolo en el cuello mientras él se deleitaba con el espectáculo. Su mano segundos después también estaba perdida en las zonas bajas de ella. Vio a ambas mujeres alcanzando su orgasmo y se giró a besar a Sasha. Cuando ambos se corrieron nuevamente lo hicieron para darse cuenta que las otras dos mujeres ya habían dejado la habitación.

Para cuando se despertó al anochecer siguiente lo hizo abrazando a la muchacha, ella despierta y tensa a su lado. "¿Que sucede?" le preguntó.

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Nada." Le contestó sintiendo su miembro de nuevo duro contra ella. Por millonésima vez aceptándose que esta situación podía haber sido peor. El híbrido no había sido un patán con ella, lo que no se había esperado.

Michael respiró no entendiendo y pudo oler la excitación de la muchacha. Sonriéndole se giró sobre ella, ella abriendo sus piernas nuevamente y segundos después se colocaba un condón y estaban unidos nuevamente. Esta vez no hubo otros participantes, ni sexo rápido, ni estaban influenciados por la luna o por las perversiones. Disfrutó del sexo con la desconocida como no lo había disfrutado anteriormente, con calma. Esta al igual que Anna haciendo alusión al condón. El tan solo diciendo que no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas con él y no quería una mala sorpresa después. En su mente también estando que Anna le había preguntado si era eso o le daba asco de las lycans pues no había llegado a estar con una. Él tan solo diciéndole que no era asco pues estaba con ella pero en su mente también estando que con Selene nunca había llegado a usar uno.

Miró el techo cuando todo estuvo finalizado y no pudo dejar de sonreír al sentir al híbrido besándole el cuello suavemente. "Espero que le haya gustado su obsequio." Le dijo, buscando sus labios y besándolo. Sintiéndose culpable de haber disfrutado de él.

Adormilado Michael buscó sus ojos, "¿Qué?" se preguntó, armando el rompecabezas con temor. Ella y sus dos amiguitas habían sido _enviadas_ para entretenerlo…..

"Mi virginidad." Le contestó, para nada sorprendida que ni cuenta se hubiera dado. "Mi padre me había hecho guardarla para–"

Michael inmediatamente se sentó en la cama asustado, mas asustado que si de repente hubiera entrado un lycan transformado. ¿En qué siglo se había despertado? Todo cuadró en ese momento, el nerviosismo de ella, 'la ayuda,' su aparente inexperiencia… "Esto es enfermizo." Le dijo, ella había sido una ofrenda, no había venido por voluntad propia, él la había…"¿Qué edad tienes?" le preguntó, no sabiendo que mas decir.

"Quince."

"Oh, mierda." Se dijo levantándose, en su mente sabiendo que las leyes del mundo humano no aplicaban pero sintiéndose asqueado con él mismo. Se había acostado con una menor de edad y le había dado uno de los momentos más morbosos de su vida…¡en su primera vez!

Sasha inmediatamente comprendió por lo que el híbrido estaba pasando. Por lo mismo que ella había pasado. Para estas épocas era algo ridículo un gesto de este tipo pero para los inmortales más antiguos continuaba siendo algo normal, "Está bien." Le dijo viendo como él no actuaba como la mayoría de los lycans que conocía, "Lo disfruté."

Michael se quedó mirándola, quince años y había disfrutado del sexo más sucio. Quince años contra seiscientos, hablar de buscarse a una mujer menor, ¿y porque diablos estaba pensando en Selene cuando esto estaba sucediendo? "¡Eres una niña!" Por supuesto no aparentaba ser una físicamente pero que sentía culpa la sentía. Una cosa era ver a una muchacha joven en la calle y que le llamara la atención, otra era acostarse con ella.

Le sonrió, "Si te hace sentir mejor ya había hecho otras cosas solo que no por–"

¡Agh! Michael salió hacia el baño, "¿Sabía Anna de esto?" le preguntó alzando la voz. ¿Qué había sido entonces la noche anterior? ¿El calentamiento?

"No lo sé." Le respondió preguntándose en si le permitiría acompañarlo en el baño. Sabía que él se marchaba esa noche y no la volvería a buscar. "Sabes que mi padre tomará como una ofensa que le reclames y me meterás en problemas, ¿verdad?"

Michael tan solo quería salir de la habitación. O volver a acostarse con ella, no estaba seguro.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 63. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Hacía poco Corvinus había llamado a Michael a informarle que Marcus había vuelto a Europa y él tenía luz verde de reunirse con su familia quien ya había sido avisada y había aceptado la reunión. Inmediatamente Anna había terminado los planes y para cuando se había acabado de despedir de los lycans se había encontrado con los tres vampiros que los acompañarían, a Selene no la había visto desde la madrugada anterior. Horas después Michael volvía a acomodarse en el más cómodo de los asientos cuando escuchó a Stoll de nuevo pidiendo por un arma en cuanto llegaran al lugar al que iban. "A donde vamos no las necesitaremos."

"Donde hay lycans hay necesidad de armas." Česlav obviamente había apoyado al otro vampiro.

"No vamos para ninguna de las instalaciones de Corvinus." Decidió revelarles de una vez, "A mí pedido Corvinus arregló una reunión con mi familia." Les comentó no estando seguro que esperarse del par de vampiros, tal vez alguna burla odiosa, en Selene como era de esperarse no vio sorpresa alguna pues ya conocía la noticia.

_Tenía que estar bromeando,_ Česlav pensó, primero Fane lo obligaba a venir y le tocaba que vivir como pordiosero y ahora esto, y ni siquiera era una maldita misión. "Hubieras dicho eso antes híbrido. No hubiéramos tenido la necesidad en venir."

"Yo no los invité." Les contestó simplemente. Anna se había ofrecido a acompañarlo y él mismo había invitado a Selene, el resto eran metidos. "No sé que tanto mi familia sabe de este mundo así que la discreción será apreciada. Si pasan desapercibidos será aún mejor." Esta vez su tono daba a entender que no era un pedido lo que hacía sino una exigencia. Pero conociendo a los vampiros estos no se dejarían mandar por él.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se bajó del avión para sentir inmediatamente el frío calándole los huesos, estaba nevando, a plena mitad del año estaba nevando así que o estaban en Canadá, o bastante alto sobre el nivel del mar, o Corvinus se había encargado de trasladar a su familia hacia el hemisferio sur. Caminó hasta una de las camionetas donde unos Cleaners los estaban esperando.

"Para mayor seguridad," le dijo uno de estos mostrándoles unas vendas de tela negra obviamente para cubrirles los ojos.

Michael inmediatamente la tomó, Anna también, Selene y Česlav lo mismo. "Yo me voy a quedar acá." Stoll les informó sin tomar el trozo de tela. ¿De qué le servía ir a conocer a la vil familia del puto híbrido?

Česlav se giró hacia este, una misión era una misión por muy aburridora que pudiera llegar a ser, "Fane te mandó por alguna razón."

En el avión había escuchado una vez más a Česlav y a Selene conversando, este haciéndole las mismas acusaciones que todo el mundo le hacía, que había intimado con el híbrido, pero aun ahora ella no negaba o aceptaba nada más que haber entrenado a Michael y haber permanecido a su lado mientras huían. Fane quería llegar al meollo del asunto y por eso lo había mandado. "Cuando creyó que íbamos a unas instalaciones con lycans, ¿pero irnos a codear con la familia del híbrido?" le preguntó, para ese momento solo ellos dos estaban fuera del carro.

A Česlav le disgustaba profundamente este tipo de actitud que tenían los aprendices de traficantes. "Soy tu superior y haces lo que te diga."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Los cuatro inmortales en el camino se habían quejado de que los llevaran con ojos vendados, que era un peligro no poder ver nada, que de todas formas no era de importancia la locación porque Corvinus no sería tan estúpido como para mandarlos a la misma ciudad donde la familia de Michael se estaba quedando, etc, etc, etc. Michael permaneció callado, no quejándose. Para él un alivio que tales cuidados se tuvieran para con su familia. De repente el carro giró y se detuvo del todo aún así los Cleaners les pidieron que no se removieran las vendas. Siendo guiados caminaron sobre nieve por unos momentos y después de calcular un par de metros y sentir concreto escucharon la campana de un ascensor, entraron en este y lo sintió descendiendo. Un lugar subterráneo, _¿alguna de las instalaciones de Corvinus?_ Michael se preguntó no gustándole nada la idea. Según sabía el estilo de vida como humanos de su familia no había cambiado pero vivir de esta manera no era buen indicio. "Me gustaría estar solo con ellos." Michael le dijo al Cleaner que sentía cerca. "Sería mejor si no vieran a mis acompañantes." lo último que quería era asustar _más_ a su familia.

"Ya todo está arreglado." El Cleaner le comentó. "Los inmortales se quedarán en el lado opuesto de las instalaciones y serán vigilados constantemente para impedir accidente alguno."

_Sí, porque un Cleaner podría detener a un inmortal,_ Michael pensó sintiéndose paranoico.

El ascensor se detuvo y se encontraron fuera de este tras un momento, "Ya se pueden remover las vendas."

Michael se removió la suya ansioso, y cielos, con cada segundo podía oler a su familia cerca, inmediatamente siguió el rastro sólo para encontrarse de frente con una mujer madura de unos cincuenta años, su rostro más envejecido de lo que lo recordaba, _¿las preocupaciones por su culpa?_ se preguntó, su cabello ahora mostrando un color diferente y la ausencia de canas, también se veía más delgada. La mujer continuó caminando hacia él, "Lo sie–" cuando ella apuró el paso creyó que sería por pegarle una cachetada para castigarlo por lo que le había causado, en vez de eso lo abrazó. La garganta de Michael cerrándose inmediatamente y lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Detrás de sí y a la distancia escuchó al Cleaner decirles a los demás que lo acompañaran, pasos perdiéndose en segundos. Michael abrazó a la mujer, "En verdad siento haberlos metido en todo esto." Le dijo con la emoción del momento. Y hablando en plural se fijó que sus dos primos se encontraban ausentes, una de dos, no habían querido venir o a diferencia de su tía lo estarían esperando en alguna sala para recriminarlo después, y nada mas fue pensar eso para ver a Sharon salir de una habitación. Ya no era la culicagada escuencle de diez años de la que recordaba haberse despedido hacía cuatro años cuando se fue a vivir a Hungría. Tras un segundo su tía se separó y se quedó estudiándolo.

Michael era como su hijo, había tenido siete años cuando vino a vivir con ella, incluso desde niño había sido callado y ensimismado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando le daba por hacer de las suyas era tremendo. Ella había estado embarazada para ese entonces y tenía que admitir que lo acogió provisionalmente mientras veía como las cosas salían, en vez de ser un problema fue un amor. De sus padres había escuchado que él no era el niño modelo, era estudiante mediocre, y le encantaban los videojuegos, se portaba mal algunas veces, nada más. Pero con ella fue educado y servicial, tal vez porque sabía en el tipo de lugar al que iría a parar si a ella no le daba por tomarlo bajo su tutela. Cuando la barriga le empezó a crecer siempre le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, le acomodaba los cojines del mueble para que estuviera más cómoda, incluso daba su opinión en cuanto al nombre de su primo. Al verlo que no se apartaba le tocó la cara, quien sabía y cuál era el tipo de contacto que había en este nuevo mundo déspota de él, por muy inmortal que pareciera esto no podía borrar el cansancio y sufrimiento de sus ojos, "Te ves horrible." Con ojos humedeciéndosele él le sonrió. Le acarició la cara sintiendo la barba contra su mano, después de recorrerle la mejilla le pegó una cachetada. Por todo lo que le habían dicho de sus poderes él se lo vería venir, aún así y se lo permitió.

Un abrazo no sería lo único que iba a recibir por haber causado sufrimientos, y cuando la cachetada le llegó apenas y la sintió, ahora acostumbrado a cosas peores. "Me merezco esto."

"La verdad no. No fue como si pidieras que te sucediera todo lo que te ha sucedido." Le dijo y vio como su rostro se oscureció.

Michael notó como su tía no puso mayor espacio entre ellos no parecía tenerle temor a él o a su nueva naturaleza, "Me gustaría poder haberte ahorrado todo esto." A decir verdad Michael no estaba seguro de que tanto sabía su tía y no se iba a arriesgar a meter las de andar por preguntarle. Detrás de ella vio a su prima caminando hacia él y su tía se hizo a un lado. Pasado tanto tiempo tras no hablarse y no verse era difícil saber lo que ella iba a hacer. Ella fue por un beso en la mejilla y se detuvo a centímetros al él ir por un abrazo, este siendo incomodo. Había sido su hermano mayor cuando tenía tres y él dieciocho, antes de irse para la universidad. Ella se llevaba mejor con él que con su propio hermano, podían ser las diferencias de edades o la diferencia de carácter. "Como has crecido." Fue lo único que atinó a decir después de separarse. Los teléfonos siempre habían estado ahí y Michael llamaba una vez a la semana al principio pero cada vez que le cuestionaban haberse ido a trabajar a Budapest lo dejaban con desánimos, cada vez que le cuestionaban haber huido tras la muerte de Samantha le causaban desánimos así que las llamadas pasaron a una cada dos semanas, y después a una al mes y eso. Internet había estado ahí, no había que hablar mucho, solo enviar y recibir fotos. "¿Cómo los han tratado? Creí que estaban teniendo una vida más normal….¿Les ha ocurrido algo desde que–?"

Su tía le sacudió la cabeza, "Vamos a la sala, allí estaremos más cómodos."

Michael inmediatamente le asintió, siguiéndola, "¿Dónde está James? ¿Está bien?" se preguntó preocupado.

"Está bien." Le contestó, no queriendo generar mayores discordias, "Pero no le cayó nada bien lo sucedido y como tú eres el culpable puedes imaginarte porque no quiso venir."

Michael le asintió, "La última vez que hablamos, de hecho la única vez que hemos hablado, me dijiste que estaban en una especie de protección de testigos. Este lugar no se parece nada a eso." Su tía y prima se sentaron juntas en un mueble, Michael vio como Sharon le cogía la rodilla a su mamá, ¿Estaba asustada de él o acaso ya estaba paranoico y viendo cosas anormales en un gesto normal?

"No vivimos aquí," Sharon le respondió, "A eso del medio día mi mamá recibió una llamada del mismo señor que se colocó a cargo de nosotros y le preguntó si estaba interesada en una reunión contigo. Dos horas después estábamos en un jet volando hacia….acá supongo." Ellas no tenían idea de donde se encontraban.

La tía le sacudió la cabeza a Michael y se inclinó a tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa, luego al quedar demasiado inclinados dejó a su hija y fue y se sentó al lado de él, "Tenemos identidades nuevas y desde que llamaste hace seis meses hemos sido cambiados de locación. Hemos estado bien, así que por nosotros no te preocupes. Preocúpate por tus asuntos."

Michael se remojó los labios, "¿Qué tanto saben de mis asuntos?" preguntó tentativamente.

"Probablemente más de lo que nos gustaría."

"Sharon." Su madre inmediatamente la reprendió aunque sus palabras llevaban la razón. "Sabemos que eres una mezcla entre los…vampiros y los lycans." Le dijo, aún encontrando trabajo al pronunciar seriamente esas palabras y no sentirse como una total desquiciada.

Michael inmediatamente notó que su tía aun tenía problemas para aceptar este nuevo mundo que iba contra todo lo que estaba establecido. ¿Y quién no iba a tenerlo? Hasta él mismo se había burlado de Selene cuando había sido ella quien le había dado la explicación. "Esto es de locos, lo sé." Exhaló, "Supongo que a mí no me costó tanto trabajo comprenderlo al haber estado metido en el medio del asunto."

Ella sabía lo básico, la existencia de dos razas súper naturales que habían estado en guerra desde tiempos inmemorables, eran inmortales, fuertes y poderosos. Sabía que uno de los bandos quería a Michael de su parte en la guerra y el otro bando lo repudiaba, "¿Cómo ha sido todo esto para ti? ¿Estás bien?"

Michael se negó al sentir que se le dificultó la respiración y sonrió por un momento recordando el niño mimado que había sido. No podía demostrar debilidad siquiera con su familia, las palabras de Česlav resonando, miró a su tía…ella era humana y él al menos en su alma también lo era, no tenía porque actuar con ella, exhaló. "Este mundo está llevado, por eso mismo es que ustedes están bajo protección. Cualquiera de los bandos podría querer hacerles algo." Y podía ahorrarse la discusión sobre Marcus, lo menos que supieran mejor.

"¿…La gente que venía contigo?"

Michael le asintió, los había visto entonces, y ellos habían visto su primer intercambio con su tía. Definitivamente ahora lo creerían un mimado y débil, "La rubia es lycan, el resto vampiros."

"Creí que solo íbamos a estar presentes los tres, ¿no nos coloca en peligro que ellos estén aquí?" Sharon preguntó preocupada, no sabía que iban a haber inmortales presentes. Ella no los había alcanzado a ver. No había venido por Michael sino por acompañar a su mamá. Cuando esta había escuchado que Michael había llegado había salido corriendo prácticamente, dejándola a ella tirada en el baño del que salió segundos después para perseguirla.

"Son la clase que saben manejar sus instintos….Ellos en verdad no actúan como se dice en los mitos y leyendas. Saben que alimentarse de humanos levantarían sospechas y por eso desde hace siglos no lo hacen, utilizan sustituyentes como la sangre de ganado o la clonada." No les dijo que entre los cuatro inmortales había dos que no eran de su gusto.

"¿Bebes sangre?"

"…Ya me acostumbré." Les admitió, con vergüenza. "Es sangre clonada. Viene en una bolsa de transfusión y todo–"

Ok, Michael no había lastimado a nadie que no se lo mereciera, "¿Has matado a otro inmortal?"

"No." Respondió a las preguntas de su prima.

"Podrías mostrarnos como luces….."

"_¡Sharon!_"

Miró a su madre, "Ay, como si tu tampoco tuvieras curiosidad." Le respondió imprudentemente.

"Preferiría que no me vieran de esa forma. Preferiría hablar de ustedes y como les está yendo."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene, Anna, Česlav y Stoll siguieron al Cleaner que los estaba llevando a sus lugares de descanso. "Michael solo planeaba estar un par de horas con su familia pero dado que ustedes vinieron y que no sería seguro encontrarnos a media mañana cruzando el atlántico supongo que nuestro regreso se demorará hasta mañana." Ninguno de los vampiros le contestó nada a Anna.

En cuanto el Cleaner se detuvo en la primera habitación Selene se le adelantó a todos, "Yo tomaré esta."

Anna al notar lo que hacía pidió la siguiente. A Česlav y Titov pareció darles igual. Ninguno de los cuatro se encerró, los vampiros venían de dormir prácticamente todo el día, ella quería acostarse en ese momento pero no podría descansar, se dirigió hasta donde Selene imaginándose que las posibilidades de que la tratara como un zapato eran bastantes grandes. "Sean cuales sean tus intenciones para con Michael lo seguro es que no te convenga que nada le suceda a su familia, así que es mejor que le pongas atención a esos dos." Ella no creía ni por un momento que a Selene le interesara Michael verdaderamente.

Selene le alzó una ceja a la lycan, por esa razón había escogido la primera habitación, porque ella los escucharía o los sentiría si intentaban pasar hacia donde Michael y su familia se estaban quedando. No le contestó nada a la lycan y colocó distancia entre ellas, en su mente no pudiendo ignorar los rumores de lo que había escuchado había hecho Michael dos noches atrás.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	13. Parte 2: Capítulo 64

_**Capítulo 64 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Estaba acostada en la cama que le habían provisto cuando a eso de medio día escuchó que tocaron su puerta, inmediatamente se sentó y fue a esta para encontrarse a un Cleaner, 'La han mandado a llamar.' El Cleaner le dijo. Selene le asintió y volvió a entrar para colocarse zapatos. Para este momento los habían provisto con todo lo necesario para su estadía en el lugar. Siguió al Cleaner hasta el ascensor y luego entre pasillos y de repente la esencia que le llegó no fue la de Michael como lo había creído, inmediatamente se detuvo, "¿Quién me convocó?" le preguntó al lycan que alcanzó a continuar unos pasos y después se giró hacia ella.

"La familiar de Corvin." Le contestó e inmediatamente vio que a la vampira no le gustó nada la noticia.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, _ella nada tenía que ver con humanos, mucho menos con la familia de Michael,_ "No. Dile que–" inmediatamente pasos fueron escuchados y un segundo después una mujer de edad mayor apareció, a penas si cruzó mirada con ella para después mirar al Cleaner y asentirle, tal vez para que se marchara, este se alejó pero no las dejó solas, seguramente a pedido de Corvinus no fuera que unos de los inmortales recurriera a sus más bajos instintos.

"Así que tu eres Selene." La mujer le dijo, estudiando a la inmortal, no solo su apariencia física sino también su comportamiento.

No le agradaba estar aquí, no porque estuviera tratando con una simple humana sino porque esta simple humana era una persona querida e importante para Michael, ese simple hecho haciéndole hasta imposible hacerle el desplante de hacerla a un lado y marcharse. Sentía como si tuviera que respetarla. "Sí." Selene le respondió simplemente.

"Sé quién eres." Le dijo manteniendo su distancia. La vampira no pareció sorprendida por escucharla, seguramente pensó que se refería a que Michael le había hablado de ella, "O debo decir qué eres…."

Selene había esperado ya lo suficiente para marcharse, que esta mujer le saliera con estas la extrañó, se había estado preguntando que tanto Michael le contaría a su tía y aparentemente se lo había contado todo o no….. "¿Sabe qué soy?" le preguntó, no con ironía, sino queriendo asegurarse de ver que tanto Michael le habría revelado.

"Vampira." Le contestó simplemente, "Michael nos lo contó todo, incluso nos hizo una demostración de cómo luce." Claro que la había intimidado y claro que al mismo tiempo en una morbosa curiosidad había querido verlo, ahora su conclusión es que podía haber sido peor. Al menos mantenía su forma humanoide, si es que tal palabra existía.

_Y justo cuando creía que se estaba empezando a adaptar a este mundo venía y hacía este tipo de cosas,_ "Les pudo haber ahorrado eso." No le importaba lo que la mujer pensara de sus palabras, o si estaba maravillada o asustada por todo lo que Michael le había contado y demostrado. La mujer se quedó mirándola fijamente, incomodándola. "No debería de ir buscando la presencia de inmortales." Decidió advertirle si es que a Michael se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle por alto en su conversación. Ella no la lastimaría y asumía lo mismo de Česlav que no importaba cuan enojado estuviera no caería tan bajo, no mataba humanos, y además hacerlo sería más para ir en contra de Michael que tener una razón válida para acabar con su familia. La principal razón sería que ellos fueran descendientes de Corvinus pero no lo eran, incluso los vampiros habían investigado eso días después de la muerte de Viktor. Entonces del grupo de inmortales presentes esto dejaba a Anna y a Stoll, por ninguno de los dos metería las manos al fuego. Conocía a Stoll y no se enorgullecería de matar a un humano pero en su mundo cosas más raras se habían visto. ¿Y Anna? Anna era una lycan, si Michael confiaba en ella eso era cosa de él a ella la lycan le causaba desconfianza, pero por otras razones.

La muchacha –aunque sabía que era todo menos una muchacha– parecía sorprendida e incómoda ante su presencia, también a la defensiva, lo que no se imaginó pues creía que un inmortal la miraría sobre el hombro y la trataría con la experiencia de la vida que tenían. "No requerí la presencia de cualquier inmortal, solo la tuya."

"Viendo que ya está al tanto de todo entonces que esto sea rápido. No me agrada mezclarme con humanos." Le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

La respuesta grosera la tomó por sorpresa, sus palabras no iban con lo que su postura demostraba. Sabía de la existencia de esta vampira que había ayudado a Michael, no se la imaginó tan frentera, ruda y arisca aún cuando él les había contado a ella y a Sharon que lo era. Había visto a esta mujer antes junto a la otra y se había imaginado que la otra era la que había ayudado a Michael en primer lugar. Esta mujer tan solo era una máscara imposible de leer. Ella y su hija le habían preguntado a Michael si la vampira con la que había tenido que compartir cuatro meses escondidos era bonita, él se había encogido de hombros y dicho un 'sí,' como si nada. Se había quedado demasiado corto de palabras. Luego se había enterado que la mujer había venido con él y aprovechando que estaba ocupado con Sharon demostrándole todo lo que podía hacer en su forma _'híbrida'_ la mandó a llamar. "Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi muchacho." Demostrando una vez más el alto contraste en su comportamiento la vio pasando de frentera a bajar la mirada….apenada. "Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda y guía él no seguiría con vida."

Selene se remojó los labios aún mas incomoda, incluso le pasó por la mente que se sentiría más cómoda si la mujer de repente la empezaba a culpar por todo lo sucedido, de esa forma la podía mandar para la mierda y marcharse, pero en este mismo momento no sabía qué hacer, sentía su sangre hirviendo pero no del enojo sino de la pena del reconocimiento que le estaban dando, y que evidentemente significaba algo para ella. Tras un par de segundos encontró sus palabras, pero solo pudo hacer contacto visual a mitad de frase, "Sin mí Michael hubiera encontrado la manera de continuar con vida así que no tiene que agradecerme nada."

Le sacudió la cabeza, era tal vez la única persona que se incomodaba porque uno le agradecía algo, _¿eran todos los vampiros así?_ ¿Se comportarían como humanos incluso cuando tenían siglos de existencia? …Todo esto era tan extraño. ¿Era esa la razón por la cual esta mujer parecía tan desconectada de sus emociones? ¿Qué no sabía cómo sentir? "Puedes ser mayor que yo pero puedo ver una mentira a metros de distancia….Pregúntale a Michael si quieres."

Le sacudió la cabeza, su paciencia entrando a jugar, "No quiero ser grosera de nuevo pero si hay algo más que tenga por decir, dígalo. En verdad me incomoda tratar con humanos."

"Bien, esa es una razón mejor que la de 'no tengo tiempo.'" Le dijo sonriéndole cordialmente, tiempo era lo que a la vampira le sobraba.

Selene no pudo evitar que las esquinas de su boca subieran un tanto, "Veo de donde Michael sacó su humor."

_¡Al menos le pudo sacar una buena reacción a un comentario! _Aunque le quedó la duda en si su comentario fue en verdad gracioso para la vampira o si fue tan solo un comentario de ironía. "¿Duele?" decidió preguntarle, en el minuto que llevaban hablando había podido ver sus colmillos puntudos y se preguntó si no era fácil romperse los labios ella misma.

Dado que la mujer le señaló a su boca Selene no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, "Fastidiaron, _al principio._"

"¿Sientes la necesidad de atacarme?" le preguntó como instinto llevando su mano hasta su cuello.

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, "No." Le contestó inmediata y casi defensivamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la tía de Michael había querido hablar de eso? "La mayoría de los vampiros no sucumbimos a esos instintos…ahora tenemos sangre clonada. Asumo que si Michael le habló de nuestra existencia también le habló de cómo este mundo funciona. No me mandó a llamar sin su presencia sabiendo que podría querer saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento." Su última frase se la dio para que volviera a encaminar la conversación hacia donde debería estar.

Michael ya le había explicado que las cosas no funcionaban como los medios de entretenimiento lo mostraban pero una explicación no bastaba, "Asumo que él me ha ocultado bastante," así la mujer le hubiera dicho que Michael le podría haber ahorrado toda esta revelación asumía que él se había guardado lo peor. "Michael continua con vida gracias a ti y no soy estúpida, así él me diga que ahora todo está bien no le creo. Por eso te mandé a llamar, para pedirte el favor de que continúes velando por su bienestar. No importa lo que digan de que es demasiado fuerte solo se necesita de un error suyo para perder la vida en este nuevo mundo." La vampira le asintió.

"Michael es un buen hombre y para nada fue su culpa verse involucrado en nada de esto. Tan solo sucedió." No supo porque tuvo la necesidad de decir eso, tal vez por si su familia lo culpaba de alguna forma de su cambio de vida, aunque ese no parecía ser el caso. "Y no se preocupe, ahora no soy sólo yo a quien él tiene de su parte. Prácticamente tiene el respaldo de un ejército." Que él lo supiera controlar apenas se estaba dando. Pero para eso estaban los lycans de más alto rango de su parte, quienes le estaban enseñando cómo comportarse en cuanto a su raza.

Eso le llamó la atención, "Michael no me habló nada de un ejército…..sólo de ti y de Anna, supongo que eso dice bastante." Suponía que como él ella también le ocultaría información.

_Anna_, para ahora ya obviamente había escuchado los rumores de lo transcurrido entre él y Anna…..y otras tres lycans, aparentemente se estaba colocando al día por el tiempo perdido. Y por supuesto que las noticias iban a correr, era el híbrido, un premio a tener. "Michael tan solo quiere ahorrarle a su familia preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza." No había ni acabado de decir eso para cuando lo sintió cerca.

Vio a la vampira tensándose y tras seis o siete segundos vio a Michael aparecer por un corredor, ¿acaso lo había sentido? ¿Era eso posible en su mundo? Ella ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos. La sonrisa de Sharon se marchó en cuanto la vio con compañía. Inmediatamente se le acercó protectoramente, como si dado algún problema pudiera proteger a su madre de la vampira.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Michael le preguntó a Selene. En cuanto había sentido el aroma de ella en esta área de las instalaciones junto con el aroma de su tía se había sorprendido.

Dio un paso hacia atrás en cuanto vio a la joven acercarse a la tía de Michael un tanto sobre–protectoramente, ¿Cuál joven? Mejor dicho la _niña_, "No la voy a morder si eso es lo que te estás preguntando." Le respondió a Michael, defensivamente.

"Lo sé." Le contestó exhalando y tenía que admitirse sorprendido de verla tensándose por estar entre humanos. "Selene esta es Sharon, mi prima." Le dijo parándose justo a su lado.

Vio a su hija haciéndole una seña a la vampira pero no dándole la mano, aparentemente prefería mantener su distancia. "Yo soy Jackeline, la tía de Michael."

Selene vio como la mujer estiró su mano hacia ella y frunció el ceño cuando no estiró la suya, lo cual inmediatamente hizo, no pudiendo ser descortés.

Michael vio que Selene no parecía saber qué hacer ante su familia, así que ahora con el humor más ligero por la presencia de estos hizo una broma que días atrás no hubiera podido hacer, "Jackeline o tu suegra, como desees llamarla." En cuanto le dijo eso pudo sentir que el corazón a Selene se le aceleró y que miró apenada a su tía.

"Con que así están las cosas…." Jackeline miró de Michael a Selene y de vuelta, la verdad no sabía si su sobrino hablaba en serio o si tan solo se burlaba de la vampira que parecía no ser capaz de llevar una conversación normal entre humanos.

"Parece ser que como cosa rara se le comieron la lengua los ratones." Michael volvió a intervenir al silencio de Selene pasar de uno agradable a uno incomodo así que de nuevo hizo la pregunta que continuaba sin responder, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La mandé a llamar," su tía decidió hablar por ella, "Quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ti y–"

En ese momento y al ver que hablaban por ella decidió interrumpir, "Y yo le dije que has sobrevivido todo este tiempo por meritos propios."

Definitivamente decidido a incluir a Selene y demostrarle como era una relación familiar normal en estos tiempos se giró hacia ella, "¿En serio? Definitivamente entonces no eres la Selene que en medio del entrenamiento y cansada de mis quejas me decía que tu causa era la única razón por la cual continuaba con vida."

"Puedo ver que no soy la única persona que está agradecida." Jackeline le dijo estudiando el comportamiento de Michael, o mejor dicho como le estaba sonriendo a la vampira, no era una sonrisa de cortesía ni fingida. Era del tipo de sonrisas que no le había visto desde hacía años. Se giró hacia Selene, "¿Se quejaba porque le estabas enseñando a defenderse a sí mismo?" le preguntó extrañada.

Michael inmediata y fingidamente se defendió, "Deberías de ver los entrenamientos, no es como ir al gimnasio o–"

Su tía lo interrumpió, "Nada más es que se ponga de quejumbroso para que le aumentes el trabajo a ver si así aprende."

Selene no contestó nada y Michael decidió aclarar las cosas, "De hecho Selene ya no está a cargo de mi entrenamiento. Quien lo está desde hace varios meses es Anna, ¿Recuerdas que quedé de presentártela?" Conociendo a Selene como la conocía y si sus palabras de querer estar con él eran ciertas debía de molestarla que otra mujer se llevara el crédito por todo lo que él había logrado hasta el momento. Además era guerrera, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y para rematar era lycan, la podía ver como un reemplazo y por eso se jugó esa carta, para provocarle celos pero aparentemente no lo consiguió.

Jackeline leyó entre líneas lo que Michael quería hacer, ¿qué estaba sucediendo a ciencia cierta entre ellos dos? "¿Es ella siempre así de callada?" decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación antes de que esto le fuera a estallar a Michael en la cara.

En los últimos días le había venido a molestar supremamente Anna, a decir verdad siempre le había disgustado la lycan sólo que ahora la molestaba mas por una razón, su aparente cercanía con Michael, que él se acostara con cualquier lycan lo podía dejar pasar aunque fuera duro al pensarlo desde su punto de vista de guerrera, ¿pero Anna? Era como si se lo quisiera echar en cara. Decidió fingir que no le causaba nada que ahora fuera en la lycan en quien él buscaba apoyo y no en ella.

Michael le asintió, "A menos que te este dando una lección o regañándote, sí lo es." Selene lo volteó a mirar, no con enojo sino con desconcierto y Michael no hizo más que exhalar. "Ella es simplemente Selene….."

"Y en verdad es bonita…..mataría por verme así."

Selene vio las cejas de Michael subiendo por el comentario de su prima y decidió dar por terminado este circo en el cual aparentemente ella era el payaso, "Viendo que mi presencia ya no es necesaria–"

"Y yo que me imaginé que nos podrías contar alguna historia sobre el pasado." Jackeline que era historiadora y maestra en letras en verdad se había imaginado que la vampira le podía dar un recorrido más certero que muchos de los libros que había llegado a estudiar.

"A mí me gustaría disparar un arma." Sharon le dijo esta vez mas abiertamente, "Le dije a Michael que me enseñara pero no ha querido, es tan puritano."

"¿Ves como el miembro incorrecto de la familia fue el que fue convertido?" Michael le preguntó a Selene y luego se giró hacia Sharon, "No dudo que a Selene le encantaría mostrarle a alguien como disparar pero–"

"¿Has matado a alguien?" Sharon interrumpió a Michael al de nuevo dirigirse a Selene, "¿Humano u hombre lobo?" inmediatamente vio a la mujer fijándola con la mirada, como si su pregunta fuera un ataque.

_Así que ahora definitivamente era un fenómeno de circo,_ "Sí." Le respondió sin mostrar pena. Inmediatamente vio como las dos mujeres se impresionaron. "Soy un soldado, no se puede sobrevivir mucho en este mundo sin haber asesinado."

"¿Cuantos–"

Interrumpió a Sharon antes de que le hiciera la pregunta. "Bastantes." No creía que Michael aprovara dicha conversación.

"Sharon." Jackeline tomó a su hija del brazo reprendiéndola de que hiciera tales preguntas. ¿En verdad les interesaba saber? Se giró hacia Michael, no quería que su sobrino se fuera a perder en ese mundo del cual la vampira provenía, a ella no le importaba a cuantas personas la vampira había matado pero sí le interesaba lo que Michael hubiera llegado a hacer, él no tenía el alma para aguantar algo así, "Tú no has–"

"No, no lo he hecho." Michael le respondió inmediatamente a su tía, quería decirle que nunca lo haría pero esa era una forma de pensar que se había marchado hacía mucho. Ahora sabía que el momento llegaría y cuando lo hiciera no podría siquiera plantearse una solución que no fuera la violencia. Aún cuando le contestó su pregunta vio a su tía buscando con los ojos los de Selene, buscando una confirmación a su respuesta.

"No, no lo ha hecho." _aún,_ pensó sintiendo culpa y tras un momento le asintió a la mujer, "Hasta luego." Les dijo despidiéndose de una vez por todas, sabiendo que tal vez nunca las volvería a ver en la vida.

"Fue un placer conocerte." Jackeline le dijo en cuanto vio a la mujer dándoles la espalda y pudo ver que la vampiro pareció dudar por un momento en continuar su camino.

_Conocer a un asesino seguramente sería todo un placer,_ Selene pensó con ironía pero tras unos pasos se volvió a girar hacia la mujer, "Usted crió a un buen hombre, señora." Fue lo único que tuvo por decir, la mujer le sonrió aparentemente a gusto con sus palabras. "No va a cambiar lo que es sólo porque la gente a su alrededor se comporta de una manera distinta a la que él conoce. Por ese lado no me preocuparía." En otras palabras, nunca se convertiría en un monstruo. Esas palabras no serían demasiado certeras en un futuro cercano, en menos de un año la actitud de Michael habría cambiado por la situación que lo exigiría y por los lycans y vampiros que de un modo estaría representando. No volvería a ser el hombre bueno que era en este momento. Sin más palabras Selene se volvió a dar la vuelta y se marchó.

Jackeline vio a la mujer marchándose y en cuanto esta desapareció por un corredor volvió a dirigirse a su sobrino, "Tú y ella–" empezó a preguntar por la naturaleza de esa relación pero fue interrumpida.

"Sólo en mis sueños," Michael la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. "Las cosas son complicadas."

"…Quiero disparar un arma." Sharon a su vez también interrumpió ese tipo de conversación, era obvio que Michael no quería hablar más de eso y que a su madre le incomodaba imaginarse a la vampira con él…...era una asesina después de todo. ¿Quién la iba a aprobar?

"No." Su madre le respondió.

"_¡Pero es totalmente seguro!_ ¿Cuándo más voy a tener una oportunidad?"

"Esto no es un hobby." Michael le contestó. Mas que todo la regañó por la forma en que hablaba tan descomplicadamente del asunto. _Si tan solo tuviera idea…_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Las próximas horas Selene las pasó simplemente recostada en su cama, pensando en la situación una vez mas y sin poder conciliar el sueño o descanso. Su 'descanso' siendo interrumpido de nuevo por otro Cleaner quien le decía lo mismo que el anterior, que su presencia era requerida. "¿Por quién?" esta vez tuvo la sensatez de preguntar.

"Por Michael Corvin." Le contestó a la vampira.

Selene le asintió, esta vez segura de lo que se querría hablar. Siguió al Cleaner notando que esta vez la llevaban a una sala que era la antecesora a la entrada a las habitaciones donde seguramente Michael y su familia se estaban quedando. Él entró unos segundos después de ella hacerlo. "Me mandaste a llamar….."

"¿Quieres entrenar?" le preguntó, haciéndole notar que se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho días atrás, no quería todo o nada. Un punto medio estaría bien.

"Estoy segura que tal entrenamiento será más beneficioso con _Anna._"

La forma en que pronunció su nombre con desaprobación le hizo notar que ella ya sabía lo ocurrido entre ellos. "Creí que sería más beneficioso para nosotros dos caernos a golpes primero para después sí empezar a arreglar nuestra amistad."

"Por algo se tiene que empezar, supongo." Le contestó cediendo. Desde que había escuchado los rumores una molestia mayor había surgido, la sola idea de que fuera posible que él encontrara a otra persona…incluso en estos momentos se encontraba reconsiderando su posición. Su resolución de alejarse y terminar las cosas entre ellos se estaba tambaleando en sus cimientos. Se encontraba en una posición en que en un segundo quería hacer una cosa, irlo a buscar y arreglar las cosas y en el siguiente se encontraba pensando que no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía colocar su futuro en peligro solo por estar encaprichada…..aunque para ahora sabía que no era encaprichada lo que estaba, era tan solo un término más fácil de usar para admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. En su diccionario un sinónimo.

Michael guió el camino y tras unos segundos dudó en preguntarle sobre los rumores que había escuchado sobre ella haber pasado el día entero encerrada con Česlav en su habitación. Pero ella no le estaba diciendo nada a él en cuanto a las otras mujeres así que decidió no preguntar nada, así lo matara saberlo.

Entrenaron sin decirse nada, hasta que Michael no lo pudo aguantar más. "Nuevos rumores sobre tu y Česlav han surgido y me estaba preguntando–"

"Yo también he oído rumores sobre tu y otras lycans y no me ves preguntándote nada." Le contestó defensiva y cortantemente. Las malas lenguas probablemente estaban diciendo que ella se había acostado con Česlav cuando en verdad nada mas habían tenido una conversación y se habían quedado dormidos en un mueble público.

"Eso es porque obviamente tú no te interesas en mí como yo me intereso por ti."

_El cinismo,_ pensó sin notar que en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron azules de la cólera de que le saliera con estas, "¿Acabamos de entrenar?" le preguntó no queriendo continuar por esos rumbos.

Michael le asintió, había quedado de encontrarse con su tía en unos minutos. Pero en ese momento lo de menos era aquel encuentro, al ver la reacción de enojo de Selene quiso hundir el dedo en la llaga que obviamente estaba ahí pero a final de cuentas se decidió por algo que tendría el mismo efecto pero no lo dejaría como un total resentido, "En el mundo humano hay esta teoría que no quería creer sobre como todo hombre al menos una vez en su vida conocerá una mujer que le dará vuelta seca y lo volverá un pendejo por ella. Tu eres esa mujer para mí." Ella le tiró un puño a la cara que él no detuvo.

_De que le servía ser esa mujer si no podían estar juntos, _fue lo que pensó.

Michael escupió a los pies de ella sangre, "Espero que eso te haya hecho sentir bien."

"No lo hizo." Le admitió para un segundo después marcharse en un apuro.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Dos días permanecieron en el lugar al la visita prolongarse por otras veinticuatro horas, y tan pronto como anocheció Selene se colocó de nuevo en pie y se arregló para dejar el lugar. Salió de su habitación y marchó hacia una sala donde estaban Stoll y Česlav. Se encontraba alimentándose cuando de repente una esencia familiar pero al mismo tiempo nueva se le hizo presente. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse casi de frente con la tía de Michael. "¿Acaso no recuerda lo que dije ayer sobre como los inmortales no son de confiar?"

Hizo a un lado sus palabras, aunque se colocó nerviosa al ver a los dos vampiros a unos metros y detrás de Selene colocándose en pie. "Pensé que si te mandaba a llamar no irías. Tan solo necesito intercambiar un par de palabras antes de marcharme."

Selene prefirió que le dijera lo que tenía por decirle mientras la acompañaba hasta la parte de las instalaciones donde debería de estar. "¿Entonces se marchan ya?"

"En unos minutos." Y antes de que la vampira le dijera que fuera al punto decidió hacerlo, "Sólo venía a pedirte que–"

"Que cuide a Michael, lo sé." En su mente estaba hasta dar su vida por él, pero no le podía asegurar a la mujer que él sobreviviría y por eso no le concedió ese favor.

"Sí. Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte. Quería hablarte sobre la relación que ustedes dos aparentemente tienen."

"No tenemos nada." ¿Le había Michael contado? ¿Tan estrecha era la relación con su tía que le contaría de ellos?

Ignoró su protesta. "Michael y yo no hemos habado mucho en los últimos meses, años incluso, pero lo conozco como para saber cuando está interesado y entusiasmado con una mujer. Estoy segura de que eres la primera desde Samantha, y solo quería decirte que no lo vayas a lastimar." Selene debía de ser mucha mujer si le había sacado a Michael a Samantha sino del corazón de su mente. Y por la experiencia que debía de tener la consideraría alguien peligrosa emocionalmente para un hombre joven.

Selene tan solo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras, las ignoró en ese momento pero no lo podría hacer después. Ella ya lo había lastimado. Continuaron en silencio hasta que no fue ella la que guiaba sino la tía de Michael, cuando esta se detuvo ante una puerta no se marchó inmediatamente sino que esperó hasta que la mujer entrara. "Que les vaya bien en su viaje…." O en el resto de sus vidas. En cuanto la mujer abrió la puerta un olor que para la tía de Michael no sería sentido para ella lo fue, olía a sexo. Más adentro de la habitación vio a Sharon acabándose de peinar para marcharse. _Mierda,_ pensó en cuanto hizo contacto visual con la muchacha. ¿No le había dicho Michael en su cabaña que ella tenía como trece años? _Aparentemente los jóvenes de hoy no corrían sino que volaban._ Tan solo esperaba que Michael fuera tan de mente abierta como su prima si descubría lo que esta había estado haciendo quien sabía con cuál de los Cleaners…..Mejor y esperaba a que este apareciera a no ser que le diera por ir a buscar a dichoso Cleaner una vez que se enterara de lo sucedido. "¿Donde está Michael?" preguntó.

"Se está haciendo cargo de los últimos detalles de nuestro viaje." Jackeline le contestó aun no entrando en la habitación. Desde afuera de la habitación vio a su hija aun dando vueltas, _muchachos_, sabía que tenía que estar lista en cuanto anocheciera, ¿así que porque no lo estaba? Al verla ir por su celular y mirar por llamadas perdidas las ojeras de su hija se hicieron visible, "Te ves cansada."

Ante esas palabras no pudo dejar de sonrojarse y guardó el celular mientras se dirigía al espejo y hacía tiempo para esperar a que el sonrojo desapareciera, "Dormí mal." Fue su excusa, le apenaba tener que mentir tan de frente. Corroboró que su peinado estuviera perfecto y salió hasta la puerta, "Supongo que tendremos que dejar lo de cómo manejar un arma para después." Le recordó a Selene para no parecer sospechosa en cuanto a haber dejado el tema así como así.

Selene le asintió viendo el descaro de la muchacha, ¿Sabía la madre a lo que su hija se había dedicado en las horas del día mientras ella descansaba? Se encontró pensando eso cuando Michael apareció. Estudió su reacción al acercárseles pero no pareció notar nada pues el olor estaba más que todo en la habitación y esta ya estaba cerrada. Si algo pareció sorprendido de encontrársela de nuevo con su familia. "Tienes que advertirle a tu tía que no busque compañía inmortal. Fue a buscarme hasta mis instalaciones."

"_¡¿Hizo qué?_" preguntaron Michael y Sharon al mismo tiempo, para nada agradándoles la noticia.

"No quería irme sin despedirme y darle un consejo."

"¿Un consejo?" Michael preguntó de la nada, Selene obviamente no le gustaría ese gesto.

"Eso es entre ella y yo."

Selene hizo a un lado su comentario y dio un paso hacia atrás. "De nuevo, que les vaya bien." Les dijo como despedida.

"¿Si no hay nada entre Michael y tu porque te esfuerzas en ser educada con nosotros?"

"Porque lo respeto." Le respondió simplemente, Michael mirándola y ella buscando sus ojos también sin quererlo.

Con la mirada que ellos dos se dieron a Jackeline no le quedó duda de que había algo.

Sin más palabras Selene los dejó atrás.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Es un poco joven para mi gusto." Česlav le contestó a Stoll mientras este le contaba que se había escabullido de esta parte de las instalaciones el día anterior y había dado con la prima de Michael y como la había seducido. Česlav no lo desaprobaba, de hecho le daba igual, seducir a un familiar del híbrido estaba lejos de ser una venganza.

"¿Te has cogido a una virgen antes?" Le preguntó al ver el poco interés que Česlav tenía para con el asunto.

"¿Era virgen?" la muchacha según Stoll decía era joven pero se le hacía extraño que se lo hubiera dado así como así. Era cierto que los jóvenes humanos ahora tenían otros estándares pero aun así le extrañaba, "¿Fue consentido?"

"Debiste de haber visto la forma en que me la mamaba….." le contestó ordinariamente y un tanto molesto de que se le pudiera pasar por la mente que la había violado… "¿Dónde estaría la diversión si la hubiera obligado?" Había jugado bien su papel, primero se había escabullido por los ductos del aire acondicionado sólo para demostrarse a sí mismo que si quisiera podría ir y volver hasta las instalaciones de los humanos y acabar con estos si se lo proponía. En medio de un pasillo de repente se había encontrado a una muchacha blanca y bonita, una niña, demasiado joven para su gusto, y por eso mismo por su juventud se dio cuenta que no era una Cleaner, por eso y la falta de uniforme, en vez de eso llevaba una falda que mostraba la piel de sus piernas y que inmediatamente le trajo otro tipo de cosas que podía hacerle a la mente. La faldita le daba fácil acceso. Él la había saludado y ella aún deambulando lo había creído un Cleaner y no la sacó de su error.

A Sharon inmediatamente el aspecto físico del Cleaner no le pasó desapercibido, comparado con Michael era bajito, su piel color caramelo, tenía una especie de afro con trenzas que era llamativo, sus ojos negros la miraban y la sonrisa en su perfecta boca la hizo sonrojar, _era atractivo._

A ella le gustaba, lo pudo ver y caminó hacia ella, '¿Está perdida?' le había preguntado como quien la ayudaría hasta su habitación, decidido a aprovecharse lo que más pudiera. Ella le había hablado por varios minutos de estupideces y se la había aguantado, él a su vez le había preguntado por el paradero de su familia y lo que ella andaba haciendo, después de más de una hora de charla banal y amistosa la niña le había preguntado si tenía un arma, por primera vez le respondió con una frase de doble sentido que ella comprendió por que la vio sonrojándose. Tras sonreírle encantadoramente y alabarle el sonrojo y su hermosa cara le preguntó si quería ir a una sala de tiro, ella pareció dudarlo pero aceptó y al hacerlo Stoll supo que la tenía en su bolsillo.

Una vez dentro una de las salas de tiro que había visto antes se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y marcharse al rincón más lejano donde sin ella ver forzó uno de los candados de un locker y buscó armas. Al principio con paciencia le mostró como se cargaban, como se desarmaban, como quitarle el seguro y para cuando la fueron a utilizar le colocó un silenciador para no ir a llamar la atención. Por la primera hora no trató nada, tan solo hicieron competencias de darle al mismo blanco y juegos, ya para cuando la confianza estuvo presente se le paró detrás, notando que tan solo era unos diez centímetros más alto que ella. Buscando contacto físico le explicó como sostener el arma, los ángulos, todo el tiempo manteniendo la cercanía a su cuerpo y rozándola, ella temblando y sonrojada. Después de otro rato apoyó su cintura contra el trasero de ella y continuó hablando como si nada, en la primera oportunidad ella alejándose lo más que la mesa enfrente la dejaba, luego de varios intentos al fin se estuvo quieta, pero no se apoyó contra él. De nuevo esperó otros minutos para hacer su siguiente movimiento, tenía la mano en su cintura y ya para ese momento Sharon debía de saber para donde iba la cosa porque no lo había detenido así que de un momento a otro decidió dar el paso siguiente, le hizo el cabello a un lado y agachó la cara hasta su cuello oliéndola, susurrándole que olía rico antes de empezar a besarla suavemente. Inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo se tensionó mientras él continuaba, como respiraba profundamente, y después escuchó su voz diciendo algo de que él era un tanto mayor para ella. _No tenía ni idea._ Entre besos en su cuello le había preguntado cuantos años creía que él tenía y ella le había respondido que unos veintitrés. Stoll le había negado con la cabeza y aumentado dos años, luego usando sus manos la había hecho girar para que quedara de frente a él. Le había preguntado cuantos años tenía ella, le había respondido que trece, casi catorce. En el mundo humano dormir con menores de edad era un delito, en el suyo no, aun así siguió el juego diciéndole que la había creído mayor y de nuevo alabándole su belleza y como él nunca había besado a alguien así de joven y si le daba permiso. Por varios y largos segundos no obtuvo respuesta pero sus ojos dilatados le dejaron ver que la niña estaba excitada, ella le asintió manteniéndole la mirada. Se besaron en los labios, ella al principio respondiendo indecisa y solo como una virgen lo haría, temblando y exhalando. La besó suavemente y lento, masajeándole los labios, humedeciéndolos, aplicando ángulos. Cuando por fin se separaron segundos después Stoll apoyó su frente contra la de ella, fingiendo estar perdido en las emociones, aunque ya no sabía si estaba fingiendo, el morbo de cogerse a alguien tan joven lo tenía excitado hasta la médula. 'Eres demasiado joven.' Le dijo contra los labios haciendo como si tuviera un problema moral con ella. La volvió a besar, esta vez por primera vez con lengua. Para cuando se volvieron a separar volvió a actuar, esta vez de una forma diferente, como quien había tomado una nueva decisión, 'Te podría enseñar tantas cosas que no conoces.' Le susurró contra la mejilla y ella gimió por lo bajo e inmediatamente el olor de su excitación se hizo presente.

Sharon no podía creer que un muchacho como este estuviera interesada en ella, 'Sólo quiero besar.' Le susurró nerviosa pero dejándole todo claro. Ella solo quería experimentar besos y toqueteos, él era un hombre mayor y probablemente quería más. Lo quería todo. Pero se veía tan buena gente que sabía que si se propasaba y le pedía que se detuviera lo haría.

A Stoll le molestó a niñería, ¿pero que se podía esperar de una humana de esa edad? Le aceptó y volvió a acercar. Una seducción se trataba de la perseverancia, ya había perdido casi dos horas tan sólo hablando ahora que estaba tan cerca no se iba a dar por vencido. Por más de quince minutos estuvo pegada a sus labios mientras se acariciaban, labios viajando de su boca a su cuello constantemente, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, rozándose, acariciándole la espalda, haciéndola gemir por caricias suaves, cuando la sintió más excitada colocó su mano sobre su pecho y ella no lo alejó así que la empezó a masajear mientras la oía suspirar calladamente. '¿Haces esto a menudo con tus amigos?' le preguntó pues era obvio que la niña estaba lejos de ser inocente si le decía que solo quería besarse un rato con un desconocido. Ella tan solo le había respondido que nunca había hecho nada de esto. Había proseguido a preguntarle entre besos si tenía novio, ella se había negado. Le había dicho que era inconcebible que una niña tan bonita no tuviera novio. Ella le había hecho la misma pregunta al darle la misma respuesta le había preguntado porque. Stoll le había respondido que era un Cleaner y no tenía tiempo libre, que vivía prácticamente en su trabajo. Ella lo había sorprendido al de repente escucharla decir que deseaba que él viviera en la casa de enfrente a la que ella vivía, donde se encontraban los Cleaners que los cuidaban. Que él se podía escabullir y 'hacerle compañía.' Stoll le había asentido, planeando por preguntar su teléfono para poder localizarla después. Él le había sentido y después preguntado que hacerle compañía de que forma, ella le había respondido así como estaban. Stoll le había sorprendido y mas caricias y besos habían llevado a quitarle la camisa y el brassiere mientras él también se despojaba de su camisa. Las caricias subieron de tono. Stoll tiraba de sus pequeños pezones con sus dientes, se los lamía y chupaba, quería mordérselos para beber de la sangre que la dejaría pero se contuvo pues no quería demostrar su vampirismo, esto seguramente la haría salir corriendo. Para ese momento ella desde hacía rato se había sentado sobre la mesa y él se encontraba parado entre sus piernas, con cada tirón y caricia sintiendo como sus caderas se refegaban en sus abdominales buscando más. Stoll bajó su mano de su cintura a su muslo y después de pensarlo decidió a no meter su mano debajo de su falda sino a acariciarla por encima de esta, en un movimiento rápido posó su mano entre sus piernas y la aprisionó fuertemente, un suspiro inmediatamente dejándola mientras se tensaba y rompía el beso, Stoll la masajeó fuertemente antes de que ella lo empujara y le dijera que le gustaba pero que no quería hacer de todo con él….. De nuevo jugó bien sus cartas, le aceptó y pidió disculpas, luego fue por unas colchonetas a unos metros de distancia y las llevó hasta donde ella estaba, de reojo viendo como ella se fijaba en el bulto en sus pantalones de algodón. Las colocó en el piso organizándolas mientras ella lo seguía observando y cuando se volteó hacia ella se cogió la erección sobre la tela y se la mostró a ella, 'mira como me tienes' Le había dicho y al verla que no salió corriendo sino que su sonrojo aumentó caminó hacia ella y le acarició la cara diciéndole cariñosamente cuan dulce era por apenarse por algo así. Luego la llevó hasta la colchoneta y se sentó en ella y le hizo una seña para que se le sentara encima. Con cuidado lo hizo, al principio manteniendo la distancia de su erección. Otros minutos pasaron hasta que fue ella misma quien quiso mas contacto y se resbaló por sus piernas, su erección quedando contra su centro y ambos gimiendo contra el beso. Stoll atacó su cuello con dientes y labios, sus manos apretándole los senos hasta que ella empezó a jadear y a moverse contra él, la fricción sintiéndose maravillosamente. Le tocó los muslos y ella lo volteó a mirar mientras la hacía moverse más fuerte contra su erección. '¿Te gusta cómo se siente?' le preguntó entre besos. Sharon le asintió apenada, Stoll le sonrió, no iba a ser un caballero y actuar o decir lo que se suponía un hombre le diría a una mujer en su primera vez. 'Se sentirá mejor adentro.' Le susurró e inmediatamente sintió los muslos y el trasero de ella tensándose, _lo deseaba. _En un movimiento rápido la aventó hacia atrás yéndose con ella y buscando la piel de su pecho, sus senos, sus pezones, ella gimiendo por la brusquedad y moviéndose contra su estomago buscando lo que faltaba.

Stoll le besó el pecho por un largo rato y después volvió a subir a su cuello y a su boca. No podía creer que estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas con un tipo tan lindo como él. Sus amigas hablaban de ello, unas lo habían experimentado y claro que ella le había gustado la idea de hacerlo, pero esto, esto era diferente. Volteó a mirar a Stoll cuando él se le bajó de encima y se le acostó a un lado. Besos para nada inocente volviendo a su cuello y también sintiendo como le restregaba su pene tieso contra su pierna. Continuó besándolo pero para ese momento ya estaba más que caliente, no quería más que llevar su mano debajo de su falda y encontrar su clímax, pero se negaba a dar un espectáculo de esos. En ese momento como si le hubiera leído la mente de nuevo sintió la mano de Stoll bajando por su pierna y luego cambiando a su muslo interno, decidida a dejarlo abrió las piernas en cuanto él continuó subiendo la mano. Su nerviosismo aumentando. No cayó en cuenta que para ese momento estaba con la falda prácticamente sobre su estomago y mostrándole los calzones hasta que no sintió dedos jugando con sus muslos internos.

Stoll cansado de juegos la volvió a tomar en la palma de su mano, esta vez más duro. 'Apuesto que estás tan excitada como yo.' Le dijo mientras con su otra mano tomaba la de ella y la llevaba directo a su pantalón a que lo tocara. No lo hizo por los primeros segundos pero luego él ejerció presión en su mano para que lo apretara y aprovechó para meter su mano entre sus interiores para sentir su humedad, estaba empapada. Entre suspiros se habían masturbado y para ahora él ya tenía su pene afuera y ella estaba sin interiores. De nuevo ella se negó y él se agachó a succionarle los senos, tras un par de minutos le preguntó si alguna vez la habían lamido y ella se negó. Él le dijo que le gustaría y si le daba permiso. Ella aceptó. Una vez más su inexperiencia se hizo evidente y esta vez la llevó hasta la cúspide, dándole un orgasmo con su boca pero en vez de retirarse una vez que todo estuvo acabado no lo hizo. La siguió lamiendo alistándola para otra ronda, cuando estuvo cerca se alejó y sin decirle nada o pedirle permiso empezó a rozar su clítoris con la punta de su pene, ella no lo alejó pero miró hacia donde este estaba, al ella suspirar bajó un tanto y lo apuntó a su hueco, de un solo golpe se la metió, ella gritando, se quedó quieto por unos momentos y por el bien de las cosas fue cariñoso con ella diciéndole que ya todo estaba bien mientras la acariciaba y la besaba. Segundos después se salió y pudo sentir el aroma a sangre que hizo que sus entrañas se contrajeran mas, se disculpó de nuevo y manipuladoramente le dijo que la haría sentir mejor mientras llevaba sus labios hasta entre sus piernas, dándole atención oral. Ella sin saber que él lo que estaba haciendo era deleitándose con la sangre que no sabía la estaba dejando. Stoll la escuchaba gemir constantemente nunca dándole otro orgasmo, sólo excitándola mas. Para cuando ya no hubo rastros de sangre se centró en su clítoris y cuando la sintió a punto del clímax volvió hasta donde ella y ella le asintió para que la penetrara lo cual hizo de nuevo, esta vez mas lentamente, apretando bien sus caderas contra ella y hablándole sucio, diciéndole que si le gustaba sentirla toda adentro, que estaba apretada, que le gustaría quedarse todo el día cogiendo con ella. Ella apenada. Cogieron por más de veinte minutos y cuando todo estuvo terminado le dijo que lo llevara a su habitación. Sorprendentemente ella aceptó. Toda la noche y madrugada cogieron, él siempre tratando de esconder su vampirismo de ella, y cuando este llegaba tan solo cerraba los ojos y la boca o los escondía en su cuello. Al día siguiente estaba durmiendo cuando su teléfono lo despertó, ella llamándole, fue en su búsqueda y por las próximas horas estuvieron juntos. Luego al anochecer le habían dicho que no se marcharían hasta el siguiente día porque el híbrido quería compartir más tiempo con su familia. De nuevo, toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana y la tarde la pasó en compañía de la para ahora no tan niña. Cuando por fin y definitivamente se despidió de ella no le quedó duda de que a la pobre humana le dolería caminar por los próximos días. "Las vírgenes no tendrán experiencia pero de que es interesante es interesante." Le dijo a Česlav.

"Lo sé." Česlav le respondió, "¿Que te dijo cuando se dio cuenta que eras un vampiro?" le preguntó, si algo le interesaba era eso. "¿Salió corriendo?" Stoll era un idiota, era probable que se metiera en problemas por lo que había hecho, se metería en problemas no solo con el híbrido sino con Corvinus también si se enteraba.

"Le escondí ese pequeño hecho."

_Eso era patético,_ "Solo con una humana es bueno sabiendo que ella está al tanto de qué tipo de ser eres. La excitación mas el miedo es una sensación poderosa al ser recibido." Tomó varios sorbos de su sangre y vio que no había nada para hablar hasta que uno de los Cleaners viniera a decirle que se alistaran para marcharse. "Está bien, quiero los detalles." Después de todo, había desvirgado a la hermana, prima, sobrina, o lo que fuera del híbrido. Y dado que esto sería un problema Stoll no se lo podría contar a muchas personas. Lo escuchó narrando todo con detalles, la forma en que utilizó a la ilusa humana, la forma en que se expresaba dejándole ver que le había gustado seducirla pero que nada más que unas tardes de desfogue había sido. Si él fuera un hombre correcto y con moral le hubiera molestado como se estaban refiriendo a la muchacha independientemente de quien era su familia, pero no lo era, aún así no pudo dejar de pensar que a una mujer respetable no le hubiera gustado perder su virginidad así como así. _Como fuera._

Stoll se remojó los labios, "¿Fue Selene así de fastidiosa en su primera vez?" decidió preguntar, para la mayoría de los vampiros no era ningún secreto que Česlav había sido el primero de Selene. O al menos eso era lo que se asumía, no que importara de a mucho.

Česlav fijó al vampiro con la mirada, no tenía ni doscientos años aún, era demasiado joven y no le había dado el tipo de confianza como para que le hiciera esa pregunta. Además, él no solía hablar de Selene. En ese momento algo le llamó la atención y desvió la mirada de Stoll al ver entrar a la lycan.

"Tengo una pregunta," Stoll le dijo a la lycan girándose hacia ella pero manteniendo la distancia, "¿Los lycans no están ardidos porque el más poderosos de ustedes ande detrás del culo de una vampira?"

Česlav miró a la mujer viendo que esta no parecía siquiera haber escuchado a Stoll, "Las lycans no son mujeres suficientes." se levantó de la mesa, "Primero Lucian eligiendo a Sonja, ahora el híbrido tras Selene. Debe de ser una cachetada para ustedes que los más poderosos de su raza se interesen por vampiras."

"¿Pero quién los puede culpar?" le preguntó a Česlav mientras le hacía seña para que no se le fuera acercar a la lycan, "De tan solo pensar en una puta lycan transformándose en medio del acto….." fingió un escalofrío…aunque no tan fingido. "_El asco._"

"Si incluso en forma humana son unas sucias repugnantes…."

Anna se giró hacia ellos, no dejándose tentar a una pelea, "¿Y qué dice de ustedes que sus princesas prefieran a los lycans?" Viktor había sido el rey, sus hijas de sangre y adoptiva habían sido unas princesas….aunque viendo como todas las mujeres vampiras vivían todas eran unas princesas. Solo tenían que pedir o querer algo material para obtenerlo.

"Que ese par son unas culiscalientes." Stoll le contestó sin dudarlo.

Česlav volteó a ver a Stoll y en ese mismo momento sintió el aroma de Selene cerca, con una sonrisa que no pudo esconder vio como la lycan se alejó de la puerta cuando Selene entró, colocando espacio entre ellas, la intimidaba. Esta lycan era una de las poderosas y aun así la intimidaba Selene, o tal vez estar en una habitación con tres traficantes de muerte.

Anna se encontraba en una habitación con tres lycans, dos de los cuales tenían las peores reputaciones de genocidas de su raza, Selene y Česlav. "¿Dónde estaba?" le preguntó a la primera, habiendo notado su ausencia.

Česlav contestó por Selene, "Probablemente conociendo a la suegra." Inmediatamente se llevó la sangre a la boca.

No le colocó atención a tal niñería, "Es hora de marcharnos." Les informó y no esperó respuesta, inmediatamente tomó el camino hacia la superficie, al llegar a esta con molestia viendo como la familia de Michael aun no se había marchado. "¿Qué sucede?" Selene le preguntó a Michael quien estaba con ellas.

"Una llanta se pinchó." Le contestó.

"Que se vayan en la otra camioneta entonces. Los inmortales ya vienen en camino." Y nada mas fue decir eso para sentir a Anna a unos metros de ella.

Michael se giró hacia los Cleaners, "Muévanse." Les ordenó no queriendo que su familia se tuviera que enfrentar a Česlav y el tal Stoll.

Jackeline saludó a Anna para ahora notado una cosa, Michael se rodeaba de inmortales de confianza, "¿Puedo verte transformándote?"

"En serio, ¿Qué está mal contigo?" Michael le preguntó al ver como hacía ese tipo de preguntas como si nada. Volvió a mirar a los Cleaners, después a Selene, "¿Donde están tus compañeros?"

"Ya vienen en camino." Anna le contestó quedándose al lado de Michael, no marchándose para donde Selene, nada más faltaba, "No querían compartir el ascensor conmigo así como yo no lo quería compartir con ellos."

"¿Es como en las películas? ¿Duele cuando te transformas?" Sharon volvió a preguntar, Anna había sido presentada a su madre pero no a ella.

"Cielos…." Michael decidió no pelear mas contra la corriente, las preguntas imprudentes iban acorde con el comportamiento de una adolescente que el de una mujer hecha y derecha cosa que ella no era. _Se había dormido a una muchacha tan solo dos años mayor que su prima,_ se recordó de la nada.

"Todo está listo, señor." Uno de los Cleaners le dijo levantándose del piso y mostrándole la llanta en posición.

Michael sabiendo que se tenía que apurar se despidió de nuevo, abrazando a su tía y después a su prima, pidiéndoles que se cuidaran y que había sido bueno verlas de nuevo y saber que estaban bien. Que por su seguridad no habría comunicación entre ellos de nuevo hasta que las cosas se arreglaran en ese mundo. "Cuídense."

"No me gusta la idea de no tener comunicación contigo." Jackeline le dijo mientras vio que Michael se tensó, pero no fue por esas palabras sino porque sintió a Stoll y a Česlav acercándoseles.

"No te preocupes, mami." Sharon le dijo a su mamá. Ella y Michael ya habían hablado esa mañana de una forma de comunicarse electrónicamente y a escondidas de las personas que a él lo vigilaban, chat. "Ya sabemos que Michael está bien cuidado."

"Supongo." Jackeline le contestó sabiendo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Michael se acercó de nuevo y la abrazó, le dejó un beso en la cabeza y después prácticamente la empujó hasta el carro. "Estamos un poco apurados." Le dijo a su tía en cuanto vio su mirada de desconcierto por su de repente necesidad de marcharse.

"¿Está todo bien?" le preguntó.

Česlav y Stoll salieron del ascensor y caminaron hacia afuera, a unos metros viendo que la familia del híbrido aún no se había marchado, "Supongo que ahora se dará cuenta que eres un vampiro." Česlav le dijo dándole un codazo al mismo tiempo que estudiaba a la muchacha, su belleza normal pero seguramente crecería para ser bonita, su juventud un tanto alarmante al recordar todo lo que Stoll le había contado habían hecho.

"Cien dólares a que se excita al darse cuenta que se revolcó con un vampiro."

"Eso no es justo." Le respondió, él ya había estado en situaciones como esas antes, las humanas se asustarían y al mismo tiempo pedirían que les demostrara todo su poder en la cama. "Apuesto qué pensará en porque no se lo dijiste antes y dejaste disfrutar de ciertos placeres que nunca tendrá."

Stoll le sonrió, "En todo caso, la niñita tuvo conmigo el mejor polvo que nunca nadie más le dará. Nadie me llegará a los talones." Lo codeó, "Es tan estúpida que se sorprendía que yo estuviera listo para otra ronda tras unos minutos de acabarme de correr. Me preguntó si había tomado algo porque había escuchado que los humanos se demoraban más para tener otra erección."

Česlav miró a las dos mujeres ahora a unos metros de ellas y se detuvo al lado de Selene al ver como el híbrido trataba de meter a su familia al carro apurado, "¿No nos vas a presentar, híbrido?" le preguntó. "No te asustes que no les haremos nada." Y con eso le sonrió encantadoramente a la mujer mayor. Su expresión fuerte en ese momento cambiando por una más amigable.

La molestia de Michael aumentó al ver como Česlav se esforzaba para ser encantador con su tía. Él no era el típico vampiro, "Česlav, Stoll, mi tía, mi prima."

"Tus ojos son impactantes." Jackeline le dijo al vampiro que le sonreía, sus ojos verdes anormales siendo un atrayente…aunque lucía demasiado joven, tal vez diez o quince años mayor que Michael pero la experiencia era visible en su físico. Vio al vampiro estirándole la mano e inmediatamente se la fue a tomar pero Michael la detuvo, así como vio a Selene cogerle el brazo al vampiro y a Anna pararse entre ambos.

Sabiendo que esto iba a suceder Česlav le sonrió mas, "Todas las mujeres me dicen lo mismo." Le contestó. Y luego miró a Selene levantándole las gruesas cejas, instigando la furia del híbrido. Dándole a entender que una vez Selene también le había dicho lo mismo.

Michael le dio la espalda a los inmortales, "Ellos dos no son de confianza." Le explicó a su familia y explicando el comportamiento, sólo en ese momento notando miedo….y excitación sexual en su prima. _Mierda, tenía que estar bromeando,_ pensó al ver como las hormonas venían a jugar con ella ahora.

Stoll había estado estudiando la reacción de….¿Cuál era su nombre? A principio lo había mirado no entendiendo, luego cuando entendió lo sucedido pareció aterrada y justo en ese momento sintió el aroma de su excitación que hizo que la de él también apareciera, llamó su cambio, ojos azules y colmillos saliendo de sus encías, mostrándose tal cual era, "Tienes una hermana muy bonita, híbrido. Las cosas que me encantaría hacerle." dijo sonriéndole a esta y viendo como su rubor aumentó al mismo tiempo que Michael se giró hacia él rugiéndole.

"Contrólate, no está haciendo nada más que incitarte." Anna le dijo al verlo a punto de atacar.

"Y las cosas que estoy seguro le encantaría que le hiciera, ¿no cierto mi amor?" le preguntó directamente a ella.

Michael hizo a un lado a Anna y avanzó hacia Stoll.

Selene vio a Michael soltando a su tía y caminando hacia ellos, inmediatamente se colocó en su camino. "_¡Michael!_" Selene llamó su nombre con autoridad al verlo que estaba a punto de atacar a Stoll, al este continuar su camino se paró en frente de él y le colocó las manos en el pecho, deteniéndolo. Su próximo movimiento sería golpearlo si no le hacía caso para de esa forma sacarlo de su estupor.

La miró a los ojos, sabiendo que era una mala idea dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos pero no queriendo evitarlo. Una de las manos de ella se movió de su pecho a su hombro. Y le asintió, en vez de continuar fue hasta donde Anna que ya se encontraba sentada y la ayudó a colocarse en pie. Anna para ese momento por primea vez viendo como Michael tomaba ordenes de la vampira como si nada, dejando los deseos del híbrido a un lado y cediendo ante ella. _Estaba más que jodido._

Sin palabras Michael se giró hacia su familia, su tía como su prima ambas sonrojadas y asustadas. Tomó del hombro a su tía, "Que tengan un buen viaje." Le dijo de nuevo a ambas mientras esta vez sí se subían al auto, preguntas escritas en su rostro.

"Cuídate." Jackeline le dijo.

Michael le asintió y miró a Sharon quien estaba más que apenada por lo sucedido. "Cuídala."

Sharon hizo lo mejor por fingir que no estaba confundida, _Stoll_ la había engañado, le había escondido que era un vampiro y ella hasta entusiasmada había estado con él como para pensar en hablar con el señor mayor que estaba llevando los asuntos de su vivienda y cuidadores como para pedirle que dejara que Stoll se uniera al grupo de Cleaners que los cuidaba desde la casa contigua. Había sido tan estúpida y lo peor era que le había dado el numero de su teléfono, _su teléfono real._ Si le contaba lo sucedido a Michael este probablemente reaccionaría peor de lo que ya lo había hecho así que prefirió callar. "Por supuesto." Michael se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego otro a su tía en la mejilla.

Le cerró la puerta al carro y este se colocó en marcha, tras unos segundos y antes de que se perdiera a la vista se giró hacia los inmortales, Česlav y Stoll dándose una sonrisa cómplice por lo que acababan de ocasionar seguramente. Anna y Selene calladas. Česlav le dio una palmada a Stoll en el hombro y le mostró la USV que debían abordar, estos se marcharon hacia esta y los vio cogiendo las vendas que le pasaron. Miró a Selene y a Anna, obviamente cada una estaba esperando que la otra se marchara para hablar con él. Ninguna cedió ante la otra y pudo sentir la tensión. Luego vio a Anna dirigiéndose a Selene, "No me gusta que le des órdenes a Michael en público. _Él es el híbrido._"

Selene sabía que la lycan tenía razón, eso le quitaría muchos meritos en cuanto a su reputación de líder entre los lycans. "¿Entonces debí de haberlo dejado que matara a Stoll? Así tendrías una historia que contarle a los lycans…" le respondió en vez de darle la razón a la lycan, jugando con la otra parte de la razón.

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó, "Esos vampiros no valen la pena y Michael tiene que dejar de ponerse de tu parte para tomar sus propias decisiones."

En ese momento tuvo una explosión de emociones, sus manos instintivamente fueron por sus armas pero no tenía, quería matar a la lycan no solo por los celos que estaba sintiendo sino también por el desafío con que esta le hablaba, antes no le habría permitido a ningún lycan hablarle de esa forma y eso era difícil de dejar a un lado. "Entonces no conoces a Michael, él es mejor que esto, que matar a alguien para dar una lección."

Lo molestó ver como hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente, pero al mismo tiempo decidió dejarlas proseguir para ver hasta qué punto Selene se ponía de su parte ante Anna. Era una tontería, pero al mismo tiempo una reafirmación silenciosa de sus sentimientos por él.

"Es irónico que una traficante de muerte diga esas cosas," le contestó. ¿Acaso los vampiros no solían matar a un lycan de la manada para darle una lección al resto y así hacerlos hablar? ….Para después de haber obtenido la información también matarlos a ellos. "Creí que ese tipo de cosas era el tipo que le habías inculcado en tu entrenamiento."

"Si estuvieras haciendo bien tu trabajo al entrenarlo para ahora ya sabrías que Michael se negará a algunas cosas. Como a hacer una matazón cuando su familia está mirando." Exhaló, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara que el viento le había traído.

"Y si hubieras hecho un buen trabajo en tu entrenamiento le habrías quitado toda esas cuestiones de la mente. Ya no es un humano. Al parecer lo único que hiciste fue darle concesiones y manipularlo para que hiciera lo que tu–"

"Entonces hice un buen trabajo asegurándome que me colocara primero que ustedes." Decidió contestarle sintiendo como cada vez más le aumentaba el enojo. La lycan pareció tomada por sorpresa ante su admisión y porque le había dado donde más le dolía.

Viendo que las palabras de Selene se tomarían como reales y que estas de repente tendrían repercusiones Michael decidió inmiscuirse. "Vámonos, o el amanecer llegara antes de haber aterrizado." Vio que Anna lo miró con enojo y le colocó una mano en la espalda guiándola al carro.

"Acaba de admitir–"

"Hablaremos después de eso, se nos hace tarde." La interrumpió mientras dejaban a Selene atrás, unos pasos después sintió que los cabellos de la nuca se le pararon. Para ahora era familiar con el sentimiento, era una advertencia de su sistema de defensa, Selene estaba iracunda y él podía sentirlo. Le abrió la puerta delantera del carro a Anna y esta entró para luego colocarse la venda. Michael se giró hacia Selene viéndola caminar hacia él. Para darle a entender que preferir acompañar a Anna al carro que quedarse apoyándola tenía una razón válida –impedir un ataque de Anna–, Michael le estiró una de las vendas pero Selene le quitó al Cleaner la que le quedaba y se metió al carro. Él hizo lo mismo mientras se vendaba los ojos. Aún sintiéndola iracunda, y al parecer no fue el único.

"¿Que sucede, Selene?" Česlav le preguntó al a él también parársele los pelos de la nuca, el enlace entre ellos aún presente. "¿Acaso la familia del híbrido no te aprueba?"

Selene no le contestó nada. ¿Había estado ella en verdad a punto de irse a los golpes con la lycan por….Michael? No solo porque le hablara con el irrespeto que lo había hecho, pero por Michael. Tenía que admitirse que siempre le molestaba la presencia de la lycan alrededor de él, solo que nunca pensaba demasiado en ello. "Cómo está tu padre, ¿de todas formas?" le preguntó al recordarlo de su pregunta. De repente sintió una mano tibia tocándole la pierna y apretándosela. La mano de Michael, aprovechando que nadie los veía, tal vez tan solo el conductor. Selene se la hizo a un lado, debió de haberla apoyado a ella, no a la lycan. ¿O acaso este era un juego para pagarle con la misma moneda y causarle celos? _Bien, lo había conseguido._

"El viejo, escondido en Argentina, ya sabes."

"Apuesto que al tipo tampoco le agrada Selene." Stoll se inmiscuyó en la conversación.

"Solía agradarle." Česlav le contestó, era la preferida de Viktor y su puesto en el coven se lo había ganado por méritos propios, por supuesto que le agradaba. Eso fue, claro está, hasta que ella mató al Mayor.

Selene sintió que la mano volvió a posarse más arriba de su rodilla, solo que esta vez más íntimamente al esta curvarse y tocarle el interior de su muslo, demostrándole _posesividad_ por estar hablando con Česlav. _¿A que estaban jugando ahora?_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 65 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Nada mas fue colocar un pie dentro de las instalaciones para cuando un Cleaner se les presentó a los recién llegados diciéndoles que estaban siendo esperados, todos menos Stoll pues no tenía el ranking necesario. Česlav, Anna, Michael y Selene se dirigieron hacia las oficinas del más antiguo de todos los inmortales donde justo a varios metros fueron interceptados por otro Cleaner, este diciéndole a Michael y a Selene que eran esperados y haciendo desviar a Anna y a Česlav hasta otra sala donde prontamente se encontraron con Fane. "Česlav debería de estar presente." Michael le dijo tal vez un tanto aniñadamente a Selene pues este tenía tanta culpa como ellos dos al dejar las instalaciones pero aparentemente se iba a salvar del regaño que se vendría. Un par de metros después Michael notó que no los estaban esperando en la sala principal así que se dirigieron a la sala más cómoda donde vio a Corvinus y tras un par de segundos de silencio por todas las partes se hizo evidente que no les iba a decir nada en cuanto a lo sucedido. Por otro lado vio sobre la mesa de mármol varias copas de cristal vacías. No se necesitaba ser adivino para ver que la hora de obtener los recuerdos de Selene había llegado.

"¿Por qué no están el resto de vampiros y lycans presentes?" Selene preguntó pues según había entendido estos también participarían activamente bebiendo de ella y obteniendo sus recuerdos. Algo no estaba bien pues podía ver el botón sobre la mesa apagado, Corvinus no quería que vieran lo que iba a suceder acá adentro. _¿Qué iba a tratar el viejo?_

Corvinus la volteó a mirar, si alguien aquí necesitaba explicaciones era él no ella. "Todo a su debido tiempo." Le dijo caminando hacia la mesa y tomando una copa vacía, luego pasándosela. Era inconcebible como le había dicho a Selene que se tomara tres días para aclarar su mente en cuanto a su vida como humana, pensando en eso para así hacerle más fácil la ubicación de la locación de William en sus memorias y ella tan solo se había tomado un día y después había desaparecido con Česlav…Y tenía el descaro de juzgarlo a él.

Selene a decir verdad no estaba nada sorprendida por esto pero sí se encontraba intimidada por lo que ese gesto pudiera ocasionar. Sin querer había mirado a Michael y este le había devuelto la mirada y caminado hasta ella de una forma sobreprotectora que no aprobaría donde no estuvieran prácticamente solos. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Michael le preguntó a Corvinus, ¿Por qué motivo estaba él y no los otros?

Corvinus le mantuvo la mirada de irritación al híbrido, "…Asumo que ya has bebido de ella anteriormente." No se lo preguntaba después de todo asumía que Michael y Selene estaban conectados, además el mismo Michael le había dado a entender que había algo entre ellos, le había dicho que ella tenía recuerdos privados que era prudente que los vampiros no vieran y por si aún quedaban sospechas la forma en que él reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de su desaparición lo decía todo, había llegado hasta el punto de atravesar un océano y viajar a otro continente solo para buscarla...Sus sospechas no podían estar erradas en cuanto a ellos dos. Por primera vez pensó en como una mujer fría como lo era Selene, tan poco emocional y con su experiencia podría interesarse sinceramente por alguien como Michael. Por su cabeza no dejaba de pasarle que tan solo lo manipulaba sabiendo que él gustaba de ella, y suponía que en poco lo sabría, quisieralo o no. Corvinus decidió no darles explicaciones hasta no haber obtenido sus recuerdos. Miró al cuchillo sobre la mesa y después a Selene.

Selene entendiendo y no negándose a último minuto tomó las dos copas y las ubicó, luego tomó el cuchillo. Él estaba tan cerca que pudo notar su pulso aumentando en cuanto llevó el filo del cuchillo a su muñeca y tras un segundo con un movimiento suave de izquierda a derecha la sangre empezó a fluir, inmediatamente fue a tomar una de las copas pero Michael se le adelantó y la colocó debajo de la herida para que la sangre fluyera directa hasta esta, su otra mano asiendo su brazo suavemente. _Michael, ella, cercanía y sangre, no era una buena mezcla._ En cuanto la copa estuvo por la mitad Corvinus le pasó la otra copa a Michael, este la recibió pero no hizo el cambio inmediatamente sino hasta pasados varios segundos, pasándole la llena a Corvinus, este la tomó y caminó hasta el filo de la mesa, a varios metros más adelante de ellos y dándoles la espalda. Michael aprovechó la poca privacidad que Corvinus les ofrecía y se acercó apenas y dejando espacio entre ellos. "No voy a beber de ti." Le dijo notando su voz aguda, el solo olor de su sangre había provocado su propio cambio. Se encontraba a medio transformar, no sabía porque se sorprendía.

Selene rompió el contacto visual para mirar hacia la copa viendo como el flujo constante de sangre se empezaba a romper, la herida sanándosele poco a poco. No le contestó nada, el menor contacto que tuvieran en ese momento mejor. "No sería apropiado…."

"¿Hay algún punto en esto?" Le preguntó exhalando, el olor de su sangre jugando con sus sentidos al tenerla cerca, recordando las veces en la cabaña en que se habían desangrado mutuamente mientras compartían momentos eróticos, "Yo no sabré controlar tus memorias así como ni los vampiros ni los lycans podrán." Miró sobre el hombro de ella y vio a Corvinus llevarse el vaso de sangre a los labios, luego su garganta trabajando para pasar el primer sorbo lo que a su vez le volvió la boca agua. Recordó vívidamente la textura y el sabor de cuando 'aprendía' a alimentarse de ella. En ese momento sintió a Selene halando su brazo de entre la mano de él lo que hizo que la volviera a mirar y sin pensar dio un paso hacia ella cerrando aún más el espacio. _Necesidad._ En ese momento respiró y lo único que pudo sentir rodeándolo fue su aroma, el de su sangre, el de ella, un calor se esparció rápidamente por su cuerpo y se sintió más liviano. Los ojos de Selene en ese momento se tornaron azules al obviamente ver lo que le sucedía a él. _A la mierda,_ pensó Michael y queriendo pagarle con la misma moneda se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla provocando que sangre lo dejara. Inmediatamente la vio inhalando profundamente y decidió concentrarse en sus sentidos, más que en los suyos en los de ella, su respiración agitada, su corazón desbordándose, la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo levemente. _Selene,_ pensó mientras ausentemente dejaba la copa sobre la mesa, quería probarla una vez más pero no iba a caer en la tentación. Michael aún era demasiado nuevo a esto de ser híbrido y las emociones que esto conllevaba, el apego obsesivo por una mujer que se contradecía, que su parte lycan ya la había marcado de su propiedad. Insólito era que sólo se contradecía en el aspecto más romántico de su vida. En el resto era difícil de doblegar.

No habían estado tan cerca en meses, mucho menos con sangre involucrada y esta le estaba afectando los sentidos, como a él. No entendía a que Michael quería jugar, decirle que no quería nada con ella para después buscar pasar tiempo juntos así fuera entrenando, alejarse para después acercarse. Los ojos de él llamaron los suyos y le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes hasta que no pudo más y los cerró. Menos de dos segundos después sintió respiración agitada contra su mejilla así como él la debía de sentir contra la suya. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él cerrados, obviamente tan afectado como ella por la cercanía, volvió a cerrar los ojos para aunque fuera disfrutar de ese momento pasajero.

Desespero y necesidad, eran las emociones mayores que podía sentir provenían de Selene. Viendo que ella no se alejaba le rozó la mejilla con su nariz y llevó sus manos hasta su cintura, por alguna razón Selene no terminando el momento.

_Michael. Sus labios,_ era en lo único que podía pensar, sus labios, su respiración contra su cara, su sabor, las veces que habían pasado tan solo besándose. Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo al mismo tiempo haciendo lo mismo, manteniéndole la mirada. Tras un segundo lo vio inclinándose más para buscar su boca pero ella lentamente lo esquivó, "Michael," le susurró sin aliento pero no se separó de mas. Era un momento de debilidad pero no de tanta debilidad como para arruinar a último momento lo poco y nada que había conseguido en estos meses de separación. Por un segundo giró su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro para ver a Corvinus aun dándoles la espalda, otorgándoles privacidad.

Algo extraño pasó en ese momento, tras ella haberlo rechazado y vuelto a mirar tras mirar a Corvinus Selene se inclinó hacia él cerrando los ojos y apoyando sus frentes juntas mientras cerraba los ojos, una emoción de ansiedad y desespero traspasándolo inmediatamente y a ella aparentemente también porque ambos exhalaron al mismo tiempo. Momentos después las manos de él viajaron hasta el cuello de ella tomando su cabeza en sus manos y sus dedos enredándose en su cabello, las manos de Selene pasaron a su cintura. Michael muy bien sabía que solo era cuestión de abrir la boca para que este momento se acabara y aunque no quería hacerlo también sabía que este momento no sería eterno. Susurró para que el viejo no lo escuchara aunque suponía que lo hacía, también era inmortal. "Puedes aclarar todo este enredo y aceptar lo que tuvimos antes de que Fane y Anna lo vean en tus memorias o puedes no dar la cara y dejarlos que ellos asuman lo que deseen. Al fin y al cabo se van a dar cuenta."

No se iban a dar cuenta, o eso quería creer ella. Tenía seiscientos años y una gran cantidad de recuerdos, Michael había sido una gran impresión en su vida pero no la única. Estaba colocando todo de su parte para que nadie viera esa parte de su existencia. Selene se negó a contestarle nada. Ya de por si era demasiado prestarse para tener este momento.

Como siempre las memorias jugando con sus sentidos mientras todas las imágenes inimaginables le venían a la mente. Selene era una vampiro experimentada, habían demasiadas memorias por las que pasar rápidamente. Demasiadas imágenes y emociones de violencia, rencor, odio, melancolía, dolor, y traición eran las emociones que la mayor parte del tiempo recibía al ver pasar imágenes de batallas, peleas, el coven, Viktor. Cariño y emociones encontradas al ver a su familia, intimidad, intimidad con Česlav, Michael, intimidad con Michael, Michael mirándola, lugares que no conocía, gente que no reconocía, ella gritándole a Michael y este respondiéndole de la misma forma, Selene saltando y cortándole la cabeza a Viktor, su familia de nuevo, y decidió detenerse en ese momento para desde allí seguir otra rama de ese tipo de memorias. Se empezó a sentir débil por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y tomó otro sorbo de su sangre, a sus espaldas podía escuchar lo que sin duda era un acercamiento físico pero a él eso no le incumbía, lo que le incumbía eran los recuerdos de Selene. Volvió a buscar los recuerdos de su familia. Todo giraba en torno a esta.

Cuando Selene fue a colocar espacio entre la cercanía que tenían inmediatamente actuó y colocó su mano en su espalda atrayéndola completamente contra él y habló antes de que ella se fuera a rehusar. Era ahora o nunca, apoyando sus labios contra su mejilla susurró en lo más bajo que podía para que así Corvinus no lo fuera a escuchar, de todas formas de los dos era él el único que se abriría emocionalmente al otro, aún así le daba trepidación decirlo, "Yo te quiero Selene." Le admitió dándole un beso en la oreja e inmediatamente sintiéndola tensándose por sus palabras de cariño. Michael levantó la cabeza al sentir la mano de ella sobre su bícep apretándolo, queriendo hacerlo apartar no tan bruscamente, sus ojos llenos de emoción al haber escuchado esas palabras, "Y si verdaderamente quisieras estar conmigo podríamos encontrar una forma de estar juntos, lo sé."

_Él la quería._ Ese solo pensamiento destruyéndola…..Su lado más débil quería aceptar pero sabía que cuando pensara las cosas con cabeza fría vería eso como un error y se arrepentiría de la susceptibilidad momentánea. Escuchó un sonido detrás de ellos y después la voz de Corvinus hablándole al intercomunicador, 'Díganle a Fane y a Anna que pueden pasar.' Selene se separó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Corvinus y después de un segundo y sin estar consciente de lo que hacía tomó el vaso de sangre y se lo tomó en tres sorbos.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que harás si tus planes no surgen efecto esta noche?" Michael le preguntó y ella le mantuvo la mirada, _por supuesto que tenía un plan,_ pudo leer en su mirada.

No iba a huir como la última vez. Le daría la espalda completamente a los vampiros al tratar de protegerlo y al mismo tiempo no se uniría a los lycans. "No me voy a marchar." En ese momento escuchó que pasos se aproximaban y Michael se alejó, de repente ya no estaba a centímetros de ella sino a metros suyos sentándose en un asiento y dándole la espalda. Fane y Anna entraron en la sala con sus dignatarios un segundo después. _Mierda_, pensó aun sintiendo la emoción del momento…..La impresión de ese corto instante sería tal que cuando los vampiros tomaran su sangre esto probablemente era lo primero que verían…Tanto que se habían alejado en este último mes y medio para venir a caer en el último minuto.

"Bueno, bueno, llegó la hora de la verdad," comentó Fane mientras se internaba más en la sala. Al tanto de los sentidos acelerados de dos de sus integrantes, el híbrido quien estaba cabizbajo y sentado en una mesa, oliendo a la sangre de Selene y esta que se encontraba a varios metros dándoles la espalda y con una copa en la mano. Copa vacía. Ella olía al híbrido….._¿Habrían tenido el descaro de hacer algo ante la presencia de Corvinus?_ O si era verdad que nada entre ellos había ocurrido en los meses en que emprendieron la huída, _¿se habría el híbrido aprovechado en este momento y tal vez por un segundo de Selene?_

Corvinus sin palabras algunas caminó hasta donde Selene y tomó la copa que había dejado encima de la mesa y después la arrojó junto a la de él hacia la chimenea, el vidrio rompiéndose contra la pared interna de esta y el fuego empezando a desvanecer los restos de sangre presentes. Corvinus encaró a los recién llegados, los tres vampiros se veían demasiado entusiasmados en cuanto al asunto, los lycans por el otro lado parecían no importarles, tal vez les habría importado más si supieran que podrían desangrarla totalmente. "Me temo que ha habido un repentino cambio de planes." Les dijo, en ese momento la atención de todos fue a parar hacia él, "Un cambio de planes por el bienestar de mi hijo William." Les dijo dándoles a conocer que enteramente no confiaba en ellos, "Ustedes no obtendrán las memorias de Selene. Y llegado el momento yo mismo les revelaré el paradero de la prisión." Además, los vampiros estaban aquí más para juzgar a Selene que para darse cuenta del paradero de William, de los tres vampiros no creía que ninguno supiera siquiera como controlar las memorias.

"Pero señor nosotros–" Fane empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

"Eso será todo por hoy, pueden retirarse." Les dijo, en una forma educada echándolos. Michael vio que nadie cuestionó de frente a Corvinus. Los dos hombres hicieron contacto visual momentáneo y enseguida lo escuchó hablar de nuevo, "De más está decir que ustedes, los líderes de cada clan tendrán que responder por cualquier ataque que se presente hacia Selene. Un inmortal la ataca y el líder del clan responsable tendrá que responder con su vida. Espero que eso sea incentivo suficiente para que hagan respetar su vida."

Silencio reinó en el lugar durante varios segundos hasta que los lycans se empezaron a marchar, luego los vampiros, aunque Michael pudo ver que a Khan no le gustó mucho el nuevo giro de eventos que Corvinus acababa de colocar. Selene y él los siguieron tras unos instantes.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Alguien llamando a su puerta fue lo que la despertó, sus sentidos inmediatamente haciéndole notar el frío insistente y a la vez que era un humano el que tocaba a su puerta, un Cleaner, corrección, un grupo. Siendo la primera vez que la despertaban de su descanso se apuró a abrir la puerta y lo que se encontró fue con una cuadrilla bien armada. "¿Qué sucede?" les preguntó alarmándose.

"El señor Corvinus ha ordenado su extracción inmediata de las instalaciones," Bale le comunicó, con trepidación preguntándose si la vampira podría oler su miedo.

Selene se sorprendió aun más, que ella supiera su único error había sido dejar las instalaciones con Česlav y eso no sería un peso suficiente para hacerla marchar. Aunque como Michael le había dicho hacía unos días, ya que el viejo había obtenido lo que deseaba de ella era innecesaria. "¿A causa de qué?" les preguntó a los humanos, _al menos Corvinus pudo haberla echado dándole la cara._

"Medidas de protección. De seguridad." Bale le respondió y luego decidió contarle lo sucedido. "A causa del invierno tan fuerte muchas áreas de la ciudad se han quedado sin energía, este siendo uno de esos lugares." Al Selene mirar la bombilla que había detrás de ellos continuó, "Contamos con generadores pero estos ya se han consumido, en este momento tan solo hay uno funcionando y es el que da a nuestras instalaciones." Se remojó los labios apurándose, "El Señor Corvinus teme que ante la oscuridad presente ambas razas tomen eso como un incentivo para–"

Selene sabía que era lo que temía Corvinus, una revuelta, inmediatamente fue por sus armas a sus nocheros notando como era observada con malos ojos pero eso en el momento era lo de menos, "¿Dónde está Michael?" era lo que había en su mente. No le cabía duda que la vida que mas estaba en peligro en ese momento era la de él. Los lycans detractores tomarían ventaja de que continuara en sus instalaciones. Y los vampiros se aprovecharían en cuanto se encontrara solo.

El Cleaner le sacudió la cabeza, no había tiempo, "Por ahora se ha negado a marcharse y–"

_Tenía que estar bromeando,_ "¿Dónde está?"

_Tal como Corvinus se lo había advertido, la mujer no escucharía razonamientos,_ "En el quirófano pero–" inmediatamente fue interrumpido al la vampira hacerlo bruscamente de lado, a él y a sus compañeros. Ella desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Por qué el Señor Corvinus creyó que seríamos competentes para defenderla?" uno de los Cleaners preguntó después de todo les habían ordenado escoltarla hasta el primer piso donde sería evacuada en un camión.

"No sé. Pero hicimos nuestro trabajo, es hora de marcharnos." Era obvio que la vampira no se marcharía por voluntad propia y no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Zacharías, Herbert, Matty, entre otros lycans se encontraban en ese momento en el quirófano discutiendo con Michael, quien se encontraba sentado mientras le extraían una bala de la espalda.

"No me voy a marchar." Michael le contestó a Zacharías y a Matty quienes eran partidarios de que por su seguridad abandonara las instalaciones. En ese momento tratando de no demostrar que le dolía que le estuvieran escarbando con unos fórceps en la herida. Quería ocultar todo, el dolor, el pánico, los nervios, pero sintió una gota de sudor bajándole por la cara. Quería marcharse, huir, ponerse a salvo pero ese no sería un buen ejemplo a dar a sus partidarios.

"Se han encontrado los cuerpos de cinco vampiros y de dos Cleaners." Anna dijo volviendo a entrar a la sala después de haberla dejado por responder su celular.

"Ya se han acercado lo suficiente a usted como para que les de otra oportunidad."

"De nada nos sirve un híbrido muerto."

Michael estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente escuchó una explosión justo encima de ellos y que lo hizo agacharse para encontrar resguardo, las luces inmediatamente yéndose. Dos segundos de silencio prosiguieron, "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó transcurridos unos momentos y volviéndose a enderezar, el dolor en su espalda aún presente.

"No sonó como una explosión conocida." Anna quien tenía experiencia en guerra contestó. "Tal vez fue el otro generador cediendo." Ellos se encontraban en las instalaciones de los Cleaners y al haberse ido la luz mas la explosión no hacía falta un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido….Además no habían disparos ni gritos cosa que indicaría un ataque.

Michael fue a responder cuando sintió un tirón que lo hizo rugir por lo bajo. Herbert había dado con la bala y la había extraído. "¿Cinco vampiros muertos?" preguntó, "¿Ya llegó esa noticia a los lycans?" Después de todo algo como eso los exaltaría hasta el punto de querer ir a buscar más. Y los traficantes de muerte responderían y harían a los otros vampiros responder.

En ese momento Anna encendió la lámpara que traía su rifle, sus otros compañeros siguiéndola. Ella era partidaria de que Michael se quedara y tratara de poner orden. "Todavía no pero es cuestión de minutos."

"Hubo suerte de que solo recibieras un tiro." Zacharías le dijo al híbrido. En cuanto la energía se había ido lo habían ido a buscar para garantizar su seguridad, lo estaban escoltando afuera de su habitación cuando varios disparos se habían alcanzado a escuchar y uno de ellos le había dado.

"Si de algo sirve yo le haré compañía." Corvinus dijo saliendo de entre las tinieblas. Había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, aprobando lo que su descendiente quería hacer. O ser. La voz de la razón.

"Aprecio el gesto pero creo que sería preferible que fuéramos solo lycans presentes." Michael le contestó y en ese momento al respirar sintió la conocida esencia de Selene. Los lycans parecieron haber reconocido que un vampiro se aproximaba porque todos inmediatamente apuntaron a la puerta. Michael actuando rápido inmediatamente hizo las armas de Zacharías y Herbert hacia abajo mientras se apresuraba a la puerta, Selene apareciendo un segundo después en un afán y pareció ser que solo se vino a dar cuenta de la presencia de los lycans cuando ya estaba adentro de la sala, "¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó inmediatamente. En su mente había estado ella pero unos Cleaners le habían asegurado que ya había sido evacuada, ¿así que qué continuaba haciendo aquí?

El olor a su sangre siendo un olor fuerte, al las armas estar apuntadas a ellos o mejor dicho a ella vio el costado de Michael manchado de sangre. "Tenemos que sacarte de aquí." Fue lo único pudo decir, estaba bien así que eso la despreocupaba mas pero no tanto como para poder estar tranquila.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "No puedo. Tengo que convencer a los lycans que no les de por atacar a los vampiros." Sería una muerte certera para su raza, en la superficie era de día, no tenían a donde huir si estos los atacaban.

Selene se negó, "No estás listo para un enfrentamiento."

"Ya tomé mi decisión, Selene y–"

"Tenemos que actuar rápido." Herbert le recordó para que no continuara perdiendo el tiempo con la perra vampira.

Selene ignoró al lycan que la había interrumpido así como la respuesta de Michael, "No te has ganado a la mayoría de los lycans, ellos no te reconocen como–"

Michael le volvió a sacudir la cabeza a Selene, era obvio que en el momento estaba preocupada, y él también lo estaba, ahora por ella, "Uno de ellos, lo sé. Pero de todas formas tengo que actuar para que siquiera vean que estoy colocando de mi parte." Hubo un par de segundos de silencio y después ella lo miró con esa mirada que tanto conocía de que no se daría por vencida, él tampoco así que se apresuró a actuar, "Deja las instalaciones, las cosas se pueden colocar feas–" le dijo mientras la hacía a un lado y se apresuraba a continuar su camino.

Como impulsó quiso detenerlo físicamente y lo tomó de la muñeca, "Michael–," y justo en el momento que lo agarró varias armas fueron apuntadas directamente a su cabeza, su gesto siendo tomado por los lycans como un posible ataque, lo soltó mientras lo escuchó rugirle protectoramente a esos lycans.

En cuanto las lámparas fueron apuntadas a la cabeza de Selene le rugió por lo bajo a los lycans detrás de él. "No puedo huir de esta." Le dijo tras unos segundos. Se remojó los labios mirándola a los ojos, a ella no demostrándose seguro sino cual tal como se sentía, "Y muy bien sabes que tengo la razón en esto. No me acolitarías que huyera en otras circunstancias."

"Si entras a las instalaciones de los lycans estarás muerto."

Michael no iba a contradecirla o a darle la razón, estaban perdiendo tiempo. "Huir no es para lo que me entrenaste."

"Entonces iré contigo." Le dijo estúpidamente, de nuevo como impulso para detenerlo.

"Nada mas eso faltaba." Matty y Zacharías dijeron por lo bajo.

Tanto Michael como Selene ignoraron los murmullos detrás de ellos, "Bien sabes que eso es ridículo." No se podía presentar ante los lycans y pedir un apoyo teniendo literalmente a su lado a una de las más grandes genocidas de su raza.

Selene acudió a su último recurso, no gustándole nada que se colocara en desventaja voluntariamente cuando no era apropiado, "Creí que eran tres bandos en esta guerra." Le recordó crípticamente.

Michael le sonrió, no pudiendo creer que le saliera con estas a estas alturas, ¿Qué tan desesperada debía de estar? Bajó la voz y se le acercó un poco más, "Eso es hipócrita, ¿tú has acudido a los vampiros y yo no puedo acudir a mi propia raza?" le echó en cara con ironía, pero este no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas.

"Ella tan solo está haciendo lo que le conviene. Velar por su propio pellejo." Herbert les dijo a los tortolitos desde unos metros atrás.

Michael no contestó nada, tan solo miró a Selene por dos segundos y después se lanzó hacia ella, cogiéndola de la cara bruscamente y presionando de la misma forma sus labios con los de él, apenas dándole tiempo de responder antes de separarse. _Tenía que aprovechar,_ "Cuídate. Yo estaré bien." Le dijo al verla mirarlo sorprendida pero afectada, y con eso y los nervios de punta la hizo a un lado mientras finalmente la dejaba atrás, los lycans siguiéndolo.

Corvinus en ese momento viendo a Selene quieta mientras dejaba que Michael se marchaba. No había duda de que los lycans tal vez estarían pensando que el híbrido se había tomado atribuciones con ella al besarla pues Selene ni siquiera había dado muestras de haber querido tal beso, o de haberlo recibido. Incluso ahora parecía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta mientras cavilaba calladamente que él estaba entrando a una muerte segura.

Anna y Herbert se miraron en cuanto dejaron el quirófano atrás, silenciosamente colocándose de acuerdo en que nadie se podía dar cuenta de la atribución que Michael, el híbrido, el lycan, se acababa de tomar para con una vampira.

Corvinus al ver a Selene preocupada y a punto de seguir a Michael tomó una decisión en ese momento. "Vamos a mi oficina. Desde allí podremos estar atentos a lo que ocurra entre los lycans."

_**Capítulo 66 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en las instalaciones. En ese momento se encontraba en la sala de tiro entrenando cuando un Cleaner apareció notificándole que Corvinus requería su presencia inmediata. Hizo su camino hasta el lugar y cuando se encontró con el viejo este tan solo levantó la mirada de su escritorio y se quedó estudiándola. Por varios segundos esperó a que le dijera algo pero en vez de escucharlo lo vio sacando de su escritorio un cuchillo, en ese momento notó que tenía una de las mangas de su traje recogidas, mostrando su muñeca, "¿Qué hace?" le preguntó Selene entre intimidada y con curiosidad.

Manteniendo el silencio Corvinus le dio la vuelta al escritorio, Selene colocando espacio en cuanto llegaba hasta donde ella. Alcanzó una de las copas vacías sobre este.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó sintiendo nervios al hacerse bastante claro lo que sucedería. "¿Que piensa conseguir con esto?" su parte desconfiada añadió.

Darle de beber su sangre a Selene era algo que apenas se le había cruzado por la mente hacía un par de días entre mas estudiaba sus memorias referentes a Michael. En un principio hacía semanas había creído que lo de Michael y Selene se debía más a las hormonas por parte de él y a las ansias de poder por parte de ella pero recientemente acababa de ver que había estado equivocado, que ella de hecho si tenía sentimientos genuinos para con Michael. Lo había más que demostrado al entrar en una sala de lycans armados para tratar de convencerlo de que huyera, de que protegiera su vida. "Si alguien tiene la oportunidad de retener o vencer a William y a Marcus ese es Michael, y de todos los inmortales tu eres la única que se interesa genuina y profundamente por si algo le sucede. Harás todo por defenderlo, por que cumpla su cometido, incluso dar tu vida por la de él." Podía ver que no le gustaba que hubiera aprovechado sus memorias para mirar en esa parte de su vida. Por lo que había recogido de sus memorias cuando habían estado en lo que parecía ser una finca a ella le habían gustado las atenciones que Michael le prestaba, pensaba que el cariño de él era juvenil y aún así ella también le respondía sus atenciones aunque de una forma más madura. Tal vez lo más sorprendente era que ella le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, "No deberías de apenarte del cariño que le tienes. Las emociones–"

Selene levantó la cara, "Las emociones hacen débil a la gente." Odiaba las emociones que tenía por Michael, como él con una palabra o una mirada la podía hacer sentir como basura o como con tan solo acariciarla hacer que todos sus sentidos se aceleraran. Daría su vida por la de él, ¿Qué decía eso de ella?

"No. Las emociones te hacen más fuerte." Le respondió, "Has sobrevivido todo este tiempo por tus ansias de venganza. Nunca dudando como tal vez lo hicieron tus compañeros que ya dejaron este mundo." Era hasta un punto nauseabundo como ella había sobrevivido tan solo para ver hasta al último de los lycans desaparecer. Todo cambiaría de ahora en adelante. Se llevó el cuchillo a su muñeca y sin vacilaciones se cortó haciendo que la sangre llegara directamente a la copa, "Estoy depositando toda mi confianza en ti." Le dijo estirándole la copa con el líquido.

Selene no la tomó, "Sabe muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo en que deje con vida a Marcus y a William…Esta siendo un ingenuo si cree que no seguiré mis instintos tan solo por devolverle este favor."

No era un favor, era un pedido silencioso para que se hiciera cargo de sus hijos si las cosas se les salían de las manos a él o a Michael. Pero mientras las cosas estuvieran regularmente bien él se encargaría personalmente de que ella no lastimara a Marcus y William más de lo que fuera necesario para ponerlos bajo custodia. Le sujetaría las riendas por así decirlo. "Bebe." Le pidió.

Selene miró el líquido rojo, la sangre más antigua sobre la faz de la tierra, "¿En qué me convertiré?" le preguntó, después de todo no era tan estúpida como para rehusarse a este gesto.

"El futuro." Le admitió aunque no le explicó que tanto cambiaría en ella "Mi sangre te otorgará la fuerza para proteger a Michael, serás la más fuerte de tu raza, incluso mucho más fuerte de lo que Viktor llegó a ser. Bebe." Le repitió.

Selene se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, pensando en sus palabras que indudablemente le llamaban la atención y después tomó la copa de su mano y se la llevó a los labios, probando tan solo un poco, y esperó, esperó al menos diez segundos a ver si tenía un mal efecto en ella pero al no tenerlo se tomó los cinco sorbos de su sangre, a medida que bebía sintiendo sus sentidos aumentando aunque nada tenían que ver con el sabor de la sangre, hubo un cambio en ella en el momento. Sintió la fuerza, sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y en su piel, sintió sus colmillos saliendo de sus encías sin el cambio ser llamado, sintió calor consumiéndola y sus ojos cambiando pero rápidamente dos segundos después todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Selene miró a Corvinus extrañada pero este no le dijo nada y tomó de su mano la copa, luego lo vio deshaciéndose de esta de la misma forma en que se había deshecho de las anteriores varias horas atrás.

Unos instantes después en que ella continuó de pie le mostró un asiento para que notara que necesitaban hablar, como era de esperarse no tomó asiento, Selene probablemente sabía lo que se vendría, le hablaría de sus memorias. "Necesitas dejar esa actitud arrogante que tienes." Vio que lo iba a interrumpir pero le levantó una mano para que lo dejara continuar, "Necesitas abrirte a los lycans. He visto cuan arrepentida estas de haber asesinado a tantos, que la noción de tus actos a veces no te deja tranquila." Podía darle hasta pena de sus actos pero su orgullo no lo reconocería…..

Selene le mantuvo la mirada a Corvinus aunque sentía que su privacidad estaba siendo invadida, le mantuvo la mirada más por terquedad que por otra cosa, no quería dejarlo saber que le molestaba que tuviera sus memorias.

Donde a Michael le importaba el futuro de las razas a Selene tan solo parecía importarle el suyo y el de él, donde Michael había venido con multitud de ideas para una vida mejor ella no hacía nada más que esperar a que la batalla final llegara, "Debe de haber un vampiro que empiece a mezclarse con los lycans y dada tu relación con Michael no hay nadie mejor que tu. De nada sirve una tratado de paz si las razas no se van a integrar." Miró en su escritorio y sacó un folder de uno de sus cajones.

Lo que Corvinus le estaba pidiendo era ridículo, le estaba pidiendo que le diera la espalda por completo a su raza y escogiera a la raza que se había encargado de odiar y exterminar por seis largos siglos, "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó recibiendo el folder y viendo una lista de nombres dentro de esta. Todos vampiros.

"Esos son los vampiros en los que puedes confiar si decides emprender un cambio."

_¿Y donde habían estado esos vampiros cuando Michael expuso su vida por detener una batalla en esas instalaciones?_ Selene le dio una mirada rápida a la lista, "Fane no está aquí." Prefirió decirle eso que decirle que la lista contenía vampiros acabados de convertir y aquellos que le habían dedicado siglos a la vagancia. No había ni un solo guerrero. Una lista muy poco valida parra ella si de un enfrentamiento físico se trataba.

"Lo estará y gente del concilio cuando vean lo que intentas." Selene obviamente nunca había querido el poder, sino hubiera estado en el concilio desde hacía siglos, nunca había aceptado los avances de Kraven, siempre había sido una traficante leal….bueno, hasta casi el último momento. "Incluso si juegas bien tus cartas puedes hacer que los vampiros no sigan pidiendo la vida de Michael en retaliación por tus actos."

Esa parte no la había pensado y le causó duda, ¿pero que iba a hacer ella para inmiscuirse con los lycans? ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada se le ocurría y decidió no pensar en ello hasta no haber probado que tanto había cambiado su fisiología.

"Ve y descansa." Alexander le dijo cortando la reunión. "Lo necesitarás." Era un inmortal que contaba con más de un milenio de vida, demasiadas vivencias, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas angustias. No le cabía duda que Selene en las próximas horas sufriría de los peores dolores de cabeza y stress emocional gracias a sus memorias. No sería fácil y ella debía de saberlo desde un principio. Las memorias que se había guardado para sí mismo eran las importantes para esta guerra, nada más. Prácticamente le había dejado un libro abierto de su vida.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 67 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Tres días desde el incidente con los lycans habían pasado y tres días hacían que no veía a Selene. Para él era difícil no notar su aparente desaparición, por tres días no la vio ni haciendo su usual turno en la sala de vigilancia, ni entrenándose. Para este momento le acababa de preguntar por separado a Fane y a Corvinus y ambos le habían salido con lo mismo, estaba en su habitación. Que ella lo estuviera eludiendo era una cosa, ¿pero que Fane y Corvinus le dijera que estaba en su habitación? Era inaudito. Preocupado dejó sus reparos y le marcó al celular. No le contestó. Herbert de repente apareció y con él llegaba la reunión que tendría con los lycans. Aún no se sabía cómo habían terminado muertos cinco vampiros y dos lycans y probablemente nunca nada saldría a relucir de la situación. Había algo que había tenido meritos en cuanto a todo esto y era que los vampiros habían tomado todo el asunto lo más calmado posibles, o mejor dicho, los traficantes de muerte pues se sabía que el pandemonio se había formado en cuanto las luces se habían ido. La última vez que eso había ocurrido en Ordoghaz el destino de todos los vampiros había cambiado. Dos horas después y al finalizada la reunión le volvió a marcar a Selene, esta vez sí hubo respuesta. Ella con voz apagada y áspera le dijo que se encontraba en su habitación y que había estado durmiendo cosa que él no creyó ni por un momento. También le dijo que estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos donde quería unos días de soledad y tranquilidad para pensar las cosas y que no se preocupara por su ausencia. Selene había colgado sin siquiera darle tiempo de preguntarle algo más. Prefiriendo ocuparse con cosas de los lycans y de su propia existencia y no pensar en ella se mantuvo ocupado por las próximas horas. A eso de las tres de la mañana decidió no aguantar más su curiosidad y con ojos sobre él marchó hacia las instalaciones de los Cleaners, hizo su camino rápidamente y saludando a cuanto humano se encontrara. Cuando estuvo en frente de su puerta le dio tres golpes y esperó.

_Por supuesto_, Selene pensó desde el baño, su cabeza metida debajo del chorro de agua helada, deseando así que el mismo frío entumeciera todas las memorias que estaba recibiendo. Cerró la llave y se encontraba estirando el brazo para coger una toalla cuando volvió a escuchar que tocaban, 'Un momento.' Exclamó sabiendo que era Michael y que probablemente sabía que ya había llamado su atención.

Claro que para ahora Michael ya había averiguado que Selene continuaba en las instalaciones. Después de lo sucedido con Česlav sería estúpido no cerciorarse primero de ese detalle. Escuchó ruidos adentro y tras unos dos minutos la puerta se abrió. 'Siempre eres oportuno.' Escuchó que su voz baja y áspera le dijo, tan solo pudo ver su cara por un segundo antes de que ella ingresara de nuevo a la oscuridad de su cuarto, pero por lo poco que pudo ver pudo ver que no se encontraba en buen estado. Tenía ojeras, sus ojos estaban azules pálidos, se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, y mientras la veía alejarse lo hacía sin ánimo alguno. "Te ves como cualquiera lo haría después de una larga noche de copas." Le dijo aun más preocupado pero no queriendo demostrarlo de frente. _Los inmortales no se enfermaban._

"Definitivamente no es eso." Selene le respondió, se había vestido pero no se había alcanzado a secar el pelo y lo podía sentir goteando en el suelo así que cogió la toalla y rápidamente se lo secó lo mejor que pudo. "Llevo varios días sin dormir." Nada mas era añadirle a eso que no lo podía hacer porque a cada segundo era bombardeada con multitud de imágenes que de hecho causaban dolor físicamente por la cantidad de información que transmitían para que él entendiera la magnitud de su estado. Aunque esto no se trataba de entender sino mas de haberlo experimentado.

De inmediato sospechó que le estaba escondiendo algo. "Eres una inmortal, un insomnio no debería de hacerte ver tan mal. Nunca creí que te diría esto pero te ves horrible." ¿Qué podía estar escondiéndole? ¿Qué podía estarle causando aquel malestar? "¿Qué está sucediendo en verdad?" Le preguntó y al ella continuar sin responder se dio por vencido, "Creí que íbamos a intentar esto de una amistad…." No iba siquiera a hacer referencia a aquel beso que le había robado o a aquella situación donde obviamente había ido contra sus deseos para hacerle cara a sus responsabilidades.

Corvinus por alguna razón le había pedido que mantuviera en secreto que le había dado de su sangre incluso a Michael, y Selene no tenía mayor problema con ir en contra de sus deseos y dejárselo saber, el problema era que no estaba segura de que su recamara no contara con seguridad instalada. Selene se colocó el dedo índice contra los labios dándole a entender así que no era prudente hablar del asunto, pero que de hecho sí estaba sucediendo algo.

La mera seña que le hizo Selene lo preocupó mas, dio un paso hacia ella pero ella en ese momento no vio su gesto pues se giró yendo hasta su closet, "¿Qué está pasando con los vampiros, porque has estado hablando con ellos constantemente?" le preguntó pues estaba al tanto de las reuniones de más de tres horas que los integrantes del concilio y ella habían tenido. Sospechaba, sospechaba que los hijos de perra le pudieran estar haciendo algo, después de todo hacía un par de meses le habían disparado con una encima y un chip que la hicieron tener hemorragias múltiples.

Entre sus pocas cosas Selene buscó por un saco que estaba segura los Cleaners le habían dado, cuando lo encontró se lo puso sobre la delgada blusa blanca que traía, luego fue por sus botas y mientras lo dirigía afuera le respondió, "Están enojados por lo que hizo Corvinus referente a mis memorias…" le admitió, "La verdad es que ni los traficantes ni yo estamos de acuerdo con que Corvinus quiera dejar a sus hijos vivir después de todo."

"Si, a los lycans la noticia tampoco les ha caído bien." Le contestó siguiéndola y notando como al parecer la luz brillante de los corredores le fastidiaba porque entrecerró los ojos e incluso agachó la cabeza ocultándose de esta, como un vampiro normal lo haría del sol. Al salir de las instalaciones de los Cleaners creyó que se dirigirían a un lugar más público pero no fue así, tras unos momentos esperaban el ascensor que ella misma dirigió hasta el piso superior, el que los dejaba salir de la construcción subterránea. Por primera vez Selene lo iba a acompañar afuera. _Algo estaba mal,_ se dijo viendo que ella buscaba este tipo de privacidad.

Selene caminó con Michael por algo más de doscientos metros y cuando estuvieron rodeados de nada decidió que ahora era prudente hablar. "Después de que la tensión entre ambas razas desapareciera en cuanto a los ataques que ocurrieron Corvinus me hizo llamar." Decidió hacer a un lado la razón por la cual había confiado en ella ciegamente en que lo protegería llegada la hora, "Me ofreció beber su sangre y acepté." Inmediatamente Michael dio un paso hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros. Su cabeza palpitando y su corazón acelerado no por Michael sino por el esfuerzo físico que le había tomado caminar hasta este lugar. _Algo andaba muy mal, _llevaba horas pensando eso, nunca obtener memorias le había dolido tanto.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó alarmado, "¿Qué te hizo?" inmediatamente preguntó no estando seguro de las cosas. ¿Qué significaba que el viejo le diera a beber su sangre? "¿Estás bien, Selene?"

"Estoy bien…" le respondió con poca convicción, "A excepción de la inmensidad de memorias que me golpean a cada segundo y que no me dejan descansar; estoy bien." Le sobre explicó queriendo calmarlo.

"Pero tu…..su sangre…¿Ha cambiado algo? ¿…Por qué?" Se pasó la mano pro el cabello, confundido y no sabiendo que preguntar en sí….no estaba seguro de lo que ese gesto por parte de Corvinus significaba…..

"No sé qué ha cambiado…..Por ahora tan solo estoy interesada en que este dolor de cabeza agudo se acabe para así poder ponerme a pensar en lo que todo esto significa y sus repercusiones."

"¿Qué te dijo él? ¿No será eso una trampa? Quiero decir, por qué te daría de beber a ti…." En más de una ocasión le había dejado claro que no le gustaba como había tomado el asunto de sus hijos en estos siglos….

Le sacudió la cabeza y sintió que el dolor que predecía a una memoria apareció, instantes después se tensó al momentáneamente ver un cielo azul, estaba parada sobre una torre mirando hacia abajo, hacia una población cercana, alguien apareció y dijo algo haciendo su pulso acelerarse, para cuando llegó a donde le dijeron vio a un hombre joven sangrando profundamente y al borde de la muerte, su hijo, William.

Michael vio que Selene entrecerró los ojos experimentando dolor y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros, un segundo después ella abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía obtener memorias, primero habían estado las de Lucian que junto al malestar que había experimentado al ser mordido lo habían dejado vuelto nada. Luego habían estado las de Selene, confusas, llenas de emociones y odio, y también hasta un punto dolorosas hasta que las aprendió a leer. Selene le había explicado que entre más antiguo el inmortal mas memorias tendría y más dolor provocarían al ser transmitidas, si a él le habían dolido las de ella y Lucian no quería ni pensar en lo que debía de dolerle las de Corvinus pues él prácticamente le doblaba en edad a Selene. "Supongo que mis memorias nunca fueron tan dolorosas."

Le sonrió agradecida de verlo preocupado y al mismo tiempo tratando de ser cordial. "Veintiocho años de vida no es mucho."

Michael contraatacó con otro comentario, "Y seiscientos si lo son, y aun así la única persona que se preocupa por ti soy yo." En menos de dos meses la veracidad de ese comentario sería colocada por los pisos por Česlav y Fane al ella ser atacada. Uno la rescataría, el otro vigilaría que nadie la fuera a atacar mientras se recuperaba.

"Sabía que me llamarías."

"Y aún así no me contestaste la primera vez."

"Estaba durmiendo, o mejor dicho, teniendo pesadillas con las memorias." La vida de Corvinus para nada había estado llena de plenitud. O al menos eso no lo demostraba las memorias que había obtenido.

"¿En verdad crees estar bien?" le preguntó de nuevo, "No puedo evitar cuestionarme toda esta situación e incluso a ti."

Selene hizo a un lado su preocupación, "Yo soy la que no puedo dejar de cuestionarte a ti. No sé que te poseyó para quedarte y hacerle pie a los lycans pero eso estuvo bien." Respiró profundo, "Estuvo fuera de lugar querer hacerte venir conmigo. Habría sido un error que lo hicieras."

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Estabas preocupada."

Selene le asintió, no había por qué negarlo. "Sí." Los ojos de Michael pasaron de sus ojos a su boca y su corazón se disparó haciéndola pasar saliva, "Vas en buen camino para convertirte en líder de los lycans." Le dijo llevando de nuevo la atención de ambos donde debía de estar.

El cambio de tema de inmediato desviando su atención del beso que le había robado hacía unos días, "No quiero ser su líder." Le admitió por primera vez. Irrevocablemente le diría lo mismo con el pasar de los años. Y no, no se convertiría en el líder de los lycans pero sí en una de sus autoridades.

"La vida nos lleva a ser participes de cosas que no deseamos."

Michael suspiró, "Dímelo a mí." Hubo silencio de nuevo, "Entonces voluntariamente tomaste de Corvinus sin saber lo que su sangre te causaría, y aún no sabes lo que esta te causó."

"Correcto."

Cosas que había notado era que se sentía débil, estaba susceptible a la luz, su apetito había aumentado, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento los golpeó y no pudo dejar de tiritar. Los inviernos europeos eran fríos y ella los había experimentado. Este como los pasados era frío pero ahora mientras enfundía sus manos en los bolsillos del saco se preguntó confundida si alguna vez había tenido tanto frío como el que tenía ahora o era que solo su mente estaba jugando con ella.

A Michael no le pasó desapercibido el temblor del cuerpo de Selene pero no pensó nada de esto pues después de todo el también estaba temblando, "Te podría calentar si lo quisieras." Inmediatamente en cuanto dijo eso pudo ver una mirada de reconsideración cruzar sus ojos lo que lo sorprendió. Esa mirada fue de un instante pero estuvo ahí.

Estaba a punto de decirle que desde lo sucedido en el apagón había estado reconsiderando las cosas entre ellos cuando a la distancia escuchó pasos aproximándose.

Michael viendo que no tenía tiempo decidió de nuevo encaminar la conversación a lo verdaderamente importante, "Necesitamos saber si la sangre de Corvinus te causó algún cambio." Le dijo antes de ser interrumpidos.

"No quería que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera tú." Le admitió teniendo el tiempo contado. Menos de cinco segundos después un grupo de Cleaners armados apareció. Ella les iba a decir de mala gana que no se iban a escapar pero Michael se le adelantó.

"Estamos tomando aire. Como deben saber estar encerrados es estresante." No iba a tratar a un Cleaner mal cuando podía llegar a necesitar un favor de ellos después. "Volveremos adentro en unos minutos."

"Al señor Corvinus no le gusta nada–"

Michael interrumpió a Samuel, "Corvinus ni siquiera está en las instalaciones y podemos dejar esto entre nosotros."

"Si dejamos pasar esto en unos días tendremos más inmortales haciendo lo mismo y–"

"Déjalo." Selene le dijo a Michael, y empezó a caminar hacia las instalaciones. Un par de minutos después se encontraban de nuevo bajo techo. Selene literalmente se dio contra una pared en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontró de frente con Anna, aparentemente estando a punto de ir en búsqueda de Michael. Ya demasiado tarde era decirle que quería continuar hablando con él.

Los dos próximos días los pasó encerrada y entre memorias incomprensibles y sus propios pensamientos confusos. Los segundos con cada hora quitándole campo a las memorias hasta que estas desaparecieron por completo, y cuando lo hicieron no pudo dejar de pensar en uno de sus tantos problemas, el que era más sencillo de solucionar, la situación con Michael. Tras momentos debatiéndose y pensando en toda la situación que había transcurrido en la última semana, los celos que sentía hacia Anna y las tres lycans, lo ocurrido con su familia, lo ocurrido en la sala de Corvinus tomó una decisión de la cual aún estaba indecisa pero aún así decidió actuar bajo lo que quería. Hacer lo que él le pidió una vez, no sobrepensar las cosas, lo cual era uno de sus grandes problemas. Ahora todo quedaría en las manos de Michael. Mientras hacia su camino se preguntó si estaba siendo egoísta e irresponsable como hacía algo más que una semana él le había dicho, y sí, no necesitaba convencerse a si misma de que no lo estaba siendo. Su final lo más probable era que estuviera cerca, el de Michael también, el de toda la raza inmortal y humana, así que no había mucho por perder. Podía dejar pasar el asunto y arrepentirse después o podía actuar y ver a donde la llevaban las cosas.

Esta vez fue ella quien buscó a Michael y él la sorprendió dirigiéndola por las escaleras al último piso del lugar, donde la oscuridad reinaba.

Metió la mano a su chaqueta y apretó el botón de un dispositivo que había tomado _prestado_ de los gadgets de los Cleaners, este mostraba si habían otro tipo de dispositivos en un radio de trece metros enviando señales y anulaba esta señal por cinco minutos, "He estado pensando lo que podría significar que Corvinus te diera su sangre y–"

"Después." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo, ahora necesitaban hablar de algo más importante y sabiendo que él no era un idiota y que debía de haber arreglado las cosas para obtener un tanto de privacidad decidió ir al punto, "He estado pensando sobre lo ocurrido entre nosotros….. y he reconsiderado las cosas."

"¿Que?" preguntó sintiendo como si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría, "¿Qué quieres decir?" no quería hacerse ilusiones para después descubrir que seguían enredados en la misma telaraña de siempre.

"He estado pensando las cosas y" exhaló, "todo este tiempo he sabido que es una estupidez querer fingir que nada pasó entre nosotros pero lo he hecho por querer buscar el favor de mi raza para conmigo y para contigo. A estas alturas creo que eso es imposible y solo me queda una salida, aceptar la derrota. Y al aceptar esa derrota algunos caminos se abren nuevamente." Lo fijó con la mirada, "Desde que llegamos a este lugar mi misión es estar atenta que no te suceda nada, cuidarte. Y–" ella no era una persona de palabras, "Y la forma de cuidarte ahora es permaneciendo cerca, yo–"

"Selene ve al punto. ¿Has reconsiderado las cosas sobre nuestra relación o–" se detuvo a sí mismo cuando de repente sintió una mano en el mentón que lo sostuvo fuertemente y luego los labios de ella llegaron hasta los suyos, masajeándolo constantemente al besarlo. Tan repentino cambio de eventos lo dejó atónito pero no lo suficiente como para cogerla de la cintura y hacerla separar inmediatamente. "¿Qué diablos?" le preguntó sintiendo enojo surgir por su forma de actuar que para ahora ya ni entendía. "¿Que mierda está pasando? Acaso estas influenciada por las memorias de Corvinus o–"

Selene no se alejó de él aunque pareció que él si quería alejarse de ella, "No. Tan solo…." Las cosas que quería decirle para ella eran imposibles de decir, que lo extrañaba, que quería una ruta de escape, que quería estar con él, que estaba celosa de Anna y de todas a las que se les acercaba, decir todo eso era ridículo y no había siquiera pensado en algo prudente por decir en este momento, se había lanzado de cabezas al momento. Recordaba a su tía pidiéndole que continuara velando por su bienestar y notaba como estaba haciendo lo contrario al ser egoísta con sus sentimientos, "Nuestro tiempo está contado. Tú y yo vamos a morir posiblemente junto toda la raza inmortal." No había comprendido eso hasta que había recordado aquel encuentro con Marcus donde prácticamente salieron victoriosos porque tenían un camión y estaba a punto de amanecer. Pero sobretodo no había pensado eso hasta que él rechazó su pedido de buscar resguardo en otro lugar mientras los lycans y los vampiros se las arreglaban como pudieran. "No quiero arrepentirme de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad…." Pasó saliva en ese momento en que las palabras no le salieron y tomó aire, "Mira, Michael, me conoces, sabes que en cuanto a estos asuntos no sé expresarme. Dijiste que si quisiera podríamos encontrar una forma de estar juntos, si aún lo deseas lo acepto mientras decidamos ser prudentes en cuanto al asunto."

La reacción de Michael fue quedarse mirándola no entendiendo. ¿Por qué venía a cambiar de pensar tan de repente? Si era por lo sucedido en el apagón…solo era cuestión de minutos para que Selene se retractara de todo lo que acababa de decir, "Cuando se trata de ti en verdad no sé donde me encuentro parado." Le contestó alejándose, las manos de ella sobre sus hombros dejándolo ir, sintiendo desespero y aún enojo, ¿se había resistido todo este tiempo más el de la cabaña para salir con estas? No estaba siquiera seguro de querer aceptar su propuesta, no quería más dramas ni disgustos pero sería un idiota al dejar pasar la oportunidad. "¿Quiero regresar contigo? Desgraciadamente sí pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a soportar más idioteces de tu parte. Ya suficientes preocupaciones tengo en mi cabeza sobre los lycans como para aumentarle a mi vida más dramas y disgustos. Estoy mamado de estos últimos meses." Muy al tanto estaba de que lo que estaba diciendo no era exactamente acogerla con los brazos abiertos y ella probablemente sabía que eso era lo que iba a suceder aun así decidió bajarle un poco a su actitud, solo para no sentirse como un resentido, lo cual era. Exhaló, tratando de calmarse, "Si las cosas entre nosotros vuelven a ser como las últimas semanas en la cabaña estaré gustoso a tu lado pero si se tornan complicadas…..No sé, veamos esto como una última oportunidad a ver si las cosas funcionan."

¿Acaso podía culparlo porque tomara esta actitud? Para nada, estaba en todo su derecho después de todo podía ver porque él pensaría que esto era un juego. "De acuerdo…Pero estas al tanto de que las cosas nunca volverán a ser como cuando estuvimos en la cabaña, ¿verdad?"

Podía ser joven pero no era ingenuo, le asintió, "Me refería más a que en las últimas semanas apenas si peleábamos." Le contestó y después miró el reloj.

Selene sabía muy bien lo que su gesto significaba, "Los lycans deben de estar preguntándose qué te has hecho." Le dijo, no queriendo pensar en Anna pero haciéndolo, para ahora ya era inevitable asociarlos a los dos cuando pensaba en él.

Le volvió a asentir. "Mejor subimos de nuevo." Los lycans lo esperaban en menos de dos minutos, Selene lo pasó de lado y él la empezó a seguir escaleras arriba, unos momentos después pensando que esto era lo que había querido, que ella recapacitara, pero no pudiendo ver porque no se encontraba contento, o si lo estaba…..no sabía, todo parecía tan repentino y de la nada que no podía dejar de pensar que esto tan solo le traería más problemas. Por unos momentos continuaron y en cuanto vio que ella posó su mano sobre la puerta que los llevaría a los corredores del piso principal le tomó la muñeca deteniéndola y se le acercó haciéndola retroceder contra el marco de la puerta. "Espera, espera, espera," le dijo acercando su cuerpo al de ella, Selene girándose y desespero de nuevo embargándolo, acercó la nariz hasta la mejilla de ella y así la besó, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, besándola suave y pausadamente, capturando su labio inferior entre los de él y masajeándolo, sintiéndola haciéndolo de la misma manera, ellos pausando y cerrando los ojos mientras retomaban el aliento para proseguir nuevamente, fue un beso largo y lleno de emociones. Después de descansar por unos segundos la volteó a mirar, ella manteniéndole la mirada en la oscuridad de aquellas gradas, la única luz era la que se filtraba por la ventana de vidrio que estaba justo a su derecha, con su pulgar le acarició una mejilla, "Quiero esto, Selene, en verdad lo hago, pero también quiero escuchar que no habrán más problemas y dramas entre nosotros…estoy mamado de eso."

"Michael," Selene le fue a contestar pero él acercó sus labios hasta los de ella nuevamente, ella los esquivó milimétricamente y cuando fue a volver a hablar él se volvió a acercar, Selene cerró los ojos pero no se besaron, por los siguientes segundos tan solo se miraban y cerraban los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía, escuchando el corazón acelerado del otro. Cuando Selene por fin tuvo la cabeza un tanto clara habló, "No puedo prometer nada aparte de que pondré de mi parte para que las cosas funcionen." Prácticamente sus palabras fueron susurradas contra la boca de él.

Michael acercó totalmente su cuerpo contra el de ella, que a la vez estaba presionado contra una pared. Volvió a besarla suavemente, tan solo un roce de labios lento y que era hasta juguetón. En ningún momento ninguno aumentando la intensidad, tan solo disfrutando en la oscuridad como si esta fuera un cómplice nuevamente. Fue ella quien profundizó el beso, quien deslizó su lengua hasta tocarle la boca a Michael, la próxima vez que lo volvió a tocar con esta la lengua de él la recibió tan solo tocándola y no haciendo nada más que volverse a esconder como lo hacia ella. Iba a repetir el movimiento pero Michael se separó, "Estoy loco por ti–"

"Estamos en iguales condiciones entonces." Selene le respondió sin aire y buscando su húmeda boca nuevamente. Sus lenguas masajeándose de una forma que era familiar.

_Ella ni siquiera podía decir textualmente que también estaba loca por él,_ pensó al sentir los brazos de Selene abrazándolo, en el momento olvidando lo que en verdad había querido decirle, 'Estoy loco por ti, pero no pienso aguantarte tus estupideces.' De aquí en adelante no hubieron más palabras, solo besos y caricias. Ella lo presionaba a su cuerpo, le tocaba la espalda, el pecho, lo tomaba del cuello y profundizaba los besos. Sus manos a su vez imposibles de poder dejar quietas, su cara a veces perdidas en su cuello, ella exhalando, la mano de él recorriéndole el costado, deslizándose sin poder hasta su espalda, de nuevo por su costado hasta su hombro para abrazarla nuevamente.

Ambos sabían que se estaban exponiendo demasiado pero en el momento no importándoles. De repente el teléfono de Michael empezó a vibrar en el pantalón de su bolsillo, algo que los hizo sobresaltar a ambos y se detuvieron. No necesitaba buscarlo para saber quién era, Anna, preguntándole porque iba tarde a la reunión. Sus pies de inmediato tocando tierra, _tenía obligaciones._

"Tienes que irte." Selene le dijo sin aliento y pasando saliva difícilmente.

Michael le asintió, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando de nuevo su cara contra la de ella. "Primero tengo que recobrarme." Le susurró y la sintió asintiendo, ninguno se separó. Con los segundos ambos sintiendo como sus pulsos volvían a la normalidad.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Gracias por todas las reviews recibidas y las palabras tan amables que definitivamente suben el ego XD. _


	14. Parte 2: Capítulo 68

_**Capítulo 68 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

En ese momento se encontraba contra una pared recibiendo un beso que literalmente le quitaba el aire. _Deseaba tanto esto como él después de los últimos días, semanas, meses incluso._ Hacía poco más de una semana habían decidió darle a esa relación entre ellos otra oportunidad. Habían empezado con el pie izquierdo pues un día después Corvinus había decidido que él le hablara a los vampiros que no eran guerreros diciéndoles cuál era su punto de vista de como el mundo inmortal debía de funcionar después de haber solucionado el problema de Marcus y William. El viejo había hecho llamar a Selene y esta no gustándole mucho la idea lo había ayudado diciéndole como era de esperarse que se comportara y hablara. Los lycans nada contentos. Una vez adentro de las instalaciones de los vampiros de repente a ella y a Corvinus los habían hecho llamar y él se había apurado a seguirlos solo para un segundo después tener a Selene girándose y en voz baja diciéndole que no podía ir con ella y que era una reunión entre traficantes de muerte y el concilio y su presencia había sido denegada, que se apegara al plan de continuar hablando con los vampiros normales. Michael sabía que a estos se los ganaría fácilmente prometiéndoles paz y comodidades pero que con los que tenía que hablar realmente no lo querían ni siquiera recibir. Horas después había sido él quien se había enfrentado en una pelea verbal con Corvinus y Selene por haberle hecho creer que podría llegar a hablar con el Concilio. Ese había sido tal vez el único traspié. Dos días habían pasado sin hablar, luego se habían encontrado en la sala de vigilancia mientras prestaban el turno y habían hablado sobre nada y todo al mismo tiempo sintiendo la tensión entre ellos. Luego estuvo la madrugada en que él le dijo delante de todo el mundo que la ayudaría en su entrenamiento físico y ella le había asentido dejándolo entrar en el ring. Mas días pasaron tan solo hablando y esta madrugada de nuevo entrenando en una sala llena de inmortales ella había caído totalmente sobre él y al ambos mirarse a los ojos en dicha posición habían sentido intensamente el momento. Selene se había hecho a un lado rápidamente, Michael se había levantado y después la había ayudado a colocarse en pie, de paso sintiendo las miradas de desaprobación de ambas razas sobre ellos. Hacía un momento había estado pasando por la bodega de los Cleaners cuando de repente una puerta se abrió y fue halada primero hacia dentro, un instante después la puerta se cerró y de inmediato su cuerpo fue aventado contra una pared, otro cuerpo fuerte inmediatamente cubriéndola y besándola bruscamente.

Eran besos fuertes y ardientes los que llevaban un par de minutos dándose, no el tipo de besos que uno se daría ante la presencia de otra persona pero por lo mismo de la situación a ninguno le interesaba. Michael sintió que Selene se iba a retirar y la cogió duro de la cara no dejándola, profundizó aún más el beso y la sintió respondiendo, halándolo del cuello y acercando su cuerpo más al de él.

Cuando por fin la necesidad de respirar llegó se retiraron pero no se soltaron. Sí él la abrazaba fuertemente ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, devolviéndole el mismo sentimiento de desespero, alivio y afán. Más que algún otro sentimiento en el momento lo que estaban experimentando era necesidad. _La necesitaba así,_ queriéndolo, correspondiéndole, necesitándolo tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. _¿A Selene no le importaba que tan lejos había llegado con otras? ¿Se lo había perdonado todo?_ No por primera vez se encontró preguntándose, también preguntándose qué tanto desaprobaba su único encuentro con Anna o con el de las lycans con las que estuvo en Cuba. No quiso preguntar o traer el tema, no aún cuando todavía estaban caminando sobre las bases de esta oportunidad. No quería derrumbarlas desde el principio. "He extrañado besarte." Le admitió de nuevo buscando sus labios y esta vez tan solo apoyándolos juntos por unos segundos. En cuanto se separó sintió el cuerpo de ella perdiendo toda la tensión y él hizo lo mismo, tensión del beso fuerte y abrumador que se habían estado dando.

Ella lo había extrañado también. Sintió la nariz de él rozándole la mejilla tal y como lo hacía en la cabaña y tal como lo hacía en la cabaña ella buscó la mejilla de él y le dejó un beso, beso que en la cabaña había querido que transmitiera su cariño por él, ahora quería que transmitiera que quería que las cosas funcionaran, "Lo siento." Decidió traer el tema de una vez, sentía toda la situación con Česlav y lo que esta había desbordado.

Sin más palabras Michael sabía a qué se refería, de inmediato buscó sus ojos, habían tenido pláticas en esta semana pero nada sobre ellos, solo sobre la situación entre las razas pues habían quedado de ser prudentes y momentos de privacidad serían muy pocos los que obtendrían de aquí en adelante. "¿Por qué lo besaste?" decidió preguntarle, tomar el toro por los cuernos ahora que sabía que obtendría respuestas, "¿Por qué te dejaste morder?"

Sabía que las preguntas volverían y que la incomodarían pero esto era algo que había que dejar en claro de una vez. Selene miró alrededor de la bodega deseando que hubiera un par de asientos pero no, solo habían estantes tras estantes. Ambos en ese momento se alejaron físicamente y Selene se enderezó dejando la pared, "Al principio me tomó por sorpresa." Aunque besarse era algo que ellos siempre terminaban haciendo a la larga aquella vez ni siquiera había pensado en eso ni siquiera el día en que supo que Česlav acababa de llegar a las instalaciones. Y cuando el momento llegó la sorprendió porque ella aún tenía presente a Michael. "Había sangre y quería que fueras tú….Cuando me mordió volví a la realidad, tu no podrías hacer algo así."

Había estado pensando en él, ¿esa era su excusa? Por ser la misma Selene que no sabía cómo tratar con la gente lo dejó pasar. Podía decirle algo peor como que había querido recordar viejos tiempos pero que luego había recordado que él existía. Michael la miró, había tanto que quería preguntarle pero sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, "¿Por qué reaccioné peor cuando vi que te mordió que cuando los vi besándose?"

Selene bajó la vista apenada por un momento y luego lo volvió a mirar, "Tu y yo hemos compartimos sangre y aunque para mi raza no es algo del otro mundo para los lycans en sus inicios es importante." Para su raza era tan solo otra forma de erotismo y de goce, "No tuve eso en consideración cuando te induje en esa parte de la inmortalidad."

Michael le asintió, "Entonces lo del mito–"

"Aún creo que es un mito."

Michael le volvió a asentir, ahora pensando en que él había estado tonto por ella desde el primer momento, no había habido necesidad de intercambiar sangre para eso, "Cuando lo vi mordiéndote rugí….el lycan que estaba conmigo dijo que mi reacción se debía a que en mi mente ya te había marcado como mi pareja….¿es eso cierto?"

Esa pregunta la incomodó más, "Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta por ti." Eso le tocaba a él solo, no todo sobre sus formas de pensar y actuar como razas estaba escrito en un manual.

Comprendió muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo, era algo personal que sólo él sabría. Y lo sabía, así las cosas entre ellos aún no estuvieran bien la continuaba sintiendo suya, "La posesividad lycan–"

"Creo que ya nos dimos cuenta que existe." Le contestó, "Hay algunas cosas que no sabré responderte, Michael, yo apenas estoy al tanto de la parte emocional/racional de mi propia raza como para estar al tanto de la tuya." Lo miró, "Y estoy al tanto de que no debí de haber dejado que nada sucediera entre nosotros sin que antes tú te dieras cuenta de esas cosas."

Si no confiara tanto en ella creería que sus motivos habían sido sombríos pero esa confianza estaba regresando, aunque una parte desconfiada y herida a veces se preguntaba por su cambio tan repentino de parecer, justo después de que Corvinus obtuviera sus memorias y cuando ya no era de utilidad para el viejo, "Siempre me ha gustado más el conocimiento empírico." Ella le asintió, "¿Por qué Česlav te mordió así como así?"

"Costumbre." Le respondió. Luego quiso explicar con detalle pero todo lo que se le venía a la mente eran cosas que en vez de ayudarla la dejarían peor parada, "Era algo que–" cuando él la interrumpió silenciosamente agradeció porque no quisiera detalles.

"No volverá a suceder, ¿verdad?" no quería escucharle decir que eso había sido normal entre ellos cuando estaban en la relación, por ahora no quería saber nada de sus siglos juntos.

"No." Le contestó con sinceridad y mirándolo a los ojos.

Mantenerle la mirada hizo que todos sus sentidos se dispararan y tal vez idiotamente en ese momento dejó todos los rencores y molestias que aún tenía acumuladas contra ella. Lentamente dio los cuatro pasos que los separaban y colocó sus manos en su cintura, lentamente acercó su cara y la vio cerrando los ojos, apoyó su frente contra la de ella. "Las cosas no están nada bien entre nosotros Selene pero si ponemos de nuestra parte…."

Le asintió sin saber que más decirle, "Como tu yo también estoy harta de no podernos llevar bien."

Michael se preguntó por qué ella no había tomado peor sus escenas de celos y lo que le había dicho en estas, la conocía, habían cosas que creía consideraría imperdonables así fuera ella a quien culpar. Lo pensó por unos momentos y después lo dijo, "En una relación verdadera en algún punto ambos participantes saldrán heridos y herirán al otro." O sea, estaban lejos de haber tenido su última pelea, si continuaban juntos muchas más se vendrían.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, quería decirle que no quería oír rumores sobre él o Anna u otras pero no lo hizo, de todas formas no creía que él fuera de esa clase de hombre. "Lo sé."

Michael sabía que su falta de palabras no se debía al desinterés sino que ella no sabía cómo aproximarse a él en esos momentos más emocionales, "¿Qué te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva? Pongamos este episodio detrás de nosotros…." él no penaría mucho en el error de ella y ella olvidaría los suyos y su posesividad.

Selene le asintió dudando que eso fuera enteramente posible pero no se lo dijo, "En teoría ese sería un buen primer paso."

Se besaron, ambos sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos para tener que dejar el lugar, ninguno de los dos podía darse el gusto de desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

Selene quiso concentrarse en ese beso por unos segundos, dejar a un lado ese nuevo trato un tanto inconveniente. Y por más que intentó no pudo…despegó sus labios de los de él, "¿Qué sucedió en verdad con Anna y esas lycans de Cuba?" le preguntó esta vez, no reclamándole sino queriéndolo saber. Ella entendía que ellos dos en aquel momento no habían tenido nada y él podía hacer y deshacer con quien quisiera…

Michael la fijó con la mirada, sintiéndose incomodo, "Yo um….me acosté con Anna y después con una de las lycans. Sé que los rumores apuntan a otra cosa pero eso fue lo que sucedió." No se sentía culpable, después de todo la misma Selene le había dado a entender que se entretuviera….se sentía extraño. Selene se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, no podía ver molestia o enojo en ella sino curiosidad, remojándose los labios le contó sin detalles y apenado lo que había sucedido en sí, "Bien sabes que no significaron nada." Le susurró apegándose a que su interés no venía de la curiosidad erótica de aquel momento sino más bien a lo que el momento había significado emocionalmente.

"Tú y Anna aún–"

Inmediatamente la interrumpió negando con la cabeza, "Fue cosa de solo una vez."

Selene no le dijo nada, asumiendo que si el tal Edward en verdad tenía algo con Anna había pasado por alto su desliz con el híbrido. "Bien." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle al verlo apenado y sonrojado. Aunque suponía que a la hora de haber estado con la lycan joven o con Anna no había estado nada de apenado, la situación fuese la que fuese.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 69 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Entre los vampiros no existía ningún secretismo en cuanto a Marcus no ser partidario ni de Amelia ni de Viktor, ni de los traficantes de muerte." Fane se encontraba explicándole a los tres lycans presentes. Se encontraban en una reunión, una vez más sopesando a Marcus. En la sala por parte de los vampiros solo se encontraban sus manos derechas, Česlav , Titov y Raphael por parte del concilio. Khan y Elise también deberían de estar aquí pero por ser traficantes de muerte y no querer aumentar las tensiones decidió hacerlos a un lado a último momento. Aunque en realidad habían tres traficantes en la sala pues él, Titov y Česlav aun se consideraban unos. Y luego estaba Selene. ¿Lo que haría la suma de los traficantes seis? "Sólo los tres Mayores estaban al tanto de las causas del distanciamiento." Les explicó. Por parte de los lycans se encontraba Anna, August, Herbert y Michael y hasta ahora la reunión no había contado con repentinas exaltaciones como siempre solía ocurrir cuando no estaban siendo supervisados por Corvinus. "Marcus tenía sus partidarios pero no los tomaba en cuenta, seguramente sabiendo que Viktor y Amelia contaban con el mayor número de aliados lo que le impediría retaliación alguna. Claro, esto último tan solo son conjeturas a las que hemos llegado en los últimos meses así que no se debe tomar como algo certero."

Raphael decidió continuar donde Fane lo dejó, después de todo si se iban a aliar con los lycans contra Marcus estos necesitaban saber todo, "Una cosa sí sabíamos, a Marcus le importaba en lo más mínimo la guerra. Cuando estaba despierto sólo servía para ayudar a llevar los asuntos del coven, nada más."

Michael recordaba una conversación de este tipo que Selene le había dado, en el último siglo Amelia había empezado a actuar como Marcus. Después de las guerras mundiales y la caída de la bolsa en el veintinueve había preferido prestarle mayor atención al desenvolvimiento económico del coven y a los desarrollos tecnológicos del mundo humano que sin dudas habían ayudado a los vampiros como sociedad e individualmente. La única diferencia era que Amelia nunca había dejado la guerra completamente de lado. Con Viktor –si hubiera tenido otra oportunidad de reinar– las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, primero la guerra, después el resto.

"Para todos ahora es obvio porque Marcus no se llevaba con Viktor y Amelia." Estos habían encarcelado a William.

En esta reunión estaban tratando de meterse en la cabeza de Marcus, ver porque estaba acabando con todos los inmortales que encontraba a su paso mientras buscaba a Selene en todos los rincones del mundo. "Hemos estado basando todo en la creencia de que hay otra razón para la que Marcus quiere liberar a William, ¿y si no la hay? ¿Si tan solo lo hace por su sentimiento de fraternidad y culpa?" Titov preguntó.

"_¡Debe de haber algo más!_" la mayoría de la gente en la sala le respondió.

Michael se sentía frustrado, ya habían pensado en toda infinidad de razones para que Marcus quisiera liberar a William sabiendo el daño que le haría a la humanidad en el proceso pero no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión, "Lo que sea, no podemos continuar con los brazos cruzados mientras sigue causando destrucción entre los humanos."

"Aparentemente eso es lo que tenemos que hacer hasta que a Corvinus le dé la gana de decirnos donde está William." Fane le contestó.

"O hasta que alguien hable de más y Marcus se aparezca aquí buscando a Selene." Anna añadió.

"Eso sería algo bueno, nos daría una forma más fácil y plausible de acabarlo." Česlav añadió su punto de vista. Se metería a la boca del lobo, dudaba que Marcus fuera tan idiota.

"¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de la locación de la prisión?" Herbert le preguntó a Selene.

Selene le alzó una ceja, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que el coch….el lycan la había tuteado pero tras unos segundos donde los vampiros parecieron pensar lo mismo lo dejó pasar, "Según las cuentas de Tanis tendría seis o siete años cuando se acabó la construcción. Michael," lo volteó a mirar, la persona más joven entre ellos, cada uno era por lo menos cuatro siglos mayor que él, "¿recuerdas algo de cuando tenías siete años?" le preguntó para hacer ver su punto, para que dejaran de creer que como Corvinus escondía la locación.

"No." Obviamente tenía recuerdos de su niñez pero no sabía de qué edad.

"¿Por qué no nos das voluntariamente de tu sangre para así ver si algunos de nosotros puede ver la locación en tus recuerdos?" Fane le volvió a insistir, hacía casi dos semanas Corvinus categóricamente se había negado a que bebieran de ella. Y todos los vampiros sabían que Česlav había probado su sangre millones de veces e incluso hacia un par de semanas, pero este se negaba a que hubiera visto algo sospechoso.

"Primero, porque ninguno aquí es capaz de controlar los recuerdos. Segundo, esto probablemente está siendo grabado y Corvinus se dará cuenta en un par de horas que hemos estado conspirando contra sus deseos."

"Nunca fuiste alguien de seguir reglas, Selene." Česlav decidió intervenir. Queriendo hacerla preocupar por el hecho de que verían algo mucho más comprometedor.

Después de haber bebido de Corvinus mucho menos podía darle de beber a los vampiros de ella y así pasar sus memorias y la fuerza que el viejo supuestamente le había otorgado, en ese momento vio que esa había sido la forma de Corvinus asegurarse de que nadie se pudiera enterar del paradero de su hijo sin que ella primero se preocupara de hacer mas fuerte a sus enemigos, así esa fuerza aún no se hubiera manifestado. _Viejo manipulador._ "La gente cambia." Le respondió, después de todo él también había cambiado con ella aunque no lo podía culpar. Suponía que la humanidad de Michael se le había pegado un tanto como para hacerle creer que Česlav comprendería las razones que la llevaron a actuar de la forma que lo hizo. Ahora cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra sentía como si estuviera a punto de chantajearla o clavarle el puñal por la espalda.

"¿O es que temes que nos demos cuenta de algo más?" Česlav le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Sí….." Fane le contestó no perdiendo la oportunidad. "Te conozco Selene, antes no te hubieras negado a dar tu sangre para ayudarnos. Te revolcaste con el híbrido, ¿cierto?" le volvió a preguntar por la millonésima vez. Fane no estaba seguro qué tanto Česlav había obtenido de las memorias de Selene y este cada vez que le preguntaban tan solo sonreía con molestia y se encogía de hombros.

Anna giró los ojos y estaba a punto de decirles que ese tipo de cosas las podían tratar en sus reuniones privadas entre vampiros pero no tuvo oportunidad, escuchó la voz de Selene.

Selene exhaló, de reojo vio a Michael que iba a hablar y le levantó la mano para que se callara, "_¿Y qué si lo hice?_" le preguntó desafiantemente, recordando cuando Michael había contestado algo similar en su presencia.

_¿No le había dicho que tenían que ser cuidadosos y ahora salía con estas?_ Michael se preguntó preocupado, esperando a ver lo que su admisión causaba. Raphael pareció genuinamente preocupado por lo que escuchó, _¿Por qué preocupado y no mas asqueado?_ Česlav tan solo le subió las cejas a Selene pero pudo ver que no le sorprendía nada lo que había escuchado, en vez de eso se llevó el vaso de sangre a los labios y se recostó en el asiento, como quien se preparaba a ser entretenido. Fane estaba balbuceando silenciosamente, hasta que por fin pareció retomar el aplomo y poder decir algo, "_¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo estás admitiendo?_" este preguntó entre aterrado, asqueado y preocupado.

Selene lo fijó maliciosamente con su mirada, "No estoy admitiendo nada, y mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia."

"Lo es cuando los vampiros allá afuera querrán que–"

"Pongamos los puntos sobre las íes," Selene le dijo, "A la mayoría de los vampiros no les importa lo que haya hecho o no con Michael, así como no les importa saber que la hija de Viktor se tiró a Lucian hace más de seis siglos y que por eso comenzó la guerra. A la mayoría solo les interesa que este problema tan solo se arregle para volver a sus vidas hedonistas. A los únicos que todo esto les interesa es a los traficantes de muerte, y adivina que–"

"Selene, Fane," Raphael la interrumpió antes de que continuara, "este no es el motivo por el que estamos reunidos hoy aquí." Selene sabía muy bien que tenía la razón de lo que hablaba, pero no sabía que una fracción de los vampiros había decidido perdonarle sus actos y apoyarla con tal de que ayudara a que su 'mundo hedonista' volviera a ser el de antes. Hablar de más en ese momento podía ser un error. "Creo que estamos aburriendo a nuestros aliados lycans con esta patética discusión." Los lycans se encontraban callados, pero podía ver que a unos de estos tampoco les gustaba que ella se pudiera haber metido con Michael. Lo verían como si lo hubiera seducido para que se colocara de su lado, y si esa era la razón tenía que felicitarla secretamente. El híbrido, por más abominación que fuera era un aliado perfecto.

"¡No, déjalos que continúen!" Česlav le dijo burlándose de la situación, su actitud ajena incluso así mismo, su excusa tal vez era que al final Selene no había hecho más que burlarse en la cara de Fane.

"No me interesa su vida sexual cuando nuestras vidas están en peligro. Llevamos meses escondiéndonos como ladrones y no sé ustedes pero ya estoy cansado de esto." Raphael sabía que su propia participación en todo esto estaba lejos de ser noble. Pero sabía que su supervivencia dependía de elegir el mejor bando, y ese no era con los traficantes de muerte.

"¿Están cansados de esconderse como ladrones?" Herbert le preguntó lleno de ironía. "Se está quejando porque lleva cuatro meses en tan cómodas instalaciones," se burló de él, "_¡¿Cuando nosotros llevamos siglos viviendo en la miseria?_"

Por primera vez Michael agradeció la discusión entre las razas que vendría. Aunque al tanto que Fane no olvidaría tan fácilmente las palabras de Selene, y que Selene no se dejaría presionar más por los vampiros. Se levantó del asiento inmediatamente llamando la atención de August mientras Anna y Herbert continuaban discutiendo con dicho vampiro, "Me voy. Si deciden volver al tema original y dejar de pelearse llámenme." Les dijo marchándose y sabiendo que había llamado la atención. Selene no lo necesitaba para defender su honor, si algo estaba claro era eso.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 70 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

En cuanto escuchó la propuesta de Raphael se tensó, "¿Cómo?" le preguntó como si hubiera escuchado mal.

Sabiendo lo que le preocupaba le explicó, "No te preocupes, Corvinus nos proveyó de esta sala sin dispositivos de vigilancia por los próximos veinte minutos. Suficiente para hablar lo que necesitamos." Continuó explicando, "Contarás con todo mi apoyo económico, y el de los vampiros que están más que interesados en que esta guerra se termine." Le dijo, y como se lo habían avisado aquellos que habían vivido con ella en Ordoghaz no pudo ver su reacción, la enmascaró. Había creído que por lo menos se contentaría con saber que no estaba sola, "Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, y con la palabra de que no serás traicionada y tus errores perdonados." En esto se diferenciaba de la propuesta de los traficantes de muerte.

Selene estudió a Raphael por un momento, la verdad era que no sabía mucho de él, había sido uno de los representantes de uno de los covens de Europa pero más no sabía. "Más que dinero se necesita gente que sepa dar la cara, gente que no se escude tras de otros." En este caso no veía que era lo que estos vampiros deseaban, ciertamente no serían nada ni podría hacer nada si era atacados. "Un grupo de hedonistas no tiene valor alguno ante mis ojos."

"Tu desprecio hacia tu propia raza no te va a ayudar." Entendía lo que le decía, pero también se sorprendía que no se notara agradecida en lo más mínimo, y ni sabía porque se sorprendía, todos los traficantes de muerte estaban cortados con la misma tijera, siempre creyéndose superiores a los demás, diciéndoles que eran unos elitistas y unos juerguistas cuando la mayoría de estos participaban de actividades similares solo que no tan activamente.

"Si pretenden apoyarme se necesita más que las ganas y el poder. Para obtener lo que desean van a tener que luchar por ello, se van a tener que atollar de sangre pues no tengo guerreros de mi parte, así que si me van a apoyar van a tener que convertirse en guerreros…" O al menos en carnada, fue lo que no dijo.

Raphael decidió dejar el tema por un momento, "En mi mente no hay duda que en cuanto se solucione el problema de William y Marcus las cosas se volverán a poner duras entre las razas, y ahí estará Corvinus, haciendo lo que no pudo hacer siglos atrás cuando sus hijos empezaron con todo esto. Nos va a querer manejar con el dedo meñique y nos impondrá paz. Hasta ahí no encuentro ningún problema ni yo, ni la gente a la que represento. El problema surgirá cuando los traficantes de muerte se quieran tomar el poder y continuar las cosas donde quedaron. Nos arrastraran con ellos de nuevo y simplemente no lo queremos. ¿Qué hará Corvinus durante todo esto? ¿Cuándo nos estemos dando la espalda los unos con los otros? Nos mandará a matar, y habrá que escoger; él o los traficantes de muerte, y _definitivamente_ no quiero que se me asocie con los traficantes cuando eso suceda." Corvinus tendría lycans de su parte, los traficantes serían muy pocos.

"_¡Los protegimos por siglos!_" Selene le interrumpió indignada, notando una vez más cuan mal agradecidos eran estos vampiros.

"¡Ah! ya no eres una traficante de muerte así que sácate eso de tu cabeza. Ahora los traficantes van _por tu cabeza_ y la del híbrido. Llegada la hora no les importará que hayas servido en sus filas por más de seis siglos, que hayas ayudado a entrenar a algunos de ellos, que fueras una de las mejores traficantes. Dime, ¿Crees que Kahn no te está odiando en este momento? ¿Crees que Česlav pensará en todo lo que han compartido antes de atacarte? ¿Qué Fane no te dará una puñalada por la espalda? ¿Qué Giorganna, Elise y Zack no tendrán un plan para trabajar en conjunto en tu contra?" En su actitud testaruda vio que encontraba la verdad en sus palabras pero que aún así no lo admitiría, "Ya no eres uno de ellos. Así como no lo son los dos puñados de traficantes en estas instalaciones que desean dejar la vida que llevan. Saben lo que les sucederá si se revelan ante Corvinus y no desean morir."

Dudaba que hubieran traficantes de su parte, e incluso si los había esos aún leales a su antiguo régimen los matarían, "Si hay algo que todo traficante de muerte sabe incluso antes de empezar el entrenamiento básico es que va a morir."

"No todos tus _ex_compañeros son suicidas como tú. Y aparentemente su fidelidad por el coven tampoco es tan inquebrantable….el mismo caso tuyo." Él en verdad no sabía porque ella le hablaba tan orgullosamente después de todo _había_ traicionado a su raza, "¿Por qué te sorprendes de que hayan otros de _tu clase_ que quieran cambiar bandos como tú lo hiciste?" Cuando decía _tu clase_ se refería a los malditos traficantes y su sentimiento de superioridad sobre todos aquellos que no fueran guerreros.

"Nunca cambié de bandos." Le respondió. Simplemente se había adaptado a la existencia de otro ser para su supervivencia, los vampiros no la hubieran aceptado de nuevo si no estuviera pasando todo esto con Marcus. A decir verdad, ella ya no era indispensable para nada, Corvinus ya había obtenido sus memorias, ya no la necesitaba…..y en vez de desaparecerla le había dado de beber de él para que protegiera a Michael, aparentemente.

_Cualquier cosa que quisiera pensar,_ se dijo, "Me pidieron que te entregara esto," le dijo extendiéndole un folder.

Selene lo tomó sin muchas ganas, y vio varios nombres familiares en una lista de veinte o más renglones, todos traficantes de muerte o a un paso de terminar su entrenamiento. "Déjeme adivinar, Corvinus está detrás de todo esto…." Le dijo con ironía, _¿si ya Corvinus sabía de sus intenciones para qué diablos la necesitaban a ella?_

Le asintió, "Son todos los traficantes que estarán de nuestro lado….._Al menos_ los de estas instalaciones." La vio volviendo a mirar la lista, habían más traficantes en otros lugares, escondiéndose como ellos, "¿Tenemos un trato?" preguntó extendiendo su mano.

¿Cuáles eran los planes verdaderos de Corvinus? Le parecía sospechoso que supiera que quería asesinar a sus hijos y aun así la incluyera en cosas como esta….era claramente una distracción. "No todavía." Selene le contestó dejándole la mano estirada.

"¿Qué más necesitas?" le preguntó contrariado.

"Voy a hablar con Michael sobre esto." Le dijo tras pensarlo por unos segundos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?" esto era algo que no se había visto venir.

"Es mi único aliado, y si pensamos unirnos a él y a los lycans es mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando de una vez a tratar con ellos." Le dijo, pero muy bien sabiendo que sus palabras iban de labios para afuera, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de tratar con los lycans.

Raphael y sus compañeros no pensaban tener más que el trato necesario con los lycans por eso tuvo que pensarlo antes de decir algo más. _Suponía que tendrían que aprender más de tolerancia,_ "Está bien." Le dijo levantándose del asiento, "Pero recuerda, los otros vampiros no se pueden dar cuenta de esto." Se fue hacia la puerta, "Avísame cuando el híbrido haya decidido."

Selene lo vio marchándose mientras caía en cuanta que su último comentario iba dirigido a que ahora Michael tomaba las decisiones por ella. "Mierda."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 71 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Yo tengo una pregunta." Česlav dijo en cuanto la reunión se acabó y todos estaban a punto de levantarse de sus asientos, "Lucian embarazó a Sonja relativamente fácil, ¿cierto?"

Todo el mundo lo volteó a mirar un tanto sorprendido pues de la nada había salido con esto. "Teniendo en cuenta como es de difícil para los inmortales reproducirse, sí." Stephen, uno de los pocos lycans que habían estado vivos por esa época contestó.

"¿Cómo pasó?" preguntó y vio al estúpido híbrido sacudiéndole la cabeza por su pregunta mal hecha, "Quiero decir," se corrigió, "¿sucedió porque Sonja era hija de uno de los mayores y su fuerza era mayor, o fue por Lucian ser el primer lycan que podía cambiar a voluntad…?" Nadie le contestó, aparentemente todos teniendo las mismas dudas que él, "¿Híbrido?" le preguntó, "creí que eras médico…." Si alguien sabía la respuesta debía de ser él.

"Para tener una respuesta certera primero se tendrían que hacer estudios en cuanto al caso." Le contestó. "Deberías llamar a la gente de Ziodex, de pronto y te pueden ayudar…." De hecho a él le gustaría hacer varios tipos de estudios para comprender no solo su anatomía sino también la del resto de inmortales pero para eso se necesitaban laboratorios y conocimientos. Aquí habían laboratorios, pero para pruebas básicas, y los conocimientos, bueno, por eso quería aprender.

Las comunicaciones con el grupo Ziodex se habían prácticamente terminado desde que llegaron a este lugar por seguridad de que no fueran a ser encontrados más fácilmente por Marcus aunque eso no quitaba que sus billeteras se siguieran llenando. Además, Ziodex estaba para beneficiarse económicamente, no para hacer pruebas que la mayoría de los vampiros desaprobarían. Pero en los últimos días habían empezado a surgir cuestionamientos entre los traficante de muerte, si se lograba la paz que detendría que en unos cien o doscientos años las relaciones interraciales se empezaran a dar, si la reproducción era tan fácil como con Lucian y Sonja los inmortales de una sola raza serían cada vez menos mientras la de híbridos aumentaba…._abominaciones._ Aunque por el otro lado habían dudas de si ese engendro sería en verdad híbrido o tan sólo tomaría la raza de su madre.

"Si la vampira no quedó embarazada del híbrido creo que no deberías de preocuparte por una mezcla de especies." Esta vez fue Herbert quien habló, le disgustaban profundamente estos vampiros. Saber que habían matado cientos de lycans y que no iban a obtener su merecido lo llenaban de rencores.

Česlav vio como el perro lo tuteo y lo quiso atravesar con su daga pero se contuvo, notando como también los lycans parecían estar en contra del híbrido y Selene, aunque eso era de esperarse. Como les debía doler que el puto híbrido estuviera pegado del culo de una de las mayores genocidas de su raza, era irónicamente agradable aquel pensamiento. "Consideraría que sería mucho más fácil embarazar a una lycan que a una vampira." Después de todo un estudio de hacía un par de siglos había demostrado que la tasa de natalidad entre los lycans era veinte veces mayor que en su propia raza. "Van Anna, las tres perras lycans de Cuba y me imagino que otras," dijo buscando hacer enojar al lycan, "tal vez no deberíamos preocuparnos de una proliferación de su cochina especie. Al parecer no es tan fácil como lo temíamos."

A él le importaba un carajo lo que Česlav dijera pero Michael podía ver que su provocación estaba surgiendo efecto en Herbert y decidió interrumpir antes de que las cosas se fueran a la mierda, "Eso tan solo el tiempo lo dirá." Le contestó con ironía al vampiro y antes de que este lo fuera a interrumpir se giró hacia los lycans, "Anna planeó una reunión en unas horas, será mejor que con antelación nos demos cuenta de qué es de lo que quiere hablar."

Viendo que el híbrido prácticamente había esquivado toda discusión Česlav se levantó y con los vampiros empezó a dejar la sala.

Selene se colocó en pie y desde su lugar en la mesa vio como la sala se empezó a vaciar poco a poco. "Michael," Selene lo llamó, antes de que él se fuera a marchar con los lycans. Inmediatamente vio que no solo él se giró al escuchar su nombre ser llamado, la mayoría de los inmortales también voltearon a mirar, demostrando que les daba interés ver para que lo llamaba. "Será cosa de un minuto." Le dijo en cuanto vio que Herbert le fue a decir algo, probablemente que se tenían que apurar cosa que ella sabía no era verdad. El día anterior en lo poco y nada que cruzó palabras con Michael en la sala de entrenamiento él le había dicho que hoy habría una reunión con los lycans sobre cómo se establecería el ranking entre los guerreros. Selene sabía que Michael solo había hecho su comentario de reunirse de antemano con Anna porque quería rehuirle a la discusión que Česlav quería provocar, o eso quería creer.

Michael se detuvo un tanto sorprendido de que lo llamara pues por ahora estaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos, y esto era ir de frente. Le asintió a Herbert considerando marcharse con ellos pero sabía que en esta sala podían desactivar las cámaras y micrófonos y si ella le pedía quedarse era para decirle algo importante. "Me encontraré con ustedes en un momento." Le dijo al lycan que se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Michael le mantuvo la mirada sabiendo que lo estaban juzgando, "¿Qué esperan?" le preguntó, no era de él dar órdenes y aún se le dificultaba pero le había dicho de buena forma que les diera privacidad y el lycan aun seguía presente. Vio las mandíbulas de este cerrándose y después asintiendo y marchándose a regañadientes. Como también lo hacían los vampiros. La única diferencia era que los lycans después le preguntarían qué quería Selene y si era prudente y estrictamente profesional se los diría, los vampiros le preguntarían a ella de que hablaron y no obtendrían respuesta alguna.

Después de que se cerraron las puertas y quedaron solos Selene lo guió hasta la sala contigua donde en cuanto llegaron la vio acercándose al escritorio e inclinándose sobre este para de un botón apagar las cámaras. Sus ojos inmediatamente yendo a parar a su trasero y de inmediato ansias se esparcieron por él.

Selene se empezó a enderezar para sentir una mano posándose sobre su cintura, para cuando estuvo completamente derecha pudo sentir la respiración de él moviéndole uno que otro mechón de cabello, pasando saliva sintió su abdomen contrayéndose y estaba a punto de girarse cuando sintió la yema de los dedos de él haciéndole el cabello a un lado y un segundo después sintió respiración contra su cuello y labios trazando un recorrido que la hizo estremecer. A ciencia cierta ninguno de los dos sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, hablaban pero esas conversaciones eran rígidas y tensas, establecidas por los parámetros de cómo se esperaba ellos se comportaran, habían tenido uno que otro momento pero incluso en estos la barrera entre ellos siendo sentida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, _este definitivamente no era el lugar para este tipo de cosas_.

Aunque estaba proveyendo este acercamiento también estaba al tanto de que no debía de estarlo haciendo. Hacía días no la tocaba, desde que se habían reunido en aquella bodega. Y aunque a veces pensaba que era ridículo de su parte querer darle otra oportunidad al momento nada mas era visualizar su rostro y un roce de labios para querer cambiar de decisión, ese indecisión que tenía usualmente lo dejaba ansioso y molesto.

Selene se remojó los labios y lentamente se dio la vuelta, las manos de él suavemente moviéndose de sus brazos a su cintura, "Esto no es para lo que te pedí que te quedaras."

Se preguntó si ella alguna vez dejaría sus responsabilidades a un lado tan solo por compartir un momento de intimidad con él. Pero no, ella no las dejaría aun si también lo deseara. "Lo sé….." le dijo pasando saliva. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Michael sintió una de las manos de ella apretándolo de su bícep. Luego la mirada de ella bajó a sus labios y la vio remojándose los propios. Sin poderlo evitar también se remojó los suyos y fue ella quien llevó su cara a la de él, la mirada a mitad de camino cambiando de sus labios a sus ojos.

Selene cerró los ojos y empezó a masajear suavemente los labios de Michael, él masajeándoselos de vuelta y de pronto sintió una mano cálida viniendo a parar a su cara a sostenerla, ella a s vez dejó su bícep y apoyó sus manos en sus costados por unos segundos y después a medida que el beso se profundizaba lo abrazó.

Su respiración agitada contra su mejilla, el palpitar de su corazón que lo podía sentir a través de su pecho, los cortos roces de su suave y húmeda lengua, sus labios carnosos, el beso lento, su propio estado agitado, todo conllevó a que ambos tuvieran que romper el beso varios segundos después, ambos despegándose porque lo tenían que hacer. Michael tomó aliento mientras se fijaba en la cara de ella, respirando agitada y aun con los ojos cerrados, un peso en el estomago inmediatamente golpeándolo y más calor esparciéndose por su cuerpo. Al ella sentirlo inmediatamente también abrió los ojos mirándolo desconcertada. "Aun tienes un efecto en mí." En vez de tenerla asintiendo mudamente sin saber que contestar la vio considerándolo.

"Es mutuo." Le respondió susurrando de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Michael no quería saltar a conclusiones, decirle que las cosas no estaban funcionando, que quería algo más que tener que esconderse pero decidió dar un plazo de dos semanas para ver a donde las cosas los llevaban. Esta vez fue él quien buscó el beso, tan solo una presión de labios antes de alejarse, "Sentémonos." Le dijo mostrándole un sillón y con su mano en la espalda de ella guiándola hasta este, lo que tenía por decirle probablemente sería una sorpresa, ella no parecía conocer lo que había sucedido. "Esta mañana Corvinus me mandó a llamar, para hacer la historia corta se me aproximó como asumo se te aproximó a ti también, dándome su sangre y diciéndome que quería que ésta me diera más fuerza."

Inmediatamente las cejas de Selene subieron sorprendida, "…..¿Bebiste?"

Le asintió, "Lo dudé por un momento….pero si algo necesitamos es fuerza, ya vimos con nuestros propios ojos el poder de Marcus, estamos en desventaja."

Estaba más que de acuerdo en eso, "¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" Para nada parecía estar pasando por lo que ella pasó. Michael le fue a contestar pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ella interrumpirlo, "¿Has sentido algún cambio?"

Ya le había parecido demasiado que primero le preguntara por su estado para inmediatamente haber preguntado sobre su poder, "Para nada."

Selene lo pensó por un momento y después exhaló, "No puedo evitar pensar que Corvinus desea algo más con todo esto."

"¿Cómo qué?" le preguntó pues él también pensaba lo mismo, solo que sus dudas no tenían respaldo alguno.

"No tengo ni idea."

Selene parecía estar igual que él, se preguntó si algo en verdad habría cambiado con sus fisiologías y si lo había hecho que tanto. "En teoría Corvinus pudo hacerme más fuerte, ¿cierto?" le preguntó, y él mismo había estado averiguándolo en los entrenamientos y colocándose a prueba a si mismo pero la verdad era que no notaba mucho del cambio.

"Se dice que su poder es muy grande, pero esas solo son habladurías. Hasta el sol de hoy ningún inmortal lo ha visto en batalla. Incluso los vampiros han cuestionado a Tanis sobre el asunto y este no tiene información alguna."

Michael exhaló, "Lo único certero entonces es que el primer inmortal verdadero y que tiene una inmunidad que se transmite de generación a generación…." Selene se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente nos está utilizando como ratas de laboratorio viendo que es lo que nos hará su virus."

"Apuesto que el viejo sabe muy bien lo que cambiará en nosotros, no podemos ser los primero a los que le da su sangre."

"Con un milenio estoy seguro que Corvinus debió de haber experimentado desde hace mucho." Aunque si era como él tal vez no lo habría hecho, pero la verdad era que no conocía a ciencia cierta como era Corvinus.

"Lo único seguro es que no nos quiere decir la magnitud de nuestro cambio y estará esperando a que lo descubramos nosotros mismos."

Michael le asintió, al menos no era un cambio doloroso como decir pasar de humano a lycan y de lycan a híbrido. "Ahora lo que dijo Česlav también me dejó pensando…...sobre la procreación." sus muchachos podían que se hubieran vuelto más fuertes pero no lo suficiente como para romper un condón, pensó pues con protección y todo había un gran riesgo.

"Eso evidentemente no es un problema actual para nosotros." Selene le contestó haciendo alusión a la falta de sexo pero al mismo tiempo preocupándose, si ellos volvían a ser íntimos eso era lo último que necesitaba, "Tal vez deberías de advertirles a las otras."

Sus cejas inmediatamente subieron sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que ella hacía alusión a sus aventuras pasajeras de hacía unas semanas. Que se mostrara celosa y a la vez incomoda de traer el tema hizo que una pequeña sonrisa saliera a relucir, "No hay otras."

Selene bajó la mirada incomoda, ella sabía que en la actualidad no habían otras, cualquier aventura que él tuviera generaría chismes, pero muy bien sabía que con Anna se podía dar el gusto de ser discreto si lo quisiera, "Está Anna."

"Česlav para ti fue un desliz, para mi Anna fue una aventura." Le contestó la vio que abrió la boca y luego detuvo lo que iba a decir que seguramente era que ella no se había acostado con Česlav .

"En fin," decidió cambiar el tema a uno menos incomodo, "Podríamos preguntarle de frente a Corvinus todas nuestras dudas."

Eso fue algo que no creyó oír a Selene diciendo, aunque no lo tomaría en serio pues ella parecía demasiado contrariada en el momento. Probablemente cuando fueran a preguntarle sobre la parte reproductiva ella se echaría para atrás y sólo sería él en la sala…hablando de sexo con Corvinus. Si Corvinus había visto lo mismo que él había visto de las memorias de Selene –más directamente sus memorias sobre sus encuentros sexuales– se apenaría por el resto de su vida cada vez que tuviera que dirigirle la palabra al señor. "Entonces, ¿de qué me querías hablar?" El tiempo apremiaba.

Decidió ir al punto, "Corvinus me aconsejó que aceptara la ayuda que unos vampiros quieren prestarme….prestarnos en cuanto al final de la guerra."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó para que explicara más.

"No es ningún secreto que cuando se solucione el problema con Marcus los traficantes de muerte se negarán a que haya paz. Hay cierto grupo de vampiros que no quieren estar involucrados con ellos cuando esto suceda. Este grupo, en el cual Corvinus también confía, ha decidido apoyarme con dinero y personal. Y quieren dejar claro en cuanto a ti y a los lycans que respetarán su existencia y no tendrán los mismos prejuicios que otros de mi raza tienen. Por supuesto eso sería un acuerdo bilateral."

Michael pensó en sus palabras, "Pero no quieren que los vampiros aun leales a los Mayores se den cuenta de esto hasta que sea muy tarde…¿verdad?" le preguntó. Selene le asintió, "¿Por qué me estás contando esto?" le volvió a preguntar pues eso era algo de lo que ella se habría podido encargar sin contárselo, de hecho estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera solucionado o actuado a su forma. Como él lo entendía ella aun continuaba con los vampiros y él con los lycans, no había punto medio.

Selene muy bien recordaba a Michael diciéndole prácticamente que lo había traicionado pero que ahora ya tenía sus propios aliados, que la había reemplazado, "Eres mi aliado, la única persona en la que confío. Y pensé que algo como esto te interesaría."

Michael vio que ella en verdad le costó decirle esas palabras aunque ya se las habían dado antes, y sabía de dónde provenía ese sentimiento, "Me estás preguntado si acepto que se unan a…._nosotros_?" iba a decir a mí, pero obviamente Selene había vuelto a pensar en ellos dos como aliados, ya no eran ella por su camino y él por el suyo. ¿Acaso un punto medio en verdad se podía empezar a formar?

"Sí." Le respondió, notando el tono en el _nosotros_ que no le daba a entender si se refería a él y a ella o a él y a los lycans.

Michael la fijó con la mirada. Estaba con los lycans por un lado y por el otro con Selene. Todo esto sería un buen punto de partida para ir vinculando a las razas, "¿Son de confiar?" le hizo la pregunta del millón. La cual también llevaba a si los lycans eran de confiar. Según como él lo veía, no habían ni dos ni tres grupos en esta guerra. Estaban los vampiros por un lado, los lycans por el otro, Corvinus en el otro, y él y Selene en la otra esquina de aquel cuadrado –_ella había tenido un desliz pero le seguía siendo leal,_ pensó cansado de ver que cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía dejar el asunto atrás. Todo esto era un lío. Y él estaba jugando en tres de los equipos, y parecía que pronto incluso iba a entrar a jugar en el último.

"Eso estará por verse." Le contestó dudando de ellos.

"¿Dónde anda Corvinus?" le preguntó, ¿no debería él estar aquí? ¿No sería el más interesado en cuanto a esta pequeña alianza? Su ausencia era hasta sospechosa.

"Escuché que dejó las instalaciones hace unas horas." Le respondió, eso era lo único que sabía.

Él también sabía eso, se refería más a si sabía hacia donde había ido el viejo, "¿A dónde pudo haber ido?" aclaró su pregunta. Selene se encogió de hombros. _Tal vez a otras instalaciones?_

"Probablemente al mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando nosotros vinimos a parar aquí." Recordaba que le había tomado varios días llegar hasta este lugar, lo que le indicaba que probablemente había estado al otro lado del mundo, y que no se había apurado en venir.

"¿No es eso sospechoso?" preguntó pensativo. No sabía cuál era el tipo de relación entre Marcus y él pero no se debía de confiar en que su hijo no trataría nada si se lo llegaba a encontrar.

Sí, sí lo era pero "Todos tenemos una agenda escondida, Michael." Le respondió levantándose del asiento, Michael siguiéndola hasta la puerta y preguntándose cúal era la de ella.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 72 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Corvinus la vio entrando a su despacho tras más de un mes de haber escapado de esas mismas instalaciones. Lo había llamado a decirle que volvía y la estaba esperando, pero eso no quería decir que ella pudiera entrar como perro por su casa, empujando la puerta de su despacho y prosiguiendo, "¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó al ver su actitud mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio acercandosele.

"Has estado jugando con fuego, viejo tonto." Le respondió sentándose sin haber sido invitada. Para ahora demasiado al tanto de lo que en su mundo inmortal se había convertido. "He visto lo que Marcus ha hecho, sé lo que desea, no hay salvación para él."

"¿Entonces es eso?" le preguntó, "¿lo has estado siguiendo para cerciorarte de que lo que te conté es verdad?"

"Ya no confío en nadie." Le informó. "Y no lo he estado siguiendo pero sí cerciorándome, y me has mentido, así como le has mentido a tus supuestos aliados."

Por supuesto que había mentido, ella mejor que nadie debía saber que mentir a veces era el mejor paso a seguir, "¿Qué deseas?"

Se pasó la lengua por sus colmillos y después apoyó su espalda contra el respaldar del asiento, "Me uno a tu cruzada."

"¿Con que razón?" le preguntó no confiando en ella.

"Marcus ha estado asesinando _humanos_ e inmortales por igual, ¿me pregunto si le habrás informado de eso a los traficantes de muerte, a los lycans….al híbrido…..?" inmediatamente él le evadió la mirada, "Necesita ser contenido, tal como su hermano. Antes de que llame más atención indeseada hacia nosotros."

"¿Crees que voy a dejar que _tu_ de todas las personas encarcele a otro de mis hijos?"

"Ah, por favor, ahórrame tus patéticos sentimentalismos. Sabes que sería mejor de esa forma….ya que no pretendes matarlo." El viejo era un guerrero, debía de saber que uno hacía lo que debía no lo que quería. Sentimentalismos era algo que hubiera creído había dejado hacía mucho.

Era inconcebible como los traficantes de muerte podían llegar a ser tan desentendidos ante la parte emocional que regía a la mayoría de personas, "¿Qué me dice que no–?"

"¿Voy a enloquecerme como él?" le preguntó burlándose, "A pesar de tus creencias viejo, no soy mentalmente inestable como tus hijos." Destapó la bolsa de sangre que uno de los Cleaners le había pasado en cuanto había llegado, seguramente temeroso de que le diera por alimentarse de ellos.

"¿Entonces ves que no lo podrás detener sola y vienes y buscas mi ayuda?"

"No estoy buscando tu ayuda, te estoy ofreciendo la mía." Le dijo, "Creo poder sola con Marcus, pero primero quiero recuperar algo que es muy importante para mí. Y obtener de nuevo mi lugar."

"_Claro,_" le dijo sabiendo de que se trataba, "Los vampiros no te darán la bienvenida." Le informó.

"¿En verdad crees que inmortales normales podrán capturar a Marcus?" Se burló, "Marcus nunca fue el mejor de los guerreros pero tenía experiencia, ¿crees que el híbrido podrá con siglos de entrenamiento? No, no, no, estás en graves problemas y lo sabes."

Corvinus se quedó mirándola, de hecho a él le convenía tenerla de su lado por eso había proveído su recuperación, "Una condición," le dijo y la vio que lo iba a interrumpir pero se le adelantó, "Marcus debe sobrevivir, tan solo lo encerraremos."

No pudo dejar que una sonrisa de aversión la dejara, "Si eso deja a tu patético corazón tranquilo, entonces es un trato." Le respondió con ironía mientras veía su reacción ante sus palabras, si el viejo aceptaba su mano estirada era porque no confiaba en los que tenía como aliados, no confiaría en ella pero aceptaría su ayuda, y así lo hizo, estrechando su mano. Seguramente siglos de ver como las cosas empeoraban hora tras hora mientras él se dedicaba a ver el mundo continuar en una espiral de perdición lo estaba haciendo reaccionar, aunque fuese demasiado tarde. Más que un trato sería un favor personal, "Estoy en deuda contigo," se lo reconoció, le había salvado la vida. Hasta un punto se lo agradecía así los primeros días no se lo hubiera demostrado, o no lo estuviera haciendo ahora, "y me gustaría quedar en paz."

"Nunca tomaría la palabra de gente como tú, de gente como Viktor…"

Le sonrió, "Haces bien."

"Vas a responder solamente ante mí." No la quería cambiando de bandos de un momento para el otro.

"_Claro,_" pero obviamente primero estaría ella y sus intereses. Sabía cómo jugar este juego tanto como él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, "Ahora, podrías decirme cuales serán mis instalaciones….."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 73 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene abrió los ojos, se sentía descansada más que lo normal. Miró su reloj y vio que era demasiado tarde para ella continuar en la cama y se levantó yendo directo al baño. No había acabado de sacar la ropa que se iba a poner cuando recordó el sueño que había tenido sobre Michael…se encontró por unos segundos confundida, _¿había sido eso un sueño o en verdad sucedió?_ Se preguntó deteniéndose y tratando de recordar, pero no podía, ni siquiera se acordaba que era lo último que había hecho antes de venir a acostarse…._ah, claro_. Decidió dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado y alistarse para ir a hacer sus deberes que hoy serían más pesados que siempre. En cuanto llegó –tres horas tarde–, a la sala de vigilancia a prestar su turno se encontró a los Cleaners, a Michael y a una vampiro recién transformada que en cuanto la vio le hizo mala cara. "Vete." Selene le dijo, sabiendo que estaba ahí obligada y como reemplazo de ella. La vampiro inmediatamente se marchó. Nada mas fue cerrar la puerta para tener a Michael sentándose justo a su lado, lo que la incomodó, _¿Acaso tenía que ser tan obvio?_

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó muy al tanto de su larga tardanza.

"Sí." Le respondió fijándose en los monitores.

Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, lo notó. "¿Por qué te tardaste?" le había causado sorpresa cuando la habían venido a reemplazar, Selene nunca faltaba a sus deberes. Le había preguntado por ella a la vampira y esta tan solo se había encogido de hombros y dicho que había escuchado que había estado en una larga reunión la madrugada anterior. Selene no le había comentado nada de eso y tuvo que admitir que se alarmó un tanto y por eso la empezó a buscar en todos los monitores en frente de él, sin éxito. Sabiendo que no podía dejar el lugar pues parecería que abandonaba su trabajo le pidió a un Cleaner de los que estaban con ellos que averiguara por Selene. Minutos después este se le había aproximado y le había dicho que estaba descansando en su habitación, la habían visto entrando pero no salir de las instalaciones de los Cleaners. Michael le había asentido y agradecido.

Selene no se encontraba de buen humor y él empezando a hacerle preguntas no hacía nada más que exasperarla, "Michael, déjame sola." Le pidió, no quería terminar gritándole por su preguntadera, además no estaban solos, también estaban los Cleaners.

Michael vio que algo la estaba molestando en demasía y supo que era momento de alejarse, "¿Estamos bien?" le preguntó bajando la voz para que los Cleaners no los escucharan mientras se levantaba del asiento, haciéndole entender que le obedecería pero que al mismo tiempo le contestara. Todo había estado bien hasta la última vez que la vio, la noche anterior cuando habían estado hablando en la sala de los Cleaners, y de repente esto….

Selene le asintió, "Sólo quiero estar sola." Estaba enojada con Corvinus. El concilio y los traficantes de muerte habían tenido una reunión la noche anterior, reunión que se había extendido hasta casi el medio día, reunión en la que él no había estado presente pues se había marchado hacía más de una semana para quien sabe dónde, reunión a la que ella había tenido que acudir para de repente llevarse la no tan grata sorpresa de que la había dejado a cargo del tema en cuestión. Tema en cuestión que la tomó como a sus ex–compañeros por sorpresa. Y de repente la sala se había volcado a discutir si Selene los estaba traicionando de nuevo, cosa que no era así y le había tocado que explicarse ante el concilio que nada sabía de la propuesta de Corvinus y como todos en esa sala, ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que se pedía, "Espera," le dijo colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Michael para detenerlo, "¿Sabías que Corvinus quiere que los traficantes de muerte empiecen a entrenar a los lycans?"

Michael le frunció el ceño, ahora entendía porque había estado enojada, "Yo….uh…." ¿cómo decirle que no sabía que lo iba a proponer y que había sido él mismo quien había ido hasta donde Corvinus con la idea?

Selene inmediatamente lo comprendió y lo dejó ir, "No puedo creerlo," le dijo exhalando y tocándose la frente.

Michael en ese momento se molestó un tanto y volvió y se sentó, "¿Por qué te importa? No es como si aún te consideres una traficante de muerte."

"Créelo o no, _Michael,_ lo que conocí por seiscientos años no es tan fácil de dejar atrás." Como Michael lo había dicho ella ya no era una traficante y esa 'profesión' se terminaría cuando hubiera paz pero aun así se sentía ligada a lo que siempre había conocido. Un guerrero elite enseñándole a pelear a un lycan, los seres que buscaban destruir…..insólito. Eso marcaría el final de la vida de los guerreros….de una era.

Michael no le respondió tan solo por respeto, pero no era como si debiera de estar orgullosa y sentirse apegada por en lo que la habían convertido en esos seiscientos años. Se volvió a levantar del asiento para dejarla sola, sabía que si no lo hacía una discusión se vendría y tener discusiones personales era una cosa, ¿pero por terceros?

Selene lo vio levantándose, "En verdad espero que hayas pensado en todos los contras cuando fuiste a buscar a Corvinus con esta _maravillosa_ idea." El primer día –si los vampiros aceptaban–, sería una matazón lo que ocurriría. No podía siquiera verse a sí misma entrenando a un lycan. Muy en el fondo todavía existían sentimientos contra estos, mayormente desconfianza y sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita como el resto de vampiros al aceptar la ayuda de Corvinus en primer lugar y venir a convivir con ellos bajo el mismo techo, pelear en el mismo bando…..

"Sólo quiero que ambas razas se integren, Selene." Le respondió de mala gana.

"¿No has pensado que a ninguna de las razas les interesa eso?" le preguntó con tono de reproche, "¿Que llegado el momento aceptarán el pacto de paz pero cada uno de los grupos querrá marcharse por lados opuestos? Créeme, eso es lo mejor que puede salir de todo esto."

"No, los vampiros y los lycans–"

Exhaló, "Ve y pregúntale a los lycans qué quieren hacer con los vampiros, la respuesta es la misma que mi raza te dará."

Michael miró detrás de ellos, viendo a los Cleaners prestándoles atención y obviamente preocupados, "No puedes hablar por todos los inmortales, Selene." Le contestó.

"¿Por quién estabas hablando cuando fuiste con tu idea donde Corvinus?" le preguntó echándole en cara su último comentario, "¿Siquiera los lycans saben lo que propusiste?" le preguntó con cada segundo sintiendo más rabia con él. "Deberías de dejar de pensar como un humano y a adaptarte a–"

"¿Sabes qué?" le preguntó queriendo mandarla para la mierda cuando se ponía con esa actitud pedante, "primero enfoquémonos en Marcus, que para eso es el entrenamiento y después en la torcida forma de ustedes de ver el mundo." Vio que faltaba media hora para que terminara su turno y aun así se marchó, ella podría con el trabajo sola.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 74 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Entró a la sala en que el viejo estaba, en la que permanecía, que no se hubiera marchado en casi dos semanas le daba a entender que no quería dejarla sola para vigilar que no fuera a escaparse de nuevo. Como si la pudiera detener. Colocó el folder sobre la mesa, "Quiero conocer al híbrido."

Corvinus inmediatamente levantó la cabeza del informe que estaba leyendo. Alcanzó el folder que ella le había deslizado por la mesa y lo abrió llevándose una no tan grata sorpresa, "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" le preguntó viendo la foto de Michael y un resumen de todos sus logros personales tanto como humano como inmortal, era su archivo personal.

"No eres el único que tiene algunas personas influyentes de su parte." Le dijo sintiéndose sumamente orgullosa de restregárselo en la cara.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó sorprendido, no por su altanería, eso era de esperarse, sino de cómo podía haber gente con ella.

"¿En verdad creíste que en mi tiempo de ausencia me dediqué solamente a seguirle a tu hijo el paso?" le preguntó sacudiéndole la cabeza.

"Estos archivos son míos, _personales._" Sabía que estaba jugando con él y que no debía de seguirle el juego pero eso lo hizo enojarse más.

"Sí…..según mi parecer puede que tengas uno que otro infiltrado." Lo fijo con la mirada, "Pero no te preocupes, no es que mis intenciones sean otras….sólo quería asegurarme que no me estuvieras reteniendo información."

"No confío en ti."

"Ni yo en ti, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer? Nos necesitamos."

"Michael no está listo para conocerte."

"¿_No está listo?_ ¿A qué te refieres?"

Corvinus la fijó con la mirada, "Sí lo atacas lleva las de perder."

"¿Atacar?" le preguntó, "No amigo mío, eso no es lo que quiero." Meses, años atrás lo habría hecho pero ahora no podía darse el gusto, no sin ponerse a ella misma en la línea.

"Esperemos un par de semanas, entonces yo mismo te escoltaré hasta donde él."

"¿Qué ganas con esperar?"

"Convencerme que estás de mi lado." Le dijo viéndola levantándose y marchándose.

_Viejo idiota, estaba de su lado,_ pensó pasando de lado a unos Cleaners y viendo como estos se tensaban, no pudo evitar estar impresionada. En fin, alguien como ella ya no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes sino a darlas y no iba a hacerle caso a Corvinus, si él no quería que conociera al híbrido buscaría la forma de presentarse a sí misma…

___**Capítulo 75 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Estaba viendo como dos lycans entrenaban, dos lycans mujeres en forma humana, después de todo estaban en la sala de entrenamiento. No era nada sexy. Ver dos mujeres dándose con todo y sangrando no le llamaba la atención. Caminó hasta el cuarto adjunto donde se guardaba la sangre y de un refrigerador sacó una bolsa, solo para sentir que alguien tiraba de su sudadera, miró hacia abajo y ahí vio a Emily llamando su atención. Miró hacia las dos mujeres peleando e inmediatamente la alejó de toda la violencia con un par de pasos, enfrente de ellos vio a su madre caminando con un folder en la mano hasta donde habían dos traficantes entrenando. "Hola."

"_Hoooola._" Le respondió, la niña mostrando su usual entusiasmo, "¿Cómo es que te llamas?"

"Michael." Le repitió, a su edad él tampoco era bueno con los nombres.

"¿Puedo llamarte _el híbrido_? Mi mamá te llama _el híbrido_." Le preguntó con astucia y haciendo énfasis en las dos palabras.

"Prefiero que me llames Michael." Le dijo.

"¡Pero e_l híbrido_ suena mucho mas chévere! ¿No te parece?"

Michael trató de permanecer totalmente serio, "No. ¿Te gustaría que yo te llamara la vampirita?"

Emily lo pensó, ella tenía su propio nombre, "Entonces eres un híbrido, ¿qué es un híbrido?"

¿Porqué no le sorprendía que lo llamara algo de lo que no tenía ni idea que era? "Soy mitad vampiro, mitad lycan."

Emily inmediatamente recordó como lucía transformado, lo había visto cuando el lycan malo le pegó, "Lo recuerdo….Tú te ves mejor que un lycan, no pareces un animal aterradooooor."

Michael le sonrió, y después le dio un tanto de curiosidad, "¿Qué dice tu mamá de mí?" preguntó, para ver si de repente la había escuchado hablar de algo importante.

"Que no me junte con el híbrido." Le contestó, apoyando su carro contra la pared y haciéndolo rodar por esta, luego recordando que una vez le había dicho que le iba a prestar el carro volvió hasta donde él y le estiró la mano con este.

Michael miró a Elise ahora mirando hacia ellos, pero contestando las preguntas que le estaban haciendo ausentemente. "¿Porque no le haces caso? De pronto se enoja contigo."

"¡Bah, sé volverla feliz otra vez!" al ver que el híbrido…Michael no le recibió el carro volvió a apoyarlo contra la pared.

Vio que a Elise en verdad le preocupaba la presencia de su hija con él pero que se tenía que quedar a contestar las preguntas, vio como una de las traficantes con la que hablaba le gritó que se concentrara, eso obviamente le molestó a Elise, incluso lo molestó a él. Emily también vio la situación y le dio pesar de la niña, "¿En serio? A ver, dime como haces feliz a tu mamá." Le preguntó para que de nuevo le prestara atención a él en vez de ver la nueva situación en la que Elise colocaba en su lugar a la traficante que aparentemente no tenía más experiencia que ella. Emily no le prestó atención a él sino que continuó mirando hacia su madre así que Michael queriendo evitar que viera una situación potencialmente violenta le cogió el carro de las manos, lo que definitivamente sí llamó su atención, "….Yo tenía uno mejor cuando pequeño."

"¡Uh–no!" le contestó. "¡Mío más lindo!"

Michael lo miró por todos los lados, "No sé," le dijo, "el mío era amarillo, y tenía llamas a los lados, era de impulso, y sonaba, y echaba humo y–"

"Yo también tengo una muñeca," le dijo no gustándole que _el híbrido_ tuviera un carro mejor que el de ella, "¿Tu mamá te compraba muñecas?" le preguntó sabiendo que no pues los niños no jugaban con muñecas.

_No al menos que quisiera una pelea con mi papá,_ pensó Michael con humor, "Los niños no juegan con muñecas." Podía que en el mundo de los inmortales los hombres y las mujeres tuvieran los mismos derechos, y en su brutalidad llegaran hasta el mismo punto pero no creía que a un niño se le dejara jugar con una muñeca, como también sucedía en el mundo humano.

"Eso es lo que lo dicen Jhon y Kim."

Michael vio que la niña se colocó ausente de nuevo y antes de que se girara a ver porque su mamá se tardaba se sentó en un asiento para quedar más o menos al mismo nivel que ella, "Oye, tu mamá te entrena para convertirte en traficante de muerte?"

"Sí," le contestó. "pero yo quiero que me enseñe a usar las pistolas y el látigo pero no me deja, dice que toy muy pequeña…que hasta que tenga doce," se quejó, "A Jhon y a Kim ya los dejan y a mí no. A mí solo me enseña a pelear y eso no es divertido."

A Michael le desganó escuchar su respuesta, "De verdad–"

"Mamá mentirosa, Selene le enseñó a usar armas desde los cinco, y a mí no me quiere dejar."

_¡¿Selene hizo qué desde que edad?_ "¿Quien te dijo eso?" No sabía porque le sorprendía….

"Mi papá."

Michael le frunció el ceño, la recordaba diciéndole que su papá había muerto, "Creí que tu papá estaba muerto." ¿Acaso le había mentido? ¿Por qué un niño mentiría sobre eso?

"Mi papá _papá_ ta muerto. Mi papá Titov no."

Con esa explicación comprendiendo lo que sucedía, inmediatamente recordando a Titov de algunas reuniones y de la ida a América, un tipo callado y serio, uno que nunca le había demostrado rencores. Ese mismo apellido aún más familiar pues estaba dentro de la lista de traficantes que querían secretamente unirse a él.

Al ver que Michael no dijo nada continuó explicándose, seguro el tonto híbrido no entendía, "Mi mamá no le gusta que lo llamé papá y él dice que me deje. _¡Es un traficante de muerte y está en el concilio! Y le gusta mi mamá, y es fantástico._ Y mi mamá un día se enojó cuando él me estaba enseñando a disparar y él le dijo que dejara ser inproquita, que Selene le había enseñado a ella desde los cinco y se pusieron a pelear y me hicieron ir y después mi mamá me regañó y–"

Inproquita igual a hipócrita, asumía. "Ya, entiendo." Michael le dijo interrumpiéndola antes de que le diera por seguir contándole el resto de su vida. Fue a hablar pero la niña continuó.

Lo pensó por un segundo y decidió continuar para que el híbrido no se fuera a confundir mas, "Y también esta Česlav el tonto que me dice que es mi papá pero solo lo hace para molestarme por que sabe que me da rabia, pero en verdad, verdad de veras no es mi papá. Mi mamá me lo ha dicho."

_Česlav ,_ Michael pensó, imaginándose a alguien de su calaña molestando a este pedacito de gente tan solo queriendo ser odioso. Decidió colocar en camino de nuevo la conversación en vez de darle la razón a la niña diciéndole que Česlav era tonto y mucho más, por primera vez notando que entre toda esta gente él estaba más cercano a la edad de Emily que a la de los demás, "¿No te gustaría más jugar con otros niños que aprender a pelear y manejar armas?"

"¿Qué otros niños?" preguntó mientras veía a su mamá acercándose a ellos.

"Vamos, Emily." Le dijo desde donde se encontraba no acercándose más, vio que su hija la fue a contradecir y la interrumpió, "Vamos." Le ordenó esta vez con autoridad y seriedad y de inmediato la vio bajando la cabeza y yendo hasta donde ella.

Michael las vio marchándose, a varios metros escuchando a Emily preguntándole con reproche porque no la dejaba jugar con _Michael el híbrido_ y Elise tan solo respondiéndole con un rotundo no.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Horas después se encontraba en la cafetería donde solo los lycans se reunían y sintió el olor inconfundible de Selene cerca lo que lo hizo levantar la cabeza para buscarla, viendo a su vez a todos los lycans en el lugar colocándole atención y unos gruñéndole mientras se adentraba en el lugar, otros parecían estar a punto de aventarse contra su cuello, ella no les prestó atención, continuó su camino como si el lugar estuviera vacío. "¿Ya estás de mejor humor?" le preguntó con sarcasmo y recordando la discusión de hacía dos días en la sala de vigilancia, le había pedido que la dejara sola y eso había hecho, no se le había vuelto a acercar y ahora venía a buscarlo.

Selene sacó el asiento de al lado y se sentó en este, "No quiero hablar de eso."

"Nunca querer hacer algo bueno ha sonado tan mal." Le dijo, refiriéndose a lo que a ella tanto le molestaba.

"No puedo evitar estar enojada por las atribuciones que te estás tomando para todos los inmortales." Le respondió.

Michel se levantó del asiento y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, ella lo hizo, "¿Es por eso o porque no quieres mezclarte con los lycans?"

Selene exhaló, "Tu sabes mi posición en cuanto a esto."

Los estaba tolerando y cuando querían problemas los ignoraba pero no estaba haciendo el intento de siquiera acercárseles, para ahora Michael sabía que no lo haría. La guió hasta el corredor principal donde abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, un pequeño cuarto, un escritorio, tres asientos, un archivador, Corvinus lo había provisto de una oficina, de hecho había provisto a los inmortales de más alto rango de oficinas, él tenía la suya, Anna tenía la suya, Edward, Kost, Katzen, Herbert, Fane, Khan, Rodgers, también. "Selene…estás acostumbrada a tu forma de ser, a tu mundo y juzgas a todos desde tu punto de vista. Sé que los vampiros deben de estar furiosos y que muchos lycans no asistirán a esos entrenamientos pero deberíamos de darle una oportunidad a esto para ver qué sucede." Le respondió.

"Lo que sucederá Michael es que la gente se va a empezar a pelear en serio pero van a tener la excusa del entrenamiento como tapadera."

Él ya había pensado en eso, "No, no lo harán, las mismas reglas de Corvinus de la pena de muerte se aplicarán si alguien se propasa."

"…_.Eso lo hace mejor._" Le respondió con ironía.

Inmediatamente esa actitud de ella encendió las llamas de su enojo de nuevo, "Según tu punto de vista esto no servirá de nada pero para la gente que tiene una mentalidad más abierta será un primer paso."

"Concedo que podría llegar a ser una buena idea si hicieras lo de la noche de año nuevo y trataras de integrar a los vampiros recién convertidos con los lycans que no tienen prejuicios pero eso no va a suceder. Lo que estás haciendo es colocar a un grupo de vampiros altamente entrenados en una habitación con unos recién nacidos. ¿Qué piensas sucederá?"

"No soy idiota, Selene. No estoy pensando colocar a traficantes de muerte con odios tan arraigados como tú a entrenar a los lycans." Sacó de su bolsillo una hoja sumamente arrugada, "Pienso colocar a prueba a los traficantes que se quieren unir a mí."

Selene le exhaló, estaba siendo un iluso, "Esos vampiros se quieren unir a ti pero cuando ya no hayan más oportunidades, por ahora no le darán la espalda a todo lo que han conocido."

Michael le fue a contestar pero por cuarta vez sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo ignoró de nuevo, "Me marcho en unos instantes en una misión de tres días." Decidió decirle antes de que volvieran a llamarlo, a apurarlo.

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó al la noticia tomarla por sorpresa, no había escuchado nada de eso.

Michael fue hasta su escritorio y buscó el folder que necesitaba, "Asia. Un grupo de lycans quieren unirse a Corvinus pero primero quieren hablar conmigo."

La noticia no le gustaba nada, tomó el folder que le estiró, inmediatamente abriéndolo y estudiando las fotos y los nombres de los lycans en este, todos irreconocibles hasta que pasó a la última hoja y un rostro familiar hizo su presencia, uno de los pocos lycans que a ella se le había logrado escapar. "Necesitas ser cuidadoso, sobre todo con este." Le dijo.

Michael miró la foto y le asintió, no dudaba que a Selene le gustaría acompañarlo en esta misión, "Necesito ser cuidadoso con todo el mundo." Le respondió y la vio que le fue a responder pero de inmediato se interrumpió a sí misma, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

"Te estamos esperando desde hace…" Anna se detuvo en cuanto vio a la vampira por primera vez dentro de la oficina de Michael, para ahora ya había venido a notar que ellos dos habían estado compartiendo más tiempo de lo que lo hacían anteriormente. No sería nada preocupante si él no fuera el híbrido y su acompañante una vampira.

"Sí, lo sé," Michael le respondió de inmediato sintiendo tensión, le cogió a Selene el sobre y lo cerró. "Nos vemos en unos días." le dijo.

Selene le asintió, sintiendo la incomodidad.

Él no tenía nada con Anna, lo de ellos había sido algo de una sola noche de luna llena pero aún así ahora que estaba tratando de tener algo con Selene este momento era incomodo. Miró a Anna y la vio aún parada en la puerta, estaba más que seguro que el interés de ella por él no era nada más que profesional y que aquella noche en Cuba había sido una de debilidad. Acababa de pasar a Selene de lado cuando sintió que una mano lo cogió de la muñeca e inmediatamente se detuvo, _¿Qué diablos?_ Se preguntó girándose hacia ella sorprendido de que lo estuviera tocando mientras había un testigo.

"Cuídate." Le dijo antes de que él se hubiera acabado de girar completamente. Y desconfiada y molesta lo pensó por un segundo, para el próximo –mientras él se encontraba visiblemente sorprendido– lo besó de una forma nada inocente, a boca abierta aprovechando que sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, masajeó en dos oportunidades sus labios y aunque ella lo hacía con seguridad pudo sentir en los cuatro o cinco segundos que duró ese momento a los de él temblando indeciso. Para culminar ese momento se aseguró de aplicar presión en su labio inferior con sus colmillos y en ese momento escuchó la puerta cerrándose fuertemente. Selene cogió las pocas gotas succionando su labio mientras se alejaba. Un instante después se encontró con las cejas de Michael levantadas por la perplejidad. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos momentos que no pudieron ser mas de dos segundos, estaba segura de que él se molestaría por aquel gesto pero en vez de eso vio una media sonrisa sincera de repente aparecer, sonrisa que hacía meses no veía.

"Nunca te tomé por esta clase de mujer." Le dijo tras verla acudir a un gesto de esos para hacerle notar a Anna que él estaba con ella. Selene era de armas tomar….más de lo que la creía.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"No me gusta la lycan." Selene le admitió de una vez por todas, apenada de su forma de actuar pero no arrepentida.

Dese afuera Anna los pudo escuchar, era bueno que en ese momento el corredor se encontrara vacío o los pudieran haber visto besándose, cosa que no le convenía que ningún lycan se enterara. Dejando lo del viaje por unos instantes decidió marchar hacia la sala de vigilancia, a deshacerse de ese instante de las cintas. ¿A que estaba jugando la vampira? ¿Y desde cuando andaba enredando a Michael de esa manera? ¿Podía ser que todo este tiempo Selene hubiera estado convenciéndolo de esa manera? "Michael es un idiota."

_**·**_

_**·**_

'No me gusta la lycan' la escuchó decir y para eso no necesitaba palabras, era evidente que ambas mujeres se disgustaban profundamente, "¿Entonces en vez de decírselo o buscarle pelea me besas? ¿Esa es tu nueva táctica de desquite?"

Selene se negó a aceptarle que lo que acababa de hacer era marcar su territorio. Ambos lo sabían, los tres, pero no había necesidad de palabras para ello, "En serio, Michael, cuídate."

"¿De los lycans o de Anna?" le preguntó en broma pues sabía que lo primero que esta haría en cuanto tuvieran privacidad sería reclamarle por cuan estúpido era al dejarse manipular por Selene.

"Nos vemos en tres días, se te va a hacer tarde."

Michael le asintió y le dejó otro beso en los labios como despedida.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Cuatro días después ambos caminaban hacia los cuarteles de los Cleaners, hacia la sala de recreación. Las instalaciones de los Cleaners eran las únicas en el lugar que no contaban con vigilancia….quizá una excepción era su habitación, en la cual Selene no había encontrado ningún dispositivo pero sospechaba que los había.

La primera ocasión Michael no se había sorprendido que los Cleaners se le quedaran mirando como si no perteneciera al lugar, él se había disculpado diciéndoles que no quería interrumpir y que no lo iba a hacer, y de paso había hablado con la verdad, les había dicho que necesitaba tratar algo con Selene y que ambos serían un cero a la izquierda. La mayoría de los Cleaners se habían incomodado un tanto pero no se habían marchado. Selene había entrado unos minutos después, y se había dirigido directo hacia él, a hablar entre cuchicheos y profundamente lo que los vampiros le habían propuesto en cuanto a secretamente unirse a él. Las próximas dos veces que se habían reunido habían repetido la operación, hacerse a un lado y hablar, lo único que cambió fue que los Cleaners antes de que Selene llegara le hacían preguntas médicas, y uno hasta le había preguntado molestando qué era lo que ambos se traían. Sabían que no podían abusar de la bodega, que si lo hacían solo era cuestión de tiempo que los encontraran, así que se habían decidido por algo más simple y menos sospechoso, una sala rodeada de testigos que atestiguarían que no estaban haciendo más que hablar, apestaba pero así funcionaban las cosas. Ahora mientras estaban a metros del lugar pudo sentir que el lugar estaba vacío, y por un segundo pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad pero no creyó que ella lo aprobaría. Entraron al lugar y lo encontraron a oscuras, Michael encendió las luces, luego caminó directamente hasta la mesa en un rincón que habían ocupado las últimas veces. "En verdad me molesta la situación de hace unos días," Le admitió, refiriéndose a la pequeña pelea que habían tenido, "si vamos a pelear me sentiría mucho mejor si lo hiciéramos por algo que nos concierna a los dos y no por situaciones externas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó sospechando que iba a ser él quien esta vez iba a parar las cosas entre ellos, cosa que la molestó mucho más que cuando fue ella la que lo hizo.

"Que si no nos podemos poner de acuerdo en algo tan solo alejémonos por un momento." Sería lo mejor, después de todo ambos tenían humores volátiles, "Para calmar los ánimos, pensar las cosas con cabeza fría."

Selene le frunció el ceño, podía intentarlo pero no creía que fuera posible, cuando se volvieran a reunir habrían las mismas recriminaciones y reclamos que habrían habido al principio. "Trataré."

Él siempre podía dejarla hablando sola pero era irrespetuoso y darse por vencido. "Bien," le contestó, "Tan solo no dejemos que otras cosas afecten nuestra relación personal porque si lo dejamos será obvio lo que sucederá." Él no quería decirle nada pero desde lo sucedido con Česlav aunque la sentía más accesible emocionalmente –tal vez era la culpa– también sentía una barrera impuesta por él entre ellos.

Selene le alzó las cejas, la verdad nunca había llegado a hacer algo como eso y sabía que cuando la situación llegara se le haría difícil pero quería continuar con lo de ellos. "¿Michael?"

"¿Si?"

"Quiero estar contigo." Le dijo, ya llevaban prácticamente tres semanas alargando el momento, ya fuera por cuestiones de estar constantemente ocupados, de situaciones fuera de su alcance, o de los vampiros y lycans constantemente vigilándolos, el caso era que ya no quería esperar más, además, quería reiterarle que lo quería a él y no a nadie más. Selene lo sentía distanciado y no lo podía culpar, si fuera por ella borraría su error pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

"Yo también me muero por estar contigo…." Le contestó, que aún sintiera un tanto de recelo por la situación con Česlav no quería decir que no quisiera eso que ella pedía. El contacto físico entre ellos era inexistente. Lo que Selene hizo a continuación lo sorprendió un tanto, bajó su mano hasta la muñeca de él y lo empezó a acariciar.

Selene no estaba acostumbrada a dar ese tipo de caricias pero que no estuviera acostumbrada o que se sintiera incomoda con ellas no quería decir que no podía hacer el intento de tratar de hacerlas. "Extraño cuando estábamos en la cabaña."

"Yo también."

"No. Extraño como eras en la cabaña. Quiero….no quiero sentirte tan distanciado como has estado últimamente." Le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo, sintiéndose vulnerable. La forma despreocupada de él ser en la cabaña le había agradado. Ahora actuaba diferente, mantenía tenso y en parte era frío y sabía que eso no se debía únicamente a que las locaciones hubieran cambiado o que ya no mantuvieran solos, ella era a quien culpar. "Lo siento. Siento lo que sucedió, no fue mi intención lastimarte."

Michael vio el esfuerzo que ella tenía que estar haciendo al darle esas palabras y la caricia, giró su mano y tomó la de ella. No sabía que decirle, y decidió darle lo que le pasó por la mente, "Mi parte racional humana sabe que estoy exagerando, no fue tan grave como pudo haber sido, pero mi estúpida parte lycan….no lo puede olvidar tan fácilmente." Ella le mantuvo la mirada, una culpable. Michael inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarla suavemente, "Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, en la cabaña Selene le había dicho que los sentimientos no interesaban pero ahora le estaba demostrando una cosa muy diferente, pasó saliva, "Quiero hacerte el amor." La vulnerabilidad en sus ojos aumentaron y ella le asintió, Michael deslizó su cara hasta su cuello y respiró profundamente, emocionándose, Česlav la había marcado nuevamente pero él se haría cargo de borrar esa marca, de reclamarla como suya nuevamente. Y así tan rápido la conexión emocional que estaba sintiendo con ella cambió a un sentimiento físico. Se imaginó lo que quería hacerle, de sentir su cuerpo desnudo temblando debajo del suyo, su suave piel deslizándose placenteramente contra la suya, sus suaves senos contra su pecho, sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, sus hermosas piernas, la sensación de ella asiéndolo con sus músculos internos mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera. Ella llamando su nombre una y otra vez, _su nombre,_ sus quejidos bajos prácticamente en su oreja.

Levantó la cara de su cuello y la vio tan falta de aire como estaba él. "Mañana a eso de las dos de la tarde, en la bodega de los Cleaners." Una de las principales razones por las cuales no habían consumado el acto era porque no tenían en donde, Selene seguramente no iría a su habitación si la invitaba, no podrían estar en la de ella porque era seguro que estaba siendo vigilada. En todas las instalaciones solo habían cuatro lugares en los cuales no habían dispositivos de vigilancia, la propia sala de vigilancia que mantenía ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, la oficina de Corvinus la cual era un gran NO, no importaba cuanto lo necesitaran, esta sala en la que se encontraban, pero era un lugar público, y la bodega de los Cleaners la que mantenía vacía y era el lugar conveniente, aunque incomodo, el único problema con ella era que los Cleaners llevaban más de una semana haciéndole inventario al lugar tan enorme. Pero incluso así mañana tendría que hacer una prueba para ver si no se habían instalado cámaras y si lo habían hecho…. "O podríamos ahora mismo buscar una habitación vacía e irrumpir en esta." Le dijo sonriendo. Si ella quería inmediatamente demostrarle cuán importante las cosas entre ellos eran no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza y segundos después escucharon pasos viniendo hacía ellos lo que los hizo alejar y Michael volvió a sentarse, "Cada habitación tiene un código especial, incluso las vacías. Si irrumpimos en una las alarmas saltaran."

"La bodega será entonces…." Le susurró justo cuando los Cleaners entraron y se sorprendieron un tanto de encontrarlos, Selene ni los volteó a mirar, Michael les hizo una seña con la mano y les sonrió educadamente, luego la miró de nuevo, "¿Entonces?" le preguntó a ver si se reunirían o no, ella le asintió lo que lo hizo sonreírle y vio que eso la puso un tanto nerviosa por lo que los Cleaners podían leer entre líneas si los observaban. "¿No te han cuestionado los vampiros porque estas pasando más tiempo conmigo?" Y no era como si estuvieran pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, pero de absolutamente nada habían pasado a hablar una hora en el transcurso de dos semanas, alargándose en tres reuniones.

"Sí." Fane de hecho había preguntado que qué estaban haciendo y si se estaba atreviendo a meterlo a su habitación, lo que la había puesto a pensar que tal vez no tenían dispositivos de vigilancia allí, pero también podía ser una trampa para ver si ella se atrevía a dejarlo entrar. "Le dije al concilio que podía verificar que no estábamos haciendo más que hablar."

"¿No te molesta eso?" le preguntó exhalando, suponía que ella hasta un punto estaba acostumbrada, con Kraven y su obsesión por ella se imaginaba que se le había hecho difícil tener alguna relación pública, a excepción de Česlav.

"Por supuesto." Le contestó, "Pero hay que seguirles el juego, no puedo mandarlos para la mierda si aún estoy buscando reparar y hacer cambiar a la gente de parecer."

"Hoy estuve hablando con Emily," le dijo cambiando el tema a uno menos preocupante.

"Aléjate de esa niña, te puede traer problemas." Le dijo, queriéndolo advertir.

"Ella fue la que se me acercó a mí," le dijo como si esa fuera una defensa, "¿Y sabes que me dijo? Que tu habías entrenado a Elise desde que era una niña….."

Selene le frunció el ceño, _¿cómo sabía esa niñita eso?_ le asintió sabiendo que él tendría problemas con eso, "Viktor me lo pidió como favor personal."

"Eso no era normal, ¿cierto?" le preguntó sospechando de las razones de querer entrenar a un niño desde tan temprana edad pues recordaba a Selene diciéndole que usualmente esperaban que el niño entrada a la pubertad o a la adolescencia para que tomara su decisión en convertirse o no en traficante de muerte.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "La mamá de Elise no era más que una de esas vampiras que querían subir en la hegemonía vampírica pero no quería hacerlo por sus propios meritos sino utilizando a su hija. Así que buscó a Viktor para que comenzaran el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible, a los tres años si no estoy mal. Ser traficante de muerte garantizaba estar después del concilio o en este. Era la forma más fácil de subir escalones." Y por fáciles se refería a cincuenta o cien años de entrenamiento para poder ser considerado traficante novato. Los traficantes obtenían todo lo que quisieran tan solo con pedirlo, las mejores armas, cuentas prácticamente sin límites, acciones en las empresas del coven y eso apenas era sin demostrar que tan buenos eran en sus trabajos. Si se demostraba ser un excelente traficante eso podía llevar a darle posición, estatus, ser un miembro del consejo o que uno de los Mayores lo dejara encargado de sus asuntos, a la misma Selene una vez le habían pedido que se uniera al concilio pero eso significaría abandonar su búsqueda, su venganza, había rechazado la propuesta. "A Elise no se le obligó a nada." Le dijo, por si de repente creía que una cosa era lo que deseaba su madre y otra su hija, para ese tiempo ya le habían lavado la cabeza y acudía a los entrenamientos por lo que eso representaba en su futuro.

"¿No tuviste ningún problema con ello? ¿Con entrenar a alguien tan joven?" ¿Con quitarle su inocencia?

¿Debería de marcharse en ese momento para evitarse una pelea? Se preguntó recordando lo que él le había pedido, pero al final decidió quedarse a ver qué sucedía, "Elise era demasiado entusiasta en cuanto a todo lo que se le pedía." Le dijo, en parte mintiéndole, recordaba que le había molestado de sobremanera que alguien utilizara su hija para ese tipo de cosas, también recordaba haber ido donde Viktor para decirle que esperaran un par de años, internamente pensando que a esa edad se debía de estar jugando y no aprendiendo cual era la mejor forma de matar a un lycan. La respuesta de Viktor, 'no seguimos en tu mundo humano, hija mía. Aquí las cosas funcionan diferente.' Selene para ese tiempo tenía más de doscientos años y se había sentido ofendida, como si no hubiera aprendido nada en todo ese tiempo. Le había bajado la cabeza a Viktor, disculpado y marchado. Ella era una guerrero, no debía de prestarle atención a su conciencia, lo que la madre de Elise quería hacer de su hija era problema de ellas no suyo. "Terminó convirtiéndose en una de las mejores traficantes de muerte que he entrenado."

Michael se quedó mirándola fijamente en ese momento, sabiendo que algo le estaba escondiendo pero no sabía qué, hasta que algo le cruzó la mente, "Te encariñaste con ella, ¿cierto?" la niña sería más joven que sus sobrinas, ver la situación a la que la estaban empujando, tener que pasar bastante tiempo con ella, decir que era una de las mejores traficantes que había entrenado….había estado orgullosa de eso.

"Eso es ridículo." Le respondió más rápido de lo que debió y mientras Michael mas la miraba sintió como subió la temperatura del lugar. Sí, se había encariñado con ella y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, que se apegaba a la niña, se despojó de esas emociones poco a poco, fue fácil al los años pasar y verla crecer, verla convertirse en un adulto, ver que la inocencia se desvanecía, que se volvía fría….una asesina.

Michael contuvo la sonrisa que lo quiso dejar ante el tono defensivo de Selene. Una niña había alcanzado su corazón…. "¿Se encariñó ella contigo?" le preguntó, o al contrario, ¿la había odiado así como él la odiaba cuando empezaba a gritarlo en los entrenamientos….?

Selene le medio cerró los ojos viendo que esto lo estaba tomando como un juego, "Ve y pregúntale, estoy segura que estará más que contenta en responderte." La respuesta era sí. Una vez cuando Elise tenía ocho o nueve años la mamá había entrado al dojo a ver cómo iban los progresos de su hija, al verla le había dicho a Selene enojada que no le había enseñado nada. Selene con enojo le había contestado que convertirse en traficante no era algo de años sino de décadas. La vampiro le había contestado que estaba siendo demasiado suave con su hija y después se había volteado hacia esta a gritarle por no aprovechar más el entrenamiento, luego había desaparecido en un apuro por la puerta. Selene vio a Elise a punto de llorar y sin pensarlo le había dicho con desdén hacia su madre que no llorara por su culpa, que no se lo merecía. Elise se había secado las lágrimas y le había dicho que era mucho más buena que su mamá y que por eso la quería más. A Selene sus palabras le habían revuelto el estomago, y de paso el corazón y no había sabido que hacer, le había puesto la mano en el hombro y de repente la niña tomándolo como algo más se había girado y la había abrazado, sus brazos alrededor de sus cintura mientras la sentía llorando contra su estomago. No estando segura y al mismo tiempo decidida a que la situación no la afectara Selene se había agachado y la había abrazado, pensando que una cosa era adaptarse a un mundo frío porque uno lo quería y otro porque la situación lo dictaba. Unos minutos después había hecho a Elise separar y le había alcanzado una bolsa de sangre para después continuar con el entrenamiento. Esa misma noche había sido convocada por Viktor, este comentándole que la mamá de Elise se había venido a quejar por su actitud en cuanto al entrenamiento de Elise. Selene le había respondido a Viktor que él sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, él le había asentido y había preguntado si deseaba cambiar de aprendiz con otro traficante, Selene se negó. Viktor aceptó y la dejó marchar. Décadas después cuando Elise se convirtió en traficante y se negó a las voluntades de su madre esta buscó a Selene solo para decirle que había colocado a su hija en contra suya desde el principio y le había dado a entender que en más de una ocasión cuando niña Elise le había dicho que la preferiría a ella sobre su propia madre.

"Sí, como no." Le contestó imaginándose que Elise lo mandaría a volar con una mala mirada.

Selene no pudo evitar la sonrisa, "Es impresionante como su hija se parece a ella."

Michael le asintió, "No le caes bien."

"Tengo ese efecto en mucha gente."

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, "Pero porque si eres todo un amor…." Le contestó con ironía, buscando hacerle gracia con ese comentario y lo consiguió. Michael respiró antes de proseguir y un segundo después lo recordó, "¿Que es lo que pasa con Česlav diciéndole a la niña que es su papá?" Michael estaba muy al tanto que la relación de Česlav y Selene había contado con sus altibajos como toda relación y se estaba preguntando si tal vez en algún momento este se había metido con Elise.

La pequeña sonrisa de Selene se le cayó al escuchar el nombre de Česlav pasar por los labios de Michael, hablar de él era un problema eminente. "Cuando Elise estaba pequeña solía decirle lo mismo. Supongo que decidió continuar la tradición con su hija." Le contó, pero no le contó que cuando ella se había dado cuenta no había podido dejar de pensar que era hasta agradable imaginarse a Česlav en esas de nuevo.

Quiso no haberse dado cuenta de eso pues así podría seguir pensando que el vampiro tan solo tenía una cara. Ahora veía que como Selene el hijo de perra tenía su corazón. Se encontraba despotricando mentalmente contra este cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ellos y se giró para ver a Samuel deteniéndose justo en frente de la mesa en que estaban, mirando a Selene.

"La M230 30mm Automatic Gun que el señor Corvinus pidió acaba de llegar. Antes de marcharse me pidió que le dijera que la probara." La vampira le asintió pareciendo entusiasmada, lo que lo hizo mirar a Michael, quien le devolvió la mirada de que un entusiasmo así por un arma de fuego no debía de ser algo saludable.

"¿Qué tiene de especial esta arma?" preguntó Michael segundos después siguiéndolos hasta afuera…..después de estar bajo tierra apreciaba en demasía la brisa helada de la noche.

"Es para helicópteros." Selene le contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.

Michael miró a Samuel cuando Selene lo dejó atrás, "¿Ella va a manejar el helicóptero o tan solo a disparar el arma?" le preguntó un tanto aprensivo.

La maquina iba incorporada al helicóptero, sabía que Selene primero la probaría sin haberla montado y después tal vez haría una prueba en el aire. "Ambos, ¿por qué?"

Michael estaba a punto de contestarle que mejor se impusiera y utilizara un piloto Cleaner en vez de ella pero vio que faltaba poco para el amanecer, no tendría tiempo de hacer un vuelo de prueba. Si manejaba un helicóptero como manejaba un carro no quería imaginarse la catástrofe.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	15. Parte 2: Capítulo 76

_**Capítulo 76 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Cuando Michael apoyó la boca cerrada contra su hombro ella le reciprocó tomándolo más fuerte del cabello y moviéndose para igualar cada una de sus embestidas violentas. Su ritmo era tan fuerte y rápido que creaba en ella dos sensaciones diferentes; dolor y placer, sensaciones opuestas que mezcladas de una forma podían resultar perfectas. Tan pérdida estaba en esa sensación que ni siquiera el ardor de su espalda al estar en constante contacto con la rasposa pared de piedra se registraba completamente en su mente, lo único que registraba era las sensaciones placenteras y a Michael en frente y dentro de ella. _Cuanto había deseado volver a estar con él así._ Lo apretó, trató de acercarlo, pero mayor cercanía no era posible. Pronto se sintió alcanzando el pináculo de su deseo mientras el placer empezaba a aumentar, "_Michael, Michael…._" Empezó a decir mientras sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a contorsionarse más y él sin perder el ritmo la tomaba del trasero fuertemente impidiéndole movimiento, lo que la dejó aun en peor estado de lo que ya estaba, "_Más fuerte…_"

"Selene….." le dijo con voz sumamente profunda contra el cuello, escondiendo aún más su cara allí. Sus palabras eran todo el ánimo que necesitaba para establecer un ritmo veloz y enérgico y un par de segundos después ella empezó a jadear y decir cosas contra su oído lo que lo hizo querer renovar las succiones en su cuello pero por mayor seguridad no lo hizo. No había podido controlar el cambio y se encontraba medio transformado, su dentadura un peligro potencial. La mano en su cuello lo hizo quejar mientras tiraba más fuerte de él y la escuchaba susurrándole sin aire al oído cosas como '_sí_,' jadeos, '_dios_,' y para su horror, _'no te detengas._' _Ella estaba cerca pero más cerca estaba él._ La estrechez en Selene empezó a aumentar al igual que los espasmos en sus muslos, por su parte empezó a sentir la presión familiar en sus entrañas y su trasero contrayéndose, y decidió concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella, o las sensaciones que le provocaba, mucho menos los sonidos que ambos estaban haciendo, o que sus cuerpos hacían. Pero con querer enfocarse en otras cosas no bastaba, su respiración aumentó y sus embestidas se volvieron más toscas y urgentes hasta que de repente Selene lo apretó intensamente con sus piernas y la sintió estremeciendo mientras el más dulce de los gemidos la dejaba y su espalda se arqueaba. Michael finalmente gruñó y empezó a temblar empujando descuidadamente mientras ella se contraía activamente a su alrededor, haciéndolo obtener su clímax casi dolorosamente. Michael apretó su mandíbula y apoyó sus caderas fuertemente contra las de ella mientras se empezaba a correr, la sensación de su cuerpo constantemente asiéndolo mientras le extraía todo era enloquecedora. Sus uñas enterrándose en sus hombros mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre él pero esta vez suavemente lo acabó de destrozar. Estos dos meses y medio esto era lo que había estado anhelando, no sólo un clímax con ella sino también la necesidad de ella por él, que en ese momento mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente podía sentir por cada poro de su piel.

Respiración agitada era lo que ahora inundaba la habitación mientras ambos esperaban a que sus sentidos se calmaran, mientras eso sucedía empezó a sentir el dolor en sus rodillas. La posición no había sido para nada extenuante y eso al menos lo agradecía, él arrodillado sosteniendo el peso de ambos, ella contra la pared y sus largas y torneadas piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El cuerpo de ella en total contacto con el de él al haberse querido fundir el uno con el otro, con cuidado empezó a succionarle la piel de su cuello, justo sobre su pulso, el lugar donde sabía podía hacerla enloquecer, ahora ella tan solo exhalaba complacida y volvía y lo apretaba desganada contra ella, lo abrazaba. Junto con el sabor de su sudor también olía la sangre de ambos, las de sus rodillas y la de las raspaduras en la espalda de Selene, y lo que podía representar un peligro para ella; olía a él tanto como él olía a ella, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó voz ronca y cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma, no había necesidad de preocuparse por su estado. Ella consideraría el daño como uno menor, uno que no existiría en unos minutos.

_Estaba mejor que bien,_ fue el pensamiento absurdo que la dejó. Le asintió, recordando la situación y como casi habían sido descubiertos en la mitad del acto y como en vez de detenerse habían continuado.

_**Flashback**_

Michael le había dicho que la estaría esperando en la bodega en una hora en la que la mayoría de los vampiros estarían descansando, ella había aceptado y ahora se encontraba yendo hasta dicho destino para decirle que nada iba a suceder, que el pensamiento de ellos procreando no la dejaba tranquila. Selene llegó cinco minutos antes, pero sintió que él también había llegado temprano, no lo vio pero si podía escuchar y oler su presencia. Escuchó sonidos y se dirigió a estos, introduciéndose unos veinte metros en el lugar y después girando por pasillos hasta que lo encontró al final de uno, "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó viéndolo asomándose a una caja que obviamente acababa de bajar de una de las estanterías y la había abierto buscando en su interior.

Michael la volteó a mirar y le sonrió mientras ella se acercaba a ver qué era lo que buscaba, la caja decía sábanas y cobijas y sacó una chuspa de esta para ver adentro por lo menos dos sabanas. "Quería hacerlo más cómodo." Le dijo sacando la chuspa y dejándola en el piso.

"Mmmh, en cuanto a eso," le dijo viéndolo sin esfuerzo volviendo a trepar la caja, "no creo que sea una buena idea."

Michael de inmediato la volteó a mirar, _tenía que estar bromeando._ Cuando la había citado a este lugar había sido obvio a lo que la había invitado a hacer pues ella era la que había traído el tema, y había aceptado…. "Te necesito." Le dijo acercándosele.

Selene lo observó, sus palabras provocándole un nudo en el estomago, "Lo sé pero–"

"No te preocupes," le dijo tratando de controlar su molestia en cuanto a su aparente cambio de parecer tal vez sabiendo porqué lo estaba rechazando, "vine preparado." Le dijo sacándose del bolsillo un empaque y no por primera vez pensó en cuan raro sería ese momento para un inmortal, para ella. Selene le miró la mano un tanto extrañada, _estaba bien_, no tan solo para un inmortal, ella con una mirada podía hacerlo sentir extraño a cosas que había conocido toda su vida.

_Esperaba que eso fuera lo que creía que era,_ pensó repentinamente sintiéndose apenada aunque no estaba enteramente segura de porqué, tomó el pequeño empaque plateado de sus manos y lo leyó, _sí, si era lo que había creído,_ "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" le preguntó interesada.

Michael le sonrió más abiertamente, dejando para después y cuando ella quisiera la conversación de lo que había pasado en Cuba entre él y las lycans. Si nunca preguntaba también eso estaba bien con él. "Después de lo sucedido con lo del Cleaner que tenía apendicitis algunos de ellos vienen a buscar extraoficialmente mis servicios como médico. Sólo cobré un par de esos favores que me debían." Ellos simplemente no estaban cómodos con que cosas privadas aparecieran en sus informes y por eso no acudían al médico que Corvinus les había asignado. Michael no tenía ningún problema con eso, de hecho lo hacía sentir de nuevo útil y seguro en un campo que conocía bien….y además obtenía favores a cambio, cosas que podían ser sencillas, como un par de chocolates pequeños, galletas y cosas por el estilo que manejándolo prudentemente y en cantidades reducidas su cuerpo admitía sin problema alguno. También habían habido regalos un poco más grandes, alguien le había dado una camiseta, otro una almohada que no podía negar había hecho sus descansos mucho más cómodos, alguien le había prestado un dispositivo electrónico cuando se lo había pedido, otro regalado unos condones cuando se los había pedido mientras el Cleaner le sonreía cómplicemente y después le preguntaba si los iba a utilizar con alguna de sus compañeras de oficio. Michael no lo había negado, tan solo le había respondido que era el híbrido y no sabía lo que podría suceder y que era mejor prevenir que curar. El maldito Cleaner había bajado la voz y preguntado confidencialmente, '¿Entonces nunca te acostaste con Selene?' Michael le había respondido, '¿En verdad crees que alguien como ella me dejaría ponerle un dedo encima?' El Cleaner le había sonreído y dado una palmada en la espalda mientras se marchaba. Estos Cleaners con quienes había llegado a socializar no lo trataban como uno de ellos pero tampoco lo trataban como un inmortal al que debían temer, lo que a él le caía como anillo al dedo. Gente con la que podía hablar sin temer que fueran a meterse demasiado en sus asuntos. Gente de la que podía obtener información sin tener que intimidarlos primero.

"¿Saben que estamos aquí?" Al escuchar su respuesta Selene preguntó incomoda girándose hacia la puerta que para ahora ya no era visible al estar tan apartados. _¿Que no entendía Michael por privacidad?_

"Claro que no." Le contestó, "El Cleaner sólo asumió lo que tenían que asumir. No te preocupes por eso que al final no es algo que le interesa." Mientras le había estado respondiendo sus preguntas se le había estado acercando y ahora se encontraba justo en frente de ella, "¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso cuando podríamos estar aprovechando el tiempo?" esta vez fue él quien preguntó mientras llevaba una mano hasta su cintura.

Selene se remojó los labios, podría haber venido con la idea de que nada iba a suceder pero eso estaba cambiando rápidamente, "¿Estás seguro que nadie sabe que estamos aquí?"

_¿Que había pasado con aquello de que se sentía demasiado vieja como para estar haciendo cosas como estas al escondido? _"Nadie." Le dijo al tanto de que estaba cambiando de opinión e iba a hacer todo por convencerla. Pero su respuesta fue prontamente seguida por un gruñido de dolor interrumpido mientras lo cogía de la camiseta –de la camiseta, de los vellos de su pecho, daba igual–, y lo halaba bruscamente hacia ella, y le plantaba sus labios desesperados sobre los de él. 'Lo sien–' escuchó que Selene le empezó a decir en medio del beso pero su lengua buscó la de ella interrumpiéndola, recobrándose rápidamente de la sorpresita. Michael la tomó de las caderas mientras buscaba un mejor ángulo para sus labios y sin proponérselo la aventó también bruscamente contra la estantería haciéndola gemir contra su boca mientras se apoyaba totalmente contra ella. La necesidad en ese momento más importante que cualquier cosa, y viendo que ella no se quería tomar su tiempo él mucho menos. Sin pensar siquiera detenerse profundizó aun más el beso mientras su mano derecha iba directamente a apoderarse del seno izquierdo de ella y lo empezó a amasar codiciosamente.

Mientras Michael se apoyaba contra ella, contra la estantería que parecía estar anclada al piso, ella lo abrazó fuertemente y le respondió con la misma pasión. _No necesitaba gentileza,_ pensó al recordar las sábanas tiradas y aun sin sacar en el piso. Su cuerpo solo quería liberar la tensión que sentía en el momento, que llevaba acumulando por meses…..y lo iba a hacer en los brazos de él…..la lujuria y el deseo que había sentido por quien la estaba prácticamente devorando con su boca y tocándola tan placenteramente.

Michael lamió, mordisqueó, succionó sus labios disfrutándola pero también buscando excitarla. Aun así no pudo evitar un brinco cuando la sintió introduciendo sus manos en su camiseta y tocándole con una mano un pectoral y con la otra sosteniéndose de su costado. Apartándose de su boca Michael se alejó de sus ahora hinchados labios, y empezó a murmurar contra su mejilla tibia, "Ha pasado tanto…desde la última vez." Selene no le respondió nada pero pareció pensar lo mismo porque sacó sus manos de su camiseta y empezó a subírsela, Michael la ayudó deshaciéndose de esta, no se la había acabado de sacar cuando la sintió intensamente besándolo en el cuello y en el hombro. _Tal vez no había necesidad de excitarla, ya lo estaba._ "No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo…cuanto te he deseado." Continuó a su vez despojándola de la camisa que ella llevaba, Selene no lo detuvo, y al mirarla a los ojos y verla con el deseo presente no se pudo contener y por la intensidad de la situación y de sus sentimientos empezó a hablar apoyando su frente contra la de ella y tomándola del cuello urgentemente, una intensidad que nunca había sentido lo recorrió, "_Tu eres mía, Selene. Mía._"

En el momento Selene no podía negar esas palabras y en vez de encontrarse ofendida se encontró sumamente emocionada por el tono posesivo, esta vez no proveniente del lycan sino del hombre. Temblaba ante su voz enronquecida, intensa, susurrante, fuerte. Podía sentir su poder, su energía mientras le hablaba, mientras le expresaba su posesividad, su respuesta para él fue tomarlo del cabello y de nuevo traer su boca bruscamente contra la de ella.

No había nada gentil ni tierno en la situación, era cruda y hosca, y ella le devolvía el beso y presionaba mas contra él mientras él presionaba contra ella, abrió sus piernas mientras movía la suya entre las de ella, presionando su muslo contra su centro haciéndola responder aun mas, la palma de su mano volviendo a su seno desnudo mientras la apretaba consecutivamente y después pellizcaba su pezón hasta que sentía la vibración de sus quejidos contra su lengua y boca. Él había tenido sexo fuerte con Selene antes, pero nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había sentido tan excitante ni peligroso, tan ansioso y desesperado, se sentía abrumado por las sensaciones y necesidad que no estaba seguro poder mantener el control.

Michael se balanceaba contra ella, presionando su erección contra su muslo con cada movimiento, había pasado días anhelando sus caricias y ahora que las tenía necesitaba más, mucho más y pareció leer sus pensamientos porque terminó el beso y sus labios empezaron a descender, una mordida donde su hombro encontraba su cuello, otra en su clavícula, después en su seno besos húmedos, mordidas y succiones, su boca sobre su pezón duro, ella sacudiéndose sin poder evitarlo. Y la mano que estaba sobre su otro seno se deslizó por su estomago, su vientre y entre sus piernas.

Michael la sintió haciendo espacio para la palma de su mano y sonrió cuando la sintió apoyándose contra esta mientras suspiraba, con los segundos empezó a escuchar sonidos mezclados con quejidos, 'Ohs' y 'Michael' fueron los principales, el pantalón de algodón que traía puesto tan diferente a los pantalones de látex que no permitirían sentirlo como seguramente lo estaba sintiendo ahora, descubrió que había abandonado su trabajo en su seno y lo retomó. El algodón lo dejaba sentirlo todo, y fue directo al premio y la empezó a masajear como sabía le gustaba, rápido y firme sobre su clítoris. Segundos después dejó su seno y se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, a mordisquearle la quijada y a susurrar contra esta, "Casi me volví loco cuando te vi inclinándote sobre esa mesa hace unos días."

Selene se movió para mirarlo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, su boca sonriéndole y tuvo que acercarse a probarlo de nuevo. Él la apretó más íntimamente con la palma de su mano lo que la tuvo quejándose prácticamente contra su boca, "No fue a propósito."

Volvió a capturar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. _Dios,_ se sentía tan bien, empujando contra su mano sus pezones duros contra su pecho, su respiración agitada mezclada con la de él, "Lo sé." Le contestó y la soltó para prontamente traer sus manos hasta sus caderas y desamarrar el nudo que el cordón de su sudadera tenía en frente, este inmediatamente aflojándose y nada más fue bajarlo hasta sus muslos para que cayera hasta el piso. El aroma de su excitación le llegó e inmediatamente volvió a llevar su mano a su centro cubierto, "Pero debes saber…conoces el efecto que tienes en mí…." Le susurró notando su ropa interior empapada, humedeciendo sus dedos. "Que siempre has tenido en mí."

Su mano se desplazó a su muslo donde empezó a masajearla a tentarla, conocía este lado de él, el lado en que no importaba cuanto quisiera cogerla primero se iba a asegurar que estaba lista, "_Michael…._" Habían ocasiones cuando él le obedecía pero sabía que esta no iba a ser una de ellas, quería tener todo el control de la situación, y por su propio estado alterado no podía hacer más que dejarlo.

Michael cerró los ojos y pasó saliva, su mano desplazándose hasta la cintura de ella y llamando el cambio a sus manos sus uñas afiladas pellizcando el lateral de su calzón y halando de este desgarrándolo. Ella quejándose sorprendida mientras el olor de su excitación aumentaba por el gesto. Nada mas fue soltar el trozo de tela para que este cayera al piso, su mano yendo de nuevo a su centro para tocarla esta vez directamente y sin ninguna prenda que le obstruyera el camino, "Dios, estás tan húmeda." Le dijo sin pensarlo y disfrutando de la sensación suave, resbaladiza y tibia en sus dedos.

Escucharlo decir ese tipo de cosas aun la sorprendía, la mayor parte del tiempo acostumbrada a su lado más callado. "Te necesito…." Le respondió cuando sus dedos empezaron a jugar con sus pliegues.

"Extraño…¿Recuerdas?" Se remojó los labios recordando esos días descomplicados en su cabaña, "en la cama," le dijo empezando a besarla y a hablar contra el beso, "…besarte, tocarte, hacerte temblar," recordaba los días en que ellos le habían dado más peso al juego previo que al sexo en sí. Ella, tendida en una cama desnuda o escasa de ropas, él a su lado en las mismas condiciones, "hacerte enloquecer," ella no deteniéndolo, antes al contrario animándolo con sus quejidos al principio contenidos, sudando a su lado hasta que ya no aguantaba más, "atormentarte hasta hacerte rogar."

Inmediatamente Selene despegó sus labios de los de él, "_Michael…_" Le contestó un segundo antes de que él volviera a circular suavemente su clítoris, haciendo que un calor se esparciera desde la planta de sus pies y empezara a sentir espasmos contra sus dedos. Su respiración más agitada que la de él y rompió el contacto visual para apoyarse contra él en vez de contra la pared mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, sus dedos dejándola para un segundo después introducirse lentamente en ella, "Nunca rogué." dijo pasando saliva.

"Sí lo hiciste," susurró contra su oreja y luego se la empezó a besar suavemente, "No lo niegues."

Estaba bien, sí le había pedido que se dejara de juegos y se lo hiciera pero eso no era rogar, "Sólo _aquella_ vez." Le respondió viendo como volvía a ser el Michael de siempre y no el hombre que luchaba entre sus sentimientos y rencores.

Michael sonrió contra su oreja, "¿Sólo una? Recuerdo muchas….incluso una cuando me dijiste que me ibas a disparar si no te lo metí–"

"_Esa_ era una amenaza," amenaza que él había tomado como chiste y tan solo la había tomado más fuerte de las muñecas apoyándoselas contra la cama mientras continuaba enloqueciéndola con dedos y boca. "Basta de conversaciones." Le pidió, mientras seguía el rastro de vellos en medio de su torso y llevaba su mano descendentemente hasta el bulto entre sus piernas y empezó a apretarlo sobre la sudadera que traía. Michael inmediatamente tomando aire y cerrando los ojos mientras exhalaba y empujaba contra su mano, esa reacción de él como siempre la puso a mil y en ese momento sintió que perdía el control sobre su cambio, sus ojos cambiaron de color y sus colmillos salieron de sus encías. Donde Michael hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos hubiera notado el cambio que Corvinus había provocado en la anatomía de ella, el iris de sus ojos ya no cambiaba a azul eléctrico sino que primero se presentaba como un azul que tiraba mas a blanco y luego se establecía. Selene con cada segundo sintiéndose más impaciente dejó de tocarlo y le bajó el pantalón con bóxer y todo, este apenas si liberando su pene y ella lo volvió a tomar en la palma de su mano, en pie, duro, grueso, largo, de un tamaño generoso, el glande húmedo, en cuanto colocó sus dedos alrededor y haló él gruñó, la vista del órgano en su mano desapareció cuando él se agachó para buscar sus labios y empezó a besarla mientras lo masturbaba. Esta vez siendo él el que activamente murmuraba y gruñía contra su boca. Para ahora ya era familiar con esa parte de su anatomía y sabía cuáles eran los movimientos que a él le agradaban más, empezó recorriendo su sensitivo glande con su pulgar.

Los besos que prosiguieron fueron una serie de besos descoordinados pues su mano firmemente acariciando su más que dura erección no le permitía concentrarse solo en una sensación. Así que trataba de seguirle el paso a su boca torpemente hasta que no pudo y separó sus labios de los de ella, los dos mirándose a los ojos al mismo tiempo, las emociones aumentando de esta forma. Para ese momento había dejado de tocarla entre las piernas y ahora continuaba con su mano firmemente apoderándose de su seno y la otra en su cadera. Y como era de esperarse casi un minuto después notó que su resistencia se empezaba a venir al piso, y la detuvo colocando una mano sobre la de ella. "¿Donde está el condón?" le preguntó en cuanto ella lo soltó y él se despojaba de sus pantalones. La vio mirando al piso y luego agachándose, obviamente lo había dejado caer en algún momento.

Selene se lo pasó mientras se quitaba los zapatos tenis que traía y después se acababa de sacar el pantalón de alrededor de sus tobillos, para cuando lo volvió a mirar él ya se lo había colocado. Le mantuvo la mirada por un segundo y después lo vio mirando hacia el piso, más concretamente hacia la bolsa que contenía las sábanas, "Olvídalo." Le dijo, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un lugar cómodo, tan sólo lo necesitaba a él, tomándola. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo acercarse, él entendiendo tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó alrededor de sus caderas mientras la apoyaba contra la estantería y luego la tomaba del trasero y la levantaba mientras ella acomodaba su otra pierna alrededor de él, sus tobillos enredándose justo debajo de su trasero. Michael no la hizo esperar, lo sintió ubicándose y haciendo presión mientras se introducía lentamente en ella.

Cuando estuvo situado completamente dentro de ella giró sus caderas haciéndola enterrar sus uñas en sus hombros y contraerse sobre él, Selene siempre se encontraba placenteramente apretada, continuó con sus movimientos circulares y gruñó cuando vio los brazos de ella erizados. No pudo detener el impulso de su cuerpo de dar un par de empujones, pero con eso la estantería detrás de ellos se movió y ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que le sucedería si continuaban apoyados contra esta así que Michael se alejó trayendo a Selene con él y luego se giró y caminó rumbo a la pared, en los escasos cinco metros Selene se arqueaba y movía sus caderas contra él, le mordisqueaba el cuello, todo esto haciendo que él en cuanto la atrapara contra la pared, se empezara a mover, dándole embestidas profundas y lentas haciéndola quejar, se saldría de ella lentamente y dejaría solo su glande adentro para de un solo golpe volverse a introducir, no llevaba más de diez acometidas cuando empezó a aumentar el ritmo y ella a apretarlo fuertemente con sus piernas y empezando a gemir…..unos segundos después algo llamó su atención y se detuvo, Selene hizo lo mismo un instante después en cuanto escuchó la puerta del lugar siendo abierta y luego cerrada mientras las luces de adelante se encendían y tres voces fueron escuchadas.

Selene se sorprendió cuando las caderas de Michael hicieron un movimiento circular e inmediatamente le enterró las uñas en los hombros mientras lo miraba y le fruncía el ceño para que se detuviera, _¿Cómo era posible que quisiera continuar?_ se preguntó mientras bajaba una de sus piernas al piso, iba a hacer lo mismo con la otra pero él la detuvo al apoyarla mas contra la pared, si eso era posible. Michael se volvió a salir de ella para volverse a introducir en un solo movimiento, Selene lo empujó pero entre la pared y él no tenía a donde ir y no podían hacer sonidos repentinos.

Michael la vio pasar saliva y mirar hacia donde venían las voces, eran Cleaners, no inmortales, donde fueran inmortales ya los habrían escuchado, ya habrían sentido el olor a sexo en el aire, por eso mismo, porque era probable que ni se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí empezó a marcar un ritmo no importándole el sonido de piel contra piel ni el chapoteo de la humedad entre ellos.

"La verdad no sé porque el Señor Corvinus confía en ella." Escucharon a uno de los Cleaners decir.

"No me sorprendería nada si un día recibimos una llamada de que ha sufrido un shock psicótico y a matado a todos a su alrededor." Otro de los Cleaners habló. "O sea a nosotros."

"¿La culparías? Cualquiera de nosotros enloquecería si nos pasara lo que le ha sucedido a ella….." dijo de nuevo el primer lycan.

"Pero esta gente tiene siglos viviendo. ¿Es posible que para ahora algo les llame la atención o les cause sorpresa?"

Selene se quedó sin aliento, aunque muy presente de las personas en el lugar también lo estaba de Michael, quien continuaba mirándola intensamente a los ojos midiendo su reacción ante cada empujón, lo cual seguramente podía ver que le encantaba. Él tenía una estúpida sonrisa burlona en los labios y en cuanto veía que iba a cerrar los ojos le sacudía la cabeza y daba un empujón fuerte para que no lo hiciera, para que continuara mirándolo, mantenerle la mirada obviamente aumentaba sus ganas por él. Se preguntó si él sabría cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo deseaba, cuan especial lo encontraba, lo miró a la boca y se pasó la lengua por los labios invitándolo de esa manera a que la besara y así lo hizo, lengua inmediatamente introduciéndose en su boca y lentamente tocando la suya al mismo tiempo acallando su gemido.

"Estoy seguro que los últimos meses a todos los inmortales les han causado sorpresas."

"….Como sea, nadie puede negar que la vieja está buena." El tercer lycan interfirió.

Michael sonrió contra el beso, algo le decía que hablaban de Selene, ese algo era que Corvinus la había mandado a vivir bajo las instalaciones de los Cleaners para protegerla de retaliaciones de los vampiros, de las sorpresas que le había dado la vida para que tuviera 'un shock psicótico' y así alimentarse de los Cleaners. Pero él conocía a Selene, esas dos últimas cosas nunca sucederían, era demasiado orgullosa, demasiado terca y fuerte para dejarlo pasar. Se separó de sus labios buscando su oreja, "Tiene razón, estas más que buena." Le susurró mientras escuchaba a los otros dos Cleaners aventándole algo al lycan para hacerlo callar.

"¿Qué?" dijo el lycan defendiéndose y recogiendo una muda de ropa que parecía de los años ochenta. "¿O acaso no se han fijado en todo el mundo en este lugar?" preguntó volviendo a meter la ropa en una caja mientras sus compañeros buscaban en otra por lo que venían a buscar. El suero que permitía detener el cambio de los inmortales, hacía como dos meses que Corvinus no había vuelto a pedir las cantidades que les pidió hacía un par de horas. "Todos los malditos vampiros parecen modelos y la–"

"André, cállate y mejor ayuda." Le dijo interrumpiendo al recién llegado Cleaner, "Esto es para hoy."

Los Cleaners estaban bastantes alejados porque de haber estado más cerca hubieran escuchado el repetitivo sonido de su trasero golpeando la pared. Ella estaba preocupada, disfrutándolo, pero preocupada, Michael no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que los encontraran, al contrario parecía gustarle bastante la idea, _exhibicionista._ De hecho estaba esperando que de un segundo a otro él terminara pero continuó ni aumentando ni deteniendo el paso. A Michael debió de parecerle que estaba perdiendo el interés porque de repente una de sus manos la abandonó y se deslizó entre ellos mientras le empezó a tocar el clítoris y la dejaba sin aliento. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de no quejarse pero no pudiendo hacerlo. No sabía que era peor, saber que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos o el hecho de que lo serían sin tal vez haber terminado primero. "Si nos descubren–"

"No lo harán." Le dijo interrumpiendo su amenaza, encontrando su tono susurrante sumamente erótico. Michael decidió que era mejor calmarse en ese momento, no quería correrse y que ella se quedara con las ganas pues eso iba a suceder si continuaba fallándola con los Cleaners dentro de la bodega. En vez de eso se dedicó a prestarle atención al musculo lleno de nervios entre sus piernas. La miró ahora que tenían mayor visibilidad por las luces encendidas, sudor apareciendo en su frente, en su pecho, este subiendo aceleradamente, sus pezones duros, "Eres perfecta." una de sus piernas aun alrededor suyo, la otra en el piso, su mano bloqueándole la vista de la conexión entre ellos.

Cuando Selene abrió los ojos y lo vio mirando entre ellos no pudo más que quejarse y sin pensarlo se apoyó más en su pierna en el piso para así poder abrirse mas y proporcionarle mayor espacio a su mano, Michael inmediatamente se puso a trabajar con más ganas, haciéndola perder el aliento mientras ella pensaba que tenía siglos, la experiencia tan solo dictaba que no debería de estar haciendo este tipo de cosas donde fácilmente podrían ser encontrados. Pero la sensación del calor de su cuerpo emanando y rodeándola, él situado profundamente dentro de ella, inmóvil aunque haciendo pulsar su erección, la tenía obteniendo placer no solamente de sus dedos sino también de cómo sus músculos internos se tensaban sobre él. Que Michael la mirara a los ojos abiertamente le hizo mantenerle la mirada, no pudiendo despegar su atención de él. Ya lo demás no importaba, solo no hacer ruido y continuar. La mano sosteniéndola de su trasero sin esfuerzo alguno la asía constantemente, motivándola a moverse contra sus caderas, contra sus manos, contra el órgano dentro de ella. Lentamente él acercó sus pechos haciendo así mermar la movilidad de su mano, pero el beso que recibió totalmente valía los movimientos más bruscos ahora de la yema de sus dedos.

No sería la primera vez que la hacía correr de esa forma, para él un juego, para ella una tortura cuando le daban ganas de hacerle más largo el momento. Todo había empezado con un reto, reto en que había caído sin darse cuenta pero que luego por su naturaleza competitiva y por no darle al gusto a él de echarse para atrás había aceptado. Quería demostrarle que así fuera el híbrido no tendría mayor ventaja sobre ella, que de todas formas era un hombre. Queriendo martirizarlo se había movido lentamente sobre él por más de cinco minutos, y sí lo había visto tenso y ansioso, pero luego él la había volteado y por los próximos minutos había jugado con ella. Tomando provecho de que hubo un segundo en que él se descuido volvió a girar sus cuerpos y volvió a establecer un movimiento lento, y se inclinó a besarlo, la mano en su cadera se había desplazado a su trasero y desde ahí lo vio estirándose para alcanzar su centro y con la yema de un dedo empezó a tocarle el clítoris, Selene volvió a moverse lo que lo hizo a él acomodar su mano entre sus cuerpos, aún así Selene no aumentó el ritmo y pronto se encontró más a gusto con las sensaciones que con querer ganarle. Michael le había sonreído triunfante en cuanto había levantado su cabeza de su cuello después de su orgasmo, 'Gané' le había susurrado él. 'Yo también.' Le respondió mas por salirle adelante y sintiendo la humedad entre sus muslos, toda de ella pues lo sentía aun firme en su interior, continuaba sin correrse. Michael la había mirado un tanto asombrado al ver la broma que había hecho, él había ganado la apuesta, ella uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido, uno de esos que solo ocurría de vez en cuando. Y él debía de saberlo por la forma en que le había empezado a pedir que no se detuviera, que continuara cuando se había empezado a erizar, sus dedos a doblar, su cuerpo a sacudirse, no pudiendo controlar sus gemidos o la fuerza con que se había abrazado a él. Y si no se había dado cuenta por eso, el flujo en su mano debía de dejárselo saber. Que ella le hubiera hecho una broma le dejaba saber a Michael que aun seguía en su goce pos–orgásmico, 'No me vuelvas a subestimar.' Lo escuchó decirle tras un par de segundos. Para Michael ese tal vez habría sido otro momento cualquiera en las relaciones sexuales que mantenía con ella, aunque fuera uno de victoria. Para ella fue un tanto más importante. Entendía el concepto de que el sexo podía ser entretenido, divertido y placentero al mismo tiempo pero solo hasta ahora venía a comprender a Amelia. Para nadie era un secreto su preferencia de tomar como amantes a vampiros recién convertidos, incluso los prefería más que a un miembro del concilio o un traficante experimentado, aunque también anduviera con estos. Decía que los recién convertidos proveían más que los consentidos vampiros de edad y experiencia. Selene no importándole la vida sexual de la Mayor había hecho el comentario a un lado y nunca vuelto a pensar en este hasta ese día.

Sentir la humedad de su boca en su cuello la trajo de nuevo al momento, los pensamientos que había tenido mientras trataba de controlar sus sensaciones para ahora olvidados. Su cuerpo se arqueó y Michael se comió su suspiro mientras suavemente empezaba a introducir su lengua en su boca, los besos suaves haciendo contraste con el movimiento fuerte de su mano. Y unos segundos después sus talentosas caricias alcanzaron lo que quería. Cerró sus ojos y dejó de besarlo para acallar su gemido, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared y se concentraba en la sensación disfrutando de su clímax sin distracciones, Michael empezó a moverse dentro de ella en ese momento, prolongándole el sentimiento y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de sus contracciones. Terminó unos segundos después y Selene apoyó su cuerpo contra el de él, de repente volviendo a escuchar a los Cleaners que continuaban buscando un no sé qué, escuchando los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza y la respiración agitada de Michael.

Por más que a Michael le gustara ser su apoyo unos segundos después la hizo alejar y de nuevo apoyar contra la pared. Ella ya había obtenido su clímax, ahora era su turno, aprovechando su cuerpo desganado le tomó la pierna que aun tenía en el piso y la levantó sosteniéndole su peso con las caderas y su mano en su trasero, un segundo después cuando ella lo iba a rodear con la pierna la detuvo.

La mano de él se apoderó de ella con más fuerza y de un momento a otro se encontró con su pierna sobre su hombro. "_¿Que mierda?_" le susurró ante la inusual posición.

Michael no le respondió y empezó a empujar, la pierna en su hombro o buscando mas balance o queriéndolo acercar más, así que hizo ambas para que ella estuviera más cómoda, colocó sus dos manos debajo de su trasero sirviéndole de mas apoyo, y se acercó aun mas, queriéndola fundir con la pared y él. Empezó con movimientos suaves que fueron aumentando poco a poco y que con las paredes de ella aun contrayéndose le pareció una delicia. Con el estimulo adecuado Selene estaría lista para una nueva ronda en cuestión de momentos y a eso se dedicó. Pero la tan llamada delicia cambió dos o tres minutos después cuando quería aumentar la velocidad y se dio cuenta que no podría pues los malditos Cleaners que aun continuaban allí los oirían. Selene al contrario, parecía encontrar sus movimientos placenteros pues lo estaba tomando de sus hombros tan fuerte que sabría que tendría morados…así fueran por unos cuantos segundos.

Los problemas que tuvo en cuanto a la posición cambiaron cuando él se empezó a mover, y unos momentos después su cuerpo pareció olvidar que acababa de obtener su satisfacción y quería otra de nuevo, sólo esperaba que Michael aguantara a dársela. Y por la forma en que estaba controlándose y sudando podía decir que no sería así.

Michael trataba de aumentar el ritmo pero el sonido contra la pared y de su humedad para ellos sonaban demasiado altos, al igual que los jadeos pesados que le estaban entregando al otro. "_¡Dios!_" le dijo frustrado.

La capa de sudor entre sus cuerpos para ahora haciendo difícil poder sostenerse del otro. Viendo que él se quedó quieto y pareció darse por vencido bajó la pierna de su cadera para ayudarlo a terminar de la forma que quisiera pero su pierna no había tocado el piso cuando este la estaba deteniendo, su mano inmediatamente llamándole la atención mientras él le daba dos empujones suaves, pareciendo gustarle el ángulo en que se encontraba abierta, lo dejó continuar por unos segundos mientras lo miraba y cuando lo vio cerrando los ojos colocó su dedo índice contra su boca, "Shhh," le dijo callándolo, "estas transformado." Le hizo notar para que no le fuera a dar por gruñir. Obviamente la frustración había sido tal que se había medio transformado, lo que no sabía era si lo notaba o no. Al verlo pasarse la lengua por la dentadura supo que no lo había notado. Michael exhaló y miró hacia los Cleaners, Selene le apretó del hombro llamando de nuevo su atención y haciendo fuerza con su pierna en su hombro para que se la soltara. Él la dejó tras unos segundos, pero se la sostuvo de nuevo cuando la tuvo contra su cadera.

Michael se inclinó hacia ella, buscando su oído, y se aclaró la garganta no queriendo que su voz fuera a sonar áspera, como la de una bestia a la que se le dificultaba hablar, "No te…." Sentirla tomando del cuello fuertemente le dejó saber que el volumen no era bajo, así que sacudió la cabeza, "No…." Le dijo, dándole a entender con un empujón de sus caderas, que no se fuera a retirar de él. La escuchó decirle contra el oído que estaba bien.

Esto debía ser demasiado para él como para qué se hubiera transformado, pensó mientras empujaba suavemente contra él mientras él empujaba unos cuantos centímetros dentro de ella, con mayor estabilidad ahora decidió empezar a acariciarlo, a calmarlo, sus manos recorriéndole la espalda lentamente, su pecho, sus abdominales, separó de él un poco sus caderas y llevó su mano a tocarlo pero él inmediatamente la detuvo. Y de repente se sintió resbalándose por la pared, siguiéndolo hasta el piso mientras él se arrodillaba y ella no dejaba que el enlace se rompiera. Encontraron una nueva variante de la posición y él levantó su cara de su hombro y la apoyó contra su frente. Quedó mirándolo a los ojos negros y lo vio frunciendo el ceño mientras instintivamente se cerraba sobre él, tras unos segundos lo continuó haciendo pero ya no impulsivamente sino para provocarle placer. Tenía los ojos negros, la dentadura que más de una vez se había preguntado que se sentiría entrando en su piel, y las uñas/garras que tantas veces antes le habían abierto la piel para que él pudiera jugar con su sangre. Sentía las vibraciones contra su pecho mientras él se contenía para no rugir. "Necesitaremos un lugar mejor, la próxima vez." Le susurró para calmarlo mas.

_La próxima vez, _pensó sonriéndole, estaban haciéndolo de nuevo, después de ambos pensar que no volvería a suceder, estaban cogiendo y era lo mejor que se había sentido en esos dos meses. Ella no había querido hacerlo con Česlav, sino con él. _¿Entonces qué si no podía follarla tan duro como quería?_ La tenía enfrente, abrazada a él, clavada en él, la había poseído nuevamente. Que no se pudiera correr en ese momento no quería decir que no lo haría en cinco minutos, que ella en los próximos minutos mientras los Cleaners aún continuaban no lo pudiera ayudar, con sus manos, con su boca, como quisiera. Se acercó y posó sus labios sobre ella, sabiendo lo que se vendría. Nunca se imaginó cuanto a Selene le gustaba besar mientras estaban en el acto hasta que no lo hicieron por primera vez. Semanas después de haber empezado su aventura con ella él había perdido el control mientras lo gritaba por cómo no se concentraba en el entrenamiento, se había lanzado sobre ella así como estaba a medio transformar y en vez de sentir excitación sexual proveniente de ella como solía suceder sintió todos sus sentidos alerta, la había asustado. Él se había hecho a un lado un segundo después prácticamente suplicándole perdón y ella no le había dicho nada, sólo que continuaran entrenando, visiblemente afectada pero no de la forma que él había querido. Ese momento por los dos próximos días había llenado de tensión la relación que se estaba dando con ella, no le permitía acercársele, mucho menos tocarle. Días después habían hablado de lo sucedido y Michael le había confiado que en verdad no había querido atacarla sino acercarse y hacerla callar…con sexo, sólo que había olvidado que estaba transformado. Esa vez fue la primera vez que con pocas palabras y monosílabos los dos apenados e incómodos hablaron sobre sexo en su forma híbrida. La próxima vez que se acercó a ella a medio transformar ella lo permitió, y habían tratado de besarse pero muy poco habían podido hacer por su dentadura, así que él medio en broma le había dicho que tendrían que aprender cómo. En el momento no había sabido cuan en serio iban a llegar a ser en cuanto a eso las pocas veces que la oportunidad se presentara. Y así se encontraban ahora, _ella besándolo a él,_ porque de otra forma no podría suceder. Selene le besaba, pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior suavemente, suavemente se introducía en su boca ambos cuidadosos, cuando le tocaba el turno a él ella tomaba su lengua entre sus labios y la lamía, la succionaba, lo enloquecía con sus acciones, hasta que se tuvo que separar y aumentar su ritmo, dos segundos después escuchando a los Cleaners decir que habían encontrado lo que buscaban y unos instantes después las luces se apagaban y la puerta se cerraba. Estaban solos de nuevo y no perdió el tiempo para empezar a tomarla toscamente.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Michael continuó sosteniéndola contra la pared y recostado sobre ella, obviamente cansado, sin poder evitarlo Selene empezó a recorrerle la espalda, el cabello, el pecho, sintiendo los músculos marcados debajo de las yemas de sus dedos esta vez no tensándose sino que moviéndose con su respiración. Michael apoyó su frente contra su hombro, ambos disfrutando de la cercanía y la calma así fuera por sólo un momento.

Se quedaron así por no más de dos minutos. Ambos sabían que no se podían quedar por mayor tiempo, sería riesgoso y exponerse demasiado. Era chistoso como hasta hace un par de semanas había creído que ella ya no sentía nada por él y andaba con otro y ahora la tenía de nuevo a su lado. Había tanto entre ellos que no entendía, la forma de ella de actuar, el tipo de relación que tenían…levantó la cabeza de su hombro y la miró por un largo momento, luego la tomó de las caderas y así le dio a entender que se iba a separar, cuidadosamente alejó su cuerpo del de ella y ella se colocó de pie, él la siguió teniendo cuidado con el condón. La vio atenta mientras se deshacía de este y segundos después no pudo evitar sonreírle por la muestra de curiosidad bizarra, momentos después su cabeza volviendo a pensamientos más serios, "Si tomaras de mí, ¿Mi fuerza y la que Corvinus me transfirió también se te transferiría a tí?" le preguntó, aun muy confundido en cuanto a cómo funcionaban los virus en este mundo, Selene podía beber de él sin transformarse en híbrida y él iba y tomaba de Corvinus y de repente obtenía más fuerza….Sabía que nada de esto tendría sentido hasta que experimentara medicamente sobre el tema.

"No tengo ni idea." Ambos miraron al piso buscando sus ropas, y se empezaron a vestir, "He estado pensando sobre como ninguno de los dos ha experimentado un incremento de fuerza, tal vez deberíamos de entrenar juntos para estar seguros…Llevarnos al extremo a ver qué sucede."

"Si mi fuerza a aumentado y la tuya también no nos deja eso en el mismo punto que antes….."

"Sí." él continuaría siendo más fuerte, pero eso no era lo que quería decir, "Sólo quiero verificar. Bajo presión el instinto de supervivencia aparece y de pronto eso es lo que nos sucede, no hemos estado bajo verdadera presión en el campo de batalla y por eso no hemos notado cambios." No era como si alguno de los dos se fuera a atacar seriamente, pero podía que la competencia sana trajera sentimientos similares de dar lo mejor de uno.

Lo que le daba a entender que de darse dicho entrenamiento ella iba a ser despiadada, "Acabamos de hacer el amor y ya me quieres caer a golpes, que hermosa relación." Le contestó con ironía y en broma.

Selene le sostuvo la mirada, para ella aún difícil de darle ese nombre al acto que habían compartido. "Ciertamente fue más follar que hacer el amor…."

Michael se le volvió a acercar con una medio sonrisa, tenía razón, "Te juro que a la primera oportunidad cómoda que tengamos….." le dio un beso suave y ella se sostuvo de él.

Selene le asintió, había disfrutado lo que acababan de hacer enormemente pero le hubiera gustado tomarse su tiempo, "Me habría gustado quedarme un rato mas…" le comentó. "Disfrutar de algo más calmado." Ella podía dar la iniciativa para un acercamiento si este era fuerte y brusco pero irónicamente no se le podía acercar con una caricia tierna, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, fingiendo ser quien no era. Pero por otro lado lo aún más irónico era que una vez que él estaba siendo emotivo con ella algo sucedía que la hacía dejar todas sus defensas a un lado y corresponderle sin sentirse incomoda o fingiendo.

Sabía que se refería a quedarse cómodamente con él compartiendo del momento después, hablando, acariciándose, durmiendo, "¿Aquí o en la cabaña?" le preguntó a gusto de que se abriera de esta forma también.

Si se hubieran quedado en la cabaña nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo, pero sin saberlo habrían estado arriesgando sus vidas más que en este lugar, "En ambas…."

Michael le sonrió y se inclinó a dejar un beso corto en sus labios, diferente a los llenos de pasión y necesidad de ese día. "Entonces, hace unos días me dijiste que todos tenemos una agenda escondida y que de una forma u otra todos nos estamos utilizando….¿cuál es tu agenda conmigo y como nos estamos utilizando?" le hizo la pregunta que había querido hacerle en aquel instante.

Su agenda escondida evidentemente era él así que decidió no contestarle esa parte, "Nos utilizamos sexualmente….emocionalmente." para ninguno de los dos era un secreto que había sentimientos de por medio. "Somos aliados." Darles nombres a estos sentimientos sí lo era, al menos para ella, lo recordaba en la sala de Corvinus diciéndole que la quería y aunque la intimidaba pensar en eso también le agradaba.

"Eso no es usar, es compartir." Le dijo y vio las esquinas de sus labios levantándose un par de milímetros, le causaba gracia su comentario tal vez un tanto femenino, "Para ahora ya estoy habituado a sentirme como la mujer de esta relación." Le dijo para que viera que también notaba como era él quien hablaba de sentimientos o trataba de demostrarle cosas a ella.

Selene le alzó una ceja con gracia pero no le respondió nada, luego se alejó un tanto y miró hacia la dichosa pared contra la que había estado apoyada hacía unos minutos, "Tenemos que arreglar esto." Le dijo refiriéndose más a la sangre de ellos en el piso y la pared que a las sábanas tiradas.

Michael sabía a qué se refería y se alejó un tanto para regresar con un tarro blanco, "Legía." Le dijo cuando se quedó mirándolo, "Ayuda a deshacer parte del ADN." No veía porque decirlo como en verdad era, Selene le entendería con eso, no podían dejar sangre de ellos por ahí. Selene asintió y fue hasta la pared donde echó un tanto y luego al piso, la sangre no era mucha pero era mejor hacerlo que irse a llevar una sorpresa después.

"Sabes que esto no podrá ocurrir a menudo, ¿cierto?" le preguntó viéndolo tapando el tarro y después recogiendo las sabanas y echándolas descuidadamente dentro de la caja en que habían estado antes, junto con el tarro.

"Me lo imaginé." Le dijo cerciorándose que nada hubiera quedado fuera de lugar. Al hacerlo ambos empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la puerta, "Te pareció incomodo, ¿cierto?" Selene le alzó una ceja, Michael le sonrió, "el condón…..¿nunca habías utilizado uno?" Tenía que admitir que le había causado curiosidad lo que ella diría cuando se le apareciera con el preservativo.

"Yo, no, y uh…." Pasó saliva, "Me gusta más cuando no hay nada entre nosotros." Michael le sonrió más abiertamente, "_¡¿Qué?_" preguntó defensivamente, obviamente no sintiéndose cómoda de tocar ese tipo de temas.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Nada, olvídalo." Le dijo, Selene había llegado al consenso general que tenían los humanos en cuánto a los condones, no se sentía de lo mejor pero había que usarlos por seguridad.

"_Michael!_" le dijo advirtiéndole, si se estaba burlando de ella quería saber porqué.

"Estaba pensando en que cómo eres fan del látex…." Dejó su comentario en el aire para prontamente añadir, "Y también pensé en que tal vez cambiarias tu opinión cuando usemos texturizados…." Le dijo sonriéndole y un tanto apenado.

Selene se quedó mirándolo sin entender, "No quiero saber." Le contestó ni siquiera imaginándose de que hablaba pero conociéndolo tendría la razón. Michael la detuvo en cuanto estuvieron cerca a la puerta y la volvió a abrazar, ella respondiéndole y dejando un beso largo de nuevo en sus labios antes de marcharse.

Michael disfrutando de este y la sensación de absoluta comodidad que estaba sintiendo con ella, algo que no había sentido desde la cabaña, tal vez era el goce post–orgásmico, tal vez era que las cosas sí estaban saliendo bien entre ellos.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 77 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"No puedes bajo ninguna circunstancia atacar a los lycans, a Michael, ni a Selene." Corvinus le dijo a la mujer en frente suyo.

Le frunció el ceño no estando de acuerdo con la última parte, las dos primeras las podía tolerar mientras no se presentaran problemas, "Selene es una traidora."

"¿A quién ha traicionado?" le preguntó lleno de ironía, "_¿A ti?_"

_Buena jugada,_ pensó al ver como colocaba todo en su contra, "A todos los vampiros." Le contestó sabiendo para donde iba esa conversación y no gustándole.

"¿Acaso tu simple existencia no es también una traición para el coven?"

"Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso…..Todo sucedió gracias a ti."

"No creo que ni siquiera con ese argumento te puedas lavar las manos."

"Ya no te es de ningún uso, puedo ver que ya obtuviste sus memorias de la prisión de William…." Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo ver si el padre era tan sentimentaloide como para tratar de rescatarlo. Ella nunca le habría dado la ubicación de la prisión.

"Selene tiene un valor mayor que ese." Le informó, "Es la única persona que confío protegerá a Michael llegada la hora. Dará su vida para que él triunfe en lo que–"

"¿Proteger? ¿Dar su vida? ¿Acaso estamos hablando de la misma persona?" Selene era una traficante de muerte y por eso había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, por saber luchar y cuando retirarse, retirarse no importando dejar gente atrás, salvando tan solo su pellejo. "No me digas que la idiota fue y se enamoró del híbrido…." Le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Selene siempre había sido un tanto emocional para su gusto, cosa que Viktor había dicho que era un pro para tener como traficante. "Creí que eso era un rumor." No había sabido con seguridad que Viktor había asesinado a su familia pero lo había sospechado cuando se dio cuenta donde Selene solía vivir. Ahora que eso resultaba ser verdad se lo tenía que reconocer al Mayor, había sido una buena idea, una idea que cualquier líder hubiera tenido para evitar que sus enemigos dieran e hicieran hablar a los humanos que habían construido la tumba….más que la tumba el sarcófago del lycan más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

"No estoy al tanto de la naturaleza de la relación entre Michael y Selene," le mintió, "tan sólo sé que hay una lealtad entre ambos que no es oportunista, como la de la mayoría de los inmortales." Se lo echó en la cara.

"Mi lealtad para Viktor aquí no está en cuestión." Le respondió su ataque. "Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer tras su muerte."

"Adaptarte."

Adaptarse lo estaba haciendo con el mundo patas arriba. "Vengarme." Pasó saliva, "Selene tiene que pagar."

"Ya lo ha hecho, ¿o es que crees que su conciencia debe de estar demasiado tranquila?" Después de haber bebido de su sangre podía atestiguar que una cosa era como se comportaba, como aparentaba ser indiferente a sus errores del pasado y otra cosa era como se encontraba por dentro, un desastre, arrepentida, confundida, desesperada.

Se le burló en la cara con desprecio, "Conciencia, sentimientos….¿esa es la carta que vas a jugar?" se inclinó sobre su escritorio, "Gente como ella ya no tiene conciencia, viejo. Tú mejor que nadie en tu milenio y medio debería de saberlo. Ella es una asesina despiadada como nosotros. No deberías de subestimar la perdida de emociones que los inmortales como Selene desarrollan." Volvió y se recostó contra el asiento y cruzó sus piernas. Selene si se arrepentía de algo probablemente era de haber asesinado a la raza equivocada. Y un asesino era un asesino, eso no lo cambiaba nada. "Marcus y William serían los ejemplos perfectos para ti de un error en subestimar a la gente. Error que no debería de volver a suceder."

No cayó en su juego de dejarla inmiscuir a sus hijos en esto, "Ahora mismo pienso que subestimé toda esta situación cuando te permití vivir."

"Por fin hay algo en que estamos de acuerdo." Le dijo mostrándole uno de sus colmillos, "Pero no te preocupes, pienso mantenerme leal a tu pacto."

Corvinus le asintió aun dudándolo, "Michael y Selene deben de permanecer intactos."

_**Capítulo 78 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento junto con otros traficantes de muerte. Selene prontamente uniéndosele y caminando justo por delante de ella. Vio a los traficantes mirando hacia atrás y haciéndole mala cara, Selene ni cuenta se dio, "No pareces cómoda en cuanto a esto…" Elise le comentó en cuanto los vampiros volvieron a fijarse por donde marchaban.

Selene la volteó a mirar, en ese momento saliendo de sus pensamientos, "¿Hay alguien que lo esté?" le preguntó, hoy empezaba el entrenamiento básico de los lycans que habían aceptado ser entrenados por los traficantes, pero el plan de Michael le había salido por la culata, no serían los traficantes de muerte que querían paz los que estarían a cargo de ese entrenamiento.

"Mmm, y yo que pensé que tu _amistad_ con el híbrido te tendría sintiendo mucho más cómoda con los lycans." Esta era la primera vez que podía atestiguar que Selene estaba sufriendo los mismos nervios, el mismo disgusto que los traficantes por la situación. La idea de todo esto evidentemente no había provenido de su cabeza, como el concilio secretamente pensaba. "¿Por qué no te sientes a gusto con ellos?"

Le dio una mirada a Elise que le decía que sabía que estaba lejos de ser tonta, "_Son_ lycans." Le respondió nada sorprendida por sus palabras, en su mente sabía que eran inocentes, que no tenía porque odiarlos, pero en su corazón todavía quedaba rencor para ellos, como le había dicho a Michael seiscientos años no eran fácil de dejar atrás. Además era una cuestión de supervivencia, si no los hubiera asesinado ellos la habrían asesinado a ella. No habían culpas, o eso se decía ignorando sus verdaderos sentimientos, no queriendo pensar en ellos. "A diferencia de lo que se cree de mí nunca he simpatizado con los lycans."

Pero sí con el híbrido, y ya ni siquiera hacía ningún intento en esconderlo, "¿Qué hay del híbrido?"

Habló sin pensarlo demasiado, "Él no es un lycan." No lo era para ella y por eso le había salvado la vida desde el principio, Michael tampoco era un vampiro, era simplemente Michael. El hombre valiente y preocupado que había conocido en aquel tiroteo en el metro.

_Ja,_ "¿Ese pensamiento erróneo es el que te previene sentir asco de él?" Tenía que admitir que su forma de pensar en cuanto al híbrido había cambiado un tanto cuando ayudó a Emily pero no lo suficiente como para darle la espalda a todo lo que conocía e irle a declarar su lealtad. "¿Lo has dejado follarte en su forma híbrida?"

"¿Qué es follar?" preguntó Emily con curiosidad al alcanzar corriendo a su mamá.

Selene inmediatamente alzó las cejas, se sorprendía de la niña haciendo esa pregunta pero más se había sorprendido de la pregunta tan fuerte que le había hecho Elise. Tenía que admitir que Emily había sido demasiado oportuna. Miró a Elise quien se encontraba visiblemente sin palabras y cuando esta la volteó a mirar no pudo evitar sonreírle maldadosamente. Odiaría estar en sus zapatos en ese momento.

"¿Mami?"

"¿Si?" le preguntó haciéndose la eludida.

"Te hice una pregunta."

Conocía a su hija, no se iba a callar hasta que no le respondiera, "Esa palabra no existe, dije fumar porque Selene solía fumar….como chimenea. No te gustaría estar cerca de ella cuando eso sucedía." Le dijo apelando al disgusto que su hija le tenía al humo del cigarrillo, de reojo viendo como la sonrisa maldadosa de Selene aumentaba por su respuesta.

Emily se quedó mirando a su mamá, "No entiendo lo que le querías decir, ¿fumaban ella y Michael en su forma híbrida?"

"Eso es lo que quería saber." Le contestó viendo el contraste de palabras.

"Me pregunto si en unos diez años recordara este momento y entenderá esas palabras." Selene le dijo a Elise como retaliación.

Elise la ignoró, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas?"

"Me gusta Michael, no me gusta que fum–"

"Emily, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que no puedes venir conmigo." Le dijo antes de que empezara a divagar.

Emily inmediatamente olvidó la situación, "Papá va a entrenar a Jhon y a Kim y yo quiero también y no quiero estar sola y mi papá me dijo que te preguntara y–"

"Ve." Le dijo exhalando prefiriendo deshacerse de ella en ese momento que pensar que el entrenamiento con ellos era mucho más violento y brusco de lo que le había enseñado. Segundos después vio a Emily corriendo hacia la dirección a la que ellas iban. Seguro prontamente encontrándose con el resto de traficantes que las habían dejado atrás. Al menos sabía que Titov no dejaría que Kim y Jhon se aprovecharan de su hija en un entrenamiento. Vio a Selene aún demostrando que estaba a gusto por como su pregunta impertinente le había salido, "Niños, son tan crédulos." Le dijo en vez de volver a retomar el tema, tampoco era como si fuera a obtener respuesta.

"Me recuerda a ti," le dijo saliéndole por delante y sabiendo que sus comentarios en cuanto a su niñez no estarían permitidos. Elise le preguntaba algo personal sobre Michael, Selene le clavaba el cuchillo donde más le dolía, su niñez y como había sido utilizada. "por lo quejona y entusiasta."

No cayó en su juego, "Te recuerdo colocándome como ejemplo," a una corta edad de catorce años, la había llamado la mejor aprendiz que tenía en esa una habitación. Dicha habitación incluía a otros diez aspirantes a traficantes de muerte, algunos con siglos por detrás.

A Selene le llamaba la atención que Emily llamara papá a alguien que no era su padre y que evidentemente ni Elise ni Titov le daban importancia, eso tan solo demostraba que tan compenetrados estaban. Normalmente un vampiro no le daría nada la hija de la mujer con que se acostaba, Titov había estado con Elise desde hacía unos tres años, podía ver porque Emily lo tenía como su figura paterna.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Esto no es una buena idea." Christopher le dijo a Michael mientras esperaba con un grupo de trece lycans a que los vampiros llegaran. Se había dejado convencer con un argumento de dejarse entrenar, sus posibilidades de salir con vida ante un ataque aumentarían.

"Ya te dije," le dijo dejando de mirar hacia un rincón de la habitación donde bastantes alejados en el dojo se encontraban dos niños vampiros que estaban siendo entrenados por quien ahora reconocía como el compañero de Elise. "Nada va a suceder. Pero si algo sucede y sale mal _ellos_ irrumpirán." Ellos eran cinco lycnas de los que sabían transformarse a voluntad, eran de los lycans más experimentados y por obvias razones se habían negado a ser entrenados. Y viendo que si algo en verdad sucedería necesitaría ayuda los había traído de guardaespaldas. Michel en ese momento vio entrando a Česlav, Fane y a otra vampira a la que no le conocía el nombre y justo segundos después a Emily corriendo directo hacia donde Titov, luego viéndolo a él y deteniéndose para saludarlo con la mano. Michael le devolvió el saludo sonriéndole.

"¿Hermano en serio?" le preguntó Christopher al ver que saludaba a la niña _vampira._ Aparentemente el híbrido tenía una debilidad por esa raza.

A Michael inmediatamente se le fue la sonrisa y lo ignoró, decidiendo a hablarle a los lycans que estaban con él, todos recién convertidos en los últimos cincuenta años, "Recuerden, ellos van a ser duros, no les demuestren debilidad, no se quejen." Algo le decía que el entrenamiento de ellos iba a ser más arduo que el que Selene le había dado a él.

Michael observó como en cuanto Fane contó a los trece lycans se dio cuenta que mas de los que creía se iban a presentar lo habían hecho, había tomado su walkie talkie mientras Elise y Selene entraban en la sala de entrenamiento y le había dicho a la otra persona al lado de la línea que mandara otros dos traficantes de muerte. Estos habían entrado momentos después y Michael no había querido leer entre líneas pero le había parecido una declaración de Fane de que no tenía nada planeado contra los lycans pues estos les doblaban en números y Fane no había pedido por mayor cantidad de vampiros, solo había un vampiro por cada dos de los lycans que estaban entrenando, y no tenían mayor protección para los lycans que los vigilaban.

Y así el entrenamiento empezó con ambas razas siendo sumamente cuidadosas. Los vampiros diciendo que no se dedicarían más de dos días al entrenamiento físico básico pues ese ellos ya debían de haberlo obtenido de los lycans. Y Michael decidió no entrar en el entrenamiento sino colocar atención, fijando su atención a lo que sucedía, como los traficantes daban direcciones evadiendo tener contacto físico con los lycans, como eran excesivamente exigentes, como gritaban, como a veces los lycans parecían querer tirárseles encima y acabarlos….. Cuatro horas después los traficantes dieron por terminado el entrenamiento, marchándose.

"No estuvo tan mal…." Christopher le dijo un tanto cansado pero sabía que eso desaparecería en minutos. "En verdad creí que nos iba a enseñar por medio de violencia….." así como lo habían hecho los lycans.

Michael le frunció el ceño, _por medio de violencia era que lo habían entrenado a él._ "Esperemos a ver que se sacan de las mangas antes de cantar victoria…." No quería que se acostumbraran a que los entrenamientos fueran así de fáciles cuando la verdad era que los empezarían a aumentar de intensidad poco a poco.

"¿Fueron tus entrenamientos así?" Abby, una de las traficantes recién convertidas le preguntó a Michael. Ella por lo menos sabía que a la hora de pelear con alguien fuese del bando que fuese o de la raza, terminaría muerta.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza. "Selene al principio me hacía entrenar seis horas diarias y digamos que entre más violencia mejor…..."

Christopher se quedó mirándolo, "¿Seis horas _al principio_?" preguntó un tanto sorprendido, no queriendo que a ellos de repente les fueran a aumentar las horas.

"Sí, un mes después me aumentó a diez."

"Sabes, los vampiros no se portaron tan mal…." Christopher volvió a comentar.

Michael decidió poner los pies en el suelo, "No te acostumbres." Le dijo, "Sabemos que hay vampiros de nuestro lado pero también debemos mantener la guardia en alto para aquellos que no lo están."

"¿Michael?" Selene llamó su atención cansada de esperarlo a que se desocupara.

A Michael le sorprendió un tanto que Selene continuara ahí, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó caminando hasta donde ella.

"Entrenemos." Le dijo, ahora que la sala estaba prácticamente sola podían ver si en verdad habían obtenido más fuerza de Corvinus, como se lo había dicho hacía un par de días.

Él había creído que entrenarían en privado, si Corvinus le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie de que le había dado de beber mucho menos debía dejarse ver que tenía un aumento de sus poderes, "¿Aquí?"

"¿Dónde más?" le preguntó un tanto extrañada.

"¿Podemos ver?" Abby preguntó queriendo ver por primera vez un entrenamiento que no tuviera a un par de traficantes demostrando sus movimientos más acrobáticos u a los lycans con sus más que brutales peleas.

Selene vio con molestia tener espectadores y a Michael exhalando y asintiendo. Él le había pedido una vez que entrenaran y las cosas se habían salido de las manos cuando había sido atacado por varios traficantes, ahora esperaba que los traficantes no fueran a aparecer para estudiar los movimientos de él. _Ahí iba querer saber si sus fuerzas habían aumentado._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 79 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"_¡Golpéala!_" Selene le gritó a Michael cuando vio que no hacía nada más que defenderse de los ataque de Elise y de ella. "No vas a ganar una pelea tan solo rehuyendo de los golpes." Michael continuó evitando los acercamientos de Elise y podía ver que todos los traficantes de muerte como ella estaban cansados de ver el lado más gentil del híbrido. "_¡Atácala!_"

Llevaban más de dos minutos desde que habían empezado el entrenamiento de ese día, los lycans habían querido ver que podía hacer un traficante contra el híbrido y aparentemente el híbrido ni siquiera se podía traer a golpear a una mujer, "_¡Esto es ridículo!_" le dijo, blandiendo de nuevo su látigo y viéndolo rehuir, ni siquiera acercándosele para desarmarla cuando ella le daba la oportunidad. Así que decidió dejarse de juegos y volvió a blandir el látigo, esta vez dejando su paciencia a un lado. Una vez le pegó en la cara, sangre volando para todas partes, otra en su pecho, marcándolo, iba a hacerlo de nuevo cuando fue detenida por él. Acercándosele sin notarlo y una mano tomándola del cuello fuertemente. "No voy a tenerte la paciencia o la piedad que aparentemente Selene te demostró." Y para marcar su punto le pegó con su rodilla entre las piernas, haciéndolo soltarla y caer de inmediato, y agarrarse como cualquiera habría hecho. Sólo para un segundo después recibir un golpe en los pies haciéndola caer a ella también, luego sosteniéndola al piso del cuello.

"Si te quisiera muerta ya lo estarías." Le contestó sintiendo que estaba a punto de transformarse. Elise tenía una hija, una hija por la cual no la había atacado, niña que no hacía ni diez segundos había sido sacada de la sala de entrenamiento, "Tu hija estaba aquí, ¿te gustaría que me viera partiéndote el trasero?" La tal Abigail lo había curado de su ridícula inclinación a no atacar a su género femenino cuando había tratado de matarlo a él y a Selene. Cada palabra que pronunciaba le dolía, le ardía. Dejó ir a Elise quien se sentó inmediatamente, "Sólo porque ustedes son animales no quiere decir que yo me vaya a rebajar a su nivel." Al menos podía tenerle alguna clase de compasión a su hija.

Selene vio a un lycan inmediatamente brincando al cuadrilátero, a proteger a Michael pero lo detuvo hablando, "_¡Esto es un entrenamiento!_" no conocía al lycan pero conocía su nombre, Christopher, Michael le había hablado de él.

"_¡Está herido!"_

"_¡Eso no es nada!_"

"Ella tiene razón." Le dijo haciendo un lado el dolor y respirando fuertemente. Él se había quejado ante Selene en sus entrenamientos, tras cuatro días de entrenamientos con los vampiros venía a ver que ella nunca lo había tratado con tal desdén y despotismo. Selene lo había tratado con mano dura pero había sido justa. Elise había tenido razón con sus palabras, Selene le había tenido piedad….y él se había mantenido quejándose. Se preguntó si eso lo hacía parecer aun más débil ante sus ojos, se preguntó si los vampiros estaban siendo más violentos de lo que serían en un entrenamiento normal con gente de su propia raza.

"Christopher salte del dojo." Carter le dijo desde su posición, no era uno de los lycans que venía a recibir clases de entrenamiento sino que estaba cuidando que los traficantes no se fueran a propasar, "Deja de quejarte que por esto todos tendrán que pasar." Lo regañó, estaba haciendo quedar mal a su raza, era un lycan que no tenía mucho de convertido, había estado con un grupo de los que nunca se había enfrentado a los vampiros si no que pasaban escondiéndose. "_Muévete._" le dijo dando un paso hacia él haciendo la mímica de irlo a sacar pero eso lo asustó y pronto se estaba sentando.

Selene miró hacia el lycan que acababa de hablar y de repente se encontró manteniéndole la mirada de resentimiento que le estaba dando, segundos después este miró hacia Michael y Selene decidió no hacer lo mismo. Era mejor evadir sus miradas o su presencia como lo hacía en los entrenamientos desde que estos habían empezado, no quería mas sospechas de las cosas que sucedían entre ellos. "Lastimarse es algo que va a suceder en los entrenamientos." Le dijo mirando directamente a Christopher a quien lo tildaba estaría en la misma posición emocional –no exactamente la misma– en la que Michael había estado cuando empezaron su entrenamiento en su cabaña.

"Podría acabar contigo en un segundo." Christopher murmuró aniñadamente en cuanto la vampira le dio la espalda.

Selene se giró al escuchar sus palabras "¿En serio?" le preguntó, "Estas asustado por su bienestar, por unos cuantos rasguños…¿Y crees poder vencerme?"

"Si te dijera que subas y que hagas un todo o nada con Selene, ¿Aceptarías la propuesta?" Kahn le preguntó al lycan asustadizo.

"Selene–" Michael empezó a decir pero Selene estiró los dedos de su mano, con ese gesto pidiendo su silencio. Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"¿Qué es un todo o nada?" Abby preguntó sospechándolo.

"Una pelea a muerte." Elise le contestó.

"¿Bien?" Carter le preguntó al ver a Christopher intimidado. Y viendo en el fondo a Michael colocándose en pie.

"Tan solo te aprovechas de que no me pueda transformar a decisión, sino no tendrías ninguna oportunidad." Le contestó sabiendo que todo el mundo esperaba su respuesta, la cual obviamente sería que no iba a pelear a muerte, ella lo mataría.

"Elise te dará su látigo, Selene peleará sin armas. Tendrías la ventaja." Khan dijo, interesado en ver qué sucedería.

"No hay nada noble en asesinar a distancia." Le respondió sintiendo como la temperatura aumentaba, como parecía que todo el mundo quisiera verlo subir de nuevo al dojo para pelear con Selene. No era idiota. Algo le tocó el hombro y volteó a mirar, otro traficante le tocaba el hombro con un cuchillo, sumamente largo, sumamente afilado.

"¿Querías contacto? Así lo obtendrás….."

"Christopher no ha tenido entrenamiento, es obvio lo que sucederá si le da por enfrentarse a Selene, o a cualquier vampiro." Michael habló y miró a los lycans. "Era su orgullo lo que estaba hablando y ustedes lo saben," le dijo, mirando a los traficantes en frente suyo, "no se atrevan a convertir eso en un accidente potencial." Luego fijó a los lycans con la mirada, "Sabemos que los traficantes de muerte no pueden estar muy contentos de estar aquí."

"¿Por qué no dejas que los mismos lycans los entrenen?" Khan decidió preguntarle en ese momento.

Michael ya había respondido esa pregunta mil veces, "Quiero que los más despiadados de ustedes se les meta en la mente que de aquí en adelante el mundo va a funcionar así, con ambas razas en las mismas filas. Y si no te gusta márchate de una vez." Vio que Khan lo iba a hacer y le habló de nuevo, "Y no me refiero a que dejes el entrenamiento, sino que te marches de estas instalaciones."

"Tú no eres nadie para echarme….." Khan se giró un tanto sorprendido.

"Lo sé, pero si tuvieras un poco de respeto te marcharías. No respeto para conmigo sino para con Corvinus e incluso para ti mismo. Como los vampiros que no parecen aceptar el pacto no estás siendo más que un hipócrita, conviviendo con nosotros pero al mismo tiempo revolviéndote el alma tener que dar la mano a torcer porque sabes que allá afuera está el peligro, que no sobrevivirás." Michael vio que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, incluso Kahn. "Eso también va para mi raza." Les dijo para que estos corrieran sus palabras entre los lycans que tenían la misma mentalidad de guerra y venganza que Khan tenía, "Así que puedes ser un buen lame culos. Hacer lo que Corvinus te dice o en su defecto Fane, presentarte al entrenamiento y dejar pasar cada oportunidad en la que veas una pelea potencial…..O puedes no hacerlo. No aparecerte por aquí, marcharte. Hacer el ambiente más llevadero."

"Tú no sabes nada," Khan le respondió al ver como acababa con su reputación, "No eres más que un recién llegado que no tiene idea de lo que ha sucedido en estos siglos. De los resentimientos entre las razas. ¿Crees que viéndolo todo desde tu ridículo punto de vista humano y aplicando algunos puntos de tu mundo vas a solucionar el nuestro? Despierta." Miró hacia los lycans que estaban cuidando a los más débiles. Estos lycans tenían que ser poderosos, de hecho reconocía a uno que a otro de las vigilancias que habían hecho antes de que este mundo se fuera a la fregada, "Pregúntales, pregúntales a ellos que opinan. ¿O acaso piensas imponernos tu punto de vista en un futuro?"

_Como no le gustaría,_ pero entonces no sería mejor que Viktor. "La mayoría de los lycans les gustaría dejar la guerra, pero en tu raza hay gente haciendo lo posible para que eso no suceda. ¿Por qué crees que ellos están aquí?" le dijo señalando a los lycans a los cuales Khan se había referido antes, "Por la desconfianza. Poco a poco los vampiros que no son traficantes de muerte les van a empezar a dar la espalda y serán ustedes solos contra los lycans que también se niegue al pacto, y contra nosotros. ¿En verdad desean eso y porque razón? Viktor los esclavizó a ellos y les mintió a ustedes. Toda su historia está basada en mentiras. ¿Una lealtad que empezó con engaños, eso es lo que desean perpetuar? ¿No es preferible dejar el orgullo…..que continuar con esa actitud?"

"Eres nuevo en este mundo, por más que quieras comprender–"

Lo interrumpió, "Basta de excusas." Le dijo, él había sido sacado a la fuerza de su mundo y se había encontrado en este, ¿había odiado a Lucian por destruir su vida, a Selene? Sí, a ratos, se quejaba para si mismo de eso en oportunidades. En vez de dejarse llevar por alguna de las razas y tomar bandos había decidido no hacerlo, no sería un peón mas en ese mundo, iba a luchar por lo quería y no se iba a rendir ante la primera oportunidad en que todo le saliera mal. "Continuemos el entrenamiento. Con esto no vamos a llegar a nada." Esa era la mejor forma de dejar la conversación, Khan querría convencerlo de su punto de vista y eso no iba a suceder, así como el tampoco podría convencerlo del suyo. Y se giro hacia Selene y Elise que lo estaban entrenando, vio a Elise molesta y a Selene un tanto sorprendida, sin volver a mirarlo le volvió a hablar, "Si te vas a quedar quédate, pero a la primera oportunidad que trates de aprovecharte de mis compañeros o lastimarlos no te las verás con ellos, ni con Corvinus, sino conmigo." Sabía que estaba exagerando un tanto, pero si no hacía lo que Corvinus un día le había dicho, colocarse los pantalones, se lo iban a empezar a pasar por la galleta. Al no escuchar ni respuestas ni pasos se volvió a girar a buscarlo sólo para encontrarse con una expresión de satisfacción en los rostros de algunos de los lycans, incluso de aquellos experimentados. Khan se devolvió, pero pudo ver en su mirada que lo hacía de mala gana. Se giró hacia Elise, "Tú no puedes volver traer a tu hija a los entrenamientos." Le dijo, aun no sabiendo que la había poseído a traer a Emily.

Sabía que esto no sería lo más duro de este día, lo más duro sería comunicarse con Corvinus para dejarle saber lo que había sucedido, lo que había dicho sin su autorización, y de pronto la pelea que se vendría con Selene en cuanto a esto.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Una vez mas gracias por todas las reviews, GABINCUBUS, Blue Blackstair, Grace, LuckyLucky, Stardiouses, Paty, me encantan sus comentarios! _


	16. Parte 2: Capítulo 80

___**Capítulo 80**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael no podía ver nada en la oscuridad y no sabía muy bien donde estaba o como había llegado al lugar, le dolía el cuerpo mientras se levantaba del piso. El aire oliendo a descomposición fue lo primero que registró su cabeza en cuanto recobró el conocimiento. Azarado buscó una pared hasta que sus manos dieron con una de piedra, fría y húmeda. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado a punto de entrar en un escondite de unos lycans que para ahora estaban dispuestos a unirse a Corvinus, cuando entró al lugar lo encontró vacío. Minutos después mientras buscaban evidencias sintió un pinchazo en el hombro y después otro en el brazo, el mundo dejó de tener sentido mientras lo único que podía ver en frente de si era una mancha descolorida, los sonidos los oía con ecos y para nada entendibles, se había caído al piso. No había estado seguro de escuchar disparos y peleas, solo recordaba que rápidamente todo se acabó para él. Volviendo a la actualidad escuchó un sonido e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado mientras miraba hacia este, hacia un techo, pudo ver luz entrando aunque no podía decir si era solar o no, estaba en una celda subterránea, se dio cuenta en cuanto dos bolsas de lo que sólo podía ser sangre fueron aventadas al piso, 'Aliméntate.' Escuchó que una voz femenina y rígida le dijo. 'Necesitarás tus fuerzas para lo que se vendrá.' Iba a preguntar qué era eso pero la escotilla fue cerrada no dándole tiempo, "_¡¿Dónde estoy?_" gritó a la nada, "_¡¿Hay alguien más aquí?_" volvió a preguntar y decidió recorrer la celda, buscando alguna puerta pero lo único que pudo notar fue que la celda era redonda. Un par de segundos después empezó a tantear el piso con las manos, buscando las bolsas de sangre, en cuanto las encontró las hizo a un lado y cogió impulso para brincar y colgarse de la escotilla, traerla abajo, pero de repente y a media altura se dio cuenta que no tenía las energías necesarias para alcanzarla, que estaba muy alta. Lo intentó en dos oportunidades nuevamente pero volvió a fallar. Luego, dudándolo buscó las bolsas, si algo le iba a ayudar era esto. Sabía que no se podía confiar pero aun así destapó una de las bolsas y la olió, concentrándose y al no encontrar nada extraño que le dijera que la sangre estaba alterada la empezó a beber. La otra le siguió un par de minutos después y esperó a que estas hicieran efecto. _¿Donde estaba? ¿Habría alguien alcanzado a escapar? ¿Sabría Selene y Corvinus lo que le había sucedido? ¿Quién diablos lo tenía? ¿Marcus? …..Marcus no se habría puesto con juegos, no deseaba nada de él…._ "_¿Hay alguien ahí?_" preguntó y para su sorpresa un par de minutos después escuchó pasos acercándose. Inmediatamente formuló un plan y se hizo justo debajo de la escotilla, preparándose a saltar y alcanzarla para cuando se abriera, en cuanto sucedió hizo lo pensado pero su sorpresa fue estrellarse con alguien a medio camino, la fuerza de la gravedad ganando y los dos golpeando el piso casi inmediatamente, la escotilla cerrándose, la persona haciéndose a un lado rápidamente. En la oscuridad no tuvo necesidad de escuchar hablar a la persona para saber que era mujer, había sentido su físico en la colisión, "¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Nada le va a suceder….." le dijo para que se calmara, alejándose aún más.

"¿Por qué me tienen de prisionero?" prefería primero preguntar y luego atacar y huir. Nada se ganaba con atacar sin saber por qué lo habían emboscado.

"Quería conocerlo, señor Corvin."

Michael escuchó a la mujer moviéndose, así como él lo hacía, buscando esquivarlo en cuanto tratara algún ataque repentino. "Estoy seguro de que hubiera podido encontrar una forma más personal y educada." Respiró fuertemente tratando de oler si la mujer era vampira o lycan pero la descomposición era tan fuerte que no le dejaba percibir nada más, "¿De qué raza eres, vampira o lycan?"

"Ninguno." _U ambos, como él._ "Sólo quería conocerlo, enfrentarme a usted, ver quien tiene más poder."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó, estaba seguro que para ese momento casi todo el mundo inmortal sabría que él era mucho más fuerte que ambas razas, "¿quién diablos eres?"

"¿Quién o qué?" le preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y empezando a llamar el cambio, dientes, garras, alas saliendo de los músculos de su cuerpo, estos moviéndose para acomodar su nueva fisionomía.

Segundos después escuchó un aleteo, "¿Híbrida?" preguntó medio transformándose, no haciéndolo completamente porque así no podría hablar. "¿Marcus ha logrado transformar gente?" preguntó sintiendo desespero. Segundos después cuando no le contestó cambió completamente y se preparó. Un segundo después escuchó algo y se movió hacia la derecha, escuchó roca rompiéndose y colocó la mano para buscar que había sucedido para encontrarse con lo que solo podía ser una ala aún atorada en esta. '¡Mierda!' dijo su mente desesperada al reconocer que había estado en lo cierto, en vez de vocalizar su pensamiento su cuerpo lo exteriorizó en un gruñido y aprovechando se lanzó contra la mujer. Había visto videos de Marcus en su forma híbrida y los había estudiado con Fane y Anna llegando a la conclusión de que la única forma de que sus alas no pudieran causar daño era estar lo bastante alejado o lo bastante cerca, así que al lanzarse hacia ella se apretó a su cuello y con sus rodillas atrapó sus caderas restringiéndole el movimiento y no separándose mucho de su tronco mientras la ahorcaba. Las alas constantemente rozándolo para seguramente tirarlo contra una pared y después clavarlo contra esta para darle el golpe de gracia.

Se removía ante él, era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado, ejercía bastante presión en su cuello y si no se salía de esa pronto su curiosidad iba a acabar con ella muerta. Empezó a agitar sus alas y escuchó cuidadosamente como él las esquivaba para un segundo después tener una idea y engañarlo, lo lanzó con su aleteo y lo golpeó lo suficiente duro como para hacerlo bajarse un tanto de ella, lo que aprovechó para girar sus cuerpos y usar sus alas contra el piso para hacerlo dejar la presión en su cuello, pero el idiota la rodeó con las piernas y se aferró mucho más duro a su cuello. Cansada de ver cómo podría ser vencida rápidamente alejó una de sus alas y rápidamente lo estocó con la punta de estas en una costilla, el olor a sangre junto a un rugido lo dejó, pero vio que estaba lejos de darse por vencido.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se encontraba en frente del concilio. No hacían ni cinco minutos que la noticia de la desaparición de Michael y de los lycans que estaban con él llegaron a las instalaciones, más de veinte lycans se encontraban ahora mismo alistándose para partir en un rescate que ni siquiera se sabía si se haría en el lugar apropiado. Lo único que sabían era lo que un lycan que había logrado escapar le había comunicado a un Cleaner y este a su vez a ellos.

"¿Y estás segura de que no se trata de Marcus?"

Escuchó al principal vocero del coven, Rodgers, preguntarle y se tuvo que contener para no responderle mal. La incertidumbre y la alarma que sentía en ese momento demasiadas como para tener que venir a pedirle ayuda a estos vampiros, pero le tocaba, "Marcus trabaja solo." Le contestó, "Es probablemente algún otro grupo, vampiros o lycans que han permanecido ocultos….como dije antes, aún no se sabe."

"¿Selene, nos estás pidiendo que mandemos a los traficantes de muerte, a nuestros guardianes, en una misión que podría terminar siendo una trampa?"

Selene le mantuvo la mirada, "No, les estoy pidiendo que honren la palabra y el nuevo pacto, unirnos con los lycans para trabajar en una meta en común."

"Esto es demasiado arriesgado." Khan le contestó.

Selene lo miró enojada, la emoción del riesgo era para lo que prácticamente un traficante de muerte vivía, "Si algo le sucede a Michael podemos irle diciendo adiós incluso a este nuevo régimen. Es la única persona que tiene el poder para vencer a Marcus. Y él _es_ parte vampiro."

"Es una abominación. Y punto." Sun, un traficante de muerte le contestó.

"_¿Qué poder?_" le preguntó Rodgers a Selene, luciéndose ante el concilio. "Dejarse secuestrar en mi libro no describe poder…." Miró a los traficantes en la sala, y al resto del consejo, todos mostraban falta de interés para lo que sucedía, "Además, sería darle la mano a torcer a aquellos lycans que aprovecharían la oportunidad de tener a los traficantes de muerte alejados de la protección que este lugar les brinda." Le sacudió la cabeza, "Los traficantes son esenciales para nosotros, no los vamos a enviar a una muerte segura."

_Esto era pura hipocresía,_ "Recuerdo que no hace mucho eso era lo que sucedía, nos dejaban marchar a hacer el trabajo sucio mientras ustedes se quedaban con sus juegos, y orgías…"

"_Selene._" Fane llamó su atención para que recordara que tenía que respetar.

"No." Le contestó a Fane, ardida, "En otras palabras, lo que dijo es que no quiere que los traficantes se alejen de aquí porque son su única defensa." Selene le contestó en retaliación, no sabía que había estado pensando cuando vino a pedir la ayuda de su raza. "Al menos los líderes y el concilio que teníamos antes sabían lo que se debía de hacer, eran guerreros, no estos…._simpletones_ que ni siquiera son capaces de hablar con la verdad, demostrar cuan cobardes en realidad son." Sus palabras inmediatamente causaron alboroto y furor en la sala aunque pudo ver que a un par de traficantes le causó satisfacción escuchar aquello. En los últimos años los traficantes de muerte no contaban con el respeto que siglos atrás habían tenido, la mayoría de los vampiros ya no los consideraban una ayuda sino una carga, los traficantes no proveían dinero antes se lo gastaban….

"¿En verdad crees que viniendo aquí a atacarnos vas a conseguir nuestra ayuda?" Elizabeth, una de las representantes del concilio le preguntó, levantándose de su asiento enojada.

"Selene siempre ha sido así, no sé porque se sorprenden."

"Sólo le demostraba respeto a los Mayores, y pura lealtad a Viktor y mira lo que le hizo…."

Escuchó entre varios murmullos los comentarios que iban dirigidos contra ella. "Obviamente venir aquí fue esperar demasiado." Respondió conteniéndose.

"Deja que los lycans se encarguen de esto." Rodgers le dijo, en ese momento pensando hablar con Fane en cuanto al indulto que le habían concedido a Selene. Indulto que había venido porque necesitaban la posición de la locación de William, Corvinus ya la había obtenido, Selene para ahora era obsoleta. Tras unos segundos la vio dándose la vuelta, empezando a retirarse, "Eso fue una orden." Le añadió queriendo dejarle en claro que el que mandaba aquí era él así le gustara o le disgustara. Para la mayoría del mundo vampiro Selene era una paria pero seguía siendo una vampiro y tenía órdenes que obedecer.

Iba a dejar de buscar la ayuda de su raza pero de ninguna forma se iba a cruzar de brazos y quedarse aquí solo porque se lo _ordenaban_. Selene se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras y se giró hacia él, "Usted no tiene mi respeto ni mi lealtad, mucho menos mi obediencia."

Sus palabras dándole secretamente en el ego, pero estas al final tan sólo serían vistas como insubordinación en la nueva audiencia que se le haría, "_¿Estás eligiendo al híbrido una vez más por encima de nosotros? ¿De tu raza?_" le preguntó queriendo la prueba definitiva para su condena.

"Michael tan solo me ha demostrado valentía a diferencia de ustedes." Le contestó y luego miró detrás de él, a unas cuantas personas, "_Yo sé,_ que hay unos cuantos entre ustedes que no se merecen mis palabras y por eso me disculpo hasta un punto." No todos los miembros de este concilio habían sido vagos, a muchos ella los había llegado a respetar, habían sido sus compañeros de batalla en Ordoghaz, "Pero no voy a permitir que alguien que se ha pasado los últimos siglos persiguiendo los placeres hedonistas me venga a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer….Y eso debería de ser una lección para ahora, miren todo lo que Kraven logró hacer." Les dijo, si ella no hubiera despertado a Viktor dañando así los planes de Kraven y Lucian ahora mismo estarían en un régimen peor que este. Selene al no ver reacción alguna se volvió a mover rumbo a la puerta de reojo viendo que nadie –traficantes de muerte que a diferencia del concilio se encontraban en pie rodeando el lugar– hacía intento alguno por detenerla…hasta que escuchó un clic demasiado familiar, el seguro de un arma siendo removido.

Rodgers colocó el dedo en el gatillo, _a él nadie lo desautorizaba,_ "Por la espalda, así como mataste a Viktor, ¿no te hace también eso una cobarde?" le preguntó.

Selene se detuvo y le negó con la cabeza, tal vez….definitivamente no. "Tomé la única oportunidad que habría tenido." Le dijo sin darle la cara.

"Así como lo estoy haciendo yo." Le respondió, y vio sus hombros moviéndose, se burlaba o estaba exhalando, de la rabia apretó el gatillo una vez, ella se movió, volvió a disparar siguiendo sus movimientos rápidos y borrosos, dos, tres, cinco, seis veces, pronto se encontró con una mano que lo agarraba fuertemente de la garganta. Hizo el esfuerzo de voltear su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, nadie estaba haciendo nada, los traficantes no lo estaban defendiendo. Vio que ella leyó sus pensamientos. Si lo quisiera muerto ya lo estaría, esto tan solo era una demostración, nadie debía detenerla, se creía más que el concilio. "Suéltame." Le susurró –el aire con dificultad pasando por su garganta–, mientras le apretaba la muñeca que a su vez lo sujetaba.

"¿En verdad creyó poder matarme? Tengo demasiada experiencia, no he muerto a las manos, garras y dientes de un lycan en estos seiscientos años como para venir a sucumbir bajo usted, una porquería de vampiro, nada más que escoria."

A parte de estarlo sosteniendo de la garganta también lo había tomado de la muñeca que sostenía el arma y por más fuerza que ella estuviera haciendo no la iba a soltar. Volvió a disparar contra su torso, esta vez tomándola por sorpresa pero no la vio siquiera quejándose del dolor. Vio una emoción pasando por sus ojos y de un momento a otro la fuerza que lo sostenía aumentó hasta tal punto que sintió como le aplastaba la muñeca con su mano, huesos quebrándose y el arma cayendo al piso en un sonoro clic mientras él se quejaba del dolor, "Estás muerta no importa qué." La amenazó, podía que no lo hiciera él pero lo haría cualquiera que aun sintiera rencor contra ella, lo más probable es que todos los traficantes se unieran para matarla algún día.

Selene se preguntó si matarlo en ese momento. Por un lado ya había desobedecido al concilio con todo lo que había dicho, por el otro matarlo haría las cosas aún peor. Y además, el reloj estaba corriendo, cada minuto que pasaba aquí era un minuto en el cual Michael podía ser alejado más del lugar en el que se encontraba. Dejó ir a Rodgers, la humillación que le había causado al vampiro probablemente la sentiría más que su muñeca destrozada. Se fue a marchar de nuevo cuando escuchó sus palabras.

"Pónganla bajo custodia." Le ordenó a los traficantes que antes no habían ni movido un dedo para detenerla. Tras unos segundos vio a unos cuantos demasiados entusiastas en cuanto a sus palabras. Entre ellos mismos se miraron, seguramente en ese momento formulando un plan para emboscarla pues sabían que Selene lucharía.

_La gente no aprendía,_ pensó Selene rápidamente sacando el cuchillo de su bota y en un movimiento rápido se giró hacia Rodgers, el filo de su cuchillo rozando aire y carne y de repente Rodgers se cogía de la garganta mientras escuchaba gritos de horror al ver sangre volando en todas las direcciones, estos gritos seguramente viniendo de aquellos que nunca habían sido guerreros. Selene vio sangre rápidamente brotando y manchando todo a su alrededor, unos segundos después él cayó al piso y absolutamente nadie hizo nada para ayudarlo a sobrevivir, lo que aún sería medianamente posible si le aplicaban presión a la herida y le daban sangre. Selene rápidamente dejó de mirarlo y les dio la espalda al concilio, preparándose para el ataque de los traficantes que de ninguna forma estarían intimidados con esto.

Elise fue la primera en dar un paso hacia adelante, para nada impresionada con lo que acababa de suceder. "Voy contigo." Le informó para que no creyera que la iba a atacar.

"Elise, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Khan preguntó con tono de reprobación mientras él y otro traficante empezaban a acercarse hacia donde Selene, con intenciones opuestas.

Elise no se detuvo, "No me gusta deberle favores a nadie, mucho menos al híbrido." Informó ante el concilio, para ella muy presente que si no fuera por él Emily hubiera perecido en las manos de aquel asqueroso lycan. Sabía que sus palabras causarían impacto pero que claramente no se le tendría en contra su acto. Más que insubordinación era honor, algo que como Selene había remarcado escaseaba en mucha gente del concilio.

Titov salió de entre las filas del concejo un segundo después, mirando a unos cuantos traficantes inmóviles a su paso, "Es verdad que nuestra única defensa contra Marcus ahora es el híbrido."

"Podemos matar a Marcus sin el hibrido." Khan refutó mientras veía otros traficantes uniéndosele a Titov, abiertamente desafiando todo por lo que una vez habían luchado al unirse a Selene.

"Probablemente, pero la mayoría de nosotros pereceremos en el intento." Le contestó, "Gústenlo o no tenemos más oportunidades con el híbrido y con los lycans."

"Hijos de perra." Le contestó en cuanto vio como compañeros de los que nunca había llegado a dudar se empezaban a mover hacia Selene. Miró a Fane y pudo ver perplejidad en sus ojos mientras todo esto sucedía, a su lado Česlav quien tenía la misma expresión en su cara. Ambos sorprendidos de lo que sucedía.

Titov lo fijó con la mirada, "¿En verdad crees que nosotros solos podremos con Marcus? Incluso con la ayuda de _ellos…_ así sea como carnada no vamos a lograr nada." Con ellos se refería a todos aquellos vampiros que hasta hacía un par de meses nunca habían tenido entrenamiento, que como Selene lo había dicho se habían dedicado a los placeres más hedonistas. Titov escuchó pasos y vio a Selene dejando la habitación pero no la siguió inmediatamente, "¿Cuántos guerreros somos en total en estas instalaciones?" preguntó, "Ni las cuatro docenas." Eran más de doscientos vampiros, pero traficantes muy pocos, "¿Cuántos lycans hay en este lugar? Según los reportes ochenta, ¿Cuántos de ellos están capacitados y no les tiembla el culo coger un arma para defenderse? Más del noventa por ciento… ¿Así que dime qué raza es la que está en desventaja? …..Claramente nosotros. ¿Confiarías en _ellos _en la batalla final…..?" de nuevo se refería a su propia raza, "Francamente yo no lo haría, ni me sorprendería verlos huir asustados."

"Son traidores." Khan le contestó, viendo casi a la mitad de los traficantes cambiando de bandos.

"Lo sé." Le contestó, para él ni para nadie era fácil dejar todo lo que conocía atrás, _¿acaso Khan pensaba que estaba feliz con su decisión?_ Titov escogió ese momento para girarse hacia el concilio, "A diferencia de nosotros la mayoría de ustedes nunca han tenido resentimientos para con los lycans, el mundo inmortal siempre les perteneció, ustedes podían disfrutar abiertamente de los placeres de la vida mientras los lycans estaban en cañerías escondiéndose y mal viviendo. Los lycans seguramente nos odian a todos por igual y eso es algo que nunca se podrá cambiar así como el resentimiento y las dudas entre ambas razas…pero hay que recapacitar. Ser fieles al acuerdo que se firmó o continuar la guerra cuando esto se termine… De aquí en adelante es prácticamente cada uno por su cuenta."

"_¡Ustedes juraron lealtad a los mayores!_" Elizabeth le gritó desde su puesto.

"Marcus es un híbrido, Amelia y Viktor están muertos…..Esos tiempos se acabaron."

Con esas palabras Khan vio al grupo de traficantes y Elise marchándose. Miró de nuevo a Fane pero este parecía no saber que decir ni que hacer así que fue él quien se dirigió al concilio,. "Hay mas vampiros alrededor del mundo, escondidos y en instalaciones de Corvinus." Les dijo, "Necesitamos comunicarnos con todos ellos, saber cuántos traficantes de muerte aún son leales a nuestro pacto original."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene no se iba a quedar esperando a que Titov convenciera al concilio, el apuro era demasiado. Había notado que los traficantes que se habían unido a ella eran la gran mayoría de la lista que Corvinus y Raphael le habían brindado, al parecer la cosa sí iba en serio. Se les había adelantado, no tenía tiempo que perder, aún era posible que alcanzara a irse con los Cleaners. Cuando llegó a la habitación en que se guardaban las armas se encontró de frente con más de veinte lycans alistándose, estos inmediatamente girándose hacia ella y rugiéndole pero decidió no prestarles atención, intimidaba como estaba empezó a caminar de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba Anna. "Voy a ir. Y al parecer unos cuantos traficantes también."

"Michael es uno de nosotros, no uno de ustedes." Herbert le contestó acercándosele, "Ustedes no hacen más que despreciarlo, ¿y ahora cuando hay una oportunidad de tenerlo debiéndoles una vienen y lo buscan?"

"No quiero peleas. Sólo quiero encontrarlo." Le dijo directamente a Anna e ignorando al lycan. Por primera vez siendo honesta, a ella no le importaban las políticas entre los mundos y las razas, tan solo quería encontrarlo, pero sabía que ayuda era necesaria. También por primera vez al tanto de que estaba sangrando, la bala que Rodgers había disparado contra su costado con suerte no había encontrado ningún obstáculo para la salida. El dolor era mínimo parcialmente por su atención estar centrada en algo más importante.

Anna se quedó mirándola, muy al tanto del alto concepto en que Michael la tenía, ella por el otro lado tenía el peor de los conceptos de la vampira pero eso no impedía que viera que parecía estar preocupada. ¿Era buena actriz o su angustia era real? El aroma a sangre alrededor de ella le dejaba saber que la vampira estaba herida aunque no era de consideración. "Está bien." Le contestó, "Pero no quiero sorpresas." Y no había acabado de decir eso cuando se encontró con una. Cuando le había dicho 'unos cuantos traficantes' se había imaginado cuatro o cinco, los diecisiete que entraron para su gusto fueron demasiados. La tensión inmediatamente se magnificó en toda la sala. "¿Ya estamos listos?" le preguntó a los lycans que con incertidumbre asintieron. "Vámonos." Les dijo evitándose problemas, "Ellos nos alcanzaran en el camino."

Era obvio que aunque estaban unidos en cuanto a un propósito cada raza actuaría por su cuenta, lo cual la hacía sentir mucho más cómoda, Selene abrió uno de los armarios y empezó a sacar rifles de alta precisión, colocándolos sobre una mesa mientras otros traficantes buscaban munición y más armas y bombas, otro grupo cargaba las armas y las probaban contra el suelo y después las pasaban a otro grupo que las guardarían en maletas prontamente sacándolas en rumbo a los helicópteros y carros que tomarían, otro grupo a continuación uniéndose con la sangre que llevarían.

Elise vio a algunos traficantes entre ellos Selene sacar de un armario trajes de traficante de muerte y decidió hacer lo mismo, como ellos no había estado preparada para lo que sucedería. Titov vio que Elise se iba a empezar a cambiar y se aproximó no importándole en ese momento que sus demás compañeros pudieran escucharlos, "No tienes que ir. Yo saldaré tu cuenta. Emily te necesita más que–"

Al escucharlo Elise lo volteó a mirar, _aún no podía creer lo que Titov había hecho,_ se había aliado con el híbrido, "No eres nada de Emily como para sentirte con la autoridad de hacer eso." Le contestó, destilando toda la furia que tenía para con él en ese momento. _¿Cuándo pensaba contarle de sus planes? ¿De su traición? _

"Lo sé pero–"

"Pero nada." Le contestó, en ese momento viendo tras de su espalda como la mayoría de los traficantes se apuraban por acabarse de cambiar, incluso vio a Selene saliendo con corset en mano. "Te quiero fuera de mi vida desde este instante." Y se empezó a quitar la ropa mientras se cambiaba, "Que yo esté yendo en esta operación no quiere decir que le haya dado la espalda a lo que una vez juré. No soy una traidora y no pienso continuar manteniendo una relación con uno."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Cuando Selene salió a la superficie fue directamente a donde estaban todos reunidos mientras se distribuían entre los vehículos de transporte. Helicópteros para llegar más rápido, carros pues no había suficiente espacio para todos, y un camión de alta seguridad y equipado por si a los vampiros les cogía la mañana tener donde pasar el día mientras eran traídos de vuelta. Para hacer las cosas equitativas dejaron dos helicópteros para los lycans y otros dos para los vampiros, donde ella inmediatamente se aseguró en obtener un puesto y ayudar a montar parte de las armas que habían empacado. En cuanto los motores se encendieron vio a Titov apareciendo de la nada y tocándole un hombro a un traficante que inmediatamente se bajó y le dio su lugar. "Para ahora probablemente son considerados traidores." Selene dijo minutos después y siendo la primera en hablar, no era como si tuviera ánimos de hacerlo pero tenía que reconocer el gesto.

"Sólo le estamos haciendo caso a la razón." Titov le contestó viéndola asomarse ansiosamente por la ventanilla y haciendo presión contra la herida de donde emanaba el olor a sangre, miró al piso a ver si de pronto estaba haciendo un charco siendo la herida más importante de lo que ella daba a conocer pero no encontró nada más que unas cuantas gotas. Titov le pasó una bolsa de sangre y ella hizo cara de no necesitarla, "Creo que dejarías al Cleaner más tranquilo si la bebieras." Le dijo, refiriéndose al piloto que a cada rato miraba hacia atrás seguramente asustado de que a ella le diera por alimentarse de él.

"Ciertamente lo estaría." Comentó el piloto sin girarse a mirar de nuevo.

Selene tan solo por no dejar tomó la bolsa, su herida era una menor, no había necesidad de esto, pero necesitaba al piloto con toda su atención puesta en el camino. "Entonces, ¿Cómo estamos haciendo esto?" le preguntó, pues mientras los Cleaners y los lycans se colocaban de acuerdo en una estrategia ella se había marchado a pedirle ayuda al consejo.

"Usando la radio que Katzen tiene estamos localizando su posición." Katzen era el lycan que había logrado huir y que logró comunicarse con las instalaciones de Corvinus. "Él siguió desde lejos a los atacantes, diez o quince fuertemente armados. Ahora espera que lleguemos para atacarlos."

"¿Entonces se conoce la localización exacta del híbrido?" Titov preguntó a lo que le siguió un asentimiento, _bien, eso era un progreso,_ "¿Quiénes lo tienen vampiros o lycans?"

"Katzen no está seguro." Le contestó.

"¿Por qué se está ese helicóptero desviando?" Selene preguntó un par de minutos después al ver uno de los helicópteros cambiar de dirección hacia el norte.

"Van a ir a hacer un reconocimiento rápido al lugar en el que Michael fue secuestrado, por estar siguiendo a los atacantes Katzen no se pudo asegurar si quedaba alguien con vida o si alguien mas había logrado escapar."

Titov asintió, además ver como habían sido atacados podía dar una pista de la naturaleza de los enemigos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

El lugar encerrado ahora no solo olía a descomposición sino también a sangre, no sabía cuánto llevaban peleando, quince o veinte minutos pero cada segundo que esto se prolongaba más pesados sus miembros se volvían, más débil se sentía, mas eterno se le volvía el momento. La perra no quería matarlo, parecía contenta de estar tan solo probando su fuerza, aunque por el olor de la sangre podía notar que él no era el único gravemente herido. Michael escuchó un ruido justo a su lado izquierdo y se giró hacia este esquivando a su atacante y al mismo tiempo lanzándosele de nuevo encima. Su mano tocó algo en el piso que no había sentido antes e inmediatamente se aferró a la piedra mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez contra su cabeza. La híbrida parecía estar tan cansada y lastimada como él porque desde hacía minutos había notado la falta de uso de sus alas como medio de ataque, lo cual agradecía. La continuó golpeando escuchando cada vez menos sus quejidos y sintiendo menos sus movimientos, cuando sintió que estaba perdiendo el control ahí mismo la dejó. Necesitaba sacarle información antes de acabar con ella. La cogió de una de las alas y la notó sumamente corroñosa y rota en algunas partes, levantando su torso del piso un tanto se la dobló justo debajo de su espalda, e hizo lo mismo con la otra, prontamente se sentó sobre sus caderas y la tomó de los hombros evitándole el movimiento cuando empezara a recobrar el conocimiento de nuevo, llevaba uno o dos minutos así cuando lo que no creyó iba a pasar sucedió, la escotilla se abrió y de repente un rayo de luz entró y vio que una figura cayó, el olor a quemado demasiado fuerte, era un vampiro o una vampira. Esta era su oportunidad de escapar si la quería tomar. Huir dejando a este vampiro con la híbrida para que le cure las heridas, marcharse sin información. O podía tratar de acabar con él y volver a esperar a que la híbrida recobrara el conocimiento. La primera era la opción más sensata pero sabía que todos los inmortales lo verían con malos ojos. De la nada el cuerpo debajo suyo se recobró, tomando aire profundamente y lo tomó con tanta sorpresa que un segundo después estaba golpeando brutalmente la pared de piedra y se resbalaba por esta hasta el piso, sintiendo como el aire lo dejaba. Escuchó respiración ahogada y después el seguro de una pistola siendo removido, inmediatamente se levantó, por los rayos de luz que pasaba por la escotilla pudo por primera vez ver a la híbrido, una versión femenina de Marcus…detrás suyo alguien que igual a la híbrida se escondía de la luz. Tomó impulso y corrió hacia ambas, a último minuto metiendo un salto para esquivar a la híbrida y atacar primero a la vampira pero la recuperación de esta pareció ser muy rápida porque una ala lo golpeó en medio del aire, su cabeza siendo la primera en golpear la pared de piedra y sintiendo como algo se le partía, cuando cayó al piso se dio cuenta que perdió el sentido de la ubicación. Un segundo después la misma ala de un solo golpe violento lo levantó del piso y a mitad de aire le dio una estocada en el hombro, atravesando piel, musculo y huesos para dejarlo enterrado contra la pared y sosteniendo todo su peso de su hombro, el primer grito del día lo dejó. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó con sus manos el ala y ejerció toda su fuerza hacia lados contrarios, gritando cuando esto también lo lastimaba a él. Escuchó algo quebrándose y un grito de una bestia, tan desesperado como los suyos, inmediatamente cayó al piso. 'Dispárale,' escuchó que la híbrida ordenó y un segundo después sintió una picazón fuerte en su cuello. _Cobarde….._ gritó su mente, no sabiendo si la debilidad que sintió se debía a algún tranquilizante que le habían aplicado, al cansancio de la pelea, o a la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Aún así se volvió a levantar.

La híbrida se apoyó contra la pared, tan débil como su contrincante, "Haz probado ser un adversario ante el cual me puedo quitar el sombrero." Le afirmó sin aire y respiró profundamente para añadir, "Creo que entre ambos seguramente podremos terminar con Marcus y su hermano."

Michael escuchó un golpe seco dando en el piso, la híbrida se había caído, estaba mucho más débil que él y eso que él lo estaba porque le habían inyectado algo. Sin buscarlo su cuerpo había vuelto a su forma humana, "¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo es este?" preguntó para volver a sentir otra picazón, ahora está en uno de sus pectorales.

"Cuando todo esto empezó le dije que nada le iba a suceder." Respiró, reconociendo muy bien cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, "Como lo puede ver Señor Corvin, soy una persona de palabra."

Sus palabras hicieron que algo encajara en su mente, "¿Fue esto alguna clase de entrenamiento?" preguntó, el mundo empezando a desaparecer de nuevo.

"Sí, y mis respetos van para usted, lo ha hecho sumamente interesante." Llevaba varios siglos sin encontrarse en igual condiciones con un contrincante.

Michael sintió su mundo girando y sus pestañas cada vez más pesadas.

"¿Está bien?" la vampira le preguntó un segundo después de que el híbrido perdiera el conocimiento.

La híbrida le asintió, "Lo estaré," le dijo, "Ten a uno de los lycans encargándose de él." Añadió, un segundo después también perdiendo el conocimiento.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene volvió a asomarse a la ventana del helicóptero, no viendo nada más que arboles, bosques. Los traficantes de muerte en frente de ella sostenían rifles mientras parecían estar en otro mundo, de vez en cuando hacían lo que hacía ella, asomarse a disipar la mente. Pero su mente no se podía disipar, no cuando estaba tan preocupada. _Michael es fuerte_, _Michael es fuerte, sigue con vida._ No podía subestimarlo al pensar que de pronto sus enemigos habían sido más perspicaces que él.

"¿Pueden repetir eso de nuevo?" preguntó el piloto un tanto sorprendido, de repente la comunicación estaba fallando y había escuchado mal. "¿Están seguros? El personal en carretera, ¿pueden ir a corroborar la información?" Escuchó a Samuel diciendo que no había nada que corroborar, que él lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Selene preguntó girándose en su asiento para preguntarle a Donald.

"El equipo que se desvió hace media hora acaba de llegar al lugar del ataque….los lycans, los nuestros, están todos con vida." Sabía que llamar a los lycans de su equipo era decir demasiado, pero no podía empezar a llamar el grupo A a los aliados y el grupo E o B a los enemigos. "Al parecer–"

"¿Y Michael?" Selene preguntó interrumpiéndolo, no por primera vez odiando tener esperanzas.

"También se encuentra con ellos…..aunque está gravemente herido." No sabía porque sentía aprensión en decirle eso a ella.

"¿Están seguros de que es él?" Ward, uno de los traficantes fue el que esta vez preguntó, robándole las palabras a Selene.

"Sí." Contestó, "No tiene conocimiento y lo están preparando para llevarlo de nuevo a las instalaciones."

"No." Selene le contestó inmediatamente, "¿Iba Anna en ese grupo?" el humano no la miró pero lo vio asintiendo dubitativamente. "¿Puedo hablar con ella?" le preguntó al copiloto quien le asintió y miró hacia atrás, para nada gustándole tener que estar en un espacio tan cerrado con unos chupasangres.

"No, lo necesito aquí." Donald le mintió a la vampira. Así como a Matt no le gustaría pasarse atrás con los vampiros a él tampoco le gustaría tener uno a su lado. "Márcale a Samuel." Le pidió a su compañero.

Selene recibió el celular unos segundos después, "Necesito que me pases a Anna." La persona al otro lado de la línea apurado le contestó que estaba ocupada. "Es importante." Esperó unos instantes, incluso creyó que la comunicación se había cortado hasta que escuchó a quien necesitaba, "Escúchame." Le pidió, "En las instalaciones tan solo quedaron vampiros que no están del lado de Michael, que podrían hacer hasta el último intento de alcanzarlo en su estado debilitado–"

"Para eso está nuestra raza, para defenderlo." Le contestó a la mujer mientras veía que dos de sus compañeros atacados empezaban a dar muestras de vida en cuanto se les daba sangre. Habían estado aparentemente catatónicos desde hacía más de doce horas. Algo nunca antes visto.

A Selene le molestó el tono de la mujer, "Sí, sé que hay lycans que no dejaran que nada le suceda pero también sé que hay muchos de ellos a los cuales Michael no les agrada." Lycans poderosos que lo consideran simpatizante de los vampiros o los cuales querían poder. "Ahora mismo las instalaciones de Corvinus no son apropiadas, no hasta que se recupere."

"Selene, mis hombres de confianza protegerán a Michael con su vida en cuanto llegue."

Empezó a sentir desesperación al ver la terquedad de la perra lycan, se agachó apoyando sus codos contra sus rodillas, de esta forma buscando poder escucharla mejor, el ruido de los motores le fastidiaba, "Hay que ser sensatos, no podemos dejar que la rivalidad entre nuestras razas destruyan la vida de Michael."

"Quedarnos aquí es insensato." Le respondió, "por todo lo que sabemos esto puede ser una trampa." ¿Porque otra razón no haber lastimado a ninguno de sus hombres? O más extraño todavía, ¿no haber acabado con Michael en el estado desprotegido en el que se encontraba?

Exhaló con exasperación, "No te estoy pidiendo que se queden ahí. Tan solo que esperes a que todos los grupos nos reunamos para así asegurar su estado cuando regresemos a las instalaciones." Se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y se giró un tanto, "¿Cuánto nos tomaría reunirnos con ellos?" se refería a los tres helicópteros. El personal en los carros y el camión podían devolverse y esperar en un punto de encuentro cerca de las instalaciones.

"Media hora." El piloto contestó.

"Nos tomará cuarenta minutos llegar a ustedes."

Por primera vez se preguntó si la insistencia de la vampiro se debía a algo más que el deber que sentía hacia Michael o si tal vez tan solo quería hacer valer su palabras sobre la de ella, "Espérate un segundo." Le dijo interrumpiéndola, Samuel acercándose a ella y llamando su atención.

Había estado al lado de Anna y por lo que había podido escuchar tenía una idea de lo que las dos mujeres estaban discutiendo, además dado el ruido del helicóptero Selene tenía que gritar para dejarse escuchar, haciéndole así audible la conversación en varias oportunidades. "Estoy de acuerdo con Selene y sé que si llamamos al señor Corvinus él también lo estará." Le dijo mientras extendía en el piso un plano que le había pedido a su compañero Cleaner. "Aquí estamos nosotros." Marcó su posición.

"¿Qué es esto?" Anna le preguntó adelantándose al ver una zona aparentemente cercana que estaba rodeada por un círculo de borde negro.

"Es una de las casas de seguridad pertenecientes a los vampiros…..para ahora abandonada. Está a media hora." Le dijo mirándola.

"¿Cómo sabemos que allí no están escondidos los que causaron todo esto?"

_Buen punto._ Sacó su walkie talkie para comunicarse de nuevo a la base, "Casa de seguridad de los vampiros veintiocho C, ¿ha habido actividad allí en los últimos días u ahora mismo?" Samuel esperó y cuando obtuvo una respuesta lo que escuchó no le agradó, "Todos los sistemas electrónicos que nos permitirían saberlo han sido desactivados." Para ahora no era extraño que esto sucediera, con Marcus persiguiendo a cuanto vampiro encontraba muchos de ellos habían desactivado la protección de esos lugares para que así él no pudiera estar seguro si el lugar estaba siendo habitado o si tan solo había sucumbido al descuidado abandono de no poder prestársele reparaciones.

Anna se tocó la frente, obviamente no irían a ese lugar a buscar refugio. No se iban a arriesgar. Volvió a llevarse el teléfono al oído, segura de que Selene había oído la conversación, "Esperaremos," le dijo. "Y después iremos a la casa de seguridad a ver qué sucede."

Selene sacudió la cabeza, "No. Uno de los helicópteros debería devolverse para ayudarles. Los otros dos podrían ir a la casa de seguridad mientras tanto para no perder más tiempo….Estamos cerca del lugar." Según la posición que veía en el GPS de la cabina del piloto estaban a no más de diez minutos.

Anna miró la habitación llena de lycans tirados en el piso, aún sin recobrar el completo sentido. Aún no se explicaba que había sucedido allí, y sabía que el ataque no había provenido de vampiros pues este había ocurrido en horas de la tarde, aún así, "Está bien." Le contestó y prontamente continuó, "Pero quiero que uno de los grupos que va a ir a la casa de seguridad sea uno de los míos." Aún dudaba de los vampiros.

Selene pensó sus palabras y después de un par de segundos le aceptó para luego cortar la comunicación. Miró a Titov, "Al parecer la casa de seguridad que hay en este sector podría contener a los atacantes del grupo." Le informó aunque estaba al tanto de que él lo había deducido con su parte de la conversación. Y también muy al tanto de que había cambiado a 'los atacantes de Michael' por 'los atacantes del grupo'.

Titov le asintió, ya nada le sorprendía, "Los atacantes tienen que ser lycans…."

Selene lo sabía, lo que estaba pensando en ese momento era si en ser el grupo que se devolvía para así saciar su curiosidad de que Michael se encontraba con vida o continuar el viaje hasta la casa de seguridad. El piloto le había dicho que Michael estaba gravemente herido pero Anna no sonaba demasiado preocupada…estaba sintiendo debilidad en ese momento y se giró hacia el piloto, "Díganle al piloto del helicóptero donde va Schnider que se devuelva a ayudar a los lycans."

Titov inmediatamente la miró, "¿Estás segura de eso?" se encontraba un tanto sorprendido.

Selene le devolvió la mirada, "Sí. ¿Porque?" Le dijo desafiante pero la verdad era que estaba molesta con ella misma, por como el bienestar de Michael la hacía dudar sobre un deber al que nunca antes le hubiera prestado demasiada atención.

Titov vio que su pregunta la molestó y se la sacudió, habiendo escuchado mucho de la actitud de ella. "Porque creí que tú eras la persona más interesada sobre su bienestar." Como todo inmortal había escuchado los rumores de la relación entre Selene y Michael y la verdad nunca le había dado mucho que pensar, Selene era una traidora que había matado a Viktor, nada más interesaba.

"Probablemente lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar mis deberes por hacerle de enfermera. Continua con vida lo que significa que se va a sobreponer a esto." Se preguntó hasta que punto podía engañar a alguien con sus palabras.

Titov se encogió de hombros ante su respuesta. "Sabes lo que te ocurriría en cuanto volvamos a las instalaciones…..¿verdad?" le preguntó y ella tras unos segundos le asintió para volver a mirar hacia afuera. En las instalaciones de Corvinus todo asesinato tenía sus consecuencias…esta vez sería enjuiciada no por el concilio sino por el mismísimo Corvinus. Y no parecía preocuparle demasiado.

En cuanto aterrizaron se bajaron del helicóptero y rodearon lo que daba la impresión de ser una mina abandonada. Coffey se acercó de inmediato a un panel en el que en otros tiempos se tendría que usar una contraseña personal y una huella digital que sería verificada en una base de datos antes de abrirse la puerta y ofrecer protección. La entrada estaba abierta, la puerta descuidadamente tirada en el piso, sintió a tres traficantes llegando detrás suyo y luego acompañándolo adentro. El lugar estaba hecho un desorden, sangre en el piso, contra las paredes, los armarios donde se guardaban las armas estaban abiertos y vacios al igual que los que contenían las municiones. Las tres habitaciones de descanso se encontraban vacías y sin señal de que alguien hubiera estado ahí en meses, el sistema de vigilancia descompuesto, le habían disparado. Podía escuchar a los lycans detrás suyo, lo que le daba desconfianza.

Estas instalaciones en algún momento no habían sido solo la típica casa de seguridad a la que un vampiro varado podía llegar a encontrar protección, también había sido un refugio para que otros vampiros hicieran pruebas de enzimas en desarrollo en otros lycans, como lo podía atestiguar una habitación con dos lycans colgados, muertos a los que le habían inyectado algo para evitar que volvieran a su forma humana después de muertos y así poder continuar estudiando su anatomía. Selene escuchó un rugido bajo detrás suyo que le colocó los pelos de punta, los lycans enojados por lo que encontraban.

"Lo sentimos en cuanto a eso…" Titov habló sin voltearse a mirar a los lycans que estaban indignados por ver como habían tratado a su propia raza. La verdad era que no lo sentía, dudaba que incluso Selene, con su alianza con un ser mitad lycan lo sintiera.

"¿Por haberlo hecho o por encontrarse en una sala a solas con nosotros?" Hebert, el líder de este grupo lycan en particular preguntó.

Selene se giró hacia él, "Todo lo que hemos hecho en este mundo la otra raza también lo hizo." Le contestó, no disculpándose, no tenía nada de que disculparse, ¿Cómo habían ellos probado las balas con luz ultravioleta? "Tan solo no queremos problemas de aquí en adelante con ustedes."

El lycan se quedó mirándola, Anna le había dado estrictas instrucciones de no causar un incidente. En ese momento un lycan entró corriendo, "Tienen que ver esto." Les dijo, inmediatamente volviendo hacia el lugar que había encontrado a unos metros de la casa de seguridad. Uno a uno los inmortales saltaron dentro de la escotilla hasta que solo tres quedaron en la superficie, dos vampiros, un lycan.

La mayoría encendieron las linternas en sus armas para así alumbrar la cárcel de piedra en la que se encontraban, había sangre seca restregada contra las paredes y el piso, Selene vio lo que consideró un trapo viejo pero luego notó el mismo diseño el cual había visto en una camiseta de Michael, "Él estuvo aquí….." dijo.

Hebert le asintió, "Afuera pude oler a Katzen cerca de unos arbustos." Katzen era el lycan que había logrado escapar y luego perseguir a los atacantes de Michael a una distancia, quien había notificado del ataque a los Cleaners y quien de algún modo, había sido regresado sin mayores daños pero inconsciente con Michael al lugar original del ataque. "¿Quién aparte de otro híbrido pudo haberle causado tanto daño a Michael?" preguntó. Por las huellas en el piso podía ver que sólo había habido tres personas en la habitación, uno con botas lo que podía dejar que fuera vampiro o lycan, pero las otras huellas eran definitivamente excluyentes de las razas.

"Hasta donde tenemos entendido Marcus no ha conseguido pasar su virus a otros inmortales…" Titov contestó agachándose a tocar una de las huellas notando algo, una era mucha más grande que la otra.

León caminó hasta una pared, "Reconozco estas hendiduras," le dijo a los traficantes de muerte mientras se acercaba a esta, "son la misma clase que había en las paredes de Ordoghaz….cuando Marcus atacó a Kraven."

"Es imposible que sea Marcus, tenemos pruebas de que ayer nada más se encontraba en América." Herbert volvió a decirles.

"Un híbrido…..vampiro." León le contestó.

"¿Podría Corvinus saber de la existencia de algún vampiro que estuviera relacionado con él?" Selene le preguntó al grupo, para ahora aparente de que sólo personas que compartían una línea de sangre con Corvinus podían sobrevivir a la invasión de ambos virus.

"_Eso_ se lo tendremos que preguntar." Hebert le dijo a la vampira.

"No tiene sentido…si hubiera otro descendiente directo de Corvinus, uno vampiro, Los Mayores se las habrían arreglado para hacerlo un Mayor, o miembro principal del concilio."

"Es obvio que Marcus sabía de su existencia…Tal vez no es a Selene a quien ha estado buscando todo este tiempo sino a dicha persona….."

Titov miró hacia la escotilla, "Podemos continuar estas especulaciones mas tarde. Volvamos donde el híbrido." Amanecerá en poco menos de dos horas, lo que les daba tiempo suficiente de ir por el híbrido y volver a las instalaciones. Si esperaban más tiempo a ellos, los vampiros, les tocaría que pasar las horas del día escondidos en esta cárcel de piedra, cosa que no le agradaba nada. Cualquier lycan malintencionado podía abrir la escotilla y ese sería su fin. Además, el camión en que ellos se esconderían de regreso debía de estar a horas de distancia.

_**·**_

_**·**_

En cuanto llegaron al lugar del primer ataque Selene se bajó del helicóptero y se dirigió hacia adentro, Samuel de repente uniéndosele, "¿Qué pasó con los lycans que originalmente Michael había venido a buscar?" preguntó lo que solo ahora se le pasaba por la mente.

Empezó a dirigirla hacia donde Anna, "Aparentemente la historia de los lycans fue una trampa desde el principio. No existen."

Anna en cuanto vio a Selene se le aproximó, "¿Cómo así que existe otro híbrido? ¿…..Y vampiro para variar…..?"

"Tan solo son especulaciones, no estaremos seguros de esto hasta que Michael no nos lo diga. Y hablando de Michael, ¿Dónde se encuentra?" hizo la pregunta que había querido hacer desde el primer momento. Anna la acompañó hasta el lugar, donde había más gente reunida. La mayoría se veían débiles pero habían recuperado el sentido y estaban sentados en el piso y contra una pared a lo largo de un largo corredor. Selene vio a Michael, un poco más alejado, acostado, dormido, ausente a todo, su cabeza sobre el regazo de la lycan que lo había besado aquella vez –y la cual se veía tan solo un poco en mejor estado que él–, se encontraba sumamente sucio y cubierto de sangre seca, no le veía heridas abiertas lo cual era un buen indicio. La lycan a su lado le brindaba atención, fijándose que la intravenosa con sangre no se le saliera de las vena, la vio acariciándole el cabello suavemente de una forma que indudablemente la incomodó y molestó. Selene se giró hacia Anna de nuevo, quería acercarse pero con tanta audiencia no le parecía prudente, además, el lugar era tan pequeño que asumía no sería más que un estorbo, "Los vampiros vamos a regresar a las instalaciones. Así ustedes tendrán los helicópteros libres para trasladar a la gente más rápido."

Detrás de Selene vio que el cuerpo de Michael se tensionó aparentemente de tan solo escucharla. Y sus palabras le llamaron la atención un tanto, un momento sonaba sumamente preocupada por el bienestar de Michael y después como si no le causara nada. "Está bien." Le contestó asumiendo que él tenía que ir en el último vuelo. "Mientras esperábamos hemos ido enviando una parte de los heridos a las instalaciones para ganar tiempo." Le comentó, hacía más de media hora se les había dado la orden a los que venían por medios terrestres de que se regresaran.

Selene le asintió y fue a continuar su camino pero se detuvo un momento después, "Gracias." Le dijo, rehuyendo su mirada. Era sumamente difícil para ella darle esa palabra a un lycan.

Así como podía ver a Selene incomoda ella también se encontró de la misma manera, "Tan solo espero que esta sociedad no sea algo que quede olvidado." Aún no podía creer que las dos razas habían trabajado juntas sin tirársele al cuello de la otra.

Selene le asintió, la verdad era que no lo sabía. Se iba a marchar pero en cuanto dio el primer paso un sonido la detuvo. '_amantha…_' escuchó a Michael murmurando, aparentemente recobrando la conciencia, lo que indudablemente la tranquilizó.

"¿Quiere una manta?" la lycan que estaba justo a su lado le preguntó a Anna, quien como la vampira Selene se giraba hacia ellos.

Selene tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para esconder que la absurda pregunta de la lycan enamorada de él le causó gracia, _Michael estaba bien…._ "No, tan solo–" en ese momento se detuvo, el murmullo de Michael de nuevo interrumpiéndola, '_…elene…_' lo escuchó y no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara otro poco, con Anna tan cerca se imaginó que lo había notado.

Anna había escuchado a Michael murmurando en su inconsciencia varias veces el que había reconocido como el nombre de su prometida muerta, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa. Lo que sí le resultó sorprendente fue ver que con la voz de Selene este pareció reaccionar completamente, pues continuó llamándola mientras Selene continuaba obstinadamente parada a su lado. Para nadie era un secreto la mas que admiración que Michael le tenía a la vampira, lo que continuaba sin resolverse era si sus sentimientos eran o no correspondidos, incluso para ella que los había visto besándose una vez. Selene Incluso para una traficante de muerte parecía ser demasiado fría. No importaba cuan odiosa su raza podía llegar a ser había visto a los traficantes de muerte compartiendo amistosamente en los entrenamientos. Con Selene nada, nunca una sonrisa o un gesto hacia nadie, siempre manteniéndose profesional y distante. Y por eso se preguntaba qué era lo que Michael le veía o lo que ella le había hacho ver.

Selene estaba esperando que de un momento a otro Michael volviera a perder el conocimiento pero no sucedió así, en cambio llamó su nombre otro par de veces y al ella no hacerle caso lo empezó a ver moviéndose, y ahí fue donde decidió acercársele, necesitaba reposo. Cuidadosamente de no ir a pisar a los lycans alrededor caminó hasta él, cuando estuvo a su lado se acuclilló y con una mano lo empujó no tan gentilmente de su clavícula al piso para que no continuara tratando de sentarse. "Permanece acostado." Le dijo, buscando sus ojos, los que encontró haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse abiertos, estos nublados e idos. "Estarás bien."

Michael le asintió demasiado mareado, aliviado de ver que de alguna forma lo habían encontrado y que Selene sabía que continuaba con vida, una Selene con rasgos tensos, "Era una híbrida ella–"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Lo sabemos, ya hablaremos de eso en un par de horas por ahora necesitas descansar." momentáneamente desvió la mirada hacia la lycan a su lado, pendiente de ellos.

"Era Traficante de Muerte…." Le dijo sin escucharla, "reconocí sus movimientos yo–"

"Lo hiciste bien." Le interrumpió, asiéndolo del hombro en un gesto que suponía transmitía tranquilidad, él aparentemente quería decirle todo lo que sabía antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento.

Sin pensarlo Michael llevó su mano sobre la de ella y de la misma forma se la apretó buscando contacto, aunque todo su cuerpo gritara en protesta ante el dolor que lo embargaba, por un segundo preguntándose por primera vez que tan preocupada habría estado por él. Selene tras un par de segundos sacó la mano de entre la suya y la sintió apoyándola instantes después contra su estomago, mientras la yema de sus dedos ejercía la mas mínima presión haciéndole recordar que no estaban solos, inhaló profundamente ante su error, probablemente estaba tratando de conciliar sus emociones del resto de la gente. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó levantándose un tanto, "¿Hueles a sangre?" _a su propia sangre_, tuvo que preguntar porque todos sus sentidos estaban confundidos, no se podía confiar en ellos, tal era la paliza que le habían dado. Al no recibir respuesta con la mirada le buscó la herida pero en lo poco que pudo ver no había ni un hueco en el látex que le permitiera dejárselo saber.

Le preocupaba un tanto que no se pudiera dar cuenta por si mismo que sí era su propia sangre la que traía encima, eso tan solo demostrándole cuan mal herido lo habían dejado. "Estoy bien. Es sólo sangre seca." La herida que Rodgers le había infligido. Después de un segundo Michael le asintió y trató de mantenerle la mirada mientras apoyaba de nuevo su cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer…luego prontamente vio sus ojos girando y sus parpados cerrándose pesadamente. Inmediatamente escuchó pasos que se dirigían al lugar y volteó para encontrarse con Elise parándose justo al lado de Anna e ignorándola. "Michael," le dijo tratando de llamar su atención antes de que perdiera completamente el conocimiento de nuevo, y sin poderse detener llevó su mano de su estomago a tomarlo del cuello y acariciarlo con su pulgar, varias horas después cavilaría si eso fue un gesto subconsciente para la lycan, para que se diera cuenta que Michael estaba fuera de su alcance. "me tengo que marchar, pronto va a amanecer…." Él inmediatamente volvió a despertarse mirando a su alrededor, como si antes no hubiera notado que no se encontraban en las instalaciones, su ceño frunciéndose cuando notó por primera vez a la mujer que le soportaba la cabeza, "Por asuntos de seguridad serás llevado de último…." La volvió a fijar con su mirada, ausentemente pensando sus palabras y después de unos segundos de realización lo vio asintiendo con un 'vete' sin aire tirado de por medio para instantáneamente perder de nuevo el conocimiento. Selene miró a la lycan que estaba al lado de Michael haciendo contacto visual con ella, no podía negar que le gustaría ser ella quien estuviera a cargo de él….sintiéndose desubicada y extraña rompió la mirada y se levantó yendo hasta donde Elise.

"Ya era hora." Elise le dijo varios metros después mientras se preparaban a dejar el lugar detrás de ellas.

"Te pudiste haber marchado en el primer helicóptero, si tanto era tu afán." Le respondió unos segundos después.

"¿Y dejar que de repente te dé por escapar de nuevo? No." Se había quedado para asegurarse de que llegara a su juicio.

_¿Escapar? _Rodgers no era nadie, si no la sentenciaron a muerte por asesinar a Viktor no lo iban a hacer por ese cobarde. "Si quisiera escapar no habría nada que pudieras hacer para detenerme." Elise podía ser de nacimiento puro pero no era tan fuerte como ella.

Elise estaba muy al tanto de las ventajas que Selene tenía sobre ella, había sido engendrada directamente por Viktor, muy pocos podían igualar su fuerza, pero sabía que podría retrasarla lo suficiente si hubiera necesidad.

"Todavía no has saldado tu cuenta con Michael…." Le comentó, metiéndose con ella, devolviéndole el juego.

"No," Le respondió sintiéndose desanimada por eso. Claro, podría decir que unirse momentáneamente a los lycans por el híbrido había saldado lo suyo pero siendo honesta no sería nada más que una calumnia. "pero eso no me hace un integrante de tu grupito de traidores." Le añadió, para que cuando el híbrido se volviera a meter en problemas no pensara mal de porqué ella volvía a ayudarlo. Deber y honor, pero no hacía él sino hacia ella misma.

"Claramente notado." Le contestó sin ánimos.

Los vampiros que las esperaban abordaron el helicóptero en cuanto las vieron, Selene lo hizo instantes después seguida inmediatamente por Elise. "Lo que hiciste hoy….." ponerse en contra de su raza, aliarse con los lycans y venir a buscar al híbrido, "No habrías hecho esto si fuera cualquier otro lycan o vampiro….." le dijo, sabiendo que así ella lo desmintiera sus palabras tenían la razón, como la mayoría de vampiros a Selene se le había inculcado el trabajo en grupo….hasta un punto, darse la vuelta y regresar por un compañero que estaba en malas circunstancias no era viable, podía costar la vida. Y eso era prácticamente lo que ella había hecho hoy. Pudo ver que sus palabras llamaron la atención de esos alrededor de ellas, lo que indudablemente le causó satisfacción pues Selene no era prona a hablar de ese tipo de temas.

Selene estaba al tanto de la atención que se le estaba prestando mientras prácticamente todos en el helicóptero esperaba su respuesta. Una confirmación de que tan aliados estaban ella y Michael, le iba a responder que lo habría hecho por algunos de sus compañeros, Česlav, –fane, incluso por la misma Elise, pero decidió no hacerlo, "No, no lo hubiera hecho." Le respondió sinceramente y mirándola a los ojos en desafío.

___**Capítulo 81**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael fue guiado dentro de la zona de detención que nunca había llegado a visitar. Según le habían dicho los muros de acero tenían cincuenta centímetros de ancho y por dentro estaban chapados con una aleación de plata, por fuera las luces ultravioletas hacían al lugar lo suficientemente seguro para retener a cualquier inmortal…a excepción de un híbrido, suponía. De repente el Cleaner que lo guiaba se detuvo ante una puerta y con una llave la abrió dejándole ver la penumbra dentro del lugar, el cuerpo sobre la cama inmediatamente cubriéndose la cara con el brazo ante la fastidiosa luz. El Cleaner esperó a que Michael entrara para volver a cerrar la puerta, instantes después escuchó pasos alejándose. "No puedo creer que estando las cosas como están estuvieras durmiendo….." le comentó mientras con la mano derecha buscaba un switch para encender la luz dentro del lugar, aunque agudizando sus sentidos podía 'verla' en la oscuridad prefería la luz encendida.

Selene se giró sobre su espalda, aún cubriéndose los ojos esperando un momento a otro que hubiera luz, el tan repentino cambio desde las penumbras le afectaría momentáneamente. "Sabía que eras tú antes de que esa puerta se abriera." Estaba muy equivocado si creía que la había tomado por sorpresa, había estado durmiendo pero al mismo tiempo alerta.

"¿Tan confiada estás del veredicto de Corvinus?" le preguntó dando con el switch y hundiéndolo. Selene estaba acostada en la cama, con el mismo traje de traficante del día anterior, este incompleto al corset y las botas estar descansando en el piso. Estaban en una habitación que contenía un diminuto baño con sus instalaciones y una pequeña cama contra la pared, la habitación no debía de medir más de cuatro por cuatro metros, lo cual parecía bastante con tan pobre amueblamiento. Podía parecer bastante pero estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia.

"¿Por qué debería de no estarlo?" Le respondió, bajando su brazo y ajustándose a la luz para segundos después sentarse en la cama. "Hice lo que hice para rescatarte." Se levantó y caminó hasta el pequeño lavamanos, abriendo la llave y remojándose las manos para luego tomar un trago y echarse agua en la cara, aún sintiéndose demasiado adormilada. "El mismo Corvinus me dijo que confiaba en mí porque haría lo que fuera necesario para defenderte. Y así lo hice."

Michael le asintió. Después de haber sido atacado por la híbrida tenía recuerdos de despertarse al lado de Selene e intercambiar con ella unas cuantas frases, mucho tiempo después se volvió a despertar, esta vez en su habitación, y si algo le había dolido en ese momento era la espalda por haber permanecido acostado por quien sabía cuánto. Se había levantado, bañado, alimentado he ido a buscar a Anna para agradecerle lo que había hecho y comentarle de la existencia de un nuevo híbrido. Hacer tal vez un reporte de todo lo sucedido, presentarse a una reunión con los vampiros para discutir el asunto y después si tenía suerte intercambiar con Selene sus pensamientos en cuanto a lo ocurrido. Pero no. Había llegado hasta hablar por más de dos horas con Anna, explicando punto por punto todo lo que recordaba y a lo último le había preguntado cómo había salido trabajar con los vampiros, si se había presentado problema alguno. Anna le contestó que había sido extraño pero que al final todo había salido bien, que lo único malo que podía ver había sucedido era que en cuanto Selene había puesto pie dentro de las instalaciones los vampiros la habían estado esperando para ponerla bajo custodia y hacerle un enjuiciamiento cuyo juez supremo sería Corvinus. En ese momento se encontraban esperando el veredicto. Michael no tenía ni idea de lo que le había dicho y preocupado y sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo le había pedido que elaborara en lo que sabía. Diez minutos después había pedido a Samuel, el Cleaner mano derecho de Corvinus, que lo comunicara con él. "Corvinus piensa que no debiste de haber asesinado a ese vampiro. Que lo hiciste mas por razones personales que por la necesidad de–"

"Lo sé, ya hablé con él." Le interrumpió no necesitando escuchar de nuevo la opinión de Corvinus.

Michael exhaló, "Me lo dijo. También me dijo que habías sido bastante altanera al explicarle tus razones." ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una oportunidad de que la condenaran a muerte y ella estuviera actuando de esa forma? ¿Por qué no podía ser con los demás como lo era con él?

"Parecía no querer entender que no herí de gravedad a Rodgers por motivos personales." Le contestó no estando para discusiones, mientras le hablaba le dio una mirada de los pies a la cabeza, notándolo totalmente recuperado.

A Michael no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de Selene, "¿Herir de gravedad? Selene, _¡lo mataste!_" Aún no entendía como podía actuar tan insensiblemente después de asesinar a alguien.

"Sí," Le contestó, aceptaba su culpa pero no totalmente, "pero sólo porque ellos, los mismos que ahora piden por su muerte, lo dejaron morir." Michael no necesitaba ser médico para saber de la rápida recuperación de su raza y para conocer que con unos cuidados básicos y oportunos Rodgers podía haberlo logrado. "Lo dejaron que ocurriera así para tener una razón para volver a enjuiciarme después de haberlos descalificado públicamente."

Tan poco tiempo había pasado desde que se había dado cuenta de este asunto que no había pensado en el punto que ella acababa de hacer, "Entiendo." Le contestó y caminó hacia ella, "¿Sabes que no importa lo que hayas hecho te apoyaré…..?" le preguntó y ella lo fijó con una mirada que se frunció poco a poco, al parecer pensando en sus palabras por un par de segundos y después le asintió dubitativamente, "pero para hacer eso también necesito de tu ayuda. Hablarle como lo hiciste a Corvinus, tu actitud y la clase de mentalidad que tienes lo tiene dudando de tu objetividad en cuanto a todo este asunto."

"No puede dudar de mi lealtad hacia ti, Michael." Le dijo molestándose, "La verdad no sé qué es lo que quiere, o que es lo que quiere que haga para protegerte. Iban a retenerme, no me iban a dejar salir de las instalaciones." Michael le asintió ya sabía eso, ya sabía todo, "Seguramente por lo que está enojado es porque le dije que mi idea de ayudarte no era quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando por siglos a que las cosas cayeran en mis manos, como lo había hecho él por la mayor parte de este milenio."

"Mira Selene, si hubiera estado en tu posición seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo." Le contestó, "pero me hubiera explicado con mayor respeto ante Corvinus."

"El respeto hay que ganárselo. Sólo porque es el más viejo de todos no lo hace digno de respeto ante mis ojos."

Michael como Selene y varios inmortales, veía con malos ojos que Corvinus no hubiera hecho nada más que mandar a sus Cleaners a limpiar las escenas de muerte que dejaban las batallas entre las razas, nunca dando un paso para intentar terminar una lucha sin sentido, "Desde el principio estuvo dispuesto a dejar este incidente detrás…."

_Sí, como no._ "¿Así que dejarme aquí adentro es alguna clase de lección?" le preguntó para nada extrañada. Ella desde un principio había sabido que si Corvinus era el juez no se le condenaría a nada. Aunque ahora con la ayuda de los lycans no era necesaria para proteger a Michael, Corvinus era lo suficientemente astuto de mantener con vida a la tal vez única persona que aparte de proteger al híbrido también daría su vida por él sin dudarlo. Además, a eso había que sumarle que Michael haría todo en su poder para detener un fallo que la perjudicara.

"Sí y no. Es un juego político."

"Quiere darle tiempo a los vampiros para que crean que está considerando un veredicto….." Dijo cayendo en cuenta de eso.

Michael le asintió, "Parece estar sorprendido de que con tu forma de actuar hayas logrado que aquel grupo de vampiros hiciera pública la nueva alianza."

"Yo también lo estuve."

"Ellos ya hablaron con Anna, incluso hasta llamaron a Corvinus para dar su punto de vista en cuanto a este asunto." Selene le alzó una ceja sorprendida. "No estoy mintiendo."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "No pensé que lo estuvieras haciendo, sólo creí que es un tanto extraño, incluso sospechoso. Yo no soy santo de devoción de nadie como para que hubieran llamado a Corvinus."

"Pues sí, es un poco sospechoso pero la única forma en que podemos asegurarnos de sus intensiones es dándoles una oportunidad. Que no hubiera habido peleas ayer fue un buen comienzo….creo yo."

"Como lo veo ahora la verdad es que todo esto fue innecesario, los lycans parecen serte bastante leales, no había necesidad ahí de ayuda por parte nuestra, y además hiciste un buen trabajo por cuenta propia."

Bien, en un principio la híbrida no había querido matarlo así que no cantaba victoria por eso. "Cualquier razón para tener a los vampiros y lycans trabajando juntos es buena razón. Aunque dejarme secuestrar no era la que había tenido en mis planes."

"No creo que eso hubiera estado en planes de nadie."

Por ahora estaba contento de que ella no entrara en mayor detalle en cuanto al tema, "Te traje algo," le dijo sacando desde atrás de sus pantalones una beretta con su cargador intacto, no tenía ni idea por cuánto tiempo más Corvinus quisiera dejarla aquí, y las visitas no estaban restringidas así que era mejor prevenir que curar. "Asumo que para ti es como si te trajera flores."

Selene no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa torcida y cogió el arma tras unos segundos, cerciorándose de su buen estado, "Esto es mejor."

La sonrisa de Michael se amplió, "No lo dudo…. Debes de pensar que soy el hombre más romántico del mundo."

Selene descubrió que no podía dejar de sonreírle, se encontraba aliviada de verlo bien, "Esto al menos tiene una función mejor que lucir hermoso." Tras unos segundos seriamente lo estudió de nuevo por un momento y exhaló desde lo más profundo de su ser, "No tienes idea cuan aliviada estoy de que estés bien."

La sonrisa de Michael desapareció tras unos segundos y caminó hacia ella, sabiendo que no importaba por todo lo que ellos dos habían pasado juntos a Selene aún se le hacía difícil dejar de ser la mujer distante que era. En cuanto estuvo en frente le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, apretándoselo, demostrándole así su gratitud, "Gracias por haberme ido a buscar." la empatía que sentía por ella multiplicándose por lo preocupada que debió de haber estado en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada y un segundo después cerró el espacio entre ellos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, desde el día anterior había tenido una necesidad extraña a ella de tocarlo, de verificar que estaba bien. Al menos diez segundos después al ver que la situación se alargaba y ninguno hacía intento alguno por separarse le preguntó prácticamente susurrando, "¿Estamos siendo grabados?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza. Corvinus le había dicho a Samuel que todas las reuniones de ella mientras estuviera en esa celda debían de ser monitoreadas solo por evitar una mala sorpresa. Michael al irle a transmitir que esto no era más que un circo político tenía que hacerlo sin pruebas que después los vampiros pudieran encontrar. En cuanto el abrazo se prolongó por otro par de segundos la sensación de que el momento estaba siendo demasiado exagerado y dramático se empezó a esparcir por ella. Michael aflojó el abrazo en cuanto empezó a sentirla queriéndose salir de este, "He estado repartiendo de estos a todos los que fueron a ayudarme."

Para ahora ya estaba demasiado habituada a esta clase de comentarios, ya hasta se imaginaba la situación, y ya Michael había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes con ella, lo que hasta la alegraba. "Los vampiros debieron de estar encantados." Le contestó con ironía.

"No lo creerías." Le respondió sonriendo.

"Apuesto que hay una lycan que en verdad estaría encantada de que le agradecieras sus atenciones brindadas de esta manera." No solo una lycan.

Michael le sonrió, contentó de ver cómo abiertamente le hacía esa clase de comentarios, "Bueno, sí." Le dijo estando de acuerdo con sus palabras, "Pero hubiera preferido mil veces que fueras tu prestándome cuidados que ella." Selene le asintió y Michael sabía que tendría que acercarse a agradecerle a la lycan así esta normalmente lo mantuviera asediando. Dejando ese tipo de comentarios de lado y no queriendo problemas en cuanto a ese asunto dejó el tema. Le cogió un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, aún difícil de creer que esta era la misma mujer que había conocido hacía seis meses. O incluso que fuera la misma que se la había jugado con Česlav. La miró a los ojos y ella como siempre con su ceño fruncido. Extrañaba esto. Le gustaría alargar el tiempo que pasaba con ella conversando, poder tener un momento plácido como este de vez en cuando, con ella dejando sus barreras de lado y no haciéndolo sentir como un intruso en su vida. Momentos después los brazos de ella lo dejaron, sus manos deslizándose por su espalda hacia sus costados, por parte de su pecho, sus hombros, una a cada lado de su cuello haciendo presión y agachándolo para apoyar su boca fuertemente contra la de él por varios segundos.

"Estaba preocupada por ti." Aún se le hacía difícil creer cuan preocupada había estado. El pánico y el disparo de adrenalina que sintió en cuanto le informaron que había sido secuestrado. La desesperación que le daba no saber donde se encontraba, si seguía con vida. Tener que ponerse una máscara para irle a pedir ayuda a su raza…..por mantener la calma, hacer un esfuerzo para no gritarle a Anna cada vez que rechazaba sus pedidos de no moverlo de donde se encontraba…

Michael le asintió, "Lo sé." lo había sabido desde que la vio la madrugada anterior acuclillada a su lado. En este momento sorprendiéndose un tanto por la forma en que se estaba abriendo a él, _tal vez había subestimado cuan preocupada había estado._ "Siento haberte preocupado." Michael había pensado en ella en esos momentos, pero no en cuan preocupada estaría sino en si se habría dado cuenta que había sido secuestrado. No había pensado demasiado en ella, lo tenía que admitir, su atención había estado mayormente en sobrevivir. Una de las cosas que asumía y que daba por sentadas en esta nueva vida era que él iba a morir primero que ella. Selene no se le iba a morir en los brazos...No pasaría con ella por lo que había pasado con Samantha, no sabía cómo sentirse en cuanto a eso.

Selene volvió a apoyar sus labios contra los de él de la misma forma en que lo había hecho momentos atrás, transmitiéndole el alivio que había sentido al saber que continuaba con vida. Unos momentos después separándose, no estando completamente cómoda con intercambios emocionales como el que se acababan de dar. Era inaudito, ella era una asesina, no una adolescente enamorada. Se dio la vuelta y cogió la pistola que había puesto sobre la cama, "Gracias." Le dijo mientras la metía debajo del colchón en una parte en que sería fácilmente accesible si se llegaba a necesitar con prontitud. "¿Cuánto tiempo piensa dejarme Corvinus aquí de todos modos?"

El repentino cambio en la situación le llamó un tanto la atención pero no le dijo nada. Llevaba por lo menos doce horas bajo custodia lo cual no era mucho, "No lo sé, ¿Una semana, dos?" lo cual viéndolo a largo plazo sería un castigo demasiado pequeño, por eso no se lo había refutado a Corvinus cuando se lo había dicho. ¿Quer eran dos semanas para un inmortal? …..Pero tenía que admitirse que hasta desespero le daba de tan solo pensar estar en su posición, de pasar en soledad todo ese tiempo.

Selene le asintió, _no mucho tiempo, ya lo veía, aunque no le agradaba nada la situación._ "Los vampiros, ¿ya hablaron contigo?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Una reunión estaba pautada para más o menos este momento pero fue movida…No podía ir a reunirme con ellos sin cerciorarme primero de cómo estabas."

"Aún con vida….como tú." Le dijo, por un momento reconociéndose a sí misma que le agradaba que él se preocupase por ella pero, "No puedes dejar de nuevo tus deberes por mi causa…." Michael se encogió de hombros decidido a no responderle. "¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?" Ella estaba bajo custodia, las visitas no eran algo en lo cual se podía pasar todo el día, su tiempo era medido y asumía que el de ellos ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Michael no se hacía ilusiones de que su interés por el tiempo restante se debiera a querer compartirlo más íntimamente con él. Sabía que quería que le informara todo lo que le había sucedido, con lo cual no encontraba problema alguno. "Menos de veinte minutos."

Selene le asintió sentándose en la cama, "Siento no tener las instalaciones adecuadas para esto." Le comentó demostrándole el pobre estado de la habitación.

Michael le sonrió ante su comentario/broma y se le acercó sentándose justo a su lado. "Era una híbrida, y creo que alguna vez fue traficante de muerte." Empezó a contarle, sabiendo que tendría que darle todo lo más resumidamente posible, por lo menos por ahora. Michael continuó contándole cosas, ella preguntándole y pasados quince minutos sabía que su estadía estaba casi finalizada, así que hizo la pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, "¿Se vuelve normal?"

"¿Qué?" No sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Matar…." Respetaba a Selene como persona y como guerrero y aún así y con todo lo que ella le había demostrado y contado aún se le hacía extraño que no demostrara ningún arrepentimiento de haber matado a Rodgers, o Abigail, o los tantos lycans que habían detrás de ellos.

Selene se remojó los labios, aún no estando cómoda de hablar ese tipo de cosas con él, "Espero que para ti no." Era la respuesta más certera que le podía dar. Michael tendría que matar algún día, tan solo esperaba que se aferrara al sentimiento de decepción hacia uno mismo que vendría para que así no se convirtiera en alguien como ella.

Inmediatamente escuchó pasos afuera del lugar, rápidamente se inclinó hacia ella sabiendo que su tiempo se había acabado y la besó para instantes después separarse lo máximo posible, pero aún se quedó en la cama. Tuvo que admitirse que la persona que vio entrar no fue la que se imaginó vería, Česlav. El Cleaner inmediatamente le hizo una cara de que se tenía que marchar, Michael le asintió y se levantó de la cama, "Nos vemos mañana." Le dijo a Selene y antes de ir hasta donde el Cleaner le preguntó, "¿Lo revisaste?" refiriéndose al vampiro. El Cleaner le sacudió la cabeza, Michael exhaló, "Hazlo," le dijo mientras veía de reojo a Selene mirándolo y a Česlav sonriéndole maliciosamente.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Que le ves a ese niñato?" Česlav le preguntó en cuanto el Cleaner cerró la puerta desde afuera, llevándose con él sus dos pistolas H&K USP Match y el cuchillo que traía. Para él demasiado extraño que una mujer con la experiencia de Selene se viniera a interesar prácticamente por un feto. Que lo hubiera cambiado por alguien mejor lo hubiera entendido, no le interesaría, _¡¿pero por el animal ese?_ "¿Siquiera saber follar?"

"¿Qué deseas, Česlav?" le preguntó viéndolo sonriente, burlándose de la sobreprotección de Michael para con ella, y también de la desconfianza para con él.

"A ti, pero no mientras andes con ese." Le contestó sinceramente. "Hasta apestas a lycan…."

Más que nadie él sabía que ella no iba a responder ante esas provocaciones, "Tomo que no viniste hasta acá solo a hacer esa clase de comentarios o reclamos que ya no vienen al punto…"

"Créelo o no, hasta hace seis meses creí que terminada la guerra tu y yo podríamos retomar lo nuestro." La vio exhalando, "¡Lo hice!" le dijo defensivamente, "En nuestra retorcida forma de ver al mundo sabía que eras la mujer perfecta para mí."

"Česlav." llamó su nombre como advertencia pues tenía que estarle bromeando al salirle con eso a estas alturas de la vida.

Le sonrió, "…..Dime que nunca llegaste a pensar que podías pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo y te creeré." Ella no había estado volviendo y terminando con él por medio milenio solamente por darse placer mutuamente, eso ambos lo sabían. "Encajábamos como dos piezas de rompecabezas."

Esto se estaba tornando incomodo y todo porque él tenía razón. "No es por desestimar lo que tuvimos, pero en los últimos meses he cambiado de mentalidad."

"Viktor te mintió, yo nunca lo hice…bueno, no mucho."

Había cambiado de mentalidad porque la base de cómo ella era provenía de Viktor y este le había mentido, había cambiado de mentalidad porque la humanidad de Michael había despertado un poco la suya, "Mira, Česlav," dijo, no sabiendo muy bien que decirle, o porque andaba con estas, "siento haber herido tu ego pero evidentemente me encuentro en otro punto de la vida y–"

Česlav se le acercó, pero mantuvo varios metros por distancia, él no venía a tratar de recuperarla ni nada de eso, venía a echarle un par de cosas en cara y a proponerle un trato, "Evidentemente, y por eso quiero unirme a tu grupo de traidores."

Exhaló burlándose, muy al tanto había estado el día anterior de que él no se había unido a ella. "¿Como infiltrado de Khan?" le preguntó, _¿así de bajo quería jugar su raza?_

"No. De frente, como juego yo." Le contestó, iba a estar en el bando vencedor.

"¿Y entonces porque no te uniste ayer?"

Se encogió de hombros, "No quería ayudarte a buscar a tu _amorcito_." En cuanto dijo eso último la vio imperceptiblemente encogiéndose un tanto…..podía haber cambiado pero en algunas cosas aún era la misma Selene de siempre. "Ya sabes, egoísmo."

Su relación con Česlav no había sido complicada para nada. Aventura era algo pasajero, lo de ellos no fue pasajero. A partir de su primera noche juntos habían pasado los próximos setenta años cómodamente unidos, sin cortejos, sin problemas, escalando peldaños para convertirse en traficantes de muerte. Desconocido hasta muchos años después fue para ella que un par de semanas después de haber vuelto a Ordoghaz de aquella misión en la que ellos dos se acercaron Česlav había visitado a Viktor y hablado con él sobre sus intenciones. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su mundo humano y el inmortal funcionaban de esa forma, pero la verdad era que Česlav lo había hecho para proteger la reputación de la hija adoptiva de lord Viktor…Y seguramente para restregarle lo sucedido en la cara a Kraven. Cuando Selene había ido a informarle a Viktor de su relación con Česlav este le había aprobado su decisión, ella no sabiendo que esto ya no era noticia nueva para él, que le había dado su permiso a Česlav, e_l tipo de hombre con quien seguramente le hubiera encantado ver a su hija Sonja,_ pensó Selene. "¿Por qué venir hasta aquí cuando pudiste haber hablado con Titov?"

"Porque quería ver tu linda cara," la vio rodándole los ojos y decidió dejarse de bobadas, "y también porque debes de saber que vas a ser atacada."

"¿Viniste a advertirme?"

"Como se te ocurre, eso como guerrero ya lo debes de saber." Habría cambiado pero seguía siendo una guerrera, sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, "Vine a traerte las dos pistolas que el híbrido le hizo llevar al Cleaner."

"¿Por qué me ibas a ayudar?" le preguntó no creyéndole.

"Ya te lo he dicho, por todo mi ego herido no tomaría la noticia de tu muerte con carcajadas."

Hacía unos momentos le había dicho que no desestimaba la relación que habían tenido pero obviamente lo hacía…sin querer. Lo que había tenido con él era diferente a lo que tenía con Michael, y estaba juzgando esa relación por las emociones que Michael había despertado para con ella. Su relación con Česlav había estado basada más en ser traficantes, entendimiento mutuo, necesidad, soledad y deseo. Lo había querido a su modo, así como él la había querido al de él. Tal vez eran los siglos que poco habían borrado los recuerdos de sus emociones primarias.

"De por sí fue un shock cuando me enteré de que habías matado a Viktor y huido."

Selene era leal al coven, a Viktor, a sus compañeros, desestimaba su relación con él pero no lo suficiente como para poder apretar un gatillo en su dirección sin parpadear así fuera culpable. Tenían una historia y larga. "Fue un shock para mí también."

"Fane vendrá en una o dos horas."

"¿A atacarme?"

Česlav le sacudió la cabeza, "No lo creo." Le contestó, "Quiere jugar en ambos bandos, ser tu infiltrado…con él te mandaré un par de armas si es que el híbrido no ha hecho que revisen a todos los que vengan para acá."

Selene le asintió, sabiendo que aún quedaba inconcluso lo de él unirse al equipo de Titov, eso lo tendría que aprobar él, Corvinus, y suponía Michael. Instantes después se escucharon de nuevo pasos afuera, evidentemente Česlav sabía exactamente cuánto se iba a demorar y se lo había comunicado al Cleaner vigilante para que viniera por él.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 82 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael humedeció un trozo de la toalla en el lavamanos y se la llevó al cuello, limpiándose la poca sangre que aun tenía alrededor, detrás de sí podía sentir a Selene. El día anterior habían quedado en que le daría de beber de su sangre para ver si de repente en sus borrosas memorias encontraba algo que le dejara saber quién era la híbrida, el sonido de su voz, alguna palabra clave, de repente su rostro que él no recordaba haber visto. Las memorias se demorarían varias horas en llegar y era más que posible que ella no viera nada en particular de ese momento así él lo tuviera firmemente presente en su mente. "¿Qué quería Česlav ayer?" le preguntó tras girarse hacia ella, pero aparentemente no se había limpiado los restos completamente como creía, Selene en vez de contestarle se le aproximó y tomó la toalla de su mano al mismo tiempo en que lo tomaba del hombro y lo hacía girarse, segundos después sintiéndola limpiar entre sus omoplatos, le iba a preguntar cómo había llegado sangre ahí pero la respuesta era obvia, por transferencia, ella había tocado su cuello y después su espalda. No podía negar que no le había gustado nada la presencia de Česlav el día anterior, inclusive tuvo el pensamiento de ir a la sala de vigilancia a espiar lo que sucedería pero decidió no hacerlo, sino le daba muestras a Selene de que confiaba en ella las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Y sabía que ella se daría cuenta de esto porque había tomado de su sangre. Momentos después Selene tiró la toalla al lavamanos y se alejó.

Sabía muy bien a que venía esa pregunta. "Quiere unirse a los vampiros que están con nosotros." Le dijo dejándolo solo y caminando hasta la cama, sabiendo que probablemente no le gustaría mucho la idea. _Tu eres mía, Selene. Mía._ Recordaba esas palabras que le había dado en un momento de pasión y que ella no se las había tomado en serio por eso, porque era un momento de pasión y en estos se dicen cosas que en verdad no se sienten. Pero por otro lado, era parte lycan, y los lycans eran notorios por ser violentos al ser posesivos. "Sospecho que quiere jugar a la guerra en ambos bandos."

"No me sorprendería que no fuera solo a la guerra." Murmuró para sí mismo no pudiendo esconder la molestia que le causaba ese tipo.

"¿Cómo?" Selene le preguntó sentándose, no había alcanzado a escuchar su medio murmullo. 

"¿Ah?" le dijo a su vez haciéndose el tonto. "¿No trató nada?" preguntó un segundo después para prontamente caer en cuenta lo que ella creería le estaba preguntando, "No desconfío de ti, desconfío de él." Le dijo para prontamente explicarse, "Lo que quise decir fue que si no te había incitado a una pelea….o algo por el estilo." Después de todo había ido armado.

Selene le negó con la cabeza, "Al contrario, vino a traerme armas, las que sin saber le dijiste al Cleaner que se llevara."

"Eso es lo que te dijo a ti." dijo caminando hasta donde ella. ¿Por qué le iba a ir a llevar armas? ¿Por qué necesitaba ser amable con ella? Hasta un punto sabía que no tenía derecho a poner en duda a Česlav si Selene le creía, ella lo conocía mejor que él. Ella tenía un pasado con él, tenía que entender así como ella entendía su pasado con Samantha…..Pero Samantha no representaba una amenaza. Y Michael empezó a ver que si le seguía demostrando desconfianzas a Selene la podría llegar a cansar.

Selene le alzó una ceja, por ahora absteniéndose a hacerle algún comentario en cuanto a la desconfianza que obviamente le estaba provocando, "¿Porque? ¿Has oído algo?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza. Todo estaba tan calmado que como ella le había enseñado era hasta sospechoso, por eso mismo tenía a cuatro guardias lycans afuera, no de su celda sino de las instalaciones que llevaban a esta, para que si algo sospechoso ocurría pudieran hacer tiempo para que él se diera cuenta. Los lycans en un principio no habían querido cooperar, pero nada más fue decirles que si algo en verdad sucedía que pudiera atentar contra la vida de Selene ellos tenían carta blanca para con los vampiros involucrados, los lycans habían aceptado inmediatamente. Y ahora como ley tenía que cada vez que alguien de su bando fuera encarcelado –porque sucedería– sería cuidado desde afuera por sus compañeros. Las leyes se aplicaban para todos. Michael se sentó justo a su lado. "No, no he oído nada." Nada importante aparte de los rumores de que ella estaba con Česlav mientras ambos le veían la cara y planeaban su muerte a manos de ella en cuanto lo de Marcus y William estuviera solucionado. El otro rumor era que aparentemente sus sentimientos para con Selene eran parcialmente correspondidos al ella haber matado a un vampiro y liderado un grupo de traficantes por irlo a buscar. "Le pregunté a Corvinus cuanto tiempo definitivamente piensa dejarte aquí y me contestó que de tres a cuatro semanas."

Quería darle una lección. Selene le asintió, desganada, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y encerrada, pero una cosa era a su forma y otra a esta, especialmente cuando no teniendo más por hacer su mente viajaba a las cosas que en otros momentos se negaría a pensar, como todo lo que le había llegado hacer a los lycans. Pensamientos que no le gustaba admitir la dejaban ansiosa, estresada y desesperada y que sospechaba era lo que Corvinus quería que hiciera en este tiempo, recapacitar, pensar en sus actos equivocados. "Pudiste al menos haberme traído un libro." Le dijo en son de juego. Un mes en ese momento y en esas condiciones le parecía mucho.

Le asintió, "Se me pasó por la mente, pero la verdad, aparte de Merlín no sé qué tipo de lectura te gustaría." La verdad era que ellos no hablaban mucho de cosas como esa, cosas normales que serían los primeros puntos en tocar para una amistad o un noviazgo. La mayor parte del tiempo cuando habían estado en su cabaña habían hablado pero de la guerra y como esta hacía que su mundo funcionara. Los temas personales relegados a un par de momentos. Todo lo que conocían del otro era más por intuición que por ellos haber tenido una larga conversación del tema. Era la relación seria más extraña en la que había estado. Y volviendo al tema de los libros, probablemente los Cleaners tenían libros que les ayudaban en las largas noches de vigilancia, pero seguramente nada que a ella le interesara. "El otro día vi a Susan leyendo un libro sobre un holocausto zombi…."

_¿Susan?_ Era probablemente el único inmortal que se había preocupado por aprendérsele los nombres a los Cleaners, "¿Zombi?"

"¿No sabes que es un zombi?" Como se lo esperaba recibió una negativa como respuesta. "Muertos que reviven, no piensan, son lentos y lo único que pueden hacer es alimentarse de los humanos, una mordedura y eres uno de ellos."

_Eso era estúpido,_ pensó pero no lo dijo, en cuanto escuchó holocausto se había imaginado historia, como la de los Nazis, cosa que no le interesaba leer.

"Probablemente no tu tipo de lectura." Añadió cuando en su mirada vio lo que el tema no le agradaba para nada.

"No tengo un tipo, en realidad." Habían tenido momentos en que sentía que él quería saber más de ella, de este tipo de cosas, como esa vez en que quiso escuchar música con ella, pero la verdad era que estaba tan alejada de ese tipo de vida que consideraba sus propios gustos como una hoja en blanco.

"Drácula. Al menos debiste de haber leído Drácula."

Por supuesto que lo había leído, había sido todo un suceso en ese tiempo que alguien los expusiera tan públicamente…...con errores y todo, errores que después se convertirían en mitos. "No me gustó mucho."

"¿Entonces qué te gustó?" De lo que podría haber leído en sus seiscientos años algo debió de haberle llamado la atención. "¿Shakespeare? ¿Nietzsche? ¿Austen? ¿…Es tu gusto demasiado pretencioso?"

Selene lo miró, ¿acaso ya no tenían nada mas de que hablar que de literatura? "La mayoría de las cosas que he leído han sido relacionadas a mi oficio." Le contestó, ella también había leído literatura común, cosas que seguramente nada tenían que ver con las cosas que él conocía.

"Mmmmm," hizo el ruido de entendimiento con su garganta, una vez más sintiéndola poco interesada en participar en ese tipo de conversación. Estaban sentados lado a lado, la mano de ella sobre su pierna, y a diferencia del día anterior la sentía un tanto distante al no querer colaborar siquiera con la conversación. Tenían por lo menos quince minutos más, en su mente las cosas tras ella beber de su sangre no habían resultado como las había creído. La cama era estrecha, hecha solo para una persona así que se movió un tanto para atrás hasta que su espalda dio con la pared haciéndole más cómodo el estar sentado, al verlo Selene repitió su movimiento, sentándose hombro con hombro junto a él.

En los últimos dos meses si habían conversado más de una hora y media había sido mucho, tan solo habían estado juntos una vez, lo cual en contraste a lo que sucedía en la cabaña era nada. La verdad era que la conversación que había tenido con Česlav le había hecho pensar en estos momentos que compartía con Michael. "No sé hablar sobre libros, nunca me ha interesado la música, o la televisión, mucho menos el cine. Conmigo no tendrás esos puntos de referencia que podrías tener con una persona más ajustada." Era solo cuestión de tiempo de que él se aburriera, al menos con Česlav había tenido bastante de que hablar porque compartían los mismos intereses, con él no. Lo único que sabía de medicina era donde darle a un lycan para lastimarlo bastante, lo único que sabía de los medios era poco, de emociones mucho menos.

Ella había tenido meses para pensar en eso, había regresado con él no hacía ni tres semanas, y ahora le salía con esto que le hacía pensar que le quería terminar, no pudo dejar de pensar que Česlav le había dicho algo para dejarla así. "Eso probablemente será un problema después de que las cosas se calmen, pero pienso disfrutar lo que tenemos hasta entonces. _Y entonces,_ podemos hacer el esfuerzo mutuo de aprender de las cosas que le apasionan al otro. Por ahora podemos empezar a trabajar en eso en el poco tiempo libre que tendremos, ¿no lo crees?" la vio encogiéndose de hombros para luego asentirle dubitativamente, "Créelo o no Selene, el ochenta por ciento del tiempo estoy a gusto con tu forma de ser. Me siento cómodo contigo así seamos completamente diferentes y eso es lo que me atrae. Tu actitud, tú forma de ser, todo me encanta…Pero sí, me gustaría que habláramos mas sobre nosotros, romper esa barrera que aún siento que colocas."

Ella no era la única que estaba colocando una barrera últimamente, "Eso es lo que intento cada vez que estamos juntos." Para ahora ya debía de estar acostumbrada a no rehuirlo siempre, pero no lo estaba.

"Lo sé. Pero podríamos intentar otro poco." Dijo incluyéndolos a ambos y no sólo a ella. Hubo silencio y exhaló tras un par de minutos, "Mira, ambos conocemos de relaciones. Ambos a nuestras maneras. Y para ninguno de los dos esto es algo del momento. Eres lo único que tengo en este mundo Selene y no creo estar equivocado cuando digo que yo soy lo único que tienes. Pero eso no basta. En verdad no sé como haya sido la naturaleza de tus relaciones pasadas pero para toda relación la comunicación es importante. El sexo contigo es fantástico. Los momentos en que no nos estamos peleando y te abres conmigo son excelentes. Cada vez que me haces una caricia por mas incomoda que te pueda parecer me hace adorarte más. Cuando intentas hacer un chiste así resulte ser un comentario maldadoso me haces sonreír, olvidar por un momento en que mundo jodido estamos…Me sentí horrible cuando me sacaron de mi mundo y me convirtieron en lo que ahora soy…pero diariamente me entusiasmaba bajar al sótano y verte, entrenar, hablar contigo. ¿Encontrar a una persona que lo entusiasme a uno, que lo haga querer hacer cosas solo para compartir tiempo con ella? Pocas veces. Incluso este momento se siente bien, un tanto incomodo pero bien, y lo último que quiero es perder todo esto, pero eso es lo que sucederá si dejamos que los malestares por faltas de comunicación aparezcan, tal vez no pase hoy o mañana, pero sucederá."

"No tienes idea cuan incomoda me pones cuando hablas de esa manera." Le dijo inmediatamente, no pudiendo evitar agradarle sus palabras. Lo escuchó exhalando molesto, tomando sus palabras como falta de cooperación. Para impedirle que se enojara o le fuera a dar por marcharse volvió a colocar su mano sobre la pierna de él y apretó un tanto, tomó aire profundamente no creyendo que estaba a punto de hacer el esfuerzo que iba a hacer por hablarle, "Nunca me ha interesado nadie como me interesas tú." Estaba segura que él para ahora ya sabía eso, así que continuó, "No sé de el tipo de relaciones que tu conoces, no sé de expresar sentimientos a tu manera. Lo que sé es que no quiero perder lo que tenemos." Aún después de haberle dado esas palabras habían unos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza, hasta el sol de hoy no se explicaba como un hombre como él podía interesarle alguien como ella y la pregunta no venía de la aversión que sentía para consigo misma. "¿Acaso no puedes ver que tan horrible persona soy?"

Le sorprendió bastante el cambio de tema, y claro que lo veía, cada vez que un lycan la atacaba con palabras veía el destello en sus ojos, cada vez que la encontraba entrenando con algún ex–compañero traficante, o cuando la veía con pistola en mano. Había matado a Rodgers para dar una lección a los más débiles –que no se metieran con ella–, y en lo que habían pasado juntos ni una vez la había visto con remordimientos de conciencia ni por lo que hizo esa semana ni los últimos seiscientos años. La única vez que le había mostrado arrepentimiento era con toda la cuestión de Česlav. "Te acepto como eres. ¿Por qué estás hacienda esto?"

"Tengo dudas."

"Acabas de liderar un grupo de búsqueda por mí, un grupo en el cual todos se podían haber vuelto en tu contra…¿Y ahora estas dudando en si deberíamos o no estar juntos?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Quiero estar contigo." Le dijo, y por sus palabras y actos era evidente que él quería lo mismo, "Es sólo que desde mi punto personal, esto es lo más real que he tenido y por más que lo quiera hay otra parte que quiere volver a ser la de antes."

En la cabaña ellos habían compartido mucho pero aparentemente Selene no había tenido tiempo de pensar en esos momentos como algo más que un entretenimiento, una diversión, cuando llegaron aquí todo aparentemente se terminó entre ellos, y ahora que volvía con él tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que lo hacía porque los sentimientos que le había declarado meras semanas de su conversión habían aumentado. "Esa parte es una idiota, no la escuches." Le pidió "No sé que mas decirte." Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por varios minutos hasta que él interrumpió el silencio, "¿Has escuchado ese dicho que hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende y que en este no se manda?" preguntó dejando ver su punto, él no sabía porque ella le atraía, así como no sabía cómo podía encontrarlo interesante como para estar compartiendo ese momento con él.

"No." Pero admitía que esas palabras tenían sentido. Y no le dijo nada más, disfrutando del silencio. "Esto es mucho mejor que hablar." Le dijo minutos después y girando su cara para mirarlo.

Por ahora se podía acostumbrar a que no hablaran de ellos demasiado, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podía alargar eso. "Me gustan los silencios tanto como a ti." Le dijo siendo sincero. Llevaba meses pensando que sus sentimientos para con ella podían no provenir enteramente de su ser, de su voluntad. Podía ser algo mas sobrenatural…Lucian lo había mordido y en su mente y alma había sembrado la imagen de este amor imperecedero e imposible hacia una vampiro poderosa. Podía ver como él mismo había confundido todo eso e inconscientemente lo había enfocado a Selene, la única mujer que había tenido a su alrededor durante cuatro meses. No encontrarse en lo mínimo afectado por si eso podía resultar ser cierto debía demostrarle que era cierto, pero su mente lo negaba. Lucian y Sonja eran diferente a Michael y Selene. Donde Sonja había sido cariñosa y tierna con Lucian Selene era esquiva y fría. Donde Sonja le daba el beneficio de la duda a los lycans, Selene no dudaría en matarlos si a eso llevaba la cuestión. Simplemente no podía estar encariñado con Selene porque la veía como una copia de Sonja.

Se quedaron así, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente Michael escuchó pasos afuera de la celda. Lentamente pues sabía que aún tenía un minuto o más se levantó, se colocó la camisa que se había quitado en cuanto había llegado para que ella bebiera de él, y se le acercó para dejar el único beso que le dio ese día, tal vez el más emocional entre ellos dos. "Esta será la última visita que tendrás en tres semanas." Le dijo, volviendo a dejar otro beso. Ella no tendría más visitas después de esto.

"Me lo veía venir." Selene le admitió, después de todo que tipo de lección le daría Corvinus si la dejaría compartir su tiempo en visitas.

Michael le asintió y caminó hasta la puerta, tocando en esta para que el Cleaner lo escuchara, un segundo después la puerta se abrió y este le entregó un maletín para después volverle a cerrar la puerta. Michael se lo llevó a Selene, "Hay ropa y armas," le dijo para después prontamente añadir, "También hay un portátil, tienes acceso a internet y en el explorador web hay unos favoritos de donde puedes descargar libros por si quieres pasar el tiempo." Así que su tiempo en solitario tampoco sería tan aburrido. "Puedo llamarte a tu celular solo si es urgente.

Selene estaba a punto de preguntarle si tenía algún plan para este mes cuando el Cleaner de repente abrió la puerta, "Nos vemos luego. Y Cuídate." Michael desapareció tras un segundo, pasos se alejaron. Selene respiró profundamente, _iba a ser un mes largo,_ caminó hasta la puerta y apagó la luz, luego volvió hasta la cama para acostarse en la oscuridad. No tenía sueño.

___**Capítulo 83 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene escuchó pasos acercándose lo que le llamó la atención, su encierro duraría por lo menos otras dos semanas así que de inmediato se levantó asumiendo lo peor. Mientras escuchaba la llave entrar en la cerradura, ser girada, y el acceso validado ella buscaba su traje de traficante que continuaba doblado y apilado en una esquina. En cuanto la puerta se abrió se colocó en pie con el traje y el corset en la mano, "¿Qué está–" se interrumpió en cuanto vio unos zapatos caros y elegantes entrar, siendo seguidos por unos pantalones oscuros, una correa café que hacía juego con los zapatos, una camisa remangada hasta los codos a cuadros y azul claro, el rostro de Michael con cejas levantadas, mirándola a ella de pies a cabeza así como lo había mirado a él. _Nada estaba sucediendo,_ pensó dejando la paranoia de lado, "¿Acaso se acabó la guerra y vienes a notificármelo?" le preguntó dejando el traje en el piso.

Michael sabía muy bien lo que ella había estado pensando, que habían sido o estaban siendo atacados, "Lo desearía." Le contestó exhalando y yendo hasta su cama a sentarse. "Vengo de una reunión con los vampiros."

Eso se lo había imaginado en cuanto lo vio todo arreglado, "¿Qué estuvieron discutiendo?" le preguntó pues recordaba la última vez que había tenido una reunión con estos, ni el concilio ni los traficantes de muerte lo habían dejado entrar a esta. "¿Te volvieron a dar la espalda?" Michael le sacudió la cabeza, un segundo después lo vio quitándose los zapatos y le alzó una ceja, ¿Qué hacía colocándose cómodo?

"Para nada. Vengo de firmar un tratado de paz con los vampiros y lycans que están de mi parte." Le admitió viendo la ceja de ella inmediatamente perder rigidez.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó sorprendida y caminando hasta él, "¿Cómo? ¿Qué me he perdido?" Aparentemente mucho.

"Pues desde que fui atacado por la híbrida las conversaciones entre los vampiros y los lycans han empezado. Primero fue con Corvinus y conmigo y después entre Titov y Anna. Hace unos días Corvinus propuso una celebración por este nuevo tratado y vengo de este."

"¿Y cuáles son las condiciones de este nuevo tratado?" le preguntó deseando haber estado presente y al tanto de cualquier trampa.

Habiéndose visto esto venir Michael se sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un papel doblado, una copia que le había pedido a Corvinus, "No tengo mucho tiempo, a duras penas convencí al viejo que me dejara visitarte." Selene le asintió y ni siquiera le preguntó que tanto tiempo les quedaba, de inmediato había empezado a leer el documento párrafo por párrafo y a hacer comentarios en cuanto a estos.

"¿Tengo que firmar esto?" le preguntó diez minutos después de haber estudiado el documento por encima.

"Sólo si te quieres unir a mi cruzada…..o mejor dicho, a la de Corvinus." Le respondió notando que ella le miraba la camisa, con sus ojos buscando un lapicero, "Después, esto tan solo es una copia, no el documento formal." Selene le asintió y cogió el trozo de papel de sus manos, "Hablé con Corvinus, ha aceptado dejarte solo un par de días más aquí."

Le había reducido la sentencia, lo veía y ya era hora, ya estaba cansada de pensar sobre los errores de su vida. "Tengo que admitir que el portátil ha sido de gran uso." Algo que no habría tenido un siglo atrás, algo que la había ayudado a olvidar sus preocupaciones aunque solo fuera momentáneamente.

Michael le sonrió, "Solo espero que no hayas estado bajando mucho porno."

Selene recordaba que en la cabaña había estado hasta agradecida que las películas que el bajaba fueran de entretenimiento y no pornográficas, le iba a responder pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al verlo moverse y apoyar una rodilla en la cama mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cabello y le inclinaba la cara para besarla, después del contacto inicial de sus labios lo sintió empujándola hacia atrás y lo dejó sosteniéndolo de la cintura para traerlo con ella, el peso sobre su cuerpo uno agradable.

Nada mas fue estar acostados para sentir la húmeda y suave lengua de Selene tocándole el labio inferior. Michael fue a abrir su boca para corresponderle pero ella se apoderó de nuevo de dicho labio y lo empezó a masajear...eso fue hasta que de repente sintió sus colmillos perforando su tejido, y la escuchó jadeando. Selene capturó el labio de Michael mientras este sangraba y empezó a succionar las pocas gotas que lo dejaron. Cuando no hubo más sangre Michael separó los labios de los de ella y trató de acomodarse mejor pero la angosta cama no lo permitía. "¿Cómo han sido estas dos semanas de encierro?"

Había sido osada al beber de Michael sin su permiso pero al ver que a él no le importó de mucho hizo que una sensación de alivio la cruzara, las cosas poco a poco estaban volviendo a la normalidad entre ellos. "Aburridas. Largas…..." le admitió. Vio una sonrisa diminuta en la boca de él y como de nuevo empezaba a moverse, lo siguió y unos instantes después se encontró acostada parcialmente sobre él y en el rincón de la cama y contra la pared.

"Como lo son todos los días en este lugar…" Michael cerró los ojos y exhaló cansado, ese día había sido uno largo. Hubo silencio por un buen rato, incluso la sintió apoyando su cabeza justo al lado de la de él, una mano tocándole el pecho y luego deteniéndose. Lo próximo que le dijo no creyó que lo escucharía de ella.

"Con las memorias de Corvinus, las tuyas y todo este silencio y soledad no sé cómo no he empezado a enloquecerme."

"¿En serio? Tan rápido, eso no es lo que me esperaría de ti." En ese momento dejó de mirar hacia el techo y la miró. Selene le mantuvo la mirada y la sintió cambiando un poco mas su posición, se apoyó más sobre él y lo asió de la nuca mientras acercaba su cara hasta la de él, besándolo.

En la cabaña no había habido mucho por hacer para librarse del aburrimiento, del tedio y la monotonía, así que una vez que empezaron a tener sexo este la mayor parte del tiempo desplazó los tres factores nombrados anteriormente y sin dejar los entrenamientos y los estudios de los libros de lado se habían dedicado prácticamente a cuestiones más placenteras en su tiempo libre. En otras palabras, _habían tenido bastante sexo._ Aprovechó su boca entreabierta y se introdujo suavemente en ella, buscando el contacto de su lengua que tanto ansiaba, él la recibió haciendo movimientos circulares lentos alrededor de la suya, para unos segundos después empezar a batallarla juguetonamente. Cuando se fue a retirar para tomar aire él brevemente tomó su labio entre los suyos y lo succionó. Los besos suaves y lentos con los segundos fueron progresando y se convirtieron en apasionados y fuertes, con él recorriéndole la espalda lentamente, haciendo presión entre sus omoplatos de esta forma haciéndola acercar más y las manos de ella tampoco se quedaban quietas, recorrían sus costados, le acariciaban el cuello, el pecho, el brazo, lo tomaba del cabello y lo dejaba sin respiración.

Sin aliento y sin evitarlo empezó a besarle la mandíbula sintiendo su quijada un tanto áspera y a él exhalando por las sensaciones. El siguiente par de besos que se dieron fueron sumamente eróticos, lenguas jugando, succiones, tirones de labios, manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, caricias corporales para nada inocentes, rozamiento fuerte. Cuando fue momento de tomar aire se separaron para hacerlo, el sudor empezando a aparecer al igual que el deseo. "Terminarás oliendo a mí." Le dijo para que recordara ese detalle.

A Michael no le importaba, había escuchado habladurías sobre él y ella estar pasando más tiempo del normal juntos pero parecía que nadie se podía tomar en serio la idea de ellos en una relación. "Y tú a mí." Le respondió buscando sus labios de nuevo y con la mano que tenía sobre su trasero asiéndola por un segundo juguetonamente.

"Nadie lo notará. Estaré aquí por días."

Michael buscó sus labios nuevamente, el deseo entre ambos aumentando con la búsqueda del contacto físico. "Tienes un baño aquí, me podrías acompañar mientras me tomo uno."

"Dijiste que Corvinus te había dado poco tiempo." Selene le recordó.

"No me lo recuerdes." Le dijo mirando de nuevo al techo. Había querido venirla a visitar la semana pasada pero Corvinus no lo había permitido haciendo alusión a que esta era una situación seria y que ella no aprendería nada si lo dejaba a él visitarla cuando le diera la gana. Hoy había sacado la excusa de comunicarle las 'buenas nuevas.'

Los ojos de Selene fueron a parar al cuello de Michael, a la curva que este hacía, al incentivo para ella, quererlo morder, probar su sangre, tomar su manzana de Adán en sus labios y hacerlo gruñir como sucedía en la cabaña, en vez de eso movió su mano derecha sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo los músculos debajo de la camisa. Lo quería sin esta, quería acariciarlo, recorrer sus músculos, tomar entre sus dedos los vellos que habían cerca a sus pectorales, seguir el camino que estos hacían hasta su ombligo, quería tocar sus abdominales y después dejar que su mano se perdiera dentro de sus pantalones, él escondiendo su cara contra su cuello, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras lo tocaba, sus gruñidos y el aliento tibio haciéndola temblar. En vez de eso hizo mención a lo último ocurrido entre ellos, "En tus memorias vi cosas interesantes, pero nada de la híbrida."

Eso inmediatamente le recordó que él hasta el día anterior había estado pensando en el asunto. "¿Qué cosas interesantes?" le preguntó sospechando lo que se vendría.

"Tú con tres lycans." Le contestó no sintiéndose celosa sino un tanto avergonzada de haber obtenido esas memorias tan privadas.

"Para ser completamente sincero solo me acosté con una," Michael sabía cómo funcionaban los recuerdos, solo eran imágenes borrosas, muy poco tendría sentido así que decidió revelarle lo que en verdad había sucedido, "las otras dos–"

"En verdad no me interesa saberlo." Le interrumpió, ya suficiente había visto, "¿Lo único que me causa curiosidad es porque obtengo este sentimiento de ansiedad y nerviosismo en cuanto a la situación?" muy pocas veces sentimientos eran transmitidos así que quería saber que había sucedido.

Michael lo pensó por un momento y decidió hablar sin pelos en la lengua, Selene no será ninguna humana que se apenaría al hablar sobre sexo, tríos, o perversiones, ella probablemente seguía sabiendo mas de sexo que él, en teoría o en la práctica. "Pensé que era una lycan adulta pues parecía una pero resultó siendo una adolescente que su padre le había hecho guardar su virginidad para um, utilizarla cuando fuera prudente."

Nada le sorprendía, los vampiros también antiguamente solían hacer eso, "¿Qué edad tenía?" le preguntó pues en el enredo de cuerpos y de imágenes que había visto en sus recuerdos no había visto ningún rostro.

"Quince." Le contestó sintiéndose un tanto incomodo.

Inmediatamente Selene recordó a la prima de él obteniendo la compañía de un Cleaner y por eso mismo decidió no hacer comentario alguno sobre las edades en esos momentos. Él lo había disfrutado así como la no tan niña lo había hecho.

"¿No vas a decir nada en cuanto a todo esto?" le preguntó al verla callada. Por un lado la había escuchado hablar con desprecio hacia los vampiros que dedicaban su tiempo a perseguir los placeres hedonistas. Por el otro Michael estaba al tanto de la reputación que Česlav tenía en la actualidad y había tenido en el pasado así que no era un santo, y él, él había tenido un cuasi trío después de haberse acostado con una mujer diferente ni siquiera una hora antes así que tampoco era un santo.

¿Qué le podía decir? De la única que sentía celos era de Anna y eso porque la veía como una competencia tanto como guerrera y por Michael, "Eres joven, Michael. Como hombre asumo que ese tipo de cosas te causan interés…...En mis siglos he visto mucho como para no poder comprender la situación."

Michael le alzó la ceja, ¿ni siquiera se sentía remotamente molesta porque hubiera dormido con otras mujeres? Sabía que él estaría furioso si escuchara esos rumores de él. Michael se remojó los labios y decidió no decirle que le estaba siendo fiel para ver cuando ella le daba por traer el tema más de frente. "Cambiando de tema, en unas semanas unos vampiros y unos lycans iremos en una pequeña misión de reconocimiento. ¿Te le apuntas?"

Selene le levantó la ceja, "¿Dónde queda lo de yo ser una irresponsable y egoísta al querer dejar las instalaciones?" le preguntó pues lo recordaba diciendo eso.

"Bien, estaba celoso." Le respondió inmediatamente, "Además, si Marcus intenta algo creo que es mejor que tu y yo estemos juntos cuando eso suceda. Ese siempre fue el plan en la cabaña, ¿no?"

Ese, había sido el plan en aquel entonces, se sentía bien de saber que las cosas parecían ir bien entre ellos, "Sí."

"¿Selene?"

"¿Si?"

Michael buscó los ojos de ella, "¿No te sientes extraña de estar conmigo de nuevo?" porque él sí lo sentía. Las cosas no eran como antes.

Le frunció el ceño, por un segundo pasándosele por la mente que las cosas no estaban tan bien pero lo tenía cerca y besándola….lo cual la dejaba dudando. "Todo ha cambiado, ya no seguimos en la cabaña y obviamente eso se verá reflejado en nuestra relación."

Michael dejó de mirarla para de nuevo concentrarse en el techo, no se refería al cambio de locaciones y lo que ese cambio traía lo que era natural, se refería a– escuchó pasos a lo lejos que se empezaban a acercar y de inmediato se giró hacia ella a besarla fuerte y apasionadamente, disfrutando de los últimos segundos entre ellos, Selene respondiéndole de la misma forma. Pasados varios momentos Selene lo empujó de un hombro, "El Cleaner aún no llega." Le dijo.

Selene esquivó sus labios cuando lo vio que se iba a acercar de nuevo, "Estoy muy vieja como para que me encuentren participando en este tipo de situaciones."

Le podía decir eso pero no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para alejarlo y además, para ahora ya conocía sus comentarios llenos de ironía y malicia y que estos solían ser sus bromas, y le acababa de hacer una, "La edad nunca ha sido un problema entre nosotros." Le dijo al principio y después recapacitó, "¿No nos encontraron los Cleaners en este tipo de situación una vez, y más importante…._Anna_?"

"Hablando de Anna," Selene le dijo estrellando su boca contra la de él por unos segundos, con sorpresa sintiendo como él giraba sus cuerpos y quedaba sobre ella en un apuro. Su cara yendo a parar a su cuello y una mano recorriéndole la pierna doblada.

'Tienes que hablar– con ella– dejarla saber–' La escuchó hablando mientras le devoraba la boca, entre jadeos apaciguados y besos, 'Yo tengo –prioridad– sobre –tu vida.' "¿Qué?" le preguntó confundido y separándose de ella en cuanto sus palabras tuvieron sentido, en un principio había creído que ella le haría algún comentario sobre poner espacio entre él y la lycan.

Selene en ese momento quiso explicar mas su comentario pero escuchó la llave entrando a la cerradura de la puerta, inmediatamente ambos levantándose de la cama y parándose lado a lado, Michael acomodándose la ropa, ella también haciendo lo mismo, aunque unos pantalones cortos de dormir y una camisa pegada no eran ropa. "Hablaremos de eso en un par de días."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

SweetsChocolates,

_Wow, (cap 76) no queria imaginar que pasaria si los descubrían, posiblemente Selene hubiera sugerido que los maten porque "sabían demasiado"_

Agh! Eso es algo que este Michael debió de haber pensado Selene diría!

Y por cierto me encanta lo que sacaste a relucir, es chistoso pero en un plano más serio no creo que Selene llegara a matar humanos sin una razón válida (o que sea daño colateral). Ni siquiera la vemos matando a los humanos en i_Evolution_/i, tan solo dejándolos inconscientes. La muchacha no es taaaaan mala.


	17. Parte 2: Capítulo 84

_**Capítulo 84 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Titov le preguntó a Selene en cuanto la aceptación de Česlav en sus filas.

_Por supuesto que lo tenía,_ "Mantenle un ojo encima, no confío enteramente en él." Ella no iba a ser la encargada de interponerse ante una decisión de los que suponía ahora eran el nuevo concilio, Anna, Herbert, Titov, Alexander y Michael. Cuando salió de su encarcelamiento lo hizo tan solo para enterarse que ambas razas se habían dividido en esos que estaban y no de acuerdo con Michael y lo que eso conllevaba. Anna y Herbert representantes por los lycans, Titov y ella por los vampiros –aunque Selene dejó en claro que no quería nada que ver con el concilio cuando todo esto acabara–. Alexander y Michael por intereses imparciales. Dentro de sus filas tenía infiltrados así como estaba segura que los habían en las de los lycans. Fane y Česlav parecían ser los infiltrados de los vampiros, "¿Que tan cierta es la unión de Elise a nuestro grupo?" le preguntó aunque dudaba que lo supiera pues la había escuchado a Elise terminando su relación con él.

"No estoy seguro." Le dijo respirando profundo, era sospechosa pues de un momento a otro había cambiado de decisión, lo había llamado traidor y aún se negaba a dirigirle la palabra así que asumía que ella o estaba haciendo esto por el bien de Emily o tan solo era una infiltrada de Harlegiht y Kahn.

"¿Por qué quisiste unirte a Michael?" le hizo la pregunta que no le había llegado a hacer. Era muy poco lo que conocía de este vampiro, sabía que era un traficante de muerte que operaba en Asia, y que parecía ser muy bueno en lo que hacía, había estado trabajando para Amelia cuando esta fue asesinada.

Se había esperado este tipo de pregunta también por parte de ella, "Estoy cansado de tantas disputas, si hay una oportunidad que pueda funcionar, ¿Porque no tomarla? ¿Porque no ver si funciona?" Además, una de las razones que no revelaba a nadie es que se había encariñado con Emily, y pensaba que se merecía un futuro mejor que una guerra o desperdiciando su vida en elitismos.

Le iba a preguntar que qué pasaría si no funcionaba pero en ese momento se encendió el intercomunicador que había sobre la mesa, pidiendo su pronta asistencia en la sala de Corvinus. Selene y Titov inmediatamente dejaron el interrogatorio para después. Y mientras se dirigía a la oficina vio Cleaners corriendo en la dirección contraria, alarmados hacia donde los lycans. "¿Qué habrá sucedido?" Selene le preguntó a Titov, sabiendo que este no tendría ni idea y tan solo se encogió de hombros tras su pregunta.

"Probablemente se estarán peleando como los animales que son." Le contestó, para nadie era un secreto que esa era una forma de diversión entre los más bajos de ellos. Pelear en forma lycan frente a una multitud para demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

"Uno creería que ya deberían de haber aprendido a comportarse para ahora." Selene le contestó con desdén. "Pero no, siguen siendo las mismas bestias de siempre."

Titov le asintió, "La mayoría nunca cambiarán." en un principio había creído que así como Selene había cambiado de bandos había cambiado de actitud hacia los lycans pero estaba en un error, habían estado conversando en los últimos días y ella le había dejado ver que el desprecio continuaba ahí, aunque no por todos los lycans. Al menos no por el grupo que se le había unido al híbrido.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala vieron al nuevo concilio reunido, todos a excepción de Michael, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó a Corvinus, Michael debía de venir en camino.

"El híbrido fue atacado por un grupo mientras entrenaba."

Selene frunció el ceño escondiendo la preocupación que sus palabras le causaron, "¿Está bien?" preguntó directamente al mismo tiempo que Titov lo hizo.

Corvinus le asintió, "Sí, ahora mismo está alimentándose…" Le contestó y luego añadió, "Su estado es perfecto."

"¿Qué pasó con los vampiros que lo atacaron?" Titov preguntó al ver que Selene no lo hizo, "¿Quiénes fueron?" a su vez, como Selene tenía una necesidad de saber que alguien importante para él no había estado involucrado en el incidente.

"Los mató a todos." Fane contestó, un tanto preocupado tras haber observado el verdadero poder del híbrido, obviamente había sido subestimado, "Harlegiht, Miralda, Mackall, Latre, Kudd…no tuvieron oportunidad."

"No fueron tan solo vampiros los que lo atacaron, otros cuatro lycans se les unieron. Aparentemente haciendo una tregua momentánea para acabar con el híbrido." Anna añadió.

"Eso no puede ser…." Selene dijo en voz alta y vio que a Anna le molestó su comentario, "Harlegiht, no importa cuánto necesitara ayuda nunca se la pediría o tomaría de los lycans." Explicó.

Titov asintió colocándose de su parte, "No, no lo haría," dijo sintiéndose más calmado de saber que Elise no había estado entre los involucrados. "¿No dejó a nadie con vida?" le preguntó directamente a Anna, al menos con ella sabría que así le molestara su pregunta habría diplomacia, si se lo preguntaba a Herbert este probablemente saltaría en su asiento y haría una escenita. Inmediatamente escuchó a Selene a su lado haciendo un ruido con la garganta, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, creyendo que acababa de recordar algo.

"Nada," le dijo, "continua." Selene había estado preocupada por el bienestar de Michael, tanto que aún después de escuchar que nadie tuvo una oportunidad no se le pasó por la mente que esta era la primera vez que él mataba, y casi a una decena de personas. Conociéndolo no debía de estar sintiéndose nada bien por esto.

"Michael dice que no recuerda que sucedió, un minuto estaba siendo atacado, el siguiente estaba transformado, bañado en sangre y con cuerpos a su alrededor."

"¿Su acto no tendrá repercusiones, ¿verdad?" Selene le preguntó a Corvinus, Michael había actuado en defensa propia, aunque matar a diez personas sonaba exagerado de su parte.

"Claro que no, será como tus actos, quedarán impunes." Fane le contestó.

Selene había aceptado que Fane se le uniera para así este poder pasarle información de los otros vampiros, y ellos poder pasar información falsa a Khan y a Harlegiht, ahora solo a Khan y quien fuera que fuera a reemplazar al vampiro asesinado. "Es bueno saberlo." Le contestó con ironía.

"Deténganse." Corvinus les advirtió antes de que les fuera a dar por continuar, a veces se sentía como si tratara con niños. "Herbert, Fane, quiero que investiguen esto a fondo. Quiero un informe para dentro de ocho horas." Les ordenó, al verlos que no se movían los apuró, "_¡¿Que esperan?_" les preguntó y estos inmediatamente se colocaron en pie, un segundo después desaparecieron. "El resto de ustedes quiero que se mantengan alerta, si ya fueron por Michael nada más es cuestión de horas o días de que quieran empezar a derrumbarnos no desde el escalón más fuerte sino desde el más débil, que ya se sabe que no es Michael."

"Los vampiros no harán eso, lo más probable es que el concilio que permitió que Harlegiht liderara ese grupo ahora mismo esté acobardado. Los traficantes estudiaran las cintas de lo sucedido para así sacar provecho de los puntos débiles del hibrido."

"Es por eso que estas ya han sido destruidas."

"Aún quedan los testigos oculares…" Titov le recordó.

Anna los miró, "Los lycans tras de esto definitivamente aprovecharan el momento en cuanto antes."

"Michael no se puede seguir quedando en las instalaciones de los lycans." Selene expresó sus pensamientos, "Sólo será servirse en bandeja de plata."

"Se lo dijimos pero no quiere ser trasladado." Anna le contestó, "La verdad que ahora el lugar más seguro para él es la sala de reclusión."

"Donde asumo tampoco se ha querido quedar…"

"No, ya lo conoces."

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"En su habitación."

Eso la desalentó, hacia mucho más difícil la comunicación. Si antes no había querido entrar en las instalaciones de los lycans mucho menos lo haría ahora, cuando el menor de los problemas sería darle una posibilidad a sus enemigos de aprovecharse.

"¿Sabías de la extensión de su poder?" Titov le preguntó, muy bien recordando aquella vez en que Khan, Elise y Česlav lo habían tirado al piso, aparentemente eso no había sido más que una jugarreta.

"No sabía que podía hacer eso." Le contestó, no demostrándole que le complacía al fin saber cuán poderoso era. Luego se giró hacia Corvinus, "Me gustaría hablar con él." Le pidió.

Corvinus le asintió, muy bien sabiendo que si alguien podía sacarle algo era ella, con unas palabras hizo al grupo que quedaba retirarse mientras mandaba a un Cleaner a que le avisara a Michael que Selene quería hablar con él, algo a lo que creía no se negaría…pero lo hizo. El Cleaner llamó a decir que Michael le había dicho que la buscaría después. Cuando se lo comunicó pudo ver que incluso su negativa a ella le llamó la atención. Le iba a decir que tomará un grupo de Cleaners que la escoltara dentro de las instalaciones de los lycans hasta la habitación de Michael pero no creyó que fuera a aceptar.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Una hora o mas después Selene se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, escuchando las versiones de los presentes cuando de repente vio a Corvinus acercándose, lo que le dio a saber que algo andaba mal pues el viejo nunca había bajado hasta acá. Inmediatamente hizo a los inmortales a un lado y se dirigió a él, "¿Ahora qué?"

"Michael vino a decirme que se marchará por un par de días."

"Usted no puede autorizarle eso." Selene le contestó extrañada al ver como una mirada de reconsideración le pasaba al viejo por la cara. "Es un error."

"Eso fue lo que le dije pero a desaparecido. Ha dejado las instalaciones." Le dijo bajando la voz, no gustándole nada que los inmortales se dieran cuenta cuan débil era su nuevo líder. "Encuéntralo y tráelo."

Selene le subió una ceja y dubitativamente le asintió marchándose, _¿Por qué incluso él que tenía sus memorias creía que ella sabía de su paradero?_ Inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse en ropas humanas para salir, lo menos que podía hacer al salir al mundo humano era no llamar la atención con su traje de traficante, no darle más pistas a Marcus para cerrar el cerco de donde ellos se encontraban. Su siguiente paradero fue la sala de armas, en la cual encontró varios inmortales en ropa de civiles, obviamente no había sido la única en ser enviada a buscarlo.

"¿Alguna idea de donde se pueda encontrar?" Anna le preguntó molesta. _¿Cómo era posible que después de todo Michael actuara así? _

"No." Le respondió, "Y no creo que se vaya a dirigir a ese parque en que lo encontraron la última vez."

"Tal vez se ha dirigido al escondite en que ustedes permanecieron antes de venir aquí…" Česlav le preguntó entrando.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Le tomaría días llegar a la mayoría de las partes en las que estuvimos." Mintió en parte, pues sí le tomaría un par de días alcanzar su cabaña.

"Hemos bloqueado las salidas de la ciudad." Anna les informó por si Corvinus no les había dicho.

Česlav se encogió de hombros, "Al menos eso nos reduce bastante la búsqueda."

"¿Qué si ya ha dejado la ciudad y–?"

"La salida más cercana y con el tránsito de hoy está al menos a dos horas." Tiene que estar en la ciudad.

Titov se acercó con un mapa y lo desplegó sobre una mesa, inmediatamente todos los vampiros se aproximaron, diez en total, "Nosotros tomaremos la parte Norte y Oeste de la ciudad, los lycans se encargaran del centro y la parte Sur y Este, apurémonos si queremos encontrarlo antes de que amanezca."

Todos se dirigieron al garaje, Selene viendo a los lycans caminando por delante de ellos y sabiendo muy bien que era luna llena y que por eso los grupos habían sido separados, para evitar conflictos. "Te tengo una pregunta," Česlav dijo acercándosele y mermando el paso, "todos estamos molestos por las niñerías de ese payaso, ¿no lo estás tú?"

_Claro que estaba molesta._ "No, estoy contenta de que haya desafiado a Corvinus," le contestó con ironía.

"Hazme un favor, si puedes cuando lo encuentras hazle lo que siempre le hacíamos a los recién convertidos. A ver si así de una vez crece." Selene le entrecerró los ojos, por una parte queriendo hacer lo que le pedía, la otra sabiendo que no podría. Česlav miró hacia los lycans, "Creo que hasta ellos estarían agradecidos de que alguien lo baje de esa estúpida nube en la que vive."

"Entonces que lo hagan ellos." Le contestó, sabiendo muy bien que ningún vampiro se atrevería a tocarlo ahora. "O hazlo tú."

"En serio, Selene." Le dijo deteniéndose justo en frente de su carro, "¿qué le ves a ese cobarde? Puedo ver que en este momento lo único que quieres es encontrarlo para darle una lección. ¿Acaso te atrae su poder? ¿Su apariencia? Eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es que a la Selene que yo conozco no le interesaría en lo más mínimo y mucho menos le aguantaría su actitud desobediente y asustadiza."

Selene esperó a que terminara, por una parte tomando sus palabras en consideración, dejando que estas removieran sus emociones a ver si ese enojo le permitía hacer lo que él le pedía, la verdad era que en el momento más que sus palabras lo que le molestaba era la irresponsabilidad de Michael. Marcus se encontraba en Europa y él lo sabía, no hacía más de tres semanas que había sido atacado por la supuesta híbrida y se escapaba. _¿Qué mierda tenía en su cabeza?_ "Puedes ahorrarte tus palabras o al que voy a terminar disparándole ahora mismo es a ti."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo razón?" le preguntó, Selene nunca lo había intimidado y no lo iba a empezar a hacer ahora así su nuevo amante lo pudiera partir en dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Tu muy bien sabes que la tengo. ¿Me quieres disparar? Hazlo. Me vale mierda si lo haces. Pero lo que verdaderamente deberías hacer si no le vas a disparar a ese animal es decirle–"

"Que se coloque los pantalones y que despierte." Anna interrumpió habiendo escuchado a Česlav, con quien no se llevaba bien pero en ese momento consideraba que tenía razón. "Esa no es la forma de actuar si quiere nuestro apoyo. Que se le meta en la cabeza de una vez por todas que ya no es un humano y que ahora tiene responsabilidades con nosotros. Si tanto quiere esto de la paz después de que solucionemos el problema de Marcus que dé el ejemplo. Porque ni nosotros que estamos de su parte vamos a aguantar esta actitud."

"Ya le he dicho eso incontables veces." Le reveló sintiéndose frustrada. "No me escuchará." Les dijo sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Ellos tenían razón, pero a su vez le preocupaba el estado mental y emocional en el que Michael se encontraría por haber asesinado. En ese momento y sin esperar respuesta se giró y dirigió a su carro. Sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de en cuanto abrir la puerta encontrarse con el aroma de él. Inmediatamente miró hacia el asiento trasero, viéndolo allí sentado.

"Cierra la puerta y arranca." Le pidió en cuanto ella entró, viendo como otros dos vehículos los dejaban atrás, los de Česlav y Anna. Había escuchado toda la conversación.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" le preguntó mientras entraba al carro y lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Michael se fijó que ella no le hizo caso a sus palabras, "Quiero estar solo, alejarme de este lugar por un par de días."

"Eso no es una buena idea."

"No me importa."

"Michael, te estás jugando todo lo que has conseguido solo porque necesitas dos días de descanso."

"No he conseguido nada." Le respondió, "Arranca el carro."

"No lo voy a hacer." Le dijo, "No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo."

"Lo sé, te escuché hablando con Česlav y Anna. Y francamente, me esperaba otra cosa de ti."

_¿Que creía? ¿Que por que estaba con él iba a dejar la razón de lado sólo porque él lo quisiera?_ "¿Acaso querías que te defendiera cuando sé que lo que estás haciendo es incorrecto? Tienes responsabilidades Michael, y no puedes rehuirlas."

"No las estoy rehuyendo simplemente porque no tengo responsabilidades para con nadie, sólo para conmigo mismo."

"Bien sabes que eso no es así."

"¿Me vas a ayudar o no?" le preguntó queriendo dejar de lado esa discusión que no llevaría a nada.

"¿Quieres dos días solo?" preguntó, "Estoy segura que Corvinus podría hacer que nadie te moleste por esos dos días."

"Eso no bastará, quiero alejarme de este lugar, pensar las cosas sin sentir las presiones que hay al otro lado de la puerta."

Selene dejó de mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor y lo encaró directamente, "Lo siento Michael pero no te voy a ayudar."

Michael exhaló y se apoyó cansadamente contra el asiento trasero. En su plan había estado que Selene lo dejara huir, que le cubriera las espaldas, un mal plan. Debió de haber pensado que esta vez a ella le daría por seguir reglas, lo que no haría si fuera ella misma la que necesitara romperlas. "Llama a Corvinus, dile que estoy aquí y que quiero hablar con él." Le pidió sin mirarla.

"Vamos a su oficina." Le dijo, sabiendo que tenía algo en mente.

"No, me voy a marchar de este lugar le guste o no." Le informó, "solo quiero dejarle algo en claro." Y con eso abrió la puerta y se salió del carro para esperar.

Selene inmediatamente encendió su walkie talkie y le comunicó a uno de los Cleaners lo que Michael quería que le informaran a Corvinus. De paso también se comunicó con Anna y Titov para decirles que se devolvieran, que Michael había estado todo el tiempo en las instalaciones. Anna y Titov a su vez pasando el mensaje al resto del grupo de búsqueda. Para cuando salió vio a Michael doblado en una esquina, apoyado con una mano en la pared y vomitando sangre, una de las reacciones normales que daba tras la impresión de haber matado por primera vez.

Michael se paró mas derecho en cuanto escuchó una puerta abriéndose y con la parte de atrás de su mano se limpió la boca. "No me importa lo que usted piense me voy a marchar de este lugar. Si no me quiere volver a recibir eso es cosas suya, al final ni me interesa."

"Muchacho, estás cometiendo un error."

"Y no me importa." Le dijo, cansado de tener que darle razones a la gente por todo lo que hacía, era un hombre crecido, no un niño que le pedía permiso a su padre, "Estoy cansado de este lugar, de esta vida. Supongo que usted no puede entenderlo y no voy a entrar en detalle en cuanto a eso."

"Marcus está allá afuera, al igual que la híbrida."

"Con todo respeto, señor, alguien que está al mando de nosotros y que se marchó por algo más de dos semanas sin informarle a nadie de su paradero no va a hacerme cambiar de decisión." Le dijo, pues aun sospechaba de su ausencia. "Usted pide mi cooperación cuando no está a gusto en prestar la suya. Estoy cansado de esperar, y ni siquiera sé que estamos esperando. Selene le dio sus memorias hace tres semanas, ¿Por qué no hemos ido a buscar a William? ¿Por qué dejamos que él continúe siendo un peligro potencial para nosotros? ¿Por qué nos escondemos asustados de Marcus en vez de ir a encontrarlo? …Acabar esto de una vez por todas." Le preguntó, al tanto de que el grupo que había ido a buscarlo regresaba y empezaba a escuchar su tirada.

Corvinus miró a su alrededor, viendo cómo no solo Michael esperaba respuesta, "No estás listo, muchacho. Te necesitamos en todas tus capacidades."

"Personalmente creo que eso es una excusa para cubrir su otra agenda escondida." Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, "Esperar, esperar, no nos ganamos nada con esperar, excepto ponernos en mas evidencia. Ellos," dijo señalando hacia el grupo, "Creen que yo soy el sumo responsable de todo esto de unir ambas razas. Creen que yo soy el jefe aquí porque usted se los ha hecho creer. La verdad es que no soy el líder y no me interesa serlo. Soy la imagen tras la cual usted se ha escudado. Yo tan solo soy el tipo que quiere que haya paz después de que todo esto termine para así poder desaparecer y dejar este mundo atrás sin preocupaciones. No me interesa nada más. No me interesa si hay gente que quiere matar a William y a Marcus en vez de capturarlos. No me interesa si julanito o julanita muere en la batalla, diablos, ni siquiera me interesa o no si sobrevivo. Tan solo quiero que si lo hago todo se solucione entre las razas y ustedes no me necesitan para eso…se necesita más que mi voluntad y la aparente amenaza de que el híbrido está tras de todo para hacer que eso funcione. Mi voluntad no es nada sin la de ustedes, la voluntad de un hombre no es nada sin la de su pueblo. Ustedes no me necesitan para eso. No soy guerrero, no soy político, no soy estratega ni burócrata. Yo nada tengo que ver con ustedes, solo soy un tipo recién convertido al que no le interesa nada más que su propio pellejo. Así que no exijan cosas de parte mía aparte de estar ahí el día de la batalla con Marcus. Yo no tengo responsabilidades con ustedes así como ustedes no la tienen conmigo. ¿Tienen exigencias? Háganselas a Corvinus. ¿Tienen preguntas? Háganselas a Corvinus. El no me confía a mi sus asuntos más de lo que se los confía a ustedes." Se volvió a girar hacia Corvinus, al tanto de que debería de estar enojado de que le tirara todo esto a él, "Ahora si no le importa me voy a marchar por dos días porque simplemente no aguanto este puto mundo más. Si me quiere recibir cuando vuelva bien, sino también." Le dijo y esperó respuesta.

La falta de respeto no solo para con él con la que Michael se había dirigido a todos en esa habitación era algo con lo que creía había lidiado antes, pero aparentemente había estado en un error. De todas sus palabras había algo en lo que tenía razón, lo necesitaba. Sí, ahora tenía a una híbrida que también parecía estar de su lado pero no confiaba enteramente en ella, confiaba más en Michael, "Está bien." Le contestó cediendo. "Pero no te vas a ir solo."

"Me quiero alejar de todo esto, no sé como tener guardaespaldas le da la idea a usted de alejarse."

"Ya cedí ante ti, muchacho. Mi sensatez no te la puedo entregar completa."

"Le tocará que hacerlo."

Corvinus no iba a aceptarlo, "Al menos deja que Selene te acompañe." Jugó la carta que más valor tenía.

Michael quería estar sólo, ni siquiera quería la compañía de ella aún así lo veía como su mejor opción para no tener un ejército detrás suyo. "Está bien." Le contestó, no esperando y marchándose de vuelta al carro.

Selene como muchos otros aún se encontraba sin palabras cuando Michael dejó el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, y viendo que la gente se empezó a dispersar, a entrar, caminó hasta donde Corvinus para reafirmarle que le llamaría a notificarle la locación a la que se marcharían, sintiendo como a nadie le había sentado bien que las cosas salieran de esta forma. "¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó en cuanto entró al auto.

"Al centro de la ciudad." Le dijo, fijándose primero en la gente que dejaban atrás y después cerrando los ojos. La podía sentir histérica a su lado y por eso prefirió no decirle nada más. Eso cambió al menos veinte minutos después, "Si Corvinus te pregunta dile que estamos en otro lado, en verdad deseo que me dejen en paz."

Lo volteó a mirar pero él continuaba con los ojos cerrados. No le respondió nada. En cuanto llegaron al centro le volvió a preguntar, "¿Y ahora adonde?"

Michael abrió los ojos y por más de quince minutos le dio instrucciones hasta que llegaron a un hotel, no uno pequeño ni tampoco uno de los grandes. Una vez había estado allí de visita a un paciente y le había parecido modesto y cómodo, y en ese momento apropiado para su bolsillo. Alguien llegó por el carro y sin esperar por Selene se dirigió hasta la recepción, "Dos habitaciones, por favor." Le pidió a la muchacha que estaba atendiendo. Esta le asintió y preparó todo lo que debía y mientras estaban en esas Michael escuchó tras suyo los pasos de Selene así que inmediatamente lo recordó, "¿Tiene una habitación que no tenga ventanas?" preguntó.

"Eso no suele ser preguntado." La recepcionista le respondió con una sonrisa y tratando de ser cordial con el hombre malhumorado que le estaba transmitiendo grandes olas de desconfianza.

"Mi compañera sufre una extraña enfermedad, Xeroderma pigmentosa, donde toda exposición a la luz solar debe de ser nula." Le explicó, obviamente algo que había practicado para la ocasión en que tuvieran que usar un hotel.

Al ver que el hombre ni le sonrió por su comentario amistoso decidió dejar la cordialidad y simplemente hacer su trabajo. Había una habitación de la que todo el mundo se quejaba excepto en las ocasiones que habían grandes convenciones en la ciudad y apartar una habitación en cualquier otro lugar era imposible, "La quinientos doce."

"Perfecto," le dijo y sacó el dinero de su pantalón, viendo como la sorprendió que fuera a pagar en efectivo. Seguramente pensaría que estaban en problemas, "Quiero esa habitación y la de enfrente."

Selene, mientras Michael arreglaba las cosas, rápidamente estudió el lugar, no prestándole atención a los paneles de madera o al piso de mármol, tan solo ubicando las salidas. Cuando Michael se le acercó tomó la llave electrónica que le extendió y sin palabras se dirigió con él al ascensor. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, ella cada vez mirando cada intersección para tener en cuenta las salidas de emergencia, y en cuanto estuvo en frente de su habitación se volteó hacia él, "No te vayas a marchar en las horas del día…" más que decirle le pidió. Él quería estar solo y buscaría la forma de estarlo, lo conocía.

"No te preocupes." Le respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle, "Pienso menospreciarme en privado." La vio asintiendo incómodamente y le hizo una seña hacia la puerta, para que la abriera, "Quiero verificar que en verdad no haya entrada de luces." Le dijo, por primera vez notando el maletín en sus manos, maletín donde asumía habrían armas y sangre, de lo que había buscado alejarse.

"No es necesario, yo me cercioraré de eso." Le dijo pero él se negó así que lo dejó pasar.

Michael entró y encendió las luces, lentamente recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada. No, no habían ventanas y en las paredes no parecían haber daños que permitieran una entrada de un rayo solar accidental –había que ser precavido e incluso fijarse en cosas que no creyera fuera a encontrar normalmente–, luego se dirigió al baño, en el cual sí se encontró con una pequeña ventana que mientras ella estuviera en la habitación no le causaría daño. Aún así tuvo la consideración de coger la salidera de baño doblada y cubrir la ventana con esta, aunque al final no creyó que funcionara de mucho. Volviendo a la habitación la encontró aún parada a un lado de la puerta. "Mientras no entres al baño de día todo estará bien." Le dijo, sabiendo que tal vez con las palabras de hacía una hora la había lastimado. "Escucha," le dijo acercándosele, "lo que le dije a Corvinus….hay algunas partes en las que exageré y otras que omití. Como que solo me importa que una persona salga con vida de todas estas y esa eres tú. Yo…"

Si por eso creía que estaba enojada estaba equivocado. "Lo entiendo, Michael." Le dijo, sólo para tenerlo acercándose y hacerla presionar sus labios contra los de él, contacto que no duró ni dos segundos para cuando él se separó. Abrió la maleta con las provisiones que le habían dado y sacó unas para ella y dos de las Desert Eagle con cargadores de más, después le pasó la maleta a él con lo que quedaba. "No te marches en las horas del día…" le repitió.

"No te preocupes." Le contestó de nuevo, no negándose a sí mismo a la posibilidad.

Selene lo dejó marcharse, quedándose en la puerta mientras lo veía entrar a su habitación, inmediatamente ella también se encerró y como hizo él verificó el estado de la habitación. Pasados cinco minutos sacó su celular y marcó a informarle a Corvinus donde se encontraban y donde podían ubicarse los inmortales, probablemente todos lycans, que enviaría a que cuidaran de Michael.

Las siguientes once horas las pasó sentado en una silla, tratando de recordar cada segundo de lo que había sucedido pero la verdad era que por más que tratara no podía, todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que donde se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía se habría detenido. Pero no, ahora solo recordaba sangre y rugidos, y caras de pavor. En menos de un minuto y medio había matado a nueve personas, lo había visto en la grabación y aún así no podía totalmente recordar su punto de vista. Sabiendo que no debía cogió su chaqueta, tomó la llave de la habitación y la llevó con él, abrió la puerta para dejar el lugar ahora que lo necesitaba y que ella no podía detenerlo. A menos de dos cuadras había un parque pequeño y se dirigió a este, en cuanto llegó ubicándose en una banca a la cual alrededor no había casi nadie. Tan solo se dedicó a mirar el pasto, los arboles y las nubes, su corazón desesperándose de momento a momento recordando lo sucedido. Pasada una hora o más el lugar se empezó a llenar con niños, las cuatro de la tarde, salían del colegio o sus niñeras los sacaban, estaba a punto de levantarse de la banca cuando un aroma familiar le llegó, ni siquiera se giró a saludarlo, "Selene llamó a Corvinus…." Dijo para sí mismo cayendo en cuenta que ella tampoco había cumplido con lo que él le había pedido. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó al Christopher sentarse a su lado.

"¿Por qué yo no soy un guerrero y no debería de estar cuidándote las espaldas?"

"Exacto." Le dijo no estando para hablar con nadie, absolutamente con nadie.

"Corvinus sabe que nos llevamos más o menos bien y me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo."

"¿…Acerca de?"

"La matazón que hiciste." Le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

"¿Y qué vas a saber tu de eso?" le preguntó un tanto enojado, "De matar a alguien."

Christopher sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y le ofreció uno a Michael quien se negó, prontamente sacó su encendedor y lo encendió, tomando una bocanada profunda, "Sabe que nos hemos identificado porque ambos somos recién convertidos que no saben ni en donde están parados."

"¿Y?" le dijo no pudiendo ver su punto.

"Y que yo maté al hijueputa que me convirtió. Así que cree que puedo darte algunas palabras de confort."

"Cosa que no crees poder hacer." Le dijo, habiendo tomado eso de su tono de voz.

"No. Nunca he sido de esos tipos que se dan concejos. ¿Tu?" Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "A ver, que puedo decir, fue duro aunque el desgraciado se lo merecía. Vomité como nunca había vomitado, tuve pesadillas por semanas, remordimientos de conciencia. Un momento estaba bien y el siguiente de repente con la imagen de él en la cabeza. Me tocó que hipócritamente disculparme con su hermano, el que después quiso matarme. Hasta hoy, varios años después, todavía me acuerdo de eso y me da impresión."

"Mhhhh," Michael le dijo, para nada resultándole útiles sus palabras, aunque asumía que nada que le dijeran podía hacerlo sentir bien, "¿Cómo lo mataste?" le preguntó para ver si de repente no se estaba inventando todo eso.

"El lycan que me mordió desapareció inmediatamente después de hacerlo, ni siquiera diciéndome en lo que me convertiría. Yo creí que era un loco y fui a un hospital donde me pusieron una antitetánica, me estudiaron contra la rabia e hicieron un montón de cosas, ya sabes, todos los cuidados, pero continuaba sintiéndome mal. Un par de días después dos hombres llegaron hasta donde estaba y me contaron lo que sucedía, yo por supuesto me burlé y ellos me secuestraron. Esa noche era luna llena y pasé los siguientes días encadenado en una prisión subterránea donde supe de primera mano que sus palabras no habían sido mentiras. Ellos me acogieron y me sacaron de mi mundo. Un par de meses después empezaron a haber murmullos acerca de un lycan que estaba creando estragos en un pueblo cercano. Nos aproximamos allí. Yo me desvié de mi camino y de repente me lo encontré de frente. Este me dijo que le daba gusto verme con vida y se me volvió a lanzar encima, obviamente llevaba días muriéndose de hambre. Caímos sobre unos vidrios, me corté toda la espalda y la palma de las manos, el olor a mi sangre haciéndolo enloquecer más, y entonces di con un trozo de vidrio lo suficientemente grande. Sin dudarlo lo acerqué a su garganta y se lo enterré en esta, sintiendo placer al desgarrar los músculos. Pero eso no fue todo," le dijo viéndolo asintiéndole y dando por terminado su relato, "no me pude detener, y lo apuñalé….cuando me di cuenta estaba bañado en sangre y su cuerpo hecho pedazos. No fue una bonita imagen."

Michael se encontró frunciendo el ceño tras escuchar su historia, "¿Es eso verdad?"

Christopher tomó otra bocanada de su cigarrillo, y la exhaló un par de segundos después, "A veces desearía que no lo fuera." Le contestó, ambos se quedaron callados por un par de minutos y después vio a una mujer sentándose varios metros en frente de ellos con un bebé, codeó a Michael en las costillas y con la cabeza le señaló en frente, "En mis tiempos las niñeras no estaban tan buenas," le dijo sabiendo que probablemente fijarse en una mujer no era lo que quisiera hacer en ese momento. Se levantó de la banca, "¿Tiene tu habitación mini bar? Porque desde donde te están cuidando no tienen ni agua…."

Al verlo haciéndose el invitado se negó inmediatamente, "No creo que alcohol sea una buena idea."

"Si fueras humano estarías totalmente borracho para estos momentos."

_Probablemente,_ "Ya no lo soy más. Y no quiero aumentar mi lista de víctimas, ahora a humanos."

Le dio una palmada en el hombro para que se calmara, "Sólo quiero una de esas botellitas de Vodka con un vaso de sangre, nada más. Verás que eso no hace perder el control a nadie."

Michael se quedó mirándolo dudando por un momento y después también se levantó guiándolo hasta el hotel. La noche de la firma del nuevo pacto y de la celebración del año nuevo sangre con alcohol había sido servida, así que eso no era de mucho peligro. Dos horas y una docena de botellitas después Christopher descubrió que aún tomado Michael continuaba siendo uno de esos tipos introvertidos callados. "Entonces, ¿Corvinus encubrió todo esto diciendo que me marché en una misión?"

"Yep." Le dijo, acabando de escuchar de sus labios lo que verdaderamente le había dicho al viejo, lo cual aún no lo podía creer, "Apuesto que Corvinus no sospecha como te estoy ayudando para superar esto." Y para hacer más el punto levantó su vaso medio vacío.

Michael le exhaló burleteramente desde su lugar en la silla de enfrente y se tomó el último sorbo de la botellita, ya esta ultima ni interesándole en diluirla en sangre.

De las doce botellas Michael se había tomado cinco, el resto las había acabado Christopher, lo que no sería nada en sus días de humanos y especialmente no eran nada ahora. "Bueno hermano," le dijo levantándose y dándole otra bocanada a uno de sus cigarrillos para luego aplastarlo en el cenicero, "véase una película o acuéstese a dormir un rato. Ayudará aunque solo sea momentáneamente."

Michael también se levantó, para nada sintiendo efecto alguno más que un calor que había aumentado mientras el líquido pasaba por su esófago. "Vale. Gracias." Le dijo, empezando a recoger las botellas del piso y colocándolas encima del pequeño refrigerador. _Eso le saldría como un ojo de la cara._ Escuchó la puerta cerrándose y se giró para encontrarse completamente solo.

Selene escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Michael cerrándose y después tres golpes bastantes apagados en la suya. Inmediatamente se levantó para llevarse la sorpresa de ver que la persona que había estado con Michael no había sido uno de los lycans experimentados si no este en particular. Ella misma cuando había escuchado que Michael iba a dejar el hotel había llamado a uno de los lycans aposentados en uno de los edificios de enfrente para asegurarse que fuera seguido.

Al la mujer no decirle nada, tan solo quedarse mirándole habló, "¿Puedo entrar?" le preguntó no esperando por respuesta e introduciéndose en la nada iluminada habitación. Aún con luz artificial los vampiros parecerían preferir la total oscuridad, eso no le gustaba a él, así que se dirigió hasta la cama y encendió la pequeña lámpara en el nochero.

"¿Deseas algo?" Selene le preguntó al tanto de que este era uno de los lycans más allegados a Michael. Luego sintió el aroma a alcohol, "¿Estuvo tomando alcohol?" le preguntó con desaliento. _¿En serio?_ se preguntó indignada, montaba todo este numerito, desafiaba a Corvinus, se comportaba como un niño arrogante y _¿después se ponía a tomar?_

"Solo una botellita, el hombre la necesitaba." Le mintió, notando su disgusto para con esto. "Y wow, no tienes idea de cuán bien haces de novia descontenta." Sabía muy bien que su comentario era entrometido y que no haría nada más que ponerla furiosa.

"No creo que tu propósito en venir hasta acá sea el de hacer esa clase de comentarios." Selene no tenía idea si Michel le había comentado o no a este lycan de su relación con ella. Pero así como fueran las cosas él no tenía ningún derecho en venir a hablarle de eso o buscarle problemas.

Christopher se sacó la billetera del bolsillo y colocó en la mesa lo que consideraba cubriría los gastos que él y Michael habían hecho en licor, les hubiera salido mucho más barato comprar una botella en la calle y traerla que haber consumido de las existencias del hotel, pero bueno, ya lo hecho hecho estaba. Después sacó la llave de la habitación que había tomado sin su consentimiento, "No tengo idea que clase de relación Michael y tu tienen." Aparentemente nada si no estaban siquiera compartiendo la habitación, o todo esto podía ser tan solo una distracción, "Sólo sé que lo que ahora necesita es a alguien que lo comprenda y no lo cuestione." dijo antes de que lo fuera a echar de una patada en el culo, "Por eso fui traído hasta aquí pero la verdad es que no soy ese tipo de persona. Ahora, dado que el tipo parece estar loco por ti creo que tú eres esa persona que debería estar ahí para él. No importa si haciéndolo sentir bien te cae como un golpe al estomago. Después de lo que ha hecho por ti creo que se merece aunque sea unas palabras de compresión, así sean fingidas."

"¿Qué ha hecho por mí?" le preguntó, por un segundo teniendo el mal presentimiento de la pelea de hacía varias horas.

"¿Constantemente defenderte de todos aquellos lycans que te quieren hacer algo te parece poco?" le preguntó ofendido por su maldito tono de superioridad. Selene no le respondió nada, lo que no se esperó y lo empezó a hacer sospechar, así que decidió hablar tan solo para ver sus palabras que provocaban, de todas formas ella no parecía ser la clase de mujer que iría a ponerle quejas al noviecito. "Si no estás interesada en él deberías de decírselo de frente, bajarlo de una vez de esa nube en la que lo mantienes. Estoy seguro que no tardará en tener una fila en su puerta con candidatas adecuadas que lo consentirán y harán olvidar de ti en un dos por tres." Se giró hacia la puerta, "De hecho ya las tiene y todos pensamos que es ridículo que las rechace constantemente por una frígida que ni la hora le da." Y con esas palabras desapareció tras la puerta, ni siquiera esperando a ver su reacción o que le decía.

Selene se quedó donde estaba, las palabras de Christopher aún rezumbando en su cabeza. Vio las llaves de la puerta de Michael pero en vez de tomarlas caminó hasta la cama, a pensar, pensar en cómo tomar este asunto. Con mano dura como siempre lo hacía o dejarlo salirse de esta porque podría herir sus sentimientos aún más. _Dios, odiaba toda esta mierda de los sentimientos._

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo que pareció quedarse dormida, tras un par de minutos cogió su llave electrónica junto con la de Michael preparándose para dejar la habitación y dirigirse a la de él para tener una plática. En cuanto le abrió la puerta lo encontró en la cama, acostado con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, televisión encendida aunque no pareciese estar prestándole atención, él girándose hacia ella al escucharla. Selene vio las cenizas de cigarrillo, las botellas vacías e incluso las bolsas de sangre también vacías en el piso. _No, no parecía como si la estuviera pasando tan mal,_ pensó y exhaló tratando de controlarse, le tiró la tarjeta electrónica sobre la mesita y cerró la puerta antes de que por las circunstancias le dieran ganas de gritarle por su actitud. Inmediatamente hizo su camino hacia la calle, hacia uno de los edificios donde sabía había lycans vigilando. Estos en cuanto la vieron la dejaron pasar y uno inmediatamente le pasó una chuspa con varias bolsas de sangre adentro, "¿A ocurrido algo extraño?" preguntó, refiriéndose más a sí de repente habían visto gente sospechosa o si Marcus había cambiado su destino de repente.

"No. Todo está bien." Anna le contestó, "¿Cómo está el bebito?"

"No sé. Aún ni he hablado con él. ¿Puedo dispararle y no será tenido en mi contra?" Selene preguntó girándose y asomándose a la calle varios metros más abajo, respirando profundamente el aire frío de la noche.

Anna le sonrió maliciosamente no esperándose eso. "Creo que la mayoría de nosotros estaría de acuerdo. Pero no." Le dijo, "Todos aquí sabemos que los vampiros esperan que mates a Michael, y no queremos que te aproveches de la oportunidad, que vayas a adelantar el momento."

Selene le alzó una ceja, creía que ya habían dejado de sospechar de ella, aparentemente no. "En el brazo o en una pierna." Dijo más para sí misma.

"¿Ustedes traficantes de muerte en serio corregían a su propia gente de esa manera?" preguntó aún no creyéndolo y recordando las palabras de Česlav. Sabía que ambas sociedades eran muy diferentes pero no sabía cuánto, en especial el pequeño grupo de guerreros.

"Sí. Castigo y disciplina." Le dijo, no entrando en detalles que esto sólo ocurría cuando el vampiro recién convertido no aceptaba las normas o perdía el control. Y de nuevo hubo silencio, Selene se estuvo por unas cuantas horas allí mientras los lycans se tomaban descansos. Después cuando empezó a sentirse no bienvenida se marchó pero no con rumbo al hotel sino a dar una vuelta alrededor con la excusa de fijarse que las cosas estuvieran también normales afuera del cordón de seguridad. Horas después y cuando vio que estaba cerca el amanecer regresó, primero pasándose por la habitación de él y tocándole, no importando si le interrumpía el sueño. Él le abrió con cara de malhumor y le pasó cuatro bolsas de sangre, de paso diciéndole que no las fuera a malgastar como había malgastado las otras. Michael le asintió desganado y le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara. Selene volvió a su habitación para de nuevo pasar las próximas doce horas encerrada. Cuando anocheciera iría a hablar con él y ya después esperaría que un par de horas pasaran para volver a las instalaciones. Que le iba a decir aún no tenía ni idea.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael escuchó que le tocaban a la puerta y rápidamente se salió del baño sabiendo que era ella. La verdad había creído que vendría solo cuando faltara media hora para terminarse el plazo de las cuarenta y ocho horas, no horas antes. Tras unos segundos mientras se secaba volvió a escuchar los toquidos en la puerta, ahora estos mucho más fuertes y apurados. Así que simplemente se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura y fue a abrirle. Selene al parecer reprobando su presentación personal con tan solo una mirada. "Pasa." Le dijo en cuanto vio que no lo hacía. Para ese momento ya había recogido el reguero del día anterior.

"Necesitamos hablar." Le dijo, refiriéndose a que se fuera a colocar algo más de ropa pero él pareció perder completamente su punto porque lo vio asintiendo y sentándose en una silla, así que ella fue hasta la que estaba en frente.

"Lo sé." Le dijo, "Iba a ir a buscarte pero–"

"Michael, en verdad no sé qué decirte." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo. "Estoy enojada por como haz tratado todo esto pero al mismo tiempo siento que debo darte un respiro por lo sucedido con el grupo que te atacó."

"No eres de la clase que da respiros, Selene." Le dijo e inmediatamente recordó algo, "Lo más probable es que ahora te estés conteniendo para no pegarme un tiro por mis tonterías."

_Cómo la conocía,_ "No tienes ni idea." Le dijo manteniéndole la mirada.

Michael le asintió, esperando pero ella no dijo más nada así que asumió que le iba a dar un respiro. "Agradezco que no estés aquí para reprocharme, ya con todo lo que tendré cuando volvamos a las instalaciones será suficiente."

¿Reproches? ¿Eso era lo que le importaba no escuchar? Que tal acerca de ser irresponsable, actuar como un niño, huir. Tuvo ganas de hacer eso, reprocharlo, pero la verdad el aspecto de descontento y preocupación que tenía la detuvieron. "Mataste a nueve personas." Le dijo, recordando lo que Christopher le había dicho hacía veinticuatro horas.

Esas palabras volviendo a traerlo al momento, "Siempre sabes cómo utilizar palabras, Selene."

"Sólo quiero saber que estarás bien. Que lo de anteayer no se volverá a repetir." Ella era la última persona para tener una charla sobre emociones y él lo debía de saber.

"¿Lo de despachar a todos mis atacantes o lo de querer desaparecer?" le hizo una pregunta que para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido crucial pero no para ella.

Selene lo miró a los ojos y sintió tensión proviniendo de la pregunta y de hecho tuvo que reconsiderar lo que iba a responder, pero al fin y al cabo decidió ser sincera, de todas formas si le mentía él se daría cuenta. "Querer desaparecer."

_Como se lo había esperado,_ "Mira Selene, por todo lo que actué mal hay cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento en haber dicho o hecho." Quería dejar eso en claro, "Sé que de aquí en adelante tengo que demostrar un mayor compromiso, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a continuar siendo un títere de Corvinus, como todos lo hemos venido siendo."

"¿Por qué fuiste tan hostil con él?" le preguntó, una de las cosas que le había llamado la atención, no las palabras que había utilizado sino el tono de su voz, el rencor presente.

"¿No te parece sospechoso que yo fuera atacado por una nueva híbrida al mismo tiempo que él no estaba en las instalaciones? ¿Qué no demuestre mucha preocupación por el caso?"

"No sé, Michael. La verdad es que creí que estaba siendo el mismo de siempre. El hombre pasó un milenio sin hacer nada mientras veía la destrucción que indirectamente sus hijos traían a este mundo. Sólo creí que estaba recayendo en ese patrón."

Michael le asintió, "Tiene sentido." Le contestó sabiendo que podían ser cosas de él.

Era obvio que Michael no quería tomar el otro tema pero ella lo iba a traer a coalición tan solo por no dejar, "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó, que él no pareciera demasiado interesado y al contrario, estuviera evasivo le preocupaba.

Michael la miró y pensó primero antes de contestar. Muy bien sabía que si le decía todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza le demostraría su debilidad y la pondría incomoda. Si actuaba como súper Česlav también se daría cuenta que le escondía algo. "Ahí, llevándola." Le dijo escogiendo muy bien sus palabras. Frases modernas en las que ella no sabría leer mucho entre líneas.

Selene le frunció el ceño, no la engañaba. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó viendo que no estaba siendo totalmente bienvenida.

La forma defensiva en que lo preguntó lo hizo sentir como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared. Ella estaba tratando de acercársele, y él la alejaba. "No….yo….." le dijo sin pensar, sintiendo la impotencia que de nuevo regresaba. "Yo…aprecio que hayas venido Selene. Es solo que…"

"¿Qué?" le preguntó al verlo sin palabras.

"Que no creo seas la persona más indicada para tener esta conversación." Le dijo no atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos.

Venía aquí siguiendo sus instintos y las palabras del idiota de Christopher sólo para ser rechazada por Michael. "¿Porque nunca me he sentido de la forma en que te estás sintiendo?"

Michael le asintió, "No creo que me vayas a entender." Le dijo, odiando en ese momento tener un nudo en la garganta, pasó saliva difícilmente. "Además, tu y yo somos el tipo de persona que en vez de exteriorizar nuestros problemas no los tragamos. No creo que esta vez las cosas deban de ser diferentes."

Selene le asintió sintiéndose en ese momento mal, su inhabilidad de crear una conexión emocional incluso evidente para él si con sus palabras le daba a entender que no se encontraba cómodo con ella como para hablar ese tipo de cosas. Pero entendía, _¿no lo estaría ella también rechazando si tuviera algún problema emocional que la molestara?_ Sólo sabía que en el momento no era bueno que le pagaran con la misma moneda con la que ella jugaba. De los dos siempre había visto a Michael como la persona que daba la mano a torcer. "De una persona que lleva siglos funcionando de esa manera te digo que no sigas mis pasos. Mira el desastre emocional en que me convertí, ciertamente no quiero eso para ti." Le dijo levantándose del asiento y evitando su mirada, "Si no puedes hablar conmigo lo entiendo, pero no deberías de guardarte todo para ti mismo y lo sabes."

"Hablar contigo no es el problema, Selene." Le dijo, "El problema es que constantemente siento que me juzgas. Y este momento no te necesito diciéndome que necesitas que sea fuerte, que olvide lo sucedido."

Selene se detuvo, "No te estoy juzgando, Michael. Sé lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti y como te estás sintiendo." No sabía cómo proseguir, si acercársele y tocarlo o mantener la distancia pero hablarle, volvió a su asiento. Esperando que él decidiera.

"Soy un doctor, se supone que debo salvar vidas, no acabarlas."

Selene le asintió, literalmente mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que había sido atacado, que matar estaba bien en esas circunstancias. "No sé qué decir." Prefirió la sinceridad.

Michael le sonrió amargamente, "Hubo un segundo en que todo encajó, en que me di cuenta lo que había hecho y en vez de sentir remordimiento me sentí vacio. Nada." Le confesó, "Claro, eso fue hasta que los cuerpos de los lycans cambiaron a su forma humana, cuando me di cuenta que no solo había matado a cuatro personas sino a nueve." Selene volvió a asentirle, y segundos después a esquivarle la mirada no sabiendo que decir. Sabía que ella todavía se arrepentía de haber matado a ese humano seiscientos años atrás cuando había perdido el control, así que empezó a darle el beneficio de la duda de que sí sabía cómo se sentía él.

Viendo que él no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más lo volvió a encarar, "En verdad siento que estés experimentando estas emociones. Y tienes razón, para ahora estoy lejos de comprender como te sientes, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe…..que no pueda hacer un esfuerzo por recordar y ponerme en tu lugar." El le mantuvo la mirada asintiendo, "Esto no es algo que me guste aceptar pero en mi experiencia creo que las cosas para mí hubieran sido diferentes si al menos una persona me hubiera demostrado simpatía."

Le creyó todo, menos su última frase. Selene era demasiado orgullosa en lo que era, en lo que había llegado a hacer, decir que cambiaría eso por unas palabras o un abrazo era una completa mentira, pero se lo agradecía pues ahí era donde la principal diferencia entre ambos residía, no en una mentira sino en cuan diferente ambos eran. Y él mismo sabía que Selene ya no se encontraba tan sumamente orgullosa por su pasado, ya había recapacitado por sus errores aunque no lo aceptara. Si se encontraba orgullosa era por sus logros, haber pasado de ser nadie a convertirse en una de las mejores traficantes. Todos los escalones que había tenido que escalar por su cuenta para llegar hasta donde lo hizo. "Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo buscarte cada vez que tenga un problema?"

Sin dudarlo le asintió, eso exactamente era lo que había querido decirle, "Sí, supongo." Le contesto. "Tan sólo no quiero que te conviertas en un ser frío, como lo somos la mayoría de los inmortales."

Cuidadosamente Michael se deslizó en el asiento para poder inclinar y dejar un pico inocente sobre sus labios. Con que ella tratara de tener esta conversación y no estuviera diciéndole que así debía de actuar le bastaba. Lastimosamente cuando se separó y la miró en sus ojos vio que había un pero, pero que él completó. "Pero también quieres decirme que me acostumbre a matar, ¿cierto?"

No por primera vez se le dificultaba decirle algo, esta vez fue un asentimiento seguido por un "Lo siento." Si fuera por ella él no tendría que volverlo a hacer.

Michael vio que hablaba con la verdad, "Por eso fue que mataste a esos lycans que trataron de detenernos cuando huíamos de las cloacas, y después a Abigail, ¿cierto? No querías que yo lo hiciera, que me manchara de sangre..."

Selene volvió a asentirle no quería que él cambiara, pero si tenía que hablar sinceramente tenía que admitirse que tan solo había tomado todas las oportunidades en las que él había dudado. Si él hubiera tenido que matar a alguien no lo hubiera detenido. Michael de repente colocó una mano sobre la suya. '¿Te vas a quedar?' lo escuchó preguntando. Selene, que en otras circunstancias no le habría visto nada de malo a esa pregunta en ese momento lo hizo, inmediatamente viendo a donde llevaba esto por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, "No creo que sea una buena idea." Le dijo levantándose para alejarse.

Michael no sabía cómo las ganas por ella habían llegado de un segundo para el otro y no se iba a poner a pensar en eso, "¿Por qué hay lycans alrededor en este momento?" preguntó, también levantándose y colocando una mano sobre su brazo para impedirle que se marchara.

Sacudió la cabeza, los lycans estaban en otros pisos, otros edificios, ni cuenta se darían. "No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de enfrentar tus problemas."

"Quien sabe cuando volveremos a tener esta oportunidad, Selene…"

Muy bien sabía que estaba en lo cierto, "No estabas diciendo eso cuando le decías a Corvinus que querías estar solo." Le recordó.

"Lo sé…..sólo quiero olvidarme de todo por unos minutos." Le dijo acercándose y empezando a dejar besos alrededor de su boca, llevando sus manos hasta los botones de enfrente de su blusa, "Necesito estar contigo."

Como pasaron de estar hablando a estar besándose, un momento después a estar en la cama y Michael lastimándola al introducirse sin consideración en ella al no estar lista fue algo que consideró insólito. Pero aparte del dolor y malestar inicial pasajero las cosas poco a poco dieron paso a lo que debía de estar sintiendo, olvidando que una parte de ella aún continuaba enojada. Estaba encima suyo, la estaba tomando de las muñecas fuertemente, apoyándoselas contra la cama, y los únicos puntos de contacto entre ellos eran las muñecas, donde estaban unidos y la cara de él escondida en su cuello mientras la controlaba brusca y totalmente. Desde el principio había sabido que esto sería más para él que para ella pues ella ni siquiera lo había deseado. Era algo que darle para hacerlo olvidar o sentirse bien consigo mismo, así que no se sorprendía mucho de cómo las cosas estaban saliendo, por primera vez sentía que la utilizaba, que no era más que un objeto para él. Un par de segundos cuando Michael dejó sus extremidades libres y se apoyó completamente contra ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de él y empezó a dejarle besos a boca cerrada en el hombro, tratando así de calmarlo, pero en vez de calmarlo lo sintió enterrándola más contra la cama y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no gemir, podía no ser la forma en que estaba acostumbrada a que la tomara, pero eso no lo hacía menos placentero. Pero con cada segundo que pasaba una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrada en esos momentos se empezó a esparcir por su ser, incomodidad. "¿Michael?" le preguntó tratando de mirarlo pero él no hizo nada más que tomarla más fuerte y evadirla al enterrar más su cara contra su cuello. Segundos después sintió los temblores contra su pecho haciéndose más desesperados. Sentía humedad donde su cara estaba escondida y ninguno de los dos estaba sudando ni la había besado allí. Estaba llorando. La sola noción de ese gesto impactándola, entumeciéndola, haciendo que inmediatamente dejara de responderle por completo. Su corazón más acelerado por la noción de que él de hecho estaba llorando que por el acto que habían estado realizando. Sintiéndose no solo emocionalmente paralizada no lo detuvo cuando le tomó la pierna y se la acomodó de una nueva forma. Los sollozos apagados aumentando. No supo como proseguir, que hacer, que decirle, así que simplemente lo dejó hacer, segundos después llevando su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabello, a acariciarlo como recordaba su madre haciéndolo con ella cuando le daba tristeza, y sin ningún grado de erotismo también empezó a besarlo de nuevo en el hombro. Pero en vez de sentirlo calmándose lo sintió llorando más fuerte y una sensación de desdicha se esparció por ella, así que se detuvo. _¿Esto es en lo que su vida se convirtió?_ Se preguntó_, _con sorpresa descubriendo un par de segundos después su propia respiración acelerada pero esta provenía de su esfuerzo de no dejar que las emociones de él se apoderaran de ella. Llevaba meses conteniendo todo lo que sentía para de repente venir a perder el control de sus sentimientos. Michael estaba llorando porque por primera vez en su corta vida había matado. Toda su vida ella lo había hecho sin remordimientos, sin mirar atrás. Había matado cientos de personas que no se lo merecían. Había estado equivocada. Había acabado con su humanidad por una mentira. Había acabado con la persona que sus padres criaron por una vil mentira. Su mente recordando cuerpos descuartizados, sangre, y no, las cosas que había llegado a hacer no se las podía atribuir a Viktor, Viktor no había sostenido la espada, la ballesta, las dagas, el cuchillo, la pistola que ella había llegado a utilizar. No era él a quien en las instalaciones de Corvinus le reclamaban por haber matado un ser querido. No era él quien escondía el impacto que sus propias acciones le causaban. Ella se había convertido en el mismo monstruo que destruyó su familia, le gustara o no aceptarlo. Y aparentemente en el momento estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo al siquiera tratar de detener sus propias lágrimas.

De repente Michael se detuvo.

_¿Que mas daba querer continuar con esto cuando ni siquiera podía?_ "Lo siento." Le dijo contra el cuello y sin mirarla, más que todo apenado por demostrarle cuan débil era. Cuan incomoda debía ella de estar por la forma en que la estaba tratando. Cuan incomodo se sentía por no poder continuar aunque asumía que para ella eso era un descanso, no tener que tenerlo cerca mientras le lloraba. Rápidamente se bajó de Selene y tan solo se acostó a su lado, volteándole la cara para que no lo viera. "Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo." Le dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada mientras trataba de tomar de nuevo el aliento.

En cuanto lo había sentido alejándose inmediatamente se había llevado las manos a la cara para limpiársela, para que él no la fuera a ver. No estando cómoda con que la vieran de esa forma tan débil. Cuando acabó de limpiarse lo volteó a mirar, a su lado, acostado sobre su estomago, no dándole la cara evitándola. Pasado un minuto volvió a encontrar su voz, "…Está bien."

Michael exhaló en son de burla tras varios segundos, _ah–hah,_ por eso se había demorado tanto en contestarle. "Sí, como no. Me imagino que encuentras normal que un tipo te llore mientras te lo está haciendo." Selene debía de estar impactada, probablemente esta era la primera vez que le lloraban, y era la primera vez que él lloraba en una situación como esa, y para rematar le lloraba a ella de todas las mujeres. Lo que en parte le sorprendía era que con su aún aversión a los sentimientos ella no se lo hubiera quitado de encima y marchado en cuanto empezó a llorar.

En parte se encontraba molesta, aunque era consciente de que no debía de sentirse así, que sólo era esa parte de ella que le disgustaba este tipo de situaciones. Así que trató de callar esa voz que le decía que ella era débil por culpa de él, que si no lo hubiera conocido hubiera seguido siendo la misma de siempre. Estaba segura que sus propios errores no le afectarían tanto si no mantuviera pensando en lo que él _pensaría_ de ella. "¿No pasa en el mundo de los humanos?" preguntó no sabiendo que más decirle, conteniéndose, pues en el momento no sentía ganas de demostrarle que estaba con él, de colocarle una mano en la espalda para que viera que no lo veía con malos ojos. Conocía la respuesta a su pregunta y tan solo la había hecho porque no quería que por su culpa él se fuera a terminar sintiendo peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Selene sabía muy poco del mundo humano pero no le cría que supiera tan poco. Se giró a mirarla, a responderle y de repente su corazón dio un brinco al poder ver los remanentes en su rostro de que ella también había estado llorando. "_…Selene…_" le dijo, confundido y no pudiendo evitar moverse para llevar su mano hasta su cara, pero a medio camino ella le hizo la mano a un lado, evitándolo.

"Estoy bien." habló tal vez con un tono más fuerte del debido para prontamente caer en su error, "Yo…yo solo….no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas." Le dijo incomoda e inmediatamente sentándose en la cama.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? "_¿Te vas a ir?_" Le preguntó también sentándose y con un tono de indignación ante la reacción tan fuerte que tuvo de él querer consolarla.

"No." Le contestó, "Quiero decir sí, si lo quieres." No lo podía culpar que se enojara por su reacción de no quererlo cerca cuando no hacía ni cinco minutos ella le había dicho que podía buscarla cuando tuviera algún problema.

"No, quédate." No alcanzaba a comprender que era tan malo de que quisiera acercársele en ese momento pero en parte entendía de donde surgía la actitud defensiva, "Sólo cálmate…" En ese momento ella lo volteó a mirar y le asintió, con cara de preocupación. "No voy a pensar menos de ti solo porque–"

"Vuelvo en un momento." Le interrumpió mientras se levantaba y en un apuro se encaminaba al baño. Donde no tendría que escucharlo mientras trataba de acallar sus preocupaciones.

Michael se quedó sólo en la habitación. Confundido e incomodo. Por una parte había estado tan ensimismado que en ningún momento la había sentido u oído llorando, diablos, ella siempre estaba tan en control de sus sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que había algo que la molestara de tal forma. El problema ahora sería saber porque había llorado. Dudaba que se lo fuera a decir, y esto traía a la mente algo que había estado pensando en los últimos días. La de ellos era una relación sin futuro. La quería pero en verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo podía continuar escondiendo que tenían algo, lidiando con una mujer que no quería abrirse emocionalmente. Y eso lo preocupaba porque ella no era tan solo cualquier mujer con la que estuviera pasando el momento. Esperó, atentamente tratando de escuchar un sollozo pero no escuchaba más que el agua corriendo, probablemente despejándola. Varios minutos después la llave se cerró y momentos después escuchó pasos que se acercaban, inmediatamente miró hacia la puerta que unía la habitación con el baño y la vio apareciendo, ella hizo contacto visual y le asintió mientras la vio apagando la luz, dejando todo en penumbras. La cama se movió y la sintió acomodándose justo a su lado, por no dejar hizo el intento de pasar el brazo por debajo de su cabeza y ella lo permitió mientras la sintió girándose hacia él y utilizar su hombro como almohada. "¿Vamos a hablar de lo sucedido o tan solo lo vamos a ignorar?" Extrañamente en el momento se sentiría más cómodo tocando en una conversación la relación entre ellos que continuar en simismado en la matazón que había hecho y las emociones que tenía en cuanto a eso. Prefería enfrascarse en su relación con ella.

El tono de reclamo nuevo para ella. "Estabas llorando. Sentí empatía." Le contestó y lo sintió exhalando. _Dios,_ pensó tomándolo con una mano del cuello, recordando la conversación que habían tenido en aquella celda, las palabras de Christopher, y también sabiendo que si no cambiaba un tanto su forma de ser podía perder lo que tenían por su actitud distante, venía trabajando en eso desde hacía tiempo pero aún así no se le hacía fácil. "La verdad es que sí me arrepiento de todos mis actos. Y el tenerte siendo tan…humano, llorando porque acabas de matar, viéndote experimentar emociones de las que ya no soy capaz me hizo ver una vez más lo que perdí, en lo que me convertí."

Ella lo estaba mirando en la oscuridad mientras hablaba, podía sentir su aliento cálido contra el lado de su mejilla, "Te la pasas diciendo que no puedes experimentar cierto tipo de emociones y la verdad es que eso no es cierto, Selene. Tan sólo te cerraste a querer experimentarlas." Tomó aire, "Sí, eso te ha marcado pero no quiere decir que ahora no está en tus manos permitirte a ti misma querer hacerlo. Míranos a nosotros ahora. Me secuestraste a punta de pistola, casi haces que me ahogue en el Danubio, ¿crees que para cuando fui a buscarte a Ordoghaz tenía alguna consideración para contigo? No. Tan solo fui para que me explicaras que me estaba sucediendo. Luego me seguiste amenazando, diciéndome estas cosas horribles para luego aún no sé porqué contarme sobre tu vida como humana. Te abriste conmigo sin siquiera conocerme. Para mí dejaste de ser la mujer odiosa para convertirte en una persona con la que sentí una conexión. Desde que estamos juntos yo soy siempre el que da los primeros pasos para acercarse, pero tú diste el fundamental. El primero. Eso fue románticamente. En una forma que no me incluía, ¿crees que no sabía que estabas llorando la noche siguiente en que llegamos a tu cabaña? Lo sabía Selene. ¿Crees que no noté tu mirada de reprobación la vez que hablamos con esos traficantes de drogas y viste a un niño de no más de diez años con ellos? ¿Crees que no noto cuanto quieres volver a ser una traficante de muerte? ¿Retomar su respeto?" Silencio. "No soy tan solo el tipo con el que te acuestas, Selene. También pongo atención. ¿En verdad crees que me interesarías si te creyera una vampiro insensible?" De nuevo silencio lo que lo hizo pensar que tal vez para ella estaba hablando de más, lo que le molestó por su renuencia a siquiera cooperar en ese momento. "Mira, Soy la última persona de la que deberías preocuparte que te vea siendo vulnerable." Le dijo, "Soy la última persona que te juzgará, y tampoco es como si voy a salir corriendo a decir ella me dijo esto o esto. Deberías de saberlo para ahora."

"No es desconfianza, Michael. _Tú deberías de saberlo para ahora._ Es sólo que no soy como tú o como las personas a las que estás acostumbrado. Yo no comparto mis sentimientos. Soy una persona ensimismada. No me gusta el cambio. Yo soy yo, no soy Samantha o cualquier otra mujer que conociste y que era feliz contándote todo lo que le ocurriría."

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, especialmente que trajera a Samantha a la conversación, Selene raramente solía hacerlo. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero que seas como Samantha?" le preguntó, "Que quiera que te abras un poco conmigo no quiere decir que quiero que dejes de ser quien eres. Créelo o no me gusta tu actitud fuerte. Si cambiaras, ya no serías la misma mujer en la que me interesé." Que ella no hubiera desviado la conversación o terminado de una le indicaba que no lo iba a hacer, así que sintiéndose más seguro de que no iba a ser dejado solo o con la palabra en la boca continuó, "Que quiera que te abras conmigo no quiere decir que espere que me cuentes como te fue en tu día, o cada una de las cosas que hiciste con detalles. Sólo quiero que hablemos de cosas que te molesten, cosas importantes que te sucedan o hayan sucedido, lo que tú quieras…. Y todo llega hasta un punto sabes, hay un punto en el que no podré entrometerme."

"Lo sé, Michael, y–"

"Y volviendo atrás por un momento, tienes que admitir que a la vez tu también deseas un cambio en mí, deseas que sea más como Česlav y eso no lo puedes negar."

"¿Qué? ¡NO!" ¿Acaso iba a tergiversar esto para incluir celos en esta conversación? Se fue a alejar un poco pero él la detuvo al hablar.

"¿En serio? Dime que no te gustaría que actuara un poco más como un guerrero, seguro de mi mismo, de mis habilidades, que fuera intrépido, valiente…"

"Acabas de describir a todos los traficantes de muerte incluida yo, no solo a Česlav." Le dijo, antes de que fuera a continuar.

"Sólo pensé que como habías traído mi pasado con nombre y todo a la conversación yo también tendría el derecho de hacer lo mismo."

Y con esas palabras decidió hacer la conversación acerca de Česlav a un lado, "Sí, quiero que actúes mas como un guerrero que como un niño inmaduro. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?"

Michael exhaló, no divertido, sino de ver la ironía en la pregunta, "Sí. Y tú no lo ves, así como yo no puedo ver que es tan malo con querer que te abras conmigo. Racionalmente ninguno de los dos estamos tratando de cambiar al otro, tan solo queriendo que sea mejor en cuanto a algo."

Ambos estaban siendo tercos en cuanto a lo que el otro deseaba. Hubieron varios minutos de silencio de por medio en los que pudo ver su punto en cuanto a lo que decía, lo podía ver claramente. "Estoy tratando de abrirme contigo, ¿sabes cuánto me costó no marcharme en cuanto empezaste a llorar? ¿En cuánto viste que yo también estaba llorando?"

"Lo sé, Selene. Ni siquiera en mi mundo eso es algo de lo que estar orgulloso." Le respondió empezando a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo.

"¿Habías llorado antes?" le preguntó, consciente de que se estaba entrometiendo en su vida y eso abría las puertas para que él hiciera lo mismo. "¿Mientras lo hacías?"

"A diferencia de la opinión que puedas tener de mí, no soy un hombre demasiado emotivo."

"Eres el hombre más emotivo que he conocido."

"Eso es porque los únicos hombres que conoces no tienen emociones." De nuevo hubo un largo silencio, silencio que casi diez minutos después interrumpió. "¿Continuas enojada conmigo?" la conocía, sólo porque estuviera con él compartiendo ese momento no quería decir que todo estuviera bien. Sólo que una de las dos emociones que estaba sintiendo estaba ganando en ese momento. Nada más era que pasaran unas horas o un par de días para verla echándole en cara cuan inmaduro había sido su forma de actuar.

Selene se remojó los labios, "Esto es lo que odio de los sentimientos, ya no sé qué es lo que siento."

"…Como lo dije antes, cuando estaba hablando con Corvinus dije un par de cosas que no sé si de repente te pudieron hacer pensar cosas que no son. Tan sólo quería mantener nuestra privacidad."

"Lo sé, Michael yo no me tomé a pecho lo que dijiste en ese momento." No lo había hecho, pero si se había preguntado momentáneamente si lo que él decía era verdad.

"Prácticamente dije que no me importaba más que mi pellejo y eso no es verdad, si algo te sucediera a ti…_Dios, no sé._ Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso. Eres lo único que tengo." La sintió asintiendo y se giró un poco para dejar un beso en su cabello. Era cierto, si ella moría ya no habría razón para él seguir en ese mundo y apegarse a las reglas. "También dije que solo quería desaparecer cuando hubiera paz, pero no dije que me gustaría desaparecer contigo… Yo sólo tengo un montón de dudas en cuanto a eso y nosotros nunca hemos tocado el tema. Pienso que es ridículo no hablar del futuro cuando somos inmortales. A mí, a mí en verdad me gustaría estar contigo cuando todo esto se termine."

"Estás al tanto de que solo porque la amenaza de William y Marcus se termine, y de que algunos de nosotros nos apeguemos al tratado eso no quiere decir que habrá paz…..¿cierto?" No quería que él empezara hacer planes para que estos se le cayeran rápidamente. Y tampoco quería que se empezara a hacer ilusiones, era mejor permanecer en la realidad.

"Claro que lo sé. Mucho más tras lo que me sucedió en la sala de entrenamiento. Pero paz deberá de haber en algún momento, y es ahí cuando espero no sé…que haya calma y que podamos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana."

Por varios minutos Selene pensó sobre su vida, los últimos seiscientos años, "Yo no sabría qué hacer con un futuro sin guerra…Toda vida tiene un propósito y ese era el mío." Le dijo preocupada, ya había pensado en esto antes. Antes de que Viktor despertara y su mundo fuera puesto patas arriba, tanto en ese entonces como ahora sin ideas de lo que podría hacer.

"Estoy seguro que para ese momento en que todos nos podamos _retirar_ habrás encontrado tu propósito. ¿Cuándo humana nunca tuviste algo que te gustara hacer? ¿Algún campo de interés?"

"No quiero pensar en eso ahora." Le contestó, sus tiempos eran tan diferentes que probablemente lo que a ella le hubiera interesado para ahora existiría una nueva tecnología, o ese tema hubiera simplemente desaparecido con el tiempo. "Supongo que cuando el momento venga lo pensaré."

"Está bien." Michael respiró profundamente del aroma de su cabello.

"¿Nos vamos? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta las tres? ¿O quieres que me marche y a esa hora vuelva por ti?" le preguntó, para ahora sintiendo que no habría mucho mas de que hablar.

"Quiero que te quedes." Le dijo dándole un beso suave e inocente en sus labios, y cuando ella se lo devolvió él le empezó a tocar la cara. "Esto es lo más solo que hemos estado desde que llegamos donde Corvinus..."

"No has dormido en estos dos días, ¿cierto?" le preguntó después de pasar saliva.

"No," le contestó frunciendo el ceño, "¿cómo lo sabes?" él se había asegurado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Selene se encogió de hombros. "Experiencia. Ahora trata de dormir por un rato." Sintió un beso suave en su mejilla y se giró para apoyar sus labios contra los de él por un segundo. "A mí también me gustaría continuar estando contigo cuando todo esto termine."

Michael le sonrió, descansando, una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse. La sintió acomodándose mejor en sus brazos y de repente las yemas de su mano derecha tocándolo suavemente sobre el hombro, en lo que el calificaría como una caricia para ayudarlo a dormir, esto haciéndolo recordar la forma en que ella le había acariciado la cabeza y le había besado el hombro mientras él se llenaba de desesperación recordando lo que le había hecho a aquellos inmortales, olvidándola a ella por completo mientras trataba de sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza utilizando su cuerpo. ¿Qué tan mal la habría hecho sentir? Tal vez y ella estuvo hasta contenta de sentirlo perdiendo su erección, de no poder continuar maltratándola y usándola. Respiró profundamente sintiéndola a su lado, esto fue en lo que debió de haber pensado en ese momento, no sexo, sino estar así cerca y callados.

Por más de media hora lo sintió a su lado, callado y tranquilo para poco después sentir su respiración más pausada y el ritmo de su corazón mermando. Se había dormido, ella no tenía nada más que hacer que quedarse ahí, más que todo porque en esa media hora que había pasado ellos habían cambiado posiciones de nuevo y ahora lo tenía enredado alrededor de ella, un brazo encima de su abdomen, su cabeza descansando contra su pecho. Para su gusto lo había dejado hablar mucho y salirse con la suya, pero viéndolo a largo plazo al final no importaba. Para ninguno de los dos era un secreto que ella se sentía más cómoda de hablar cosas personales con él cuando acababan de tener intimidad. Así que aunque en ese último aspecto las cosas no habían salido bien sí lo había salido la plática. Exhaló, él decía no ser muy emocional y ella sentía lo contrario. Sin pensarlo llevó su mano sobre su estomago pero en vez de eso dio con el brazo de él, no supo si él lo sintió y lo creyó una caricia pero pronto le estaba dejando un beso justo donde tenía reposando su cabeza, sobre su pecho. _¿No estaba dormido?_ se preguntó, esta vez moviendo su dedo índice para tocarle lo que alcanzaba del antebrazo, de nuevo otro beso fue dejado en su pecho. Trató de alzar la cabeza para mirarlo y cerciorarse que estaba dormido pero en cuanto se movió sintió el pulso de él acelerándose, él tensionándose, murmurando un no y apoyándose más contra ella. Segundos después estaba de nuevo dormido. Entonces, _¿aun inconsciente podía sentirla cuando lo tocaba?_ pensó un tanto entretenida, volviendo a pasar su dedo y volviendo a recibir la misma respuesta. "¿Michael?" preguntó bajamente pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estuvo en la misma posición por dos horas, despierta y pensando mucho en lo que le dirían a él los lycans en cuanto dejaran el hotel, en lo que le dirían los vampiros, en lo que le diría Corvinus. Si sería verdad lo que le había dicho horas atrás, que ya no iba a ser el títere de Alexander y como esto se vería afectado en las instalaciones. También pensó en ellos dos, en lo que le había dicho de su futuro, ella nunca se había atrevido a considerar uno juntos porque en sí no podía verlo. No sabía que iba a hacer, a que se iba a dedicar cuando la guerra terminara, estar con él sonaba bien, pero una vida dedicada solamente a Michael sonaba ridículo, tenía que encontrar algo que le agradara, problemas monetarios no tendría así que el dinero no importaba pero sí como pasaría su tiempo. Michael obviamente acabaría su carrera, trabajaría en medicina, se preguntó si ayudando gente o utilizando su conocimiento para investigar sobre la raza inmortal. Cuando él la dejo libre para voltearse hacia el otro lado inmediatamente ella se estiró, sus músculos y huesos protestando por haber estado en la misma posición por horas. Varias horas más tuvieron que pasar para sentir que ya era hora de empezar a alistarse, dejar la comodidad que las ultimas horas ese hotel le había brindado al menos a ella, pues Michael podía estar muy dormido pero a veces lo sentía brincando asustado y murmurando sin sentido, así que lo dejó, lo dejó de nuevo para ir al baño y darse un duchazo rápido.

Michael sintió una mano fría siendo posada en su pecho e inmediatamente saltó solo para ser detenido por ella, "¿Qué?" le preguntó, las palabras que acababa de escuchar no teniendo sentido.

"Alístate. Es hora de que nos marchemos." Le dijo, tanta había sido la alarma que le causó que la había prácticamente hecho sentar sobre la cama tan solo con halarla de la muñeca.

"Sólo cinco minutos." Le pidió no moviéndose, y desplazando su mano desde su muñeca a la mano de ella y apretándosela.

Selene vio su mano dentro de la de él y apoyada contra su pecho, _¿Se suponía que tenía que esperarse así hasta que pasaran los cinco minutos? _Habían cosas que él hacía que le parecían especiales, otras totalmente descabelladas. "Escucha, Michael," le dijo primero que todo para cerciorarse que continuaba despierto y que no iba a estar hablando sola, Michael le hizo un sonido con la garganta, "Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Anna y Česlav, ¿cierto?" él le asintió, "Bien. Si te preguntan si tuve una conversación contigo en cuanto a todo esto di que sí. Prácticamente lo que ellos dijeron sería lo mismo que yo tendría por decirte."

Eso no era algo que ella normalmente haría, y si la situación no fuera tan preocupante sabía que le estaría sonriendo por las palabras que le acababa de dar. Por pedirle que dijera que lo había regañado cuando en verdad no lo había hecho. "¿Y no vas a dispararme por las niñerías de este payaso cobarde?" le preguntó, utilizando palabras que Česlav había utilizado.

Selene le alzó las cejas, "En cuanto a eso," le dijo, "Anna no me quiso autorizar. Los lycans aún creen que detrás de mis actos estoy buscando matarte al final de todo esto."

Michael inmediatamente abrió los ojos, "¿Estás bromeando?" le preguntó, _¿le había preguntado a Anna si estaba bien dispararle? _Michael le soltó la mano y se sentó en la cama en cuanto vio el brillo divertido en los ojos de Selene al ver su reacción, "¿Sabes? Ya estoy empezando a pensar como ellos." Le dijo inmediatamente levantándose.

Selene lo vio marchándose desnudo rumbo al baño, tras unos segundos se levantó de la cama quitándose la salidera de baño y recogiendo su ropa tirada en el piso. Cuando estuvo lista buscó la llave del cuarto de él y cogió la de la habitación suya y se dirigió a esta, prontamente encontrando las bolsas de sangre vacías que había metido en una chuspa de plástico. El único indicio sospechoso que podría haber dejado. Segundos después estaba en la habitación de Michael buscando las de él para encontrarlas dentro de la pequeña maleta que le había llevado la madrugada anterior. Sólo por no dejar contó todas las bolsas, encontrando que había la cantidad exacta que debía de haber, ni una menos. 'No soy tan estúpido.' lo escuchó detrás de ella. "Es mejor ser precavido." Le dijo dirigiéndose a una silla con todas las bolsas mientras las volvía a meter a la maleta. "Estuviste tomando alcohol con Christopher así que no quería encontrarme con que bolsas habían desaparecido."

"No fue como si tomara demasiado como para hacer una tontería." le dijo empezando a vestirse.

"En tu mundo se hacen tonterías cuando se embriagan, en el mío demasiado alcohol puede llevar a perder el control. Estamos en un hotel. En el centro de la ciudad. Tan solo haz los cálculos."

Estaba de vuelta con la Selene autoritaria, "Lo sé. Y no tomé mucho." Le contestó, encontrando extraño estarle diciendo eso a ella. "Estas últimas palabras por un segundo me hicieron sentir en una relación normal." Se volteó para encontrarla alzando una ceja ante sus palabras, también, lo había estado mirando mientras se vestía, lo que le dio ganas de sonreír por primera vez en días.

Por un momento recordó cómo cada vez que su papá tenía una reunión con sus amigos su mamá le recordaba que no fuera a pasarse de copas. "¿Estás listo?" le preguntó.

Michael le asintió cogiendo su chaqueta y colocándosela, Selene acercándosele y de uno de sus bolsillos sacando un fajo de billetes, "¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó, él tenía dinero para pagar por los extras cargados a la habitación.

Sabía que creía que era ella la que le estaba dando dinero y lo vio mirándola con reprobación, "Christopher dijo que era para pagar por la pequeña fiesta que habían tenido aquí." Le dijo para verlo frunciendo el ceño y después asintiendo y cogiendo el dinero como si nada para guardarlo en su chaqueta. Aparentemente no preocupándose que fuera Christopher el que le ayudara a pagar la cuenta.

"Selene, espera," le dijo tomándola del codo cuando la vio alejándose, ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él. "Gracias por haber venido hasta acá hoy. Sé cuan extrañas las últimas horas te deben de haber parecido. No sabes cuánto significa para mí que….actuaras de la forma que lo hiciste."

"Está bien, Michael." Había sido extraño e incomodo, "Me siento bien de haber compartido ese momento contigo." Lo vio sonriéndole, aunque no era la sonrisa que estaba acostumbrada a verle últimamente, esta era una triste. Sin siquiera pensarlo dio el paso hacia él y le acarició la nuca mientras lo besaba por un par de segundos.

Ella separó su cara de la de él casi inmediatamente pero la continuó sosteniendo del codo, viéndola expectante a lo que quería que sucediera, "Eres lo único bueno que me ha sucedido desde que entré en este mundo…." Reconsideró sus palabras, "Realmente eres lo único bueno que me ha sucedido desde mucho antes que eso." Le susurró para verla por un par de segundos tomando sus palabras un tanto sorprendida y después viendo una pequeña sonrisa contenida aparecer en sus labios, en sus ojos no había ni maldad ni burla alguna, era una sonrisa real.

Le había gustado que Michael le dijera eso porque prácticamente era lo mismo que pensaba en cuanto a él, "Eres todo." le dijo antes de ir a arrepentirse de compartir sus sentimientos. A ella le tomó seiscientos años conocerlo y experimentar la clase de emociones que él le hacía sentir así estas no fueran del todo bien recibidas. "Tú también eres lo único bueno que me ha sucedido desde que entré a este mundo."

Adoración. En ese momento ese era el sentimiento que tenía para con Selene, sabía cuán difícil para ella era decirle algo así. Selene parecía haber recorrido un largo camino desde que la conoció,

"Te quiero." Le dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella, en ese momento cuestionándose si no era mejor decirle te amo. La vio cerrando los ojos y permanecer en sus brazos, a él haciéndosele un nudo en el estomago al considerar que ella no debió de haber escuchado mucho esas palabras en los últimos seis siglos. Cuando Selene abrió los ojos un instante después vio sus ojos azules, no había podido esconder sus emociones. Tal vez eso era lo que había querido hacer al cerrar sus ojos, concentrarse en que el cambio no se diera.

_¿Michael había hecho una matazón y como habían llegado hasta este punto?_ Selene dudaba que tan solo lo quisiera, le había aguantado demasiado como para que sus emociones no fueran más fuertes. Ella moriría por él, eso tan solo le demostraba que era lo que sentía. "Yo también, creo." Le contestó porque aunque pudiera ser que lo amara y que estuvieran teniendo pláticas cada vez menos banales aún no se encontraba cómoda en cuanto a revelar sus sentimientos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para dejarle ver lo que sentía por él. Haciendo su vulnerabilidad a un lado, no pensado en esta. Pero tampoco pudiendo dejar a un lado quien era ella.

Michael sonrió al escucharla, "…..Creo.…." le repitió como burla pero una burla cariñosa, no una maldadosa. Y muy al tanto de que no había dicho las mismas palabras que él había utilizado pero algo era algo. Creyó que primero tendrían que pasar siglos para que ella llegara a darle unas palabras de cariño, ahora podía ver que podía reducir ese tiempo a tal vez un año….si continuaban con vida.

Selene le asintió y se inclinó para darle otro beso, este más prolongado y mucho menos inocente del que se habían dado hacía unos momentos y él se lo respondió, masajeando sus labios contra los de ella y abrazándola. Una de las manos de Selene enredándose en su cabello y la otra suavemente acariciándole el brazo. Las manos de él acariciándole la espalda y para cuando el beso se estuvo acabando lo sintió sonriendo contra su boca. Selene se separó tras un par de segundos y lo fijó con la mirada, "¿Nos podemos ir?" le preguntó separándose casi inmediatamente, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, "Empiezo a sentirme incomoda con tantos sentimentalismos." Le dijo con tono de apuro y molestia fingida.

Michael se quedó un tanto atónito por la forma tan repentina que ella dio por terminado todo, un segundo después cogió la maleta de encima de la silla y la siguió. De vuelta al mundo real. Callados dejaron la habitación y se dirigieron de nuevo a la recepción, "¿Más o menos cuantos lycans vinieron a cuidarme?"

"Quince." Selene le contestó, notando por primera vez que podría oler a Michael sobre ella así como la olerían sobre él, y en el momento no se preocupaba por eso. "Los vampiros no vinieron por lo obvio." La luz del día. Michael le asintió y decidió alejarse un par de metros mientras esperaban por la recepcionista y él se hacía cargo de todo, a su vez haciéndole una señal a los lycans afuera del hotel.

"¿Ellos van a estar siguiéndonos inmediatamente?" Selene le contestó con un sí mientras salían a la calle, a esperar por el carro. Michael desde su posición viendo formas sobre un tejado y una luz de un apartamento apagándose, lycans alistándose a seguirlos. "¿Podrías detenerte a un par de kilómetros? Tengo que pedir una disculpa."

Varios minutos después Selene se detuvo en cuanto Michael se lo pidió, lo iba a seguir pero él le dijo que no lo hiciera, que eso lo tenía que solucionar por él solo. Selene le asintió y lo vio acercándose al carro de atrás, de donde prontamente Anna y sus acompañantes se bajaron, los lycans de otros vehículos también acercándose y Michael los hizo ir a un claro a un lado de la carretera, todos siguiéndolo. Lo podía ver hablando, dirigiéndose principalmente a Anna, leyendo sus labios mientras este le pedía disculpas.

"Muy bien debes de saber que la forma en que te comportaste estuvo mal. Haz colocado a todo el mundo en peligro, incluso las instalaciones por seguir tu decisión egoísta de venir hasta aquí." Anna le contestó, no aceptando sus disculpas así como así. "Necesitas aprender a comportarte," Le informó, no sabía si esta había sido la actitud de toda la vida de él o si ciertamente la actitud desafiante de Selene se le había pegado haciéndolo actuar como lo hizo. "Como lo dijiste antes no eres un guerrero o un participante del concilio, pero lo quieras o no hay gente que sin decir 'él es el líder' quieren seguirte. Deberías de darle el ejemplo a ellos." Le dijo apuntando a sus compañeros, pero se refería mas a los lycans que habían quedado en la casa de Corvinus. Se remojó los labios, "Tengo que admitir que me has defraudado con tu comportamiento. Por todo lo que me opuse a que hicieras que las dos razas entrenaran juntas tengo que admitir que tus puntos de vista han funcionado…sólo para después tenerte lavándote las manos de todo y retractándote."

Michael esperó un par de segundos, solo para ver si quería continuar, al ver que no lo hizo se volvió a dirigir a ella. "Estoy al tanto de que dije cosas que no debí de haber dicho. No fue mi mejor momento y sé que tendré que disculparme en cuanto a algunas cosas." Decir que no le importaba quien sobreviviera o no fue decir demasiado aunque prácticamente era la verdad, "Pero mantengo mi punto de vista en cuanto a algunas cosas." Le informó aunque no entró en detalles en cuanto a que puntos, eso lo discutiría con Corvinus. "Yo no le debo nada a nadie. Y si coloqué las instalaciones en peligro no he hecho nada diferente a lo que se hace ordinariamente. Sólo que yo no salí para un destino x desconocido o para realizar una misión. Simplemente quise tomar un tiempo para aclararme la cabeza."

"La mayoría de la gente tiende a hacer eso en un lugar en que se sienta protegido."

En sus palabras empezó a ver el parecido con Selene, por un segundo se preguntó si este discursito no era algo preparado, "Me atacaron, me querían matar, ¿crees que me sentía protegido en las instalaciones?"

"No saques excusas, Michael." Le dijo dándole la espalda y volviendo a su carro, "Otro acto de estos y te juro que ni yo misma meteré las manos al fuego por ti."

Michael la vio marchándose, unos lycans siguiéndola otros quedándose por un par de segundos tan solo para quedarse mirándolo, juzgándolo, haciéndolo sentir peor por sus actos. Michael les mantuvo la mirada y tras unos segundos el mismo se dirigió hasta el carro de Selene, "¿Piensas lo mismo que ella?" le preguntó tras varios minutos de el carro haber sido puesto en marcha de nuevo.

Selene lo volteó a mirar y le asintió. "Completamente."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 85 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael estaba viendo los traficantes de muerte del grupo de Titov entrenar a los lycans. Cada vez más lycans e incluso vampiros se unían al grupo. Vampiros que al parecer habían escuchado las palabras de Titov cuando él fue secuestrado, que de aquí en adelante todo sería por cuenta de uno mismo. Las instalaciones estaban hechas un total desastre pues las dos razas se habían dividido nuevamente, ahora eran los vampiros y lycans que estaban con él, y los que no, lo que hacía que aparecieran cuatro grupos en vez de dos. Michael había propuesto objetivamente que las dos partes de las razas que estaban con él se unieran en una parte de las instalaciones, así haciendo más difíciles ataques por parte de los otros dos grupos –que a diferencia de ellos se negaban a ser unidos–, lastimosamente eso fue imposible de hacer por el desorden que se generaría, por los peligros que habrían en tener en un mismo lugar a los dos lados de las razas que no se llevaban bien. Así que cada raza se quedó en sus instalaciones pero estas se dividieron internamente en dos, permitiéndose así mayor seguridad. Antes de que todo esto sucediera Selene se le había acercado a decirle que era mejor que él no siguiera quedándose en las instalaciones de los lycans, pues si cuatro lo habían atacado era probable que más lo hicieran y probablemente mientras dormía. Michael se negó a ser movido a la zona de retención o incluso a la parte de los Cleaners, no iba a colocar a gente inocente en peligro ni les iba a bajar la cabeza a sus enemigos. En ese momento volviendo de sus pensamientos vio como uno de los vampiros recién convertidos que estaba entrenando con Elise la mandó de un puño al piso. Evidentemente como él Elise se había distraído por el grupo de vampiros que estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de entrenamientos, dos segundos después, así como lo vaticinó su sentido olfativo sucedió, un grupo entró. Michael no les prestó demasiada atención pues recordó lo sucedido meses atrás cuando un lycan la había golpeado inmediatamente Michael se levantó del piso, alerta a lo que pudiera suceder. El que la había golpeado era un vampiro, aún así no creía que para ella sería mucha diferencia. Y él ya había tratado antes con este vampiro, era el que le había ayudado a operar al Cleaner meses atrás.

Harvey confundido se agachó a ver qué tan mal la había herido, "¿Está bien?" le preguntó para verla sentándose en el piso, "Fue un accidente, fue sin culpa." En cuanto le colocó una mano encima para ayudarla a levantar ella bruscamente se la hizo a un lado y se levantó sola, lo que le pareció extraño. Para ahora llevaba meses entrenando con los traficantes de muerte y nunca antes había visto a uno reaccionar con la rabia con la que ella estaba reaccionando. En vez de enojarlos golpearlos antes los incitaba mas. Elise ni le prestó atención a sus palabras pues pareció haber olvidado donde estaba y se alejó inmediatamente sin dar una mirada o una palabra a nadie más. León al ver que algunos inmortales parecían expectantes y sorprendidos por lo sucedido hizo el momento a un lado y los mandó a entrenar de nuevo.

Michael vio como Elise se dirigió hacia los vampiros que acababan de llegar, vampiros que él nunca había llegado a ver y de repente se paró delante de una, "Oí que tengo una _nieta…_" utilizando sus sentidos híbridos alcanzó a escuchar con dificultad lo que la mujer le dijo e inmediatamente comprendió, era la mamá de Elise, y esta se había distraído por haberla sentido cerca. Era extraño ver a dos personas que podían ser hermanas pero que en realidad eran madre e hija. Y según lo que Selene le había comentado de la mujer, no creía que a Elise le agradara nada su presencia aquí. Vio a la mujer centrando su atención en alguien y Michael buscó a ver en quien, en Selene, "¿No la han liquidado aún?" le preguntó de nuevo dirigiéndose a Elise, "Mira donde quedó tu ejemplo." Incluso a metros podía oír el reproche en su voz. De un momento a otro escuchó varios celulares encendiéndose, incluyendo el suyo, nada más fue contestar para escuchar que estaba siendo citado a una reunión en la sala de Corvinus.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Anna, Herbert, Stephen, Titov, Selene, Fane y Michael se encontraron segundos después en la sala de reuniones, acompañados de otros miembros de las instalaciones y los vampiros recién llegados, "Los cité a todos porque quería avisarles que un nuevo grupo se acaba de unir a nosotros." Les informó, sabía que la mayoría de los vampiros presentes reconocerían a algunos de los miembros del antiguo concilio, a un par de traficantes de muerte y a varios civiles, "Ellos quieren presentar sus lealtades a Michael."

Michael vio al grupo levantándose de sus asientos lo que lo impulsó a hacer lo mismo rápidamente aunque un tanto desubicado, no sabía que debía de hacer pues era obvio que los vampiros utilizaban una etiqueta completamente diferente a la que él podría tener. Así que simplemente decidió acercarse a cada uno a estrechar sus manos pero no había dado el primer paso cuando los vio bajando la cabeza y arrodillándose, lo que lo dejó sin palabras e impactó, "No, no hay necesidad." Les dijo titubeando y sintiendo como la temperatura aumentaba en esos momentos, probablemente debía de parecer un tomate. Vio a los vampiros, especialmente a los miembros del concilio mirándose entre ellos sorprendidos pero momentos después colocándose de nuevo en pie, "En verdad, no hay necesidad de referencias." Les repitió, _¿Estaba sudando?_ pensó al sentir una gota de sudor bajándole por la espalda, el momento uno de los mas mortificantes de su vida.

Corvinus decidió interrumpir el momento aparentemente incomodo, obviamente Selene no le había enseñado sobre etiqueta a Michael….aunque qué podía saber ella de eso. Sólo esperaba que los vampiros no tomaran a mal su reacción, como un rechazo a quererlos de su parte. "Llevo un par de meses en conversaciones con este grupo," informó mostrando los asientos para que todos se volvieran a sentar, "les he puesto al día en el tipo de cambios que han surgido y han aceptado unirse a nosotros ultimadamente."

"Perdone, señor," uno de los vampiros dijo dirigiéndose directamente al híbrido, "Mi nombre es LeFullere y he sido parte del concilio por más de siete siglos," le comentó viendo como las cejas del híbrido subían interesado, "Nuestra comitiva no es tan pequeña como le puede parecer pues en nuestras filas contamos con más de setenta vampiros que están, como nosotros, dispuestos a brindarles su ayuda."

Michael escuchó el marcado acento francés y no sabía ciertamente porque se encontraba sin palabras. Este probablemente era uno de esos vampiros consentidos de los que Selene tanto le había hablado. De repente sintió que alguien le pegó una patada debajo de la mesa para que se apurara a hablar, "Yo, eh…" dijo pensando rápido y luego se aclaró la garganta, "Estoy sorprendido." Decidió hablar con la verdad mientras sentía que todos lo estaban mirando, "¿Corvinus les habló de todas las normas y los cambios a los que se tendrán que adaptar?" cuando dijo cambios lo hizo llamando la atención hacia los lycans a su derecha.

"Sí, señor, ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con él." Le contestó.

Michael le asintió, no sabiendo muy bien por dónde empezar, preguntarles como los iban a ayudar le sonaba demasiado repentino y rudo de su parte pero en ese momento Titov habló dirigiéndose a LeFullere, "Estoy seguro que Michael les explicará más a fondo en unos momentos como está funcionando esta nueva sociedad pero por ahora me gustaría hablar con los representantes de los traficantes de muerte que hay presentes." LeFullere le asintió y miró a los traficantes quienes inmediatamente se levantaron, "Anna, Herbert, Selene….les dijo para que se les unieran." Dejando a Stephen y a Fane afuera, los representantes de los que estaban en contra del híbrido.

Michael se quedó en su lugar mientras los vampiros hablaban con Corvinus y a veces le dirigían preguntas a él, preguntas que les contestaba manteniendo lo que había hablado con Corvinus hacía menos de una semana, que no sería su títere. Pero aparentemente Alexander había cerrado el trato desde mucho antes de que ambos tuvieran esa conversación porque los vampiros parecían verlo como un nuevo líder. Veinte minutos después los traficantes y lycans que se habían marchado volvieron y después de hacer un brindis –que le pareció un tanto hipócrita–, la reunión se terminó para que los vampiros pudieran ir a descansar después de tan largo viaje. Una de las cosas de las que habían hablado había sido que al esta instalación estar casi completamente llena este grupo se estaría quedando en otra.

La sala se empezó a vaciar poco a poco, Michael de reojo viendo que solo dos personas parecían querer quedarse, la mamá de Elise, y Elise. 'No me sorprende que te hayas vendido al mejor postor.' Aún antes de que la sala fuera completamente desocupada escuchó esas palabras hirientes provenientes de Elise. Y no sólo fue él quien las escuchó. "¿Quién es la mujer?" Anna le preguntó a Titov quien caminaba por delante de Michael y de ella.

"Creo que su madre." Titov le contestó, nunca habiendo conocido a la mujer pero estaba muy al tanto de las malas relaciones, o inexistentes relaciones entre ellas. Además, podía ver un aire de la madre en Elise.

"Definitivamente es su madre," Selene le comunicó a Titov, "Grace."

"Umh," Michael decidió interrumpir en la charla que conociendo a los dos vampiros seguramente ya se había acabado, "¿Va a estar todo bien allí?"

Selene vio a Fane uniéndoseles, seguramente esperando para ser comunicado de lo qué habían hablado con los traficantes de muerte que se iban a unir para así él poder pasar mal la información a Khan. Pero en este momento no parecía demasiado preocupado por el informe, en vez de eso tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca, "Probablemente no." Fane contestó.

Viendo a Michael preocupado le molestó un tanto, viéndolo queriendo entrometerse le molestó más, que Fane quisiera darle pedal, mucho más. "Esto no es asunto tuyo, Michael, ni de ninguno de nosotros."

Continuaron caminando por el largo pasillo, Anna un tanto incomoda por estar rodeada de los tres vampiros, "¿Tengo que empezar a arrodillarme ante ti? ¿O a llamarte _mi señor_?" le preguntó a Michael quien caminaba justo a su lado. Como la mayoría de lycans había escuchado que hacía siglos su raza había sido esclava de los vampiros, había escuchado como tenían que dirigirse a sus amos, las cosas que los ponían a hacer. Algo que no creyó que sucediera en la actualidad era que los vampiros hubieran conservado parte de esas tradiciones. En su mundo los lycans respetaban a los líderes y no había necesidad de reverencias para demostrarlo, eso era algo irrisible.

Fane iba a hacer un comentario sexual de doble significado pero se detuvo al recordarse que a quienes se lo iba a hacer no eran vampiros.

Michael le rodó los ojos a Anna esperándose la broma de parte de cualquier lycan, "¿Quien me pegó debajo de la mesa?" preguntó redirigiendo un tanto el tema pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que asumió que uno de los lycans lo había hecho para que dejara de parecer tan tonto. No había acabado de dar su paso cuando escuchó un sonido que le llamó la atención, seguido segundos después del olor a sangre. Michael y Titov se detuvieron, Anna continuó su camino, esto era asunto de los vampiros no de ella. Selene no le iba a prestar atención al asunto pero vio que Michael sí y desganada se devolvió hasta donde él, seguida por Fane. "¿Por ser vampiras no deberías de hacer algo para detener lo que sea que esté sucediendo allá adentro?" le preguntó a Titov que aparte de detenerse no parecía querer devolverse a parar la pelea que obviamente ya se había ido a los golpes.

Eso sería lo más prudente por hacer, y por ambas estar en su bando tendría jurisdicción sobre ellas, pero no quería entrometerse, no era como si esa fuera una pelea por poder, fue la decisión a la que llegó Titov.

"Diablos," Fane dijo viendo que Titov estaba dudando. Por eso no le gustaba meterse en relaciones serias, porque después su objetividad era puesta a pruebas, sacó su walkie talkie dispuesto a pedir ayuda.

En cuanto Michael lo vio lo detuvo, "Están solo a unos metros, puedes detenerlas ya mismo…" Que Titov se metiera sería probablemente la gota que rebasaría definitivamente el vaso de la relación terminada con Elise. Sería ponerle el punto final, así que podía ver porque no quería ir y lo comprendía. Fane, Fane supuestamente estaba en contra de ellos, lo que lo hacía estar en contra de Elise, así que lo más prudente para mantener la fachada –ya fuera que Elise en verdad estuviera con ellos o con Khan– era no aproximarse. Selene, Selene probablemente sólo empeoraría las cosas, y él, él probablemente recibiría un latigazo por entrometido.

Fane le asintió al final dándole igual, "Selene, acompáñame." No cayó en cuenta de sus palabras hasta que las dijo, momentáneamente remontándose a esos tiempos en los que ambos habían participado en el mismo equipo, en las mismas misiones. La volteó a mirar y vio que sus palabras no parecían hacerle mucha gracia y sabía por qué. Pero al final no hubo necesidad, vio a Elise saliendo de la sala y pasándolos de lado en un apuro. Varios segundos pasaron en los que todos se preguntaron mentalmente qué habría ocurrido, "¿Habrá cometido matricidio?" finalmente le preguntó a quien estaba mirando en el momento, que era Selene, recordando el escándalo que Grace le había hecho la última vez que ambas estuvieron en una sala en Ordoghaz, como la había acusado públicamente de haberle llenado la cabeza a Elise de basura contra ella.

"¿Podrías culparla?" Selene le preguntó, un instante después marchándose, el disgusto con la mujer aún existente así que decidió dejar el lugar antes de írsela a encontrar de frente e ir a poner en peligro la nueva unión.

"Está viva," Michael les dijo, quejándose por la falta de preocupación y tacto que los que lo acompañaban demostraban, "Puedo oír el latido de su corazón." Vio a Titov y a Fane asintiendo y después siguiendo a Selene, _fantástico,_ dejándolo solo por si quería arreglar las asperezas, lo que no quería, así que él también se marchó.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"No me sorprende que te hayas vendido al mejor postor." Elise le dijo a su madre.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron no por lo altaneras sino por llevarse la contraria a sí misma, "No eres quien para hablar, si mal no recuerdo hasta hace unos minutos estuviste sentada en esta misma mesa con el híbrido." Le dijo señalando a dicha mesa. "Tú, quien miraste a Marcus a los ojos y le proclamaste lealtad a él y a los traficantes de muerte."

"Al menos mis acciones no las realizo por interés o poder." Le recriminó.

"¿Entonces porque lo haces?" le preguntó en tono burlón, viendo como aún la afectaba su presencia. "¿Por seguirle los pasos a tu adorada Selene? ¿Por seguir su tan fantástico ejemplo?"

Tenía que estar desequilibrada por tomarse a pecho las palabras que le había dado hacía más de trescientos años cuando había sido una niña. Por un segundo Elise consideró ser sincera, tan solo para que nunca en la vida le volviera a decir palabras tan absurdas como las que acababa de recibir, "Porque no tengo otra opción." Le dijo, _tenía que hacerlo si quería asegurarse de la supervivencia de Emily,_ pero a último minuto decidió no darle esas palabras, ella no iba a entender. "…Nada de lo que tu entenderías." Le añadió.

"Pruébame, _hija._" le dijo la última palabra con todo el rencor posible. A ella en verdad no le interesaba lo que Elise hiciera con su vida, tan solo quería desquitarse por la puñalada trapera que le había dado en cuanto se convirtió en traficante de muerte.

Le sacudió la cabeza decepcionada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla hija si nunca la había tratado como una, y después de todo se lo tiraba en cara? "No creo que una puta me vaya a enten–" ni siquiera lo vio venir, una mano le pegó fuertemente en la cara interrumpiéndola, sorprendiéndola. La persona a la que no sabía porque aún llamaba madre la miraba bastante enojada y al mismo tiempo con satisfacción de haberla podido tocar.

"Cuidado. Soy tu madre te guste o no y debes respetarme." Le advirtió para prontamente continuar con son de burla, "¿Qué te pasa hoy, _niña_? Primero ese vampiro novato y después yo, no me digas que la maternidad te ha hecho perder todo lo que una vez aprendiste con tanto esfuerzo."

Elise se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiendo la sangre resbalando por esta, la desgraciada la había arañado mientras la cacheteaba, "Con las garras, como un animal…" su comentario lo hizo mientras se miraba la mano y jugaba a estar poco interesada, así viendo aumentar la ira de su tan llamada madre. Consideró marcharse, dejarla para que peleara sola pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, "Eres tan estúpida, apuesto que tomaste como verdaderas las palabras que Corvinus les dio, que ni siquiera te dio por averiguar por tu parte en lo que te estabas metiendo. Seguiste al rebaño, le brindaste tus respetos al híbrido sin saber que nuestra raza ahora está dividida en dos. Dos nuevos órdenes, _madre._ El de él, en el cual no podrás subir escalones como lo hiciste en Ordoghaz, en el cual la vagancia no será permitida. Y el otro, en el que está la mayoría del nuevo concilio y de las personas poderosas que están en su contra, en el cual, así te retractes de haberte unido a Michael no podrás volver a formar parte. Felicitaciones, haz echado por la borda todo lo que hiciste en estos últimos siglos, aparte de una trepadora de dudosa reputación ahora también eres una traidora, _madre._"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó tratando de comprender que era todo esto que Elise acababa de decirle, haciendo lo mejor por conciliar como la estaban afectando sus palabras. La verdad era que estaba a punto de que le diera algo.

"_¡Que el híbrido no ha sido ni nunca será bienvenido por los vampiros leales a los Mayores!_" le dio una sonrisa ahogada, "Tanto que buscaste escalar en nuestra sociedad para terminar así, eres tan patética."

"Mientes." Le dijo, "Me informé. Los traficantes de muerte son los que están en contra del híbrido, no todos los vampiros. La mayoría no les interesa nada más que–"

"¿Putearse y aún así mantener un puesto en la sociedad?" la interrumpió viendo su oportunidad. "No madre, las cosas han cambiado. Desde el punto que lo mires, tu vida de zángana se ha acabado."

Empezaba a ver las cosas un poco más claras, ahora que los mayores no existían los traficantes de muerte se habían tomado el poder, ya no le respondían al concilio ni a nadie, solo a ellos mismos, y estaban acabando con todas las cosas que habían repudiado de la sociedad más beneficiada. Ahora mismo estaban instalando sus políticas, "Bájate de tu nube, hija. Los traficantes de muerte no mandarán por mucho tiempo." Según lo que Corvinus les había explicado, nada más era que la guerra se acabara para que su mundo volviera a funcionar de nuevo, eso sí, con un par de diferencias a como lo había venido haciendo anteriormente. Había dicho que el concilio sería restituido, que se aplicarían nuevas leyes y que habría paz con los lycans. Los traficantes de muerte no serían más que unos opresores en el poder.

"Bájate tú de tu nube." Le dijo dando por terminada la reunión, pero antes de marcharse se detuvo, "Recuerda tus palabras y acciones de toda la vida cuando estés en frente de Marcus y ningún traficante haga nada por ayudarte, ni siquiera yo." Y con eso se marchó, también le iba a advertir que a Emily ni se le fuera a acercar pero eso era engañarse a sí misma, Grace no tendría interés alguno en hacerlo.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

"Algo que no me esperé cuando me uní a este mundo fue una disputa familiar." Michael le dijo a Selene entrando en la sala de los Cleaners que para ese momento se encontraba desocupada. Ella parecía pensativa en cuanto a lo que veía en un portátil, tanto que parecía no haberlo notado, o eso creía él.

"Solo porque nuestro mundo sea diferente del de los humanos no quiere decir que sea su opuesto en todo." Selene le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, había estado concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que era armar una posible estrategia para la misión a la que partirían en unas semanas, estrategia por si las cosas salían mal. Sólo lo vino a mirar cuando de reojo vio que colocó un asiento justo al lado del suyo y se sentó. No pudo dejar de estudiar sus rasgos mientras él le colocaba atención a la pantalla en frente de ambos.

_Selene estaba armando una estrategia mientras esperaba por su compañía,_ pensó mirándola a los ojos. Lo que ella hizo a continuación le dio todo el permiso para proseguir. Mientras le devolvía la mirada se remojó los labios y Michael prosiguió a besarla. Labios suaves y fríos, movimientos lentos y sensuales, humedad, comodidad, calma, ella rozándole el antebrazo mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez. La mano de él en el cuello de ella acariciándola.

Los próximos minutos tan solo contaron con sus cinco sentidos y con corazones acelerados. Visión, no necesitaban mirar al otro para sentirse atraídos, de hecho los ojos cerrados servían mas, ayudaban a dejar de pensar y a concentrarse más en las sensaciones. Audición, no había silencio, este constantemente era interrumpido por el sonido inconfundible de la mezcla de saliva entre los besos, de exhalaciones, quejidos bajos y de respiración que cada vez se volvía más pesada. Olfato, podrían encontrar al otro en una sala llena de inmortales tan solo con el aroma. Antes el ambiente había estado normal, ahora se sentía pesado, Michael podía oler el deseo que empezaba a aparecer en Selene. El gusto, labios y lenguas ocupadas, saliva, dientes, a la mezcla tan solo le faltaba una gota de sangre, aún así era suficiente para hacerlos perder la cabeza. Tacto, la mano de Michael en su cuello, cintura, apoyándola impacientemente en su pierna, apretándosela. Las manos de Selene, una en el cuello de él acariciándolo y la otra en su antebrazo. Esos eran los sentidos humanos, pero ellos tenían más. El más importante en ese momento tal vez lo tenía Selene, quien podía sentir la intensidad en Michael, lo que indudablemente la llenaba de euforia.

Los labios de él dejaron los de ella y Selene abrió sus ojos mientras ambos trataban de encontrar aire. Michael apoyando su frente contra la de ella, ojos cerrados o mirando hacia el piso, no podía decirlo. "Deberíamos hablar." Selene le dijo, falta de aliento. Tan poco se habían comunicado en los últimos días que quería preguntarle como seguía en cuanto a la matazón que había hecho.

_Eso era un hecho,_ Michael pensó, "¿En verdad quieres hablar o disfrutar de este par de minutos que tendremos?"

Selene se echó para atrás, "Nos estamos comportando como-"

Michael la interrumpió, "Un par de enamorados, dos adolescentes…¿dos calenturientos?" Ni siquiera podían dejar de tocarse y ambos sabían que esta era tan solo una fase que los dejaría en poco tiempo.

Se aclaró la garganta, _sí, no sabría decirlo, y sí….un gran sí._ "Quiero saber cómo sigues."

Michael volvió a apoyar su frente contra la de ella, "Ahorita estoy bien." En ese momento estaba calmado…..a excepción de la calentura. "Estoy donde debo estar."

Selene le mantuvo la mirada, obviamente no quería hablar mucho del tema así que lo dejó pasar, a ella tampoco le gustaría que él la hiciera hablar de algo cuando no estaba de ánimos. "Yo también." Tenía que admitirlo.

Lo emocionó que Selene por fin admitiera algo romántico pero en vez de darle felicidad las emociones de los últimos días abrumaban todo el panorama. Le sonrió aunque lo hizo fingidamente, estaba contento de estar con ella sabiendo que no se debía preocupar por su vida romántica, pero en el otro lado de la moneda….su vida apestaba.

Selene le asintió, para ahora conociéndolo demasiado como para saber que esa sonrisa era fingida, no se parecía en nada a las sonrisas burlonas que le había dado en sus días en la cabaña o cuando estaban compartiendo algo que a él le parecía interesante. "¿Hay algo que quieras hacer o hablar?"

Michael le sonrió esta vez sinceramente, veía lo que estaba haciendo; tratando de colocar de su parte en esa relación. "¿Por qué estás haciendo una estrategia si nuestra misión es tan solo una de reconocimiento?"

Selene lo vio mirando a la pantalla, _porque no siempre las cosas estaban destinadas a salir bien,_ "¿Te conté que mientras estuve retenida encontré un libo que me gustó?"

Michael le alzó la ceja, cada uno estaba tratando de llevar al otro a que hablaran temas de su zona de confort, para ella la guerra, para él algo normal. "¿De qué se trataba?"

Selene iba a contestar pero en ese momento un grupo de Cleaners ingresó a la sala, quitándoles la privacidad. Miró a Michael y le sacudió la cabeza, "¿Sabes que Elise y Stoll van a participar en esta misión?"

Michael se sorprendió un tanto ante el cambio de tema, pero no era un idiota, en ese momento lo comprendió mejor. Selene solo era capaz de tener una conversación 'normal' sin audiencia. Ante la sociedad seguía siendo la mujer fuerte que todos conocían. _Al menos había hecho el intento de traerr una conversación normal,_ "¿Elise?" preguntó preocupado, "¿Qué va a tratar?"

"Por eso la estrategia." Le dijo mirando de nuevo al monitor.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Y ahí tienen el final de la segunda parte de esta historia. Nuevamente gracias por todas las reviews y comentarios que me encantan leer. _

_·_

_·_

_Stardiouses,_

_Es una locura lo que voy a decir, pero me agrada la pareja de Selene y Česlav, (En las épocas anteriores a la existencia de Michael.) No sé si me explico._

Tengo que admitir que al principio _Česlav iba a ser tan solo una relación pasajera en la vida de Selene pero luego en cuanto más escribía y escribía eso fue cambiando. En la tercera parte veremos una participación más activa de la relación de él con Selene._

_También tengo que admitir que Česlav me gustó tanto en la tercera parte de esta historia que tuve que reescribir capítulos de la segunda parte para irlo introduciendo….De hecho…..*y alguna gente me dirá 'nooooooo'* cuando Michael se acuesta con Anna y las tres lycans yo había escrito que a su vez Selene teniendo un momento de debilidad también se acostara con Česlav, no por venganza para con Michael pues ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sino como un momento para olvidarse de sus problemas. El tiro saliéndole por la culata, pues mientras lo 'hacía' con Česlav se daría cuenta lo que esa relación había significado para ella y que ese era un adiós. Ellos dos nunca más volverían a estar juntos. _

_Como lo imaginé en un principio fue que tras Selene levantarse del sofá que estaban compartiendo Česlav la seguiría, dudándolo. Selene lo miraría por sobre el hombro extrañada y entraría a su habitación, no diciéndole nada y dejándolo pasar. Sin palabras ni mas gestos se empezarían a besar. Ambos no irían directo al acto sino que irían a la cama vestidos y en medio de besos y caricias admitirían algunas cosas. De hecho, en la mente de ninguno estaba acostarse sino compartir un último momento de comodidad, luego al las admisiones llegar también lo harían los recuerdos buenos y una cosas llevaría a la otra y cataplum! _

_¿Por qué no lo escribí de esa forma? Sencillo, Česlav no querría las sobras del híbrido así estas fueran Selene. Es un traficante de muerte leal y orgulloso, nunca se rebajaría ante eso. Selene para él es el pasado aunque aun compartan un lazo emocional. Además, hacer que Selene se acostara con Česlav crearía mas drama con Michael y ya estaba cansada de mantenerlos apartados. XD. _

_Ves? Por eso me gustan las reviews, porque se me va el tiempo contestándolas y a la vez dejó a la gente conocer cosas que ni ellos sabían sobre la historia. XD. _


	18. Parte 3: Capítulo 86

_**Capítulo 86**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Para el cuidado de los vampiros Corvinus había provisto a la instalación donde Michael se estaba quedando de dos camiones de transporte, cada uno de dieciocho ruedas y asegurado para que ni un rayo de sol pasara por la zona de carga. En ese momento un grupo se encontraba llenando dichos camiones de bolsas de sangre _Ziodex._ En todos estos meses Marcus parecía no haberse dado cuenta ellos de donde sacaban parcialmente sus provisiones, o no haber recordado de las memorias de Kraven que el coven era dueño de las empresas _Ziodex._ Estaban en las mayores instalaciones de la empresa en Europa. Alemania, alejada un tanto de Hungría, donde Marcus no sospecharía que ellos se habían quedado todo este tiempo. Irrisoriamente lo único que se necesitaba para que les cargaran el camión era la autorización de tres vampiros, y en ese momento esa autorización había sido aprobada. Titov por ser parte del concilio podía firmar por el despacho y luego tan solo meter a dos vampiros cualesquiera, en ese caso Stoll y Elise. Cuando todo estuvo listo se volvieron a repartir en los dos camiones. Era una salida dos en uno. Ir por la sangre, ir a visitar a un grupo cercano de lycans de los cuales habían llegado rumores querían unirse al híbrido. Así que iban a ir a verificar de una vez. Uno de los camiones estaba cómodamente amueblado para que los vampiros pasaran allí las horas del día y los lycans las de la noche mientras se intercambiaban los turnos de conducir.

"Vámonos." Selene dijo en cuanto las puertas de la parte de atrás del camión se cerraron y caminando hacia el otro camión, este por obvias razones por ahora sería conducido por lycans. El amanecer no estaba a más de media hora.

"No le den las llaves a Selene…" Stoll le murmuró a Titov, recordándole su forma descuidada de conducir de la cual Titov no estaba al tanto al menos desde el punto de vista de la experiencia. ¿Qué hacia presente con el grupo del híbrido sabiendo que lo despreciaba? Había recapacitado sobre el bando a escoger, lo hacía un traidor pero probablemente no moriría cuando todo estuviera solucionado con Marcus y una nueva guerra se presentara. El híbrido ahora contaba con su pequeño ejército.

"¿Qué?" Selene se volteó preguntando.

"Ya sabes qué." Stoll le contestó. "Si como conduces un carro de cuatro ruedas vas a conducir uno de dieciocho…todo lo que está asegurado al piso y a las paredes del camión terminará en el piso."

"Incluso el mismo camión." Elise terminó por Stoll.

Michael no hizo comentario alguno pero estaba de acuerdo. Se fue a subir a manejar el camión que transportaba la sangre cuando vio que el asiento ya estaba ocupado, "Tu condujiste hasta acá. Ve y descansa." Katzen le dijo girando las llaves. Los vampiros se habían ofrecido a manejar ambos camiones en un principio pero Michael le había dado por negarse y manejar este.

"No estoy cansado." Le dijo, tratando de montarse y que Katzen se hiciera a un lado pero no lo hizo. En ese momento vio a Anna entrando por la otra puerta y haciéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

"Ve y descansa. Mal no te caería." Si algo sucedía y de repente ese grupo de nueve lycans al que iban a visitar se ponían en contra de ellos más valía tenerlo descansado.

Otro lycan entró en la cabina, reduciéndole el espacio para él. Otros dos vampiros y dos lycans se montaron en la parte de atrás, no importándoles la incomodidad para cuidar de la carga. Se iba a unir a ellos cuando vio que no eran de los vampiros con los que había llegado a tratar y más que todo, que el lugar estaba repleto y que con él quedarían como sardinas así que le tocó en el otro camión, cosa que aún no sabía porque estaba evadiendo. Al dirigirse al otro camión que parecía estar esperándolo vio que Chon iba estar manejando y Bob a su lado. Entró en la parte de atrás para encontrarse con algo que uno no se encontraría normalmente en un camión. Habían dos filas y tres columnas de camarotes asegurados al piso y a las paredes, de tres pisos de alto cada uno, obviamente por si tenían que transportar inmortales y estos necesitaran de cuidados o descanso. Haciendo una puerta corrediza a un lado prosiguió a lo que él llamaría una sala. Todo de nuevo asegurado. Había una mesa rectangular a un lado para ocho personas, donde vio a Selene, Titov y Stoll sentados y discutiendo no sabía si era sobre el mapa que tenían sobre la mesa o de algún plan en acción por si las cosas salían mal. Elise estaba alejada de ellos con un portátil sobre el extremo contrario de la mesa, y de un momento a otro la vio levantándose y pasándolo de lado hasta la parte de atrás donde estaban las camas. Herbert, Gordon y Christopher se sentaron en un mueble que tenía en frente de si un televisor colgado contra una pared, debajo de este un DVD. Y a diferencia de Herbert y Gordon que se sentaron allí a limpiar sus armas y a hablar entre cuchicheos vio a Christopher buscando algo y cuando lo encontró yendo por el control para encender la televisión. En cuanto la encendió el sonido pareció tomar por sorpresa a todos los inmortales que se giraron hacia él, ellos eran guerreros y ese tipo de cosas no les importaba, tan solo los interrumpía. Christopher sintió las miradas de todos sobre sus hombros, "Pues fue instalado aquí por una razón." Les dijo no dejándose amedrentar y empezó a pasar los canales mientras los vampiros volvían a lo suyo y uno de los lycans le empujaba un arma para que la limpiara. Michael sabía porque no quería estar aquí, no encajaba. Manejar un camión por doce horas era aburrido, y cansón, pero al menos no estaba pensando en cuan diferente era todo para él. "Michael, la original de _Dawn of the Dead._" Christopher le dijo, mientras empezaba a desarmar el arma ausentemente.

Michael le sonrió, bueno, tal vez encajaba con alguien pero suponía que sentarse a ver televisión no era algo que los otros miembros aprobarían, "Nunca me han gustado mucho los zombis." Le dijo, su atención desviándose hacia Selene que inmediatamente volteó a mirar la pantalla, obviamente recordando la conversación en que estos seres habían salido a relucir. La vio prestándole atención a la pequeña pantalla por un par de segundos para luego mirarlo a los ojos mientras volvía a prestarle atención a sus compañeros. Decidido a no hacer nada más que descansar al menos por un par de horas se dirigió nuevamente hacia lo que llamaría habitaciones, para encontrarse directamente con quien sabía se encontraría, Elise. "No quiero molestar." Le dijo simplemente mientras caminaba hasta la cama más alejada de en la que ella estaba, aún con su portátil, "A no ser que en verdad estés trabajando para ambos bandos, entonces ahí sí." Le advirtió, para que no creyera que estaba engañando a nadie. Era obvio que estaba trabajando para Khan, era su informante.

"Entonces no molestes." Le respondió con poca paciencia.

"Aunque sí tengo una pregunta," le dijo tras unos minutos en los cuales se preguntó que estaba haciendo con el portátil, si mandando información o leyendo algo que le pudieran haber enviado. Ella no estaba mandando nada o chateando. "¿Te uniste a nosotros por Emily o porque no tan secretamente eres la infiltrada de Khan?"

"¿Si fuera infiltrada de Khan crees que lo confirmaría?" le preguntó con ironía y sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

"Claro que no, no eres estúpida. Pero por otro lado, quedarse en el grupo de Khan es más que estúpido, sobre todo cuando uno no está solo en el mundo y se tienen responsabilidades para con alguien, ¿no lo crees?" sabía que sus palabras en vez de tal vez abrirle los ojos la enojarían.

Elise escuchó sus palabras atentamente así no quisiera, "Exacto." Le contestó, no demostrándole que de hecho estaba trabajando para Khan. "Por eso fue que dejé mis lealtades y me uní a ti, _híbrido._ Era lo más racional por hacer, ya sabes, por Emily."

Michael no le creía ni una palabra, "Bien," le dijo aplicando el mismo tono irónico que ella aplicaba, "Porque tú eres la persona que más esperanzas me ha dado de que este mundo no está totalmente jodido." Esa parte sí la dijo con honestidad.

A eso le levantó una ceja, "¿Qué hay de Selene?" preguntó, "¿Acaso no es ella el rol a seguir, al menos para ti?"

Michael hizo su comentario a un lado, "Eres madre, y por lo que puedo ver una buena. Me has demostrado que se puede ser un asesino y aún así poder brindarle cariño a su hijo. Criarlo lo más parecido al mundo humano."

¿Criarla a la usanza humana? Para empezar ella ni sabía que era eso, así que estaba errado. "¿Desde cuándo tienes permiso para entrometerte en mi vida privada?" le preguntó notando que la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando no le agradaba nada.

"¿Necesito permiso? Nada mas estaba dando mi opinión." Le contestó, si no se había dejado de Selene cuando le hacía de mujer súper fuerte sin emociones no se iba a dejar de Elise quien abiertamente mostraba que su forma de ser no era tan irracional. "Y Emily me cae bien, creo que se merece el sacrificio que estás haciendo de dejar todo lo que eras por su bienestar." Elise lo volteó a mirar, "Creo que es la primera vampiro que va a crecer sin que se le inculque el odio a los lycans, y eso definitivamente es algo bueno." Ella no le contestó nada y de un segundo a otro la vio levantándose y marchándose en un apuro. _Cualquier cosa que la hiciera pensar,_ se dijo mientras se colocaba la almohada encima de la cabeza y se concentraba en echarse un sueño.

Cuando se volvió a despertar miró su reloj, había dormido prácticamente el día entero lo que en el momento no se explicó, no estaba cansado y el camión moviéndose de lado a lado en la carretera lo había estado despertando a cada rato. Desperezándose se sentó en la cama y vio que no había sido el único en quedarse en el lugar pues podía ver algunas camas con los tenidos desajustados. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una bolsa de sangre, destapándola y caminando con ella hasta donde estaban todos, estaba a punto de decir que las camas deberían de contar con cinturones de seguridad pero algo le sorprendió.

"Uno creería que después de la plaga los humanos serían más bondadosos entre ellos." Stoll dijo, momentáneamente desviando su mirada hacia la televisión.

"No entiendo, ¿en vez de quedarse en la ciudad no sería más sabio marcharse al campo y vivir de la tierra?" Esta vez fue Titov quien preguntó.

"Tal vez a la larga." Christopher lo interrumpió, estaba viendo una serie sobre un grupo de sobrevivientes a un virus letal que desapareció al noventa por ciento de la población del planeta, la trama se centraba en como los sobrevivientes iban a llevar su nueva vida que no tendría nada de tecnologías y mucho de violencia al las desconfianzas estar siempre presentes y los comestibles en los supermercados agotarse y echarse a perder. "La mayoría de los humanos para ahora no saben nada de agricultura ni de sobrevivir por su cuenta, sería una catástrofe. Incluso los agricultores se la verían duras para trabajar sin pesticidas y ese tipo de cosas." Sabía que ninguno de los inmortales le estaba prestando atención al programa pero estos de vez en cuando metían la cucharada con opiniones y preguntas.

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades que en la vida real algo así suceda?" Herbert preguntó.

"No me digas que estás asustado, grandulón..." un segundo después sintió como los ojos del lycan se posaban sobre él, probablemente con enojo, así que se aclaró la garganta, "Diría que bastantes." Le dijo para responderle la pregunta, "Con los científicos experimentando cada vez más, las amenazas químicas, las guerras entre naciones y todas las armas nucleares que hay aún no sé como a nadie le ha dado por volar al enemigo." Christopher sabía que posibilidades de acabar de ver la serie no tendría así que ni entusiasmado estaba por verla, pero era interesante, siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de historias. "Tengo una pregunta," les dijo viendo que los ánimos eran razonables, de reojo viendo a Michael caminando hasta el mueble, así que le tocó que hacerse a un lado y apretarse a Herbert y Gordon para que este cupiera, "Las guerras mundiales, los Nazis, Hiroshima y Nagasaki…ustedes tan solo se cruzaron de brazos y vieron todo suceder sin hacer nada…" y eso solo eran los mayores ejemplos del siglo pasado.

Michael no dijo nada, ya le había hecho esa pregunta una vez a Selene y esta tan solo se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que el mundo de los humanos era el mundo de lo humanos.

"¿Qué habrías hecho tú?" le preguntó dándole un codazo a Michael.

"Matar al maldito de Hitler cuando las cosas se empezaron a salir de control." Michael le respondió refiriéndose más a la segunda guerra mundial y tomando otro sorbo de su sangre. Demasiado presente que aún habían demasiados conflictos en el mundo.

"Para alguien que hizo un drama hace unos días sobre haber matado a diez personas ahora hablas como si lo hubieras hecho toda tu vida." Elise le dijo desde su posición.

"Nueve." Michael la corrigió sin prestarle demasiada atención, sabía que se estaba desquitando por sus palabras de horas atrás.

"Es como decepcionante ver que con todo este poder no hacemos nada para ayudar y nos enfrascamos en otra guerra de 'otro mundo'" le dijo de nuevo a Michael, obviamente queriendo ayudarlo a ignorar a Elise. "¿Te acuerdas?" estiró sus músculos, "¿Cuando uno se sentaba después de varias cervecitas con los amigos a hablar de cómo salvar al mundo?"

"Claro…." Michael le respondió.

"Después de haber hablado de bobadas, deportes, política, religión," le levanto una ceja, "sin olvidar de mujeres."

"Por supuesto…" dijo exhalando, "incluso hasta lo extraño."

"Cuando todo esto se acabe," le dijo ahora más seriamente y refiriéndose a la guerra entre ambas razas, "sería bueno, no sé, sólo por elegir una, acabar con la situación en África…"

Selene vio la cabeza de Michael asintiendo, no se podía dejar llenar la cabeza de basura, él mismo sabía que su mundo tenía que permanecer en las sombras, _¿acabar con un conflicto humano?_ Eso exactamente no gritaba secretismo. Selene iba a interrumpir los sueños de Christopher y Michael pero una voz la detuvo antes de hablar, "_¡Creo que ya llegamos!_" Bob dijo desde el asiento del conductor, viendo la posición en el GPS. Lo primero que hicieron todos los inmortales, a excepción de Christopher y de Michael fue quitarles el seguro a sus armas. Para ese momento ya había anochecido y Titov se asomó por la cabina para ver el lugar. "¿Es esto un campamento?" preguntó, viendo desde lejos varias cabañas cerca a una casa más grande y situada en el centro. Segundos después pudo leer de un letrero acabado unas palabras que daban la bienvenida al campamento no–entendía–qué.

"Allí están." Bob dijo señalando con la mano a un grupo de personas que se podían ver reuniéndose en frente de la casa principal.

"Si parecen haber como diez personas ahí." Herbert dijo contándolos y buscando entre las sombras de las casas.

"Sí, ¿pero no dijo Corvinus que todos eran lycans?" preguntó Michael, "Definitivamente me está llegando el olor a vampiro." Tras unos segundos Herbert se puso de acuerdo con él.

"Va una mentira." Stoll dijo, ajustando la correa de su metralleta alrededor de su hombro.

El primero en llegar fue el camión con la sangre del cual los vampiros y lycans que iban en este no dieron espera y se bajaron para cerciorarse de la situación. Veinte segundos después fueron alcanzados por el camión en el que venía Michael, para ese momento ellos ya se habían cerciorado que tan solo habían diez inmortales por el olor del lugar. Michael se paró anónimamente entre la formación que hicieron los grupos de Anna y de Titov. Meses atrás Selene le había contado a Michael que a través de la historia habían habido pocos casos de lycans y vampiros exitosamente escondiendo su naturaleza inmortal entre el mundo de los humanos. Corvinus recientemente les había contado de este caso que era uno de esos, sólo que aquí no se trataba de un solo inmortal sino de un grupo. Michael no había estado dentro del grupo de esta misión, mucho menos Christopher, pero cuando había escuchado sobre la oportunidad de salir por un par de días Michael se había apuntado, Christopher siguiéndole, justo después invitando a Selene, quien Michael sabía muy bien venía tanto para alejarse un tanto y tal vez entrar en acción como por hacerle de guardaespaldas. A él no le importaba, mientras ella se cuidara todo estaría bien, y además él también le estaba haciendo de guardaespaldas, no tan secretamente. Para esta misión en particular habían decidido que si era verdad que estos inmortales estaban tan alejados de la civilización entonces no sabrían ni como luciría el híbrido en su forma humana, así que no sabrían que el híbrido de hecho estaba ahí. Michael rápidamente con la mirada trató de ubicar al vampiro pero no lo encontró.

"Venimos en representación de Alexander Corvinus." Herbert le informó al grupo, en el que fácilmente podía reconocer que al menos cuatro de sus miembros eran conocedores de la guerra. Vio a un hombre dando un paso hacia adelante, alto y acuerpado, pasado sus años de juventud, por ahí cuarenta–cuarenta y cinco años había tenido cuando lo convirtieron, cabello oscuro que pintaba canas.

"Mucho gusto." El hombre le estiró la mano y trató no demostrar su desconfianza.

Christopher vio que Herbert no hizo intento alguno por reconocer el gesto, y más que falta de educación le pareció que esto podía arriesgar la misión y aún sabiendo que no debía estiró su mano y tomó la del señor, aplicando mucha fuerza para por si algo el hombre no lo fuera a creer un enclenque como lo era verdaderamente. "Mucho gusto." notó como todos en su equipo se pusieron alerta por sus acciones, "Necesitamos que contesten algunas preguntas." Le dijo yendo al punto. Había escuchado a los vampiros cuando habían estado preparando las preguntas, discutiéndolas.

"Por supuesto." El hombre le contestó sabiendo que eso sería necesario, "Me llaman Laver, y soy quien dirige este lugar."

Herbert eligió ese momento para interrumpir a Christopher dando otro paso hacia adelante, "Entremos, ¿quieren?" les dijo mirando hacia adentro de la iluminada casa principal. Había creído que las cabañas más pequeñas estarían habilitadas pero desde donde se encontraba podía notar que estaban a punto de venirse al piso.

Michael se quedó en su lugar mientras todos empezaron a entrar poco a poco. Vio a Selene al final de la fila entrar en la casa y luego detenerse para mirar hacia atrás, "Voy a echarle un ojo a los alrededores." Le informó, viendo como la noticia no le agradó.

Gordon lo escuchó desde lejos y decidió devolverse, antes de que al grupo le diera por preguntarse porque les interesaba tanto que uno de los suyos se fuera sólo a hacer un recorrido, "Te acompaño."

Al escuchar a Gordon Michael vio a Selene girándose y continuando el camino hacia el interior, como si nada. "Este lugar está mejor de lo que me esperaba…" le dijo varios metros más adelante, mientras pasaban las cenizas de lo que alguna vez había sido una fogata.

"Supongo." Gordon le contestó, el híbrido había sido una persona de esta era, acostumbrado a la vida acomodada, educado, podía decir con toda seguridad que nunca se habría quedado en un lugar como este si le hubieran dado la opción. "Para mí esto la verdad sería un hotel cinco estrellas."

"Vivías en las alcantarillas con Lucian, ¿cierto?" Michael le preguntó, había escuchado algo de eso.

"¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mí?" le preguntó, todo este tiempo había creído que había estado jugando a no reconocerlo, como los lycans más experimentados a veces hacían.

Michael se sintió confundido, "Errr…¿debería?" le preguntó, queriendo ser educado.

"Otro lycan y yo te ayudamos a salir a ti y a Selene de las alcantarillas, la noche que mataron a Viktor…"

"_¡Oh, cielos!_" Michael exclamó sorprendido y girándose hacia él, "_¡Lo siento!_" se disculpó viendo al lycan mostrando uno de sus colmillos en lo que creyó era una sonrisa, esperaba… "Claro que me acuerdo de eso. ¿Les agradecí a ti y a tu amigo?" la verdad recordaba el hecho pero no a los lycans, "¿Dónde está él? ¿Se está quedando donde Corvinus?"

"No," Gordon le contestó, "momentos después de que ustedes se marcharan otro equipo de traficantes llegó, nos vieron…ya te imaginarás lo que sucedió. Él no sobrevivió, yo logré escapar a duras penas."

Michael le asintió tomando sus palabas, tanto que mentalmente se quejaba por los traficantes de muerte estar acostumbrados a dejar a sus compañeros atrás y él había hecho lo mismo desde un principio. "Mira, yo–"

"No, lo entiendo." Le dijo pero la verdad era que no lo hacía. "Ella te ofrecía protección y era obvio que te aceptaría a ti pero no tomaría mayor carga." Dos lycans serían mucho más fuertes que una vampiro, encontrarían otra manada, mayor protección, ella no podría. La razón tan solo dictaba que era mejor estar con ellos. Aún así los había dejado atrás.

Michael no le quiso contestar nada tan solo por evitar malos entendidos, de repente un olor fuerte le empezó a llegar y se dirigió hacia este, el olor a excremento aumentando con cada paso. Llegaron hasta lo que habría sido una cabaña más pero que los lycans habían adaptado a un establo, desde la oscuridad no podía ver mucho por los vidrios sucios pero Gordon solucionó eso al apuntar su rifle hacia estos y prender la linterna adherida al arma, adentro habían, como se lo habían esperado, animales. "Supongo que ya corroboramos que en verdad se están alimentando de ganado." Le dijo, fijándose cuan acabados los animales parecían, hasta le daba pesar. Una cosa era matar un animal de una y otra poco a poco.

"Me sorprende que sigan en pie." Podía verles las costillas marcadas sobre la piel.

"Vamos, ayúdame a bajar algunas provisiones de sangre."

Gordon vio que el híbrido lo dejó solo y lo empezó a seguir, "No hay necesidad, si responden bien y no resultan ser sospechosos no estarán más que tres días aquí."

"Lo sé. Pero deberíamos de darle descanso aunque sea a esos animales." En ese momento se preguntó como hacían para sacarles la sangre, la vez que Selene había cazado un ciervo habían quedado marcas por todos lados de la presencia del animal. Probablemente era que desde la salida de la sangre clonada ella estuviera desactualizada en como matar a una presa mayor. De hecho probablemente su desactualización venía de décadas atrás, probablemente los vampiros venían utilizando tecnología desde hacía más de un siglo para drenar animales, esto obviamente desde antes de que la sangre clonada saliera. Además Selene había matado el ciervo de una, estos inmortales no lo hacían.

Michael y Gordon vieron que parecieron interrumpir la reunión porque en cuanto entraron, ambos sosteniendo una caja cada uno, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y más que todo el grupo que intentaba unirse los voltearon a mirar, "Provisiones para un par de días…" les dijo, en ese momento bajando la caja y dejándola a un lado, notando cuan sospechoso era que Stoll estuviera junto a Selene retirados con una joven lycan que miraba en el portátil que Elise anteriormente había estado utilizando. El hombre que se había identificado como Laver pareció sorprendido y después le asintió, volviendo a mirar a Herbert y continuando respondiendo sus preguntas. Michael caminó hasta donde Anna que resultaba estar solo a unos pasos de él, bajó la voz, "¿Que está sucediendo?"

Anna en ese momento giró un tanto la cabeza hacia él, y también en voz baja le respondió, "Capturaron a un vampiro merodeando los alrededores hace un par de días y no saben qué hacer con él. Selene y Stoll están esperando a ver si Beatriz lo reconoce de una base de datos."

"¿Los vampiros tienen una base de datos portable?" preguntó un tanto sorprendido. Y sintió a Anna agitando la cabeza por su pregunta, _claro que tenían una base de datos,_ probablemente también una con lycans.

Escuchando los reportes que hacían Michael miró uno por uno a los posibles nuevos integrantes del grupo de Corvinus, habían un par que parecían en verdad tener experiencia en este terreno, o tal vez era su postura militar, no se sorprendería si resultaban siendo militares recién convertidos. El resto estaba repartido en lo que denominaría diferentes edades, desde un adolescente que no podía tener más de quince años hasta el hombre que físicamente aparentaba mayor edad, Laver, pero en ese mundo las apariencias engañaban, por todo lo que sabía cualquiera de los que aparentaban estar entre los veinticinco y los treintaicinco podían ser mayores que Selene. Michael escuchó pasos detrás suyo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de Anna y se hizo a un lado.

Resultaba que hacía treinta años Laver era el dueño de este lugar cuando una noche tuvo una visita nada agradable, hombres peligrosos y ensangrentados. Uno de ellos en la ausencia del que parecía ser el jefe lo había mordido para su horror. Lucian, que así se había hecho llamar el hombre al volver lo había encontrado sangrando, asustado y echando a todo el mundo del lugar. Laver ante sus propios ojos vio a Lucian salir acompañado de otro amigo suyo y del que lo había mordió, vio como a mitad del campo le dijo algo al hombre gritándolo y después le colocó una escopeta en el cuello y apretó el gatillo. Lucian volvió apenado y disculpándose con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera sucedido, lo cual Michael creía, recordaba cómo le había sonreído educadamente cuando se había presentado aún así lo tuviera amarrado a una camilla vertical. Lucian le había dicho que lo sentía pero que no se podían marchar inmediatamente, que solo esperarían un rato para ver sí él los tenía que acompañar. Siendo prisionero en su propia casa se empezó a sentir mal y no había nada más que pudiera hacer que esperar, viendo por una ventana como el hombre negro grande cargaba el cuerpo de su compañero muerto y desaparecía con él. Pasadas varias horas Lucian se le acercó y le inyectó algo, algo que creyó serviría para el dolor pero no, le dijo que era una enzima para prevenir un cambio. Y luego prosiguió a contarle la historia más absurda que había escuchado en su vida. Estos tipos debían estar consumiendo drogas. Cuando se despertó lo hizo en un lugar que no conocía, de cadenas amarrado al piso con gente igual que él, asustado de lo que estos hombres podían estar planeando. Los creyó locos….hasta que esa noche la luna salió. Más de diez años tuvieron que pasar para cuando Lucian le dijo que confiaba en él y que podía volver a su casa tan solo con un par de condiciones, permanecer callado, comportarse, y aceptar a todos esos lycans que pudieran venir golpeando a su puerta. Así lo hizo. Sólo que la mayoría de los lycans que tocaban a su puerta venían de paso o con mensajes en mano. Mensajes que involucraban objetos, armas. Hacían más o menos seis meses que los mensajeros no habían vuelto y eso le indicó que algo salió mal. Hacía tres meses este grupo de ocho lycans habían venido tocando a su puerta con malas noticias. Y todos sabían que lo mejor por ahora era continuar prácticamente inexistentes para el mundo entero, inexistentes y en grupo. Había funcionado hasta que un día un grupo de humanos llegaron hasta este lugar, diciéndoles que sabían quiénes eran y que había alguien muy poderoso que quería que se unieran a su grupo. Desde ese día habían empezado las comunicaciones con Corvinus.

"Entonces, ¿Quiénes de ustedes llegaron a participar activamente en la guerra?" Michael les preguntó interrumpiendo, seis personas alzaron las manos, incluso la mujer que estaba con Selene. Michael les asintió. "Como pueden ver, lo que Corvinus les dijo es verdad, ahora estamos trabajando en grupo. ¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso?" Nadie respondió.

En ese momento Elise volvió a la sala, "Le eché un vistazo al vampiro, no quiere cooperar." Informó. "Pero no me preocuparía por él, no se ve como gran cosa."

Laver ignoró a la vampira, "Obviamente eres el híbrido, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar directamente con nosotros?"

"¿Si él fuera el híbrido no creerías que esto lo está haciendo por su seguridad?" Bob le dijo notando como todos los inmortales de su bando se colocaron alerta.

"Nosotros probablemente somos las últimas personas de las que debería de preocuparse." Kishmer decidió interrumpir, señalando con un dedo las otras tres personas a su alrededor, el grupo que lo único que sabía sobre defenderse a sí mismos era sostener un arma.

Michael fijó al joven adolescente con la mirada, obviamente sus palabras de burla aburrida viniendo de un momento de rebeldía, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kishmer."

"Si fuera el híbrido, ¿por qué no debería de preocuparme?"

"Porque para empezar seríamos nueve contra diecisiete personas, posiblemente incluido el híbrido. Porque nosotros somos los que llevamos las de perder si algo sucediera. Porque Sarah aquí está embarazada."

Michael volteó a mirar a la mujer un tanto sorprendido, Corvinus no les había dicho nada de eso. Si estuviera en el mundo de los humanos la hubiera felicitado, ahora dudaba que siquiera ella estuviera feliz por el hecho, "….Eres nuevo a este mundo." Le dijo a Kishmer notando su actitud de rebeldía con sus propios compañeros, no lo sabía con seguridad pero si hubiera crecido con los lycans estos probablemente ya le hubieran quitado la actitud de superioridad. El muchacho le asintió, "¿Hace cuanto que te viste involucrado?"

"Un año." Le contestó notando como el hombre que podía ser el híbrido parecía interesado con su caso.

"¿Cuál es tu edad? ¿Dónde está tu familia?"

"Trece," Trece años eternos, no envejecería un año más que eso. Y se encogió de hombros para responderle su segunda pregunta, "Nunca tuve." El híbrido estaba actuando como cualquier persona habría actuado en el mundo humano.

El muchacho podía estar mintiendo en esa última parte o había sido un niño de la calle, lo cual lo podía creer, "¿Eres el padre?" le preguntó, pues los cuatro hombres mayores parecían alejados de la lycan Sarah, había otro hombre al lado de Sarah, uno que parecería ir mejor con la edad física de ella pero este no se había preocupado por siquiera decir que necesitaban protección porque iba a ser padre. Tras unos momentos Kishmer asintió.

"Woah." Christopher no tuvo la discreción de guardarse su comentario. Este niñito acababa de embarazar a una lycan que podía tener siglos de edad. Ya de por sí ella parecía estar en los treinta como para haber dejado que ese culicagado la tocara. _Era un tanto escalofriante._

Michael ignoró a Christopher, quien probablemente había estado pensando lo mismo que él, "¿Cuánto tienes?" le preguntó a Sarah a quien no se le notaba la barriga.

"Empecé a escuchar los latidos hace dos meses." Contestó, inmediatamente vio al híbrido buscando con la mirada a la vampira pelirroja que hacía un momento había entrado a la sala.

Viendo que buscaba su referencia como madre Elise se la dio, aunque no estaba segura si un embarazo vampiro funcionaba de la misma manera que un asqueroso embarazo lycan, "Probablemente tiene tres meses." creía que el híbrido era médico, debía de saber de esas cosas. "Se demora de tres a cuatro semanas que el corazón del feto se desarrolle." Explicó.

Eso Michael no lo sabía, como no quisiera él indagar sobre todo lo desconocido para las razas, había demasiado que no sabía, así como tampoco sabía que para este mismo momento Selene ya estaba embarazada…ese hecho también siendo desconocido para ella. Miró a Anna para que corroborara desde su punto de vista lycan las palabras de Elise y esta le asintió dubitativa. Ahí iba todo…Lo que él sabía sobre embarazos se limitaba al punto de vista humano.

"¿Eres el híbrido o no?" Laver volvió a preguntarle. Todos los inmortales que venían con él se habían callado cuando el hombre empezó a hablar. Más de uno de sus compañeros les alarmó que se fuera a ir solo a revisar los alrededores, y nadie lo había reprendido cuando trajo las cajas llenas de lo que asumía era sangre.

"Sí es el híbrido." Elise decidió revelar, para ahora eso era obvio. Vio que a algunos de sus compañeros no les agradó que revelara la identidad de Michael pero a decir verdad él mismo la había revelado al no apegarse al plan de pasar anónimamente.

Michael vio como nada más fue que supieran que era el híbrido para sacarle un asiento de la mesa y querer tratar las cosas directamente con él a lo que aceptó un tanto dubitativamente y primero diciéndoles que él no era el encargado de esto, Corvinus lo era. A eso de las tres de la mañana la parte de las preguntas había acabado desde hacía rato y tan solo estaba tratando de socializar con lo que era Laver, Kishmer y todo aquel que quisiera estar ahí. De esta forma tratando de ver cuál era la actitud de cada uno de los presentes. La parte que no se esperó venir fue cuando se colocó de acuerdo con Laver sobre el traslado inmediato con ellos del vampiro invasor y del resto del grupo un par de días después y este al ver que se iban a marchar les pidió que se quedaran, al menos por la seguridad de los vampiros. Inmediata y secamente Titov le dijo que no se preocupara por ellos, que estarían bien. A lo que Anna se inmiscuyó negándose, diciendo que era una buena idea y que ella y todos los que habían manejado todo el día estaban cansados, que los vampiros podían hablar por ellos mismos porque habían estado cómodamente en la parte de atrás de los camiones. Más que una incitación de Anna contra los vampiros Michael creyó ver una agenda escondida, que Titov no se volviera a negar se lo confirmó. Sin saber cómo sucedió vio a Laver y a los cuatro hombres diciendo que irían a hacer un par de habitaciones para los vampiros. Escuchó a Bob y Herbert entre otros acompañándolos. Las personas que se quedaron en la habitación lo miraron y tras un par de minutos de incomodidad Michael se disculpó y dijo que iba a ir a tomar aire, salió sólo para encontrarse con Christopher a varios metros, y tras un par de segundos escuchó a Anna acercándosele por detrás, "¿Qué fue eso?"

Anna no le contestó hasta que estuvo parada justo a su lado, "Creo que no deberíamos apurarnos a dejarlos unírsenos sólo porque hay una mujer embarazada con ellos."

"¿Estás dudando de–"

Lo interrumpió al verlo un tanto preocupado, "Por muy buena gente que parezcan tenemos que investigarlos más a fondo. Creo que las horas del día podrían revelarnos un poco más en cuanto a ellos." La verdad había un lycan en particular que la estaba molestando, no sabía por qué. Y ni hablar del vampiro que tenían prisionero.

"Nadie ha podido identificar al vampiro." Selene les dijo aproximándose, en un principio molestándole encontrarlos juntos y solos e interrumpirlos pues eso se podría leer como desconfianza hacia ellos, aún así se había acercado, ellos probablemente la habían sentido desde antes que ella siquiera pensara en volver a la cabaña, "Lo que solo nos hace creer que fue convertido y abandonado a su suerte." El vampiro que lo había convertido obviamente sabía que sería penalizado por eso. "Ahora Titov está con él tratando de que identifique a su creador."

"¿Así que no sabemos cuáles son las cosas que ha llegado a hacer este vampiro?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "León está cruzando referencias con los registros de policía de todo Europa." Sólo había que esperar, "Hay un lycan en el grupo que estuvimos tratando de cazar por décadas," Selene le informó a Anna sin ningún problema, "Fue el principal sospechoso de una carnicería en la década de los cincuenta, un grupo de quince turistas fue brutalmente asesinado cerca a los Cárpatos."

Anna tomó el portátil que Selene le extendió y pudo ver el lycan del que ella desconfiaba en una foto en blanco y negro de hacía muchos años. "Hablaré con Corvinus." Le dijo, en ese momento alejándose.

Michael sabía que a ese vampiro y al lycan Corvinus les daría otra oportunidad, esa era la ley, el pasado era el pasado, tan sólo había que preocuparse por el futuro. Si se hacía algo equivocado en ese futuro entonces ahí sí sería juzgado y él ahí ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Volteó a mirar a Selene, con quien no había tenido tiempo de compartir nada desde que estuviera encarcelada. Ella le mantuvo la mirada por un segundo hasta que Elise, Gordon y Katzen se acercaron, "¿A dónde van?" les preguntó, notando muy bien que eran dos vampiras contra dos lycans masculinos si la oportunidad se presentaba, también viendo que cada uno iba fuertemente armado con fusiles, en ese momento decidió unírseles solo por si acaso.

"Vamos a ver que queda del arsenal que Lucian le estuvo enviando a Laver." Gordon le respondió marchándose prontamente, los demás siguiéndolo.

"Si Lucian confiaba en gente como Tanis y este tal Laver tan fácilmente para esconder sus armas imagínense nada más cuanta más gente allá afuera hay…" Christopher dijo, siguiéndolos.

"Donde Tanis no habían muchas armas." Elise respondió.

"Y Lucian tenía dinero pero no tanto." Gordon completó.

"¿Estuviste en el grupo que fue por Tanis?" Selene le preguntó a Elise hasta ahora no estando al tanto de eso.

Elise le asintió, "Cuando nos vio pareció querer vomitarse del susto…eso fue hasta que escuchó que Marcus iba en camino por él, entonces pareció querer cagarse también del susto."

Gordon, Christopher y Katzen se miraron, ellos muy bien sabían que los traficantes parecían tener rencores contra todos aquellos que no fueran guerreros, pero solo ahora venían a escuchar hablando a dos vampiros del tema.

"Apuesto que ni siquiera se acordó de que sus dos golfas existían." Lo podía imaginar subiéndose al helicóptero en un apuro, dejándolas atrás.

"Nah, una ya estaba muerta para cuando le informamos lo sucedido a Tanis, la otra la dejamos con vida." Elise exhaló, "Las idiotas incluso creyeron poder con nosotros…."

"Mataste a la primera, ¿no es así?…." Le dijo, cayendo en cuenta por su tono de voz. Y sabía que a la otra vampira Marcus se la había despachado.

"_¡Woah!_" Christopher decidió meterse en la conversación, de nuevo, "Sabía que ustedes eran despiadadas, ¿pero matarle la diversión a un hombre? _¡¿Y por partida doble?_" Selene y Elise lo voltearon a mirar con mirada en blanco. Vio a Gordon sonriéndole maldadosamente, "Entonces, un puberto embaraza a una mujer crecida, ¿y ustedes no encuentran nada de raro en eso…?" les preguntó a todos los inmortales cambiando el tema sabiamente.

"Si a esa edad una mujer como ella te hubiera ofrecido algo–"

Interrumpió a Michael, "Claro que hubiera tomado la oportunidad. Es sólo que…es distinto. Me vas a decir que no encuentras extraño que una mujer mayor, _mucho,_ con la experiencia que debe tener se interese en un culicagado…."

Michael y Selene trataron de no mirarse.

"Es un tanto sospechoso." Gordon coincidió, "Pero como él no es alguien importante no puedo ver que pretendía ella con enredarlo." Absolutamente todos captaron el doble significado de las palabras y a quien estaban dirigidas.

Christopher de reojo miró a Michael, viéndolo haciéndose el pendejo, y ni por el chance se iba a girar a mirar a Selene, "Esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que por como luce físicamente es un niño prácticamente."

"¿Pedófila?" Elise agregó sólo por pura maldad y tratando de alargar la conversación que debía de tener a Selene molesta por lo que se le acusaba.

Christopher se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente, aunque es un tanto asqueroso." Le dijo estremeciéndose. "….Mínimo hasta fue su primera vez."

"¿Y qué con eso?" Gordon le preguntó.

"Es decepcionante a esa edad, acostarse por primera vez y dejar a la vieja embarazada…" Michael fue el que respondió.

"En nuestro mundo…sería una burla." Añadió Christopher, "Un idiota que da lástima."

"Si nos vamos a quedar en un lugar que luce así mejor me quedo en el camión." Elise interrumpió la estúpida conversación de la que ella misma había hecho parte al ver la cabaña enfrente de ella, un ventarrón sería lo único que se necesitaría para traerla abajo. Ni siquiera un temblor suave.

"Creo que la única casa segura es la principal." Selene añadió, ella también pensando en pasar su día dentro del camión.

Gordon tomó en su mano el picaporte y abrió la puerta, el lugar siendo iluminado por las linternas de las armas. En un rincón de la sala podía ver varias columnas de cajas de metal, lo que contendrían adentro obvio. Tan solo por mirar abrió una de las cajas o maletas, pudo contar diez Desert Eagle MK VII. Una hora después el inventario no había culminado y su walkie talkie sonó, invitando a los vampiros adentro para que verificaran como habían quedado sus instalaciones. Selene abiertamente diciendo que le parecía sospechoso que los lycans tuvieran ese tipo de gestos. Elise estando de parte de ella.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"No está nada mal." Titov le dijo a Laver en el sótano el cual era inmenso, y no completamente un sótano. "¿Por qué tienes este tipo de lugar?" preguntó, las instalaciones serían algo normal para un vampiro pero no para un lycan.

"Como lo dije antes, Lucian me dijo que mucha gente podía llegar a este lugar, y viendo que era la única parte donde los podía meter después de las cabañas sufrir años de abandono….Este era el lugar. Además, no quería sospechas por vecinos entrometidos, así que poco a poco fui construyendo esto."

El hombre hablaba modestamente, esto era prácticamente un campamento militar. Amplio, privado, le recordaba Ordoghaz, aunque no con sus sofisticaciones. Titov inmediatamente eligió tres habitaciones alejadas entre ellas. Estrategia de vampiros, estarían cerca por si algo ocurría pero no tan cerca por si un ataque surgía no caer todos al mismo tiempo. Las habitaciones también tenían la ventaja de tener paredes y puertas pesadas de metal, lo que repelería la mayoría de las balas de armas potentes.

"No hay necesidad." Herbert le dijo a Laver en cuanto vio que lo miraba como preguntándole donde le gustaría quedarse él y los lycans. "El resto de nosotros estaremos en pie todo el día." Más que informarle le avisó para que él y su grupo no fueran a intentar algo estúpido si lo tenían en sus planes.

Laver entendió muy bien el mensaje pero no era como si tuvieran algo planeado, "¿El híbrido?"

"Tendrás que preguntarle." Dudaba que fuera a descansar, había dormido literalmente todo el día así que no estaría cansado. Pero conociéndolo seguramente se quedaría acá abajo para asegurarse que nada les sucediera a los vampiros. En ese momento Michael entró al lugar seguido por la mayoría de sus compañeros.

_No estaba nada mal, _Selene pensó en cuanto le mostraron las habitaciones. Lo único que la dejaba incomoda era ser atacada en la mitad del día. Aunque algo le decía que no sucedería. A la primera habitación que entraron vio lo básico, dos camas, un asiento y nada más. Dos de sus compañeros ex traficantes inmediatamente hicieron señas hacia las camas así mudamente tomándolas. En la próxima habitación que entraron se quitó la chaqueta que con la subida de temperatura estaba empezando a ser fastidiosa y la colocó sobre una de las camas. Después de dejarla salió de la habitación sin quedarse a ver quién iba a ser su compañero, prefiriendo ir a recorrer el lugar. Sabía que se quedara con quien se quedara dudaría de esa persona, especialmente si era Elise, así que de descansar no tenía muchas esperanzas. Lentamente recorrió el lugar viendo habitación tras habitación vacía y un cuarto de baño que brindaba poca privacidad al ser público, luego entre mas ingresaba al lugar empezó a ver camas hechas, las contó, diez en total. Cuando el pasadizo pareció acabarse se devolvió para tomar una de las desviaciones, en ese momento asomándose por una reja y viendo al vampiro que levantó la mirada del piso. Selene se la mantuvo por un par de segundos, sabiendo que nada podía hacer para que les revelara su identidad. Sabía lo que podía hacer pero dudaba que la dejaran. Tras unos segundos volvió tras sus pasos y notó que ya todo el mundo parecía haber subido hasta el primer piso, así que los siguió, momentáneamente fijándose que la cama a su lado había sido tomada por Titov, esto último lo sabía por el rifle de asalto AMD–65, el preferido de él pues lo había visto utilizando solo ese tipo de rifles. Selene volvió a la superficie y se dio cuenta que tampoco estaban ahí y decidió darle otra vuelta a las instalaciones, por una última vez tratar de encontrar algo sospechoso, pero nada. Viendo el cielo aclararse cada vez mas caminó a la casa principal solo para un par de metros después encontrarse de frente con Michael.

"¿Solías arrodillarte a los pies de los Mayores?" decidió preguntarle retomando con ella el camino de vuelta a la casa. La comunicación entre ellos había mermado considerablemente en los últimos días, desde que habían vuelto de su estadía en aquel hotel. Ella siempre ocupada y reunida con Titov y los traficantes de muerte, con Anna. Él por su lado con Corvinus, revisando a cada uno de los grupos que se querían unir, tratando de solucionar problemas como la falta de provisiones de sangre y de armas. Tan poco tiempo tenían que no había podido hacerle esa pregunta días atrás cuando los dignatarios de aquel grupo vampiro había visitado las instalaciones y se habían arrodillado ante él.

"Sí. Era una muestra de respeto." Le contestó, viendo porqué para alguien como él eso sería impensable, una humillación. "Es una tradición que viene de siglos atrás."

El rey, su corte, su ejército, sus vasallos, sus bufones, su pueblo. Los Mayores habían obviamente sido los Reyes, principalmente Viktor, la corte era el concilio, el ejército los traficantes de muerte, los bufones suponía no habían tenido, los vasallos los vampiros con mayor poder económico, y su pueblo era el resto de vampiros. "Lo sé." Le contestó. "¿Viktor te hacía arrodillar ante él?" le preguntó sin pelos en la lengua. Era extraño, no lo podía ver, Selene había adorado a Viktor como una deidad más que un miembro de su familia así que era de suponer que cada vez que lo veía se arrodillaría y le haría la venia, él no se lo había llegado a imaginar. Ella nunca le había hablado de este tipo de comportamientos y Corvinus había estado un poco sorprendido de que le dijera que sus costumbres eran ridículas y que él no las iba a practicar.

"No, pero yo lo hacía de todos modos." Hacía varios siglos Viktor le había dicho que ella no tenía necesidad de arrodillarse ante él. Que la consideraba una hija de la que estaba muy orgulloso. Y como no iba a estar orgulloso, había logrado convertirla en lo que no había podido convertir a su hija real. Selene le había declinado su pedido, ella lo respetaba. Incluso la última vez, cuando lo despertó, se arrodilló ante él, y él pasados varios segundos la hizo levantar con un gesto que le volvía a recordar que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

"¿Cuándo humana también solías hacer ese saludito que se ven en las películas de época hacían las mujeres?" Quiso aliviar un tanto el momento para que no fuera tan pesado, "Ya sabes, el cogerse el vestido de las puntas, agacharse un tanto y bajar la cabeza…" preguntó sonriéndole.

"Cuando quedamos de empezarnos a comunicar este tipo de cosas no fueron las que me vinieron a la mente…" prefirió responderle eso que su pregunta.

Michael le sonrió más abiertamente, viendo que ella no parecía quererse retractar de lo que habían hablado ese día en el hotel, "Lo solías hacer, ¿cierto? Por eso no me quieres responder. Oh, Selene, no te voy a respetar menos sólo porque–"

"Veo que vuelves a estar de un buen humor." Le interrumpió, todos estos días lo máximo que podía preguntarle había sido como estaba y él así estuviese mal le había respondido que bien, al menos ahora podía verlo incluso un tanto más alegre.

"A ratos." Le contestó con la verdad. A ratos lo olvidaba y a ratos lo recordaba, su humor volviendo a cambiar. Pero en ese momento estaba con ella y no lo iba a pensar de más, "Me voy a quedar todo el día en el corredor principal del sótano a vigilar, sólo por si las moscas. Así que si quieres puedes ir a buscarme y hacerme un poco de compañía."

Selene le asintió, en ningún momento pensando que los vampiros pegarían el ojo por mucho tiempo, así que después de haber descansado un tanto se podía ver yéndolo a buscar para hablar. "Suena bien."

Michael vio la casa a unos ochenta metros de ellos, "¿Piensas que hice mal en no querer dejar que los miembros del grupo de la mamá de Elise se me arrodillaran? Porque francamente Corvinus lo considera un horror."

"Los tiempos cambian, Michael. Estoy segura que el gesto es más que anticuado para ti. Para Corvinus más que una muestra de lealtad es una muestra de respeto."

"La próxima vez que alguien se me arrodille les voy a decir que no lo hagan ante mi sino ante Corvinus." Selene decidió no comentar nada en cuanto a esto, había decidido dar su opinión solo cuando lo fuera necesario. Que Michael no quisiera que nadie lo viera como el líder era cosa suya, ella no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de hecho no quería que cambiara de opinión. Ser un líder exigía mayores responsabilidades, tener un ejército a sus pies, fuerza de carácter...la posibilidad de ser cruel cuando se necesitara. En cuanto más se acercaban escucharon a Anna dividiendo a su grupo de lycans, ubicándolos para hacer un cerco de seguridad, palabras que Michael sabía estaba utilizando a la ligera, pues no solo estarían protegiendo sino buscando cosas sospechosas. En cuanto él llegó le preguntaron si se iba a quedar en el sótano vigilando, asintió.

Selene de reojo vio a Stoll mirando por una ventana hacia el firmamento y luego volviendo al sótano, ella se quedó tan solo un par de minutos y después lo siguió. "Los lycans ya se fueron a descansar." Le dijo Stoll con un tono de voz que le decía que lo consideraba extraño. "Aunque hay una posibilidad de que quieren dejar el camino libre, dejar ver que no tienen nada que temer o esconder…"

Lo que Selene notó fue la ausencia de sus otros cuatro compañeros, lo cual lo podía atribuir tal vez al cansancio. Ella misma se había acostado el día anterior en una de las camas del camión, no había obtenido mucho descanso con el carro yéndose de un lado para el otro. Suponía que de la única forma que se podría descansar en esas circunstancias era si uno estaba desmayado. Selene se despidió y se dirigió a la habitación que había elegido cuando a metros de distancia escuchó ruidos provenientes de esta, ruidos que la hicieron girar sus ojos y darse la media vuelta para volver al primer piso. Primero decidida a sacar una bolsa de sangre para después irse a pasar el día al camión. La noche anterior ellos habían acabado con las provisiones en el refrigerador de este. En esas estaba cuando se volvió a encontrar con Michael quien la siguió en cuanto la vio.

"Está a punto de amanecer."

"_Lo sé._" le contestó, evitando las ganas de decirle que no se lo tenía que recordar cada vez que la encontrara deambulando a esas horas peligrosas. "Alguien se está divirtiendo en la habitación que me tocó, y probablemente en la otra, así que me refugiaré en el camión." Nunca se había llevado bien con Stoll como para de repente irle a decir que iba a dormir en la misma habitación con él. Si les tocaba en una misión lo haría, pero aquí tenía una ruta de escape.

La primera cosa que se le vino a la mente era que Titov y Elise habían desaparecido momentos atrás de que el día se diera por terminado, algo que uno no creería viniendo de ellos. Ahora se explicaba porque. "A mí me dieron una habitación, te puedes quedar allí…...y yo puedo tomarme un par de horas libres al mediodía."

"Para hacerme compañía….." terminó por él viéndolo con la mirada de picardía que ya era demasiado familiar. A su vez le alzó una ceja, "Vigilar no cansa, mucho menos al híbrido." Le reprochó falsamente y con ironía, viendo como él le devolvía abiertamente la sonrisa. La situación en la que estaban no parecía ser tensa como para preocuparse demasiado, incluso más de la mitad de sus compañeros vampiros lo sabían, por eso mismo estaban aprovechando la oportunidad.

"Sabes que soy un flojo." Le respondió las palabras que ella solía darle en los entrenamientos cuando ya estaba cansado, por un segundo quiso acercársele y besarla pero por las ventanas serían vistos por cualquiera que estuviera afuera, a metros de distancia. "Sacaré una excusa, como que necesito hablar contigo…y en verdad lo necesito, Anna quiere que te comunique algo en privado." Le dijo sabiendo que le daría curiosidad y si antes no habría aceptado ahora definitivamente lo haría. Aunque aún quedaba esa parte de que así no hicieran nada, ellos dos solos en una habitación aumentarían las habladurías y por obvias razones algo así le disgustaría a Selene.

Eso le llamó más la atención. Selene lo pensó poco, más que todo porque también necesitaba decirle algo, "Haz que sean más que un par de horas."

Sus palabras en vez de emocionarlo lo tomaron por sorpresa, ella lo fue a pasar de lado pero él se le paró en frente deteniéndola y aun manteniendo la distancia, para un tercero el gesto más pareciendo que él se quería acercar y ella lo rechazaba. "¿Estás segura?" le preguntó.

Selene le asintió, "Más que nunca."

Esas palabras le dejaron saber que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, ella probablemente quería tener una larga conversación con él aprovechando que este lugar no poseía cámaras. "Está bien. Iré a medio día." Tampoco había que ser tan descarado y meterse con ella al mismo tiempo a la habitación.

Selene le volvió a asentir y esta vez sí lo pasó de lado yendo por la bolsa de sangre por la que había venido, no había ni llegado a una de las cajas cuando escuchó pasos proviniendo de una habitación adyacente.

Michael se giró hacia los pasos reconociendo el aroma del dueño como perteneciente a una de las lycans que vivían en la casa. "Hola." la saludó, por primera vez cruzando palabra con ella. Detrás de ella viendo a Selene dándole la espalda a ambos mientras se agachaba a abrir una de las cajas con sangre que él y Gordon habían entrado a la casa horas atrás.

Matty estaba consciente de la vampiro detrás de ella pero decidió ignorarla y continuó caminando hasta donde el híbrido, "¿Qué vas a hacer en todo el día?" le preguntó viendo como las cejas de él subieron inmediatamente, obviamente reconociendo sus palabras como un acercamiento. Suponía que por ser el híbrido tendría muchas ofertas como la que le venía a hacer y ya las reconocía tan solo de escuchar como lo saludaban. "Tengo una propuesta para ti."

Detrás de la lycan que se le acercaba lentamente Michael inmediatamente vio la cabeza de Selene enderezándose y su cuerpo tensándose en cuanto escuchó las palabras con voz seductora que le estaban dando, "En cuanto a eso–"

Se detuvo pero antes de que la rechazara por completo decidió interrumpirlo, "¿Estás involucrado con la lycan con la que llegaste?" le preguntó pues en medio de la reunión lo había visto acercándosele bastante a esta y hablándole bajo, y ella respondiéndole de la misma manera sin incomodidad alguna, así que no le veía nada de raro que se estuviera acostando con ella. Además, era la única lycan que había venido. Lo vio que se iba a negar y decidió adelantársele, "Pregúntale si quiere participar…"

Esas palabras hicieron que sus sentidos se aceleraran más que antes y no encontró voz para hablarle al principio. _¿Le sorprendía la invitación? Claro, ¿Lo llenaba de autosatisfacción? Por supuesto. ¿Haría algo? No…. ¿….Aceptaría Anna algo así?_ En un par de segundos que sintió pasaron en cámara lenta vio a Selene que se aproximaba a él con bolsa de sangre en mano, mirándolo a los ojos y pasándolo de lado rumbo al sótano. A su habitación. Sin decirle nada, sin detenerlo. Dejando que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana. En ese momento, en cuanto ella desapareció recobró el aplomo, "Dudo que eso vaya a suceder…pero gracias por la proposición." _Suponía. _Antes había tenido ese tipo de proposiciones, siempre sorprendían, aunque mucho más si se las daban en frente de la mujer con la que estaba en una relación que asumía era seria, como lo acababa de corroborar. En ese caso, no solo sorprendía, también incomodaba y asustaba un tanto. Sus planes eran marcharse tras Selene pero no lo podía hacer tan inmediatamente como para generar sospechas, además ella debía de saber que no haría nada.

"¿Estás rechazando un trío?" le preguntó con incredulidad, _¿Qué clase de hombre hacía eso?_ "¿Acaso eres marica?"

"Ahora lo llamamos ser gay." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza contestarle. La mujer en vez de marcharse se quedó en frente suyo, aparentemente esperando una respuesta y vio que de esta no se iba a poder salir tan fácilmente, "Tan interesante como todo esto suena ahora no estoy de humor para eso." Le contestó con un tono de voz que le daba a entender que lo había fastidiado. _¿Que creía que iba a conseguir con eso? ¿Poder sobre él? Muy bien sabía que eso era lo que querían la mayoría de mujeres que lo buscaban. _En ese momento se fue a marchar para el sótano, alcanzar a Selene para dejarle ver que nada sucedería pero Laver apareció tras la puerta pidiendo hablar con él. Michael por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil y después aceptó dudándolo, responsabilidades eran responsabilidades. En más de una ocasión consideró pedir un par de minutos para rápidamente ir a buscarla y decirle que no se preocupara pero no podía, esto era serio. Durante las próximas horas la mirada de advertencia de Selene presente en su mente, por un lado agradándole que se molestara, por el otro desagradándole la posibilidad de que ella se pudiera estar imaginando otras cosas, preguntándose por su retraso.

Michael continuó la conversación con Laver en el sótano, donde ambos se sentaron en unos asientos destartalados. Estuvo hasta casi las diez de la mañana con él, tratando de ser paciente y a la vez contestándole todas sus inquietudes. En cuanto este se marchó Gordon apareció en ese mismo instante, Anna quería hablar con él. Con poca paciencia Michael salió a buscarla. Otra media hora perdida con ella bajo el sol ardiente diciéndole que Corvinus había aceptado la transferencia inmediata de la mujer embarazada y del muchacho y que en unas horas les avisaría del resto del grupo que también parecían haberlo logrado. Él no sabiendo que le estaba ocultando sobre el destino del lycan y vampiro sospechosos, habían descubierto que las cosas para ellos no pintaban nada bien. Michael aprovechó y le dijo a Anna que iba a hablar con Selene de eso que le había pedido y que también descansaría un poco porque quería manejar esa noche y no podía hacerlo cansado, ella no le dijo nada y envió a Gordon para que lo reemplazara en el sótano. Callado y no demostrando su apuro se dirigió a la habitación que le habían dado, una parte de si esperando encontrarla vacía pero a varios metros pudo sentir que no lo estaba. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Selene descansando sobre su estomago en la cama, su mano debajo de la almohada y sabía muy bien que tenía una pistola oculta allí, pistola que ella dejó en cuanto lo reconoció. Un tanto dubitativo entró, dejó la chaqueta que se había quitado y siguió hasta la cama donde se sentó, primero metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada y cogiendo el arma para dejarla en el suelo y luego ahí sí acostándose a su lado, Selene no alejándose ni un centímetro, lo que sabía era algo bueno. "No hice nada." Le admitió, sólo por si estaba dudando de él.

"Lo sé." Selene le contestó sintiendo el calor emanando de él, mucho más que el acostumbrado, había estado bajo el sol recientemente lo podía decir, y por segunda vez en ese día sintió celos. Esta vez por algo muy diferente, su habilidad de poder estar bajo la luz del sol. "Ella vino a buscarte hace como dos horas."

_Cielos, eso no pudo ser nada bueno._ Michael exhaló no gustándole nada las atribuciones de la lycan, "¿Qué pasó?"

Volvió a cerrar los ojos adormilada, "Le dije que ibas a estar vigilando todo el día y que me habías brindado tu habitación cuando un problema con la mía surgió." No creyó que había necesidad de decirle que la lycan inmediatamente le había preguntado por la relación de él y de Anna, que cuan seria era. Selene a parte de sorprenderse de nuevo tan solo se había aguantado y dicho que no sabía, que no solía importarle la vida privada de los demás.

"¿Fuiste tan diplomática?" le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta más que el mínimo fruncimiento de sus cejas, aún con ojos cerrados, "¿Te creyó?" Selene de nuevo no le respondió. "Estuve con Laver y Anna toda la mañana, yo no–"

"Te creo Michael, no estaría aquí si estuviera dudando de ti." Michael no le daba la impresión de ser ese tipo de hombre. Seguro, tenía necesidades y la mayor parte del tiempo no podía recurrir a ella pero eso no la iba a hacer dudar de él. Ellos hasta ahora no habían tocado el tema directamente. ¿Se habían demostrado celos mutuamente? Sí. ¿Se había hablado de una relación monógama? No.

_Pues sí,_ pero de todas formas no creyó que se fuera a salir tan fácil de esta. Viéndola inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de que nada iba a pasar entre ellos por ahora, pero de repente ella se acercó y colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro, el brazo alrededor de su torso y le empezó a acariciar justo debajo de su axila, la pierna también la colocó encima de él, su rodilla doblada yendo a descansar justo sobre su entrepierna, lo más probable que a propósito. "Esto es lo mas privado que tendremos, lo más parecido a tu cabaña."

Selene respiró disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, "Lo sé." Sintió la mano de Michael posándose sobre la parte de atrás de la rodilla que tenía apoyada sobre sus muslos fuertes, acariciándola. "¿Que excusa diste para venir hasta acá?" le preguntó.

Michael pasó su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de ella y le empezó a acariciar la espalda, "Que iba a hablar contigo de lo que me pidieron y que quería manejar esta noche y necesitaba estar descansado cuando lo hiciera…" le dijo, esperando que le dijera que esas eran razones absurdas pero no escuchó nada. Suponía que quería esto tanto como él y que ya después pensarían en las consecuencias de este momento robado. La sintió suspirando y presionándose más contra su cuerpo. Michael cerró los ojos, esto no era lo que quería en un principio pero un par de minutos de calma también los podía disfrutar, pasados unos tres o cuatro minutos en que se empezó a su vez a sentir soñoliento sintió la mano de ella deslizándose hasta su pecho, los labios lentamente yendo a besarle la mandíbula cubierta de vello facial y luego el cuello, la mano después desplazándose hasta los primeros botones de su camisa donde los empezó a desabotonar uno a uno, la dejó, en ningún momento pensando en detenerla, "¿…No estás ni remotamente enojada por lo sucedido allá arriba?" le preguntó, era obvio que no lo estaba pero necesitaba saber porqué. Era tan rara que de repente pensaba que necesitaba colocarse a mano por lo que ella había hecho con Česlav.

"Eres el híbrido, Michael, ese tipo de cosas son de esperarse." Le contestó, en cuanto llegó al último botón le abrió la camisa y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su estomago, viendo sus músculos tensándose un tanto mientras lentamente llevaba su mano desde su estomago hasta su hombro. Se fijó en su propia mano mientras con los dedos le acariciaba los vellos cerca a sus pectorales, "Eres el hombre con el que muchas lycans les gustaría estar. Sé que eres inteligente y sabes porque la mayoría están interesadas, que no te dejarás enredar tan fácilmente…a no ser que lo desees." Como la última vez.

Lo acababa de ofender y ni cuenta se había dado, "¿Acaso no se pueden fijar en mí por algo más que mi poder?" le preguntó con tono de ofendido aunque no lo estuviera mucho, sabía que ella tenía la razón, por la falta de ganas, y porque no había querido arruinar sus chances de volver con ella era que no se había acostado con otra cuando todo pareció terminado entre ambos. Se imaginaba que con cuanta mujer estuviera esta ya se iba a creer con derechos. En cuanto le hizo la pregunta la mano de ella se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar.

"Por supuesto que sí, Michael." Le dijo, pero no sabía que más agregar. No quería decirle que ella sabía cómo se sentía en cuanto a eso porque no quería que la viera como lúcida, pero la verdad era que sí sabía, había sido la hija adoptiva de Viktor, un trofeo para Kraven y la mayoría de los vampiros que en un principio se le habían querido acercar. Sabía que para él era mil veces peor. "Eres atractivo, inteligente, en tu propia forma de ser único…"

Nombrar tres atributos asumía que esos eran demasiado para ella. "¿Crees que soy atractivo?" le preguntó sonriéndole, cambiando el juego. Sabía que lo era y también sabía que ella lo pensaba.

"No cuando tienes esa estúpida barba," le respondió defensivamente y haciendo referencia a los pelos en su cara, llevaba al menos tres semanas sin afeitarse, a ella la verdad le gustaba más así que lampiño pues no se veía tan joven. Fue como la primera vez que lo vio con el cabello corto. De hecho la primera vez que lo vio con el cabello corto pensó que se veía _mucho mejor _que con el largo y que sus rasgos se endurecían más. Inusual que no era el hombre más atractivo con el que hubiera estado pero sí el que más atracción le provocaba.

"No te estabas quejando de mi barba hace unos segundos cuando me besabas la quijada, y mucho menos hace meses cuando tenías mi cara entre tus piernas…." todo a oscuras, ella extendida sobre su cama, incluso sobre el mueble y gimiendo por cada pasada de su lengua sobre su centro. Las manos de ella en su cabello, sin pena vocalizando sus quejidos y al mismo tiempo masajeándole el cuero cabelludo, animándolo. Tan solo de la memoria se sintió excitando poco a poco.

Selene sabía que ese último comentario era para hacerla apenar, y lo había conseguido, sólo que no se lo demostró, dejó de mirarlo y volvió a tocarle el pecho, "Esa era una barba de tan solo un par de días." Lo sintió tomando aire como para seguir ese tipo de conversación y lo interrumpió, "¿Qué quiere Anna que me comuniques?" eso era lo que más le importaba en el momento.

_Entendido, aún era demasiado pronto para hacerle ese tipo de comentarios,_ "He estado hablando con ella últimamente sobre la agenda escondida de Corvinus y puede que se me haya salido que tú y los vampiros no están de acuerdo con que Marcus y William sean dejados con vida, que piensan hacer un plan….me dijo que piensa lo mismo y que le gustaría hablar contigo y con Titov sobre qué se podría hacer en cuanto a eso."

"Está bien…" le dijo, la verdad era que había una razón por la que aún no se había hecho nada. Eran muy pocos, así los lycans de parte de Michael se unieran seguirían siendo pocos. Así como Michael decidió ser rápido en cuanto al asunto de Anna ella también lo fue en cuanto a su respuesta, ya podrían hablar de eso después. Con sus labios volvió a buscar su quijada pero él giró su cara hacia ella y la atrapó en un beso profundo, y probablemente incomodo para él por la posición en que su cuello se encontraba, "¿No quisiste….estar con ella?" le preguntó tras un momento, Michael hacia unos momentos le había preguntado si le había molestado esa situación, y obvio que la había molestado, "¿Ni por un momento?" Ella había tenido relaciones donde sabía que su compañero disfrutaba de otras compañías y no la había molestado, con Michael con tan solo pensarlo se sentía celosa.

Michael volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada y se negó, "Si me hubiese acostado con ella hubiera sido sólo por atracción, y tú eres mucho más hermosa que ella…..además, no querría lastimarte." Selene no le dijo nada, lo que le trajo a la mente que ellos nunca habían hablado del tipo de relación que tenían, monógama o abierta. Ella varias veces le había dicho que en su mundo la poligamia era normal pero obviamente no le había dicho si la practicaba o no. Y la conocía tanto que diría que no. La que debía de estar dudando era ella, después de todo él era hombre, él tenía sus indiscreciones.

"Un trío es algo que muy pocos hombres rechazarían." Él no había rechazado uno.

"A decir verdad, no sé si a Anna le hubiera gustado." Le dijo, demostrándole que no se estaba tomando tan seriamente lo sucedido, no había de que preocuparse. "Tuve miedo de irle a preguntar y que me recibiera con un disparo, así que antes de arriesgarme decidí conformarme contigo." Al escucharlo Selene levantó un tanto la pierna y la dejó caer, su rodilla pegándole suavemente en la entrepierna, Michael al principio se quejó asustado pero ella había sido cuidadosa, sonrió de que ella también lo estuviera tomando calmadamente, aunque tenía que admitir que ver que le iba a pegar en la ingle lo impactó un tanto, hasta su corazón se había disparado y había esperado un golpe más fuerte, "¿Qué quieres que te diga Selene? …Soy fiel." De hecho nunca había encontrado ser fiel como algo imposible o difícil, y la única intransigencia que había tenido en cuanto a ese aspecto se debió a dos aspectos, la mujer con la que estaba y el tipo de relación que tenían. De nuevo Selene enmudeció y no obtuvo respuesta, lo que sí obtuvo fueron más caricias en su torso y besos, lo que resultaba ser mejor.

En casi tres meses habían estado juntos solo dos veces, en el hotel lo cual ni siquiera contaba y aquella vez en la bodega de los Cleaners y por más bien que se sintió en esa ocasión extrañaba esto, la falta de apuros. De cuando habían estado en su cabaña había extrañado esto, la lentitud y la sensación de que no habría nadie que los interrumpiera. Pasados varios minutos Selene desdobló la pierna que tenía sobre Michael y la acomodó a lo largo de la de él, prácticamente enredándola entre las suyas, luego llevó su mano hasta el bulto que apenas y se estaba empezando a formar, Michael inmediatamente tensándose y suspirando contra su boca por la sorpresa, luego sonriendo contra el beso para pasados varios segundos abrir un tanto más las piernas y darle mayor acceso. Él empezó a mordisquearle los labios y lo dejó por unos instantes para luego tomar las riendas del beso nuevamente, dejando sus labios y viajando a lo largo de su mandíbula, a su cuello, donde podía sentir su pulso detrás de la piel delgada, su boca haciéndose agua y sus colmillos alongándose, _después,_ se dijo mientras empezaba a succionar y a mordisquearlo suavemente.

Michael se quejó de nuevo, y Selene dejó su cuello para levantar la cabeza un tanto y mirarlo a los ojos, su dulce mano nunca deteniéndose, asiéndolo y acariciándolo a un paso casi ocioso, queriendo despertar por completo su erección, "Tenemos las próximas cinco horas para desatrasarnos de toda esta abstinencia." Le dijo juguetonamente, los ojos de ella brillando con un tanto de maldad mientras volvía y se agachaba a besarlo.

"¿Trajiste protección?" Apestaba tener que preguntar ese tipo de cosas cuando nunca lo había hecho. Todos estos días muy al tanto de que en aquel hotel no habían utilizado nada. Se habían descuidado esa vez, no iba a volver a suceder.

_Por supuesto, _tenía que admitir que él muy bien había venido por los chances de tener este momento con ella, "Tengo uno en mi–"

"¿Sólo uno?"

Michael le sonrió, "Uno en mi bolsillo. Dos en mi billetera que está donde está mi chaqueta." Le dijo mirando hacia esta, en un asiento a varios metros de ellos, verdaderamente complacido de que le hiciera esa pregunta.

Por la sonrisa en su cara podía ver que lo estaba divirtiendo con su pregunta, le fue a responder pero un beso corto fue dejado en sus labios para un segundo después teniéndolo apartándose.

"No te preocupes, que si se acaban ya encontraré la manera de echarte todos los polvos que quieras." Le contestó, haciéndole un tipo de comentarios similares a los que le había hecho en la cabaña. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, por ese punto habían pasado hacía rato y después de todo ella lo continuaba masturbando sobre el pantalón. "Tan solo pensé que tres serían suficientes para ti….en tan corto tiempo que tendremos."

Ya él estaba empezando a desvariar, "No sabría decir."

"Uh–huh." Se le burló con ironía.

Lo iba a besar pero de repente se detuvo, "¿Por qué andas con tantos?"

Viendo la oportunidad prolongó la broma. "Porque tengo que andar preparado para ti. No quisiera decepcionarte."

Su primer instinto fue decirle que ya estaba bueno de bobadas y que las dejara de lado pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso le respondió, "Claro que no." Le dijo recordando esas últimas frases de sus entrenamientos, solo que esta vez se las dieron trocadas.

"Toda mi vida he sido una persona responsable. Y Lo peor que podría pasar entre nosotros sería desperdiciar una oportunidad por culpa de un mendigo condón. En serio, me dispararía a mi mismo…si tu no me disparas primero." Selene volvió a tomar sus labios en los de ella y le dio un beso profundo y largo que luego se desplazó hasta su pecho, sintiéndolo cada vez mas agitado, en cuanto besó su estomago y apretó su erección por última vez para irle a desabotonar el pantalón la detuvo. "Voy a ir a tomar un baño primero." Le dijo, dejándole otro beso suave, Selene le asintió pero en vez de desenredarse de él se le montó encima, lo que le causó un tanto de curiosidad pero no le dijo nada, en vez de eso recibió su boca de nuevo, esta vez más sencillo y sin ángulos incómodos, ella acostada completamente sobre él no hizo nada más que besarlo. Michael no dejó sus manos quietas, una yendo a enredarse en el cabello húmedo de ella, la otra a acariciarle la espalda, cintura, cadera, la pierna doblada y luego situarse cómodamente sobre su trasero. Tras unos segundos le hizo girar un tanto la cabeza e inmediatamente sus labios empezaron a trabajar en el cuello de ella, sus dientes a mordisquearla en ese punto sensible, inmediatamente sintiéndola gimiendo y retorciéndose contra él. La mano de él asiendo una de sus nalgas en cuanto se empezó a frotar contra sus caderas de una forma cadenciosa y lenta. Michael tras unos momentos empezó a frotar su barba entre la curvatura de su cuello y hombro fuerte y juguetonamente, ella inmediatamente quejándose y tratando de hacerlo alejar. Por un segundo esperó a escucharla riéndose un tanto enojada, pero no sucedió, tan solo trataba de empujarlo y suspiraba mucho. _Las cosas podían ser un tanto normales, pero no tan normales,_ comprendía. Michael apoyó de nuevo la cabeza contra la almohada y ella lo volteó a mirar, mirada de enojo fingida, "Voy a tomar un baño," le repitió, llevaba casi dos días sin bañarse. Se movió un tanto hacia un lado para que ella se le bajara y así lo hizo, viéndola de una acostándose a su lado. "No me demoro." Añadió, sentándose en la cama y empezando a deshacerse de la camisa que le había desabotonado, luego le siguió toda la ropa. Le habían dado la mejor habitación del lugar, la única que tenía un baño privado, "Desnúdate." Le pidió mientras caminaba hasta dicho baño y se detenía ante el asiento para sacar su billetera de la chaqueta, un segundo después aventándosela a Selene.

Selene esperó por un par de minutos hasta que lo vio salir, aparentemente sin siquiera haberse preocupado por secarse, no que le importara. Michael vio en el piso justo al lado de la cama su ropa junto a la de ella, la billetera a un lado. Cogió los tres condones de sobre la cama y dejó car dos de los empaques al piso al mismo tiempo que se metía debajo de la sábana que ella estaba usando y un segundo después estaba encima, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y besándole el cuello y el pecho. Momentos después estaban con brazos alrededor del otro, boca contra boca, caderas rozándose fuertemente, ambos temblando, ausentemente escuchando el silencio ser interrumpido por los besos húmedos y sus suspiros apagados. En cuanto sintió el deseo de ella aumentando Michael se detuvo y llevó su mano hasta su centro para ver si estaba lista y aparentemente lo estaba porque lo vio sacando el condón de su empaque, "Esto es romántico….." Michael le dijo con ironía al notar la situación nada especial, las situaciones de sus reencuentros.

A Selene no le importaba, "Lento." Le pidió, viendo que estaba un tanto alterado y apurado y que eso no era lo que ella deseaba en el momento, Michael le asintió mientras un segundo después se acomodaba mirándola a los ojos y hacía presión, lentamente introduciéndose en ella. Siguiendo su pedido, manteniéndolo lento, besándole el cuello, acariciándole la cara, mirándola a los ojos.

Obviamente tras unos momentos él ya quería aumentar el ritmo pero no lo hizo. Más que nunca sintiendo que le debía al menos una buena follada dada la forma como la había tomado la última vez en el hotel. Selene escondió la cara en su cuello y al sentirla tan agitada no tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que querría, escuchó su voz justo en su oreja, '¿Puedo?' y no por primera vez se preguntó si el tono sugestivo en su voz lo aplicaba especialmente para que no se pudiera negar. Michael le asintió y primero que todo buscó su boca de nuevo, instantes después sintiendo el dolor agudo de sus colmillos rompiendo la piel de su cuello, de estos profundamente enterrados en él, una de las piernas de ella acariciándole la extensión de la suya hasta subirla y colocarla sobre su trasero, brindándole un mejor ángulo, las manos de Selene una alrededor de su espalda, la otra enredada en su cabello. Él no podía ser nada más que su presa en ese momento, una presa a gusto, tratando de mantenerle el ritmo sumamente lento. Una distracción, esto era lo que era, su relación con Selene era una distracción del mundo que se encontraba afuera de la puerta y por eso lo apreciaba. Que ella se prestara o que tal vez lo necesitara tanto como él hacía que sus sentimientos por ella estuvieran resurgiendo rápidamente, "Soy todo tuyo si lo quieres, Selene."

Selene sentía a Michael acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. Su otra mano masajeándola el hombro, cuando lo hacía duro era porque lo estaba lastimando así que ella aflojaba sus mandíbulas un tanto. Tras un par de minutos de beber de él extrajo sus colmillos lentamente y tan solo se dedicó a tomar de la herida de esta forma, hasta que le faltó poco por cerrarse. En un movimiento rápido giró sus cuerpos sentándose sobre él, sintiendo el cambio de ángulo y como este provocaba una mayor sensación en ella. Continuó moviéndose lentamente, agachándose a besarlo igual que el ritmo que tenían, suspirando y quejándose contra sus labios. Incluso mordiéndose el labio para que él bebiera de ella así como ella lo había hecho de él. Michael pocas veces participaba de ese ritual de sangre porque las veces que lo había hecho siempre había llegado a los extremos, o bebía muy poco o la desangraba hasta hacerla desmayar, les había pasado varias veces en la cabaña. Lo sintió colocando sus brazos a su alrededor y tomando su labio entre los de él, succionando la sangre y lamiéndole el labio. Y como él no podía morderla era ella la que continuamente lo hacía a sí misma, hasta que perdía la compostura y lo mordía a él y se fundían en un beso profundo, el sentimiento del momento, la pasión, la necesidad y hasta el cariño que le tenía hablando por ella. Y aparentemente también hablando por él porque de un momento a otro sintió una de sus uñas afiladas recorriéndole el cuello alistándola para lo que vendría, sintió dos punzadas agudas e inmediatamente Michael abandonó el beso para ir a succionar su sangre de la herida y Selene se detuvo totalmente para facilitarle la tarea, para no hacer regueros. Minutos después cuando sintió que estaba tomando de más se alejó se sus labios, la herida aún sangrando por el anticoagulante en su saliva. Selene lo vio con ojos negros mirando el rastro de sangre que la dejaba y no pudo evitar tensarse sobre él, lo que le ganó un quejido de aprecio. Segundos después Michael la cogía de las caderas y la hacía alejarse un tanto de su erección para poder agachar la cabeza lo suficiente y recorrer con su lengua el hilo de sangre que ya llegaba casi a su estomago, dedicando un par de segundos a su pecho, a hacerla temblar con el peligro de su dentadura híbrida. Luego continuó hacia su cuello, ella volviendo a acomodarse sobre sus caderas, para ahora la herida ya estaba cerrada. Segundos después tras haberla limpiado levantó la cara y apoyó su frente contra la cara de él, cerrando los ojos mientras empezaba a moverse de nuevo. Su boca yendo directo a la boca de él y a sus alrededores, limpiando su cara de los vestigios de su propia sangre, y recordando lo que le había dicho hacía un par de minutos. Ella no lo quería con nadie más. "No podías tan solo decir que quieres que esto sea serio…"

Su aliento tibio contra su mejilla, los quejidos entre las palabras un incitante, "Estaba hablando de acuerdo al momento..." Le dijo, sonriéndole y con tono de broma, sabiendo muy bien cuan ridículas sus palabras habían sonado. "Los humanos cuando hacemos el amor decimos cosas románticas…tontas pero románticas." Su voz sonando extrañamente aguda así tan solo se estuvieran susurrando, estaba a medio transformar.

A Selene para nada le incomodaba estar con Michael en esa forma, ya tenían experiencia. Si algo sus ojos totalmente negros y dentadura amorfa la incitaban más. "También se miente." Le dijo sintiendo como sudor empezaba a bajar por su cuello, "Como cuando un hombre dice que te ama sólo porque lo estás haciendo sentir bien." Se hablaban entrecortadamente pues ella no se detenía. Michael le sonrió y lo vio llevando su mano entre sus cuerpos pero lo detuvo, cogiéndolo de dicha mano y colocándosela contra la pared detrás de él.

Michael sintió como sus nudillos se rasparon un tanto con la pared de cemento, "…Palabras que en verdad no significan nada…" completó la frase de ella segundos después. Selene le asintió, Michael le sonrió. Recordaba cómo una vez había pensado que ella era tan seria y amargada que ni siquiera durante el sexo sonreiría o se reiría, meses después le había probado lo contrario, "Dime que eres mía."

Selene no se detuvo, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, jugando pero al mismo tiempo hablando serio, "¿Te gusta que te mientan en estos momentos?"

"Tú misma lo dijiste, no significará nada." La sentía cada vez tomándolo mas fuerte de la mano, esta raspándose, lastimándolo. Para ahora la respiración de ambos más acelerada.

"No me gusta mentir, mucho menos en estas circunstancias." Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones que el órgano dentro de ella le provocaba. Michael no continuó presionándola y tras unos segundos abrió los ojos topándose con los de él, la sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro.

"Si sé que me estás mintiendo no veo el problema con eso." Ella se apoderó de su boca un instante después, su lengua encontrándose con la de él mientras ambos empezaban a hiperventilar. Con su mano libre la llevó entre sus cuerpos y ella hizo espacio para dejarla pasar, un instante después quejándose mientras la empezaba a acariciar. Besos suaves tirados de por medio en esos momentos, ellos no rompiendo el contacto visual, Selene alejándose un tanto para recogerse el cabello que se le empezaba a pegar a los hombros por el sudor. "Miénteme."

Selene se quedó mirándolo a los ojos mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias y a la vez aumentaba un poco más el ritmo. Le dio un último beso y se alejó de él al sentarse sobre sus caderas, disfrutando del nuevo ángulo, "Esta bien, si eso quieres, soy tuya." Le dijo simplemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Michael colocó su vista sobre su torso mientras se movía sobre él y se arqueaba, _dios_ "Ves, no fue tan difícil." Le susurró mirando su cuerpo.

Selene no sabía si Michael había captado sinceridad en sus palabras pero no añadió nada más. De repente le llegó el olor a poca sangre y dejó ir su mano, trayéndola hasta donde ella y volteándosela para encontrarse con sus nudillos sangrantes.

Michael la vio estudiándolo para después limpiarle el poco polvo que podría haber y un instante después llevarse su nudillo a sus labios, lamiéndole la sangre, "…Cielos…" dijo viéndola, disfrutando del ardor que su saliva traía.

Selene se detuvo tras unos cuantos momentos de sentirlo palpitando dentro de ella y apoyó más fuerte sus caderas contra las de él, Michael inmediatamente emitiendo un quejido bajo que la hizo humedecerse más, le gustaba ese sonido, saber que tenía el mismo efecto que él en ella. Michael la miró a los ojos, como preguntándole porque se había detenido y cuando ella le hizo a un lado la mano que le acariciaba entre las piernas y volvió a moverse suave y lentamente él comprendió que se iba a tomar su tiempo.

Sólo por no dejar tomó la mano de ella entre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Escuchó pasos y abrió los ojos viendo a Michael volviendo a la habitación, no lo había sentido despertando y dejando la cama, mucho menos escuchado bañándose, así de profunda había estado. "¿Ya te vas?" le preguntó, pareciéndole que las últimas horas habían pasado demasiado rápido.

"Sí," le contestó mirando su reloj, las cuatro de la tarde. Quería estar afuera antes de que los vampiros se levantaran, aunque por el otro lado ya los lycans sospecharan de su desaparición de todo el día. Sólo lo hacía porque los vampiros serían más duros en juzgar a Selene. La volteó a mirar, extendida en la cama y devolviéndole la mirada pareciendo complacida, _aunque no pareciera que en el momento le importara que la juzgasen. _No pudo dejar de sonreír ante ese pensamiento mientras se dirigía por su ropa y se sentaba en la cama a vestirse.

Selene lo vio sonriendo, para ahora ya acostumbrada a que de la nada lo empezara a hacer sin ella entender porque lo hacía, "Aún hueles a mí." Le dijo, sabiendo por que se quería ir tan temprano y al mismo tiempo haciéndole notar que había hecho un muy mal trabajo al siquiera querer esconder que habían estado juntos. Cuando habían dejado aquel hotel ambos habían estado oliendo al otro, pero el olor había sido tan leve que tan solo daban a entender que habían estado ante la presencia del otro. Ahora él olía a mucho más que haber estado ante su presencia.

Dejó lo que hacía, "Pues bebí de ti, Selene. Ese aroma es difícil de quitar." Eso ella muy bien lo debía de saber, dejó de darle la espalda y la miró a ver que le iba a contestar pero en vez de eso la encontró bostezando y cerrando los ojos. "¿No te cansas de diez horas continuas de entrenamiento pero sí de un par de diversión?" le preguntó en son de burla.

Selene le levantó una ceja cuando lo vio acostándose de lado, de la misma forma en que ella se encontraba, y pasando un brazo por encima de ella, "Creí que te ibas."

Iba a tener que tomarse otro baño, así que porque no quedarse otro momento. "Creo que hemos encontrado algo en lo que tengo más resistencia que tú." Le dijo ignorando sus palabras. Incitándola con provocaciones.

Sí se sentía un tanto cansada pero no demasiado, más que cansada se sentía sin ánimos de nada, tan solo de quedarse allí acostada, tenía pereza. Sus días de encarcelamiento en solitario habían estado llenos de la misma sensación de desanimo pero eso se lo había adjudicado a su situación emocional y a que no se estaba entrenando, a que su rutina había cambiado de un extremo a otro en solo unos días. Se aproximó a él, "Eres el híbrido, Michael." Le dijo, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él e inmediatamente sintiéndolo tensándose por su respiración. Lo que le trajo a la mente algo, en ese momento decidió contarle lo sucedido semanas atrás cuando Elise le había preguntado si se había acostado con él en su forma híbrida y Emily había aparecido, Michael sonriéndole al escuchar su relato.

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a Elise?" le preguntó minutos después, ya en una forma más seria.

Selene se encogió de hombros muy bien sabiendo lo que él le preguntaba, si creía que Elise estaba en verdad con ellos. "Todo el mundo puede cambiar."

Sí, pero en su opinión para eso se necesitaba un acontecimiento impactante, Elise no iba a cambiar de un día para otro solo porque sí. "¿Crees que puede estar utilizando a Titov para sacarle la información que le estamos reteniendo a ella?" Después de todo parecía haber terminado su relación con Titov, era sumamente distante con él y hasta el día de ayer no dejaba que Emily se le acercara, y hoy cuando Michael venía para acá descubrió que las palabras de Selene eran certeras, unos vampiros se estaban más que divirtiendo y supo con toda seguridad que eran ellos dos.

"Los vampiros no suelen trabajar de esa manera." La manera de ellos era sacar la información a golpes. "Y Titov no puede ser tan estúpido como para creer en ella, supongo que tan sólo está aprovechando la oportunidad."

Si Titov tenía sentimientos para con Elise suponía que estaba más que aprovechando la oportunidad, "Me gustaría creer que por su hija ella tendría un tanto de decencia." Si lo estaba enredando con sexo….bueno, eso era demasiado bajo.

"Te gustaría creer lo mejor de la gente, Michael." Le dijo, y con un gesto diferente a ella le pasó la mano por el cabello en lo que era una caricia.

La aparente caricia que acababa de recibir no se sintió como una al sus palabras sonar más como un defecto que una cualidad. "Por esa razón es que estoy aquí contigo." Le dijo, en parte por salirle adelante.

Selene muy bien sabía que una palabra mal puesta por ella podía llevar al final de ese momento, así que prefirió guardar silencio. Además, las palabras de Michael eran ciertas, no las podía discutir. Le tocó la mejilla, ahora sintiéndola suave y sin la barba. Horas atrás él para entretenerla le había pedido su cuchillo para deshacerse de su 'mata de pelos.' Al principio ella viéndolo cortándose a cada rato y diciéndole que en sus misiones había visto a sus compañeros hacerlo sin el menor rasguño, Michael tan solo murmurando un gracias a los tiempos modernos y después diciéndole que lo hiciera ella. Selene dudando en participar en algo tan tonto se le acercó, le tomó el cuchillo de la mano y un segundo después Michael de nuevo se lo quitó, diciendo que con esa mirada maliciosa que traía le daba a creer que lo que los lycans pensaban era verdad, que lo mataría a la primera posibilidad y que mejor posibilidad que un cuchillo afilado contra su garganta. "Te ves bien así." Le confirmó, retomando la pregunta que le había hecho horas atrás de si lo consideraba atractivo, la verdad no importaba si traía el pelo largo o corto o con o sin barba él tenía un efecto en ella.

"Y pica menos de esta forma." Le respondió con doble sentido, ella girándole los ojos. "Me refería a que con el calor me rascaba mucho." Le dijo sonriéndole y haciendo como si se rascara el cuello, su comentario obvio a que a ella le había picado y hecho menos cosquillas contra sus muslos, "Nunca te hubiera tomado como mal pensada…"

"Sí, cómo no." Le respondió, recordando vívidamente lo ocurrido después de la afeitada. Sus atenciones lentas, suaves, sin apuros y como prácticamente la había reducido a una masa temblante y quejumbrosa con boca y dedos.

Michael la sintió excitándose, _¿de nuevo,?_ "¿En qué estás pensando?" le preguntó. Él había pensado en retomar el tiempo perdido, aparentemente ella compartía sus sentimientos pero de una forma más seria de lo que él lo había hecho. Hoy había dado con el primer día en que la tuvo con un alto apetito sexual, no que se quejara, o sí lo hacía…._no había más tiempo._ Si tan solo el tiempo que había utilizado durmiendo y hablando lo hubieran utilizado de otra manera… Michael exhaló por un momento disfrutando de las caricias en su espalda que ella le estaba dando.

"Te deseo, _de nuevo._" le admitió, inclusive para ella extraño. Selene era la clase de persona que se conformaba con una sola vez. Se acercó totalmente y le empezó a besar el hombro, luego descendió hasta su pecho.

"No tenemos tiempo." Le dijo aún así sintiéndose tentado así ya estuviera un tanto cansado. Ella no pareció conformarse con su respuesta porque pronto la sintió acariciándole el trasero y tomando una de sus tetillas entre sus labios y Michael se quejó cuando la sintió mordiéndolo suavemente. Su deseo inmediatamente despertando. Cómo en un principio se había imaginado este día habría sido ellos dos primero teniendo sexo rápido y entusiasta para así después poderse concentrar más en hacer el amor, ahora veía que el tiro le salió por la culata, le salió al revés. "Tal vez un polvo rápido." Le dijo, muy al tanto de que ya no tenían protección cosa que ella no aceptaría.

Selene no le contestó nada tan solo le empezó a besar el estomago y lo empujó de sus hombros hacia atrás para que descansara sobre la espalda, sus labios continuaron descendiendo, por primera vez queriendo hacerlo sentir lo mismo que él le hacía sentir a ella.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene abofeteó suavemente a Michael, cansada de verlo mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "Si vas a hacer esa cara lo que queda del día la gente definitivamente sabrá lo que sucedió aquí." Le dijo, pensando en lo que había tenido en su mente en los últimos días y de lo cual aún no habían hablado. En vez de verlo enseriándose lo vio sonriendo más, como si eso fuera posible.

Michael la vio girándole los ojos demostrándole su poca paciencia, aunque también tenía una pequeña sonrisa, "Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé." Le dijo, tratando de controlarse y tomando un respiro profundo, decidió esconder su cara en la almohada, _¡Se tenía que marchar y aquí seguía con ella!_ Si ocho meses atrás le hubieran dicho que encontraría a una mujer que lo hiciera entusiasmar de nuevo no lo hubiera creído, seguramente como Selene no hubiera creído que iba a andar con un híbrido. "Este ha sido el mejor día desde que llegamos adonde Corvinus."

_Ella tampoco se podía quejar_. Lo miró acostado de lado, de frente a ella, aunque escondiendo la cara en una almohada, quería hablarle de lo que tenía en mente pero lo quería serio cuando lo hiciera, no así como estaba. Selene esperó varios minutos, "Te tienes que marchar." Le dijo, ya eran casi las cinco, seguramente alguien en algún lado lo querría para algo….y ella lo estaba acaparando.

Michael asintió tomando un respiro profundo, "Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar primero," irónicamente en esas horas habían hablado pero no de cosas que tuvieron que ver con ellos, "Algo que me ha estado revoloteando en la cabeza por semanas...básicamente he estado eludiendo el tema porque no quiero molestarte…."

Selene le alzó una ceja, sus palabras llamándole la atención, haciéndole ver que ya el momento de entretenimiento había pasado, "¿Por qué no me sorprende que esperaras a que termináramos para decirlo?" le preguntó, viendo que tal vez iba a echar a perder el momento tan bueno que habían tenido, que estaban teniendo.

"¿Por que soy un hombre?" le preguntó, inclinándose y dejando un pico de varios segundos en sus labios, luego en su mejilla, en su hombro.

No necesitaba saber mucho de relaciones como para saber que estaba arreglando los daños antes de hacerlos. "Michael…." Le advirtió, no tan suavemente tirando de su cabello para que la mirara.

"Para nada continuo enojado contigo por lo sucedido con Česlav, ni ya tengo sentimientos sobre eso." Le explicó antes de continuar, "¿Pero está en mi imaginación que cada vez que hablas con él y después tratas conmigo te siento distante?" decidió ir al punto.

No vio porque eso salía a relucir especialmente ahora, Selene le mantuvo la mirada esta vez incomoda. No se sentía molesta, se sentía culpable, "No." Le dijo no sabiendo hasta que punto llegaría a ser sincera.

Michel le asintió, quería saber porqué antes de tal vez ir a actuar como un troglodita o irse a molestar por su monosílabo. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó, sintiéndose incomodo, había creído que ella le iba a salir con que todo estaba en su imaginación, "Yo no dudo de ti, Selene, tan solo me preocupa ese aspecto…"

_¿Por qué se sentía incomoda?_ Por las cosas que Česlav le decía sobre Michael y que podía ver eran verdad, "No sé. Supongo que encuentro un tanto extraño haber pasado tanto tiempo con él y ahora tener otro tipo de relación…..más profunda." decidió mentirle. No quería que fueran a haber problemas entre ellos. Se sintió un tanto mal por copiar eso de la vida de él, a ella la verdad no le daba nada haber dejado a Česlav atrás, a Michael le debía de dar algo estar con ella cuando al mismo tiempo seguía amando a Samantha. "También sé que nosotros dos tratándonos te pone incomodo, lo cual a su vez me deja a mi incomoda, pero no es como si ahí este sucediendo algo más."

Michael estudió sus palabras por un largo momento, colocándose en su lugar, imaginándose que con lo cerrada que era al final la relación con Česlav debía de significarle algo tras siglos de haberlos compartido con él. "Lo comprendo." Le dijo y prosiguió un silencio un tanto incomodo y decidió volver a expresar los pensamientos que había tenido, "Me quitas un peso de encima, estaba empezando a pensar que tras esas conversaciones te dabas cuenta que él es la clase de tipo con la que deberías de estar…un guerrero. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas." Por nada le iba a preguntar si lo prefería sobre Česlav pues después de todo le acababa de dar esta tarde.

Se admitía que una parte de si lo pensaba pero al final no la escuchaba. "No debes preocuparte de nada, Michael. Yo…ya sabes cómo me siento por ti. Nunca cambiaría lo que tengo contigo por recordar viejos tiempos con Česlav. Si de algo debes estar seguro es de eso, quiero estar contigo, no con nadie más." Le dijo para dejarlo tranquilo. Una lycan le proponía una orgía y ella al final del día terminaba reafirmándole su cercanía con palabras. La razón tan solo dictaba que fuera al contrario, él quien le hubiera dicho esa clase de cosas a ella. "Te soy fiel." añadió, recordando sus palabras de horas atrás, aunque para ella estaba de más decirlo tal vez él necesitaba escucharlo. Sus palabras no solo refiriéndose al ámbito personal entre ellos sino también en cuanto a la guerra. Nunca cambiaría de bandos.

Michael le asintió y llevó su boca hasta la de ella, acariciándole los labios, no queriendo despegarse y dejándole ver que apreciaba que se abriera de esta forma con él. Nunca pasándole por la mente que era sospechoso que no se hubiera enojado porque él hubiera tratado de dar a entender que aún tenía sentimientos para con Česlav, nunca pensando que ella le había respondido de la forma que lo había hecho porque se sentía culpable. "Habría hecho comentarios del tipo '¿entonces eres toda mía?' si el humor no se hubiera enseriado tan de repente." Le dijo, queriendo alivianarlo de nuevo pero Selene apenas si parpadeó ante sus palabras seguramente porque también recordaba las palabras que ella le había dado horas atrás tan solo por entretenerlo.

"Voy a serte fiel, no hay necesidad de volverme una idiota balbuceante en cuanto al tema." Le respondió tras un par de segundos, utilizando el sarcasmo que sabía a él le gustaba recibir de ella. Volvió a recibir un beso. Masajeando sus labios con los de él. Declararse como de la propiedad de alguien ya fuera el diciendo que era suyo o ella diciendo que era de él le parecía extraño. Ese era el tipo de declaraciones de compromiso que se daban las parejas en su tiempo de humana, era probable que en el tiempo de él fuera algo normal, un juego, pero no en el de ella. "Cambiando de tema," le dijo, haciéndolo apartar tras unos segundos al empujarlo del pecho. Decidiéndose a comentarle lo que ella también había tenido en la cabeza por semanas, y la principal razón por la que quería hablar con él hoy. "No creo que haya necesidad de seguir escondiendo lo nuestro." Le comentó y vio que lo sorprendió.

"¿Estás segura?" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente preguntarle, bastante sorprendido al no haberse esperado algo así, pero ahora tenía sentido porqué había accedido a pasar la mayor parte del día con él encerrada en una habitación mientras los demás asumían lo que probablemente estaba sucediendo.

"Sí." Le confirmó, "La única razón por la que lo escondíamos era para que los vampiros te dieran inmunidad, eso no va a ocurrir nunca con el grupo que está liderando Khan. La ruptura que hubo ha diezmado la credibilidad en tus opositores, la mayoría de los vampiros se están pasando para tu lado. Para ahora ya tienes a la mayoría de los traficantes y del consejo de tu parte, también tienes a los lycans. Repercusiones mayores no podrán haber."

Michael le asintió, "Me preocupas tú." Le confió ahora siendo él quien estaba en contra de esa idea, "Hasta ahora lo nuestro no ha sido más que rumores," estos apuntando al híbrido siendo un idiota al mantenerse detrás de la traficante que lo había convertido, "ahora que se corrobore que mis sentimientos son más profundos que una simple calentura y que tú me correspondes….los enemigos sabrán que somos el punto débil del otro, pueden aprovecharse de eso."

Selene ya había pensado en eso, "Tienes razón." Le admitió, "Pero tú me dijiste una vez que querías aprovechar lo que tenemos mientras dure, yo también quiero lo mismo." Y para ser sinceros esto ya se había prolongado más de lo que le gustaba, no habían ido por William, estaban dejando a Marcus recorrer el mundo a sus anchas, ya era suficiente, ya era la hora de ponerle fin a este asunto, aunque sabía muy bien en lo que eso podía resultar. "Y la verdad es que no creo que ambos podamos salir con vida de esta, yo nunca he tenido tanta suerte por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo que quede." Todo lo que ella quería era asesinado, sólo que esta vez se aseguraría de dar su vida por él.

"Agh, Selene, no," le pidió atónito ante sus palabras, "no digas eso, no dañes este momento." No quería tener pensamientos tan oscuros respecto a su futuro, al menos no en ese momento

"Creo que ya lo hice." No era como si mantuviera pensando en eso a cada rato, pero un aspecto de esto se encontraba siempre presente.

"Vamos a salir con vida de esta, Selene. Marca mis palabras." Le contestó unos minutos después, queriendo darle comodidad. Siempre pensaba que si uno de los dos iba a morir sería él, Selene tenía demasiada experiencia, demasiado mundo como para cometer una equivocación. Y claro cuando uno piensa sobre la muerte de uno mismo en su caso no se preocupaba de mucho, le preocupaba como lo tomaría ella. Selene no se había referido a cuál de los dos creía que moriría, pero habiéndola escuchado hablar de protegerlo y con Corvinus de cómo daría su vida por él le daba a entender que ella ya había hecho sus planes. Y volvió a preguntarse como tomaría la muerte de ella, azar y desazón espaciándose por él. "Por primera vez este mundo está trabajando en equipo, tenemos altas posibilidades. Además, todas las tragedias que nos han sucedido…Algo nos tiene que salir bien, la vida no sería justa si algo nos sucediera." No pudo dejar de llevar su mano hasta la cara de ella y acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Michael se encargaría de la vida de Selene, así en el proceso tuviera que traicionar a Corvinus. "Por favor no digas que la vida no es justa."

Selene no le respondió nada, tan solo se quedó mirándolo por un par de minutos, por primera vez en esa tarde sintiéndose vacía. "Necesitas marcharte."

Michael le asintió, viendo como el resto del día había cambiado completamente. Esta vez cuando se duchó se aseguró no quedar oliendo a ella, una de las cosas que había aprendido muy bien era que el olor a sangre era muy difícil de quitar, unos sentidos bien entrenados incluso podrían decir a quien esa sangre pertenecía, mucho más fácil si también se había tenido contacto con esa persona. Aunque ya no importaba, después de haber escuchado sus palabras si ella quería dejar de esconderse él no se negaría.

___**Capítulo 87 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene resurgió al mundo en cuanto sintió que había anochecido, encontrándose con sus compañeros en cuanto llegó a la salida del sótano, estos extrañamente estaban reunidos y se les unió.

"Te ves menos tensa." Elise le dijo con veneno en cuanto la vio. Para nadie un secreto donde y con quien había pasado toda la tarde y tampoco un secreto lo que podría haber estado sucediendo. Selene no tenía vergüenza.

"Tú también." Selene le respondió mirando hacia Titov y después de nuevo a Elise.

Titov decidió interferir, "Estábamos discutiendo quien va a matar al vampiro que estos lycans tienen en su poder."

"¿Matar, por qué matar?" Selene preguntó, obviamente todos estaban al tanto excepto ella.

León decidió hablar en cuanto vio a Elise que iba a decir algo, seguramente refiriéndose a Selene no sabiendo nada por estar con el híbrido, "Cuando Anna llamó a Corvinus con la información del lycan también dio la del vampiro…Los Cleaners buscaron en sus bases de datos y en otros registros policiales. Nuestros amigos han estado matando humanos todo este tiempo, y no solamente para sobrevivir."

"Corvinus dio la autorización para que nos deshiciéramos de ellos." Stoll continuó, "Los lycans ya mataron al suyo, a nosotros nos dejaron al vampiro. Ya sabes, para no querer generar problemas con nosotros en cuanto a la ejecución."

Selene asintió, "¿Entonces quien lo va a hacer?" preguntó.

Stoll habló mirando a las seis personas a su alrededor, "Yo. Después de todo todos ustedes tuvieron diversión hoy y yo no obtuve nada, no es más que justo." León había estado con Julianna, Titov con Elise, Selene…bueno, aunque Selene nunca hubiera sido de su agrado dudaba que se hubiera estado revolcando con el híbrido. Ella era después de todo _Selene_ y consideraba que su relación con el híbrido era de lealtad más no algo más profunda. La única que puso el grito en el cielo cuando se dio a conocer que Selene no había compartido la habitación con él fue Elise, el resto pareció hacer que no les importaba, pero sabía que en el fondo lo hacían. Titov de repente por ser el líder pensaba que era algo bueno para todos los vampiros que el híbrido se enredara con uno de ellos. A León y a Julianne esto tal vez les creaba un poco de inquietud. Elise, Elise de todos ellos era la que aún hablaba de la lealtad hacia los mayores, así que para ella esto debería de ser un sacrilegio.

Titov accedió, "Que sea rápido." Le dijo, pasándole una bala ultravioleta.

"Si ha estado matando por diversión merece una muerte más dolorosa, del tipo que le dio a sus víctimas." Stoll le contestó. Selene secretamente estaba de acuerdo pero calló.

"Corvinus quiere algo indoloro." Aunque como vampiro dudase que una bala ultravioleta fuera algo indoloro.

"¿No me digas que ya se les están pegando las ideas del híbrido?" Elise le preguntó con burla en su voz, muy bien recordaba cuando Michael había pedido una muerte piadosa para el lycan que le pegó a su hija.

"Lo que sea que le hagamos, quedará entre nosotros." Stoll le contestó, le gustaba matar así como a cada uno de los que estaban presentes. Todos podían haber empezado como vengadores o ajusticiadores pero eso con el tiempo cambiaba.

"Haz lo que desees Stoll," Titov le dijo pasados varios segundos, "Que no sea muy sucio, y si Corvinus se entera…es toda tu responsabilidad."

"¿Qué hay del híbrido?" Julianna decidió preguntar, no creyendo que le gustara nada lo que iba a suceder.

Todos miraron a Selene y ella se encogió de hombros, "No le va a gustar, obviamente."

"Él ya no tiene decir en nada de esto, recuerden sus palabras, no quiere ser el líder. Así que le toca que aguantarse." Elise les dijo.

"¿Cómo mataron al lycan?" León le preguntó a Titov.

"Anna dijo que fue decapitado."

"¿Le crees?"

Titov se encogió de hombros, "La verdad no me interesa." Le habían mostrado el cuerpo el cual había sido desmembrado, no sabía si antes o después de haberlo asesinado.

Stoll cogió la bala que Titov le había pasado minutos atrás, "¿Alguien me quiere acompañar?" les preguntó, "Les dejaré hacerle algo."

Titov no contestó, en vez de eso se giró hacia Selene, "Anna quiere hablar con nosotros antes de marcharnos."

Selene le asintió y se marchó con él, no importándole el vampiro que iba a encontrar su final, cualquier cosa que le hicieran se la merecía. Ella había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse mal por algo así. Ambos salieron a buscar a Anna que debía de estar a unos doscientos metros de distancia de la casa principal. "No quiero meterme en tu vida privada, pero sabes que Elise pudo haberse acostado contigo solo para sacarte información, ¿cierto?"

Desde que conoció al primer traficante de muerte de Viktor descubrió que la mayoría actuaban con el mismo ímpetu, ya nada le sorprendía, ni siquiera que le dijera eso sin siquiera primero pensar si era lo correcto o no en decir, "Claro, pero no le he dicho nada importante si eso es lo que te estabas preguntando."

_Aún no le había dicho nada…_ Selene recordaba muy bien haberlos escuchado discutiendo cuando Michael fue secuestrado, _No tienes que ir. Yo saldaré tu cuenta. Emily te necesita más que–_ lo recordaba diciendo para Elise inmediatamente interrumpirlo. Sus palabras habían sonado sinceras, un tanto preocupado, no había duda en su mente de que se preocupaba por la niña y por Elise pues había estado dispuesto en ir en su lugar. De repente Selene sintió a Michael acercándoseles por detrás.

Michael había escuchado parte de la conversación y no estaba de acuerdo en cómo Selene había tomado el tema pero si le concedía que lo advirtiera. "¿Ya sabrá que acabado el asunto con William y Marcus pensamos quitarle los niños a todos los inmortales que no se apeguen al tratado de paz?"

Titov se negó, no le había dicho nada de eso aunque había estado tentado, tratar de hacerla recapacitar ahora que había tiempo pero ella no había dejado. Elise tampoco había traído el tema lo que le daba a entender que no lo sabía, donde lo supiera ya le habría preguntado. Sólo él que conocía la interacción entre ella y su hija sabía cuán importante era Emily para Elise. "Tal vez deberíamos advertirle de eso, ¿ver si recapacita?"

La verdad a Michael toda su vida le habían dado igual los niños, los únicos a los que le prestaba atención era a esos de su familia. Sí, en el hospital podía abrírsele el corazón cuando los veía bastante enfermos pero eso era lastima mezclada con simpatía. Por Emily, una niña vampira que no era nada de él sentía simpatía. Y por la forma como la había visto hablándole a Elise podía ver que le haría falta si algo llegara a suceder. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para pasarse definitivamente a su grupo, dejar unos principios por el bienestar de la persona a la que se ama. "Puede ser."

"¿Y que si la saca de las instalaciones antes de que ustedes puedan hacer algo?" Selene preguntó.

"No lo hará. Elise sabe que ese es el lugar más seguro para Emily." ¿Acaso no había estado escuchando o no les había prestado atención a madre e hija en los últimos meses?

Cuando faltando minutos para amanecer de repente Elise lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hasta la habitación que él supuestamente iba a compartir con Selene creyó que las cosas iban a retomar su cauce entre ellos. Ella fue la mujer que conocía, apasionada, efusiva, desinteresada, cuando en medio del acto le reveló que le habían dado celos al escuchar que él se estaba acostando con Julianna creyó pensar que ese era un indicio para retomar lo de ellos y le dijo que no se preocupara, que no había sido nada y que sí ella quería estaba dispuesto a volver con ella. Estuvieron juntos toda la mañana, cómodamente, como si nunca hubieran terminado las cosas. Cuando con curiosidad enojada Elise había vuelto a retomar el asunto de Julianna él le había respondido todas sus preguntas así supiera que era mejor callar, le dijo que lo había hecho por enojo contra ella, porque una parte de si quería ver si la lastimaba, y que así eso no fuera una excusa había sido su nombre el que salía de sus labios y no el de la otra mujer. Elise no le había dicho nada, y habían vuelto a estar juntos. Por eso fue una sorpresa que ella en cuanto acabaran se hubiera despedido de él, dándole un pico y diciéndole que no quería retomar nada con él, que tan solo había querido ese momento. Luego vistiendo y marchándose. Titov volteó a mirar a Michel y a Selene, viéndolos caminando a su lado izquierdo, podía sentir la tensión proveniente de ellos, la que no había estado ahí cuando los había tratado por separado, "¿Qué está sucediendo con ustedes dos? ¿Tienen o no algo?" decidió preguntar, yendo al punto así como Selene lo había hecho.

Al final ellos dos no se habían puesto de acuerdo en nada. Y Michael había obtenido ese tipo de preguntas desde que dejó la habitación. Primero Christopher, que le había sonreído con complicidad, y como le había dado bastante confianza este la tomó para preguntarle cómo le habían salido las cosas con Selene. Michael le había cambiado el tema peguntándole si algo había sucedido ese día y Christopher entendiendo le había dicho que sí, que buscara a Anna. Al irla a buscar ella lo recibió con que no había creído que lo que le había mandado a decir a Selene le fuera a tomar toda la tarde decírselo. Michael le respondió que él le había informado a ella, Anna, que descansaría todo el día para manejar esa noche. Ella le preguntó si había descansado. Michael le preguntó para qué lo necesitaba. Y ahí era donde su molestia se encontraba en el momento. Iba a preguntar porque nadie le había informado sobre los asesinatos del vampiro y del lycan pero escuchó a Selene hablando.

"¿Por qué es eso importante?" Selene le preguntó a Titov, ya todos estaban en el mismo bando, no debería importarles si uno de los vampiros se estaba dejando tocar por el híbrido. Aunque tenía que concederle que no parecía ni remotamente asqueado por el prospecto como otros traficantes estarían.

"En un asunto personal no lo es." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Si ustedes dos están cogiendo es problema suyo." En cuanto utilizó la palabra burda escuchó a Michael rugiéndole bajamente y los pelos de detrás del cuello se le pararon, "Sólo quiero saberlo porque eso puede cambiar la interacción que hemos estado teniendo con los lycans. Y la interacción entre ustedes dos también puede influir en el desempeño de la toma de decisiones."

"Los lycans saben que yo no me rijo por su código de conducta. Así como tampoco me rijo por el de los vampiros. Yo voy a tener mi vida personal y sea lo que escoja ambas razas lo tendrán que respetar." Michael le contestó, recordando como en los primeros días de su estadía donde Corvinus se les hizo evidente a los lycans su aparente cercanía a Selene y los más experimentados y fuertes quisieron tener una conversación con él en cuanto a formar lazos con la lycan mas fuerte de la manada, Anna. Decir que dicha conversación fue un desastre, es decir demasiado. Él no estaba en los tiempos de los que ellos provenían, un casamiento por conveniencia. Cuando Anna dijo que estaba de acuerdo con él buscaron a la segunda lycan mas fuerte. Michael los mandó a la mierda.

"Y la interacción entre nosotros no interferirá en nada. Anna y Herbert son los responsables de los lycans, tu de los vampiros, yo poco tengo que ver ahí." ¿Que creía? ¿Qué porque Michael y ella tuvieran una pelea iban a dejar que eso se interpusiera en las misiones? ¿Acaso no la conocía?

Titov no necesitó mayor confirmación que esas palabras de ambos. "¿Desde cuándo viene lo de ustedes?"

"Eso no es importante." Selene le contestó, nadie necesitaba conocer los detalles.

Michael vio a Anna a unos metros más adelante, ¿Tendría él que decirle a Anna también? "¿Por qué nadie me informó que Corvinus había aprobado la muerte del lycan y del vampiro?"

Herbert se aproximó a ellos, "Eres un guerrero de bajo rango, ¿Por qué alguien tendría que informarte de algo?" le preguntó, él a diferencia de los demás no iba a dejar pasar por alto que hacía dos semanas Michael había renunciado a su titulo de líder y que habían momentos en que parecía olvidarse de eso. "Si mal no recuerdo no eres más que el híbrido de nombre. Al renunciar a tus responsabilidades renunciaste a todos tus derechos."

Al escuchar cómo le echaron en cara eso vio que el día sí se podía poner peor. Las palabras de Herbert lo impactaron bastante porque viéndolo desde un punto de vista donde no fuera el involucrado estaría de acuerdo con él. "Aún así tenía el derecho de–"

"¿De qué? Entrometerte no podías." Le dijo, sabiendo que eso hubiera sido lo que habría hecho, entrometerse para que Corvinus nos los mandara a acabar con esas dos vidas. "No estás aquí más que como asesor de Corvinus."

"No vamos a tener una pelea por eso," Anna le dijo a Herbert tomándolo del brazo. "Michael tiene su puesto y nos guste o no lo tenemos que respetar."

"No puedes reducirme a un guerrero de bajo rango porque no lo soy." Si se había olvidado de algo era que con él era con quien contaban para terminar con todo esto. Si Herbert estaba enojado por su decisión, ¿porque no se lo había dicho antes en privado y tan solo venía hacerlo a hora cuando tenían audiencia? Además ya día con día se arrepentía cada vez mas de esas palabas.

"Dejen eso para después." Titov les dijo. Podía ver porque el lycan estaba enojado, Michael siempre había sido acogido por los lycans, el mundo inmortal entero lo veía más como perteneciente a esa raza y no a los vampiros así que había herido más de un orgullo lycan al haber actuado de la forma irresponsable e inmadura que lo hizo. A él le importaba menos, con su actuación no había hecho quedar mal a los vampiros. "Tenemos poco tiempo."

"¿Querías hablarnos de William y de Marcus?" Selene preguntó, no estando interesada en ver como a Michael le abrían los ojos por justas razones.

"Nosotros tampoco estamos de acuerdo con que Corvinus quiera dejar que sus hijos salgan con vida de todo esto." Anna se adelantó antes de que fuera a ser interrumpida por alguno de los dos hombres discutiendo.

Titov le asintió, "Desde antes de que Michael hablara de la agenda escondida de Corvinus los vampiros habíamos estado investigando independientemente que era lo que tanto escondía el viejo con sus desapariciones. A lo único que hemos podido llegar es que quiere construir una nueva prisión y por eso nos ha tenido esperando todos estos meses."

"De hecho ya sabemos que la construcción se empezó hace más de cinco meses y que contará con tecnología de avanzada. Una vez que los cuerpos sean dejados ahí será casi imposible entrar o salir. Estarán en aislamiento total, haciéndonos más difícil terminar con ellos. El lugar no ha sido terminado aún y le falta un tiempo, tiempo que–"

"Esperen." Herbert interrumpió a Selene, pareciéndole sospechoso que los vampiros les brindaran esa información así como así, "¿De dónde han sacado toda esta información? ¿Qué es eso de tecnología de avanzada? ¿Cómo es que están seguros de que les han hablado con la verdad?"

"Le hemos pagado a humanos para que indagaran, incluso hemos comprado un par de Cleaners. La información que nos han provisto es cierta, verificada por varias fuentes. Hemos infiltrado a un par de ingenieros que trabajan en el lugar. Con la asquerosa cantidad de dinero que hemos invertido no hay forma que nos hayan mentido." Titov le contestó. Que los lycans no tuvieran recursos económicos no quería decir que a él le diera pena demostrarle que su raza si los tenía.

"¿Sabías todo esto?" Anna le preguntó a Michael, sorprendida de que hubiera mantenido un secretismo de información tan importante con los vampiros.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, no tenía idea. Selene no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera en esa tarde.

"Según los cálculos, sin imprevistos el lugar estará terminado en dos meses."

"¿Y entonces porque no han hecho nada para ir así sea por William?" Anna preguntó, un tanto sentida de que los hubieran dejado afuera de todo esto. ¿Acaso los vampiros querían la gloria sólo para ellos de haber terminado con los seres más poderosos?

"No sabemos donde la prisión puede estar." Sólo porque tuviera ese recuerdo en su sangre no quería decir que lo tuviera en su mente. "Cuando Corvinus tomó de mí y no quiso dejar que los demás lo hicieran ahí fue cuando empezamos a sospechar. En el último mes con el uso de imágenes satelitales he estado tratando de recordar donde está ubicada la prisión de William…..el único problema es que la topografía ha cambiado tanto que lo hace casi imposible. Hasta ahora hemos localizado tres posibles lugares….."

"¿Han mandado a alguien a revisar?" Herbert les preguntó a los dos vampiros engreídos.

"No podemos mandar humanos." Titov le contestó, "Es demasiado peligroso, incluso para nosotros." Titov sabía que los lycans sabían que William contenía un virus que no permitía que se volviera a la forma humana, aún así se los recordó.

"¿Por qué no nos informaron de todo esto? Creí que estábamos en el mismo bando." Michael les preguntó, mirando a Selene. No tenían tiempo para siquiera hablar, el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras, pero la vez que estuvieron en ese hotel y hoy en la tarde había tenido tiempo para comunicarle todo eso.

"Todo esto se empezó cuando ni siquiera había habido un cambio de bandos entre los vampiros…Y después, bueno, no creímos que a ustedes les gustaría participar. Después de todo estamos yendo contra Corvinus y su raza es la que tiene las de perder al hacer eso."

"¿Qué quieren decir?" Herbert le preguntó ofendido dando un paso hacia el vampiro, este inmediatamente llevando su mano hasta su pistola, Selene también, Michael colocándose en el camino. Anna tomando a Herbert del brazo de nuevo, conociendo su genio volátil.

"Que su posición en todo esto es una mejora a las formas como habían estado viviendo. Tal vez no quisieran dejar ese tipo de comodidades por ayudarnos. Nos hubieran delatado." Selene le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

"_¡¿Están las cosas bien?_" Katzen preguntó gritando desde la casa principal al ver el intercambio de gestos que seguramente llevaría a un enfrentamiento. Un segundo después no estaba solo en la entrada de la casa, varios inmortales de ambas razas se le habían unido. Se iba a armar la grande.

"_¡Sí!_" Michael gritó mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás, detrás de Titov donde se encontraba la casa, y viendo como todos se miraban con recelo mientras mantenían su posición. "Herbert, si no te tranquilizas esto se convertirá en un pandemonio. Todos querrán intervenir." El lycan trató de calmarse y un momento después dio un paso hacia atrás. "Vuelvan a la casa." Michael le gritó a Katzen y a quienes lo acompañaban, ellos no le hicieron caso, aún atentos. Viendo que mantuvieron la distancia Michael se giró hacia Herbert y Anna y los vio mudamente intercambiando algo con la mirada. Mientras volvía a mirar sobre su hombro hacia Selene y Titov escuchó a Anna diciéndole a Herbert que recordara que no estaba tratando con otros lycans. Selene y Titov no despegaban la vista del lycan, ambos esperando que los tomara por sorpresa, iba a mirar hacia la casa de nuevo pero lo que vio lo detuvo y tuvo que cerciorarse, llevándose un gran sobresalto con lo que encontró, tanto que dio un paso y se tropezó, _¿Que mierda?_ se preguntó retomando su balance y continuando mirando a Selene. Sus ojos habían cambiado a blanco antes de pasar a azul. Miró a Anna o a Herbert para ver si también lo habían notado pero todo pareció indicar que no. Se aclaró la garganta tras un segundo. Haciendo que el sobresalto le pasara.

"Mira, _traficante de muerte,_" le dijo utilizando el término para que no creyera que sólo porque habían estado trabajando en el mismo bando a él se le había olvidado todo lo que le había hecho a su raza. "A diferencia de ustedes nosotros sabemos arreglárnosla sin las comodidades de las que tanto hablas. ¿Crees que vamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de deshacernos de William por la mejora económica?" respiró profundo, "No somos tan superficiales como creen, si algo se ha demostrado es lo contrario, ustedes lo son."

Titov y Selene se miraron, exhalando.

"Herbert, márchate." Anna le dijo tras escucharlo, viendo que tan solo quería hacer esto peor de lo que ya estaba.

"Pero–"

"Márchate. Yo arreglaré todo esto." Herbert la miró y por un segundo creyó que la iba a desafiar pero un momento después lo vio partiendo. Michael viéndolo pasar y luego haciéndose justo al lado de ella, lo que agradeció un tanto, no quería enfrentarse sola a estos elitistas.

Michael se remojó los labios, "No pueden seguir ocultándonos cosas como esas." Les dijo a los dos vampiros.

Titov miró a Anna, "Lo ocultamos sólo por seguridad, si hay cinco vampiros que saben de todo esto son muchos. Incluso Selene no sabía nada en cuanto a la construcción de la nueva prisión, se vino a dar cuenta después de que Michael fue secuestrado."

"¿Quiénes saben de esto?" decidió preguntar.

"Nosotros dos, Fane, Narayanan, y Rodgers lo sabía."

"¿Narayanan, no está ella con Kahn?" Anna le preguntó. Titov asintió, "Entonces no pueden estar seguros que solo cinco vampiros lo saben."

Ella tenía razón, "El punto es que incluso Narayanan y Khan saben cuán importante es guardar el secreto. Ellos tanto como nosotros necesitan ganarle a Corvinus." Selene le contestó.

"Bueno, ya que parecen haber estado pensando en demasía todo esto, ¿Qué van a hacer en cuanto a los tres lugares que encontraron?" Michael preguntó.

"Primero que todo Anna, nosotros no pensábamos pedirles ayuda porque creíamos que se negarían. Pero si están dispuestos a ayudar…." Titov le dijo.

"¿Lo propones porque te toca para quedar bien con el híbrido o porque necesitan nuestra ayuda?" Anna le preguntó, demostrándole que los dos puntos no tenían nada de nobles.

"Sí los necesitamos." Le admitió Selene. "Pero no tanto como para tener que arrodillarnos y pedirlo." Que estuvieran en el mismo equipo no quería decir que simplemente se iba a dejar de ella.

"Aunque sabemos que enviar humanos allí es peligroso hace unos días con Fane estuvimos pensando en contratar a dos grupos de mercenarios. Humanos entrenados."

"_¡Eso es una horrible idea!_" Michael les dijo. _¡¿Dónde quedaba eso de pasar desapercibido al mundo humano?_

"En verdad no." Selene le contestó por primera vez escuchando el plan, "Son hombres entrenados–"

"No saben a lo que se estarán enfrentando–"

"No se estarán enfrentando a nada si siguen nuestras direcciones." Titov intervino. "Un grupo entra, el otro lo espera a una buena distancia."

"…..¿Por qué?"

"El segundo grupo será la contingencia, por si el primero no sigue nuestras ordenes."

"¿Por qué simplemente no formamos un grupo de ambos bandos y vamos nosotros?" Anna les preguntó.

"Creo que Corvinus se daría cuenta si un grupo grande de inmortales dejara las instalaciones. Hay que recordar que todo esto hay que hacerlo a sus espaldas." Vio que al híbrido no le gustaba nada la idea de lo que hablaban, "Lo que me recuerda, Michael, si Corvinus te pide el dije de Lucian no se lo des. Es la llave para abrir el sarcófago de William."

"¿Soy el único aquí que se siente mal por hacer todo esto a sus espaldas?" Recibió miradas en blanco, nadie le contestó. No era como que se sintiera tan mal como para no hacerlo, pero si le molestaba lo suficiente pues Corvinus después de todo les estaba brindando seguridad y aquí ellos estaban hablando de matarle un hijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Michael, la idea de mandar a unos mercenarios es pésima. Para empezar, ¿se podría confiar en ellos si encuentran el sarcófago? ¿Qué los hace pensar que no trataran de abrirlo para ver que hay adentro? ¿Qué si algo sale mal y se convierten en protolycans?"

"Para eso está el segundo grupo." Titov le repitió.

"_De humanos._ Si el contagio se esparce estaremos de nuevo a las puertas de una infección masiva, que dudo podamos contener." Podía estar siendo dramática, después de todo la gente de esta era hasta en su casa contaban con armas para su protección, pero aún así era mejor asumir lo peor. "Denos un par de días para ver si nosotros salimos con un plan mejor. O de pronto ustedes lo hacen, al añadirnos a su plan."

Titov lo pensó y tras unos segundos le asintió, "Tan solo recuerden que tenemos menos de dos meses." Le dijo, esperó a ver que mas iba a decir Anna pero pasados unos segundos reinó el silencio lo que le dijo que era tiempo de marcharse.

Selene se fue a marchar siguiendo a Titov pero escuchó la voz de Anna lo que la hizo detener, "Si ustedes se dieron cuenta de lo de la prisión, que ha impedido que Marcus se dé cuenta de todo esto, que se entere de las locaciones de las instalaciones de Corvinus."

"¿Que todos los que saben algo están escondidos?" le respondió, aun no sabiéndolo a ciencia cierta, de repente él también tenía una agenda escondida.

Anna le asintió, no estando a gusto con la respuesta escueta, lo probable era que eso también se lo estuvieran ocultando. Vio a Selene marchándose y se giró hacia Michael, "¿En verdad no sabías nada de esto?" le preguntó, creyendo que Selene de repente le había contado algo.

"Te juro que no." Le dijo.

Anna se quedó mirándolo no pudiendo encontrar deslealtad alguna, "¿Que dice eso de ella y de la supuesta relación que tienen?" le preguntó. Ella muy bien sabía que Michael y Selene eran cercanos, cuanto no lo podía decir, pero sabía que la vampira confiaba en él, pero que él parecía confiar más en ella.

Michael no le respondió nada y un segundo después se disculpó para ir a alcanzar a Selene. Viendo como Katzen y sus acompañantes se dispersaban, "¿Qué otras cosas me estás ocultando, Selene?" Primero lo que hacía con los vampiros a sus espaldas y luego con lo de su cambio.

"No te estoy ocultando nada más, Michael." Le respondió en tono cansado, "Tan solo no creí que fuera prudente dejarte saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo…hasta que se fuera a actuar sobre ello."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría incluir a los lycans en eso?"

"Claro que no." Le respondió ante su tono defensivo y sin detenerse, "Sólo necesité dos motivos, la forma como trataste lo sucedido con los nueve inmortales que mataste y él más importante, que no creí que te gustara que traicionáramos a Corvinus…."

"¿Pensaste esa último por tu parte o ellos te lo hicieron pensar?"

En ese momento si se detuvo, un tanto enojada, _¿habían vuelto a esas?_ "No importa si lo pensé por mi misma o no, hay razón en esas palabras, así como las hay en lo que te dijo Herbert hace unos minutos. Te quieres deshacer de tus responsabilidades pero al mismo tiempo quieres que se te notifique de todo. Si te fijas bien, yo no tengo porque darte información, y si lo hago sería por la relación personal que hay entre nosotros. Similar a lo que estábamos hablando de Titov y de Elise, ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué Titov no le debería de pasar información a Elise?"

"No soy tu enemigo." Le contestó, esa era la diferencia.

"No, no lo eres." Le dijo viendo que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, "Si quieres asegurarte que nuestra información y la de los lycans, incluso la de Corvinus te llegue tienes que aceptar tu posición como un todo." Incluso si a ella le molestaba, "Aunque secretamente sea mientras esto se solucione."

"Mira Selene, en cuanto a evitar mis responsabilidades, sé que cometí un error."

"Entonces soluciónalo." Le respondió, girándose para volver a la casa pero de repente sintió una mano sobre su brazo, deteniéndola.

"¿No me has escondido nada más?"

Selene se soltó defensivamente, "¿Qué mas podría estar ocultándote?"

Michael aflojó su mano un tanto, ¿no lo sabía? "Tus ojos….."

"¿Qué pasa con mis malditos ojos?" le preguntó zafándose totalmente.

"Cuando Herbert estaba discutiendo y tus ojos cambiaron….cambiaron a blanco por un segundo antes de cambiar a azul."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó un tanto confundida, seguramente había visto mal.

"Creo que lo vi." Le dijo asumiendo que podía haber habido un efecto óptico, pero por la poca luz lo dudaba, "Vuelve y cambia." Le pidió, Selene pareciendo dudar todo el tiempo de él y hasta un punto él mismo lo hacía. Michael esperaba que ella volviera a sus ojos cafés y volviera a transformarse, pero tan solo verla cambiando a su forma humana le bastó. No había sido un efecto de luces, "_¡Mierda!_" exclamó al ver que sí era cierto, sus ojos, por el más mínimo instante cambiando de un azul eléctrico a un blanco prácticamente amarilloso para volver al azul y luego al café.

Selene le frunció el ceño al ver el evidente pavor en sus ojos, "_Oh mierda,_" dijo al saber por su reacción que sus palabras eran reales. En un apuro se adentró en la casa, volviendo a la habitación que había compartido con Michael, donde en el baño había visto un espejo roto, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para asegurarse. De un empujón abrió la puerta y en cuanto se paró en frente del espejo vio el reflejo de Michael detrás de ella, ni siquiera lo había escuchado siguiéndola, tan solo había visto a las dos o tres personas que se encontró en el camino haciéndose a un lado. Este probablemente era uno de aquellos mitos sobre los vampiros que en el momento le agradaban que no fueran ciertos, podía ver su propio reflejo y atentamente se fijó en si misma mientras volvía a llamar el cambio, sus sentidos agudizándose, sus colmillos saliendo, sus ojos cambiando, confirmando las palabras de Michael. _¡Mierda!_ pensó espantada. _¿Desde cuándo estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Desde el mismo momento que bebió de Corvinus?_

Michael pudo ver en su mirada confusión mientras corroboraba lo que él le había dicho, obviamente apenas notándolo, _¿pero desde cuando este aspecto de ella había cambiado? ¿Alguien más lo habría notado antes? No, si alguien lo hubiera notado ya habrían estado al tanto de esto._ "Corvinus….."

"….Sí." le contestó mirándolo por el reflejo. Corvinus le había dicho que cambiaría pero que no sabía en qué, al no sentir cambio alguno lo había relegado a que nada había sucedido. Pero nada gritaba cambio como este en su aspecto._¿Qué mas había cambiado en ella?_

"¿Es esto sólo de hoy?" le preguntó tontamente.

"_¡No tengo idea, Michael!_" le regañó girándose y haciéndolo a un lado. Saliendo del baño y encontrándose de frente con dos lycans que se acaban de unir, estas aún fuera de la habitación pero seguramente preguntándose qué había sucedido al verlos pasar a su lado en un apuro. Les fue a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero Michael se le adelantó, lo escuchó decir que todo estaba bien mientras educadamente les daba privacidad. Lo que las mujeres habían oído probablemente ni tendría sentido para ellas.

"¿Haz notado algún otro cambio?" le preguntó al verla caminar de lado a lado.

"No, si lo hubiera notado no estaría tan asustada por este." Le contestó con poca paciencia.

"¿….Aumento en tu fuerza, decremento?" En ese momento demasiado al tanto de que le había dicho que entrenaría con ella para cerciorarse de su aumento en fuerza pero que nunca lo habían llegado a hacer. "Ganas de alimentarte más o lo contrario. ¿Cansancios? ¿Malestares? Incremento en tu frecuencia cardiaca…." tan sólo quería ayudar a ver si notaba algo. Que ella se detuviera abruptamente le dejó saber que acababa de notar algo.

"He estado alimentándome más." Le contestó. Usualmente solo tomaba dos bolsas de sangre al día, estas habían aumentado a tres pero no le había parecido anormal. Estaba volviendo a entrenar fuertemente y cuando lo hacía el cuerpo necesitaba más fuerzas.

Michael le asintió no sabiendo que mas decir, esto no lo podía diagnosticar como si fuera una enfermedad tan solo por los síntomas. Tan sólo podía asumir, "Sabiendo que los cambios se producen inmediatamente no deberían de haberse presentado más cambios para ahora?" le preguntó queriéndola tranquilizar, después de todo un cambio en el color de sus pupilas no era algo como decir, transformarse en una bestia humanoide.

"Sí." Le contestó cayendo en cuenta de eso. La verdad no era como si ella se mirara a un espejo cada vez que cambiara a su forma vampira o que estuviera dejando que sus emociones se desbordaran para tener a alguien dándose cuenta, así que esto pudo haber sucedido desde el mismo momento que se alimentó de Corvinus y ella no lo supo.

"¿Con quienes has entrenado?" le preguntó, estas personas eran las que probablemente tenía más chances de ver el cambio, al hacerla enojar, al lastimarla.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Elise, Titov, Tom, Gregory, Julianna…..Česlav." Le contestó al tanto de lo que le decía, "pero ya me hubieran hecho algún comentario en cuanto a esto." La verdad era que el cambio ocurría tan rápido que se tenía que estar muy atento para notarlo. De repente Michael se giró hacia la puerta lo que le dio a entender que alguien se aproximaba. Christopher.

Michael le abrió antes de que tocara, "Me mandaron a avisarles que estamos listos para marcharnos." Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia adentro y vio a Selene de pie y fastidiada como siempre, así que las asunciones de que Michael hubiera tenido suerte con ella en ese día se despejaron. "Mandan al bufón." Le dijo dándose la vuelta y regresando.

"Necesitamos hablar con Corvinus." Michael sin moverse se dirigió a Selene, aún sosteniendo la puerta.

_¿Necesitamos? Ella necesitaba hablar con Corvinus, no era como si el cambio le afectara a él._

Michael la vio dejándolo atrás y la siguió. En cuanto salió vio a Stoll y León tirando las cenizas del vampiro sobre el pasto. "¿Qué le hicieron?" le preguntó al primer vampiro que se encontró.

"No mucho, Stoll no se demoró nada acabándolo." Elise le contestó, "¿Qué sucedió antes con Titov, Selene y Herbert?" preguntó lo que todos querían saber, "Parecían querer irse a los golpes." Lo que en verdad quería saber era qué había hecho que Selene se entrara a la casa de nuevo en un apuro, sabía que no era una rabieta por algo que el híbrido le hubiera dicho, Selene no actuaría así. Debía de ser algo más y muy importante.

"Ya sabes, los vampiros siendo elitistas, siempre pensando lo peor de los lycans, estos no tomándolo bien." Le dijo no dándole mayores detalles.

"….Los lycans si que se exaltan con nada." Le contestó con sarcasmo.

Michael le señaló hacia el camión donde había sido reorganizada la sangre para meter también las armas que habían encontrado en ese lugar. En el estaban Julianna y Titov, haciendo espacio para los cuatro inmortales que irían en la parte de atrás, no estaban haciendo nada malo pero el flirteo entre ellos era evidente. Uno creería que en el mundo inmortal no habría algo así como los chismes por la gente encontrarse sumamente preocupada en sobrevivir pero no era así, a él le habían llegado los chismes de ese par, así que esta fue su forma un tanto inmadura de vengarse por el comentario que le acababa de dar sobre los lycans. Elise volteó a mirar e inmediatamente apenas que los vio miró hacia otro lado, obviamente molestándose. "…Lo mismo va para los vampiros, ¿no lo crees?" le preguntó.

"Entonces, híbrido, ¿por qué me estás molestando cuando podrías estar molestando a cualquier otro?"

"Porque tú eres la única persona aquí que de frente me demuestra que no soy santo de su devoción." Esa parte era verdad.

Elise le alzó una ceja, "Entonces, Selene y tú, toda la tarde en una habitación…..¿por fin cedió ante tus bien escondidos encantos? ¿O ya hace un buen tiempo que sucumbió ante ti?"

Michael le sonrió al ver su oportunidad, "Te lo diré si primero me respondes algo." Al ver que se encogió de hombros continuó, "¿No está Julianna en una relación con León? ¿No le dan celos a él como a ti de ver a su….amada con otro?"

La preguntó la sorprendió un tanto al ver que él no se iba a dejar así como así, "¿Amada? ¿Ese término todavía lo usan hoy en día?" El híbrido le asintió. Elise pensó en esquivar o no la pregunta, retractarse pero al final decidió que no lo haría porque no había caso, le dijo que le haría una pregunta, le hizo dos, ella le respondería porque la verdad no la incumbía, "Julianna y León como la mayoría de los inmortales están en una relación abierta. Y si le dan celos saber que se está revolcando con otros no lo sabría decir, tendrías que preguntárselo a él, aunque si llegaron a esa decisión es porque no hay ningún problema." Lo vio que iba a hablar y alzó la mano para detenerlo, "¿No te dan celos de ver a tu _amada_ compartiendo la mayor parte del día con Česlav?"

Michael le sonrió, "Wow, hay muchas preguntas." Le dijo con ironía, sabiendo que se estaba comportando como un idiota, "Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos un día de estos a–"

Eso era suficiente, "Responde, tu y Selene…."

"No, no me dan celos de Česlav porque si ella quisiera estaría con él y no lo está, está conmigo." Le dijo, admitiéndolo por fin a alguien que estaba en contra de lo de ellos….se sentía hasta bien. "Y Česlav lo sabe. Lleva semanas sabiéndolo."

La verdad al final ni le importó que el híbrido admitiera la relación con Selene, lo que sí le importó fue que Česlav lo supiera y que no hubiera revelado esa información cuando tal vez fue prudente.

"¿Por qué viene a importar ahora que esté o no con Selene?" le preguntó, "Quiero decir, a los únicos que les importaba eso era a los extremistas partidarios de los Mayores, y estos ya han puesto un precio sobre nuestras cabezas, así que qué más les da saber si Selene y yo–"

"No es como que vaya a empeorar su situación, para ahora sólo es pura curiosidad, querer saber si ella mató a Viktor por ti."

¿Cuántas veces habían negado eso? "Cuando Selene mató a Viktor me había conocido tan solo por dos días. Creo que cualquier traficante la conoce lo bastante como para saber que su confianza no se gana en tan corto tiempo. Mucho menos algo más." Le contestó y la volteó a mirar, en ese momento decidido a ir al punto a decirle lo que había venido a comunicarle. "Corvinus ha tomado una decisión que te concierne a ti y a tu hija." Le comentó, inmediatamente viéndola tensándose, "Cuando este mundo se vuelva a dividir en esos que apoyan o no la paz….no va a dejar que te lleves a Emily contigo. Todos los niños se irán con nosotros."

Lo volteó a mirar, "_¡¿Que?_" preguntó disgustada.

"Titov quería que te advirtiera para que a la hora de la verdad no te vayas a sorprender. Eres una buena madre, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. Y ni se te ocurra llamar a Khan para que la saque de las instalaciones, ya todos allí están avisados. Tan solo estarías adelantando las cosas." Le advirtió para un segundo después marcharse.

Elise se quedó como piedra al escucharlo y después viéndolo irse a despedir del grupo de lycans que los había acogido, marchando con la lycan embarazada y el joven al camión. _¿Era eso lo que Titov le había querido decir temprano y ella lo había interrumpido?_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	19. Parte 3: Capítulo 88

_**Capítulo 88 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Hay sólo un aspecto de tu cambio del que sospechaba y estoy seguro que lo dije. Te daría más fuerzas." Corvinus le mintió, él muy bien sabía sobre los cambios que provocaría en Selene pero por ahora ella no se podía dar cuenta de todos ellos, en especial del principal.

"Pues parece que incluso se equivocó sobre eso, no he obtenido más fuerzas sólo un apetito mayor y el cambio en mis ojos."

"¿Haz verificado lo de tu fuerza?" le preguntó.

"He estado practicando. No es como si pudiera salir a cazar libremente." En ambos casos habían esfuerzos físicos pero en el último, en el que el ambiente no era uno controlado era donde podía ver un cambio en verdad. Y no era como si Michael se fuera a prestar para acabar con ella….ni que ella lo creyera.

Corvinus no le contestó nada, no dudaba que Selene se moría por ir a matar algo después de tanto sin hacerlo, "Hay otro aspecto del que no estoy seguro pero espero que tu y Michael lo hayan tenido en cuenta," le dijo, sabiendo que este era un tema delicado a tomar, "Michael puede ser fértil. Y por lo que sabemos tu no solías serlo pero con mi sangre algo pudo–"

"Hemos tenido eso en cuenta." Selene le dijo interrumpiéndolo, antes de que fuera a convertir este momento en uno embarazoso.

Corvinus comprendió que hablar de eso la pondría incomoda, así que pasó al siguiente tema, "Estás al tanto, Selene, que por tener mi sangre dentro de ti eso no quiere decir que si Michael te mordiera te podrías convertir en híbrida, ¿cierto?"

Selene le asintió. Corvinus no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, todo lo que le decía ella ya lo sabía. "Tampoco tenía ninguna ansia de que eso ocurriera." Le contestó un tanto defensivamente, y molesta. Convertirse en híbrida era algo que en teoría le llamaba la atención, poder volar, tener fuerza de más, pero eso era todo, incluso Marcus con todo su poder era víctima de la luz solar. En la práctica, acostumbrarse a una nueva anatomía aún con todo lo que ella sabía en estos momentos no sería algo bueno.

"Nunca he dado de beber de mi sangre a un vampiro como te debes de dar cuenta, pero eso no quiere decir que te haya transformado a la loca. Desde el momento en que te convertí contacté al grupo de científicos y genetistas de mis empresas para que investigaran que pudo haber cambiado." Le dijo la verdad a medias.

"Investigaciones como esas toman años, ¿no es cierto?" le contó, no queriéndolo hacer notar que había caído en cuenta de algo importante.

"Ahora estoy al tanto de eso." Le contestó.

Selene estaba al tanto que primero se daría por cuenta propia de su total desarrollo que los científicos dar con algo importante. "Entonces, ¿no sabe algo más que yo debería de saber?"

Corvinus la fijó con la mirada, ¿sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo? "Lo siento." Le contestó exhalando.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Minutos después Selene caminaba hacia la sala de vigilancia. Quería encontrar una forma de verificar lo de su fuerza pero sabía que no podía, ya fuera por desconfianzas de que alguien se diera cuenta de su cambio o por la falta de en su mente haber un estimulo real que la ayudara a alcanzar esa fuerza. Hizo su turno de varias horas como le tocaba e iba en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento para desquitar su frustración en la sala de tiro cuando se encontró de frente con Michael.

"Hola." Le dijo él. Selene se detuvo y le medio frunció el ceño, su forma de preguntarle que deseaba. "Dijiste que ibas a ir a ver a Corvinus después de tu turno, quiero ir contigo."

Selene tenía muy al tanto que le había dicho eso el día anterior, lo que no le había dicho era que su compañía no era necesaria y por eso se le había adelantado. "Ya lo hice. Hablé con él a primera hora." Inmediatamente vio que sus palabras no le agradaron.

"Mmmmh." Le dijo entendiendo muy bien lo que había querido decir. ¿Acaso no veía que a él también le preocupaba?

Selene entró en la primera oficina que sintió vacía, Michael siguiéndola. "No necesito que hagas eso. Yo misma puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos." Le contestó sintiéndose incomoda al no saber manejar toda la situación de su sobreprotección, en el momento estaba tratando de mostrarse tolerante.

"Sé que puedes, pero me gustaría haber estado ahí para hacerle preguntas que a ti se te pudieron haber olvidado."

"Como si fuera a olvidar algo de eso." Le contestó exhalando. La verdad era que desde que habían vuelto desde la misión sentía tensión de lo ocurrido pues había dicho cosas que ella normalmente no le diría, también habían empezado a interactuar sobre la relación que tenían, no públicamente claro estaba, pero los rumores corrían rápido y sabía que los lycans no estaban de acuerdo con la escogencia de Michael, así como a una parte de los vampiros no les agradaba que tirara el legendario orgullo de su raza por el piso. A ella no debía de preocuparle las opiniones de terceros, pero en este caso lo hacía por los peligros que representaban.

Michael decidió no decirle nada más en cuanto a que no lo había esperado, "¿Que te dijo?"

"No fue de mucha ayuda. No ayudó en nada. Dice que soy la primera persona que….ya sabes qué y que tan solo me podía decir lo que sospechaba." Cada segundo que estaba con él se tenía que recordar que este lugar estaba lleno de dispositivos de audio y video, tenía que ser prudente en todo lo que le decía. "Ves, no había necesidad de tu presencia ahí."

Al escucharla decírselo tan directamente lo hizo sorprenderse, "Tu estuviste presente durante todo mi cambio, tan solo quería devolverte el favor."

Selene veía su punto y lo entendía, pero no lo compartía, "Lo sé….." él había sido un humano asustadizo, a ella tan solo le preocupaba no conocer la extensión de su nuevo ser. Si es que había uno pues que sus ojos cambiaran a un color más claro no era nada en toda la amalgama de cambios que podría haber obtenido. "…Es sólo que para ahora debes de saber que estoy acostumbrada a tratar mis asuntos por mi cuenta. Lo siento, Michael, pero que haya cambiado contigo no quiero decir que toda mi forma de ser lo haya hecho." Tener a Michael con ella en la oficina de Corvinus mientras le hubiera hecho todas esas preguntas la habría hecho sentir incomoda. Prácticamente sería reconocerse a sí misma cuan cercanos los dos se habían convertido, y aunque no le importaba reconocérselo o a él mientras estaban en privado, con audiencia era otro asunto.

Una mujer independiente un tanto enojada porque le demostraba preocupación. Feminismo. "Entonces nada, ¿no te dijo nada que fuera nuevo?"

Vio que no iba a seguirla presionando en cuanto al asunto, "No directamente pero dijo que tiene un grupo de científicos investigando."

Eso le llamó la atención, "¿No le preguntaste nada más en cuanto a eso?" preguntó sospechando, Selene debía de saber que esa parte de Corvinus con un grupo de científicos sonaba extraña.

"No." Le contestó, en ese momento no pudiendo decirle lo que tenía en mente. "Voy a ir a entrenar en la sala de tiro, ¿vienes?"

Michael le frunció el ceño, "No, el entrenamiento empieza en media hora y prefiero tomarme un descanso primero." Selene le asintió, "¿Por casualidad no sabrás lo que pasa con los traficantes de muerte?" le preguntó, "Hoy parecen estar más emocionados que lo normal…."

Selene se encogió de hombros, "Le preguntaré a Titov." Le dijo saliendo de la oficina, inmediatamente la gente que estaba afuera volteando a mirarlos como si hubieran estado haciendo quien sabe qué ahí adentro, _¿iba esto en serio? _se preguntó dejando a la gente atrás.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 89 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

En cuanto se acabó el entrenamiento de los lycans por parte de los traficantes de muerte Titov se le acercó a Michael y le golpeó en el pecho con un sobre de manila, el híbrido inmediatamente lo miró cogiéndolo, "Cuídalo bien." Titov le dijo sin detenerse ni darle mayor explicación.

Michael revisó el sobre acolchado por su contenido, blanco y en la parte inferior derecha un pequeño logo, lo estudió y descubrió que era el diseño que tenían desde las gabardinas de los traficantes de muerte hasta los papeles oficiales del coven. Sintiendo que no era la única persona que estaba pendiente del contenido esperó unos segundos a que la gente o se marchara o continuara entrenando. Lentamente caminó hasta un rincón y abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, adentro encontró lo que parecía ser un libro de cien o algo así de hojas, cubiertas de cuero y de nuevo el logo de los vampiros llamativa y perfectamente bordado sobre el cuero negro, adentro las hojas gruesas de alto gramaje le daban a entender que el papel era especial, al pasar sus dedos sobre este la fibra con la que estaba fabricado le recordaba algunos de los libros de Tanis que había estudiado. Tras unas hojas se daba paso al logo de las _Industrias Ziodex_ en tintas especiales, como las de los billetes que cambiaban de luz cuando se movían, después habían algunos sellos de agua y caligrafías que llamaron su atención aún más. Sin entender al pasar las hojas dio con lo que parecía una especie de manual o contrato. Confundido trató de leer lo que se decía pero no se encontró con más que dialecto burócrata que a veces le hacía pensar que la información no estaba en inglés sino en otro idioma. Levantó la mirada del libro y se encontró con varios ojos posándose en él, en especial un traficante que parecía confundido e indignado por lo que le veía en las manos. Michael pasó las hojas hasta las últimas páginas, sellos notariados, estampillas postales, su nombre, fechas y un número entero con otro en decimal y en porcentajes, exactamente uno coma ocho por ciento. Revisó el sobre de manila pues sabía que había más adentro y encontró otro sobre blanco y sellado, de nuevo su nombre en él y en conjunto los logos de la empresa y del coven. _¿Qué diablos?_ Se preguntó, buscando con la mirada a Titov o a Selene para que le explicaran pero no había ninguno de los vampiros a los que les tenía más confianza. Lamentablemente Michael no tenía mucho tiempo para entretenerse con este asunto pues había quedado de reunirse con Christopher y los inmortales recién convertidos para dar los primeros pasos de un plan de lo que sería una integración más completa de las razas una vez que todo esto hubiera terminado. Las palabras de Titov en su cabeza, _cuídalo bien_ le daba a entender que esto era importante y que no podía caer en otras manos, así que decidió esconderlo lo mejor que podía dentro de su chaqueta, no llevarlo a su habitación y dejarlo ahí mientras iba a la reunión.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se estaba alistando para dejar su habitación, la mañana anterior Titov le había pedido que le hiciera entrega a Michael de unos papeles complementarios pero por el cansancio había pospuesto irlo a buscar y optado mejor por descansar, de un tocador cogió el sobre y salió con este rumbo a la cafetería en la que probablemente se encontraría si sus planes se habían llevado a cabo. Y así como lo pensó lo encontró, sólo ese grupo de inmortales de ambas razas se encontraba en la cafetería, solo que por las carcajadas no parecían estar haciendo planes para un futuro un tanto ilusorio. Vio a Michael sonriendo como nunca lo había visto y se preguntó en si interrumpir o no, se veía contento, tal vez como había sido en su vida antes de que la tragedia lo golpeara. Era extraño también ver en una misma mesa a los vampiros junto a los lycans, había un tanto de tensión pero los ánimos parecían ser demasiado buenos. _Y a ella se le tildaba de fraternizar con el enemigo,_ pensó viendo como uno de los vampiros abiertamente se burlaba de uno de los lycans y este no lo tomaba a mal sino con otra burla. Este tipo de interacción era totalmente diferente a la con que ella había crecido como humana, habían normas de comportamiento que impedían que una mujer fuera a tratarse como uno de los hombres, también estaba la educación, mantener un tipo de reputación, etc…. En cuanto Michael hizo contacto visual con ella vio que su sonrisa disminuyó un tanto, se disculpó momentáneamente y mientras lo veía caminando hacia ella por primera vez escuchó la conversación, '¿Pero en esa serie ella era gay o bisexual?' preguntó Christopher a otro de los lycans, '¿Por qué si una mujer tiene algo con otra y no le da importancia no se le cuestiona la sexualidad, pero cuando un hombre está con otro ahí mismo se le tilda de gay?' Harvey fue el próximo en inmiscuirse, inmediatamente todos se quedaron mirándolo y soltaron otra carcajada. 'Una vieja dice ser bisexual y el novio hasta se emociona, un hombre dice que también lo es y la novia piensa que a la larga va a preferir mas a un tipo que a ella. ¿Díganme si no es injusto?' Abby, la lycan que parecía ser amiga de Michael fue la siguiente en cuestionar. "Parecen estar trabajando demasiado..." en cuanto lo tuvo en frente le comentó reprobatoriamente por la conducta que estaban teniendo. O tal vez lo que le molestaba era que ella nunca llegaría a brindarle ese tipo de interacción despreocupada, interacción que era obvio que necesitaba.

Michael no se tomó a muy a pecho sus palabras, "Tan solo nos desviamos un poco del tema." Le dijo como disculpa.

"Sí, un poco." Le respondió cambiando su tono a uno más de entendimiento. "Titov te mandó esto esta mañana." Le dijo extendiéndole el sobre.

Michael le frunció el ceño, "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el otro sobre de manila que me dio hace como media hora?" preguntó tomándolo y revisándolo, esta vez no había logos por ningún lado. Lo iba a guardar dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta pero recordó que la había dejado sobre la mesa, envolviendo el sobre de manila.

Selene se sorprendió un tanto por sus palabras, "No sabría decir. De hecho no tengo ni idea que hay en el sobre."

Michael le asintió, "¿Nos podemos reunir más tarde? Me gustaría que me explicaras lo que ya me entregó, yo la verdad no le encuentro sentido a nada de lo que leo." Creía saber que era lo que el documento era pero aún tenía dudas.

"Sí, ¿Por qué no?" le dijo notando que Michael no tenía ningún problema de compartir con ella lo que fuera que le estuvieran notificando.

"De hecho, ¿podrías guardarme esos documentos en tu habitación? No confío enteramente de la curiosidad de aquellos lycans a los que no les gusto." Estos probablemente querrían saber que más se traía con los vampiros y porque cargaba documentos legales. Selene le asintió, "Además es una buena excusa para visitarte." Añadió para inmediatamente ir por su chaqueta para sacar el sobre y llevárselo, no se había acercado lo suficiente cuando vio una mirada de reconocimiento pasando por su rostro, su ceño frunciéndose. "¿Qué sucede?"

_¿Iba esto en serio? _Se preguntó qué era lo que Titov quería lograr con ese gesto que le había dado a Michael, "Nada, no te preocupes, podemos hablar de eso después." En privado, con calma, después de que ella fuera y hablara con Titov.

Michael la vio empezando a caminar hacia atrás para marcharse, "Si no supiera que tienes una reunión te invitaría a quedarte." Le dijo sabiendo que preferiría ir a sentarse en una reunión con Khan a cada rato tildándola de traidora que quedarse aquí.

Selene vio la media sonrisa de broma, él sabía que se negaría, "Encantador," le contestó con ironía y dándole un vistazo a la mesa, "pero no gracias." Además, ella seguramente dañaría el humor que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

"No puedes decir que no lo intenté." Pudo ver una de las esquinas de su boca subiendo un par de milímetros.

Selene se encontró a gusto con ese tipo de comentarios pero de repente escuchó su nombre siendo llamado e inmediatamente impaciencia la embargó mientras miraba hacia Christopher, varios metros detrás de Michael, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó desde esa distancia.

"¿Qué opinas sobre la bisexualidad?" le preguntó tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Selene inmediatamente exhaló mirándolo, viendo como los vampiros en la mesa hacían como si no hubieran escuchado la pregunta y los lycans tan solo miraban a Christopher con un tanto de incomodidad por haberse atrevido a hacerle la pregunta. Este tipo no le agradaba nada. Selene volvió a mirar a Michael, "Estaría encantada de quedarme si me dejaras llenarlo de plata."

"Ignóralo." Le dijo exhalando, para nada sorprendido con la respuesta violenta de ella. Preguntarle algo así a alguien con quien se tenía confianza era una cosa, a ella era otra. ¿Qué estaba pensando Christopher?

"Una vez te comparé con él, Michael, siento haberte insultado sin saberlo." Le confesó justo antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse.

Michael volvió con una media sonrisa a la mesa, a lo cual Christopher le preguntó que era tan chistoso. "Nada." Le dijo enseriándose y decidido a encaminar la reunión a done tenía que ir. El recreo se había acabado.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 90 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Después de llevar los documentos de Michael a su habitación salió a buscar a Fane, bajando las gradas rápidamente hasta el desolado primer piso para encontrárselo y darle un reporte resumido de los últimos dos días, "¿En serio? ¿Es eso necesario?" le preguntó en cuanto vio la G36K que traía colgada del hombro. No era la primera vez que se veían en estas circunstancias, ¿así que por qué la desconfianza solamente ahora? ¿Acaso creía que lo iba a atacar?

"Este lugar me da malas vibras, un buen lugar para ser atacados." Le dijo bajando el arma, demostrándole que no le temía. El arma venía por las sospechas que surgieron desde que atacaron al híbrido, esa sospecha de que pronto le tocaría a ella. Y definitivamente no quería estar en su compañía cuando eso sucediera pero sí sucedía estaría preparado. Además, las palabras de Corvinus el día anterior lo habían dejado dudando.

El lugar era más que prudente, eso se lo concedía. Desde que no habían cámaras hasta que estaban en un sitio que absolutamente nadie visitaba, ni siquiera luz o comodidades había, el lugar hasta estaba cerrado para los Cleaners, ellos se encontraban ahí porque el mismo Corvinus había hecho desbloquear electrónicamente las puertas para ellos. "Los lycans quieren enviar a un grupo de cuatro lycans a las tres locaciones sospechosas para encontrar la tumba definitiva de William."

"Buena suerte con eso, nosotros no podemos hacer nada." Y con ese nosotros se refería al grupo de Khan. "No estamos como para perder más hombres."

Selene le asintió, "Nosotros tampoco por eso irán los lycans, para ganar tiempo." la única preocupación que tenía en cuanto al plan era que tal vez los lycans se quisieran pasar de listos y algo les saliera mal. No había nada para estar seguro como tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

"Quien te escuchara hablar diría que aún no te gustan los lycans." Lo dijo, tomándolo por el disgusto en su voz. Seguramente el híbrido se había hecho cargo de la idea, ahora que de un momento a otro había vuelto a retomar su puesto como el líder.

"Bien sabes que porque esté trabajando con ellos no quiere decir que me agrade o me sienta a gusto."

_¿Y no le agradaba ni se sentía a gusto acostándose con el híbrido?_ Se hizo la pregunta a sí mismo pues muy bien sabía que ella no la respondería, se haría la digna. "Khan está reuniendo a todos los traficantes de Europa que están en contra del híbrido para reagruparse una vez que lo de los hermanos Corvinus sea solucionado." Le informó yendo al punto.

"Esto no es algo nuevo."

"Lo es porque ya tienen la locación." Selene lo miró fijamente como preguntándole porque simplemente no le decía el lugar. "Los Cárpatos."

"¿En la construcción que se estaba llevando a cabo antes de que Marcus enloqueciera?"

"Ya las instalaciones están terminadas."

Eso la preocupaba, "¿Todas?" preguntó, el sistema de seguridad era de tan avanzada que incluso ella se preguntaba si podrían atacarlos sin perder a la mitad de sus aliados en el proceso.

Le asintió, "El trabajo se aceleró para terminarlo cuanto antes. Han estado trabajando día y noche."

"¿Cómo piensan huir?" No era como si se fueran a despedir y ellos dejarlos marchar como si nada.

"No sé. Los planes apenas y empezaron."

"¿Te irás con ellos?" le preguntó, lo mismo que le preguntaría a Česlav o a Elise.

"Nada certifica mi–" escuchó un ruido y se detuvo, viendo al mismo tiempo a Selene de reojo girar hacia las escaleras, manos sobre las pistoleras de sus piernas. Fane apuntó esperando, los ruidos desaparecieron. Uno, dos, tres segundos y nada, estaba a punto de dirigirse con ella hacia las escaleras para dejar el lugar cuando escuchó respiración pesada exactamente sobre él, sus movimientos y dedos en el gatillo fueron muy lentos, no había alcanzado ni a apuntar cuando sintió algo pesado cayendo sobre él. Luego una garra viniendo contra su cabeza y pegándole duro, escuchó disparos y fue lanzado hacia la profundidad del pasillo.

Selene vio a Fane desaparecer en la oscuridad prontamente seguido por el lycan que había caído justo a su lado. Se levantó del piso, sacando la beretta que contenía balas con nitrato líquido y en la otra mano su confiable cuchillo. Cuidadosamente empezó a caminar hacia donde Fane salió disparado solo para detenerse dos pasos después, escuchó pasos corriendo hacia ella desde otra dirección, se giró mientras el sonido se hacía más alto, prontamente girando su cuchillo y quedando sosteniendo la punta, en cuanto vio los ojos del animal brillar hizo girar su muñeca y con fuerza envió el cuchillo en su dirección, escuchó un golpe seco y que algo se deslizaba hacia ella. Se detuvo justo a sus pies, le puso la bota encima al lycan y sintió el acolchamiento que le daba el pelo al estar transformado, para estar más segura apuntó y le metió una bala en la sien, agachándose después por el cuchillo. "_¡Fane!_" gritó el nombre de su compañero pero no obtuvo respuesta, un momento después escuchó una ráfaga de balas y se hizo a un lado corriendo hacia el lugar, claramente viendo la forma del lycan ante ella al los disparos dejar el cañón. Se encontraba a mitad de camino cuando una fuerza la aventó contra una pared. Cuando se giró para defenderse no se encontró con uno sino con tres lycans parados justo en frente de ella, transformados. El primero dio un paso hacia adelante y lo cogió del brazo que venía a golpearla para rápidamente pasarle el cuchillo por la garganta, luego lanzándole el mismo cuchillo al otro lycan detrás de este. Viendo el estado debilitado del lycan que sangraba por la garganta lo cogió y lo giró colocándolo entre ella y los otros dos. _Mierda_, se dijo pensando rápido. El movimiento no le servía de mucho porque el lycan no la dejaba ver en frente de sí, escuchó un sonido y sin pensarlo le disparó en la parte de atrás del cuello mientras brincaba en el aire, los otros dos lycans milisegundos antes se habían lanzado contra su compañero, ella aun disparando mientras permanecía en el aire y en cuanto cayó al piso de nuevo salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad, hacia donde creía que Fane se encontraba. De repente vio su G36K en el piso pero no lo vio a él así que sin detenerse se agachó y raspó las yemas de sus dedos contra el pavimento mientras alcanzaba el rifle de asalto.

Por todo lo que sabía habían tres lycans más acá abajo. Guardó su beretta y sostuvo el rifle en frente suyo mientras se apoyaba contra una pared, en cuanto escuchó un rugido disparó en la dirección. El lycan dejándose ver sólo para caer al piso, a su lado venía otro contra ella, apretó el gatillo pero el arma no se disparó, el cartucho se había terminado. Rápidamente giró el rifle en sus manos y le pegó al lycan en la cara con la culata, otro apareció de repente y se lanzó sobre ella, ambos cayendo contra la pared con ella como una presa fácil, él lycan usando su brazo para apoyarla a la pared de la garganta, dejándola sin aire. Llevó sus manos a los hombros del lycan mientras utilizaba sus pies para levantarse un tanto, salirse de esta sería imposible, lo sabía pero no caería sin antes pelear, pero luego lo impensable pasó, escuchó dos cracks y los músculos debajo de sus manos cedieron, huesos partiéndose y saliendo a relucir desde dentro de la piel, el lycan emitiendo un aullido de dolor mientras sangre empezaba a brotar, inmediatamente lo giró hacia un lado teniendo ella la mejor posición, el lycan tratando de defenderse al irla a morder pero apenas si se podía mover del pecho para arriba, Selene tenía dudas de soltarlo de los hombros pero al final lo hizo, alcanzó a sacar sus berettas teniendo siempre en mente que había otro lycan, saltó hacia atrás antes de que este fuera a atacar, más atenta del lycan que seguía en pie que del que se quejaba. _¿Cómo diablos le había roto los hombros y la clavícula?_ se preguntó para un instante después en la oscuridad recibir un golpe en su estomago, al quedar agachada recibió una patada en la espalda donde sintió un dolor inmenso que pasó rápidamente mientras algo traqueaba y un segundo después estaba siendo aventada violentamente contra una pared, esta destrozándose detrás suyo, sus pistolas por ningún lado. Se fue a levantar pero al mover sus piernas estas no respondieron, estaba entumecida….inmediatamente supo que todo andaba muy mal, trató de moverse de nuevo pero lo mismo sucedió, no obtuvo respuesta. Un dolor agudo en la parte de la cabeza empezó a aparecer, fue a colocar una mano debajo de su muslo pero no alcanzó, el lycan apareció lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, sabía que la tenía en su poder. El lycan continuó hasta donde se encontraba, burlonamente agachándose y sentándosele sobre las rodillas de sus extendidas piernas, Selene inmediatamente lo tomó del cuello pero este sin ningún esfuerzo le hizo las manos a un lado tomando ambas muñecas en una de sus garras haciendo que el torso se le estirara y así aumentando el dolor que le estaba llegando. Selene se preguntó que estaba esperando cuando escuchó un sonido metálico justo a su lado derecho, metal doblándose, escuchó al lycan exhalando y su aliento dándole en la cara haciéndola asquear, podía no apestar a bestia pero la cantidad y por lo cálido le daba asco. Dos segundos después sintió olor a sangre, a la suya. Miró hacia abajo y en la oscuridad vio algo brillante salir de donde estaba su muslo, sangre, abundante, el lycan la había atravesado con una vara queriéndola inmovilizar, no notando que estaba más que inmóvil. Selene trató de moverse a ver si sentía el mínimo dolor de la cintura para abajo pero nada, el lycan también se movió buscando aumentarle la herida y pareció haberlo conseguido porque el olor a sangre aumentó. Cuando volvió a mirar a su regazo supo que su arteria había sido comprometida. El lycan se movió exponiéndola más a él. Miró al animal a los ojos y se tensó en cuanto vio su brazo levantándose y después siendo conectado brutalmente con su cara. Selene escuchó y sintió algo rompiéndose pero no sintió el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo, la sangre le empezó a cubrir la vista. Esa misma mano que la había golpeado vino a ahorcarla. Cuando el dolor en la cabeza le había empezado se había dado cuenta que era algo bueno, su cuerpo volvía a sentir, a regenerarse, pero con la profusa pérdida de sangre ahora sentía como el entumecimiento no le llegaba solo a las piernas sino que iba subiendo. Pero una cosa era el cuerpo y otra su espíritu pues con el poco dolor y todo le escupió sangre en la cara al animal mientras trataba de liberar sus manos a más no poder, el lycan rugiéndole y moviéndose, no dejándola. "¿Maté a alguien que amabas y ahora me vas a torturar?" le preguntó notando como la voz apenas si le salía al lycan tener su garra alrededor de su garganta. Notó que se estaba demorando en darle el golpe de gracia, "Si tuviera a un lycan a mi disposición no me demoraría tanto en acabar a la basura…" un rugido, el lycan aproximando mas su rodilla a su muslo herido, ella gritando al sentir el dolor agudo repentino. _Eso era bueno, eso era bueno,_ se dijo, la garra dejando su cuello y sintiendo como deslizaba sus uñas a lo largo de su costado, rompiendo piel, "No soy como tu raza, que empieza a rogar," Que hiciera lo que quisiera, en menos de dos minutos estaría sin conocimiento. "A diferencia de ustedes, _animales,_ me inculcaron honor y–" estaba diciendo sin aire cuando la volvieron a golpear en la cara, sintió su mandíbula descuadrándose un tanto, todo el dolor estaba llegando y junto, "y valentía." volvía a tener sentido en sus piernas y espalda pero el dolor era horrible, sus ojos girándole, Selene se sintió colocándose más fría. _Aunque había perdido el honor al asesinar a Viktor, su honor junto con todo lo que la hacía sentirse orgullosa de ser quien era…una parte de sí pensaba que se merecía esto, esta era la muerte que se merecía….antes. Ahora le gustaría algo más digno, no a las manos de un lycan cualquiera sino protegiendo a Michael. ¿Michael?_ Selene sintió sus manos cayendo pesadamente sobre los destrozos de la pared, su mano derecha sintiéndose caliente por haber caído sobre el charco de su propia sangre, el lycan la había dejado libre al creerla perdiendo el conocimiento. Sintiendo ira surgiendo en ella se impulsó hacia adelante sintiendo como se desgarraba mas la herida en su muslo y utilizando su brazo izquierdo hizo el movimiento para golpearlo fuertemente, su brazo dando con la cabeza del animal mientras este salía propulsado contra la pared, inmediata y ausentemente escuchó al mismo tiempo unos disparos mientras veía como las balas encontraban el cuerpo del animal, el lycan empezando a convulsionar por el alto nivel de nitrato de plata. Mareada miró hacia el sonido de los disparos y vio a Fane apareciendo a través de una esquina, ensangrentado y cojeando, su pantalón hecho trizas y con la beretta que ella había dejado caer antes, "Te demoraste demasiado." Le dijo con poco aliento.

Fane la miró mientras se le aproximaba, tirada en el piso sobre ladrillos destrozados, un reguero de sangre alrededor de ella, una vara saliendo verticalmente de su muslo y reintroduciéndose en ella. "No me iba a servir en bandeja de plata." Le comentó cojeando, el primer lycan le había hecho trizas la pierna. Fane continuó hasta que estuvo en frente de ella y se le arrodilló a un lado, pasándole la beretta con balas UV y estudiando cómo sacarla de ahí. "al menos mi lealtad para contigo ya no se puede dudar."

"Sácame de aquí." Le pidió antes de que más lycans fueran a aparecer. O ella perdiera el conocimiento. Llevó su mano debajo de su muslo y pudo sentir que el mismo lycan se había asegurado que le fuera difícil salirse de esa, la vara entraba desde debajo de su muslo, salía en frente, se curvaba y se volvía a introducir para salir por debajo.

Fane miró detrás de su espalda viendo los destrozos en la pared y la sangre a la altura de su cuello que caía al piso lentamente, "Estas hecha trizas, Selene." Le comentó mientras pensaba como quitarle esa vara.

Selene en ese momento recordó al lycan al que le había roto los hombros, él continuaba con vida, "Hay un lycan vivo pero lastimado, en esa dirección," le dijo señalando, "Mátalo."

Fane volvió a tomar la beretta y se dirigió hasta donde Selene le decía, cojeando y lentamente. Se encontró al lycan sentado contra una pared, una de sus manos en su hombro, tratando de arreglárselo, este en cuanto lo vio trató de tirársele encima pero Fane disparó contra el piso, el empaque de la bala rompiéndose y el nitrato liquido volando en todas direcciones, quemando al animal. Esta era su tortura, inmediatamente lo escuchó rugir y trató de levantarse de nuevo, el olor a quemado le llegó, la plata quemándolo. Escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente de Selene. Fane volvió a apuntar, esta vez entre los ojos del lycan y apretó el gatillo dos veces, el cuerpo cayó pesadamente al piso y tras esperar un par de segundos regresó hasta donde Selene, al girar una de las esquinas la encontró, pierna levantada, la herida mayor y chorreando sangre, ella tanteando como quitarse la maldita vara curvada lo que a él le parecía imposible. Fane tuvo una idea, "¿Dónde está tu cuchillo?"

"En la cabeza de algún lycan." Le contestó e inmediatamente lo escuchó riéndose, no supo porque la maldad presente en su voz la contagió y la hicieron sonreírle.

"¿Dónde lo mataste?" le preguntó. Selene le contestó que fue cerca a la puerta. Fane fue hasta el lugar muy bien sabiendo que no era sino cuestión de tiempo que Selene entrara en un letargo. Fane le sacó el cuchillo al lycan y de paso le metió una patada en la cara que ya había vuelto a su forma humana. Si hubiera tiempo le haría algo más pero no lo tenía. Volvió donde Selene, limpiando el cuchillo, "Puedo cortar tu carne alrededor de la vara y sacártela o puedo intentar zafar la vara de aquel trozo de cemento. Tu decide."

Selene sabía que la única razón por la que estaba aún despierta era la adrenalina y el dolor. Cortarle alrededor de la herida para sacar la vara no serviría pues la sentía atravesando hueso. Zafar la vara del trozo de cemento y tenerla incrustada mientras salían de aquí sería peligroso y doloroso pero la única opción certera. "Záfala del cemento." Le dijo pensando que la primera opción tampoco era muy viable, el cuchillo estaba untado de sangre del lycan, el virus se le transmitiría a ella.

Fane se arrodilló sobre el charco de sangre e hizo mover a Selene quien se quejó fuertemente conteniendo un grito. La dejaría sola e iría a buscar ayuda si no supiera que eso era peligroso para ambos. Levantó su mano lo más que pudo, sostuvo el cuchillo fuertemente esperando que la hoja no se fuera a desprender. Le dio el primer golpe a la vara y escuchó a Selene quejándose por las vibraciones, inmediatamente con su pulgar trató de ver que tanto la había cortado y descubrió que fue casi un tercio. Sin consideración alguna volvió a intentarlo en varias ocasiones siempre obteniendo quejidos hasta que en el último vio que Selene pudo mover su pierna y escuchó que el cuchillo se partió justo a tiempo, estaba libre. Fane estaba lastimado, no tanto como ella pero empezaba a sentir que necesitaría sangre pronto. Sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta el charco de sangre y después se llevó un tanto de esta a su boca, hizo la operación dos o tres veces esperando que al menos le hiciera efecto hasta subir los dos pisos que necesitaban subir para salir de esta pocilga. Cogió la hoja del cuchillo y cortó una tira de su gabardina la cual prosiguió a utilizar como torniquete alrededor de su muslo, mucho más arriba de la herida, Selene quejándose en cuanto se la apretaba cada vez más. Tras un segundo se levantó y se hizo de frente a ella para ayudarla a levantar, cosa que hicieron con mucho esfuerzo y dolor proveniente de ambas partes, Selene inmediatamente apoyándose contra la pared.

Fane recogió la beretta con el nitrato de plata y se la entregó a Selene, Selene pasó su brazo por el cuello de Fane para sostenerse mientras al mismo tiempo apuntaba en frente de ellos. Fane la cogió de esa misma muñeca y le pasó el otro brazo por la espalda, ella con su otra mano libre apoyándose también contra una pared, ambos cojeando y quejándose mientras empezaban a buscar las gradas, las cuales ambos mudamente sabían que sería un sacrificio subir, la pierna de ella doblada y dejando rastros de sangre, la de él arrastrándose por el piso haciendo lo mismo. Un par de metros más adelante Fane escuchó el sonido metálico de la beretta golpeando el piso y casi se cae con Selene al ella empezar a perder las fuerzas. "Vamos, Selene, me tienes que ayudar." Le dijo sacudiéndola para ayudarla a que se colocara más lúcida. Haciendo un esfuerzo la dejó apoyada contra la pared mientras se agachaba por el arma nuevamente, esta vez no pasándosela. Cuando volvió a mirar a Selene la vio sacudiendo la cabeza, como quien a la fuerza quiere permanecer despierto, "¿Cómo hiciste esa mierda de todas formas?" le preguntó con curiosidad y para al mismo tiempo mantenerla pensando y despierta.

"¿Qué?" Selene preguntó no sabiendo a que se refería y a punto de decirle que la dejara ahí y que fuera por ayuda, pero viendo que podían volver a ser atacados no le llamaba mucho la atención, y no se iba a servir en bandeja de plata.

"Quitarte de encima al lycan, enviarlo de un golpe volando contra la pared." Era descendiente de Viktor pero conocía hasta donde iba su fuerza, esto era nuevo, en sus numerosas peleas nunca la había visto hacer algo así. "¿Has dejado que el híbrido te muerda? ¿Has bebido de él?" le preguntó notando que acababa de beber de ella.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza un tanto nublada, "Fuiste tú, los disparos…."

"No." Fane le dijo certeramente, cuando se había girado para quitarle el lycan de encima ella lo había hecho con sus propias manos antes de que él apretara el gatillo. También estaba el lycan que él había matado de último, este tenía clavículas y hombros rotos, a no ser que Selene lo hubiera lastimado con algún objeto no se explicaba lo sucedido. Y este lugar estaba absolutamente vacio, objetos para defenderse no habían….A excepción del lycan recursivo que había hecho un numerito de ella contra la pared y clavándola con la vara. "Es una nueve milímetros, Selene, tu muy bien sabes que es imposible si quiera hacer retroceder un paso a alguien con ese tipo de calibre."

Al escucharlo sin aire notó que no estaba mucho mejor que ella….bueno, ella estaba a punto de desangrarse, a él tan solo le estaba doliendo, ambos se desmayarían pronto por las hemorragias, él se despertaría sin ayudas, ella no. "¿Adrenalina?" le mintió, sospechaba que lo sucedido tenía todo que ver con la sangre de Corvinus. _Cielos, Fane había tomado de ella y ella no había pensado en las consecuencias._ Fane le sacudió la cabeza no creyéndolo, era una razón estúpida la que le había dado. "Déjame aquí, ve por ayuda." Le pidió en cuanto vio las escaleras. Fane sin pensarlo le asintió, aún así la ayudó hasta la primera grada donde la dejó sentada y con ambas berretas. Lo vio desapareciendo mucho más rápido sin ella reducirle la velocidad. Estaban en el último piso, necesitaba subir por lo menos dos para encontrarse con personas de confianza. Selene sentada se levantó un tanto y se deslizó hasta la siguiente grada, así continuó poco a poco hasta que se sintió yendo de lado y dándose un golpe fuerte en la sien.

Fane llegó a la primera compuerta que daba al siguiente piso pero decidió no abrirla, este lugar mantenía vacío, los únicos que lo visitaban eran Cleaners y lo último que necesitaba era que le diera la sed de sangre y atacar a uno. Con dificultad llegó hasta el siguiente piso y abrió la compuerta, los primeros metros del corredor vacíos, sintió el aroma de vampiros y se dirigió a estos llegando hasta un corredor principal, vio que Narayanan, Khan, Česlav y Elise se giraron hacia él en cuanto sintieron el aroma a sangre.

"¿Qué mierda te pasó?" Khan le preguntó yendo hasta él, sosteniéndolo antes de que se fuera a caer al piso.

Fane dudó en decirle a las personas presentes que Selene continuaba abajo, no dudaba que tres de estas la acabarían sin pensarlo, de Česlav lo dudaba, estaba indeciso.

Česlav inmediatamente reconoció el aroma de la sangre de Selene sobre Fane, "¿Selene?" le preguntó confundido, por todo el tiempo compartido con ella reconocía su aroma de memoria, como si fuera la suya propia, lo que no entendía era que había sucedido, si se habían peleado y Fane la había lastimado o algo más había ocurrido. "¿Dónde está Selene?" le preguntó sintiéndose preocupado y a punto de salir a seguir el rastro de sangre para dar con ella.

Fane de reojo vio a los lycans mirándolos y también preguntándose lo sucedido, vio a Anna saliendo de entre la multitud, ella nunca le había dado la impresión de que traicionaría al híbrido y sabía que matar a Selene él lo consideraría traición. "Selene está abajo, mal herida." Le dijo a esta pero fingiendo que lo decía a nadie en particular. Vio a gente mirando sopesando sus palabras y después a Česlav salir en la dirección de la que él había provenido, Narayanan, Elise y Anna siguiéndolo en un apuro, prontamente seguidos por otro grupo de lycans.

Khan empezó a ayudarlo a caminar, "¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó muy al tanto de que Fane estaba engañando al grupo del híbrido haciéndoles creer que estaba trabajando con ellos. "¿Te hizo ella esto?"

Fane le sacudió la cabeza, viendo que se dirigían a la sala de entrenamientos, el lugar más cercano donde encontraría sangre de sobra para ayudarlo a mejorarse, "Los lycans, conté cinco, podrían haber sido más, nos atacaron."

"Mentiras." Herbert le dijo desde su posición, obviamente le iban a echar la culpa de esto a su raza.

"Allá están los cuerpos ve e investiga." Le reprochó abriendo las puertas de la sala de par en par y por si solo cojeando hasta el refrigerador, sin pensarlo aventó varias bolsas al piso y se aventó a este también, tomando una en sus labios y probándola mientras explotaba otra sobre su pierna.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Michael le preguntó al haber escuchado la algarabía. La pierna a Fane se le veía mal, ¿acaso se había ido a los golpes con algún lycan?

"Dice que unos lycans los atacaron." Herbert le informó al híbrido, "pero si los hubieran atacado no hubieran salido con vida."

Fane vio al híbrido mirándole la herida y que estaba a punto de agacharse a darle un mejor vistazo, "Selene estaba conmigo." Le informó, inmediatamente el híbrido haciendo contacto visual con él. "En el primer piso, sólo sigue mi sangre." Le dijo señalando hacia esta, sin sorpresa alguna lo vio desaparecer en un instante. "Ellos atacaron primero, para que ahora no nos vayan a echar la culpa a nosotros." Le reprochó al maldito de Herbert.

"¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo tu y Selene allá abajo?" Herbert le preguntó, la cosa parecía demasiado arreglada como para ser realidad, ¿y cómo iban ellos dos a sobrevivir el ataque de cinco lycans? Por incompetentes que estos fueran no lo veía posible.

"Sí, Selene y yo decidimos atacar a cinco lycans transformados." Fane le contestó con ironía. "Porque claro, no se nos cruzó por la cabeza que estábamos siendo excedidos en número y poder."

_**·**_

_**·**_

En cuanto Selene escuchó pasos bajando las gradas a toda velocidad alistó su arma muy bien sabiendo que así como podían venir a ayudar también podían venir a acabarla, el primer rostro que vio fue el de Česlav, su mirada recorriendo el lugar hasta donde alcanzaba y a ella, él puso sus manos en alto en cuanto lo apuntó, el arma pareciéndole demasiado pesada, su mano temblándole.

"¿En serio, Selene?" le preguntó al ver que estaba dudando de sus intenciones. Sintió a Narayanan, parándose justo a su lado. Selene dirigió el arma a esta pero esta vez mas firmemente. Él mientras tanto le miró a la herida, a la sangre.

"Vamos, acabémosla antes de que nos puedan detener." Narayanan les dijo a Česlav y Elise. Podía ver las balas ultravioletas reluciendo en la oscuridad, Selene se llevaría a uno o a dos por delante pero no a los tres. Escuchó más pasos detrás de ellos y olió los lycans que venían a verificar, no había acabado de sacar su arma cuando sintió que el cañón de una pistola fue apoyado firmemente contra su espalda. Giró su cabeza y vio a Elise.

Dejar que Narayanan acabara con Selene bajo su presencia tendría consecuencias para con ella y su hija, consecuencias que no quería siquiera considerar. "Lo siento, no puedo dejarte hacer eso." Le dijo, esta vez definitivamente pasándose al otro bando. Convirtiéndose en una traidora.

"¿Qué tu también?" le preguntó sorprendida a Elise, _¡creía que estaba con ellos!_

Selene vio el intercambio, vio a los lycans que los pasaron derecho y se fueron a investigar, solo Anna se quedó atrás al parecer esperando el desenlace de este acto.

Tomando su oportunidad al verla descuidada Česlav se agachó y la desarmó en cuestión de un segundo. Ella muy débil para siquiera tratar de defenderse, "Vamos, Selene." Le dijo ayudándola a levantar.

"Traidores." Narayanan comentó mientras veía a Česlav también ayudándola. En cuanto la vio pasando justo a su lado iba a intentar algo pero Elise le empujó mas duró el cañón. Ellos los pasaron de lado y se marcharon, Anna también los pasó en dirección contraria, hacia los lycans.

"Lo siento." Elise le quitó el arma tras varios segundos. "Mis ideologías son las mismas de siempre pero ahora no puedo pensar tan solo en mí misma, tengo que velar por alguien más."

"_¡Esa no es una disculpa!_" le contestó.

Elise sacó su celular y marcó un número, "Saca a Emily lo más pronto posible de las instalaciones de Khan y Narayanan, _por favor._" Le pidió a Titov. Sabía que si dejaba a Narayanan sola esta inmediatamente se comunicaría con Khan o con alguien más para impedirle recuperar a su hija, una venganza muy bien ejecutada. Todo tendría represalias.

Narayanana escuchó más pasos bajando y sintió el aroma de vampiros, estaba a punto de decirles que Elise los había traicionado y que tenía que pagar cuando vio que todos los traficantes eran los que estaban de parte del puto híbrido.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael asustado iba en camino hacia las escaleras y nada más fue abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Česlav que venía con una pálida e inconsciente Selene en brazos. Inmediatamente se les acercó pero no la tomó, tan solo le tomó el pulso de su cuello notando su piel fría, el pulso débil y rápido. Le miró la pierna viendo su muslo abierto y severamente lastimado, la varilla que le atravesaba la pierna le llamó bastante la atención por la forma en que la tenía enredada dentro de su carne. Por la cantidad de sangre se dio cuenta que su arteria femoral había sido seccionada, "Llévala al quirófano." Le pidió a Česlav, adelantándose a reunir lo que necesitaba. "Tráeme varias bolsas de sangre." Le pidió al primer lycan al que se encontró.

Ya en el quirófano desordenó todo buscando agujas, hilo, pegamento, mangueras para sueros, cobijas, todo lo que se le viniera a la mente. Colocando –sin palabras pero con señas– al lycan que entró a organizar todo a su alrededor mientras él sacaba su celular. Le hizo una llamada a Samuel, y le preguntó si en las instalaciones había alguna clase de sierra, este calmadamente le dijo que sí y preguntó porque, Michael le gritó que la trajera inmediatamente al quirófano. Česlav entró unos segundos después con Selene y la colocó sobre la camilla, "Búscale más heridas o fracturas," le pidió no estando completamente seguro por dónde empezar así que utilizó sentido común. Sangre, debía colocarle sangre intravenosamente en ambos de sus brazos, momentáneamente hacerla recobrar la que había perdido. "¿Dónde diablos está Samuel?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras le cogía con dificultad la vena con la aguja, luego volteó a mirar al lycan para que fuera a buscarlo.

Česlav hizo lo que le pidieron, empezó con la peor herida, le tocó el muslo a Selene para ver si había fractura alguna pero todo parecía estar en su lugar, luego le levantó la camisa para ver que tan profundas eran las heridas en su costado, feas y graves, pero no parecía haber órganos internos heridos. De reojo notó al híbrido entrando en modo de médico al colocarle sangre, cuando lo vio a punto de echarle sangre en la herida lo detuvo, "Eso acelerará la curación con la vara adentro." Le advirtió pues era una de las peores cosas que podía hacer. Hacerla curar alrededor de la vara para volverla a lastimar al removérsela. "No lo hagas."

Michael notó que Česlav tenía razón, había estado a punto de actuar bajo sus instintos errados. Se giró a mirar a Česlav notando lo calmado que parecía estar, lo que lo molestó bastante. "¿Dónde diablos está Samuel?" volvió a preguntar. Hasta que no le quitaran esa varilla no podía hacer nada. Para su horror vio la cabeza de Selene girando, volviendo en sí. "¿Hay algo que se le pueda dar para el dolor?" le preguntó a Česlav teóricamente sabiendo cuan mal ella debía de sentirse.

"No." Selene dijo entre dientes escuchándolo, y mirando hacia el techo blanco, una luz segadora. La última vez que le habían dado algo para el dolor había pasado tres días inconsciente y cuando se despertó lo hizo con un malestar en todo el cuerpo, su mente nublada y sintiéndose horrible.

"¿Anestesia?" Michael ignoró su negativa, haciéndola a un lado como si de un delirio se tratara, recordando que ella una vez lo había dopado asumió que algo le tenía que coger a ella así que fue hasta un almario y empezó a desordenarlo en búsqueda de lo que necesitaba, _¿pero Selene no lo había dopado con algo especial?_ "¿Morfina?" preguntó y no volvió a obtener respuesta. Michael decidió echarlo a la suerte. Buscó una jeringa y midió una dosis siete veces más alta que la que se le daría a un humano.

Česlav se le interpuso en el camino, "Que tu no sepas manejar el dolor no quiere decir que ella no lo sepa hacer." Le dijo, sabiendo muy bien cuanto le desagradaría a Selene que le inyectaran algo.

Selene los podía escuchar, giró su cabeza hacia los dos hombres, "No lo hagas, Michael." Le pidió sabiendo muy bien que si le daba por actuar en sus instintos no podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

Michael no escuchó a ninguno de los dos, por un segundo esperó a que Česlav tratara de quitarle la jeringa para obligarlo a cumplir con el pedido de Selene pero este ni se inmutó así que tan solo lo hizo a un lado y le inyectó el contenido junto con una de las bolsas de sangre. "Sacar esa vara va a ser doloroso, no importa si eres Hércules. Incluso si fuera humana habría una posibilidad de amputarle la pierna."

"No es humana." Le recordó al testarudo híbrido que parecía desesperado. Por un momento se le había pasado por la menta hacer cumplir el pedido de Selene pero luego desechó aquel pensamiento, no se iba a meter entre ellos para después quedar como el malo del paseo.

Michael no lo escuchó, en vez de eso le pasó de lado, solo deteniéndose en la puerta, "Si algo le sucede a Selene mientras no estoy te hago responsable directo." Le informó mientras se marchaba en búsqueda de Samuel. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que era una emergencia? Necesitaba la maldita cierra para ayer.

"Mierda." Selene se dijo a si misma cuando la vista se le nubló y literalmente la camilla empezó a girar. De repente vio por el rabillo del ojo a Česlav, quien se le acercó. "¿Qué esperas? Sácame eso."

En cuanto dijo _eso _la vio moviendo el muslo, lo que hizo que un chorro de sangre abundante la dejara. "Quieta." Fue a buscar una bolsa de sangre y la destapó de una punta y seguidamente se la colocó contra los labios para que bebiera.

"Tu voz suena extraño." Le dijo al escuchar el eco constante en sus palabras y después tomando de la sangre que le dieron.

"De seguro por lo que sea que te haya dado."

Selene le asintió continuando alimentándose sólo para detenerse cuando sintió que el estomago le dio un brinco, "Probablemente terminaré vomitando eso," le advirtió haciéndole la bolsa de sangre a un lado, sintiendo nauseas. Česlav se empezó a distorsionar, "¿Qué diablos me dio Michael?"

Česlav vio los ojos de Selene girando. "Lo que sea que haya sido no parece que te esté cayendo bien."

Trató de levantar la cabeza para verse la herida e inmediatamente todo volvió a girar. "Vamos, Česlav, bien sabes que no necesitaba de anestesia ni nada, sácame esto de una maldita vez….va a doler de todos modos y en cuanto más pronto sea mejor."

"¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste nada al híbrido?" le preguntó dejando la bolsa de sangre sobre una mesa quirúrgica que había a su lado.

"Lo conozco. No me escuchará en cuanto a esto, así que hazlo de una vez antes de que regrese y quien sabe más le dé por darme." No era ser malagradecido, era tan solo que sus cuidadosos cuidados clínicos no eran necesarios.

"¿Para esto si te sirvo?" le preguntó yendo hasta su pierna y por primera vez midiéndole la magnitud de la herida, tocando la vara de cobre que tenía enredada. "Diablos, si Dominic estuviera acá creo que le hubieras dado una buena idea para un…..¿cómo es que llama a esos aros que se entierran en la piel los humanos?"

"¿Para donde iba Michael?"

"Fue a buscar una sierra." Le contestó levantándole el muslo un tanto, tratando de estudiar mejor la herida. "Pero no te preocupes, no creo que haya sido para tu pierna sino para la vara." le añadió varios segundos después burlándose.

Su chistecito no le causó nada de gracia, tal vez lo hubiera hecho sino se estuviera sintiendo como lo hacía. "Cielos, él hace mejores bromas que tú." Le contestó reprobatoriamente.

Encontraba la forma de ser sarcástica aún cuando estaba con dolor, "Veo que no es solo tu actitud la que ha cambiado sino también tu humor. Y sí, supongo que cada vez que te dice una niñería te deja tirada en el piso muerta de la risa…."

Selene le frunció el ceño, "Yo no he cambiado contigo." Había cambiado con Michael y había cambiado su actitud para con los lycans pero hasta ahí iba la cosa. Seguía siendo la misma Selene de siempre.

"Eres distante conmigo….como en los primeros días." Cuando ambos habían despreciado al otro sin pelos en la lengua.

"Las cosas no están tan malas como en aquel entonces." Ella estaba con Michael, por los celos y desconfianzas de él se había esperado que le pidiera que se alejara de Česlav, no se lo había pedido y así lo hubiera hecho no lo hubiera escuchado. Ella respetaba a Michael y quería continuar con la relación que tenían y con eso era suficiente para no pasarse de límites con Česlav.

"Podían estar peores, yo podría haberte salido a cazar…" Le recordó que para su raza continuaba siendo una traidora y que por la única razón por la que él aún socializaba con ella era por el pasado.

Selene le asintió, decidida a dejar esa conversación para después, "Česlav, ¿qué estás esperando?" le preguntó al ver que el dolor de sentirlo arrancándole la barra no le llegaba, creía que lo iba a hacer mientras le hablaba y mientras ella menos se lo esperara.

Česlav volvió a la altura de su cabeza, "La vara te entra desde abajo, al salir se curva para volver a introducirse y al salir de nuevo por debajo vuelve a curvarse….. Creo que el híbrido esta vez tiene razón, no hay forma de sacarte eso a no ser que se corten los extremos de la vara. El lycan hizo un buen trabajo."

"Yo hice uno mejor." Le contestó orgullosa, "Maté a tres." 

Le sonrió con ganas, "_Esa_ es la Selene que conozco." Le dijo dándose cuenta que lo que fuera que el híbrido le había dado empezaba a hacer mayor efecto. "¿Qué haces despierta? Con toda la sangre que has perdido es que estuvieras privada…."

"Siempre fui más fuerte que la mayoría de vampiros."

Eso no lo tenía ni que decir, "Lo sé, pero no así de fuerte."

Selene lo ignoró sabiendo que tenía razón, "Creo que me rompí algo en la espalda," le informó, "no podía mover mis piernas o sentirlas, cuando el lycan me enterró la vara no sentí nada."

"¿Puedes sentirlas ahora?" preguntó calmado, la había visto moverlas antes pero una cosa era moverlas y otra sentirlas.

"Después de lo que me dieron apenas si puedo sentir algo." Le contestó.

"Dieron suena a trabajo en conjunto, el híbrido trabajo por su cuenta propia." Le informó mientas una idea le llegaba a la mente y aprovechó sus piernas abiertas, en el momento le estaba tocando la rodilla y se puso en marcha.

Tras unos segundos sintió la mano de él peligrosamente deslizándose ascendentemente entre sus muslos y movió su pierna para que lo dejara, "_¡Deja eso!_" le pidió alarmada de que de pronto Michael viera esto y creyera otra cosa. "Sólo tu tratarías de seducirme cuando me encuentro en estas." Le dijo en cuanto Česlav devolvió su mano hasta su rodilla, a un lugar mucho más prudente.

Česlav le sonrió maldadosa y burlonamente y volviendo hasta donde le pudiera ver la cara, sacando su celular y marcándole a Titov quien no contestó. Las dos bolsas de sangre que el híbrido le había colocado como suero se le estaban acabando. _¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?_ "En otros tiempos te habría dicho que trataría de seducirte en cualquier ocasión, que estaba en mi sangre."

Selene tenía una relación extraña con Česlav desde que se encontraron en este lugar, a excepción del único acercamiento que habían tenido los dos se mantenían al margen del otro, sabía que él tenía sentimientos contra ella así como ella desconfiaba de él, aún así había sido parte de su vida y una persona con la que compartía los mismos gustos y forma de ser, era por eso que no lo rechazaba cuando se lo encontraba en los entrenamientos y le pedía que entrenara con él, por sentirse identificada. "Que pena que ya no despiertas nada en mí." No había nada entre ellos, ella nunca dejaba que ese tipo de comentarios como el que le acababa de hacer prosiguieran, ni tampoco lo dejaba despotricar contra Michael cuando hablaban. Česlav por su parte sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas y por eso le hacía ese tipo de comentarios, para molestarla. "Además, siempre tratarás de seducir todo lo que se mueva."

"¿Sabe el híbrido que nuestro enlace es tan fuerte? ¿Que si yo quisiera interponerme entre ustedes dos tan solo por instinto tu caerías?" Nada más sería buscar el momento apropiado, el lugar apropiado y tentarla para tenerla cayendo en un tipo diferente de pérdida de control.

Selene pasó saliva, no, ella no le había explicado eso a Michael, porque creía que si el momento llegaba se podría resistir. El enlace que tenía con Česlav era mil veces mayor que el que tenía con Michael…pero Michael era Michael, no creía poder hacerle eso. "No lo sabe, y apreciaría que no se dé cuenta." Al menos no hasta que las cosas estuvieran mejor entre ellos, en que las desconfianzas terminaran.

"No puedo prometer nada." Le contestó queriendo mortificarla pero la verdad era que no tenía ningún interés en ponerse entre ellos.

"Aprecio lo que hubo una vez entre nosotros. Y te estoy agradecida por lo que estás haciendo en este momento."

Česlav la vio cerrando los ojos y exhalando calmada, ¿era eso un efecto de lo que le habían aplicado? Él para ahora sabía que con o sin drogas sus palabras ya no tenían efecto en Selene desde incluso antes de que apareciera el híbrido, ella repelía sus palabras sin ninguna dificultad…Sus caricias tan solo había venido a negarlas desde que se volvió una traidora. "Tú fuiste…..no el centro de mi universo…pero si el perímetro alrededor de este." Le admitió. La escuchó haciendo un sonido con su garganta como si de una carcajada seca se tratase, le sonrió al verla burlarse, "También fuiste la mejor de mis seducciones….De todas las que he tenido –y sabes bien que la lista es larga– sólo hubo una que me dio su virginidad." Iba a decir su primera vez pero virginidad sonaba peor, más inocente, más dulce, algo que ella no le gustaría.

"Ah, cállate." Le dijo al escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y como volteaba las tablas para ahora burlarse de ella.

Selene había estado lejos de ser una dama inocente en esos tiempos, se había ensuciado las manos con sangre, había matado, era fría y alejada, rebelde, era hermosa y extrañamente nunca había experimentado con su sexualidad más que los fútiles atentados de Kraven de tomar a la fuerza lo que consideraba su premio, su trofeo. No hubiera ella entrenado para ser traficante de muerte hubiera terminado violada. Selene tampoco había sido el corderito asustado que se imaginaba una mujer humana de esos tiempos sería en su primera vez, había sido todo menos eso. "Está bien, en toda la seriedad de este momento," le dijo al ver su reacción de espanto de que le recordara que había sido su primero, "¿Qué es lo que tiene el híbrido para que te hayas interesado en él? Porque yo en verdad no le veo nada más que la apariencia física…y ni siquiera eso."

"Probablemente lo mismo que tú me viste a mí cuando me empezaste a perseguir."

"A cortejar." Le recordó, de nuevo utilizando uno de esos términos que ella aborrecería.

Selene se remojó los labios, "Puedes desdoblar la curvatura que tiene la vara debajo de mi muslo y así fácilmente extraerla."

"Sí," Le dijo sabiendo muy bien que ella podría manejar el dolor inicial, "Pero tu noviecito entonces no quedaría de héroe ante tus ojos…y no lo quisiera privar de eso." Le respondió con ironía.

Eso no se lo creía, la verdad era que Česlav podía ser muchas cosas pero problemas con Michael no quería, "Ayúdame." Selene apreciaba la preocupación de Michael y la ayuda que le quería proveer pero aún tenía mucho por aprender.

Česlav decidió hacerlo, "Está bien." Caminó de nuevo hasta su pierna la cual al tocarla sintió más fría que antes, "¿Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí?" le preguntó queriendo saberlo y a la vez tratando de hacerla olvidar de lo que vendría.

Bien, por más tiempo que pasaran juntos en los entrenamientos o hablando a ratos por los pasillos ellos nunca trataban los sentimientos que una vez hubieron, esta era la primera vez y no supo porque le empezó a molestar que le hiciera así tan de repente esa pregunta. "Es diferente." Le contestó, a Česlav lo había querido con corazas alrededor de su corazón, nunca dejándolo acercar demasiado a este, ella le había dado tanto de sí como él le daba a ella. Con Michael era diferente, este había entrado a la fuerza sin su consentimiento, ambos eran buenos hombres en lo que cabía en sus formas de ser. Se identificaba más con Česlav que con Michael, pero se sentía más unida a Michael que a Česlav. "Sabes lo que fuimos." No tenía que contestarle más él entendía. "No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios por favor."

"Me cambiaste por el híbrido. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te cambiara por una lycan?" A él le importaba Selene y aun quedaban residuos de lo que una vez había habido pero no estaba haciendo esto para recuperarla o para molestar al híbrido, tan solo quería una perspectiva.

"Tú me cambiaste por muchas vampiras," le recordó, y sí, cuando se dio cuenta le había dolido pero más en el ego que en el corazón, "y aparte del disgusto inicial a lo último no me importaba." añadió.

"No es lo mismo." El comentario le salió más defensivo de lo que deseaba.

"Lo sé, lo sé, ego herido y todo ese cuento." Selene hizo un intento por mantenerse consciente, sabía que él estaba tomando provecho de ese momento. En un momento normal entre ellos no se estarían hablando así. Sintió los latidos de su corazón mermando, haciéndose más suaves incluso a sus oídos, "Entre nosotros hace más de dos siglos que no existen emociones. Lo que hemos tenido a partir de ese punto han sido intentos de recuperar lo perdido."

"Debería de empezar a drogarte más a menudo." Le dijo viendo cuan concisa estaba siendo cuando no estaba enteramente consciente.

"Tengo frío." Le dijo por la pérdida de sangre, "Voy a perder el conocimiento." Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir como su cuerpo se le hacía más pesado, "Sácame esa cosa." Necesitaba estar lo más pronto posible en pie, después todo fue negrura.

Česlav se quedó mirándola por un momento, después levantó dos de las bolsas de sangre sin destapar, estudió como estaban las otras conectadas a sus venas e imitó el proceso con éxito, sólo que en las que el híbrido le había puesto había visto gotas cayendo constantemente, en la de él si veía una cada veinte segundos era mucho. La verdad era que no repudiaba a Selene, repudiaba su elección, le habría valido mierda si hubiera huido con cualquier otro vampiro pero había huido con el híbrido, eso era lo que le molestaba. Si hacía ese hecho a un lado ella continuaba siendo la misma Selene de siempre, con la que había pasado una gran cantidad de su vida, una de las pocas mujeres que creía que valía la pena de entre todas las vampiras. Si él fuera el tipo de inmortal que se podría enlazar y mantener una sola compañera por siglos esa habría sido Selene, pero ni siquiera en sus tiempos había logrado mantenerse fiel, no que a ella le interesara. Silenciosamente se quitó la gabardina y la arropó con esta, no le hacía compañía porque el cochino híbrido se lo hubiera pedido sino porque sentía que se lo debía. Lealtad. Cansado de esperar decidió hacer lo que le había pedido, estudió de nuevo la herida, habían dos formas de proseguir y consideró la primera, con ella fuera de sí empujó la vara desde arriba haciendo que esta saliera un tanto más por debajo, escuchando como un hueso se le acababa de romper en el proceso y tampoco necesitaba ser médico como para conocer que dicha vara estaba haciendo presión contra su arteria, impidiendo que la hemorragia fuera mayor, eso cambiaría en unos momentos. Sus manos la movieron acostándola de lado, de esta forma volviendo a empujar la vara y cogiendo el extremo que salía, después de asegurarse de sostenerlo bien trajo su otra mano a coger el extremó de enfrente y ejerciendo fuerza medida empezó a abrir los extremos fijándose que debía de estarle doliendo pero que ella ni respondía, sangre empezando a brotar unos instantes después, cuando la curvatura en la parte de atrás cesó de existir escuchó pasos apurados fuera del quirófano e inmediatamente le sacó la vara por enfrente, la puerta abriéndose en el momento en que tiraba la vara a una mesa, ésta haciendo un sonido metálico al metal golpear metal.

Michael se encontró inmóvil por un momento mientras veía lo que había sucedido, no pudiendo creer que Česlav no hubiera esperado, luego vio que sin cuidado alguno la volteaba sobre su espalda y apretaba la pierna herida entre sus manos haciendo que un hueso volviera a su lugar, el traqueo de ese gesto lo despertó e inmediatamente se acercó a la camilla. Al ver la sangre dejarla a borbotones miró hacia Samuel quien tenía una cara de pavor –seguramente del reguero de sangre– "¿Estás loco?" le preguntó a Česlav empujándolo hacia un lado, y viendo que le había abierto más la herida al extraerle la vara.

"Créeme, ella hubiera preferido esto que tenerte por las dos próximas horas haciéndole alguna clase de cirugía reconstructiva." Le contestó asomándose dentro de la herida, y no queriendo decirle que Selene se lo había pedido, "la arteria esta seccionada." Le informó.

Eso lo podía ver, _¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado ese hombre?_ se preguntó, mientras rápidamente miraba a su alrededor, experiencia, _Česlav tenía experiencia._ "Agua oxigenada," le pidió a Samuel quien inmediatamente dejó la sierra en el piso y se colocó a buscar, "Pegante." Le volvió a pedir un segundo después mientras cogía el agua oxigenada que le habían dejado a un lado y con la ayuda de gasas y fórceps empezó a limpiar a Selene para ver que tan mal se encontraba su arteria y nervios.

"Déjate de payasadas." Česlav le dijo al ver que aún sabiendo que eso no era necesario entre los inmortales él quería tomarse su tiempo, "Selene sólo necesita que le coloques sangre en la herida y se la cosas si deseas. Con eso bastará." mientras se lo decía cogió el hilo y aguja sobre la mesa y la enebro en un dos por tres.

Michael no le respondió nada por el enojo que estaba sintiendo, en el fondo sabía que este provenía de su posesividad, quería que ella reconociera que había hecho esto por ella, que no era un cobarde, su ex amante se le había adelantado. Su lado humano le recordaba porque un médico no podía operar a alguien cercano para él. Dejó el machismo a un lado y le asintió, decidió ceder. En este lugar no había materiales para tratar algo más que una raspadura, seguramente tratar de aliviarle la herida sería causarle más daño al utilizar instrumentos que no servían para lo que necesitaba, "Sangre." Le pidió a Česlav, de reojo lo vio yendo por una bolsa y cómo a medio camino pareció darse cuenta que estaba cumpliendo una orden. Michael recordaba la vez que él se había perforado las costillas, como ella había tan solo colocado los huesos en su lugar y echado sangre en su herida, él aguantando el dolor a carne viva. _Al menos la había dopado._ Le echó la sangre dentro de la herida, para mayor tranquilidad cogió el pegante clínico que le habían pasado y al ir a echarle un par de gotas en la artería tras haberlas unido vio que esta ya estaba reconstruida. Un tanto asombrado por la sanación rápida decidió cerrarle la piel, lo cual hizo con el mismo pegante y envolviéndole la pierna con la ayuda de Samuel en una venda que dejó bastante apretada, luego prosiguió a quitarle el torniquete que Fane le había colocado hacía un rato.

Česlav tan solo miró mientras el híbrido trabajaba, "Deje de pensar como un humano. De continuar haciéndolo en vez de curar a alguien lo terminará es matando." Česlav le dijo con molestia y sabiendo que ya no era necesario aquí se iba a marchar, "Arréglele el suero, no supe cómo hacer para que esta le llegara más rápido."

Michael notó que había pasado de tratarlo de tu a tratarlo de usted, "No vas a ningún lado." Le informó mientras iba a aumentarle la dosificación a dicho suero. "Titov está solucionando un problema de Elise, Fane está siendo interrogado por los lycans y los vampiros para saber lo sucedido, el resto de los traficantes y lycans que están de mi parte están estudiando el desorden que hay en el primer piso para averiguar si las palabras de Fane son ciertas. Selene aún tiene un cartel de muerte sobre la cabeza y yo tengo que irme a hacer cargo de lo que está sucediendo." En otras palabras, no se podía quedar a esperar a la recuperación de Selene. "Selene confía en ti y ya la ayudaste una vez, no dudo que lo volverás a hacer si alguien viene con segundas intenciones." Le dijo, lo que acababa de suceder con él tomándose atribuciones y lo que eso podría significar sería algo en lo que tendría que pensar después. Christopher entró en la sala un segundo después con varias armas y munición de ambas; balas ultravioleta y nitrato de plata.

El híbrido le hizo una seña de que cogiera las armas, estas eran para el cuidado de Selene, Česlav le alzó las cejas y de inmediato la puerta se abrió de nuevo en ese momento, entrando al quirófano Julianna y León, rápidamente seguidos por Edward y James por parte de los lycans.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	20. Parte 3: Capítulo 91

___**Capítulo 91 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene abrió los ojos, estos girando y viendo el perfil de Česlav, sus ojos centrados en este mientras volvía a perder el conocimiento.

_**Flashback**_

En la oscuridad de aquella celda subterránea Selene se sentía incomoda de estar esperando la hora u hora y media que faltaba para que llegara el anochecer, era verano, estaba asándose donde se encontraba, estaba con Česlav y por el mismo calor y humedad ambos estaban escasos de ropa y lo peor de todo estaban solos. Desde hacía una semana los habían asignado a una misión de entrenamiento, misión de entrenamiento en que los agrupaban, usualmente se hacía en grupos mayores pero cada vez que uno escalaba un peldaño le iban disminuyendo al tamaño del grupo, en ese momento y después de cinco años su grupo consistía de ellos dos y de Fane pero este los había dejado un par de días atrás yendo en búsqueda del grupo de traficantes que les estaba enseñando para llevar reportes de lo sucedido en esa semana, se les volvería a unir en otro par de días. La madrugada anterior entre ambos habían matado un lycan y después se habían alejado en sus caballos dejándolo tirado. Un río cercano le había llamado la atención y le había dicho a Česlav que se detuvieran, que quería limpiarse antes de continuar pues estaba bañada en la sangre del animal. Este le había asentido bajándose del caballo y tomando el suyo para irlos a amarrar, cuando Selene se encontraba en el agua y esta cubriéndole su cuerpo escuchó las ramas bajo los pies de Česlav partiéndose, informándose de que se acercaba para hacerle compañía. Como siempre que tenía compañía en esos momentos no miró en su dirección sino que continuó en lo suyo, solo que se le hacía difícil pues se sentía atraída hacia él. Por varios minutos esperó algún comentario, alguna burla, alguna insinuación imprudente aunque respetuosa…..pero nada llegó. En vez de eso tras otro par de momentos lo escuchó nadando hasta la orilla, y sus pasos alejándose. Cuando se le unió un rato después de nuevo hubo silencio y de esa forma partieron a buscar la próxima casa de seguridad con la que dieron varias horas después y justo antes de que amaneciera y también justo cuando habían estado discutiendo en marcharse hacia las cuevas que habían a unos metros. Nada más fue entrar al lugar para ver que la casa de seguridad no sería de ninguna protección, la cabaña acabada a duras penas estaba en pie, pero ambos sabían lo que eso quería decir y buscaron en el piso de madera, encontrando la puerta que llevaba a un pequeño sótano. Una mesa descompuesta, varios asientos y un colchón tirado en el piso. Silenciosamente ella se había deshecho de su incomoda armadura mientras él iba y daba una última vuelta al perímetro asegurándose de que no hubiera ni un alma alrededor, volviendo con una antorcha. Y ahí se encontraban, ella acostada en el incomodo colchón y él dándole la espalda mientras afilaba su espada. Nerviosa y habiendo tomado una decisión se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa en que él se encontraba, sentándose en frente y tomando su propia espada para hacer lo mismo. "Hay algo que te quiero preguntar."

Česlav le asintió continuando con su trabajo, esperando la pregunta.

"¿Podrías colocarme atención?" le preguntó pues después de todo no era cualquier cosa lo que le iba a pedir.

La forma en que a veces hablaba le hacía olvidar que era él quien le llevaba a ella medio siglo por delante. Un poco más de respeto de vez en cuando no le caería mal, pero ya habían pasado por lo menos tres años desde que dejó de tener esas ideas de querer ponerla en su lugar. Si algo, era él quien a veces no se comportaba de acuerdo a lo que se esperaba de sí. Le podía llevar poco más de cincuenta años, era una vampiro de nacimiento y Selene aún no parecía entender como este mundo funcionaba completamente pero era mejor que él en cuanto al entrenamiento de traficante de muerte así que por ahí había empezado el respeto…..claro, después de la envidia. Česlav bajó la espada y la trató de mirar a la cara pero no pudo por mucho tiempo, su mirada irreversiblemente recorriéndole el cuerpo y estudiando como las llamas de aquella antorcha le realzaban los atributos que en situaciones normales no mostraría, incluso la bata blanca que la cubría proveyendo poco decoro….para estos tiempos y el tipo de mujer que ella era. Su piel brillante mostrando signos de transpiración le llamó la atención, el color caramelo que las llamas de la antorcha a un rincón llamándole la atención, su mirada la volvió a recorrer de su cintura a sus senos, luego su cuello descubierto, sus labios incitantes y sus ojos de nuevo, "Toda la que quieras." Le contestó sintiendo ansias por ella, por esto mismo no se había querido acostar a descansar justo a su lado porque no quería incomodarla por lo mucho que le llamaba la atención. ¿Cuándo esta ansia había surgido? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía cuál fue el momento en que dejó de aborrecerla y empezó a respetarla y a desearla. Por supuesto que para ahora en más de una ocasión se le había insinuado y aunque había sentido turbación y nerviosismo proveniente de ella no había sentido nada más. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba el papel del compañero de entrenamientos sin interés alguno. Además, él no le iba a rogar a nadie. Bastante tenía de donde escoger.

De Česlav se habían dicho muchas cosas en cuanto había llegado a Ordoghaz para convertirse en traficante de muerte, que era uno de los vampiros consentidos, que había obtenido su puesto en el concilio por el poder que su padre tenía, que era un juerguista. A Selene no le había interesado nada de eso, en cuanto no hiciera nada como transformar humanos a su gusto todo estaba bien. Su indiferencia para el recién llegado se terminó menos de una semana después de que se hubiera aposentado definitivamente en Ordoghaz y al estar reunidos con Viktor Kraven preguntarle a ella su opinión sobre un asunto burócrata, Selene había estado a punto de contestar que no estaba por eso en aquella reunión sino como traficante de muerte cuando Česlav al estudiar su silencio y tomándolo como desinterés había proseguido a decirle a Viktor que creía que los asuntos del coven se trataban con gente seria y no con el entretenimiento de los nuevos perseguidores del poder, obviamente refiriéndose a Kraven. Selene había estado a punto de responderle pero al ver a Viktor haciéndolo se interrumpió a sí misma. El bastardo en cuanto había escuchado que ella era la protegida de Viktor inmediatamente se había disculpado ante el Mayor más no ante ella. Y de ahí en adelante desconoció su existencia con excepción de cuando estaba ante su presencia. Después de que los vampiros se habituaron a la presencia de Česlav era rara la vez en que se escucharan comentarios sobre su sórdida vida, en el entrenamiento a veces lo escuchaba hablar alto con sus compañeros diciendo entre burlas que ya estaba tratando de regenerarse al convertirse en traficante de muerte. Al principio lo había creído un snob pretencioso al que ni atención le había prestado, solo era un rostro más entre sus compañeros de entrenamiento y había hecho lo que hacía con la mayoría de gente a su alrededor, la ignoraba, en su mente solo quería convertirse en traficante de muerte, nada mas interesaba. Como un mes o dos después de su llegada y después de que los hubieran unido en uno de los entrenamientos él le había dirigido la palabra diciéndole que sentía lo que había sucedido pero que era que había creído que estaba con Kraven y que no sentía respeto por nadie con quien 'ese arrastrado' se relacionara. Selene no le contestó nada y el entrenamiento continuó. Un par de meses después habían tenido otra interacción que no salió nada bien y estaba segura que más de un año había pasado para cuando le volvió a hablar, esta vez ella había estado de nuevo entrenando y lo había escuchado acercarse y preguntarle, 'Poéticamente, ¿qué se siente tener el sol dándote en la cara?' Selene inmediatamente –de lo que creyó un coqueteó– le respondió sarcásticamente que era de día y que saliera a comprobarlo por él mismo. Había escuchado su exhalación de gracia y después lo escuchó diciendo que por eso le decía 'poéticamente' porque ella había sido humana y él lo único que podía hacer al sentir al sol sobre su piel era blasfemar en cuanto a este. Selene por primera vez apartó su mirada de la ballesta que estaba aprendiendo a manejar y lo había estudiado buscando segundas intenciones, y claro que las había encontrado al él sonreírle encantadoramente por haber obtenido su atención. De repente Kraven había aparecido detrás de él, '¿Te está molestando, Selene?' le había preguntado. Selene tenía dos años desde haberse convertido en vampiro, Kraven aún seguía detrás de ella, al principio lo había creído un buen hombre pero prontamente él mismo se había encargado de borrarle esa imagen de su mente, para ahora no era nada más que un fastidio. ¿Y qué diablos andaba haciendo en los cuarteles de los traficantes de muerte cuando él ya ni siquiera era uno? 'Hay alguien que me está molestando mas en el momento.' Le contestó obviamente refiriéndose a él. Česlav tan solo se había quedado mirándola por la forma tan brusca en que había rechazado públicamente el acercamiento de Kraven. Después había mirado sobre su hombro para ver a Kraven haciéndole malacara, 'Siempre tan directa y agresiva,' Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para no darle la espalda a la escoria, 'mi tipo de mujer.' Česlav le había dicho directo a los ojos a Selene, ignorando a Kraven. Vio que esta se tensionó un tanto lo que le llamó la atención. A Česlav le disgustaba Kraven profundamente, tenía la gloria de haber vencido a Lucian y ahora se creía muy superior en cuanto a eso, era un lameculos que quería ascender aun mas de categoría y que buscaba hasta la más mínima forma de hacerlo. Ver su enamoramiento no correspondido tan solo le causaba gracia, tanta que quería hacerlo enojar mas al coquetearle a una mujer por la que la mayor parte del tiempo no sentía más que molestia…..aunque su cara era una de las más hermosas que había visto. 'Kraven, ¿Qué haces aquí?' le preguntó mientras Selene tan solo dejaba la sala, mientras se marchaba escuchando como Česlav le decía a Kraven que ese no era su lugar para estar.

A Selene la verdad nunca le había importado la atención masculina, la que obtenía cuando estaba peleando con uno de sus compañeros era suficiente, la de Kraven era profundamente indeseada. Por los próximos años Česlav no fue alguien más con quien cruzaba palabras de vez en cuando, eso cambió cuando armaron los grupos finales en los que saldrían a cazar de aquí en adelante, a ella le había tocado con Fane, Česlav y otros dos compañeros, el grupo de los mas inexpertos, la persona que más experiencia tenía era Fane con diez años y era a quienes ellos tenían que responder. Pasar las veinticuatro horas del día por una semana dos veces al mes durante cinco años hacía que uno conociera a las personas así no le interesara. Lo único que descubrió –aunque ya lo sabía– era que ninguno de sus compañeros tenía la misma determinación que ella. De sus cuatro compañeros Česlav era el mayor, tenía casi setenta años y se había demorado en entrar en las líneas de los traficantes de muerte. Todos ellos lo habían hecho a los veinte e incluso antes. Fane fue el que siempre trataba de incluirla cuando estaban teniendo conversaciones y ella se alejaba. Nichola….una vampira con la que muy poco se llevaba y trataba de evadir a toda costa y que encontró su final en una de esas salidas unos diez años después. Soren, un vampiro taciturno que cuando abría la boca no podía dejar de demostrar como quería subir en la jerarquía vampírica y que con los siglos se convertiría en el jefe de la policía secreta de Kraven cuando Viktor se encontrara descansando. Según decían los reportes encontró su final en las alcantarillas en las manos de Raze, el gran lycan mano derecha de Lucian. Soren y Nichola habían abandonado el entrenamiento cuatro años después. Para este momento obviamente el grupo solo consistía de Fane, Česlav y ella, y ya los conocía lo mas que se puede conocer a una persona sin estar involucrada con ella. Fane quería llegar a lo más alto en los rangos, Česlav demostrarse algo a sí mismo. La personalidad de Fane era feliz y cínica, cada vez que se encontraban a solas trataba de seducirla pero lo hacía de una forma en que no la incomodaba en vez de eso era más un juego, él le decía cosas para ver ella con que le respondía. La personalidad de Česlav era de responsabilidad en cuanto lo que hacía para el coven –ayudar a manejar las finanzas–, de seriedad para consigo mismo y el entrenamiento, de superioridad con todo aquel que creyera que no estaba a su altura y de relajo en cuanto a su vida privada. Él a veces le hacía demasiadas preguntas sobre el mundo humano interesado en este, y claro, también se le insinuaba discretamente. Para cuando lo hizo las primeras veces ya había un sentido de respeto entre ambos y no le había provocado más que molestia, a diferencia de Fane Česlav lo hacía muy raramente. Después de un incidente entre ambos y un par de meses después cuando se le volvió a insinuar descubrió que sus palabras le provocaron que la sangre le hirviera de una manera diferente y que su estomago se encogiera. Lo rechazó nuevamente pero en ese momento más al tanto que nunca de que ya no le era indiferente. Kraven era otro que se le insinuaba, pero a diferencia de Fane que lo hacía por juego y diciéndole cosas que la hacían apenar y de Česlav que era educado, las palabras de Kraven iban llenas de imágenes que encontraba perturbadoras. Y le daba asco.

En su mundo por más discretos que fueran los vampiros todo el mundo sabía quién se estaba acostando con quien, para nadie era un secreto la doble sexualidad de Fane ni que Česlav tenía sus compañeras pero nada serio, como todas las relaciones en su mundo. De ella no se podía decir nada en cuanto a este aspecto aparte de que era parte del encaprichamiento de Kraven. Era irónico cuanto despreciaba a Kraven por su comportamiento hedonista cuando también sabía que sus dos compañeros de vez en cuando eran participes en actividades similares y de ellos le interesaba muy poco.

Su opinión de Česlav había cambiado cuando una vez al entrar a su habitación Kraven la había estado esperando para reclamar sus derechos sobre ella, cosa que con el tiempo se había vuelto más patético al ella tomar más poder y saberse defender. La primera vez había estado asustada y tan solo se lo había podido quitar de encima porque estaba intoxicado. La segunda porque lo amenazó con contarle a Viktor. Para ahora solo era molestia y fue cuestión de luchar contra él para luego cuando estaban en pie meterle una patada en el pecho sin medir su fuerza, este yéndose contra la puerta y haciéndola abrir de par en par astillándola. Detrás de Kraven y en el corredor vio a Česlav y a la traficante que vivía en la habitación de al lado deteniéndose inmediatamente y girándose a ver que estaba sucediendo. Los dos la miraron como preguntándose qué había sucedido. Ella tan solo volviendo a mal cerrar la puerta. Afuera pudo escuchar claramente a Česlav diciéndole a Kraven que él en verdad era lo más bajo de este mundo. Tras unos momentos pasos alejándose. Tras unos minutos estaba colocando en su lugar los asientos y todo lo que habían tumbado en su lucha cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta y al girarse vio a Česlav asomando la cabeza, obviamente de mal genio le había preguntado que quería y él tan solo le había mostrado lo que traía en sus manos, herramientas y unas chapas para arreglarle la puerta para que esta se pudiera cerrar, no traía una sino tres. Selene no le dijo nada mientras lo vio colocándolas, una más debajo que la otra. '¿Por qué no lo has matado?' Česlav le había preguntado, Selene tan solo se había encogido de hombros, 'Viktor le tiene demasiada consideración.' Le había contestado. 'Kraven no es nadie.' Le dijo demasiado impactado de conocer que era tan bajo como para poder hacerle eso a alguien. '¿Estás bien?' decidió preguntarle al acabar. Selene tan solo le asintió. Él pasó saliva, asumía que no era la primera vez y que por eso era la cara de desprecio que colocaba cada vez que lo veía, y pensar que al principio había pensado que ambos estaban involucrados. 'Si esa basura lo intenta nuevamente déjamelo saber.' 'No necesito tu ayuda.' Le contestó ofendida. Česlav le asintió, 'Eso es bastante aparente. Sólo le prometí que la próxima vez lo capaba y yo cumplo mis promesas.' Su respeto por Česlav aumentó en ese momento. Pasaron décadas antes de que Kraven lo intentara de nuevo. La atracción física por Česlav había comenzado ya hacía un tiempo para ese momento y parecía ser evidente porque él de vez en cuando se lo recordaba, preferiblemente si Kraven estaba alrededor.

"¿Selene, que me querías preguntar?" le dijo al verla callada y pensativa.

Selene le frunció el ceño, no quería retroceder en ese momento, respiró profundamente tomando valor, "¿Aún quieres acostarte conmigo?" Decir que lo vio sorprendido al escucharla fue decir poco.

Le frunció el ceño, "¿Qué?" le preguntó creyendo haber escuchado mal pero dudaba que lo hubiera hecho por la forma acelerada en que la veía respirando, tan solo quería una confirmación para que un malentendido no se fuera a formar y ella después tomarlo de payaso.

"Me has dicho en más de una ocasión que quieres hacer el amor conmigo, te estoy preguntando si sigues interesado." Él había estado presente en un entrenamiento cuando una vampira le había mostrado a ella un traficante guapo que se estaba entrenando sin camisa, Selene tan solo girándole los ojos y la otra mujer diciéndole que disfrutara la vida, la vampira marchándose un segundo después, Česlav inmediatamente aproximándosele, intercambiando unas palabras con ella y avisándole de una reunión que Viktor había programado y antes de marcharse había bajado la voz, 'Si estás tomando candidatos para _disfrutar la vida_ apúntame, estoy interesado.' Él había desaparecido antes de que le encontrara sentido a su primera incitación.

"¿Qué sucede, Selene?" Nunca la había tomado como la clase de mujer que salía con ese tipo de propuestas de la nada así que suponía que había algo más, qué era eso quería saberlo antes de proseguir con una afirmación.

Se sintió incomoda al él no responderle, ¿Por qué lo había imaginado inmediatamente preguntando si se lo estaba proponiendo? ¿La estaba rechazando después de que la había tratado de seducir en varias ocasiones? "Quiero dormir contigo." Para ahora no sabía si él estaba confundido o la estaba rechazando, "¿No lo quieres tu?"

"…Sí," la deseaba pero eso no quería decir que se le iba a tirar encima sin siquiera preguntar que la había llevado a cambiar de parecer, "pero ¿por qué?" añadió.

Selene se encogió de hombros, "¿Por qué no?" decir que se encontraba sorprendida por la actitud que Česlav estaba teniendo era decir poco.

La forma en que Selene estaba manejando este tema no era algo que se hubiera imaginado venir de ella, por otro lado recordaba su brusquedad en el entrenamiento y fuera de este haciéndolo recapacitar, "Créelo o no esa no es una buena razón," le dijo exhalando. Si esta era su forma de seducir definitivamente tenía que aprender a manejar sus tácticas.

"Creí que ibas a estar más entusiasmado ante el prospecto."

Esta era una de las cosas que no sabía manejar de ella, su personalidad. Un momento podía ser lo más seria posible y de un momento a otro le hacía comentarios sarcásticos o irónicos que él muy bien no sabía cómo tomar. Otras veces podía ser completamente seria. En este momento no sabía si su voz con un tono de enojo venía porque creía que la estaba rechazando o porque no estaba reaccionando como ella se imaginaba haría, o sea, tirándosele encima. "Estoy entusiasmado, Selene." Le dijo, estirando su mano y colocándosela sobre el brazo, "Es solo que no me lo esperaba. Yo…..yo…" ¿se encontraba sin palabras ante una mujer que se le estaba entregando? ¿Y sobre todo ella?

"¿Siempre tartamudeas en estos momentos?" le preguntó. Ella no sabía qué hacer así que lo único que hizo fue no mostrarse defensiva por su actitud. _Se le notaba cuan entusiasmado estaba,_ pensó decepcionada. "Es realmente sorprendente ver como tu yo pretensioso se te viene a los pies." Estaba pensando en dejar todo esto detrás de ellos.

Con el tono en su último comentario pudo ver cómo le estaba molestando que él pareciera no hacer mayor cosa, "No te acostumbres," le dijo decidiendo cambiar su actitud, dejar la máscara de apatía y demostrarle cuanto en verdad estaba interesado en su propuesta. Lo cual para ser sincero lo sorprendía pues estaba bastante emocionado, y un tanto preocupado. Era Selene, no cualquier vampira y llevaba deseándola por un par de años, la respetaba y admiraba. Y también hubo algo en lo que solo vino a pensar en este momento, era la protegida de Viktor. "es solo que continuo sorprendido." Él tenía cincuenta años más de experiencia que ella, ¿Por qué se encontraba tan emocionado? ¿Quería que actuara de una forma más atenta? Lo iba a hacer, después de todo podría hacer sus preguntas después. En ese momento se levantó del asiento y caminó rodeando la mesa hasta donde ella, ella también colocándose en pie.

Este era el último momento para echarse para atrás lo sabía pero en cuanto lo vio moviéndose ese pensamiento quedó a un lado. Su corazón disparándose mientras lo veía caminando hacia ella lentamente y sin apuros, sintió dos manos en sus mejillas y él acercó sus caras lentamente para presionar sus labios gentilmente contra los de ella. Dos segundos después los labios le empezaron a masajear los suyos e hizo lo mismo, él acercándose más, sus manos yendo de su cara a su cintura y al él aproximarla ella se empinó y tomó de los hombros, era mucho más alto que ella. No era su primer beso pero sintió algo que no había sentido antes. El único beso que había recibido cuando humana había sido así pero lleno de nerviosismo, ahora también estaban los nervios presente pero también quería explorar más. Česlav se separó tras unos segundos pero ella no quería así que se quedó en la misma posición sintiendo lo que asumía eran las tan llamadas mariposas en el estomago de las que se había hablado cuando humana. Estaba tan falta de aire que se preguntó que si eso era con un beso suave como sería con algo más. "No sabía que tenías ese tipo de ternura en ti." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle aún con ojos cerrados, no era algo que se había esperado del mujeriego de Česlav.

Le iba a responder que entonces como creía que enredaba a todas sus conquistas pero se detuvo, eso sería un error garrafal. "Vamos a ver que más tengo en mí." Le contestó fijándose que ella estaba empinada y se inclinó para que no hubiera tanta diferencia de altura y así volverla a besar de la misma manera, tras varios intentos la boca de Selene se abrió siguiéndole el movimiento, con cada segundo escuchando el corazón de ella acelerándose, escuchó un pequeño quejido cuando deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca y su propio corazón respondió ante el sonido excitante. Česlav la estudió calmadamente primero deslizando su lengua contra la de ella y jugando, después profundizando y tras unos momentos cuando algo estuvo evidente rompió el beso aclarándose la garganta, "¿Es esta tu primera vez?" Había escuchado los rumores de que ella no había dejado que ningún vampiro la tomara y aparentemente tampoco un humano. La forma en que parecía estudiar más las sensaciones de cada roce que disfrutar de lo que hacían tan solo aumentó sus dudas.

_¿Era tan evidente?_ La pregunta la molestó un tanto pero no lo suficiente como para dejar las cosas como estaban, "¿Por qué es eso importante?"

"Porque para las mujeres humanas eso es importante, ¿no?" Podía no saber mucho del mundo humano pero sabía lo suficiente. Además, Selene había parecido lastimada por la forma fría en la que él había tomado su propuesta así que se imaginaba que a ella le gustaría algo más cariñoso. No la simple follada porque sí.

"No soy humana." Le recordó. Ella no podría tener experiencia pero tampoco iba a actuar como seguramente habría actuado si fuera humana, ya para ahora conocía mucho del mundo, de cómo las relaciones funcionaban _en ese mundo_. Esto tan sólo era algo físico, no dudaba que el interés de Česlav en ese momento estaba más en ver sus reacciones a que la tocaran y besaran por primera vez. Un aumento para su ego más que nada.

Con su respuesta defensiva se dio cuenta de la realidad. Česlav no podía negarlo, un gran incentivo en ese momento era que a Selene no la había tocado nadie más, que no tenía experiencia, él sería el primero que la haría disfrutar, que la haría estremecer y gemir, que le haría de todo. Era la mujer más humana que había conocido y por eso lo cautivaba, porque era diferente a todo lo que conocía. Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, a acariciárselo mientras la veía cerrado los ojos y exponiéndolo más, lo que lo hizo sonreír. "Solo quiero que sea todo lo que deseas."

Le frunció el ceño, con cada segundo la sorprendía con sus palabras, "Es un hecho que me voy a acostar contigo, ya no tienes que usar ese tipo de palabras."

"Ah, ¿si? ¿Es un hecho?" le preguntó implementando una broma para que ella olvidara que estaban a un paso de que las cosas les salieran mal, "¿Me vas a violar si me retracto?"

Selene le sonrió, para ese tiempo aún demasiado humana, aun no se había corrompido totalmente, "Puedo imaginarte enojado por eso." La forma en que lo vio sonriendo, sus cejas dejando de estar templadas y sus ojos tornando cierto matiz le hicieron caer en cuenta no por primera vez del porque de su reputación. Tenía encanto y sabía cómo utilizarlo, aunque a ella no la embobada porque era ella quien prácticamente lo estaría utilizando a él…..sin que él encontrara problema alguno.

Habiéndole sacado una sonrisa se enserio y remojó los labios, "Mi preocupación sobre aquel asunto solo viene porque quiero llenar todas tus expectativas…." Luego algo le pasó por la mente y le sonrió, no quería que la tratara como humana y él no tenía ningún interés de tratarla como trataba a sus amantes la mayoría de las veces así que se decidió por un término medio entre el cariñoso y el brusco…de hecho se decidió mas por el primero, yendo también por no mostrarle los deleites de la sangre en esa ocasión sino en una próxima. "….entre otras cosas." le añadió murmurando incitadoramente mientras tomaba su labio inferior entre los de él y le aplicaba presión mientras la miraba a los ojos y le alzaba las cejas.

Su aliento se le quedó en la garganta y su cuerpo se estremeció ante las implicaciones de sus palabras sucias, era el tipo de comentario que se esperaba de Fane, no de él. Česlav le sonrió tras su reacción y cerró los ojos mientras continuaba acariciando su labio entre los de él, tras un segundo deslizando la lengua hasta su boca haciéndola abrazarlo más. Cuando se alejó casi un minuto después no pudo dejar de remojarse los labios y apoyar su frente en el hombro de él, todo este intercambio estaba resultando ser mas de lo que se había esperado, "Creí que la seducción estaba sobrevalorada en este mundo." El mundo de los vampiros no funcionaba en nada como lo hacía el mundo humano. Para la mayoría de los inmortales no habían relaciones de ninguna clase, mucho menos serias, era solo una o dos personas o inclusive un grupo invitando a alguien más a una cama. En el mundo humano del que ella venía ese tipo de comportamiento era considerado inmoral, para ella aún lo era. Aún así estaba a punto de entregársele a alguien que disfrutaba de esos hedonismos, ¿así que qué decía eso de ella?

Česlav le sonrió a sus palabras, "La seducción no le cae mal a nadie." Se acercó y la besó nuevamente pasando de lo suave a lo profundo rápidamente, cada vez sintiéndola menos restringida, respondiéndole con ansias, la besó de esa manera con la idea de no alejarse, de tenerla a ella haciéndolo cuando respirar le pareciera imposible. La mano de ella cada vez sosteniéndolo del brazo fuertemente, con cada momento más agitada. Tras dos o tres minutos ella lo empujó hacia atrás de los hombros quejándose, sonido que lo hizo erizar. La estudió mientras recobraba el aliento, sonriéndose a sí mismo. Cuando la vio casi recuperada le acarició la nariz con la de él e hizo como si la fuera a besar, ella se alistó inmediatamente pero él viéndole la gracia se alejó. ¿Dónde había ido la Selene arisca? "Por cierto, tienes que trabajar en tus tácticas de seducción, son las peores que he visto en mi vida."

En ese momento Selene se descubrió tocándole el pecho, "¿Para qué perder el tiempo seduciendo a un hombre? Lo único que se necesita decirle es que uno se quiere acostar con él."

Cierto. Pero no tan extrañamente notó que le causó molestia la idea de imaginarla seduciendo a otros, así fuera hipotéticamente. Vio que iba a empezar con sus ironías y le volvió a acariciar el cuello, esta vez llevó sus labios hasta este, como ella había dicho no queriendo perder más el tiempo, en cuestión de segundos tenía una mujer temblante y quejante en brazos. "Te quiero hacer el amor como nadie te lo ha hecho." Le susurró al oído, fijándose que esa era una de las pocas veces que había dicho esas tres palabras. Ella inmediatamente buscando su boca, al parecer complacida al escucharlo.

Tras el beso lo sintió alejándose de ella, privando a su cuerpo del contacto que habían tenido sólo para verlo colocar sus manos sobre las de ella que en ese momento se encontraban haciendo dos puños con la delgada tela de su camisa. Entendiendo lo dejó sólo para verlo desabotonando los botones del enterizo que traía, luego sacando sus brazos, el material quedando sostenido de su cintura mientras sus manos no esperaban para irle a tocar el pecho lampiño y marcado. Viendo como los músculos se tensaban a veces, muy al tanto de que él la estaba estudiando mientras lo hacía, recordando lo que se habían estado diciendo hacía unos momentos continuó con esa línea de conversación, "Que me lo vayas a hacer como nadie lo ha hecho no quiere decir que no te tengas que esforzar." Así se lo hiciera bien o mal sería el único, no tendría con quien comparar. Su legendario ego era de conocimiento público, sabía que se esforzaría.

Esas palabras en ese tono de voz enronquecido hicieron que se empezara a endurecer, pena que ella no lo notara al sus caderas no estar unidas. "Entendido." la tomó de la mano y la guió los ocho pasos que los separaban del viejo colchón. La soltó en cuanto ella quiso sacar su mano de entre la de él y se giró para verla desabotonándose la bata que traía, sus manos temblándole casi imperceptiblemente. Le sonrió viendo el nerviosismo en sus profundos ojos cafés que a la vez no quitaban su mirada de los de él. En cuanto llegó al último botón la detuvo antes de que se mostrara ante él. De nuevo sin palabra alguna la tomó de la mano y silenciosamente le dio a entender que se acostara, ella frunciéndole el ceño lo hizo, él manteniéndose encima de ella sin ir a apoyar su peso, tocándole el muslo interno –y haciéndola tensar– para que abriera las piernas mas y así poder acostarse cómodamente entre estas. No rompió la mirada mientras la vio haciéndolo y de esa forma se bajó contra ella, apoyando fuertemente su erección contra su centro, Selene inmediatamente tensándose y respirando profundo, sus piernas haciendo el intento de cerrarse pero no pudiendo lograrlo por su cuerpo entre estas, él le sonrió y pasó saliva cuando la vio tras unos segundos remojándose los labios.

"Creo que esto funcionará mejor sin ropa….." Le dijo solo por querer salirle adelante, no gustándole que a él le agradara tanto estar demostrándole todo esto. Y por supuesto, sabía que era lo que iba a intentar y tenía que admitirse que le agradara que se quisiera tomar su tiempo para caricias y no tan solo ir al blanco. Incluso si eso era lo que ella había tenido en mente en un primer momento.

_Sabelotodo,_ "Deja las cosas en mis manos." Le respondió burlándose pero con tono autoritario. Ella no le había confirmado o negado su virginidad pero él lo estaba asumiendo, "No tienes ninguna experiencia, conociéndote en un apuro lo pondrías en el orificio equivocado." Si ella quería hacer bromas él también podía, Selene lo fijo con su mirada….por varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos. "Um…" dijo reconociendo que su comentario estaba siendo tomado como todo menos como broma.

Habían cosas sobre el sexo que no había llegado a escuchar antes de entrar al mundo inmortal. Esa clase de cosas era una de ellas. Y si, sexo no era algo en lo que pensara mucho pero en su tiempo humano había glorificado el acto como algo que se hacía por amor y que se sentía bien. Los cuchicheos del mundo inmortal la hicieron cambiar de parecer, no que a ella le hubiera interesado en el momento que se daba cuenta de cosas. "Depravado." Fue lo único que le salió decirle tras varios momentos de silencio donde no supo cómo reaccionar o qué más decir.

"Sí, lo siento." Le dijo aunque no podía esconder su sonrisa. Vio el ceño de Selene frunciéndose y ese brillo que en sus ojos que daba a entender que no estaba para juegos e interrumpió sus palabras besándola de nuevo, esta vez y por la posición tan cómoda ambos llevando las cosas más lejos, acariciándola, rozándole el cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y erizar, su espalda doblándose en cuanto le colocó atención a su cuello y tras unos segundos más sus caderas empujando contra las de él instintivamente. Esto era entretenido, cualquiera lo admitiría, pero también se admitía que había algo mas así sólo fuera solo por parte de él y la razón de ella fuera…aún desconocida. Y en el fondo le gustaba que ella no le mostrara respeto por ser un integrante del concilio, o por las influencias que tenía o porque era mayor que ella, de hecho una cosa estaba seguro, a Selene nunca le importaba su posición en la sociedad y eso también le llamaba la atención y lo que la diferenciaba de muchas otras. "En unas horas seré el mejor amante que hayas tenido." también pensando que ella no sería lo mejor que él había tenido, _pero podía no ser la mejor, pero sería sumamente entretenido._

"Puedes estar seguro de eso." Le contestó con ironía.

Sabía que su tono venía de que no tendría con quien comparar pero si era eso de lo que se trataba podía decirle a Fane, estaba seguro que a su amigo le encantaría prestarse para que ella lo hiciera. Aún recordaba la misión hacía dos años cuando estando los tres en frente de una fogata este le había dicho a Selene que le encantaría estar con ella esa noche. Česlav sintiéndose mal no por la mortificación que Fane le pudo haber causado a Selene sino porque se le había adelantado, más que adelantado tan solo le molestó que le dieran celos mientras él seguía callado sin darle a conocer su interés cuando aparentemente todo el mundo lo hacía. "No querrás compararme, Selene." Le dijo y no le dio tiempo de responderle pues rápidamente se agachó para empezar a succionarle el pezón sobre la delgada tela. Al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano desde su pierna hasta la piel descubierta de su torso, acariciándola suavemente, ella no volvió a decir mucho el resto de la velada. Al menos no frases coherentes, todos fueron quejidos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿No fue todo lo que esperabas?" le preguntó anonadado casi una hora después de que todo se hubiese terminado, ella pensativa lo que le causó preocupación. Los rumores habían sido verdad, lo había verificado minutos atrás, no había habido evidencia física pero tampoco era como si eso afirmara que no era casta, su forma pasiva de actuar y dejarle todo el control le habían dejado saber que lo era, su ceño fruncido mientras estudiaba las sensaciones una comprobación. La forma en que temblaba ante el menor roce, un deleite.

Selene se sentía extraña. Česlav la estaba abrazando, cómodamente y sin ninguna preocupación por eso, a ella le estaba gustando la cercanía en ese momento, por primera vez desde que fue transformada no se sentía sola. No había recibido un abrazo desde aquella noche en que la tragedia golpeó la puerta de su casa. Sabía que esto era parte del sexo también si se quería, sentir una conexión emocional con la persona, hacer la soledad a un lado por un par de horas, _¿Sentirse aceptado aunque fuera fingidamente?_ Que todo se hubiera terminado y la continuara acariciando hizo que sintiera cariño por él de la nada. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Continuaría ese sentimiento ahí mientras siguiera en esa cama? ¿En cuanto se separaran todo acabaría? "Nunca lo es." Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y no dándole demasiada importancia al hecho. Probablemente él se había imaginado que la dejaría loca con sus proezas, como una vez le había dicho en broma tratando de seducirla.

La apretó con el brazo que le estaba pasando en el momento por encima de su torso. "Lo siento." Le dijo, con el pulgar acariciándole la longitud de su brazo, después llevando su mano hasta su cara y recorriéndole la quijada, la oreja, su cuero cabelludo alrededor de esta.

"No tienes por qué." Le contestó sin estar segura como actuar ya que todo había acabado, no sabiendo como funcionarían las cosas entre ellos de aquí en adelante. "Es normal, creo."

"¿No disfrutarlo la primera vez?" le preguntó pues él incluso había escuchado eso entre las vampiras.

Selene le asintió. "No tenía muchas expectativas al principio así que no te preocupes."

_¿Hablaba en serio? _"Selene, en verdad sabes cómo tratar a un hombre." Le dijo no pudiendo evitar verle gracia a su bizarro comportamiento y forma de pensar. "Como subirle el ego a uno."

"Dudo que necesites que te levanten el ego." De todas las personas que conocía era el hombre más engreído que conocía, por qué a ella le gustaba aún no se había decidido. Tal vez porque eran solo apariencias que imponía al mundo, debajo de todo ese egocentrismo y orgullo era una buena persona a diferencia de muchos vampiros. Y mostraba interés genuino en ella. "En toda verdad….lo disfruté." Podía no ser los bombos y platillos que se había esperado por la forma en que se hablaba y se comportaba la gente ante el sexo, pero había sido más que interesante. Sintió los labios de Česlav de nuevo en su cuello y su mano acariciándole el costado y cerró los ojos exhalando al estomago hacérsele un nudo y la piel de gallina volviendo a aparecer mientras la temperatura volvía a subir. Tras unos momentos se separó de él al sentarse en la cama.

Česlav de nuevo se abalanzó hacia ella, "¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó pasándole un brazo por encima y empezándole a besar la espalda baja.

La espalda de Selene se arqueño al sentir sus labios pero aún así había tomado una decisión, colocó su mano sobre el brazo velludo de él y se lo hizo quitar para luego levantarse e ir por su ropa, no fijándose como se agachaba por esta y en cuanto lo hacía escuchando un quejido por parte de él. Avergonzada inmediatamente cambiando su postura a una mas recatada mientras continuaba recogiendo todo en sus manos, "Ya anocheció, nos tenemos que marchar." ¿En verdad estaba pensando mal gastar el tiempo de los entrenamientos?

Sin más palabras la vio marchando hacia afuera, seguramente a buscar el pequeño riachuelo que habían visto cerca cuando llegaron aquí. ¿Por qué estaba sorprendido de que después de verla ser tan dulce lo dejara tirado al segundo después, y excitado? Resignado a terminar con su problema solo esperó por un buen rato a que ella volviera y al no suceder se empezó a preocupar, sin necesidad de vestirse cogió la espada de encima de la mesa y salió con esta a buscarla, no era territorio de lycans pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran completamente a salvo. Mirando el firmamento despejado salió de la casa de seguridad de la cual ella había dejado la puerta abierta, siguió un camino y su esencia y tras un par de minutos se encontró con algo que no pensó hallaría. La estudió por unos segundos y tras empezarse a sentir cada vez mas incomodo se dio la vuelta silenciosamente y volvió a la casa, no queriendo interrumpirla.

Selene volvió a la casa de seguridad pasado un buen rato sólo para encontrarlo sentado de nuevo afilando su espada, esta vez sobre la cama. Su erección cubierta por su camisa, ¿Qué estaba esperando? Se preguntó con sospecha. "¿No vas a–?" le iba a preguntar si no se iba a lavar antes de marcharse pero fue interrumpida.

"Te vi llorando…" Le dijo confundido. ¿Si lo había estado esperando en aquel riachuelo….acaso había querido que la viera llorando? No, ella probablemente no haría eso en frente de él. Lo más probable es que se hubiera cansado de esperarlo y después sus sentimientos habían surgido. Los que fueran para hacerla llorar. No sabía muy bien cómo hablar o tratar de sentimientos, a decir verdad, en sus setenta años de vida nunca había visto a alguien llorando. Selene había sido humana no hacía ni una década, físicamente y en su mente podía no seguirlo siendo pero emocionalmente todavía había una parte suya que lo era, como lo comprobó hacía unos momentos, como lo comprobaba cada vez que hablaba con ella y se expresaba como vampiros nunca lo hacían. "No me gustó." No lo entendía. No la entendía.

Selene lo escuchó y se asombró un tanto por sus palabras, la verdad primero se incomodó con su revelación y después le causó gracia la segunda frase. Por supuesto que a nadie le gustaba ver a otra persona llorando, _los vampiros podían ser increíblemente insensibles a veces,_ y no por primera vez se preguntó si ella se volvería así con el tiempo. "A mí tampoco, pero qué se le va a hacer." Le contestó y al él mirarla le exhaló, "No estaba llorando porque fuiste un total fracaso así que no te preocupes…pero tampoco te creas mucho."

Le molestó que hiciera bromas en ese momento. "Esto es en serio Selene." Le dijo, "Para hacerte llorar el asunto tiene que ser más grave que ese tipo de cosas…." Selene era increíblemente reservada y seria y muy de vez en cuando usaba sarcasmo e ironías para hacer bromas. Ella era una persona triste pero fuerte que muy pocas veces le daba la impresión de que caería a los sentimientos más bajos de la tristeza, el desahogo el cual desde que era un niño le enseñaron era una muestra de debilidad. Selene no era débil y no parecía apenada de que la hubiera visto, lo cual lo llenaba de perplejidad.

¿Acaso estaba interesado por saber que le había sucedido? Se preguntó, los vampiros no eran así, a los vampiros tan solo les interesaba ellos mismos y nadie más así que él le preguntara le llamó la atención. Seguramente tan solo quería comprender lo que no entendía, la otra parte en si dijo. "¿En verdad quieres saber que me sucede?"

Česlav no estaba seguro pero le asintió. Tenía interés, y si se lo demostraba ¿no sería esto muestra de que quería continuar con este tipo de cosas con ella? "Sí."

Selene se remojó los labios enseriándose, preguntándose si hacerlo o no, después de todo la mayoría de los vampiros cuando hablaba de su familia tan solo hacían el tema a un lado o le daban una que otra palabra hipócrita de alivio. "Eso era lo único que me faltaba por hacer para dejar atrás mi mundo humano." Ella no lo había utilizado tan solo había querido saber de qué se trataba el asunto del sexo de una vez por todas, caer en cuenta de lo que había indirectamente hecho tan solo vino después. Esperó a que Česlav dijera algo pero nada salió de sus labios, "Hay veces que se siente como si fuera hace tanto que lo dejé, otras como si hubiera sido la semana pasada….Esto tan solo pareció ser el punto al final del párrafo." Se explicó, viendo que al menos estaba tratando de entenderla, a parte de él la mayoría de gente tan solo le cambiaba el tema cuando empezaba a hablar de ese tipo de cosas sobre su vida, "Aprender a causar dolor, a matar, ser cruel, tener intimidad…..esas no son las cosas para las cuales mis padres me criaron. Por eso estaba llorando…." Ya no era la misma persona. Lo miró y lo vio con una mirada en blanco, "Para ti esto no debe de tener sentido." Él qué iba a saber de familias, por lo que sabía sus padres nunca le habían prestado la menor atención, lo que era la norma entre los vampiros hedonistas. Lo había criado una de las vampiras del rango más bajo y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente le enseñaron todas las cosas que debía de saber sobre burocracia y la guerra. Ya después estuvo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, siguiendo lo único que conocía, más hedonismos, más desperdicios. La mirada en blanco que estaba recibiendo la hizo sentir débil e incómoda así que decidió dejar las cosas así, se fue a marchar por su armadura pero sintió una mano que la detuvo de la muñeca y que la haló hacia él para que se sentara en la cama. "¿Tienes algo por decir?" le preguntó tras casi un minuto de silencio y verlo pensativo.

Česlav le asintió sin palabras, tratando de ponerse en su lugar, por supuesto que conocía la historia de Selene, todos los vampiros se conocían la historia de todos, Selene no era la excepción y la suya era de las más conocidas. A decir verdad él primero la había tomado como la diversión de Kraven. Varios meses después –ya no recordaba porque– le había dicho en la cara en mitad de entrenamiento que entonces lo único que ella debía de saber hacer era tocar el piano, pintar y cantar como todas las mujeres humanas de una buena posición económica y social, que había sido una princesa y ahora prácticamente lo seguía siendo después de que Viktor la hubiera tomado bajo su responsabilidad. Instantes después ella lo había golpeado diciéndole que también sabía más que él sobre pelear, lo que lo había ardido pues había interrumpido la clase al hacer eso y la gente alrededor empezado a burlar por el repentino suceso de verlo tirado en el piso y a Selene visiblemente enojada. Volviendo a este momento decidió poner a prueba su perspectiva, "No sé qué decirte aparte de que nunca podrás perder completamente la persona que eres, no mientras no lo quieras. Tu forma de actuar ahora solo es una derivada de tu propia familia y la tragedia que les ocurrió, así que viéndolo de una forma aún estás enlazada con tu pasado, y mientras lo estés seguirás siendo la persona que tu familia crió, no importan los actos. El día que le des la espalda a seguir cazando lycans, a tu venganza, es el día en que dejarás a tu pasado humano detrás…Con el punto al final del párrafo."

"¿No que no tenías nada qué decir?" le preguntó un tanto asombrada al ver que sus palabras tenían razón y que no se había restringido al dejarlas salir. La verdad estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar, del sentido en sus palabras pero sobre todo de que las había dicho.

Česlav la vio mirando enfrente de ellos, al parecer considerando sus palabras, él exhaló no sabiendo muy bien que estaba haciendo, no estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por el estado emocional de sus aventuras. "Por supuesto yo no sé nada de lo que te acabé de decir. Tan solo quiero ser bueno contigo utilizando cosas que provienen de una imaginación basada en libros humanos que he leído y en la razón, más que de yo pensarlo por cuenta propia al haber experimentado algo así."

Selene pensó en sus palabras, "Aún así tienes razón." Tras unos segundos pasó saliva y lo volvió a mirar, él mirando al piso, "Quieres ser bueno conmigo, ¿porque?"

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó, "Yo te respeto Selene y te admiro. Te encuentro interesante….eres un enigma." ¿En verdad Selene no sabía que sentía algo por ella?

Sus palabras la incomodaron pero también causaron algo en ella, también podía ver que él estaba incomodo, "Asumo esta es una buena forma de seducir a una mujer." Le dijo y al verlo sonreír por sus palabras apenado se dio cuenta que con esa sonrisa no tenía necesidad de seducir a nadie.

Ella encontraba la manera de voltear las cosas, de un momento sumamente serias al siguiente no tanto, "No te estaba seduciendo." Sus palabras habían ido en serio. Viéndola mirándolo a la boca y como la sonrisa se le caía para mirarlo a los ojos se movió hasta ella, lentamente acercándosele y mirándola por un par de segundos, luego besándola suavemente.

En el momento que cayó en cuenta que con cada segundo él le parecía más atractivo se dio cuenta nuevamente del porque de la reputación que tenía entre las vampiras. Ella había estado a punto de levantarse cuando lo sintió besándola y su intento había terminado con ella devolviéndole el beso. 'Es un seductor, te querrá enredar con sus garras.' Eran las palabras que nadie más que Kraven le había dado una vez después de que los encontrara a ambos hablando, sus celos entrando en juego y ella creyendo que era un idiota pues para todo el mundo era evidente que ella no tenía interés en nadie. Pero ahora venía a ver que sus palabras podían tener razón, sin reparar por un error entre abrió sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de él tocándoselos y profundizó el beso. Tras unos momentos sintió que la empujaba hacia atrás pero lo detuvo separando sus labios de los de él, "No hay tiempo." Le dijo sin aire, en ese momento recordando el estado en que lo había encontrado hacía unos minutos, su mirada bajando y encontrándolo aún excitado, apenas.

Česlav le asintió y de un segundo a otro vio la mano de ella moviéndose hasta su regazo y haciéndole a un lado el traje que apenas lo cubría pudorosamente. Su erección sobre su muslo fue asida por ella mientras la estudiaba fijamente. "Con tu ayuda será más rápido." No podía negar que le daba morbo verle el interés que nunca había tenido para con nadie más. Empezó a acariciarlo como la había dirigido antes y pronto estaba completamente excitado, esta vez siendo ella la que lo empujaba hacia atrás y él cumplía también moviéndose hacia a un lado para darle espacio en la cama y no quedara tan cerca de la orilla, los labios de ella viniendo a parar a su boca, su lengua jugando con la de él y él quejándose contra esta. Cuando el beso se terminó Selene tan solo bajó su mirada a lo que hacía entre sus piernas y unos momentos después Česlav creyó haberlo visto todo pero la vio agachándose, situando su cabeza sobre su estomago para mirar de cerca demostrando su curiosidad sin pena mientras lo llevaba al éxtasis.

Lo más cerca que él se encontraba más apenada se sentía pero no podía detenerse, la respiración agitada de él haciendo que su cabeza subiera y bajara sobre su estomago. Al ver sus piernas moviéndose, sus muslos contrayéndose igual que su erección palpitar y sentirlo tomar aire fuertemente mientras se derramaba la hicieron sonreír, mucho más al escuchar su nombre pasando por sus labios. No pensó en lo que había hecho antes de volver hasta la altura de la cara de él.

_¿Le había dejado un beso en el estomago antes de venir a besarlo en la boca?_ Selene era más dulce de lo que creía entonces. Le respondió el beso, sonriéndole como la podía sentir sonriendo a ella también. "Tu turno." Le dijo tras unos momentos, esta vez pensando no solo en acariciarla como antes sino de demostrarle los placeres orales, y cuando se lo hubiera demostrado ya lo tendía duro de nuevo y podrían hacerlo otra vez.

Selene no le dio tiempo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la mesa, sentándose en un asiento y estudiando su desnudez. "Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas tan solo por aún estar aquí." El tiempo que tenían para llegar a la próxima casa de seguridad era contado. Si se encontraban con lycans en el camino de seguro no llegarían, habían malgastado su tiempo aquí….aunque no lo llamaría malgastar.

Debía de estar preocupado pero no lo estaba, en vez de decirle que se quedaran aquí por las próximas veinticuatro horas e inventaran una mentira para lo que los retrasó decidió no hacerlo, Selene no mentiría.

Habían partido para su destino quince minutos después, no encontrándose ningún problema en el camino y llegando a su nueva locación al menos dos horas antes de que amaneciera. Selene no reconoció el lugar, una posada con la que aparentemente los humanos tenían un acuerdo con el coven. Česlav ni entró pero mandó a llamar al dueño mientras él y Selene se internaban en las caballerizas y menos de un minuto después el dueño de la posada apareció. Selene sacando un trozo de madera con el escudo del coven y mostrándoselo al humano, este asintiendo y después dirigiéndolos subterráneamente a unas instalaciones.

"¿Cómo está tu padre, Kaloyan?" Česlav preguntó en su perfecto Búlgaro y vio que llamó la atención de Selene.

"Falleció hace veinticinco años, Señor." El joven asustado contestó, él muy bien sabía quién era esta gente y que eran de cuidarse.

"¡Oh!" fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Demasiado intimidado como para preocuparse por ese tipo de desliz continuó, "Su compañero llegó hace varias horas y me pidió que alistara dos habitaciones más." Le dijo a los vampiros encendiendo varias de las antorchas que se profundizaban en la negrura.

Tras unos momentos salieron a una sala más amplia y después a otro pasillo. A este joven lo había conocido cuando niño, había conocido tanto a su padre como a su abuelo, hacía cuarenta años había hecho negocios con este último y no con el anterior como lo había creído. Kaloyan se detuvo en frente del pasillo mostrándole dos habitaciones contiguas. Česlav le asintió, "¿Dónde está Fane?" le preguntó y vio al joven mirando hacia Selene y apenándose. "_Claro._" Le contestó leyendo lo que no le decía, estaba con compañía. "¿Al menos está con una mujer?" le preguntó sonriéndole para que viera que a Selene no le importaba.

El joven tan solo se encogió de hombros, "Dijo que no lo molestaran, señor." Al ver que el vampiro no pareció molestarle el mensaje se marchó.

"¿Te preocupa más el sexo de la persona con la que está que si es humana o inmortal?" le amonestó en cuanto estuvieron solos.

"No te preocupes, nada sucederá." Česlav le contestó haciendo sus inquietudes a un lado. Los gustos de Fane no le interesaban mientras no se metiera con él, pero Selene tenía razón en la otra parte, "Fane es un idiota pero no tanto. Si está con una humana o humano se sabrá comportar. Lo conozco."

Selene le frunció el ceño para nadie era un secreto que habían vampiros que preferían compartir los placeres carnales con humanos que con su misma raza, citando que estos no estaban tan mal acostumbrados. "¿Cómo conoces a ese joven?"

"Veinte años antes de que Viktor fuera despertado y el mundo inmortal estar bajo el mando de Marcus hubo un problema económico. Los humanos estaban cansados de pagar por que los defendiéramos de invasores de otras tierras y citaban que apenas y si tenían para vivir con su dinero." Se remojó los labios, "Mas de un siglo atrás mi padre fue quien convenció a Amelia de que habían mejores formas de obtener dinero que exigirles a los humanos un pago mensual a costa de nada o de tan solo protección así que le propuso que hicieran algo para ver como salían las cosas. La convenció de proveerle a los humanos ciertos beneficios materiales con los que ellos pudieran trabajar, tomando un sueldo dependiente a las ganancias que se produjeran."

"En otras palabras los humanos trabajaban para los vampiros."

Česlav le asintió, "Mi padre y un grupo se reunieron y salieron con bastantes ideas. Cuando Marcus los llamó mi padre me hizo ir con él para que fuera aprendiendo lo que se trataban las responsabilidades, eso dijo él. En fin, surgieron bastantes ideas y yo tuve esta en particular."

"¿Esta casa de seguridad?" Parecía demasiado orgulloso por nada.

"Entre otras cosas." Le contestó, podía parecer poco pero no lo era si Viktor al darse cuenta lo había invitado a unirse al concilio, él así cerrándole la boca a su padre. "Salí con la idea de todas las casas de seguridad. No el lugar como en el que nos quedamos el día de ayer sino como este. Posadas que los humanos utilizan de las cuales nosotros sacamos grandes provechos económicos al mismo tiempo que tenemos infinidad de lugares en donde quedarnos por si accidentes ocurren."

"Me estás diciendo que fuiste la primera persona que surgió con la idea de casas de seguridad?" No podía creer que a nadie más se le había ocurrido la idea antes.

Las palabras de Selene lo hubieran hecho defraudarse pero ella no era burócrata, no sabía cuánto dinero esto le estaba aportando al coven. "Obviamente no. Casas de seguridad existían antes, todas como el hueco en que nos quedamos la tarde de hoy. Mis casas de seguridad son estas, lugares modernos y cómodos, cuidados por los humanos. En cada ciudad habiendo más que una las probabilidades de que un vampiro se encuentre en peligro de morir incinerado por la luz del día son casi imposibles." Vio que continuaba sin ser deslumbrada, "Y ni decir de toda la información que obtenemos de los dueños de estos lugares sobre los lycans." Inmediatamente vio las cejas de ella subiendo un tanto. "Viktor dijo que fue una gran estrategia militar y económica."

Selene le asintió. Y vio al joven acercándoseles con una jarra en la cual asumía había sangre, y una llave, este volviendo a desaparecer inmediatamente. Selene miró la llave y Česlav la tomó de sus manos caminando hasta una de las habitaciones que no era de descanso. Este abriendo la puerta y después unos armarios para mostrarle infinidad de armas en estos, "Ahora dime que no estás sorprendida." Le dijo, en casas de seguridad antiguas nunca hubieran podido dejar arsenales como estos.

"Un poco." Selene le admitió, después de ver todas las armas dándose cuenta porque eso había sido una buena idea. Vio a Česlav sirviendo dos vasos de sangre y después pasándole uno a ella, todavía estaba fresca, podía sentir el calor proveniente de esta a través de la copa de metal, tomó un respiro, "¿Venado?"

Česlav la respiró y después tomó un sorbo, su boca inmediatamente haciéndosele agua con el preciado líquido. "Ternera."

Entre ambos habían acabado con la jarra entera, después de todo cuando se estaba en entrenamientos alimentarse extremadamente bien resultaba ser un poco problemático. De reojo vio que Selene lo miraba, "Viendo que Fane está ocupado podríamos compartir la habitación." No sabía si lo que ella esperaba era una invitación, después de todo que sería preguntarle eso si ni hacía veinticuatro horas le había preguntado si quería acostarse con ella.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Uno de los empleados del lugar le llevó a Fane una jarra de sangre a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Luego preguntándole si le llevaba otra a sus compañeros. Fane decidiendo que era lo suficiente como para los tres lo despachó y unos minutos después salió a buscarlos para compartir la sangre pues no dudaba que a esa hora se estarían alistando para marcharse de nuevo. Lo que encontró lo sorprendió. Incluso a más de treinta metros y con un vidrio de por medio vio a Selene sobre una mesa de madera, su torso y cara era lo único visible por el marco de la puerta, pero no había necesidad de ver más para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. La emoción en su rostro, su torso desnudo, su espalda arqueándose y los movimientos que estaba haciendo su cuerpo lo dejaban imaginar lo que sucedía en ese momento. No supo porque miró detrás suyo como si alguien lo hubiera encontrado de mirón pero no había nadie más y sabía que tenía que marcharse pero no pudo. La vista era bastante atrayente, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería ella en la cama. Tras unos momentos al verla temblando, su estomago contrayéndose y exhalando complacida supo que había alcanzado su clímax. De un momento a otro vio a Česlav apareciendo y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, acostándosele encima y yendo besarla pero ella primero limpiándole la cara, ese gesto no dejando duda alguna de lo que el desgraciado traidor había estado haciéndole. Le molestó en el ego que ella hubiera elegido a Česlav pero no tanto como para marcharse. El intercambio que vio a continuación lo sorprendió bastante más de lo que ya había encontrado, vio a Česlav hablarle a Selene sonriéndole y ella respondiéndole de la misma manera mientras ella le dejaba un beso casto en los labios y le asentía. Luego lo vio quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara cariñosamente y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja mientras continuaban hablando y vio que él dijo algo que obviamente la avergonzó porque la vio sonriendo apenada y apretándole el brazo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo este par habían estado en estas? Porque la verdad no parecía como si fuera solo algo de los últimos días sino que venía de años atrás. Parecía que las dudas de Kraven sí habían tenido fundamentos después de todo. Vio a Česlav girando sus cuerpos mientras se empezaban a besar suavemente y a acariciar también de la misma manera mientras intercambiaban palabras y gestos que él veía como de afecto, como ese de ella tocar su nariz con la de él y él al mismo tiempo acariciarle la mejilla suavemente mientras se miraban fijamente. _¿Qué diablos estaba viendo?_ Se preguntó alarmado, ¿estaban estos dos enamorados? Porque eso era lo que aparentaban. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que estos dos llegarían a estar juntos, pero individualmente se los imaginaba disfrutando del placer mas brusco que este tan…empalagoso. Vio que entre más intensas se hacían las cosas menos se hablaban y mas caricias habían. Česlav le dijo algo a Selene y esta le asintió desapareciendo unos momentos después al sentársele encima y lo único que quedó visible fue Česlav, lo cual dejaba de ser tan excitante….solo por un poco. No podía ver como esto había sucedido, para nadie era un secreto el desprecio que estos dos se habían tenido en los primeros días, y después la tolerancia que había llegado, él mismo no había creído que nada mas existiera aparte de las ganas que Česlav le podría tener a Selene. Pero ahora la molestia de Česlav cuando la había tratado de seducir enfrente de él tenía sentido, como también tenía sentido aquel otro incidente. Mirar estaba mal cuando no había sido invitado y por ahora tan solo le quedaba mirar el cuerpo de Česlav, ver los músculos de su brazo tensándose y aflojándose y sus brazos moviéndose de arriba abajo seguramente las manos sobre la cintura o piernas de ella, él respirando profundamente y sudando. Era una pena que Česlav no tuviera otro tipo de tendencias o una mente más abierta. Lo vio sentándose y pudo ver la pierna de Selene apareciendo y rodeándolo, cogiendo sentados, podía ver también sus brazos rodeándolo fuertemente y después la cara de Česlav bajar un tanto y ella tomar su cabeza entre las manos mientras veía más movimientos de cadera, _como no le gustaría ver la expresión de ella en ese momento._ Se sintió excitando pues la mente tenía un poder que las imágenes visuales no tenían, se la imaginaba gimiendo, sudada, despeinada, ¿Por qué no era la clase de vampira que le gustaría un trío? Sabía por experiencia propia que Česlav no se negaría mientras no lo fuera a tocar pero Selene, Selene no era ese tipo de vampira. Los vio deteniéndose y ella abrazándolo mientras lo besaba profundamente, el movimiento de caderas mermado, para cuando se despegaron Česlav le asintió tras un momento de intercambiar palabras y ambos desaparecieron de su vista. Creyó que todo había terminado ya pero la mesa volvió a moverse horizontalmente tras unos segundos y por varios minutos no hizo más que imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez ella parada y apoyando su torso sobre la mesa mientras Česlav le daba desde atrás o tan solo sentada en el filo de la mesa con Česlav parado entre sus piernas. Para cuando por fin los vio aparecer de nuevo vio a Selene cayendo acostada, una mancha roja dejándola de su cuello, Česlav cogiéndola de la cintura y haciéndola subir otro tanto en la mesa, él también sangrante mientras continuaban cogiendo, esta vez podía verlo todo, los brazos de ella alrededor de Česlav al igual que sus piernas permitiendo una penetración profunda y Česlav moviéndose rápidamente. Tras unos momentos Česlav le pasó la mano por la cabeza a Selene alisándole el cabello mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella acariciándole el cuello, de repente vio que Česlav se detuvo y se agachó a darle un beso en el hombro mientras disimuladamente miraba hacia él, frunciéndole el ceño. Por eso se había detenido, porque lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo y ahora quería preservar la poca modestia de Selene. Lo vio diciéndole cosas al oído a esta mientras obviamente le bloqueaba la vista de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo le hacía señas a él con el brazo para que se marchara. De maldadoso Fane se negó y los ojos de Česlav se abrieron como platos. Sólo para ver en que terminaba esto le hizo una seña tocándose con el dedo pulgar el pecho y luego señalándolo al lugar donde ellos dos estaban y así preguntándole si podía ir, Česlav inmediatamente sacudiéndole la cabeza en pánico. Tras un momento lo vio gesticulando un '¡Vete!' apurado, cosa que decidió cumplir. No le quedada duda de que o ambos se marcharían o Česlav le diría a Selene y esta saldría con cuchillo en mano a cazarlo por su voyeurismo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

De nuevo en la cama Česlav vio a Selene sobre su estomago y cerrando los ojos, obviamente decidida a descansar lo que les quedaba de tiempo, y para ese momento decidió hablarle de lo que había ocurrido, prefería hacerlo que írselo a callar solo para que Fane no tan accidentalmente se lo dejara saber después. "¿Sabes cuánto me interesas?" le preguntó en vez de ir directo al punto.

_Ella iba a creer eso,_ pensó con ironía, seguramente se lo decía a todas. "Mmmm, déjame dormir."

"En un momento." Le dijo, quitándole un largo mechón de cabello de la cara, y agachándose a besarle la mejilla, "Tu no me oíste pidiéndote eso cuando eras tú la que me despertaba para que….te entretuviera." Le susurró al oído. Tomándose el lóbulo entre sus labios y besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo. Selene se quejó cansadamente, así que decidió alejarse un tanto, "Hay algo que necesitas saber." Le dijo en un tono más serio y en cuanto le dijo eso la vio inmediatamente abriendo los ojos, preocupada. Se aclaró la garganta, "Fane nos vio." Decidió ir al punto, acabándole su descanso.

Selene frunció el ceño, entrando en pánico, "¿Qué quieres decir con que Fane nos vio?"

"Pues eso, nos vio teniendo sexo." Se explicó aunque sospechaba que sus palabras no necesitaban de explicación.

Selene inmediatamente se apretó la sábana que en el momento tenía por encima de ella, como si ese gesto pudiera borrar lo que ya había sucedido, "¿Cuando?"

Česlav le sacudió la cabeza, tanto sexo como que las estaba dejando tonta, "Hace dos meses." Le contestó con ironía, "_¡Hace media hora!_" si tanto le molestaba porque hacía preguntas tontas.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"Porque hubieras detenido todo y eso es algo que obviamente no me hubiera gustado que hicieras." Le contestó como si nada.

_¡¿Que había estado pensando Česlav?_ _"¡¿Así que tan solo continuaste como si nada?"_ le preguntó dándose la vuelta.

"No. Te cubrí y le hice señas para que se marchara." Le contestó, separándose de ella, sabía que iba a hacer un drama de esto.

Selene sabía muy bien que estaba lejos de ser tan de mente abierta como lo eran la mayoría de vampiros, aventuras sexuales en este mundo eran cosas de todo los días pero ella continuaba teniendo una mente conservadora así que le causaba pavor lo sucedido.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo al verla avergonzada, "Voy a hablar con él." Y antes de que le dijera que lo hiciera de inmediato se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación donde les habían llevado agua hacía diez minutos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Fane se encontraba sentado en la taberna del lugar cuando sintió a Česlav cerca. Este en unos segundos llegando hasta él y sentándose, "El aire libre hace maravillas, ¿no lo crees?" le preguntó haciendo alusión a que se había estado revolcando con Selene y que había tenido el descaro de no haberlo venido a buscar inmediatamente en cuanto anocheció sino que lo tenían esperando, seguramente continuando con su diversión.

Česlav creía saber que era lo que en verdad le estaba molestando a Fane, "Ah, vamos que nunca tuviste una oportunidad con ella." Ambos eran unos mujeriegos pero Česlav era sólo eso, Fane jugaba en ambos equipos y podía ver porque eso a ella no le gustaría.

Eso él ya lo sabía pero era bueno mantener la esperanza, "¿Desde cuándo está sucediendo esto?" decidió preguntarle. ¿Desde cuándo lo habían estado escondiendo? Porque incluso él no los creía tan buenos actores.

"Desde ayer en la tarde." A diferencia de Selene no tenía ningún problema en contestar algunas de sus preguntas.

Eso lo sorprendió un tanto, "¿En serio?"

Česlav le frunció el ceño, "Sí, ¿porque?"

_¿Por qué?_ "No parecía que llevaran cogiendo solo por veinticuatro horas. Se les veía muy cariñositos."

Česlav se le burló, "Bien sabes que uno tiene que tratar bien–"

Fane le interrumpió antes de que le diera una excusa, "Te he visto cogiéndote a otras y fingiéndoles afecto y cariño, no me pareció que le estuvieras fingiendo nada a Selene, y mucho menos ella a ti."

"Sólo porque me has visto cogerme a tres no quiere decir que sepas como actúo siempre."

¿A tres? ¿De qué hablaba? Lo había observado en más de una situación sexual. Un par de orgias antes de que llegara a Ordoghaz, en más de una ocasión con vampiras que les gustaba tener espectadores, y habían compartido a Nichola al mismo tiempo. Selene debía de conocer la reputación de Česlav, lo que le llamaba la atención pues detestaba a Kraven por ser un hedonista y no veía con quien se había venido a meter….. "A ti te gusta Selene en serio, ¿no es así?"

¿Por qué le apenaba reconocer eso? "No sé de qué estás hablando."

No iba a caer tan fácil, "Por tu lado las cosas tienen sentido, por el de ella no tanto." Le respondió, "Quiero decir, si tan solo te sintieras atraído físicamente hacia ella no te hubiera molestado cuando yo trataba de seducirla delante de ti o cuando otro lo hacía….. Cuando Kraven la trata como un objeto de su posesión….." y sobre todo, "¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos en entrenamiento y fuimos atacados y tu herido en el muslo? ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido a continuación?"

Česlav se encogió de hombros, recordaba lo sucedido. No había habido heridas de gravedad pero por el retraso que el ataque provocó les había tocado que pasar las horas del día en una oscura y húmeda cueva, ellos tres, Nichola y Soren, el grupo original. Selene había ido a ver como estaba la herida, ellos intercambiando un par de palabras y de repente Nichola apareciendo y llevando sus labios hasta el muslo sangrante a tomar directamente de la herida. Selene lo había mirado a los ojos y fruncido el ceño extrañada, Česlav le había dicho que dejara eso que no estaban solos y la descarada le había cogido el pene sobre el pantalón y empezado a masajear mientras le decía que quería compañía y miraba a Selene, obviamente invitándola. Česlav viendo a Selene levantándose ahí mismo, él pidiéndole disculpas mientras la veía marchándose. Nichola mirando hacia Fane que inmediatamente dejó lo que hacía para ir hasta donde ellos. Česlav sintiéndola mordiéndolo mientras veía que Selene se marchaba, ansias por ella más no la mujer en frente de sí. Fane frunciéndole el ceño y también mirando hacia la dirección de Selene 'Nadie tiene la más mínima oportunidad con ella.' Les había dicho Nichola a ambos. "Si mal no recuerdo Selene no tuvo nada que ver ahí." Le dijo haciéndose el pendejo.

"No." Le respondió. "Pero tú lo deseabas, acaso crees que no recuerdo la mirada que le diste de anhelo mientras se marchaba. ¿Cómo no te quisiste coger a Nichola y la trataste mal preguntándole que se sentía ser el plato de segunda mesa? Ella te arruinó el momento con Selene y estabas enojado por eso." A lo último Česlav se había marchado dejándolo solo con Nichola, había preferido una conversación insulsa e incómoda con Selene que un trío. Eso le debió de haber abierto los ojos sobre los sentimientos de Česlav por Selene pero no lo había hecho, seguramente porque un par de días después cuanto llegaron a Ordoghaz se encontraron los tres reunidos nuevamente, Fane, Česlav y Nichola en la habitación de ella.

"Selene es la mujer inalcanzable con la que la mayoría queremos estar. Me gusta pero no tengo sentimientos por ella." Le dijo como disculpa.

Se había delatado a sí mismo, "Yo nunca dije nada de sentimientos."

Česlav le sacudió la cabeza, "Como sea, tan solo estoy aquí para pedirte que por favor lo mantengas en secreto."

Ni siquiera lo habían podido mantener entre ellos, ¿qué le hacía creer que alguien más adelante no los encontraría? "¿Entonces piensan continuar con esto?"

Česlav no tenía idea. "No sé, no hemos hablado todavía. En todo caso la conoces, hacer algo público no es algo de ella."

Vio que se iba a marchar y lo detuvo, "Espera, espera." Le sonrió, "¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cómo la sedujiste?"

Česlav se encogió de hombros, pensando en que tanto sería prudente divulgar, "Aquí entre nosotros dos, ella tan solo se me aproximó." No vio problema con contarle eso después de todo Fane le había guardado secretos importantes antes. "Me tomó por sorpresa."

Eso le parecía extraño pero tenía sentido, primero Selene no era la clase de mujer que se dejaría seducir por mas tonterías que uno le dijera al oído y segundo era tan de ella querer estar en control. "Bien, detalles, detalles." Lo apuró porque sabía que ella no demoraba en aparecer.

Česlav le sacudió la cabeza, "Bien sabes que Selene no es la clase de mujer de la que uno habla ese tipo de cosas." Selene se hacía respetar no como la mayoría de vampiras.

"Hijo de perra y dices que no tienes sentimientos para con ella. ¿Es ella buena en la cama? Espera….¿qué de aquel rumor, es virgen?"

Česlav le volvió a sacudir la cabeza sonriéndole, "Si lo era ya no lo es más, ¿no lo crees?" tenía tantas ganas de contarle todo y regocijarse con lo sucedido pero no podía hacer eso, "Sólo revelaré que estoy contento y cansado." Le dijo levantándose del asiento y dejándolo solo. '_¡Bastardo!_' oyó que le gritó a lo lejos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Después de darse un baño con la gota de agua que Česlav le había dejado salió en búsqueda de Fane, no confiaba mucho en cuanto a si Česlav se impondría ante él o si al contrario le contaría todo lo sucedido vanagloriándose, conociéndolo le contaría hasta el más mínimo detalle. Iba por un pasillo cuando vio a la persona en sus pensamientos aparecer, sonriéndole abiertamente lo que le causó confusión, "¿Hablaste con Fane?" el segundo siguiente Česlav la besaba. "Estoy cansada." Le susurró tras unos segundos.

Česlav se separó un tanto, ¿culpa de quien era eso? Él no había sido quien la había despertado a cada rato para tener sexo, de hecho si lo había dejado dormir más de dos horas seguidas entre intervalos había sido demasiado, "Y yo estoy contento." Le confesó.

Estaba haciendo su actividad preferida, ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento? "¿Qué te fijo Fane?"

"No va a decir nada."

Selene le asintió y después se alejó, "De todas formas voy a hablar con él."

Česlav le asintió, "Voy a alistar todo para que nos pongamos en camino."

Cuando Selene salió a la superficie vio a Fane con una mujer sobre las piernas, conteniendo su exasperación caminó hacia él, ¿que se ganaba con esto si estaban a punto de marcharse? "Vete." Le dijo a la de segura prostituta. La mujer la miró molesta y después miró a Fane.

"Hazle caso a mi mujer." Le dijo tras unos segundos optando por convertir el momento en un chiste. Selene rodándole los ojos, la mujer pareciendo asqueada por su descaro, Česlav le dio unos tantos billetes y esta se marchó no sin antes recibir una nalgada por parte de él. "Soy todo oídos."

_A ratos era un asqueroso,_ "Si alguien se entera de lo sucedido," miró a su entrepierna, "algo realmente malo te sucederá."

Česlav dejó de balancearse sobre las dos patas traseras del asiento y lo apoyó en las cuatro, dejando los juegos, "No me vengas con esos cuenticos que no es mi culpa cuan indiscretos son ustedes dos."

Tenía razón en eso así que no se lo discutió. Exhaló dejando las pretensiones, "Por favor, Fane."

Se le encogió de hombros, "¿Por qué Česlav?"

Selene imitó su gesto humano, encogerse de hombros, "Me atrae." A sus ojos era el mejor candidato.

"Si se trata de eso te hubieras acostado con cualquiera." En otras palabras, Česlav estaba lejos de ser el más atractivo de los vampiros. Era atractivo pero no era el más atractivo de todos. "¿Desde cuándo tienes sentimientos para con él?" le estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que le había hecho a Česlav.

"No tengo sentimientos para con él." Le respondió defensivamente.

"¿Sabes cuan mal mentirosa eres?" le preguntó. _¿Cómo era posible que Selene tuviera sentimientos para con Česlav?_

"No siento nada por él." Le volvió a decir aunque dudaba de sus palabras, había pasado tan buen tiempo en su compañía que no sabía si sentimientos estaban surgiendo, ¿acaso era tan estúpida e ilusa como para dejarse enredar? ¿Tanto necesitaba de compañía?

"¿En serio?" le preguntó sabiendo que lo que le iba a decir la iba a ofender, "Por lo que pude ver en su intercambio apasionado no llamaría 'nada' a las caricias que se estaban dando o a los ojitos que se hacían."

"Eres un cerdo." Le dijo al ver que admitía que los había estado observando.

Fane le asintió, su conducta normal era inapropiada a los ojos de ella, "Sí, y lo sabes, así como sabes que Česlav está cortado con mi misma tijera, Kraven también. ¿Te has acostado con Kraven?" Fane para ahora se consideraba amigo de Selene, después de tanto tiempo en misiones era imposible no conocerla y haber enlazado una amistad con ella, por eso la trataba de esta forma.

Quiso mandarlo para la mierda, pero era su superior, "¿Qué tiene que ver Kraven en todo esto?"

"Despreciabas a Česlav y te acostaste con él, desprecias a Kraven." Fue directo al punto.

Selene se quedó mirándolo, "Eres mi superior en los entrenamientos pero esto es personal."

"Bien," le dijo, "Con lo de Kraven me pasé de la raya, pero no con lo de Česlav. Sabes que si los traficantes se enteran de su relación van a separar a este grupo, ¿cierto?"

Lo sabía muy bien y no quería eso, apreciaba a sus dos compañeros, de hecho eran los únicos traficantes a quienes les confiaría la vida. "No hay relación alguna. Tan solo me estoy acostando con él. Además nadie se enterará si tu no abres el pico."

Oír esas palabras de la tan siempre decente y callada Selene fueron un impacto, "Mira, la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí, porqué Česlav y tu están dispuestos a que nos devuelvan al entrenamiento básico tan solo por andar revolcándose." Ellos ni siquiera eran traficantes de muerte, eran aprendices y error alguno sería devolverlos al primer escalafón.

Selene vio que sus palabras llamaron la atención de personas alrededor, "¡Tú también me has pedido que me acueste contigo!" Le susurró. "¿Es todo esto producto de celos?"

Fane le sacudió la cabeza, "Celos son cuando uno ama a alguien. Esto tan solo es ego herido por qué no me tuviste en cuenta y preocupación por lo que nos pueda pasar de aquí en adelante como grupo."

"No va a suceder nada." Le admitió, "Lo mío con Česlav, se termina en cuanto este entrenamiento se acabe, que es en cuatro días." Seis, antes de que llegaran a Ordoghaz.

Fane le asintió no queriendo darle la mala noticia todavía entonces, "Mira Selene, te considero mi amiga así tu no me consideres el tuyo. Y sí, me molesta que hayas elegido a Česlav pero no estoy enteramente seguro si es por mi ego, o porque he llegado a estimarte."

Así que ahora cambiaba sus celos a sobreprotección, "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Fane, en serio."

"Mira, Česlav es mi amigo desde antes de que él llegara a Ordoghaz, y es una buena persona. Pero hay una diferencia entre ser bueno y ser integro, tu eres esa última y considero que te mereces a alguien mejor que él."

"¿Tú?" preguntó con ironía y sorprendida de escuchar a un vampiro decirle que se preocupaba por ella, que la estimaba.

"No, alguien decente."

Esas palabras la golpearon más duro de lo que le dejó ver, en ese momento sustituyendo su voz por algo que sus padres o un ser querido le hubieran dicho, reprobando su conducta, su elección, "Apúntame al primer vampiro decente y lo pensaré." Le contestó.

_Buen punto._ La vio que se iba a levantar y se le adelantó hablando, "Ve y descansa, los demás grupos se nos reunirán en treinta y dos horas para retomar el regreso a casa."

Selene inmediatamente agradeció sus palabras, se encontraba exhausta, solo que el verdadero mensaje le llegó un par de segundos después. Tenía treinta y dos horas para dejar lo de Česlav. Tras unos minutos lo andaba buscando, encontrándolo en el establo alimentando a los caballos, aparentemente Fane no le había informado nada así que ella lo hizo, también informándole que no quería nada más con él y que esto se acababa en ese momento. Česlav asintiéndole como si nada, lo que por alguna razón la fastidió. Se fue directo a su habitación a descansar. Selene durmió toda la noche y la mitad de la mañana pues el descanso que había tenido en la última semana había sido poco, mucho menos en el último día. Ella no le iba a gastar ni un pensamiento mas a la situación pues desde el principio sabía que iba a ser una cosa sin importancia ni futuro, algo de una sola noche. Así que su sorpresa aumentó cuando a mitad de la tarde escuchó que tocaron a su puerta y una voz que preguntaba si estaba despierta. Era Česlav, le abrió.

"¿Podemos hablar?" le preguntó después de haber cavilado demasiado las cosas.

Selene le asintió yendo a sentarse a la cama, él dudando y después acompañándola, ambos se miraron a los ojos y lo próximo que supo fue él dando una palabrota y cogiéndola de la cabeza mientras la besaba y le mostraba una forma nueva e intensa de tener relaciones.

Česlav dejó de abrazarla para alejarse y empezar a vestirse, al mirarla pudo reconocer su mirada de enojo, él tan solo se vistió, estando más cómodo de esa manera en cuanto a lo que le venía a decir, volvió a la cama sentándose en la orilla de esta, "¿Podrías venir acá?" le pidió señalándole al lado. La vio frunciendo el ceño y acomodándose la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo mientras hacía lo que le pedía, "Selene, reconozco que soy moralmente ambiguo." empezó diciendo cuando retomó la conversación que había venido a tener, en ese momento rompiendo el contacto visual, "Sé que tengo mucha experiencia para alguien como tú, he hecho cosas que reprobarías, y sé que no soy la clase de persona que tendrías en cuenta para…" se aclaró la garganta, "algo serio." Si ella lo quería lo de ellos podría ser algo más que una aventura. Se remojó los labios y la vio pasando saliva, "Me gustaría que lo de nosotros no fuera algo de una sola noche." Le sonrió, se sentía sudando y ridículo de decirle eso a la puerta pues no podía mirarla por la ridiculez del momento. "Me gustaría que fuera de todas las noches, de hecho."

"Estarás muy ocupado conmigo, y con la otras." Le dijo reprobatoriamente, una cosa era que ella supiera que él anduviera con varias y que hubiera tenido un desliz con él, la otra que se fuera a prestar para ser una más de las mujeres que le brindaban entretenimiento.

"Nadie ha dicho que no te nos puedas unir." Le dijo bromeando, y la vio sacudiéndole la cabeza. "Mal comentario." Dijo enseriándose. Él muy bien sabía que Selene no era como el tipo de mujeres que se prestaría para esas cosas, o que estaría con él sabiendo que tenía otras a sus espaldas. Tras un momento la miró, "Me gustaría intentar contigo algo diferente a lo que he tenido toda la vida. Si quisieras podríamos intentar eso de tener una relación a tu estilo."

"_¿Mi estilo?_" ella ni siquiera tenía un estilo pero sospechaba para donde era que iba, o al menos eso creía.

"Sí. ¿Cuál es la palabra que los humanos le dan a ser devotos el uno al otro?"

"¿Matrimonio?" le preguntó tan solo para asustarlo. Ella muy bien sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo estaba basado más en atracción física que la actitud con el mundo que ella tenía.

Česlav vio la sonrisa escondida en sus labios, "No, me estaba refiriendo a algo más lento." Le respondió tratando de recordar la palabra elusiva.

"Ser fiel, monogamia."

"Si tú quisieras podríamos ver a donde nos lleva ese tipo de relación. Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo…..desde este mismo instante….si tu lo deseas."

¿Era ella o él parecía un tanto interesado en convencerla? "Estás hablando en serio en cuanto a todo esto, ¿cierto?" le preguntó aún teniendo la duda y en el fondo gustándole lo que escuchaba.

"Sí, Selene." Le contestó, a él le gustaba tanto. "La verdad es que he estado interesado en ti desde hace tiempo y no es solo atracción física como lo dejé ver. No estoy enamorado de ti ni nada de esas cosas humanas, ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento, sólo sé que me gustaría ver qué sucede entre nosotros. Sería algo nuevo."

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene sintió que alguien posó sus labios sobre los de ella e inmediatamente tiró a la persona hacia atrás, despertándose. El techo blanco y la luz fuerte dándole de nuevo en la cara, segándola, trató de levantarse pero un mareo fuerte la aventó de nuevo contra la camilla, haciéndole recordar que Fane y ella habían sido atacados. Sintió que le tocaron suavemente el brazo y se giró un tanto sólo para encontrarse con los desconcertados ojos verdes de Michael, él era quien la había besado, no Česlav como lo había creído. "Te voy a matar cuando se me pase lo que me diste." Le dijo con la boca tremendamente seca, se sentía horrible y no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, el olor a sangre vieja y seca le llegó de inmediato y miró hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con su camisa chorreada de sangre, sangre vomitada, _fantástico,_ se dijo a sí misma. Más abajo estaba la sangre que le había salido de su pierna, y hablando de pierna la vio completamente recuperada. Escuchó un eco y vio que Michael le estaba diciendo algo y le sacudió la cabeza para que no gastara saliva, no le entendía nada, lo veía distorsionado. Al colocar de nuevo la cabeza contra la camilla sus ojos fueron a parar a Česlav, sentado en un asiento a varios metros contra una pared, aburrido.

Selene cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había estado soñando, remontándose a hacía más de medio milenio. Selene le había respondido a Česlav que ella no lo creía capaz de cambiar pero luego le había dicho que la dejara pensarlo. Bien, la cosa no salió tan fácil pues por las próximas semanas mientras estuvieron en Ordoghaz las cosas entre ellos se colocaron bizarras con él a cada momento recordándole lo sucedido, besándola cuando menos se lo esperaba, acariciándola y ella hasta un punto lo permitía pero quería que lo de ellos permaneciera anónimo por eso no permitía nada más…..hasta la noche en que Viktor ofreció una gala para el concilio y Česlav se le acercó por detrás y le empezó a susurrar estupideces al oído y las cosas que ellos dos habían hecho y las que le gustaría hacerle mientras le besaba el cuello y ella se dejaba seducir nuevamente. Fane fue la única persona al tanto de todo lo que sucedía a espaldas de los demás, y cuando el próximo entrenamiento al aire libre se dio Fane de repente no había podido ir y ellos dos pasaron las dos próximas semanas de lo que debió de haber sido un entrenamiento riguroso entreteniendo sus deseos más carnales en el tiempo libre, lo irónico del asunto fue que empezó creyendo que sería para ver como las cosas salían para de nuevo días después descubrir que se encontraba sumamente a gusto con la sensación de compañía que obtenía de él. Compañía y cariño. Desconocido para ella fue que aunque habían decidido mantener lo de ellos en secreto la noche siguiente a que volvieran a Ordoghaz Česlav habló con Viktor demostrándose a sí mismo y al Mayor que sus intenciones eran honestas. El secreto se pudo mantener hasta un mes después cuando las habladurías aumentaron por las negaciones constantes de Česlav de participar en ciertos actos, obviamente a ella no se la involucraba con su comportamiento tan bizarro. Pero una tarde ella estaba dejando la habitación de él cuando se encontró con Kraven justo afuera, esperándola desde hacía quien sabe cuándo. Este haciéndola entrar de nuevo y cerrando la puerta, Česlav evidentemente desnudo y dormido, sin notar nada. El lugar olía a sexo y a sangre y eso le dio a ella más valor. No había alcanzado si quiera a abrir la boca para decirle algo a Kraven cuando este la había empezado a tratar mal diciéndole que era una perra y reclamándole por haber elegido a alguien mucho peor que él. A eso fue lo máximo a lo que llegó antes de que Česlav y él se fueran a los golpes. Desde ese momento lo de ella y Česlav se hizo público. Más de setenta años después continuaban juntos aunque ya no había la chispa de los primeros días, obviamente. Un día de repente fue enviado a hacer un recorrido por todos los covens de ese hemisferio y cuando volvió volvió para tener una conversación con ella, ya no parecía serle suficiente. Ella por su lado lo aceptó pues la verdad no era ella quien quería decirle que ya no sentía nada cuando se le acercaba. Y las cosas se terminaron, él permaneció varios años en Ordoghaz y un día fue a despedirse de ella, lo mandaban para América. Décadas pasaron para volvérselo a encontrar y en una pelea en cuanto a cómo manejar una misión la chispa se había vuelto a sentir y habían vuelto por otros cincuenta años, y así estuvieron terminando las cosas y uniéndose nuevamente hasta que una vez que estaban juntos se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a andar con otras tras sus espaldas, lo que la hirió, más el ego que el corazón. Y se dio cuenta que ya definitivamente no sentía nada por él y lo que hacían cuando se acercaban era tratar de encontrar de nuevo los sentimientos que habían al principio de su relación, sentirse bien al lado de la otra persona que los comprendía. Las cosas se habían acabado, con punto al final del párrafo. Desde ese punto no volvieron a estar juntos por largos periodos, cuando se encontraban disfrutaban del corto tiempo que pasaban juntos y de la compañía, mas no de sentimientos.

Respiró profundamente, _un momento,_ ¿Qué hacía Michael besándola delante de Česlav? ¿Acaso había estado marcando el territorio mientras ella estaba inconsciente? Volvió a abrir los ojos en su búsqueda pero no lo encontró, "¿Michael?"

"Se fue hace como media hora." Česlav le habló desde su posición, ella había despertado para prontamente volver a desmayarse, "Vino a ver como continuabas….Las cosas parecen estar un poco tensas allá afuera." Asco, eso era lo que le había provocado el híbrido al verlo besar a Selene, no disgusto, no celos, nada más que asco. Selene se merecía algo mejor, pero esa había sido su elección. Volvían a estar solos, el híbrido se había tenido que llevar a quienes lo habían estado acompañando, "¿Quieres saber porque desde el momento que me di cuenta que mataste a Viktor decidí no hacer nada contra ti si me llegaba a encontrar contigo en una de mis redadas?"

"Lo que compartimos no fue algo superficial." Le dijo, tras el sueño haber recordado los sentimientos que él había despertado en ella en un inicio.

"Sí, pero no fue por eso. Hace seis años me llamaste preocupada." No tenía necesidad de recordarle que había sucedido hacía seis años, él y su grupo de traficantes de muerte habían sido atacados en Qatar por un grupo de lycans. Pocos habían logrado huir, entre ellos él. Cuando había vuelto a la casa de seguridad días después las noticias ya se habían hecho saber a todos los covens cercanos para formar un mayor ejército. Kandrot se le había arrimado a decirle que de Ordoghaz habían llamado para saber quiénes habían sido los sobrevivientes, al preguntar quien había llamado le habían dicho que Selene. Selene tenía demasiado estatus como guerrera para que la colocaran a hacer o recibir llamadas. Él le había devuelto la llamada, habían hablado por menos de cinco minutos y ni por un momento ella le había preguntado cómo estaban sus compañeros. Un par de semanas después por mutuo acuerdo se encontraron en una casa que él había alquilado para la ocasión. Tras el acto haber culminado él le admitió que a veces cuando estaban así, o sea calmados y en confianza sentía que aún la amaba. Selene le había asentido diciéndole lo mismo. Česlav se había quedado en Budapest por más de dos meses, ambos encontrándose a las espaldas de todos por los celos de Kraven que para este momento habían escalado a niveles enfermizos.

"Tu solías llamarme también cuando algo salía mal en mis misiones." Para ahora no sentía nada por Česlav, pero en ese momento su corazón se le aceleró al la conexión entre ellos magnificarse. "Si sirve de algo, yo _nunca_ podría hacer algo contra ti tampoco." De hecho en su estadía en la cabaña había pedido no llegar a encontrárselo de frente en una redada.

"No te preocupes, no voy a volver a hacer alusión a lo que hubo entre nosotros, ni hacérselas al híbrido."

"Česlav, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy."

"No es nada, Selene. No es la primera vez que te salvo el pellejo."

Eso era verdad, "Siento haber dudado de tus intenciones."

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" le preguntó al verla que no tenía ni ánimos de colocarse en pie.

"Odio esa cosa que me dieron." Le comentó mientras se sentía soñolienta y decidió nuevamente entregarse a la sensación.

"'Dieron' suena a grupo." Le murmuró de nuevo viéndola desmayarse nuevamente. Miró su reloj, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tocaría que quedarse acá? Se preguntó mientras llevaba su atención de nuevo a un folleto médico que había encontrado tirado y que le estaba ayudando a pasar el día.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	21. Parte 3: Capítulo 92

___**Capítulo 92 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Cuando volvió a despertar lo hizo sobre un colchón suave y no sobre el frío metal de aquella camilla, mirando alrededor vio oscuridad y se giró sobre su espalda notando que ya no sentía dolor pero sí malestar, una luz tenue le llamó la atención y vio a Michael sentado en un asiento, a su lado varios folders sobre una mesa y uno en sus manos que dejó en cuanto vio que recobraba el conocimiento, lo vio levantándose y caminando hacia la cama mientras ella se sentaba sintiéndose decaída y con el fantasma del dolor de la vara enterrada en su pierna. Sin que él alcanzara a acercarse empezó a desenvolverse de la venda, Michael llegó y se acuclilló a su lado ayudándole, "¿Que me diste?" le preguntó, por primera vez notando que la había limpiado y cambiado, o al menos asumía que había sido él.

"Morfina, pero creo que se me fue la mano." Se sentía sumamente apenado por eso pero la verdad era que la había dosificado sin pensar demasiado en una sobredosis, creyó que ella podría aguantar incluso más.

"No me digas." Le respondió con ironía, apenas y pudiendo respirar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó mientras iba hasta su nochero y prendía una lámpara allí para poder estudiarla mejor. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía los ojos azules igual que sus labios, la veía respirando fuertemente como si estuviera cansada, y sus ojos se le iban, _cielos,_ se dijo a sí mismo, si le hubiera hecho caso a Česlav seguramente ella para ahora estaría entrenando en vez de sintiéndose como seguramente se estaba sintiendo.

"Bastante mal." No le iba a mentir pero ahora y apenas podía y hablar así que decidió dejar la conversación sobre la aversión que tenía a que le inyectaran cochinadas para calmarle el dolor –algo que en vez de hacerla sentir mejor la dejaba peor– para otro día. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sucedido?" Selene le preguntó viéndolo tomar una bolsa de sangre y volver hasta donde ella para acuclillarse en el piso.

"Catorce horas. Fane ha estado respondiendo preguntas de los lycans y de los vampiros. Elise y Česlav tuvieron que dejar de trabajar para Khan al ayudarte. Corvinus está considerando mandarnos a todos los que estamos de acuerdo con el tratado a unas instalaciones diferentes. Ustedes dos mataron a los lycans y no se sabe quien fue el autor intelectual de la situación." ¿Qué más le podía decir? Ah, sí, que Fane parecía estar involucrado con los lycans al haber estado convenientemente armado en el momento, que se sospechaba de las heridas que ella le había hecho a dos lycans, pero eso se lo diría después, cuando se estuviera sintiendo mejor. Llevó su mano a su cuello y aprovechando que había dejado de hablar le tomó el pulso el cual encontró débil, la miró a los ojos más directamente encontrando sus pupilas contraídas, "¿Nauseas?" le preguntó, Česlav le había dado sangre de beber, ella la había vomitado por eso no quería darle sin estar seguro.

Le asintió, nauseas y ganas de vomitar por el hambre que estaba sintiendo, irónico. "Ayúdame hasta el baño." Le dijo, sabiendo muy bien que le sería difícil caminar hasta allá sola.

"Mejor quédate en cama por al menos media hora." Le pidió sabiendo que la posibilidad de que tomara en cuenta su petición sería mínima, Selene odiaba la debilidad de toda clase.

"No." Le contestó, el agua fría la haría sentir mejor, más fresca, le daría energía, le abriría la mente.

_Como se lo pensó,_ pero antes de que ella se fuera a mover para levantarse la detuvo y quiso revisarle la pierna, asegurarse que ya todo estuviera bien, que sus nervios estuvieran regenerados, Česlav le había comentado lo que Selene le había dicho de su inhabilidad de mover o sentir sus piernas en el principio de la pelea con el lycan. "¿Cómo sientes la pierna?"

Selene le frunció el ceño y la apoyó más duro al piso, "Ya estoy bien, Michael, si me estoy sintiendo mal por algo es por la droga." Le contestó para prontamente añadir, "Aprecio lo que hiciste para no lastimarme más." La verdad no lo apreciaba pero quería hacerlo sentir bien en cuanto a sus habilidades médicas. Selene lo vio asintiendo y después agachando la cabeza y mirando fijamente el lugar donde la herida había estado, luego pasando su mano por ahí en lo que sería una caricia o un gesto para cerciorase que la herida ya estaba completamente sana, _está bien, ella apreciaba que él se preocupara por ella,_ se dijo al verlo estudiándola fijamente mientras con una mano tomaba la bolsa de sangre a su lado y la destapaba, posponiendo la ida al baño por unos minutos, empezó apenas tomando un sorbo, esperando a ver qué efecto la sangre tenía en ella y al no devolvérsele un minuto después prosiguió a tomarse todo el contenido. Momentos después y sin sentir ninguna mejoría por la sangre se levantó, inmediatamente sintiendo mareo y un dolor de cabeza agudo pero no le dijo nada, en vez de eso se apoyó en él mientras la ayudaba hasta el baño. Michael pendiente desde afuera mientras ella tan solo dejaba que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo y de sus manos se sostenía de la pared. Se envolvió lo mejor que pudo en una toalla y le pidió a Michael que le buscara algo para ponerse, algo cómodo, pues había pensado que después del baño estaría lo suficientemente bien como para salir a buscar a Fane pero no. En cuanto vio que él iba a ayudarla a vestir lo detuvo, no estaba tan débil, "Quiero más sangre." Le pidió sabiendo que iría a buscarla.

Selene no tenía sangre en el pequeño refrigerador de su habitación, eso lo había verificado en cuanto la había traído para acá pero no había querido dejarla sola mientras estaba inconsciente. Para cuando Michael volvió la encontró sentada en el asiento en el que él había estado minutos atrás, metió en el refrigerador varias de las bolsas y le pasó tan solo una. "Me encontré a Fane, quiere hablar contigo….." le informó a ver si iba y lo traía, no dudaba que ella también se moría por hablar con él para atar cabos de lo que había sucedido.

"Cuando me sienta mejor." Le respondió tomando la bolsa de sangre y desapareciendo la mitad en cuestión de segundos.

Michael vio el folder que él había estado leyendo –donde estaba el reporte de Anna sobre los lycans que habían encontrado en el primer piso–, en las manos de Selene pero esta prontamente lo colocó con el resto, "Asumo que estás mareada."

"Asumes muy bien." Le dijo, no había podido leer nada. Por primera vez dándose tiempo para saborear la sangre y no tan solo pasarla como lo venía haciendo por la necesidad. "Creo que…..no estoy segura, pero creo que le hice daño físico a dos lycans, daño que en circunstancias anteriores no podría haberle hecho." Le comentó confundida.

Michael le asintió, "No te preocupes por eso, descansa." Selene le sacudió la cabeza así que se explicó, "Me reuní con Fane y Corvinus en privado antes de que lo fueran a empezar a interrogar. Resulta que él sospecha que algo cambió contigo, que tienes más fuerza a lo que Corvinus le admitió que sí, al explicarle Corvinus le mintió diciéndole que desconocido para ti era el hecho de que también eras de su descendencia y que por eso al beber de mi un tanto de mi fuerza se te pasó."

Eso era hasta ridículo pero no lo discutió, "Fane bebió de mí." Le dijo un tanto alterada.

"Nos lo dijo y no te preocupes, nada ha cambiado con él, aparentemente tú no puedes brindar un cambio, al menos no teniendo a alguien bebiendo de tu sangre." Mordiéndolo podía ser otro asunto.

"Esto se está tornando peligroso."

Michael le asintió, "Corvinus quería contener el problema así que ha cambio de secretismo le ha brindado un puesto de mando a Fane en lo que será su nueva forma de llevar a este mundo."

En otras palabras, le dio el puesto que había querido desde un principio, en su concilio, su mano derecha. "Entonces ni me sorprendo de porque Fane quiere hablar conmigo. No es estúpido. Querrá indagar mas."

Michael le asintió, con la información que le acababa de dar sabía que Selene sería más prudente al hablar con Fane, "Por ahora seguirá trabajando para Khan también."

Selene le asintió y le pasó la bolsa vacía, levantándose con problemas para dirigirse de nuevo a la cama habiendo encontrado el asiento infinitamente incomodo. "Si no me importara tu bienestar, Michael, te juro que ahora mismo te dispararía por lo que me colocaste." Le reprendió, con cada silaba sintiendo como se quedaba aún más sin aliento. Y por el otro lado también sabiendo que él se sentía incomodo por causarle esta incomodidad, por no haber tratado las cosas en términos inmortales sino en sus términos humanos.

Michael le sonrió apenado y se le acercó aunque vio que apenas si se podía mantener en pie por su cuenta, le colocó un mechón de cabello tras de la oreja y ella levantó la mirada del piso a él, "Dudo que ahora mismo puedas sostener un arma." Le contestó en son de broma a ver si de pronto podía romper esa inhabilidad que sentía de no haber podido hacer nada provechoso por ella, solo brindarle más disconformidades.

¿Cómo era posible que tomara una de sus amenazas, le diera la vuelta convirtiéndola en una broma y ella en vez de enojarse le hacía gracia? "Me haces esto y de repeso te burlas de mí. Es el colmo." Le dijo, ella tampoco pudiendo mantener su seriedad.

Michael le sonrió más abiertamente, "Me burlo de ti ahora porque no lo haría cuando estés en todas tus facultades." caminó con ella hasta la cama, no ayudándola porque asumía eso le molestaría un tanto, solo cerca por si de repente perdía las fuerzas.

Selene esperó a estar acostada de nuevo para hablar, "Gracias Michael." Le dijo, sabiendo que muy pocas veces le agradecía por los gestos que tenía para con ella.

Michael aprovechó para sentarse a su lado, colocando un mano sobre su costado, ella la suya sobre su muslo, obviamente esperando por lo que él le iba a decir, pero no sabía que decirle, que Česlav había hecho casi todo el trabajo sería como demostrarle que quería su atención al que ella le dijera que sabía que él también había colaborado. Se movió más hacia ella y le tocó la mejilla, luego la ceja, se agachó y le dejó un beso suave y casto sobre sus resecos labios morados. "Descansa otro poco, puede que para cuando despiertes el malestar ya se te haya quitado." Le susurró.

Selene le asintió, llevando su mano de su muslo a su cadera mientras él estaba incómodamente inclinado sobre ella, "¿Te vas a quedar?" le preguntó, no era una invitación pues las dos únicas veces que él había venido a su habitación a tener intimidad con ella se había despertado sola al él no haberse querido quedar el día completo, y aún no entendía el porqué de eso, ya para ahora todo el mundo sabía que ellos dos se estaban acostando.

Michael le asintió, "No me sentiría cómodo yéndome a mi habitación dejándote sola." Le admitió pero se calló –al menos por un par de horas– lo que quería pedirle en cuanto a eso.

Selene le asintió, recordando cuan preocupada había estado ella cuando él fue secuestrado y herido de gravedad. Le diría que era capaz de cuidarse por sí sola pero la verdad era que en el momento no podría, y además no le molestaba que Michael le dijera ese tipo de cosas, no al menos mientras tenía razón. "También deberías de descansar, te ves cansado."

A cualquiera lo cansaba la preocupación de ver que la persona que uno quiere ha sido mal herida. "En un momento, quiero leer bien cada reporte a ver si de pronto encuentro algo fuera de lugar."

En ese momento sentía que había algo imponiéndose entre ellos, como siempre en su mente había una parte que no quería ser ella la que iniciara un contacto, algo tan simple como pedirle que se acostara junto a ella por cinco minutos. Y a su vez sentía las renuencias que él estaba teniendo para acercársele, lo sentía distante y esto ya no era por su error cometido con la anestesia. "Siento si te asusté, Michael, pero sería mejor si te acostumbraras al hecho de que esta no será la última vez que me lastimen." Sabía que con esto tan solo estaba siendo fría pero quería dejar eso en claro.

Michael le asintió, "No es tan fácil, créeme." Quería decirle que no la quería perder como había perdido a Samantha pero eso sería exponer sus sentimientos demasiado. Hoy habiendo estado junto a Česlav, verlo tan calmado mientras el estado de Selene se deterioraba le había demostrado que habían cosas a las que debería de acostumbrarse. Ahora todo tenía más sentido, la forma en que ella era fría, porque la incomodaban las caricias y palabras románticas, nunca había visto ese punto como lo hizo hoy. Michael se levantó y caminó hasta el nochero apagándole la luz, sabía que conciliar el sueño no le sería difícil. Se dirigió al mismo asiento donde había estado cuando ella despertó.

Selene lo miró por unos cuantos segundos y después le dio la espalda para que la poca luz no le molestara.

Se despertó sintiendo el colchón hundiéndose detrás de ella, exhalando se dio la vuelta acostándose sobre su espalda, sobándose la frente y apretando sus ojos fuertemente, "Desde que me diste eso he estado soñando mucho." Le dijo, diría alucinaciones pero los que había tenido eran recuerdos.

"Eso explica porque estabas llamando el nombre de Česlav en el quirófano." Le comentó mientras se acomodaba para descansar al lado de ella. ¿Le había molestado que el nombre de otro hombre saliera de sus labios mientras estaba inconsciente? Enormemente. ¿Haría un drama de eso y le buscaría pelea? No.

En ese momento Selene se dio cuenta que el malestar que para ahora sentía era mínimo, pero lo que mas estaba en su mente era lo que él le acababa de decir, "…No vayamos a empezar con eso ahora." Le pidió en tono de cansancio, _¿acaso su error nunca sería olvidado?_

Michael le pasó el brazo por encima del estomago, "No pretendía nada con eso, fue solo un comentario." como ella le había dicho una vez cada uno tenía su pasado, él tenía a Samantha y estaba al tanto de que cuando fue él quien estuvo inconsciente había estado llamando su nombre y que Selene se había dado cuenta y no le había dicho nada. También se había hecho a la idea de manejar la situación con Česlav pues Selene lo seguía frecuentando como compañero de entrenamiento y sabía que nada mas sería decir algo para entrar en una pelea arraigada con ella, cosa que obviamente no deseaba. Se imaginaba la reacción de ella si se colocaba todo machista y le pedía que no le dirigiera la palabra a Česlav, probablemente le diría que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada y lo mandaría para la mierda, mitad teniendo razón, mitad siendo terca.

Cada uno tenía su pasado y se preocupaba por el del otro, Samantha podía estar muerta pero Selene sabía que nunca significaría tanto para él como su ex prometida lo había hecho, él incluso aun cargaba su foto en la billetera. "Está bien." Le contestó, tal vez había actuado un tanto defensivamente pues era obvio que Michael no iba a empezar a pelear si se había metido en la cama con ella. "Sin embargo me di cuenta de algo después de tener esos sueños." Le comentó no estando segura hasta que punto él querría tener una conversación que involucrara a Česlav. "Algo inverosímil."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó con curiosidad y esperando a ver con qué le salía.

"Nuestras formas de actuar, yo soy Česlav, tu eres yo." Ella era Česlav menos todo el hedonismo.

Michael inmediatamente la miró a los ojos, estudiándoselos, ¿seguía la morfina haciendo efecto? ¿Había estado alucinando?

Al ver lo que él estaba haciendo y sospechando lo que pensaba la exasperó, "¡Estoy bien!" le exclamó haciéndole la mano que venía a tomarle el pulso a un lado. "Estoy bien." Repitió más calmada, "Mis palabras tienen razón es sólo que para entender a lo que me refiero tendrías que conocer el origen de mi relación con Česlav."

"Soy todo oídos." Le dijo fingiendo que le era indiferente aquella historia pero la verdad era que no lo era. Desde el momento que ella le había dicho que había pasado cinco siglos en una relación inestable había querido saber sobre el hombre, pero claro, asumía con toda razón que a no ser que no fuera ella quien trajera el tema no hablarían nada del asunto.

Selene prosiguió a contarle toda la historia…..al menos lo principal. Más de media hora después terminó de responderle las preguntas que él hacía y prosiguió a reafirmar como Česlav se interesó por ella por lo diferente que era a todo lo que él conocía y como ella en ese tiempo había sido no tan inocente como lo era Michael actualmente pero aún demasiado humana. "¿Me vas a decir que no encuentras las similitudes?"

Eso ahora no lo podía negar, las encontraba, le asintió, la cuestión era porque ella había tardado tanto en verlas entonces. "Sería feliz pasando cinco siglos contigo." Fue lo que le respondió aunque muy presente que una relación así de larga era dudosa. Selene pareció pensar lo mismo porque empezó a decirle que no habían sido cinco siglos continuos, que había habido infidelidades por parte de él, el tira y afloja y el terminar para estar regresando. "Si algo me preocupa a mí es la diferencia de edades."

Y la falta de intereses comunes, a ella también le preocupaba. "A mí también me gustaría pasar cinco siglos contigo, Michael." En cuanto le dijo eso sintió que de nuevo se estaba colocando en la línea de fuego pero esta vez no le importó porque sintió algo peor, un mal presentimiento.

Michael no pudo evitar sonreírle pero aparte de eso no tuvo ningún gesto para ella, "¿Kraven nunca interfirió entre ustedes?" le preguntó tras unos segundos.

"En ese tiempo no era tan poderoso como en este último siglo así que no. Pero sí fue él quien me dijo que Česlav andaba con otras a mis espaldas."

"Eso me lo imaginé." Asumía que así para ese tiempo ella no quisiera a Česlav le habría caído como una patada. Y aquí se sentía un tanto iluso, por la misma forma fría de Selene ser no se la había imaginado enamorada y era obvio que ella había amado a Česlav no solo 'a su manera' como lo llamaba. "¿Entonces fue en este último siglo que Kraven se volvió más insistente?"

Selene le asintió, "Viktor por primera vez lo dejó a cargo de todo y el bastardo–"

"Espera, si te trató de violar cuando Viktor estaba en la misma casa, ¿Qué se lo impidió todo este tiempo?"

¿A quien habían inyectado con morfina? "Yo. Con los siglos se volvió un burócrata y dejó su entrenamiento relegado, yo no."

Michael se sentía cansado pero asumía que para ahora Selene ya se sentía bien, la vio que se iba a levantar de la cama y la detuvo, "Espera, quiero hablar contigo de una cosa."

Selene le asintió volviéndose a acomodar, si él le había prestado atención a ella, ella lo haría con él. "¿Tiene algo que ver con los documentos con que querías que te ayudara ayer?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "No, ya descubrí que era eso." Le comentó y prefirió tomar ese tema primero, "Aparentemente la forma de Titov y de su grupo de demostrar su lealtad hacia mí es regalarme acciones de las empresas _Ziodex,_ cada uno me dio una parte y ahora soy dueño del 1,8 porciento." Vio a Selene levantándole las cejas un tanto sorprendida, "¿Qué?" le preguntó.

De todas las empresas que les pertenecían a los vampiros _Ziodex_ era la única que le pertenecía totalmente a los traficantes de muerte, Amelia se había encargado de eso. "Uno coma ocho por ciento no es algo que se le da a un traficante novato. Es mucho más." Le contestó, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta cuánto dinero tenía en su poder ahora? Podía parecer un número reducido de acciones pero en dinero no lo eran. "¿Te acuerdas que me preguntaste porque los vampiros estaban contentos?" Michael le asintió, "Justamente ayer en una rueda de prensa sacaron a conocer los estudios exitosos sobre la sangre clonada. El producto saldrá al mercado en un par de semanas. No hay que decir que las acciones de _Ziodex_ se han disparado."

Ya Michael estaba al tanto de eso, mientras esperaba que Selene reaccionara le había preguntado a León y este le había solucionado sus dudas. "Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto dinero." Le contestó, con su tono demostrándole que aunque le sorprendía no le causaba emoción alguna. ¿Para qué tanto? Económicamente hablando solo con este producto tenía para esta vida y la otra dándose algunos lujos pero sabía que para un vampiro probablemente esto sería una miseria, para él no. Recordaba haber visto el saldo de una de las cuentas escondidas de Selene. En un principio creyó que el saldo estaba en la devaluada moneda del país del que venían y que no sería tanto, pero después había visto el reciente signo de Euros implementado y se había ahorrado la humillación de hacerle algún comentario al respecto.

"¿Lo vas a aceptar?" le preguntó, Michael no parecía como el tipo de persona que le agradaran ese tipo de obsequios, y tampoco parecía el tipo de persona al que el dinero le importara demasiado, recordaba el modesto amueblamiento de su apartamento.

Michael se encogió de hombros, pensaba al menos pagar de ahí la deuda del costo de su carrera médica que como hoy había visto con Selene, venía a servir para nada. "Estaba pensando en que cuando haya paz podría colocar a funcionar ese dinero en cosas que les sirvan a los lycans para un futuro." Más concisamente, los lycans que se quisieran superar necesitarían dinero para hacerlo.

_Estaba segura que eso le encantaría a los traficantes de muerte que no estaban de su parte, e incluso a los que lo estaban,_ pensó con ironía, después de todo habían renunciado a una parte de lo que les correspondía para dárselo a él y él lo iba a regalar a sus enemigos. "Deberías de hablar con los vampiros antes de hacer eso, Michael. Y mantenerlo en secreto de los lycans, al menos hasta que estés seguro de lo que harás."

Michael le asintió, "Eso era lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Cuánto tienes tu en acciones?" le preguntó tan solo por saber, por hacer tiempo.

Selene le sorprendió que le hiciera esa pregunta, "Solía tener el cinco por ciento." El porcentaje se daba en cuanto a que buen traficante de muerte se era, ella tenía seiscientos años y una muy activa vida cazando, era miembro del grupo que mas acciones había tenido. "Obviamente fui removida de todo en lo que era participante." Pero si algo había aprendido en esos seiscientos años así no le gustara era de burocracia, había aprendido a invertir por aparte como lo hacían la gran cantidad de vampiros. Lo irónico era que muy poco de ese dinero se lo gastaba, un par de casas, costosos autos, armas de colección, y el último gusto que se había dado había sido un reloj carísimo que terminó dañándose en el Danubio junto a su Jaguar cuando ella y Michael fueron a dar a este.

"¿Ellos no te han reintegrado a sus actividades?" Creía que con haberla aceptado en sus filas nuevamente también habían aceptado que se beneficiara de esto, parecía haber estado equivocado, la habían aceptado de dientes para afuera y así y todo pedido que lo matara.

"No necesito de su dinero." Le contestó para que no se preocupara por eso.

Michael le asintió, "Um, hay algo que quiero preguntarte." Empezó a decirle, al ella asentirle continuó, "Dado el reciente acercamiento entre nosotros me estaba preguntando si podría venir a quedarme aquí…..permanentemente. Si no te molesta." Habían vivido cuatro meses solos en su cabaña, y sí, cada uno había tenido su habitación pero en la última semana había sido él prácticamente metido en la de ella y aunque eso no decía mucho la relación de ambos había progresado lo suficiente como para poder pedirle aquello, o al menos lo sentía él.

Selene se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos, aparentemente Michael quería entrar con todo en su relación con ella. "Cuando fuiste atacado y te pedí que fueras movido de las instalaciones de los lycans no quisiste siquiera pasarte a otra habitación, ¿y ahora que me atacan a mí quieres venirte para acá a cuidarme?" le preguntó habiendo descubierto la causa por la que quería ese traslado.

Desde ese momento supo que iba a recibir una negativa, "Cuando fui atacado no se sabía de lo nuestro, ahora sí."

"Eso es una excusa." No quería que le pidiera eso solo porque estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

"Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo." No se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido.

"Puedo cuidarme por mi misma, Michael." Le contestó bajamente, embarcándose con él en un tira y afloja. La cara de él justo en frente de la suya.

"Eso lo sé. Sólo me gustaría compartir más tiempo contigo, apenas si tenemos tiempo para el otro."

A ella también le gustaría pero venirla a cuidar no debería de ser una razón para hacerle la proposición. "¿No está esto marchando a pasos agigantados en tus términos humanos?"

"Sí." Michael no dejaba de sorprenderse en como Selene lo aceptaba cada vez más en su vida, al principio de su relación en la cabaña ni siquiera se hubiera considerado que después de ella lastimarse lo dejaría acercar para dejarle ver cuánto la apreciaba y cuan calmado se encontraba de que estuviera bien. Encontraba un gran contraste en cómo eran en su cabaña, de distancia pasaron a compañerismo y después a amigos con derechos y sentimientos, luego cuando llegaron aquí fueron una mezcla de nada con compañerismo para pasar directamente a un romance bastante establecido. Sentía como las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido y no tenía problema alguno con ello, "Pero últimamente te he estado sintiendo accesible emocionalmente y–"

"Son las drogas que me diste." Le contestó un tanto defensivamente.

Michael le sonrió, _claro,_ las drogas era la excusa de hoy pero qué de cuando estuvieron donde Lavern, o que le acabara de decir que quería pasar los próximos cinco siglos con él, "Y como iba diciendo, no veo porque esperar más. Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber el desorden y los hábitos del otro, no habrá peleas de este tipo, por bobadas. Además tú fuiste la que hace una semana me dijo que querías disfrutar del tiempo que nos quedara."

"Sí." Le contestó readmitiéndolo, "pero créelo o no aprecio mi espacio personal. Además, venir a cuidarme no debería de ser lo que te–"

"Selene, no es sólo por venirte a cuidar, ¿sabes desde cuando he querido estar contigo?" le preguntó.

"_Estás_ conmigo."

"¿Por qué le temes a que–?"

"No le tengo temor al prospecto Michael, son solo dudas."

"Yo puedo hacer esto, Selene." Si era que dudaba de algún modo del compromiso por parte suyo no tenía que hacerlo, él estaba al tanto de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Además, no podía desistir ahora que su tono de terquedad había cambiado poco a poco a consideración.

Selene se quedó mirándolo por un momento. ¿Acaso él no sentía que se estaba precipitando al tomar una decisión así? "¿Estás al tanto de lo que me estás pidiendo?" le preguntó.

Michael le asintió, las cosas no eran como cuando ella había crecido. Selene no le daba la impresión de ser de las que se veía haciendo esto con todos sus amantes y podía ver su aprensión en cuanto a eso. Una cosa era que pasara un par de días con ella a la semana, una muy diferente venirse a vivir con ella del todo. "Si te estás negando por ser terca, yo sé muy bien cuan testaruda puedes llegar a ser así que te lo puedes ahorrar."

Diciéndole ese tipo de cosas la iban a hacer aceptar, "Incluso si aceptara no es mi palabra la única que tienes que tener a consideración. Los Cleaners probablemente–"

"Selene, los Cleaners te tienen más miedo a ti de lo que me lo tienen a mí." Le recordó, lo que no dijo fue que en el lado malo quedaba que probablemente estaban arriesgándolos al no ser solo ella en estas instalaciones, "Solo di que sí y hablaré con Corvinus."

"No sé." Le contestó indecisa, no era por ser terca que se negaba sino por las cosas que había que considerar antes de hacer algo así.

"No voy a negar que lo que te pido en mi mente mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro, compartir mayor tiempo contigo y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de ti. En verdad pienso que de aquí en adelante las cosas tan solo se volverán peores…y hoy….agh" se dijo sintiéndose frustrado, y se decidió a decir lo que le pasaba por la mente, "ya perdí a Samantha, y no quiero pasar por eso contigo, hoy no tienes ni idea como me sentí, esa sensación de incapacidad...Sólo quiero hacer lo posible porque ese final no se repita para ninguno de los dos. Y si tengo que pedir la habitación enfrente de esta lo haré, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados arriesgándote."

Selene se quedó en silencio considerando que Michael hubiera traído a Samantha a la conversación y sus palabras. Varios minutos tuvieron que pasar, ambos en silencio mientras ella pensaba que responder, "Está bien."

La forma en que le respondió le hizo sentir que su aceptación era más por obligación que por ella quererlo así que decidió no hacer nada por el momento y esperar un par de días para volver a traer el tema. La sintió moviéndose y le quitó el brazo de encima, Selene se sentó en la cama y de un solo movimiento se colocó en pie lo que le dejó ver que ya volvía a estar en todas sus capacidades, "Fane para ahora probablemente se cansó de esperarte y estará descansando." Le informó por si se iba a marchar a buscarlo.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Antes de hacerlo quiero leer los reportes que tú estabas leyendo." Necesitaba primero saber cómo estaban las cosas, le preguntaría a él pero se notaba cansado. Caminó hasta el asiento que él había estado usando y consideró sentarse en este pero de reojo lo vio mirándola así que en silencio recogió todos los reportes y los llevó con ella hasta la cama. Sabía que a él no le importaba la luz encendida para dormir. Antes de meterse en esta cogió las almohadas y las acomodó de tal forma de que le crearan un cómodo espaldar, luego se sentó contra este, Michael volviendo a colocar su brazo sobre ella, esta vez sobre sus piernas al él permanecer acostado y boca abajo, ella cogiendo uno de los reportes del piso. "Si vas a ir a hablar con Corvinus pide que nos cambien la cama por una más amplia." Juntos apenas si cabían en esta, era de un metro de ancho y aunque había espacio apenas para dos personas a ella siempre le había gustado su espacio personal, así fuera para girar inconscientemente sobre el colchón.

"Porqué si me gusta estar así pegado a ti….." le murmuró contra su cadera medio adormilado y viendo que ella al parecer había tomado su decisión final. "Llámame en dos horas." Le volvió a susurrar.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 93 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Esto tiene que ser sumamente importante si me estás citando fuera de las instalaciones." Selene caminaba al lado de Fane. El aire tibio de la madrugada dándole en la cara de frente, ella respirando profundo.

"Lo es," Le contestó, "tiene que ver con todas aquellas cosas que sucedieron ayer y que no tienen sentido."

"Creí que ya habías hablado de eso con Corvinus." Eso era lo que Michael le había dado a entender.

"Ya he aceptado que al parecer has obtenido alguna fuerza del híbrido," le dijo, "y voy a hacer preguntas porque esto aparentemente tiene que ser un secretismo en el que incluso yo no estoy incluido. Solo quiero decir una cosa."

Al él hacer una pausa lo apuró, "¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes o crees saber quien fue el autor de tu ataque?" le preguntó deteniéndose.

"Sé tanto como tú, Fane."

"Sabes que están sospechando que yo tuve algo que ver con los lycans, ¿cierto?" incluso Khan se encontraba dudando de él, lo que no le servía para nada.

"Sí, pero me ayudaste. Es obvio que si no fuera por ti ese lycan me hubiera acabado. Yo no dudo de ti, si eso sirve de algo."

"No sirve de mucho cuando me quieren colgar por no haber dejado que el lycan te acabara, pero no es de eso de lo que vine a hablar."

"Entonces ve al punto." Él era el que se había puesto a darle vueltas al asunto, no ella.

"Puede que mis sospechas no sean ciertas pero creo que Corvinus tuvo algo que ver." Inmediatamente vio que le llamó la atención y se explicó. "Me mandó a llamar el día anterior de tu ataque y me dijo que sabía que yo estaba jugando para ambos mandos pero que esperaba que en realidad estuviera con el del híbrido, me dio una retahíla, y después me recordó que tu estarías en el punto de mira del mismo grupo de lycans que trató de matar al híbrido. Sé que a simple vista no puede haber sido mucho, ¿pero que me lo recordara justo el día anterior de tu ataque y que luego justamente eso sucediera? Pienso que es demasiado para ser una coincidencia." Por eso había ido armado, listo para cualquier eventualidad.

"Avisarte va en contra de que quisiera matarme." Le dijo aplicando a la lógica, aunque en este mundo la lógica tenía muy poco que ver en las decisiones que se tomaran. "Mejor no te avisa y acaba con dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, pero el viejo estaba nervioso con todo lo sucedido, tanto que lo encuentro sospechoso. ¿Quién diablos eres tú para que a él le importe si vives o mueres? Nadie. De ti ya obtuvo lo que necesitaba. Ya no eres indispensable. Esto pudo no haber tenido nada que ver con la emboscada que le hicieron al híbrido hace unas semanas, sino con control de daños."

"¿Control de daños?" le preguntó.

"El híbrido se interesa mucho por ti y Corvinus puede no verlo como algo bueno. Tal vez piensa que le lavarás la cabeza. No sé. Sólo sé que me dio la impresión de que estaba nervioso porque el tiro le salió por la culata. Y se puso peor cuando Michael se nos unió en la reunión."

¿Acababa de llamar a Michael por su nombre? Esto sería una primera vez no solo para él sino para todos los vampiros que lo llamaban 'el híbrido.' "Esa razón es ridícula." Le dijo, Corvinus desde el principio sabía sobre la opinión y las influencias que ella podía tener sobre Michael. _¿Por qué querría matarla?_ se encontraba preguntándose pues no había sospechado de él hasta que Fane vino con esto, y confiaba en las habilidades de Fane en leer a la gente. Aunque no lo veía necesario Corvinus la quería para cuidar de Michael y…._viejo manipulador,_ se dijo, apelando por escoger la mejor de las razones, Corvinus no había querido matarla sino hacerla alcanzar su fuerza y el plan le salió mal al ella haber salido lastimada. Seguramente el viejo había creído que sería mucho más fuerte.

¿Quería una razón más plausible? "De repente ya sabe que estás conspirando contra sus hijos." Mínimo el viejo se había dado cuenta que ya ellos sabían sobre la nueva cárcel que estaba construyendo y que pensaban adelantársele…pero por otro lado en su lista entonces habría más gente que Selene.

Selene descartó sus palabras como simples suposiciones, "Eso siempre lo ha sabido." Ella hasta se lo había dicho a la cara. Probablemente Corvinus creía que sus palabras no tenían fundamentos al ella no contar con gente que la ayudara a llevar a cabo sus planes. Michael era de la clase fiel, creería que no le clavaría el cuchillo por la espalda después de haberlo ayudado tanto, lo mismo iba para los lycans, y a los vampiros no les interesaría unirse a ella en cuanto a nada. El viejo la podría imaginar con las manos atadas, y tranquilo en cuanto a eso.

Fane se encogió de hombros, no sabía que mas podría estar pasando, tan solo le avisaba. Viendo el final de ese tema decidió traer otro a discusión. "Entonces, ¿eres una Corvinus o esa es una excusa que el viejo se inventó para querer callar algo más?"

Selene imitó su gesto de encogerse de hombros aún un tanto contrariada en cuanto a lo que le diría, así que decidió sacar todas sus confusiones en cuanto al asunto a relucir, "La verdad ni siquiera me puedo explicar el cambio de Michael como para empezar a hacer conjeturas en uno relacionado conmigo. He bebido de él pero no he sentido que nada cambie, lo único que ha cambiado conmigo es el color de mis ojos transformados cuando pierdo control de mis emociones y el supuesto aumento de fuerza del cual ni siquiera tengo control."

"¿El color de tus ojos?" le preguntó, el día anterior la había visto transformada y no lucía ni un ápice diferente a lo que un vampiro debería lucir, por eso le creía que no sabía muy bien si había un cambio en cuanto a ella. Ella lo fijó con su mirada y pudo verla transformándose, por el más corto de los segundos vio sus ojos cambiando a blanco antes de pasar a azul eléctrico.

"Por supuesto, esto tiene que quedar solo entre nosotros." Le dijo, volviendo a su forma humana. Fane no le dijo nada, "Mira, yo no sé más que tú en cuanto a esto. Lo único que sé es lo que sé por experiencia. Bebí de Michael, y algo obviamente cambió," de nuevo dijo Michael en vez de decir Corvinus, esperó por un segundo creyendo que le iba a decir que continuaba siendo una mala mentirosa pero supuso que con los siglos aprendió porque él no le dijo nada. "Tú has bebido de mí, igual que Česlav. Yo no supe que mi cambio había ocurrido sino hasta hace una semana por los ojos, y lo de la fuerza ayer. He entrenado con Česlav fuertemente por las ultimas semanas y ni he sentido un cambio en él así como él no lo sintió en mi porque si no habría dicho algo. Supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo." La verdad era que para cuando Česlav bebió de ella, ella aún no había bebido de Corvinus, lo que dejaba un gran margen para ver lo que les había sucedido a ambos.

"¿Česlav bebió de ti?" le preguntó pues eso le llegó como sorpresa, ¿acaso todo este tiempo no había estado con el híbrido? _Asumía que Česlav estaría emocionado de haber bebido indirectamente la sangre de la abominación,_ pensó con ironía pero algo le vino a la mente, "¿Sabe Česlav que has bebido del híbrido?"

Selene le asintió pero no entró en detalles, eso era algo que a él no le concernía, "Lo sabe. Y si quieres podrías hablarle, tantear el terreno a ver que le puedes sacar."

"Asumo que entonces él no sabe nada de esto…." Le dijo sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

"No lo creo. No sabe sobre mi cambio, o que puede haber ocurrido algo en él."

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, "¿Piensas en dejarte convertir por el híbrido?" si era una  
Corvinus esa era una posibilidad, también era algo a lo que ella no podría negarse, mucha más fuerza, mucho más poder. La conocía.

"Si es necesario no veo porque no." Le asintió mintiendo, una mordida sería su muerte. Ella no era una Corvinus. Pero ahora con todo eso se preguntaba si había una posibilidad de que por tener la sangre de Corvinus en su sistema el virus de Michael ya no sería mortal para ella. No estaba tan interesada como para comprobarlo.

"¿Entonces, es verdad de que el híbrido será trasladado a las instalaciones de los Cleaners?" era un rumor que había empezado a correr pero como rumor no lo creería o hasta que lo viera o se lo confirmaran, así que estaba buscando confirmación. Selene le asintió, "¿Estará contigo?"

Esto era un tanto ridículo, "Sí, ¿por qué?" le preguntó defensivamente.

Fane volvió a inhalar de su cigarrillo, "Por nada. Aunque te tengo otra pregunta." Ella le giró los ojos, "Tu y Michael, en forma híbrida….." le preguntó sonriéndole y dándole a entender a lo que se refería con un movimiento obsceno de sus manos.

"¿Has estado hablando con Elise?" le preguntó de mala gana y dejándolo parado donde se encontraba. _¿Porque eso venía a importarle a ellos?_

"_¡Conozco muchas de tus indiscreciones, Selene!_" le gritó desde su lugar para que lo escuchara mientras se marchaba, luego tiró su cigarrillo al piso aplastándolo con su bota y prosiguió a seguirla. Aunque para ser sincero sus indiscreciones no habían sido muchas, por Česlav haber estado tanto tiempo con ella se había ahorrado un montón de amantes. Česlav y ella fueron una relación pública que no tenía nada que esconderle a Kraven, pero eso cambió con el tiempo mientras este escalaba posiciones y lo de Česlav y Selene se volvía un juntos–y–separados constante. Ya después ni respiros le había dado a Selene e incluso él mismo había estado una vez presente cuando Kraven le dio a entender que incluso Česlav estaba fuera de sus límites y que ella le pertenecía a él. Selene nunca escondió la molestia que tenía para con Kraven, pero si le tocó que esconder cuanta aventura casual tenía por ahí. Y sus amantes todos tenían que estar un tanto corridos para aceptar las intimidaciones de Kraven que al final para nada habían servido. "Y esta es la única que en verdad estaría interesado en conocer."

"_Jódete._" le contestó mientras ambos entraban de nuevo en las instalaciones.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se encontraba fuera de la sala de Corvinus, llevaba diez minutos esperándolo para cuando por fin la hicieron pasar. Al llegar lo vio al teléfono y este le hizo una seña para que se sentara mientras continuaba en su plática, escuchándolo hacer arreglos en cuanto a otras de las instalaciones que estaban colmadas. No por primera vez pensando un tanto sospechoso que el viejo tuviera instalaciones para eventualidades de este tipo cuando nada en los siglos de existencia de los inmortales había dictado que ambas razas se tuvieran que esconder de un mal mayor. Aún más extraño le parecía era que los lycans no hubieran sido acogidos por él mientras ella y los traficantes de muerte los buscaban hasta debajo de las piedras. Aparentemente él continuaba trabajando independientemente de los problemas de ambas razas. Cuando Corvinus terminó se dirigió a ella y ella no le dio esperas yendo directamente al punto, "Usted está detrás de lo sucedido ayer." No le preguntó, tan solo lo afirmó esperando que el viejo lo desmintiera.

Corvinus sabía que este momento podría llegar, Selene no era estúpida, "Sí." Le confirmó y ahí mismo la vio sentándose más derecha y tensándose. "Escúchame primero antes de que saltes a conclusiones." Le pidió antes de que empezara a acusarlo, "Le pedí a ese lycan que te atacara junto con otros dos. Le avisé a Fane para que no estuvieras totalmente por tu cuenta. Creí que tu sola podrías con los tres lycans y Fane sería el haz bajo la manga que te sacaría de problemas si no podías. Lo que no se me ocurrió fue que el lycan traicionaría mi confianza e incriminara a mas de sus compañeros. Le pedí que te atacara, pero eso fue para que hicieras un esfuerzo mayor en alcanzar tus fuerzas." Le informó.

_Sí, eso había sido bueno de su parte,_ pensó con ironía. Ella muy bien hubiera podido conseguir dos lycans de confianza de Anna y a esta última para que le cayeran a golpes dejando en claro que la pelea no sería a muerte. Las acciones de Corvinus aunque no podía negarlo habían surgido su fruto habían sido deliberadas y un tanto cobardes de su parte. Sin duda alguna y sin él saberlo le había dado el permiso para acabar con sus hijos, no que lo necesitara pero ya habría menos de que preocuparse por ser una malagradecida con él. Le asintió y se levantó del asiento sin palabras preparándose para marcharse. "En toda seriedad, ¿usted ni por un momento pensó en que los lycans no se contentarían solo con pegarme?" sobre todo los lycans que había mandado, eran lo peor de lo peor, no era nada de sorprenderse que la persona a mando se le hubiera ido la lengua y conseguido fácilmente mas compinches que querrían acabar con ella lo mas cruelmente posible.

Corvinus no le contestó nada por unos momentos. "No los creí capaces, después de todo hubo de por medio una suma considerable de dinero y documentos que me implicaban. No creí que fueran a romper su palabra." Corvinus prefería hablarle a Selene con la verdad que esconderse tras mentiras, de una u otra forma no todo podía salir bien y él mantenerse en el anonimato de que había sido el gestor intelectual del atentado. Por un lado ya había mandado a los Cleaners a que revisaran las habitaciones de los lycans en busca del cheque pero estos no habían tenido suerte con nada, probablemente se lo habían dado a otra persona que después lo empezaría a chantajear con este.

"Los lycans no tienen palabra." Lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, las asperezas que había sentido por ellos durante más de seiscientos años volviendo con todo. Corvinus la miró, como quien espera que rectifique su error pero no lo hizo.

"Tu muy bien sabes que eso no es cierto."

Selene no le dijo nada más en cuanto el asunto después de todo eso no era lo que había venido a tratar. ¿Qué podía ella hacer en ese momento? ¿Reclamarle por la forma errada de actuar? ¿Amenazarlo con algo que ni siquiera se podía imaginar? No había nada mas por hacer, tan solo había querido saber si él había estado involucrado y ya lo sabía. Sin decirle nada más se marchó.

Corvinus se quedó mirándola.

_**Flashback**_

"¿Nos quiere que qué?" Peterson, un lycan de esos que estaban contra la idea de tener que responderlo al híbrido preguntó bastante sorprendido.

"Que ataquen a Selene." Le dijo con seguridad, habiendo tomado su decisión. "Toma a otros dos hombres y hazlo."

"Pero….pero eso sería suicidio para nosotros." No era que no creyera que no podría contra Selene, incluso solo y en su forma lycan podría. Lo que sería un suicidio sería cuando todos se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido y los enjuiciaran por su muerte.

"No se preocupen en cuanto a eso. Haré desactivar las cámaras y sí algo sale en contra de ustedes yo los respaldaré. Hay una razón para lo que les pido y de eso se darán cuenta el momento en que la ataquen."

"¿Qué? ¿El híbrido logró transformarla?" Ya ahora para nadie era un secreto que ambos tenían una relación. Desde que llegaron de esa misión casi una semana atrás Michael se había quedado en dos ocasiones en la habitación de ella por un tiempo más prolongado que el prudente. Hacía más o menos de un mes cuando ellos dos entraban en las instalaciones de los Cleaners que las sospechas habían surgido pero para nada porque los Cleaners aseguraban que no hacían más que reunirse en su sala de reuniones a cuchichear entre ellos. Esta vez más de un Cleaner había asegurado que Michael entraba a su habitación. "Si ellos se están acostando el intercambio de fluidos–"

Corvinus le sacudió la cabeza, "Para ser un híbrido hay que ser un descendiente mío, Selene no lo es." Selene no lo era, pero como le había dicho ahora tenía su sangre dentro de ella, lo que le daba una oportunidad mínima de poder ser algo más que una vampira cambiada. Con el ataque del día siguiente quería demostrarle que ella sí había obtenido una fuerza mayor, sólo que esta se demostraba cuando estaba en grave peligro y no en una situación controlada como un entrenamiento.

"¿Qué está tratando realmente?" le preguntó, todo esto le parecía un tanto absurdo, "¿Darle una lección?"

"Sí." Corvinus mintió, la verdad era que no. Tan sólo quería demostrarle que su fuerza había aumentado al hacerla deshacer de los dos lycans que más peligro le representaban a Michael. Ya si ella no podía le estaba demostrando que él había estado en un error, y entonces su existencia no sería tan necesaria como la había creído. "Se reunirá a eso de las tres de la mañana con Fane en el último piso de las instalaciones. Estarán solos y ella le pasará información valiosa y secreta para que él se la pase a Khan."

"¿Entonces se trata de eso?" preguntó, "¿La perra en verdad está con los vampiros? ¿Piensa matar al híbrido una vez que todo esto se acabe?"

"¿Lo vas o no a hacer?" le preguntó con tono definitivo y pasándole dos piezas de papel unidos por un clip, un trozo con los nombres de los otros dos personajes que necesitaba que utilizara, y en el otro un cheque, "Tienes este cheque como demostración de que si algo sale mal yo también me hundiré con ustedes."

El lycan recibió ambos papeles, abriéndosele un tanto los ojos con sorpresa al ver la cantidad en el último, "¿Quiere que la matemos?"

Corvinus quería que todo esto saliera a favor de Selene, pero eso no significaba que fuera a utilizar métodos ortodoxos. Al final como se dieran las cosas esto iba a ella o a ellos. Varios minutos después desde que el lycan se marchó llamó a Samuel, "Pídele a Fane que se reúna conmigo, inmediatamente."

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Corvinus muy bien sabía que el problema se maximizaría si ella le contaba de esto a Michael y sabía que habría una posibilidad que se lo contara si alguna vez su descendiente se le negaba a actuar en contra de él.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 94**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene entró a su habitación lista para irse a descansar, una parte de sí creyendo que Michael se había retractado de venirse a quedar permanentemente con ella pues dos días habían pasado y lo poco y nada que había hablado con él no había dado muestras de si quiera recordar lo sucedido. Se dirigió al baño y vio que no había una toalla allí así que se dirigió a su armario para sacar una sólo para encontrarse que estaba vacío. Abrió otro cajón. Vacío. Lo mismo el siguiente. No era como si tuviera mucha ropa pero todo lo tenía ordenado, trajes de traficante en un lado, ropa común en otro y sus zapatos en otro, todo estaba vacío. Se dirigió al nochero a ver si sus armas de repuestos estaban ahí, _¡nada!_ Se estaba girando para salir de la habitación cuando vio a Michael entrando, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Corvinus nos dio otra habitación, una más grande." Le dijo, sabiendo que había llegado justo en el momento donde se estaría preguntando qué diablos había pasado con sus cosas.

Selene le alzó una ceja, "Yo tan solo pedí por una cama mas grande." Le recordó.

Michael escuchó su tono de reproche fingido y le sonrió estirándole la mano, "Vamos, ya todo está listo." Cuando vio que Selene le miró la mano recordó que esta era Selene y no una mujer normal así algunas veces actuara como una, ella no caminaría por los pasillos con él con dedos entrelazados como una pareja haría sin pensarlo. Ella pareció ver lo que estaba pensando y lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes para después caminar hacia él, él momentáneamente colocándole la mano en su espalda baja mientras salían de la habitación.

Michael la guiaba mientras empezaban a girar por pasillos, Selene mentalmente notando que los habían trasladado a una de las partes más alejadas. Cuando Michael le abrió la puerta se sorprendió un tanto pues esta habitación era el triple de grande que la que ella tenía. Había un mueble, en frente de este un televisor moderno, varios metros atrás y en dirección contraria una mesa con sus respectivos asientos sobre una alfombra, a la izquierda un pasillo que llevaba a otra habitación donde encontró una cama amplia, a cada lado nocheros con lámparas, en frente y contra la pared un closet empotrado de madera, televisión y todo, "…..Está bien." Le dijo un tanto impresionada en que por ser Michael les dieran todo esto, caminó hasta el baño y lo único diferente que notó al suyo al menos a plena vista era que era más amplio y tenía una puerta corrediza de vidrio en vez de una cortina de tela, "Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba."

Michael podía ver que sus palabras eran ciertas, "Y no creas que por yo ser el híbrido fue que nos la dieron, así son todas las habitaciones de los Cleaners que son pareja." Le dijo, yendo hasta el closet y abriendo una compuerta para dejarle ver el pequeño refrigerador adentro. Selene le asintió y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Sí, suponía que esto para ella no era mucho comparada a su habitación en Ordoghaz con sus ricos paneles de madera, cortinas carísimas, chimenea, y todo lo que él había visto en su corto momento allí.

"Solo prométeme que no vas a prender eso cuando esté descansando." Le dijo señalándole al televisor, el único problema que tenía con la habitación.

Michael le asintió, aunque en verdad le habría fruncido el ceño si no se hubiera visto eso venir, "Acomodé tu ropa aunque estoy seguro que lo desaprobaras y reacomodaras todo." Le mostró, lo bueno era que ninguno de los dos tenía muchos objetos personales. Le había tomado sólo dos viajes hasta acá para traer todas sus cosas y tres desde la habitación de Selene. La mujer tenía más armas de lo que tenía ropa interior.

Selene miró hacia adentro notando que Michael tenía razón, pero más notando que él parecía estar bastante entusiasmado con esto lo que la hizo sentir mal porque ella no sentía emoción alguna más que incomodidad, así que silenciosamente caminó hacia él y apoyó sus labios contra los suyos, un segundo después se fue a separar pero sintió manos fuertes venir a parar a su cintura mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para continuar besándola así que lo dejó, a su vez colocando sus brazos alrededor de él y profundizando el beso, en ese momento sintiendo emoción. "¿Qué tal es la cama? ¿….Quieres estrenarla?" le preguntó algo que seguramente él le diría y por obvias razones no se negaría, inmediatamente lo vio sonriendo abiertamente, lo que provocó un cosquilleo dentro de ella.

Michael le asintió viendo como trataba de esconder su sonrisa y la apretó más a su cuerpo, "¿Me vas a agradecer por haberte ayudado?" le contestó tomando su labio inferior entre los de él y masajeándolo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia atrás. Estaban a menos de un metro cuando un celular empezó a sonar, el suyo, Michael le dio tiempo a que dejara de timbrar, de pronto no era tan urgente y tras dos o tres timbres dejarían de insistir, "_¡Maldita sea!_" dijo despegando sus labios de los de ella en el cuarto timbre. Buscaría su celular y lo apagaría si Selene no lo fuera a reprochar, así que tan solo lo cogió y prendió, "¿Aló? ¿…Ya?" exhaló mirándola a los ojos y dándole una mirada de disculpa, "…Sí, voy en camino." Prontamente colgó y le mantuvo la mirada a Selene, "Lo siento."

Selene le asintió entendiendo, _gajes del oficio._ "A veces sí extraño la cabaña." Allá nunca eran interrumpidos, solo se interrumpían al otro.

"Algún día tendremos que volver." Le dijo como despedida, ¿para qué pedirle que lo esperara si era probable que se demorara? A esto era a lo que se refería en que aún en sus momentos de descanso no tenían tiempo suficiente para el otro.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se fue a reunir con Anna quien lo había mandado a llamar. El horario de los lycans era muy diferente que el de los vampiros, los traficantes de muerte organizaban su horario de acuerdo a lo que tuvieran que hacer ese día, los lycans tan solo lo hacían como cayera sobre la mesa. "Te cortaste el cabello." Fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto la vio, no queriendo ser mal educado al reclamarle que lo hubiera interrumpido.

"Eres uno de los pocos que nota algo así." En si los únicos que le habían hecho el mismo comentario habían sido los recién transformados y su pareja. No fue y se sentó en frente de él pues necesitaban privacidad, "Ven conmigo." Le pidió, haciéndolo marchar hasta una de las salas de interrogación donde Titov los esperaba, cuando ambos entraron le volvió a hablar, "No te preocupes, Herbert está en la sala de vigilancia y se está haciendo cargo de que esto no quede monitoreado."

Michael le asintió un tanto preocupado, "…Está bien."

Titov fue quien empezó, "Anna tiene la idea de mandar un grupo de lycans a verificar los posibles tres lugares donde puede estar ubicada la tumba de William."

"Tengo gente de confianza en otra de las instalaciones de Corvinus que sé no se negarían ni harían un ápice de más de lo que les mandemos a hacer." Le contó, "El plan es tenerlos mostrando su disgusto para con las instalaciones y después tenerlos aparentemente huyendo, los Cleaners están en estos momentos muy ocupados como para prestarles atención o vigilarlos. Hemos hecho cuentas y alquilando un helicóptero patrocinado por los vampiros, los lycans podrían verificar los tres lugares en menos de dos días."

Titov le asintió, a él no le gustaba el plan por falta de ayuda de los vampiros pero tiempo era lo que les faltaba, les quedaban seis semanas para poder llevar a cabo su plan, cinco para estar más seguros. "Además, Corvinus para estos momentos puede que tenga vigilancia en el lugar exacto, lo que sería una pista mucho más fácil de seguir." Nada mas sería acercarse y si habían Cleaners pasarlos de lado como si nada e ir a los otros dos lugares para descartarlos inmediatamente. "Si damos con la tumba será cuestión de otro par de días para arreglar las cosas y enviar un equipo con miembros de ambas razas y hacer lo que tenemos que hacer sin siquiera hacer notar a los Cleaners de nuestra presencia."

"¿Qué se le va a hacer a William si aún está con vida?" les preguntó, era obvio que lo matarían pero quería saber cómo.

"Teniendo en cuenta que debe de estar en estado de hibernación no será difícil deshacerse de él. El meollo del asunto es hacerlo de una forma que Corvinus crea que sucedió hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Le vamos a matar al hijo y aún así no vamos a dar la cara?" preguntó demostrando su molestia con la situación. Él no quería matarle el hijo a Corvinus…..a nadie, pero sabía que se estaba haciendo lo que se hacía por un bien mayor.

"Estábamos pensando en dársela después de que acabemos con Marcus." Anna le respondió viendo como todo esto estaba podrido. Le darían la cara a la persona que los había protegido después de que el último de sus hijos no representara una amenaza para ellos.

"El problema moral es algo en lo que pueden pensar los interesados después." Titov les interrumpió, "Necesitamos volver al punto en cuestión, captura y muerte. No sentimientos de lastima y piedad."

Michael miró a Titov, lo que acababa de decir era algo que Selene también diría. "¿Por qué no está Selene aquí?"

Titov se encogió de hombros, "La estuve llamando, no contestó."

Ellos habían estado juntos y el teléfono de ella no había sonado. O Titov estaba empezando a jugar sucio con ella o algo le había pasado a su celular. "¿Por ahora quienes saben de esto?"

"Nosotros tres y Herbert." Anna le contestó, y asumía Selene se daría cuenta prontamente.

"En fin," Titov les dijo, "Si por alguna cosa William no está invernando necesitaremos utilizar sedantes muy poderosos y que actúen rápido. Nosotros ya hemos conseguido los que utilizábamos entre los inmortales."

"Lucian solía inyectarles una enzima–"

"A los recién transformados para prevenir el cambio, lo recuerdo."

"Yo también, obtuvimos los últimos viales."

Titov le pasó una hoja y lápiz a Michael, "Necesitamos que nos hagas una lista con los sedantes humanos más poderosos. Si sabes de animales también mételos ahí."

Michael tomó la hoja, "Una sobredosis."

Anna le asintió, "Si algo sale mal los vampiros morirán en el lugar pero los lycans serán transformadas en bestias. Necesitaremos actuar tan pronto como sea posible." Se remojó lo labios sacando otra hoja de papel donde había un plano mal hecho, "Herbert hizo este plano de cómo podríamos abrir el sarcófago usando dispositivos mecánicos sin que nadie tenga contacto con este. Nada más sería rodearlo, abrirlo lo suficiente como para sedarlo y una vez que no responda deshacernos de él."

"El sarcófago está en una posición vertical…..¿lo recuerdan?" Ambos Titov y Anna lo miraron como si estuviera hablando tonterías, por supuesto que lo recordaban así que miró el plano no entendiendo nada, _Dios, ellos habían pensado todo esto muy bien,_ "¿Estos materiales–" empezó a preguntar pero Titov lo interrumpió.

"Metales de alta calidad y baja densidad. Los conseguiremos fácilmente."

Michael les asintió, continuando apuntando cuanto sedativo o anestesia fuerte se le viniera a la mente. "Titov, mantén en secreto esto de todos los vampiros. Anna, tu también, solo confía por ahora en los lycans que irán a buscar la tumba." En un principio había creído que una de las razas buscaría quedarse con el merito de haber matado a uno de los Corvinus pero ahora que le habían explicado todo muy bien veía que no sería así. Que se trabajaría en equipo. "Quema eso." Le dijo refiriéndose al mapa.

Anna inmediatamente sacó un encendedor y lo hizo, no era tan estúpida como para ir dejando pruebas por ahí, incluso la persona que estaba creando el plano, Herbert, lo tenía todo en su cabeza, esto tan solo había sido un diseño que le había hecho para que entendiera más o menos a que se refería y se lo pasara al híbrido. Vio a Michael pasándole la lista a Titov, más de veinte renglones, este la miró rápidamente y se la pasó a ella para que también la quemara. Ella lo miró, "¿Vas a recordar todo esto?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendida, eran nombres difíciles de manejar y había mucho de ellos, y él tan solo le había dedicado cinco segundos a estudiarlos. Seguramente ya conocía varios de esos medicamentos, se recordó, los vampiros eran dueños de una compañía farmacéutica.

"Memoria eidética." Titov le contestó levantándose.

"¿En serio?" Michael le preguntó un tanto impresionado, Titov le asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa y pronamente se marchó. Tras unos segundos viendo el último de los papeles consumirse asumió que Anna no sabía lo que eso significaba, "Memoria fotográfica es la capacidad de recordar cosas oídas y vistas con un nivel de detalle casi perfecto." Anna le asintió, poco interesada, él sí lo estaba, ¿Cómo manejaría la información que había obtenido por siglos? "Si no hay problema me gustaría leer el historial de los lycans que vas a mandar."

"Por supuesto." Le contestó, asumiendo que ahora dudaba de todo lycan por que un grupo había atacado a su querida Selene. "Vamos a la sala de vigilancia." Le dijo, pensando en hacerse en uno de los últimos computadores donde los Cleaners no se pudieran dar cuenta de lo que hacían, mostrarle los historiales y después borrarlos de los archivos usados del computador.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael volvió a la habitación más de cinco horas después para encontrarse a Selene dormida, aunque sabía muy bien que la había despertado al oírlo pero al no considerarlo una amenaza había vuelto a caer en brazos de Morfeo. Se iba a ir a dar un baño pero vio el celular de ella sobre el nochero y fue hasta este para prontamente verlo conectado, la batería había estado descargada. Estaba seguro que no le iba a gustar nada el plan de mandar primero a un grupo de lycans y por eso se lo iba a decir al día siguiente. Se quitó los pantalones solo quedándose con el bóxer y la camiseta y se metió a la cama, no había acabado de acomodarse cuando ella se giró hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Nuestra primera noche oficial como pareja." Michael le susurró viéndola demasiado adormecida como para algo más.

"Ante la sociedad, al menos." Le recordó bostezando y lo sintió asintiendo, "¿Está todo bien?" preguntó con voz un tanto ronca y baja por el adormecimiento.

Esa voz de ella le parecía sumamente sensual pues era la misma que utilizaba cuando estaban teniendo intimidad. "Sí, todo está bien." Le respondió dándole un beso sobre el cabello y colocando su brazo debajo de la cabeza de ella, por lo poco y nada que ambos se quedarían así para luego amanecer cada uno al otro lado de la cama como solía ocurrir en su cabaña.

Cuando Selene se volvió a despertar lo hizo a un extremo de la cama, él en el otro, sabiendo que acababa de anochecer se fue a levantar pero encontrándose un tanto adormilada decidió quedarse en la cama por otros cinco minutos, aparentemente Michael la sintió moviéndose porque de un momento a otro lo sintió justo detrás suyo. Su espalda contra el pecho de él, él metiendo una mano tibia debajo de su camisa y colocándola contra su estomago y murmurando algo.

"Sólo diez minutos." Le dijo contra el hombro y acercándosele más.

No había estado tocándola y ahora le pedía que se quedara por otros diez minutos. Selene cerró los ojos, el cuerpo tibio de Michael presionado contra su espalda, el pecho de él empujando contra esta cuando respiraba, su tibia respiración dándole en el hombro. Parecía que había descubierto uno de los patrones de él –a decir verdad lo había descubierto en su cabaña–, le gustaba acurrucarse cuanto se iba a dormir y faltando poco para despertarse, inconscientemente en el último caso supuso. Durante el resto de su descanso él la dejaba y se acomodaba en el otro extremo de la cama, girando y moviéndose y despertándola, esta vez se estuvo quieto y a su lado. Selene pasó los próximos minutos entre adormilada y despierta, disfrutando de el decaimiento que estaba sintiendo. Y pasaron los minutos solo que en su mente cansada sabía que no eran minutos sino mas, por lo menos una hora y media. Y ya un tanto cansada de permanecer en la misma posición y de mantener esa pereza/desazón se decidió a levantarse y tomarse un baño frío. Sólo que en cuanto lo fue a hacer el brazo que Michael pasaba por encima de ella se tensó. "¿Acaso piensas permanecer todo el día en cama?" le preguntó bajamente en la oscuridad.

Michael escondió mas su cara en su cabello y aspiró su aroma, "No me importaría." Fue lo que le dio por respuesta.

Puede que no pero seguramente allá afuera había gente preguntándose por él, "No me sorprende nada." Le contestó evitando bostezar.

"Estoy bastante cómodo como estoy, ¿no lo estás tú?"

"Aparentemente no tanto como _tú_." Le respondió haciéndole notar su erección al moverse contra esta, la mano de Michael inmediatamente situándose en su cadera deteniéndola.

"Lo siento pero no tengo seiscientos años de experiencia como para poder controlar esta clase de instintos subconscientes." Ya para ahora estaba un tanto más despierto que en un principio. Y estos instintos no siempre venían por la sensación sexual sino que también podían venir por las ganas de orinar, aunque no tenía ganas de eso último.

"Temo que eso nunca ocurrirá." Le contestó exhalando como a quien le molestara el asunto.

"¿En serio?" Michael le preguntó un tanto sorprendido pero muy bien sabiendo que le estaba causando diversión.

"Sí."

La sintió que se fue a mover e hizo fuerza con su brazo deteniéndola, de nuevo, "Aún no hemos estrenado la cama." Le susurró empezando a besarle el cuello y deslizando su mano desde su cadera, rozando su estomago, y después tomando uno de sus senos y masajeándolo suavemente. "Es un hecho que si no lo hacemos nos traerá mala suerte. Será como cuando el novio ve a la novia con su vestido de boda antes de la boda."

"Y no te puedes arriesgar, ¿verdad?" le preguntó con ironía.

"Ni por un segundo." Ella se quedó en la cama y Michael continuó acariciándola, su cara perdida en su cuello, tras unos de momentos de silencio sus siguientes palabras casi lo hacen reír. Casi.

"¿…Es ese mito verdad o te lo acabas de inventar?"

El tono de genuino cuestionamiento haciéndole ver a Michael que ella no estaba tratando de llevarle el juego si no que en verdad no sabía, "Si te acuestas conmigo te lo digo." La sintió que se fue a voltear hacia él y de nuevo le negó el movimiento. "Vamos, que no tienes nada que perder."

Selene le rodó los ojos, _¡si dejara de tratar de detenerla vería que ella no se estaba negando a nada!_

Michael sabía muy bien que Selene preferiría marcharse a cumplir con sus responsabilidades como guerrera que quedarse así como estaban, aun así trató de convencerla, "A ver, en el optimo de los casos, tienes un orgasmo….múltiple." en cuanto sintió la exhalación de ella supo que una de dos o la había sorprendido o se estaba– ella interrumpió sus pensamientos con las siguientes palabras.

"_Ahora, eso_ es un mito." Le contestó con malicia y trayendo la conversación de hacía unos instantes. En el momento que lo había escuchado le había querido decir que eso tan solo había ocurrido máximo cuatro veces en su vida y que qué iba a hacer él en cuanto a eso pero decir aquello implicaba tal vez traerle a Česlav a la mente y por eso no lo hizo.

Michael le sonrió, "Podemos intentarlo." Como doctor sabía que no era un mito. Tan solo era difícil conseguir que sucediera. Selene en ese momento giró la cara y lo besó, en la posición que estaba, dándole la espalda. En cuanto abrió los ojos y vio los de ella supo que no iba a ninguna parte. "En el caso normal, obtienes un orgasmo aceptable mientras disfrutas de mi compañía. Y en el peor de los casos, no obtienes nada pero disfrutas de mi compañía." Michael no pudo dejar de sonreírle porque se estaba prestando para esta ridícula charla, hasta lo hacía sentir normal. "Como lo ves no hay pierde."

La forma en que lo escuchó riéndose mientras le hablaba hizo que su sangre hirviera, pero no de enojo sino del impacto que le daba de que él sonara tan…humano, tan normal para lo que seguro sería normal en los estándares de él, la hacía sentir incomoda. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Se estaba ella adaptando a él o– sintió la mano de Michael contra su pecho deslizándose hacia abajo, pasando por su estomago, debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones y después de su ropa interior, masajeando su monte de Venus al ella no darle mayor permiso.

"Abre las piernas." Le pidió susurrando contra su oreja y sintiéndose excitándose más, "Quiero que estés tan cómoda como lo estoy yo."

¿En verdad se sorprendía estarse amoldando a él o como su mente lo decía; no era su humanidad lo que se le estaba pegando sino las ganas de que él se mantuviera a su lado? Se fue a girar de nuevo y esta vez él lo permitió, en cuanto hicieron contacto visual la mano de Michael se detuvo pero no la alejo. Hubo un instante en que vio cuestionamiento en sus ojos y su sonrisa cayéndose, pero no le dio tiempo, en vez de eso llevó su propia mano hasta el cuello de él y levantó la cabeza de la almohada un par de centímetros para poder besarlo. Momentos después sintió que el masaje regresó, y como él le había pedido antes, le dio acceso, suspirando contra su boca.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael le acariciaba la espalda desnuda suavemente mientras ella tenía la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el de él, para ahora las luces estaban encendidas pues él la había querido mirar. Enredó sus dedos una vez más en su cabello que para ahora estaba varios centímetros mas largos de lo que lo había estado la noche en que se conocieron, "Eres hermosa," le dijo tras abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de ella cerrados y una expresión plácida en su rostro, estaba a gusto de estar así con él. "¿Te lo he dicho antes?"

"Sí." Selene le contestó simplemente, él muy bien sabía que se lo decía constantemente.

Michael se inclinó un tanto y le dejó un beso casto en sus labios, "¿Sexy?" le susurró contra estos, sensual y cuando lo quería hasta dulce cuando no solo tenían sexo sino que hacían el amor, como acababa de ocurrir. Ella solo se encogió de hombros ni prestándole atención, aparentemente más interesada en conciliar un sueño, "No me puedes culpar." Selene era tan hermosa que a veces se preguntaba que hacía con él. En algunas ocasiones a veces se imaginaba que diría su mejor amigo del colegio si la conocieran, probablemente se haría la misma pregunta. "No te vayas aún." Le pidió sosteniéndola entre sus brazos cuando la sintió moviendo.

"¿Acaso no te ha parecido suficiente?" le preguntó de nuevo colapsando contra él, no haciendo esfuerzo alguno por liberarse y él se dio cuenta porque sus brazos inmediatamente dejaron de hacer fuerza, "Tengo un retraso como de dos horas y media, Michael." Y él de más tiempo porque siempre se levantaba varias horas antes que ella.

Volvió a acariciarle la espalda, hoy no quería hacer nada más que permanecer en la cama con ella, no tenía ánimos de nada más que dormir y hacer el amor, disfrutar de la privacidad, "¿Retraso para qué?" le preguntó susurrándole. Hoy no le tocaba hacer turno de vigilancia y su presencia en las reuniones que pudieran haber no era obligatoria.

"A diferencia de ti, me gusta entrenar." Le contestó masajeándole el hombro suavemente, acariciándoselo.

Michael se agachó un tanto para dejar un beso sobre su hombro, "¿Prefieres irte a pelear con Česlav que quedarte aquí haciéndome el amor todo el día?" le hizo la pregunta sonriéndole dándole un beso suave en mitad de frase y después esperando respuesta. "¿Acaso eres así de masoquista?"

"¿Todo el día?" le dijo alzándole las cejas. No queriendo demostrarle que le agradaba que se refiriera a Česlav sin sentirlo teniendo celos, desconfianzas o malestares para en cuanto a ellos dos y lo sucedido.

"Pues si quieres dos días seguidos por mí está bien. Sólo que creo que necesitaremos más sangre en el refrigerador para poder reponerme."

Selene lo besó suavemente ignorando sus tonterías, recordándole al hombre de la cabaña, "¿Acaso tú no tienes nada que hacer hoy?" le preguntó, sintiéndose un tanto ridícula de que la idea no le desagradara para nada.

"Supervisar el entrenamiento básico de los traficantes para con los lycans, pero no soy totalmente necesario. Una reunión con Christopher que podría ser fácilmente pospuesta y–"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, no me has dicho para que te quería Anna esta mañana." Le interrumpió.

Michael no le iba a decir aún, eso sería ponerle el punto final a este momento. Además podía que aquí no hubieran cámaras pero de micrófonos no estaría tan seguro, "Cosas de lycans." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y después haciéndole seña con su dedo de que podían estar escuchándolos y que no podía contarle.

Eso le llamó la atención un tanto pero no preguntó mas porque la verdad a ella que le venían a interesar las cosas de los lycans. Selene cerró los ojos por unos momentos, por lo que pudiera durar este porque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que uno de los celulares de ambos empezara a sonar, "¿Qué dijeron los lycans cuando se dieron cuenta de que te ibas a pasar a mi habitación?"

Michael respiró mas calmadamente de que ella no quisiera continuar con el tema de Anna, nada mas sería mencionarle algo y un segundo después estaría en el baño alistándose para ir a buscar a Titov. "Están los que piensan que todo esto fue orquestado brillantemente por ti y que soy un idiota por caer en tus redes de nuevo, y están los que piensan que después de todo no soy un idiota porque tu siempre me correspondiste." Christopher, Abby y Anna estaban en ese último grupo…..y aparentemente nadie más.

"Bien, el primer grupo tiene razón," Le dijo buscando sus labios y un tanto cansada de que la creyeran una manipuladora, "no veo el momento de acabar contigo." Otro bostezo quiso salir y lo reprimió, ¿Qué andaba mal con ella hoy? Se sentía cómoda y relajada pero la bostezadera….

Michael le sonrió, mirando hacia el techo, _el acababa de acabar en ella,_ _valga la redundancia,_ pensó utilizando sus palabras, "Me lo imagino." Le dijo siguiéndole el juego aunque sabía que no había ningún juego, ella tan solo había hecho un comentario sarcástico, "Pero al menos te estoy complaciendo mientras conspiras contra mí. Debes odiar tener que soportar que te ponga las manos encima y disfrutarlo."

Esta vez no evitó el bostezo, "Finjo muy bien."

"Uh–huh, porque tú eres de la clase que finge." Le respondió para que inmediatamente el bostezo de ella se le pegara. Qué momento tan apacible. "¿Qué dijeron los vampiros?" le preguntó muy al tanto de que ella era tan poco accesible que muy pocos de su clase le llegarían a preguntar a no ser que fuera con dobles intenciones.

"Nada. Fane me preguntó hace tres días si eran ciertos los rumores. Fue el único que me preguntó algo, así que asumo que fue él quien dio a conocer que era un hecho." Se remojó los labios y escondió su cabeza mejor en la curvatura del cuello de él, soñolienta, "Francamente creo que les interesa más saber si he estado contigo en tu forma híbrida. ¿Los lycans también te preguntan eso?" Michael le asintió, algo le decía a ambos que los vampiros eran mucho más educados en preguntar. "¿Qué les dices?"

Había habido un par de lycans que le habían preguntado si a la perra vampira le gustaba que se la cogiera como la bestia que era, decir que los había asustado con un rugido y buscándoles pelea había sido poco, "Que te encanta."

"Michael." Le dijo, en un tono que le dejaba saber que no encontraba su comentario agradable.

"_¡Por supuesto que no les digo nada!_" le contestó un tanto defensivamente, ella debía de saber que él no abría la boca para comentar detalles de su relación, "No voy a negar que me agrada que la gente sepa que estamos juntos pero hasta ahí va la cosa."

Selene le asintió, "Diez minutos más y eso es todo." Le dijo, planeando echarse una pequeña siesta, aunque no hacía ni una hora que se había despertado de dormir todo el día. Tenía que admitirse que era la compañía. Él le asintió, prosiguiendo el silencio.

Cuando Michael se volvió a dar cuenta del mundo a su alrededor lo hizo porque la vio parada en frente del closet mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca. Tenía un pantalón de látex puesto pero nada más, su espalda desnuda y húmeda por su cabello hacia él. Era una imagen que encontraba sumamente sensual. Miró hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta que dos horas más habían pasado. Cogiendo su celular del nochero a su lado verificó por llamadas perdidas pero no encontró nada. Selene lo volteó a mirar sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia ella y así en esa posición la abrazó desde atrás. "Este nuevo arreglo entre nosotros como que me empieza a gustar más de lo que creía." Le dijo, sus labios rozándole el cuello. En la cabaña incluso cuando las cosas entre ellos se colocaban emocionales Selene continuaba colocando barreras entre ellos, aquí no sentía nada de eso. Una vez Selene le había dicho que no la fuera a empezar a tratar como su novia o pareja. Y él la mayoría de las veces le había hecho caso. Ahora eran amantes y una pareja bastante establecida, estaban viviendo juntos, no solo compartiendo un lugar.

"Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no estoy a gusto." Le contestó permitiendo el contacto mientras se seguía secando el pelo que lo tenía empapado, luego girando la cabeza y buscando los labios de él que le estaban llamando la atención para que los encontrara.

"Sabes, ayer tenía una sorpresa para ti pero no hubo tiempo de mostrártela." Aunque él no lo llamaría sorpresa, sorpresa era algo que uno podía disfrutar, y aunque él no le veía nada de bueno sabía que ella sí lo haría. Selene le alzó una ceja, "Espérame, no me demoro." Le dijo alejándose y yendo hasta el baño.

La intimidó un tanto cuando le dijo eso porque obviamente una sorpresa para ella no sería lo mismo que una sorpresa para él. No importaba desde donde lo viera para uno sería algo totalmente normal y para el otro algo absurdo. Selene cogió el chaleco de látex y se lo colocó. Luego fue por sus armas y mientras las cargaba y revisaba lo escuchó vistiéndose rápidamente, "Apuesto que hueles a mí tanto como yo huelo a ti." Le dijo referente al corto baño que se había acabado de tomar y que incluso después de que ella se había bañado él se le había arrimado desnudo a tocarla.

"No es como si la gente allá afuera no sabe lo que hemos estado haciendo." Le contestó, sabiendo muy bien que sus palabras se las daba porque él era el híbrido, donde hubiera sido alguien de su misma raza no habría dicho nada. "¿Estás lista?" le preguntó metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza. Selene le asintió.

Ellos estaban quedándose al fondo del pasillo y por lo que podía decir por no sentir ruidos u a más personas alrededor eran los únicos que estaban ocupando esta parte de las instalaciones, Selene nada mas tuvo que caminar con él un par de metros y después dirigirse a la pared contraria donde habían dos puertas grandes de madera que él abrió. "¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó al ver que una habitación grande había sido convertida en una sala de entrenamiento físico.

"Iba a ser un gimnasio para los Cleaners pero ellos ya tienen uno y esta sala estaba desocupada, Corvinus pensó que sería un buen lugar para que practicaras sobre tu cambio sin ojos curiosos." Él lo único que había hecho era correr hacia una esquina unas bicicletas estáticas y maquinas caminadoras, y sacar un par de colchonetas de sus chuspas. "¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?" Le preguntó alejándose de la puerta y caminando hasta el centro de la sala. "Tú me entrenaste a mí, ahora es mi turno de entrenarte a ti."

Selene le asintió no gustándole mucho la idea, Michael no luchaba con ella desinhibidamente, siempre era demasiado cuidadoso de no aplicar mucha fuerza o irla a lastimar. Al menos con sus ex–compañeros tenía que esforzarse. Michael por ser tan fuerte se conformaba con la fuerza que le diera y la repelía fácilmente. Sabía que él estaba esperando a que lanzara el primer movimiento pero no lo hizo, "Ven acá." Le dijo caminando hacia una pared y apoyándose contra esta. No supo si las cejas levantadas de él fueron por mal pensado o porque en verdad no entendía que era lo que quería que hiciera, "Vamos a reactuar la situación que viví con el lycan, a los dos que les pude hacer daño me tenían contra una pared, quiero que–" le tomó las manos al ver que no hacía movimiento alguno y se las colocó sobre sus propios hombros para que él la retuviera, luego ella colocó las suyas en los hombros de él. "No me dejes mover."

Michael le asintió un tanto extrañado pero hizo lo que le pidió, la apoyó de los hombres contra la pared y en cuanto ella hizo fuerza hacia él la apoyó más fuerte haciendo lo que le había pedido. Michael la fijó con la mirada, Selene visiblemente haciendo demasiado fuerza, tratando de concentrarse, él haciendo un esfuerzo no tan grande. Cuatro horas después Michael estaba un tanto sorprendido del ánimo de ella que parecía querer proseguir sin éxito alguno, él hacía rato ya se hubiera quejado de no obtener una solución. Para ahora ya no la apoyaba de los hombros si no de la cintura lo cual tampoco parecía funcionar. Selene del esfuerzo físico estaba sudando y tensionada. De repente y sin ningún aviso lo soltó y se fue un tanto contra ella.

Selene exhaló frustrada y no podía negarlo estaba cansada de esto, "_¡Esto es imposible!_" le exclamó agitada. La fuerza de Michael no se podía comparar con la de un lycan, era por lo menos cinco veces más fuerte, ella nunca iba a poder con él, necesitaba a un lycan transformado, no a un híbrido.

Michael después de separarse un tanto le habló, "No te des por vencida." Le dijo mientras sentía que sus hombros se recuperaban de los morados que deberían de estar desapareciendo.

Selene lo hizo a un lado descartando sus palabras, él no era quien para hablar, conociéndolo se habría dado por vencido durante la primera hora, se dirigió directamente por una de las bolsas de sangre que habían traído hacía un rato, "No me estoy dando por vencida, tan solo me tomo un descanso."

"Entrenemos un rato normalmente mientras se te disipa la mente." quería cambiar las tablas por un momento, "Volveremos después de un momento a esto."

"¿No deberías de ir a ver si algo se ha ofrecido?" le preguntó mientras se tomaba la bolsa de sangre.

Michael le señaló hacia donde habían colocado los celulares, "Si me necesitaran hace rato me hubieran llamado, lo mismo va contigo. ¿O quieres continuar sola?" ¿Qué podía hacer sola? Nada.

"Claro que no." Le contestó, entrenar este tipo de cosas solo era absurdo, "¿Crees que Anna se prestaría para esto?" le preguntó, Anna era la única de todos los lycans en la que más o menos confiaba.

"¿Quieres que Anna entrene contigo?" le preguntó incrédulo.

"No veo de otra, contigo es imposible."

Michael la miró, "Estas al tanto de que tendrías que contarle la verdad, ¿cierto?"

Selene le asintió, "A diferencia de los vampiros ella no se puede beneficiar de mi cambio. O podría darle la misma explicación que Corvinus le dio a Fane. ¿Acaso no confías en ella?"

No le respondió inmediatamente, de los lycans que confiaba enteramente y sin miramientos tan solo estaban los recién convertidos, "Esto es diferente." Tanto ella como él sabían los peligros que habían en que dos personas con prejuicios profundamente arraigados se reunieran para entrenar violentamente. "No le confiaría a ningún lycan con tu vida." Por eso mismo cuando la dejó en el quirófano lo hizo con Česlav y un grupo de inmortales de ambas razas. Era extraño ver que incluso los lycans que estaban de su parte no parecían respetarlo totalmente, y no los podía culpar, había actuado estúpidamente en más de una ocasión e incluso renunciado a su estatus de líder. Los vampiros de Titov por el otro lado….no lo tenían en cuenta en sus decisiones pero después de que las habían tomado le preguntaban su opinión y a veces hasta sentía respeto venir por parte de ellos, o tan solo era porque todos eran callados y serios y no daban opiniones de cuan mal se estaba comportando.

Selene se volteó a mirarlo un tanto sorprendida, había creído que confiaba al cien por ciento en ellos. "Cuando estuvimos en el hotel me metí a un edificio lleno de lycans, Anna estaba ahí si me hubiera querido muerta esa habría sido la oportunidad. Si alguno de esos lycans hubiera querido hacerme algo ni siquiera tu habrías alcanzado a llegar para detenerlos."

"Estaban hablando, Selene. Eso es muy diferente a dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento en una pelea. O dime, ¿si ella te provocara dudarías en responder sus ataques?"

"Bien sabes que no me voy a dejar de nadie." Le contestó tirando la bolsa vacía de sangre al piso y cogiendo una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

"Exacto." Le contestó, "Ahora bien, ¿Necesitas a alguien que pelee contigo o a alguien que solamente te sostenga contra la pared?" sabía que lo que le iba a proponer no le gustaría nada.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" le preguntó sospechando.

"Si es solo fuerza bruta la que necesitas podríamos utilizar uno de los lycans recién convertidos. Eso sí, mientras prometas no lastimarlo."

"Si estás hablando del tal Christopher, no puedo prometer nada. Es más, apuesto que nada mas sería abrir la boca para decirme algo y–"

Michael la vio dejando la toalla y la interrumpió, "Abby, ¿Qué piensas de ella? Está en el grupo que los traficantes de muerte está entrenando, la conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no será un problema."

_Ella sabía muy bien quien era Abby._ La lycan que supuestamente lo había besado tan solo para que los lycans dejaran de pensar que les tenía asco. Selene lo siguió hasta el centro de la habitación, "No sé, déjame pensar eso por un par de días." Le dijo, haciéndole una seña para que fuera él quien primero atacara.

"Sabes, he visto como tú y Česlav practican. Nunca me enseñaste esos movimientos de Karate o Kung fu que ustedes dos hacen." Ella tan solo le había enseñado defensa personal básica.

"Para eso se necesita de mucho tiempo, Michael." Le dijo, "Tu y yo apenas cubrimos lo básico."

Eso Michael ya lo sabía. Estudió la posición de sus piernas y tiró una patada a su sección media que ella inmediatamente detuvo, esta vez no como solía hacerlo en la cabaña, empujándole el pie con su mano en la dirección contraria, sino que sosteniéndolo contra sus costillas mientras se aventaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos contra él, acomodándose muy bien en el aire para pegarle con su rodilla en el estomago mientras ambos caían al piso, el golpe siendo doble, el primer golpe y después el del rebote, ambos sacándole el aire. "¿Qué tipo de artes marciales sabes?" le preguntó tras varios segundos pues siempre pensó que ella sabría lo suficiente sobre defensa personal y de armas. Karate y ese tipo de cosas siempre las había creído más artes de combate visuales. Dudaba que eso sirviera de mucho, hacer un montón de movimientos elegantes y chéveres que le tomarían mucho tiempo para acabar con su contrincante lycan. Como Anna le había dicho cuando vieron a Selene y a Česlav entrenando, 'demasiado vistoso y nada de provechoso en una pelea a muerte.'

Selene dejó de apoyar todo su peso sobre su rodilla que presionaba a Michael al piso y se levantó de encima de él, "Karate, Kung fu, Jiujitsu, Judo japonés, Wint Sun, Muai Thai, Tae Kwan Do, Krav Maga, Systema, Savate, Sambo, entre otros."

_Entre otros,_ "Mmmmmm," le dijo levantándose, seguro de que se estaba luciendo. "Bien, si es cierto que tienes más fuerza y aprendes a canalizarla serás un gran arma asesina para los lycans….más de lo que lo eras antes." Decidió añadir la última parte antes de que se fuera a hacer la insultada.

No podía negar que eso ya le había pasado por la mente pero también le había pasado que si sobrevivía a todo esto ya no tendría contrincante en quien usar su nueva fuerza, "Si quieres aprender solo dile a Titov, estoy segura que podrá hacer que Sanjō y Yuriy te entrenen. Son los mejores en su campo."

"Geez, no sé, déjame pensarlo por un par de días." Le contestó lo mismo que ella le había contestado hacía unos minutos. "Ni te pregunto cuántos idiomas hablas." Él ya la había escuchado hablar en francés, ruso, alemán, por supuesto magiar e inglés, era poliglota. Diablos, "¿Sabes latín?"

Selene le frunció el ceño, "Supongo que lo he ido olvidado, no hay mucha gente que lo hable ya."

Bien, ella no sabía sobre medicina y con todos sus conocimientos en artes marciales él era más fuerte que ella. "Atácame." Este era su turno.

Selene inmediatamente brincó enfrente de él cogiéndolo de los hombros, él empujó hacia abajo sus brazos, Selene inmediatamente usó sus manos para pegarle lateralmente, Michael esta vez cogiéndole los brazos y empujándola hacia atrás. Selene lanzándose contra él, haciéndolo golpear contra la pared y dándole una patada en las costillas, él haciéndola hacia atrás inmediatamente, por un segundo estudió como darle un puño en la cara para vencerla pero él no iba a jugar así, en vez de eso cuando ella fue la que tiró su puño contra su cara la cogió de la muñeca y la giró, haciendo que su espalda quedara contra su pecho y le colocó el brazo alrededor de la garganta haciendo fuerza, sintió la mano de Selene tratando de soltarse pero no la dejó por unos segundos, cuando ella se quedó quieta y pareció darse por vencida agachó su cara para besarle el cuello mientras le soltaba el brazo, lo que no se esperó fue que ella lo golpeara con el codo en el estomago, se quitara el brazo de él que aún tenía alrededor de su cuello y se agachara un tanto para rápidamente usar ese mismo brazo como torque haciéndolo girar en el aire, él cayendo acostado a sus pies con un estruendo. "Estamos entrenando."

La espalda incluso en ese momento le estaba doliendo, cogió la mano que ella le estiró para ayudarlo a levantar y un segundo después estaba de pie, "Ow." Le dijo, sintiendo un dolor agudo.

"Por favor, no hace ni tres días que se me quebró algo a mí en la espalda y ni me quejé." Le dijo entre quejándose y burlándose.

"No podías sentir nada." Fue su respuesta. Cuando se enderezó totalmente algo le traqueó y el dolor inmediatamente pasó, Michael flexionó sus brazos, "Ya sé cómo va a ir este entrenamiento. Tu quieres esto serio, yo no. Si me das una oportunidad la aprovecharé. ¿Entendido?"

"Bien." En su cabaña era él quien había tenido que dar lo mejor de sí y acá le tocaba a ella.

Selene no le dio tiempo de añadir nada más y empezó a atacarlo intensamente, él haciendo todo lo que podía para detenerla, un pie se arrimó peligrosamente a su costado y a último momento le sostuvo la pierna y no se la soltó para ver que mas intentaba, inmediatamente vio la palma de una mano aproximándose a su mentón rápidamente, también la sostuvo de la muñeca, y ahí fue donde vio su fallo, sus dos manos estaban ocupadas, y la que ella tenía libre se aproximó con velocidad y le golpeó en la manzana de Adán haciéndolo ver estrellas e irse hacia atrás, Selene lo sostuvo del cuello fuertemente. Michael sabía que si en verdad hubiera querido lastimarlo le habría pegado en la nariz. Fácilmente se podía salir de esta pero no lo hizo, quería ver que más ella intentaba, pero aparte de asfixiarlo no parecía querer nada más. Si fuera una pelea real, ella hubiera muerto en el momento en que él le sostuvo la mano, hubiera utilizado sus mandíbulas para ir por su cuello y así matarla, ambos lo sabían. A medida que ella aumentaba la fuerza en su cuello él también lo hacía en su muñeca y pierna. Michael levantó uno de sus pies para barrerlo y así golpear el único que ella tenía en tierra y así hacerla caer pero tal vez se demoró mucho en hacerlo porque en cuanto lo levantó con su otra pierna ella tiró hacia abajo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y así aprovechando el apoyo que conseguía levantando la pierna del piso y con la maldita bota que tenía pegarle en la tibia cuando su pie venía a toda velocidad a hacerla caer. Michael pudo mantener el control y apoyar de nuevo su pie antes de que ambos se cayeran.

Selene lo miró a los ojos, esperando a ver que se le ocurría. Así no sucedería de verdad una pelea, todo estaba sucediendo muy lento para ser verdad, esto era un juego, ver quien se le ocurría algo mejor. Ver quien tenía más astucia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, por él se había acostumbrado a esto, cuando practicaba con sus compañeros traficantes practicaban tal y como las cosas sucederían en la vida real, sin miedos a ir a lastimar al otro, sólo había algo que estaba prohibido y eso era matarse entre ellos. Michael no practicaba así con nadie sabiendo que él tenía las de ganar. Lo único que ella podía hacer era utilizar su pierna, había un lugar obvio en que le podía pegar con su rodilla y que lo dejaría tirado en el piso pero no utilizaría un golpe tan bajo en sus entrenamientos, en la vida real sí, pero en un entrenamiento no a menos que fuera totalmente necesario.

Selene brincó y de repente él se encontró sosteniéndole el peso, su pie libre contra su muslo, _¿Qué tramaba hacer? _Sabía que ella prefería perder esta batalla con honor que nombrarlo un empate, '_porque en la vida real no hay empates,_' le había dicho una vez en su 'extrema' sabiduría.

La pierna derecha de Selene contra sus costillas, la otra sobre su muslo, sosteniéndose parada, la mano izquierda en la derecha de él, la otra ahorcándolo, "¿Ahora qué?" le preguntó roncamente al ella estarle apretándole las cuerdas vocales.

"¿Qué harías tu en esta situación?" le preguntó sabiendo que si estaba aun en pie era porque él lo deseaba. En un flash sintió como Michael la cogió fuertemente de la pierna y de la mano trayéndola hacia él, al mismo tiempo girando sus cuerpos y tirándolos al piso fuertemente. Michael cayó encima de ella sacándole todo el aire. Él aprovechando que tenía su boca abierta mientras el aire en sus pulmones la dejaba para introducirse en esta y empezarla a besar fuertemente.

Michael sintió que la cogió desprevenida y decidió dejar su intensidad, le dejó un pico en la esquina de la boca y al ella girar su cara para retornarle los besos las cosas subieron un poco de tono, "Te mordería en vez de besarte." Le dijo varios momentos después para responderle su pregunta, y nada mas fue acabar de decir eso para ella incitarlo a llevar su lengua a su boca para moverse y mordérsela, atrapándosela entre sus dientes, los colmillos saliendo e introduciéndose en esta, no dejándolo ir. Michael se fue a alejar pero le dolió así que hizo un sonido con su garganta para que lo dejara libre. Selene tras un segundo lo había dejado pero él no se le quitó de encima, en vez de eso le levantó una ceja sonriéndole y ella le respondió con una media sonrisa que tenía un toque de maldad, media sonrisa que él decidió borrar juguetonamente, "Mejor mi lengua que otra parte de mi anatomía." Le dijo como moraleja y dejándole un pico rápido, luego continuó, "Una a la que le tienes mayor admiración." El sentido era obvio y Selene al escucharlo tan solo le entrecerró los ojos lo que le hizo sonreírle.

Selene tan solo se quedó mirándolo, no por primera vez notando algo, "Aún te sonrojas cuando dices cosas como esas." Ya lo había notado antes pero siempre creía que su sonrojo se debía mas a los menesteres que habían estado haciendo.

Que ella en vez de quitárselo de encima tan solo lo rodeara con sus brazos le dejó ver que no decía eso como algo a lo que le encontrara un problema, "¿Siquiera me has dado confianza para decirte cosas como esas?" le preguntó susurrando de la misma manera. Haciéndole ver su punto. Podían haber pasado por mucho pero aún había cosas para las cuales no se sentía que estaban listos. Y para ahora ya ninguno estaba hablando sobre incitaciones sexuales sino más sobre confianza. Y una vez más, Selene decidió no contestar nada.

Michael agachó la cabeza y la colocó sobre el hombro de ella mientras exhaló profundamente, pero aparte de eso no se apartó. Selene llevó su mano al cuello de él y se lo empezó a acariciar, una caricia fingida para hacerle ver que sí había confianza entre ellos. Ella era una persona de gestos, no de palabras. Se remojó los labios tras unos segundos, "Creí que ya habíamos pasado por ese punto."

"No importa." Michael dijo decidiendo dejar la posible discusión para otro día. Cosa que sabía se vendría. No se movió, no podía negar que se encontraba cómodo, encima de ella y ella acariciándolo. "¿Quieres hacer lo de la pared de nuevo?" le preguntó tras varios minutos.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Aún no." Le contestó. Pero no se podían quedar de esa forma para siempre. Tras otro par de minutos estaban ambos de pie y dispuestos a continuarse entrenando. Selene pensando en qué sería lo próximo que podría utilizar contra él e inmediatamente lo supo.

"¿Por qué no te agrada Christopher?" le preguntó viendo el brillo en sus ojos, ya tenía su próximo movimiento.

"No respeta." Le dijo y de una lo vio acercándosele lentamente. Selene se quedó en su lugar hasta que él estuvo a seis o a siete metros y después corrió hacia él, Michael inmediatamente colocó sus pies firmes en el piso creyendo que tan solo iba a hacer eso, lanzarse hacia él, pero a último momento la vio dando un salto y la siguió con su mirada solo para ver sus pies estrellándose contra sus hombros, enviándolo hacia atrás. Selene tras unos segundos se dejó caer, Michael miró hacia arriba, había una tubería de la que ella se había sostenido. No la dejó ni recuperar, inmediatamente lanzó una selección de golpes contra ella, golpes que sabía ella muy bien esquivaría y si no lo hacía al menos no la golpearían tan fuerte. Con un tanto de sorpresa la vio terriblemente interesada en esquivarle cada uno y hasta devolvérselos así que continuó.

Selene perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras Michael se demostraba más interesado en llevar las cosas a un poco más fuertes. Al menos un par de horas tenían que haber pasado para cuando recibió una patada en su costado y ella le devolvió un puño viendo sangre caer hacia un lado pero él ni siquiera se impresionó en vez de eso la empujó hacia atrás colocándole el pie detrás del suyo para hacerla caer. Michael no la dejó levantar y un segundo después estaba sobre ella, besándola fuertemente dejándola disfrutar de su sangre y tocándola. Selene lo rodeó de nuevo disfrutando la sensación y cuando sintió la mano de él moviéndose de su costado hacia su pecho lo detuvo girando sus cuerpos. Sacó uno de los cuchillos de sus botas y se lo pasó a él, se quedó con el otro. Se levantó y Michael la siguió, mirando el cuchillo y después tirándolo a un lado medio transformándose y mostrándole sus garras.

Michael sabía muy bien en que quedaría este entrenamiento y no le importaba esperarse, después de todo una Selene bastante emocionada era una Selene emocionada. Y no podía negarlo a él también le gustaba esto, era un reto, un reto que él casi siempre ganaba pero que ella siempre lo sorprendía al menos por una vez. Un par de segundos después lo único que podía ver era el cuchillo siendo blandido en frente de él, él caminando hacia atrás y en cuanto vio su oportunidad le detuvo de la muñeca, apretándosela lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla que soltara el arma. De un solo movimiento giró su cuerpo y la apoyó contra la pared fuertemente, esperando que ella se saliera, practicar lo que habían venido a practicar, para su sorpresa vio los ojos de ella, ya azules tornándose blancos mientras trataba de hacerlo alejar, y no era cosa suya pero podía sentirla hacer una fuerza que nunca le había sentido. La apoyó mas fuerte e incluso así pudo sentir su fuerza aumentando, ella no pareciendo notarlo, Michael continuó hasta que sintió dolor agudo en uno de sus antebrazos y en su hombro y la tuvo que dejar ir. Podía ser más fuerte que ella pero sus huesos también se rompían. Selene le dio una mirada un tanto molesta de porque la había dejado ir pero no le dijo nada. En vez de eso volvieron a atacarse el uno al otro mientras él le daba tiempo a sus músculos para recuperarse, luego la aventaba contra una pared y una y otra vez podía verla y sentirla ejerciendo cada vez más fuerza. Tras casi media hora Selene exhaló y dejó de hacer fuerza, Michael aprovechó al irse contra ella para buscar sus labios y recibir un beso tan profundo como él quería dárselo. Para ahora ni siquiera era una sorpresa que ella se _emocionara_ entrenando, las manos de ella arañándole la espalda y después viniendo a su trasero a hacerlo aproximar sus caderas contra las de ella, "Lo estabas logrando." Le dijo en cuanto la sintió que lo iba a morder en el cuello, eso definitivamente llevaría las cosas más allá y por eso decidió interrumpirla.

"¿Qué?" le dijo un tanto confundida por el cansancio y la cercanía.

Michael dejó de apoyarse un tanto en ella, "Pude sentir más fuerza proveniente de ti, tanta que a veces pensé que me ibas a romper los huesos. No te quise decir nada porque creía que dándote cuenta podías bloquearte a ti misma. Incluso cuando hacías fuerza tus ojos cambiaban de azul a blancos, bastante impresionante."

Selene le continuó frunciendo el ceño, "Hagámoslo de nuevo." Le dijo soltándolo, "Y esta vez quiero que me hagas una seña cuando esté sucediendo."

Michael inmediatamente entró en posición, y como lo había imaginado ella parecía estar demasiado consciente de lo que quería lograr porque no lo podía hacer, mas de una hora tuvo que pasar, con ella frustrándose a cada rato e incluso dudando altamente de sus palabras diciéndole que él era tan fuerte que como se iba a dar cuenta que su fuerza había aumentado. Michael estuvo a punto de echar la toalla en varias ocasiones pero ella le decía que se iba a callar o que lo intentaran nuevamente. Para cuando por fin lo consiguió Selene le frunció el ceño y después cerró los ojos concentrándose, la fuerza aumentando y viéndola hacer esfuerzo físico. "Basta." Michael le dijo en cuanto sintió sus brazos entumeciéndosele por la falta de sangre.

Selene lo dejó ir inmediatamente, fijándose como sus brazos se recuperaban poco a poco. Esperó varios segundos mientras se recuperaba y cuando lo hizo lo volvió a mirar a la cara, "De nuevo." Le pidió.

Michael se imaginó que sería otra hora mientras ella trataba de canalizar sus fuerzas para finalmente obtenerlas pero le demostró que estaba muy equivocado porque pasados unos veinte segundos de estar en completa concentración sintió la fuerza aumentando, Selene abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo a los suyos, viendo como una sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada maliciosa le pasaba por el rostro mientras sus ojos resplandecían blanco. Fijándolo con la mirada y ahora seriamente ella empezó a ejercer presión la cual él aguantó hasta que no pudo mas, "Deberíamos conseguirte uno de esos palos con los que se práctica Karate–"

"Makiwara." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

"Para ver que tanta presión puedes ejercer sobre un trozo fuerte de madera y no sobre mis huesos."

"Eso es…razonable." Un tronco de madera fuerte y de ancho considerable sería mucho mejor que él, no se quejaría, "Una última vez y volvemos a entrenar."

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría aprender a controlar su fuerza en una lucha? Una cosa era inmóvil mientras se concentraba, otra muy diferente mientras peleaba. "Cuando dije que quería pasar el día contigo en mi mente no estaba pasar ocho horas entrenando."

Algo le decía que serían más de ocho, "Me conoces, no sé de qué te quejas."

Otro par de horas después no estaba nada sorprendido de que estuviera siendo más violenta de lo normal y que a él le tocara que adaptarse a esto, o al daño que le estaba haciendo. El entrenamiento estaba siendo tan extremo que le tocó que dejar su forma humana para poder mantenerse a la par de ella. Tirando la toalla se le lanzó encima, ambos cayendo al suelo, le fue a decir que si este era el día uno no quería ver que estaría sucediendo en un mes pero sólo un rugido lo dejó pues había olvidado que así no podía hablar, nada mas fue que ese rugido le saliera para ver los ojos de ella brillando y un momento a otro sintió sus colmillos introduciéndose en su cuello bruscamente, lo que lo hizo rugir de nuevo y apretarse de ella. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que no sucedió la primera y única vez que estuvieron juntos en su forma híbrida, aquella vez hubo nerviosismo y temor no solo por su aspecto físico sino por lo que pudiera suceder, había habido curiosidad y una promesa de que se detendría si empezaba a sentir que iba a perder el control, por supuesto entre el acuerdo había estado que ella estaría encima manejando el asunto y si no le agradaba lo dejarían. No había habido peligro, no había sido nada del otro mundo, a diferencia que había estado totalmente transformado. Esta vez no fue así, la urgencia y brusquedad en ella incitaron la de él y pronto estaban sangrando abundantemente, él por ella y ella por su causa, el único momento de claridad fue aquel en que la iba a tomar sin protección y ambos se quedaron mirando por ambas mentes pasando que no debían proseguir pero un 'a la mierda' de ella mientras se le tiraba encima fue lo que lo hizo proseguir, un segundo después se introducía en ella violentamente, su quejido de apreciación retumbando en la sala como todos los otros que había habido y que vendrían. Con ganas la tomó brusca y rápidamente y ella obviamente lo bien vino de esa forma aunque no pudiera mantenerse con la velocidad y poder del híbrido, aún así incitándolo a continuar, quejándose sonoramente como muy pocas veces la había oído e inmersa en la sensación.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se había dejado caer hacia ella y usando sus manos se apoyó en estas alejando su cara de su cuero cabelludo y su cuerpo del de ella cuidadosamente rompiendo el enlace mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas. No solo su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor sino también por la sangre, sintió sudor bajándole desde el cuello por su espalda y piernas mientras le miraba la espalda a Selene, encontrándose con que las cortadas que le había hecho en esta ya no eran más que rayones rojos desapareciendo lentamente, su mente humana para ahora ya ni siquiera se alteraba por el hecho y en vez de asustarse y mortificarse como en las primeras ocasiones se agachó nuevamente a lamer suavemente y a saborear la sangre mientras la sentía suspirando seguramente por el ardor que su saliva producía y estremeciéndose por la sensación. Tras unos momentos se levantó de ella y se acostó a su lado también boca abajo, encontrándola con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitada, él mientras tanto esperó estar lo suficientemente relajado como para volver a su forma humana, en cuanto lo pudo hacer lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle sobre su estado, "¿Fue demasiado?" le preguntó pues no estaba seguro si ella estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por la falta de sangre.

"Un poco." Le contestó, no estaba a punto de desmayarse como él creía pero sí necesitaba sangre.

Actuando rápido Michael se levantó y fue por un par de las bolsas que ellos habían traído antes de empezar el entrenamiento, volvió corriendo y casi resbalándose por los pequeños charcos de sangre en el piso. Cuando se agachó a su lado ella ya se encontraba sentada y tomó una de las bolsas acabándosela en cuestión de segundos. Michael mirándola y al reguero que habían hecho. Ella había tomado bastante de él, pero más había tomado él de ella, y también la había desperdiciado. Recordaba que las primeras veces que habían incluido sangre en sus juegos sexuales había sido algo hasta dócil comparado con esto. Después Selene nunca lo había dicho pero sabía que cuando empezó a mostrarle sobre este lado más salvaje la avergonzaba disfrutar de esa parte de la inmortalidad mientras él fingía que todo estaba bien cuando la verdad había estado mortificado e impresionado. Pero ya hasta normal lo veía. No sería la primera vez que la desangrara pero ciertamente sería algo irónico viendo que hacía menos de una semana había estado desangrándose por la pierna y él asustado hasta la médula. ¿Era esto todo lo que la consideraba? "¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello y dándole un beso en la sien por forma de disculpa de algo que ninguno de los dos sentía.

Selene le asintió tomándose la otra bolsa de sangre y después mirándole el cuello y hombro donde lo había mordido, él completamente sano aunque aún con las marcas de la sangre, se preguntó si su espalda ya habría sanado también, "¿Tu espalda?" Michael le hizo una seña para que no se preocupara. Selene miró el piso y encontró que habían hecho un verdadero reguero. Aún sintiéndose cansada y sabiéndose sucia también no tuvo ningún problema en volverse a acostar en el piso mientras se acababa de recuperar, momentos después sintiendo la cabeza de Michael siendo apoyada en su estomago mientras le dejaba un grupo de besos suaves en el área para después él también descansar. No por primera vez se preguntó si ser tan cariñoso en esos momentos con ella era un plan para que no se lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza.

Michael se giró acostándose de lado y utilizando el estomago de ella como almohada, viendo el valle de sus pechos y mas allá su mentón y un brazo encima de su frente, sus parpados cerrados, las enormes pestañas llamándole la atención. "¿Cuando te diste cuenta de la influencia que la sangre tiene en el sexo no te asustaste?" le preguntó susurrando, su mente yendo a lo que le tomaría limpiar este lugar.

Selene no abrió los ojos, tan solo contestó, "Me llamó la atención pero al final me fue indiferente, no planeaba tener ninguno de los dos." Le respondió, en el momento recordando la primera vez que ambos le habían llamado la atención, la vez que Česlav había sido herido en una pierna y Nichola le había lamido la herida en frente suyo, despertando algo desconocido en ella, ansia.

Michael le asintió, "Y cuando tuviste ambos, ¿no te asustó?"

"Ya había visto demasiado de este mundo como para impresionarme." Sí, había habido un dilema moral la primera vez que no fue algo suave pero este le había durado poco. Česlav le había dicho que se acostumbrara, que así funcionaban las cosas, ellos eran animales. Y además él la respetaba y si había respeto y confianza no debía de molestarle lo que podían llegar a hacer al perder el control con el otro.

"Supongo que aún no me acostumbro del todo…." Le reiteró.

"Puedo verlo." Dejó de apoyar su brazo sobre su frente y lo pasó a debajo de su cabeza utilizándolo como almohada para poder mirarlo, "Lo disfruté Michael, bastante." Le admitió, era extraño reconocerse que sólo saber que estaba en su forma híbrida aumentaba la sensación de peligro y por ende las sensaciones en general.

Michael la vio mirándole la boca y tras un momento la sintió levantándose para besarlo, él alcanzándola a medio camino. Ambos sentados, tocándose la espalda suavemente. En verdad extrañaba no poder darle un beso pasajero cuando estaba en su forma híbrida. O un beso desenfrenado cuando estaba a medio transformar. "Al menos esta vez pude satisfacerte." Le dijo sonriéndole, la primera vez siendo el híbrido las sensaciones habían sido tan intensas que había encontrado su final prontamente y obviamente primero que ella dejándola insatisfecha, y seguro, no era la primera vez que les sucedía pero al menos en forma humana había podido hacerse cargo de ella, en su forma inmortal garras y colmillos no ayudaban de mucho. Michael apoyó su frente contra la de ella por unos segundos, ambos manteniéndose la mirada y tras unos momentos al sentirla rosándole el costado de nuevo algo se le hizo obvio, volviéndose a besar suavemente, marcando el contraste entre esa caricia suave y la forma intensa en que se habían tomado. "¿Aún piensas que nuestros sentimientos surgieron de la situación necesitada en la que nos encontramos cuando nos conocimos?"

"No sé, Michael." Ella no sabía nada de eso y no lo pensaba, se conformaba con saber que ahí estaban.

"Es irónico, ¿no lo crees?" le preguntó, "Mirarnos en el metro a sentimientos que surgieron rápidamente….¿Así de subconscientemente desesperados estábamos por encontrar a alguien?"

Selene le exhaló, "No me gusta racionalizar ese tipo de cosas, Michael." Se quejó alejándose pero no levantándose ni marchándose. "Por todo lo que hay entre nosotros aún no me siento a gusto cuando te da por hablar de sentimientos. Ellos están ahí y me conformo con saber eso." Vio la mirada de él enfriándosele mientras le asentía, ella exhaló de nuevo, tratando de comprender pero no podía, bajó la mirada al piso, "….Corvinus me dijo que la razón por la cual yo me interesé por ti es porque tú te interesaste por mí primero." Lo cual encontraba relativo ante el aspecto físico, se recordaba a sí misma el día que cayeron al Danubio, encima de él todo el día y a cada segundo fijándose cuan apuesto era y cuanto quería tomar de él como para considerar darle una probada sin irlo a convertir.

"¿En serio?" ¿Corvinus se había atrevido a hablarle a ella sobre su vida romántica? Se preguntó extrañado. ¿Por qué querría Corvinus entrometerse?

"Bien, no utilizó el verbo interesar sino amar." Se corrigió, sintiendo que se estaba exponiendo demasiado. "Así que de acuerdo a él, yo era la que estaba desesperada por encontrar a alguien."

Hacía un momento, con ella mirándolo a los ojos había estado pensando que Selene estaba enamorada de él, le había dado la sensación en más de una ocasión, "¿Estás de acuerdo con él?"

"¿En que estaba necesitada y desesperada?" le preguntó burlándose engreídamente.

"En que me amas." Inmediatamente la vio dejando la sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

¿En que se acababa de meter? Se preguntó preocupada. Colocó su frente sobre el hombro de él. "No lo sé," le contestó tras casi un minuto, luego prontamente levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, "A veces se siente así."

Michael le sonrió adorándola por lo cerrada que podía llegar a ser en cuanto a sus emociones, "Para mí también." Le dio un beso suave y cuando ella trató de profundizarlo se alejó subiéndole las cejas y juguetonamente hablando, "No voy a ser el que diga 'te amo' primero."

Selene se sintió confundida, primero le daba una sonrisa de adoración luego un beso y luego le salía con una frase que no entendía por completo, "¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste. Vas a tener que ser la primera en decirlo, ya sea en una semana o en dos siglos, no me importa. No voy a dar ese primer paso."

Selene le frunció el ceño extrañada, "¿Estás jugando con eso?"

Michael le asintió, sonriéndole, "Lo estoy. Me muero por ver cuánto tiempo te toma."

"A veces eres un niño, ¿lo sabes?" le preguntó seriamente.

Michael le asintió, "Nací en una generación donde es admisible ser una persona madura y al mismo tiempo dejar salir a tu niño interior de vez en cuando."

Pues entonces esa era una más de las diferencias entre como ellos crecieron pero lo admitía, en las últimos décadas había visto como se hacían permisibles cosas que antes no lo serían. "Esa frase se contradice a sí misma."

"Entonces esa frase es perfectamente compresible para ti."

Le frunció el ceño, "¿De qué hablas?"

"Tenías sentimientos para conmigo pero no querías actuar sobre estos….." le recordó a los primeros meses en su cabaña. Selene lo cogió del hombro y lo atrajo para besarlo, ahora se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado esos meses en que lo evitaba. Michael se sorprendió momentos después cuando la sintió levantándose y después sentándosele sobre su regazo, pecho contra pecho, ella profundizando el beso y empezando a recorrer su espalda y costados suavemente. "¿De nuevo?" le preguntó, en ese momento notando que desde que habían estado donde Lavern y tenían bastante privacidad su deseo sexual por él parecía aumentar, algo que inevitablemente le recordaba sus palabras de que no creía que esto fuera a durar mucho y por eso quería aprovechar cada momento.

"¿Estás cansado?" después de todo notó la forma sin ánimo con que le hizo la pregunta.

"Si me ayudas a limpiar este desorden después entonces no, no estoy cansado." Le respondió retomando un humor más liviano. Selene le asintió. La verdad era que estaba cansado pero solo necesitaría de unos minutos para reponerse, las maravillas de ser híbrido. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Lo que quieras." Le respondió y tras un momento lo sintió sonriendo contra el beso que habían empezado, "Sólo que nada de sangre esta vez." En vez de proseguir lo empujó hacia atrás y simplemente se acostó sobre él para descansar por unos momentos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael vio a Selene dejando el baño y supo que el final de las veinticuatro horas que le habían brindado había llegado, veinticuatro horas donde habían dormido por casi ocho, querido por una y entrenado por casi doce….y había obtenido su final feliz en más de una ocasión. Y por más extraño que pareciera no sabía porque que le hubiera ayudado a limpiar le causaba satisfacción. Cogió la toalla a un lado de la puerta y se secó con esta rápidamente, después saliendo, sorprendiéndose un tanto por encontrarla vistiéndose con ropa para dormir y no la ropa que utilizaría para ir a ver de que se había perdido en ese día que se lo había pasado con él. Michael fue hasta el closet y sacó un bóxer y una camiseta y después de colocárselas caminó hasta la cama, "Tengo una pregunta."

Selene se sentía adormilada y mas cansada de lo que debía, asumiendo que el esfuerzo físico que había hecho hoy lo valía, "Soy todo oídos." Le dijo, viéndolo como en vez de acostarse a su lado lo hacía al lado de sus pies, dándole así la cara.

"¿Fueron duros para ti esos dos meses que no estuvimos juntos?" Ahora sentía a Selene tan a gusto con él que era un contraste con como se había comportado en esos dos meses. Ella había sido la persona que había conocido en esos primeros días de su huída, la que le escondía muy bien sus emociones. La que no dejaba ver por medio de sus ojos lo que en verdad estaba pensando en cuanto a la situación.

Selene se encogió de hombros y tras un momento sintió que Michael le golpeó suavemente una pierna, urgiéndola así por una respuesta, "¿Qué?"

"Eso no es una respuesta."

Selene exhaló, "La verdad no." Le contestó, eligiendo ser sincera así hubieran compartido un momento de revelación de sentimientos hacía unos momentos, "Me mantenía ocupada, no pensaba mucho en ti y si lo hacía trataba de ignorarlo." Era diferente a lo que él había hecho, "La mayor parte del tiempo elegía tener mi cabeza en otros asuntos." Él se quedó mirándola y Selene decidió continuar, "Obviamente no funcionaba siempre." Si hubiera tenido la opción de elegir obviamente hubiera elegido estar con él, pero en ese momento los vampiros lo tenían amenazado.

Michael le asintió, esa no era mucha respuesta pero decidió aceptarla. Fue a sentarse para ir a apagar la luz de su nochero pero Selene lo detuvo colocando su pie sobre su pecho no dejándolo ni levantar, "Adoro tus piernas." Le dijo cogiéndole dicho pie, largas, torneadas y con músculos firmes, lo único que le faltaría sería una bronceada, pero no podía pedirle demasiado a la vida.

"¿Puedo yo hacerte una pregunta?" le dijo sabiendo que en cuanto se la hiciera la mano que le acariciaba se detendría.

"¿Es acerca de Samantha?" le preguntó, pues la única vez que le había dicho que si le podía preguntar algo ella había traído a Samantha al tema. La vio asintiendo un tanto dubitativamente y Michael dejó de acariciarla, preocupado y arisco, "Tú tienes tu propio lugar en mi corazón, Selene." Le admitió, sabiendo que ella secretamente dudaba mas de sus sentimientos por Samantha de lo que él hacía de los de ella por Česlav.

Como siempre sintió que algo se le removió por dentro pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, absurdamente le asintió, en el momento no queriendo hacerle la pregunta que le iba a hacer. Selene sin decirle nada se giró y apagó la luz de su nochero. Podía sentir a Michael mirándola pero no sabía que decirle. Cinco minutos podrían haber pasado cuando lo sintió moviéndose, apagando la lámpara del nochero de él y abrazándola desde atrás, similar a la posición en la que se había despertado ese día.

Michael llevaba semanas sin sentirse emocionalmente incomodo con Selene y no quería retroceder varios pasos. Últimamente las cosas entre ellos iban en muy buen camino, Selene había hecho lo que le había pedido, abrirse con él, y no quería que eso cambiara por ella sentirse defensiva ante una pregunta que él ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de hacer. "¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?" le susurró besándole el hombro.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, la verdad era que tras sus palabras no quería hacerlo sentir mal. "No, está bien."

Michael se negó, "No. Quiero que me lo preguntes. Sería hipócrita de mi parte haberte pedido que te abrieras conmigo para después yo no querer hacerlo." Le dejó otro beso ahora este en su cuello, "Además, una pregunta sobre mi pasado me da la oportunidad de hacerte una sobre el tuyo." Quiso decir esa última parte como broma pero no le salió.

Selene pensó en sus palabras y más de un minuto tuvo que pasar para decidirse, "No quiero hacerte sentir mal. No pensé muy bien en lo que te preguntaría antes de pedirte que lo respondieras."

¿Hacerlo sentir mal? Eso no le gustó nada. "Sólo dilo."

Selene se remojó los labios girándose sobre su espalda, la mano de Michael viniendo a parar sobre su estomago y apretándola suavemente como dándole ánimos, "Es ridículo de mi parte siquiera pensarlo pero quería saber si no te sientes culpable por tener este tipo de momentos conmigo." Ella no solía pensar muy bien sus preguntas cuando estas se referían a Samantha, muy bien recordaba aquella segunda noche después de conocerse, habían estado en la sala de interrogación de los vampiros en la que ambos se habían contado sobre sus tragedias y ella estúpidamente le había preguntado si ya había superado su situación, él la había mirado directo a los ojos y con una mirada sin emociones le había preguntado –desquitándose y queriendo hacerle ver el punto–, '¿lo has hecho tú?' Selene no le había contestado nada.

El corazón de Michael se disparó y pensó muy bien su respuesta antes de darla, "Todo depende. Cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nada, ni siquiera en cuan cómodo me siento. Cuando estoy solo y recordando el momento e inevitablemente Samantha entra en mi mente, sí, me siento culpable." Michael no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos para con Selene, no sabía si habían surgido de la necesidad de sentirse aceptado, no sabía si la mordida de Lucian había transferido algo de sus sentimientos latentes por Sonja y él sin saberlo los volcó en Selene…..Pasó saliva, quería decirle que cada una representaba una etapa diferente en su vida y que estaba agradecido de estar con ella pero al final no lo hizo. "Tan culpable me siento que en este momento quiero decirte algo pero no soy capaz por no lastimar la memoria que tengo de Samantha." Sintió a Selene moviéndose un tanto incomoda.

No le iba a preguntar qué era eso que quería decir, "Yo no estoy esperando nada, Michael." Le dijo para que esto no se fuera a convertir en un peor malentendido.

Michael le asintió, cambiando el tema, "Deberíamos hacer esto una vez a la semana."

"Me perdiste ahí." No sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

"Tomarnos un día entero para el otro. Sin interrupciones de ninguna clase."

No supo porque aunque justificado le pareció un tanto negligente dejar todo tirado por un día para dedicárselo al otro, "Tan bueno como fue el momento que pasamos juntos no creo que pueda aguantar más de ti por ahí hasta dentro de cuatro meses."

"Aguantarme no es lo que te sentí haciendo conmigo todo el día."

"Fue un buen día." Le contestó bostezando, "Tengo sueño." Le dijo girándose hacia él y dejándole un beso en la boca haciéndole notar que quería silencio para poder quedarse dormida.

A Michael le sorprendió un tanto, al principio creyendo que era una mentira para no seguir hablando cosas incomodas o tonterías, pero cuando cinco minutos después sintió la respiración de ella pausándose demasiado se dio cuenta que había hablado con la verdad. Debía de estar exhausta de haber tratado de utilizar su nueva fuerza, él muy bien sabía que diez o más horas de entrenamiento normal para ella no eran nada.

_**Capítulo 95 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Selene?" Titov le preguntó un tanto asombrado de que ella no hubiera metido la cucharada en medio de la conversación. Desde que la conocía eso no había sucedido nunca.

Michael sabía que después de esto tendría un problema pues la estaban colocando al tanto de los planes de mandar un grupo de lycans a asegurarse de la locación de William. Planes que le había escondido dos días atrás para que se quedara con él todo el día siguiente. Sabía que Selene querría ir y si se lo proponía hasta lo lograría lo que obviamente lo molestaba un tanto, pero para su sorpresa ella pareció un tanto desconcertada por lo que acababan de preguntarle, innegablemente no había estado colocando atención.

Selene frunció el ceño, viendo como Titov, Herbert, Anna y Michael esperaban por una respuesta, "Lo siento." les dijo, no tenía cabeza para eso en este momento y en vez de quedarse a escuchar los reproches de Herbert por hacerlos perder el tiempo se levantó del asiento y se marchó directo a buscar a Corvinus, su mente hecha un desorden, pasando gente a su alrededor rápidamente, el ruido usualmente alto proveniente de cada ser que vivía en el lugar ahora apaciguado al ella estar muerta de la preocupación.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" Anna preguntó un par de segundos después de que Selene dejara la sala.

Michael se encogió de hombros preocupado. "No tengo ni idea." muy bien sabía que hacer algo así no era de ella, si estaba enojada con él no lo tomaría con los demás y mucho menos haría una escena.

"Bien, si no quiere estar aquí allá ella." Herbert comentó.

Anna le asintió, "¿Entonces quedamos en eso?" Se refería a que todos estaban de acuerdo en enviar al grupo de lycans a más tardar a finales de la próxima semana.

Titov asintió. Michael no supo que decir y decidió asentir. "Sólo a revisar, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí, deja de preocuparte. No son suicidas." Herbert contestó mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos, "Iré a llamar al grupo."

"Tengo que ir al entrenamiento de los lycans." Titov le dijo a Michael que parecía estar indeciso en cuanto que hacer.

"Los alcanzo en un momento." Les dijo pensando ir a buscar a Selene. Algo que probablemente no lo demoraría si se la encontraba de mal genio. Le marcó a su celular pero no le contestó, así que se dirigió hacia la sala de vigilancia para tratar de ubicarla por alguna de las cámaras pues dudaba que se hubiera marchado para su habitación. En camino a la sala pasó por la sala de entrenamiento y no la encontró allí, prosiguió su camino. Al llegar a la sala la buscó por todos los monitores pero no la encontró, "¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Selene?" le preguntó a un grupo de Cleaners detrás suyo.

"Pidió una reunión con Corvinus." Samuel le informó.

Michael le asintió marchándose para la sala de entrenamiento un tanto confundido, ¿Qué querría Selene con Corvinus? ¿Se trataría de William? ¿Sobre su propio cambio?

_**·**_

_**·**_

Corvinus se alarmó un tanto en cuanto la escuchó, "¿Estás segura?"

Selene levantó la mirada del piso, atemorizada, espantada, "Por eso estoy aquí, creí que usted podría decírmelo." Después de haber pasado un día entero con Michael se había despertado sola en la cama y escuchando ruidos de martilleo un tanto alejados pero en la misma habitación, le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo y si podía hacer menos ruido, no había obtenido respuesta. Confundida se había levantado de la cama y asomado a la puerta, no había nadie alrededor, se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamientos que les habían provisto y la encontró vacía, el ruido seguía ahí. No había avanzado un par de metros cuando la terrible idea de lo que ese sonido podría ser le había venido a la mente y la preocupación y angustia la habían golpeado con todo, estremeciendo su mundo y dejándola sin saber qué hacer y apenas prestando atención al mundo a su alrededor. Sin siquiera bañarse se había vestido para ir a…..ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer. Su celular había sonado en ese momento, Titov invitándola a una reunión de último momento. Selene había caminado hasta el lugar y sentado en el asiento sin siquiera pensar que lo estaba haciendo, cuando Michael había entrado interrumpiéndolos fue lo único que la hizo salir de su mente, lo miró y no pudo mantenerle la mirada por mucho, y Titov y Anna habían empezado a hablarle, explicándole algo que ella ni siquiera podía prestarle atención, hasta que le preguntaron algo, ni siquiera sabiendo a que se referían decidió ir a buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarla. Corvinus.

"¿Ciertamente decirte qué?" le preguntó.

"_¡Una confirmación!_" le exclamó, Este no era el momento para tenerle paciencia a nadie.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste primero a Michael? ¿No estarás pensando tomar una decisión sin él…..?"

Selene ni siquiera sabía que le podría decir a Michael, 'me desperté escuchando un latido, ¿alguna vez te hablé de lo que eso significa para una inmortal?' "Quiero una confirmación primero."

Corvinus exhaló, esta novedad en verdad importaba, "Muy bien sabes la respuesta a tu duda. Si me dices que crees que estás embarazada es porque lo estás." Tan sólo estaba buscando un momento o una puerta de escape en él. Había empezado a escuchar los latidos del feto, esa era suficiente confirmación, para ahora ya debería de tener cerca o más de un mes.

Su mente desesperada aun se aferraba a la idea de que podía ser otra cosa, después de todo Corvinus había cambiado algo en ella y sólo el día anterior había venido a comprender su nueva fuerza. _¿Te dio otro corazón?_ su parte cínica que se apegaba a la realidad le dijo, "Quiero una confirmación médica."

"Michael es médico." Le respondió, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de encargarse del asunto por su cuenta y escondérselo a la otra persona que le importaba.

"No quiero preocuparlo." Eso era completa mentira, no quería inmiscuirlo, esta era su vida no la de él. La vida que iba a cambiar si el embarazo se llevaba a cabo era la de ella. Ya no se podría enfrentar a Marcus ni a William, ni a cuanto enemigo se encontrara, no podría defender a Michael, le tocaría que mantenerse a un lado mientras veía la guerra desenvolverse y ese tipo de cosas no era lo que ella hacía, lo que ella hacía era estar dentro de la batalla, no huirle o esconderse.

Ahí ella tenía razón, Michael tenía bastantes responsabilidades y no debía de preocuparse de más cosas pero era injusto esconderle esto. Llamó a Samuel, "Dile a Saraf que vaya al quirófano." Le dijo, iba a colgar pero Samuel lo interrumpió, "Sí, estoy bien, solo necesito hablar con él." Selene inmediatamente se levantó del asiento, se iba a marchar sin decirle nada más y decidió detenerla, "Él te estima, Selene. Y tú le devuelves sus sentimientos por esa razón. No es justo que lo dejes al margen de esto." La vio marchándose. Selene era una de esas traficantes de muerte que tenía una reputación en todo el mundo inmortal que no se apegaba solo a su raza, cualquier lycan de suficiente edad sabría quien era Selene. Una de las traficantes más letales y de temer, si un lycan era capturado por ella era imposible que saliera con vida. Como todos los guerreros era imprudente e independiente, difícil de llevar e imposible de manejar, también era suicida. Ninguna de estas características le era de provecho para lo que le estaba sucediendo en el momento. Por manejar a los Cleaners él muy bien había visto las cosas que ella hacía, limpiándole sus regueros de vez en cuando sin ella saberlo. Era una sociópata sin empatía alguna para con sus enemigos. La venganza había sido su principal motivo pero en cada cuerpo que encontraba con el nombre de ella podía ver que la venganza le había dado paso a intensiones más oscuras, para Selene la tortura y deshacerse del cuerpo tan solo era un bono. Y se preguntaba qué tanto ella le había dejado ver de esa actitud a Michael, quien seguramente lo reprobaría. No podía ver como ella tenía sentimientos para con Michael pero sabía que Selene no había cambiado mucho, continuaba siendo la misma traficante orgullosa y egoísta que no dudaría en terminar con ese embarazo si le molestaba en el camino y eso era exactamente lo que podía ver sucedería.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se había cambiado por la bata que le pasaron, no teniendo siquiera aliento de decir que esto era ridículo. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Acuéstate en la camilla." Le dijo a la vampira de la que sentía viniendo un aura demasiado oscura, no era de adivinar que no estaba emocionada por esto y que era más una carga. "¿Cuánto tiem–?"

No le dio ni tiempo de terminar la pregunta. "Si algo, alrededor de un mes." Le contestó fríamente e inmediatamente vio que lo sorprendió un tanto.

Con ese tipo de máquina y con ese tiempo que tenía sabía que sería difícil encontrar el feto, si es que lo encontraba. Además, él era médico general y no especialista. En cuanto hizo la máquina de ecografías a un lado la escuchó preguntándole que hacía y le explicó rápidamente, "Hay que hacerte una ecografía vaginal."

Inmediatamente humillación la recorrió al no haberse imaginado algo así, no había que ser conocedor sobre medicina o procedimientos para saber a que se estaba refiriendo el hombre, "No." Le dijo, "Use la maquina." Si ella podía escuchar unos latidos la maquina también podría, además, tenían que descartar otra cosa.

Saraf muy bien sabía quién era esta vampira y no iba a ser él quien se le iba a negar. Minutos después le estaba haciendo la ecografía normal. "Esto suele hacerse en el segundo o tercer mes."

Selene como él se fijaba en el monitor negro mientras la examinaba, sin poder dejar de pedirle a un poder mayor –así como lo había hecho todo el día– que sus miedos y sospechas fueran infundadas.

Era muy difícil de encontrar un feto de menos de un centímetro así que lo que estaba buscando era la vesícula embrionaria. "Ahí está," le dijo transcurridos varios minutos y vio que la vampira cerró las mandíbulas fuertemente, no le quedaba duda de que en ese momento se encontraba maldiciendo mentalmente. Al verla mirando hacia el monitor como si quisiera desmentirlo le señaló, "Esto alrededor es la vesícula embrionaria, este punto de aquí es el feto, o mejor dicho, los fetos, hay dos." No observó reacción alguna a sus palabras, después de todo que era un embarazo no deseado ya se fueran a tener dos o tres hijos al mismo tiempo.

Entumida era como deseaba sentirsepero no, al contrario, una sensación de ansiedad y preocupación la recorrió de un solo golpe, el calor aumentó en demasía en ese momento y se sintió sudando. _¡No era posible! ¡No podía serlo justo ahora! ¿….Y dos?_ "¿….Están," se remojó los labios mientras fruncía el ceño, "¿Están bien?" _cielos,_ no era como si ella llevara una vida normal, que el padre no fuera el híbrido y que su propia anatomía no hubiera cambiado en los últimos meses. _¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a suceder?_ _Sus enemigos definitivamente se aprovecharían de esta nueva situación, y los de Michael también….._

"Es muy temprano para decirlo." Él ni siquiera quería tratar de ser bueno con la vampira, lo que quería era salir de ese momento incomodo y de esa burbuja de peligro en la que se encontraba.

Selene miró por un segundo más el monitor, sus dudas aumentando en ese momento, _¿si ese embarazo se llegaba a completar que serían esos niños?_ Tenía demasiadas preguntas pero no quería hacerlas….lo menos que supiera mejor, "Está bien." Le dijo al médico haciéndole la mano que sostenía una parte de la maquina sobre su estomago a un lado.

Había estado a punto de preguntarle si quería que le imprimiera la toma o si le colocaba el volumen a la máquina para ver si podía escuchar los latidos pero ella le respondió su pregunta antes de hacerla. "Debería de buscar a uno de los científicos de los vampiros, ellos tendrán más experiencia en cuanto a esto. O en su defecto ir donde un obstetra humano que tenga el equipo adecuado." Él lo único que le podía decir era lo que ya le había dicho.

Esa era una idea genial si no fuera porque el mundo estaba de cabezas y dudaba que hubieran muchos científicos vampiros que conocieron sobre este tipo de cosas, o porque simplemente este embarazo provenía del híbrido y ella era una traidora para su raza. Ignorando al médico se levantó inmediatamente y caminó hacia el baño donde había dejado su ropa, nerviosamente se visitó mientras sentía los músculos en su garganta queriendo cerrarse. Cuando salió tomó aliento antes de volver a dirigirse al médico, "Si quisiera deshacerme de este embarazo…¿usted podría hacerlo?" le preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz estable, de no mostrar su nerviosismo para lo que estaba pidiendo. Colocar su máscara de apatía. No demostrar que hacer la simple pregunta le partía el alma…..si ella aun tenía una.

El médico se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, preguntándose hasta donde Corvinus dejaría llegar este asunto, "Lo siento pero no me dedico a eso."

Selene dio un paso hacia él, "¿Si necesitara que se dedique a esto lo haría?"

El médico mantuvo su posición pero tartamudeó al responderle, obviamente la vampira estaba acostumbrada a que la gente a su alrededor hiciera lo que ella dijera, "Es una inmortal, su cuerpo no funciona como el de un humano."

Inmediatamente Selene cayó en cuenta en todo lo que le había sucedido desde que estuvo en aquel hotel, como aún no había perdido ese embarazo tras todo lo que le había pasado. "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser extraer–?"

"Mire," la interrumpió, alejándose pues estaba asustado, "Si quiere abortar hable con Corvinus primero. De todas formas yo no puedo ni voy a trabajar sin su autorización."

_Abortar._ Eso era lo que estaba pidiendo pero escuchar la palabra la golpeó y enojó más de lo que lo había hecho enterarse que estaba embarazada. Había estado a punto de preguntarle al humano cual era su precio pero él la había interrumpido. No importaba, ella tan solo estaba hablando hipotéticamente mientras iba y pensaba en toda esta situación y tomaba una decisión. "Ya sabe, de esto ni una palabra a nadie." Sin decirle nada más se marchó inmediatamente. Para salir del quirófano y poder ir a su habitación tenía que cruzar la mitad de las instalaciones, subir un piso y pasar por la sala de entrenamiento donde con disgusto y molestia vio a Michael entrenando fuertemente con dos lycans. Disgusto por estar metida en esto, y sí, esto también era culpa suya pero en ese momento no podía dejar de ver cuánto había cambiado en esos meses sólo por la presencia de él. Molestia porque sabía que no podía tomar una decisión sola, se corrigió, sí podía pero no debía, la opinión de él debía de tenerla en cuenta. Sintió a alguien acercándose por detrás y se giró para encontrarse con Fane.

"Entrena conmigo y Česlav." Le dijo, queriendo ver el aumento de su fuerza al enfrentarse con ellos dos al mismo tiempo.

Selene estudió la proposición por unos momentos, eso sonaba perfecto en ese instante, ¿estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esto, a la guerra sólo porque a Michael le diera por querer ser papá? ¿O como a ella la idea lo asustaría? Después de todo esto no sería nada como lo sería si hubiera embarazado a alguna humana….. "Tengo algo por hacer." Mintió.

"¿Lo mismo que tuviste que hacer ayer?" Para cualquiera era fácil notar que el híbrido había estado ausente todo el día, él había notado la ausencia de Selene también. Y no solo él, los lycans también. Hacía horas había escuchado a uno en particular preguntarle a Michael si 'había chupado culo' el día anterior porque no se había aparecido a ninguna hora. Inmediatamente había visto a otros dos lycans sosteniendo al híbrido tras haberle rugido al primer lycan y mostrar sus intenciones de querer atacarlo.

Selene ni le contestó inmediatamente dirigiéndose a su habitación, directo al baño. Agua helada que aunque le entumía el cuerpo no lo hacía con sus malditas emociones. Estaba hecha un ocho, no sabía que pensar, que hacer, ni siquiera sabía que decirle a Michael. Haciendo cuentas había ocurrido en ese hotel, hacía poco más de tres semanas y la única vez –desde que Corvinus la cambió– aparte del día anterior que ellos no habían utilizado protección, Michael no había eyaculado pero asumía que había sido el líquido preseminal. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y abrió el closet para sacar ropa, por el espejo vio el trozo de papel que por cuenta del afán y las preocupaciones había ignorado horas atrás. Solo por despejar su mente fue hasta este y lo cogió, lo desenvolvió y tras un segundo se sintió peor. Se sentó en la cama mientras lo volvía a leer, "Mierda." Se dijo, tanto esto como la impresión que se había llevado le cerraban la garganta, pero haciendo esa emoción a un lado hizo un puño con el papel y lo dejó caer al piso mientras se acostaba, faltaban horas para que Michael se desocupara e iba a utilizar ese tiempo para tratar de pensar con cabeza fría. Si esto le hubiera sucedido antes, dos o tres siglos atrás, incluso un par de años atrás no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de abortar pero ahora se encontraba en el peor de los momentos. Una nueva guerra mucho más peligrosa estaba en furor, un futuro mucho más oscuro, el interés de proteger una vida más importante que su propia vida. Los embarazos inmortales muy pocas veces se llevaban a cabo, ¿no sería más fácil deshacerse de este ahora que esperar tres o cuatro meses a que ocurriera por su cuenta? _Michael,_ quería a Michael, ¿la odiaría al saber que quería destruir algo que también era parte de él? Una familia con él…¿era incluso eso posible? ¿No sería eso introducir más híbridos a este mundo? Esos seres no tenían la culpa de nada, si algo era culpa de ella y de Michael por no haberse cuidado como debían, ¿debían ellos pagar por sus errores? ¿En verdad sería capaz de llevar a cabo un aborto? …Que mierda, bien sabía que no sería capaz aunque eso significara cruzarse de brazos….¿podía realmente cruzarse de brazos el día que Michael le dijera que se iba a enfrentar a Marcus? ¿Podría quedarse aquí mientras él salía a arriesgar su vida? ¿Esperar la llamada de que las cosas habían salido mal? No, no podría, pondría en riesgo ese embarazo por él. "_¡Mierda!_" exclamó sintiendo como su pecho se contraía por el aire que no quería tomar para no sollozar. ….Tomó aire, y los sollozos vinieron junto con las lágrimas de incapacidad y culpabilidad.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Una reunión que estaban teniendo con Corvinus fue interrumpida por un Cleaner llevándole unos papeles, Michael vio a Corvinus dejándolos a un lado sin mirarlos y cansado de que estuviera con ellos pero no les diera información decidió preguntar, "¿No nos va a siquiera informar que es lo que ese folder contiene?"

Corvinus inmediatamente fijó a Michael con la mirada, él muy bien le había dicho a los Cleaners que no le pasaran información cuando estuviera en una reunión pero ese Cleaner parecía ser nuevo. Un tanto molesto pero no demostrándolo miró a ver qué información contenía el folder y se sorprendió bastante…..no de una buena manera. Tras unos segundos de mirar el reporte y a regañadientes le pasó el folder a Michael.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se encontró varias horas después y entrada la madrugada afuera de las instalaciones, sentada en una de las bancas que los Cleaners solían utilizar en el día mientras socializaban y se distraían de este mundo. Escuchó pasos tras de sí y supo sin mirar quien era, le había pedido a un lycan que le informara a Michael que necesitaba hablar con él y donde localizarla.

Michael se preguntó si estaba enojada por haberle ocultado la información la noche anterior, muy bien recordando que había pasado más de dos semanas distante de él cuando le había ocultado que no se estaba alimentando, pero esto era más llevadero, mas fácil de entender. Que ella no reconociera su presencia y continuara agachada con su cabeza en sus manos no le daba muchos ánimos, "¿Acaso vas a terminar las cosas entre nosotros?" esto era demasiado exagerado pero no lo descartaba así estuviera de último en su lista de las cosas que sucederían en esa conversación, que ella no lo mirara ni le dijera nada lo hizo dudar mas, el silencio otorga, ¿no? Esperó por un par de segundos pero no obtuvo ningún gesto lo que lo hizo preocuparse y confundirlo incluso más, "¿Qué está sucediendo, Selene?" le preguntó alarmado y sentándose a su lado y colocándole una mano sobre la espalda. Al sentirlo ella inmediatamente se enderezó en un gesto que pareció rechazaba su acercamiento.

Selene le dio la cara, no había forma fácil como decirle esto así que decidió hacerlo soltando la bomba de una, "Estoy embarazada." Le dijo para inmediatamente verlo palidecer, sin poderlo evitar le evadió los ojos llenos de impacto y confusión.

Sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría y al segundo siguiente un calor se propagó por él, por un par de segundos el mundo deteniéndose y sólo escuchando su propio corazón latir, no comprendiendo enteramente o su mente negándose a comprender lo que le decía. "Cielos, ¿estás segura?"

Por supuesto que lo estaba, esa había sido la idea. Selene le asintió, mirándolo, ya no estaba pálido sino sonrojado, "Y son dos."

_¡Dios!_ "Como….como lo sabes, ¿por los latidos?" porque ahora mismo podían irle a hacer algunos exámenes, quien quitaba y era algo m–

"El médico de los Cleaners me hizo una ecografía." Tras unos segundos lo vio sobándose la frente mientras signos de perspiración aparecieron en esta. Tras varios momentos de silencio que le parecieron eternos volvió a hablar, "Di algo por favor." Le pidió, quería oír su opinión en cuanto a esto.

Aparentemente ella había tenido más tiempo que él de pensar en todo esto y lo apuraba cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. "Lo siento." Le dijo, queriendo hacer como si la noticia no lo impactara pero era bastante difícil, quería dejar el impacto a un lado pero no podía, "No sé qué decir…aparte de que no es el mejor de los momentos para que esto suceda." mejor que nadie sabía que si él estaba asustado Selene estaría petrificada, buscó la mano de ella y posó la suya sobre esta para que viera que aunque esto no le agradara estaba con ella.

Selene exhaló apretándole mano, "Lo sé, Michael." Ser madre no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado…nunca, ahora lo único que se podía imaginar era en un futuro con un par de niños, eso en verdad le pondría final a la vida que conocía, a la vida que ahora se venía a dar cuenta no tenía intención de querer dejar.

Michael miró en frente suyo, "…..No crecerán como crecimos nosotros." Rodeados de cariño y despreocupaciones, sobre todo eso, despreocupaciones pues sabía que si Selene lo podía querer a él seguramente también querría a sus hijos.

Selene se remojó los labios, tenía que mirar los dos lados de la moneda, sólo que estos no tenían ni lados buenos o malos a su parecer, "No hay que adelantarnos, a lo mejor no crecen." Tenía que ser realista, llevar a cabo un embarazo era muy difícil, casi imposible. Ella podía ser vampira y haber obtenido más fuerza pero estaba segura que eso en vez de ser algo bueno para los fetos era algo malo por la inestabilidad a la que estaba sometida, y qué decir de que el padre era el híbrido.

Michael la volteó a mirar, por un segundo preguntándose si Selene se estaba refiriendo a lo que él creía pero no encontró nada, "¿No quieres tenerlos?" _Dos. Cielos Santos._ Selene no le contestó inmediatamente y continuó con la mirada perdida en frente de sí.

Tras unos minutos Selene habló, "Tener una familia de nuevo sería algo….agradable." Lo tenía que admitir aunque también se tenía que admitir que sería extraño y no sabría cómo manejarlo, "….a largo plazo y una vez que todo esto se haya terminado." ¿De qué hablaba? Ella ni siquiera tendría instinto maternal. No por primera vez en ese día sintió ganas de llorar pero las ignoró, _¿de qué le serviría?_ Muy en el fondo sabía que no quería tener a esos niños, que serían un obstáculo para completar su objetivo. Y se sentía culpable de pensar en esa manera de algo que era parte de ella y de él. "Ahora no es apropiado, con Marcus buscándome y tu teniéndote que enfrentar a él y su hermano."

Michael pasó saliva difícilmente al ver los ojos de Selene humedeciéndose, también quedaban los enemigos de su raza tal vez queriendo lastimar a sus hijos en un futuro para vengarse de ellos, infinidad de cosas que le decía que era mejor que nada ocurriera. _Tener una familia de nuevo sería algo agradable,_ esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza, Selene y él eran personas muy diferentes y no sabía porque le sorprendió que le dijera eso, Selene había sido una persona de familia, diablos, estaba aún viva por su familia, la había conocido por lo que Viktor le hizo a su familia, apretó su mano, "Tengo que admitir que esto es repentino y no estoy seguro de que…podrá suceder, pero Selene si tu quieres–"

"¿Qué de lo que tú quieres?" él no le había dicho nada prácticamente. Quiso levantarse pero no lo hizo, no quería convertir esto en una pelea mediante gestos que irían aumentando poco a poco, levantarse, caminar unos pasos, alejarse, colocar una barrera.

"No sé qué es lo que quiero Selene. Yo no…..estoy preparado para esto ahora." Él no tenía el corazón para decirle que se deshiciera de ellos, "Necesito un momento para que todo esto cuadre en mi mente, ¿está bien?" Michael pensó en marcharse para poder pensar las cosas mejor pero eso no sería justo para Selene. Aunque tampoco había sido justo que lo mantuviera al margen de la ecografía y solo le viniera a decir horas después de haberse dado cuenta. _Concéntrate,_ este no era el momento para pensar en eso. Necesitaba pensar en un futuro. Selene no era cualquier mujer, ya no era un tipo inmaduro al que se le podría cruzar por la mente un aborto, "No está en mi pedirte que te deshagas de…" ¿los cigotos? ¿Se sentiría menos culpable si decía esa palabra? "No te voy a pedir eso, Selene. Ni siquiera lo puedo considerar." Respiró profundamente sintiéndose confundido en cuanto todo lo que pensaba. ¿La detendría si se decidía por un aborto? No y se sentía hipócrita por eso, "Si decides continuar con esto va a ser difícil, ambos lo sabemos. Pero yo voy a estar ahí contigo, y haremos lo mejor que podamos." Se quedó sin aire y la volteó a mirar, ella mirando el pasto en el piso, "No tienes que preocuparte por protegerme, yo te protegeré a ti y a nuestros hijos. Además, hay un ejército tras de nosotros. Todo resultará bien si nos lo proponemos."

"Con proponérnoslo no arreglamos nada, Michael." Tenían que ser realistas. "Si esto sucedió ahora puede volver a suceder después. Cuando no haya tanto peligro." Ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo, si esas palabras eran para él o para ella.

Michael decidió preguntarlo sin pelos en la lengua, "¿Vas a abortar entonces?" después de todo Selene era una guerrera, una mercenaria, un hijo tan solo sería un estorbo, y ella estaba acostumbrada a tomar sus asuntos en sus propias manos, como tantas veces le había dicho. Sabía que en un caso tan importante como este y aunque él fuera parte, ella no tendría muy en cuenta su opinión y la sola idea lo molestaba.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "No puedo hacerlo." Su alma se había corrompido durante los siglos, pero no lo suficiente como para en verdad ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Michael la miró, "No entiendo. Me estás dando a entender que–"

"_¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo, Michael!_" le exclamó, supremamente confundida y perdiendo la compostura por un momento, "Estar embarazada no es lo que necesito ahora pero abortar no lo voy a hacer." Tomó aire varias veces antes de continuar, "_¡¿Es tan malo querer esperar a ver qué es lo que sucede, ver si de repente este embarazo llega a su fin o si se termina sólo a mitad de camino?_"

No iba a abortar, estaba esperando a que la naturaleza lo hiciera por ella, _¿Qué diablos?_ "Sí, es malo." Le respondió, era desalmado, "y es exactamente lo que yo también quiero hacer." _¿Cuan jodidos estaban ambos?_

Selene no era la persona más moralista del planeta, era una asesina, pero sabía que lo que estaba pensando estaba en lo más bajo de la escala. No poder tomar el asunto en sus manos la dejaba a esperar y ver qué sucedía, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería este si esos niños nacían? ¿Decirles que fueron un accidente y que sus padres tan solo se conformaron a ver qué sucedía por falta de valentía? "Quiero estar sola, Michael." Le pidió, quería estallar en ese momento y que él estuviera ahí se lo estaba impidiendo y si las cosas salían peor antes la incitaría.

Michael se sentía sumamente mal consigo mismo, "No te voy a dejar sola."

Selene sacó su mano de entre la de él, "Por favor. Necesito pensar las cosas."

"Yo también." Le dijo, sin separase de ella. Remojándose los labios volvió a hablar, "Si vamos a hacer esto hay que hacerlo bien."

En vez de estar ayudando la estaba exasperando, "Lo sé, Michael, no es como si piense ser irresponsable para ver si–"

"_¡Solo quiero ver que estemos de acuerdo!_" ¿Porque tenía que buscar problemas en ese momento? "Selene esto es duro para mí pero sé que para ti es peor." Se agachó así como ella había estado en el momento que vino a buscarla, cabeza en sus manos, "Me gustaría ser de ayuda, decirte que todo está bien pero tú misma me enseñaste a ser realista en este mundo. En este momento no sé qué es lo que quieres que diga ni yo sé que es lo que quiero decir. Voy a tener que enfrentarme con todos nuestros enemigos, no quiero enfrentarme contigo también, mucho menos en esta situación y en cuanto a este tema."

Selene lo volteó a mirar, aparentemente se veía calmado pero asumía que por dentro era otra cosa, "No puedo mantener la calma en cuanto a esto, Michael, yo nunca–"

"Yo tampoco he estado en esta situación Selene. Estamos contra la espada y la pared pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer lo mejor que podamos."

"Lo sé." Le contestó tratando de calmarse pero con él ahí no podía, "Michael yo…..yo en verdad aprecio que quieras–" frunció el ceño, "que quieras apoyarme pero ahora en verdad no quiero estar contigo. Déjame sola, _por favor._" le había dicho de buena manera que la dejara sola, esta era la forma de hacerlo apartar de una vez. Ya era suficiente la presión que sentía proviniendo de ella misma para aguantar la de él.

_¡¿Lo estaba rechazando en ese momento?_ "Cielos, siempre tienes que encontrar la forma de apartarme, ¿no es cierto?" le preguntó sumamente enojado y levantándose, "Ya pensaba yo que toda esa forma tuya hasta cariñosa de actuar conmigo era sospechosa, debí de haber sospechado que eran tus hormonas." Sin decirle más hizo lo que le pedía.

_**Capítulo 96**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se encontraba en la cama pensando cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose, acababa de amanecer y Selene muy pocas veces se preparaba para descansar en esos momentos. Escuchó ruido detrás suyo y después la ducha siendo abierta por varios minutos. Cuando la cama se hundió tras de él decidió hablar. "La mentalidad que estamos teniendo sobre este asunto es bastante perjudicial."

Selene sabía que era verdad pero no sabía que responder. "Mi intención no era alejarte, tan solo pensar más claramente las cosas."

"Mhmmm." Le dijo girándose, "¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?" Selene le negó con la cabeza, "En la última semana te han dejado casi muerta, yo te di una sobredosis de morfina," y estaba pidiendo porque eso no tuviera repercusiones, "Ayer entrenamos fuertemente, tuvimos sexo brusco y te desangré hasta el punto de estar cerca a hacerte perder el conocimiento." Si los fetos habían soportado todo eso era una muestra de su fuerza, no le sería a su cuerpo tan fácil rechazarlos.

Sabía que se estaba sintiendo culpable, "No sabíamos que–"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero de aquí en adelante tenemos que ser más cuidadosos. Sobre todo tú, nada de salir en misiones, esfuerzos físicos u entrenamientos…Si vamos a hacer esto lo vamos a hacer bien, sino para que preocuparse." Dudaba que Selene pudiera mantenerse inactiva, "No te crees capaz de abortar pero si no te cuidas eso será lo que sucederá y entonces cual es el punto de no hacerlo ahora, ¿verdad?" Michael muy bien sabía que con esa última frase estaba siendo maldadoso pero también realista.

Con eso Selene tenía un problema pero no se lo iba a decir aún, "No te preocupes por eso Michael, me voy a cuidar." Pasó saliva, "Tienes que tener en cuenta que aún así la perdida de esos bebés es una posibilidad muy grande." Su muerte también al dar a luz.

Michael le asintió, que estuviera hablando con ella no quería decir que no continuara enojado por haberlo rechazado, "Sí," se sentó en el borde de la cama, "y espero que por eso no vayas a empezar con tus tonterías de que no los querrás porque si los pierdes vas a sufrir." Michael le dijo haciendo alusión a las palabras que le había dado a él en su cabaña, sin mirarla o estudiar el peso que sus palabras tuvieron en ella se puso en pie y dejó la habitación buscando otro lado de las instalaciones para pasar el día. Así como no lo quería cerca él tampoco la quería en el momento.

Selene lo vio marcharse y no le dijo nada, en lo único que podía concentrarse en ese momento era en el latido de su corazón que era mucho más fuerte que esos dos provenientes de su vientre. ¿Qué deseaba de ella? ¿Acaso no veía como estaba de preocupada para venir a tener ese tipo de reacciones? Decidida a no pensar en él sino a lo que ahora sería de su vida apagó la luz. Cuando se despertó lo hizo tarde, como lo venía haciendo todos estos días, para ahora ya sabía que no se debía al cansancio de su nuevo cambio si no a los seres dentro de ella que estaban consumiendo su energía y los nutrientes de su cuerpo. Sin ánimos se bañó, vistió y alimentó. Iba en camino a hablar con Corvinus aunque estaba segura de que el médico de los Cleaners ya le habría informado sobre su estado cuando fue detenida por Titov quien le pidió que lo siguiera tan solo para encontrarse en la sala de entrenamiento.

"Vamos a empezar el entrenamiento de los lycans con armas blancas y hoy estoy falto de personal." Le informó al ver que no le gustaba tener que estar aquí. Ella había estado comportándose extrañamente en las últimos setenta y dos horas, había estado físicamente ausente el primer día, el segundo aunque había estado ahí había estado ida, y ahora parecía querer negarse, le preguntaría qué diablos le estaba pasando pero no sería como si obtendría respuesta alguna.

Selene sabía que en el primer entrenamiento de armas blancas no había contacto físico aún así dudó en si sacar o no una excusa, "Tengo que ir donde Corvinus–"

"¿Me estaba preguntando si ya sabes que Marcus y la híbrida se enfrentaron?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó deteniéndose.

"Sí, Corvinus recibió el informe ayer, y creo que si no hubiera sido por Michael nos hubiera ocultado el contenido de la información."

"¿De qué hablas?"

Titov le frunció el ceño mientras caminaban, "¿Acaso no hablas con el híbrido?" primero no tenía ni idea de que iban a mandar al grupo de lycans a verificar los posibles escondites en que podía estar William y ahora esto.

"¿Que sucedió?" preguntó notando que estaba siendo guiada dentro de la sala.

"¿Con Michael y Corvinus o con Marcus y la híbrida?"

En ese momento no estaba para jueguitos, "Con ambos."

"Michael le preguntó por el contenido del folder a Corvinus y si era que no nos iba a informar, este lo leyó y en mi mente está que si hubiera sabido lo que este contenía con antelación no nos hubiera dicho nada. Sospecho que hay mas secretismo del que creíamos."

Ella también, "¿Marcus y la híbrida?"

"Pues nada, se enfrentaron, la híbrida parece haberle cerrado el camino y hacerle la vida un tanto difícil pero el amanecer estuvo cerca y cada uno se tuvo que alejar obligados. Los Cleaners que limpiaron el lugar encontraron demasiada sangre y a la híbrida que le mandó un mensaje a Michael."

Selene se preocupó inmediatamente, "¿Qué mensaje?"

"Que se encontrarían pronto nuevamente."

"_¡¿Qué?_" le preguntó exclamando, ¿Por qué Michael no le había contado nada de esto? "¿Dónde está él?" necesitaban hablar.

"En una misión." En serio, ¿acaso este par ni se hablaban? ¡Estaban viviendo juntos! ¿Acaso solo se dedicaban a follar sin parar?

"Fantástico." Selene le contestó alejándose, _¿estaba en peligro y solo por darle una lección a ella se marchaba?_ Sacó su celular y empezó a marcarle pero no le respondió.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó acabando de guardar su celular, no había querido contestar si estaba solo a unos metros de ella.

Selene se giró hacia él un tanto confundida, "¿No estabas en una misión?"

"Ayudar a los lycans y vampiros moverse de un lugar para otro es apenas considerado una misión." Michael le respondió.

¿Qué? Se preguntó y después sacudió la cabeza, eso no era importante. "Necesitamos hab–"

"Michael, ¿estás listo para la reunión con–" Herbert le iba a empezar a recordar al híbrido pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la perra vampira.

"Después, esto es una asunto de vida o muerte." Le dijo al lycan, ella tenía mayor prioridad. Sin esperar a ver si Michael la seguía se introdujo en las instalaciones de los Cleaners.

Herbert miró a Michael, esperando que no se fuera atrever a seguirla, "Responsabilidades son responsabilidades." Le dijo en cuanto vio que el híbrido parecía dudar.

"Lo sé." Michael le contestó y sin más palabras se dio la vuelta y siguió a Selene, ojalá y no fuera para continuar discutiendo. Detrás de sí escucho a Herbert murmurar 'De vida o muerte…..ojalá fuera la muerte de la perra.' Michael inmediatamente le rugió sin siquiera voltearlo a mirar.

Selene entró en la conveniente sala de los Cleaners que en ese momento estaba vacía, "¿Por qué no me contaste nada de Marcus y la híbrida?"

Otra mujer primero le hubiera preguntado donde pasó la noche, o mejor dicho, el día, "Sí, Selene, eso fue lo primero que me cruzó la mente cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada." Le contestó, "No podía dejar de pensar en Marcus y la híbrida." Selene tan solo lo fijó con la mirada, "Vamos a la habitación, este no es el lugar para hablar de esto."

Unos segundos después Selene cerraba la puerta tras de ella mientras veía a Michael caminar hacia el mueble y prácticamente tirarse en este, "Estás en peligro y no me dijiste nada, Michael."

"Siempre he estado en peligro, Selene. Y esto no es de lo que deberíamos estar hablando."

"¿Qué mas hay por hablar?" le preguntó, "Voy a continuar con el embarazo y me voy a cuidar."

Michael la miró, preguntándose si no veía que estaba actuando como las vampiras hedonistas que ella despreciaba actuarían en la misma situación, "Tal vez ahora no tengamos emociones nobles en cuanto a esto. Pero las tendremos o al menos sé que yo las tendré, no quiero tirar la toalla desde ahora."

Selene no le contestó nada, ella estaba siendo muy cuidadosa en no desarrollar sentimientos para con la situación, al menos no sentimientos de apego, era injusto pero no quería salir lastimada de todo esto.

"Estaba pensando en que te sometieras al mismo tratamiento que Elise se sometió."

"NO." Le contestó inmediatamente, "No pienso pasar ocho meses en hibernación para no despertarme o venir a hacerlo para enterarme que pereciste. Eso no está en discusión, Michael." Esa era una terrible idea. Selene decidió ir a sentarse a su lado, "Sé que estás enojado por como estoy tomando esto pero tienes que ponerte en mis zapatos, no soy humana. Por más tratamientos a los que me someta si algo va a suceder sucederá esté yo en hibernación o no. Me cuide o no."

"Eres una vampiro fuerte." Le dijo, muy al tanto de que no quería someterse a ese tratamiento porque como lo había dicho, podía despertarse para encontrarlo muerto. ¿Era ese su miedo? "¿Te importaría si te hago una ecografía?" le preguntó.

Selene se encogió de hombros, "No te pedí que me la hicieras en primer lugar porque no quería que te preocuparas y que resultara siendo otra cosa."

Michael le asintió, se lo había imaginado, se levantó del asiento, "Vamos pues."

"¿Ahora?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendida, "¿No tienes una reunión que–"

"Esta es mi prioridad, Selene."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se sentó en la camilla después de que Michael acabara de hacerle la ecografía y le dijera prácticamente lo mismo que el médico de los Cleaners le había dicho. "Y también le pregunté sobre si sería capaz de hacerme un aborto." Le dijo pues no pensaba dejar nada detrás para que después eso saliera a relucir y se convirtiera en un problema.

A esas palabras Michael se detuvo para mirarla fijamente, "¿Qué, acaso no pensabas decirme nada y–?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza levantándose y limpiándose el gel que le había colocado en el estomago, "No, solo que creí que si llegábamos a esa decisión tu no podrías hacerlo." Se remojó los labios tirando el trozo de tela a un lado y acomodándose la ropa, "En ese momento tenía todas las posibilidades abiertas….."

Michael colocó la maquina en su lugar y volvió hasta donde ella, "Conociendo cuan estrictos y responsables son los vampiros en cuanto a unas cosas me imagino que cuando una vampira salía embarazada el coven tenía equipos especiales para tratar un embarazo. Mira lo que hicieron con Elise, de alguna manera debieron de haber obtenido cierto tipos de–"

Selene le exhaló sabiendo a donde iba, "Sólo sé lo esencial sobre embarazos en mi raza. Cuando lo de Elise sucedió fue trasladada a América, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir."

Le asintió, viendo que por su lado no iba a conseguir nada, habían quedado en guardar esto como un secreto entre los tres –para ahora ya sabía que Corvinus estaba al tanto–, pero vio que eso no iba a funcionar, "Um, tenía una reunión con Herbert hacía una hora y–"

"Lo sé." Le dijo, "Ve." De nada les servía quedarse suponiendo cosas cuando no les iba a servir de nada.

Michael no lo hizo inmediatamente, en vez de eso la hizo sentar en la camilla y se sentó él en una banca con rodachines en frente de ella, recordando su internado como médico y después colocándolo de lado, "El embarazo explica perfectamente el decaimiento que has estado sintiendo últimamente, también explica la necesidad por mas sangre," ¿La había siquiera tocado desde que le dijo que estaba embarazada? Tuvo el pensamiento y ahí mismo posó su mano en una de sus rodillas, "no es por lo de Corvinus como creíamos."

Recordó sus palabras del día anterior, "¿Cómo….abrirme emocionalmente contigo viene de mis hormonas?" le preguntó, no diciéndole que eso le agradaba un tanto, no haberse convertido totalmente en una insulsa que solo decía tonterías, que era por el embarazo.

"Cuando una mujer se embaraza las hormonas empiezan a cambiar, hay hormonas que preparan el tejido de tu útero para proteger la placenta, otras te prepararán para la lactancia, en sí hay muchas, también está la que juega con las emociones de la mujer haciéndolas cambiar de humor y ese tipo de cosas," se encogió de hombros, "es algo que sucede." Selene se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y de repente tuvo un pensamiento que decidió compartirlo con ella, "Viendo que ya eres una persona agresiva las hormonas pudieron haber actuado contrariamente, haciéndote más….llevadera." le dijo como broma que no se sentía.

"¿Es eso verdad?" le preguntó tras unos segundos.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa que no sentía mientras se levantaba del asiento y se paraba justo enfrente de ella, tocándole el brazo sin mirarla, ella permitiéndolo y mirándole el mentón, tampoco pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos. Era obvio que ninguno estaba feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo. Michael estaba trabajando en que decirle pero no encontraba nada, pero en el momento que su teléfono empezó a vibrar y a sonar los asustó a ambos haciéndolos brincar. Michael se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sintió a Selene tomándolo del bícep para hacerlo a un lado, pero la miró y le sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy solucionando un asunto personal." Le contestó a Anna quien le estaba preguntando un tanto enojada por su retraso, "Sí, estaré allá en unos minutos." Prontamente le colgó y guardó el celular para un segundo después buscar los suaves y fríos labios de Selene para apoyar los suyos firmemente contra los de ella, un gesto para dar valor, cariño, fuerza, no lo sabía, pero sí le gustó un tanto que ella exhalara cansada contra este, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, en vez de separarse permaneció en posición, su frente contra la de ella y mirándola a los ojos, "Estoy preocupado por tu salud y por cómo no sabemos tratar esto," le susurró, el muy bien sabía que Selene podía morir dando a luz, que de hecho era lo que casi siempre sucedía entre las inmortales. "Por muy estúpido que esto pueda sonar, arriésgate y habla con Elise sobre su experiencia con el embarazo. Especialmente por el decaimiento que vienes presentando."

Selene inmediatamente lo empujó hacia atrás, _eso era una fantástica idea_ pensó con ironía, _para que esta la vendiera y expusiera su embarazo,_ "No voy a hacerlo."

Michael se giró hacia ella, "No creo que sea normal que mantengas tan cansada."

"Si hablo con ella todo el mundo se dará cuenta de este embarazo en cuestión de horas." Los enemigos de Michael y de ella también.

"Sólo piénsalo." Le dijo, su teléfono volviendo a sonar, "Me tengo que ir." Michael fue hasta donde la reunión se estaría llevando a cabo, donde se discutirían ciertos asuntos lycans y que llevaría horas. Él ausentemente asintiendo en cuanto a unas cosas y dejando su punto de vista conocer cuando sabía de lo que se hablaba. Pasadas más de tres horas y en un descanso Anna se le arrimó.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le preguntó, pues a diferencia de antes no lo veía concentrado en lo que hablaban, en más de una ocasión había pedido que le repitieran la pregunta o que le explicaran algo de lo que dos minutos atrás habían estado hablando. Dado que Selene había estado también ausente mentalmente de una reunión hacía unos días asumía que los problemas en la relación ya se estaban dejando ver.

"Nada….." cuando le hizo cara de que con eso no la iba a convencer decidió mentir, "Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Siento el corazón entre los oídos."

"Tomate una bolsa de sangre." Le dijo simplemente sin indagar porque podría ser el dolor, si es que era verdad, "Si no quieres quedar como al líder al que le importa muy poco todo esto mejor pon atención. Los lycans se pueden cansar de esto, no eres santo de devoción de muchos."

Michael le gruñó e hizo lo que le dijo, fue por una bolsa de sangre y trató de poner atención, la que pudiera. Otras cuatro horas después salió inmediatamente a buscar a Titov, encontrándolo monitoreando el entrenamiento básico a los vampiros. "¿Podemos hablar?" le dijo. Titov le asintió sorprendido.

En cuanto subieron al ascensor y lo vio presionando el piso superior que daba a afuera de las instalaciones supo que había algo extraño en el asunto.

"Lo que voy a decir necesito que se quede entre los dos." Le pidió en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y unos metros después salieron al aire libre.

Titov le asintió, "Sí, ¿qué sucede?"

"Selene está embarazada." Le informó, esperando que el vampiro le empezara a hacer preguntas pero a diferencia de ver como sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido no vio mayor reacción así que continuó, "Necesito saber que hacían ustedes cuando una vampira salía embarazada…..asumo que tenían equipos y científicos que manejaban las cosas."

"En las últimas décadas, sí." Le contestó viendo hacia donde iba. "La persona que mas sabía sobre este tema está desaparecida, la hemos presumido muerta."

Michael esperó algo más pero nada llegó, "¿Sólo tenían un científico que estaba al tanto de cómo funcionaban los embarazos?" le preguntó no creyéndolo.

"Esto rara vez ocurre y nuestro presupuesto se centraba mas en aniquilar a los lycans que dar vida a nuestra propia raza de esa manera."

_Como fuera,_ pensó azarado, "¿Algunos equipos que pudiera utilizar para–"

"Las instalaciones para este tipo de cosas en particular están en América. Si una vampira salía embarazada y quería aumentar sus chances era llevada a ese sitio." Lo miró, "No hay forma de que todo eso se pueda traer acá o que Selene pueda viajar allá."

Eso Michael lo sabía, sobretodo porque no la iba a dejar ir sola a ningún lado. Marcus podría darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y atraparla. "¿Entonces no hay nada en lo que me puedas ayudar?" le preguntó.

Titov se quedó mirándolo, ¿Qué podía hacer él? "Podrías hablar con algunas de las vampiras que han parido, ver que recuerdan de cuando estuvieron embarazadas."

"Queremos que nadie se dé cuenta." Le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro y dejándolo atrás.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Traté de hablar con Elise." Fueron las palabras con que recibió a Michael cuando lo vio entrando en la habitación.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó mientras se alistaba para irse a la cama.

"De solo ver su actitud opté por la prudencia." le comunicó mirándole la espalda mientras él se sentaba en la cama, decidió dar su opinión propia, "Creo que mi cansancio viene de que estoy esperando dos…..Creo que mi cuerpo está tratando de compensar por ellos." bostezó sacudiéndole la cabeza, "No sé, tu eres el que debe saber más de esto que yo."

Michael se acostó justo a su lado, había estado pensando en eso en la reunión, "Creo que sería más prudente que no solo te alimentes sino que también te coloques transfusiones de sangre. Por supuesto no estoy seguro de eso pero es mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada."

Selene le asintió, "Esta bien." Justo después de despertarse sería la oportunidad perfecta, el decaimiento en ese momento al máximo, más de una vez se había propuesto no levantarse de la cama para quedarse a dormir todo el día, por supuesto que no lo hacía, pero la tentación era muy grande.

"¿Quieres hacerte una ya a ver qué tal te va?" preguntó muy al tanto que si la sangre le daba energías en ese momento no era la acción a seguir pues estaba lista para irse a dormir, cansada seguramente.

"En cuanto me despierte." Le dijo.

Michael se giró hacia ella, "Tendré todo listo entonces." La vio asintiendo y cerrando los ojos, "Inútilmente fui donde Titov buscando ayuda pero–"

"¿Por qué no intentaste donde Corvinus mejor?" le reprochó, al menos de Corvinus no dudaba que fuera a dar a conocer nada de esto.

"Titov no va a hablar." ¿Por qué tenía que desconfiar de todo el mundo? Antes de más estaba agradecido que no desconfiara de él también.

"No puedes estar seguro de eso."

"Confío en él." Le contestó a punto de apagar la lámpara pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio abriendo los ojos.

"Creo que tu confianza es algo que se gana fácilmente."

Sus palabras lo molestaron y detuvo lo que iba a hacer, "¿En verdad quieres buscarme pelea ahora?"

"_¡Habíamos quedado que no le diríamos a nadie y antes de que se acabara el día fuiste hasta donde Titov!_"

"Tan solo quiero lo mejor para ti." Le dijo. En serio, antes de más debía de agradecer que él se preocupara por todo esto y no actuara indiferentemente como en su raza se hacía. "Buenas noches." Le dijo al verla rodándole los ojos. Apagó la lámpara dándole la espalda a ella y pudo sentir el colchón moviéndose constantemente por varios minutos.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	22. Parte 3: Capítulo 97

_**Capítulo 97**___

_**·**_

_**·**_

Una semana había transcurrido desde que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, Michael le sostenía la tula de boxeo a la que en el momento le estaba cayendo a golpes. "Esto no es entrenar." Le dijo, esto era a lo máximo que se le estaba permitido, un entrenamiento común para ahora era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

"Sé que se te va a ser difícil, Selene." Tampoco era como si se tuviera que estar inmóvil, y asumía que este esfuerzo mínimo no la lastimaría.

"¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más molestia me da?" le preguntó, en ese momento dirigiendo una patada fuerte hacia la bolsa, Michael balanceándose y después fijándola con la mirada. "Lo siento." Le dijo, recordándose que no podía utilizar toda su fuerza, o dejar que sus disgustos se metieran de más con su humor. "Siempre estoy cansada, cuando me despierto tan solo quiero continuar en la cama."

"Te sentías así antes de darte cuenta que estabas embarazada y no te molestaba."

"Sí me molestaba, sólo que ahora me molesta más." Le contestó con desdén, ¿porque no se podía colocar en sus zapatos? Molesta dejó de entrenarse.

"Mira el lado bueno, no estás sufriendo de nauseas, vómitos ni ganas de orinar." Su quejadera podía provenir de sus hormonas jugando con sus emociones, o podía seguir siendo la Selene de siempre. Ella desapareció por la puerta y Michael le pegó un puño a la tula de boxeo, esta moviéndose de lado a lado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Algo le decía que este sería el primero de sus disgustos por no poder entrenar, sorprendentemente y a parte de la reacción inicial que ambos tuvieron al saber que estaba embarazada las cosas se habían balanceado y ahora aunque con cautela trataban el asunto también parecían haber llegado a aceptarlo.

Selene vio a Michael entrando a la habitación, "Para ti es más fácil todo esto, Michael, tu vida cambia en nada."

La fijó con la mirada mientras se paseaba de lado a lado, ¿acaso se iba a convertir en un cliché ambulante? "Sí, porque mi vida no ha cambiado en nada en estos últimos meses." Le contestó con ironía.

"No como esto." Le dijo deteniéndose y después exhalando. "No quiero pelear, es solo que…."

"Lo sé, Selene," se le acercó, "sé que esto es difícil, que estás asustada y preocupada."

"No recuerdo cuando mi hermana estuvo embarazada….no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que es estar embarazada cuando humano, además de lo obvio."

Michael le asintió, por suerte él sí, y era doctor, "Me gustaría que visitáramos un obstetra, yo no tuve mucha experiencia en mi internado como para estar completamente seguro de lo que estoy haciendo."

"Dudo que ese obstetra humano tendrá mucha experiencia al tratar a una vampira, ¿no lo crees?"

Michael luchó por tenerle paciencia, "Corvinus me habló de alguien que nos puede ayudar, alguien que está al tanto de las razas." Le dijo caminando hasta ella, "No sé, no veo nada que perder. De hecho me dejaría sentir menos como un inútil."

"_¿Corvinus conoce a alguien?_" le preguntó yendo hasta el mueble a sentarse.

Le asintió, "Creo que para ahora deberíamos de acostumbrarnos a que él sabe más de lo que deja ver." Para este momento Michael ya le había hecho infinidad de preguntas, como se encargaban los vampiros de los embarazos, si estos duraban nueve meses, si no había científicos especializados, a la única conclusión que había llegado era que él podía proveerle más ayuda que los vampiros. Por el otro lado había acudido a Corvinus, quien le había dicho que no solo el embarazo iba a mantenerse al borde del peligro hiciese lo que se hiciese, sino que también la vida de Selene al su cuerpo no estar acostumbrado a proveer por más de lo necesario. No sabía si Selene estaba al tanto de eso pero no se lo dijo tan solo para no estresarla más. Estaba más asustado que antes, sabiendo que si en el tercer trimestre llegaba el momento de escoger la escogería a ella por sobre sus hijos.

Selene para ahora hasta le había dicho a Michael que le agradecía que se estuviera portando como lo estaba haciendo, en otras palabras apoyándola y manteniéndose a su lado, eso no pasaba muy a menudo en su mundo. "Está bien." Le dijo, secretamente ella estaba teniendo cuidado de no involucrarse emocionalmente con el embarazo pero había momentos en que dejaba su guardia baja, y lo hacía principalmente cuando Michael estaba cerca y empezaba a hablar sobre un futuro. "Un par de horas fuera de este lugar no creo que me caerían mal." A veces se sentía como en una prisión. Michael le sonrió y lo vio sacando su celular de su bolsillo, lo llamaban.

"Sí, eso nos caería bien," le dijo alegrándose un tanto porque ella cediera, "¿Donde tienes tu cargador?" le preguntó al ver que se había quedado sin batería.

¿Qué había pasado con el de él? "En el primer cajón de mi nochero." Le contestó levantándose, "Voy a ir a entrenar mi puntería por si me necesitas." Algo que no estaba fuera de su territorio.

Michael inmediatamente fue a buscar dicho cargador al suyo haber sucumbido aplastado debajo de sus pies, nada mas fue abrir el cajón y levantar dicho cargador para ver un trozo de papel que le pareció familiar, trozo de papel que había sido arrugado y por la evidencia vuelto a aplanar. Michael lo cogió y desplegó. Él le había dicho a Selene que cuando se trataba de Samantha se sentía culpable de querer decirle algo, en ese papel en unos cuantos renglones había una frase simple que lo resumía todo. En un ataque cuasi romántico y patético que había tenido había salido a buscar papel y lápiz para dejarle una simple nota, arreglada con una grosería de por medio y una burla sarcástica para que las cosas no parecieran tan…._románticas._ La nota empezaba con esta aclaración, _Esto no es una carta, es una nota para que ahora no vayas a salir corriendo espantada. E_n pocas palabras le decía que ella era todo en este mundo de mierda y le explicaba que era lo que había querido decirle el día anterior y porque por eso sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Samantha. La nota culminaba con una postdata sarcástica diciéndole que tirara el papel a la basura e ignoraran este gesto patético que había tenido la próxima vez que se vieran. La próxima vez que se habían visto había sido cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, de hecho con tanta cosa había olvidado que le escribió esto. Dejó su teléfono cargando y fue a buscarla. En cuestión de minutos la encontró, la sala completamente vacía y ella en un cubículo, disparándole a blancos de papel porque Corvinus no tenía dinero para estar malgastando destruyendo bustos shakesperianos de cerámica. Sabiendo que lo había sentido continuó hasta donde ella y en vez de parársele a un lado para que lo notara se detuvo justo detrás y se agachó hasta su cuello, cogiendo entre sus labios su piel en lo que fue una caricia pasajera para luego darle un beso casto en el mismo lugar, ella tensándose pero por que se encontraban en un lugar donde los podían encontrar fácilmente. "No votaste la nota." dijo sonriéndole.

Que ella se hubiera vuelto tan débil como para no poderse deshacer de una de las notas que él le había dejado la disgustaba. "Lo iba a hacer, solo que lo olvidé por completo." Le contestó con ironía, sabiendo muy bien que sabría leer en su gesto. También demasiado al tanto de las caricias suaves sobre su estomago.

Michael le sonrió contra el cuello y luego se enderezó, dejando un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para luego pararse a su lado, "¿Por eso trataste de desarrugarla?" le preguntó, que a veces ella fuera tan abierta ante sus emociones y otras tan cerrada era mesmerizante.

"Esas seguramente fueron las hormonas." Le contestó, él para ahora le había hablado de los cambios de humor, de lo sensitivas que las mujeres humanas se convertían, ella no era humana pero podía sacarle provecho a sus comentarios. Selene decidió en ese momento acabar con lo que le quedaba en el cartucho, en cuestión de segundos acabó con las balas y el centro del blanco, "Lo que me impidió dispararte al darme cuenta que estaba embarazada fue la nota." Le dijo con sarcasmo.

No dudaba que esa frase tuviera una pequeña parte de verdad, "Para hacer un hijo se necesitan dos." Michael le colocó la mano en la cintura, Selene inmediatamente se la quitó, "Estamos solos." Le dijo, ella miró hacia una cámara para hacérsela notar, Michael se encogió de hombros, si algo le preocupaba era un micrófono, estaban hablando del embarazo, pero gracias a Dios esta era una de las salas que no contaba con esos dispositivos al nada poder ser captado sobre los disparos continuos que se ejercían aquí. "Y no es como si no se imaginan lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre." Selene tenía un malestar sobre las demostraciones de afecto en público, tal vez una parte de sí, la pública quería demostrar que seguía siendo la misma mujer fuerte y sin sentimientos por la que todo el mundo la tomaba. Si lo miraba desde ese punto podía entender porque los lycans creían que seducirlo era tan solo una trampa para luego matarlo, cuando ella no estaba con él era la misma mujer fuerte, arisca y ruda que había conocido en los primeros días. A veces le entraba la duda de si sus negaciones de muestras de afecto en público también habían existido para con Česlav, pero sabía mejor en no preguntar. "Desde que estuvimos en el hotel me pareció encontrarte más abierta hacia mí, la tarde donde Lavern, los días que prosiguieron, pasarte a una habitación conmigo…..me gustaría saber que eso no se debió solo a las hormonas."

Selene no estaba cien por ciento segura en si había estado afectada o no, pero si le parecía que algunas cosas que le había dicho no era lo que normalmente ella le diría, "No creo que las hormonas entraron a jugar aquella tarde en el hotel…demasiado pronto." Esa había sido el día que habían concebido así que a no ser que sus poderes híbridos fueran más especiales de lo que creían ese día ella no había estado influenciada por las hormonas, sólo en la situación y sus sentimientos. Michael le asintió, esperando, "Hormonas o no…..lo que te llegué a decir está basado en la verdad. Puede que solo haya sido una exageración de cómo me siento."

Michael la miró a los ojos, ella no escondiendo la confusión que estaba sintiendo en cuanto al asunto. "En verdad sabes cómo hacerme sentir más seguro de mi mismo, ¿no?" le preguntó sonriéndole.

"Sería estúpido de ti dudar de mis sentimientos tras todo lo que hemos pasado." Fue lo único que se ocurrió decirle. Se había distanciado de él un tanto desde que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, ¿porque? Por la tensión que sentía en cuanto al asunto, todo estaba en demasiado peligro como para que esto le viniera a suceder ahora, "¿Recuerdas esa vez en la cabaña que me dijiste que esperabas ser el padrino de uno de mis hijos o que de repente serías el padre?" Michael de repente le sonrió y las ganas de tocarlo regresaron, "En el momento creí que eso era absurdo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a suceder."

"Y definitivamente no tan rápido." Le respondió, sus palabras habían regresado a morderle el trasero. Se le acercó esperando que lo rechazara pero no lo hizo y al apoyar sus labios sobre los de ella la sintió respondiendo como solía hacerlo, con ganas y no tan solo mecánicamente. Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó de la cintura y la levantó colocándola sobre la mesa justo detrás de ella, Selene no deteniéndolo y al contrario, acercándolo más y jadeando contra el beso mientras lo profundizaban. Michael pasó los próximos segundos tan solo besándola suavemente y acariciándole la espalda, no había nada de sexual en el momento. El beso fue bajando de intensidad al sentir la necesidad por aire y fue Selene la primera en separarse a respirar, agitada y aún aferrada a él. Teniendo una idea de algo que no había llegado a hacer la trajo más hacia el borde mientras su cara iba a su cuello donde la besaba suavemente para continuar su camino, la clavícula, el valle entre sus pechos y su destino final, su estomago, donde después de dejar un par de besos sobre la camisa de algodón que traía enterró su cara en este, dejando otro par de besos y volviendo a pararse al nivel de su cara. Ella con la mirada de vulnerabilidad que se estaba acostumbrando a ver, "También estoy asustado." No solo el embarazo estaba en peligro sino también su vida, no quería perder a Selene.

Solía pensar sueltamente que el tipo de miedo que estaba sintiendo era para cobardes, "Lo sé." Ella estaba petrificada.

Michael le cogió la mano y se la llevó hasta el estomago, para que se tocara a ella misma, sabía que aunque había aceptado llevar a cabo este embarazo estaba siendo cuidadosa en cuanto a irse a apegar, le empezó a hacer mover la palma de su mano contra el estomago, "Para ahora es probable que los ojos y las orejas se estén empezando a desarrollar." Le dijo mientras en vez de mirarla a los ojos le miraba el estomago, "Necesitas crear un vinculo emocional con ellos Selene, en las últimas décadas se ha comprobado que es importante y que ayuda."

La mano de Selene se cerró por sí sola, últimamente se encontraba acariciándose a menudo, un instinto de protección subconsciente, suponía. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir la mano de Michael sobre la de ella, "Me pregunto que serán….." se dijo preocupada.

Michael no sabía si se refería a su naturaleza inmortal o al sexo y no queriendo tener esa conversación en ese momento la hizo a un lado, "Ojalá sean niños. Creo que ya tengo suficiente con los dolores de cabeza que una sola Selene me produce." Le dijo burlándose sobre su actitud.

"Tu tampoco eres tan fácil de llevar como crees." Le respondió defensivamente, pero muy bien sabiendo que era un juego.

"¿Piensas en ellos en un futuro?"

Selene le asintió obteniendo contacto visual, "Eres un buen hombre, sabes cómo…..sentir, cuando estén más grandes los imagino jugando contigo…..los harás felices, te preferirán, yo por otro lado seré…..la madre malgeniada y estricta que ni idea tendrá de lo que está haciendo…." Le contestó no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa dolorosa.

"La madre que los adorará y a quien será reciprocado el sentimiento." Michael le sonrió de la misma forma y después le sacudió la cabeza queriendo reconfortarla, "Conmigo pasaste de ser la mujer cruda a una afectuosa en cuanto te enamoraste de mí. Estoy seguro que lo mismo sucederá con nuestros hijos. De hecho, no puedo esperar a verte hacerle un cariño a uno de ellos."

"¿Enamorarme?" le preguntó, le había dicho que a ratos sentía que lo amaba pero eso en su extraña forma de ver el mundo era diferente a estar enamorado. Pero cayó en cuenta de que nada le servía negarlo ahora cuando lo reafirmaba con sus caricias y actitud cuando estaban juntos y cómodos. Y aparentemente con su respuesta lo hizo sentir incomodo porque Michael se echó para atrás un par de milímetros mientras se tensaba, "En verdad piensas demasiado de ti, ¿cierto?" le preguntó con tono de burla e inmediatamente vio su cambio de actitud, lo sintió descansando mientras se le volvía a acercar, cómodamente.

"Llámalo encaprichamiento entonces." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Sabes que Kraven me dijo eso la noche después de conocerte?"

"¿Que estabas encaprichada conmigo?" le preguntó, la noticia siendo nueva. Selene le asintió, "Sólo una mujer encaprichada te da contra las paredes y te secuestra a punta de pistola en mitad de la noche." Le respondió con ironía más que todo a Kraven y su insistente obsesión con ella. Selene le volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa de burla y volvió a inclinarse para besarla, pasados varios segundos la ayudó a bajearse de la mesa. "Voy a ir a arreglar lo de la ecografía con Corvinus y después a una reunión que tengo con los lycans." La vio remojándose los labios y llevó su pulgar hasta estos, donde ella inmediatamente lo mordisqueó y cuando ya no había más sangre le dejó un beso sobre este, teniendo una idea y manteniéndole la mirada Michael bajó la mano y apoyó dicho dedo contra su estomago, dejando el beso ahí, inmediatamente viendo que ella entendía su gesto al su corazón acelerársele. "¿Has hecho eso antes?" le preguntó y Selene le negó con la cabeza. Esta vez la cogió de la mano y le plantó cuatro de sus propios dedos contra la boca, la vio dudando.

Al principio había creído que no estaba siendo serio en cuanto a esto pero ahora veía que lo era, "No puedo creer que me esté prestando para esto." Le dijo para prontamente posar sus labios contra los dedos de él.

Michael le sonrió abiertamente mientras llevaba la mano contra su estomago. "Asumo que estuviste pensando lo mismo la primera vez que nos acostamos."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole abiertamente por cómo había utilizado sus palabras, la primera vez no había estado pensándolo mucho, "No, pero sí esa vez que me preguntaste si quería hacer el amor contigo." Se le burló.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Unos días después Elise le mostraba a Abby la manera apropiada de coger un cuchillo. Una lycan callada que parecía temerle y ella no tenía ningún problema con eso. "No, si lo sostienes así lo más probable es que te cortes o quiebres el pulgar en una lucha." Elise le cogió la mano y la hizo sostenerlo mejor. La lycan no por primera vez fijándose en su traje de traficante, completo con guantes. Que Elise estuviera aquí no quería decir que lo estuviera por voluntad propia, lo estaba por obligación, los lycans la asqueaban pero tenía que participar en las actividades que le colocaban a hacer.

"Alves," Titov llamó a la lycan desde el centro del dojo, "Christopher." Los dos lycans se miraron como preguntándose qué era lo que deseaba el vampiro. "Una demostración de lo que han aprendido en esta semana."

"_¡¿Qué?_" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo entrando en pánico, "Hombre, ¿no me estarás pidiendo que en verdad la ataque?" Christopher continuó.

"Diferencias de sexos no debería de ser un problema. ¿O acaso no te defenderías si yo te atacara?" Julianna le preguntó desde su lugar.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con diferencias de sexo, mas con miedo a que me vaya a cortar." Christopher era uno de esos lycans que no le importaba dárselas de muy machito. Inmediatamente los vampiros lo fijaron con sus miradas fastidiadas.

"¿Le vas a decir eso mismo a tu enemigo?" Julianna le preguntó, "Estoy rodeada de cobardes."

_Deja vu._ Selene pensó al recordar algo similar con Michael. Se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento en ese momento porque muy bien sabía que nada de esfuerzo físico sería necesario, como le había dicho a Michael se estaba cuidando, aún así no podía dejar de venir a entrenar con armas y de vez en cuando a ayudar con el entrenamiento de los vampiros y de los lycans.

"La verdad es que preferiría tener un arma de largo alcance cuando sea atacado." Le contestó sin pelos en la lengua.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar cada vez." Le dijo, a la vez recordando una situación hacia unas semanas cuando había dicho todo lo contrario.

"¿Esto es en serio?" Elise preguntó decidiendo interrumpir, "¿Por qué están aquí si ni siquiera quieren aprender a defenderse?" le preguntó no solo a Christopher, luego se giró hacia Titov, "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí nosotros? No es como si a ellos les interese aprender nada. _¡Esto es ridículo!_"

Česlav, otra de las personas que estaba ahí obligada decidió apoyarla, "Elise tiene razón. Ellos obviamente quieren ser carne de cañón y eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que ahora mismo me están haciendo perder mi tiempo." Miró a su alrededor a sus compañeros traficantes, "No solo el mío."

Elise vio que Titov la iba a interrumpir y continuó, "Ah, vamos, Titov, tu también piensas lo mismo, tan solo les estás teniendo paciencia porque el híbrido te lo pidió, si no ya habrías echado la toalla hacía rato."

"Espera, espera, espera," Christopher decidió inmiscuirse de nuevo, "¿Qué de los vampiros que están entrenando, acaso no hacen ellos lo mismo? No seas hipócrita, _idiota,_ tan solo te molesta que nos tengas que entrenar a nosotros. Mírate, hasta traes guantes porque te da asco tocarnos."

Los vampiros sabían comportarse ante los traficantes de muerte en un entrenamiento, pero eso no era lo que él quería por respuesta, y le iba dar justo lo que le pedía, "Sí, ¿y qué?" le preguntó acercándosele, desafiándolo, inmediatamente todo el mundo colocándose alerta, "Y no voy a ser una hipócrita pretendiendo que estoy a gusto con ustedes, que hice borrón y cuenta nueva. Eso lo podrán hacer los vendidos de mi raza pero no yo." Justo detrás de ella sintió a Česlav acercándosele, apoyándola.

"¿A gusto con nosotros? Perra, abre los ojos. _¡Nosotros nunca te hemos hecho nada!_"

"No, son un grupo de cobardes que nunca han llegado a hacer nada." Esta vez fue Česlav quien le respondió. "Su simple existencia es suficiente para encontrarlos un problema."

Abby decidió levantarse, "Tratas a tus compañeros de vendidos al apoyar la causa del híbrido, ¿acaso tienes memoria selectiva? ¿No recuerdas que _él_ ayudó a tu hija cuando esta fue atacada?" esta le dijo a Elise.

"Eso es exactamente por lo que estoy aquí; por ella, no por él. Y eso me hace una vendida pero de otra clase. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo de estarle agradecida toda la vida y aguantarme que todos ustedes se comporten como unos mocosos recién nacidos? ¿Dejarlos pasar por alto nuestra disciplina?" Elise se giró hacia Selene, "Ni siquiera yo creo que hayas sido tan patrocinadora y permisiva con el híbrido. No me lo permitiste a mí cuando era una culicagada, no se lo hubieras permitido a él aún mas siendo el híbrido, ¿o acaso estoy equivocada?"

Selene había sido bastante permisiva, pero no tanto como esto que ya bordeaba el descaro, miró a Titov, "Elise tiene razón en cuanto al poco compromiso que los lycans están teniendo en cuanto al entrenamiento."

"No somos guerreros–"

"Esa no es una excusa." Česlav le respondió, se había tenido que aguantar esa excusa de su propia raza no lo haría con los lycans.

"Esta es la razón por la cual ni siquiera los lycans los quisieron entrenar, porque no se prestan para nada." Elise fijó a Titov con la mirada, "Yo renuncio a esto, con gusto ayudo a los vampiros pero no a esta basura."

"Basura será tu madre."

Ante tal niñería le alzó una ceja al tal Christopher, "Viendo que eso es imposible de discutir…." Elise le dijo y cuando menos se lo pensó tenía un lycan en frente suyo atacándola, lycan al que ella fácilmente cogió del brazo y se lo torció haciendo que le diera la espalda a ella. Lo soltó cuando vio que un pie venía a estrellarse contra la espalda baja de este, devolviéndolo hacia los lycans, se giró para encontrarse a Česlav. "Carne de cañón, definitivamente."

"Ustedes dos, _¡largo de aquí!_" Titov les dijo en cuanto vio que la discusión podía tener repercusiones.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que ese lycan puede hacer?" Česlav le dijo a Titov, negándose a marcharse, "Compáralo con uno de nuestros vampiros que está en el mismo nivel, verás que este lycan ni le llega a los talones."

Silencio. Julianna miró a Titov, "Yo sí creo que deberíamos de tener una reunión en cuanto a este asunto." decidió interceder, esta situación había estado en su mente por días.

Stoll asintió como varios traficantes también lo hicieron, "Todos sabemos que la única razón por la que les estamos permitiendo este comportamiento es porque son lycans, donde fueran vampiros–"

"¿Donde fuéramos vampiros qué?" le preguntó Christopher al ver que los estaban ignorando como si no estuvieran ahí. "¿Nos tendrían más respeto, nos–" En ese momento escuchó el ruido metálico de las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento abriéndose de par en par interrumpiéndolo, por un momento esperando ver a Michael o lycans guerreros que venían a armarle una pelea a los traficantes de muerte pero en vez de eso vio a una mujer desconocida vestida de traficante de muerte de los pies a la cabeza y entrando como perro por su casa, mirando a todo el mundo como si fuera superior a los demás. Por el estruendo que hizo su entrada así como a él le llamó la atención también lo hizo con el resto de gente presente, y en un acto que lo impresionó y que le colocó los nervios de punta vio a todos los traficantes de muerte al mismo tiempo arrodillándose y bajándole la cabeza en el lugar en que se encontraban, incluso en el dojo continuo pudo ver a Khan y sus hombres aproximándose a este y después deteniéndose a hacer lo mismo. 'Mi señora.' escuchó como todos dijeron en unísono, aún no atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos. _¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?_ se preguntó mientras veía la pregunta reflejada entre sus compañeros lycans. El único vampiro no arrodillado y que por eso sobresalía fue Selene quien en un principio hizo el intento de arrodillarse pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque se detuvo a medio camino y volvió a erguirse. Christopher como el resto de los lycans estaba sumamente impactado al ver la demostración en frente de ellos. No entendía muy bien pero era obvio que era una vampira de las de más alto rango. Lo más extraño era que tenía cierto olor a lycan encima, y de hecho un grupo de tres lycans y cinco vampiros la acompañaban. Quería preguntar quién era la mujer y que estaba sucediendo pero se encontraba intimidado. De un segundo para el otro vio a la mujer fijando con una mirada de purísimo desdén a Selene y después la escuchó hablar con su marcado acento griego.

"¿Acaso no me vas a presentar tus respetos, _Selene_?" Amelia le preguntó desde su posición.

El corazón de Selene se encontraba en su garganta, y tuvo que buscar fuerzas y aire para responder, el impacto que la presencia le había provocado demasiado. _¿Cómo había sucedido esto?_ "Dudo que en verdad sea eso lo que ahora desea, mi se–" se detuvo antes de llamarla 'mi señora' como todo el mundo solía hacer cuando se dirigía a alguno de los Mayores.

"Estarías sorprendida de lo que ahora considero." Le dijo, pero ni siquiera así se arrodilló, por primera vez mostrando falta de respeto para con ella, pero tampoco era como si algo fuera a cambiar tan solo porque la traidora se le arrodillara. "Levántense." Le dijo a todos los que estaban postrados ante ella. Con calma caminó hacia Selene viendo como esta se colocaba alerta, "No te escucho disculpándote."

Selene hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada, "Con todo respeto, no tengo nada porque disculparme." Las cosas aquí podían salir de dos formas; una Amelia no intentaba nada o dos, lo intentaba y ella tendría que defenderse.

"Tu cinismo es asombroso." Le dejó saber y en un momento de arranque y aunque le había prometido a Corvinus que no se desquitaría con ella utilizó toda su fuerza y velocidad para golpearla en la cara, tomándola por sorpresa. El cuerpo de Selene volando por los aires y dando contra una pared para prontamente caer al piso. Amelia escuchó más de un jadeo de sorpresa detrás de ella y se volteó para ver a Česlav y Titov dudando en hacer algo, estos tan solo con una mirada de su parte deteniéndose, en un segundo estaba en frente de Selene que se sentaba, sangre cayéndole desde la cabeza.

En el momento que su sección media dio contra el muro de la pared fue que recordó que estaba embarazada, mareada y escuchando tres latidos fuertes en su cabeza se sentó solo para encontrarse con Amelia estudiándola mientras se acuclillaba enfrente. Selene no se iba a disculpar, "No es cinismo es–"

"¿Mataste a Viktor por un hombre?"

Podía escuchar el enojo e indignación destilando en su voz, "_¡Maté a Viktor por mi familia!_" ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? ¿Alcanzaría a sacar su pistola cargada con balas UV antes de que Amelia la detuviera? ¿Michael llegaría antes de que a Amelia le diera por vengarse? ¿Se repetiría una batalla entre ellos dos como la que Viktor tuvo con Michael? Los traficantes de muerte, los lycans… ¿Se volvería esto un pandemonio?

"Lord Viktor para ti. Ya no tienes el derecho de tratarlo con tanta confianza." Era el colmo, la asesina tratándolo de esa manera.

Detrás de Amelia pudo ver a Česlav abriéndole los ojos, sin palabras diciéndole que colaborara. "_Maté a Viktor por mi familia._" le repitió, limpiándose con la mano la sangre que sentía resbalando por el lado de su cara. Por lo que quedaba ya no sentía deber hacia la Mayor y por eso mismo no se iba a doblegar.

"¿No creíste que tus actos iban a quedar impunes, ¿verdad?"

"Si esto es lo único que voy a recibir entonces–" inmediatamente vio que Amelia la iba a volver a golpear por su insolencia pero esta vez esperándolo pudo detener el brazo a centímetros de su rostro. La Mayor inmediatamente haciendo contacto visual con ella y notando el aumento en su fuerza, con su mano libre Selene fue a sacar su berreta pero al tocarse su pistolera estaba vacía. Vio a Amelia al tanto de lo que sucedía y como respiraba profundamente para después sonreírle con desprecio, aventándola hacia atrás, _¡¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que Corvinus le había hecho?_

Amelia se irguió nuevamente, recordando el lazo que Corvin parecía tener con Selene. Lastimarla o matarla no serviría de nada para su causa así que decidió ignorarla dejándola tirada en el piso. "¿Quien está al mando de los traficantes de muerte?" le preguntó a los vampiros, girándose hacia estos. Más de uno mirando hacia Selene, estudiando lo sucedido, seguramente no entendiendo porque no la acababa en el lugar.

Christopher estaba un tanto asombrado de que ninguno de los traficantes de muerte de los que estaban con Michael hubieran hecho o estuvieran a punto de hacer algo para que la mujer no lastimara a Selene.

"Mi Señora, yo estoy a cargo del grupo que se unió al híbrido." Titov le dijo manteniéndole la mirada, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. No pudo dejar de mirar hacia Elise quien también lo miraba.

"Y yo estoy a cargo del grupo que no se le unió." Khan habló acercándosele a Titov.

Amelia se giró hacia Khan, "Agradezco sumamente que no hayas traicionado los ideales de los Mayores, Khan." Le dijo, "Lealtad como la tuya y la de tus compañeros será altamente recompensada." Khan le agachó la cabeza con respeto, ella muy bien sabiendo que no le interesaba recompensas económicas sino su reconocimiento, "Pero por muy agradecida que me encuentre es hora de ver la otra cara de la moneda."

Inmediatamente los vampiros se miraron entre sí, Khan le frunció el ceño, "¿Disculpe?"

"Si queremos encargarnos de Marcus tendremos que hacerlo unidos al híbrido."

"Pero mi Señora, él es la abominación, lo que Lord Viktor despreciaba." Khan le contestó confundido.

"Es mi última palabra, Khan, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión."

"Pero–" inmediatamente Amelia estaba enfrente suyo, sus dedos apretándolo de la garganta fuertemente.

Un segundo de dura presión fue suficiente para que sus dedos entraran en su carne y le destruyeran la tráquea, inmediatamente sacando su mano de su cuerpo con carne y hueso, la cabeza quedando colgándole y Amelia decidió darle otro golpe que hizo que esta se le acabara de desprender. _Nadie cuestiona a un Mayor cuando este ya ha tomado una decisión._ Era el mensaje.

Con horror Christopher vio como en cuestión de uno o dos segundos el cuerpo del vampiro se doblaba de las rodillas y caía lateralmente al piso, casi al mismo tiempo que su cabeza lo hacía, rodando y dejando un reguero de sangre tras de sí. Él como la mayoría de los lycans novatos inmediatamente dando un paso hacia atrás. Si eso era lo que le hacía a su propia raza no quería esperar a ver qué era lo que hacía con ellos. Sin pensarlo y teniendo a Abby por delante de él cubriéndolo sacó su celular y escribió 'ayuda' como mensaje de texto y se lo mandó a Michael.

"¿Alguien más tiene alguna objeción?" Amelia preguntó, ninguno de los vampiros dijo nada y se dirigió a los dos con quienes Kahn había estado entrenando, "¿Quién era el segundo al mando del grupo de Khan?" les preguntó, ignorando a Selene que para ahora estaba de nuevo a varios metros.

"Narayanan," Contestó uno de los vampiros. "mi señora."

"Bien. Vayan y búsquenla, infórmenle de lo sucedido y de lo que hasta ahora han escuchado."

Selene vio a los vampiros desapareciendo en un momento, casi corriendo. La cabeza de Khan con ojos abiertos y rojos tan solo a un par de metros de sus pies, su sangre mojándole la planta de las botas. Había sido un buen traficante, uno de los mayores servidores del coven, leal hasta el final. Ella misma había querido matarlo en varias ocasiones pero este final no era uno que se merecía, principalmente por su lealtad. _¿Qué le esperaba a ella?_ Tortura era lo único que podía ver al Amelia no haberla matado inmediatamente. La vio acercándosele de nuevo y su primer instinto fue cubrirse el estomago pero no lo hizo tan solo para que la Mayor no fuera a sospechar. Selene sabía muy bien que de un enfrentamiento llevaba las de perder, apretó más duro el cuchillo de cacería que tenía en una mano y que había sacado de sus botas en cuanto Amelia le había dado la espalda hacía casi un minuto para dirigirse a Titov. La Mayor mirándolo y sonriéndole burlonamente. _El día que no llevaba sus armas encima era el día que precisamente esto sucedía, _Selene esperó que Amelia hiciera el primer movimiento. En otro abrir y cerrar de ojos Amelia estaba de nuevo en frente de Titov y Selene se agachó rápidamente por las Walter P99 de Khan, sacándoselas de sus fundas. _Plata,_ _¡mierda! …..Pero al menos la detendría….._

Titov se tensó inmediatamente Amelia se paró en frente de él. "Estamos haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir, mi señora." Le dijo como disculpa y si iba a morir lo iba a hacer dirigiéndola directamente y no agachándole la cabeza.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael leyó el mensaje que le llegó mientras estaba en una reunión con Corvinus hablando sobre el embarazo de Selene, la ecografía que le había hecho en esas instalaciones, la visita donde el obstetra del que él mismo le había hablado, de las decisiones a las que ambos habían llegado. Al leer dicho mensaje creyó que era otra de las pendejadas de Christopher pero luego recordó que en ese momento estaba en entrenamiento con los vampiros y que las cosas se podían haber salido de las manos pues le había dicho a los lycans que les hacían de guardaespaldas que no volvieran. Un segundo después le llegó otro mensaje, esta vez de Abby. Inmediatamente se disculpó y no había ni llegado a la puerta cuando se encontró con un escuadrón de Cleaners que se dirigían hacia Corvinus, sabiendo que algo estaba saliendo mal le quitó una de las armas automáticas a uno de ellos y se apuró. En cuanto entró a la sala vio a los lycans a un lado acobardados, los traficantes de muerte tensos, el cuerpo de…_¿Dios que era esto?_ se preguntó al ver el cuerpo sin cabeza y después a Selene en pie y sangrando desde su cuero cabelludo. Inmediatamente saltó hacia ella los varios metros que los separaban, al principio creyendo que había sido una pelea y que había matado a Khan, "¿Estás bien?" Selene apenas le asintió sin siquiera mirarlo, su atención puesta en algo a sus espaldas, se giró a ver qué sucedía y vio a una mujer que no había notado antes parada en frente de Titov.

"Bunas noches, señor Corvin." Le dijo como saludo al recién llegado híbrido muy bien notando su preocupación por el estado de Selene.

Al escuchar su voz y el acento inmediatamente la recordó, el olor de ella llegándole de inmediato, envolviéndolo, reconociéndola, "_Usted es la híbrida._" Le dijo sorprendido e inmediatamente transformándose aunque no completamente. Inmediatamente vio como todo el mundo la volteó a mirar, todos sobresaltados, incluso los lycans pero mucho más los vampiros a los cuales escuchó exhalando sorprendidos, entre ellos Selene a su lado. Titov y el grupo más cercano se empezaron a separar de ella, de reojo vio a Selene removiéndole el seguro a sus armas y le pasó la que él tenía en sus manos, ella colocándole el seguros a las dos pequeñas y guardándolas en sus pistoleras y tomando la G36K, las balas UV reluciendo en los cartuchos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Alexander Corvinus en vez de ir directamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde Samuel le había dicho estaba Amelia se dirigió hacia las instalaciones que estaban utilizando los lycans, devolviendo a cuanto lycan se encontraba en el camino para que lo acompañaran, ellos siguiéndolo pues estaban agradecidos por el techo que les había puesto sobre sus cabezas. Los Cleaners inmediatamente le dijeron a unos de esos lycans que reunieran a todo el mundo rápidamente en la sala principal de sus instalaciones, en cuanto Corvinus llegó a esta empezó a hablar notando como el numero de lycans aumentaba con cada segundo. "Me temo que una nueva amenaza ha llegado en este momento a estas instalaciones, mis amigos," empezó a hablar, los lycans empezando a cuchichear, "Pero por el afán a no desencadenar la guerra nuevamente les pido por favor que no se vayan a levantar en armas."

"¿Dónde está Michael?" Anna preguntó, "¿….Es Marcus?" sabía que Corvinus podía incluso llegar a esto, imponerse entre ellos y su hijo para no lastimarlo.

"Michael ahora mismo está tratando de solucionar la situación empleando el dialogo." Respiró, "La verdad no sabemos qué tanto de amenaza sea esta persona pero les pido–"

"¿Es Marcus?" Anna le volvió a preguntar, dando un paso hacia adelante, más de treinta lycans haciendo lo mismo.

"No, no, es Marcus. Es Amelia…..La Mayor de los vampiros."

"_¡¿QUE?_" inmediatamente Anna preguntó, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿No la había matado Raze? Ella no fue la única que tuvo problemas comprendiendo pues inmediatamente todas las voces de disgusto de los lycans se hicieron escuchar.

Unos cuantos lycans parecieron querer proseguir, irla a enfrentar pero Corvinus los miró pidiendo su colaboración en ese momento, estos inmediatamente deteniéndose tal vez por el respeto que emanaba. Con las manos Corvinus les pidió calma a los que aún estaban hablando y gritando. "Me ha jurado que viene a ponerse de lado de Michael, y le creo." Les comentó. "Siento haberles escondido esto pero ella es la híbrida con la que él se enfrentó hace unas semanas." De nuevo voces se hicieron escuchar.

"¿Michael sabía?" Anna volvió a hacer la pregunta importante.

"No, Michael no tiene idea de nada." Le respondió. Luego fue al punto no queriendo perder más tiempo. "Estoy aquí para pedirles un favor, no actúen en sus sentimientos de venganza. Esto se puede arreglar por el dialogo y es lo que se hará."

"Si la perra nos ataca nos defenderemos." Herbert exclamó, sus palaras incitando a los lycans contra el primero al mando de los vampiros. La persona que había estado asociado con Viktor para esclavizarlos. A la que le había parecido una brillante idea, la que había hecho que su raza los matara.

Corvinus le asintió. "Para ser inteligentes esperen que ella de el primer paso." Inmediatamente se acercó a Anna. "¿Crees poder mantener a estos hombres por unos minutos?" le preguntó a la persona que tenía más autoridad sobre los lycans que incluso Michael.

Anna le asintió, "Edward, David, Florenz….." continuó llamando a sus manos derechas para que la ayudaran a detener a los lycans que seguramente querrían ir a buscar problemas. Corvinus un momento después le asintió y se marchó. Anna se colocó alerta, esperando cualquier movimiento, pero la mayoría de los lycans tan solo se voltearon a hablar con los otros. _¿Estaban obedeciendo a Corvinus?_ Pensó un tanto sorprendida pues sabía muy bien que a ella ni a Michael le harían tal caso. Les rugió al grupo que estaba en contra de Michael y que vio asintiendo entre ellos para luego empezar a caminar hacia ella. La mayoría de los lycans también les rugió. Ellos se detuvieron. Menos de un minuto después Abby y el grupo que en el momento había estado en la sala de entrenamiento entraron para contar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Como Amelia había matado a uno de los suyos que se negó a ponerse de acuerdo con Michael. Lo que escuchaba generando dudas, ¿Qué tan sinceras serían las intenciones de la vampira? ¿Michael sería tan estúpido en creerle? Claro que si ya le había pegado a Selene no se lo imaginaba de muy buen humor por eso… Anna esperó, tratando de no saltar a conclusiones. Unos minutos después recibió una llamada de Corvinus para decirle que todo estaba saliendo bien y que fuera a buscar a Michael.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Amelia no le sorprendió nada la reacción de los vampiros, se la había esperado pero también se esperaba el respeto que sabría mantendría, por eso había matado a Khan, para dar una lección. En vez de responderle al híbrido se fijó en Selene, en el arma de en sus manos esta reluciendo por la munición ultravioleta. "¿Prefieres el lado del híbrido que el mío, Selene?" le preguntó, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, lo que la relevación le debía de estar causando a los vampiros. Aparentemente habían empleado la producción masiva de este tipo de balas y de las de nitrato líquido. Una bala de ese tipo no la mataría pero dolería como el demonio, pero si le vaciaba ese clip entero sospechaba que encontraría su final así fuera híbrida…..¿O no?

Si había estado nerviosa antes ahora lo estaba más. Ahora no era sólo un Mayor que venía a vengarse y a intentar tomar la vida de Michael, _era la híbrida_, ella podía tomar la vida de él y de cuanto ser le pareciera, "No es como si vaya a ser bienvenida solo por elegir su bando, para usted sigo siendo la traidora que mató a Viktor. Confío en Michael."

Se fijó en como el híbrido se colocaba en frente de Selene para protegerla de cualquier ataque, lo que no le sorprendió porque estaba al tanto de los rumores, "¿Qué, ahora dejas que alguien pelee tus batallas? Viktor estaría muy decepcionado….por todo, de hecho." Vio el brillo en los ojos de Selene de que no le gustaba escuchar esas palabras y la vio adelantándose al híbrido, como si fuera ella la que lo fuera a proteger a él y no al contrario.

"Estoy segura que murió decepcionado." Le contestó saliéndole adelante con la frase.

"Veo que tu insolencia continua presente." Le contestó no prestándole atención a sus palabras. Selene había sido una excelente traficante de muerte, de las mejores, la más leal a Viktor y había sido respetuosa con los Mayores, ese respeto inexistente para ahora, "Tristemente no vine hasta aquí a ponerte en tu lugar. Vine a unirme a la causa de Corvinus." Eso último en vez de decírselo a ella se lo dijo al híbrido, "Y a la suya, señor Corvin."

Ahora parados hombro contra hombro Michael estiró su mano sobre Selene, no dejándola dar ni un paso más hacia adelante, y él hizo lo mejor que pudo por ignorar la mirada que recibió de su parte, "¿Cree que los vampiros la van a aceptar?" preguntó preocupada, pues ya no era otro híbrido peligroso sino que era una híbrida peligrosa que no parecía haber enloquecido como Marcus, una híbrida que venía a recuperar su puesto ante su sociedad. Esto cambiaba las cosas, los vampiros ya no estarían de parte de Michael. "Ya no es siquiera una vampira pura."

Amelia exhaló, "Irónico que seas tú la que traiga eso a relucir, ¿no lo crees?" le preguntó pues sospechaba lo que Corvinus le había hecho y vio que la sorprendió un tanto, y antes de que le fuera a contestar se dirigió al híbrido. "Necesitamos hablar."

Selene inmediatamente lo volteó a mirar, con su mirada dándole a entender que no se le fuera a ocurrir, "Ni siquiera sé quien putas es usted para que venga a hacer todo esto, a hacer exigencias, a matar gente." Le respondió, dejando a Selene atrás pero prontamente sintiéndola a su lado. "Ser una híbrida no le da esos permisos."

Tenía que admitir que la molestaba que la trataran con tal irrespeto, pero eso sería algo con lo que se lidiaría a su debido tiempo, "Soy Amelia. Una de los dos Mayores restantes. ¿Acaso Corvinus no les habló de que continuaba con vida?" les preguntó en cuanto sintió que el viejo entraba a la misma sala. Obviamente Corvinus había creído que ella esperaría toda la eternidad para ser presentada, "Creo que tienes mucho que explicarles, viejo." Le dijo, muy bien sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo quedar mal en el momento, pero también sabiendo que él se lo había buscado al no haber sido sincero en cuanto a la situación.

Michael miró hacia Corvinus, "_¿Usted sabía de esto?_" le preguntó sorprendido y lo único que hizo el hombre fue contener la rabia que era evidente en ese momento lo estaba embargando, rabia contra Amelia. Esto era peor de lo que creía, podía ver a los vampiros dándole la espalda para volver bajo el mandato de Amelia. "¿Como mierda sucedió todo esto?" le preguntó.

Amelia fue quien habló por Corvinus pues era obvio que el viejo no se podía siquiera traer a decir una palabra en el momento, de la rabia, "Una larga historia que estoy dispuesta a contar," miró de nuevo a Corvinus y como burla continuó, "si me lo permites, por supuesto." De reojo vio como uno de los Cleaners le hacía señas a los lycans para que dejaran la sala y estos lo hicieron apresuradamente. "Vamos a tener una reunión en este momento." Les dijo a los vampiros y no esperó por una respuesta, "Titov, necesito que dos de tus hombres de confianza estén presentes. Lo mismo para el grupo de Narayanan. La misma cantidad de representantes del concilio de ambos bandos…." Miró hacia el híbrido, "Al señor Corvin, _por supuesto,_ a su leal compañera, y…asumo que también a sus manos derechas lycans."

Michael notó como esta mujer manejó a Titov con su dedo meñique porque este desapareció un segundo después, sus pensamientos desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando un grupo extenso de vampiros entró agitadamente, ubicándose haciendo un círculo alrededor de Amelia y después absolutamente todos se le arrodillaron a los pies, adorándola como una deidad. Todos los vampiros estaban presentes, todos excepto unos cuantos traficantes de muerte. Para ahora obvio que los traficantes de muerte que estaban de su lado también se le habían arrodillado, bajó su voz, "Tu también–" vio a Selene sacudiéndole la cabeza sutilmente al saber lo que le iba a preguntar, si ella se le había arrodillado a Amelia. Aprovechando que nadie parecía prestarles atención Michael buscó sus ojos y pronunció sin palabras, '¿Estás bien?' su mirada yendo a parar momentáneamente a su vientre. Selene le asintió un momento después.

"Es suficiente." Amelia le dijo a los vampiros un segundo después e inmediatamente habló antes de que el concilio le fuera a dar la bienvenida y empezaran a llenarla con zalamerías, "Va a haber una reunión en este momento. En un par de horas unos dignatarios y yo les daremos explicaciones en cuanto a lo sucedido. Por ahora vuelvan a sus lugares."

"_¡AMELIA!_"

Para el horror de varias personas en la habitación escucharon esa exclamación y livianos pasos que se acercaron corriendo hacia la mayor. Las personas horrorizadas fueron su madre Elise, Michael, y varios miembros de entre la multitud que no podían creer que la niña fuera tan irrespetuosa.

Amelia inmediatamente se giró hacia la voz, viendo a la pequeña cabeza roja viniendo a estrellarse contra sus pies mientras le ponía los brazos a su alrededor, "Todos, vuelvan a sus asuntos de inmediato."

Michael pudo escuchar la orden en la voz de la Mayor e inmediatamente todo el mundo empezó a dispersarse y a desaparecer por la puerta, con interés vio como Amelia trataba de esconder la mano manchada de sangre –con la que seguramente había matado a Khan– para que Emily no la notara. 'Mírate que grande estás.' Escuchó que le dijo mientras le tocaba la cabeza, y no pudo distinguir si en su tono había tan solo condescendencia o solo pura hipocresía hacia la niña. En cuanto el grupo se marchaba era más fácil que el cuerpo sin vida de Khan se le hiciera visible a Emily así que rápidamente cogió una colchoneta y la colocó encima de este, cubriéndolo, la cabeza detrás de ellos, no visible desde ese ángulo.

"_¡Pronto seré más grande que usted y fuerte! ¡Como una vez me dijo!_" le dijo entusiasta.

"Emily." Elise le llamó la atención sumamente apenada por su comportamiento. No sabiendo muy bien como sentirse en cuanto a las noticas de que su Mayor era un híbrido.

Amelia miró a la mujer que se agachó a coger a su hija, hija que no estaría viva si no fuera por ella y por su interés en las nuevas tecnologías, "Ahora dudo que vaya a ser más fuerte que yo." Le dijo a la vampira de la cual sabía estaba en contra del híbrido. "Y espero, por su bien, que reconsideres tu posición en cuanto a todo esto, Elise. No querrás terminar como Khan."

Michael vio a Amelia y a Elise intercambiando palabras mientras Emily lo saludaba desde lejos. Instantes después madre e hija se marchaban y Amelia se quedaba mirándolos a ambos por unos segundos y luego desaparecía. "¿Estás segura que estás bien?" le preguntó a Selene al quedarse solos y girándose hacia ella varios segundos después, cuando estaba seguro que ni utilizando sus poderes híbridos Amelia podía escucharlos. Rápida y cuidadosamente le hizo el cabello a un lado para revisarla, encontrando para ahora que la herida aún en carne viva no estaba completamente cerrada pero ya no sangraba.

Selene le asintió, "Puedo escuchar sus latidos fuertes." Le respondió mientras lo sentía tomándola fuertemente de sus brazos.

"Este tipo de emociones y situaciones pueden ser perjudiciales, Selene." Le dijo sumamente preocupado y sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Selene le asintió "Lo sé pero no es como si yo me lo haya buscado," exhaló de que él se fuera a poner con una actitud de culparla a ella, "tampoco es como si pueda hacer algo para hacer la situación a un lado. Tu vida está en peligro." En ese momento se dio cuenta que Michael continuaba a medio transformar.

"También la tuya." Le dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo sus emociones a un lado, calmándose para poder volver a su forma humana. Todo no tomándole más de dos segundos.

"No puedes confiar en Amelia, diga lo que te diga." Le aconsejó.

"Eso es obvio." Michael le tocó de nuevo la cara, "¿Te hizo ella esto o fue Khan? ¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó. Selene le contó rápidamente. "Por favor no vayas a la reunión." Se atrevió a pedirle sabiendo muy bien que no le gustaría escucharlo.

La respuesta de negación de Selene se le quedó en la garganta pues Anna entró en la sala. Lo cual le pareció le tomó mucho tiempo, ¿Y dónde estaban los lycans que debían acompañarla por si Michael necesitaba ayuda?

Anna se sorprendió un tanto al llegar y encontrarlos teniendo un momento entre ellos, era normal verlos juntos en público pero manteniendo sus distancias, no era normal encontrarlos o estando compartiendo un momento de cariño o una pelea, y ciertamente no sabía cual estaban teniendo en ese momento, pero de que había algo había algo. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó no queriendo parecer como si fuera importante encontrarlos así, inmediatamente los vio separándose descontentos pero no con ella sino entre ellos.

Michael miró a Selene, quien obviamente no iba a aceptar su pedido.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 98 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

En el momento se encontraba en la espaciosa sala de reuniones de Corvinus, en frente de una mesa casi completa, dentro de la habitación había dieciocho personas. Catorce vampiros de los cuales tres eran representantes de los traficantes de muerte que se habían unido al híbrido, tres representantes de los que no lo habían hecho, tres miembros del concilio de cada bando y ella, tres lycans representantes del híbrido, el híbrido y Corvinus. Todos excepto este ultimo esperando que se explicara. "Como muchos de ustedes saben fui atacada por un grupo de lycans que Lucian envió para hacerse de mi sangre. Los traficantes de muerte me dieron por muerta y en los próximos días estuvieron tan ocupados que nadie fue a verificar. Cuando me desperté lo hice en una instalación desconocida, amarrada. Al reconocer que los que me tenían eran humanos fue fácil deshacerme de mis ataduras, estaba en el proceso de escape cuando de repente Corvinus apareció, disparándome con una toxina, dado mi estado debilitado esta tuvo efecto y la próxima semana me la pase amarrada a una camilla y drogada. Corvinus uno de esos días me visitó y explicó todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi mundo pero no me explicó lo más importante."

"¿Si usted la trajo de vuelta hizo lo mismo con Lucian? ¿Acaso lo tiene escondido en alguna de sus instalaciones?" Michael interrumpió a Amelia al preguntarle a Corvinus. Ahora muy bien recordaba esa vez que había estado haciendo el amor con Selene en la bodega de los Cleaners y estos habían entrado hablando de una vampira peligrosa conviviendo con ellos, en el momento había asumido era Selene pero ahora venía a ver que era la Mayor. Miró a Selene quien estaba sentada justo a su lado, no junto a los vampiros sino junto a los lycans, esperando respuesta.

Corvinus se sentía culpable pero de que lo hubieran descubierto. "Para Lucian ya era muy tarde, el cuerpo de Amelia lo recuperamos la misma madrugada de su atentado, el de Lucian un par de días después de que la batalla entre sus lycans y los traficantes de muerte se acabara."

"Como iba diciendo, Corvinus pasó por alto que el lycan que sacó mi sangre también me mordió cosa que para mí aun no tenía sentido de cómo había sobrevivido." Amelia tomó el vaso de sangre a su lado y le dio un sorbo, "Quizá primero deba remontarme a hace más de ochocientos años y mi origen inmortal. Cuando Viktor se convirtió en vampiro empezó a transformar a su ejército, esta vez no para apoderarse de tierras sino para apoyar a Marcus. Mi padre era uno de sus generales, desconocido para todos, incluso para mí hasta hace un par de meses cuando Corvinus me lo contó, era que mi madre era descendiente lejana de la línea Corvinus, ni siquiera Marcus o Viktor lo sabían. En esos tiempos el único que convertía gente era Viktor para perpetuar la fuerza de la raza y de paso asegurarse que nadie fuera tan fuerte como él. Marcus era la primera generación, Viktor la segunda, yo la tercera. Viktor sabía que yo había sido entrenada en las artes de la guerra desde muy pequeña y fui la primera mujer en ser convertida. Muchas décadas después él mismo me relataría la verdad de la historia al pedirme que me convirtiera en el tercer miembro de su gabinete, lo cual sin dudar acepté. Siempre hubo especulaciones de porque mis ojos transformados –y por ende, los de los vampiros que a la vez yo transformaba como por ejemplo Tanis– no eran azules sino verdes y se llegó a la conclusión que era una mutación genética. Por supuesto en esos tiempos no lo llamábamos así. Como iba diciendo sobre la fuerza, Viktor debió de haber sido más débil que Marcus pero no fue así, Marcus no había tenido la experiencia sobre la guerra en su vida humana lo cual Viktor y yo habíamos tenido. Al darse cuenta que Viktor y yo no solo lo rebasamos en poder individualmente Marcus inventó algo que nunca quisimos probar–"

"Que si lo mataban acabarían a su vez con todos los vampiros," Selene la interrumpió, "Ya lo sabemos."

Tanis estaba en las instalaciones, lo había visto cuando los vampiros fueron a darle la bienvenida, "Entonces saltémonos toda esa explicación para ahora innecesaria. Cuando el lycan tratando de torturarme me mordió lo hizo sin saber que estaba mezclando su sangre con la de un Corvinus, similar a lo que tú hiciste, _Selene,_ al llevar al lycan a las tumbas de los Mayores y matarlo sobre la tumba de Marcus."

"Viktor fue el que lo mató." Selene la corrigió demostrando que no se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo que sus acciones iban a ocasionar?

Amelia la ignoró, "Corvinus sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía y que me habían desangrado utilizó su sangre para revivirme. Lo que Corvinus no sabía es que de tanto inyectarme con la toxina para prevenir mi escape o mi cambio mi cuerpo desarrolló inmunidad contra esta. Cuando logré salirme de mis restricciones me transformé para pelear a los Cleaners que venían a combatirme, tan solo para llevarme la no tan grata sorpresa de que ya no era un vampiro. Fui y busqué a Corvinus para que me explicara lo sucedido y lo hizo, pero muy bien sabiendo que no podía confiar enteramente en él me escapé varias veces de las instalaciones para verificar con mis propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguí a Marcus en una ocasión, la otra me enfrenté con usted Señor Corvin, y hace poco más de una semana decidí enfrentármele a Marcus. Es más fuerte de lo que creía, mucho más fuerte de hecho. Y la razón de eso es que es descendiente directo de Corvinus, y como me di cuenta recientemente, se ha estado alimentando por los últimos meses de sangre humana fresca lo que lo ha hecho más poderoso."

"Creí que se había estado alimentado de cuanto inmortal encontrara." Esta vez fue Anna quien la interrumpió. La Mayor la miró por unos segundos y después pareció no molestarle la interrupción.

"Eso fue al principio cuando casi nadie había empezado a esconderse pero ahora es muy difícil encontrarse a un inmortal allá afuera. Las victimas de Marcus después de los inmortales fue ganado pero ahora…..hace una semana encontré cinco granjas continuas aniquiladas, humanos."

"¿Hace cuanto que Marcus lleva matando–"

"Espera," Titov dijo interrumpiendo a Michael, "¿No hubo en la semana pasada luna llena?" preguntó para estar seguro, Anna y todos los lycans le asintieron.

"Aparentemente Marcus no ha sido capaz de adaptarse a la sed de sangre de los lycans. Cada vez que hay luna llena enloquece."

"No puedo creer que nos haya estado ocultando todo esto." Selene le dijo a Corvinus. "¿Y así y todo quiere mantener a sus hijos con vida? ¿Cuántos humanos a matado hasta ahora?"

"Más de la centena." Amelia le respondió. El viejo estaba paralizado por haber sido descubierto.

"¿Y usted sí ha podido contener al lycan?" Michael le preguntó, imaginándose que hablaba de Marcus pero no hablaba de ella misma por algo.

"Es difícil, eso no se puede negar pero he logrado contener al lycan y eso lo pueden atestiguar los Cleaners que han estado a mi alrededor, a los cuales no les he llegado a poner ni un dedo encima." Amelia se dirigió al híbrido, "Señor Corvin, usted muy bien sabe que si hubiera querido matarlo en aquella batalla que tuvimos lo hubiera hecho."

"Usted me drogó."

Amelia le asintió, "No estoy colocando en duda de que usted sea más fuerte que yo, eso puede creerlo. Lo que sí estoy colocando en duda es que pueda vencer a Marcus solo, por más fuerte que sea en estos ocho meses usted no ha aprendido todo lo que Marcus ha aprendido en sus siglos de vida. Está en desventaja, así como yo la estoy ante su fuerza. Pero si unimos fuerzas ambos podremos acabar con William y Marcus."

"Dijiste que no conspirarías contra mí." Corvinus habló desde su posición.

"Viejo ridículo, ¿acaso en verdad no ves el peligro que tus hijos representan? ¿Vas a continuar cegado por tu ridículo amor de padre?"

La mayoría de los presentes se impresionaron por la forma cierta pero cruel en que Amelia trató a Corvinus.

Michael les sacudió la cabeza, ya llegaría la hora de hablar con Corvinus, "La sangre humana está haciendo a Marcus más fuerte, ¿porque?"

"Como muchas cosas sobre nuestras anatomías aún no tenemos respuestas, no las obtendremos hasta que se hagan estudios y en estas condiciones es imposible." Vio que su respuesta no le gustó nada al híbrido, "Estoy aquí para que juntemos recursos, créame o no no vengo a quitarle la nueva lealtad que mis traficantes de muerte le han demostrado. Aunque sí vine a reclamar el puesto que me corresponde."

"¿Qué me hace creer que usted no me va a enterrar el cuchillo por la espalda una vez que todo se haya terminado? Usted es una Mayor, y por lo que se ha llegado a comprobar ustedes son lo más bajo que hay entre los vampiros."

"Cuidado." Le advirtió, "Que esté aquí ofreciendo mi ayuda no quiere decir que voy a permitir que me trates con esa insolencia."

"No está ofreciendo nada, está buscando la ayuda de Michael porque sola no puede con Marcus." Selene le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

"Y Michael tiene razón," Anna interfirió, sabiendo muy bien que tan volátil estaban los genios, "¿Que nos hace creer que usted no traicionará a Michael a último momento y en el proceso se deshará de nosotros?"

Michael le asintió, "Si usted tiene la misma palabra que tiene Corvinus, estamos jodidos." El viejo no había hecho más que engañarlos y aunque ellos sabían que lo hacía, ocultarles la existencia de un híbrido y de una Mayor era demasiado a sus ojos.

"Tienen mi palabra y eso debería de valer algo." Le dijo, "Soy una Mayor, fui una traficante de muerte, mis sentimientos para con su raza no van a desaparecer así como así. Pero ahora hay sangre lycan en mis venas y tengo que contar con una mente más abierta. Las cosas han cambiado. No voy a mentir diciendo que estaré a gusto con este nuevo tratado de armonía entre las razas pero sí les diré que una vez que llegue el momento de esa armonía no me entrometeré. Mis vampiros y yo seremos indiferentes hacia los lycans." Miró a Selene, recordando sus palabras de que los vampiros no la aceptarían ahora por tener sangre lycan en sus venas, "Los vampiros siempre hemos vivido bajos reglas–"

"Que obviamente no fueron hechas para todos." Michael interrumpió.

"–Solo espero que los lycans también hagan las suyas." Continuó, ignorando al híbrido. Viktor había sido un Mayor, y francamente, que una vez cada siglo saliera a alimentarse de sangre real no era algo tan espantoso. Si lo hubiera hecho más a menudo sí lo sería.

La discusión continuó por más de una hora y cuando todo el mundo la dio por terminada Amelia se dirigió a los vampiros, "Vayan y comuníquenle lo que he dicho al resto de vampiros en esta casa, comuníquenlo a todos los vampiros de todas las instalaciones. En media hora regresen que tenemos que hablar sobre el orden de nuestra raza." Los lycans para ese momento se estaban marchando, Corvinus se marchaba elegantemente derrotado y sabiendo lo que se le vendría. "Selene. Quédate." Le ordenó mientras la veía siguiendo a Corvinus para alcanzarlo, seguramente para hacerle reclamos.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 99 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Amelia para nada se sorprendió cuando le dijo a Selene que se quedara y el híbrido se detuvo para regresar a la sala, sentándosele al lado, no desamparándola. Amelia le alzó una ceja a Selene pero esta no dijo nada en cuanto a Michael, ni le pidió a él que se marchara ni nada. En cuanto estuvieron solos sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo y accionó un botón. "¿Realmente por qué mataste a Viktor?"

Selene iba a contestar pero de inmediato fue interrumpida, "No le va a hacer un juicio a Selene. Si usted quiere mi ayuda en todo esto va a tener que dejar que lo sucedido se quede en el pasado."

"Créame señor Corvin, desde hace meses me hice a la idea de que los actos de Selene no tendrían repercusiones." Se giró a mirarla, "Estás horriblemente callada, ¿desde cuándo permites que un hombre hable por ti?"

Selene se remojó los labios, aún con todas sus insolencias no podía evitar estar intimidada, siempre había respetado a Amelia y ahora era la híbrida que probablemente en cuanto todo se solucionara querría deshacerse de Michael y de ella. "Nunca me imaginé que usted de todas las personas sería la híbrida."

Amelia le asintió, suponía que eso nadie se lo había esperado. "Responde mi pregunta." Le dijo con autoridad.

"Mató a mi familia. Como ya debe de saber, como probablemente lo supo desde un principio."

Amelia no le contestó. Cuando Viktor la había despertado no le había comentado nada en cuanto a su nueva hija adoptiva, de eso se dio cuenta después cuando se hablaba de la traficante predilecta de Viktor. Para ese tiempo Viktor no se encargaba más de transformar humanos así que algo le hizo empezar a dudar pero nunca supo de qué ciertamente. Si Viktor transformó a Selene porque le recordaba a Sonja su muerte había estado llena de ironías. Y de hecho, ella que conocía muy bien a Viktor sabía que eso era lo que había sucedido, el Mayor se había dejado tentar el corazón. No le encontraba otra razón, pues la que quedaba era que había dejado a Selene con vida porque en su mente estaban los recuerdos de la prisión de William, ¿pero eso de que le servía? Él conocía la locación así como lo hacía ella. "Por el obvio respaldo que tienes del híbrido no serás sentenciada a muerte. Pero olvídate de obtener absolución alguna. Todo lo que una vez se te concedió por tu elevada posición en el coven se te será despojado. Hasta este momento fuiste una de las representantes de Titov, te relego de ese puesto. Tu opinión militar desde este momento no será tenida en cuenta." Le estaba quitando todo el poder que aún tenía, lo que sabía a ella le importaba, "Cuando esto se acabe y los vampiros se reagrupen no serás reconocida por ninguna de las facciones, serás una paria."

Selene se quedó mirándola, "Es justo." Le respondió, sabiendo que ese era al punto al que con mucha suerte llegaría. El otro era que le quitaran la vida.

"Eso es más que justo y lo sabes." La reprendió por el atrevimiento que tenía. "Ahora, a discutir lo de tu evidente cambio." Le dijo en cuanto la vio que se iba a levantar del asiento dando por terminada su reunión. "¿O crees que no me di cuenta?" La fuerza que tenía no era la que un vampiro normal tendría, lo había sentido cuando la fue a golpear y la detuvo. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Con todo respeto, mi–" se volvió a detener antes de dirigirla como 'mi señora' "Con todo respeto, ya no formo parte de mi raza, no tengo ninguna obligación de responderle nada."

"Como lo desees." Le dijo evitando reprenderla por su grosería. La vio levantándose y no supo porque el híbrido parecía a gusto con su respuesta insolente, "Pero ten en cuenta de que cuando los vampiros se enteren del cambio que has obtenido, al menos los traficantes de muerte van a querer obtener tú misma fuerza."

"Por eso es que nadie lo sabe." Le dijo mientras se marchaba y dándole la espalda.

"Híbrido. Tu turno." Le dijo antes de que siguiera a Selene. En el fondo la vio deteniéndose inmediatamente. "¿No te ibas a marchar?" le preguntó, con cada momento notando que la sobreprotección de Michael hacia ella era devuelta. Corvinus una vez le había dicho que era lealtad, nunca había estado tan segura de eso.

"Michael y yo tenemos una sociedad. El me protege a mí, yo lo protejo a él." Le dijo, volviendo hasta el lugar, no dando detalles de dicha sociedad, solo era cuestión de minutos u horas para que lo supiera.

"Lo he notado," Amelia miró de Selene a Michael, ¿acaso no sabía que le convenía mas tener lycans como guardaespaldas que a Selene? "Así como también he notado que este arreglo es más conveniente para ti que para él."

Michael iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Selene, a quien sintió deteniéndose justo detrás del asiento que él estaba ocupando. "En teoría lo es, en práctica no. Un ejemplo, mientras Viktor trataba de ahorcarlo yo lo maté con su propia espada….así que puede ver que este _arreglo_ es bastante práctico."

Michael inmediatamente vio el brillo de enojo en la cara de Amelia, lo que Selene quería causar. No sabía porque había creído que Selene le iba a revelar la naturaleza de su relación cuando se le acercó por detrás, creyó que le iba a tocar el hombro mientras le hablaba a Amelia sobre su 'sociedad' con ese simple gesto dejándole todo saber. En ese momento se levantó del asiento antes de que Amelia fuera a llamar a Selene irrespetuosa o algo mas, o que Selene continuara cavando su propia tumba. "Una cosa que sé es que Selene no me necesita para defenderla, pero usted le vuelve a poner un dedo encima y le juro que será de las últimas cosas que haga." La amenazó y no le importaba que Selene lo reprobara, en ese momento la rabia surgiendo, sintiéndose intensamente protector por ella y las dos vidas que ahora llevaba en su vientre. Cuando Selene le había contado que había sido Amelia la que la golpeó y no Khan había estado a punto de ir a buscar a la Mayor pero ella lo había detenido. Selene y Anna. A parte de sus palabras también le rugió bajamente como advertencia.

Amelia pasó su atención de Michael a Selene, bastante sorprendida para con la sobreprotección del híbrido. "Lo haz _entrenado_ bien." Si no conociera a Selene diría que lo había manipulado hasta el punto de hacerlo interesarse por ella, "Si no estuviera segura diría que lo has convertido en tu _mascota._"

Selene ni siquiera sabía si las palabras de Michael las estaba dando en control de sus emociones o perdiéndolas como cuando se enteró de su desliz con Česlav, aún así no pensó mucho en eso. Mascota era el término vampírico para referirse a esclavo sexual, un juguete, Michael no era eso. "Somos amantes." le comunicó, no había planeado en decírselo si no dejarla que se enterara por terceros pero esto era mejor. Sentía el gusto en revelárselo a Amelia, era irrespetar el código de conducta por el cual se había regido por seiscientos años, código que el mismo Viktor había creado hipócritamente, y se lo estaba admitiendo a su mano derecha, y por primera vez lo reconocía ante alguien.

Michael hubiera preferido que dijera que eran una pareja pero a los ojos de Selene o cualquier vampiro era lo mismo papa que patata. "Pero eso no sucedió sino hasta meses después de que Viktor murió." Agregó para evitar confusiones, "Si lo que me tiene que comunicar es que de aquí en adelante va a regir a los vampiros y al grupo de Titov que me apoyaba, no tengo problema con eso mientras sigan manteniendo el respeto hacia los lycans y ayuden a terminar con Marcus y William. Yo me quedaré al mando de los lycans."

"¿Estás seguro que no tienes problemas con eso?" le preguntó incitándolo.

Michael se encogió de hombros, parándose justo al lado de Selene, "A diferencia de mucha gente a mi no me interesa el poder."

La falta de respeto que estaban demostrando Selene y Corvin era inaudita, Amelia no estaba acostumbrada que alguien se marchara de una reunión sin ella antes haberla dado por terminada o haber despachado a los participantes. "Estaba pensando que más tarde podríamos hablar sobre lo que se hará en cuanto a William y Marcus. Ya nos hemos quedado cruzados de brazos por demasiado tiempo."

Michael todavía quería preguntarle porque no se había deshecho de William si tenía el poder y sabía donde quedaba la prisión pero no lo iba a hacer en ese momento. "Selene y yo estaremos ahí en cuanto usted nos mande a llamar." Para ella las opiniones de Selene no serían importantes pero sí lo eran para él y si esto iba a ser otra sociedad tendría que aprender a jugar a su forma y la Mayor se tendría que acostumbrar. Llevaba meses jugando a la forma de Corvinus solo para obtener esta puñalada por la espalda. Más mentiras, más secretismos. "Así que si nos disculpa….." le dijo mientras se preparaba a dejar la sala. Ya afuera de esta volvió a dirigirse a Selene quien caminaba a su lado, "No te preocupes, yo me aseguraré de que tus puntos de vista sean tenidos en cuenta." Amelia podía haberla sacado pero ella había demostrado ser tan buena estratega que incluso los traficantes de muerte le seguían respetando ese tipo de opiniones, con los lycans sería un tanto más difícil, pero sabía que no imposible. Selene había estado todo este tiempo participando mas con los vampiros que con los lycans, era tiempo de cambiar eso, obviamente.

Selene lo volteó a mirar, incomoda de que al parecer de aquí en adelante iba a tener que estar bajo su ala, bajo su protección, ¿no estaba ella muy vieja para eso? "Tu ni siquiera los escuchas la mayoría de las veces." Le respondió.

Tenía que estar bromeando, "Sabes bien que yo sí te escucho Selene, que no esté de acuerdo en algunas cosas es otra cosa." En sus imprudencias por ejemplo. "Le pedí a Anna que me acompañara a hablar con Corvinus." Michael le comentó.

"Yo también me dirijo a hablar con él." Habían hecho el mismo plan por separado y vio que a él no le gustaron sus palabras.

"No te quiero ahí," le suspiró deteniéndose. "Te tienes que mantener calmada y es evidente que eso es lo último que ha sucedido en este día."

_No esto otra vez,_ "Podría irme a _esconder_ a nuestra habitación y no estaría calmada, Michael." Le respondió, él no la iba a empezar a manejar, "Hay cosas que simplemente no están bajo nuestro control y esta es una de ellas."

"¿No está bajo tu control irte a descansar?" le preguntó haciendo uso de sus palabras.

"No, no está bajo _tu_ control que lo haga." Le dijo, dejándolo atrás, sintiendo una explosión de rabia hacia él.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Usted va de traición en traición, ¿verdad?" Le dijo a Corvinus en cuanto le concedió el acceso a su habitación, no se había podido esperar por Michael quien había ido a buscar a Anna al esta no aparecer rápidamente.

"Estratégicamente no puedes culparme de haber tenido un respaldo." Le habló, se había estado preguntando que la tardó tanto para venir a reclamarle.

"_¡No era cualquier respaldo!_" Este hombre era el colmo, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico y mantenerse o aparentar estar tan calmado? "_¡Usted sabía que Amelia secuestró a Michael y se quedó callado! ¡No nos dijo nada mientras estaba desaparecido ni nos explicó nada después!_"

Michael entró viendo la exaltación de Selene y se molestó pues ella le había dicho que se iba a moderar y esperar por él y venía a encontrársela gritándole a Corvinus, "¿Qué quería de todo esto?" le preguntó a Corvinus tratando de mantener la calma y hacer que Selene buscara la suya en algún lado.

¿Acaso no era obvio lo que deseaba? "_¡No iba a dejar la vida de mis hijos en manos de una sociópata, de un hombre que evade sus responsabilidades, y en dos grupos que no han hecho más que matarse los unos a los otros en los últimos siglos!_"

Michael habló antes de que Selene lo fuera a hacer, no importándole nada el arranque de Corvinus al gritarlos, "¿Y usted creyó que una de las dos personas que capturó a su hijo era la persona correcta para mantenernos en nuestro lugar?" le preguntó incrédulo. "¿O acaso lo que quiere es que ella y yo nos matemos el uno al otro para dejarle el camino libre a usted?" Era perfecto, Corvinus se haría cargo de sus hijos una vez que estuvieran capturados y Amelia trataría de deshacerse de él, queriendo ser la única híbrida y persona más fuerte en el mundo, al no querer dejarla hacerlo ambos enfrentándose en una pelea a muerte. Si el vencía los traficantes lo mataban. Si ella vencía los lycans la matarían no por respeto a él sino por venganza por haberlos humillado y perseguido por tanto tiempo.

Corvinus caminó hasta donde el híbrido, "No hables disparates, muchacho."

"¿Por qué confiar en Amelia? Si algo ella será peor que nosotros en buscar el exterminio de sus hijos." Esta vez fue Selene quien reclamó.

"Los dos tenemos un pacto." Le comunicó, y sí, aún creía hasta cierto punto en la palabra de Amelia.

Se le burló en la cara, "No puede ser tan ingenuo." Nadie podía serlo, así que eso solo dejaba otra opción, "…..Hay algo más que no nos está diciendo."

"No hay nada más." Le admitió, "En tiempos desesperados tomé decisiones desesperadas." y había estado a punto de corregirlas pero no había podido. La madrugada del enfrentamiento entre Amelia y Marcus había mandado a sus Cleaners con las instrucciones de acabar con Amelia así esta venciera o no a Marcus, los Cleaners intimidados cuando la vieron acercarse al helicóptero no lo habían podido hacer y en vez de eso y para preservar sus vidas habían decidido ayudarla. Si Amelia estaba al tanto de esto no lo sabía y no sería nada extraño que por venganza se hubiera aparecido aquí.

"Y nosotros le vamos a creer, vamos a seguir confiando en usted como unos idiotas…." Michael le dijo, estaba decepcionado. Hacía unos días Selene le había dicho que su confianza se ganaba fácilmente, ahora lo podía venir a ver. _¿Y la confianza de ella? _se preguntó mirándola de reojo, notándola histérica en su lugar.

"No son solo ellos dos los que están enojados por esto, señor," Anna interfirió, "los lycans también lo están. Usted sabe cuán peligroso es para nosotros que una persona tan fuerte y poderosa como lo es Amelia esté de nuevo al mando de los vampiros."

"A él no le interesa más que la despreciable vida de sus hijos." Selene le contestó. "Con esta–"

"¿Pensarías así si fueran tus hijos los que estuvieran–" Corvinus volvió a traer la discusión de la primera noche en que la conoció, pero esta vez las palabras harían más fuerza al ella estar embarazada.

"No dudo que sea duro para usted, pero protegerlos no es una cuestión. _¡Usted necesita fuerza de carácter para ver eso!_" le gritó pero él ya sabía la opinión que ella tenía de este asunto, "Se ha ganado lo que sea que Amelia vaya a hacer." Le dijo, "¿Usted creyó que nosotros íbamos a ser despiadados? Espere a ver qué va a hacer ella." Selene le admitió, "¿Sabe lo que va a hacer para dejarlo a un lado? Se lo puedo decir, en unos días se va a marchar con un grupo grande de traficantes, le pedirá a Michael que se les una, se irán para una de las instalaciones de los vampiros que estaban en construcción, armará un plan y como usted lo hizo con nosotros le clavará el cuchillo por la espalda."

Corvinus no sabía que decir, después de todo podía ver su error, "¿Qué hay eso de diferente de lo que ustedes pensaban hacer?" no era como si él no sospechara de los planes que tenían.

Selene se le adelantó a ambos, Anna y Michael, "Muy bien sabe que para Marcus no hay futuro. Pero nada más hubiera sido que usted le dijera algo a Michael para que él se encargara de que lo de William no fuera nada más que una captura. Que se encargara que ambas razas cumplieran con eso como muestra de paz. Usted lo manipuló todo este tiempo sabiendo qué tipo de persona es."

_¡Estaba presente!_ Selene hablaba como si él ni siquiera estuviera ahí, nada más le faltó llamarlo un estúpido crédulo, "Hubiéramos trabajado en grupo. No habrían habido peleas para ver que raza era la que iba a actuar primero." Michael contestó. Esto sería un desastre si lo que Selene había dicho sobre Amelia y sus planes resultaba siendo verdad.

"Márchense." Corvinus les pidió tras unos momentos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Te irás con Amelia si lo que Selene dijo resulta ser verdad?" Le preguntó mientras se alejaban de la habitación de Corvinus.

"Claro que no." Le contestó con convicción, "Tengo un plan y necesito que me escuches." Le dijo, Anna inmediatamente asintiéndole, Selene frunciéndole el ceño. "Necesitamos hablar en privado." las guió a la sala de vigilancia, los inmortales presentes y los Cleaners inmediatamente mirándolos, "Dennos un minuto por favor." Este era el lugar más inmediato en el que podían contar sin vigilancia.

Anna le asintió a los tres lycans que inmediatamente dejaron la sala, por suerte no habían vampiros.

Samuel se levantó, "Lo siento pero tenemos órdenes de no–"

Anna inmediatamente les rugió y Michael dio un paso hacia ellos, la sala desocupándose en un dos por tres. Un momento después Herbert entró, "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Estamos teniendo una reunión." Michael le informó, "Necesito un par de lycans de tu confianza que se paren afuera de la puerta y que no permitan que los Cleaners escuchen nada de lo que está sucediendo acá adentro." Herbert cumplió y tras casi dos minutos empezó a hablar. "Corvinus nos ha dado la mano a ambas razas pero sobretodo a nosotros los lycans. No tengo idea de a donde Amelia va a tratar de llevar esta situación pero no nos podemos cruzar de brazos, tenemos que estar preparados." Anna le asintió, lo mismo hizo Herbert, Selene tan solo lo miraba desde una esquina de la sala. "Por ahora solo veo un paso a seguir, necesitamos deshacernos de los Cleaners, encargarnos de que Alexander no trate nada, que no tenga comunicación con nadie." De reojo pudo ver a Selene irguiéndose al escucharlo, sorprendida. "Y cuando digo deshacernos de los Cleaners es echándolos a la calle, no matándolos." Quería dejar eso en claro, se remojó los labios, "Necesitamos tomar el control de estas instalaciones y estar preparados por si Amelia trata algo." Fue al punto más directamente. A sus palabras Anna y Herbert le encontraban sentido.

Selene no discutía la idea, antes la amplió. "De hecho–"

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo esta vampira acá? "¡Lárgate, no eres lycan!" Herbert le dijo, rugiéndole por lo bajo, _¡esta perra lo tenía mamado!_

Selene ignoró al lycan que la verdad ya hasta le causaba desconfianza.

"Deja a Selene tranquila. Esta aquí como…mi consultora." Michael le dijo a Herbert.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar aquella tontería que tenía sentido Selene continuó donde lo había dejado, "Michael, si quieres transmitir un punto más claramente deberías de tomar control de _todas_ las instalaciones, no solo de estas." le dijo desde su posición y después prosiguió a acercárseles, "Pero si te decides a hacerlo también deberás de colocar atención a quienes delegas para que no se vayan a aprovechar de los vampiros y–"

"¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Ellos harían lo mismo con nosotros." Herbert la interrumpió.

Michael se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, obviamente Selene tenía razón en eso ultimo pero ampliar su plan a los términos de Selene era algo exagerado que no sabía si se podía lograr, "Nosotros no vamos a traer la guerra de nuevo a este mundo, si alguien lo va a hacer deja que lo hagan los vampiros, si eso sucede se les contestará de la misma manera." Le dijo a Herbert para que dejara de entrometerse con ese tipo de comentarios.

"No tenemos dinero pero los Cleaners tienen armas," Anna dijo tomando en cuenta lo que Michael estaba sugiriendo, por fin sirviendo para algo. "Estoy de acuerdo con Michael en todo, hay que dejar claro que nada se les puede hacer a los vampiros. Conozco gente de confianza en casi todas las instalaciones aquí en Europa, podríamos delegar en ellos y de una vez hacerlos responsables por los vampiros. Si algo le sucede a alguno, toda la furia del híbrido caerá sobre los lycans delegados. Sería un mayor incentivo para su protección."

"¿Hablas de tomarlos como rehenes?" Herbert le preguntó, estaba seguro que los traficantes de muerte así fueran pocos en el resto de instalaciones no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

Anna le asintió, "Si es necesario."

"Tengo un plan…pero habría que colocarlo a trabajar de inmediato." Selene le dijo directamente a Michael. Después de todo estaba en las manos de él.

"Un vampiro teniendo–"

Michael interrumpió a Herbert de nuevo en cuanto le escuchó el tono de incredulidad para con Selene, "Oigámoslo."

Selene ignoró al lycan pero ya tenía rabia contra este. "Amelia tendrá o ya habrá empezado una conferencia con los vampiros de estas instalaciones para explicarles algunos puntos así que no hay mucho tiempo. La idea es hacer lo que dice Michael, tomarse el poder de esta instalación…..antes de que la reunión culmine."

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, _¡eso era imposible! _Estaba hablando de dos horas o menos. "¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos?" decidió preguntar pues si los lycans de su parte se prestaban podrían lograrlo.

"Diez, quince minutos desde ahora." Le respondió. Miró hacia uno de los computadores pensando rápido, "La grabación de Amelia llegando acá con sus palabras de que quiere unirse a Michael debería de ser enviada a todas partes inmediatamente para dejarle saber a los vampiros que no luchen contra el híbrido que se está tomando el poder pacíficamente _y tan solo para defenderse y asegurarse por si Amelia trata algo_. La gente sabe que Michael quiere la paz y que no haría lastimar gente que no se lo merece."

_Esto era más pronto de lo que creía,_ Michael sabía muy bien que vidas se perderían esa noche pero no se podía cruzar de brazos, "¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea?" le preguntó especialmente a Herbert, este no dijo nada. Pasaron unos segundos donde sabía que se estaba esperando que él decidiera o no proseguir. Vidas estaban en juego…

"Puedes hacer esto, Michael." Selene le dijo, llamándole la atención.

"Gente puede morir por esto, por un error."

"Si mueren lo harán por su propia culpa, no la tuya." Selene le añadió, "Tienes que aprender a lidiar con eso."

"Haz estado evadiendo responsabilidades, la mayoría de los lycans no creen en ti. Creen en lo que representas y en tu fuerza más no en tu interés por ayudarlos. Esta será tal vez tu única oportunidad que tendrás para redimir eso." Anna le habló con franqueza. "No tienes mucho tiempo para decidirte."

"Además sería una buena forma de dejarle ver a la perra vampira que no te podrá manejar." Herbert decidió interceder también. "Tienes las memorias de Lucian. Sabes que Lucian habría actuado sin dudar."

_Él no era Lucian…pero tenían razón._ Les asintió, por primera vez dejando la parte en la que pensaría en las consecuencias para después. "Haré una grabación hablándole a los lycans y a los vampiros pidiéndoles colaboración mientras Herbert y Anna eligen a la gente de confianza para–"

"Tendrás que hablarle a los traficantes de muerte diciéndoles que no se entrometan y recordarles las palabras que Amelia dio, también lo que le hizo a Khan cuando la cuestionó."

"Los lycans que no están de acuerdo con Michael buscaran la oportunidad de–"

"Amenázalos a muerte." Selene le dijo simplemente, se estaban quedando sin tiempo. "Haz que los lycans protejan a los vampiros de estos." Herbert le rugió, "O haz que los inyecten con la enzima de Lucian para que pierdan la conciencia por unos minutos y no se entrometan. Para ahora sabemos que Corvinus mantiene de esta en la bodega, no dudo que ocurra lo mismo en otros lugares."

"Siempre encuentras la manera de hacer que Michael vele por la protección de–"

"_¡Herbert!_" Anna y Michael le gritaron al mismo tiempo cansados de su inútil punto de vista.

"_¡Tenemos que proteger a los vampiros de los lycans si no queremos otra guerra! ¡Maldita sea, ayuda en algo!_ Ve y encárgate de agrupar a los lycans de confianza, dejarles saber lo que va a suceder, mantener al margen a Kost y su grupo." Se quedó mirándolo, "Estaremos contigo en unos minutos y te juro que no voy a dejar que Michael haga algo que vaya en contra de nuestra propia raza, _¡pero apúrate!_" Anna le ordenó.

Siete minutos después de que se hubieran mandado las grabaciones con Michael y Amelia, y de que Anna se hubiera contactado con los lycans más leales en las otras instalaciones Selene se encontraba sola en la sala de vigilancia, obviamente no pudiéndose entrometer en el plan que solo incluía a los lycans y como Michael le había dicho, para protegerla de cualquier ataque. Por los monitores veía ambas reuniones que se estaban llevando a cabo, la de Amelia y la de Michael, en otra de las cámaras el grupo de diez lycans con experiencia aposentados afuera de la habitación de Corvinus para no dejar que los Cleaners fueran a buscarlo, o para no dejarlo salir si lo intentaba. Después de todo la leyenda decía que Corvinus era el más viejo y _fuerte_ de los inmortales, no habría implementado esa fuerza contra sus hijos pero no le quedaba duda que lo haría en contra de otros inmortales. Ella se había encargado de mandar los mensajes y había incluso hablado con los traficantes de las otras instalaciones que estaban del lado de Michael para que ayudaran con la causa, o al menos a que no fueran a permitir que esos que no estaban de parte de él se fueran a enfrentar con los lycans. En ese momento los pasillos, las salas, todo se encontraba vacío a excepción de los Cleaners que estaban en esos lugares. La acción se empezó a desplegar poco a poco en la cafetería de los lycans donde todos estaban reunidos.

"_¡Esa bruja nos va a matar a todos y tú la vas a dejar!_" Kost exclamó en cuanto Michael dio a conocer sus planes, sin tiempo para perder Michael le hizo una señal a los lycans que se encontraban de su parte y que inmediatamente sacaron sus armas, disparándoles a sus adversarios con la enzima que Lucian le había dado a él la primera noche y que impedía la transformación. Los lycans inmediatamente lanzándose hacia ellos para atacarlos y el primer grupo de Michael defendiéndose, la pelea no duró mucho al los contrincantes caer al piso perdiendo el conocimiento ante la enzima. El grupo de Michael estaba dividido en dos, el segundo grupo se quedaría a prestarle atención a los lycans que estaban inconscientes, el primero sería el que tomaría la acción en sus manos. Selene vio como los lycans salieron y se pasearon por los pasillos, otros entraron a las instalaciones de los Cleaners y exactamente a los dos minutos todos actuaron, unos desarmándolos fácilmente, otros teniendo que amenazarlos, pero al final y pasados cinco minutos todos excepto cuatro estaban en una de las bodegas afuera de las instalaciones y siendo custodiados por diez lycans, tres transformados para incitar más miedo, Anna con ellos mientras tanto prosiguiendo a explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo. Dentro de las instalaciones sólo quedaban cuatro Cleaners, los que estaban más próximos a la sala de entrenamiento donde la reunión de Amelia estaba siendo llevada a cabo. Tras unos momentos Selene vio algo extraño suceder, vio a Herbert aproximándose a la sala en la que ella se encontraba, _él_ _no debería de estar ahí,_ se dijo mientras cogía una de las berretas que los Cleaners habían dejado y le quitaba el seguro, no iba a disparar una de las suyas porque estas contenían nitrato líquido, las de Corvinus tan solo balas de plata convencionales.

Herbert entró y como se lo esperó la encontró sola, "Michael me mandó para que te dijera–"

"Puedes decirlo desde ahí." Le dijo haciéndolo detener y dejando de esconder el arma debajo de la mesa, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Herbert le rugió, "_¡perra malparida!_" le exclamó.

"No creo que Michael me haya mandado a decir eso." Le contestó mostrándole la mayor calma posible. Tenía demasiadas dudas en cuanto a este lycan, y le había mantenido un ojo puesto a Michael por los monitores, en ningún momento los había visto hablarse el uno al otro.

"Pero de que seguramente lo ha pensado, lo ha pensado." Le dijo gruñendo por lo bajo, _¿cómo era posible que esto siendo una operación enteramente lycan estuviera ella presente? ¿Cómo era posible que el híbrido fuera tan idiota como para dejarse cegar por ella? ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubieran hecho dejar la sala y a ella no?_

Selene se encogió de hombros, "Eso sería algo entre él y yo. Ahora, el mensaje." Lo apuró. No dudaba de que sus intensiones eran malas pero como Michael y Anna habían dicho hoy, iba a esperar que la otra persona declarara la guerra…..._aparentemente por que este lycan la había declarado hacía rato._ Quería dispararle, primero en el hombro después en la mano que se enterraría en la herida a sacarse la bala, se acercaría y lo torturaría para sacarle información. Pero no lo iba a hacer, iba a esperar. Los pelos se le colocaron de punta de tan solo imaginarse torturándolo, _hacía tanto que no lo hacía._

El lycan le rugió y dio un paso hacia atrás, marchándose y ella dejándolo ir.

Selene le volvió a colocar el seguro al arma, en ese momento decidiéndose a matar a ese lycan pero no sabiendo cuando.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	23. Parte 3: Capítulo 100

___**Capítulo 100 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Amelia salió directamente de la sala de reuniones de Corvinus para dirigirse hacia la sala de entrenamientos donde Titov le había dicho estaba siendo esperada por la comunidad vampira. En cuanto entró vio que todo el mundo se iba a arrodillar de nuevo, "Deténganse." les dijo antes de que lo hicieran, con una vez había sido suficiente. "Asumo que ya fueron informados de todo lo sucedido." Algunos asintieron, otros dijeron en voz alta que sí. "¿Hay alguien que tenga algún problema con mi nueva naturaleza?" preguntó, fijando con la mirada a Narayanan, al principio nadie dijo nada pero notó que en verdad había un problema.

Narayanan dio un paso hacia adelante sabiendo que estaba arriesgando su vida, "No quiero terminar como Khan, mi señora. Pero con todo respeto es duro para la mayoría de nosotros que veíamos al híbrido–"

"Su nombre es Michael Corvin." La interrumpió, dándole el lugar al híbrido, después de todo no podía venir a pedir su ayuda y repudiarlo ante la raza que había estado encabezando por casi un milenio. Y aunque ella aún no aceptara la existencia del híbrido no podía ser hipócrita, ella también era una híbrida.

"Que veíamos a Corvin" se corrigió, "como una amenaza para nuestros principios entender y aceptar inmediatamente todo esto que está sucediendo. Necesitaremos tiempo."

"No es tan solo duro para ustedes, también lo es para mí. Nuestros pilares enteros y régimen han sido cambiados por obligación en los últimos meses. A mí más que a nadie me pesa la muerte de Viktor y la traición de Marcus para su propia raza." Les admitió, aunque por eso último no podía culpar a Marcus, era una Mayor pero de dientes para fuera, todos los vampiros, especialmente los traficantes de muerte le eran totalmente leales a Viktor y a ella, no a él. Como Corvinus lo dijo una vez, el coven nunca fue de Marcus. "Las cosas de aquí en adelante tendrán que cambiar y eso lo voy a discutir con los traficantes de muerte y el concilio que será restaurado a _mi_ parecer." Con eso dándoles a entender a aquellos que querían conseguir el poder tan solo por tenerlo sin contar con un respaldo militar o conocimientos especiales que se conformaran con lo que ya tenían. "Si entre ustedes hay gente que no esté de acuerdo con mi parecer se pueden marchar sin temer que lo sucedido con Khan se repita. Los traficantes y yo estaremos demasiado ocupados encargándonos de los asuntos que amenazan a este mundo como para preocuparnos por eso. Pero eso sí, aténgansen a las consecuencias una vez que la guerra contra Marcus se termine, por ser considerados traidores se les dará cacería." Amelia hizo una pausa, midiendo más que todo a algunos traficantes de muerte y a uno que otro arrimado que sabía solo querría acabar con ella para hacerse con el poder, de los vampiros normales no se preocupaba. "Y no es por infundir temor," eso ya lo había hecho tomando a Khan como ejemplo, "pero he visto lo que Marcus le hace a inmortales y humanos antes de matarlos, no es algo bueno. Para ahora todos deben de saber que Marcus está al tanto que la conversión de inmortales es imposible, aún así ese es el método que está escogiendo para matarlos porque es sumamente doloroso." Hizo una pausa, "Si he decidido asociarme con el señor Corvin es porque como mis traficantes de muerte saben por su entrenamiento, es algo necesario a hacer cuando uno no puede solo contra el enemigo. En conclusión, la decisión de quedarse o marcharse es toda suya, pueden marcharse e inmediatamente ser perseguidos por Marcus o pueden quedarse y después de la batalla final disfrutar de todo lo que han cosechado por todos estos siglos."

"¿Qué sucederá con los lycans?" Česlav preguntó desde su posición.

Amelia fijó con la mirada a uno de sus vampiros más próximos en la cadena de poder, a uno de sus descendientes inmortales más directos. Česlav era uno de esos vampiros leales que consideraba crearían un problema en cuanto al tratado de paz, "¿Están todos al tanto de qué fue lo que inició la guerra en un primer lugar?" preguntó y nadie dijo ni una palabra, "¿Traficantes?" les preguntó a estos, segura de que habrían discutido eso con Selene.

"Las razones que Selene nos dio nos parecen poco creíbles." Česlav le contestó, "Nos gustaría una confirmación."

"Los lycans solían ser los guardianes diurnos de los vampiros, un término demasiado educado para llamarlos nuestros esclavos. Lucian fue el primer lycan que podía cambiar a voluntad, su madre embarazada fue mordida por una de las aberraciones de William, la mujer se convirtió en una bestia pero la criatura dentro de ella se adaptó al cambio. Por ser el primer lycan que se podía transformar y nacido en cautiverio Viktor tomó su enseñanza en sus manos, no solo su enseñanza sino la creación de una nueva raza de lycans que mantenían su forma humana. Muchos años después lo que Viktor desconocía era que el lycan formó una relación con su hija, Sonja. Al darse cuenta Viktor decidió terminar con la vida del lycan y encubrir la indiscreción de Sonja pues tan solo un par de miembros del concilio estaban al tanto en el momento de lo sucedido. Después salió a relucir que de la unión de Sonja y Lucian se produjo un embarazo, temiéndole a la mezcla de las especies," y a la indignación pública, "Viktor decidió sacrificar a su hija y a Lucian. Lucian fue testigo de la muerte de Sonja y logró escapar. Desde ese momento las dos razas hemos estado en guerra." Amelia vio como sus palabras sorprendieron a la mayoría de los vampiros comunes. Los traficantes parecieron pensar en que Selene había hablado con la verdad. "Unos días después de lo sucedido Lucian decidió atacar el castillo de día, todos los vampiros perecieron y solo Viktor y Tanis escaparon con vida, junto con Marcus y mi persona en estado de hibernación. Por eso nadie sabía de las verdaderas razones de la guerra."

"¿Qué va a suceder con la guerra de aquí en adelante, mi Señora?" Fane decidió preguntar, viendo como sus planes de pertenecer a un lugar importante como la mano derecha de Corvinus quedaban por el piso con la aparición de Amelia.

Amelia lo fijó con la mirada, "Le di mi palabra a Corvinus de que no seguiríamos persiguiendo a los lycans." Por supuesto, podía echarse para atrás pero le debía su vida al viejo. Además, también le había dado su palabra de que no acabaría con sus hijos y esa promesa si no pensaba en cumplirla. "Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorar su existencia después de que aprisionemos a Marcus. Eso lo discutiremos a mas profundidad en unos momentos en una reunión que tendré con los traficantes de muerte." Amelia decidió dar por terminada en ese momento esa reunión yendo hasta donde Titov, caminando y haciéndolo seguirla, "Quiero informes detallados sobre la cantidad de vampiros en este lugar y en todas las instalaciones de Corvinus alrededor del mundo. También en aquellas instalaciones nuestras. Categorízalos por traficantes de muertes, miembros privilegiados a ser parte del concilio, poder económico y la gente del común. Necesito también que categorices a los vampiros de las cinco primeras generaciones. Otra lista con todas nuestras casas de seguridad aún en pie. Estados monetarios del coven y también individuales. Contacta a los humanos encargados de nuestras finanzas y diles que vamos a necesitar absurdas cantidades de dinero, que se pongan a trabajar de una vez para conseguirlas. Haz llegar mi mensaje hasta el último rincón de nuestro mundo inmortal, que mañana a primera hora todo el mundo esté enterado que estoy de vuelta en el mando."

"Sí, mi señora." Titov le contestó y continuó siguiéndola pues no lo había despachado aún.

"Quiero todos los informes para las próximas seis horas. Dile a alguno de los burócratas que esté atento a mi llamado después de eso. Voy a estudiar todo lo que me consigas y veinticuatro horas después tendremos una reunión en cuanto a cómo llevaremos este mundo de aquí en adelante."

"¿Debo también preparar videoconferencias?" No era como si todos los miembros del concilio que ella quería fueran a estar bajo el mismo techo.

"Sí." Le contestó. Para ahora tenía un mapa de este complejo y sabía muy bien hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo, hacia los aposentos de Corvinus. Llegó al corredor principal para encontrarse al híbrido esperándola, nada mas fue mirar a su alrededor para notar que estaba rodeada de lycans, "¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó, sintiendo como Titov, los traficantes que la seguían y la entera comunidad vampira que vivía en estas instalaciones también se detenían.

"No tome esto como algo que no es. Tan solo es una preparación para lo que vendrá si usted decide darnos la espalda." De hecho en ese mismo momento se estaba esperando un ataque que no llegó.

"¿Dónde están los Cleaners?" Titov le preguntó al no ver a ninguno de los humanos alrededor.

"Por su propia seguridad han sido relevados de sus cargos de forma indefinida." Michael le informó manteniendo la mirada en Amelia.

Amelia la verdad no sabía que esperarse del híbrido, este había sido un buen movimiento. "No se alarmen," le dijo a los vampiros detrás de ella, "y mantengan sus lugares," esta vez les ordenó a los traficantes de muerte, como ella mirando con disgusto que los lycans tuvieran una mejor posición que ellos, aparentemente. "Ningún problema por nuestra parte será la mejor muestra de que nada será tratado." Sus palabras sonándole hipócritamente, ¿los lycans se estaban alzando sobre ella? Insólito, debían de aprender su lugar.

Michael la estudió, ella dándole una mirada gélida que le causó un escalofrío pero ya había llegado hasta este punto y no iba a retroceder por una estúpida mirada. Le asintió y la vio que iba a continuar su camino así que la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, "Yo de usted me comunicaba con el resto de instalaciones, nos hemos adueñado de todas. Sería bueno que los vampiros la escucharan para que no vayan a tratar algo estúpido."

Con enojo pero fingiendo muy bien Amelia le inclinó la cabeza, como tomándole en cuenta sus palabras. Miró a su alrededor y le pareció sospechoso la ausencia de Selene, ¿no estaba con el híbrido? ¿Acaso había sido ella la mente detrás de todo esto? Después de todo había habido demasiado orden y todo había sido ejecutado excelentemente como para que los cochinos lycans lo hubieran hecho solos….._¿Cual era la relación de Selene con los lycans?_ Se preguntó por primera vez, recordándose preguntarle a Titov cuando estuvieran a solas.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 101 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Lo que hiciste no era lo que teníamos planeado." Corvinus le dijo a Amelia después de que lo hubiera despertado a altas horas del día.

"Lo sé." Le contestó prefiriendo no contarle nada de lo sucedido allá afuera y dejarlo que se enterara por él mismo. Obviamente aún no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. "Y ciertamente no me voy a disculpar por lo hecho, Corvinus, te has demorado demasiado en tomar este asunto en tus manos. Y has impedido que los traficantes y los lycans lo hagan. Ya es hora de ponerse a trabajar, con o sin tu permiso."

"Te traje de vuelta a la vida, les he brindado protección a los inmortales ¿y cómo me lo van a pagar ahora? Matando a mis hijos." Esto no era lo que había tenido en mente, había tenido en mente algunas maquinaciones y diálogos para al menos obtener que en vez de ser asesinados estos fueran capturados y dejado bajo su tutela en una nueva prisión.

"Estoy segura que tanto los inmortales como yo te estamos agradecidos pero una cosa es estar agradecido y la otra cometer imprudencias. Si queremos que este mundo obtenga la tranquilidad que se le ha negado por siglos en este momento se tiene que empezar por tus hijos. Has visto lo que Marcus ha hecho, cada vez se está volviendo más descuidado. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando estábamos peleando? Que pretende convertirse en un Dios en este mundo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Que ya no está interesado en mantener el secreto sobre las razas. La única razón por la que no vemos híbridos caminando entre nosotros es porque no le ha dado por–"

"Estoy seguro que te agrada eso. Ser una de las únicas tres personas más poderosas de este mundo." Amelia no podía estar queriendo meterle los dedos en la boca, la conocía, para ella era tan importante el poder como lo era para Viktor.

"Claro que me agrada. Pero no pienso destruir el mundo como lo conocemos por eso."

"¿Qué piensas hacer con mis hijos?"

"William no ha sido un problema para nosotros así que se pude quedar pudriéndose en su tumba, pero Marcus….hay que lidiar con Marcus y él va a luchar a muerte y lo sabes." Los Cleaners habían estado cerca de donde la pelea entre ella y Marcus se había llevando a cabo, al ir a investigar justo en el momento en que ambos habían dado la pelea por terminada ella había interceptado el helicóptero, los Cleaners conociéndola ayudándola, ella contándoles lo sucedido y después descansando todo el día en unas instalaciones pertenecientes a Corvinus, solo para escaparse de nuevo en cuanto cayó la noche. Antes de que este fuera a aparecer para intentar continuar con sus maquinaciones.

"Marcus, ¿no obtuvo de ti la locación de la prisión de William?"

Amelia le sacudió la cabeza, él la había mordido y hecho sangrar pero ella era una Mayor, sabía cómo esconder sus memorias, después de todo lo había hecho también cuando lo despertaba para que ejerciera su reinado de cien años. "No estaríamos teniendo tan amena conversación si lo hubiera hecho."

"¿Por qué no has ido a acabar con William?"

"Tengo un plan." Plan que discutiría con sus traficantes de muerte, Corvin y los lycans.

"Dímelo."

"Aún no. No me creas tan estúpida." Había estado pensando que la captura de Marcus fuera en la misma prisión de William. Obviamente para ese momento el sarcófago que contenía a este habría sido movido a otra locación. "Entonces, ¿Cómo se tomó el híbrido que le hubieras mentido por todo este tiempo? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué carajos la traidora de Selene apesta a tu sangre?"

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene fue a buscar a Michael una vez que las cosas se calmaron, más de ocho horas después. Amelia había continuado con su visita como si nada, los vampiros no se habían entrometido ni aquí ni en ninguna de las instalaciones y los lycans a los que se les había aplicado la enzima habían despertado hacía dos horas, así decían los reportes. Amelia también había enviado mensajes de que lo del híbrido solo era una medida preventiva a la cual los traficantes de muerte no debían responder. Asumía que eso había sido un golpe en el ego para la Mayor. Anna acababa de entrar a las instalaciones de los lycans a buscar a Michael, hasta este día ni ella ni ningún vampiro habían ingresado a estas y eso iba a permanecer así. Menos de un minuto después Michael salió con cara de cansado, "No quiero alterarte mas." Le dijo viéndole la molestia presente, muy al tanto de que lo único que estaban haciendo últimamente era pelear.

"Lo único que te faltó hacer en la discusión con Corvinus fue llamarme estúpido crédulo." Le dijo mientras caminaban a una de las oficinas que había por ahí. Se metieron en la primera que si no estaba mal era la que él usaba con Anna.

"No vine a buscarte para seguir peleando, sólo quería saber cómo estabas." Le dijo exhalando.

"Estoy seguro que donde fueras tu haciéndome un reclamo me obligarías a escucharte todo el discurso." exhaló, sus hombros cayéndosele, "Estoy bien. ¿Tú?"

Ignoró su primera frase, y sí, tenía razón, más que eso lo había desacreditado en frente de Anna lo que no era nada brillante. "Lo siento." Le dijo, "Tan solo estaba enojada por la forma en que Corvinus te utilizó…..que nos utilizó a todos. No estoy nada complacida con que nos haya escondido la existencia de Amelia."

Eso era obvio, nadie lo estaba…..Ellos ni siquiera habían hablado de todo esto, no había habido tiempo. "Los lycans están bastante contentos por lo que hicimos, porque nos interpusiéramos en el camino de Amelia." Le comentó sobándose los ojos fuertemente, las últimas horas se sentían como si hubieran sido días. La miró, "Eso no hubiera sido posible sin ti." Lo tenía que reconocer.

Selene se negó, "Tú fuiste el de la idea." Miró a su alrededor y encontró el switch que un momento después encendió las luces, después caminó hasta un asiento y se sentó, él siguiéndola y sentándosele en frente en otro asiento, pero notando que no tenía mucho tiempo. "Están los lycans contentos entonces, ¿contigo?" se atrevió a preguntarle. Tenía partidarios pero estos se habían ido reduciendo poco a poco al no tomar acción y parecer siempre de parte de los vampiros.

"Sí. El consenso parece ser que no pude ser más oportuno en hacer algo." Le confesó, tenía que admitir que le había gustado hablar con los lycans al mando de las otras instalaciones y oír la emoción en sus voces al hablar con él por lo sucedido. Su corazón se aceleró en ese momento no supo si fue por orgullo o tan solo un sentimiento aun presente de Lucian jugando con sus emociones. "Anna y Herbert….no quieren que los lycans sepan que tu participaste en ese plan, quieren que yo tome todo el merito."

Selene le asintió, como la mayoría de los guerreros ella una vez había sido una traficante de bajo rango bajo el comando de traficantes más experimentados que utilizaban sus opiniones en estrategias y no le daban el crédito que se merecía cuando las cosas salían más que bien, "Créeme, no me importa que te lleves todo el crédito. Antes me agrada." Le afirmó. ¿Qué le interesaba a ella el reconocimiento de los lycans? Nada, que Michael se llevara todo el mérito que en verdad que lo necesitaba.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó un tanto sorprendido, muy bien sabía cuan apasionada podía llegar a ser por las cosas que le interesaban, que le quitaran el crédito de una operación debía de significar algo.

"En serio." Le contestó causándole gracia su reacción por alguna razón.

Michael buscó palabras, "Es que…..Amelia te sacó del lado de los vampiros y yo quiero incluirte con los lycans, que valoren tu opinión y puntos de vista, y decir que todo fue idea mía cuando no lo fue es ir contra eso."

"Hay dos cosas que tienes que aprender Michael. Eres el líder, te vas a llevar el crédito en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Mira a Lucian, todo el mundo sabe lo que quería hacer contigo, pero solo un puñado sabe el nombre del lycan médico que descubrió que estabas emparentado con Corvinus." Al ver que no dijo nada y que me dio frunció el ceño lo dijo, "Singe, su nombre era Singe." Ella tan solo lo había venido a descubrir cuando llegó a este lugar.

Todo este tiempo ni se había preguntado el nombre de quien tal vez más directamente que Lucian había hecho posible que se convirtiera en híbrido. Y veía la razón en las palabras de Selene. No era muy diferente que en una cirugía, el médico pondría a operar a los internos bajo su supervisión y sería él quien se llevaría las gracias por una mejora o una vida salvada, no los internos. "¿Y la segunda?" preguntó, hacía rato que no oía una lección siéndole impartida por ella.

"A mí no me interesa el reconocimiento sino que mis estrategias salgan bien." A ella le había interesado el reconocimiento en un tiempo, cuando había estado subiendo escalafones en su sociedad vampírica, el reconocimiento de los guerreros, el de Viktor y Amelia. Cuando se conseguía una reputación bien labrada ya los reconocimientos valían mierda, uno ya era bastante egocéntrico y seguro de sí mismo como para importarle la opinión que los demás pudieran tener de uno.

Selene era una guerrera, se sentía orgullosa por eso y por eso sus palabras no las creía. "¿Estás segura que no tienes ningún problema con–" no alcanzó a decirlo porque la vio levantándose del asiento y caminando hasta donde estaba él.

"No me interesa el reconocimiento de los lycans, y el de los vampiros…..¿de qué sirve el reconocimiento si no hay respeto?" le dijo parándose en frente de él y tomándolo de los hombros, pero suficiente de ella, "Ahora más que nunca necesitas comandar a los lycans." Le aconsejó ya que estos aparentemente volvían a estar fuertemente a su favor, "Estás en un peligro mayor como para ir a perder su respaldo. Los necesitas más de lo que ellos te necesitan a ti."

Habían tenido esa misma conversación cuando decidieron separarse para él ir a buscar a los lycans y ella quedarse en la cabaña esperándolo, a diferencia de esa vez hoy sí pudo ver que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. "¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que tratas de decir?" le preguntó, levantándose. Las manos de Selene aún en sus hombros.

Le asintió, "No me expondré a peligros físicos, prometo hacerme a un lado mientras tengas su respaldo." Por supuesto que no hablaba cien por ciento con la verdad. Se iba a hacer a un lado mientras las cosas se daban, pero si se llegaba a enterar que la vida de Michael estaba en peligro lucharía. Michael le sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez en días mientras se acercaba a darle un beso pasajero, ella separándose un segundo después, "Peligros físicos." Tuvo la urgencia de aclararle, "Una vez que se empiecen a rehacer los planes para los ataques voy a asesorar con–"

Michael le asintió, interrumpiéndola, "No me esperaba menos de ti."

En ese momento Selene se encontró preguntándose si contarle lo sucedido con Herbert, antes había llegado a la decisión de no hacerlo, actuar por su cuenta y tras la espalda de Michael pero ahora que reconsideraba la posición en la que él estaba con los lycans decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, no queriendo arruinarlas. Aún así decidió contarle sobre el encuentro al menos para que él le colocara un final pacífico a las intenciones del lycan, ella no respondería de sus decisiones si las cosas volvían a suceder, "¿Me enviaste un mensaje con Herbert antes de que sacaran a los Cleaners de las instalaciones?"

Michael le frunció el ceño, "No, ¿Porqué? ¿Te dijo que lo había hecho?" le preguntó preocupado, llevaba casi una semana aplazando una conversación con Herbert en cuanto a Selene, y lo había hecho solo porque la consideraba una reunión extraña.

Selene le asintió, dejando de tocarlo y caminando hacia la mesa para apoyarse en el borde de esta, estaba exhausta, "Algo me dice que no andaba tras algo bueno."

¿Por qué le estaba contando? Conociéndola arreglaría eso por su cuenta sin involucrarlo a él. Y cuando pensaba en 'arreglar' obviamente se refería a matar. "¿No lo quieres matar?" ¿Podía ser que estuviera aprendiendo a no reaccionar siempre con violencia?

_Matar,_ pensó de nuevo sintiendo su piel de gallina ante el pensamiento, _había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había matado…_ Inconscientemente los dedos de sus manos se doblaron de las ganas de actuar, sintió sus colmillos saliendo de sus encías y calor esparciéndose por ella, "Por supuesto que lo quiero hacer." Le respondió mirando al piso, negándose a mostrarle la sed de sangre por la vida del cochino lycan. "Pero pensé que sería mejor que te encargaras tu de ese asunto, de solucionar las cosas mediante el dialogo, todo esto está más bajo tu jurisdicción que la mía." Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos después de que controlara el cambio y lo revirtiera.

_Y él que había creído que ya estaba dejando a su violento yo por detrás,_ "Hablaré con él." Le informó mirando el reloj en la pared, "Mi día está lejos de terminar, voy a hacer una guardia de cinco horas, después tengo una reunión con los lycans y ya ahí estaré libre." Le informó para que no lo fuera a esperar, "Ve y descansa, estaré ahí para cuando despiertes."

Selene le asintió, la verdad era que estaba bastante cansada, había tratado de ganar tiempo bebiendo más sangre para obtener energías pero ni una gota de más le cabía en el estomago. Y aunque estuviera cansada sabía que no podría dormir, no podría dejar la guardia baja, "No seré tan razonable la próxima vez." Le informó, "Dile al cochino lycan que otro jueguito como el de hoy y lo último que verá será a mí disparándole entre los ojos." Con suerte, una tortura primero no le caería nada mal.

Michael le asintió, claro que no le iba a decir eso. Iba a arreglar un problema, no a empeorarlo. ¿Cómo se vería entre los lycans que 'la mujer del híbrido' matara a uno de ellos? Nada bien, y asumía que era por eso que Selene se había detenido de actuar esta vez. "Voy a estar pendiente de él, no te preocupes…aún así me sentiría más tranquilo si bloquearas la puerta con algo." Herbert era tal vez el mínimo de sus enemigos bajo ese techo, de Amelia se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

_Sí, como no._ "Por supuesto." Le contestó.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael silenciosamente entró en la habitación de Corvinus después de haber terminado con su turno de vigilancia. Para ahora Corvinus ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Los lycans cuidándolo le habían informado, "Tan solo vine a darle la cara por lo que está sucediendo, porqué se encuentra de rehén." Iba a decir custodiado pero sabía que Corvinus le echaría esa palabra en la cara.

Decir que no se encontraba agraviado y sorprendido era mentir, "¿Los Cleaners?" le preguntó.

"Ninguno salió herido, ni en estas instalaciones ni en ningunas otras." Respiró, viendo el enojo e indignación sobre la cara del viejo, "Los relevamos indefinidamente de sus trabajos."

"Los Cleaners me responden tan solo a mí, ¿Quién te dio la autorización de echarlos?" le preguntó levantándose del asiento que estaba utilizando.

"No necesité ninguna. Usted muy bien sabe que ellos eran los que más llevaban las de perder si una pelea entre las razas se daba." Le explicó, no dejándose amilanar por el respeto que el hombre desprendía.

"¿Y ahora como estás haciendo para manejarle las riendas a los lycans?" le preguntó. "¿En verdad crees que los vampiros se van a cruzar de brazos mientras los lycans barren con su ego?"

No le iba a dar ninguna información. "Señor, usted muy bien me conoce y sabe que no me agrada tenerlo en estas circunstancias pero no hay nada en mis manos por hacer ni las ganas de dejarlo libre para que nos siga traicionando, así que le pido que por favor no vaya a intentar nada–"

"¿Qué?" le preguntó levantándose, "¿Vas a matarme?"

Michael dio un paso hacia atrás colocando sus manos en frente, "No, se ha llegado a la decisión de que si intenta algo será llevado a una de las celdas de contención. Y la verdad, eso es una falta de respeto pero yo no detendré a los lycans que intenten hacerlo si usted se lo ha buscado." Corvinus pareció dejar su posición agresiva y lo agradeció, "Desde hace doce horas usted se encuentra aislado totalmente y lo estará hasta que la situación mejore."

"¿Cuándo Amelia se marche?" le preguntó sabiendo que no sería así.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Hasta que no hayamos lidiado con sus hijos. Lo siento."

"Déjame solo." Le ordenó. Había una cantidad innecesaria de lycans afuera de su puerta custodiándolo, pasarlos sería casi imposible, y si lo lograba sospechaba que Amelia seguramente ya habría dado órdenes a los traficantes para que lo mataran. Era un prisionero.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Anna, ¿podemos hablar por un momento?" Michael le preguntó cinco minutos después de haber dejado a Corvinus. Anna le asintió y la dirigió hacia afuera de las instalaciones donde a esa hora del día no podrían ser espiados por los vampiros. "¿Confías enteramente en Herbert?"

Anna sabía a qué se refería Michael, a la actitud de Herbert para con Selene y que no hacía nada para actuar hipócritamente, "Él puede ser un idiota desconfiado a veces pero está con nosotros."

Michael le asintió, "Le dijo a Selene que yo le había mandado un mensaje, yo no le mandé a decir nada. La buscó mientras el resto de nosotros estábamos ocupados y ella desprotegida."

Uno de los mayores problemas con el que Michael contaba era que estaba con una vampira, y no cualquier vampira, Selene, la traficante de muerte con una de las reputaciones más impresionantes entre su raza. Por siglos la mayoría de los lycans del este europeo alardeaban de lo que le harían si se la llegaban a encontrar, de los cientos tal vez miles que habían llegado a encontrársela un puñado había sobrevivido y no lo habían hecho ilesos. "Que no le guste Selene no quiere decir que no está con nosotros." Ella había llegado a aprender a tolerarla y a la relación que tenía con Michael. No había más por hacer.

Cierto, pero sería bueno que los lycans aprendieran que Selene no iba a ir a ningún lado por más que ellos lo quisieran. Sabía que debía de ponerse en sus zapatos pero no lo hacía. "Lo sé, pero tiene que acostumbrarse a su presencia y a respetar su vida. Si no le gusta que la ignore simplemente." Se remojó los labios, "Quiero que estés conmigo cuando lo interrogue."

Anna le asintió, al menos estaba siendo prudente al no ir y hacerlo solo. Decidió hablar de frente lo que venía sospechando desde el día anterior, "Selene está embarazada, ¿cierto?" Michael inmediatamente se detuvo sorprendido, _¿cómo lo sabía?_ "Estaba de turno en la sala de vigilancia anoche que ustedes dos estuvieron solos en la sala de tiro." Silencio, lo que la molestó, _¿acaso estaba tratando de encontrar una mentira para darle?_ "En verdad, Michael, si no quieren que nadie se entere por ahora deberían de ser más prudentes. No todos los días un hombre le acaricia el estomago a una mujer sólo porque sí….Al menos no de esa manera." Había estado hasta sorprendida de ver como la temible Selene se dejaba acariciar cariñosamente y hasta también era cariñosa. Decir que se incomodó al espiar era decir poco. Ella muy bien sabía que ningún guerrero era unidimensional pero viéndola actuar de la forma que lo hizo no le dejó lugar a duda de cómo era que había enredado a Michael…Aunque ya no lo llamara enredar.

"¿Puedes mantenerlo en secreto?" le preguntó decidiéndose a no contarle o decirle nada mas sobre el asunto. Ya de por si Titov sabía, ahora ella. Se imaginaba que se armaría otro problema cuando Selene se diera cuenta, y otro cuando Anna se enterara que había acudido primero a Titov, pero eso ya sería otro día, por hoy había tenido suficiente.

"Incluso borré el archivo para que nadie más se fuera a enterar." Le informó, este era el peor momento para que los lycans y sus enemigos se enteraran que había embarazado a la vampira, aunque podía decir que así como iban las cosas ese embarazo no iba a durar mucho.

"Gracias." Selene lo iba a matar.

"¿Quien más sabe de esto?"

"Corvinus, el doctor de los Cleaners, asumo un obstetra que Corvinus nos pidió que viéramos….pero con la llegada de Amelia eso quedó relegado." Pensó en dejar a Titov a un lado, de todas formas ¿cómo haría Anna para darse cuenta que Titov sabía? No era como si estos dos fueran amiguísimos y se hablaran de todo…..o se hablaran de algo que no fueran planes de ataque.

"¿Así que no saben lo que ese niño podría ser?" ¿Qué tipo de raza, vampiro o híbrido? Después de todo después del nacimiento de Lucian se decía que el hijo se adaptaba a las condiciones de vida de la madre y Selene era vampira.

Michael sintió una brisa fresca dándole en la cara, "Es muy pronto para decir…Vamos a buscar a Herbert." Se iba a dar la vuelta pero sintió que Anna lo cogió del brazo y se detuvo.

"¿Confías enteramente en Selene?" decidió a preguntarle, después de todo hasta ella pensaba que había algo extraño en esa relación así ahora Selene estuviera embarazada, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerle perder la cabeza aún más?

Él le tenía respeto a Anna y por eso le respondió su pregunta sin molestarse por la duda aun presente, "Es la persona en que mas confío." Le admitió, "Si ella me quisiera muerto hace rato que lo estaría."

Dudaba de esa última frase, Selene lo necesitaba a él y podía ver porque le seguía el juego, por el otro lado podía reconocer que así como había algo sospechoso entre ellos también parecía haber algo sincero, Selene se había encargado de traer a Titov y a los traficantes de muerte del lado de Michael…..si eso no era una trampa, claro está. Y embarazarse, por más que dudaba también había esa otra parte que le hacía pensar que si todo esto era una trampa el embarazo sería algo muy lejos a lo que una vampira como Selene estaría dispuesta a llegar para lograr su objetivo. "Está bien." Le contestó soltándolo y después caminaron hacia el ascensor y las instalaciones subterráneas, "¿Qué vas a hacer con Herbert si sus intenciones en verdad no eran las mejores?"

Michael la volteó a mirar, había pensado calmadamente en ello, "Darle un ultimátum, o me acepta con todo lo que represento y traigo o lo reemplazamos y relegamos con los lycans que no están conmigo."

Anna le asintió, "Matarlo para dar una lección sería algo más de un líder." Le admitió. El híbrido tan solo exhaló, cansado, obviamente no le gustaba nada la idea. "Ve a una de las salas de interrogaciones, yo iré a buscarlo." Anna se marchó hacia la sala de los lycans ubicando prontamente a Herbert, "Ven conmigo." Le pidió, sintiéndolo prontamente siguiéndola, "Tienes que ser realmente estúpido de hacer lo que hiciste. _¡¿Qué putas estabas pensando?_"

Herbert exhaló, "Asumo que la perra fue con la queja donde el híbrido. Y tanto que se jacta de ser una traficante de muerte, ni siquiera–"

"Sólo cállate." Le dijo, "Cuando Michael te diga algo acéptalo y de aquí en adelante ignora a Selene."

"Ignorarla es lo que trato pero la perra está por todos lados, manejando al híbrido con su dedo meñique, tratándonos con desprecio–"

"Te lo advierto, o te acostumbras a que Michael la escogió como pareja o perderás todo lo que has conseguido."

Herbert notó a donde estaba siendo dirigido, obviamente el híbrido quería tener unas palabras con él. "Que la haya escogido como pareja es una cachetada para todos los lycans, ¿o me vas a decir que no piensas lo mismo? ¿Qué no es una falta de respeto para con nuestra raza? Si tanto le hacía falta una vagina mojada que utilizara la de ella mientras nos encontraba no me importaba pero–"

"No le vayas a decir eso o te juro que estallará." Le interrumpió suspirando.

"Me comportaré." Le dijo entre dientes entrando a la sala de interrogaciones.

Anna continuó guiándolo, que llamara a Selene lo que quisiera llamarla pero no en presencia de Michael. Así no se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en cuanto a que cubículo iba él a utilizar sabía en cual estaba y cuando llegó a este le dio una última mirada a Herbert, este le asintió. Anna abrió la puerta calmadamente, Michael parado contra la pared opuesta le asintió lo que hizo que ella y Herbert entraran juntos. Nada más fue descuidarse un momento para cerrar la puerta para escuchar un rugido agudo que le puso la piel de gallina, sentir una ráfaga de viento a su lado y después un vidrio polarizado quebrándose, al girarse vio a Herbert atravesando dicho vidrio hasta la otra sala, la pared de cemento y después dar contra otra pared que lo detuvo para caer al piso. Todo ocurrió en menos de tres segundos, y verle la sangre en el pecho y a Michael con sangre en una garra a medio transformar fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. Herbert retrocediendo contra la pared, aparentemente sorprendido, Michael ni dándole tiempo, lo vio asestándole una patada en la cara, sin tenerle piedad, sangre volando en todas las direcciones. Anna inmediatamente se lanzó hacia él y lo tomó del hombro antes de que le diera la próxima patada, así haciéndolo perder el equilibrio pero encontrándolo nuevamente. Michael tan solo la volteó a mirar, ojos negros, respirando fuertemente, lo escuchó rugiéndole, tratando de intimidarla, no se dejó, si no la había lastimado era por algo. "Creí que no querías matarlo. Que esa no era _tu_ forma de darle una lección." Le dijo, de reojo viendo la furia en los ojos de Herbert mientras continuaba sangrando, sin siquiera poderse levantar, demasiado atemorizado por lo acontecido. Lo dejó ir, "Vamos, Michael, cambia de nuevo y arregla las cosas a tu forma, con dialogo." Nada sucedió, "Muy bien sabes que de quien en verdad te quieres desquitar por haber tocado a Selene es con Amelia, Herbert ni siquiera–" Michael inmediatamente le rugió, viéndolo transformarse completamente ante el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido entre Amelia y Selene….Eso no era algo prudente a traer a coalición, se dio cuenta. "_¡A la mierda!_" le exclamó, "_¡Si lo vas a matar mátalo de una vez!_"

Herbert miró a las dos personas en frente suyo, _Anna estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por controlar la situación, _pensó con ironía mientras se miraba el pecho, Michael había hecho un puño con su carne, enterrando sus garras para poder obtener un agarre y aventarlo al otro lado de la habitación, a través de vidrio blindado y una pared de cemento. Trató de respirar profundamente y sintió sangre en la boca, de sus órganos internos o de la que salía de su cara reventada no lo sabía. Pero algo debió de encajar en la cabeza del híbrido porque en ese momento lo vio volviendo a su forma humana, agitado.

"Bien." Anna le dijo, ¿La había engañado diciéndole que nada iba a suceder y había planeado esto desde el principio? "Herbert, márchate." Tenía que hablar con Michael.

Herbert se rio de sus palabras por un momento hasta que le entró un ataque de tos, "No me puedo ni mover." No hubo mejor momento que ese para en verdad entender la fuerza del híbrido. No había estado presente la tarde en que mató a los diez inmortales, por eso no había creído enteramente de que los había matado en un santiamén. Cuando fue a buscar la grabación esta no existía.

Michael se giró hacia Herbert sabiendo que era su culpa de que estuviera tan lastimado pero no importándole, nada le importaba. Dio un paso hacia él y Anna lo cogió del brazo, Michael fácilmente la empujó hacia atrás sin causarle daño alguno. Este lycan era de esos que no le temía miedo a la muerte ni a la tortura, demasiado acostumbrado a la guerra, así que decidió jugar con lo que más le importaba, su orgullo. "Tratas algo contra Selene de nuevo, y te juro que dejo que ella te ponga una bala entre los ojos." Le dijo entre dientes, apenas pudiendo hablar de la rabia. El lycan apenas le sonrió con desprecio, sonrisa que tuvo el placer de borrarle al darle un puño que lo hizo quedar acostado en el piso.

"Su culo debe de estar bastante apretado o debe mamarla demasiado bien como para que decidas ponerla sobre tu propia raza." No supo porque el híbrido lo dejó terminar para asestarle una patada en el estomago. Patada que hizo más sangre dejarlo. "Apuesto que le gusta por el culo….sería una delicia violarla antes de matar–"

Eso fue lo último que dijo Herbert antes de que Anna viera a Michael dándole otra serie de patadas, la primera levantándolo del piso y que le hicieron perder el conocimiento, las siguientes tan solo de rabia que fueron mermando poco a poco. Anna lo dejó, la última patada se la dio en la cara, haciéndole que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared. "_Suficiente._" Le ordenó al ver eso último, sabiendo que si Michael continuaba mataría a Herbert. "_¡Ya es suficiente!_" Cuando Michael se giró hacia ella con ojos húmedos no supo si era del enojo o porque estaba a punto de llorar, o una mezcla de ambas, aún así la hizo retroceder.

"_¿Qué clase de mierda tenemos cómo aliados?_" le preguntó gritándole, sin aire, la voz partiéndosele, ¿violación? ¿Era eso lo que le hacían a las vampiras antes de matarlas?

Anna hizo su pregunta a un lado, "Herbert es un idiota. Tan solo está hablando por hablar." O eso asumía ella, ella sabía que la mayoría de los lycans no iban por una muerta rápida cuando agarraban a un vampiro, hasta que distancias llegaban para hacerlos sufrir tan solo dependía de sus captores, "Tan solo te quería provocar porque ya sabe que elegiste."

"Elegí a Selene por sobre los lycans desde el momento que dejé las alcantarillas con ella." Le dijo, mirando hacia el cuerpo aun con vida. Se estaba sintiendo tan mal por todas las situaciones que estaba viviendo que como Anna le había dicho se había querido desquitar con Herbert. ¿Era esto en lo que se había convertido? Se preguntó, sin sentir remordimiento, pero tal vez era porque este lycan era una sabandija.

"No. La haz marcado." Ella no había ni pensado por un momento en esto, Michael tal vez no lo había planeado pero en su instinto protector había reaccionado de esta manera al ver a Herbert. "Puede ser un mito, puede no serlo. Puede que sea porque está–" en ese momento se detuvo, escuchando pasos venir hacia ellos, lycans.

Michael se giró para ver a los tres lycans aparecer, estos deteniéndose en cuanto él los miró, "¿Qué?" les preguntó descortésmente.

"Sus ordenes, señor." Uno de ellos le dijo, intimidado, Michael les había pedido que no lo llamaran señor pero en ese momento no veía como no darle su lugar iba a funcionar.

"Están esperando que ordenas, acabarlo y deshacerse del cuerpo, llevarlo a que se recupere." Anna le explicó.

Michael les asintió a los tres hombres, "Recuperación." Les dijo, y estos se acercaron por Herbert, Michael dejó la sala, Anna detrás de él. "Selene ya me habló de los mitos." Sí, justo cuando él había estado a punto de perder el control por una supuesta traición.

"Por muy mito que pueda parecer estos se basan en la realidad." Le dijo, cogiéndolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia otra de las salas de interrogación, tal vez tratarlo de esa manera era un error tras ver lo sucedido. Tal vez solo se dejaba mangonear de mujeres. Selene, ella, y dios no lo quisiera, Amelia. "Cada lycan es diferente y ciertos rituales perdidos con el tiempo nos afectan a unos más que a los otros–"

"Bebí de Selene, ya me explicaron lo que eso significa."

Estaba definitivamente jodido si se había jurado de alguna manera a Selene. Ella recordaba vívidamente haber visto a Selene mordiéndole el labio a Michael así que asumía que no solo había llegado a beber esas pocas gotas de sangre de él. Y viceversa. "Es algo más profundo que beber de alguien." Le explicó. "Algunas clases de lobos se aparean de por vida y uno de los mitos dice–"

"Asumo lo que el mito dice….Somos personas racionales, no puedes creer eso." Le dijo interrumpiéndola, pero se recordó que hasta hacía un año no creía ni en el vampirismo ni en la licantropía. Si dicho mito del que ella hablaba fuera verdad la mayoría de los lycans estarían emparejados pero no era así. Si mucho habían tres parejas de lycans en este lugar, lo que le mostraba su punto. Era una leyenda. "Yo amo a Selene por mi cuenta." Eso era todo, de hecho, tan solo le molestaba que los demás quisieran desestimar sus sentimientos porque no eran reales sino parte de una estúpida leyenda. Eso era más irrisorio que el mito que matando a William y a Marcus se mataban a todos los inmortales.

¿Amar? …..Anna decidió no discutirle en cuanto a eso de aquí en adelante, de todas formas ella también dudaba de los mitos. "¿Le haces eso a uno de los nuestros y a Amelia tan solo la amenazas?" le preguntó, "¿Sabes que eso hará hablar a los lycans no lo crees?"

Michael le asintió, "No estaba pensando." Le admitió, había echado por el piso todo lo que había conseguido hoy.

"¿Herbert ni siquiera tocó a Selene, Amelia lo hace y la dejas ir como si nada?" le reclamó. Y después decidió ceder, "Ahora me toca que ir a cubrir todo esto con una mentira, decir que algo mas sucedió para cubrir tus espaldas."

"No lo hagas, Herbert dirá la verdad."

"¿Que lo dejaste en ese estado por una vampira?" Se burló de su incredulidad, "Primero muerto que aceptarlo." Los lycans eran de los machistas que habían. "Y esta es la última vez que te cubro, y lo hago tan solo porque después de lo de hoy creo que hay alguna esperanza detrás de ti."

Michael la vio que se iba a marchar y la detuvo, "Gracias, por no dejarme matarlo." Le admitió, eso sería otra cruz a cargar, "Y puede que haya amenazado a Amelia en su momento, pero créeme que tan solo he estado maquinando como vengarme, y lo haré."

Anna le frunció el ceño, dudando en que tan verazmente estaba hablando, ¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a Amelia sin causar una guerra? "Ve y descansa. Creo que todo esto también se ha debido a las tensiones del día."

Michael le asintió, "Quiero que Herbert sea removido de entre mis ayudantes. También sacarlo de las instalaciones si es posible."

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se encontraba entrando y saliendo de un sueño inconstante al estar preocupada por la llegada de Amelia. Pero cuando escuchó pasos a unos metros de su habitación se sentó en la cama, iba a coger una de las armas de su nochero cuando sintió que era Michael, varios segundos después él entró junto a un olor que le era bastante familiar, sangre lycan. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" le dijo inmediatamente encendiendo el foco de luz más cercano, la lámpara sobre su mesa de noche.

"Sí, estoy bien." Le contestó viendo la luz tenue siendo encendida mientras dejaba sobre el mueble la chuspa que traía y se dirigía directamente al baño.

Selene estudió su mano bañada en sangre así como sus pantalones y zapatos, inmediatamente lo siguió, "¿Trataron de atacarte?" le preguntó, después de todo no era extraño verlo en esas condiciones tras un entrenamiento, pero sí lo era en esta oportunidad estando las cosas como estaban.

Michael se empezó a quitar la ropa preparándose para una ducha, "No sé lo que sucedió, Selene. Un momento estaba esperando tranquilamente a Herbert para hablar con él y al siguiente….no sé, tan solo con verlo furia incontenible estalló." Había perdido el control, "Actué sin pensar." Añadió abriendo la llave y metiéndose debajo del chorro de agua helada.

Selene se quedó mirando su espalda mientras lo veía inclinado contra la pared mientras el agua le corría por esta. Le había contado sobre Herbert porque creía que solucionaría las cosas pacíficamente y lo que había hecho fue atacarlo, nada sabio, "¿Lo mataste?" le preguntó directamente, temiendo por lo que había sucedido la última vez que él había matado a alguien.

"Apenas y está vivo." Le contestó sin mirarla, demasiado inmerso en sus emociones confusas. Se estaba empezando a perder a sí mismo en este mundo, lo podía ver.

Selene le asintió, no gustándole nada esto, sabiendo las repercusiones que se vendrían. Exhalando lo dejó solo y volvió a su cama, tomando el celular pensando en si llamar o no a Anna. ¿Pero qué podría decirle?

Michael salió del baño unos minutos después, viendo a Selene con el celular en la mano y supo lo que seguramente estaba pensando, "Anna me dijo que cambiaría las razones de lo sucedido para que los lycans no me fueran a dar la espalda nuevamente."

Selene le asintió, "Esta era una de las razones iníciales por las cuales no quería tener nada contigo."

Michael caminó hasta donde ella, "¿En la cabaña o una vez que llegamos aquí?"

"Ambas." Le contestó, él llegando a sentarse a su lado.

Michael se miró las manos mientras no le daba importancia alguna a sus palabras, ya estaban juntos y eso era lo que contaba. Lo que importaba ahora era lo que no le estaba diciendo, se estaba acostumbrando a la violencia, a impartirla con su mano. Él no quería esto, no quería convertirse en un ser cruel, no quería cambiar, "No quiero que situaciones como esas se vayan a convertir en mi modo de ventilar mi stress…." En el momento se imaginaba su mano transformada y chorreante de sangre. Giró la cabeza para encontrar a Selene también mirándole las manos, "Lo hice por ti, pero detrás de eso también habían otros asuntos que me están molestando, la llegada de Amelia, la traición de Corvinus…..Lo culpable que me siento por nuestra inhabilidad de tomar este embarazo como se debería, con felicidad….." le confió todo esto mas a regañadientes que por gusto, lo último que quería era abrumarla aún mas por su incapacidad de ser cruel sin que le pesara en la conciencia. O sea, ya había tenido suficientes momentos emo frente a ella y no quería angustiarla mas.

Ninguno dijo nada por un par de minutos, tan solo se quedaron en la misma posición hasta que Selene decidió romper el silencio pues sabía que una de las razones principales por las que a Michael esta situación del embarazo lo estaba haciendo infeliz era por la forma de ella tomarla, "Sobre este embarazo estoy más preocupada que infeliz." Le admitió, sus niveles de miseria no habían aumentado por ese embarazo, antes al contrario, cuando estaba con él habían momentos que se creía sentir feliz aunque fuera ligeramente…porque ella no recordaba muy bien lo que era la felicidad sin preocupación alguna. _¿Por qué no dejaba de tan solo pensar las cosas y no compartirlas?_ _¿Por qué no le decía lo que acababa de pensar?_ Bajó su mano y la colocó alrededor del brazo de él, y le dijo justo lo que había venido a su cabeza. Decir que las circunstancias de ese embarazo no eran las apropiadas sería tocar un disco rayado…o algún dicho parecido que había escuchado alguna vez. "Con cada día esos sentimientos de incapacidad se han ido disipando y yo…." Se remojó los labios, no sabiendo cómo explicarlo, "yo quiero esto, solo que la preocupación es abrumadora a veces." Exhaló, "Ya sabes cómo soy, estoy más cómoda pensando que sintiendo….." Lo vio exhalando como quien no discutía eso ultimo. "Ellos son parte tuyo y mío, Michael, no tienes porque temer que no me esté involucrando emocionalmente en esto porque lo estoy." Que él dijera algo y no tan solo asintiera sin mirarla sería bueno, "Es sólo que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, al menos tu sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, yo ni siquiera había llegado a pensar en tener hijos…..diablos, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué tamaño es un bebé."

La forma preocupada en que Selene dijo eso último le causó gracia, de todas las cosas con que podía salir salió con la más tonta. "Son más pequeños que Emily, no te preocupes," evidentemente a ella no le causó gracia su comentario, Michael estiró su brazo haciendo que Selene lo soltara y estiró sus dedos, con su mano libre le mostró más o menos de que tamaño era un bebé. Luego se levantó y dirigió al mueble, apretándose la toalla que tenía alrededor de las caderas y después cogiendo la bolsa que había traído, caminando de regreso y entregándosela a ella. Selene le frunció el ceño, algo diciéndole que era lo que había ahí, con demasiado ruido por el plástico extrajo dos pequeños trajes de bebé. Michael le sonrió cogiendo uno y colocándoselo sobre la pierna para que viera el tamaño, "Por supuesto serán más pequeños dado que son dos."

No se había esperado ese gesto, al menos no tan temprano en el embarazo, Selene continuó frunciendo el ceño, "Son….." no encontró palabras para describirlos, diminutos, bonitos…..le produjeron algo en el pecho…

"….Sí…." Michael le contestó sabiendo lo que quería decir, "Es extraño como normalmente no es nada más que un pedazo de lana…hasta que te imaginas una parte de ti dentro de esta." Los ojos de Selene estaban húmedos, "Pedí que fueran verde y amarillo, porque ya sabes," probablemente no lo sabía, "son colores unisex y aun no sabemos qué van a ser….." Quiso hacerle un comentario de cómo toda su ropa era o negra, gris o azul turquí y que había querido combinar esos trajes con su closet pero que los diseñadores de ropa de bebé aun no manufacturaban ropa oscura para los primeros días, "Probablemente les quedará grande en las primeras semanas pero en un mes o mas ya los habrán dejado." Fue lo que le dijo en vez.

Selene no sabía que decir, al mirar a Michael le vio la pequeña sonrisa contenida y no pudo contener una de su parte por su aparente adoración, "¿Cómo conseguiste esto?" le preguntó, su voz terriblemente afectada.

"¿Recuerdas a Sarah la lycan embarazada que visitamos donde Lavern?" Selene le asintió, "Un par de días después que me dijiste que estabas esperando le pedí a un Cleaner que me hiciera un favor y los comprara, supuestamente para ella. No te preocupes que no dudó de mis palabras. Ayer me dijo que ya los tenía y hace un momento me metí a la que era su habitación para buscarlos." exhaló para culminar con lo más irónico de todo, "No creo que siquiera le di las gracias, y anoche terminamos echándolo junto a todos los Cleaners."

Selene se demoró varios segundos para continuar la conversación, especialmente por las palabras que había elegido, "…Esto es un gesto…más que agradable, Michael….." pensó por un segundo en cambiar sus palabras, darle tal vez algo a lo que él estaría mas acostumbrado, "especial, bonito."

Michael le sonrió, mirándose de nuevo las manos que hacía unos minutos habían estado untadas de sangre, eso no importaba. "_Bonito,_ esta definitivamente es la primera vez que escucho tal palabra salir de tus labios." esto era lo que importaba, su vida personal no lo que ocurría con los lycans o los vampiros, a final de cuentas ellos no importaban de a mucho por eso decidió tratar de dejar el incidente con Herbert detrás.

Selene le alzó las cejas, no discutiéndolo. "Gracias." Le dijo levantando el traje que tenía ella y cogiendo el que él tenía para llevarlo hasta su closet, dispuesta a esconderlo debajo de una pila de ropas….pero ellos no tenían mucha ropa para empezar así que simplemente lo dejó en un cajón, ya al siguiente día los cubriría con una gabardina o algo. Volvió a la cama, "Titov me buscó hace un rato."

Michael le frunció el ceño, bajándose de la nube en la que había estado por uno o dos segundos, "¿Después de que llegó Amelia?" le preguntó, preocupado.

Selene le asintió, "Me dijo que iba a permanece callado en torno al embarazado y–"

Michael la interrumpió, "Creí que por Amelia haberte prácticamente desterrado ningún vampiro se te acercaría…"

"Las cosas no funcionan así." Le contestó, "Los que quieran dirigirme la palabra lo pueden hacer, no serán culpados por Amelia de eso…..¿Cómo funciona esto en el mundo de los humanos?" le preguntó.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, _después,_ "¿Qué mas quería Titov?"

"Me dijo que había hecho ciertas preguntas a Elise sobre su embarazo para compararlas con unas que le habían hecho a la lycan embarazada para así comprobar que tanto se diferenciaban los embarazos entre las razas y que lo más importante que había salido a relucir era que tomar sangre fresca era una de las pocas cosas que aliviaban los cansancios y malestares constantes."

"¿Sangre fresca como sangre de humano?" le preguntó alarmado, muy bien ella debía de saber que estaría en contra de eso.

"No, sangre fresca como la tuya." Le respondió, ¿acaso pensaba que le estaba pidiendo su autorización para ir a desangrar a algún humano?

"_¡Oh!_" Dijo comprendiendo, "Por supuesto, cuando quieras." Le dijo más tranquilo al ver que había malentendido las cosas. Vio a Selene mirándole el cuello, "¿Ya?" lo sorprendió un tanto la prontitud.

Selene le asintió, su mirada desviándose de nuevo a la incitante vena palpitante, "Sí, estaba pensando en hacerlo ahora. Esperar varias horas a que el cansancio vuelva y hacerme la transfusión de sangre en esa ocasión…..para comparar." Michael le asintió, "De todas formas dormir no es algo que crea pueda hacer, llevo horas tratando de conciliar el sueño y no he podido."

Michael no tenía ningún problema con que lo mordiera, extrañamente para ahora eso era algo normal. Apoyándose en sus manos se bajó de la cama hasta al piso, un acuerdo mutuo al cual habían llegado en su cabaña tras ensuciar el colchón con sangre. Los tendidos tenían solución, el colchón no tanto, y tras unos días la mancha tan solo se veía asquerosa. Él le había hecho una broma, comprar material impermeable y envolver el colchón como en las colchonetas de los hospitales, Selene tan solo le había sacudido la cabeza como si estuviera hablando bobadas. Él aun creía que eso era una buena idea. Volviendo al momento en cuanto se sentó en el piso Selene se sentó en su regazo cara a cara, le dio un pico en los labios y se quitó la blusa que llevaba para que esta no se fuera a manchar, su cabello cayendo en cascada y ocasionándole a él respirar profundo, dos segundos después se sentía ser abrazado mientras ella le dejaba un beso suave sobre su pulso para después escucharse a si mismo quejándose del dolor. Sus manos en la cintura de ella, moviendo de a poco sus manos para acariciarla, su cabeza yéndose hacia atrás y apoyándola contra el colchón para estar más cómodo. Los latidos de ambos prontamente sincronizándose. Los colmillos de Selene causándole dolor en un lado de su cuello, su mano en el otro lado acariciándolo, miró el techo por unos segundos y los cerró, _esto era en lo que se había convertido._ Disfrutó de la sensación de letargo y de paz que provino, su corazón latiendo prácticamente en sus oídos, "Cuando te dije que esperaba que dijeras que me amabas no caí en cuenta que ni siquiera me has dicho que me quieres…" le dijo sintiendo como la mano que le acariciaba el cuello se tensaba, como todo el cuerpo se le tensaba. Michael no se preocupó y continuó disfrutando de la sensación.

Selene continuó bebiendo lentamente los pequeños sorbos de la herida que no se cerraba por sus colmillos estar en el camino, pero diez minutos después se detuvo, no alejándose completamente sino que continuando tomando de los hilos que lo dejaban hasta que la herida se cerró. Su mano libre viniendo hasta donde dicha herida había estado y ayudando a erguirle la cabeza a él, quien la miró con ojos rojos gracias a la falta de sangre, no sabía si al mantenerle la mirada estaba esperando respuesta, "Dime que me quieres." Le susurró en los más bajos de los susurros.

"Bien sabes que lo hago," se encontraba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, débil, "te adoro….te quiero." En ese momento sospechó lo que ella le iba a decir y no le molestó para nada ver unos segundos después que tenía razón.

"Yo también." Se remojó los labios con indecisión, "Sólo que no me puedo traer a decirlo." Sintió las manos de él tomándola más fuerte de la espalda, ella acercándose y dejándolo probar de sí mismo y de sus labios, momentos después ella misma con sus colmillos abriéndose una herida para que él pudiera beber.

"Al menos esta vez no añadiste el 'creo' que me diste en el hotel." Le susurró sintiéndose débil pero no era solo la falta de sangre sino también el cansancio. La vio que se iba a cortar en la clavícula para que tomara de ella y la tomó de la mano deteniéndola, "No." La idea era que se beneficiara de su sangre, no él hacerla perder la de ella.

Selene le asintió, entendiendo, con cuidado colocándose en pie, y lo iba a ayudar a que él también lo hiciera pero Michael le sacudió la cabeza para que no fuera a hacer fuerza.

Sentado ya en la cama se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y que la toalla había quedado en el piso. Se miró el pecho para ver si había sangre en este pero ni una gota, Selene casi nunca desperdiciaba, este había sido un acto limpio. Sin levantarse se movió hasta su lado de la cama y ella vino a acostarse a un lado. E_sto era en lo que se había convertido y no le encontraba ningún problema a esta parte._ Al menos no mientras no pensara demasiado en el asunto.

A Selene para nada le sorprendió que Michael se quedara dormido ni cinco minutos después. El cansancio que ella estaba sintiendo aun presente así que cerró los ojos solo para volverlos a abrir tres horas después, en ese momento la espalda doliéndole, pero no de cansancio sino de permanecer acostada, cuidadosamente de no hacer mucho movimiento y que Michael se fuera a dar cuenta se giró y se salió de la cama, estando en pie notando que no sentía cansancio alguno, la sangre de Michael. Silenciosamente buscó algo prudente que ponerse y se escabulló fuera de la habitación, por todos lados lycans y pocos vampiros. Sacó su celular y marcó un teléfono al cual no quería marcar y le pidió a la persona al otro lado de la línea que se reuniera con ella en su oficina. Para cuando Selene llegó a esta descubrió que Anna había estado ahí desde un principio. Cerró la puerta y la miró por unos segundos, ésta sentada detrás de un escritorio. Se le hacía difícil hacer lo que venía a hacer pero de todas formas decidió hacerlo rápido para salir de su incomodidad, "Sé que los lycans creen que estoy con Michael como un plan de los vampiros. O como método de manipulación. Las cosas no son así. ….Estoy legítimamente con él." Le dijo, no explicando la naturaleza de su relación, esa era obvia, "En ningún momento he intentado interponerme entre él y ustedes como Herbert a dejado en claro más de una vez. Lo sucedido ayer–"

"¿Cuando Michael casi mata a Herbert?" le preguntó, dejándole ver que porque viniera con todas estas palabras no iba a ser aceptada por su raza.

"Sí." Le dijo con fastidio, "No fue planeado por mí. De hecho pensé en actuar a sus espaldas y deshacerme del lycan–" Anna le gruñó por lo bajo, Selene exhaló casi burlonamente.

"¿Tienes el descaro de venir acá buscando alguna forma de integración con esa actitud y palabras?" le preguntó, el disgusto llegando con todo.

"No vengo buscando ninguna integración con ustedes, vengo por Michael. A explicar lo que sucedió." Le dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia pero controlándola de un hilo, "Decidí contarle de lo sucedido para no ocasionar problemas entre él y los lycans si yo actuaba por mi cuenta. Decidí contarle para que hiciera que Herbert dejara de joderme porque sino yo no iba a responder. Decidí contarle para que tomara el asunto de una forma pacífica, _a su forma,_ nunca se me pasó por la mente lo que iba a suceder. Yo en ningún momento manipulé toda esto. Y por eso estoy aquí, porque me interesa que todo esto quede en claro por la situación actual que estamos viviendo."

"Que te interesa a ti si–"

Selene la interrumpió optando por la claridad, "A mí me interesan pocas cosas en esta vida y los lycans no son una de ellas. Me interesa Michael y que salga con vida de todo esto. Por eso estoy aquí, porque si sale a relucir lo de hace unas horas perderá el respaldo de los lycans, y esto es algo que se necesita para vencer a Marcus, e inclusive a Amelia si se llega a ese punto."

"Hablas, hablas y hablas de cómo no te interesan los lycans y no puedes ver que del respaldo que Michael obtiene de estos puede ser por lo que aun continuas con vida." Anna le dijo, ella también yendo al punto, "¿O me vas a decir que de eso no te beneficias tú también?"

Selene se negaba a aceptar ese punto de vista. "Los lycans me odian tanto como a mí me fastidian, y me podría importar menos estar a su favor. Lo que opines o no de mí como persona me importa mierda, tan sólo me molesté por venir aquí para dejar en claro que por mi culpa Michael no debería de perder todo lo que logró ayer." Sintió su corazón acelerándose, "Ya hice mi parte de venir hasta acá y explicarme, y no voy a rogar porque trates de buscarle sinceridad a mis palabras. No me le voy a arrastrar a nadie y mucho menos a un lycan."

Anna se quedó mirándola mientras se dio la vuelta y de un portazo dejó la sala. Era todo lo que se decía de ella y mucho más. Una orgullosa de mierda y mente cerrada que no le gustaba que le apuntaran sus errores. Por primera vez viendo sus verdaderos colores, obviamente antes había tratado con ella pero no de esta forma. Siempre la había visto como una matona pedante, maquinadora y terca. Casi y hasta le molestaba que tuviera razón en cuanto a Michael necesitando el apoyo de los lycans, y que los lycans sintieran que con él tenían un líder que los sacaría de todo esto. Era una relación de mutua necesidad. Guerra o paz. Michael representaba la paz.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Casi veinticuatro horas habían transcurrido desde su llegada para cuando Amelia se encontraba marchando hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde le habían informado Corvin se encontraba. En cuanto lo vio caminó hacia él interrumpiéndole el entrenamiento con un par de lycans. "Aún tienes el pendiente de Lucian, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, los lycans inmediatamente alejándose unos pasos, dándole privacidad. Más que uno mirándola con disgusto, como si quisieran saltarle a la yugular en el momento.

Michael le asintió, "Y se va a quedar conmigo." Le dijo desconfiado, Corvinus le había demostrado que no podía confiar en él, y esta mujer….lo dejaba con muchas dudas.

"Bien." Le respondió notando su tono. "Si lo tienes acá dentro es mejor que lo escondas en otro lugar. Escóndelo bien. Cuando se trata de sus hijos Corvinus es una persona en la que no se debe de confiar."

Hacía mucho que lo había sacado de las instalaciones, desde la primera vez que se marchó sólo sin el permiso de nadie. Michael decidió ir al punto en cuanto a lo que se había evadido el día anterior, lo que harían con Marcus y William, "¿Tiene usted un plan para tratar con–"

"Sí lo tengo, así como creo ustedes tienen uno." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo, "Voy a citar una reunión en menos de veinticuatro horas para que discutamos un plan en conjunto que será llevado a cabo inmediatamente. No podemos perder mucho más tiempo."

Michael le asintió, preguntándose si Titov le habría contado algo de lo que los vampiros habían descubierto Corvinus estaba tratando. "Creo que antes de discutir el plan sería mucho más sencillo si primero colocamos sobre la mesa como va a funcionar este mundo de aquí en adelante bajo su tutelaje. Una alusión de veinte segundos en una reunión no ha sido suficiente."

Amelia se quedó mirando al híbrido por unos segundos. Él no iba a permitir que ella se lo pasara por delante, era obvio. Su actitud confidente a imperiosa diferente a la del joven confundido pero de buen corazón del que Corvinus le había hablado. Tal vez se debió de haber presentado en este lugar hacía meses, antes de que su carácter se hubiera desarrollado. "De acuerdo. Voy a estar ocupada por las próximas veinticuatro horas pero después de hablar con los vampiros podemos solucionar eso."

Los lycans alrededor no se movieron ni hasta después de que Amelia dejara la sala. Uno de ellos se le acercó a Michael, "Muy bien, pero no quedaría mal subirle más al tono de voz y darle un poco mas de fuerza."

Michael tan solo se quedó mirándolo, desde el día anterior los lycans de más experiencia le habían estado dando consejos en cuanto a cómo comportarse ante la Mayor, que no se le ocurriera actuar como el humano lleno de dudas que a veces era.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Quién va a ser el encargado de los traficantes de muerte en esta casa?" Amelia preguntó en medio de la reunión que estaba teniendo con los vampiros.

"Está entre Fane y yo, mi señora." Titov le contestó, interrumpiendo la lectura del informe que Amelia les había entregado con las personas que ella consideraba formarían parte del nuevo concilio. Para ese momento Fane y él estaban también en ese equipo. Amelia había sido una guerrera, era tan solo de esperarse que se rodeara de guerreros.

Amelia le asintió, "Quiero una respuesta en las próximas veinticuatro horas." Le dijo, para el momento al tanto de que Titov había estado al mando cuando los traficantes se le unieron a Corvin y que Fane había estado trabajando para ambos bandos, que le hubiera salvado la vida a Selene solo demostraba para que bando estaba trabajando verdaderamente. Ahora tan solo le quedaba la duda en si lo había hecho como muestra hacia el híbrido o porque sentía lealtad hacia la traidora pues eso no lo iba a tolerar….Lo podría tolerar por ahora, se corrigió.

"Ahora, hablaremos de nuestras finanzas." Sacó el último de los folders. "¿Quien autorizó la salida al mercado de la sangre clonada?"

Česlav levantó la mano, "Yo, junto a varios miembros del concilio." Le dijo sin levantar su vista de un informe. Llevaba el ultimo día preguntándose qué hacer del hecho de que su _Mayor_ era una híbrida, y de que su lealtad ya no podía continuar siendo dirigidas a ella, no era una vampira pura.

"Muy bien." Amelia le dijo, aunque si hubiera sido ella hubiera esperado para un momento de terror en el mundo humano para sacar la mercancía. Terremotos, ataques terroristas, un momento en que en verdad le pudieran sacar provecho a la situación. Regalándola al principio para llamar la atención, vendiéndola unos meses después en todos los mercados de la salud alrededor del mundo. "He visto que los números son más que extraordinarios." Le comentó. Česlav asintió mirándola, era uno de los mejores inversionistas de su mundo sino el mejor. Pasó al siguiente punto, "¿Por qué autorizaste el traspaso de varias acciones a Corvin, Titov?"

En ese momento se colocó nervioso, Amelia era muy conocida por saber manejar muy bien el dinero, podía creer que su gesto había sido irresponsable después de todo Michael no pertenecía a los traficantes de muerte. "Fue una manera que algunos de nosotros elegimos para demostrarle que estábamos con él, que no pensábamos traicionarlo."

"¿No me equivoco si digo que esas acciones salieron de los mismos traficantes de muerte de tu grupo?" Eso lo había asumido con un burócrata de un informe económico.

"No se equivoca, mi señora. Como puede ver si hubieron perdidas nada más fueron las nuestras."

Amelia le asintió, había sido una buena idea para establecer una lealtad. "Corrígeme si me equivoco pero con la muerte de traficantes de muerte en los últimos meses ha quedado más del veintitrés porciento libre de las acciones _Ziodex_, ¿cierto?" Las acciones por supuesto eran transferibles, pero muy pocas personas hacían eso.

"Lo rodeamos al diecisiete por ciento por si hay algunos de nosotros que están aun con vida pero no han querido tomar o no saben de la ayuda que Corvinus nos brindó. Además, algunos de los traficantes se hicieron cargo de sus asuntos antes de morir." Otros incluso vendieron sus acciones sin autorización de nadie, seguramente pensando en armarse mejor con ese dinero, en estar mejores preparados, y uno que otro, en despilfarres.

Amelia había estado pensando demasiado en lo próximo que diría, la verdad era que no deseaba hacerlo pero debía de tener un gesto como el que Titov y los traficantes de muerte habían tenido, sobre todo si quería asegurarse por el momento. "Estaba pensando darle ese porcentaje a los lycans." Inmediatamente voces de disgusto se hicieron escuchar, no las hizo acallar, dejó que el silencio volviera por su cuenta, "Estoy al tanto de que no debería de hacerlo. Los lycans no deberían de beneficiarse a costa de nuestras costillas pero tenemos que ofrecer un gesto. Bien," decidió ponerse de acuerdo con su gente, "no darles el diecisiete por ciento sino tal vez el diez, lo cual viéndolo bien no es mucho considerando que ese dinero va para un grupo y no para una sola persona. Al menos les ayudaría a medio sobrevivir. A parte de eso también pensaba en hacer un control de daños y proporcionarles sangre vitalicia." _¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?_ Debería de continuar la guerra con los lycans, continuar manifestando el desprecio que le tenía a su cochina raza, borrar hasta al último de ellos del planeta pero por primera vez y ahora que estaba al mando absoluto quiso ver el otro lado de la moneda a ver qué sucedía, ver a qué los llevaba todo esto. Si era cierto eso que se decía de que todo formaba un círculo entonces volverían a la guerra. _Guerra,_ personalmente deseaba la guerra pero no podía decirle eso a los traficantes de muerte o se tomarían sus palabras literalmente así que tan solo se las callaba, si las cosas con los lycans no salían bien se encargaría de que la guerra fuera puesta de nuevo en marcha, tan solo quería ver a donde llevaba la paz a su prominente sociedad.

"Eso es demasiado, mi señora." Česlav le dijo a Amelia, fingiéndole respeto, _¿ahora se había convertido en la hermanita de la caridad de los asquerosos lycans?_ "Además, ¿que nos hace creer que los lycans se van a comportar y no van a utilizar ese dinero para armarse y venir por nosotros en un par de años?"

"Un pacto, firmado por Corvinus, Michael Corvin, y yo." Lo fijó con la mirada, molestándole su evidente disconformidad. Tendría que hablar con él. "Pero no temas, Česlav, si los lycans se alzan contra nosotros le responderemos de la misma forma que lo hemos venido haciendo por los últimos siglos, borraremos su raza de la faz de la Tierra. Lo que quiero instalar desde ahora es un control de daños."

Fane se aclaró la garganta, pareciéndole justo lo que escuchaba aunque aún el rencor de la Mayor contra la raza era visible, _¿acaso a ratos olvidaba que era una híbrida? ¿Que llevaba la sangre de esa raza por sus venas?_ "No creo que deberíamos contar con Corvin por mucho tiempo, él ha dejado muy en claro que una vez que haya paz en este mundo no quiere tener nada que ver con el."

Amelia le alzó una ceja, ¿entonces sus palabras de no estar interesado en el poder eran reales? "¿Así son las cosas?" preguntó llevándose una sorpresa. Más de un traficante le asintió, "¿Quién entonces está al mando de los lycans?"

"Esa sería Anna por ahora." Titov le contestó.

"¿Una mujer al mando de los lycans?" Amelia preguntó incluso más sorprendida pues los vampiros eran permisivos mientras los lycans eran más tradicionales y machistas. "¿Cómo sucedió eso?" Absolutamente nadie supo darle una razón, ni siquiera Titov. _¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran indagado quien era esta mujer y como había llegado tan arriba entre los lycans?_ "¿Está ella en nuestra base de datos?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"No, mi señora," Fane le respondió, "Pero eso se debe a que no sabíamos de la existencia de muchos de los lycans. Orgullosamente los habíamos creído casi extintos cuando la verdad era que se estaban escondiendo como ratas."

Intercedió, "Y ella no está al mando de los lycans." Titov prosiguió a explicarse, "Los lycans como nosotros decidieron dividir el poder. Tienen un grupo de varios guerreros, Anna, Herbert y Razmin, entre otros. Tan solo nombré a Anna porque es la que mejor se lleva con nosotros y la que Michael considera más en sus decisiones."

"¿Entonces cual es la posición que Corvin ocupa en todo esto?" preguntó confundida, ¿no la había tratado autoritariamente hacia unas horas?

"No ha sido más que un peón de Anna y Corvinus en todo esto. Él es la imagen, ella es la autoridad escondida tras de él." Fane le contestó. "Para Corvinus es el futuro."

Titov decidió interceder de nuevo, "Sospecho que lo ocurrido ayer cuando los lycans se tomaron el poder fue enteramente idea de Michael, lo he estado tratando y creo conocerlo un tanto." Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolo, esperando explicaciones, "He tratado a Anna y ella no es muy buena tomando decisiones en un momento de necesidad. Por el otro lado, Michael lo es. Sabe improvisar y lo sabe hacer bien." Sospechaba que iban a llegar a esto, así que colocó en el proyector uno de los videos que había tomado hacia meses para estudiar el comportamiento del híbrido, primero decidió explicar lo que algunos aun no habían llegado a ver, "Esto ocurrió después de que un lycan atacara a Emily la hija de Elise–"

"_¡¿Cómo?_" Amelia preguntó enojada, _¿se había atrevido un cochino lycan a tocar a su protegida? _

Inmediatamente Titov y la mayoría de los vampiros presentes le contaron todo lo que había sucedido, desde le híbrido saltando a su protección hasta Elise pidiendo la vida del lycan y obteniéndola. "En este video se demuestra como Michael tiene una capacidad de racionalización mayor que la mayoría de los lycans más salvajes, los que primero atacan y después piensan. En este video podrán ver como él fue culpado de estar de parte de nosotros –Algo que ocurre constantemente– y de repente rompió en un discurso y me atrevo a decir de inspiración para aquellos lycans que quieren la paz. Los incita no solo a no dar el primer golpe sino que les habla de cómo Corvinus podría ayudarlos una vez que la paz se consiga." Y sin decir más colocó el video.

"_Sé que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos que lo que él hizo no estuvo bien, y ella estaba en todo su derecho de vengarse." _

"_¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" _

"_¿No lo harías tu? ¿Si a tu hijo lo golpea un extraño no quisieras hacerlo pagar por eso?"_

"_¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero qué hay de todos esos niños que ellos han matado impunemente? ¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así sólo porque estas pegado del culo de esa vampira? ¡Olvídate!"_

"_No hables lo que no sabes. Lárgate de aquí. No es justo que las cosas se queden así, pero me temo que así se tendrán que quedar. No es sólo lo que yo piense, sino también las razones por las que estamos aquí. Cualquier intento que se haga contra una persona de la raza opuesta será castigado con la muerte, de aquí en adelante no se pueden tener problemas con los vampiros. ¿Ellos quieren buscarles problemas a ustedes? Que lo hagan pero no actúen como ellos esperan. Cállenlos donde más les duele, en el orgullo, déjenlos parados con la palabra en la boca, no les pongan pelea, no se dejen retar, porque eso es lo que–"_

"_¡No somos cobardes!"_

"_No es cobardía lo que les pido implementen, es inteligencia. ¡No podemos actuar como los perros rabiosos que creen que somos! Pensemos en esto claramente, cuando hayamos derrotado a Marcus, ¿qué creen sucederá?"_

"_¡Los vampiros van a hacer a un lado el pacto!" _

"_¡Exacto! ¿Y quienes llevamos las de perder? ¡Nosotros! ¡Por eso debemos pensar antes de actuar! Demostrarle a Corvinus que somos de confiar desde ahora. Quien quita y después de la guerra de repente deja ir a sus Cleaners, a los que obviamente está poniendo en peligro y los reemplaza con nosotros. Lycans de confianza. ¿No estaríamos así más seguros? ¿No tendríamos más libertad? ¿No sería obvio que los vampiros no nos podrían ni tocar? No sé ustedes pero yo pienso mucho en mi futuro. ¿Quiero vivir escondiéndome como un perro? ¿O quiero estar tranquilo conmigo mismo? Se ha firmado un pacto de paz. Tenemos que empezar a cambiar las cosas desde ahora. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes lo han hecho. No lastimaron a esa niña cuando pudieron hacerlo, y en el fondo es porque saben que está mal, y que en ellos, los niños estará el futuro de ese pacto. Mucho tiempo después de que nosotros sigamos con nuestros rencores ellos ni recordaran como solía ser este mundo. Jhon, Zacarías. Lleven al lycan a los calabozos. Corvinus probablemente querrá una reunión antes de dictaminar lo que le va a suceder."_

"_Lo van a matar."_

"_Desde mi punto de vista, se lo merece."_

La grabación se terminó en ese momento, "Michael es una persona estudiada, pacifista y racional. La mayoría de nosotros no daríamos ni un peso por él al verlo caminando o hablando como normalmente lo hace pero él tiene lo que se requiere para no necesitar a Anna de su lado para convencer a los lycans. Sabe actuar cuando se le necesita y tiende a ser certero–"

"Cuidado Titov, pareces estar demostrando tu admiración por él." Česlav le dijo. Caras de preocupación inmediatamente surgiendo y girándose hacia Titov.

Ignoró el comentario de Česlav así como al atención que estaba obteniendo, "Mi señora, hablé con Anna ayer y ella me dijo que la idea de tomarse el poder surgió enteramente de Michael, y le creo. Le creo porque él sabe manejarse bajo presión. Las veces que lo ha hecho a sido certero y conciso mientras Anna le ha gastado tiempo a la racionalización de problemas. También sospecho que el arreglo Anna–Herbert–Razmin puede haber llegado a su final. Stoll ayer vio cuando a Herbert lo sacaron de las instalaciones y los lycans están bastantes entusiastas con Michael por lo sucedido al tomarse el poder de las instalaciones. No digo que de aquí en adelante Anna no va a continuar detrás de él pero que ahora Michael está al mando lo está. Nada más hay que escuchar las evidencias, videos de él pidiéndole a los lycans de todas las instalaciones que se tomaran el poder fueron repartidos, y los lycans le hicieron caso."

Así que el híbrido era de cuidarse, entendido. "Yo no creo que la idea de lo de ayer fuera enteramente de Michael. He trabajado personalmente al lado de Selene, sé cómo piensa y planea sus estrategias y la forma en que los lycans actuaron tiene su nombre escrito por todos lados." Amelia miró a Fane y a Česlav, sus principales compañeros, las personas que conocían su faceta de soldado como nadie en esa sala, probablemente en el mundo, "¿Que piensan ustedes dos?"

Česlav y Fane se miraron, Fane le asintió a Česlav para que hablara él, obviamente ambos habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones que la Mayor, "De que ella estuvo involucrada en eso lo estuvo, pero no sabría decir hasta que punto." A él aún le quedaba la duda sobre eso pero no le iba a clavar el cuchillo por la espalda a Selene, "Si me deja intervenir no creo que Selene–"

Amelia decidió interrumpirlo, no había punto en hablar sobre las intenciones de Selene, ella ya no pertenecía a su raza y no veía para que escuchar a su ex amante sacando la cara por ella, "¿Qué tanto está Selene involucrada con Corvin y los lycans?"

"Ella está involucrada con Corvin," Titov le contestó, "más no con los lycans. Ni ella les responde a ellos ni ellos lo hacen a ella. Selene no tiene relación alguna con ellos, de hecho todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando con nosotros. Desde un principio desde que regresó hicimos un trueque, la posición de la tumba de William por su absolución y la vida de Michael, y después cuando los traficantes decidimos dividirnos trabajó conmigo y mis traficantes."

_Interesante,_ la había creído trabajando con los lycans, o al menos a las espaldas de Anna con Corvin. Amelia le asintió decidiendo moverse, "¿Quiénes estaban al mando de los traficantes de muerte antes de que yo llegara?"

"De los traficantes de parte del híbrido estábamos Selene, Stoll y yo." Titov le contestó, muy al tanto de que para ahora no deberían de considerar a Selene en sus decisiones así Amelia no le hubiera dicho nada en cuanto a eso, que la hubieran desterrado lo decía todo.

"¿Cómo ha sido la interacción entre las razas?" Los traficantes de muerte prosiguieron a contarle todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos desde que llegaron a este lugar, para cuando la reunión se terminó varias horas después Amelia hizo llamar a Michael, Anna, Edward y Razmin.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

___**Capítulo 102 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Yo les iba a dar la mayor parte del dinero." Michael le dijo a Anna después de que Amelia se explicara.

Razmin quien había regresado a las instalaciones solo por la llegada de la Mayor fijó a Amelia con la mirada, "¿Usted nos quiere comprar?" le preguntó.

"¿Qué seguirá después? ¿Que nos le arrodillemos y volvamos a ser sus esclavos? Olvídelo." Anna habló.

"Yo no quiero nada a cambio aparte de la promesa de que habrán menos enemistades entre las razas. Que los lycans se comportarán ante el mundo humano." Amelia les respondió a ambos lycans para nada sintiéndose intimidada pero si fingiendo que su presencia no le molestaba.

"¿Aceptaste la ayuda económica de los vampiros sin primero consultarnos?" Anna le preguntó a Michael, asombrada. "¿Acaso no tienes respeto? ¿Acaso no recuerdas el disgusto que te mostraban en tus primeros días aquí?"

Michael exhaló, "Sí, fue bajo de mi aceptar esas acciones, pero estas se necesitan. ¿Cómo piensan los lycans mantenerse después de que esta guerra se acabe? Matar humanos no es una opción y te juro que si lo empiezan a hacer no tendré ningún problema con que los traficantes de muerte vayan por ellos–"

"De hecho….." Titov interrumpió al ver que un error se estaba cometiendo, "Michael hasta ahora no ha aceptado legalmente las acciones de _Ziodex_ que le dimos, tomó los documentos y folletos pero hasta este momento no ha firmado nada." dijo, girándole a los lycans el contrato para que lo vieran, firmas de abogados, representantes legales, sellos, todo excepto la firma de Michael.

Amelia ya había caído en cuenta de eso, y se acomodó en su asiento esperando a ver como esto se desarrollaba, también pensando en Selene. Después de las palabras de Corvin se la había esperado acá en esta reunión pero era evidente que lo que Titov le había dicho era verdad, Selene no se inmiscuía en los asuntos de los lycans. También se preguntó donde se habría metido porque ya llevaba más de dos días acá y tan sólo la había visto el día de su llegada. Era obvio que quería pasar desapercibida pero ¿por qué? No era de ella esconderse sino dar la cara no importándole que fuera considerada una traidora. _¿Acaso estaría tramando algo….y si era así qué?_

Así no hubiera firmado nada Michael ya había tomado la decisión de recibir esas acciones, así que continuó queriendo hacerle ver el punto a Anna, "¿Quieren continuar viviendo en las alcantarillas? ¿Hacer nada por toda la eternidad?" les preguntó, "Pues háganlo, eso es decisión de cada uno. Pero así como a ustedes no les gusta la idea allá afuera habrán unos cuantos lycans que les agradará y la aprovecharán. No estamos hablando de dejarse comprar, estamos hablando de progresar." Vio que Razmin iba a abrir la boca, "Y no, no me vengas con el cuentico de que siempre he estado de parte de los vampiros, cuentico que me tiene harto. Tan solo dedíquense a pensar con la puta cabeza y dejar los resentimientos de lado."

"Es fácil decirlo cuando ningún daño se te ha hecho por parte de los vampiros."

Michael trató de tranquilizarse, "Miren lo que quieren hacer, quieren detener el progreso de los lycans que no les interesa esta guerra. Volver a….las carencias no sería justo para aquellos que tienen algo más." Michael se levantó de la mesa, _ya sabía, habría una reunión entre los lycans sobre este asunto,_ decidió dejar a Anna y a Razmin para que escucharan los ofrecimientos de Amelia que incluso él encontraba un tanto excesivos. Quería ir a hablar con Selene a ver si ella no encontraba eso sospechoso. Antes de marcharse se detuvo, dejar a los lycans aquí solos con ella sería una demostración de cuan sincera esta unión entre las razas que ella profesaba podía llegar a ser, llamó la atención de Amelia, "Me gustaría entrenar con usted….si es posible." La misma Selene le había aconsejado que lo hiciera, después de todo con ella podía utilizar toda su fuerza y habilidades, Selene también le había dicho que lo pidiera pero tras varios días más después de verificar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, en el momento decidió no esperar, ver que tanto le podía sacar en cuanto empezaran a caerse a golpes. Además, ella le debía una.

Amelia se sorprendió un tanto por sus palabras así como los tres lycans también lo hicieron, lo pudo ver. "En un par de horas." Le contestó al híbrido quien se marchó inmediatamente, le agradaba que fuera él quien hubiera traído el tema, si ella lo hubiera hecho seguramente habría levantado sospechas. En cuanto la sala quedó sola habló, "Dejemos las hipocresías de lado, ustedes no me agradan más de lo que yo les agrado a ustedes y nuestros problemas no se solucionaran tan solo por la firma de un pacto que cualquiera de las razas puede romper en un parpadeo. Pero un esfuerzo se tiene que hacer, yo ya hice el mío, ahora es su turno. Podemos trabajar en conjunto e ignorarnos por el resto de la eternidad o podemos levantarnos en armas en este mismo momento. Lo que sea que quieran piénselo bien pues les aseguro que de retomarse la guerra será porque ustedes lo quisieron." Se levantó del asiento, "La propuesta de paz puede ser permanente, pero la ayuda económica y alimenticia no lo será. Tienen tres días para una respuesta. Vayan y discútanlo con el resto de lycans, no tomen las decisiones por ellos."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael encontró a Selene en la sala de entrenamiento de tiro, dado que los lycans ahora estaban al mando de la sala de vigilancia él podía muy bien hablar lo que quisiera con Selene sin preocuparse que esto fuera a caer en las manos equivocadas de los vampiros, aún así hablar de la desconfianza hacia Amelia no era algo que le pareciera cauto al momento estar rodeado de vampiros, así que un par de minutos después estaban en la ahora vacía sala de relajo de los Cleaners. Selene yendo a sacar una bolsa de sangre del refrigerador y diciéndole sin pelos en la lengua que Amelia con ese dinero quería asegurarse de tenerlos alrededor del dedo.

"Pero no pensaste eso cuando Titov me dio las acciones de _Ziodex,_ ¿por qué?"

"Estaba a tu nombre, no al de los lycans, y aunque eso pueda parecer aún mas sospechoso no lo es porque en verdad no creo que él estuviera tratando de comprarte sino de demostrarte una alianza. Con Amelia las cosas funcionan de otra forma….esa ayuda no vendrá gratuitamente….es una concesión." Habló lo que pensaba, no le dijo que le dijera a los lycans que rechazaran esa ayuda o la aceptaran, eso era decisión de él y de ellos.

Michael le asintió, "¿Es ella la clase de persona que le echa las cosas en la cara a uno?"

Tomó un sorbo de sangre, "Sólo con la gente que no le agrada o que no responde por las ayudas prestadas. Así que sí, ella lo estaría trayendo a relucir si algo no sale como desea con los lycans."

"Anna está enojada por que tomé las acciones que Titov me dio….aunque aún no las haya tomado legalmente." Le comentó.

Dudaba que Michael estuviera al tanto de la conversación que ella había tenido con Anna hacía unos días, más que conversación alegato. "Es de comprender." Lo vio mirando hacia la bolsa que tenía en sus manos y se la estiró, él prontamente tomándose dos sorbos y volviéndosela a pasar, "¿Vas a devolver la ayuda, entonces?"

"Sí…..Y no solo por lo que dijiste, tengo un sentimiento de que con Titov las cosas eran sin esperarse nada a cambio, con Amelia…" Vio a Selene asintiendo. "Ahí va pagar mi deuda de medicina." Se dijo a si mismo levantándose del asiento.

"Aún no lo has comprendido, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, la otra noche no le había querido decir nada porque creía que lo que iba a discutir era algo obvio. "No necesitas hacerlo. Michael Corvin está muerto para el mundo de los humanos e incluso si algo sucede que permita que te puedas mover por este de nuevo lo tendrías que hacer bajo otro nombre."

Cansado se volvió a tirar sobre ese asiento, eso él ya lo sabía, tan solo quería mantener alguna clase de expectativa de recuperar su vida. Habían pasado meses sin que la sintiera queriendo derrumbar un futuro en el que él aun tenía esperanzas puestas. "Hoy me preguntaron que tanto te conocía." Le dijo pensativo.

A metros podía notar que esto se trataba de algo más que su intento de hacerle abrir los ojos, "¿Aún dudan de nuestra alianza?"

El tono de su voz daba a entender que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ese hecho, que no era algo nuevo, que ni le importaba, "Sí." Le contestó, ahora creían que Amelia iba a mantener el plan hasta que todo estuviera solucionado y después ordenaría a Selene acabar con su vida como muestra de su arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho a Viktor. Habían unos lycans que no pensaban más allá de sus narices. "Pero no era a eso a lo que me refería, lycans que aun se aferran a su humanidad me preguntaron que tanto te conocía como persona." Selene ni levantó la mirada del piso, tan sólo levantó una ceja. "Me preguntaron si al menos sabía cuál es tu color favorito, no tengo ni idea." La verdad no había respondido nada porque no era una pregunta de la que se esperaba respuesta sino el tipo de pregunta que quería hacerle ver que había algo mal en lo que él y Selene podrían tener. Estando sólo con ironía había pensado en el color rojo por la sangre que le gustaba derramar, por las torturas y asesinatos, también por su personalidad volátil. Mas seriamente había pensado en el negro por sus vestuarios siempre apagados y oscuros, por su melancolía y la depresión que a veces era posible que la invadiera. Ese era el tipo de conversación sin sentido que no se veía teniendo con ella, que nadie lo veía teniendo con ella.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" le preguntó, asumiendo que la persona que se la había hecho había sido Christopher o Abby.

"La clase de pregunta que se hacen los humanos cuando se están conociendo." Le respondió simplemente.

"Mmmh," le contestó, "al menos le encuentro más sentido a la conversación del tiempo." Le dijo recordando cómo una vez le había dicho que hablar del tiempo era algo que hacían dos personas cuando se acababan de conocer y no sabían que otro tema tratar. "No tengo un color preferido."

Michael exhaló burlonamente, no se necesitaba conocerla mucho como para imaginarse ese tipo de respuesta. La misma que él sabía le daría si le llegaba a preguntar. Esperó en vano a que ella le hiciera la pregunta, no lo hizo así que él continuó con la conversación, esta era Selene y por mucho que hubiera cambiado aún había cosas en las que no lo había hecho. "Creí que siendo híbridos Amelia y Marcus podrían tolerar la luz solar pero no." Más de una vez en aquella cabaña se le había cruzado por la mente en convertir a Selene, tan solo para que pudiera disfrutar de un día soleado nuevamente, sabía que su gesto si era apreciado lo sería pero por la fuerza que le otorgaría mas no por el lado bueno que él quería promover, una vez que llegaron aquí y se dieron cuenta de cómo funcionaba la fisiología de Marcus su idea fue descartada, nunca podría convertirla, darle un día soleado.

"Siempre se renuncian a cosas en los cambios. Tu puedes estar bajo la luz del sol, ellos pueden volar."

Michael exhaló, volar sería fantástico el sueño del superhéroe convirtiéndose en realidad, "Hay un dicho que dice que uno siempre quiere más de lo que se tiene." Le gustaría volar, pero no más de pensamientos que no lo llevaban a nada, mirando su reloj vio que tenía escasos minutos y en ese momento cambió de opinión, "Me dijiste que en tu relación con Česlav actuabas como yo lo hago. ¿Alguna vez trajiste conversaciones sobre el color preferido, música, libros?" le preguntó por mera curiosidad, "¿jugaste con él, se hicieron cosquillas, se dijeron que se amaban?" Quería saber ciertamente que le esperaba en un futuro con ella, pasarse el día en la cama hablando y haciendo el amor le parecía exquisito, pero también quería saber que podía haber más, un tipo de relación humana con chistes y bromas y que no todo iba a ser seriedad. Quería saber que si un día mientras le decía una bobada le daban ganas de tirársele encima a hacerle cosquillas ella no le iba a decir que creciera y marcharse inmediatamente, que si le aventaba una almohada en la cara no lo tomaría como una molestia o una acción contra ella sino como un juego. Quería una relación normal, como el tipo de relaciones que él conocía.

Su mandíbula se tensó en cuanto lo escuchó hacerle esas preguntas, no estando cómoda con que él quisiera ver como su relación con Česlav había funcionado, "En ese tiempo aun había humanidad en mí, pero si quieres llamarlo sentido del humor llámalo así."

Michael muy bien sabía que una cosa era conocer como una persona era a conocerla íntimamente en una relación, Česlav podía ser un elitista, ególatra, racista pero si Selene se había fijado en él era por algo y no lo iba a preguntar. Aún recordaba la vez que al ser atacados Selene había dicho 'mátenlos a todos' Y Česlav le había respondido 'por ti' con ironía. Para él muy en claro que ese por ti alguna vez había ido en serio y probablemente con significado verdadero de por medio y que a Selene le encantarían esas palabras por la violencia y venganza que representaban. Michael le había dado detalles y flores a sus novias. Česlav le había dado lycans masacrados a Selene y seguramente ella lo había disfrutado más que sus novias las flores. "¿Alguna vez le dijiste que lo amabas?"

Selene le asintió, y tras unos segundos de una batalla con ella misma exhaló, "Yo….yo era aun muy humana cuando nuestra relación empezó así que decir ese tipo de cosas o actuar de cierta forma no eran mucho problema pero con el tiempo me volví fría, y puede que le haya continuado diciendo ese tipo de cosas a través de los siglos pero por que era él y ya las había oído y no encontraba problema con eso." Volvió a exhalar, "Contigo es diferente yo–"

"¿No quieres sentirte incomoda cuando me digas que me quieres?" se aventuró a preguntar.

"Por ahora sabes cómo me siento por ti. Que ni siquiera me sentí así con Česlav ni con nadie más." Ella la verdad no sabía porque le estaba haciendo ese tipo de preguntas….sí lo sabía pero no sabía porque estaba preocupado. "De donde viene todo esto, de todos modos."

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Me estaba cuestionando si alguna vez tendremos una relación más normal…..tal vez cuando todo esto se termine." Miró el reloj y se levantó del asiento, "No te preocupes, no estoy teniendo dudas en cuanto a nosotros solo que…..la llegada de Amelia a colocado muchas cosas en mi mente." Antes de marcharse se inclinó a besarla.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	24. Parte 3: Capítulo 103

_**Capítulo 103 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Adormilada escuchó su teléfono sonando a lo lejos y se dio vuelta en la cama encontrándola vacía, antes de estirar la mano por dicho celular se cercioró de la hora, las ocho de la noche, usualmente antes de las seis ya estaba lista, se fijó en la pantalla notando que era Fane quien la llamaba, lo que la sorprendió un tanto, "¿Aló?" contestó tratando de sonar como si no se hubiera acabado de despertar.

"¿Dónde diablos estás?" le preguntó alzando la voz sobre la bulla que los lycans estaban haciendo, la buscó con la mirada por millonésima vez pero no la encontró, en vez de eso vio a una Amelia completamente transformada tirar su ala y golpear al híbrido en su costado, este aprovechando para darle un puñetazo en la cara que estaba seguro le habría quitado la cabeza a cualquier otro inmortal. Sangre volando hacia el piso, "¿Selene?"

Apenas si podía escucharlo por los silbidos y gritos que oía al otro lado de la línea, "¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó sentándose y quitándose la cobija de encima, por el movimiento tan repentino inmediatamente sintiéndose mareada.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" le preguntó sorprendido de que ni siquiera pareciera saber lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso vivía en la luna? "_¡Tu amorcito y Amelia están entrenando!_" le gritó y después se quejó al ver a Amelia volar directo contra el híbrido, llevándoselo en pleno vuelo y después tirándolo contra el piso bruscamente.

"¿Qué?" inmediatamente se colocó en pie, Michael sí le había dicho que Amelia y él habían quedado de entrenar pero que no habían colocado una fecha.

"_¡Estamos afuera de las instalaciones, no te querrás perder esto!_" Aunque aparentemente no dudaría mucho, hacía poco más de diez minutos que habían empezado y este entrenamiento parecía todo menos eso, ambos estaban peleando de verdad y aunque no lo estuvieran haciendo a muerte era evidente que iban al que se diera por vencido primero, o acabara inconsciente.

Fane le había colgado ahí mismo y ella se había colocado lo primero que encontró para salir corriendo, en el corredor principal notando la falta de gente, dos o tres personas y nadie más. Estaba a punto de coger hacia las escaleras para ir al primer piso y salir de las instalaciones cuando escuchó el walkietalkie de uno de los lycans encenderse y una voz con emoción decir que Michael le había ganado a Amelia. Ella inmediatamente girándose hacia estos mientras oía los detalles de los últimos momentos mientras también se podía oír la algarabía de los lycans al apoyarlo. _Mierda,_ Selene decidió no ir a presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo y en vez de eso se marchó hacia la sala de vigilancia solo a tres metros de ella, entró y nada mas fue girarse para ver que ninguno de los monitores contra la pared estaba mostrando una imagen de un respectivo lugar en las instalaciones sino que todos los monitores estaban mostrando una sola imagen compartida e inmensa, Michael apenas y pudiendo caminar hacia los lycans, el video no tenía sonido pero era evidente que los lycans estaban contentos gritándole y silbando, incluso el grupo de Kost. Los traficantes de muerte en silencio y también sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, más que sorprendidos atónitos, el cuerpo de Amelia aún transformado en el piso a varios metros, sobre su estomago e inconsciente, exhaló causándole sorpresa y gracia que le tomara uno o dos segundos a los vampiros reaccionar para ir en su ayuda, lo que obviamente demostraba que no estaban a gusto con ella o lo que ahora representaba, también podía ser la desconfianza de que los pudiera morder en su sed de sangre. Pero la gracia se le acabó un segundo después cuando vio a Michael caminando directo hasta donde los lycans, volviendo a su forma humana, cubierto de sangre e hinchado mientras estos le tocaban el hombro y lo felicitaban, él traía una pequeña sonrisa dolorosa en los labios pero lo que hizo que a ella se le acabara la gracia fue que entre en la multitud pareciera buscar a alguien y que su mirada se detuviera en Anna–no solo su mirada sino que su caminar también–, para sonreírle abiertamente y subirle las cejas buscando _más_ que su aprobación. En ese momento sintiendo una punzada en el pecho de molestia, cuando Anna le devolvió la sonrisa la molestia aumentó un tanto pero no demasiado aún. Pero cuando alguien empujó a Anna hacia Michael y este la cogió prácticamente abrazándola y los dos se separaron mientras se empezaban a carcajear la punzada se convirtió plenamente en un golpe de celos que le hizo hervir la sangre, aun recordando que él se había acostado con ella. Y las cosas no terminaron ahí, Michael volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ellos y Anna se prestó para ser su muleta mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia las instalaciones. De reojo vio a unos de los pocos lycans que habían en la sala mirar hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona de malicia y lo ignoró. '¿Podría ser que el híbrido por fin está ampliando sus horizontes?' escuchó que uno de los lycans preguntó obviamente refiriéndose a Michael y Anna. 'Con Anita, cualquiera.' Otro le respondió. 'Ese pan entre ellos está más que comido. Todos sabemos lo que sucedió en Cuba _y el híbrido parece querer repetir_.' 'Probablemente ya comparó y se cansó de las frígidas vampiras castrantes.' Selene trató de no colocarle demasiada atención a las incitaciones de los asquerosos lycans pero la verdad era que en el momento estaba colérica, calladamente se dirigió al computador más cercano y en cuanto se sentó vio su reflejo en la pantalla apagada, ojos azules…..azules no, blancos. Temblando del enojo cogió el mouse y lo movió, la pantalla volviendo a la vida, mejor concentrándose en lo que hacía que en lo que había visto o en los cuchicheos de los lycans rápidamente buscó el archivo de video, lo llevó a un programa editor y seccionó la parte que necesitaba para subirla a un servidor privado del que ella hacía parte y del cual no podrían eliminar el archivo, lo que seguramente harían con el original para que los vampiros u Amelia no fueran a estudiar los movimientos de Michael. Uno de los lycans que vio lo que hacía no tuvo siquiera el valor de detenerla sino que altamente preguntó si los vampiros tenían acceso a la sala, lo que otro le contestó que no. Ella los ignoró mientras esperaba que el archivo subiera y al mismo tiempo colocaba a reproducir el video, menos de dos minutos después escuchó la puerta del ascensor sonar y por una ventana pudo ver a un grupo entre ellos Michael y Anna salir, Michael desviándose solo hasta su habitación. Estaba molesta porque Michael no la hubiera llamado a avisarle lo que iba a hacer, estaba molesta por la mirada que le había dado a Anna, porque debió ser ella la que estuviera ahí, y porque lo conocía, esa mirada simple para otros ojos ella reconocía como una búsqueda de más que la aprobación de Anna, qué no estaba segura pero de que había algo mas había algo más. Atentamente estudió el video que se estaba reproduciendo, su enojo mermando con cada golpe por parte de Michael, fijándose muy bien en la técnica de ambos al pelear, Amelia sabiendo controlar bien su cambio, Michael a veces aun dudándolo y cometiendo errores estúpidos pero al menos al principio. Cinco minutos después era obvio que el entrenamiento amistoso lo habían dejado y ahora tan solo querían demostrarle al otro y a los demás todo lo que podían hacer. Los vio intercambiando palabras más de una vez de qué no podía decir por las imágenes borrosas en algunas partes y su inhabilidad de leer los labios, su celular sonó un par de minutos después y se fijó que era Michael, lo ignoró, _que se atendiera las heridas él solo_. Fue impresionante ver el golpe que Michael se dio en la cabeza al ser soltado por las alas de Amelia, esto aparentemente haciéndolo dejar lo último de cuidado que estaba teniendo por que en los próximos minutos pudo ver como atinó cada golpe que le dio a Amelia y como esquivó perfectamente todos los que ella le quiso dar. De reojo vio el cambio en la ventana que le decía que el video había acabado de subir y detuvo el video para cerciorarse de que así fuera. El archivo había subido perfectamente así que borró el historial de internet tan solo para hacerle las cosas difíciles a los lycans que querrían rastrear a donde había subido el video y volvió a la ventana a continuar reproduciendo el original, retrocediéndolo diez segundos para próximamente ver como una Amelia sangrando severamente trató de clavarle las alas a Michael en los hombros y este se apoyó bien del piso y las tomó en sus manos mientras Amelia continuaba en el aire, esto obviamente haciendo caer su cuerpo y Michael aprovechó para hacer un movimiento fuerte hacia abajo, soltarle un ala y con la ayuda de su otra mano quebrarle la otra, Amelia gritando y tratando de pegarle con la intacta pero él tomándola y volviendo a repetir el proceso. Las manos de ella inmediatamente viniendo a detenerlo pero él la detuvo y le pegó un cabezazo contra la cara, lo que la hizo desplomarse hacia él. Michael la sostuvo y tras cerciorarse que había perdido el conocimiento por la falta de sangre la dejó caer como un bulto de papas y se dirigió hacia los lycans, todo el mundo inmediatamente viendo que él había sido el vencedor. Selene cerró inmediatamente la ventana, eliminó la partición de video que ella había creado y después lo eliminó también de la carpeta de reciclaje. Se levantó del asiento y escuchó a un lycan rugirle bajamente, sin voltearlo a mirar señaló hacia un joystick a dos computadores de ella. "Si alguno de ustedes se hubiera molestado por utilizarlo hubieran mejorado severamente los ángulos de la cámara y la calidad de la imagen, podrían haber utilizado el video como forma de estudio de las debilidades de Amelia. El video borroso y oscuro como quedó de muy poca ayuda será." Y con eso se marchó directo hacia las instalaciones de los Cleaners, viendo como la huella de unos zapatos manchados de sangre y barro que habían caminado antes en esa dirección iba desapareciendo poco a poco, lo que cambiaba con el hilo grande y constante de sangre que no desapareció y que la llevó directo hasta su habitación, hasta el baño, donde lo encontró sentado en el piso, apoyado contra la pared y desmayado pues no reconoció su presencia. El olor a sangre, tierra y sudor fuerte al estar en un lugar tan encerrado. Selene fue hasta el refrigerador que para ahora mantenían muy bien abastecido y extrajo tres bolsas de sangre, cuatro por no volver si él quería más y caminó con ellas hasta el baño, abriéndole la ducha para que el agua lo despertara pero ni así, preocupada se aculilló y llamo su nombre pegándole en la cara pasivamente, inmediatamente viéndolo responder. "Tu estado es deplorable." Le dijo mientras cerraba la llave y destapaba una de las bolsas y se la pasaba, él casi arrebatándosela de las manos e inmediatamente centrándose en consumirla lo más rápido posible.

Sabía que estaba enojada y decidió no comentar nada por ahora, tampoco era como si tuviera el ánimo, en vez de eso se fijó en como los dedos de ella se introducían en un hoyo en sus pantalones y tiraba de la tela abriéndolos fácilmente, una herida abierta en su muslo donde la punta de una de las alas de Amelia había entrado dolorosamente. La vio destapando otra de las bolsas y echándole sangre encima para maximizar la curación. Hizo lo mismo con otra herida de la misma causa en su tibia, en su abdomen tenía tan solo magulladuras, "Deberías de ver como quedó Amelia." Le dijo a su comentario de hacía casi un minuto.

Selene lo miró dándole la vuelta y metiéndose completamente así al baño, "Lo habría hecho si hubieras tenido la decencia de avisarme." Le dijo mientras lo cogía de los hombros y lo hacía separar de la pared para ver que tan grave era la herida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Michael apoyando la frente en el hombro de ella y quejándose cuando le hizo el cabello a un lado para ver que tenía la herida abierta, le echó más sangre y después cuidadosamente lo volvió a acomodar. "¿No vas a decir nada?" le preguntó.

Michael tomó otro sorbo de sangre mientras con la otra mano se desabrochaba el pantalón, Selene al verlo yendo a quitarle los zapatos y las medias, _no debía de estar tan enojada si lo estaba ayudando. _"Creí que eso sería contraproducente para tu estado." Se la podía imaginar preocupada y tensionada, definitivamente eso era algo que se podía ahorrar. "Al menos el primer entrenamiento es algo que te podías perder."

Selene no le dijo nada pues sabía que tenía razón, aún así le hubiera gustado estar presente. "¿Habrán más?" le preguntó pues no sabía que tan dispuesto estaría de quedar así todas las noches.

Michael le asintió, "No lo hemos discutido pero si nos queremos preparar para Marcus entonces sí." Levantó las caderas cuando vio que Selene se acercó a sacarle los pantalones, para ahora sintiéndose mejor pero el dolor aún presente, al ella acercarse sus sentidos agudizándose y sus entrañas contrayéndose esta vez no de dolor, "¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó.

"Nunca se te cruzó por la mente que no decirme nada del entrenamiento no significaría que otra persona no lo haría?"

"¿Quién te dijo?" le preguntó quejándose al ella sacarle la bota bruscamente y su pie caer al piso, el movimiento llegándole hasta la herida en la tibia. Selene no le contestó nada, "¿Dónde estabas?" volvió a preguntarle.

Selene se quedó acuclillada a su lado, no dejándolo solo al menos hasta que no estuviera mejor. Le destapó otra bolsa que él empezó a tomar con apuro, la sangre resbalándole por la boca y manchándolo aún más. Llevó su mano hasta su pecho donde había unas hojas adheridas a este y se las quitó, con cabeza más fría pensando que sus celos eran infundados, "En la sala de vigilancia, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ya todo estaba a punto de acabarse. Entré a la sala para ver lo que me impediste."

"A que te tranquilizó saber que estaba bien antes de ser testigo del momento, ¿no es cierto?"

"Eso es obvio." Le contestó. Lo vio respirando profundo y supo que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para notar el estado de ella y también para tener una reacción.

Se inclinó hacia ella, colocando su cara en su hombro, "Hueles bien." Le dijo volviendo a respirar profundo el aroma incitante, "¿Te excitó ver el video?" le preguntó no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa. Era de su conocimiento que a Selene la excitaba sexualmente la violencia, ella nunca lo había dicho pero se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, en sus entrenamientos en la cabaña cuando dejaba el entrenamiento por tener sexo con él en las circunstancias que se encontraran ya fuera a campo abierto y sangrando, ya fuera tras un entrenamiento con dagas en el segundo piso de su casa.

Selene se separó, Michael volviendo a colocar su cabeza contra la pared mientras le sonreía, "Sí." Le contestó simplemente, era impresionante verlo peleando y sabiéndolo vencedor. "Pero–"

"Si no estuvieras embarazada estarías ahora mismo contra esa pared." Ya para ahora muy pocas cosas lo espantaban, querer estar con ella tras haber peleado no era nada, "Tan duro como te gusta y–"

"No creo que estando como estás puedas hacer mucho," lo interrumpió haciéndole ver el punto. Se había excitado aun cuando había estado enojada con él, tan solo había esperado que los lycans en la sala no lo hubieran notado, lo más probable era que lo hubieran hecho, su sentido del olfato era más agudo que el de los vampiros. "¿Qué está pasando con Anna?" decidió preguntarle directamente.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó confundido ante el tono fuerte, muy bien sabía que ella no se enojaría por ese comentario sexual, le había llegado a dar peores insinuaciones, "¿De qué hablas?"

Ella muy bien sabía que era probable que en el momento hubiera exagerado también por el enojo de que no hubiera sido invitada pero quería las cosas claras, "La sonrisa y la mirada que le diste fue–"

Michael inmediatamente le sonrió, "¿Ya no puedo mirar ni sonreírle a una mujer?"

Por el tono suave y divertido, por la mirada que le estaba dando pero sobre todo por la sonrisa burlona y de afecto Selene se dio cuenta que había malinterpretado las cosas y que el muy desgraciado estaba a gusto con eso, "Sabes bien a lo que me refiero." Le dijo seriamente, un tanto molesta de que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de sentirse a gusto cuando ella había estado celosa.

"¿Estas celosa?"

"Lo estuve. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te revolcaste con ella?" Le admitió simple y llanamente, negarlo tan solo sería darle más oportunidades para que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. "¿Qué estaba sucediendo?"

Michael la fijó con la mirada por varios segundos, esto probablemente la iba a enojar más que el haber estado celosa, "Cuando me sobrepasé con Herbert Anna se enojó conmigo porque Herbert no te llegó a tocar, en cambio Amelia sí te golpeó y yo lo único que hice fue amenazarla. No le gustó las diferencias y yo le admití que también quería desquitarme con Amelia pero que no lo hacía por no propagar una guerra," respiró y tomó otro sorbo de sangre, "Le dije que buscaría la forma de vengarme de ella, y hoy tuve la oportunidad con el entrenamiento, tan solo se lo estaba recordando." Terminó de decirle, ella tan solo se quedó mirándolo, seguramente no gustándole que se tomara ese tipo de cosas en sus manos, Michael tomó un mechón de su cabello en las manos y se lo llevó hasta la boca besándolo, "Ves, aun cuando estabas celosa injustamente yo andaba pensando en ti."

"Pensando y actuando por mí." Le corrigió.

"No es como si tú puedas actuar por tu cuenta…..aun sino estuvieras embarazada." Le recordó, Amelia era Amelia así no fuera una híbrida. Donde Amelia tenía un ejército detrás de ella Selene tan solo lo tenía a él.

Selene le miró las heridas, estas ya sanadas pues él se recuperaba más rápido que cualquier inmortal normal, "Creo que puedes proseguir tu solo desde aquí." Le dijo, no dejando en claro muy bien a qué se refería, a su excitación o a ayudarlo a levantarse para que se limpiara. Tras casi veinte minutos de escuchar la ducha abierta lo vio saliendo del baño y aventándose en la cama. Ella entró al baño y vio el reguero de ropas y se lo dejó ahí, haciéndolo a un lado con el pie para también darse una ducha. La primera persona con la que se encontró al salir de su habitación fue a Titov que la vio y caminó directo hasta ella.

"Estoy impresionado." Le admitió, él muy bien era de los que creía que con todo el entrenamiento de Amelia y su nueva fisionomía vencería al híbrido en un dos por tres.

"Marcus es más fuerte que Amelia así que no te ilusiones de a mucho." Le contestó a su vez. Ella también estaba impresionada pues nunca había llegado a ver a Michel utilizar toda su fuerza con un adversario igual a él.

"Obviamente que no, pero al menos deja ver que no estaremos tan mal cuando lleguemos a enfrentarnos a él."

_Lleguemos,_ ella no iba a poder eso…claro que al paso que iban primero iban a nacer sus hijos y cumplir la mayoría de edad que ellos haberse enfrentado a Marcus. "¿Cómo está Amelia?" le preguntó siguiéndolo en cuanto lo vio moviéndose.

"No ha reaccionado." Trató de no demostrar que eso le daba gusto, "Ahora mismo la deben de estar atendiendo. ¿Michael?"

"Alimentándose."

Titov miró a un lycan que les pasó de lado, "Ellos probablemente no podrán descansar hoy de la emoción." Le dijo reprobándolo, podía no querer la guerra pero eso no quería decir que le gustara que los lycans se mostraran superiores a ellos por Michael haber vencido a Amelia.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó aun siguiéndolo, no tenía mucho por hacer aparte de ir a la sala de tiro. De pronto estaba de buenas y le daba por contarle algo de lo que estaba tratando Amelia.

"A entrenar a los lycans."

Selene inmediatamente se detuvo, "¿Amelia va a dejar que continúen entrenándolos? Imaginé que se negaría rotundamente."

"La cito textualmente, 'Para convertirse en un guerrero de nuestra clase se necesitan siglos.''"

Selene le asintió, "Eso todos lo sabemos." Y ningún vampiro se veía pasando tanto tiempo junto a los lycans.

Titov se preguntó en si darle a conocer que ya un plan se estaba formando para terminar con Marcus, plan que estaría dirigido de aquí a dos meses pero luego recordó las palabras de Amelia, 'hagamos nuestro plan, que ellos hagan el de ellos y luego compararemos y elegiremos.' "Česlav y Elise tenían razón el día que llegó Amelia, se están haciendo excepciones con los lycans…"

"¿Así que vas a decirles que toda la locha se les ha acabado?"le preguntó.

Titov le asintió, "Los que quieran quedarse tendrán que practicar las cuatro horas reglamentarias, y se van a unir al grupo de los vampiros para que noten cuan adelantados van estos y como deben comportarse."

"Estarán dichosos de que se les trate como uno más de nosotros." Le dijo con ironía, pues ahora verían como los traficantes de muerte se desquitaban con los vampiros que no habían hecho nada más por el coven que ser unos consentidos y vagar por siglos. Verían que antes por ser su misma raza no se les trataba mejor.

"Me los imagino." Le dijo sonriéndole maldadosamente. "Creo que más de la mitad de los lycans se saldrán del entrenamiento."

"Y Michael tratará de hacerlos volver diciéndoles como lo entrené por diez horas diarias." Lo recordaba una vez diciéndole eso a los lycans.

"Eso fue extremo incluso para él."Incluso un traficante de muerte con siglos por delante sólo era capaz de entrenarse por seis horas continuas sin empezar a sentirse cansado, ¿ahora diez? Asumía que Selene lo había hecho por el apuro en el que había estado y que esto antes de disuadirla le daba más energías.

"Sí, y acabó de vencer a Amelia, ¿o no lo hizo?"

_Arrogante,_ pensó exhalando, ya venía a darle todo el crédito a su entrenamiento, ¿Dónde quedaba el que le habían dado los lycans? "Creo que Amelia fue dócil con él al principio, y cuando este se desató la tomó por sorpresa."

"Si eso sucedió entonces Amelia a olvidado las reglas de una pelea, nunca dar a tu enemigo por sentado." Le contestó a su vez.

"Entonces, ¿vas a presenciar mi discurso para los lycans?"

Selene lo siguió, "No tengo nada mejor por hacer."

"Me imagino." Le contestó. Dado que no se podía entrenar y que los vampiros no la tenían en cuenta para nada, mucho menos los lycans asumía que mucho tiempo libre tenía, "Sobre Amelia, no te preocupes que no le diré nada sobre aquel asunto."

Selene le asintió sabiendo que se refería a su embarazo. Y en ese momento una de las preguntas que debió haber hecho le vino a la cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que se empezara a notar?

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael había colapsado en la cama inmediatamente después de tomarse el baño y vino a despertar no sabía cuánto tiempo después, buscó su celular y encontró cero llamadas perdidas y que había pasado casi una hora. También vio a Selene en la oscuridad sentada en el mueble, colocándose una transfusión de sangre, tenía la cabeza contra el respaldo e inclinada hacia el techo, sabía que estaba despierta porque la veía moviendo los pies como alguien inquieto que no puede esperar a que el tiempo o una situación pase. Inmediatamente le marcó a Anna, "¿Comenzaste la reunión sin mi?" le preguntó.

Anna se encontraba en su oficina, una vez más estudiando lo que le dirían a los lycans y como se tomarían las cosas, después de todo Michael parecía haber rectificado su forma de pensar y admitido que tomar las acciones de Amelia y la sangre no serían tan buena idea, el problema era que algunos de los lycans se habían dado cuenta de la situación y querían aprovechar lo que les dieran. "La pospuse por dos horas. Por el estado en que quedaste asumí que tendrías que descansar primero para tener tu mente bien despierta." Le dijo, en el momento en que lo había visto caminar hacia ellos tras vencer a Amelia se había dado cuenta que estaba luchando por permanecer en pie. Que tan solo había luchado por dejar una buena impresión. El supuesto entrenamiento no había durado ni quince minutos pero la forma en que se habían estado dando no le había dejado a dudas que ambos quedarían exhaustos, ahora nada mas era agregarle a la combinación una gran pérdida de sangre y heridas para darse cuenta que se necesitaría de un buen descanso para estar en pie nuevamente.

"Me pasaré por tu oficina en un rato." Le dijo, por ahí en al menos otra hora, si aun tenía tiempo de descanso lo iba a tomar pensó colgando y después cogiendo la cobija que tenía encima y levantándose para caminar hasta donde Selene y colapsar acostado a su lado.

Selene lo había escuchado hablando y después caminando hacia ella, lo miró cuando lo sintió sentándose en el mueble y luego agachándose para acostarse sobre este, colocándole la cabeza sobre las piernas, _tan cómodo él, _pensó mientras él se giraba y acomodaba mejor de lado y colocaba la cara contra su vientre bajo.

¿Era la actitud de Selene para con él producto de sus hormonas o en verdad las cosas entre ellos habían progresado tanto? ¿Sus celos?…..Exhaló, suponía que no importaba lo que ella dijera o lo que hablaran, se darían cuenta hasta dentro de nueve meses, "Empezaste a sentirte peor desde que Amelia llegó, ¿no es cierto?"

Selene le asintió, él muy bien sabía que no se encontraba a gusto con ninguno de los cambios que el embarazo estaba trayendo, aunque ya se encontrara a gusto con la idea de ellos dos teniendo descendientes…la verdad no se encontraba a gusto, las preocupaciones aún estaban ahí, las dudas también, pero Michael la había convencido de verle el lado bueno a la situación. "Debe de ser la preocupación y la tensión." le asintió pasando la mano entre ella y el espaldar del mueble rodeándola y acercando más su cara. Ella a su vez miró la bolsa de sangre para ver que tanto le faltaba por entrar en su sistema y descubrió que solo era cuestión de uno o dos minutos, inmediatamente recordó la herida en la cabeza de Michael y llevó la mano hasta buscarla debajo de su cabello pues las heridas de ese tipo eran las que más se tardaban en cerrar, en cuanto dio con un aparente nudo pero que no era más que cabello rodeado de una costra de sangre seca sintió que la herida no existía. Él hizo un sonido con su garganta que le dejó saber que pensaba que lo acariciaba y que le decía que continuara, lo hizo por otros treinta o cuarenta segundos. Hubo silencio por un buen rato, tanto que hubo un momento en que se quedó dormido solo para ser despertado por un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo, Selene inmediatamente volteando a mirarlo, alerta "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, creyendo que alguien venía y él lo había sentido.

"Nada. Me estaba quedando dormido y sentí como si me cayera." Le contestó, bostezando. Inmediatamente vio la cara de molestia que le dio por haberla asustado. "En verdad me alegra que no hayas tenido cambios de humor ni que las hormonas estén jugando contigo." Le dijo esta vez con ironía, "Si los hubieras tenido creo que no me hubiera salvado de un buen disparo por haber provocado tus celos." Se sentó en el mueble cubriéndose y tensionando sus músculos para no sentir dolor alguno.

Al él dejarla libre y viendo que ya no quedaba sangre en la bolsa se arrancó la aguja de su brazo, le sorprendió un tanto sentirlo inclinándose sobre ella y pasando su dedo sobre el delgado hilo de sangre que la dejó, recolectándolo y después lamiéndolo de su propio dedo. "Estos no fueron tan fuertes." Le dijo, no haciendo lo que él quería que era negarle que le dispararía.

No le quedaba ninguna duda que despertando la furia de Selene en ese tipo de circunstancias ella podría llegar a ejercer la violencia disparándole en las bolas, claro, estaba pensando en la Selene que había conocido en sus primeros días de entrenamiento físico, por otro lado más serio creía que ella no se rebajaría a mas que a echarlo si los celos eran justificados. Le sonrió burlonamente, "Como que me gusta que te den celos….me hacen sentir querido." Selene le entrecerró los ojos, obviamente ella no pensando lo mismo. Él le sonrió más abiertamente. "¿Sabes que más cambia en las mujeres embarazadas?" le preguntó acostándose hacia el lado contrario del mueble y cogiéndola del brazo en que no se había colocado la transfusión, halándola hacia él.

"¿Su físico?" Respondió con sarcasmo mientras se acostaba encima de él, acomodándose para dividir su peso entre él y un pequeño espacio en el mueble. Llevó su mano libre hasta la clavícula de él, la verdad era que estaba orgullosa que hubiera vencido a Amelia, "Y hablando de eso, ¿A los cuantos meses un embarazo se empieza a notar?"

"A los cuatro meses más o menos," Selene tenía uno y medio. Esperó a que ella dijera algo más pero no lo hizo así que continuó, "Cuando te pregunté si sabías que mas cambiaba en las mujeres embarazadas no me estaba refiriendo a ese tipo de cambio sino al incremento en el apetito sexual."

Era obvio que para allá iba el asunto al estar en esta posición, y de sus palabras hacía una hora, "Eso explica mi actitud desde que estuvimos donde Lavern."

Michael le asintió, en la cabaña había sido algo más moderado, de una vez al día, de repente dos, solo recordaba una vez en que se habían quedado todo el día en la habitación de ella. Cuando llegaron aquí no hubo nada y cuando volvieron a estar juntos sus encuentros fueron un par hasta que fueron al hotel, quedó embarazada y pareció desatarse desde donde Lavern, cosa de la que él no se quejaba pues había participado gustoso, pero debió de haberle prestado más atención a los indicadores, eso mas mantener cansada eran buenos indicios en un embarazo. "No hemos estado juntos desde que te diste cuenta del embarazo….." le dijo al ver que ella no iba a llevar al punto. Y sí, las cosas estaban complicadas en ese momento como para pensar en eso pero tan solo quería hablarlo.

"¿Podemos?" le preguntó con preocupación, después de todo creía que no porque desde que Michael se enteró de su embarazo no había venido a donde ella con esas intenciones y ella a su vez había bloqueado cualquier deseo que pudiera tener. La primera semana con la preocupación eso había sido lo último en su mente, en la segunda la llegada de Amelia. Ahora que caía en cuenta, apenas y se habían tocado esta última semana.

"¿Ya?" le preguntó sonriéndole sabiendo muy bien que no se refería a eso, al ella fijarlo con una mirada en blanco se enserió. "Considerando que tuvimos sexo mientras no sabíamos que estabas embarazada y que nada sucedió diría que sí." Se remojó los labios al verla asintiendo. Había querido ser cuidadoso con el asunto pues aunque en embarazos normales el sexo era un beneficio el de Selene era todo menos un embarazo normal.

"Es un milagro que esos niños sigan con vida." Le dijo pues solo la noche antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada había permitido que Michael la tomara violentamente en su forma híbrida, habían entrenado fuertemente, y días después Amelia la había aventado contra una pared de una forma similar que lo hizo Viktor cuando estaban en las alcantarillas.

Michael le asintió sabiendo que no le estaba echando nada en cara, "Por supuesto, y si lo hacemos no sería nada frenético como a ti te gusta." Le recordó, llamarlo frenético era un buen sinónimo para violento, vehementemente apasionado, fuerte, rápido, y claro, con sangre.

Selene le alzó las cejas, reconociendo la broma que a ella no le parecía nada graciosa pero que al menos esta vez no la hacía sentir como si le gustaran cosas degradantes o depravadas, "Me gusta el sexo fuerte, ¿y qué?" A él también le gustaba, sino no se prestaría para eso. Selene lo empujó lista para levantarse, _a veces era imposible estar con él_. Pero por otro lado sus sentimientos para con Michael tenían que ser muy fuertes si tan solo no le soportaba sus bobadas, sino que también las encontraba reconfortantes. Michael la haló del brazo hacia él de nuevo y esta vez decidió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él por unos momentos. Esto entre ellos era un escape, un escape al mundo en que vivían y aunque ella nunca antes le había gustado escapar ahora se sentía cómoda al hacerlo. Ahora más que nunca y con el regreso de Amelia tenía el presentimiento que estaba viviendo los últimos días de su vida. _Que estaban viviendo los últimos días de sus vidas._ Ahora siquiera pensar en dar su vida por él era complicado, tenía otras dos vidas en su vientre, pero internamente muy bien sabía que llegado el momento primero estaría Michael y después el resto, sin pensarlo sacrificaría todo lo que pudiera haber en juego….incluso sus hijos sin nacer.

Tras unos segundos empezó a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo, sintiéndose cómodo con ella aunque una desazón había aparecido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, la desazón no venía en contra de Selene o de ese embarazo sino de la situación y como ellos la habían estado tomando, el destino no había podido elegir peor momento. Pero ahora en la privacidad de esa habitación las cosas se sentían normales de nuevo. "Hablando en serio, no estoy seguro de que tan riesgoso sea este embarazo pero creo que deberíamos de abstenernos al menos de la penetración."

Selene levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo fijó con la mirada, "Me sentiría mucho más cómoda si accediéramos a abstenernos del todo…..quiero decir en mi caso. Es mejor prevenir que curar…"

En vez de esas palabras causarle alguna clase de incomodidad le causaron mayor alivio al ver que ella quería colocar de su parte, "Por supuesto." Le respondió, acercándosele y dejándole un pico en la boca. "No tengo problema con eso." Selene volvió a colocar su frente en su hombro y él dejó otro beso allí. Los minutos pasando cómodamente.

"¿No deberías de irte para tu reunión?" le preguntó al escuchar que el latido del corazón de él empezaba a disminuir lo que indicaba que se estaba quedando dormido.

"Por ahí en cuarenta minutos." Le contestó acomodándose mejor pero ella de repente se sentó, "Quédate." Le dijo pero tan solo lo cogió de la mano y lo haló, él la siguió sentándose a su lado, sus ojos por un momento yendo a parar a una mesa sobre la cual habían un juego de ajedrez, juego que ellos habían comenzado en cuanto se vino a vivir con ella, cada noche hacían no más que una jugada cada uno, un movimiento de parte y parte…..para ahora pensaba que nunca llegarían al jaque.

"Que no vaya a hacer nada sobre mi situación no quiere decir que tu vayas a hacer lo mismo." Selene al decirlo lo empezó a hacer levantar para después arrastrarlo hasta la cama.

Michael le sonrió y la hizo girar para empezar a besarla, "¿Qué es lo que estas implicando con eso?" Beso suave al ella interrumpirlo, luego vinieron mas besos y caricias, "Las cosas no me cuadran en el libro cuando dices que te vas a abstener y al segundo siguiente me dices que yo no debo hacer lo mismo." Pasó saliva y juguetonamente continuó hablando, "No es que quiera ser mal pensado pero acaso me estás dejando el camino libre para que busque a cuanta–"

Inmediatamente mientras lo escuchaba recordó la conversación que habían tenido días atrás sobre actuar más normal en una relación así que decidió proseguir con su juego, más o menos, "Puede que no sepa mucho de cómo el mundo sigue funcionando, Michael, pero esa no es mi forma de pensar. …..Además, no te creo tan estúpido como para hacer esa sugerencia seriamente…." él la continuó tomando de la cintura y sonriéndole abiertamente mientras la miraba, le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y de un momento a otro lo tomó por sorpresa al hacerlo soltarla, inmediatamente vio molestia reflejada en sus ojos por su repentino cambio de actuar. Lo circuló, el siguiéndola, "¿Haces ese tipo de sugerencias y esperas que continúe como si nada? Le preguntó para prontamente empujarlo bruscamente de los hombros hacia la cama, esta quejándose ante su peso y él también y con ese movimiento vio que la mirada de molestia de él desapareció rápidamente para ser reemplazada por sorpresa y una sonrisa de apreciación, la toalla que había tenido alrededor de la cintura hacía rato se le había caído y ahora podía verlo excitándose por ella ser sexualmente agresiva con él, _y decía que no le gustaba el sexo fuerte_. No dándole tiempo siquiera de intentarse levantar caminó hasta él y se le montó encima, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Ese primer y segundo gesto de agresividad lo colocaron a mil, "Me gustaría que también lo pudieras disfrutar." Le dijo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera dándole un beso largo y profundo, su lengua incitando a la de él, su erección contra el estomago de ella y ella moviéndose incitadoramente sobre esta. Teniendo una idea deslizó su mano desde la cadera de ella hasta su pecho tomándolo en la mano y apretándolo, Selene interrumpiendo el beso por un segundo para suspirar largamente contra sus labios, cuando se embarazaban las mujeres humanas obtenían mayor sensibilidad en sus senos, "¿Estás sensible?" le preguntó contra el beso, con su pulgar haciendo círculos alrededor de su aureola para luego segundos después tomar su pezón entre su pulgar y su índice, el beso por parte de ella haciéndose menos firme en cuanto mas la acariciaba pero aún así no lo interrumpió para responderle, en vez de eso la sintió asintiendo mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas sobre las de él. Tras unos momentos el beso se terminó, "Sé que no es justo para ti pero–"

Le sonrió maldadosamente, "Si me dices que me detenga lo haré." Debería de aprovecharlo, no era una oferta que le hiciese todos los días.

"No te voy a decir que te detengas; como lo dijiste antes, no soy estúpido." colocó su brazo detrás de su cabeza para poder mirarla sin que el cuello le lastimara, aún tenía un dolor fantasma del golpe en la cabeza, "Es solo que mientras yo consiga mi final tu no lo harás y eso–"

Selene se fijó muy bien en su bícep y como el musculo allí la atrajo supremamente, "Quiero tenerte satisfecho, lo último que quiero es que salgas corriendo hacia donde Anna o cualquier otra."

Michael le sonrió viendo lo que estaba haciendo, quería darle eso que le había dado a entender la última vez, llevó su pulgar hacia su boca y delineó la pequeña sonrisa, también notando que había traído a Anna con nombre y todo. ¿Dudaba Selene de ellos dos? "Me conoces bien," le contestó con ironía para continuamente reemplazar dicho dedo con sus labios, "Además, todavía te falta felicitarme por haber vencido a Amelia, aun sigues sin reconocerme mis méritos."

Los treinta minutos que tendrían se acabarían primero si continuaban hablando, así que deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y cogió su erección para luego hacerse a un lado y recorrerla con sus dedos ejerciendo la mas mínima de los rozamientos y de las presiones. "¿Me estás diciendo que te peleaste con Amelia solo por obtener una recompensa mía?"

Michael deseó que aplicara más presión y giró su cara hacia la de ella, mirándola a los ojos, no contestándole inmediatamente, "No, pero eso es lo que estoy pensando ahora." le miró la boca y ella inmediatamente se agachó a besarlo, lentamente como las caricias que le estaba dando, la lentitud siendo un gran estimulo.

"Te quiero en mí." Le suspiró cerrando los ojos y tomándolo más fuerte, sintiéndolo temblando, ambos quejándose.

"Me encantaría." Le contestó sabiendo que no iba a suceder y también sabiendo que si pudieran ella ya se hubiera encargado de la unión de sus cuerpos sin mayor juego previo. Así era como le gustaba.

Selene le sonrió, "Esto no es algo que digo todos los días, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Él no se quejaba de que no lo dijera todo los días pues así y no se lo preguntara si él lo ofrecía ella usualmente terminaba aceptando. Además, era más probable que fuera ella quien saliera con algo insólito que él. Quería decirle como broma que un streaptease pero no sabía si ella incluso sabía que era eso.

Que Michael la mirara fijamente a la boca lo decía todo, _que sorpresa, _pensó recibiendo el beso húmedo que él se acercó a darle, ciertas lamidas y succiones siendo indicativos. Dejó de tomar su erección en su mano y se volvió a subir en él, boca contra boca y ambos moviendo sus caderas fuertemente contra el otro. Que no fuera a obtener un final no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar del recorrido, así terminara frustrada. Poco más de un minuto después sintió una de las manos de él dejando su trasero siguiendo la línea entre sus dos glúteos para continuar su recorrido hasta su centro desde esta posición, masajeando contra este fuertemente justo donde estaba su entrada, él haciendo presión. Inmediatamente rompió el beso.

Los besos de Selene se movieron cada vez hacia más abajo, su cuello, su pecho, los latidos del corazón de Michael incitándola y no pudiendo detenerse sus uñas arañaron el pecho de él, haciendo que sangre empezara a brotar, sangre que se agachó a recoger con sus labios. Selene sabía muy bien por qué razones no debía de dejar perder el control y eso era un incitante para no dejarlo suceder, aún así disfrutó de la sangre de Michael, así como él también lo hacía pues en el momento ella tenía uno de sus dedos untados de sangre en la boca de él, Michael limpiándolo con su lengua y labios activamente. Lo volteó a mirar y se excitó al encontrarlo con ojos negros, un segundo después separaba sus piernas mientras ella le tocaba con una mano sus caderas, con la otra en su erección, y tras unos segundos lo tomó en su boca. Los muslos de Michael inmediatamente tensándose y ella llevando su mano contra uno mientras se perdía en la naturaleza erótica de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus movimientos suaves y lentos tan solo añadiendo a la sensación. Selene tan solo había hecho esto en tres ocasiones contando esta. En la cabaña notando que ella no devolvía el favor había traído el tema a relucir en un par de ocasiones, la primera vez ella tan solo ignorando su comentario pues no lo había sabido hacer y le había preguntado si acaso le daba miedo por sus colmillos. La segunda de frente ella le había respondido que no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con él como para eso y que era algo que usualmente no solía hacer. Las palabras usualmente y solía le habían llamado la atención pero no le dijo nada no queriendo ponerle presión al asunto y tampoco dejándole de hacer lo mismo a ella. La primera vez que lo había hecho había sido donde Lavern, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sus labios en este momento llamaron su atención recordando que todo esto aún se sentía relativamente nuevo mientras temblaba al ella tan solo dedicársele al glande, aparentemente determinada a llevarlo al delirio lentamente y poco a poco. Michael cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación, quejándose, sudante y jadeante tras un par de minutos.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 104 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se encontraba cansado, la primera reunión con los lycans había durado más de un día y medio y aun no habían llegado al consenso pues no solo estaban contando con la opinión de los lycans en estas instalaciones sino con la de todas las instalaciones, lo que faltaba aún parecía imposible de decidir. La reunión se acababa de terminar y tenía seis horas de descanso antes de que esta se volviera a reanudar, Amelia les había dado más tiempo que los tres días hábiles originales, internamente él sabía que no se podrían poner de acuerdo. Michael salió de la reunión para la oficina de Anna para discutir un par de asuntos y después se marchó a su habitación, para cuando volvió a despertar continuaba solo y habían pasado más de cinco horas, se empezó a preguntar dónde estaba Selene y si estaría bien así que la llamó, esta contestándole inmediatamente, él pudiendo escuchar un trueno. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba afuera de las instalaciones y ella misma le dijo que aunque estaba en el terreno se había alejado mientras corría, por un segundo después de colgar se preguntó si no hacer nada y quedarse acostado por otro rato, darle el espacio que le hubiera dado en la cabaña cuando la situación era más prudente, pronto decidió que no lo haría y salió a buscarla. Estaba lloviendo copiosamente, lo primero que notó al salir de las instalaciones fue una sombra en la misma banca en la que Selene le había dicho que estaba embarazada, solo que la persona no estaba sentada sino acostada en el piso, los pies sobre la banca y fumando, un toldo sobre él protegiéndolo del agua, Michael reconoció a Česlav quien después de mirar a ver quien había salido volvió a acomodarse mirando hacia el toldo o el cielo. Por curiosidad miró a su alrededor a ver si Selene estaba cerca pero no la encontró, usando sus sentidos híbridos la encontró casi quince minutos después, ejercitándose, en lo que parecía ser corriendo.

"No estoy haciendo esfuerzo alguno, tan solo quería dejar ese encierro por un par de horas." Le dijo antes de que se acercara de más.

"Te aventuraste más de lo adecuado." Le dijo mirando para arriba, para ver qué era lo que ella estaba mirando pero no encontró nada más que el cielo rojo.

"Lo sé." Le dijo no respondiéndole de más, no estaba acostumbrada a estar prácticamente en una prisión.

"¿Te estás sintiendo bien? ¿No necesitas transfusiones de sangre o estás cansada?"

"Estoy bien." Desde que había bebido de él había notado que su sangre hacía más provecho que una transfusión así que por eso era que asumía que la andaba buscando pues en los últimos días habían cogido de costumbre que él se dejara desangrar tan solo para que ella estuviera en óptimo estado. Se había convertido en su vaca, como él decía. "Tan solo pensé que te dejaría descansar por unos días. Es un hecho que necesitas tu fuerza." Se giró hacia él, "Vi el entrenamiento con Amelia." El segundo entrenamiento y lo había visto hacía dos días, lo que le hacía ver que hacía más de dos días que no hablaba con él por lo ocupado que se mantenía. Se le hacía sumamente extraño que no fuera al contrario.

"Ese _sí_ fue un entrenamiento." Le dijo, a lo que ella asintió. "Ella sabe que tu tuviste algo que ver en el plan de tomarnos todas las instalaciones."

Selene empezó a caminar de regreso, "Fue tu idea, yo solo la amplié."

"Y le diste forma."

"Anna también ayudó," le recordó, asumiendo que a la lycan no le gustaría que la sacaran de la ecuación.

"Lo sé."

Selene se detuvo tras unos momentos, "¿Quieres entrenar?" le preguntó viendo que no tenía nada por hacer si la había venido a buscar y que eso era lo que ella hacía la mayor parte del tiempo ahora, nada.

_Selene tenía que estar bromeando, _"de hecho tengo una reunión en media hora."

Lo volteó a mirar y notó que se veía descansado, seguramente lo había hecho mientras ella estaba ausente, "Los comentarios –aunque no sé qué tan serios estos podrían ser– dicen que Amelia ya está planeando marcharse."

Eso era nuevo, y no lo tomó tan seriamente, se rascó la cabeza no sabiendo muy bien cómo iba a tomar lo que le iba a decir a continuación, "Algunos lycans me han aconsejado que haga una visita a la mayoría de instalaciones que hay en Europa para así dar a conocer más mi sentido de responsabilidad y deber con la raza."

Selene le asintió entendiendo, aunque no gustándole mucho la idea, "¿Cuánto te demorarías?"

"Alrededor de una semana." Le contestó notando que el asunto no parecía tanto problema, se la había imaginado diciéndole que no era sensato marcharse cuando Amelia estaba ahí, "Me marcharía en unos cinco o seis días más o menos."

Lo miró de reojo, "Sólo se cuidadoso."

"Por supuesto." Por los próximos minutos hubo silencio. Que tuviera que hacer su primer viaje largo mientras ella estaba embarazada y Amelia estaba bajo el mismo techo le caía como una patada al estomago pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora que había conseguido tanto. Tras unos minutos recordó a Česlav afuera de las instalaciones y lo trajo a la conversación, "¿No te ha dicho Česlav nada porque ya no te entrenas con él?" Le preguntó, así Amelia la hubiera prácticamente desterrado ella aún se llevaba con algunos de los vampiros, Fane, Titov y Česlav, para ser más exactos, y como le había hecho notar hacía unos días burlándose, _todos hombres_.

"La única vez que me lo ofreció le dije que teníamos una sala de entrenamiento y que me entreno contigo." Lo miró buscando sospechas pero no encontró ninguna, "¿Por qué?"

"Cuando vine a buscarte me encontré con él, por un momento cuando lo vi me imaginé que estaban entrenando juntos." Selene le sacudió la cabeza y no le dijo nada. Tras unos momentos de mas caminata vio que Česlav aún seguía donde lo había visto la última vez. Este ni hizo alusión de haberlos escuchado y Michael tampoco le prestó atención pero de repente sintió a Selene tomándolo del brazo, dejándole saber que se pensaba quedar acá un momento. Le asintió, para ahora ya sabiendo que la imponente Selene, a la que muy pocas cosas le importaban, no estaba para nada dispuesta a romper una de las pocas ataduras que tenía con su otro mundo. Y él no podía ser tan idiota como para decirle que lo hiciera cuando ahora estaba más que seguro que la relación con Česlav había ayudado a que la humanidad de Selene no se desvaneciera tan rápido. Aún así no se pudo detener a marcar el territorio y se inclinó hacia ella dejándole un pico en los labios para inmediatamente caminar hacia la entrada a las instalaciones.

Česlav ni siquiera reconoció su presencia pero ella se aproximó y se sentó en la banca mientras lo estudiaba tirado en el piso y fumando. "¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó a su vez sacando su cuerpo un tanto de la banca para poder apoyar su cabeza en el respaldar, estirando las piernas en el piso para quedar más cómoda.

Česlav le dio una última bocanada a uno de sus cigarros y la soltó unos segundos después, "¿En verdad quieres saber?" le preguntó, dejándole ver que seguramente era algo de lo que no deseaba hablar y que recapacitara su estancia de venir a hacerle preguntas.

Selene le levantó una ceja, "¿En verdad quiero saber?" dado que lo conocía tan bien podían estar a punto de tratar un tema que a ella la disgustaría o no le llamara la atención.

"Es sobre mi vida sexual." Le dijo mirándola fingiendo una sonrisa y lascivia.

Por su comportamiento no creía que estuviera hablando en serio, "¿Desde cuándo tu vida sexual te preocupa?" le preguntó, queriendo hacerlo ir a lo verdadero.

Bien era verdad, a él no le preocupaba directamente su vida sexual, era algo mas lo que le estaba molestando pero estaba relacionado con sexo, "No vas a creer esto," le dijo levantándose pero quedándose sentado en el piso. Él no tenía ningún problema en contare a Selene sobre sus aventuras pues ella usualmente solía escucharlo mientras las cosas fueran serias y no para alardear. "Hace unas horas Amelia me convocó a su habitación para –"

En cuanto escuchó Amelia y habitación en la misma frase imaginó a qué lo había convocado y vio que esto iba en serio en cuanto al sexo, "Asumo a qué te convocó," le dijo interrumpiéndolo para que no le fuera a dar por profundizar en el tema. Selene nunca se había preguntado por la vida sexual de los Mayores la cual se podía decir era bastante reservada. Para Amelia sería obvio que no tomaría a cualquier vampiro como amante, sólo los más fuertes y en buena posición, aunque en el coven siempre había habido el rumor que prefería a los recién convertidos por no ser tan consentidos y porque con ellos traían su humanidad a la cama cosa que la mayoría de vampiros no hacía. La única vez que se había dado cuenta de algo fue cuando ella y Česlav volvieron como por cuarta vez y tras un par de años Amelia había ido a Ordoghaz, Česlav había llegado una noche a contarle que Amelia había requerido sus servicios, Selene no le había dado importancia asumiendo que se trataba de cosas del estado, pero después él la había sacado de su error diciéndole que nada había pasado y que Amelia había entendido cuando le dijo que ellos dos lo estaban intentando de nuevo. En ese momento había empezado a indagar y se había dado cuenta que si Česlav hubiera aceptado no hubiera sido la primera vez entre los dos. Le tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta de algo, Amelia ya no era sólo una vampira, "¿te acostaste con ella?" de solo imaginárselo la idea le causó asco.

_¿Quién diablos era ella para hablarle con ese tono de repulsión? _"Ah, por favor, tú no eres quien para hablar, te has estado revocando con el híbrido por meses." Si otra persona le hubiera hecho esa pregunta le habría causado humillación pero Selene en este momento no tenía derecho de juzgar a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Buen punto, ambos eran híbridos, pero Michael a ella no la asqueaba, ahora la idea de Česlav con Amelia sí lo hacía, no solo asquear sino fastidiar lo que no entendía pues Amelia era tan híbrida como Michael. El ego de Česlav debió de haber tomado un golpe muy fuerte, su supremacía por la raza vampírica quedado por el piso, "Sí, lo sé…es solo que…" ¿cómo explicarle que Michael tenía más sustancia en él que ser un híbrido y no sonar como estar ilusa y estúpidamente encaprichada de él? Česlav no la tomaría en serio.

Al verla que no se podía traer a decir nada sobre el asunto él fue quien fue a este, "No pude de todas formas. Tan solo la idea de–" hizo un gesto obsceno con sus manos, "con ella es repugnante ahora que tiene sangre lycan en sus venas. Si me dio asco cuando te besé y te mordí imagínate como me sentí cuando me dijeron que ella me necesitaba en sus aposentos."

Nunca creyó que tendría este tipo de pensamientos pero un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginársela en forma híbrida, al menos Michael era atractivo en su forma más bestial "…..Desde que estás aquí asumo que no le dijiste nada de esto."

Česlav le sacudió la cabeza dándole otra bocanada a su muy caro cigarro, "Me temo que me habría matado. Mira lo que le hizo al pobre Khan y eso que no la insultó. Si yo la hubiera insultado de esa manera….." exhaló preocupado, "…..Es tan retorcido ya no verla como nuestra Mayor sino como una basura que nos traicionó a los que aún le teníamos una lealtad al coven…"

Ella estaría enojada también si su situación no fuera totalmente opuesta, "Esto solo demuestra que las leyes en este mundo tan solo son convenientes a esos que las hicieron en primer lugar."

"Planeo desaparecer una vez que el puto tratado de paz sea firmado, ¿Qué seguirá después de que los lycans acepten la ayuda de Amelia? ¿Invitarlos a nuestras instalaciones para convivir todos bajo el mismo techo?" le preguntó burlándose, "Incluso sé que a ti te ha costado trabajo no sacar tu arma contra unos cuantos."

Selene eligió por la prudencia antes de ir a contarle lo de Herbert. "Bien, sí. Asumo que de aquí en adelante y si Amelia en verdad habla en serio tendremos que aprender a tolerarnos."

"_A la mierda._" le dijo sintiendo una chispa de rencor contra ella, "si el idiota del híbrido no hubiera aparecido no estarías diciendo eso, estarías conmigo y con los vampiros que estamos contra Amelia, estaríamos tratando de tomar el control de nuestro mundo y al mismo tiempo estaríamos acabando con esas basuras."

"Si el idiota del híbrido no hubiera aparecido yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad acerca de la muerte de mi familia," le contestó a su vez, él sabía cuán importante era eso para ella.

"Con todo respeto en cuanto a tu familia, estás siendo una hipócrita. Llevas demasiado tiempo sintiendo odio y rencor contra los lycans que no creo un ápice de que ahora tan solo los vayas a tolerar." Česlav sabía muy bien en no meterse con la familia de Selene y por eso le pareció justo hacer la distinción de su venganza y de los errores cometidos. "Estas acostumbrada a matarlos."

Las mandíbulas de Selene se cerraron inmediatamente, "Me arrepiento de la injusta aniquilación para la que me presté. Maté a la raza equivocada por una mentira, y sí, estoy demasiado acostumbrada al sentimiento de odio y repulsión que aprendí a tenerles, pero eso no quiere decir que no piense rectificar." Respiró tratando de calmarse, "O que no piense defenderme si ellos tratan algo."

"¿Entonces qué?" le preguntó, "Ahora reniegas de haberte convertido en vampiro, de tu propia raza, de tu aniquilación, esto es tu culpa también más que la de Viktor–"

"Oh, créeme, lo sé. No me estoy tratando de hacer la inocente en cuanto a nada." Les había tomado meses llegar a esta conversación que ella desde un principio sabía iban a tener a no ser que él decidiera darle la espalda totalmente, lo que era evidente que incluso ahora no estaba haciendo. "Y esta es la primera vez que lo reconozco pero por todo el daño que Viktor me hizo a veces me encuentro agradecida por aun continuar con vida." Lo miró y él no le dijo nada, "Ya tomé mi decisión Česlav, y no la voy a cambiar." Ignorar a los lycans era lo que haría lo que le quedara de vida. "Y conociendo a Amelia, si llegas a dar opiniones como ésta enfrente de ella, ya sabemos lo que hará así que mejor aguántatelas."

"Aborrezco que no pueda hacer nada más que eso." Le admitió, no continuando juzgando a Selene o las decisiones que había tomado, no llegaría a ningún lado. Hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que la vio que se iba a marchar, "¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me quité a Amelia de encima?"

Ella había estado a punto de preguntarle antes de que empezara a juzgarla, "¿Que le dijiste? Sobre todo para que no se lo tomara a mal."

Se levantó del piso y se sentó a su lado, "Que estaba interesado seriamente en una persona. Si me lo creyó siglos atrás cuando me refería a ti asumí que me lo creería de nuevo ahora."

"¿Qué persona?" preguntó inmediatamente, sorprendida.

"Lo mismo preguntó ella." Le contestó, "La única vampira de estas instalaciones que me vino a la mente fue Elise, con eso de tener una hija en el momento me pareció perfecto por las responsabilidades."

Fue una sorpresa para ella en el momento sentir molestia de escuchar aquello. La idea no gustó de a mucho de hecho la aborreció. Česlav había conocido a Elise desde niña, la había ayudado a entrenarla, sería sumamente extraño si ahora venía y se metía con ella. De hecho no sería tan extraño, siglos habían pasado, aún así la idea le fastidió demasiado, tanto que sintió una punzada de rencor contra ellos dos."¿Y Amelia se lo creyó?" Česlav le asintió, "¿Entonces las cosas entre Elise y Titov se terminaron definitivamente?"

"En este mundo nada es definitivo." Le respondió, "No sé qué tipo de relación tendrán porque juntos juntos no los he visto como desde hace un mes. Y Elise no mencionó a Titov cuando le dije que me cubriera si Amelia le llegaba a hacer alguna pregunta. Aunque sí se demostró enojada por mis atribuciones."

"Te conozco lo suficiente Česlav si saliste con eso es porque se te ha pasado por la mente."

Česlav le frunció el ceño, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la idea la molestaba y no pudo dejar de sonreírse, el vinculo entre ellos quisieranlo o no continuaba presente. "Pues no veo que tiene de malo." Elise era una traficante de muerte, era seria, aún quería serle fiel al coven…

Bien, _ella sí_. Hasta un punto se sentía traicionada, ella había querido a Elise cuando niña, la había visto como alguien cercano a ella así no le gustara admitirlo, y ahora andaba con el hombre con quien ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. "Tú y Elise tendrían bastante sentido." Le dijo reconsiderándolo, era obvio para ahora que Elise no perdonaría a Titov por desleal y haberse colocado de parte de Michael, así como Česlav nunca la perdonaría a ella por haberse dejado manchar de Michael. "Dos snobs elitistas, ególatras y supremacistas juntos."

Česlav le sonrió, ¿acaso no veía que se acababa de describir a ella misma también? _…O no, verdad, como ahora andaba con el híbrido su supremacía hacia su propia raza había terminado. _"Te tengo que encontrar reemplazo, ¿o no?" le preguntó y ella tan solo lo miró a los ojos fijamente, haciéndolo sentir incomodo, no porque hubiera algo romántico entre ellos pero sí por los vestigios que su relación les había dejado, había algo mas, identificación, comprensión, amistad. "Entonces esta es una pregunta personal que solo se me vino a la mente hoy….." los ojos de Selene se entrecerraron, "¿siempre que te coges a Corvin puede él mantener el control del híbrido?" tenía mucha confianza con ella como para adornar sus palabras.

"¿Por qué, estás planeando aceptar la propuesta de Amelia la próxima vez?" le preguntó, que Fane y Elise le hubieran hecho preguntas similares la habían sorprendido de Česlav no tanto.

Česlav le sonrió burlonamente, "Ni muerto, pero es una duda."

"Él tiene control del híbrido, de Amelia no sabría decir." Le respondió, no dándole detalles y yendo al punto, y con eso dio por terminada esa conversación, sólo era cuestión de minutos que amaneciera y aunque el día pareciera que fuera a ser gris no quería estar acá afuera para verificarlo.

Česlav la vio y apagó su cigarro para seguirla, "Selene, te conozco como para saber que estás ocultando algo."

Selene no se hizo la sorprendida, "No sé de que hablas." Le respondió simplemente.

"Y definitivamente te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer cuando estas mintiendo."

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 105 **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se despertó al escuchar pasos yendo hasta la habitación, mirando a su alrededor se encontró aún sentada en un sillón y el informe que Titov le había prestado tirado en el piso, en algún momento se le había caído de las manos. Se agachó a recogerlo y mirando al reloj se dio cuenta que había tomado una siesta de casi una hora. En el último mes y medio no era la primera vez que esto le sucedía, un tanto molesta de que fuera media noche y de que eso no debía de pasarle retomó la lectura, buscando lo último que recordaba leer. Titov le había prestado este informe a cuya reunión ella misma había asistido, se trataba principalmente de como los dos mundos se llevarían de aquí en adelante, era obvio que lo había pedido prestado porque quería ver qué era lo que los vampiros habían escrito desde su punto de vista. Para ella Amelia parecía haber creído que nada mas sería venir e imponerse y que todos la seguirían, incluso los lycans, pero las cosas no habían resultado así e incluso ahora, casi tres semanas después de que hubiera regresado de entre los muertos las cosas seguían sin solucionarse. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose e inmediatamente el olor a sangre y sudor le llegó, sangre de Michael. Nada mas fue girarse sobre su hombro para verlo, morado, hinchado, cortado, ropas completamente rojas, este mirándola y reconociendo su presencia mientras cojeaba directamente hasta el baño. Amelia lo había estado enviando de esa forma desde que empezaron a entrenar, Michael le decía que ella quedaba en iguales condiciones que él y en dos ocasiones había ido a verlo entrenar, para ahora no le gustaba entrar a la sala de entrenamiento porque se esperaba que ella se entrenara y que no lo hiciera asumía levantaba sospechas en algún desocupado que le estuviera colocando atención. Había verificado lo que Michael le decía, Amelia continuaba quedando en peores o iguales condiciones que él, de hecho, Michael era mucho más fuerte que la Mayor y ellos lo asumían a que Michael había sido convertido por Lucian y por ella. Amelia por el otro lado, había sido convertida por Viktor y por un lycan cualquiera, este último haciéndola que no fuera tan poderosa. Lo escuchó quejándose por lo bajo mientras se quitaba la ropa y después la ducha abierta por cuánto tiempo no lo supo pues volvió al informe. Para cuando volvió a recordar su presencia lo hizo porque lo vio vestido listo para irse a dormir y tomándose una bolsa de sangre. De repente él la volteó a mirar y le sonrió.

La relación que tenía con los entrenamientos era una de amor/odio, le gustaba dejar toda su energía de más, pero odiaba que cada vez quedara apenas y caminando de tanto golpe que le daba Amelia. Sintió la vista de Selene sobre él y se giró a mirarla, sonriendo en cuanto algo se le vino a la mente, "Comparada con Amelia, tú fuiste un amor en nuestros entrenamientos." Para ahora ellos habían progresado bastante, diablos, hasta la tenía embarazada, pero algo que ninguno de los dos se veía diciendo era llamar al otro con términos de cariño. Amor, corazón, nena, él de pensar en esos términos para referirse a Selene le daba hasta escalofrío.

"Creo que estoy celosa de que te estés entrenando con ella." Le informó diciéndole la verdad.

Esas definitivamente eran las hormonas hablando, aunque ya no sabía cuando eran las hormonas y cuando era ella realmente. "¿Estás celosa porque una mujer me deja prácticamente como un colador todos los días?" le preguntó caminando hasta la cama, cada musculo de su cuerpo protestando.

"Bien, no estoy _realmente_ celosa, eso fue una exageración. Tan solo extraño entrenar."

"Y este tan solo es tu primer mes." Ya iban para dos. Hasta ese momento las mismas tres personas a parte de ellos seguían sabiéndolo, Titov, Anna y Corvinus. Selene aun no sabía que Anna sabía así como Anna tampoco sabía que Titov sabía. La única persona de la que dudaba era Corvinus, quien a la luz de lo sucedido recientemente ahora no parecía una buena idea haberle contado. Corvinus aún colocaba el grito en el cielo, los llamaba malagradecidos y había pedido respeto por como lo tenían, para nada. Contaba con vigilancia lycan y vampira las veinticuatro horas del día. Todos los días que Michael iba a verlo le preguntaba si ya habían matado a sus hijos. Teniéndole lastima al hombre Michael se quedaba conversando con él por varios minutos y le daba información mínima. Con Selene no había hablado en los últimos cuatro días. Ambos mantenían ocupados y cuando llegaba a descansar la encontraba o dormida o lista para ir a sus asuntos, lo cual prácticamente era espiar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La llegada de Amelia y haberse tomado el control de las instalaciones demandaban mucho tiempo de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿No deberías de estar en alguna reunión?" Apenas eran las dos de la madrugada, la hora en que la instalación se encontraba más viva.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Los vampiros están teniendo una por su lado, y los lycans aún están discutiendo si aceptar o no la _ayuda_ de Amelia. Dejé todo listo para poder venir a tomarme un descanso. Hasta incluso ellos saben que me lo merezco."

Selene levantó la mirada del informe, "Primero va a llegar Marcus a este lugar a que las dos razas alcancen un consenso."

Michael le asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba que el dolor en sus músculos se marchara, conciliar el sueño no le llegaría tan fácilmente con dolor, a no ser que este fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo desmayar. "Y yo voy a tomar mi descanso antes de que a alguien le dé por hacer de las suyas y mi presencia sea requerida nuevamente." Y diciendo eso apagó su celular. Selene y él no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos pero a veces –sobretodo antes de que llegara Amelia, cuando estuvieron donde Lavern y cuando empezaron a compartir una habitación– se sentía así. Desde que Amelia llegó si cruzaba más de diez minutos de palabras con Selene acerca de su relación era demasiado. Lo único que hablaban era de la guerra o temas relacionados, si no ella estaba tan cansada que lo único que hacía era reconocer su presencia en cuanto llegaba a descansar, él haciendo lo mismo como en el momento que acababa de pasar. Para ahora la obsesión que había sentido para con Selene en su cabaña y después en los primeros meses acá había desaparecido pero no por completo, la forma que había actuado ante Herbert dejándole ver que aun algo permanecía, así como cuando la veía con Česlav. Pero al menos ahora entre todo el tira y afloja, las discusiones y los momentos entre ellos se podía vislumbrar una relación de verdad que giraba en torno al cariño profundo y comodidad más que al sexo y a la necesidad, desde hacía casi un mes su sobreprotección había aumentado, tanto que a veces podía ver que la enojaba pero era por el bien ya no de ella sino de otros dos seres.

Un ruido fuerte lo asustó haciéndolo sentarse inmediatamente y mirar hacia este, Selene que acababa de tomarse un baño y había cerrado la puerta demasiado fuerte, "¿Qué hora es?" le preguntó al verla tan solo con una camisa pegada y con unos pantalones cortos, el verano había llegado y uno de los defectos con que contaban estas instalaciones era que no contaban con aire acondicionado.

"Las once de la mañana." Le contestó, notando que aparentemente había dormido todo ese tiempo sin notarlo.

Michael miró su propio reloj para verificar, yep, se había quedado dormido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, de nuevo miró hacia Selene muy bien sabiendo que si ella se había quedado cinco minutos después de él perder el conocimiento había sido mucho, "¿Entrenaste?" le preguntó yendo hasta donde había dejado su celular, rezando para que no lo hubieran llamado mientras él descansaba.

Selene le asintió, no solo había entrenado acá adentro, "Hoy empezaron a entrenar a los lycans con armas de fuego y no vi porque perderme la situación." Le comentó, ella a su vez había hecho su propio entrenamiento, había tenido una charla con Titov sobre Amelia y otra de negocios con Česlav.

Michael vio que no tenía ni una llamada perdida y se dirigió al baño mientras Selene consumía una bolsa de sangre, "En estos últimos días he notado que los entrenamientos con Amelia, aparte de dejarme a penas caminando también me dejan supremamente cansado." Le comentó abriendo la llave del lavamanos y lavándose la cara.

En cuanto Selene tomó los primeros sorbos le contestó, "No es como si ustedes están teniendo cualquier entrenamiento, están utilizando toda la fuerza y energía que tienen llevándose hasta lo máximo y sus cuerpos necesitan recuperarse."

"Me pregunto si a Amelia le sucede lo mismo." Después de todo ella tenía más experiencia que él….Así él le ganara en los entrenamientos.

"Sí." Selene le admitió, "Hace un rato le pregunté a Titov y me dijo que después de los entrenamientos prácticamente perdía el conocimiento por varias horas, como tú." Ella volvió al baño mientras Michael se alimentaba y al salir lo hizo directo hacia la cama.

Estuvo en el baño por varios minutos y al salir encontró todas las luces apagadas, antes se hubiera podido dar el gusto de irse a la cama él también pero con el peligro sobre sus cabezas no podía ser tan irresponsable y no salir a ver qué había sucedido mientras estuvo descansando. Cuidadosamente de no hacer mucho ruido se vistió, tomó su celular y una de sus armas y dejó la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue pasarse por la cafetería de los lycans y tomar una bolsa de sangre, de reojo viendo que los lycans que no estaban de su parte aun le hacían malas caras y le tenían en su contra muchas cosas pero más la última; haberlos inyectado con la enzima que prevenía el cambio. Vio a Anna también quien lo saludó pero desde que no se acercó a notificarle nada se dio cuenta que no se había perdido de mucho. Tras un momento se encontró uniéndosele, inmediatamente escuchándola informándole que Titov quería hablar con él y que por ahora no habían novedades. Michael salió a buscarlo pero en vez de eso se encontró primero con Fane.

"Amelia quiere hablar contigo." Le informó para un segundo después alejarse.

Michael se encontraba unos segundos después en la sala de Corvinus. "¿Quería hablar conmigo?"

Amelia se giró hacia él viéndolo que se iba a sentar, "No se moleste señor Corvin que esto será rápido." Lo vio deteniéndose y manteniéndose en pie, "Lo mandé a llamar porque tan solo quería informarle que me marcho de las instalaciones con unos cuantos de mis destinatarios."

Aparentemente la información que le habían dado a Selene había sido certera, "¿Por qué?" Michael le preguntó sospechando.

"No creería que iba a quedarme a convivir con ustedes por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" le preguntó en tono burlón, "Con total seriedad, voy a fiscalizar unos negocios económicos y otros de locación, entre ellos como van las construcciones de nuevas instalaciones para los vampiros."

"¿La de los Cárpatos?" Michael le preguntó para dejarle ver que estaba al tanto del lugar así ella no hubiera mencionado nada antes.

Veía que Selene lo había colocado al tanto, "Sí," Le contestó, "entre otras." Amelia lo fijó con la mirada, "También voy a ver en que ha andado Marcus metido y a recolectar información en cuanto qué es lo que ha estado esperando todo este tiempo."

"En cuanto a eso, creo que sería mejor que en cuanto regrese nos coloquemos a trabajar en un plan para atraparlo, esto se está demorando demasiado."

"Totalmente de acuerdo, y por eso es que voy a salir." Lo estudió por un momento, "Es libre de venir con nosotros si quiere, puede traer sus dignatarios lycans también." Le dijo, extendiéndole una invitación que para ahora sabía no iba a tomar.

Michael trató de no dejar ver que esto le sorprendía, "No, gracias, aún hay mucho que arreglar acá en cuanto a los lycans y quisiera que todo esté en orden para cuando usted regrese y así enfocarnos de una vez por todas en Marcus."

Amelia le asintió, "Entonces eso será todo por ahora." Le dijo, "Diría que fue un placer estar aquí pero a este lugar le falta las comodidades a las que estamos acostumbrados los vampiros."

"No lo dudo." Michael le contestó no dejándole ver cuánto le aborrecía su comentario, y tras un segundo de dudarlo empezó a dejar la sala, "Que le vaya bien." Le dijo antes de salir por completo. Inmediatamente afuera preocupándose por no poder saber en qué andaría Amelia el tiempo que no estuviera presente. Iba a llevar a unos dignatarios, la recordaba decir y prontamente salió a ubicar a Titov, para cuando lo hizo cinco minutos después este le dijo que Amelia se acababa de marchar. "Necesito a alguien que me dé información sobre lo que ella va a hacer."

Titov le asintió, ¿Por qué creía que él iba a jugar a los dos bandos? "Fane va con ellos con esa intención." Miró a su alrededor, "Y precisamente sobre esto me gustaría hablar."

Michael le asintió, "¿Cómo así que Fane está yendo con ellos con esa intención?" Titov le había dado alguna información en estas semanas que Amelia estuvo presente pero asumía que todo era fiscalizado por ella.

"Esto es algo que se necesita hablar en privado."

Michael le asintió dirigiendo a Titov a la sala privada de Corvinus donde después desarmó la seguridad desde adentro para que esto quedara solo entre ellos dos, "¿Qué sucede?"

Después de haber debatido esto primero con él mismo y después con un grupo de traficantes decidió dárselo a conocer al híbrido. "No confío en Amelia." Le admitió sin reparos ya que la Mayor se había marchado.

"¿Es esto una trampa?" le preguntó sospechando pues después de todo Titov se había convertido en la mano derecha de Amelia mientras esta estuvo aquí y no había pasado ni una hora desde su partida para que él le saliera con estas.

"No. Yo….creo que es demasiado sospechoso que un Mayor haya aceptado su cambio como si nada, y sobre todo ella, es la imagen y semejanza de Viktor y todos conocemos su odio y sed de sangre por los lycans como para que venga a superarlos en tan corto tiempo."

A Amelia le tocaba que superarlos, en parte era lycan, ¿y cómo se iba a odiar a si misma? Alguien con el orgullo de ella no podría, "Continúa." No era como si lo fuera a convencer pero quería escucharlo.

"El grupo de traficantes de muerte que nos habíamos unidos a usted antes de que ella llegara no queremos volver a seguirla."

_Sí, como no,_ "¿Y por eso se le unieron en cuanto llegó?" le preguntó con ironía.

"Eso es temor y costumbre." Le respondió a sus palabras, "Si me ponen a escoger en quien creo mantendrá el tratado de paz elijo su bando. Amelia…..la conozco, Selene la conoce, los traficantes de muerte que una vez estuvimos bajo su mando directo no creemos en su cambio de parecer."

"¿Qué me quieres decir Titov?" le preguntó aunque sabía muy bien que quería decir, "¿Quieres unirte a mi grupo de nuevo?" el problema era que no sabía que tan sincero estaba siendo.

"Sí." Le admitió, "pero temo que eso sea tenido en mi contra y en contra de mis compañeros."

Eso era seguro, si Amelia no les llegaba a poner un dedo encima los podía ver desterrados como Selene, despojados de todo lo que habían conseguido en esos siglos, "¿A qué te refieres con que Fane fue con Amelia con la intención de darme información de lo que ella iba a hacer?" Fane a su favor tenía que había ayudado a Selene cuando fueron atacados por los lycans pero a él ciertamente nunca le había dado a entender que estuviera de su parte, que se uniría a los lycans.

"Fane está conmigo en nuestra forma de pensar." Aunque personalmente él tan solo quería que la guerra se acabara Fane deseaba más poder del que ya tenía, poder que no podría conseguir con Amelia. Temía que lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera considerado chantaje, "Le daremos toda la información que recolectemos si nos protege una vez que se haya acabado todo con Marcus y William."

Por supuesto que por ahí iba la cosa, "¿Como sé que esto no es un engaño? ¿Qué Amelia no los mandó a hacer esto?"

"Supongo que tendrá que confiar en nosotros." Le dijo pues no había de otra, el híbrido lo miró como si no le creyera nada de lo que acababa de decirle, "Mire," le dijo antes de que se fuera a marchar y dejarlo solo, "Los traficantes de muerte que estábamos de su parte queremos ver a donde lleva esto de la paz y estamos dispuestos a hacer un sacrificio por conse–"

"¿Qué clase de sacrificio?" lo interrumpió.

"Hemos hecho un plan, con o sin su ayuda vamos a tratar de derrocar a Amelia después de que se hayan enfrentado a Marcus." Por supuesto contados traficantes sabían de esto, no fuera a ser que un error se cometiera y Amelia quisiera cerciorarse mediante las memorias.

"Deshacerse de William, de Marcus, de Amelia, ¿Qué me hace pensar que no están planeando hacer lo mismo conmigo?" con esta frase le dejó muy en claro que estaba dudando de él.

Él parecía una persona honrada, lo que ahora dudaba de Amelia, "Usted sabría trabajar un tratado de paz, ¿Amelia? Lo más probable es que el primer error que cometa un lycan lo tome como el final de este tratado."

"Los traficantes de muerte leales a Amelia no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados mientras ustedes toman las decisiones por ellos."

Lo miró a los ojos, "Planeamos matar a todo aquel que en este mismo momento no haya aceptado el nuevo régimen."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó sorprendido, para nada gustándole la idea. El punto de un tratado de paz era la tolerancia, no deshacerse de los que no estuvieran de acuerdo, una dictadura por decir.

"Si queremos que esto funcione habría que deshacerse de–"

"Deshacerse de tanto traficante de muerte obviamente los dejaría a ustedes los vampiros en aún más peligro por parte de los lycans." Sabía muy bien que Titov probablemente ya había pensado en eso por eso era que no le creía que estuviera hablando sinceramente. Seguramente todo esto era un plan de Amelia por si él aceptaba acusarlo de conspiración en su contra.

"Por eso es que lo necesitamos de nuestro lado también, para que nos proteja."

"¿Quieren que los proteja por si Amelia se da cuenta de todo esto y quieren que los proteja de los lycans que querrían atacarlos?"

"_¡Queremos estar de su lado!_"

Para nada estaba convencido, "¿Qué pasaría con Elise? ¿La matarás también?" El doble estándar, Titov no se desharía de Elise, le perdonaría la vida y con eso la obligaría a vivir ante un régimen que odiaría cada vez más.

No, "Tendría que aprender a vivir en el nuevo régimen."

A Michael en lo que cabía le caía bien Titov, desde el momento en que cambio bandos cuando él fue secuestrado no había tenido ningún problema con él y le gustaba como manejaba a los traficantes de muerte, como se le adelantaba para tomar decisiones cohesivas…¿pero qué si ahora estaba mintiendo? "Necesito pensar esto, hablarlo con los lycans."

Titov le asintió, podía ser el híbrido pero él no iba a tomar las decisiones solo, en eso se diferenciaba a como se estaban rigiendo los dos bandos, los vampiros toda la vida habían sido regidos por las opiniones de dos personas, Viktor y Amelia, las opiniones del resto no contaban y ellos los seguían como corderos perdidos, era hora de solucionar esto. "Tendrá que hacerlo rápido, Amelia volverá en una semana para empezar el ataque a Marcus y William inmediatamente. Me dejó al mando para que mientras tanto le mostrara a ustedes nuestros planes y ustedes los estudiaran e hicieran los cambios apropiados."

Michael le asintió, ella le había hablado de eso el día anterior mientras se entrenaban. "Tendremos una reunión a las ocho de la noche." En ese momento todo el mundo se estaba alistando o estaban yendo a descansar, los planes empezarían una vez que anocheciera. Titov le asintió y al ver que Michael no se marchaba lo iba a hacer él, "Titov," le dijo deteniéndolo, "Si aun sigues tratando con Anna no me gustaría que se diera cuenta que te confié el embarazo de Selene primero que a ella." Titov le asintió marchándose. Tras unos minutos de pensarlo muy bien le marcó a Anna, "Siento interrumpirte si estás descansando pero hay algo muy importante de lo que me gustaría hablar. Estoy en la sala de Corvinus."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Anna se reclinó en su asiento mientras Michael le contaba lo sucedido con Amelia, "¿Amelia te invitó a ir con algunos lycans?" en ese momento recordó las palabras de Selene.

"Y le dije que no." Por si no era obvio.

Anna tuvo una idea, "Si Titov sabe a dónde Amelia se está dirigiendo, que de seguro lo sabe, podría contactarla para decirle que has cambiado de opinión."

"No la voy a seguir. ¿No estuviste preocupada hace unas semana por si me daba por aceptarle la oferta a la Mayor?"

Lo había estado, y sabía que no marcharse iba más por no dejar a Selene sola en su estado que en el tiempo que se perdería por posponer las reuniones con los lycans, "Lo sé, me refería a que si te dijo que podías llevar unos dignatarios podríamos mandar diez hombres de confianza en tu representación. Nuestros mejores lycans."

Michael estudió sus palabras, "Tuve la misma idea pero la desestimé porque no quise colocar en peligro sus vidas, además, estarían ellos dispuestos a–"

"Son guerreros, Michael, tienes que recordarlo." Ella sabía que Michael no parecía comprender el concepto de que todo guerrero era reemplazable, pero no lo dijo en esas palabras para no hacerlo echarse para atrás. ¿Acaso no recordaba que su protección también demandaba vidas, sacrificios? Ir a pelear a Marcus resultaría con muchos muertos de ambos bandos antes de que siquiera él o Amelia pudieran llegar a tocarlo.

Se sentía un poco dudoso en cuanto a tomar esa decisión tan drástica, Anna estaba hablando de esos lycans como si fueran dispensables y él no quería empezar a verlo así pero decidió aceptar, no tenía de otra pues confiar ciegamente en las palabras de Titov sería un error. "Antes de comunicarnos con Titov hay algo más que debes de saber." Le dijo para prontamente hablarle de lo que éste le había propuesto hacía unos minutos, como él Anna inmediatamente dudando de sus intenciones.

"No tomes una decisión repentina, déjame pensarlo hasta mañana, ¿está bien?" le pidió no gustándole la idea, eso sonaba a traición, los vampiros nunca se le demostrarían tan necesitados a nadie, tenían un gran orgullo que estaría quedando bajo los suelos si le pedían a Michael que los protegiera. "Y posiblemente deberías de hablar con Selene de eso." Así le doliera aceptarlo no había nadie mejor que ella para dar una opinión objetiva. Aunque dudaba que esta fuera tan solo la primera vez que ella le fuera a dar su opinión a Michael sobre asuntos lycans.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a Titov, "Quiero que esto tan solo quede entre nosotros tres, ¿está bien? Selene es muy impulsiva y no quiero que nada vaya a interferir con su embarazo, y conociéndola…..."

Pues eso tenía sentido, un embarazo riesgoso siendo colocado en peligro a cada rato, ¿acaso Michael tenía las ilusiones de que llegara a su término? ¿Acaso Selene no le había hablado de lo improbable de que eso sucediera? Decidió no decirle nada, había tomado una decisión de no entrometerse en su vida personal, "¿No quieres contarle de esto ni siquiera a los representantes de los lycans?"

Michael miró su celular y decidió no llamar a Titov inmediatamente, "No. Quiero hacerme cargo de esto sólo, bueno, contigo…Quiero tomar todo el control de los lycans de una vez por todas."

"Por fin." Le admitió aunque sabía que eso le disgustaría a más que uno. También sabiendo que él no sería capaz de tomar las decisiones más crueles y que le tocaría a ella hacerlo, a ella o a los lycans más cercanos que tarde o temprano se enterarían de todo. "Ya era hora."

"Temporalmente. Mientras las cosas se arreglan." Él aún no pensaba a dedicarse toda la vida a esto. Habiendo nada más planeado por hacer después de la reunión con los lycans se dirigió a su habitación, no creía que pudiera dormir pero tenía que admitir que saber que Amelia estaba a kilómetros de distancia le quitaba un peso de sobre los hombros, nada mas fue meterse en la cama para sentir a Selene acomodándose sobre su espalda y abriendo los ojos para después prender la lámpara, "Descansa." Le dijo pues era obvio que de seguro querría hablar.

"Tan solo quería preguntarte si hay alguna novedad." Le contestó un tanto defensivamente, le molestaba cuando la trataba como si fuera débil.

"A parte de que Amelia se marchó, no." Inmediatamente la vio acomodándose mejor, "Fue todo lo que tu dijiste, hasta me pidió que me marchara con ella."

Obviamente le había dicho que no, "¿Así que tan solo la dejaste marchar así como si nada?" le preguntó con tono de reproche.

Estaba seguro que si se hubiera marchado con ella Selene lo acabaría, y ahora cuestionaba su decisión, i_mujeres_/i, "Envíe a unos lycans con ella. Ya notificaron que la alcanzaron e incluso hablé con ella para que los coloque al tanto de absolutamente todo."

"Les va a esconder cosas." No creía que eso fuera necesario decirlo, pero aún así lo hizo.

"Lo sé." Le respondió decidido a cambiar el tema. "¿Recuerdas que quedamos de ir donde el obstetra al que Corvinus nos mandó?" Selene le asintió, "No sé si ir, por un lado sería bueno que nos sacara de las dudas pero por otro ahora desconfío de Corvinus….."

"Creo que esta persona es más que un obstetra, la otra vez me dio a entender que tenía gente trabajando para él que estudiaba la genética inmortal."

"Por eso mismo, ¿qué tal que en vez de ayudarnos salgan con algo peor? Que tuvieran ordenes de Corvinus de obstaculizarnos…."

"No quiero ir." Le admitió, "Desde que Amelia llegó las intenciones de Corvinus se volvieron dudosas, tampoco confío en él."

Michael le asintió, eso no quería decir que no harían nada, "Tendremos que ir a una clínica normal…..entonces, antes de que yo me marche y antes de que Amelia vuelva. No te puedes quedar por los nueve meses como si nada."

"¿Entonces vamos a ir ahora?" le preguntó, sabía que los hospitales trabajaban las veinticuatro horas del día pero eran las tres de la mañana, ya estaba tarde para ir.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "En un par de horas nos vamos a reunir para discutir los planes del ataque de Amelia a William y a Marcus." Además, dejar las instalaciones justo después de que Amelia se marchara podría levantar sospechas.

Eso era tan de ella, "¿Hizo un plan y no incluyó a los lycans?"

"Tan solo quiere que nosotros corrijamos los suyos y añadamos los nuestros." Lo que empezaba a demostrar cuan en grupo estaba dispuesta a trabajar cuando ni siquiera se había reunido con ellos cuando los inicios de su plan fueron realizados.

"No estoy tan segura de que ambos grupos vayan a llegar a un acuerdo." Decidió hablar con la verdad.

"Va a ser un largo día." Le dijo aceptando sus palabras. Selene le asintió. Michael continuó pensando sobre su embarazo, ya habían hablado de los malestares, de los malgenios, de los antojos que podían llegar por alimentos humanos hasta ir a la carne u órganos crudos, de la ganada de peso. Con curiosidad Michael se levantó y caminó hasta el refrigerador y buscó la barra de mini Sneakers que un Cleaner le había dado antes de que Amelia llegara, al encontrarla la sacó y caminó de nuevo a la cama con esta. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por no estar dichoso por este embarazo, había mucho que perder en ese momento. Si Selene hubiera salido embarazada en unos años cuando ya existiera paz y que las cosas no estuvieran tan de para arriba hubiera estado entusiasmado pero ahora el futuro se veía sombrío, más que todo porque desde la llegada de Amelia no podía ver más allá de dentro de un mes, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. La volteó a mirar, si de los dos alguno debía morir pedía que fuera él, como todo no sabía lo que el futuro les depararía, no sabía lo que le sucedería a Selene, probablemente lucharía y viviría…..ojalá y fuera así. Destapó la barra de chocolate despacio y le dio un mordisco, sus glándulas salivales inmediatamente trabajando, el sabor tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

En cuanto Michael destapó la pequeña bolsa de plástico café, el aroma inmediatamente le llegó, un aroma suave que a ella no le decía nada, estudió a Michael mientras masticaba un trozo lentamente, visiblemente agradándole el sabor, "¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó pues sospechaba que era lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Haz probado chocolate alguna vez?" era impensable como Selene podía haber dejado tanto de sí misma atrás. Como se había negado hasta a lo más normal.

"No sé….No lo creo." Le contestó siendo sincera. Muy escasos eran los alimentos humanos que había llegado a consumir en estos seiscientos años y la verdad le era imposible recordar que era lo que había llegado a comer o no. "¿No me caerá mal?" le preguntó pues la verdad no era como si en verdad quisiera comer de eso. Había escuchado qué era el chocolate, lo había visto comiendo chocolate en otra ocasión, había visto a vampiros deleitándose con ese tipo de cosas, incluso ahora no le llamaba la atención probarlo.

Dado que el chocolate había sido traído a Europa después del descubrimiento de América y que para ese tiempo ella ya era una vampira podía ver que nunca lo hubiera probado. "No es como si te lo vayas a comer todo, solo un trocito." Le dijo llevando el empaque hasta sus labios. Selene le giró la cara. "Vamos, me gustaría escucharte decir que sabe horrible." Estaba fingiendo por ella, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que no se encontraba preocupado por la situación de ambos.

"Nada sabe como la sangre," le dijo, discutiéndose consigo misma si entretenerlo o no. Cuidadosamente se alejó un poco y miró la pequeña barra. "Tal vez después, cuando eso no vaya a representar un peligro, ¿no crees?" ¿Quién sabía y esto terminaba siendo perjudicial para ese embarazo?

Selene podía tener razón, así como podía no tenerla, personalmente no creía que la más mínima porción le fuera a hacer daño pero nada podía hacer si ella no quería. Se comió la mitad de la pequeña barra que le quedaba y fue hasta el baño a votar el empaque. Cuando regresó lo hizo directo hacia ella a besarla, a dejarla probar de su boca de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Al principio Selene tan solo masajeó sus labios contra los de él pero para unos segundos después el beso se convirtió en uno húmedo y sintió que hubo una inhalación de aire repentina para luego sentir que el beso era profundizado, para cuando este se terminó ella se separó y tras un momento la vio remojándose los labios. "¿Y?" le preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

"No es tan malo." Le contestó, la verdad era que le había gustado los trazos del sabor diluido, pero como le había dicho antes, no lo cambiaría por sangre.

Michael le asintió y llevó su pulgar hasta su húmedo labio inferior, el chocolate se le había derretido en las manos y en verdad quería hacerle esto, sin palabras le untó lo poco y nada que tenía en su pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior, ella entendiendo tras unos momentos remojándose los labios y llevando el inferior detrás de sus dientes superiores para recoger lo que él había dejado en estos. "¿No es tan malo?"

Selene estudió la textura extraña y como la boca se le hizo agua inmediatamente, sus papilas gustativas inmediatamente procesando la información, lo dulce, lo amargo, lo fuerte, el tenue olor, "De hecho está bastante bien." Le dijo e inmediatamente lo vio sonriéndole. Su pulgar volviendo a su labio y ella se inclinó para tomarlo entre estos, lamiéndolo para extraer lo poco de dulce que le quedaba y después succionándolo para provocarlo, lo que tuvo su efecto pues lo vio con la mirada fija en sus labios mientras su mirada se oscurecía y su respiración aumentaba, sin darle mucho aviso a parte de ruñirle el dedo con uno de sus colmillos después se lo perforó, él quejándose por lo bajo mientras ella succionaba las pocas gotas por varios segundos. Recibió su beso profundo en cuanto él mismo extrajo el dedo de su boca.

Selene muy bien sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, lo estaba provocando, "De hecho esto está más que bien." Le respondió a su vez haciendo uso de sus palabras. Sin decirle más llevó su mano debajo de la camisa que ella estaba usando y empezó a acariciarle suavemente el estomago mientras su cara se perdía en su cuello y la sentía temblando, su cuello, su cara, su oreja, su mano viajando de su estomago hasta su seno donde la empezó a acariciar casi imperceptiblemente, por varios segundos estuvo cerrando y abriendo su mano lentamente, sintiendo su pezón endureciéndose contra la palma de esta y sintiéndola respirando un poco más fuerte. Tras unos momentos se separó, "Me creerás un idiota el día que empiece a hablarle a tu estomago?"

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó un tanto confundida por que le diera por hablar en ese momento, no le dio tiempo para responder inmediatamente pues lo empezó a besar lenta y suavemente.

Varios minutos pasaron de esa forma, en la oscuridad con besos y caricias suaves, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Michael llevaba minutos tan solo tocándole el estomago y con su cara escondida en su cuello, tan solo respirando contra este, Selene acariciándole un brazo, "Asumo que en tus tiempos eso era algo que no se hacía," le murmuró contra su piel y al imaginársela que no entendía y con un ceño fruncido prosiguió a explicarse levantando su cara y dejando momentáneamente las caricias mas aventureras de lado, tan solo posó su mano sobre su estomago, acariciándolo mientras le hablaba a los ojos, "Se han hecho estudios y en estos tiempos se cree que hablarle al feto en el vientre materno, acariciarle el vientre a la madre, colocarle música clásica o ambiental los ayudará a que desarrollen cierto tipo de partes del cerebro. Si yo le hablo, si escucha mi voz constantemente sabrá que lo quiero y que soy su padre."

Selene le alzó una ceja, "¿Es eso verdad?" le preguntó pues a veces no sabía cuando él le hablaba en serio y cuando le bromeaba, a ella le sonaba a puras tonterías, un bebé no pensaba así que como iba a saber quién era el papá o la mamá, ¿siquiera podría escucharlo? Pero por otro lado Michael se había expresado seriamente, así que eso dejaba la duda.

Michael le asintió. "Asumo que eso no funcionaba así en tus tiempos….." le dijo en cuanto escuchó su tono de burla indignada.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Suena como algo privado que podría llegar a hacer una pareja, en mis tiempos no se hablaba de eso…..o se hacían esa clase de cosas en público."

"¿Así que nunca viste al esposo de tu hermana acariciándole el estomago o hablándole a este?"

"No." Había visto a su hermana acariciándoselo y por eso mismo se decía ella lo hacía inconscientemente.

"Bien, no me digas idiota cuando lo haga." Le dijo pues sabía muy bien que era capaz de que esas palabras dejaran sus labios aparte de quedársele mirando como si fuera un bicho raro mientras la hacía sentir incomoda por su gesto y le pasaba la incomodidad a él.

Se podía habituar a que él le acariciara el vientre, que se lo besara, pero no se lo podía imaginar hablándole a este. "Será extraño para mí." Eso no lo dudaba, inmediatamente se agachó a posar otro beso en la boca de ella, pausado, húmedo, apasionado, sus labios jugando con los de ella y viceversa, su mano retomando el trabajo en su seno y ella suspirando contra su boca de nuevo, "Tengo una duda," le dijo rompiendo el beso momentos después, "¿Podría convertirme en híbrida ahora que tengo ADN tuyo dentro de mí?"

Michael llevó sus labios hasta su oreja donde le empezó a besar el lóbulo, "Esta no es la primera vez que tienes ADN mío dentro tuyo." Le susurró provocadoramente.

Selene le apretó el brazo, este no era el momento para ese tipo de comentarios pervertidos, "Mi duda es seria."

Michael inmediatamente se irguió, "Como todo en este mundo Selene, no tengo ni idea." Pasó saliva, cambiando por completo el tema, "¿Asumo que querrás venir a la reunión?" le preguntó pues sabía que ella no se lo quería perder y que eso era inofensivo, además su opinión sería apreciada.

"Sí." Le respondió simplemente, agradecida de que no fuera a hacer un problema de eso. Michael se inclinó y le dejó un pico rápido en los labios, pico que ella creyó sería más prolongado y lo vio bajando hasta nivel de su estomago donde le subió la camisa para empezar a besarla y a acariciarla. Selene miró el techo, ¿Por qué ese gesto le aceleró el corazón? ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo como idiota por ese gesto? Sabía porque. Con su mano derecha buscó el cuello de Michael y se lo empezó a acariciar, al mismo tiempo sintiendo sus susurros contra su estomago, sus besos suaves, su nariz delineando su ombligo, sus dedos lentamente recorriendo sus costados y haciéndola erizar.

Después de un par de minutos Michael apoyó su cabeza contra el estomago de ella, quedándose así, tratando de escuchar los corazones de sus bebés gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales pero no podía escuchar nada. Después de varios momentos tuvo una idea loca que sabía no debía implementar, pero aún así lo hizo. Colocó su cara contra el estomago de Selene y sopló fuertemente. En vez de escucharla reírse como cualquier mujer normal lo haría no escuchó nada más que una exhalación y ella tomando entre sus dos manos su cabeza haciéndolo alejar. Selene tan solo lo miró fijamente y después pareció no querer decirle nada en cuanto al asunto porque inmediatamente lo soltó, Michael le sonrió juguetonamente. Selene le rodó los ojos y después se pasó la mano por el estomago, "Me llenaste de saliva." Solo atinó a decir mientras se limpiaba.

Sin esconder su sonrisa y sin palabras volvió hasta la altura de ella y ambos se acostaron de lado, mirándose y en silencio. Selene colocó su brazo por encima del costado de él y le empezó a masajear la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos, aparentemente placida con el momento. Michael llevó su mano a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo y tan solo se quedó mirándola. Cuando momentos después la vio que se iba a acomodar mejor la detuvo al hablar, "No me arrepiento en haberme convertido en híbrido." Le susurró, ella abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo. "Tener momentos como estos, haberte conocido, estar contigo…..Por experimentar esta relación todo vale la pena." Ella ni siquiera trató de responderle y él continuó, "Después de Samantha nunca creí que me volvería a entusiasmar por otra mujer. Y luego apareciste tú. Y…" en vez de continuar con palabras buscó los labios de ella encontrándolos abiertos. Por los primeros segundos tan solo se besaron inocentemente pero al ella acercársele más y abrazarlo fuertemente su lengua buscó la de ella para acariciarse por varios segundos.

Selene terminó el beso cuando necesitó respirar y apoyó su frente contra la de Michael, nariz contra nariz, ojos abiertos. No sabía que decir o mejor dicho no se podía traer a decirlo así que simplemente llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él y le empezó a acariciar, sus cejas, su nariz, su quijada rasposa. "Cuando esa primera noche vi tus fotos…..cuando te vi con Samantha sonriéndole a la cámara cierta envidia me dio, envidia y arrepentimiento. Días soleados, despreocupación y amor….todo a lo que voluntariamente renuncié." Selene se remojó los labios tratando de colocar de su parte palabras de cariño, "Mas que mi aliado te has convertido en mi esperanza." Un futuro, con él. Eso era lo que quería ahora, no exterminar hasta al último lycan de la Tierra. "En mucho más que eso."

Michael le asintió, aún haciéndosele extraño que ella se abriera de esa manera, pero no quejándose. Y por los próximos minutos no se dijo nada mas entre ellos, hasta que algo le vino a Michael a la cabeza y no pudo contener su sonrisa, "Sabes que las últimas semanas me ha rondado en la cabeza esta idea de que eres dulce conmigo por las hormonas de tu embarazo…..pero no pensé en otra razón más obvia para este tipo de actitud."

Él seguramente se esperaba que ella le preguntara cual era esa razón pero se le adelantó, "¿Que estoy enamorada de ti y por eso digo las bobadas que digo?"

Michael le asintió, sonriendo más abiertamente al ver que ella no era capaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa de burla de su parte, "Exacto."

_Dios, ya ni siquiera le costaba trabajo actuar de una forma a la que ella normalmente no lo haría,_ se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Quién sabe." Le respondió con malicia.

Selene con cada día se estaba volviendo más humana, o no humana, más normal en cuanto a sus emociones hacia él. "¿Quién sabe? Mmmh, ¿Que tal tu y yo?" le dijo siguiendo un juego, dejando de lado las preocupaciones aunque fuera por un instante, "Tu sabes lo que sientes, así como sabes lo que yo siento. Y viceversa."

"Nadie más lo sabe." Le salió como reflejo decir.

Michael le asintió, afuera de esas puertas nadie sabía que la temible Selene estaba legítimamente enamorada de él ni que él estaba enamorado de ella, para todo el mundo lo de ellos era un encaprichamiento del momento o una trampa. Y de nuevo unos segundos después se enredaron en una sesión más prolongada de besos y caricias.

·

·

·

·

·

_**Capítulo 106**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Anna sabía que no debía de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero el bienestar de la raza lycan era lo que estaba en juego. Silenciosamente se acercó a la habitación de Corvinus y le dijo a los lycans que lo estaban custodiando que los dejaran solos. "Señor, vengo a hacerle una propuesta."

Corvinus levantó la mirada de un libro que se encontraba leyendo, no era estúpido, "¿Asumo que vienes a las espaldas de Michael?"

Anna le asintió, "Michael es un buen hombre y está empezando a tomar las responsabilidades que debió de haber tomado hace mucho pero me temo que por mucho que quiera él no tiene lo que se necesita para ser el líder de nuestra raza y por eso mismo vengo en búsqueda de su ayuda." Corvinus no era una persona a la que se le hablara dándole vueltas al asunto, con él se iba al punto.

"¿Por qué los ayudaría?" le preguntó mostrándole su habitación, "Mira como me han pagado, soy un rehén de ustedes."

Anna se quedó mirándolo, "Esto tan solo es para aseguramos que usted no continúe jugando sucio." Pasó saliva, "Sé que es hipócrita venir a buscar su ayuda y al mismo tiempo darle esas palabras," le dijo con sinceridad, "Los lycans le estamos agradecidos por la ayuda brindada y créanos, si hubiera otra forma usted no estaría aquí." Se le acercó, "Sabemos lo de las instalaciones que estaba construyendo para contener a Marcus y a William." Corvinus no pareció sorprendido, eso mínimo ya lo sospechaba, "No vengo a pedirle ayuda para atrapar a sus hijos, vengo a pedirle ayuda para lo que se pueda presentar una vez que se firme la paz. Los lycans no tenemos mucho de experiencia sobre cómo ser comandados por una persona," a Lucian se le habían prestado sus respectos pero él no era el alfa de todas los grupos, "dudo que Michael pueda hacerlo y temo pensar lo que podría suceder si cualquiera de nosotros toma el puesto y después cambia de parecer. Una vez que todo esto acabe me gustaría que usted nos lidere a todos. La mayoría de los lycans lo respetan y obedecen."

Tenía que estar bromeando, "¿Si me respetan porque me tienen aún aquí?" le preguntó no esperando respuesta, "Una vez que acaben con mis hijos no quiero saber nada de este mundo."

Eso era comprensible pero al mismo tiempo sonaba imposible, ¿podía despegarse así como así? "Si usted se compromete con nosotros le puedo asegurar que no dejaremos que nada le ocurra a William…en lo que caben las cosas."

En lo que caben las cosas significaba que no responderían por la promesa si eran atacados, lo cual si no fueran sus hijos de los que estaban hablando le parecería justo. "¿Por qué no sospechas que jugaré sucio?" después de todo esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí. "Que no les clavaré el cuchillo por la espada."

"Porque usted ya no tendría nada que perder o ganar de todo esto. Estaría presente para tratar de corregir con hechos todo lo que sus hijos han producido directa o indirectamente." Esto era robado de los reclamos frenteros de Selene, solo que ella lo dijo con respeto y no juzgando.

"¿De qué me sirve tu promesa si los vampiros querrán matarlo también?"

Tenía un haz bajo la manga, del que Michael tampoco conocía, "Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso."

"Le temes a Amelia." No le hizo la pregunta, tan solo lo dijo pues sabía que así era, Anna le asintió, "Yo ni siquiera pude detenerla de que buscara a Michael, ¿qué crees que me hará detenerla si se arrepiente del pacto de paz?"

Estaba segura de que si hubiera querido en verdad detenerla lo hubiera logrado, en las tantas reuniones que tuvieron Corvinus pudo haber hecho algo pero no lo hizo. "Nunca dije que Amelia continuaría en este mundo para ese momento."

Eso llamó su atención haciéndolo levantarse, los lycans iban a tratar de matar a Amelia lo que generaría otra guerra con los vampiros, _vaya plan,_ "_¡¿Vienes a buscarme para que les ayude en otra guerra contra los vampiros?_" preguntó indignado.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se encontraban presentes en la sala de Corvinus los mejores estrategas de los vampiros y de los lycans, igual que los guerreros que participarían en las misiones todos analizando los planes a los cuales habían llegado los vampiros sobre una de las batallas finales. "Destruir las instalaciones que Corvinus estaba construyendo para contener a sus hijos la verdad es apropiado," Michael habló, "Nos aseguramos de que Amelia y yo no vayamos a terminar ahí una vez que no seamos necesarios en este mundo."

"Esta sería la primera fase del ataque justo después de que Amelia regrese en unos días." Titov les comentó a los guerreros pues esta era la primera vez que el plan completo se daba a conocer fuera del circulo de los estrategas vampiros.

León encendió el proyector, "La idea es llegar a este lugar a la una de la madrugada en punto, para ese momento ya nos habremos deshecho limpiamente de los humanos, y en nuestro poder estarán los documentos que hayamos encontrado y que puedan servirnos. En cuanto lleguemos se colocarán cargas explosivas aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, y aquí." Explicaba mostrando cada una de las columnas más importantes del edificio en un plano tridimensional, "Si todo sale bien y contamos con el numero de guerreros que creemos el lugar podría ser detonado a las cuatro de la mañana. Pasaríamos el día en un escondite y en la madrugada estaríamos de vuelta aquí."

"¿Detonarlo? Porque no mejor sacamos los-"

Interrumpió a Edward quien seguramente les iba a preguntar que porque no sacaban tan solo los sarcófagos electrónicos y dejaban el lugar intacto, "Este lugar tiene demasiada seguridad e instalaciones que de seguro pueden contener a más de un híbrido o inmortal normal. Tenemos que destruirlo antes de que cada uno de nosotros pueda acabar en ese lugar tras una buena jugada de Corvinus."

"Corvinus es tan solo un hombre. Ya ni siquiera cuenta con los Cleaners de los cuales también hubiéramos podido acabar con ellos en un dos por tres."

"Estoy más que seguro que Corvinus puede tener un ejército escondido de inmortales de su parte, si ya nos escondió lo de Amelia no dudo que nos puede estar escondiendo mas." Titov vio a Michael asintiendo.

"Además, él tiene enzimas para detener el cambio si esto tuvo a Amelia por un mes inconsciente estoy segura que aprovecharía de eso para atacarnos y transportarnos a ese lugar." Selene habló. "Hay que estar preparados para todo."

"¿Por qué pasar el día en un escondite?" Anna preguntó, "¿Por qué no dejar esto en manos de nosotros que podríamos estar de vuelta aquí a media mañana?"

Titov la miró, "Amelia quiere que todas las misiones se lleven a cabo por grupos de ambas razas."

"Uh-huh." Edward dijo dando a conocer públicamente con ese sonido y sin palabras que la Mayor seguramente no quería que su grupo de vampiros se quedara afuera de la gloria.

León lo ignoró, "El segundo paso es hacer dicha explosión de conocimiento público, repartirla por los medios para llamar la atención de Marcus. Colocar una foto de Amelia o de Selene como sospechosas del acto terrorista para obtener la atención de Marcus, luego decir que las sospechosas cruzaron la frontera hacía Hungría, así lo tendremos viniendo a Budapest."

"¿A Amelia averiguado que es lo que Marcus desea y porque se ha tardado tanto en encontrarnos?" Anna preguntó.

"Aparentemente no hay nada más que eso, no ha podido encontrar a nadie. Nos hemos estado escondiendo bien lo que dejaremos de hacer una vez después de la explosión. Cuando tengamos mensajes de que Marcus está de nuevo en Budapest le dejaremos saber dónde queda la tumba de William y allí lo estaremos esperando todos los vampiros y lycans, esperaremos a atacarlo entre todos."

León colocó las imágenes satelitales de la que Amelia decía era la tumba de Marcus. Anna decidió explicarse, "Antes de que Amelia apareciera nosotros en conjunto con los traficantes de muerte al mando de Titov estábamos a punto de mandar a un grupo de tres lycans a verificar las tres posibles locaciones de la tumba de William, este lugar estaba dentro de ellas y ahora Amelia dice que es la tumba, aún así un grupo de lycans partirá en cuanto esta reunión se termine para verificar las palabras de Amelia."

"¿Van a matar a William?"Un vampiro preguntó.

Titov le sacudió la cabeza, "Por ahora no, hay que dejarlo con vida para llamar la atención de Marcus. Esta misión es tan solo de reconocimiento del terreno para a partir de este armar mejor nuestro plan."

"Marcus no tendría porque darse cuenta de-"

"Wiliam morirá en su momento." Titov interrumpió al vampiro antes de que fuera a tocar las sensibilidades lycans y esta reunión no pudiera ser terminada. O antes de que fuera a dañar el plan, por supuesto que William ya estaría muerto para cuando Marcus llegara a buscarlo.

"¿Vas a ir con los lycans?" Česlav le preguntó a Selene, no gustándole nada la idea.

"No." Ella le respondió.

"Aún no podemos hacer planes sobre como manejaremos las cosas dentro de la tumba, primero necesitaremos una descripción física de esta la cual nos llegará en unas veinticuatro horas." Anna continuó, el intercambio entre Selene y Česlav aun haciéndosele extraño. Ella estaba con Michael y aun así habían rumores de la relación que había tenido hacía siglos con el vampiro, la que habían reanudado cuando llegaron a este lugar y que aparentemente Michael había roto. Pero que Selene siguiera frecuentando a Česlav seguramente no mejoraba las desconfianzas que los lycans tenían hacia su lealtad hacia Michael. i_¿Era ese embarazo incluso de Michael?_/i

"Hay algo que hay que dejar muy en claro y es que el riesgo de que todos perezcamos es casi absoluto. Así que hay que pasarle esta información a todos los inmortales-"

"Espera." Edward interrumpió a León, "Si Marcus nos mata a todos lo más probable es que libere a William después, ¿entonces porque no matar a este antes de que Marcus llegue a la tumba?"

"Exacto." El vampiro que había traído el tema un momento atrás apoyó a Edward.

"Para ese momento William no estará en el lugar, estará en posesión de otros inmortales teniendo así algo con que negociar con Marcus." Anna les comentó.

"La idea es que nosotros seremos el primer plan de contención. Estaremos transmitiendo en vivo todo lo que suceda en aquella tumba para que los otros inmortales aprendan de nuestros errores." Titov se remojó los labios, "Si ganamos en la primera batalla con Marcus sería demasiado fácil, todos lo sabemos. La cuestión es que si perecemos el segundo grupo utilizará a William para que Marcus vaya a buscarlo, y así volarlos a ambos juntos cuando este se aparezca. Este sería el plan B."

La suya era una misión suicida. Obviamente Michael no se encontraba nada entusiasmado con esta y cuando se lo habían explicado por lo que era el temor había llegado, aún así había mirado a su alrededor para ver como todos tomaban la noticia y nadie parecía intimidado, ni siquiera Selene. Todos eran guerreros, estaban preparados para la muerte. Más que guerreros eran kamikazes. "¿Entonces después de todo este tiempo y de lo que hemos visto Amelia y Michael pueden hacer aun no se cree que ellos puedan detener a Marcus?" Joseph, un lycan preguntó.

"Los vampiros siempre tomamos el peor escenario como punto de partida para planear una misión." Česlav le contestó con desdén.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_


	25. Parte 3: Capítulo 107

_**Capítulo 107. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se bajó del helicóptero que lo había traído de regreso a las instalaciones y dadas las horas de la noche se dirigió directo a la sala de vigilancia, sabía que el chance de encontrar a Selene en su habitación era mínimo. Nada más fue mirar a los monitores para verla en la sala de entrenamiento a la cual se dirigió tras unos momentos de pensar sobre cuál debía ser su forma de proseguir.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Elise vio a Selene viniendo hacia ella y esperó que se acercara lo suficiente para empujarla hacia atrás de una patada en el estomago, luego aprovechó la pérdida de equilibrio para con la culata de su cuchillo pegarle en la quijada. Aún agachada por el golpe Selene fijó a Elise con la mirada mientras con la ayuda de su mano izquierda se cuadraba la quijada en su lugar. Elise retrocedió unos pasos y Selene se irguió estudiando sus próximos movimientos.

"Un entrenamiento con cuchillos no tiene nada de especial." Titov les dijo dándole esa muestra a los lycans y vampiros por igual, "Aquí se estudia cada uno de los pasos que se van a hacer, si se va a ser el primero en actuar o no, esperar a que tu compañero se decida, en una lucha de vida o muerte el tiempo de elegir es limitado."

Selene fue quien avanzó esta vez, no teniendo nada conciso por hacer, tan solo esperando a que Elise le respondiera para así ver que podía hacer a su vez. Pronto ambas estaban en el piso y los pensamientos coherentes de los movimientos que debían de hacer les pasaban a ambas microsegundos después de que hubieran empezado a hacerlos, Selene sintió la bota del zapato de Elise pegándole en la mano y apoyándosela al piso, antes de ir a recibir una patada lateral se lanzó hacia Elise quien estaba justo en frente, ésta en un ataque defensivo y midiendo su movimiento utilizó sus piernas para hacer que Selene continuara derecho y diera un giro en el aire, cayendo acostada, inmediatamente Elise estaba encima de ella tratando de acercar el cuchillo a su cuello pero Selene momentáneamente dejó de asir el cuchillo con ambas manos y le pegó duro a Elise en la garganta, esta soltándola momentáneamente lo suficiente como para poder arrodillarse y después darle un puño en la cara haciéndola irse de lado. En un movimiento que predijo vio a Elise tomando impulso y girándose en el aire y pronto ambas arrodilladas tenían el cuchillo de la otra contra la garganta. La mano de Elise vino a golpearla en la cara pero se la hizo a un lado fácilmente sin soltarla. Cuando Selene vio la cabeza de Elise viniendo a pegarle en la cara se hizo hacia atrás cayendo Elise encima de ella.

"Si esto no fuera un entrenamiento ambas se matarían entre sí." a Elise le disgustaba Selene y esta última no se iba a dejar, podía ver a cualquiera de las dos cometiendo una estupidez.

Una mujer buena encima de otra más buena no era algo que se viera todos los días, "Buffy no hubiera sido competencia para este par." Christopher susurró y vio a tres de sus compañeros que entendieron la referencia a aquel show de vampiros.

En el momento que vio a Selene dejando ir pacíficamente a Elise y esta levantándose de encima Michael se le acercó a Titov y este entendiendo le asintió antes de que dijera palabra alguna, "Selene." Le llamó la atención.

Selene se giró. Sólo en ese momento notando la presencia de Michael y un escalofrío la traspasó. No supo porqué dudó en marcharse con él pero le pasó el cuchillo a Elise quien lo tomó para seguramente dárselo a quien sería su próximo contrincante.

"¿Quién diablos es Buffy?" Elise le preguntó antes de que se fuera a marchar con el híbrido a hacer quien sabía qué. Pero aparte de la cara de pocos amigos que ambos se dieron podía decir que no sería algo placentero y que todo debía de ver con una discusión.

"No querrás saberlo." Selene le contestó antes de marcharse para seguir a Michael, alcanzándolo justo en la puerta y caminando a su lado. Él le había hablado de Buffy cuando estuvieron en la cabaña, burlándose, ahora extrañaba esos inocuos días así no hubieran tenido nada en aquel momento. "Creí que la misión duraría dos días más….." le dijo sorprendida pues no lo esperaba que llegara tan pronto, ella muy bien le había dicho que su misión era más importante.

"Se sospecha que Marcus está en Finlandia y no creímos prudente irnos a servir en bandeja de plata." Le contestó no queriendo ir al punto inmediatamente, desde el inicio sintiendo un humor frío embargándolos a ambos, una barrera entre ellos que estaba siendo erguida por ella y que por cierto no debía de haber.

_Eso era noticia nueva y nada provechosa, _"Hace unos días hablé con Amelia de tu ausencia." Le informó, "Le podría importar menos la causa de esta pero está enojada porque has retrasado–"

"Lo sé, me comuniqué con ella." Así como Amelia había salido hacia otras instalaciones para hablar con vampiros que formarían parte de su concilio y al mismo tiempo dejarse ver ante su sociedad él había hecho lo mismo para pedir la ayuda de los lycans de no ir a empezar una guerra ahora, dejar que los vampiros tiraran la primera piedra para así poder contestarles. Lo que había pasado era que la Mayor había regresado más pronto que él, contrario al calendario que le habían dado. "Aunque no sé porque ciertamente está enojada, no es como si yo sea una gran ayuda en armar la estrategia, para eso están tú, Anna, Razmin, y Edward de mi lado."

"Es solo una cuestión de respeto, volvió para tratar contigo y no te encontró." Hacía menos de una semana habían quedado de ir donde un obstetra humano pero la misión a la que Michael iba a ir había sido adelantada por cuestión de necesidad así que ella le dijo que esperaría a que volviera para que fueran, él le había dicho que podía ir sola o con Titov pero se negó pues Michael sabría más de lo que le pudieran decir que ella, además no quería compartir ese momento con otra persona.

Michael le asintió entrando en las instalaciones ahora desocupadas de los Cleaners, "No le diste a Elise con todo." Le dijo trayendo a coalición el entrenamiento que había visto para así poder meterse al tema que tenían que tratar.

"No." Le respondió sueltamente, donde lo hubiera hecho probablemente la habría lastimado de más.

"¿Entonces, te has estado entrenando en estos días, desarrollando la fuerza que Corvinus te infundió?" Era inaudito como solo con un entrenamiento con él había podido llegar a hacerlo parcialmente, ahora que podía tan solo se la imaginaba logrando sus cometidos completamente.

Se encogió de hombros deseando no llegar a la habitación, "Sí." Algo le hacía creer que apenas si había tocado la base de lo que podía ser todo su poder, seguramente eran las ganas de ser tan fuerte como él o Amelia. Decidió continuar evadiendo el tema por el cual él estaba aquí, "Ahora que tengo un par de semanas para entrenar antes de irnos a enfrentar con Marcus–"

"_Selene….._" la interrumpió exhalando, sabiendo que por muy fuerte que se mostrara, por mucho que le hubiera molestado no poder participar en misiones o entrenamientos en el último mes le debía doler la pérdida de su embarazo.

A su vez exhaló al escucharlo, "No me des este tono lastimero, Michael." Le pidió, a su vez su tono afectado, "Lo que sucedió sucedió y no hay nada que tu y yo podamos hacer por arreglar como las cosas salieron."

"Es lástima por lo que no pudo ser, Selene, pero esta no iba dirigida sólo a ti." Lo que le faltaba era que se empezara a alejar de él o a hacer este momento insoportable. Sin dejar de caminar la tomó del brazo suavemente y deslizó su mano hasta su muñeca para volverla a llevar hasta su codo en una obvia caricia, "Solo me preocupa que no te des tiempo de lamentar la pérdida del embarazo." Le susurró mientras la acariciaba. Él no había estado presente pero le habían informado de la actitud de ella en estos últimos días, malgeniada, volátil, violenta, y que se la pasaba entrenando desde el día que llegó de donde el obstetra, que prácticamente no descansaba…

"¿Cómo vas tú a saber eso?" le contestó, que porque se la pasara entrenando no quería decir que su mente no estuviera constantemente en lo sucedido.

Aunque su tono no era frío si fue defensivo y sabía que tenía razón. También sabía que esa no era una indirecta por no haber estado con ella cuando el aborto se produjo pero definitivamente la sintió así. Se sentó en el mueble mientras la vio recoger ropa y después entrar con esta al baño. Hacía cinco días se había marchado a ponerse de acuerdo con todos los lycans de todas las instalaciones cercanas, había estado en el segundo día de esa salida para cuando recibió una llamada a la mitad de la noche, Selene, y pudo decir que estaba dentro del baño porque escuchaba la ducha abierta. Tras preguntarle cómo estaba ella inmediatamente le respondió diciéndole que algo andaba mal porque de la nada había sentido un dolor en el vientre y había empezado a sangrar. Aprensión inmediatamente lo recorrió por unos segundos quedándose sin saber que decirle, lo único que encontró fue que tratara de tranquilizarse y que se alistara rápidamente, que la volvería a llamar en unos momentos. Notándose angustiado y temblando llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarla, Corvinus, él no podía hacer nada desde donde se encontraba, estaba a más de un día de viaje. Creyó que Corvinus se volvería mezquino y que le tocaría rogarle y llegar a un acuerdo primero, pero no, el hombre se mostró turbado y entendiendo le dijo a donde podía llevarla. Michael inmediatamente llamó a Anna y se sorprendió cuando le pidió que fuera donde Selene y esta le contestó que ya estaba en la habitación, Michael le agradeció y pidió el favor que la llevara donde él le pedía y que no la fuera a perder de vista, Anna la contestó con un 'claro' que le pareció sospechoso y por eso también llamó a Titov a pedirle lo mismo y sin pensarlo le sugirió que llevara a Česlav con ellos, la única persona con la que Selene se sentiría cómoda. La próxima persona a quien llamó fue a Selene de nuevo, viendo como se tardaba en contestar lo preocupó mas, estaba a punto de colgar cuando vio que contestaron, '¿Selene?' preguntó antes de hablar, y escuchó un sí contenido, ya fuera de dolor o de preocupación no lo supo, ella inmediatamente le dijo que ya no podía escuchar uno de los latidos y que el otro estaba demasiado débil. Inmediatamente se disculpó por lo sucedido y por no poder estar con ella en ese momento. En algo que le desgarró el alma ella exhalando le dijo que estaba bien, que ambos de todas formas sabían que esto podía ocurrir. '_Selene….._' le dijo, en ese momento queriendo tocarla. Una parte de sí le estaba doliendo lo sucedido y sentía lastima, la otra quería preguntarle si estuvo entrenando o haciendo una de esas cosas imprudentes que solía hacer pero no se atrevió por no lastimarla, para que no creyera que la estaba culpando. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, luego recordó que no todo estaba perdido y le dijo que acompañara a Anna y Titov a donde la iban a llevar para que le hicieran un ultrasonido y así asegurarse de la situación. Escuchó un no que iba a ir seguido por una explicación pero inmediatamente la interrumpió pidiéndole que por una vez en la vida le hiciera caso, no escuchó respuesta lo que le dio a saber que aceptaba. La escuchó moviéndose y después a Anna en el fondo diciéndole a Selene que se apurara así que ella se despidió diciéndole que se cuidara, lo que él le contestó lo mismo, y que la quería. Intranquilo había estado llamándola cada diez o quince minutos, las primeras dos veces no había querido contestarle, la tercera lo hizo y la escuchó diciendo que ya no escuchaba el otro latido. Silencio de nuevo. Selene volvió a hablar para segundos después decirle que habían llegado y que ella lo llamaría cuando supiera lo que sucedía. Michael le había aceptado pero obviamente había mantenido conversación constante con Anna, quien tampoco sabía nada pues Selene había elegido entrar sola en el consultorio. Y de esa forma había recibido otra llamada tres horas después, Selene afectada diciéndole que el embarazo había llegado a su final, que no fuera a dejar su misión, que ellos podían hablar de eso en cuanto llegara. _Conociendo el historial de pérdidas de Selene cómo se iba a quedar donde estaba, _fue su primer pensamiento pero después así quisiera volver y apoyarla estaba al tanto que había eludido sus deberes por mucho tiempo y que hacerlo en ese momento sería perder la renovada influencia que tenía con los lycans, así que no regresó inmediatamente. Y ahora aquí estaba de vuelta, y como se lo había imaginado Selene no parecía querer tomar el tema.

A Selene la verdad la estaba intimidando hablar con Michael, porqué aún no estaba segura. Tras unos minutos salió del baño pues sabía que dicha conversación era inminente, lo encontró sentado en el sillón así que se dirigió a este.

Michael le cogió la mano en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado y se inclinó a dejarle un beso casto en los labios, "No te culpo de nada, Selene, por si de pronto lo estás pensando." Le dijo acomodándose mejor y pasándole el brazo por los hombros mientras ambos se quedaban sentados en el mueble. Selene lo volteó a mirar y tras de unos segundos prefirió estar erguida que apoyada contra el espaldar del mueble y el brazo de Michael, y así prosiguió a contarle todo lo sucedido, incluso lo que él ya sabía.

_**Flashback**_

"¿Y entonces has pensado qué vas a hacer una vez que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad?" Česlav le preguntó a Selene, ambos se habían encontrado en un corredor y como no habían tenido tiempo de hablar cuando Amelia estuvo presente Selene lo estaba colocando al tanto de todo lo que esta le había dicho.

Esa era una de sus grandes preocupaciones, _¿ama de casa? Inconcebible,_ pensó, inconscientemente llevando su mano hasta su estomago. "No tengo ni idea."

Česlav le asintió, su gesto pasándole desapercibido, "Ni siquiera yo puedo imaginarte dedicada a algo más que no sea la guerra."

Podía ser en parte burócrata pero aun así tampoco lo podía ver dedicado a algo más que la guerra, "¿Y tú, que harás?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Burocracia, supongo. Inversiones para el bienestar del coven." A diferencia de ella a él no lo habían relegado de su raza vampira. "Aunque me pesa que ahora nuestras ganancias tendrán que ser compartidas con esos salvajes." Le admitió, no importándole que los lycans a su alrededor lo pudieran escuchar. "Entonces, ¿te irás con el híbrido a vivir _su_ vida?"

Incluso si no estuviera embarazada esas palabras la preocupaban. La guerra para ese momento se habría acabado, no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer, tendría que encontrar algo para ocupar su mente en los siglos venideros, su universo no giraría en torno a Michael pero le gustaría estar a su lado. "Tengo que encontrar algo por vivir." Esos dos bebés serían un escape un tanto comprometedor, no tenía ni idea de cómo ser una madre, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaría ocupada con eso por al menos los próximos…..¿cuántos años estarían ellos a su lado antes de que crecieran y decidieran marcharse?

Selene no le estaba admitiendo nada acerca del híbrido pero sabía que las cosas saldrían así, "¿Un hombre?" le preguntó horrorizado por lo que ella no decía, esta ya no era la Selene que él solía conocer, al menos no enteramente.

"No me refería a eso. Me refería algo por hacer y vivir _mi_ vida." Vio a varios lycans pasando y mirándolos, tan solo los ignoró, "Vivir con Michael, si él lo quisiera sería posible," no pudo dejar de sonreír con malicia ante la cara de asco que hizo Česlav, él sabía de sus sentimientos por _'el híbrido',_ sino quería oír nada de esto para que venía a sacarle el tema, "pero la novedad pasará con el tiempo y él seguramente se dedicará a su medicina, yo tengo que encontrar algo. No quiero imaginarme cruzada de brazos." Ella por supuesto estaba pensando a largo plazo, no era como que se imaginara que acabaran con Marcus y William para ver a Michael inmediatamente despidiéndose de todo lo que conoció en estos siete meses.

Decidió ir a algo más serio sacando al híbrido de toda esa ecuación, y por ende a Selene también, "La mayoría de los traficantes de muerte están preocupados por lo mismo, vidas sin propósitos."

Selene empezó a caminar a la sala de entrenamiento para ver otra de las conversaciones que tendría Titov con los lycans en cuanto a ellos no estarse tomando en serio el entrenamiento, "Siempre se les podría pedir a los vampiros normales lecciones sobre cómo–" en ese momento sintió un dolor pasajero en su vientre y se detuvo.

Česlav continuó hasta que notó que Selene se había quedado unos pasos atrás, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, creyó que iban a ir a entrenar y ahora parecía haberse arrepentido. "Vamos que el híbrido no estará en los próximos días para entrenarte con él….." en ese momento frunció el ceño, oliendo a sangre. Sangre de Selene, _¿qué?_ Se preguntó confundido mirando alrededor y ella prontamente se dio la vuelta y lo dejó, varios metros después vio que estaba dejando un rastro, descartó posibilidades de que alguien la hubiera herido en ese momento o que lo hubiera estado desde antes, le tomó casi un minuto darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Segundos después de sentir el dolor agudo en su vientre y sabiendo lo que eso significaba se quedó inmóvil por el shock, _Dios no,_ pidió a una deidad en la cual hacia mucho no pensaba para prontamente sentir una sensación que no había experimentado desde que era humana, un flujo de sangre bajando de entre sus piernas. Inmediatamente asustada y preocupadase dio la vuelta para marcharse a su dormitorio buscando privacidad. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_,_ por favor no._ Era lo que recitaba su mente mientras hacía su camino rápidamente. Lo único que atinó a hacer una vez en su habitación fue dirigirse al baño y concentrarse en los sonidos de los corazones, uno débil, el otro fuerte. _¿Cielos que iba a hacer? _se preguntó quitándose el pantalón y viendo la sangre acumulándose en el piso, abrió la llave sintiendo como el pecho se le encogió y la garganta se le cerró. Tras unos momentos y temblando levantó el celular que había sacado de su pantalón antes de quitárselo y llamó a Michael para informarle y para que le dijera que podía hacer, ella no tenía ni idea de nada, sólo sabía lo que esto significaba. Selene escuchó pasos afuera del baño mientras hablaba con Michael pero no les dio importancia. En cuanto le comunicó a Michael lo sucedido este se notó tan preocupado como ella y de un momento al otro le dijo que se alistara, ella sabiendo que tenían muy poco tiempo que perder cortó la comunicación, para ese momento la hemorragia había terminado…..mayormente. Con cuidado de no ir a hacer movimientos repentinos salió del baño envolviéndose en una toalla y fue a buscar ropa, Česlav clavándola con la mirada, aparentemente se había dado cuenta que uno y uno eran dos. "Vete." Le ordenó mientras buscaba algo prudente para colocarse, nada que le fuera a apretar, rápidamente se decidió por una sudadera.

Esto era lo que ella le había estado escondiendo, "Estás embarazada." Le dijo no sabiendo que mas decir, _o lo había estado, _vio el delgado hilo de sangre que aun le bajaba por el interior de las piernas, una vez que a una vampira le empezaban las hemorragias era imposible de detener la perdida de aquel embarazo, si él lo sabía Selene también lo debía de saber.

"No tengo tiempo que perder, Česlav." Le apuró quejándose de su presencia, este le asintió y dejó la habitación pero supo que no se había ido muy lejos pues tras varios segundos pudo escucharlo afuera discutiendo con quien sospechaba era Anna. Cuidadosamente se vistió y se colocó unos zapatos tenis, más cómodos y fáciles de poner que sus botas, en el momento de medio agacharse sintió más sangre dejándola y de nuevo un dolor sumamente fuerte por el cual no pudo dejar de quejarse bajamente, inmediatamente al los oídos sumamente entrenados escucharla la puerta se abrió, Anna, Česlav y Titov apareciendo. Su propio celular volviendo a sonar, ella tan solo al tanto de que ya sólo escuchaba un latido, la garganta se le cerró, _cielos._ Trató de levantarse los pocos centímetros que se había agachado pero de nuevo dolor la embargó, de inmediato Titov y Česlav estaban a su lado, Česlav posando una mano en su espalda y Titov dubitativamente agachándose para acabarla de ayudar con los zapatos. Anna alcanzándole el celular que no paraba de sonar, apoyándose en Česlav se irguió y tras un momento contestó, conteniendo el dolor pero sobre todo las emociones que estaba sintiendo de aquellos en la habitación con ella. Lo primero que hizo al contestar fue respirar profundo y después decirle a Michael que uno de los latidos había desaparecido y el otro se encontraba débil. Michael en ese momento haciendo las cosas emocionalmente peores al disculparse por no poder estar a su lado apoyándola y tratando de ayudarla, pasando saliva y tomando una gran bocanada de aire le dijo que no se disculpara y que ellos sabían que esto podía ocurrir. '_Selene_' lo escuchó decir con lástima, en ese momento sintió los ojos humedeciéndose, hubo silencio por un momento que se le hizo eterno pero que no pudo haber sido más que cinco segundos en los cuales pensó en lo que esto significaba para él. Cuando Michael habló de nuevo lo hizo para explicarle la presencia de Titov y Anna y diciéndole que la llevarían donde el obstetra recomendado por Corvinus y que cooperara, Selene le aceptó y se despidió de él pidiéndole que se cuidara, él le pidió lo mismo y después le dijo que la quería, lo que le causó mayor dolor en el alma.

"Michael me mandó para que te llevara donde el obstetra." Titov le informó. Anna prontamente dijo lo mismo a lo que ella les asintió, yendo hasta su nochero y cogiendo sus armas, luego dejando el cuarto, si había dejado de escuchar un latido en cuestión de dos o tres minutos no guardaba esperanzas para el otro ser. Saliendo de las instalaciones de los Cleaners sintió que Česlav continuó siguiéndolos y lo volteó a mirar sin detenerse, "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó fríamente. Dudaba que a Michael le agradara saber que fue Česlav quien estuvo con ella en vez de ser él, además si la acompañaba sabía que tarde o temprano daría su opinión la cual en verdad no necesitaba oír pues sabía iría llena de aborrecimiento.

"El híbrido le dijo a Titov que me pidiera que los acompañara." Le explicó pero ambos sabían que así no se lo hubiera pedido lo haría. Podía detestar al híbrido pero Selene era otra historia.

Al escucharlo Selene no dijo nada y continuó. Hallaron un helicóptero listo a cuarenta metros de distancia una vez que subieron a la superficie, Titov y Anna la ayudaron a subir y como la última vez que había estado en uno estaba preocupada, esta vez no por Michael sino por los seres que habían dentro suyo. _Ya no hay nada por hacer,_ pensó suspirando varios minutos después, _ya todo está perdido, _no por primera vez sintió que su garanta se cerró y justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó, lo ignoró, si contestaba era más que posible que terminara llorando. Por más que hubiera tratado de no desarrollar emociones en cuanto a su embarazo lo había hecho y ahora le lastimaba lo que estaba sucediendo aún así cuando sabía que las cosas eran probables que terminaran de esta forma, dejó de mirar la ventanilla y miró hacia los dos pares de ojos que la estaban cuestionando, Anna le mantuvo la mirada, Titov también mirándola preocupadamente, Česlav sentado a su lado pues se había negado a compartir el mismo lugar con Anna le evadía la mirada y tan solo miraba hacia la ventanilla contraria. Selene respiró profundo y volvió a mirar hacia afuera. _La guerra, ahora se podría dedicar a la batalla final,_ pensó respirando fuertemente, no dejando ver lo que ese pensamiento atroz le producía. Su teléfono sonó otros minutos después, lo volvió a ignorar y por el reflejo de la ventana vio que Anna reprochó su gesto. Se colocó el brazo sobre su estomago y aún sobre el rugido de los motores se apretó fuerte mientras sentía que el otro latido se debilitaba más, se acarició a sí misma, no sabiendo si era su manera de pedirle que resistiera, que estaban cerca. Cuando el latido se apagó por completo no lo pudo evitar y se agachó enterrando su cara en sus manos, su cabello cubriéndola, silenciosamente pensando en hacer algo que no había hecho desde que se convirtió en inmortal, rezar. Habían muerto, los dos pequeños seres que ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar un día de su vida ya no existían. ¿Cuán cruel era aquello? _Lo siento, _le dijo a la nada pero sus palabras dirigiéndose a la imagen mental de aquel embarazo. Se imaginó dos caras sin rostro en frente de ella y les dio las palabras que antes no les había dado, _los quiero._

Anna no sabía lo que Selene debía de estar sintiendo y a decir verdad no le importaba, la perdida de ese embarazo era algo que ya estaba escrito y no le sorprendía, aún así vio con reprobación como Česlav le empezó a acariciar la espalda a Selene.

Mantener la esperanza y angustiarse fue de lo que consistió aquel viaje relativamente corto. Después de quince minutos de viaje sintió que el helicóptero empezó a bajar, para cuando aterrizó vio a una mujer acercándose a ellos y presentándose. Nadie le contestó nada y ella tan solo los hizo proseguir al edificio en el cual el helipuerto estaba. El grupo completo se subió a un ascensor y este bajó hasta el piso trece, de allí todos salieron y siguieron unos cuantos corredores, "¿Qué pasará ahora?" le preguntó finalmente a la mujer de aspecto mayor que los guiaba, su tono de voz frío, sin emociones.

"Le haremos un ultrasonido para ver que está sucediendo. De ahí pasaremos a lo que se encuentre." Ella muy bien sabía ante qué clase de seres estaba presente, era la primera vez que estaba sin la presencia de Corvinus ante unos inmortales y esto la llenaba de temor. "¿Ha tenido dolores de vientre o de espalda?" le preguntó tras varios latidos acelerados de su corazón, la inmortal le asintió. Quería conmiserarse y decirle que eso no indicaba un aborto espontaneo pero no quiso involucrarse demasiado, sólo Dios sabía lo que sucedería si le daba esperanzas para después descubrir que no había alguna. "¿Es usted lycan o vampira?"

Titov y Česlav se detuvieron de inmediato, ambos creyendo que habían estado en una clínica normal, obviamente esta mujer sabía demasiado. "Vampira." Anna decidió responder por ella, ya Michael la había colocado al tanto de lo que Corvinus le había dicho era este lugar, "Es la mujer del híbrido."

Inmediatamente vio que eso le llamó la atención a la mujer y mientras Anna la colocaba al tanto respondió al teléfono que volvía a sonar en ese momento. La voz cortándosele cuando le informó a Michael que no escuchaba ningún latido, silencio entre ellos nuevamente, esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió al decirle que estaba a punto de entrar al consultorio y que lo llamaría después. La mujer entró en una habitación tras un momento encendiendo las luces, lo que le daba a entender a Selene que no había estado preparada para esto. "Averigüen que es este lugar." Les dijo a Anna, Titov y Česlav antes de seguir a la doctora, "Desde hace unas semanas he estado sospechando que Corvinus tiene acceso a genetistas que nos han estado estudiando, a los híbridos también, averigüen cual es su propósito."

Anna le frunció el seño, sorprendida de que Selene tuviera mente para ese tipo de cosas estando en el apuro en que se encontraba, "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" le preguntó incomoda pues no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, tan solo estaba siguiendo órdenes. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Česlav quien había hecho una pregunta similar.

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo?" le preguntó al mismo tiempo que la cochina lycan hablaba, y como hacía con todos los lycans continuó ignorando su presencia cuando esta lo volteó a mirar como si no se pudiera meter con '_la mujer del híbrido'_. Ella no conocía a Selene, tan solo estaría ahí por cumplir con el híbrido, y su propia presencia tampoco era como si fuera a ayudar de mucho conociendo a Selene, pero al menos él la conocía y no lo estaba pidiendo hipócritamente.

La presencia de ambos tan solo la fastidiaría, para Anna sería una orden y Česlav estaría juzgándola calladamente, "No, vayan y miren a ver que está sucediendo." Les dijo girándose y no dándoles tiempo de añadir algo más les cerró la puerta en la cara. Selene se cambió en las batas azules que los humanos usaban. Desde que habían dejado las instalaciones había estado sangrando poco pero nada más fue salir de nuevo a la sala para encontrarse sangrando copiosamente. No supo qué hacer y tan solo miró a la mujer para que la dirigiera. Selene no tomó nada de lo que le quisieron dar para supuestamente calmar el poco dolor que sentía, sin palabras algunas hizo lo que le pidieron colocando atención, primero hubo un examen pélvico rápido y después una ecografía y le confirmaron lo que ella ya sabía, había abortado ese embarazo.

"Debemos extraer los tejidos fetales y placentarios." La vampira le frunció el ceño y después de unos segundos le asintió. Las mujeres humanas se lamentaban, lloraban y hacían bastantes preguntas, esta vampira ni siquiera parecía estar pasando por eso, si no fuera por el latido apurado de su corazón que le estaban monitoreando diría que nada de esto le importaba. Y podía apostar que era así si lo que Corvinus le había hablado del tipo de personas que eran los inmortales era verdad. La mujer tampoco se quejó del dolor ni preguntó porque después de haber terminado todo seguía con dolor y pérdidas de sangre. La dejó sola por la mayor parte de tiempo, apenas yendo y dándole vueltas cada quince minutos verificando su estado, en la primera oportunidad llegó para notar que los beeps que se escuchaban de la máquina de electrocardiograma eran demasiado apurados, el nivel de oxigeno en su sistema demasiado bajo, pero nada más tuvo que encontrarse con sus ojos húmedos que la miraron con molestia para darse cuenta que la vampira había estado llorando. Las tres próximas oportunidades aparentemente ella aprendió a distinguir cuando se aproximaba porque aunque se encontrara con su apariencia calmada sus ojos húmedos y los latidos de su corazón la desmentían. Pasadas más de tres horas y después de haberle puesto sueros de sangre y alimentado volvió al consultorio, donde se impresionó un tanto al ver su pronta recuperación y vestida con las ropas que le habían traído, lista para marcharse. "Venga conmigo." Le pidió.

Selene levantó la mirada del piso, "¿Por qué?" le preguntó desconfiando de la humana, después de todo trabajaba para Corvinus.

La mujer no se iba a hacer la intimidada, en vez de eso caminó hasta su escritorio donde habían servido un té humeante en su lugar, se sentó y lo colocó a un lado, la vampira se quedó de pie, "Soy una especialista en genética y llevo la mayor parte de mi vida profesional trabajando para Corvinus, retomando lo que los científicos pasados han indagado. Si quiere saber porque abortó siéntese."

Dudándolo Selene tomó asiento, ¿Por qué Michael no estaba aquí? El probablemente le sacaría más razón a las palabras que oiría que ella. "Está bien, comience." La apuró al ver que no continuaba inmediatamente.

"Estoy al tanto de quien es usted y que hace poco Corvinus le dio a beber de su sangre. Desde ese momento he estudiado su cambio." Le levantó la mano para que no la fuera a interrumpir, escondiendo que no era la primera persona a la que Corvinus le había hecho eso y estudiaban, al menos era la primera persona a la que se le había permitido vivir más de un par de semanas. "Hasta ahora lo que hemos podido encontrar es que su cuerpo aun se está tratando de adaptar a este cambio. Su lado vampírico está tratando de eliminar el cambio cuasi–humano que Corvinus provocó, y de ahí me atrevo a concurrir que esto fue lo que provocóque su cuerpo rechazara el embarazo."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Los cambios en los inmortales se desarrollan rápidamente, en cuestión de horas, los vampiros, los lycans, Marcus, Amelia, Michael, todos un par de horas, ¿el mío meses?"

"Las circunstancias todas son distintas a las suyas, por ejemplo los lycans no notan su cambio completo hasta la primera luna llena. Los híbridos fueron transformados por inmortales de otras razas en el furor de la luna llena. Usted no fue transformada sino que todo su aspecto genético esta mutando a causa de la sangre que bebió del primer inmortal verdadero sin afiliaciones alguna a ninguna raza, Corvinus. Créalo o no pequeñas diferencias genéticas y sobre todo en este mundo importan bastante. Además, hay aspectos que se dan rápidamente, otros que toman tiempo."

"¿Entonces porque no aborté en cuanto quedé en embarazo?" No sabía con cuanta sinceridad la mujer le estaba hablando pero decidió creerle por el momento.

"Asumo que nada bueno ha pasado en su mundo desde que no he tenido noticias de Corvinus desde hace mas de dos semanas." La vampira no le contestó, no queriendo brindarle información de lo que estaba sucediendo así que ella fue al punto, después de todo Corvinus le había dicho que esto podía llegar a suceder, "A la perdida de ese embarazo también hay que añadirle factores como el stress y que los fetos tenían ADN lycan en pocas cantidades provocando así un shock en su sistema…No sé qué tantas prevenciones habrán tenido pero esto también es un factor."

_¿Eso quería decir que llevar a cabo un embarazo de Michael era más que imposible?_ "¿Sabe Michael algo de esto? El híbrido, quiero decir." Se corrigió por si la mujer no estaba al tanto del nombre del híbrido.

Ella muy bien sabía quién era Michael, "No lo creo. Cuando Corvinus nos avisó empezamos a hacer estudios y a descartar posibilidades, nunca llegué a hablar con él de nuevo." Vio a la vampira mirando hacia la jarra que contenía té y fue hasta esta sirviendo dos vasos, le pasó uno sabiendo que no lo tomaría así que se lo dejó en la mesa. Ella a su vez tomó un sorbo antes de continuar, "Como venía diciendo, el cambio ha sido tan reciente que su cuerpo no estaba listo para un embarazo. Hemos estado estudiando su anatomía y por lo que hemos calculado y el progreso actual le tomará de uno a dos años estar lista para poder llevar a cabo un embarazo. Eso significa que tiene que ser cuidadosa si no los resultados serán los mismos que en esta ocasión."

No tenía ni que decirlo, no era como si quisiera pasar por todo esto de nuevo. "Me han estado estudiando, ¿cómo?" Había tantas cosas en ese momento que no tenían sentido pero no podía concentrarse en estas, tan solo se podía concentrar en que había tenido dos seres dentro de ella por los últimos dos meses y de un momento a otro ya no tenía nada.

"Muestras de sangre que Corvinus mandó, cabellos, etc, etc."

"Claro." Selene en el momento asumió que obtener esa evidencia no sería difícil, un Cleaner introduciéndose en su habitación mientras ella no estaba, la sangre de sus entrenamientos. Exhaló, era tan sospechoso que le estuvieran diciendo todo esto a ella y no a Michael que era un médico y que de seguro tendría muchas más dudas concisas que las que ella tenía. Necesitando refrescarse la boca tomó la taza de té y se remojó los labios con el líquido aun caliente.

Vio a la vampira pensativa, "Lo mismo va para con la comida." le dijo mostrándole el té prácticamente sin tocar en frente de ella, no solo quedándose en el aspecto de su embarazo sino cambiando a otra parte de su fisiología, "Su cuerpo, como el de los híbridos por todos estar aparentados con Corvinus más directamente para ahora pueden asimilar una mayor cantidad de comida humana de lo que lo hacían antes, y eso es uno de los factores que irá aumentando con el tiempo pero sobre todo con usted."

El pensamiento que tuvo por un momento fue que a Michael le agradaría saber que no había estado equivocado todos esos meses en que no se quiso alimentar enteramente de sangre, "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Me volveré…..como un humano?" Preguntó pues a eso era que entendía apuntaba su frase. Ella definitivamente no apreciaría ese cambio, volverse débil, perder su virus vampírico, _mortal_.

En ese momento entendió que la cabeza de la mujer no estaba enteramente en esta explicación, ¿Cómo se le ocurría que iba a volver a ser mortal? "No, tendrás todo lo que tu fuerza vampírica te concede más lo que Corvinus te otorgó. Eres una nueva clase de híbrido vampírico."

Una no tan fuerte como Marcus o Amelia, e_se no era el momento para pensar eso, _se reprendió a sí misma, "Dijo que en dos años sería prudente volver a concebir, ¿eso quiere decir que me tomará dos años adaptarme a mi nueva fisiología, desarrollarla?"

"No, lo que quise decir no fue eso sino que lo más probable es que para dentro de dos años todos tus cambios habrán surgido efecto. Tan solo es un estimado para estar seguros." Ella ni por un minuto se creía lo de los dos años, sería incluso mucho menos tiempo. Inclusive para ahora ya debía de haber desarrollado todo pero si en dos años le interesaba concebir de nuevo tendría primero que estudiarse si podía llevarlo a cabo, después de todo un embarazo era igual de improbable y riesgoso para todos los inmortales y ella no era la excepción, o al menos eso creía por ahora, había que esperar a ver que más los estudios arrojaban.

Selene aún no creía en esa parte de la explicación pero lo de 'todos tus cambios' le llamó la atención, "¿Qué clases de cambios más se me presentaran?"

"Eso aun lo estamos averiguando, como científicos no podemos tomar todos los campos de una sola vez," se escudó en eso siempre recordando que Corvinusle había pedido que si llegado el momento Selene venía a buscar información le ocultara una de las características más importantes.

Selene le asintió, "¿Mi fuerza?"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Ya la tienes, asumo que ahora sólo es cuestión de desarrollarla."

"….Si hubiera tenido a esos bebés, ¿que hubieran sido?" Le hizo una de las tantas preguntas que le había rondado la cabeza en el último mes.

La miró a los ojos, "Teóricamente hablando, un hijo del híbrido y suyo sería el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Tendría toda la fuerza del híbrido reforzado por usted tener un enlace casi directo con Corvinus, y tan solo Viktor separándola de Marcus, el primer vampiro. Las debilidades de ese ser serían incluso menores que las de su padre. Sería una nueva clase de híbrido, uno mejorado. La versión dos punto cero que nada tendría que envidiarle a su padre, a Marcus, o Amelia."

Selene notó el entusiasmo con que la mujer habló, esperaba que tan solo por conocimiento científico "¿Lucirían como un lycan o un híbrido?" hizo esa pregunta mayormente porque Michael se la había hecho a ella una vez.

"Mi apuesta va a qué luciría como usted, su madre, quien los llevó en el vientre. La persona que les dio su amalgama genética en los primeros meses de vida."

Mhhh, ya después tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le estaba diciendo, en discutirlo con Michael. Varios minutos atrás en cuanto escuchó los nombres de Marcus y Amelia quiso hacer la pregunta que le había estado rondando la cabeza por los últimos meses, "¿Porque Corvinus ha estado utilizando servicios de genetistas? ¿Acaso quiere tratar de liberar a William de su propia prisión física, de su propio cambio? ¿Hacerlo volver a su forma humana para ver si así puede tener a su hijo de nuevo a su lado…..sin sed de sangre?"

"No estoy autorizada para hablarte de eso." Le contestó secamente.

Selene tan solo la fijó con la mirada, preguntándose si amenazarla o tan solo dejarlo así, a último momento decidió dejar el asunto en manos de otras personas pues sería un hecho que dentro de veinticuatro horas habría un grupo de inmortales averiguando que era este lugar. "Una última pregunta," le dijo tras levantarse de su asiento, "si hubiera venido hace un par de días o hace un mes, ¿habría algo que usted hubiera podido hacer para cerciorarse que el embarazo se llevara a cabo?" le preocupaba no haber escuchado a Michael, haberlo querido esperar, tal vez había firmado la sentencia de muerte de esos niños sin saberlo.

La mujer tomó otro sorbo de su té, "Me temo que no." Le dijo tan solo para que no fuera a quedar con culpas, ella la verdad no sabía si hubieran podido hacer algo. Era un caso único nunca antes visto. Selene le asintió y sin más palabras dejó dicho consultorio para encontrarse de frente con Česlav y Titov, este ultimo inmediatamente preguntándole que había sucedido y ella tan solo les sacudió la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo Česlav le tocó el brazo a Selene, "¿Cómo estás?" se atrevió a preguntar, raramente sintiendo compasión por ella en estas circunstancias. Inmediatamente vio que los ojos de Selene se humedecieron un poco y le sacudió la cabeza. Česlav miró a Titov.

Titov muy bien sabía cuál era su historia y entendiendo lo que sucedía buscó una excusa, "…Voy a buscar a Anna." Les dijo alejándose. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se preguntó preocupado, si Selene estaba con Michael no debía de estar buscando un momento con Česlav, mucho menos ser consolada por este. _Mierda, eso se podía convertir en un problema con los lycans._

Titov se marchó antes de que Selene lo pudiera detener, "No estoy bien Česlav." Le dejó saber con un tono que demostró eso mismo.

Que odiara al híbrido no quería decir que no se preocupara por Selene, se dio cuenta no por primera vez, "Lo siento." Le repulsaba, le daba asco que hubiera quedado embarazada de ese animal, pero inusualmente no se podía traer a odiarla, ellos habían compartido mucho como para eso.

Selene le asintió, no era como si lo estuviera buscando pero la expresión fuerte en la cara de Česlav no le dejaba saber si sus palabras eran sinceras o no, "Vámonos, no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí." Él le asintió pero en vez de marcharse lo vio acercándose y dudándolo a medio camino para después ser envuelta en un abrazo incomodo. Su primer pensamiento fue recibirlo como eso, un abrazo que demostraba que él aun la estimaba pero en vez de eso un sollozo ahogado la dejó e inmediatamente después empezó a sollozar, no importándole que Česlav la viera, no era como si él nunca la hubiera visto en una situación similar.

Česlav tan solo se quedó ahí, sosteniéndola mientras ella también se sostenía de él. Sintiendo los espasmos de su pecho contra el de él y no pudiendo sentir más que lastima y pesar. Conocía a Selene, sabía cómo debía de estar sintiéndose tras tantas perdidas en su vida, esto tan solo era una cachetada más que en el momento no se iba a poner a pensar si se merecía o no. Un lado, él más sádico, le decía que sí se lo merecía por haberse dejado mancillar del híbrido. El otro, el que le debía mucho le continuaba diciendo que Selene ya había tenido suficiente de perdidas. Un presentimiento le daba a entender que esta sería tan solo una más de las tantas que se vendrían. Česlav no dijo ni una palabra, los sollozos contra su hombro, él tan solo pasándole la mano por la espalda. Fue él quien exhaló pasados varios minutos, si ese embarazo no hubiera sido de Corvin sino de él se imaginaba en esta misma posición, solo que sintiendo mayor pesar. Y de repente con ese pensamiento los cables se le cruzaron y con lastima besó la cabeza de Selene. Tras unos momentos Česlav la sintió calmándose de nuevo y tras tres o cuatro minutos ella levantó la cara de su hombro.

"Gracias." Selene le dijo sin palabras, tan solo gesticulando, en el momento no podía encontrar su voz, no sin que esta se le rompiese.

Esa inusual visión de su cara después de haber llorado siempre había sido un golpe bajo para él, incluso actualmente. Llevó su mano hasta una de sus mejillas y con su pulgar la limpió, "Nunca me ha gustado cuando sufres."

Selene le asintió. En su mente estaba que no debía de estar permitiendo este contacto pero el enlace que aun tenía con él continuaba presente, y su presencia en ese momento la reconfortaba un poco. No estaba sola, nada mas era estar sola para que todos los pensamientos horribles que tenía volvieran a su mente desesperándola. _Todo esto era su culpa, era lo que se merecía tras seis siglos de genocidio bajo su propia mano._

Ella se fue a separar y la detuvo tan solo haciendo una pequeña presión con su pulgar en su mejilla, "En verdad siento que estés pasando por esto Selene." No acababa de pasar ni dos segundos de que las palabras dejaran su boca para cuando sus sentidos se alertaron de una nueva presencia. La pestilencia de la lycan llegando a sus sentidos, probablemente observándolos, quien sabía desde hacía cuanto. Selene no se alejó así que él tampoco hizo lo mismo.

Se separó de él tras unos momentos, "Vamos, recuerdo que no te gusta verme llorando." Le dijo y por el más pequeño de los segundos lo vio sonriendo, recordando aquella vez en que se lo había dicho.

"Creo que tras los siglos me acostumbré." En otras palabras no era la primera ni la última vez que la vería llorar. Selene no era un libro abierto pero en más de una ocasión había demostrado su vulnerabilidad ante él. Ella le asintió, y tras un segundo la vio respirando profundamente y su mirada enfriándose, colocando la misma mascara de indiferencia y desprecio que la mayor parte del tiempo utilizaba.

Titov se acercó por un lado, Anna por el otro, Selene decidió ir al punto, si ellos habían hecho lo que les había pedido ya sabían bien lo que este lugar era. "Corvinus ha colocado a genetistas a investigar nuestra anatomía…lo que no puede ser nada bueno." Anna y Titov se miraron si para coincidir con ella o por sospechas –por lo que habían visto hacía unos segundos entre ella y Česlav– no lo supo ni le interesaba, "Volvamos a las instalaciones," tomó el camino por el que habían sido dirigidos horas atrás, "Dado que Corvinus ya no está al mando de esto se puede mandar a un grupo de lycans para que se ocupen de revisar hasta lo más mínimo de este lugar."

Titov le asintió prácticamente porque cuando amaneciera nada de eso sería posible para los vampiros, "Está bien." Un segundo después cuando Anna lo miró de reojo sintió como si estuviera juzgando que acabara de recibir una orden de Selene.

En cuestión de minutos estaban de regreso a las instalaciones, esta vez el camino haciéndosele mucho más corto. Selene vio que Anna iba a entrar en estas y de inmediato la detuvo, Česlav y Titov esperaron a que los siguiera pero ella les sacudió la cabeza para que entraran. "Viendo que Michael parece confiar demasiado en ti quiero saber todo lo que me ha estado ocultando desde que supo que estaba embarazada." No era tonta, todo este tiempo sabía que había mucho que él no le había dicho, tan solo le confiaba lo más prudente.

Anna inmediatamente se soltó del agarre que ella tenía en su brazo, Selene inmediatamente dejándola ir sorprendida como si acabara de caer en cuenta de que la había tocado, "¿En verdad estás con Michael?" _¿Había sido ese embarazo siquiera de él? _"Porque a partir de lo que vi en tu intercambio con Česlav–"

"Si Michael le pidió que fuera es porque confía en mí." Selene la interrumpió, era él quien tenía que dudar, no Anna. Respiró profundamente sintiendo un cólico pasajero, "No tengo otras intenciones que ayudar a Michael," le dio sus razones, "y por mucho que confíe en él en el asunto de la guerra es crédulo. No tiene lo que se necesita para esto, aun es demasiado inocente."

Anna la fijó con la mirada. Sus palabras eran ciertas pero aún le quedaba la duda de que lo que le dijera pudiera llegar a los oídos de Amelia. Decidió arriesgarse con algo sin mucha importancia a ver qué sucedía con el pasar de los días.

_**Fin del Flasback**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Por supuesto no le contó a Michael de lo que ella y Anna habían hablado pues había descubierto que Anna estaba tramando algo que él seguramente desaprobaría, era un buen plan y como Anna ella tampoco quería que Michael se diera cuenta de esto para que los fuera a detener. "Eso fue todo. Regresamos y nadie ha sospechado de lo sucedido." Le contó, "Los que se dieron cuenta preguntaron y dijimos que Česlav y yo habíamos tenido que salir porque estábamos finiquitando nuestros negocios comunes ahora que fui desterrada. Y que por las dudas le habías pedido a Anna que nos acompañara."

A él poco le interesaban las razones que se habían dado para cubrir su ausencia, "¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó volviendo al tema en cuestión, lo que en verdad importaba.

Cada vez que la había llamado por los últimos cuatro días le había hecho la misma pregunta, esta vez decidió no mentir, "Es sorprendente cuanta falta me hace escuchar los otros latidos….no sé, me acostumbré…" le reveló.

Michael le asintió mirándola y le cogió la mano mientras se quedaban en silencio. "Es normal sentirse mal."

Selene sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron y de nuevo trató de ahogar el sentimiento, "Ni siquiera sé porque estoy triste, no es como si la idea me hubiera emocionado en primer lugar."

Michael pasó saliva difícilmente, "Ya estábamos haciéndonos a la idea de….um, ser padres." Le dijo algo de lo que definitivamente ella estaría al tanto. ¿Y porque, porque después de haberse hecho a esa idea se le dificultaba pensar en 'ser padres', 'tener hijos' y llamar a esos fetos 'niños'? él en verdad ahora veía que no había estado preparado para esto pero eso no significaba que no le doliera lo sucedido. Selene le asintió, "Me han dicho que no has estado descansando mucho."

_¿Qué, ahora la tenía en vigilancia? _"Descansé las primeras horas después de que volví," como le había dicho la doctora había tomado reposo por las próximas tres horas, después de eso se había levantado de nuevo a continuar con su vida. "¿Has podido descansar tú?" le preguntó a su vez, ella se había acostado en varias ocasiones pero el sueño no había venido a ella, y si lo hacía era uno lleno de preocupaciones y pesadillas, entonces ni para qué intentarlo, además no era como si se sintiera cansada físicamente.

Buen punto, "No, sueño mucho…" decir que no eran sueños placenteros era decir de más, tampoco eran pesadillas, era la preocupación mezclada con decepción la que inconscientemente no lo dejaba. Además no era como si tuviera más de dos o tres horas para descansar, las reuniones con los lycans habían sido constantes, nada mas era acabar con una para viajar a otra locación y dar el mismo discurso.

Selene cerró los ojos por unos minutos en los que hubo silencio, y por primera vez sintió una moderada tranquilidad que no había sentido últimamente. Su embarazo había resultado ser uno no deseado al principio pero no lo había continuado siendo al final. Cuando humana había escuchado un dicho que decía que uno no sabía lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde y ahora podía ver la razón en esas palabras. Ella había querido su embarazo, este inconscientemente -así como Michael- se había convertido en una esperanza para ella. Esperanza que se estaba empezando a difuminar. Y aun cuando tenía cosas a las que aferrarse ya estas no le parecían suficientes. Había empezado a hacerse a la idea de una familia, no solo una relación. Le apretó la mano a Michael cuando empezó a sentir sus parpados cada vez más pesados, quería llamarle la atención, "Los lycans han estado enviando la información que han encontrado en aquel edificio, sería bueno que le dieras una mirada." Le comentó por si Anna no le había hablado de nada de eso en sus conversaciones.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando el decaimiento que le había caído encima, "¿Ahora?" le preguntó incrédulo, ¿acaso no veía que quería estar con ella? ¿Compartir el dolor que estaban sintiendo?

Selene le asintió, "El reloj está corriendo, Michael. Es cuestión de dos semanas que vayamos a la tumba de William y nos enfrentemos a Marcus. Para ese momento hasta el más mínimo movimiento deberá de estar planeado." No había mucho tiempo, en otras palabras.

En el momento le podía importar menos Marcus o William, "Quiero compartir contigo–"

"Lo sé." Lo interrumpió exhalando, sabiendo lo que le quería decir, "Pero son las tres de la mañana, todo el mundo allá afuera está trabajando, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser irresponsables. Además, tú eres una de las pocas personas que puede entender algo de la información recuperada. Tu presencia es indispensable." Le volvió a apretar la mano para esta vez levantarse del mueble, "Tu y yo…..hablaremos en nuestro tiempo de descanso…..después de todo ninguno está descansando mucho."

Michael vio a Selene alejándose, no sabiendo muy bien si ella encontraba tener que estar ocupados como alguna clase de escondite, Selene se detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta y lo miró sobre su hombro, esperando que la siguiera, "Me voy a tomar un baño y estaré afuera en unos minutos."

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael fijó a cada uno de los lycans que custodiaban a Corvinus y tras darles un asentimiento estos se marcharon, tras unos segundos entró a su habitación. En los últimos días lo había llamado para agradecerle que lo hubiera ayudado con Selene y al mismo tiempo para informarle de la perdida de aquel embarazo pues asumía que Selene no lo habría hecho. "¿Cómo se encuentra, señor?"

"¿Como me podría encontrar si me tienen de rehén?"

_La misma canción de siempre,_ pensó dejando la consideración de lado, tenía mucho más porque preocuparse que tenerle lastima a su ancestro, "Es por nuestra propia seguridad y de paso la suya, los lycans en mi contra continúan demasiado enojados con usted por el asunto de Amelia como para tratar algo."

"Excusas, porque no dejas de tratarme con esta deferencia y me dices en la cara que no confías en mí."

"Con todo respeto no estoy aquí para volver a tener esa conversación." Le cortó ese tipo de conversación, era obvio que aún desconfiaba de él y si había acudido por su ayuda en cuanto al embarazo de Selene era porque no tenía a quien más ir. Le pasó unos folders, "Me dijo a donde podía llevar a Selene sabiendo que los inmortales serían bastante astutos como para descubrir que era ese lugar y la clase de investigaciones que allí se llevaban a cabo."

"Nunca lo llegué a decir pero desde que te conocí, muchacho, pensé que un lugar como ese te gustaría, incluso te imaginé tomando posesión de esas instalaciones una vez que la guerra se terminara. Tu ansia de conocimientos llevándote más lejos que lo que todos los científicos humanos trabajando para mí han llegado."

Se estaba saliendo por la tangente y demasiado cansado como para seguirle la corriente no le dio demasiada importancia a sus palabras, "Eso me gustaría mucho, pero primero lo primero, hay que encargarse de sus hijos, de la situación con los lycans y los vampiros. Pero antes de todo eso," le volvió a mostrar el folder, "Ha estado estudiando las razas desde hace mucho, tanto que he empezado a sospechar que la enzima con que Lucian inyectaba a los lycans recién convertidos provino de usted y sus científicos." Corvinus no le dijo nada, "Dado la puñada trapera que me dio con Amelia nada me detiene de pensar que usted ha estado investigando formas de hacer que los inmortales se vuelvan más débiles para restablecer alguna clase de control. Selene, Anna y Titov también sospechan que usted estaba preparando algo para que William tome posesión de nuevo de su forma humana….."

"¿Selene me culpa de no haber hecho nada en todos estos siglos, de permanecer a un lado mientras mis hijos y sus decisiones cambiaban el mundo, y en cuanto se da cuenta que de hecho estoy haciendo algo vuelve y duda de mis intenciones?"

"Mire, usted muy bien sabe que soy partidario suyo y que si aquella vacuna por llamarla de alguna manera funciona y Marcus no reacciona como la bestia que es en estos momentos entonces no tendré problemas con eso." Le respondió, "Ahora, el edificio está rodeado de lycans y toda la información la están haciendo llegar aquí. Usted muy bien conoce a los inmortales, para la mayoría de ellos los humanos no son nada y tan solo han estado esperando a que yo viniera a revisar esos documentos…muy bien sabe que no tengo tiempo para eso y que no voy a dejar que la sangre de humanos sea derramada tan solo por buscar una información que usted nos podría dar fácilmente. Tan solo díganos que estaban haciendo allí, lo que yo pienso tan solo son conjeturas."

"¿Mis empleados son rehenes?" No creía que Michael fuera a jugar tan sucio.

"No." Le confesó, "pero los científicos más prominentes en su nómina están siendo vigilados fuertemente. Vengo de una reunión, los lycans quieren mi autorización para….._interrogarlos._" pasó saliva, "Yo no confío en los lycans ni en ningún otro inmortal en esas situaciones, ni siquiera en Selene," confiaba en Selene y sabía que no les llegaría a hacer daño a esos humanos pero al mismo tiempo no estaba tranquilo de imaginársela interrogándolos, "pero sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que dejen de pedir mi autorización y tomen el asunto en sus manos. Así que por favor, coopere."

"¿Vienes a buscar mi ayuda porque no quieres mancharte de sangre humana?"

Pudo ver como la postura de Corvinus cambió a una de arrogancia, "No serían solo mis manos las que estarían manchadas con sangre, eso lo sabe usted muy bien."

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se dirigió a la sala de reuniones tan solo para ver que todo el mundo la estaba dejando, caminó en sentido contrario y en cuanto se topó con Anna esta se detuvo, él le pidió que lo acompañara, segundos después se encontró con Selene a quien no tuvo que decirle nada pues esta lo siguió inmediatamente. Al entrar en la sala Amelia le estaba dando algunas órdenes a Titov, "Todo lo que pensamos que está ocurriendo en ese lugar Corvinus lo confirmó." Les dijo.

Sería una mejora si la mayoría de sus científicos no hubieran muerto a manos de Marcus o desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, pensó Amelia, "¿Haz revisado esos documentos?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, eran cajas tras cajas de documentación, "Aún si entendiera completamente la fisiología inmortal me tomaría años leer todo eso." Miró a Selene de reojo y decidió robar sus palabras, "Tiempo por ahora no tenemos."

Amelia estaba de acuerdo pero confiar en las palabras de Corvinus no era tan buena idea, "Me gustaría que se interrogaran a esos humanos." Le informó, dado que los lycans se habían adueñado de esa operación.

Michael ya había pensado sobre eso, "Lo harán." Le dijo viendo como llamó la atención de Amelia y Selene, "Y yo estaré presente mientras lo hacen."

Amelia se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, después le sonrió maldadosamente, "Un consejo de un líder a otro, debería de demostrarle mayor confianza a sus hombres, señor Corvin."

Michael le asintió, "Si no tuvieran los instintos de sed de sangre lo haría." Le contestó. "Partiré en cuanto anochezca, espero que Titov o alguno de sus hombres venga conmigo para que así los vampiros también obtengan información."

Amelia le asintió, "He mandado a todo el mundo a descansar."

Michael imitó su gesto, "Dado que no estaré aquí para cuando la estrategia del ataque se siga llevando a cabo Selene, Edward y Anna quedarán de nuevo en mi puesto, cualquier inquietud o solicitud de su parte deberá de tomarse como si fueran mías."

"_Por supuesto."_ Amelia le contestó, "Ya saben, si necesita de algo nada más es que se dirija a Titov." Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Titov se iba a marchar tras Amelia pero Michael lo detuvo, "De hecho si necesito su ayuda para algo." Inmediatamente vio que a Anna pareció no gustarle la idea, "¿Que tanto te demorarías en conseguirme Tiopentato de sodio?"

Titov no tenía ni idea eso que era, "Todo depende que tanto se necesite y que tan–"

"Es una droga, en el mundo humano se le conoce como el suero de la verdad. Y tan solo necesito unos diez viales, nada más." No tenía ninguna intención de utilizar dicha droga pues sabía que ante su mención los científicos se intimidarían y empezarían a hablar, "También necesito a un traficante de muerte de confianza que sea bastante bueno en leer a la gente. Selene me ha dicho que incluso para eso los entrenan."

"Fane." Ella lo ofreció como ayudante, era uno de los mejores.

Titov lo consideró y asintió. "Te llamaré en cuanto tengamos la droga." Un segundo después se marchaba.

"Me gustaría ir contigo." Selene le dijo a Michael mientras ellos también dejaban la sala de conferencia de Corvinus que ya no era tanto de Corvinus. Había estado a punto de ofrecerse en lugar de Fane pero este era incluso mejor que ella.

"Yo de hecho pienso que eres de mayor uso en las reuniones con los vampiros, los conoces, sabes cuando están tramando u ocultando algo." Anna decidió interferir, por supuesto que no estaba a gusto con que Michael buscara ayuda de los vampiros pero a veces era razonable que lo hiciera, como en esta ocasión. Por ejemplo, a él no le gustaban los abusos y sabía que de interrogar a los humanos los lycans se tomarían un par de arbitrariedades, por eso estaba yendo para impedirlo. También sabía que ninguno de los lycans era un detector de mentiras porque simplemente no necesitaban serlo, ellos nunca interrogaban a los vampiros; tan solo los mataban, a diferencia de sus contrapartes.

"Además, y con todo respeto Anna, sabes más sobre estrategia militar que cualquier otro lycan." Michael le dijo a Selene.

A Anna le molestaron esas palabras, "Sabe sobre estrategia militar ejercida por los vampiros, los lycans tan solo tenemos otra tipo de estrategia."

Michael le asintió sin preocuparse de haber herido un ego, "Y soy el primero en pensar que los dos tipos de estrategia se tendrán que ejercer cuando nos enfrentemos a Marcus."

"Tendrás que trabajar mejor para sacar la pata." Anna le respondió adelantándoseles a ambos. Michael tenía una reunión en unos minutos con todos los lycans que estaban con él. Los dejó solos para que se colocaran de acuerdo, o para que hablaran un tanto sobre el aborto que Selene había tenido pues dado el tiempo que había pasado entre el momento que Michael llegó y en el cual fue a buscar algunos documentos podía decir que nada había sido discutido.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Un día y medio después sintió un movimiento y eso fue lo que lo despertó, cuando había venido a descansar a altas horas de la mañana se había encontrado con la habitación vacía y en ese momento se le hizo evidente que Selene continuaba en lo suyo o tal vez evadiéndolo. "¿Qué hora es?" le preguntó tras verificar en la oscuridad de la habitación que ella estaba despierta.

Selene no le contestó su pregunta, en vez de eso se decidió a compartir sus pensamientos, "¿Sabes cual es una de las cosas más favorables de haber abortado?" le preguntó sabiendo que sus palabras eran toscas, inmediatamente escuchó su pulso aumentando y lo sintió tensándose, no le dio tiempo a responder pues eso no era lo que había estado buscando, "Que sucedió en una etapa temprana, que no hubo demasiado tiempo para haberse involucrado emocionalmente. Al menos no más de lo que lo hice." No dijo 'hicimos' porque estaba hablando desde su punto de vista personal. "Si me siento horrible con tan solo un mes de saber que estaba embarazada no quiero ni imaginar que sería en el quinto o sexto mes."

Michael se giró hacia ella colocándole la mano en el estomago y después la desplazó a su costado, en el primer momento había estado horrorizado por sus palabras luego las había comprendido, "Me siento culpable por pensar lo mismo, por la reacción que tuvimos al saber que estabas embarazada….." suspiró pensativo, "Lamento lo que sucedió. En los últimos días mi mente ha estado plagada de los 'que si' que si no hubiera actuado como un idiota cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, que si no te hubiera dicho que este no era el mejor momento para esta situación, que si me hubiera mostrado con mayores esperanzas…" se remojó los labios, "Más que a adaptarme o aceptar la idea había llegado a querer a esos dos seres, como tú también lo habías hecho. No puedo dormir bien porque siempre en mi mente entran estos extraños sueños que involucran niños o momentos que tuvimos y luego me despierto confundió y cansado…sabiendo que eso no sucederá…Me siento como una mierda por haber sido…" no pudo terminar la frase, la garganta se le cerró.

Tan solo de escuchar el dolor y culpa en la voz de Michael sus sentimientos se le removieron, "Yo también pienso constantemente en lo que pudo haber sido….." le admitió, "Lo pensaba incluso antes de perder el embarazo." ¿Era egoísta por pensar en todo el dolor que esto le estaba trayendo? "Yo….." en ese momento sintió todos los síntomas del llanto, el pecho y la garganta se le cerraron, los ojos se le humedecieron, los cerró y sintió que lagrimas la dejaron, "No quiero pensar en esto, pero qué si lo sucedido es lo que me merezco por haber acabado con tantas vidas inocentes…Yo he matado tantos lycans que–"

Michael escuchó el sollozo ahogado, "¡NO!" la interrumpió, su mano desplazándose hasta el hombro, "Nuestro hijos eran inocentes, _¡ellos nada tienen que ver con nuestros errores!_" le exclamó para un momento después sentarse. "No pienses de esa forma, Selene."

"No puedo dejar de hacerlo." Selene a su vez también se sentó moviéndose hasta el borde de la cama y colocando los pies en el piso, Michael moviéndose hasta su lado, pero ella no levantando la vista del piso, "Tú también eres inocente, Michael, ciertamente no te merecías esto, no te mereces nada de esto tu–"de la nada sintió el brazo de él rodeándola por la espalda y su mano yendo a parar a su hombro para traerla hacia él, inmediatamente todos los sollozos que había estado conteniendo se le vinieron, su primer instinto fue empujarlo y huir pero en vez de eso se giró un tanto y lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo dada la posición.

Los sollozos pausados y tranquilos de ella le dieron a entender que para ahora ya se había desahogado de los sentimientos más fuertes. Este no era el llanto de una perdida sino el de la aceptación de esta. Él a su vez al no haber tenido tiempo para estar solo no se había desahogado y al sentirla llorando lo llevaron al borde de sentir que estaba a punto de perder el control de sus emociones. En su caso no hubo sollozos, tan solo lagrimas silenciosas. Como si fuera ayer recordó aquella noche en ese hotel cuando ella había llorado y se había ido a esconder al baño, irónicamente también siendo la noche en que concibieron. "No quiero que te culpes de nada." Le susurró dejándole un beso en el hombro.

Abrazó a Michael, sabiendo cuan mal él también se debía de estar sintiendo como para que ella saliera con todo esto. Hacía seis meses de los dos ella había sido la persona con carácter fuerte y él el débil, mientras empezó a llorar notó como los roles habían cambiado.

Por primera vez se preguntó si ahora que no tenía las hormonas presentes volvería a distanciarse un tanto de él, volvería a ser arisca y cerrada, "Este embarazo…..por lo que respecta, todo estuvo fuera de nuestras capacidades de poder mantenerlo." Respiró profundo, "Así que no te vayas a martirizar por eso. La perdida nada tuvo que ver con nuestros errores pasados. Científicamente eso es imposible."

Sabía que Michael tenía razón pero sentía la necesidad de culparse a sí misma por lo sucedido, había causado tanto daño en su vida que asumía la perdida de ese embarazo tan solo sería la punta del iceberg en una redención que ella ni siquiera estaba buscando. "No te he preguntado cómo estás tú…..en cuanto a todo." Le dijo levantando la cara tras haberse limpiado las lágrimas.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Sintiéndome mal." Fue su única respuesta, luego se aclaró la garganta, "Hablé con la obstetra. Me explicó que en verdad no había nada que pudiéramos haber hecho."

"Ella me dijo lo mismo," le volvió a recordar y Michael le asintió.

"Te conozco, no quiero que me vayas a apartar."

Al escucharlo Selene exhaló, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso. "Tratemos de descansar." Le pidió acostándose y haciéndose a un lado para que él se acomodara, Michael la siguió abrazándola. No iba a haber descanso, Selene lo pudo sentir pero aún así debían de tratar, necesitaban todas sus energías para lo que estaba por venir.


	26. Parte 3: Capítulo  108

_**Capítulo 108. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"_¡No vamos a matar a William!_" Michael le exclamó a Amelia por milésima vez al repasar el plan.

"_¡Hace siglos no estuviste para ver la devastación que William creó!_" Amelia le respondió, "Dejarlo con vida es inconcebible."

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "La enzima que hicieron para él puede funcionar, hacerlo recobrar su forma humana, sería un error matarlo sin primera probarla. Su salvajismo podría desaparecer."

"¿Quieres experimentar en él?" le preguntó cuestionando su actitud, el híbrido tenía mucho descaro. "Puede que vuelva a su forma humana pero su estabilidad mental–"

"Le prometí a Corvinus que haría todo en mis manos para proteger a William y lo voy a hacer."

Selene decidió intervenir, fingiendo que estaba de parte de Amelia, racionalmente lo estaba pero Anna había hecho un pacto con Corvinus y en ese se especificaba que a William se le diera una oportunidad, ella estaba con Anna. "Él va a perder el control, Michael, no te puedes–"

"Si pierde el control entonces lo mataremos pero le prometí a Corvinus que probaríamos la enzima y eso haremos, yo mantengo mi palabra."

"¿Sabes que por esa promesa absurda mucha gente puede perder la vida?"

Michael le asintió, "Tengo un plan para eso. Se hará en un lugar controlado. Anna y yo hemos pensado en colocar bombas en todo el lugar, dado que si algo sale mal podamos volarlo."

Amelia volteó a mirar a Anna y esta le mantuvo la mirada, no dejándose intimidar, "Michael prometió intentarlo, no dijo nada de mantenerlo con vida si las cosas salían mal."

"Las personas que estén con William no tendrán siquiera tiempo de escapar."

"La tecnología en este mundo está tan avanzada que no se necesitará a nadie presente para colocarle una inyección."

"¿Y quién va a financiar esto dado que los lycans rechazaron nuestra ayuda económica?" Y la de sangre también, habían decidido que una vez terminada la guerra no querían nada que ver con los vampiros.

"Corvinus, por supuesto." Michael le contestó, para nada agradecido que le echaran en la cara que su grupo no tenía ni un centavo.

"¿Entonces, cuál sería el plan?" Titov le preguntó, no queriendo alargar más el momento y por fin armar un plan absoluto.

"Mientras el grupo A va a destruir las instalaciones de la nueva prisión que Corvinus estaba construyendo, nosotros el grupo B vamos por el sarcófago de William y lo llevamos a otra locación. Nos reuniremos en los laboratorios donde ya vi unas instalaciones que podemos utilizar para eso. Actuaremos de inmediato, dopamos a William como estaba planeado inicialmente antes de que Amelia apareciera, abrimos el sarcófago y desde la distancia tenemos la mano robótica que le aplique la enzima, esperamos a ver qué sucede y si algo sale mal nos largamos y volamos el lugar."

"Supongamos que William sale de su estado mas animal. ¿Qué vamos–?"

Michael interrumpió a Amelia, "Será mantenido dopado mientras se soluciona la situación, así como Corvinus la tuvo dopada a usted por un mes."

"Esto es muy arriesgado, Michael." Selene le dijo, cuestionándolo en frente de todo el mundo. Era la primera vez que oía ese plan, "Para empezar tener dos misiones en una misma noche es demasiado arriesgado–"

"Y no estás pensando en lo que sucederá si en el peor de los escenarios William recobra su estado físico y mental y se entera de lo que le haremos a su hermano–"

Amelia interrumpió a Titov, "Además, ¿para qué entonces destruir la nueva prisión si de todas formas vamos a sacar a William de su sarcófago?"

"Yo digo que de llevarse esto a cabo no se abra siquiera el sarcófago hasta primero no haber acabado con Marcus. Si algo sale mal y él es quien nos vence a nosotros en la primera batalla entonces el cuerpo de William quedará por ahí siendo un mayor peligro para los inmortales que quedan vivos y los humanos." Edward fue quien habló.

"Yo tan solo digo que lo matemos." Česlav dio su opinión.

Michael exhaló habiéndose esperando esto, así era como se sacaban las estrategias, cogiendo un plan y desbaratándolo hasta lo más mínimo, sacando los pros y contras, añadiendo mas ideas y tras horas de conversación un nuevo plan surgiendo, al cual lo volverían a desbaratar y aplicar todo un nuevo enfoque nuevamente.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

¿Por qué se va a dejar a William con vida?" Elise preguntó en cuanto le dieron a conocer lo que sucedería.

"Michael le hizo una promesa a Corvinus." Selene le contestó, en el momento se encontraban teniendo una reunión para informarle a los guerreros de más alto rango como funcionarían las cosas.

"Estoy seguro que Amelia también le prometió a Corvinus que acabaría con sus hijos." Fane se entrometió.

"No puedo creer que después de todas las historias que nos han contado de William lo vayan a dejar salir con vida." Stoll les dijo.

"Hay algo extraño en cuanto a todo esto, ¿Qué gana el híbrido con Corvinus al mantener aquella promesa?" Narayanan preguntó, esto era una trampa de alguna manera.

"Que Corvinus le ayude a proteger a los lycans si Amelia alguna vez decide romper el pacto de paz." Selene le respondió sin esconderles nada.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Amelia y Michael entraron, "En vez de tratar de ayudar a sus hijos el viejo debería ayudarnos a nosotros a deshacernos de estos." León dijo mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento.

"Corvinus se opondrá. No va a matar a sus hijos." Elise dijo exhalando cansadamente, al todo el mundo voltearla a mirar como si hubiera hablado con el viejo de esto se defendió, "Tengo una hija." Les dijo, "muy pocos padres matarían a su hijo."

"Emily es una niña, eso es diferente." Fane le respondió. "Con los años el amor tierno que le tienes se irá desvaneciendo y–"

"_¡¿Hablas en serio?_" Elise le preguntó fijándose en Selene y después volviendo su atención a Fane, "Asumo que cuando crezca las cosas cambiarán pero aún así–"

Stoll les frunció el ceño, "Haciendo a un lado los sentimientos maternales de Elise creo que deberíamos de retomar la conversación." Les interrumpió para que no se dejaran llevar, "Ustedes dos pueden seguir haciendo conjeturas en cuanto–"

"_¿Estás embarazada?_" Elise interrumpió bruscamente a Stoll. Al principio había visto la mirada que intercambiaron el híbrido y Selene en cuanto ella dijo que tenía una hija, una mirada problemática y de dolor. Luego mientras la conversación prosiguió Selene se notó mas incomoda y había decidido preguntar, podía decir que de la nada pero dudaba que sus dudas fueran infundadas, conocía mucho a Selene como para saber que el tema la molestaba.

"¿Cómo?" Selene preguntó impactada y sintiendo como la temperatura subió en la habitación, la sangre hirviéndole, la atención de toda la sala de repente sobre ella, los inmortales que los acompañaban expectantes, "NO." Les dijo negándose, la atención ahora yendo de ella a Michael. De reojo vio la atención de Amelia situada tan solo en ella, clavándola al asiento, "Estuve entrenando contigo hace dos días. ¿No crees que si estuviera embarazada al menos me trataría de cuidar?" le preguntó cínicamente a Elise. Titov, Anna y Česlav guardando silencio, fingiendo estar sorprendidos.

"Esto es ridículo, Selene no está embarazada." Michael entró en su defensa al ver como todos continuaban cuestionándola.

Amelia continuó colocándole atención a Selene no gustándole nada la idea de haber mas híbridos, incluso con Corvin era suficiente, ¿al menos sabría que sería ese niño? "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" le preguntó, pues sabía que había algo extraño en todo esto como para que no fuera verdad.

"No estoy embarazada." Selene le respondió, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para no dejarle ver tras de su mentira.

"¿Creen que si estuviera embarazada la dejaría participar en las misiones?" Michael volvió a interferir sabiendo que la molestaría por esas palabras de él obligarla a algo.

¿Cómo decía eso en público? "Michael–"

"_¡Cielos santos!_" exhaló este pero no a Selene sino a quienes parecían no creerles.

"Vamos Elise, conocemos a Selene, por mas imprudente que sea yo no la creo capaz de entrenarse estando embarazada, ¿No se ha entrenado ella fuertemente en los últimos días contigo?" Česlav le preguntó.

"Veo que no pierdes la esperanza con ella, Česlav. Aún si ahora andas detrás de Elise." Amelia le comentó para hacerlo callar lo que aparentemente funcionó, Selene y Česlav fruncieron el ceño pero no se miraron, Michael volteó a mirar a Česlav, Titov a Elise y esta le devolvió la mirada. Amelia observó las reacciones de todos, una de las cosas acerca de las relaciones entre inmortales era que todas al final estaban entrelazadas, "Bien, de este supuesto embarazo hablaremos después de la misión, de nada nos sirve preocuparnos por este si es probable que Selene lo pierda en una pelea." Escuchó un rugido protector viniendo del híbrido, "Sólo hablo con la verdad señor Corvin, que Selene esté embarazada no quiere decir que esto vaya a llegar a su final, así es como las cosas funcionan en nuestro mundo por si no se lo han dicho."

_Era inconcebible cuan crueles podían ser los inmortales,_ Michael pensó evitando mirar a Selene.

Titov se aclaró la garganta tras de leer el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, "Los explosivos que necesitábamos acaban de ser entregados." Les notificó, haciéndolos centrar en otra cosa.

Amelia le asintió, "Entonces de acuerdo a los planes atacaremos el edificio y sacaremos el sarcófago de William mañana en la noche." El plan en un primer lugar había estado para ser ejecutado en dos semanas pero viendo que ya tenían todo listo y que tenían la cantidad de guerreros necesarios habían decidió actuar inmediatamente.

Titov volvió a interrumpir, "De hecho, el experto en demoliciones que contratamos no acabará de estudiar la prisión de Corvinus hasta mañana. Así que será mejor asumir que ataquemos pasado mañana."

Amelia le asintió, "Las cosas quedarán así entonces. Ya todos conocen sus lugares."

Česlav interrumpió, "Tengo una duda respecto a los lycans, mi señora." Le dijo antes de que la gente se fuera a marchar, "Los lycans que no están con Corvin tal vez aprovechen de la ausencia de este y sus líderes más próximos para tratar de tomar control de estas instalaciones." No era que le temiera al prospecto pues una pelea y matazón no le caería nada mal pero le preocupaba lo que eso podría significar en cuanto a los vampiros defendiéndose, si tal vez los lycans tergiversarían las cosas para pedir las cabezas de sus enemigos. De reojo vio a Elise asintiendo, probablemente se preocupaba por su hija.

"Eso ha sido arreglado." Michael les habló, "Vamos a sacar a los lycans que no están de nuestra parte a otras instalaciones." Les informó por primera vez pero poco él sabía lo que se estaba planeando a su espalda para esos lycans.

Amelia le asintió, tomando la noticia, "¿Cuando?" No era tan inteligente de su parte mermar la cantidad de lycans presentes.

"En unas horas de hecho." Michael le contestó, lo que no le dijo fue que más lycans venían en camino, cinco de cada una de las instalaciones que había visitado durante su partida. Sacarían a doce lycans de reputación dudosa y los reemplazarían con setenta leales a él que estarían llegando por su cuenta en las próximas doce horas, así que lo que Amelia podía estar tramando sería más difícil de lograr.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Un par de horas después Michael se encontraba en la sala de tiro, Selene a su lado dándole armas que podía llevar con él a esas instalaciones donde se iban a dejar a los lycans desleales. "Sería bueno que me avisaras de tus nuevos planes." Le dijo refiriéndose al de la promesa de dejar a William con vida. "Tuve que ir donde Titov a decirle que no los acompañaría a la demolición del edificio y que de paso me iba contigo en tu parte de la misión. ¿Sabes que tan irrespetuoso es eso?" Se había cambiado del grupo A al B después de que los planes habían sido hechos.

Michael se encogió de hombros, desde el aborto había una tensión entre ellos que no estaba seguro como manejar porque mayormente cuando habían tensiones eran por enojos o ella querer distanciarse, "Siento no haberte dicho nada. Las cosas se dieron hace dos días cuando regresé y no quise mezclar eso con nuestro asunto."

"Me pudiste haber contado ayer." ¿Qué tanto lo podía culpar? ¿No le estaba ella escondiendo cosas también? No quería admitirlo pero estaba demasiado preocupada por como él tomaría que hubiera tomado decisiones sin su consentimiento, decisiones que también lo involucraban a él y de las que debía hablarle pero que por un bien mayor se estaba callando.

"Estuviste con los vampiros toda la noche y yo con los lycans, cuando llegué a descansar ya estabas dormida y no te quise despertar."

Selene le frunció el ceño, "Fue el primer día que pude descansar completamente." Le admitió aunque eso él lo debía de saber, los dos días anteriores se la habían pasado despiertos o durmiendo momentáneamente, manteniéndose cerca y callados.

"Yo también." Le mintió, de hecho ella no había descansado muy bien, la había tenido que mover varias veces porque estaba inquieta cuando dormía, moviéndose mucho y susurrando, "¿Entonces no te molesta que le haya dado mi palabra a Corvinus sobre este asunto?" le preguntó pues creía que ella le haría ver cuán gran error eso era.

"Sí. Si me preguntas es una terrible idea," Le dijo a su vez escondiéndole la alianza que se había hecho entre Anna, Titov y ella, no le gustaba mentirle pero si le decía la verdad en su buen corazón Michael trataría de detenerlos. Sacrificios habrían que hacerse. "pero ya no está en mi lugar desautorizarte o–"

Michael vio el momento para hacer menos pesado el ambiente entre ellos, "Siempre me desautorizas," se quejó burlonamente y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de humores para juegos vio los ojos de ella suavizándose.

"En privado." Le contestó pasándole una Glock. Michael tomándola y sacando el cargador, ella notando la facilidad con que lo hacía, nada comparado a sus primeros meses en la cabaña. "Me gustaría ir contigo."

"Lo sé." Le contestó pero era probable que les cogiera el día por afuera. Escuchó que Edward lo llamó desde la puerta, indicándole que todo estaba listo, le asintió. "Cuídate, Selene." Se preguntó si ese sería el momento prudente para informarle que Herbert volvería con los nuevos guerreros. Decidió dejar eso para después pues sospechaba que se ameritaría de una larga plática.

"Tú también." Le dijo, y le recibió el corto beso que se inclinó a darle así no estuvieran solos en la sala. El primero en público. Tras unos momentos después de que él desapareció sintió ojos sobre ella, desde que había corrido el rumor que estaba embarazada todo el mundo parecía prestarle atención. Vio a Fane acercándosele.

.

.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana y con Michael aún sin regresar ingresó a la sala de entrenamiento y todo el mundo se detuvo, al menos los lycans, Stoll, Fane, Narayanan, Julianna, León, y Titov tan solo la voltearon a mirar y continuaron con su charla. Česlav estaba hablando con Elise y se les acercó, sobre todo a esta.

"¿Por qué no le pediste al híbrido que se llevara a todos los lycans?" Elise le preguntó mientras esta se acercaba.

"Se respiraría un aire mejor." Česlav añadió tras un momento.

"No se preocupen, si las cosas salen bien muy pronto ambos podrán estar a kilómetros de aquí." Si las cosas salían como estaban planeadas Česlav, Elise y otro grupo de traficantes de muerte les tocaría por obligación acostumbrarse a la presencia de Michael.

"Estoy contando los días." Elise le dijo, muy bien sabiendo porque estaba aquí. Vio a Fane acercándoseles, "Entonces, ¿quieres demostrar que no estás embarazada?" le preguntó sin perder un segundo más.

Česlav frunció el ceño preguntándose qué tanto lastimarían a Selene esas palabras.

Sintió a Fane deteniéndose a su lado, "¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mas por hacer." Le dijo ignorando las emociones que sentía por tener que tomarse a la ligera situaciones como esta.

Elise dejó su entusiasmo de lado de repente, "¿A qué estás jugando Selene?" le preguntó, "Para los que te conocemos fue evidente que le mentiste a Amelia."

"Sí." Fane le contestó y vio que Česlav sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

"No confió en Amelia, cualquier cosa que le diga por supuesto que va a ir manchada con engaños."Les respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Obviamente lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo Selene no le gustaría que mucha gente se enterara así que decidió averiguar por las buenas después, "Más que interesado en el asunto de Selene, me interesa más el de ustedes, ¿A qué se refería Amelia con que ahora andas detrás de Elise?"

Selene le giró los ojos y le hizo una seña a Elise para que entrenaran, esta le asintió alejándose de la conversación, Česlav y Fane siguiéndolas y escuchándolos hablar. "Pues eso." Česlav le dijo simplemente.

"_¿Hablas en serio?_" le preguntó con tono de incredulidad, Elise inmediatamente lo volteó a mirar sobre su hombro, "Ahora entiendo el mal humor de Titov…" Fane les dijo, no le quedaba duda que un problema entre Česlav y Titov se pudiera presentar, este último era obvio que así anduviera con Julianna seguía prendado de Elise. Fane le sonrió a Česlav, "Primero te imaginé en unos años tratando de seducir a Emily que andar con Elise."

"Es una niña, _¡cielos!_" Elise le respondió asqueada, ¿acaso no veían que continuaba ahí?

"Pues no va a ser una niña por siempre." Fane le respondió certeramente.

"Y aún así es extraño que andes con Česlav." Selene decidió meterse en la conversación para que no fueran a seguir preguntando sobre su embarazo, pero más que todo para despejar la mente.

"Tú no tienes nada que decir, tú estás con el híbrido." Elise habló, no había nada entre ella y Česlav y si había accedido a que pareciera que tuvieran una relación había sido para sacarlo de su predicamento, nada más. Česlav había estado con Selene trescientos años atrás cuando ella era una niña. Selene seguramente estaba pensando con su punto de vista humano pero ella que había sido criada entre los vampiros no le veía nada extraño al asunto…..Al menos no hasta que en vez de ella se intercambiaba por Emily y un escalofrío la recorría. "Alguno de ustedes dos se le llega a acercar a Emily y no me importa la edad que ella tenga, les vuelo las pelotas." Le advirtió a Fane y a Česlav, _seducir a su hija cuando fuera mayor…..inconcebible._

"Me interesa más la madre que la hija." Česlav le dijo para que dejara de pensar idioteces.

Selene llevaba la vista puesta en el piso pero una vez que lo escuchó inmediatamente miró en frente suyo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir cuando hablaba y no en serio. Estaba hablando en serio. Fane también lo notó, todos menos Elise, "Creo que te has perdido de nuevo, esta vez en otras faldas." Fane le contestó, Česlav tan solo le alzó una ceja y después le sonrió.

"Ojala fuera literalmente."

Al escucharlo Elise lo volteó a mirar, "Nunca." Česlav le sonrió más abiertamente.

"Espera….." Fane le dijo a Česlav solo viniendo a caer en cuenta de algo en ese momento, "¿Cuáles fueron las razones verdaderas de esa pelea que tu y Titov tuvieron hace unos días?" Fane le preguntó, para nadie un secreto que ambos se habían ido a los puños. Le había preguntado a Titov la causa y este le había respondido que era inconcebible que Česlav buscara inmiscuirse entre Selene y el híbrido y que esa discusión los había llevado a una pelea. Desconocido para Česlav era que esa razón había sido verdadera. La pelea se había dado horas después de que regresaron de donde la obstetra la noche en que Selene abortó. Titov le había pedido a Česlav que hablaran y le había mostrado su disgusto al haberlos visto abrazados. Ese tipo de cosas eran contraproducentes para los traficantes que continuaban de parte de Michael. Česlav estallando lo había llamado vendido y desleal. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y de repente Titov había traido a Elise a la conversación obviamente celoso de los chismes de la relación entre ellos dos, Česlav en vez de sacarlo de su error le había seguido la corriente al decir algo nada prudente sobre esta y los golpes habían proseguido.

Česlav aun recordaba el golpe en la cara que Titov le había dado y que le había hecho ver estrellas, "Las dos damiselas aquí presentes."

Selene levantó una ceja, _¿ella que tenía que ver en una pelea? _Iba a pregunta pero Elise la interrumpió. "Česlav, te juro que–"

"Tranquila." Le dijo interrumpiéndola sabiendo lo que iba a decir. Que si la supuesta relación que ellos tenían iba a traer problemas sería mejor dejar de fingir ahora. "Mejor entrenemos, y desquítate conmigo por haber golpeado a tu adorado Titov." No supo porque ella inmediatamente se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, la mirada gélida queriéndolo hacer dar un paso hacia atrás, no lo dio pero si pasó saliva difícilmente. _¿Había hablado de mas?_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Para cuando Michael regresó no fue una sorpresa que le dijeran que más de cuarenta lycans nuevos habían llegado a las instalaciones. Cansado fue a saludarlos y estuvo con ellos por más de una hora, queriendo descansar y a la vez dejarlos descansar les dijo que en las horas de la noche tendrían una reunión para informarles lo que estaba sucediendo. Con la ida de los Cleaners habitaciones habían quedado vacías y había decidido acomodarlos en estas, eso sí, lejos de donde él y Selene se encontraban, y justo cuando iba para su habitación se encontró con ella quien obviamente venía de una pelea o un entrenamiento, lo podía decir por la sangre en su ropa. Seguramente queriendo demostrar con ese entrenamiento que no estaba embarazada.

"¿Como salió todo?" le preguntó ignorando su mirada de desaprobación.

"Ya te imaginarás." A los lycans que no estaban de su parte no les había gustado que los 'echaran' pero a la vez les había gustado alejarse. "¿Ha Amelia reformado los planes de mañana?"

"No, las cosas funcionarán como ya están planeadas." Una vez que entraron a la habitación vio a Michael caminando hasta su lado de la cama y empezándose a quitar la ropa, ella a su vez sacó una pijama y caminó al baño, bastante agradecida de que a él no le diera por acompañarla, sus ánimos no estaban como para eso.

Selene se metió a la cama tras unos minutos, "No me contaste que sucedió con Česlav….cuando fueron donde el obstetra." Le comentó como si nada.

Selene ni siquiera se preocupó porque trajera esto a coalición, ya se le había hecho extraño que no le hubiera preguntado antes, aparentemente Anna no le había comentado nada, "Si esto es por lo que Amelia dijo–"

"No, no tiene nada que ver. Solo quiero saber si estuvo ahí para ti….yo quería que alguien con quien te llevas bien se preocupara por–"

"Primero se sorprendió de que estuviera embarazada y después quiso estar presente en el consultorio, no lo dejé. Eso no era algo que le correspondía."

"Tan solo no quería que pasaras sola por eso."

"Lo sé, Michael. Česlav me mostró compasión a su manera," había estado pendiente de ella y no hablando ni una palabra del asunto, lo que era más que suficiente. "Anna nos vio abrazados pero no fue nada más que eso. Me cuestionó en la cara y le dije que tu confiabas en mi." Decidió revelarle.

Michael le asintió, no estando muy a gusto con lo que acababa de escuchar, de todas formas no se arrepentía de su decisión, "Cuando estuve fuera me encontré con Herbert de nuevo y pidió disculpas por lo que te quería hacer. No confío en él pero la mayoría de los lycans creyeron que era una buena idea que él volviera y no me pude negar."

Selene le asintió, "Mientras no se meta conmigo no hay problema."

Michael la vio girándose hacia él y le pasó el brazo por debajo del cuello para que se acomodara, ella empezó a rozarle el estomago y él a ella la espalda, agachando su cara hasta su cabello mojado y respirando profundo, "Así no lo queramos la gente siempre se lastima en una relación, Selene, lo que nos sucedió fue tan solo una muestra de eso." Estaba seguro de haberle dado esas palabras antes, "Pero esta perdida en vez de separarnos debería de estarnos uniendo y la verdad es que te he sentido distanciada en los últimos días." Por ejemplo, en ese momento sentía que la caricia que estaba recibiendo era fingida.

Selene levantó la cara de su hombro, se había distanciado pero no por eso sino por lo que le ocultaba, sabía cuán enojado se pondría cuando se diera cuenta. "No es por tan solo eso, con cada misión por mas fácil que esta parezca siempre inquietudes se presentan. Sabes que estoy preocupada, dentro de poco te tendrás que enfrentar a Marcus."

Michael le asintió y volvió a cambiar el tema hacia el embarazo, "Sé que lo que ha sucedido ha sido demasiado reciente y que no es el momento de decirlo, pero una vez que haya paz, que tu cuerpo se haya adaptado a tu cambio…..si estás dispuesta estaría más que dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo." Ella le había dicho que tener una familia de nuevo sería agradable, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Selene le asintió, y con su dedo índice le recorrió la mandíbula rasposa por el vello facial, "Cada cosa a su tiempo." Primero se tendrían que enfrentar a Marcus y después de eso suponía que si ambos salían con vida ya podrían pensar sobre un futuro juntos. "La inmortalidad es larga y no puedo descartar nada, pero por ahora no." Añadió por no hacerlo sentir mal.

Michael le sonrió mas educadamente que del corazón, preguntándose si ella ya no pensaba que alguno de los dos iba a morir en el enfrentamiento con Marcus como se lo había dicho donde Lavern. Siguió su dedo y le dejo un beso allí. Selene le sonrió aunque pudo ver que esa sonrisa era fingida, después ella se agachó y le dio un beso suave y corto en los labios, este sí siendo real.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Esa noche hubo otra reunión para finiquitar los planes pero como Selene le había dicho ningún cambio se había hecho, tan solo era la reunión final para ver si todos los que iban a participar entendían lo que debían de hacer o si habían dudas. Después de esta reunión tuvo una con los lycans recién llegados donde les informó su participación, eso sí los planes completos de lo que pasaría con el sarcófago no los comunicó, solo pocas personas sabían de la locación del descanso de ese lugar. Se sorprendió un tanto cuando a eso de las tres de la mañana Selene se le arrimó y le preguntó si ya había acabado lo que tenía que hacer, le había asentido y ella lo había guiado hasta la habitación, diciéndole que esta era su primera misión verdadera y que necesitaba descansar bien. "Una misión verdadera me la imaginé como la batalla en las alcantarillas."

Selene le asintió, "Esta es una clase diferente de misión." Lo admitió, "Pero toda misión tiene su peligro y esta por segura que suene no es la excepción."

_Eso daba ánimos,_ pensó con ironía. "Tengo que admitir que extrañaba escucharte darme consejos después de tanto tiempo." Michael caminó directo al closet y sacó el dije de Lucian y Sonja, "Aproveché la salida de ayer para traerlo a las instalaciones." Le dijo pasándoselo a Selene.

A ella se le había olvidado por completo la existencia de ese dije o que Michael lo tenía, "¿Dónde lo habías escondido?" Más que todo, ¿cuándo?

"¿Recuerdas esa noche que dejé las instalaciones y tú me fuiste a buscar donde Adam?"

Le asintió, claro, hasta lo había creído en una cama con una lycan y haciéndole perder el tiempo a ellos. "¿Fue esa una excusa?"

Sabía que eso le gustaría creer a ella. "No ciertamente, pero una vez que me fui a marchar pensé en llevarme el dije conmigo, matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Lo escondí en una caja de seguridad en un depósito."

"No creo que haberlo traído hasta acá tan pronto haya sido una buena idea."

Por supuesto, "Escóndelo por mí, por favor." Le pidió. "Tan solo quería tenerlo a la mano por si algo se presenta."

"¿Qué?"

"No sé, tú fuiste la que me enseñó a estar preparado para todo." Pasó saliva, "Además, nada más es que se derrumbe la construcción de la prisión de Corvinus para que los vampiros llamen la atención de Marcus por las noticias y él venga a buscarnos." Selene le asintió y la vio estudiando el dije, su dije, el que su familia había construido. Silenciosamente Michael se quedó en sus bóxers y se metió a la cama. "¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó tras un par de minutos.

Selene bajó el dije, "No confío en Amelia." Le dijo cambiándose a algo cómodo, queriendo darle una indirecta de lo que tarde o temprano sucedería. "Era la mano derecha de Viktor, no creo en su cambio tan repentino."

"Es una híbrida, la situación pudo haberla hecho recapacitar." Le contestó para que no viniera a crear dudas en él en ese momento. "Así como tu recapacitaste."

Selene decidió dejar el tema, Michael no aceptaría su punto de vista, era crédulo, le gustaba ver lo mejor de las personas. Lo vio que había cogido el dije y que estaba apretando el botón para hacerlo abrir y después lo cerraba para hacerlo de nuevo, estaba jugando con él. Se metió a la cama y se lo quitó.

"Cuanto tiempo no pasaría Lucian en los últimos siglos con el dije en su mano y perdido en los recuerdos de Sonja…" Selene por supuesto no le respondió. Ella decía muy poco en cuanto la historia de los dos inmortales, no parecía siquiera hacer una comparación de su historia con la de ellos. "Romeo y Julieta."

Eso le llamó la atención, "¿Conoces la historia?" después de todo era antigua como para que gente como él la conociera.

"Todo el mundo conoce la historia, Selene." Le respondió notando que ella no sabía que era popular incluso en estos tiempos.

Selene pasó saliva, "Me siento extraña." Le reveló.

"¿Por la pérdida del embarazo? Es normal, no hace ni una semana que–"

"En un par de ocasiones mostraste tu preocupación de que yo era más abierta contigo porque estaba siendo influenciada por las hormonas del embarazo…creo que es verdad."

Michael no le contestó nada inmediatamente, "¿Podemos hablar de eso pasado mañana?" le preguntó a lo que recibió un asentimiento y un ceño fruncido. "…..Estás cómoda conmigo, quiero decir–"

"Sí." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo, lo último que había querido con su comentario era hacerlo dudar de su posición en esa relación, "Lo eres todo, Michael….es sólo que–" se detuvo cuando la mano de él se apoderó de su mejilla y la empezó a acariciar. "Parece fuera de mí haber dicho algunas cosas…aunque las sentía." No dijo nada mas, tan solo se quedó mirándolo y tras unos momentos llevó su mano hasta la de él, acariciándosela.

Cuando Selene bajó su mano y lo miró a la boca se inclinó y la besó suave y cortamente. Michael se separó tras unos momentos y le mantuvo la mirada, luego volvió a besarla esta vez mas prolongadamente. Con cada segundo el beso haciéndose más profundo…..hasta que ella empezó a mermarle la pasión a este. Cuando este se hubo terminado Michael le dejó un par de picos.

Selene pasó saliva, la mano de Michael la acarició por última vez y se dirigió de su mejilla a su antebrazo. Si hubieran tenido relaciones en ese último mes estaría segura que ahora le estarían echando la culpa de eso a la pérdida del embarazo, pero se habían abstenido.

Para calmar un poco más el momento le sonrió, "….Aún así seguiré esperando a que seas tú quien primero diga te amo." Vio como el ceño fruncido desapareció de su rostro, su mirada siendo reemplazada por una de cariño. Michael le sonrió sin ganas, "Son las tres de la mañana. Tenemos hasta las siete de la noche para descansar. ¿Qué te parece si en vez de encerrarnos en esta habitación vamos afuera de las instalaciones, caminamos un poco y tomamos aire fresco?" Ver el cielo estrellado, sentir el viento frío en su cara, algo que no habían hecho con total comodidad desde la cabaña. Con sorpresa vio a Selene asintiéndole, pareciendo hasta entusiasmada por eso.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene fue la primera en dejar el baño, Michael siguiéndola casi inmediatamente. Los dos vistiéndose al mismo tiempo pero dado que él no utilizaba toda la parafernalia que ella usaba estuvo listo primero. Decidido a adelantársele y que este sería el último momento privado que tendrían se le acercó por detrás y llevó su cara a su cuello mojado mientras la sostenía. Ella deteniendo la colocada de su traje de traficante. Que no estuvieran listos para tener intimidad no quería decir que no pudieran tener estos momentos de caricias inocentes. Selene se giró en sus brazos. "Recuerda, no vayas a salirte del plan." Le susurró.

Michael le asintió, empezándole a acariciarle la espalda, "¿Vas a esconder el dije de Lucian?" le preguntó pues no lo había hecho la mañana anterior.

Selene le asintió, "En mi antigua habitación." Le dijo por si algo le sucedía a ella él sabría donde empezar a buscar. Se separó de él y caminó hasta su nochero, sacando la pulsera de cuero que siempre usaba en esas ocasiones, "Podrías….." le dijo haciéndole una seña para que se la colocara.

Michael inmediatamente asintió y se le acercó, cuidadosamente manejando el cuero y colocándosela, "No sé para que la vas a utilizar, nada te sucederá hoy." Y tras decirle esas palabras llevó su brazo hasta sus labios y le dejó un beso sobre el cuero y su piel. "Yo me encargaré de eso."

_Y ella se encargaría del bienestar de él,_ pensó sin decirlo, si tenía que dar su vida por él lo haría. "Ve. Yo estaré allí en diez minutos." Le dijo inclinándose a besarlo.

"Un momento." De la mano de ella cogió el corset que tenía en su posesión y le hizo una seña para que se girara. Entendiendo Selene lo volvió a tomar de las manos de él y se lo colocó, luego se giró para que él se lo amarrara. Estos no eran de las versiones más nuevas del coven que en vez de hilos tenían cierres.

Cuando él terminó de ajustárselo sintió que posó sus manos sobre su cintura y se volvió a girar para darle la cara, sus labios encontrándose por otros momentos. Michael se marchó tras un instante de darle otra caricia y ella continuó vistiéndose, en su mente retomando el plan una y otra vez. Como le dijo escondió el pendiente de Lucian y después salió al pasillo principal donde ambos grupos se estaban acabando de alistar.

"El grupo de lycans que enviamos en las horas del día dice que el experto está listo." Anna le informó al grupo A. Ella se marcharía con ese grupo, que principalmente consistía de Amelia, Titov, otros quince vampiros y diez lycans, más los que ya estaban en el lugar. Tras unos momentos todos se estaban marchando. Ella se detuvo ante Michael.

"Cuídate."Le dijo, y recordó las palabras de Selene de no confiar en Amelia, "Préstale atención, algo sospechoso me lo comentas."

Anna le asintió y se marchó tras un instante, en cuanto el ascensor llegó a la superficie y se abrió sintió el aire fresco revoloteando gracias a las turbinas de los helicópteros. Habían siete helicópteros, tres para el equipo A y cuatro para el grupo que participaría en la misión de Michael. Unos de esos helicópteros les pertenecían a los vampiros, otros a los Cleaners y el resto eran alquilados. Fue la última persona que se subió a uno, este inmediatamente despegando. Tras tres horas de viaje aterrizaron. Los lycans que ya estaban ahí se acercaron de inmediato para reportarse, el experto inmediatamente recibiendo las cajas de explosivos faltantes, por su entusiasmo podía ver que los vampiros le estaban pagando demasiado bien. Dado que el hombre no tenía ayudantes les tocó a ellos siguiendo sus direcciones instalar cada uno de los explosivos faltantes, el lugar era inmenso y tras darle una última mirada por dentro se tenía que admitir que era una pena que tanto dinero se perdiera. Más de cuatro horas pasaron para cuando todo estuvo instalado y el ingeniero se aseguró que todo y todos estuvieran en su lugar, desde una parte alejada vieron al experto con un portátil haciendo unas cuentas y después asintiendo y dirigiéndose a Amelia, 'Todo está listo, señora.' En ese mismo momento el teléfono de Amelia empezó a sonar, un segundo después el de Titov, uno más tarde el suyo. Los tres al mismo tiempo contestaron, Anna haciéndole una seña a los lycans para que no dejaran de prestarle atención ni a la Mayor ni a los vampiros. "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó a quien la llamaba, Herbert, el sonido de gritos asustados y de dolor audible lo que indudablemente le dejó saber que algo andaba mal.

"El híbrido está muerto." Le dijo mientras el pandemonio en las instalaciones se calmaba ahora que se sabía que Marcus se había marchado.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué?" preguntó girándose hacia Titov y Amelia, y por sus caras de preocupación pudo ver que también les estaban explicando lo mismo.

"Marcus se presentó hace veinte minutos, antes de que partiéramos para donde William, ha hecho una matazón incluido Michael quien se enfrentó con él….Se marchó con la llave del sarcófago y va en camino a la prisión….Nosotros estamos a punto de seguirlo."

Anna escuchó a Titov preguntar por Elise y Emily y a Amelia diciéndole a su contraparte que ya ellos también se marcharían para la prisión para llegar antes que Marcus, que le tendrían al menos diez minutos de ventaja. "_¡Vayan ya!_" Anna le ordenó a Herbert para que armara un grupo, con la muerte de Michael ella estaba a cargo. "Llamen a todas las otras instalaciones y cuenten lo sucedido, que se alisten."

Herbert le asintió y colgó para empezar a llamar a las otras instalaciones para que transmitieran el mensaje. Dos minutos después salió para encontrarse cuerpos por todos lados, humo, sangre, destrucción, muerte. "¿Ya todo el mundo está afuera?" le preguntó a Stoll mientras lo veía ser seguido por Selene, él ni la miró por más tiempo, con lo que vio vio suficiente, nariz roja, ojos hinchados y húmedos, obviamente había estado llorando.

Stoll le asintió. "Corvinus apenas está con vida." Le informó pasándole un rifle, "Va a ser trasladado a su barco, al Santa Ana." Le informó, Selene los pasó de lado, "Se va a marchar junto a los mas lastimados. Los helicópteros nos están esperando. Dada la velocidad de Marcus y nuestro retraso llegaremos después de él así este lastimado, lo mismo para el grupo de Amelia."

"Mejor nos apuramos." Le dijo. En cuanto subieron a la superficie el desastre se hizo aún más evidente, los sobrevivientes aunque bastantes la mayoría eran vampiros que no sabían pelear, todos heridos y asustados, también habían lycans pero estos estaban manteniendo la compostura. Era un grupo grande y disperso a través de todo el terreno, sangre en el piso. Él se dirigió a un helicóptero, este despegando tras unos segundos, en el suelo viendo como uno de los traficantes lastimados dirigía a los inmortales restantes y vampiros a un camión en el cual podrían estar seguros si amanecía mientras era manejado por unos lycans a un lugar de seguridad, quien quitaba y Marcus le diera por volver si no podían derrotarlo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Lleven el cuerpo del híbrido con ustedes, no lo dejen en las instalaciones. Repito, _¡NO LO VAYAN A DEJAR EN LAS INSTALACIONES!_" Amelia le ordenó a León a todo pulmón para que la escuchara sobre el sonido de las turbinas.

_**·**_

_**·**_

León vio el cuerpo de Michael siendo subido a uno de los helicópteros por los lycans y le pareció extraño hasta que vio unos segundos después a Selene subiéndose en el mismo helicóptero. "Ya va en camino, mi señora."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Amelia le asintió y colgó, luego miró al experto en demoliciones, "_¡¿Qué carajos está esperando? ¡Vuele el lugar!_" le gritó al ver que no lo había hecho, el humano aparentemente asustado por todo lo que había acabado de escuchar, Amelia ni siquiera esperó a que lo hiciera, inmediatamente se giró hacia Anna y Titov. "Manténgansen en comunicación conmigo. Armaremos un plan en el camino." Sintió la explosión y el calor de las llamas pero no le prestó atención, "Eso sí, ahora hay que matar a William antes de que Marcus lo libere." Los dos le asintieron y todo el mundo se puso en camino, "¿Cómo diablos supo Marcus donde estábamos?" se preguntó subiéndose al helicóptero, seguramente la había estado siguiendo el paso, primero su pelea, luego en Finlandia, y de nuevo en Budapest…¿Qué habían hecho mal para que él se diera cuenta de la locación principal? "A buena hora venía a matar a Corvin." Se dijo, quien sabía cuánto le tomaría para estar de nuevo en pie como si nada, esperaba que su proceso de sanación fuera más veloz que el de ella.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Capítulo 109. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene vio a un grupo de lycans de los recién llegados dejando las instalaciones de los Cleaners y le dio desconfianza dado que en ese momento todos los guerreros en el lugar debían de estar reunidos pues se estaban afinando los cambios de último momento del plan. "Volveré en un momento." Le dijo a Julianna, la traficante de muerte a su lado. Sin llamar la atención dejó la sala y se dirigió directo a su antigua habitación, en donde había escondido el dije que abría el sarcófago de William. Lo encontró en el panel escondido del closet pero cambiando su forma de pensar decidió que en cuanto regresara lo cambiaria de lugar y empezó a estudiar en donde sería más prudente dejarlo. Un par de horas habían pasado desde que el grupo A se había marchado y ellos tan solo estaban esperando que el grupo de tres lycans que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Corvinus llamara para avisar que todo estaba despejado y listo. Siempre había una u otra cosa que retardaba un plan y esta vez no era la excepción. Estaba a punto de correr el nochero para ver si cuando regresara podía remover la baldosa y esconder debajo de esta el pendiente cuando escuchó disparos apagados de armas automáticas. _Mierda,_ con el shock del momento se levantó y escondió el dije en el closet y en un apuro salió corriendo a ver que estaba sucediendo. Nada más fue salir al corredor principal para encontrarse con oscuridad que era interrumpida por el titilar de varios bombillos, aún así pudo ver el humo que le mermaba aun más la visibilidad pero en su afán pudo vislumbrar el lugar lleno de cuerpos sin vida, partes desmembradas esparcidas por todos lados, sangre en el piso, contra las paredes, gente aún con vida ahogándose en su propia sangre, Selene no se detuvo a ayudar ni preguntar que estaba sucediendo, _su prioridad era otra_. Nada más se quedó un segundo en ese lugar mientras lo recorría con la mirada para salir de nuevo hacia donde los gritos de dolor y miedo provenían. Su primer pensamiento fue que los lycans recién llegados habían tratado algo contra los vampiros pero al mirar a su alrededor podía ver que no había distinción de razas, ni de estilos de vida, tanto guerreros como vampiros comunes habían sido asesinados. Su segundo pensamiento fue preguntarse si los vampiros y lycans de parte de Michael se habían adelantado al plan oculto, _pero eso no tenía sentido,_ pensó corriendo hacia los gritos, todo a su alrededor pasándole en un borrón, no solo lo que materialmente dejaba atrás sino también sus pensamientos. En cuanto encontró al primer herido que aparentemente podía hablar en esa parte de las instalaciones se le acercó, "¿Dónde está Michael?" le preguntó pero este tan solo balbuceó y tosió sangre, aún así le señaló hacia las gradas que llevaban a lo más recóndito de las instalaciones, hacia abajo. En ese mismo momento escuchó lo que ella reconocía como una cuadrilla abriendo fuego contra un blanco. Se colocó en pie e inmediatamente corrió hacia las compuertas, en vez de bajar las gradas una por una brincó la baranda y se lanzó hacia el vacío los treinta cortos metros o más que necesitaba para llegar hasta el primer piso, de donde oía el ruido llegar. En cuanto usó su agilidad inmortal para amortiguar la caída y volverse a poner en pie lo que vio le quitó todas las esperanzas que tenía en ese momento, la cuadrilla comprendida de más de una docena de guerreros de ambas razas estaba muerta a su alrededor, desmembrados, clavados a las paredes. El bombillo que le daba luz a su alrededor empezó a titilar mientras ella sin perder un momento le quitaba la MP5A3 a uno de los cuerpos caídos y la apuntaba en frente de sí mientras se internaba en la oscuridad donde la luz del bombillo no alcanzaba a llegar, no había ni avanzado tres metros para cuando se encontró con los ojos abiertos de Michael en una expresión de pavor, su corazón se aceleró y sintió su cambió llegar al no poder controlar sus emociones, se encontraba inmóvil, un trozo de madera salía dolorosamente del pecho de él. Un movimiento detrás de su cuerpo le llamó la atención y abrió fuego contra Marcus quien en ese momento se lanzó hacia ella volando. De la rabia lo siguió con la metralleta dejando su dedo hundido en el gatillo, las vibraciones del arma sacudiéndole el cuerpo, de un segundo al otro se encontraba en el aire y después sintió dar contra una pared detrás suyo, no había pasado ni un instante cuando sintió que la clavaban de la pierna a una viga de madera detrás suyo, del dolor el rifle se le cayó al piso, en cuanto vio su horrible faz en frente suyo y que se iba a acercar a su cuello trató de cogerle la cara para hacerlo alejar pero él con la otra de sus alas la clavó de la muñeca a la pared, inmovilizándola aún más.

"Finalmente te encuentro, Selene." Le dijo haciendo presión con sus alas, haciéndola sangrar mas mientras ella luchaba fútilmente sin aparentemente preocuparse de a mucho por el dolor que ella misma se estaba infligiendo, "Te has estado escondiendo como una cucaracha." Sádicamente hundió más la punta de su ala en la muñeca de ella, haciendo que la sangre la empezara a dejar abundantemente en chorros, ella quejándose.

Selene vio como la propia ala le llevaba la sangre directo a la boca de Marcus, "_¡No!_" exclamó en cuanto lo vio inclinándose para beberla.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael se encontraba repasando por última vez el plan con los recién llegados cuando escucharon disparos en el piso superior. Inmediatamente y por un segundo todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil para al segundo siguiente todos estar listos para la acción, levantando sus armas y quitándoles el seguro, vio como un traficante de muerte le hizo una seña a un grupo para que fuera a las escaleras, y a otro para que vigilara los ascensores. Un grupo de lycans para ese momento subiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad, unos transformándose, otros apuntando en frente de ellos. Michael los iba a seguir con los vampiros cuando de repente vio que los lycans transformados que estaban alcanzando el piso de arriba de repente cayeron decapitados, los que los seguían abrieron fuego y después fueron aventados hacia los lados por unas alas gigantescas que se abrieron. Inmediatamente todos abajo entendieron lo que sucedía y se alistaron a abrir fuego en cuanto Marcus o Amelia volviera a asomarse. De reojo Michael vio como los lycans lo rodearon, protegiéndolo, un grupo de traficantes los pasaron de lado, yendo hasta donde se estaban quedando los vampiros comunes. Un aleteo, dos, tres, y de un segundo para el otro una mancha revoloteó, todos abrieron fuego a unísono pero la figura continuó avanzando, Michael vio como los lycans de adelante que formaban su círculo protector salieron volando como muñecos de trapo contra las paredes, inmediatamente una mancha negra lo pasó por encima rápidamente y se agachó, sintió una ráfaga de aire que lo envolvió y de nuevos gritos que se apagaron inmediatamente, estruendos fuertes contra las paredes, un rocío pesado de sangre encima suyo. Silencio solo siendo interrumpido por un aleteo constante. Michael se colocó en pie, viendo la figura bañada en sangre flotando en el aire, sus alas extendidas, permitiéndole así desafiar la gravedad, no era Amelia aún así el pavor que se esparció por él fue mayor, "Marcus," dijo, el monstruo en frente suyo le sonrió despreciablemente mostrándole de nuevo su dentadura afilada, inmediatamente apretó el gatillo del arma que tenía en su posesión. Al segundo siguiente sintió un dolor agudo atravesándolo de los hombros y gritó para encontrarse en el aire, el viento a toda velocidad dándole desde atrás, él sosteniéndose de las puntas de las alas al ver que el cuerpo le cambiaba de posición de una vertical a una horizontal, iban en picada. Vio que Marcus trató de sacar las alas de su carne pero él se las siguió sujetando, el golpe fuerte que se dio contra el piso le abrió la cabeza pero se negó a perder el conocimiento, si lo hacía estaba muerto. Marcus había caído encima suyo y sabía que si lo soltaba le clavaría una de las alas en la cabeza terminando con su vida. No había acabado de pensar en eso cuando sintió a Marcus colocándose en pie y luego se sintió en el aire de nuevo pero no por mucho pues pronto se estrelló contra una pared que le volvió a sacar el aire que no había acabado de recuperar de los pulmones. Ese movimiento y golpe tan repentino hicieron que dejara de tomarlo de las alas, lo cual fue un gran error. En medio de la oscuridad vio a Marcus avanzando y sonriéndole mientras se levantaba de contra de la pared, seguramente pensando en cuan débil era su adversario. Michael llamó su cambio híbrido y en cuanto Marcus vio lo que intentaba hacer se aproximó golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara no dejándolo continuar, Michael sintió que algo alrededor de la clavícula se le quebró, Marcus inmediatamente le dio otro golpe esta vez en el lado contrario. Para el tercer intento Michael lo detuvo del brazo y le rugió mientras aprovechaba el momento para continuar con su transformación. Con el brazo libre Marcus le pegó en la cara haciéndolo dejar de sujetarlo, lo próximo que sintió fue un golpe esta vez en la barbilla que le hizo ir la cabeza hacia atrás y perder el equilibrio cosa que Marcus aprovechó para cogerlo de los hombros y levantarlo del piso, de nuevo en el aire Michael volvió a caer sobre su espalda solo que esta vez ante el dolor tremendamente agudo que lo traspasó supo que algo había resultado horriblemente mal, trató de respirar y supo que no le había sacado tan solo el aire, se sintió peor como si algo lo hubiera partido en dos. De repente sintió la garra de Marcus palpándole alrededor de su abdomen y pecho y trató de moverse pero la herida lo detuvo, la misma herida que él estaba palpando, Michael trató de golpearlo con su mano derecha pero este se la detuvo y la aventó contra el piso de nuevo sintiendo un dolor agudo en esta que lo traspasó nuevamente.

Marcus vio al híbrido tratar de respirar y continuó buscando el dije pues la información que le habían dado dictaba que el híbrido lo tenía con él, le abrió la chaqueta mientras este daba sus últimos respiros adoloridos y se ahogaba con su propia sangre pero no encontró nada. Palpó en uno de sus bolsillos y en esas estaba cuando escuchó varios cuerpos cayendo al piso, miró y varios metros suyo vio a unos traficantes de muerte y a unos lycans mirando hacia él y fue obvio que no lo alcanzaban a ver lo que aprovechó para cogerlos desprevenidos, en cuanto abrió sus alas los inmortales también abrieron fuego contra él. Inmediatamente se lanzó contra estos, con un solo movimiento de sus alas decapitando a los de los extremos, a otros aventándolos contra las paredes laterales ganando un par de segundos, a los del medio clavándolos contra la pared de atrás y luego abriendo sus alas, de esta forma partiéndolos por la mitad. Luego se dirigió a los de su lado izquierdo, los que tenía atrás inmediatamente se aventaron sobre él y por unos momentos fue una presa pero nada mas fue extender sus alas de nuevo para que los brazos de quienes lo sujetaban salieran volando, los de adelante cayeron en piezas un segundo después. Mató a los restantes en un dos por tres. Volvió donde el híbrido, a buscarle en los bolsillos de los pantalones e internos de la chaqueta, _tenía que tener la llave consigo_.

Había tenido la esperanza de que el grupo de inmortales fuera competencia para Marcus pero en cuanto escuchó el sonido calmado de pasos y a la vez un aleteo entendió que no habría nada por hacer y que este sería su final. Trató de respirar de nuevo pero desde que había sido empalado se le hacía imposible y no sabía que era peor; el estarse ahogando, el pavor o el dolor ardiente en su pecho, en ese momento rogando para que todo terminara rápidamente. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía manos a su alrededor y escuchó otro ruido seco, esta vez no tan fuerte, trató de moverse al reconocer por su aroma que era Selene pero no pudo, quiso gritarle que se marchara, que huyera, pero lo único que le salió fue un quejido desesperado. _¡No!_ Sintió una descarga de adrenalina en su sistema pero ésta en vez de ayudarlo tan solo hizo que se sintiera peor, tras dos segundos que se le hicieron eternos escuchó disparos y sintió que sus pulmones se quemaron al tratar de respirar, _¡No!_ lo poco de aire que tenía en estos lo dejó, sabía que esos disparos sería lo último que escucharía, su mundo giró y se oscureció aún más, dolor y _Selene, _ su pecho se comprimió lleno de desespero y no alcanzó a pensar si era por la herida o por el hecho de que no podría ayudarla, sus ojos se aguaron tal vez por ella tal vez por el dolor, los ruidos se apagaron, el dolor se acabó.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Marcus se las arregló para que su boca quedara directamente dirigida sobre el chorro de sangre que dejaba a Selene. "Te dije que viva o muerta me darías lo que quiero." Le recordó, las memorias empezando a venir a él, lo que no había logrado hacía varios meses. El sol escondiéndose tras una montaña rocosa, al lado izquierdo una edificación. Felicidad, una niña vestida de verde corriendo con unas flores en su mano a través del campo. Una estatua, dos niñas corriendo y riéndose dentro de una edificación. De repente una explosión de terror y dolor, una joven con vestido blanco manchado de sangre en un costado, abrió la puerta de madera y salió corriendo desesperada y aterrorizada entre una tormenta hacia las caballerizas, los caballos asustados, ella entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, atravesándola con un trozo de madera asegurándose de no poder ser seguida. En el momento de girarse para buscar un lugar en el que ocultarse un bulto en el piso a una distancia le llamó la atención, con mayor horror la joven reconociéndolo. Selene mucho más joven, cabello largo, su rostro inocente y aterrorizado visible, demasiado cambiada, en el frente su vestido una vez blanco reluciente manchado de barro y sangre, '_Padre,_' ella yendo hasta el hombre y arrodillándose a su lado cogiendo el cuerpo en sus brazos y llorando su perdida. La puerta abriéndose de un golpe, astillándose en millones de trozos, asustándola más y haciéndola girar para ver qué era lo que había causado toda esta desgracia en su familia. Ya no importándole si la mataban, de hecho rogando por que lo hicieran. Viktor con cabello largo y en armadura apareciendo justo al lado de Selene, 'Se han ido.' Le dijo calmadamente estirándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, la joven levantándose con la cara bañada en lagrimas, su rostro lleno de sufrimiento, "Calma hija mía, ya estas a salvo." Este diciéndole, hipócritamente dándole valor, Selene tomando el confort que el desconocido le brindaba al abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro, Viktor sosteniéndola, mientras a sus espaldas veía a Kraven untado de sangre aparecer. Viktor haciéndole una seña para que se marchara, este asintiendo educadamente y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Los gritos que la habían despertado retumbando en su cabeza mientras al mismo tiempo se abraza a Viktor y este continuaba ofreciéndole protección. Česlav. Momentos con este. Discusiones acaloradas con Kraven. Continuó bebiendo, sin sentir que Selene estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por estirarse para tomar su arma. La sangre bañándole la cara emocionándolo, pasillos que daban paso a oscuridad, un pasadizo de piedra, Viktor siendo apoyado contra una pared por el híbrido, estos dos en batalla, gente caminando y sosteniendo sombrillas sobre sus cabezas gracias a la pesada lluvia. Una explosión de sentimientos cálidos, el híbrido acariciándole la cara a Selene mientras ella al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la muñeca de la mano que le tocaba la cara. Ella parada enfrente de él sin blusa alguna y él mirándole sus atributos, luego los dos en una cama, la mano de él detrás de su muslo mientras ella estaba acostada y obviamente desnuda, ella dándoles la vuelta quedando él encima de ella y obviamente prosiguiendo a disfrutar de un momento de pasión, algo que le gustaría mostrarle a Viktor. Dos puertas con arcos de madera abriéndose sobre un rio y una barca que avanza sobre este. Una clase de castillo o edificación en piedra. Ordoghaz. Un dibujo infantil de un atardecer con un arcoíris, una parte de la llave del sarcófago, alguien introduciendo en este el pendiente que le había llegado a ver a Sonja colgando del cuello y girando el dispositivo en contra de las manecillas del reloj. El castillo de nuevo, trabajadores colocando manos a la obra, el dispositivo siendo girado de nuevo, una puerta de piedra cayendo por esa acción, el sarcófago cerrándose gracias a la tecnología rudimentaria con que se había desarrollado, oscuridad. Marcus se detuvo para exhalar mientras se deleitaba con sus memorias y Selene aprovechó su distracción para alcanzar su beretta y en un movimiento rápido dispararle directo en la boca en cuanto este se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que usualmente habría matado a un humano y causado bastante daño a un inmortal a él y apenas y lo hizo parpadear, aún así Selene sintió como sus apéndices se salían de su carne para después precipitarse al piso, Marcus al mismo tiempo saliendo volando de nuevo hacia la superficie, ya había obtenido lo que deseaba.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Ante la conmoción afuera Corvinus se imaginó lo que estaba sucediendo aún así sus guardianes ni lo abandonaron ni lo dejaron salir de su habitación. Inmediatamente se dirigió a un panel oculto que había en su closet, unas cuantas dagas y espadas lo bien vinieron, en el centro un simple disco dorado, una de las partes de la llave de la tumba de William, una parte de la que nadie sabía nada de su existencia y que le había extraído a Viktor de su interior una vez que estuvo muerto.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene con pavor inmediatamente se levantó del piso, arma aún en mano y sus heridas doliéndole, evitándole moverse con la velocidad inmortal. Con dificultad pero con urgencia y rapidez se dirigió hasta donde Michael, levantándole la cabeza para acomodarlo mejor, sus heridas eran de consideración y por eso no se iba a auto engañar diciéndose que tan solo estaba desmayado, "No, no, Michael," rogó sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, _esto no podía estar pasando, _pensó tratando de contenerse. "Mírame." Le pidió, la voz partiéndosele al ver que no reaccionaba, _no, no podía estar muerto,_ se dijo a sí misma mientras le acariciaba la cara manchada de sangre, su propia mano también manchada de sangre mientras esperaba que la escuchara o sintiera y despertara, tras tres largos segundos llevó su mano a su hombro, "_¡Michael!_" lo sacudió suavemente como para despertarlo, recordando que algo similar había funcionado aquella noche que se había enfrentado con Amelia. Nada sucedió y el aire la dejó empezando a sollozar, sintiéndose inútil, y enojo surgiendo prontamente, _su pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad,_ "Mierda," susurró no dándose por vencida todavía, y tratando de pensar con cabeza fría tomó en cuenta sus heridas y le sacó la mano de la estaca en la que estaba atrapada, luego entre sus dos manos tomó la estaca más grande que sobresalía de su pecho y con fervor trató de sacársela pero le costó trabajo, el aire dejándola entre sus sollozos y el esfuerzo, escuchando y viendo como más sangre lo dejaba con cada intento de ella, escuchó que algo metálico traqueó e hizo más fuerza, de repente el movimiento tirándola hacia atrás trayendo la estaca con ella, haciendo que dejara la carne de Michael, y después ella tan solo aventándola detrás de ellos, inmediatamente abriéndole la chaqueta queriendo estudiar cuan mal estaba su herida, sin pensarlo acercó la mano que Marcus le había abierto con su garra y se apretó la muñeca, la herida a medio cerrar volviéndose a abrir, bañando con su sangre la herida abierta de Michael, tratando así de devolverlo a la vida; se desesperó mas cuando vio que algo que solía funcionar en segundos no estaba haciendo efecto. Con su mano libre le levantó la cabeza nuevamente, sosteniéndosela, este tipo de herida incluso era mortal para un Mayor, finalmente lo reconoció, la esperanza marchándose, "_¡Por favor!_" le pidió, esto no debía de estar pasando, _¡no debía de ser él el que hubiera muerto!_ "_¡Por favor!_" repitió. Su sangre dejó de fluir y esperó otro par de segundos no atreviéndose a tocarle el pecho, en vez de eso le empezó a pegar en la cara suavemente con la palma abierta y resignándose a lo que estaba sucediendo, "Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos." Rogó nuevamente, las lágrimas empezando a fluir demostrando así su aceptación de la situación aún así la parte afectada por el dolor no dándose por vencida y convirtiendo las palmadas en su cara en golpes más fuertes, esta vez no en su cara ni con su mano abierta sino puños en su pecho pero aún así continuó sin reaccionar y con eso su desespero aumentó, "_¡Carajo!_" dijo perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba y llorando libremente, dejando todo de lado, _Michael estaba muerto_. _Ella había fallado, le había fallado,_ pensó mientras le acariciaba la cara suavemente, llorando por él. El desespero y dolor aumentando, se había convertido en todo y ahora venía a perderlo… _de eso consistía su vida,_ primero su familia, luego su embarazo y ahora él. El aire la dejó y mas tristeza la embargó, tristeza, desespero, arrepentimiento, _ni siquiera llegó a corregir su forma fría de ser para demostrarle que quería lo mismo que él_. Se fijó en su cara para ahora sin ninguna expresión y volvió a acariciársela consumida en su dolor, ¿cuánto habría sufrido antes de morir? _Definitivamente él era la persona que menos se merecía todo esto._ Había llegado tarde. _Se había convertido en todo y ahora estaba sola nuevamente._ Por primera vez en años, siglos, se permitió ser débil nuevamente. Esta vez ni siquiera pudiendo evitarse a sí misma este dolor y el enojo por su propia incapacidad y por la incapacidad de él de mantenerse con vida para ella. Lloró libremente no importándole nada. _Y nada importaba ya._

_**·**_

_**·**_

Corvinus volvió a escuchar disparos alejados y gritos pero en cuestión de segundos estos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que llegaron justo afuera de su puerta, se giró hacia esta mientras estos continuaban, gritos desesperados de dolor y mas disparos, no podía hacer nada más que esperar mientras su rabia surgía, sangre empezando a entrar por debajo de la puerta, flashes de disparos, la luz que se colaba por la parte inferior de la puerta fue bloqueada de un momento a otro.

Marcus caminó lentamente entre los muertos, evadiendo sus cuerpos, en cuanto llegó a la puerta se agachó y le quitó una gabardina a un lycan muerto y se la colocó para prontamente llamar el cambio a su forma humana, sintiendo como esta le quedaba más floja en cuanto el cambio se daba, exhaló antes de abrir la puerta de par en par. "Hola, padre." Había esperado más de ochocientos años por este momento.

Corvinus lo vio entrando como si nada tuviera que ver con lo sucedido afuera, su rostro y pecho descubierto bañados en sangre diciendo lo contrario. "No eres bienvenido ante mi presencia."

Marcus se burló de sus palabras, el viejo nada había cambiado, su corazón seguía siendo el de una piedra. "Ah, el corazón predecible que jamás se conmueve." Le dijo, acostumbrado a su frialdad, incluso ahora que sabía que estaba a las puertas de la muerte ni siquiera se veía intimidado, sino al contrario, seguro de sí mismo, de la situación, se le empezó a acercar lentamente, después de todo lo que sobraba ahora era tiempo y tras tanto tiempo al menos eso era lo que quería darle al viejo, "Es una lástima que palpite en tal bufón." Su padre siempre había elegido lo demás en vez de ayudar y apoyar a sus propios hijos. Lo vio respirando fuertemente al sus palabras tener un impacto en él, "El más anciano de los inmortales, sin embargo no has intentado alcanzar tu destino." Si él tuviera su poder hubiera hecho algo pero había actuado cobardemente, haciéndose a un lado cuando William perdió el control y tras unos meses dándose por vencido, dejando que el destino actuara por su cuenta, por eso tuvo que buscar a Viktor, pero este también le clavó el puñal por la espalda. Viktor y su padre hubieran sido excelentes amigos.

El mismo discurso que le había dado hacia casi un milenio y Marcus era el menos indicado para dárselo. Él no había intentado alcanzar su destino al detener a su hermano sólo y en vez de eso había cometido el error más grande de su vida, del mundo, había buscado ayuda en Viktor creando así a la raza vampira. "Somos rarezas de la naturaleza, tú y yo," Marcus se había detenido y él empezó a moverse demostrándole que su presencia no lo intimidaba, "¡Nada más!" tan solo le causaba asco en ver en lo que se había convertido. Al menos hacía ochocientos años había racionalizado las cosas, ahora tan solo estaba actuando con odio por como las cosas le habían salido, Marcus estaba actuando en base a su resentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con ese pensamiento de aprovechar su posición? "Este es un mundo para la humanidad."

_¿Humanidad?_ Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿cómo era posible que siquiera ensuciara esa concepto con su boca? _¿Qué sabía él de humanidad?_ "¿Y ese sentimiento rastrero explica porque rechazaste a tus hijos?" le reclamó, eso no había tenido nada de humano. La humanidad de la que él tanto hablaba habría hecho algo para ayudar a uno de sus parientes queridos, "¿Porque te apartaste por más de medio milenio mientras William sufría a solas en la oscuridad?" su padre se había cruzado de brazos y ahora venía a ayudar a todos aquellos que querían matar a su hermano. Protegiéndolos. Había escondido a la perra que sabía cómo ayudar a William, le había cerrado el paso durante los últimos meses. El desgraciado también había traído a la vida a Amelia, que mayor traición que esa. Le sacudió la cabeza, "No, padre. No tengo ningún respeto por ese pobre sentimentalismo." Se acercó por lo que había venido, ya había perdido el tiempo que había querido darle al famoso y justo Alexander Corvinus, "La llave de Viktor. ¿Dónde está?"

¿Entonces Marcus sabía que se necesitaban de dos partes para formar la llave? El dije y el disco, "Cualquiera que sea tu plan para William será inútil." Le dijo tomando fuerza de carácter, lo último que necesitaba era a sus dos hijos unidos deshaciendo este planeta en su odio, uno de una bestia, el otro del rencor, "¡No puedes controlar a tu hermano!"

A su vez Marcus se le acercó, "Ahora soy más fuerte." Ahora nada lo podía detener, en el pasado eso era lo único que lo había detenido, lo que le había hecho buscar ayuda de Viktor, creando una maldita raza que de nada le había servido. Viktor lo había apuñalado por la espalda, lo había hecho cruzarse de brazos al nunca decirle que había sido del pobre de William, lo había chantajeado por siglos, "Y nuestros lazos son más grande de lo que siempre has querido reconocer."

"Te equivocas." Sin la nueva enzima William continuaría siendo la misma bestia salvaje de siempre. "Pronto te estarás ahogando entre lycans, igual que antes." Como cuando lo había desobedecido y William había hecho desastres a lo largo y ancho del continente.

Que equivocado estaba, "No lycans, padre, ni vampiros." Se le acercó más de lo que había hecho en el ultimo milenio, "Una nueva raza, concebida en la imagen de su creador…Su nuevo Dios…" su padre no dijo nada y lo explicó aun mas, "yo." Le dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desdoblar sus alas.

En ese momento se le hizo más que evidente que Marcus había perdido la cabeza, ¿Intentaría transformar a William? ¿Intentaría con los humanos? ¿Unificaría las razas? ¿Acaso no sabía que eso último era imposible? Los humanos ahora lucharían, las cosas habían cambiado, eran muy diferentes a como lo fueron siglos atrás, ahora ya no se encontraban tan desamparados como antes. Ahora hasta el más mínimo de ellos tenía armas y sabía cuando unirse y buscar ayuda para vencer un oponente, las dos últimas grandes guerras habían dejado eso más que claro. Pero podía ver como estaba maquinando todo, ahora tenía mayor sentido del porqué se había estado deshaciendo de todo inmortal al que se encontraba, porque a estos no los podría convertir. Vio a Marcus haciendo un movimiento repentino y sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro mientras volaba hacia atrás y se encontraba atrapado por un ala contra una pared. _Finalmente se había atrevido. _

Podía ver la sorpresa y el dolor en los ojos de su padre, le importaba mierda, si él no había tenido piedad con su hermano él no lo iba a tener para con su padre traidor, "Y un Dios verdadero….." tomó la espada que estaba justo a su lado, dejándole ver lo que planeaba hacer y él dándole una mirada de desafío, "…No tiene padre." Hacía tiempo que estaba muerto para él, en ese momento todo el rencor lo recorrió y en un impulso lo traspasó con la espada por su estomago. La sangre brotando y el viejo quejándose y retorciéndose del dolor, su boca untada de sangre. Rencor lo volvió a embargar y con odio hizo más fuerza con esta, sabiendo que no podía continuar introduciéndosela pero aun así queriéndolo hacer sentir. Mas sangre brotando y bañándole su mano. Irónico, había creído que este momento le brindaría felicidad y hasta la calma que un final traía, pero no fue así y en vez de arrepentirse de lo hecho despreció más al viejo. Cuando lo estudió no supo que lo molestó mas, que no viera una mirada de supremo dolor o que le viera una mirada de lástima por no poder creer lo que le acababa de hacer. El viejo había dedicado su vida a un grupo de débiles humanos que tan solo limpiaban desastres…que buen padre. Sin dejarse intimidar le abrió la chaqueta, lastimándolo más, si lo conocía bien _y lo hacía_, tendría dicha parte de la llave con él, empezó a tantearlo y de inmediato la encontró.

Corvinus fijó con la mirada a un Marcus calmado, dejó el dolor de lado y se concentró en sus palabras, "Fracasarás." Le dijo, sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca. Marcus tuvo el descaro de sonreírle seguro de sí mismo. ¿En esto se había transformado su hijo? ¿En un desquiciado lunático? Y todo por su culpa, por no haberlo sabido tratar ni a él ni a su hermano. El destino de la humanidad se encontraba en sus manos por su mala responsabilidad como padre. _Debió de haberlos detenido cuando pudo. _"Marcus no se convertirá en híbrido, el virus licántropo está demasiado arraigado en él." Para ayudarlo necesitaban algo que no estaba en su naturaleza sino en un desarrollo científico, por eso nunca le había pedido a Michael o Amelia que lo convirtieran.

No le creyó ni una palabra de lo que le acababa de decir, ¿él que iba a saber? Y en cuanto a fracasar, ¿quién lo iba a detener?Él obviamente no podría, el híbrido estaba muerto y Amelia…..se erizó y escalofríos lo recorrieron, _oh, sería una delicia deshacerse de la perra de una vez por todas._ Habiendo perdido más de ochocientos años ya no quería perder ni un minuto más, decidió no matarlo para que sufriera dolorosamente, o por si se salvaba para que fuera testigo de lo que el mundo se convertiría y le pesara en el alma de nuevo cobardemente cruzándose de brazos. Sacó su ala de su hombro pero no hizo lo mismo con la espada y se dio la vuelta. "Buenas noches, padre." Le dijo al alcanzar la puerta, a varios metros de distancia escuchó un golpe seco que le indicó que había caído al piso. Sin darle mayor importancia a lo acabado de suceder se abrió camino por los pasillos sin vida y llenos de cuerpos. A diferencia de Ordoghaz sabía que aún quedaba gente con vida pero eso no era lo importante ahora, _pronto hermano,_ se dijo siguiendo los recuerdos de Selene, el híbrido no había tenido la llave consigo pero Selene sabía dónde estaba y por ende él también. Repasó sus memorias sin detenerse y se dirigió a una habitación en particular, abrió el closet, la buscó y _ahí, _el destello dorado al la luz darle al objeto de oro lo hizo sonreír. Salió por donde había entrado sólo para encontrarse con otro grupo de guerreros, las dos razas por fin unidas por primera vez, Viktor debía de estarse revolcando en su tumba. En un futuro ya no habrían dos razas, sólo una. El grupo abrió fuego contra él pero ni se molestó en matarlos a todos, solo a los que alcanzó mientras alzaba vuelo en búsqueda de su libertad y dejaba estas instalaciones. Necesitaba estar en óptimas condiciones para alcanzar la tumba de William, que oh sorpresa, no se encontraba siquiera en otro país.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"¿Se ha ido?" preguntó Stoll cuando no escucharon mas aleteos. Solo silencio.

"Todo parece indicar que sí." Herbert contestó mirando la destrucción a su alrededor, ¿Cuántos lycans y vampiros guerreros quedaban con vida?

Stoll lo miró, aún no atreviéndose a mover por varios segundos, todo el mundo siguiendo su ejemplo hasta que fue evidente que estaban solos, "Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí cuanto antes….la última vez que Marcus hizo algo así quemó a Ordoghaz con todos los vampiros que no alcanzó a matar adentro." Por supuesto Ordoghaz había estado llena de comodidades que irónicamente habían sido inflamables, hermosos paneles de madera, alfombras, cortinas, este lugar tan solo era una estructura de hierro y concreto.

Herbert le asintió, inmediatamente empezando a delegar como lo hacía el vampiro. Grupos para sacar armas, para sacar a los sobrevivientes, grupos para que fueran a la sala de vigilancia a informar a todos los rincones lo sucedido. "¿Dónde está Michael?"

"¿Corvinus, Selene?" silencio reinó. Otro grupo se formó.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Fane entró a la habitación de Corvinus solo para encontrarse al más magno de los inmortales tirado en el piso contra una pared y un charco de sangre bajo él, "_¡Traigan el botiquín!_" pidió en un afán, sospechando que Corvinus ni siquiera consumía sangre. Si había consumido lo había llegado a hacer sólo para sacar los recuerdos de Selene.

"_¡No!_" le ordenó al traficante de muerte así el dolor fuera insoportable.

Fane dio un paso hacia adelante ante su negativa, tan solo deteniéndose porque se sintió pisando sangre, _la más valiosa sangre que jamás había existido_. El viejo en obvio dolor se empezó a balancear. Por unos segundos consideró su negativa y después la hizo a un lado no interesándole, había sido el primero de los inmortales, el destino de todas las razas podía estar en sus manos era imprescindible que sobreviviera. Fane se agachó ante él y lo tocó, "Por favor señor, déjenos ayudarlo." Iba a empezar con palabras pero si lo tenía que obligar lo haría. Habían sido Amelia, los lycans y el híbrido quienes lo habían tratado como prisionero, para muchos vampiros aun con sus errores el viejo era alguien que se merecía respeto.

Corvinus sonrió, en parte descansando por haber llegado al final de su vida, en parte viendo como ahora que lo necesitaban lo trataban bien, "El momento ha llegado, amigo mío." En este momento ya no existían más que dos bandos, sus hijos y el resto del mundo.

Fane había visto a muchos inmortales morir, pero le impactó ver como Corvinus parecía estar aliviado por esto, incluso sonriendo. Lo sostuvo del hombro, queriendo darle fuerzas. ¿Y si actuaba en contra de su voluntad? ¿Si lo mordía transformándolo? ¿Si tenían a otro lycan mordiéndolo? ¿No sería el híbrido más fuerte? ¿No se salvaría de esta?

"Ni se te vaya a ocurrir." Le ordenó en tono de amenaza al ver lo que se le estaba cruzando al vampiro por la mente. Respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta, "Encuentra a la muchacha. Tráela."

Fane le frunció el ceño, ¿Qué muchacha? ¿De quién hablaba, Emily? Era la única vampira lo suficientemente joven como para ser llamado así, "Excúseme señ–"

"Selene." Le dijo, no queriendo perder tiempo. A Fane le sorprendió su pedido pero le asintió, ¿acaso Marcus le había dicho que mató a Michael y ahora quería escucharlo de sus labios? Se colocó en pie y dejó a dos vampiros cuidándolo. Mientras buscaba las gradas que lo llevarían al primer piso vio como la gente aun con vida se apuraba a dejar las instalaciones, sobre todo vampiros, los vampiros inservibles que no sabían ni defenderse. Casi todos los traficantes de muerte y lycans habían muerto al interponerse en el camino de Marcus.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Algo que no recordaba sobre perder a alguien era que dolía, no solo emocionalmente sino también físicamente. Su garganta a veces se negaba a abrirse, le ardía, su pecho se comprimía no dejando pasar el aire, la desesperación solo haciendo que todo esto aumentara, la cabeza le dolía, _realmente dolía,_ el corazón…..el corazón no sabía donde lo tenía, entre sus oídos o en su estomago que cada vez se sentía más pesado y con un nudo. Sus extremidades presentaban un desaliento, no quería hacer más que continuar ahí, abrazada al cuerpo de Michael y llorándolo. No le importaba si a Marcus le daba por volver, ya no había nada por perder a excepción de su vida….y esta no significaba mucho en el momento. _¿Siquiera había significado algo mientras se embarcaba en misiones suicidas por matar unos seres que a final de cuentas habían sido inocentes?_ Su vida como inmortal había sido una mentira, algo sin sentido. Michael había cambiado eso, Michael había cambiado _tanto_…le acarició la cara, y abrió la boca pero en vez de salir las palabras que quería darle un sollozo la detuvo, las lagrimas volviendo con todo. Apoyó su frente contra el hombro de él dejando que su debilidad volviera por un par de minutos, luego lo volvió a mirar, "…..Te amé." Le admitió susurrando sin voz y acariciándole la cara, sus ojos fijos en los parpados cerrados de él, su voz y apenas saliéndole. _Él lo sabía, lo debía de saber, pero ella nunca lo llegó a decir._ Arrepentimiento. "Perdí mi cabeza por ti. Perdí tanto por ti…..perdí mi corazón." Innegablemente le había dado su corazón para que él prácticamente hiciera lo que quisiera con este, nunca se había sentido tan dependiente de alguien como en este momento. En este momento, Michael y el maldito de Marcus le habían roto el corazón. Uno al haber matado al hombre que amaba, y el otro por no haber luchado siquiera un poquito por su vida, tal vez para ver si algo mas les deparaba el futuro. Apoyó su boca contra el hombro desnudo y ensangrentado, arrepintiéndose de nuevo, pero esta vez por culparlo de no haber luchado. Solo él sabía el dolor que había tenido que soportar. Dios, momentos de comodidad que la habían llevado a actuar como no se esperaría de ella, ajedrez, sudoku, celos, conversaciones banales, seguirle la corriente, entrenamientos físicos que se convertían en caricias prolongadas y que no los llevaría a nada más que a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, cortas caminatas bajo la luz de la luna. Fue a hablarle de nuevo pero no pudo, lo único que estaba logrando al pensar estas cosas era martirizarse, de nuevo apretó su frente contra el hombro de él y en vez de hablar tan solo pensó como si él la pudiera escuchar, _'Tan solo espero haber significado aunque sea una pequeña parte de lo que tu significaste para mí.'_ Él solía alardear de sus sentimientos, hablar sin pena de ellos…..ella tan solo se los callaba, se los callaba y silenciosamente se admitía que si él decía quererla un diez por ciento ella lo amaba al cien por ciento pero siempre se había tenido que mantener tan en control de sus emociones…. "Debí de haberte dicho que te amaba antes, para ahora ni siquiera importa." Lo último lo dijo con rencor pero para con ella misma. Tras unos momentos de menospreciarse llevó sus labios hasta los de él que ya se empezaban a colocar fríos.

Sería un verdadero alivio en este momento que Marcus regresara, encontrar su propio final. Estaba cansada, cansada de mentiras, de preocupaciones, de injusticias, de dolor. _Michael,_ solo pensar su nombre hacía que dolor la volviera a embargar, no era justo, él se merecía todo lo bueno de su mundo humano, una carrera, una vida provechosa y a cambio la obtenía a ella y su muerte. "_Lo siento tanto," _dijo ante la promesa fallida y su determinación de dar su vida por la de él.

En esas se encontraba varios minutos después, llorándolo cuando de repente escuchó numerosas botas bajando las escaleras rápidamente, interrumpiéndola y solo cuando las personas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca dejó de abrazarlo y cogió su arma, ni siquiera molestándose para colocarse en pie, tan solo girándose y apuntándoles.

"No, no, aguarda, aguarda." Herbert le dijo, la pistola apuntada a su cabeza. Miró hacia Michael quien yacía sin vida tras de ella, la cara de dolor y lagrimas en el rostro de Selene le dejaba ver que era evidente que ella en verdad se había preocupado por Michael, y no había sido una farsa como él lo había creído, como muchos lo habían creído.

Fane dio un paso hacia Selene reconociéndole el dolor sincero en el rostro, ella continuó apuntándole al lycan, "Corvinus te ha convocado." Le dijo, tal vez esto se debía a que ahora ella era más fuerte que un vampiro normal, "Selene, si quieres a Marcus necesitarás su ayuda." Se apeló a lo que la había caracterizado los últimos seiscientos años, su sed de venganza.

Selene dejó de mirar a Fane y colocó su atención de nuevo en el cochino lycan, tras unos segundos decidió que esto todavía no se había acabado, vengaría a Michael así le costara el último respiro que estaría contenta de dar por él. _Muerte y venganza,_ esa era la vida que estaba destinada a llevar. "No lo dejen aquí." Le pidió directamente a Fane bajando el arma y notando que apenas si podía hablar. Fane le evitó la mirada y se dio cuenta que su vulnerabilidad en el momento estaba en su punto más bajo. Respiró profundo tomando fuerzas y dio los primeros pasos sin mirar atrás. Hizo el recorrido desde el piso donde estaba hasta la habitación de Corvinus tomando la destrucción que se había causado a su paso. Silenciosamente veía a los inmortales heridos apenas vivos. Sangre, cuerpos, nada nuevo para ella, nada que la conmocionara aparte de que todo eso había sido provocado por una sola persona. Metros más adelante el tiempo se detuvo mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio a Elise sosteniendo el cuerpo de Emily; lo que le causó de nuevo dolor al darle empatía y colocarse en su lugar. Después recordando de nuevo que en menos de una semana ella había perdido su embarazo y a Michael. De repente el sonido de un chillido le llegó a los oídos y vio que la niña continuaba con vida y que Elise la estaba abrazando para calmarla pues no paraba de llorar obviamente asustada, en ese momento la empatía le cambió a envidia, envidia porque Elise aun tenía lo que quería con ella. Era un sentimiento bajo pero lo tuvo, así que se volvió a cerrar a la devastación que la estaba rodeando. Selene entró en la habitación de Corvinus no importándole lo que se encontró, el viejo obviamente había sido movido. Stoll se hizo a un lado.

"Déjenos." Le dijo a los inmortales en la habitación quienes al principio parecieron dudar pero luego cumplieron, "¿Se llevó el pendiente?" le preguntó en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

No lo había verificado pero lo podía atestiguar. ¿Y cómo sabía Corvinus que Michael había traído el pendiente? De repente recordó aquella promesa que Michael le había hecho al viejo, seguramente también le había contado de sus planes. "Sí." Le exhaló, viendo como había quedado el más poderoso de los inmortales al no haber querido ayudarlos en contra de sus hijos.

Le sacudió la cabeza mientras veía su mirada de dolor, era obvio que Michael había perecido, sino estaría a su lado, "Es demasiado poderoso para ti sola."

_¿Se estaba burlando de ella en ese momento?_ "Usted era la única persona superior a él, la más fuerte." Respiró odiándolo, "Pudo haberlo matado." le echó en cara, su resentimiento para con él imposible de ignorar o esconder. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso después de lo que Marcus le había hecho a Michael, a la gente de las instalaciones, incluso a él mismo el viejo ni siquiera se hubiera defendido?

"No importa en lo que se haya convertido," respiró varias veces antes de poder continuar, preguntándose si al final ella tenía razón en sus palabras, "él es mi hijo." Vio el labio inferior de Selene temblando, su garganta tensándose, obviamente enojándose por lo que le decía. Ella no podría comprender su dolor, no lo había hecho antes no lo haría ahora. "Eres la única esperanza que queda." Él no confiaba en Amelia, por eso había hecho un nuevo pacto con Titov y Anna y aunque lo habían hecho a las espaldas de Michael lo necesitaban a él para cumplirlo. "Sólo hay una forma de vencerlo." Sacó un cuchillo y se cortó la muñeca, "Rápido." Le dijo al ver que no se acercó, mas sangre sería más poder. "Antes de que no quede más legado en mis venas." Le estiró el brazo.

Selene le frunció el ceño, "Ya he bebido de usted."

"Bebe más." Le dijo, no era como si se fuera a volver más fuerte de lo que ya era pero quien quitaba y la sangre le daba la energía que necesitaba. Dudaba que ella se hubiera alimentado en las últimas horas. Aunque conociéndola la venganza sería lo que la impulsaría.

Selene bebió, sintiendo mayor exhalación que la primera vez que lo había hecho. Le asintió antes de marcharse, era probable que esta fuera la última vez que se verían. Sin detenerse pasó a todo el mundo de lado y se dirigió hasta su antigua habitación para cerciorarse de la pérdida del pendiente.

Fane entró, viéndola parada enfrente del espejo, "El helicóptero nos está esperando." Le apuró, no sabiendo muy bien que hacía en este lugar. Para cuando salieron Česlav, Herbert y otro grupo de lycans los estaban esperando.

Selene ignoró a todo el mundo con excepción de Elise quien aparentemente iba a ir con ellos, "Deberías de quedarte con tu hija." Le dijo simplemente y sin siquiera mirarla.

Ellos eran uno de los últimos grupos dentro de las instalaciones, la mayoría ya estaban en la superficie. Česlav vio al grupo alejándose y se quedó al lado de Elise, "Selene tiene razón, deberías ir a cuidarla. Si las cosas empeoran no habrá mucho que te quede por hacer que protegerla y huir." Vio que Elise iba a decir algo, "¿O acaso quieres morir esta noche y que tu hija quede por ahí al cuidado de cualquiera al que ni siquiera le importará? ¿Cualquiera que no le importara dejarla atrás cuando el próximo problema se dé?" ella no le contestó nada, "Bien." Elise no era estúpida, probablemente había pensado en eso pero ahora mismo le interesaba más una lucha que el bienestar de su hija.

"Necesitan ayuda." La mayoría de los traficantes de muerte en las instalaciones habían perecido.

"Ninguno de nosotros pensará mal porque te quedes con tu hija." Respiró, retomando el camino pues no quería tardarse y ver que se habían marchado sin él, "Además, ¿no es mejor que un lycan muera en tu lugar?"

No le respondió al no ver el chiste, ¿si era mejor porque estaba yendo él? Ella era una guerrera, un soldado, le gustaba tomar las cosas en sus manos y pensaba poco en la muerte, "¿Por qué siquiera te interesa?" le preguntó.

Česlav se encogió de hombros, "No estoy seguro que lo haga. Tal vez no quiero darle una oportunidad más a Marcus." Elise tan solo lo miró, no continuando el camino y él se giró para mirarla mientras se alejaba pero decidió detenerse momentáneamente, "Si fuera tú, al menos por ahora cargaría con Corvinus también, el tipo puede ser un peligro ante la presencia de sus hijos, pero sabrá donde esconderse por un tiempo." Se fue a marchar pero recapacitó, nunca había hecho algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero lo hizo, rápidamente se aproximó y la tomó del cuello para forzarle un beso fuerte que no le fue correspondido, Elise tras un par de segundos lo empujó de sus hombros, el enojo en su cara visible, él no le dio importancia, muy bien sabía que seguía prendada de Titov. Le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, "Si voy a morir esta noche al menos me llevaré una última satisfacción," le dijo, y sin esperar a ver que le contestaba se marchó a pelear una batalla que esa misma mañana había creído que todavía le faltaba por lo menos una semana más por llegar. "Cuídate y cuídala." Emily después de todo era la mocosa que él molestaba diciéndole que era su hija.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Después de haber subido al helicóptero Selene vio a sus acompañantes alistar armas, lo único que ella atinó a hacer fue destapar la bolsa donde venía Michael, y mirar su rostro por unos segundos para después llevar su mano hasta su pecho y acariciarle alrededor de la herida, _él no se merecía este final, ella debía de ser quien estuviera ahí tendida, no él_. Tras unos momentos lo volvió a tapar aunque no le subió la cremallera, en ese momento sintiendo a Fane mirar hacia ella y le mantuvo la mirada, este incomodo miró en frente de sí nuevamente y sus ojos se humedecieron al volver a mirar por la ventanilla, _Michael_, pensó en su nombre tomando de nuevo control de sus emociones, si sobrevivía ya habría tiempo después para llorar su pérdida apropiadamente. Por ahora se tenía que concentrar y controlar, aun así volvió a colocar su mano sobre el cuerpo frío de él.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Stoll le pasó a Emily en cuanto fue a buscarlos, "Me marcho de aquí." Elise le informó, tomando a su hija para ahora dormida, no se podía quedar esperando a ver qué sucedía.

Stoll le asintió, "El camión partirá con–"

"No, me voy sola, lo menos que quiero es más gente llamando la atención." O creándose problemas entre las razas, eso se lo podía ahorrar. "Vamos a buscar a Corvinus." Le dijo, viendo que Stoll se había quedado solo.

Se negó, "El viejo no parece querer luchar….creo que su deseo es morir."

Elise lo miró, si tuviera que ayudar a alguien a matar a su hija probablemente también querría morirse, "Vamos a buscarlo de todas maneras." Le dijo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Mientras tanto Corvinus sacó una caja llena de discos explosivos y tomó uno en sus manos, estaba por accionar el botón cuando escuchó pasos, inmediatamente se detuvo, creyó que todo el mundo se había marchado para ahora. Tras unos segundos vio entrar a dos vampiros y a una niña en brazos, _cielos santos, _pensó, "¿Qué hacen aquí?" los cuestionó.

No se necesitaba ser adivino para ver lo que el viejo intentaba hacer, volarse a sí mismo junto con cuanto inmortal aun estuviera en la superficie, probablemente eso último él no lo sabía, "La pregunta es que está haciendo usted." Elise le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y lo veía mirando a Emily, "Todavía hay gente allá afuera." en un movimiento rápido con su pie le hizo la caja de bombas a un lado, "Y francamente no tiene sentido querer despacharse a sí mismo. Con eso no logra nada." No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo pues a ella la verdad ni le interesaba si el viejo vivía o moría, pero Česlav tenía razón en algo, podría brindar un buen escondite por un buen tiempo, después de todo había pasado desapercibido por casi un milenio.

"Elise–" Stoll trató de interrumpirla, advirtiéndola–

Elise en vez de continuar le pasó su hija a Stoll y se agachó por Corvinus. "Usted no se va a matar hoy. Si lo hace sería demostrarnos a todos que ya todo está perdido." El viejo inmediatamente la intimidó con la mirada que le dio, se fue a empezar a negar pero tras unos segundos lo vio perdiendo el conocimiento. Sin su consentimiento lo levantó y como si fuera un bulto de papas se lo echó al hombro. "¿Sigue Harvey con vida?" le preguntó a Stoll quien se encogió de hombros.

"Me pareció haberlo visto afuera pero no estoy seguro."

Elise le asintió, "Bien, creo que es el único que sabrá qué hacer con el viejo." Le susurró mientras empezaban a salir a la superficie, por lo que sabían eran las únicas personas que quedaban con vida acá abajo, pero de repente Tanis apareció.

Tanis entró corriendo a la habitación de Corvinus y tras una pequeña búsqueda dio con lo que vino a buscar, luego alcanzó de nuevo a Elise y Stoll, "Tiene un barco, el _Sancta Helena_," les informó, "Mi mejor sugerencia es que vayamos allí."

"_¿Vayamos?_" le preguntaron Stoll y Elise al mismo tiempo. Seguramente mientras Marcus había estado en las instalaciones él se había estado escondiendo debajo de alguna cama. "¿Quién putas es Helena?" Stoll preguntó unos momentos después.

"Su esposa. La madre de–"

"¿Esta ella–"

"Muerta." Tanis interrumpió de nuevo al vampiro. "A nadie le importa la vida de un historiador hasta que este va a hacer algo por ellos." Le dijo al par de vampiros que se voltearon a mirarlo con molestia un segundo después. "Me tengo que vanagloriar, en mis tiempos salvé los sarcófagos de Amelia y de Marcus y ahora hago lo mismo con el viejo."

Elise se detuvo e igual lo hicieron los dos hombres, "Entonces carga con él." Le dijo al despreciable vampiro mientras se lo pasaba, el debilucho al no esperarlo haciendo un sonido y perdiendo su balance para encontrarlo segundos después. Elise le quitó Emily a Stoll. Para cuando llegaron a la superficie muy poca gente había y Tanis iba sudando con el peso en su hombro.


	27. Parte 3: Capítulo 110

_**Capítulo 110. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Sobre el ruido de los motores Amelia se encontraba en comunicación con Titov y Anna. "¿Qué sucede, Titov?" le preguntó cuando este hizo un ruido con su garganta cuando ella dio a entender que utilizarían explosivos para abrir la puerta de piedra que estaría resguardando el sarcófago de William.

Titov no podía dejar de pensar en la llave que ellos no tenían, "No creo que volarlo sea algo prudente." Lo peor que podría pasar era que se enterraran ellos mismos.

"¿Tienes otra idea, Titov?" le preguntó, tenían muy poco tiempo para que Marcus apareciera si es que ya no estaba ahí, lo mejor era que no lo estuviera para así deshacerse de William para cuando este llegara.

"¿Abrirla a la antigua?" O sea derrumbándola utilizando el mismo material para golpearla.

"Eso tomaría mucho tiempo." Le contestó, necesitarían cuerdas y piedras del mismo tipo y muchos guerreros empujando la piedra para que la compuerta se derrumbara.

"¿Qué y si con la explosión también se abre el sarcófago?" Anna preguntó, para ahora por el apuro todos los planes que habían hecho se habían ido a la basura.

"Quiero una cuadrilla contingente inmediatamente después de la explosión en este lugar, yo iré en el centro." Amelia les dijo comandando. "Entraré a ver qué ha sucedido con William y abrirán fuego en cuanto algo sospechoso suceda. Otro grupo contingente estará a veinte metros. Y otro a cincuenta. Otro a unos metros de la entrada, escondidos, que nos informarán de la llegada de Marcus. Después de eso somos cada uno por nuestra cuenta. Y esperemos que la ayuda no se vaya a tardar demasiado." Los helicópteros que estaban utilizando en el momento se devolverían para traer más guerreros, todos excepto uno que estaría escondido a unos kilómetros esperando a proveer artillería pesada si era necesario o a informar a la policía si algo salía mal.

En cuanto los helicópteros empezaron a sobrevolar el rio que llevaba a la prisión todas las puertas se abrieron, el viento y el frío golpeando a todos los inmortales presentes. En una sola señal todos los grupos se armaron con todas las armas que pudieran cargar y el helicóptero descendió lo suficiente. Luego uno a uno cada inmortal saltó, nadando hasta las profundidades siguiendo a Amelia quien guiaba el camino, sumergida.

Amelia salió a tomar aire justo cuando este se le estaba acabando, el olor en el lugar nada fresco oliendo a humedad y viejo. Aún no estaban seguros de haber llegado primero que Marcus y por eso todos trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible. Amelia sabía la locación de la tumba mas no sabía en qué lugar específicamente estaba William así que los inmortales se dividieron en grupos para buscar el lugar. Nadie se acababa de mover cuando escucharon ruido de motores, el grupo del híbrido llegando. Si ella podía escuchar esto desde aquí no había duda que si Marcus se estaba escondiendo también podría oírlo. "Esperémoslos aquí, si Marcus ya ha llegado y a liberado a William tendrán que cruzar por acá de todas formas para salir."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Marcus llegó a la inmunda prisión donde Viktor había enviado a William, un lugar olvidado, inexistente para nadie excepto para un puñado. Con antorcha en mano y caminando entre el agua estancada que le llegaba casi a las caderas continuó por uno de los pasillos de piedra, pronto algo llamándole la atención y acercándose, con la antorcha pudiendo ver contra una de las paredes un dibujo que le dejó saber que iba en buen camino al recordar de las memorias de Selene obreros trabajando en la prisión, el dije siendo girado. Continuó por ese pasillo solo para metros más adelante encontrarse con que no había adonde mas ir, pero era un final del camino engañoso. Sacó de su bolsillo las dos partes de la llave, introdujo el pendiente en el armazón de oro y lo giró en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, cuatro hojas de metal saliendo de este en cuanto las partes encajaron. Sabiendo que iba por buen camino introdujo la llave completa debajo del agua y encontró la cerradura donde debía de colocarla, introduciéndola y girándola de nuevo, al principio nada sucediendo pero luego la piedra en frente de él se desplazó hacia arriba, levantándose poco a poco. Volvió a coger la antorcha antes de proseguir, para ahora el nivel del agua dándole en el pecho. Sacó la llave moviéndola en contra de las manecillas del reloj antes de continuar su camino. Gradas apareciendo menos de un metro después, un giro y de repente se encontró con el sarcófago de metal empotrado en la pared de piedra.

_**·**_

_**·**_

El helicóptero volaba sobre una serie de cadenas montañosas nevadas, picos y mas picos a veces haciéndolos evadirlos y así no tomar una dirección tan directa, _si Marcus no estaba tan lastimado entonces era un hecho que ya estaba en la prisión,_ Fane pensó. Miró al sistema de posicionamiento global, "Nos estamos acercando." le dijo girándose hacia Selene, él iba de copiloto.

Selene se levantó de su posición y se acercó a la de Fane para así poder tomar el paisaje, ver si recordaba algo que los pudiera ayudar, inmediatamente la cadena montañosa se rompió dejando a la vista un pico que sobresalía de un rio y cuya cumbre tenía una construcción de piedra destruida. El helicóptero acercándose y Selene inmediatamente teniendo un flash de un día de verano, el viento soplándole el cabello, ella parada en frente de lo que en ese tiempo lucía como un castillo. _Habían llegado,_ lo pensó en cuanto el helicóptero comenzó a sobrevolar el área de cerca. Miró a Fane tomando las torres destruidas, las escaleras despuntadas, y la nieve sobre todo el lugar. Volvió a tener otro recuerdo, ella no había estado parada sobre tierra sino sobre la canoa que se movía a través del río, un hombre remando, el sonido de dos puertas pesadas y metálicas abriéndose a su paso, ante sus ojos quedando la enorme construcción de piedra vista hacia adentro, un puente en el aire que comunicaba un lado con el otro, escaleras de piedra que llevaban a un lugar más alto que no estaría inundado. "Date la vuelta, vamos hacia el río." Le dijo al piloto.

Fane un tanto asombrado de que todo esto aún existiera le sacudió la cabeza, "No veo una entrada." Habían estado a punto de enviar un grupo de reconocimiento antes de que Amelia apareciera, nunca lo habían hecho y ahora les tocaba perder tiempo por eso.

"Solía haber una entrada por el río justo ahí." Dijo, reconociendo dos de los pilares de sus recuerdos. "Para ahora debe de estar sumergida." Ni siquiera pensó en porque estaría sumergida, no importaba, los impactos ambientales, nada era constante.

Fane tomó su radioteléfono para comunicarse con los otros cuatro helicópteros que los seguían, "Nos tendremos que mojar." Dijo, haciéndoles ver que tendrían que bucear. El helicóptero inmediatamente empezó a descender y ellos a colgarse todas las armas que pudieran llevar en sus hombros, balas de plata y ultravioletas. Un vampiro solo por estar seguro alistó un tanque de oxigeno, quien sabía y por cuanto tendrían que estar sumergidos.

Selene se levantó del lugar que estaba ocupando y llamó su cambio mientras se dirigía a la puerta del helicóptero y la abría. El aire helado de la noche inmediatamente golpeándola, pero eso ni siquiera funcionando para entumecerla. Miró un barranco cercano, una orilla con la cual se podrían golpear si brincaban desde esta altura, "Desciende mas." Le ordenó al piloto y este lo hizo, ella estudiando el reflejo en el agua, no queriendo fijarse por última vez en el cuerpo de Michael, despedirse por si ella también perecía. Había cargado con su cuerpo porque no quería dejarlo por ahí tirado como si no significara nada, porque le quería dar un entierro apropiado mostrándole respeto y lo haría si lograba salir de esta.

"Selene." Fane la llamó y le pasó un rifle lleno con balas de plata.

Selene se giró hacia su compañero y estudió el rifle, tras un segundo desestimándolo por un Remington 870 que había cercano a ella y cargado con balas UV, venía por Marcus para vengar a Michael, William sería el problema de otro. En ese momento respiró profundo centrándose más en su odio que en su sentimiento de pérdida, inmediatamente y sin dar espera saltó al vacío golpeando el agua helada unos segundos después y no volviendo a salir por aire sino que de una sumergiéndose para encontrar el camino. Escuchó cuerpos golpeando el agua tras de ella. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de sacarle ventaja a la luz del helicóptero que aún alumbraba las profundidades y justo para cuando la luz empezó a disminuir y ser reemplazada por la parcial que las nubes dejaban pasar de la Luna encontró la entrada, inmediatamente nadó hacia esta, administrando bien su oxigeno. _Michael la había sacado una vez de un río,_ pensó.

_**·**_

_**·**_

La emoción que sintió de ver el sarcófago cambió por trepidación rápidamente pero eso no lo iba a detener, este era el momento que llevaba ansiando por siglos. Volvió a introducir la llave en la placa del sarcófago girándola de nuevo. Los piñones de metal inmediatamente girando en dirección contraria, movimientos de cadenas pesadas empezaron hacia lados contrarios haciendo girar mas piñones en la espeluznante tumba de su hermano, cuatro patas de acero al nivel de la cabeza se abrieron tras de eso y nada mas sucedió por unos segundos, después en vez de ver abriéndose dicho ataúd la parte de enfrente se introdujo y ahí sí las puertas de acero se abrieron. Incluso cuando este sarcófago significaba la prisión de su hermano no pudo dejar de maravillarse por la ingeniería utilizada. De frente se encontró con la forma lycan de su hermano, colgado verticalmente en eterno reposo, nada como los lycans de ahora, su hermano era un lycan enorme y blanco, "William."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene empezó a ver luz tras casi dos minutos, todo el mundo dirigiéndose hacia esta inmediatamente. Tras unos segundos salió a respirar profundamente, su oxigeno se había estado acabando, no había acabado de tomar el primer respiro profundo cuando escuchó varias armas siendo apuntadas al lugar de donde ella había salido y del cual empezaban a salir más inmortales. Amelia había llegado primero.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Marcus trajo la antorcha en frente de sí y de repente la impresionante forma blanca y masiva de su hermano rugió volviendo a la vida y haciéndolo retroceder muy al tanto de cómo había sido casi un milenio atrás, "Quieto." William le volvió a rugir y de alguna manera se zafó de sus ataduras de metal, caminando hacia él a punto de atacar, haciéndolo retroceder, el suelo temblando debajo de sus pasos pesados. _No, su padre no tenía razón, él podía hacerlo entender._ William continuó avanzando, "NO, William, espera," Le dijo colocándole una mano en el pecho, no tratando de detenerlo sino de hacerlo entrar en razón. "Tranquilo, hermano." Le rogó pero este no escuchó, le rugió pero esta vez en una forma más suave, "Soy yo," le dijo y este de repente se alejó, lo estaba logrando, no pudo dejar de sonreírle, "Lastimarte a ti sería como lastimarme a mí mismo." William gruñó pero no continuó tratando de atacarlo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene caminó hacia donde Amelia estaba. "¿Ha llegado Marcus?" le preguntó inmediatamente.

"No lo sabemos." Le dijo, "Hace dos minutos que llegamos, los estábamos esperando para dividirnos equitativamente. Para no dejarlo escapar." Amelia vio como uno a uno los inmortales fueron saliendo del agua, cuando el ultimo salió se le hizo evidente que no habían traído al híbrido con ellos, "¿Dónde está Corvin?" ¿Acaso Selene no sabía como la anatomía del híbrido funcionaba? ¿Acaso no sabía que podía volver a la vida si era posible? A ella le habían hablado de la gravedad de sus heridas pero aún así no sería nada que lo mataría definitivamente.

"En un helicóptero." Le contestó llanamente. Ella ya debía de saber que estaba muerto. Seguramente estaba planeando sepultar a todo el mundo si era necesario con tal de no dejar huir a los hermanos Corvinus. Eliminar así cualquier evidencia de la raza inmortal. Selene no tenía ningún problema con encontrar su final esa misma noche. Matar a Marcus era su misión, detenerlo para otros también. Bajó su rifle dejando salir toda el agua que se le había introducido.

Amelia le asintió. "Nos vamos a dividir en grupos," les dijo a todos los inmortales. "Dos grupos se quedarán aquí, a evitar la salida de Marcus o a avisarnos de su entrada." Miró a su alrededor viendo como los grupos se empezaban a organizar, vampiros con vampiros, lycans con lycans. "Una vez que estén adentro avisaremos a los helicópteros para que desde el aire vigilen o traten de acabar con artillería pesada si nosotros no podemos hacer lo necesario." De reojo vio a Česlav y Fane haciéndose al lado de Selene y después al grupo de Anna, Herbert y otros tres lycans uniéndoseles. Česlav pareciendo un tanto molesto. "Si William ya está en libertad entonces disparen a matar, no me interesa la promesa de Michael a Corvinus." Todo el mundo asintió y los grupos se dispersaron. Amelia esperó unos momentos para estar fuera del radar de la mayoría de los inmortales y se giró hacia Titov, "Ve afuera. Trae el cuerpo del híbrido."

Titov le frunció el ceño, "Pero mi señora–"

"Haz lo que se te ordena, Titov." Este pareció dudar por unos segundos pero después se dio la vuelta y le hizo seña a otro vampiro para que lo acompañara.

_**·**_

_**·**_

En la oscuridad de la prisión Selene lideró el grupo en una dirección aleatoria, encendiendo la luz de su arma y dirigiéndola enfrente suyo, a lo lejos pudiendo ver la inmensidad del lugar, lo único audible era el sonido del agua moviéndose a su alrededor. De repente escuchó un aleteo y miró hacia arriba, una cúpula con una decena o mas de murciélagos volando a su alrededor. Puentes tirados en el piso que obviamente habían sucumbido a los siglos de abandono. Puentes colgantes de madera que conectaban un lado con el otro, escaleras, _esta era la dirección de su recuerdo,_ nada mas fue pensar eso para verse a sí misma como una niña, a carcajadas y corriendo por el corredor con su hermana, el lugar lleno de trabajadores. Parpadeando continuó el camino, este elevándose y haciéndolos salir del agua, continuó por un par de metros para ver un arco que de nuevo daba paso a un pasillo completamente oscuro y sumergido. Nada más fue esperar un segundo para tener otro recuerdo, luz entrando por el techo, baldes colgando de poleas, bultos en el piso. A la distancia dos hombres hablando y trabajando, uno de ellos su padre.

"¿Es por aquí?" Fane le preguntó.

Selene al principio no estaba segura pero después asintió viendo la tumba abierta al fondo, las escaleras que llevaban al sarcófago desapareciendo. "Ya está aquí." le dijo a nadie en particular.

Anna le hizo una seña a dos de los lycans para que se quedaran en ese lugar custodiando, a otro para que fuera a avisar que habían encontrado la tumba. Selene continuó su camino, escuchando que menos pasos la seguían. Movió su pistola siempre en frente, apuntando a cada rincón, sus acompañantes haciendo lo mismo. De repente vio una luz quedándose quieta en algo que le llamó la atención, los colores llamándole la atención e inmediatamente reconociéndolo. Apuntó su propia arma contra el dibujo en tiza y se acercó, un paisaje, flores rojas, montañas verdes, un sol inmenso detrás de estas.

Anna iba detrás de Selene y esta se detuvo, Fane la vio tocando algo en la pared y dirigió su luz a esto.

Selene continuó observando el dibujo sintiendo la tiza en sus manos, miró en frente suyo, _¿Cómo era posible que este dibujo que había hecho con su hermana hacia más de seiscientos años aún siguiera ahí?_

"¿Qué es eso?" Anna le preguntó al ver que Selene no continuaba, ¿algún mapa? ¿Que tenía ese dibujo de particular para haberle llamado la atención?

"Nada." Selene le dijo dejando de tocarlo, "Sigamos." Decidió continuar el camino. Más adelante subiendo las gradas y haciendo un giro, inmediatamente quedando enfrente del sarcófago abierto y una antorcha aún encendida. "Llegamos tarde." Les dijo, quien sabía si Marcus aun seguía ahí. No lo habían podido oler por el aire estar tan contaminado con humedad, piedra, agua podrida y estancada. Aún así no se devolvió, rápidamente se acercó al sarcófago para sacar la llave, girándola para hacerlo. Estudiándola, no había llegado a ver esa otra parte en la que el pendiente entraba, un disco, _¿Había Corvinus escondido eso también?_ No acabó de tener ese pensamiento para cuando escuchó disparos y rugidos. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba se apuraron a dejar esa parte de la tumba. Nada mas fue avanzar unos metros para ver un lycan blanco y más grande de lo normal golpeando y con eso matando a uno de los acompañantes de Anna que se había quedado atrás para cuidar el lugar. Herbert, Fane, Česlav y Anna inmediatamente abriendo fuego. William rugiéndoles. Selene apuntó su escopeta y empezó a disparar pausadamente. El lycan inmediatamente huyendo al notar el peligro, todos saliendo tras de él, ella iba a hacer lo mismo para cuando de la nada por el rabillo del ojo vio una forma saliendo de la oscuridad e inmediatamente se giró a dispararle pero Marcus cogió la escopeta deteniéndola con una mano, ella por un momento haciendo fuerza con las dos para poder apuntarle al pecho o a la cara. Mirándolo a los ojos vio que él descubrió que algo había cambiado con ella, que tenía la sangre de su padre encima y aprovechó ese momento de distracción en que a él obviamente no le agradó su descubrimiento para hacer fuerza y girar la escopeta para pegarle con la culata de esta en la cara, el movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte y repentino para él irse hacia atrás lo que ella aprovechó para expulsar el cartucho y disparar, pero en esa expulsión Marcus tomó el arma y la apuntó hacia arriba haciéndole perder el disparo. Selene inmediatamente se lanzó hacia él apoyándolo de la pared con una mano, el aún sosteniéndole el arma.

"Impresionante." Le dijo, reconociendo que su padre le había dado de beber a la perra vampira y que su fuerza era anormal, tanto como para poder ser una contrincante de cuidado para él _pero no lo suficiente_, con su mano libre le quitó la mano con que ella lo estaba apoyando a la pared y la aventó hacia el otro lado yéndose con ella para así poder hacerla golpear con la pared, sacarle el aire. Sin darle importancia vio como la pared se empezó a derrumbar tras de ella, el dibujo ahora incompleto.

Mientras trozos de la pared detrás de ella empezaban a caer al agua Selene se liberó pegándole con la mano derecha en la quijada a Marcus. El Mayor podía ser más fuerte pero nunca había sido un guerrero, no tenía la experiencia que los traficantes de muerte tenían y obviamente se iba a aprovechar de eso. Al hacerlo perder el equilibrio con su golpe anterior le pegó un puño en la cara con su mano izquierda, haciéndolo alejarse más. Dado que su cara estaba girada brincó para poder darle mayor fuerza a su mano derecha y volverlo a golpear en la otra dirección, luego con el tiempo necesario se giró por la escopeta y la sacó del agua, extrajo el cartucho y lo apuntó directo a él. Le disparó directo al pecho, Marcus yéndose hacia atrás quejándose. Extrajo el cartucho, otro disparo al brazo. Extrajo el cartucho, disparo al hombro. Extrajo el cartucho, disparo al otro brazo. Extrajo el cartucho, disparo al mismo hombro de antes. Extrajo el cartucho, disparó…solo que la bala no salió. Descubrió que se había quedado sin balas. Vio a Marcus adolorido mientras ella hizo el arma a un lado ya sirviéndole de nada. Inmediatamente vio que estaban parados justo debajo de la puerta que daba acceso al pasillo hacia el sarcófago. Inmediatamente sacó la llave de la parte de atrás de su traje mientras Marcus se quejaba del dolor, aún así se apuró a introducirla en la hendidura, Marcus en cuanto vio lo que iba a hacer se lanzó hacia ella y ella giró la llave, la puerta de piedra pesada inmediatamente cayendo y separándolos. Selene muy al tanto de que la puerta no tocó el suelo y que las piedras que antes se habían caído era lo que lo impedía. A través de la pesada puerta podía escuchar el grito de enojo y dolor de Marcus pero al mismo tiempo volvió a estar al tanto de los rugidos y disparos provenientes de los guerreros que luchaban a William. Se giró hacia el sonido, Marcus había matado lo que ella más quería; ella podía hacer lo mismo, salvar a la humanidad de los hermanos Corvinus era tan solo una consecuencia de su venganza, de la búsqueda de su propia muerte.

Marcus inmediatamente se separó de la puerta y se despojó de la chaqueta que le había robado a aquel lycan en las instalaciones en que su padre había escondido a los inmortales por meses. _No, no iba a perder ahora que había avanzado tanto._ Haciendo el dolor a un lado llamó el cambio, esta vez el dolor siendo inaguantable al su tejido lastimado alargarse gracias a la ganancia de musculo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

De vuelta en uno de los helicópteros que estaba circulando el lugar al llegarles la noticia de que Marcus y William estaban adentro de la prisión Michael lentamente empezó a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo, vibraciones constantes, un sonido fuerte, aire frío, _Selene,_ hablándole, _'Michael eres único,'_ escuchó su voz mientras sentía un cosquilleo suave en su pecho lo que le indicaba sanación, _¿sanación de qué? No recordaba._ No podía moverse y se le hizo un hueco en el estomago mientras se sentía cayendo al vacío, pero la verdad era el sentimiento de vacío al helicóptero descender por Titov pero él esto no lo sabía. La cara de Selene en su cabaña le vino a la mente mientras le daba aquella primera charla sobre la sangre y su anatomía, _'Nunca antes ha existido un híbrido.'_ Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, _'Tus poderes podrían ser ilimitados. Pero dependes de la sangre.'_ Trató de moverse y pudo abrir sus ojos, el frío aumentando al igual que el movimiento.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene salió del pasadizo en que había dejado a Marcus para encontrarse con un vampiro disparando y cayendo por unas escaleras a hacerle compañía a más inmortales muertos. En un apuro subió las escaleras de tres en tres y se resguardó contra la pared pues balas seguían viniendo en su dirección. Nada mas fue asomarse para que el fuego se volviera a abrir en su contra, "_¡No disparen! ¡Mierda!_" suspiró recordando que en este lugar no todos los que habían eran guerreros sino también inmortales con poca experiencia que asustados le dispararían a todo lo que se moviese. León salió hacia ella, "¿Donde está William? ¿Amelia?" ¿Acaso la mayor ya había sucumbido?

Herbert salió al otro lado de Selene, "Se fueron por allí." Le dijo apuntando con su arma en la dirección.

"Todo lycan que ha lastimado…..se están transformando en proto–lycans, nos hemos dividido en dos grupos." León pasó saliva, "Ya solo quedamos quince personas con vida. Es más el daño que estos están causando que William."

Selene le asintió, esos números no eran buenos números. "Ya tan solo nos quedan unas rondas, y las balas de plata han desaparecido matando a los proto–lycans." Herbert le informó. ¿Dónde había estado ella?

"Usaremos balas normales, no lo matarán pero le disminuirán la velocidad." Le dijo, "Nadie vaya hacia esa dirección, Marcus está encerrado por allá y solo es cuestión de tiempo que salga." Selene les informó mientras rodeaban las paredes y caminaban por la madera hacia la entrada de donde Amelia había desaparecido. Al llegar a un puente colgante se preguntó si cruzarlo o no, una caída no los mataría pero los demoraría. Ella iba de última y veía como por delante de ella Herbert y León apuntaban hacia todos los lados, hacia las millones de hendiduras y pasajes que había en las paredes haciendo posible que un enemigo se ocultara. Selene no había llegado a ver un proto–lycan pero si eran más fuertes que un lycan, y lo eran, estaban en más grandes problemas. Pero si eran más salvajes eso también indicaba que no pensaban mucho y actuaban bajo instinto. El eco de un rugido apagado que no sabía de dónde venía los hizo detener, el eco haciendo imposible ubicar el animal. De repente Herbert empezó a caer y como instinto lo cogió del brazo, deteniéndolo. Por un segundo pensando en soltarlo, recordando la vez que había estado sola y había entrado creyendo que lo dejaría acercar solo porque le decía que le traía un mensaje de Michael. Haciendo fuerza lo levantó y ayudó a que volviera a pararse sobre el puente de madera, "Pon atención." Le dijo, sabiendo que eso le heriría el ego. Este le rugió, "Movámonos." Le dijo, si quería una pelea se la daría pero ahora solo era mejor evadirla pues habían problemas más grandes.

León se giró a ver que estaba sucediendo, "Marcus, ¿está él–" le empezó a preguntar a Selene pero de repente escuchó un rugido detrás de él. Mandíbulas aferrándolo fuertemente del cuello y después lanzándolo hacia abajo.

Herbert fue herido por el dedo en el gatillo del vampiro mientras este era atacado por William. Vio que William lo fue a coger a él e inmediatamente lo rehuyó aventándose al vacío salvando así su vida. Selene se agachó a dispararle a William mientras este trataba de matar a Herbert, buscando así darle a la persona que tenía que darle, pero rápidamente Herbert desapareció en el vacío. Selene le disparó varias veces a William pero al estar oscuro solo le dio una vez en el hombro, recogió la otra pistola que se le había caído al tratar de ayudar a Herbert y se levantó acercándosele a William para que las balas tuvieran mayor efecto. Este rugiéndole cada vez que una bala se incrustaba en su piel. Estando tan cerca él trató de darle un zarpazo pero ella saltó hacia atrás cayendo por el mismo hueco que la madera podrida había dejado antes de que Herbert se fuera a resbalar. Cayó al agua y volvió a cargar sus pistolas disparándole hacia arriba pues William continuaba en el puente colgante, pudo decir que le dio unas dos o tres veces hasta que este saltó hacia una pared y lo siguió abriendo fuego. Los cartuchos se le volvieron a acabar y los volvió a recargar para volver a dispararle, este gruñéndole mientras una que otra bala lo traspasaba. Cuando los cartuchos se terminaron botó las pistolas y sacó dos discos explosivos al ver que William estaba en una parte alta y que justo encima estaba la cúpula, así que pensando rápido los abrió, estrellas ninja apareciendo y también una bomba sin contador, con fuerza y velocidad lanzó los discos hacia arriba viendo como William los huía, uno de estos rozándole una pata y cortándolo para ambos después clavarse en el techo en la cúpula. _¡Mierda!_ se dijo al ver que William buscó resguardo. La explosión se dio inmediatamente y ella viendo su tiempo perdido más que estaba en peligro utilizó su velocidad vampira para también buscar protección en una entrada que vio a varios metros. En cuanto cayó al piso las pesadas piedras que amenazaban con aplastarla también lo hicieron.

_**·**_

_**·**_

A metros de distancia Marcus escuchó una explosión y sintió el temblor al las ondas chocar en todo el lugar, inmediatamente rugió, _¿Qué le estaban haciendo a William?_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Titov escuchó la explosión en cuanto se subió al helicóptero y el piloto de este en vez de esperar a que ellos bajaran a Michael inmediatamente ascendió para ver lo sucedido. "¡Tenemos que ir abajo!" le gritó, pero el piloto era un lycan que no le hizo caso.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Amelia llegó justo en el momento en que el polvo se empezó a despejar y en el que William volvió a huir hacia otra de las cámaras. Cojeando pues este le había roto la pierna anteriormente –y eso era lo que había demorado su búsqueda– salió a buscarlo, "Encárgate de estos cuerpos." Le dijo a la única persona que vio cerca, Selene. "Luego úneteme."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Aún desorientada por lo que acababa de pasar Selene se levantó, haciendo a un lado lo que había sido un puente para poder dejar el hueco en el que había caído. Destrozos aún cayendo a su alrededor y ella mirando el desorden, no había nadie, no tenía un arma, _¿Dónde estaba William? _Vio a León colgado cabeza arriba de unas cadenas, Herbert colocándose también en pie.

"Mátame, Selene." León le pidió a Selene, solo era cuestión de tiempo que el virus de William se mezclara con el suyo y encontrar su agonizante final.

Selene se agachó por el arma que había a un lado, León no se convertiría en proto–lycan pero sufriría una muerte dolorosa y lenta. La más dolorosa de hecho al ambos virus empezar a pelear por dominancia. Era la muerte más cruel que se le podía dar a un inmortal. Y para ahora ya había matado a miembros de los que consideró una vez sus compañeros pero lo había hecho en defensa propia y no por hacer un favor. Los ojos de León giraron oscureciéndose y un estallido a su lado la hizo retroceder colocando distancia al querer protegerse. Inmediatamente se giró hacia los disparos provenientes para ver a Herbert disparándole a León. _No tenía ningún derecho de haber hecho eso,_ pensó sintiendo un estallido de rabia contra el lycan. "¿Qué mierda crees que estas–?" de repente otra ráfaga de metralleta la detuvo y vio el cuerpo de Herbert temblando mientras bala tras bala lo atravesaba, la cantidad de balas incluso desmembrando algunas partes de su cuerpo aún así y mirándolo a los ojos pudo ver su sorpresa mientras caía arrodillado al piso mientras se quemaba desde adentro, en puro dolor.

Česlav bajó las gradas corriendo, habiendo presenciado lo que había sucedido con León, "No tenía derecho alguno de matar a uno de los nuestros." Le dijo a Selene mientras caminaba hasta ella, ignorando al lycan moribundo.

Selene se giró hacia Česlav, al menos encontrando alguna satisfacción de que él continuara con vida, una que otra herida aquí y allá pero nada serio. "Este no es el momento de ir matando gente que de hecho podría ayudarnos." Le reprendió, agachándose a sacarle el cartucho al arma de Herbert, de repente lo necesitaba más tarde.

_Como fuera,_ "Tan solo no le digas a nadie." le dijo mientras continuaba como si nada hacia donde Amelia había desaparecido. "Deshazte de estos de aquí." Le dijo dejándola atrás.

Ella quería seguirlo pero para cuando lo iba a decir ya Česlav había desaparecido, le tocaba que limpiar para no inundarse más en enemigos, pero primero que todo escuchó a Herbert quejándose tirado en el piso, moribundo. Le apuntó a la cabeza y pudo ver su enojo en el momento, apretó el gatillo, por primera vez no sintiendo satisfacción alguna en matar a un lycan. _¿Qué satisfacción podía obtener? Ya nada importaba._ Con metralleta en mano y la luz encendida estudió bien sus alrededores buscando cuerpos. De repente el sonido de un helicóptero le llamó la atención y miró por el hueco que ella misma había hecho en la cúpula que ahora no existía, no encontró nada más que la negrura de la noche y nieve cayendo hacia abajo, tras unos segundos un helicóptero sobrevolando, asomándose a ver qué encontraba. Concentrándose de nuevo en su tarea volvió a estudiar su alrededor, destrucción, enormes piedras tiradas en el piso, madera podrida, cuerdas, el ambiente frío y oscuro. De repente escuchó un sonido de cadenas y un rugido justo detrás de ella llamándole la atención, lentamente se giró hacia este para encontrarse a un inmortal en forma humana rugiendo y convulsionando, en cuestión de dos o tres segundos su piel colocándosele negra y deformándose en esa de una bestia, miró en morbosa curiosidad el cambio. _'No son los lycans que conocemos. Estos son monstruos rabiosos. Incapaces de tomar forma humana de nuevo.'_ Recordó las palabras de Tanis al describirle una de las historias más antiguas de los inmortales. Fue mórbido de ella estudiar la transformación que nunca había visto pero una vez que el lycan dejó de mostrar su forma humana completa y antes de que se transformara completamente en una bestia que no podría detener apuntó y dejó hundido el gatillo por tres o cuatro segundos, el arma automática despertando a la vida. El lycan temblando con cuanta bala se incrustaba en su cuerpo, sangre volando en todas las direcciones y después todo se acabó. Escuchó otro ruido detrás de ella e inmediatamente se giró, este lycan no estaría encadenado. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando un rugido justo encima de ella la hizo voltear hacia el puente colgante encima de su cabeza, la sombra de un lycan corriendo por esta, inmediatamente abriendo fuego siguiendo al animal que corría rápidamente así como ella…..sólo que aún no estaba convertido totalmente, aún seguía en su forma humana. El lycan cayó al piso y escuchó un ruido a su lado, inmediatamente se giró viendo otro lycan tomar el mismo cambio mientras rugía, apretó el gatillo pero un clic seco le dejó saber que se encontraba sin balas. El lycan inmediatamente corriendo hacia ella en su sed de sangre y pensando rápido giró el arma en sus manos y le pegó en la cara con la culata de esta, haciéndolo irse para atrás y caer. En ese momento otro ruido, se giró hacia este solo para sorpresivamente recibir un golpe en la cara, la iban a volver a golpear con la otra mano y cogió a la bestia del brazo deteniéndolo, usando su mano libre para golpearlo con la palma de la mano en la clavícula haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. El lycan giró en el piso y quedó arrodillado solo para caer al lado de otro lycan que se estaba poniendo en pie, ambos rugiéndole, el otro lycan detrás de ella también se levantó, estaba rodeada. Escuchó rugidos enojados y para cuando volvió a mirar a los dos lycans enfrente estos habían cambiado completamente, su aspecto mucho más feroz que el de los lycans comunes, mucho más grandes y bestiales. Esos dos eran el problema inmediato.

_**·**_

_**·**_

En el helicóptero estaban viendo por el hoyo en la cúpula lo que estaba sucediendo. Titov se había puesto al mando de la metralleta de artillería pesada incluida en el helicóptero, una Daewoo K3 SPW que podría volar fácilmente a esos lycans, "_¡¿Qué estás esperando?_" el piloto le gritó al ver que no empezaba a disparar.

Titov continuó apuntando, viendo a Selene retroceder, un puente colgante encima de ella, dos lycans transformados apunto de atacarla. "_¡No puedo, no sin darle a Selene!_" gritó a su vez, necesitaban otro ángulo e incluso así parecía imposible. "_¡No puedo disparar!_"

_**·**_

_**·**_

Los lycans rugiendo a su alrededor, acercándose y apunto de atacar. Selene estaba intimidada y esperando el primer movimiento. Su instinto de supervivencia al máximo, no importando si a la larga quería o no morir, ella no era del tipo que se daba por vencida. Seiscientos años eran difíciles de dejar atrás.

_**·**_

_**·**_

El piloto del helicóptero vio el reflejo de un movimiento por el parabrisas y se giró a ver qué sucedía, solo para encontrarse a un híbrido contra la pared del helicóptero, _¿Michael? _sepreguntó entre sorprendido y aterrorizado. Podían ser inmortales pero no estaban acostumbrados a ver a uno de los suyos volver a la vida, no tras la herida que él había sufrido y por cuanto tiempo había estado 'muerto.'

_**·**_

_**·**_

Podía no ser equivalente a los tres lycans pero eso no quería decir que se iba a dar por vencida. Uno de los lycans transformados avanzó hacia ella, la fue a golpear pero lo tomó del brazo y fue ella quien lo golpeó a él, el segundo aprovechó que eso la dejaba desprotegida para también pegarle y mandarla volando hacia un lado, el lycan sin transformarse en la bestia que William le había infundido inmediatamente se le aproximó y Selene se arrodilló para sacar el cuchillo que siempre traía en su bota y lo blandió enfrente de ella, justo hacia la garganta del lycan, sintiendo la vibración al la hoja cortar carne y la sangre volando en la misma dirección menos de un segundo después. Esa herida no quería decir que el lycan estuviera acabado, en vez de eso trató de defenderse y los dos empezaron a batallar, a querer pegarle el uno al otro pero pronto Selene obtuvo la mano ganadora al cortarlo en la cara y aprovechar ese milisegundo de dolor donde se deja caer el cuidado para enterrarle el cuchillo en el cuello y al mismo tiempo apoyarlo contra una pared.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael reaccionó completamente al escuchar que Selene estaba en peligro, adrenalina lo recorrió y sin siquiera pensarlo se colocó en acción, un momento estaba tomando impulso contra la pared del helicóptero al siguiente tomaba la cuerda que había en la puerta y saltaba al vacío. Titov no notó lo que había sucedido hasta que vio un cuerpo cayendo parado justo a metros de Selene. Inmediatamente se giro hacia la bolsa donde estaba el cuerpo de Michael y la encontró vacía. "_No puede ser."_

"Ese es Michael, ¿no es cierto?" el piloto y el otro vampiro con que había subido al helicóptero preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Titov asintió inmediatamente dejando la ametralladora y haciéndose a un lado, girándose hacia su compañero, "Ayúdame a zafarla."

_**·**_

_**·**_

El viaje desde el helicóptero al piso fue corto y gracias a la soga por la que se deslizó cayó con más suavidad al piso, tanto que ni siquiera los dos lycans enormes enfrente de él lo notaron. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el más alejado y lo detuvo del pelo sobre su cabeza, luego sin pensarlo con su mano extendida, garras enfrente atravesó el pecho del maldito como si no hubiera nada más que piel en su cuerpo, este inmediatamente rugiendo de dolor. Para cuando sacó su mano el otro lycan ya había rugido y se aproximaba enojado hacia Selene.

Al escuchar el segundo rugido Selene supo que era inevitable el ataque en ese momento por parte de los dos lycans así que rápidamente cogió la metralleta que el lycan que ella estaba apoyando contra la pared aún tenía colgada alrededor de su cuello y colocando el dedo en el gatillo apuntó hacia el lycan que rugía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la otra figura que le había ayudado pero no le prestó atención inmediata, en vez de eso sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo del lycan que no se había transformado y con su propia arma lo partió en dos al empezar a dispararle y asegurarse que no se volviera a levantar. Solo cuando el torso se le desprendió dejó de apretar el gatillo. Inmediatamente se giró hacia la figura pues su mente al verlo por el rabillo del ojo segundos atrás le había dicho que era Michael pero ella muy bien sabía como la mente jugaba con uno en los momentos de dolor. En el más corto de los segundos no pudo dejar de dar un paso hacia atrás al ver las facciones que ella tanto conocía en forma híbrida, _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ se preguntó confundida y sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, el tiempo mermando de velocidad, lo vio respirando agitadamente, una, dos veces, y de repente tuvo el valor de hacer algo, "¿Michael?" se atrevió a preguntar. Sangrando lo vio caminando lentamente hacia ella, a su tercer paso lo encontró a medio camino, él tomándolo de la cintura fuertemente, ella tocándole la cara, para sentirlo, verificar que esto no era un engaño de su mente. _¿Cómo era posible? _se preguntó confundida pero no pudo ni siquiera racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo porque al segundo siguiente habían sido separados.

Michael no sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, lo deducía pues lo último que recordaba era el dolor al sentir una estaca atravesándolo, por todo lo que sabía debían de estar en la prisión de William al plan haberse adelantado por la aparición de Marcus, y Selene parecía realmente sorprendida de verlo. Quería decirle que era él y que estaba bien pero no alcanzó pues de repente sintió un peso que le cayó encima haciéndolo perder el balance, inmediatamente la dejó ir para que no se fuera a caer con él.

De un segundo para otro ya no lo estaba tocando y William lo estaba atacando, ambos tirados en el piso y Michael luchando por levantarse cogiéndose de una escalera de piedra, William no dejándolo, _No, no iba a suceder de nuevo, _pensó Selene. Inmediatamente recordó al lycan que había matado sobre el puente colgante y el arma que este debía de traer encima, utilizando su agilidad vampírica se agachó y cogió impulso para brincar, a duras penas alcanzando los cinco metros que separaban dicho puente del piso y sosteniéndose de la soga para poder entrar seguramente en este, inmediatamente cogió el arma justo a tiempo para ver como William le daba un golpe a Michael enviándolo contra las gradas, un golpe que le partiría la columna a cualquier inmortal pero que a él no le hizo ni cosquillas pues lo vio retrocediendo sabiendo lo que ella iba a hacer. Inmediatamente abrió fuego contra William, en todas las direcciones viendo más inmortales apareciendo pero no quitándole el ojo al primer lycan. Las balas de este tipo lastimándolo pero su recuperación parecía ser instantánea, después de todo ya ella le había disparado varias veces y otros inmortales debieron de haberlo hecho también y él animal aún seguía en pie.

_**·**_

_**·**_

El piloto vio a un lycan gigante y blanco aparecer y se imaginó que ese era William. "_¡Mátalo!_" le gritó a Titov y al otro vampiro que acababan de desmontar la metralleta.

Con la ayuda de Lawrence que lo sostuvo mientras él buscaba un ángulo empezó a dispararle a William pero era prácticamente imposible por el movimiento de este y del helicóptero. "_¡Saltemos!_" Titov le dijo a Lawrence y este le asintió.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Anna, Fane, Česlav, Amelia y más lycans y vampiros llegaron al lugar en cuanto escucharon los disparos del helicóptero. William había prácticamente creado un ejército de proto–lycans y los había dejado a ellos ocupados con el asunto. Amelia escuchó un rugido anormal a su izquierda mientras veía dos cuerpos descendiendo del helicóptero con una arma pesada, inmediatamente todo el que estaba presente abrió fuego contra William. Amelia también vio a Michael en una esquina, aparentemente estudiando cuando entrar en la pelea, ya se había recuperado. "Sígueme." Le dijo, sin esperarlo y encaminándose hacia el rugido anormal que había escuchado hacía segundos, Marcus. "_¡Ellos se encargarán de William!_" le gritó al no sentirlo detrás de ella tras unos segundos. Ahora sabiendo donde estaba la escoria de Marcus se encaminó a buscarlo, no importándole si el híbrido se decidía a seguirla o no. Ya William había causado suficiente daño.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Todo este tiempo Marcus había estado tratando de empujar la pesada puerta de piedra pero eso parecía imposible incluso para su fuerza. Al escuchar los disparos de artillería pesada y un rugido fuerte inmediatamente supo que por fin habían cercado a William. Angustia entrando empezó a hacer más fuerza desesperada y de repente algo que no había hecho antes fue lo que le dio de nuevo su libertad, descubrió que en el fondo del agua había rocas atravesadas no dejando que la puerta se cerrara completamente, inmediatamente se agachó y la tomó tratando de levantarla aplicando toda su fuerza, luego incluso más al ver que lo estaba consiguiendo, cuando esta salió del agua y no había más presión fue mucho más fácil levantarla sobre sus hombros y después cruzar la puerta, dejando esta caer sin cuidado y no preocupándose por caminar sino por volar hasta donde el ruido provenía.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Al Amelia escuchar el aleteo inmediatamente se alistó y tomó también su forma híbrida, luego se preparó para atacar y ser atacada en el aire.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael vio a Amelia desaparecer mientras todo el mundo presente le disparaba a William pero este continuaba en pie. "_¡Titov, detente!_" le gritó desde su posición y este lo hizo, no habiendo una lluvia de balas como la de antes hizo el intento de acercarse e inmediatamente todos los presentes también dejaron de disparar, William aprovechó y dio un brinco contra una pared, luego otro y así sucesivamente, inmediatamente lo siguió utilizando su velocidad híbrida y dejando a todo el mundo atrás. Siempre a su alrededor notando la cantidad de cuerpos en forma licántropa a medio transformar o totalmente transformada, al menos unos treinta cuerpos debían de haber y asumía que no habían más porque no había venido más gente a ayudar, o porque él no había recorrido todo el castillo para encontrarse con más. Escuchó un estruendo y vio que William se quedó sin camino y ahí mismo se giró hacia él, dando un manotazo en el aire para golpearlo pero Michael previendo su movimiento brincó hacia atrás colocando espacio entre ellos, rápidamente le pegó en la cara con una mano y después con la otra, William asumiendo débil y lento por toda la plata que debía de tener adentro, pero pareció que su forma de pensar estaba equivocada porque de repente recibió un golpe fuerte del lycan que lo hizo salir volando hacia un lado y estrellarse con una pared de piedra que se destruyó tras de sí. Michael inmediatamente retrocedió gateando hacia atrás hasta que se pudo poner en pie, William avanzando hacia él manoteando aire mientras trataba de esquivarlo, un error suyo en tan poco espacio como el que tenían sería la muerte. De repente sintió que su camino se acababa y que había una pared justo detrás de sí, esperó que William diera una manotada y apenas que esta pasó brincó en el aire, justo por encima de su cabeza, William inmediatamente se giró y trató de atacarlo pero Michael se hizo a un lado y lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo arrodillar, viendo su ventaja inmediatamente lo cogió de las mandíbulas abiertas, William rugiendo más fuerte y en dolor mientras él con toda la fuerza que tenía trataba de abrirle más la boca. El lycan estuvo a punto de escapársele pero eso debió de haber aumentado su adrenalina porque de repente sintió que la fuerza que estaba haciendo se acabó y algo se desprendió, insólitamente se quedó parado por un segundo al no saber qué había pasado pero era obvio para cualquier espectador al ver el cuerpo del lycan cayendo sin parte de su cabeza al piso. Le había arrancado todo del hocico para arriba. Michael respiró descansado mientras de repente a lo lejos escuchó a Marcus llamando el nombre de William, lo que le hizo recordar a Amelia, Selene y todos los otros que no habían llegado y debían de estar peleándolo. Inmediatamente se devolvió cruzando por pasadizos que no recordaba haber cruzado antes y saltando obstáculos, justo cuando llegó la batalla sobre el puente elevado quedó expuesta y vio a Selene ser atravesada por el pecho por un ala de Marcus. _¡NO!_ rugió. Ella en obvio dolor mirándose la herida. La inmovilidad se le acabó en ese momento y corrió buscando una manera de subir. _¡No podía haberle fallado a ella también!_ se corrigió, _¡No le iba a fallar a ella también!_ en cuestión de dos segundos vio con sorpresa como Selene giró las tablas y venció a Marcus en un dos por tres.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Amelia se encontraba volando contra la dirección en que Marcus venía y tras unos segundos lo vio, ambos inmediatamente aumentando la velocidad pero ella un momento antes de la colisión se aventó contra una pared deteniéndose y extendiendo sus alas rodeando a Marcus con estas mientras él trataba de pasarla, ambos cayendo al piso inmediatamente. Las alas de él tratando de abrirse hicieron que las suyas también lo hicieran, dejándolo libre. Amelia inmediatamente se levantó, más rápido que él y le pegó una patada en el estomago levantándolo del piso y contra otra pared. El muy cobarde ni siquiera pudiéndose levantar inmediatamente así que se lanzó hacia él y ahí si este decidió moverse corriendo, alejándose de ella. Amelia lo alcanzó fácilmente corriendo sobre una pared y tomando impulso, dos pasos después alcanzándolo y deteniéndolo al golpearlo en la cara, ella continuó para bloquearle el camino y después se giro para encontrarse cara a cara. "El cobarde de siempre. Tratando de huir."

_¡Esta perra!_ Ella había sido la que le había dado pistas de su unión con su padre, los Cleaners la habían ayudado a ella en vez de a él esa vez que se enfrentaron. Marcus trató de pegarle en la cara pero ella se agachó y dio un giro para pegarle una patada en el costado. Trató de golpearla de nuevo pero lo volvió a evadir agachándose y pegándole ahora en la cara. Esta vez fue ella quien intentó pegarle pero la tomó desapercibida al darle en el estomago tres puños rápidos haciéndola caminar hacia atrás, el cuarto se lo pegó ascendentemente dándole en la barbilla, su cabeza yéndose hacia atrás. Le rugió cuando con el impulso de su golpe la vio pararse en sus manos y de otro brinco ponerse en pie, más alejada. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Vas a hacer la paz con los lycans?" le preguntó queriendo razones. "Viktor estaría tan decepcionado."

Amelia no le contestó nada en vez de eso le clavó sus alas en los hombros atrapándolo contra una pared. "Estaría más decepcionado de ver lo que tu locura te tiene tratando de hacer."

"_¡Él es mi hermano!_"

_¿Quien era él para hablar de familia?_ "¡Y trataste de matar a tu padre!"

_¿Tratar? ¿El viejo no había muerto?_ Inmediatamente le rugió. "Ese bueno para nada–"

"Se asegurará de vencerte así sea usando a terceros." Le informó, haciendo fuerza con sus alas hacia afuera, tratando de arrancarle los brazos, "Ya viste lo que le hizo a Selene. En este momento debe de estar dándole de beber a cuanto inmortal siga a su alrededor."

Marcus le rugió, e inmediatamente dejó de apoyarse en sus pies para que las alas de Amelia que lo atravesaran tomaran todo su peso, en un movimiento que seguramente Amelia no se vio venir le pegó con ambos pies en el estomago, haciéndola ir hacia atrás y ahora él clavándola a la pared. Que los disparos se acabaran de terminar y que los rugidos de William bajaran de tono le hicieron recordar que este no era el momento de desquitarse de casi un milenio de traiciones que ella y Viktor le habían dado. Le siseó mientras hizo lo que ella no logró, extendió sus alas con la carne de ella aún de por medio abriéndole cada uno de sus hombros en dos, ella gritando mientras la carne le colgaba abierta. Con sus manos libres le dio el tiro de gracia al con una de sus alas pegarle en la cara y abrírsela, ella cayendo al piso, sangre dejándola a borbotones.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael acababa de desaparecer tras de William y Selene estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando vio a Marcus apareciendo desde la dirección que llevaba a la tumba, su cuerpo bañado en sangre le dejó saber que se había deshecho de Amelia. Todos excepto ella abrieron fuego contra él y lo que sucedió a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido, un momento acababa de salir del corredor, al siguiente se estaba colgando de la cuerda de un helicóptero y halándolo mientras esos que lograban reaccionar dejaban de disparar y se alejaban para que dicho helicóptero no les fuera a caer encima aplastándolos.

Con todas sus fuerzas Marcus tiró del helicóptero viendo como el piloto se alcanzaba a tirar de este antes de que se estrellara con el hueco en el techo.

Selene vio como el helicóptero venía directamente hacia ella y se lanzó de un puente colgante al otro para poder protegerse. Caer sobre su espalda le sacó el aire y se levantó a ver qué había sucedido, porqué el aparato quedó colgando y no continuó precipitándose hacia el piso, la madera vieja y podrida obviamente era muy poco para haberlo detenido, así que con su vista buscó hasta que vio cadenas anchas enredadas de este, manteniéndolo en posición. Disparos volvieron a abrirse mientras la hélice aún girando justo a tres o cuatro metros de ella le dio una idea. Sin soltar su arma se levantó. Un rugido que escuchó de donde Michael estaba volvió a llamarle la atención solo para sentir que el puente se movió al un peso mayor brincar hacia este así que se giró rápidamente. Marcus aprovechando que la había sorprendido para empujarla del estomago hacia la hélice, mientras se sentía resbalando sobre la madera fuego volvió a ser abierto debajo de ellos pero estos dirigidos al Mayor. Escuchó a Fane en un apuro diciendo que dejaran de disparar seguramente recordando que ella tenía más fuerza que la que un vampiro normal tendría. Sintió que llegó muy cerca a la hélice al viento frío darle en el cuerpo y ver trozos de cabello volando en todas las direcciones, inmediatamente se volteó y la vio a centímetros de su cara, se iba a levantar pero Marcus la tomó de la cabeza, y la levantó de esta haciéndola girar, en ese momento vio sangre volar en frente de ella al una bala incrustársele en el brazo a Marcus pero este no pareció ni sentirla porque su mano se desplazó de su cabeza a su cuello para no dejarla mover, la fue a golpear con su mano libre pero se la detuvo con su antebrazo a medio camino, su otra mano haciéndole la que la tomaba del cuello a un lado. Luego le repartió un par de golpes en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder y poner mayor espacio entre ella y las aspas, fallando un golpe y el aprovechándose tomándola del brazo y haciéndola agachar para pegarle en el costado. Trató de erguirse y recibió un golpe en la cara, el error de Marcus soltarla inmediatamente para que ella pudiera devolverle el golpe, dándole mayor oportunidad para hacerlo retroceder cada vez más con cada ataque por parte de ella. Marcus trató de pegarle de nuevo en la cara y le detuvo el brazo, le pegó dos veces en el tronco y después le dio la espalda para con el codo pegarle en el costado y así fácilmente escabullírsele por un lado y dejarlo a él contra las aspas. Trató de golpearla de nuevo y le sostuvo el brazo luego hizo el mismo movimiento que él había hecho y con su mano libre lo sostuvo del cuello, haciéndolo retroceder y este tratando de zafarse pero aparentemente no notando lo que ella trataba de hacer hasta que fue muy tarde, lo vio mirando su mano mientras ella apoderada de su muñeca la hacía retroceder para ser amputada por la hélice en movimiento.

Marcus rugió inmediatamente pero después un rugido alto como no había escuchado en siglos vino desde su izquierda, el grito de una bestia en dolor, dos o tres segundos después el rugido se hizo más desesperado y se acabó. "_¡WILLIAM!_" gritó en cuanto sospechó lo que había sucedido. Su enojo aumentando al ver que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, hubo un momento de silencio y después recordó que él también estaba en una pelea, sin considerar lo que hizo se desquitó con lo más próximo que tenía, sintió la punta de una de sus alas atravesando a la perra que tenía enfrente de él, esta quejándose y retrocediendo atascada.

Selene no pudo creer el dolor que sintió y que no se vio venir, amputándole la mano había creído tener la mano ganadora en esa batalla pero esto le demostraba otra cosa. Respirar profundo fue una reacción que tuvo tras ser empalada pero que resultó ser un error pues más le dolió, tratando de canalizar su dolor tomó el ala para que esta no la lastimara más. La voz de Marcus de nuevo llamó su atención.

La vio respirando en obvio dolor, seguramente esto no era nada comparado con lo que William había sufrido. "Sabía que Viktor cometía un error al tenerte como su mascota." La vampira lo fijó con la mirada hiperventilando, "Debió de haberte matado con el resto de tu familia."

Esas palabras hicieron que la cólera en Selene se desbordara, y con cólera sin siquiera pensar que tal vez lo que la estaba manteniendo con vida era el ala que la atravesaba cogió con ambas manos dos secciones de esta y la partió en dos, Marcus inmediatamente rugiéndole, ella sacándosela. Al parecer el mayor pareció recordar el uso de sus alas porque blandió la buena enfrente de ella y al evadirla trató de golpearla con su brazo, Selene agachándose y levantándose con la parte del ala en su mano, en un movimiento rápido y fuerte lo atravesó por la cabeza con esta, desde el mentón hasta la parte superior, con tal fuerza que lo levantó del piso unos centímetros, no supo si él continuaba con vida para cuando al segundo siguiente se la sacó y lo empujó con un golpe de su pecho hacia la hélice. Su cuerpo mutilándose en varios pedazos, vio sus piernas caer hacia abajo, parte del torso hacia un lado, y el otro sobre el borde del puente, donde su cabeza y hombros parecieron sostenerse por unos instantes, luego esas partes también cayeron. Las hélices bañadas en sangre se detuvieron poco a poco. Respiró viendo lo sucedido, sintiendo cierta exaltación que matar a un enemigo traía. La venganza personal. ¿Se había acabado esta batalla? Se preguntó al no escuchar nada a su alrededor. Marcus estaba muerto….

_**·**_

_**·**_

Los inmortales abajo vieron el cuerpo de Marcus caer al piso, a Selene inmóvil en aquel puente, Michael buscando un camino para subir aparentemente pensando que brincar hacia este no sería prudente por el helicóptero estar parcialmente apoyándose en este o tal vez porque con las vibraciones lastimaría mas a Selene. Nadie soltó las armas al principio, atentos a lo que sucedería con la otra raza. Titov y Anna se miraron, silenciosamente colocándose de acuerdo.

"Busquen a William." Anna les dijo a los lycans.

Titov miró a los vampiros, "Está amaneciendo, busquen resguardo." Ayuda vendría en camino pero a ellos no le serviría de a mucho si no podían salir. No sabía si los vampiros no se movían por no querer darles las espaldas a los lycans o porque se encontraban preguntando como carajos Selene había vencido a Marcus y como se podía mantener en pie con la herida que tenía. Nadie se movió por unos segundos. Titov dejó caer el arma de largo alcance de la que tenía posesión. "Creo que ya ha habido suficientes muertos por hoy." Miró a su alrededor, algunos de los presentes no sabiendo que sus palabras eran hipócritas, "Vamos." Le dijo a los vampiros guiándolos hacia las sombras.

Fane y Česlav dejaron de mirar donde Selene estaba y se miraron mutuamente, ¿Cómo diablos había hecho eso? Ambos se estaban preguntando pero sobretodo Česlav. ¿De qué le servía ir a prestarle atención a Selene si sabía que el híbrido ya estaba en camino? Y además, ella preferiría tener al animal al lado que a él o a Fane. "¿Qué hay de Amelia?" preguntó.

"Vamos a ver que le sucedió." Titov se detuvo señalándole a los otros vampiros que continuaran, no queriendo dejar a ninguno por detrás tan solo por ser precavido.

Anna tan solo esperaba que Titov mantuviera de aquí en adelante su parte del plan. "Hay que quemar los cuerpos." Le dijo a los lycans, "Si Michael volvió a la vida tal vez–"

"Dudo que Marcus pueda volver a la vida." Fane le dijo mientras se alejaban y mirando el cuerpo. "Lo he dicho mil veces y lo digo de nuevo," le dijo a Česlav, este de repente sonriéndole por lo que ya sabía diría, "uno tiene que amar la recursividad de Selene."

Anna vio a Titov quedándose atrás mientras los vampiros desaparecían buscando resguardo en los oscuros corredores, "Quémenlo." Este dijo dando su autorización para que se desasieran de lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Mayor.

Anna le asintió y se giró hacia sus lycans, "Vamos a ver que quedó del cuerpo de William." Les dijo a estos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Fane, Česlav, Julianna, Titov y otros tres vampiros hicieron el camino hacia donde asumían el cuerpo de Amelia había quedado, encontrándolo a unos cuantos metros mientras veían como de repente había más luz aunque esta no les alcanzara a llegar a ellos, por ahora.

"Necesitaremos buscar un lugar donde no haya agua." Česlav le dijo a los vampiros el reflejo de la luz solar sobre esta podía llegar hasta donde ellos.

"Por este camino tan solo llegaremos a donde está el sarcófago." Fane dijo tratando de controlarse por lo que vendría. Los vampiros continuaron acercándose al cuerpo de Amelia y cuando la alcanzaron todos inmediatamente se detuvieron a su alrededor. Titov agachándose inmediatamente a tomarle el pulso, encontrándolo pero débil. Sabiendo que de esto dependía el pacto con los lycans miró a Julianna y a dos de los vampiros, estos asintiéndole.

Česlav vio a Titov asintiendo, "¿Está con vida?" le preguntó.

"Sí." Julianna le respondió haciéndose lo menos sospechosa posible y mirando en la dirección hacia donde el túnel llevaba, como buscando ese lugar sin agua del que Fane antes había hablado.

"Necesitamos sangre, entonces." Les dijo, dándose la vuelta para ir a traer unas bolsas, en aquel helicóptero debían de haber aunque fueran un par. Pero no dio ni dos pasos para cuando Fane y otro vampiro se interpusieron en su camino. "¿Qué sucede?" les preguntó extrañado, también mirando hacia atrás y viendo a otro vampiro y a Julianna cerrándole el camino por detrás. Tras dos segundos y haciéndosele evidente lo que iba a suceder los cuatro se lanzaron sobre él apoyándolo contra la pared. Los cinco luchando, él por zafarse los otros por retenerlo. "_¡¿Qué van a hacer?_" gritó al tratar de mirar a Titov y viéndolo sacando el cuchillo de su bota, un escalofrío lo recorrió en ese momento.

_Lo siento._ Titov le dijo al cuerpo de Amelia mentalmente. Sintiéndose temblando le giró la cabeza, ella mirándolo pero inmóvil, de un solo movimiento le pasó la hoja del cuchillo por el cuello, ayudando a que se desangrara más rápido. La sangre brotando inmediatamente. Sus ojos de pavor cerrándose pronunciando el nombre de Česlav quien dejaba de luchar y miraba inmóvil. Titov se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo pero era para un bien mayor. Como si matarla no resultara suficiente ahora también tenía que profanar su cuerpo decapitándola previniendo así que lo sucedido con Michael se repitiera. Esperó unos diez segundos a que se desangrara, a que perdiera el conocimiento para colocarle la hoja del cuchillo directamente sobre el cuello, luego colocó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mango y la otra punta. Tras unos segundos escuchó huesos quebrándose y brincó sobre sus brazos para ejercer más presión, la cabeza desprendiéndose unos instantes después.

Česlav fue dejado libre tras unos momentos. A él no le gustaba la nueva naturaleza de Amelia pero eso no quería decir que se le hubiera pasado por la mente matarla….tal vez sí….. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó a Titov que seguía agachado y dándole la espalda. En cuanto este se colocó en pie y se giró vio en sus ojos que le apenaba lo que acababa de hacer. "¿Porque hicieron esto?" le gritó, no solo a él si no a todos. Quienes no parecían nada contentos por lo sucedido. _¿En esto era que terminaba toda la lealtad que habían tenido por la autoridad en los últimos siglos?_

Titov se remojó los labios, "Después de que Amelia apareciera tuve una reunión con los traficantes de muerte que estábamos de parte de Michael. Llegamos al consenso de que no podíamos confiar en ella si queríamos que las cosas se solucionaran con los lycans."

_¡¿Qué?_ "_¡Perros traidores!_" Les exclamó, ni siquiera habían hecho esto porque les repulsara que ahora fuera una lycan sino porque querían paz, paz con la misma raza que ellos habían jurado exterminar. Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera se habían podido deshacer de ella por su cuenta, habían dejado que Marcus hiciera casi todo el trabajo por ellos.

"Vamos, sabes que es verdad." Fane le dijo, "Amelia podía firmar el tratado y en uno o dos años mandarnos a exterminar a los lycans de nuevo."

"_¡Somos traficantes de muerte, eso es lo que llevamos haciendo por siglos!_" les gritó, ¿Habían perdido la cabeza? ¿Acaso no eran leales ni para con ellos mismos? "Yo no soy el único que verá sus acciones como bajas. Sólo porque ustedes le quieran lamer el culo al híbrido y a los lycans no quiere decir que todos lo queramos. _¡La gente luchará! ¡Hay traficantes de muerte allá afuera leales al pacto, a nuestras creencias!_ No todos somos unos vendidos."

Titov le asintió, eso lo sabía. Un segundo después Česlav se lanzó hacia él pero lo alcanzaron a detener.

"El pacto, ¿creado por quien? Marcus un cobarde que cometió todos los errores posibles y después se cruzó de brazos esperando una oportunidad," Julianna le dijo, queriéndole hacer ver el punto, "Viktor creando una guerra por el honor perdido de su hija…Amelia tan solo siguiendo lo estipulado. ¿Esos Mayores?"

"Tienes razón," Avanzó hacia ella, "Pero no puedes ser tan malagradecida, de uno u otro modo estás viva por ellos. _¡Has progresado por ellos!_"

Titov se dio la vuelta mientras Česlav proseguía a reclamar, a quererlos hacer cambiar de parecer, sacó su celular y marcó. Gibson le contestó. "Marcus, William, Amelia, están muertos. Prosigan con el plan estipulado." Ordenó.

"Los traficantes de muerte no van a luchar, Česlav." Fane le explicó al verlo preguntándose de que plan estaba hablando Titov. "Todo aquel que se haya opuesto a Michael hasta el día que Amelia regresó será asesinado." Se sentía mal por lo que estaba diciendo pero eso era un mal necesario. "Sólo los que declaren querer apegarse al nuevo tratado serán dejados con vida. Tú, tu tan solo estás hablando por el rencor que le tienes a los lycans." En su caso personal su rencor no había desaparecido, tal vez con el tiempo lo haría, lo único que sabía era escoger lo mejor para sí y apegarse al bando que le permitiría continuar con vida. Esperaba que Česlav tomara la misma decisión voluntariamente.

"_¡¿Eres estúpido?_" le preguntó a quien una vez había considerado un amigo, llegando tan lejos como para pegarle un puño en el mentón, Fane inmediatamente devolviéndoselo y los demás aventándose a detenerlos pues no había nada más bajo entre traficantes que una pelea entre ellos. "_¡¿Van a mermar nuestras fuerzas y a servirnos en bandeja de plata a los putos lycans?_ ¿Acaso no consideraron que estos aprovecharán–"

"Lo mismo que estamos haciendo con los vampiros los lycans lo están ejerciendo en este momento con los suyos." Titov le interrumpió antes de que fuera a continuar.

Se le burló en la cara a Titov, él era el que estaba tomando ordenes del híbrido y había convencido a los otros, eso fue obvio desde que se le unió después de que el idiota fuera secuestrado por Amelia, "¿Son tan ilusos de creer en las palabras del híbrido? Este no sería capaz de liderar a nadie así–"

"Michael no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo estamos haciendo a sus espaldas." Titov le admitió. "Fui yo quien hice un pacto con Anna de deshacernos de todos los detractores."

Česlav exhaló, _fantástico._ "¿La palabra de una puta lycan, _en serio, Titov_? Vamos a ver a donde te lleva esto." le dijo sacudiéndole la cabeza, no era de preguntarse porque Elise lo despreciaba ahora después de que habían compartido tanto. Era el más traidor de todos, Selene solo había matado a Viktor, Titov planeaba exterminar a un tercio de los traficantes de muerte. "Vamos, hagan esto de una vez." Les dijo. Él no iba a actuar hipócritamente y acogerse a un nuevo régimen en el que no creía así eso le costara la vida. Al menos era leal a sí mismo.

Titov le sacudió la cabeza, "Nada te va a suceder. Selene nos pidió que te dejáramos vivir."

"¿Qué?" preguntó siendo tomado por sorpresa, como si le hubieran dado otro puño en la cara, "¿Selene sabe de todo esto?" entonces era igual de traidora que Titov.

Titov le asintió, "Anna le contó todo después de la vez que ustedes salieron a finiquitar sus negocios….." sabía que Česlav entendería que fue después de su aborto, "Ella decidió participar pero pidiendo algunas concesiones. Tu vida siendo una de ellas."

Inmediatamente Česlav se soltó de Julianna y del otro vampiro. No sabía porque le sorprendía cuan bajo Selene podía venir a actuar por el híbrido. No sabía si estar agradecido o mandarla a la mierda. Él no quería morir pero tampoco jurarse leal a un pacto en el que no creía; su lealtad aun contando de algo. "Esto es hasta hipócrita." Le dijo a Titov, "Selene no me va a matar y apuesto que tampoco dejarás que lo hagan con Elise." le dijo burlándosele despreciándolo, "Las reglas son para todos." Pensaba dejar a unos cuantos con vida e instalarles un régimen obligado, que bonito.

"Sí." Le dijo, no buscando racionalizar sus actos o defenderlos, lo hecho hecho estaba. Selene y él no eran los únicos que habían pedido por la vida de alguien más pero sí fueron unos de los pocos que lo hicieron. En este mismo momento en todas las instalaciones los vampiros y lycans por igual se estarían levantando en armas, en algunas de las instalaciones se ganaría la batalla ante aquel régimen impuesto, lo más probable era que estos grupos vencedores huyeran y aparecieran después para crear problemas. La guerra estaba lejos de terminar. Ahora no serían los vampiros contra los lycans, sino ambos contra grupos de inmortales que les disgustara su alianza….pero aún así esto palidecía en comparación con lo que había sucedido hoy. "Tienes un puesto en el concilio, Česlav, este no te será negado. No estás siendo desterrado ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo se te pide que ignores la presencia de los lycans que ni volverás a ver una vez que los vampiros sean reubicados en sus covens, que toleres esta nueva vida."

Česlav se quedó mirándolo y después escuchó pasos y vio a Anna apareciendo con un grupo de lycans. Titov inmediatamente aproximándosele. "¿Has estado en todo esto desde el principio?" le preguntó a Fane, de quien no había venido a dudar.

Le asintió, "Apoyo tu idea de que estamos vivos en este momento y que le debemos todo lo que somos a los Mayores….pero todo esto ha sido una farsa. Ese régimen…Tu y yo…nosotros ni siquiera tenemos razones para odiar a los lycans, cuando nos convertimos en traficantes de muerte no lo hicimos por una venganza o por odios, tan solo lo hicimos por otras razones." Se detuvo a respirar, "Tan solo no quiero problemas. Estoy cansado de todo esto, de las guerras. La tranquilidad no le caería mal a nadie." Lo tomó del brazo cuando fue a detener a los lycans que se agacharon por el cuerpo de Amelia para llevarlo a incinerar. "Por tus creencias y todo, no puedes querer morir." Le dijo, lo conocía tanto que para ahora era como un hermano…..si el supiera lo que se sentía tener un hermano.

"Por nuestras creencias nos convertimos en traficantes de muerte." Lo corrigió mientras lo dirigió a donde el sarcófago de William había estado, no queriéndose imaginar lo que le harían al cuerpo de Amelia esos perros.

"Ah vamos, que tú tan solo querías demostrarle algo a los que no creían en ti." Fane le recordó.

"Sí, pero luego vine a creer en lo que hacía. Así como lo hiciste tú."

"Hombre," le dijo queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón pero vio que eso sería imposible. "Nadie te va a hacer nada y si te quieres suicidar por la idea de lo que será tu vida ve y hazlo." Fane le dijo, fácilmente podía recorrer unos metros para que el sol lo bienviniera. Muy bien sabía que Česlav no era del tipo que tomaba las salidas fáciles.

"No sé ni con qué autoridad Selene viene a querer apegarse a un pacto de paz," vio que Fane lo fue a interrumpir y lo interrumpió, "Me dejó dispararle a un lycan hace unos minutos y después le dio el tiro de gracia, sin parpadear. No es más que una hipócrita."

Fane le levantó una ceja mientras lo veía sentándose en el piso para luego mirar hacia el sarcófago, "Entonces ustedes dos mejor se ponen de acuerdo en lo que sucedió porque una vez que los lycans vean el cuerpo habrán consecuencias." A diferencia de Česlav se acercó al sarcófago y lo tocó, estudiándolo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

En cuestión de dos o tres segundos Michael vio como Selene fue apuñalada por el ala de Marcus y como esta se la sacó aguantando el dolor y acabando con el Mayor. Siguiendo la necesidad de ir donde ella, ver que tan herida estaba iba a tomar el camino rápido y saltar hacia el puente colgante pero no creyó que un movimiento repentino y brusco como lo sería su peso cayendo al puente le haría bien así que salió en la búsqueda de unas gradas para llegar al lugar las cuales encontró rápidamente, el problema era que habían piedras por todas partes bloqueándole el camino gracias a algún derrumbe. _Este no sería su final si dependía de él,_ para cuando por fin llegó y salió a la orilla del puente unos minutos después la vio dándole la espalda y aún en pie lo que era un buen síntoma y a la vez le calmó su preocupación. Estaba tan interesado en su estado que le tomó un par de segundos fijarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo notó bien sino hasta que ella lentamente giró su cara y se miró a la mano como no atreviéndose, _¡la cual estaba justo debajo de un rayo de luz! ¡La mitad de su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierta por luz solar y no se estaba quemando! Cielos Santo._ Michael pensó sintiendo una nueva ola de euforia dispararse a través de él, un tipo de euforia diferente a la que había sentido minutos atrás cuando venció a William. Luego como sintiendo su presencia Selene se giró hacia él, parándose directamente debajo de la luz, sus ojos oscuros llenos de vulnerabilidad, parpadeó y una lagrima de emoción le bajó por su cara. Sin poderlo creer aún Selene miro hacia arriba, hacia la inexistente cúpula, un amanecer rojizo se vislumbraba y continuaba sin lastimarla, _¿Cómo era posible?_ vio a Michael también mirando hacia el cielo y luego a ella, su mirada fija y de compresión sobrecogiéndola, y de repente él empezó a caminar, en su mirada comprendiendo lo que esto significaba para ella.

Selene tan solo se quedó inmóvil mientras él se le acercaba, sintió parte de la emoción que ella debía de estar sintiendo al ver como sus ojos se le humedecían de nuevo y con otro parpadeo las lagrimas volvieron a caer, esta vez esperaba que no de tristeza, _ella lo había creído muerto,_ pensó sintiendo empatía con compasión y una ráfaga de cariño familiar, _cuan horrible debieron de haber sido esas horas para ella…._.Selene lo vio acercando y volvió a exhalar aun no creyendo todo lo que acababa de suceder, ya no existía la amenaza de Marcus y William, Michael había vuelto a la vida y ella ya no era vulnerable a la luz solar, su corazón de alguna forma continuaba en marcha y en el momento estaba sintiendo una emoción que vagamente recordaba; felicidad, en cuanto Michael se detuvo en frente de ella ella misma dio el paso que faltaba y lo abrazó, su pecho protestando ante el movimiento mientras sentía el dolor y que un chorro de sangre abundante la dejaba. _No importaba,_ él la tomó fuertemente mientras lo sentía exhalar. _No lo podía creer,_ pensó dejando salir un suspiro que fue una mezcla entre sollozo y una carcajada, Michael la apretó más fuerte, _¡estaba vivo!_

Selene lo estaba abrazando fuertemente pero él no le correspondía igualmente, su abrazo era uno flojo por temor a irla a lastimar, "Todo está bien." Le dijo bajamente, él demasiado familiarizado con lo que se sentía perder a un ser amado, entendiendo de primera mano por lo que ella había pasado cuando lo había creído muerto. "Estoy bien." Quería hacerla calmar. Transcurridos varios segundos se alejaron y tan solo se quedaron mirando, Michael le dio una sonrisa de piedad pero Selene no se la devolvió, nada mas continuó mirándolo a los ojos para un instante después esa mirada viajar por todo su rostro. Él estaba bien, ¿pero ella? Preocupado se fue a separar para estudiarle la herida en el pecho pero ella se negó, al su cabeza moverse de lado a lado vio de nuevo otra lagrima dejándola. "_…..Selene…._" no pudo hace que su voz sonara como un soporte para ella, en vez de eso iba llena de vulnerabilidad.

"_Lo sé._" le respondió y le sonrió, estaba siendo una tonta en cuanto a la cuestión, estaba vivo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sintió cuando lo creyó muerto. Como era de esperarse Michael le asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa aunque podía ver que era una fingida, por su ceño fruncido podía decir que había mucho que él aún no entendía….así como ella. La mano de él vino hasta su mejilla y con el pulgar le borró el rastro de una lágrima, Selene tan solo miró a los labios de él y se remojo los propios.

Aunque había estado mirando aquella lágrima el gesto de Selene no le pasó desapercibido. Ese era gesto suficiente. Inmediatamente su otra mano le hizo compañía a la otra al tomar su rostro entre ambas manos, y la besó, ella no haciendo más que presión firmemente con sus labios. Él había creído que solo sería un beso corto para asegurarle que ya todo estaba bien, que entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella a su vez colocó sus manos en su hombro y en su cintura mientras empezaba a masajear sus labios con los de ella prolongando el beso, largo y lento. Contra sus manos podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas que continuaban cayendo y le acarició la mejilla. Escuchó ruidos debajo de ellos pero no se separó, si ella no le importaba tener espectadores a él mucho menos. El frío que tenía en el momento cambiando a uno más templado, por ella y por el sol.

Selene se separó tras un largo momento, demasiado emocionada, demasiado confundida, ni siquiera sintiéndose en su cuerpo, se aclaró la garganta antes de poder encontrar su voz, "Creí que estabas muerto…..¿como…..como?" la garganta se le cerró de tan solo recordar lo que había sufrido por él, su voz se le partió en una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad.

Michael sentía la mano de ella acariciándole la nuca mientras hablaba, "No sé….yo…no sé….Lo siento." No le dijo a que se refería, a que hubiera sufrido por él o a que él le había hecho una promesa de que la cuidaría y no había llegado a cumplirla.

Selene lo volvió a besar, apretando sus labios fuertemente, y después separándose sonriéndole y sin pena alguna quedándose mirándolo fijamente por un largo momento. Michael notó su sonrisa, un tipo de sonrisa como la que nunca le había llegado a dar, despreocupada y sin malicia, sin dobles intenciones, no pudo dejar de sonreírle él tampoco, segundos después sintió una mano de ella acariciándole la cara. Ella estaba tomando las facciones de él bajo la luz solar, maravillada por sus ojos más claros, por su cabello más claro. Ambos tomaron el cambio del otro, no era mucho pero bajo la luz solar todo cambiaba, un bombillo no era comparación.

Por última vez le limpió las lágrimas de la cara y se separó un tanto, ella entendiendo se dejó de apoyar en él, Michael inmediatamente se agachó para estudiar su herida y con preocupación mayor vio que podía ver a través de ella. En esto era en lo que había estado pensando mientras la besaba, no en la sensación sino en darle lo que necesitaba para que después que se calmara le dejara atenderle las heridas.

"Está bien." Le dijo al notarlo preocupado. La verdad era que estaba empezando a sentir el dolor, tan concentrada había estado en otras cosas que ni siquiera le había colocado atención a este, la adrenalina la estaba dejando.

Michael le asintió, no creyéndole completamente y se paró justo a su lado rodeándole la espalda por si necesitaba ayuda para caminar, "Ven, siéntate un momento. Necesitas reposo."

"Quiero ir afuera." Le dijo inmediatamente. Seiscientos años sin ver un amanecer, no podía esperar a salir, a sentir el sol en su cara.

Michael le exhaló, "Incluso herida eres imprudente." Se susurró bajamente a sí mismo.

"¿Qué?" Selene le preguntó no pudiendo haber captado sus cuchicheos.

"Que te esperes un momento," le dijo con otras palabras lo mismo que había dicho antes. Esta vez sí le sonrió genuinamente, con cariño, "quiero asegurarme que veas muchos más amaneceres." Y con eso empezó a caminar con ella, notando como un quejido la dejó y cuanto le estaba doliendo continuar. No le dijo nada y silenciosamente la ayudó y la guió un par de metros hasta que llegaron a las escaleras donde después de varios escalones vio que no estaba en ningún estado para continuar, mucho menos para hacer a un lado los obstáculos a su alrededor, que Selene le permitiera guiarla mientras él la ayudaba era suficiente indicación de su estado. Michael se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, "Descansa un momento." Le dijo notando la total oscuridad a diferencia de segundos atrás. La vio que se iba a negar pero la cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a sentar sobre un escalón para que estuviera más cómoda. Tras unos segundos de mirarla fijamente y notarla respirando mas fuerte le tocó la pierna y ella lo volteó a mirar, sin palabras algunas Michael se movió apoyándose contra la pared y ayudando a Selene a girarse, unos segundos después ella apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho de él. Para ahora sabiendo muy bien como las cosas funcionaban en este mundo Michael se mordió la muñeca y la llevó hasta los labios de ella. Por un segundo creyó que se iba a negar, creyéndolo débil después de haber escapado de las garras de la muerte pero un segundo después sintió sus labios succionando fuertemente y sus dientes aferrándose a su carne, con su mano libre la rodeo por el estomago. La herida estaba justo donde su corazón debía de estar y sin poder evitarlo cuidadosamente acercó sus dedos sintiendo cada vez mas humedad y en cuanto rozó piel abierta ella se quejó y su cuerpo se tensionó. _¿Como estaba viva?_ se preguntó mientras dejaba caerla mano sobre su regazo y le dejaba un beso en la sien. _¿Se había él perdido de algo más que explicara que ya no fuera inmune al sol o de adonde había sacado la fuerza para vencer a Marcus? ¿O esto había sido posible enteramente desde el principio gracias a Corvinus? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo continuaba viva? La habían atravesado por el pecho de la misma forma que lo habían hecho con él, pero donde él había perdido el conocimiento ella continuaba en pie._ De un momento para el otro sintió el pulso de Selene desvaneciéndose y su respiración mermando, se asustó pero cuando ella le apretó con la mano la rodilla entendió que solo estaba tan cansada que una de dos, se iba a desmayar o iba a dormir. _Eso esperaba él._

"Está bien." Selene le dijo para que no se asustara, pero la verdad era que ni ella misma sabía si estaba bien. _Debía de estar muerta. _Sentía el pecho de Michael levantándose con cada respiro y esto a su vez moviendo su cuerpo…..

"Vas a despertar, ¿verdad?" le preguntó con trepidación. Hasta este momento solo ocurriéndose que la poca fuerza después de la batalla se debía a la adrenalina. Y que ella era buena escondiéndole cosas. "Selene, ¿volverás a despertar?" le preguntó moviéndola un poco en cuanto su pulso continuó mermando.

_No sabía,_ pensó, dolor atravesándola de nuevo, tanto física como emocionalmente. _No sabía,_ Michael pareció leer en su silencio sus dudas porque de un momento a otro le cogió la cara y se la giró un poco para que lo encarara. Ojos aguados.

"_Escúchame: ¡Tienes que despertar!_" no le dijo, le ordenó, la garganta cerrándosele. "Ahora tenemos un futuro juntos." Siguió pidiéndole para que luchara. Selene estaba probando ser más fuerte que él, su herida no sería fatal….

Siempre habían tenido un futuro solo que ese futuro se había deslumbrado corto y lleno de problemas. "Yo–"

"No hables." Michael le sacudió la cabeza para que ahorrara sus energías, "Solo escucha….." pasó saliva, "Tenemos que ir afuera Selene, ver un amanecer y un atardecer juntos." No era justo, _¿primero Samantha y ahora ella?_ "Tenemos que volver a tu cabaña…..sólo los dos. Cinco siglos juntos, ¿Recuerdas que me lo dijiste? Tienes que luchar por eso."

Selene tan solo lo fijo con la mirada, en una respuesta hiriente lo primero que se le había venido a la mente fue decirle '¿Como lo hiciste tú?' pero este era el peor de los momentos para echarle cosas en cara, y no que quisiera hacerlo era tan solo que la respuesta había estado ahí, en la punta de su lengua. Michael había muerto. Y vuelto a la vida, eso último era lo que importaba, no como ella sufrió en esas horas.

"Ahora ambos podemos tratar de entender nuestros cambios.….juntos." _Cielos no, si algo le pasaba a Selene….¿que haría él?_ "Tienes que luchar para que me ayudes a controlar lo que se viene. Eres lo único que tengo. Sin ti nada de este mundo tendrá sentido." Y así repitió las palabras que ella le había dado en un par de ocasiones, "Eres todo…." Sintió que ella de nuevo le apretó la pierna.

Selene cerró los ojos pesadamente y prácticamente volvió a hacer contacto visual con Michael un instante después. La presión en su mano poco a poco fue desapareciendo, fue a decirle las dos palabras que tanto quería decirle desde que Marcus lo lastimó mortalmente pero ninguno de sus músculos le respondió, tan concentrada había estado en sus palabras que pasó por alto que su cuerpo se estaba dando por vencido. Sus ojos se cerraron por autonomía propia y exhaló por última vez, ya no sentía su cuerpo, ni siquiera dolor.

La vio cerrando sus ojos y sintió que toda la tensión del cuerpo de ella la abandonó, inmediatamente y con desesperación empezó a llamar su nombre, a llamarlo mientras la mano en su cara dejaba de acariciarla y en vez de eso le daba palmadas para despertarla. El olor a sangre aumentando y por primera vez sintiendo el calor de esa sangre contra su pecho. _"¡SELENE!"_ le gritó queriendo despertarla pero nada sucedió, con desesperó notó que su pulso disminuía mas y tomó una decisión. Ella tenía sangre de Corvinus en su sistema. Él iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para traerla a la vida. Inmediatamente le giró la cara y le descubrió el cuello llamando su cambio. _Quisieralo o no iba a agotar todas sus posibilidades. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!_ "Te amo." Le dijo como disculpa. Lo que le iba a hacer iba a doler y no le deseaba el dolor de aquella primera conversión. Llevó su boca hasta su cuello y a último segundo se detuvo temblando y dudándolo.

_**·**_

_**·**_

"No parece como si ella quisiera matarlo, ¿cierto?" Edward le dijo a Anna tras unos segundos de haber visto a Michael y a Selene besándose apasionadamente sobre el puente elevado, ambos ignorando el mundo a su alrededor. Uno de los lycans en su compañía tiró el cuerpo de Amelia al piso para que le hiciera compañía a Marcus y a William.

"¿Eso es lo que te sorprende?" Uno de los lycans le preguntó, "¿Qué me dices de la perra estar parada bajo el sol? ¿Cómo mierda pasó eso?"

"¿O como mató a Marcus?" otro lycan le preguntó.

"Selene es descendiente de Corvinus." Anna le informó a los lycans, "Y él también le dio a beber de su sangre, esas dos cualidades interpoladas causaron que obtuviera mayor fuerza y su propensión a la luz solar desapareciera."

"¿Desde cuándo sabes eso?" Edward le preguntó pues él estaba al tanto del nuevo pacto pero no de esto.

"Corvinus nos contó a Titov y a mí hace cinco días." Les admitió, justo después del aborto y cuando fueron a informarle al viejo que Selene estaba al tanto de lo que estaban tramando.

"¿Michael sabia y se lo calló?" otro lycan preguntó.

Anna asumía que preguntas similares le debían de estar haciendo los vampiros a Titov. "No le he preguntado." Le contestó queriéndose salir de esa, "Pero por lo que Corvinus nos contó Selene ni si quiera sabía de los efectos que su sangre tenía en ella."

"Si ella mordiera a otro vampiro o–"

"Tendrás que hacerle esas preguntas a Corvinus." Anna lo interrumpió, "él solo nos dio la información necesaria." El viejo no había querido hablar mucho, _tan raro de él, _pensó con ironía. Luego volvió a pensar en el presente, "Vamos a ver que tanto le dura el amor a Michael." en su mente no cabía dudas de que una vez que se enterara del plan y que Selene había sido parte de este se enojaría con todos incluso con ella. Sin decir nada más juntaron madera y gasolina que habían traído y la derramaron encima de los cuerpos para después encenderlos, todos dando un paso hacia atrás cuando las llamas empezaron a crecer. Los cuerpos no se incinerarían completamente pero lo suficiente como para no preocuparlos de una recuperación. Por más de quince minutos estuvo al tanto del fuego y al mismo tiempo ayudando a apilar todos los cuerpos que esta cacería había dejado, aún no muy segura de que hacer con estos, los vampiros como los lycans siempre dejaban los cuerpos tirados, pero esta vez habían demasiados. Cuando creyó apropiado de haberles dado tiempo suficiente a Michael y a Selene le hizo una seña a Edward para que la siguiera y otra a los lycans restantes para que continuaran trabajando.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Michael escuchó ruidos que venían hacia él y sintió que era Anna. "¿Cómo va todo?" le preguntó al tanto que en vez de estar ayudando le estaba cuidando el descanso a Selene. Su pulso para ahora más estable, tan solo un poco y apenas.

¿Había ella conocido a alguien tan devoto como lo era Michael con Selene? _….Esa devoción estaba por verse._ "Necesitamos hablar." Le dijo seriamente, sabiendo que lo que le diría no le gustaría nada.

Tras unos momentos de intercambio de palabras Michael le pidió veinte minutos en los que esperaba Selene se estabilizara mas, dejando de lado comentarle la idea que se le había cruzado por la mente hacía un rato. Mucho más de una hora transcurrió cuando se hizo a la idea de que Selene iba a necesitar más que un par de horas para estar de nuevo en pie, y más a regañadientes que con ganas se encontró llevándola hasta donde los vampiros. Donde la encomendó a Titov y Fane. "Está en mal estado. Y si algo le sucede mientras no estoy los mato a ambos." Tenía que asegurarse que velaran por su bienestar al hacerlos los directos responsables.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 111. **_

_**·**_

"¿Entonces cual fue el punto de hacerme ir a visitar todas las instalaciones para ganarme la confianza de los lycans si ustedes ya habían llegado a un nuevo pacto?" le reclamó a Anna. No hacía ni cinco minutos le acababa de revelar que hacía menos de dos semanas ella y Titov habían formado una nueva alianza para deshacerse de todo aquel que estuviera en contra del tratado de paz, incluso Amelia. Al parecer esto había surgido después de que Titov se le hubiera acercado para pedirle ayuda y él había quedado de pensarlo, este después se había aproximado a Anna. Entre ambos habían buscado el respaldo de Corvinus para afianzar más dicha alianza aludiendo a que los vampiros tenían una rama política bien estructurada mientras los lycans no tenían nada. Lo habían hecho a él a un lado como representante, como líder, y Corvinus se había comprometido a tomar el mando de los lycans para que ambas razas quedaran en similares condiciones. "¿Por qué de una vez no sacarme del paso?"

¿Quién lo entendía? "Tu trabajo estas últimas semanas ha sido excelente, Michael, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que no tienes lo que se necesita para comportarte como un líder debe de comportarse, apenas hace unos meses te negaste a tomar el mando-"

"_¡Pero finalmente lo hice!_" le gritó, notando como todos los lycans alrededor se encontraban callados y cabizbajos, todos menos Anna quien le gritó de igual manera.

"_¡Y sin ti no hubiéramos podido conseguir esto!_" le dijo señalando hacia los cuerpos calcinados, especialmente el de William, "No hubiéramos podido unir de nuevo a los lycans como lo hicimos cuando te tomaste el mando de las instalaciones, cuando quisieron ir a nuestras instalaciones." Cuando ni siquiera preguntaron si era una orden de Michael acabar con los enemigos al pacto. Pasó saliva, "Pero eres un hombre bueno, tu corazón piensa primero que tu cabeza y sabíamos que en cuanto te dijéramos que íbamos a cometer una matazón por un bien mayor te habrías negado."

"_¡Por supuesto que me hubiera negado!_ Lo que Titov y tu hicieron…..eso estuvo mal, debían de haber aplicado dialogo primero."

Lo vio pasándose la mano por el cabello, desesperado, "¿Siquiera crees en tus palabras?" lo cuestionó, "_¡Esa clase de inmortales no es de la clase que hubiéramos convencido con dialogo!_ Nuestro mundo no funciona como tu versión idealizada de incluso el mundo de los humanos. Aquí todo es a la fuerza para que las cosas funcionen." Anna le hizo una seña a Edward para que le concediera privacidad con Michael, tras unos segundos tan solo eran ellos dos a varios metros a la redonda, con excepción de los cuerpos y Edward que continuaba cerca. "Eres tu quien se tiene que adaptar a este mundo, no nosotros a tu percepción de este."

Michael exhaló, él sabía eso, y él mismo se había manchado sus manos con sangre. Después de todo lo que había visto en los últimos meses eliminar a un enemigo tenía sentido pero si decidía cavilar más en el asunto se encontraba en un acertijo. Ciertamente no quería pensar en sí mismo como un asesino así lo fuera, "_Ahora habrá guerra de nuevo._" esos vampiros que habían logrado escapar estarían iracundos por la muerte de Amelia, ella podía ser híbrida pero estos buscarían la forma de odiarlos nuevamente por eso. ¿Y los lycans? Los lycans que también habían alcanzado a huir no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

Anna estaba de acuerdo, "Una nueva guerra, una en la que habrá un gran bando de las dos razas unidas. Nuestras fuerzas son cien veces más grandes que las de tus detractores."

¿Sus detractores? En el momento en que no habían contado con él para sus planes en ese momento había perdido la poca autoridad que había ganado y por ende ya no debería de tener detractores, no era nadie. ¿Por qué eso venía a importar ahora cuando hacía unos meses no le había importado en lo más mínimo? "Que solo el diez por ciento de los inmortales esté contra nosotros no quiere decir que los debamos desestimar." Le contestó, habían cometido un gran error, ¿Cómo era posible que Corvinus y Selene hubieran permitido eso?

"¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza?" le preguntó, no encontrándole sentido a sus frases que se contradecían entre ellas y en ese momento Anna se dio por vencida con él. Con él pero no en cuanto al asunto que estaban tratando, "Necesitas calmarte para pensar las cosas claramente. Muchas vidas se han perdido hoy pero todo fue por un bien mayor, por una paz, por un nuevo futuro, y si no lo ves así tan solo imagínate que en una década lo más probable es que tengas tu vida humana de nuevo, algo que no se hubiera podido lograr si no hubiéramos matado a la mayoría de nuestros contrincantes."

Muy bien sabía que para terminar una guerra muertes debían de haber pero aún así eso no era fácil de entender cuando era a uno al que directamente le afectaba, "¿Crees que volver a mi vida humana me da gusto sabiendo que una carnicería fue llevada a cabo en mi nombre y que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué no pude detenerlo?"

Le exhaló, "Lo hecho hecho está, así que aprende a vivir con ello. Y si lo que tanto te importa es tu nombre manchado no te preocupes que Corvinus estará aclarando todo este asunto en un par de horas. En este mismo momento puedes darte la vuelta y marcharte con Selene hacia el lugar en el que se estuvieron escondiendo hace meses. Nadie los irá a buscar."

Incluso si Michael considerara esas palabras sabía que Selene no lo haría, y como cosa rara para ahora se sentía demasiado involucrado con este nuevo mundo que no sería capaz de darse la media vuelta y tratar de vivir una vida normal. Ya ni siquiera creía en esta.

Edward frunció el ceño, eso no era buena idea así que se acercó a ellos, "No te puedes marchar, así te hayan hecho a un lado eres necesario para que mantengas en su lugar a la gente." Miró a Anna quien no le hizo seña alguna para que se callara, "Cómo tu, muchos inmortales no estarán a gusto por lo sucedido hoy. Pero aprenderán a aceptarlo, al menos creo hablar por los lycans. Y por los lycans te digo que esto es algo que Lucian habría hecho."

Michael tan solo lo miró, "Yo no soy el maldito de Lucian, ¿Cuándo putas se van a meter eso en la cabeza?" Le preguntó dando un paso hacia él y rugiéndole, no importándole faltarle el respeto a la persona a la que los lycans veían con demasiada admiración.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene se empezó a despertar para sentir que no estaba apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Michael sino sobre humedad fría, se medio movió de lado a lado y supo que para ahora estaba recostada contra una piedra, respiró profundamente y aún antes de abrir los ojos sintió que algo fue aventado a sus muslos, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vio a varios vampiros en frente de ella, y una bolsa de sangre sobre su regazo.

"¿Siquiera necesitas sangre ahora?" Česlav le preguntó duramente mientras la veía reaccionar. Cuando el híbrido la había traído todos notaron inmediatamente que debía de estar quemada pero no lo estaba. Inmediatamente murmullos empezaron a relucir, el híbrido tan solo diciéndoles que él no sabía más que ellos y dejándola para después marcharse.

Selene no le prestó atención a sus palabras y en vez de eso permaneció inmóvil por un par de minutos, pensando en lo último que recordaba. Ella y Michael. Tras unos momentos un sonido la trajo a la realidad, Fane aclarándose la garganta…Sabía que se esperarían explicaciones de ella pero qué tipo de explicaciones podía dar si ni siquiera sabía bien lo que había sucedido.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?" Fane le preguntó, "¿Soy yo también inmune a la luz solar ahora?"

"¿Qué mierda hablas?" Česlav inmediatamente le preguntó, notando que Fane y Selene aparentemente habían tenido un secretito.

Fane prosiguió a explicar rápidamente, "Selene bebió del híbrido y cuando ella salió lastimada cuando fue atacada por los lycans yo bebí de ella. Para ese entonces algunos cambios ya se habían presentado en su anatomía, como el cambio del color de sus ojos y el aumento en su fuerza. Eso es todo lo que sé."

Česlav les hizo mala cara, notando como lo habían dejado a él afuera de todo esto, "Yo también bebí de Selene hace unos meses," dijo con disgusto y asco de recordar que la sangre del híbrido ahora estaba mezclada con la de ella, "pero no he notado cambio alguno…." Fane le sacudió la cabeza, dejándole saber que él tampoco había notado cambio.

Selene se aclaró la garganta, "Ni siquiera sabía que era inmune a la luz solar hasta esta mañana." Les dijo, defendiéndose y acomodándose mejor, los huesos en su espalda tranqueándole y ella inmediatamente mirando hacia su pecho para encontrar la herida ya cerrada, aun así se tocó para estar más segura, el hoyo ya no se encontraba. Su corset y traje estaban rotos más no sus músculos y piel.

Titov apenas se quedó mirándolos, "Quien sea que les dijo que Selene cambió por haber bebido de Michael les mintió, la verdad es que ella también es descendiente lejana de Corvinus y al beber de este unos cuantos cambios se provocaron. El viejo mismo me lo dijo."

Česlav y Fane miraron a Selene, esta exhaló cansada destapando la bolsa de sangre y tomando un sorbo, "Yo no te mentí Fane," le dijo recordándole, "si bien recuerdas Corvinus fue quien te dijo que mi cambio se debía a Michael, yo tan solo no lo corregí." Lo vio sorprendido y que iba a hablar, "Pero sí, ya había bebido del viejo para cuando bebiste de mí," luego miró hacia Česlav, "Lo tuyo ocurrió semanas antes así que no, dudo que un cambio se vaya a presentar."

"Esa es una buena red de mentiras." Fane le dijo reprendiéndola. El resto de vampiros tan solo mirando el intercambio calladamente.

"¿Beber del viejo te brindó un cambio pero cuando Fane bebió de ti nada sucedió?" Julianna le preguntó.

"¿Siquiera eres una Corvinus o esa es otra mentira?" Česlav fue el siguiente en hablar con tono acusador. Todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos ella nunca había hablado de eso, por eso sospechaba que esa era otra mentira. Y hasta hacía unos meses el único descendiente del viejo había sido Marcus, ¿ahora estaban William, el híbrido, Amelia y Selene? No lo creía, ni en una coincidencia.

"No tengo ni idea. Créanlo o no sé tanto como ustedes de este asunto." Dijo quejándose.

"Si me mordieras-" Fane empezó pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido.

"Selene puede no ser una híbrida pero de que ahora tiene ADN de Michael es un hecho, esto podría matarnos." Titov explicó, sabiendo que esta plática se vendría y también haciendo notar que había pensado en que lo mordiera a él también. Lo que seguramente la mayoría de los vampiros también pensarían y hasta pedirían, esto evidentemente se tornaría en un problema en el futuro. Podía ver a Selene incomoda con el prospecto. Incomoda y molesta.

"¿Si tienes tanta fuerza como es que no pudiste llevar a cabo tu embarazo?" inmediatamente los ojos de todos los vampiros fueron de Česlav a ella, expectantes.

"_¿Estuviste embarazada?_" Fane le preguntó acusadoramente, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada?

Sabía muy bien que eso no era una inquietud y que Česlav tan solo había querido sacar sus trapos sucios a relucir, "Gracias, Česlav. Eso en verdad era de incumbencia de todo el mundo." le respondió con sus sentidos acelerados. Nadie necesitaba saberlo. "¿Saben qué? Todas las preguntas que tengan se las pude hacer a Corvinus, si es que aún está vivo." Les dijo colocándose en pie notándose completamente regenerada. "De paso también me llaman a ver si me responde las mías." Y con eso los dejó atrás pero no por mucho, Titov la alcanzó un par de metros después, donde aún era prudente para él estar.

"Sería bueno que recogieras información de los lycans, ver cómo van las cosas por parte de ellos." Le dijo refiriéndose a si habían seguido su parte del trato de matar a todos los lycans que se opusieran al pacto, "Desde que Michael te trajo hace siete horas no hemos tenido información alguna."

Selene le asintió, por primera vez notando que para ahora Michael debía de saber que ella le había mentido. Una vez más se preocupó, esta vez a diferencia de las últimas horas se preocupó por como él tomaría su engaño. "¿Cómo salió tu parte del trato?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Mas de los traficantes de muerte que creíamos estuvieron en contra nuestra por lo que hicimos con Amelia. La mayoría fueron asesinados en el lugar pero la cantidad que logró huir fue mayor que la esperada." Se tocó la frente exhalando, "tenemos que encargarnos de esto inmediatamente, cuando estemos en el Sancta Helena."

"¿Sancta Helena?" Selene preguntó.

"Un barco que Corvinus poseía. Su centro de mando principal, aparentemente." Le explicó, "Dada la situación los inmortales que sobrevivieron a la llegada de Marcus a las instalaciones fueron trasladados a ese lugar. Y allá nos están esperando."

"Un ataque en alta mar es más difícil que uno en tierra."

"Bien, no está en alta mar, aun siguen en el puerto."

Selene le frunció el ceño, "Eso es estúpido."

"Corvinus no quiere marcharse sin nosotros por ahora."

"¿Ya sabe lo sucedido con sus hijos?" ahora que todo estaba terminado hasta sentía lastima por el viejo embaucador, pero no tanta, era demasiado en lo que les había mentido.

"Trató de suicidarse." Le admitió e inmediatamente vio la mueca de desprecio en la cara de Selene.

_La salida de los cobardes._ "¿Está dispuesto a seguir su parte del pacto?" le preguntó lo más importante por ahora.

"No he hablado con él." Le admitió.

Selene le asintió, eso no era nada extraño, se imaginaba a Corvinus lamentando su perdida, y eso lo pensaba con todo el respeto posible dado por lo que ella había pasado hacía unas horas. "Cualquier cosa de la que me entere te aviso."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Era poco mas de las cuatro de la tarde y para ese momento se encontraba afuera de la prisión, entre los bosques, sentada sobre una piedra grande y debajo del sol que hacía muy poco para tratar de calentar el frío a su alrededor, el viento sopló y vio los remolinos de nieve. Escuchó ramas rompiéndose detrás de ella y no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Michael. No se habían hablado desde que perdió el conocimiento y sabía que la estaba evadiendo, que mejor momento que este para estar colérico con ella, aunque se lo merecía. Donde los papeles se intercambiaran sabía que ella actuaría de la misma forma.

Michael por fin había cogido el coraje para volver a acercársele, sabía que llevaba horas acá afuera pero no había querido unírsele por una razón, estaba decepcionado. "Haz perdido un embarazo y me perdiste a mí todo en menos de dos semanas y toda esta compasión que te tengo me dice que no debería estar enojado contigo pero lo estoy. Eres la persona en que mas confío y fuiste desleal conmigo, Selene."

Giró un tanto la cara para verlo a unos metros detrás de ella, así que volvió su atención de nuevo al barranco en frente, "No te he sido desleal, tan solo quería protegerte."

Esas mismas palabras se las había esperado pero aún así sintió la temperatura aumentando por el coraje, "_¿Protegerme de mi cobardía? ¿De que no tengo las pelotas para dar una orden masiva de exterminio?_"

"No." No veía como responder mejor a su pregunta o hacerlo de una forma para no hacerlo sentir tan innecesario. "Tu tan solo no tienes el corazón para lo que se necesitaba hacer, Michael."

Michael caminó hasta donde ella y se sentó justo a su lado sobre la inmensa piedra. Muy bien sabía que las razones de Selene para haber actuado como lo hizo eran menos profundas que esas de Titov y Anna, donde los otros querían lo mejor para sus sociedades ella tan solo quería lo mejor para él, aún así su enojo era tanto que de continuar esa conversación terminarían peleando así que cambió el tema "Necesito que te conviertas en la mano derecha de Titov, que sepas todo lo que él haga. Y que me lo comuniques."

Selene le asintió, viendo que no toda la confianza estaba perdida, "¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"¿En verdad crees que voy a dejar todo el control de los lycans en las manos de Corvinus?" le preguntó, "Aunque no me queda en duda de que los protegerá de los vampiros si algo llegara a suceder él ha cometido demasiados errores y ahora mismo no estará en posición de tomar ninguna decisión concreta." Selene pareció sorprendida pero no le dijo nada por un buen rato. Pasados varios largos minutos de silencio tuvo la sensación de que era observado y miró hacia atrás, a unos doscientos metros había un grupo armado prestándoles atención.

"Los lycans aún creen que te voy a matar." Selene le dijo, hacía rato que había sentido a los lycans detrás suyo, vigilándolos. "Deberías de adelantarte con ellos al barco. Los vampiros y yo los seguiremos en cuanto anochezca, no hay ninguna otra razón para que pierdas mas el tiempo acá."

"Los lycans quieren destruir el sarcófago para evitar que yo vaya a terminar ahí en un futuro."

Sabía que no se lo comentaba, tan solo pedía su autorización; después de todo el mentado sarcófago había sido construido por su padre. ¿Era increíblemente mórbido de ella querer quedarse con el? ¿Llevarlo a su cabaña y dejarlo en el sótano que para ahora ella no necesitaba? Le asintió, tan solo por no dejar que eso se pudiera convertir en una trampa para él. "Quiero quedarme con la llave."

Michael le asintió, el sarcófago, la llave, esta edificación, todo era el legado de la familia de Selene. En ese momento dio con la llave completa en uno de sus bolsillos, el dije más un disco dorado que antes no había llegado a ver, los dos objetos ahora eran uno solo, "¿Ves? Cómo voy a confiar en Corvinus si ni siquiera nos habló de la existencia de este disco…"

Selene le asintió, notando un cambio en él, tomó el dije pensando en todo lo que este objeto inocuo había causado, todo lo que su inerte presencia había provocado a través de los siglos. Había cambiado de manos con las épocas, su padre, Viktor, Sonja, Lucian, una guerra, sus manos, las de Michael, las de Corvinus, las de Marcus, y de nuevo había vuelto a sus manos para ahora manchadas de demasiada sangre, demasiados odios y rencores…todo para nada. Todo al final venía siendo para nada. Por unos segundos se debatió en aventar el dije al vacío, dejarlo atrás junto con su vida como traficante de muerte, continuar el camino, uno más reformado…..pero eso era demasiado, era ser iluso y dar todo por terminado solo porque en esta gran batalla había salido victoriosa. Se giró a mirar a Michael, un ventarrón en ese momento despeinándola más de lo que debía de estarlo, su mandíbula tiritó y vio a Michael apenas si temblando, "Hace unos meses dijiste que no te interesaba la supervivencia de nadie más que la tuya. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Porque ahora quieres ayudar a los lycans?"

Michael se encogió de hombros, esas palabras habían sido dichas en un momento de rabia así que no eran muy validas, pero tampoco era que se preocupara por el bienestar de cada uno de los lycans, "Digamos que si todos los pilares van a ser reconstruidos quiero que se haga bien para que la construcción no se vaya a derrumbar después." De reojo la vio alzando una ceja por sus palabras, "Aún quiero que esto termine lo más pronto posible para volver a tener una vida normal, contigo si lo deseas."

_¿Si lo deseas?_ Ese era el plan, ¿no? ¿No lo había sido desde el hotel? "Normal y Selene no van bien en una misma frase." Le dijo con gracia haciéndolo notar su punto, Michael tan solo continuó mirando en frente de él, serio, enojado.

"No creo que sea buena idea separarnos." Le dijo dándole a entender que iba a esperar las dos horas que faltaban para que anocheciera, si se habían esperado todo el día un rato mas no sería un problema. "Además, me gustaría que Anna y Titov permanecieran juntos para que ninguno de pronto vaya a jugar sucio."

"¿Vas a hacer algo en cuanto a Anna?" le preguntó, después de todo Michael dependía mucho de ella y eso no era algo que alguien con poder debía hacer.

"Ha sido de mucha ayuda. La gente más cercana a mí sabe que ella es la que ha estado detrás de todas mis decisiones, así que seguiré buscando su asesoramiento, eso sí, ya le dejé en claro que una jugarreta mas y no vuelvo a confiar en ella." Se tocó la cabeza, con dolor, "¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Llevo todo el día con este tipo de pensamientos y tan solo quiero dejar a un lado esto así sea momentáneamente." Una vez que llegaran al barco sería volver a colocarse a trabajar y a pensar, pensar, pensar en todo esto. Este debería de ser un momento para los dos, ella feliz de que él estuviera con vida, él contento porque ya todo había acabado y tenían una nueva oportunidad, pero no lo era. Incluso tenía rencor con ella por haberle ocultado las cosas, por haber permitido un nuevo genocidio, aun así trató de no demostrarlo y se mantuvo a su lado. Pasados varios minutos volvió a mirarla, un mechón de cabello revoloteando en el aire, "Ahora más que nunca tienes que mantener la guardia en alto…"

"Lo sé." Muy bien sabía que muchos vampiros querrían obtener lo que fuese que había obtenido para poder estar parada bajo el sol sin que eso le afectara. "Estaba pensando ir donde la genetista de Corvinus. Ver que le puedo sacar esta vez." Esta vez no sería a las buenas, si tenía que llegar a amenazas lo haría.

"Avísame. Iré contigo."

Selene lo volteó a mirar, "Ahora tienes que concentrarte en los lycans, en los vampiros, que ambos cumplan el tratado de paz."

"Tan solo avísame cuando lo vayas hacer. No me dejes de lado como la última vez." Por supuesto, no se estaba refiriendo a la noche que abortó sino al día que fue a encarar a Corvinus en cuanto a su cambio sin haber esperado por él.

"Está bien." Le dijo para no crear mayores discordias entre ellos.

Selene vio la luz brillando sobre la superficie del río. _Un capitulo desconocido nos espera, las líneas que habían divididos los clanes han sido borradas. El caos y las luchas internas son inevitables. Lo único cierto es que la oscuridad seguirá presente. Pero por ahora, por primera vez miro hacia la luz con nueva esperanza. _

Tras casi veinte minutos de silencio Michael decidió romperlo, "¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó pues la había notado perdida en sus pensamientos. El tan solo había tratado de no pensar, cerrar los ojos y darse a la nada.

Se remojó los labios, "¿Qué este es un nuevo comienzo?"

Michael le sonrió forzadamente tras fijarse en cómo tras la intensa luz del sol uno que otro mechón de su cabello se veía rojizo, "Irónico que mientras para ti eso sea algo bueno para mí no lo sea." él se convertiría en un asesino, perdería su humanidad, Selene parecía estarla retomando.

Respiró profundamente, afectada por lo que esto significaba para Michael, para ahora lo conocía demasiado como para saber que si le daba un 'te adaptarás con el tiempo' él hasta la tildaría en su mente de insensible, así que solo hizo una cosa, llevó su mano hasta la pierna de él y se la apretó, sin mirarlo, sin hablarle, tras unos segundos Michael enredó su brazo con el de él.

.

.


	28. Parte 3: Capítulo 112

_**Capítulo 112. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Selene sintió el helicóptero descendiendo y en cuanto tocó el helipuerto todos los pasajeros se bajaron, este despegando nuevamente para dejarle el lugar libre al helicóptero que vendría atrás. Stoll se le aproximó a Titov inmediatamente, "Quiero hablar con Corvinus," le dijo para que lo llevara ante este.

Stoll le sacudió la cabeza mientras lo acompañaba adentro, "No quiere ver a nadie. Ha dicho que sería bueno para todos si nos tomamos el día y ya mañana con cabeza fría nos sentamos a pensar lo que se hará."

_Eso era estúpido,_ "Pues no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados." Le comentó. "Quiero a todos los integrantes del concilio que quedaron con vida reunidos en media hora. También hay que contar con los que están en otras instalaciones." Stoll le asintió. "¿Dónde están Elise y Emily?" le preguntó.

Selene se quedó atrás en cuanto vio que Titov iba primero a hacerse cargo de sus problemas personales así que volvió a salir hacia el helipuerto a esperar la llegada de Michael, a ignorar los cuchicheos de su cambio, de 'la resurrección del híbrido', de lo que se vendría ahora. En cuanto vio a Michael bajándose del helipuerto esperó a que él llegara a donde ella para informarle sobre Corvinus y la reunión de los vampiros.

"Tenemos que estructurarnos más." Michael le comentó a Anna quien estaba a su lado siguiéndole el camino. "Así como está estructurado el poder con los vampiros los lycans debemos hacer lo mismo." Eso había estado planeado desde antes, de hecho ya la gente estaba escogida pero aún no se había dado el primer paso para hacer de eso un hecho, ese era el momento. Michael se giró hacia Selene quien los seguía a unos pasos de distancia, "Ve a la reunión de Titov, no creo que te vaya a rechazar pero si lo hace dile que estás ahí en representación mía." Tampoco era como si creyera que ella fuera a aceptar un no tan fácilmente, posiblemente primero convencería a Titov con su terquedad que decirle que venía de parte de él…

Anna se detuvo de inmediato, "¿No sería mejor mandar a un lycan en representación tuya?" le preguntó, queriendo hacerle caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Selene es mi representante ante los vampiros. Punto. Nadie como ella como para saber cómo la jerarquía de su raza funciona. O como piensan los traficantes ante situaciones como esta." Le contestó con autoridad. _Ya no más._ Ya no iba a permitir que cuestionaran su autoridad o punto de vista si no había otra razón de por medio que el disgusto entre las razas.

Era obvio que Michael continuaba enojado y que solo tomaba esa decisión para desafiarla, "Pero–"

"Nada." La interrumpió antes de que fuera a hablar de más. "Si te gusta bien, si no también. Desde este momento me pongo al mando de los lycans." Y así fue, desde ese instante y por las próximas décadas Michael mantendría su palabra.

Corvinus no apareció al día siguiente ni al que le prosiguió, pero eso no significaba que el resto de inmortales lo estaría esperando, las conversaciones empezaron de inmediato. Y así los días empezaron a transcurrir, al tercero se informó que las instalaciones en tierra eran de nuevo habitables y la mayoría de inmortales dejó el barco. La conmoción entre las razas seguía presente pero así como seguía la conmoción también seguían las dudas, los lycans esperaban que de un momento a otro los vampiros cambiaran de bandos y mataran a Michael y a todo lycan que pudieran. Los vampiros esperaban que los lycans mataran a todo traficante de muerte. Por su parte Michael y Selene no tuvieron ningún roce en esos días y para la primera noche en las instalaciones Selene descubrió Michael continuaba enojado cuando no fue a dormir, en ese momento haciéndosele aparente de que que no hubieran compartido el pequeño compartimiento en el barco no se debía a que ambos mantenían ocupados. Quería su espacio personal, _lo entendía._

En este momento se encontraba en un corredor con Fane cuando de repente Titov los pasó de lado y les dijo que los necesitaba inmediatamente en la sala de reuniones. Diez minutos después cada traficante de muerte estaba presente, a excepción de Česlav y Elise quienes se negaban a unirse a ellos. "Un grupo de siete traficantes de muerte que lograron escapar de las instalaciones de Madrid fueron avistados en Rusia."

"Rusia tiene la extensión de tierra más grande del planeta. Tendrás que ser mas especifico en cuanto al lugar." Boris, ruso de nacimiento le dijo desde su lugar.

"¿Quiénes son los traficantes?" Eros preguntó esta vez.

"Squires, Ramax, Pieczenik, Simone, Nina, Raul, Miguel, Burkow y Elena, los representantes de la sede de Barcelona. Nueve en total."

Silencio total en la sala. Titov miró a Selene. Una nueva guerra comenzaba esta noche, una guerra donde no habrían distinciones. De seguro una guerra mucho más peligrosa que la que se había librado contra los lycans pues estos no conocían todos sus secretos. _El peor enemigo era ese que conocía todo de ti. "_Las cuentas bancarias de los que se oponen al tratado de paz han sido congeladas."

"Eso no significa nada. La mayoría de nosotros tenemos otras entradas monetarias a parte de _Ziodex._ Las cosas se van a colocar feas."

Titov no desmintió aquello, en vez de eso encendió el monitor y señaló un área rural en el mapa. "Esta sería nuestra primer misión de caza, esta vez no para atacar lycans sino a nuestra propia raza. ¿Quién se apunta?" preguntó yendo al punto, nada se ganaba con evadirlo. Nadie levantó la mano.

En ese momento Salvatore entró en la sala, "Los lycans han encontrado un grupo de treinta lycans escondiéndose en Croacia, ahora mismo están discutiendo si atacarlos o no."

"¿Qué?" Titov preguntó. "_¿Atacar o no?_ Habíamos quedado que todo aquel en contra del nuevo régimen sería eliminado."

"¿Acaso el híbrido se va a interponer ahora?"

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Titov y Selene. "Selene, ven conmigo." Titov le dijo mientras empezaba a dejar la sala, ella siguiéndolo un segundo después, "¿Te ha dicho Michael algo de–?"

"No me ha comentado nada de sus decisiones." Le admitió interrumpiéndolo.

Titov la miró de reojo, buscando por si le escondía algo, "No he hablado con él en estos días, ¿Qué tan enojado está de que hayamos tomado decisiones sin tenerlo en cuenta?"

Por todo lo que sabía Michael se había ensañado mas con Anna y los lycans, después de todo de estos era de los que se había esperado mayor confianza. _De ellos y de ella._ Los vampiros, Michael aun no confiaba enteramente en los vampiros, podía confiar en ella y Titov pero el resto era dudoso. "No le ha agradado nada."

Se desplazaron por los pasillos, Selene obviamente sabía a dónde iban al no preguntarle y cuando llegaron a la cafetería dos lycans se les interpusieron en el camino. "Necesitamos a Michael."

"Michael está en una reunión." El lycan le respondió mirando a Selene. Ni siquiera ella estaba autorizada para interrumpirlo. "Pueden regresar después o–"

"Dile a Michael que lo necesito urgentemente, y a Anna." Corvinus le dijo al Cleaner apareciendo detrás de Selene y de Titov. Estos girándose hacia él. Era la primera vez que estaba ante ellos desde lo sucedido con sus hijos. "_Ahora._" Le ordenó cuando el lycan pareció dudar.

"Dio órdenes de no ser interrumpido."

"Quien manda en esta casa soy yo. No él." Le dijo simplemente al lycan, colocándole los pies en la tierra. Michael podía estar ejerciendo como líder ahora pero él iba a tomar las riendas de lo que le pertenecía, que en el momento eran las viviendas donde la mayoría de inmortales se estaban quedando.

Selene vio al lycan bajándole la cabeza y rápidamente entrando en la sala, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. "¿Cómo ha estado, señor?" Titov le preguntó y Corvinus inmediatamente se giró a mirarla a ella, la asesina de uno de sus hijos. Selene le mantuvo la mirada con imperio, no tenía nada que esconderle.

"¿Cómo crees que estoy?" le respondió al vampiro que solo hacía la pregunta sin interés verdadero alguno. "Titov, quiero una reunión inmediatamente con tus vampiros de confianza. Esto no puede seguir así, si las dos razas van a trabajar lo van a hacer juntas, no cada una por su lado."

Michael abrió la puerta acabando de escuchar sus palabras, cuando Corvinus se giró hacia él se sintió sonrojándose y lo miró apenado, había matado a uno de sus hijos por eso mismo no había ido a buscarlo en los días pasados, porque no sabía que decirle o como darle la cara. "Señor….." fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, de reojo mirando a Selene y preguntándose si ella también le daba pena o si al contrario, lo trataba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"En diez minutos quiero una reunión con tus lycans de confianza. Ahora sin Amelia ni ningún otro inmortal poderoso de por medio hay que empezar a tratar a este nuevo mundo."

_**·**_

_**·**_

Minutos después se encontraban todos los que llevarían en sus manos el destino de las razas discutiendo sobre cómo cada uno trataría a los 'rebeldes' "Crear una ejército con inmortales de ambas razas no es lo certero por hacer." Anna decidió hablar. "Prefiero que cada raza se encargue de la apropiada a que haya una mezcolanza por la cual después surjan transgresiones."

Titov decidió hablar, "Nos llegó un rumor de que ustedes saben de un grupo de lycans y que no están seguros en si matarlos o no, en este momento creo que un ejército de ambas razas sería lo adecuado. Cuando decidimos deshacernos de los inmortales que no estaban a nuestro favor lo hicimos no solo para ese momento sino también para lo venidero."

Corvinus le hizo una seña a Titov, "Ahora que los inmortales saben que ustedes hablaban en serio en cuanto al exterminio de todo aquel que no se apegara al nuevo régimen creo que algunos personajes estarán a favor de reconsiderar–"

"Nuestra raza no señor, cuando un traficante de muerte toma una decisión toma una definitiva. Los vampiros que huyeron nunca se pondrán de nuestro lado." Titov le interrumpió. "Nosotros podemos ser unos traidores pero esos traficantes son verdaderamente leales a lo que nosotros una vez lo fuimos. Aparte de saber cómo piensan también los conocemos personalmente. La mayoría de ellos prefieren una muerte violenta a traicionar sus creencias."

Edward asintió, "Lo mismo sucede con nuestra raza. El tiempo de conversaciones se ha acabado, señor Corvinus."

Selene decidió interrumpir, "¿Entonces los rumores de que no quieren acabar a los lycans que encontraron es solo eso, rumores?"

Edward le asintió. "Ya tenemos nuestras ordenes. Acabarlos."

Corvinus se levantó de su asiento, "Mas muertes no es lo que necesita este mundo. En esto ha girado la cuestión por los últimos siglos. ¿Por qué no–"

Michael se levantó de su asiento en ese momento, aun inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, "Conversaciones habrán con aquellos que deseen aceptarnos a última hora, pero por ahora una decisión se ha tomado." Michael sabía que Titov tenía razón, para ahora ya nadie cambiaría de opinión, lo mismo le habían dicho los lycans. Habían tenido más de ocho meses para recapacitar y no lo habían hecho. Los lycans asintieron. Michael miró a Titov y después a Anna, "Quiero que dos grupos partan inmediatamente a hacerse cargo de los vampiros y de los lycans de los que hemos tenido noticias. Quiero que esos grupos consten de ambos, vampiros y lycans, y que sean personas de su entera confianza para ahorrarnos problemas." Se remojó los labios, fuego sería respondido con fuego, "La orden es matarlos a todos."

Los lycans tomaron sus palabras sin sorpresa alguna pues ya las habían escuchado, pero los vampiros, en especial Titov y Selene sumándole a Corvinus se sorprendieron. "¿Estás seguro?" Titov le preguntó, para ahora sospechando de la dinámica en la relación entre Selene y Michael, ella no lo cuestionaría públicamente no importaba qué.

"Sí." Le contestó, esta vez sin dudar. Había dudado cuando se lo dijo a los lycans. "Búsquenlos y destrúyanlos." Tenía un problema moral con ordenar la muerte de esas personas pero a esto era a lo que llegaban sus más de ocho meses de entrenamientos, colocarse los pantalones, dejar su parte moral de lado. Vio que Corvinus fue a discutir su orden pero lo interrumpió, "De una vez por todas quiero un final para esta guerra." Había pensado en como los inmortales se habían quedado cruzados de brazos mientras las guerras se daban en el mundo de los humanos. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo, había dejado que Titov y Anna decidieran por él, y para ahora sabía que tomar el mando de los dos ejércitos sería lo único que podría hacer para encargarse de que el final de esta guerra fuera uno justo. "Y lo quiero ahora. Ya se ha descansado lo que se debe descansar. En unas horas mi grupo saldrá para Croacia. Espero que el de Titov haga lo mismo para Rusia." Con todo su corazón había tratado a su forma y no había servido de nada, los diálogos no habían servido. La noche anterior sintiéndose derrotado había accedido a dejar de ver las cosas a su modo y empezar a verlas desde el punto de Anna, Titov y Selene…. Le costaba pero ya no podía imaginarse eligiendo la opción del raciocinio o de la cobardía. Y tampoco podía dejar las cosas en manos de quienes habían sido asesinos toda su vida…..quien sabía y a donde estos llevarían a este mundo, él al menos sabía distinguir el bien del mal y cuando algo era justo o no.

Titov se quedó mirándolo, "¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó de nuevo tras escuchar la orden de exterminio.

Exterminio, genocidio, guerra…Michael le asintió y sin dar más explicaciones dejó la sala, los lycans siguiéndolo. _¿Pero si no daba esas órdenes no las darían otros después? ¿Otros que podían tener otros planes bajo la manga?_ Pensó girando por los pasillos.

_**·**_

_**·**_

Fane se levantó de su asiento y aproximó a Titov, "Entonces el híbrido por fin se ha colocado los pantalones. ¿Eso significa que ahora estamos recibiendo ordenes de él?" Por muy de mente abierta que fuera en cuanto a aceptar el nuevo régimen no era tan abierto como para tomar órdenes de un lycan, y hablaba por todos sus compañeros traficantes de muerte pues estos asintieron a su pregunta, todos por supuesto excepto Selene.

"Los íbamos a matar de todas formas," Titov le contestó para que ahora no fuera a crear mayores problemas. "Démosle una oportunidad a esta unión de razas."

Corvinus miró a Selene. Sí, él se había aliado con Titov y Anna secretamente en un principio y hubiera sido él quien tomaría el mando de los inmortales, y sí, también le habían contado sus planes de exterminar a todo aquel que no aceptara el pacto y él no se había negado, pero ahora que la libertad de cada persona estaba en sus manos sabía que habían cosas que se podían hacer para evitar un exterminio. Los vampiros se empezaron a marchar, "Selene." Llamó su nombre, evitando pensar que a lo último había conseguido lo que había deseado; acabar con sus hijos. Ella se detuvo y caminó hasta donde él y se detuvo a unos metros de distancia sin demostrarle pena o remordimientos. "¿Vas a dejar que Michael haga esto? ….Sabes lo que tomar esa decisión debió de haberle costado."

Por primera vez el viejo y ella tuvieron el mismo punto de vista, "Hablaré con él." Le dijo, escondiendo su preocupación. Ella había causado un genocidio por siglos y se arrepentía casi hasta el punto de rectificar sus acciones de aquí en adelante. Michael, Michael aun era humano, inocente y bueno…..Mientras ella trataba de mejorar él estaba escogiendo el camino equivocado, no estaba dejando que otros lo eligieran por él, se estaba echando todas esas vidas que terminarían en los próximos años sobre sus hombros.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Se encontraba alistando dos mudas de ropa en una maleta para cuando sintió a Selene entrando en la habitación. "En verdad quiero que la guerra se acabe cuanto antes." Sabía que ella venía a hablar de la decisión tan drástica que había tomado. Y que no era que ella se la reprochara pues seguramente estaría de su lado, tan solo venía a demostrarle que eso le preocupaba por lo que le provocaría a él.

"La noche que….aborté….en cuanto llegué a las instalaciones le pedí a Anna y a Titov que me contaran todo lo que me habías escondido." Sabía que Michael no tenía ni idea de esto, "Anna siéndote leal no me contó mucho hasta que descubrió que Titov sí lo hizo…..él me contó sobre sus planes de asesinar a todos los detractores del nuevo régimen. Después de pensarlo mucho no quise detenerlos porque sería la única forma en que obtendrías tu vida humana de vuelta…..o lo más parecido que podrás llegar a obtener al ser parte de este mundo; obtendrás tu libertad.…" Michael tan solo continuó haciendo la maleta, ignorándola. Que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa sería bueno, se remojó los labios, "Pero sobre todo tomé esa decisión porque no te tendrías que ensuciar las manos de sangre. Esas muertes caerían sobre los hombros de ellos, _sobre nuestros hombros,_" se corrigió a último minuto, "no sobre tu corazón. Esa fue la razón por la cual te oculté todo."

Él había asumido todo lo que ella acababa de decir, aún así la había llamado desleal por habérselo ocultado y dejado que todos actuaran a sus espaldas. Podía ver que era por su bienestar pero el rencor en el momento no aceptaba eso que ella decía, "Seamos sinceros aquí, la muerte de nadie cayó sobre los hombros de ustedes. A ustedes simplemente no les interesa. Y a alguien debería de interesarle así que deja que yo sea esa persona…de todas formas que más da."

Selene tan solo le frunció el ceño, no entendiendo que era lo que él quería o deseaba con sus acciones, "Si te pesa tanto nuestras decisiones, si lo que hicimos fue tan grave a tus ojos, ¿por qué entonces vas y das otra orden de exterminio? …No lo entiendo."

Michael se remojó los labios, tanto él como ella manteniendo las distancias. "Porque a diferencia de ustedes seré justo y piadoso. Si alguien a último momento dice haber recapacitado se le dará otra oportunidad. A los inmortales de hace unos días ni siquiera les dieron esa opción."

Muy bien sabía que eso no lo podía colocar en cuestionamiento, o sí, hipotéticamente hablando. "¿Y qué te dice que no estarán siendo los chivos expiatorios de otros?"

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Por más que quiera que haya paz no puedo instalar un régimen totalitario. Entiendo eso, Selene. Lo hago. Lo he visto suceder en _mi_ mundo humano como para no comprenderlo. Algunas veces solo nos queda confiar en la gente." Le recordó lo que ella tanto le criticaba, que era demasiado crédulo, que su confianza se ganaba fácilmente, pero ya no más. Aún así no se podía deshacer de todo lo que era de un día para el otro, de aquí en adelante no sería tan crédulo. Y suponía que su confianza dejaría de darla a media de que le siguieran dando la puñalada por la espalda. Respiró profundo tratando de llenarse de calma, "Y por mi bien estás siendo hipócrita de nuevo, como aquella vez en que la energía empezó a fallar y me quisiste sacar de las instalaciones. No puedes hacerme retractar de la decisión que tomé porque tú misma apoyarías a cualquier otra persona que la tomara. Como ya se vio hace unos días."

Selene quiso caminar hasta donde él pero se detuvo, si Michael no se le había acerado en todos estos días era porque obviamente no lo deseaba y ella no iba a traspasar su espacio personal. "Sé que es hipocresía, es solo que no quiero que pierdas….quien eres. Eres bueno, Michael." Michael le asintió, Selene respiró profundo dejando la relación de ellos de lado por el momento, "Y te lo he dicho muchas veces y en esta me siento forzada a decirlo; una cosa es lo que uno quiere y otras las que se deben hacer. Sólo quiero que estés seguro de que diste esa orden por que en verdad lo deseas y no porque te sientas presionado."

_Sí se sentía presionado,_ todo este tiempo había eludido su responsabilidad y no podía seguir actuando de la misma forma. No iba a pensar más en su dilema moral porque sabía que si lo hacía se terminaría echando para atrás demostrándole a todos cuan débil era en realidad. Y también iba a hacer de lado los sentimientos encontrados que Selene podía estar teniendo en el momento en cuanto al asunto, "¿Te marchas con el grupo de Titov?" le preguntó eligiendo otro tipo de conversación en el fondo sabiendo que no había necesidad de preguntar, ella lo haría.

Selene le asintió. "El grupo se está reuniendo para armar un plan de último minuto el cual se les será revelado a los lycans después." Se imaginaba que los lycans harían lo mismo.

Y aquí estaba, la estratega estrella en vez de estar haciendo un plan lo estaba acompañando a él, "Los lycans no están armando ningún plan. Tan solo llegarán a abrir fuego."

Michael no había dicho nada en la reunión pero por la maleta era obvio que haría parte activa de esa misión, seguramente para asegurarse que le dieran una oportunidad a aquellos que hipócritamente pidieran piedad. Le iba a decir que lo iba a acompañar en su parte de la misión pero se restringió, el seguramente querría más espacio entre ellos para pensar las cosas claramente. "Estoy segura que los traficantes de muerte que irán contigo les encantará saber eso." Le contestó en vez con una crítica constructiva.

Michael le exhaló, se imaginaba que el viaje entero serían los traficantes de muerte creando un plan, los lycans no queriendo prestarles atención. "Asumo que la primera misión es tan importante como la última." Él había participado en misiones antes pero nada como esto. Iban a matar, antes tan solo habían sido reconocimientos o entregas de bienes, hoy empezaba otra parte de su vida. Selene no lo estaba deteniendo ni le estaba diciendo que iría con él, lo que innegablemente lo extrañaba. "Me tengo que ir, me están esperando." Selene le asintió, "Cuídate." Le dijo algo que se volvería familiar entre ellos en los próximos años cuando no estuvieran compartiendo la misión. Ella le asintió y ninguno de los dos se movió. Ambos sintiendo la barrera impuesta esta vez por él, y la incomodidad.

Selene en cuanto lo vio dudar se preguntó si demostrar o no su preocupación, decidió hacerlo, "No puedo decir que esté cómoda con tu parte de la misión….la última vez que nos separamos–"

"Ya no existe Marcus, no hay Amelia, no hay William. Nada me va a pasar, Selene. Ni a ti tampoco." Por un momento consideró acercársele pero de nuevo le pasó por la mente lo que había hecho conociendo las implicaciones que eso tendría para él. Lo había querido proteger lo cual entendía, pero al quererlo proteger dejaba visible el otro lado de la moneda…..ella no creía en él. Ni como líder ni como guerrero.

Se sentía estúpida por sentir temor de que se pudiera repetir la situación, solo que esta vez definitivamente. "Así no me guste llévate a Anna. Sé que a ella le conviene que permanezcas con vida y hará lo posible por asegurarse de eso."

Lo molestó de sobremanera su pedido pero decidió no decirle nada y aceptarlo para que se sintiera tranquila en su misión y no fuera a bajar la guardia con mas preocupaciones. "Te llamo en cuanto lleguemos."

Selene le asintió, "Cuídate. No hagas algo imprudente."

"Tu hablando de imprudencias….." le comentó mientras le sacudía la cabeza. Selene tan solo se quedó mirándolo.

"¿Nos vemos en dos días?" le preguntó sintiéndose enormemente inadecuada. Era obvio que a Michael le dolía la decisión a la que había llegado y quería estar ahí para él, pero él quería lo opuesto.

"Nos vemos en tres." Le respondió, su misión sería más larga.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 113. **_

Once de la noche, Rusia, siete carros prestados por un 'conocido' de Fane y ellos iban en el carro del medio. Anna al volante, Fane de copiloto, él en el asiento trasero y Selene a su lado. Silencio había reinado desde que dejaron Budapest la noche anterior, en menos de dos horas darían con los vampiros que debían atacar y todavía se encontraba pensando en si debían o no hacerlo. Era su primera misión, _la verdadera misión,_ donde se daba por hecho que nada sería solucionado con dialogo. Hoy habría una masacre porque él lo ordenó….y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por las vidas que se perderían ese día, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su pellejo y el bienestar de esos cercanos a él, miró hacia Selene. Ella como los otros tres integrantes del carro, callada y concentrada, su pulso estable, como si lo que fueran a hacer no fuera nada más que salir a dar un paseo. "¿Es siempre así?" preguntó y Fane y Selene se giraron en sus asientos para mirarlo, Anna lo miró momentáneamente por el espejo retrovisor, se explicó, "¿Mantenerse calmado incluso cuando se sabe que lo que se va a hacer es de locos?"

"Gajes del oficio, híbrido. Ya estamos acostumbrados." Fane le respondió, _¿en serio,?_ _iban a dejar todo en las manos de él?_ se preguntó. Aparte de que era un lycan Michael no era el más apto de los candidatos para guiarlos, su sola edad un imprevisto, que podía saber de la guerra, de la vida.

Ni siquiera el sonido del motor podía apaciguar el acelero del corazón de Michael, su nerviosismo, Selene quería llamar su atención y de alguna forma darle ánimos para que se calmara pero dado como estaban las cosas entre ellos y que no estaban solos no lo hizo. Michael pareció percatarse de su mirada porque la volteó a mirar. "Sé que es improbable pero deberías de tratar de pensar en otras cosas, puede ayudar a calmarte."

Fane exhaló girándose de nuevo en su asiento.

"Tienes razón," le contestó, "es improbable." Miró hacia Anna, "Súbele un poco más al termostato." Le pidió, no por primera vez temblando ante el frio entumecedor, eso o los nervios.

_El híbrido estaba más que nervioso,_ si no tuviera que darle un respeto fingido Fane se habría burlado de eso, pero ni siquiera en ese momento tenía ganas. Esta no era la primera misión en que se tenía que salir a matar vampiros, en su sociedad esto usualmente sucedía cuando esos vampiros representaban un peligro para la comunidad o se tomaban una que otra libertad en el mundo de los humanos, como convertirlos, pero esta vez era más personal, _se sentía más personal_. Compañeros con los que había llegado a entrenar, a pasar el tiempo y hasta más. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Selene también apesadumbrada, no con el entusiasmo de los últimos siglos ante la emoción que una caza representaba. Miró de reojo a Anna, "Debería de mostrar más su entusiasmo." Le dijo con veneno, "Esta noche se vengará de un pequeño grupo que ha hecho su vida y la de los lycans un verdadero infierno." Una lycan con autorización para matar traficantes de muerte. _Asombroso._

"Fane," Michael le advirtió, muy bien sabía que porque las razas se unieran no significaba que comentarios o discusiones como esta no surgirían.

"Tan solo estoy tratando de hacer conversación…..Me uní al grupo más aburrido." Dijo como si nada. Se había unido al grupo del híbrido porque Corvinus se lo había pedido, necesitaba alguien mas que a Selene al mando de los traficantes de muerte en esta misión. El suertudo de Titov se había ido a Croacia a masacrar lycans, a él le tocaba acabar a su propia raza.

El radioteléfono de Selene sonó en ese momento acabando una discusión antes de que esta empezara, contestó y mientras lo hacía no pudo dejar de notar las palabras intercambiadas entre Anna y Michael, "Eso es bueno." Le respondió a su contraparte, Anna diciéndole a Michael algo de controlarse cuando era obvio que lo que querían era instigarlo. Fane metiendo la cucharada diciendo que él en ningún momento había querido instigar al híbrido, que tan solo quería que ella confirmara que la idea de ir a matar vampiros con autorización debía de darle cierta satisfacción. "Se los dejaré saber." Selene colgó y esta vez fue ella quien se entrometió en la conversación, "No le coloquen atención a Fane, siempre hace lo mismo antes de una misión de querer colocar en contra a sus propios compañeros."

"Siempre he dicho que si hay algo que uno se quiera sacar de su sistema es mejor hacerlo antes de terminar muerto." Le respondió a su vez.

Selene tan solo le sacudió la cabeza, "Ilich ya ha hablado con la policía del pueblo para que no se aparezcan en cuanto las llamadas de auxilio se hagan escuchar." Factores con los que no habían tenido que lidiar hacía un par de siglos, uno podía entrar libremente a hacer un exterminio sin preocuparse que vecinos entrometidos les diera por llamar a las autoridades. No por primera vez se recordó a si misma preguntándose cuantos días habrían pasado para cuando encontraron los cuerpos de su familia masacrada.

Que la misión se fuera a llevar en el centro de una pequeña ciudad hacía que Michael se preocupara incluso más. Toda la información dictaba que el grupo de traficantes de muerte se encontraba escondido en un centro de reclusión para ahora abandonado, edificio en mal estado pero que colindaba a cien metros con varios edificios residenciales. Un pandemonio se formaría y no solo en su mundo inmortal sino también en las vidas de aquellos vecinos del lugar. "Recuerden, si algunos de ellos deciden cambiar de bandos lo traeremos con nosotros y dejaremos que Corvinus beba de él para que lea sus verdaderas intenciones."

"Un líder nunca debería mostrar piedad." Anna le recordó.

"Ni dejar que alguien más haga las cosas por él." Fane completó.

Michael miró a Fane, fastidiándole que estuviera con ellos en ese momento. Ante Anna y Selene se podía mostrar cual era, con nervios, con dudas, podía decirles que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba este nuevo mundo, piedad, pero al hacerlo sonaría inocente, inmaduro y esperanzado. El vampiro probablemente haría algún comentario burletero y humillativo. "Soy una clase diferente de líder." Le respondió, sus miradas encontrándose por el espejo retrovisor.

"Creo que eso de líder se les está yendo a la cabeza a ustedes los lycans. Solo porque nosotros nos les hayamos unido no quiere decir que vayamos a reconocer al híbrido en nuestra jerarquía. Sin ofender," le dijo girándose y mirándolo a los ojos, "pero te falta demasiado para ganarte el respeto de nosotros."

Eso lo sabía de primera mano, "Nunca lo obtendré." Michael le respondió, podía probarse lo suficiente pero para los vampiros siempre sería un lycan, no que a él le importara. "Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que las dos razas se mantengan unidas sin problemas." Pasó saliva, "Dejemos una cosa clara, ustedes los vampiros parecen creer que a mí me interesa una posición de mando pero la verdad es que no. Tan solo me estoy haciendo a cargo para no permitir que todos volvamos a la guerra. Que es algo que definitivamente sucederá si tal vez tu o Anna tomaran el poder."

Selene decidió irrumpir ese momento, "Suficiente." Les dijo para que de aquí en adelante no se fuera a formar un debate, como siempre, "Sabemos que en una misión toda la atención debe de estar puesta en esta, y francamente con esta conversación que se podría tener después no estamos haciendo más que descuidarnos." Selene en ese momento quería desesperadamente encontrar una forma de dejarle saber a Michael que todo estaba bien, que solo porque lo juzgaran de antemano no quería decir que nunca iba a conseguir lo que quería. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue continuar callada y manteniendo la distancia. _¿Incluso sus palabras serían bienvenidas?_ Michael apenas y le dirigía la palabra en estos días. Lo único bueno que le había dicho fue la noche anterior cuando Titov de repente había cambiado los planes y le había informado que cambiarían lugares y ella iría con el grupo de Michael y él se encargaría de los lycans. Michael inmediatamente la había mirado para un segundo después seguir hablando con Zacharías. Ella unos minutos después aprovechando que lo habían dejado solo se le había aproximado para decirle que si no quería que ella fuera tan solo lo dijese para hablar con Titov, Michael le había sacudido la cabeza y en voz baja le había respondido que de hecho él estaría más calmado estando juntos. Algo menos de que preocuparse. Estaría calmado por su vida, por su bienestar, eso fue lo que no dijo.

·

·

·

El lugar no era como se lo habían esperado, como el plan se había planeado, como las imágenes decían, "¿Cuantos años tienen estas imágenes?" Ruben, un traficante de muerte preguntó.

"Este es un país pobre." Fane le contestó, los recursos que las autoridades les habían prestado claramente estaban siendo pocos.

"Eso no importa," Zacharías le dijo a los traficantes que estaban haciendo un diluvio en un vaso de agua solo por que el plan no estaba saliendo como estaba estipulado.

Selene se devolvió los tres metros que había caminado, "Obviamente habrá una que otra trampa por el corredor." La información sugería una instalación a campo abierto donde sería posible circularla para cerrarles todas las salidas a sus enemigos. Con lo que se encontraron fue con un lugar al cual la naturaleza había abandonado y ahora invadía por todo su perímetro, ahora solo un corredor llevaba a la entrada principal. A unos trescientos metros todas las luces apagadas. ¿Continuarían ellos aquí o habrían sido informados por los infiltrados que debían de tener?

Fane cogió el mapa de un metro por un metro y lo volteó sobre el capó de uno de los carros, rápidamente creando un esquema, "Si están siendo cuidadosos y tienen los recursos que sospechamos tienen es posible que haya una bomba aquí, otra aquí y otra por acá." Les dijo dibujando un pasadizo que llevaba al jardín principal, el del frente. Las posiciones de las bombas serían diagonales entre ellas y cada una a varios metros.

"También es de esperarse francotiradores, aquí, aquí, sin olvidar los tres o cuatro del techo."

"Deberíamos de atacar en las horas del día."

"Un ataque en el día tan solo llamaría la atención indeseada de los humanos. Comprometiendo así mas la misión."

"¿Cuáles son nuestras probabilidades?" Michael decidió preguntar.

"De una a tres." Selene le contestó dejando de mirar el mapa y mirándolo a los ojos. "Pueden ser menos en números pero tienen la posición estratégica."

"¿Esto es una misión suicida para nosotros entonces?" Al dejar las instalaciones de Corvinus las probabilidades habían sido las mismas, tres a uno, pero a favor. Había un enemigo por cada tres aliados.

"La mayoría de las misiones lo son."

Michael se remojó los labios, "Los guerreros a la cabeza perderán la vida…" no había duda de eso, para nada sería una misión sorpresa….a no ser que la hicieran de día y aun así asumía los vampiros los estarían esperando.

"Puede ser, pero también puede ser que los malditos hayan huido para ahora." Zacharias le contestó cargando su arma.

Decidió cambiar esa misión, "Atacaremos en los primeros minutos del amanecer." Inmediatamente las voces de protesta por parte de los vampiros se hicieron escuchar. Michael se alejó en la dirección contraria, dejándolos lidiar con eso solos. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ se preguntó, no sabiendo si echarse a correr. Pasos detrás lo hicieron mirar encontrándose con Selene quien llegó hasta donde él.

"En un ataque a las horas del día tendrás a la mitad de tus guerreros. No es algo prudente."

"Tampoco es prudente dejar que maten a la mitad de nosotros solo para que la otra mitad pueda si quiera entrar a la edificación. Que asumo también estará llena de trampas."

"Una misión nunca es fácil." Selene le dijo y después lo fijó con la mirada, "Un consejo, si piensas hacer esto del líder y tener tus ordenes ser seguidas tendrás que dejar de pensar en lo que pueda o no suceder. Ya podrás lidiar con eso después." Ya después se acostumbraría tanto que ni le importaría.

"¿Qué pasó con la mujer que no quería que me ensuciara las manos, el corazón?"

_Ahora le salía con eso, _"Te sigo apoyando, así parezca que ni siquiera sepas que es lo que quieres hacer."

"¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?" Se aventuró a preguntar conociendo la respuesta, atacar.

"No se trata de lo que tú y yo haríamos. Se trata de lo que ellos harán. Los lycans te escucharán. Los traficantes de muerte…..no sé, la verdad, matar a alguien con quien has compartido es difícil incluso para gente como yo." Miró hacia atrás, "Lo que sea que hagas marcará definitivamente como tomarás esta nueva vida. Y ni siquiera los lycans, Anna o yo podemos tomar las riendas de esta…Simplemente está en tus manos."

"¿Qué harías tu?" Volvió a preguntarle.

"Sabes lo que yo haría."

"En verdad no lo sé. No sé si sigues siendo la mujer intrépida que conocí al principio o si tal vez te has replanteado una que otra cosa por mi bienestar. Como venir en esta misión tan solo para asegurarte que yo salga con vida de ella." Selene lo fijó con la mirada.

Decidió ser sincera, "Si estuviera en la misión de Titov, si tu no estuvieras ahí, no me replantearía si entrar o no. Tan solo lo haría. Ahora, allá adentro hay compañeros con los que una vez traté y acá afuera estás tú. No me puedes preguntar por mi objetividad en estos momentos." Esa objetividad era obvia, miró hacia atrás de nuevo, "Se están colocando impacientes."

"No sé lo que quiero." Le admitió.

"Lo probable es que no importa cual decisión tomes, te vas a arrepentir de esta."

"Estas siendo de buena ayuda," le contestó con ironía.

La molestia de Michael causó la de ella, "Vinimos hasta acá por una razón." Le contestó sintiendo su sangre hirviendo, "Si te hechas para atrás no solo estarás malgastando nuestro tiempo sino que también nos estarás mostrando a todos cuan indeciso eres. El tiempo de las indecisiones se acabó, Michael." Solo porque ella no quisiera que él cambiara no quería decir que lo ayudaría a evadir responsabilidades.

Una ola de energía se esparció por él al escuchar el regaño de Selene, en retaliación dándole tal vez la gota de valor que necesitaba. Había tenido meses para tomar una decisión y aún no lo había hecho, en muchas formas continuaba siendo aquel humano que al principio había seguido las órdenes de Selene y sus pasos, ya no más, "Te quedarás atrás conmigo." Era una orden, de ninguna forma ella iba a ser de los que encabezaría esa misión.

"Sí." Selene le asintió, no teniendo ningún problema con aquello, aunque internamente sabiendo que la visión que tendrían los traficantes de muerte sería la suficiente como para dispararle a los que iban adelante, en el medio y atrás y dar en el blanco, pero estaría a su lado y eso le brindaba más confianza, el poder protegerlo. Al él quedársele mirando por un par de segundos –como buscando en sus ojos dobles intenciones y no encontrarlas–, tomó una decisión y dio un paso hacia él, colocando una mano contra su pecho, la otra en su brazo y dejándole un beso en los labios.

No acababa ni de presionar sus labios contra los de ella para cuando ella ya se estaba retirando. El primer beso desde que mataron a William y a Marcus. "No se supone que la vida deba ser así de dura." Le confesó exhalando, dejándose llevar por aquel beso y los sentimientos que este provocó; abierta honestidad y vulnerabilidad, vulnerabilidad que ella más que seguro vería como debilidad.

"Nadie dijo que sería fácil." Selene le respondió apretándole el brazo. Siempre había sabido que la guerra no se terminaría con William y Marcus, Michael por el otro lado parecía haber creído que después de que estos no existieran las cosas se solucionarían por arte de magia. "Si no deseas nada de esto puedes quedarte atrás y dejar que Corvinus y otros tomen las riendas de este mundo." Por supuesto sería juzgado, pero en un par de años se habrían olvidado de él y que existió.

Esa era una opción que ni siquiera iba a considerar.

·

·

·

Dos francotiradores subiéndose a unos árboles fue lo último que Michael supo de esos que se quedaban atrás. Dos filas indias por el ancho corredor avanzando, unos con mas trepidación que otros. Silencio total que lo hacía escuchar su propio corazón acelerado entre sus oídos. La persona de delante de una de las filas se detuvo y solo vino a llamar la atención del primero de la otra fila unos pasos después cuando este vio que se quedaron atrás.

"¿Qué sucede Bernard?" Anna le preguntó al traficante de muerte que se había detenido de repente.

"El viento está soplando en nuestra dirección. No puedo sentir el aroma de vampiros presentes."

En ese momento varios lycans que había notado esto asintieron.

Retomaron el camino. _Click._

El sonido ni siquiera se había registrado en su mente cuando todos los traficantes de muerte se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quién fue?"

"Que nadie se mueva."

"_Mierda._"

Michael vio y escuchó a Selene maldiciendo por lo bajo, _"¡¿Qué pasa?_" preguntó apurado al ver la preocupación de todos los vampiros.

"Una mina." Fane le dijo manteniéndose inmóvil y mirando al híbrido por sobre el hombro.

"Alguien pisó una mina." Otro vampiro más adelante explicó.

"Ese sería yo." Fane volvió a intervenir.

Inmediatamente los lycans dejaron sus posiciones, "Que nadie se mueva." Boris les advirtió.

"Sean cuidadosos. Si hay una; hay mas."

Michael siguió a Selene quien al parecer la advertencia de Boris le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro pues se acercó a Fane, y después de hacer contacto visual con este se arrodilló imprudentemente en el piso, tratando de mirar por debajo de este y después con su mano haciendo la tierra a un lado.

"¿Qué hacemos?" un lycan preguntó al ver como los vampiros parecían estar estudiando cómo sacar a su compañero de esta.

Michael sabía muy bien que las minas no estaban destinadas a matar a alguien sino a desmembrarlo y dejarlo con vida. "¿Hay alguna manera de no dejar que esa cosa explote?" En ese mismo momento tan solo quería coger a Selene del brazo, levantarla y hacerla alejar.

"No." Los traficantes contestaron en unísono.

"No, pero si sabemos qué clase de mina es tal vez podamos desactivarla por unas fracciones de segundo."

"¿Así que de todas formas los traficantes que están dentro de esas instalaciones sabrán que ya venimos?" No había forma de ganar esta por ningún ángulo.

"Ya lo saben." Selene dijo levantándose, "Esa clase de mina debe tener un sensor."

"_Fantástico_." Anna respondió con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué clase de mina es?" Fane preguntó sintiendo las primeras gotas de perspiración bajando por su rostro.

"Fragmentación."

"Por favor díganme que trajimos una bomba de pulso electromagnético."

Un pulso electromagnético es una onda que al ser accionada elimina toda clase de dispositivo electrónico por varios minutos o incluso días, con una bomba el proceso era un poco más complicado pues en vez de eliminar la señal la desactivaba tan solo por tres segundos, si mucho.

"No importa la bomba, ¿qué hay de los traficantes de muerte que de seguro ya se están alistando o vienen en camino?" preguntó Zacharías.

"Tenemos un par de minutos." Fane le contestó viendo a Sabas devolverse hasta los carros, tal vez por la bomba de pulso electromagnética.

"Por ahora lo más prudente es que un grupo continúe y detenga a los traficantes que puedan venir y que el otro grupo que se quede busque resguardo ante la eminente explosión que se producirá."

Michael sacudió la cabeza, "No, esperaremos a los traficantes aquí. No nos separaremos." Por todo lo que sabía adelante habrían mas minas y los estarían esperando, aquí mantendrían su posición…¿Porque estaba dando órdenes en un campo del que no sabía nada? El sentido común tan solo dictaba que dejara a los estrategas participar.

Selene decidió inmiscuirse, "Ya saben qué hacer." Le dijo mirando a cuatro traficantes de muerte quienes le asintieron e inmediatamente desaparecieron, Selene vio que Anna se quedó mirándola, igual que otros lycans y Michael, se explicó, "Tomarán puntos estratégicos mientras sacamos a Fane de aquí."

"¿Y cómo va a suceder eso?" preguntó Anna con sarcasmo, Fane no podría salir de esa intacto, tal vez con una pierna menos.

"Todo el mundo buscara resguardo, alguien se quedará conmigo, activará el pulso electromagnético, saldremos corriendo de aquí a lo que podamos y con suerte solo la metralla nos alcanzará y no la explosión completa de por sí." Fane contestó, él mismo notando la falla en el plan pero era preferible salir lastimado a ir a perder una de sus extremidades.

"Vaya plan." Michael le dijo, metralla volando en todas direcciones no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera y Fane lo estaba haciendo.

"No hay de otra." Selene le contestó. Callándose que el plan dejaría a Fane y al otro vampiro que lo acompañara fuera de sí por varios minutos y dado que estaban a punto de atacar y ser atacados estar desmayado era el peor estado en que se podría encontrar uno en un ataque, sería servirse en bandeja de plata.

"Me quedaré con él." Michael le comunicó a Selene antes de que a ella le fuera a dar por hacerlo, inmediatamente vio que Anna y ella se iban a negar, "De todos los que están aquí soy el más rápido. Si Fane tiene una oportunidad de salir ileso esa es estando conmigo."

"Que te quedes tu de todas las personas es insensato." Selene arremetió.

"Eres rápido pero no más rápido que una explosión." Anna quiso abrirle los ojos, arriesgar su vida por un vampiro era estúpido.

_No pues gracias,_ Fane pensó al ver como las dos mujeres trataban de hacer echar para atrás a la única persona que le había prestado su ayuda. "Miren, no me importa quien lo haga, tan solo quiero hacerlo rápido. Es más, puedo hacerlo solo." Fane les dijo abriendo sus brazos para que le dieran espacio.

"Es obvio que ninguno de los lycans ayudará a Fane, la mitad de los vampiros se han ido a cuidarnos las espaldas, y de los que quedan ni siquiera uno se ha propuesto para quedarse." Vio que Selene iba a decir algo, "Tú no te quedarás."

Selene muy bien sabía que Michael se estaba ofreciendo para que ella no se fuera a quedar, aún así que la ordenara así tan de frente delante de un público le provocó cierto enojo, "No saldrás ileso de esto." Le advirtió, en el momento quería decirle que él tampoco se quedaría pero muy bien sabía que eso tan solo levantaría habladurías entre los lycans.

"No puedo creer que lo estés dejando reconsiderar esto." Anna le dijo a Selene.

Selene tan solo miró a la lycan, ¿creía que porque le dijera a Michael 'no' este la obedecería? Decidió no responderle nada. Se giró hacia Michael, "Necesitarás ser rápido." Le aconsejó, "Y cuando el impacto te golpeé no intentes levantarte."

"Eso asumiendo que siga consciente." Fane añadió al ver que Anna se daba por vencida y se marchaba hacia un grupo de lycans.

"Probablemente quedes aturdido así que no te asustes." Aunque asumía ese tipo de pánico era parte del instinto.

Vio al híbrido colocando cara de estúpido mientras asentía y colocaba atención como si de una lección se tratara. Le rodó los ojos, "De hecho preferiría que Selene se quedara conmigo."

"Si algo me pasa a mí no sucederá nada. Pero si Selene y tu quedan inconscientes los traficantes de muerte se quedaran sin líderes…."

"Ellos están aquí por voluntad propia, Michael. Ni Fane, ni tú, ni mucho menos yo somos impedimento para que retomen las armas."

Michael se quedó mirándola, "Soy más veloz que tu y–"

"Ah, vamos," les dijo no queriendo perder más tiempo, "el híbrido no quiere que te lastimes," se giró hacia Michael, "Selene no quiere que te lastimes. El te ama, tu lo amas y toda esa mierda, así que de una vez déjense de zalamerías y tomen una decisión. Hagamos lo que se debe de hacer." Y añadiría que por favor no se fueran a besar de nuevo delante de él sino conociera a Selene.

"Estaré bien, Selene." Le dijo viendo que Fane había resumido lo que ambos habían estado pensando.

"No, no lo estarás." Al Michael asentirle supo que él sabía que su comentario no era para molestarlo sino que era verdad, saldría lastimado. _¿Por qué creyó que compartir una misión juntos sería mejor que cada uno tomar una diferente?_ pensó mientras se empezó a alejar.

Michael vio a Selene alejándose lo que le sorprendió bastante, se la había imaginado insistiéndole que le dejara el trabajo sucio a otro, a ella. Sabas se acercó de nuevo con un objeto en su mano que parecía todo menos una pistola, era cilíndrico y metálico y parecía más un utensilio de cocina que otra cosa. En cuanto lo tomó vio que era pesado, "¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Ves el botón azul?" Fane le preguntó, el híbrido asintió, "Acciónalo a la cuenta de tres, un segundo después corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello."

"Mi vida depende de ello." Le dijo al vampiro que le había hablado con una sonrisa burletera, ¿acaso la acción del momento nublaba mas su sentido de supervivencia? "Colóquense en sus lugares." Le dijo a Anna y a Sabas, quienes asintieron.

"Estas cometiendo un error." Anna le dijo a Michael, era el supuesto líder, su lugar no era quedarse a rescatar sino pelear la batalla.

"Uno." Fane empezó a contar.

Michael se alistó transformándose mientras se daba cuenta del silencio absoluto, incluso los grillos parecían haber dejado de hacer bulla. Buscó a Selene viéndola asomándose desde atrás de un árbol que obviamente la protegería, escuchó el número dos y apretó fuerte el dispositivo mientras sentía a Fane tomándolo del brazo. 'Tres.' Apretó el botón y se alistó a correr pero tal vez se demoró mucho porque sintió a Fane arrastrándolo con él mientras emprendía la huída. Inmediatamente utilizó la velocidad híbrida. Viento dándole en la cara a toda velocidad, Fane sostenido de él mientras prácticamente lo arrastraba, con el corazón entre los oídos, las imágenes pasándole rápidamente. Euforia se estaba empezando a esparcir por él con el sentimiento de victoria cuando dos segundos después de repente escuchó una explosión detrás de ellos, luego otra y otra y otra más simultaneas que los hicieron tambalear con las olas de choque. En medio de la confusión vio polvo volar enfrente de él y un golpe fuerte que los aventó hacia atrás.

Selene vio como todas las minas estallaron en simultanea haciendo buscarle protección detrás del árbol, viendo como metralla volaba y se incrustaba en el árbol enfrente de ella, en el piso, seguía derecho, sintió que algo le rozó el hombro y después un ardor mas el olor a sangre, sintió como el mismo objeto encontró la salida así como encontró la entrada. Fue rápido, todo no duró más de tres segundos. Había visto la mina explotar a varios metros de Michael tirándolo hacia atrás. Salió de su escondite cuando vio que todo había acabado, a más de cinco metros dos cuerpos sangrantes en el piso, ambos sobre sus espaldas. Se encontró acuclillada en el lugar incluso antes de pensarlo. Fane estaba inconsciente y tenía varios objetos incrustados en el estomago y en las piernas, a su lado Michael parecía querer agarrar algo mientras blandía su brazo sangrante en el aire, "Quieto." Le dijo cogiéndole dicha mano y deteniéndolo mientras se inclinaba para mirarlo a los ojos, colocándole la mano contra el pecho, luego haciendo presión contra este cuando lo vio que se quería sentar, mas sangre dejándolo, él quejándose. Selene inmediatamente notó la estrella ninja medio enterrada en su hombro, sin siquiera pensarlo o tenerle compasión su mano fue hasta esta y de un tirón se la sacó, un rugido bajo y un cuerpo moviéndose fueron la respuesta.

"No puedo ver, Selene." Le dijo asustado y de nuevo tratando de sentarse pero ni siquiera tenía control de su cuerpo y de nuevo sintió la presión de la mano de ella no dejándolo levantar.

"Es el polvo." Le mintió, la verdad era que lo había visto recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza. "Estarás bien." Escuchó pasos tras de ella aproximándose pero no escuchó fuego ser abierto, "Déjate llevar, Michael." Le susurró apremiándolo a que perdiera el conocimiento así se podría recuperar más fácilmente. De reojo viendo a Sabas arrodillándose al lado de Fane y aplicándole una enzima que disminuiría el proceso de sanación para así poder sacarle toda la metralla. Ella no le iba a aplicar nada a Michael. Y cuando lo volvió a mirar estaba desmayado.

Anna se aproximó para ver a Selene cogiendo un pedazo de metal que sobresalía del muslo de Michael y sacándoselo, "¿Vamos a atacar o no?" le preguntó. Fane había estado al mando de los vampiros, Selene era la segunda al mando.

Selene le asintió mientras se aclaraba la mente. No habían sido atacados aún así que eso le decía que sus enemigos creían tener la ventaja. Por un segundo dudó en quedarse con Michael y dar órdenes para que continuaran sin ellos pero eso no era lo mejor por hacer. Se levantó del piso mirando a Michael, "Sabas, llévalos al carro." Le ordenó, "ponlos bajo protección y si las cosas salen peor ya sabes que hacer." Huir con ellos, ponerlos a salvo mientras su propia seguridad se lo permitía. Y si las cosas salían mal sabía que no había forma de que los enemigos alcanzaran a Michael, ellos se lo impedirían con el perímetro que les tenían alrededor, así que ahí todo estaba encargado.

"El lugar de Michael es este." Anna le dijo ante lo absurdo del pedido de Selene. Michael era el líder de los lycans. Los rumores pronto correrían de que fue sacado de la batalla porque fue lastimado, ridículo. No demoraba en volver en sí. Así como lo había hecho en la pelea contra Marcus, en ese entonces sus heridas habían sido de consideración, pero esto….esto era prácticamente un rasguño para sus poderes.

Selene alistó sus armas, ni por un segundo interesada en razonar con la lycan, "No veo como su lugar puede ser este si está inconsciente." Metió una de sus armas en las pistoleras de sus piernas y se despojó de su abrigo dejándolo caer al piso para prontamente cerciorarse que traía sus cargadores en la parte de atrás de su traje. Luego se colocó en camino, no importándole ir al frente de esta misión, ella no iba a morir esta noche. Conocía el sentimiento de cuando algo iba a salir mal y esa noche no lo tenía.

Vio alejándose a la perra vampira al parecer ni siquiera preocupándose por escuchar su opinión en cuanto al asunto, "Sabes muy bien que estás dejando que la relación entre ustedes se interponga en el camino y eso no es prudente." Como lo había anticipado nada mas fue meterse en su vida personal para verla deteniéndose, "Más que nadie un traficante de muerte debe de saberlo."

Selene no veía cual era el punto de Anna, podía decirle lo que quisiera; Michael sería removido de este lugar, no importaba qué. "Un líder no importa cuán poderoso sea siempre debe de estar protegido. Más que nadie un traficante de muerte sabe eso." La corrigió, recordando al vigilante silencioso siempre en frente de la puerta que llevaba a la cripta de los Mayores. Por supuesto, no siempre las cosas salían bien, Marcus, William, Viktor, Lucian, "Mientras la vida de Michael esté en mis manos no voy a jugar con ella. _Ni dejaré que nadie más lo haga._"

Hasta ese momento Selene le continuaba dando la espalda pero sabía que las siguientes palabras incitarían su ira hasta tal punto de tal vez querer incitarla a pelear, "Yo soy quien dicto lo que debe o no hacerse con los lycans cuando el híbrido no está. Y Michael no es un vampiro así que _ninguno_ tiene autorización sobre él."

En ese momento se giró hacia la lycan y caminó hasta donde ella, "Él _es_ un vampiro." Le respondió en vez. "Y bien sabes que por ley la decisión sobre su vida recae sobre mí."

"¿Por ley _de quien_?" le preguntó con sarcasmo, seguramente se estaba refiriendo a su mundo vampiro al cual ni ella ni Michael pertenecían. En ese momento al verla tan insistente y diciendo estupideces se llevó el walkie talkie a la boca, ningún vampiro reconocía a Michael como uno de ellos, Selene solo estaba siendo hipócrita, "No dejen que se lleven a Mi–" Empezó a ordenar pero al siguiente segundo Selene le había quitado el radio teléfono y la sostenía del codo.

"Dejemos las idioteces, respecto a Michael yo soy quien tengo la última decisión sobre su vida…._y lo sabes._" Le dijo, sabiendo muy bien que la perra lycan a continuación la atacaría.

Anna se zafó bruscamente de Selene, "Te revuelcas con él, eso no te da derecho a pedir los derechos sobre su vida." Le contestó enojada por la actitud prepotente que parecía nunca desaparecería para ver si de repente así las diferencias entre los vampiros y los lycans se disipaban. Selene parecía no ver que de acuerdo a todos los lycans ella era la peor amenaza para la vida del híbrido, al menos podía hacer algo para hacer que esa idea se desvaneciera pero no hacía nada, "Michael hasta el momento no me ha hablado nada de autorizarte cuando su vida esté en peligro."

Respiró profundamente, sabiendo que jugaba con la paciencia de la lycan, "Me haré cargo de que lo haga." Sin que Anna lo notara levantó la cabeza sutilmente y con su mano hizo la seña de un dos hacia el piso. Inmediatamente sin que ninguno de los lycans se diera cuenta uno de los francotiradores redirigió su arma a la cabeza de Anna, "Y ahora mismo él se queda con Sabas." Le advirtió para que no siguiera con juegos. Sí, Aaron tenía en la mira a Anna pero no se confiaba de a mucho, ella también era una traidora y este podía dispararle también y después decir que había sido un error.

Zacharias viviblemente preocupado se aproximó a las dos mujeres que habían encabezado la misión sin siquiera llamar a sus grupos para que se les unieran, y aparentemente ambas parecían estar a punto de irse a los golpes. "Vi una luz dentro de las instalaciones." Les informó para que arreglaran sus problemas después, _ahora era hora de matar traficantes de muerte,_ sin esperar autorización de Anna se quitó la chaqueta tirándola al piso y llamó su cambio, aullándole a la luna que esa noche no había, llamando a sus compañeros a la guerra.

Selene no retrocedió cuando Anna le rugió y empezó a transformarse en frente de ella, mirándola. Amenazándola, un segundo después desapareciendo corriendo a cuatro patas como la perra sarnosa que era.

·

·

Michael se despertó al sentir que fue colocado sobre una superficie blanda, mirando alrededor y mareado se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un carro, "Tengo una concusión." Se dijo al darse cuenta de los síntomas. El carro se movió y vio que Fane fue colocado al otro lado del asiento, sangrante e inconsciente, se miró a sí mismo, también estaba sangrando. "Necesito sangre." No necesitaba preguntar por Selene y los demás, ya debían de estar adentro, "¿Hace cuanto que–?"

"Diez minutos." Sabas le contestó haciendo lo que el híbrido le pedía y viéndolo devorando la bolsa en unos cuantos segundos. "No han encontrado nada pero se cree que de algún modo los traficantes están ahí."

Michael le asintió, llamando el cambio, la plata en su sistema no dejándolo. Se miró y vio que el proceso de sanación estaba comenzando e hizo fuerza para detenerlo y extraer de su fisiología todo el material que pudiera.

Sabas de reojo lo vio mientras al mismo tiempo hacía lo que él estaba haciendo pero manualmente y sobre el cuerpo de Fane, los fórceps dieron con algo metálico y se aseguró de agarrarlo antes de tirarlo hacia afuera. Con sorpresa vio que un minuto después Michael abrió la puerta y luchaba por salir del carro. Le quiso decir que aún no estaba listo, que necesitaba recuperarse más pero se detuvo, _allá él_.

·

·

Selene se encontraba con un grupo de traficantes de muerte en ese momento, silenciosamente moviéndose por los corredores oscuros y abandonados del lugar. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada y eso significaba que sus enemigos habían abandonado el lugar o estaban esperando el momento para atacar. No podía descartar ninguna de las posibilidades. El grupo de lycans tampoco había encontrado nada y esperaba que no lo hicieran. Transformarse en las bestias que eran para ir a cazar probablemente no era lo que Michael se había esperado sucedería, pero para ser equitativa, no todos se habían transformado, e incluso Anna que lo había hecho para ahora estaba en su forma más humana, lo único que había querido era amenazarla sin palabras_. La perra._ Voltearon por un corredor que se dividía en tres, a diferencia de antes no se iban a separar. Continuaron en silencio, las linternas de las armas barriendo hasta el último rincón.

Caminando despacio vio detrás de sí un gran ventanal, un lugar excepcional para ser atacados, continuó su camino y tras unos pasos se detuvo, afuera podía ver la figura de una persona que se acercaba lentamente y obviamente con dolor, Michael, _al menos estaba bien._ De un momento para el otro sintió algo extraño y se giró hacia su derecha solo para sentir un golpe que le dio de frente. Perdiendo el equilibrio Selene golpeó con su espalda el ventanal y este se destrozó mientras se sentía en el aire, escuchó fuego ser abierto arriba, una figura negra que cuando cayeron al piso lo hizo encima de ella, solo que el piso colapsó debajo de ambos cuerpos y continuaron la caída hacia el sótano. En cuanto tocaron piso el aire dejó sus pulmones con la colisión, inmediatamente Selene se fue a sentar pero el vampiro fue más rápido y le pegó en la frente con la culata del arma que traía. Mientras la cabeza se le fue de lado sintió dos manos asiéndola de los hombros y después un dolor fuerte en su cuello, dos colmillos entrando, "_¡No!_" exclamó aventando al vampiro hacia atrás y sentándose, inmediatamente llevándose la mano a la yugular y haciendo presión, solo para ese momento haciéndosele evidente que no eran las únicas personas en el lugar, habían dos lycans transformados. _Mierda,_ se dijo, una de sus manos inmediatamente yendo a parar a sus pistoleras, no sabiendo por quien preocuparse más. Fuego por encima de ellos fue audible nuevamente y los lycans miraron hacia arriba, lo que le decía que no estaban demasiado entusiasmados con ella. Se apoyó contra un muro que había a su lado sin quitarle la vista a los lycans cuando escuchó un quejido y un sollozo ahogado, eso llamando la atención de todos y todos miraron hacia el sonido, hacia al vampiro, en ese momento viéndolo contorsionarse en agonía.

Michael desde una distancia había visto y oído los destellos de las armas abriendo fuego y también había visto dos figuras negras en el aire por uno o dos segundos, luego caer al piso y una nube de polvo se había hecho, solo para despejarse un instante después y ver que las figuras no estaban ahí. Inmediatamente se había acercado cojeando con dolor y había visto el hoyo en el piso gracias a una puerta de madera podrida que había existido antes. En ese momento también fue cuando vio a Selene y a dos lycans con ella en el lugar. Inmediatamente rugió y saltó hacia adentro, su cuerpo entero quejándose ante las heridas que ejercía su peso al llegar al piso, pero no le colocó atención a eso, acercándoseles a los dos lycans les rugió con todo su enojo, ni siquiera notando que completaba su transformación. Los dos lycans dieron varios pasos hacia atrás e incluso uno de ellos volvió a su forma humana lo cual le decía que de alguna forma había malinterpretado las cosas. Selene más sangre y lycans rodeándola le habían recordado la prisión de William, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó mirándola sobre su hombro, en ese momento viendo el chorro de sangre que se escurría entre su mano que trataba de ejercer presión, al parecer en vano. Selene no contestó, tan solo continuó con la mirada perdida, y sin siquiera encararlo le mostró con su rostro algo que llamaba su atención. Michael se giró a ver que era. Un vampiro convulsionante en el piso, sus ojos azules rodando en sus cuencas, la mandíbula untada de sangre y cierta espuma le salía por la boca. _Eso no era normal, _pensó al ver las caras sorprendidas de Selene y de los dos lycans que tan solo giraron sus cabezas como quienes trataban de comprender lo que sucedía. "¿Le dispararon con alguna clase de enzima?" preguntó caminando cuidadosamente hacia este.

Selene miró hacia arriba oyendo aullidos y mas disparos, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, "No." le contestó a Michael, los lycans parecían como él estar demasiado interesados con el vampiro. Estaba tan preocupada por lo que esto representaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Michael prácticamente había saltado en su ayuda al creer que era atacada por sus aliados.

Zacharias volvió a su forma humana, urgiéndole entender, "No eres una lycan. ¿Por qué ese vampiro está teniendo la misma reacción que cuando un inmortal infecta a otro de la raza contraria?"

Selene pasó saliva difícilmente, ¿Qué significaba esto? _Ella no podía tener sangre lycan en su sistema,_ "No lo sé." Le contestó, con cada segundo más preocupada y confundida. Ella no era lycan y más que todo infectar significaba morder, ella en ningún momento había mordido al vampiro, fue él quien la mordió a ella…eso no tenía sentido. "Pero no sobrevivirá."

_Eso era evidente,_ Michael pensó al ver al traficante agonizante. En dolor, bastante si sus expresiones lo dejaban ver. Vio de reojo a Selene acercándose y con el movimiento más sangre la abandonó porque pudo oler el flujo abundante que la dejaba, que ella se hiciera presión a si misma le preocupó, no solía hacer eso cuando él bebía de ella, pero bien, él nunca la había mordido, nunca había desgarrado su yugular de la forma en que probablemente ese vampiro lo había hecho, "Quédate quieta." Le dijo yendo hasta ella, colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su brazo.

"Estoy bien." Le contestó alejándose, "Es solo la impresión." La impresión de que la mordieran de la nada y ver desfallecer a uno de sus ex compañeros por eso. Calculadamente dio dos pasos hacia el vampiro haciendo a Michael a un lado y sacando con su mano libre una de sus confiables berettas. Esperó por un segundo y cuando tomó la confianza que necesitaba apuntó a su cabeza y disparó, vaciándole cinco balas.

Michael sabía lo que Selene iba a hacer en un principio y nunca se le ocurrió detenerla, miró sobre su hombro a los dos lycans, "Vayan a ver como están las cosas arriba." Les ordenó, su forma de pedir privacidad. "Ni una palabra de lo ocurrido a nadie." Los lycans asintieron y partieron en segundos. En cuanto quedaron solos ella lo volteó a mirar, guardando su arma y en sus ojos pudo ver arrepentimiento pasajero, no le había gustado terminar al vampiro, "Algo mas debe de hacerse si de algún modo ha obtenido el mismo poder de sanación de alguno de los dos." Las deducciones y adivinanzas no podían faltar en ese momento. Y ni que de preguntarle si sabía con certeza lo que estaba ocurriendo porque era obvio por su mirada de confusión que sabía tanto como él.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada y tras un segundo le asintió, _eso ella lo sabía, eso ya lo había planeado,_ "Puedo manejar esto, ve a ver que está sucediendo arriba…sé cuidadoso."

Su primer instinto fue decirle que no la iba a dejar sola, que estaba lastimada y que su lugar era al lado de ella, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ascender otro escalón si esto de convertirse en líder iba en serio. Tenía que dejar de ser sobre protector con ella, Selene muy bien sabría cuidarse sola. _Se había desmayado una vez por una hemorragia,_ se recordó la noche en que Lucian lo mordió, "¿Qué vas a hacer?" suponía lo que ella iba a hacer y no quería ser testigo pero aún así lo preguntó.

Sin palabras señaló hacia una pared donde había un sistema de primeros auxilios, todo con el switch de incendios, pero no fue eso a lo que señaló sino al hacha suspendida en un gabinete, "Vete." Le dijo, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Michael le asintió pero no se marchó inmediatamente, él sabía la clase de persona que era Selene, una asesina entrenada, ella le había hablado de ello, lo había escuchado de otros lycans e incluso de otros vampiros vanagloriándose de sus victorias pasadas, pero nunca ni una sola vez ella le había transmitido ese tipo de memorias. No quería presenciar el momento y él no tenía las agallas para tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Ni siquiera molestándose por tratar de abrir el gabinete cuyo metal ya estaba corroído Selene quebró el vidrio con su codo y sacó el hacha, cuando se volvió a girar vio que de nuevo se encontraba sola, sola y con el ex compañero al cual decapitaría.

Mientras se alejaba Michael pensaba en devolverse, ser testigo de los actos de Selene para ver si con tal acto de crueldad dejaba de ser tan…..suave con sus enemigos. Si tal acto lo hacía crecer. Tener agallas. Tenía que aprender de alguna forma, se detuvo y se giró para devolverse, se estaba apurando cuando en el tercer paso escuchó el sonido de metal dando contra algo que traqueó –hueso– y luego piedra, Michael se detuvo totalmente. Segundos después hubo un sonido similar pero a la vez diferente, el sonido del objeto pesadamente cayendo al piso como si nada. No supo porque se avergonzó de que Selene lo fuera a encontrar de esa forma, a medio camino y teniendo dudas así que se giró de nuevo y no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando otros se hicieron audibles y se detuvo para esperarla, decir que se había esperado que descuartizara el cuerpo era decir poco, aparentemente tan solo le había dado un golpe y al verla aparecer con sus botas y gabardina manchadas de sangre ajena, sus manos de la misma forma, un chorro que la dejaba desde el cuello y mas salpicaduras en la cara se le hizo evidente lo que había ocurrido, no que lo estuviera dudando, "¿Lo decapitaste?"

"Sí." Selene le respondió pasándolo de lado rápidamente. Había una batalla a la cual volver.

En cuanto llegó arriba vio a todo el grupo de supuestos aliados unidos, unos untados de sangre ajena; otros no, unos ilesos, unos gravemente heridos y un par muertos; lycans. Su radioteléfono se encendió.

·

·

Sabas vio el carro que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia él y no tuvo tiempo siquiera de esperar el golpe, este vino con todo y lo mandó contra el otro extremo del ventanal, sobre Fane. En los dos o tres segundos que le tardó reaccionar el otro carro ya se había separado de la colisión y emprendía la huida. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue coger su pistola y apuntar al carro en movimiento, por una fracción de segundo preguntándose si dejarlos huir pero luego se pasó al asiento del conductor y arrancó el carro, luego cogió su radioteléfono. "_¡Están tratando de huir!_" les informó a los que continuaban adentro.

·

·

Como unos minutos atrás cuando Fane arrancó a correr primero que él justo después de contar hasta tres Michael se dio cuenta que su reacción fue lenta comparada con esas de los guerreros alrededor de él, una idea, una orden no había acabado de formarse en su mente cuando vio a cinco traficantes de muerte saltando desde el barandal donde Selene había sido atacada minutos atrás y desaparecer. "Vamos," le dijo a unos lycans que eran los que esperaban ordenes, estos ni siquiera cuestionándolo sino marchándose inmediatamente. "Anna, quédate y sigue buscando acá." Miró a Selene, "_tu también_" le dijo pues la vio dando un paso hacia adelante, como quien se iba a unir a esa cacería. La sangre aun derramándose por su cuello le dejaba ver que esa sería una terrible idea. La vio que lo iba a cuestionar, "No hagas las cosas peor." El tono de que no quería discutir con ella fue audible pues la vio parándose más derecha, no supo si en desafío o no y no esperó para saberlo.

Minutos después se estaba cogiendo fuertemente de los asientos mientras una de las USV giraba abruptamente y patinaba en el pavimento por unos segundos antes de que Zacharias lograra tomar control de esta nuevamente.

·

·

"Debemos juntar todos los cuerpos. Ya no están los Cleaners para limpiar nuestros regueros." Boris le dijo a Clemence quien le asintió.

"¿Estamos seguros que no queda nadie más acá?" Selene preguntó, por su corta desaparición no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. En el momento empezándose a sentir mareada gracias a la pérdida de sangre que continuaba fluyendo de ella.

"Hemos revisado todo el lugar." Boris le dijo, "Además, unos cuantos lycans piensan quedarse para cuando amanezca y volver a revisar."

Amanecer. Faltaban horas para el amanecer. "ustedes dos, recojan los cuerpos. Llévenlos al sótano. Los incineraremos. El resto venga conmigo. Revisaremos de nuevo."

"Estás sangrando." Anna le dijo viendo cómo mientras hablaba más sangre la dejaba. En su mente no cabía duda de que las palabras que le había dado minutos atrás se cumplirían, _'me haré cargo de que lo haga…..' _Selene hablaría con Michael y él siendo el tonto que era haría lo que ella le pedía.

Selene ignoró a la lycan mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello y se limpiaba el exceso de sangre. Sabía que debía quedarse quieta por unos minutos pero no podía, ya habría tiempo después.

·

·

Michael miró a Zacharias quien no le prestó atención, enfrente de ellos el otro carro, ambos detenidos, luces encendidas, "No estás pensando en–" inmediatamente se interrumpió cuando el carro fue acelerado y vio como los dos carros se aproximaron rápidamente el uno al otro. _Zacharias estaba loco,_ sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la puerta y se lanzó, su cuerpo no había acabado de golpear el pavimento mojado cuando escuchó un estruendo fuerte, carros patinando, vidrios quebrándose. De reojo vio objetos volando en todas las direcciones y se cubrió la cabeza.

Zacharias se levantó del asfalto, buscando con la mirada al híbrido que se encontraba a varios metros atrás. Su fuerza era el arma más letal pero decidió no hacer uso de esta todavía, lycan inteligente. Empuñó su arma y empezó a caminar con dificultad hacia el carro contrario. _Hora de matar traficantes de muerte,_ pensó apuntando el rifle hacia el asiento del conductor y apretando el gatillo en varias ocasiones. Luego cuando el cargador se le acabó le aulló al cielo y empezó su transformación.

Michael escuchó el aullido y después vio el cuerpo de una bestia aterrizar sobre una de las puertas del carro que ahora estaba hacia arriba, su peso haciéndole una abolladura al chasis y vidrios desprendiéndose aun mas, vio al lycan metiendo su garra adentro y después haciendo fuerza mientras aventaba hacia afuera a uno de los pasajeros. Intentó colocarse de pie pero lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse y sentarse para sentir un dolor agudo en su pantorrilla, al mirar vio como un trozo de metal la traspasaba. Aguantando el dolor y apurado se colocó en pie y rugió, el lycan deteniéndose inmediatamente. Él había ordenado que los enemigos tuvieran una muerte piadosa si era prudente. Desmembrar vivo al enemigo no le parecía piadoso y ese traficante de muerte parecía y apenas poder pensar. Michael sabía muy bien que ambos traficantes de muerte y lycans harían de las suyas persiguiendo a los enemigos pero al menos tenía que demostrar que mientras él estuviera presente las cosas funcionarían como él las quería. Vio al vampiro sentándose en el piso y a Zacharías levantando su mano para golpearlo de nuevo y le volvió a rugir. El lycan deteniéndose nuevamente. Un instante después otros dos carros que no eran de los que ellos estaban utilizando aparecieron. Zacharías inmediatamente retrocedió, esos _traficantes no eran de su bando_. Michael llamó su cambio mientras él y Zacharias se reagrupaban, _¿Dónde estaba el resto del equipo?_

Mientras se acercaba al híbrido no pudo dejar de notar la herida dolorosa en su pierna, volvió a su forma humana, "Hora de una masacre." Le dijo, recordándole que ya no había tiempo para diálogos, era tiempo de matar o ser asesinados. El híbrido le asintió dubitativamente y a Zacharias no le importó rugirle….y aparentemente ese rugido fue lo que bastó para despertar la bestia en Michael por que lo vio agachándose y de un solo tirón sacarse la vara que lo atravesaba, "Deja que la bestia salga a jugar."

Ambos carros ni siquiera habían alcanzado su destino final para cuando dos rugidos agudos se hicieron escuchar.

.

.

Con el vaivén del carro Fane empezó a despertar, ''¿Qué?" pero no alcanzó a preguntar, se fue hacia adelante con la frenada que metió Sabas.

"Hemos perdido al híbrido." Sabas dijo en voz alta sabiendo que su voz sería escuchada en los otros carros gracias al intercomunicador con los canales abiertos. En ese momento mirando en ambas direcciones en una intersección.

"¿Está muerto…?" Fane preguntó al escucharlo, luego el carro fue puesto de nuevo en marcha y decidió sentarse, _"¿…..De nuevo?"_

De repente un aullido débil le llamó la atención a Sabas, pero no tanto como las explosiones de docenas de armas que rompieron el silencio.

.

.

Bañado en sangre Michael se giró hacia otro carro que se aproximaba, y tras unos segundos lo reconoció como uno de los pertenecientes a su grupo, después otros dos carros empezaron a aparecer y el olor a lycan le alcanzó los sentidos. Se volvió a girar hacia donde Zacharías estaba, respirando agitado, también bañado en sangre, y recostado contra una pared, tres traficantes de muerte aún con vida.

Sabas y Fane fueron los primeros que se aproximaron, estos mirando a los ojos a sus ex compañeros, ahora cautivos. "¿Que vas a hacer con ellos?"

El híbrido miró a Fane, la misma mirada que Selene había tenido cuando mató al traficante de muerte ahora también invadía los ojos de Fane. Esta era una lección, un desafío, recordó la forma en que Fane le había hablado en el carro cuando iban para las instalaciones. Era un tipo de venganza, demostrarle que sí tenía los pantalones. "Saben qué hacer." Le respondió, en lo más profundo de su ser queriendo no decir aquello, pero lo dijo, lo dijo sin ningún remordimiento por que había dejado salir al híbrido a jugar y la euforia de aquel momento todavía corría por sus venas, violencia, enojo, energía y dejar esa misma energía salir. Fane lo volteó a mirar como preguntándose si hablaba en serio, lo cual hacía. Él y Zacharías habían matado a casi todos los vampiros que habían abierto fuego contra ellos, y en circunstancias como esas era difícil si quiera considerar dialogo cuando el enemigo no quiere nada más que ver tu cuerpo destrozado. Todo este mundo estaba jodido, incluso él. Zacharías estaba mal herido pero él no. Y al haber visto que el lycan no podría matar a los enemigos que quedaban en pie había decidido hacerlo él, solo que Fane había aparecido y ahora no podía dejar de sentir la euforia por la venganza. Le había guardado a Fane los tres vampiros que quedaban para que _él_ los matara. Eso era un golpe para el ego, pero más que al ego…..a su lealtad y a quien solía ser. Le estaba pidiendo que matara a sus amigos. Y le decía que con él no podría jugar como deseaba.

_Maldito híbrido, _Fane pensó. Y miró a los tres traficantes de muerte, ninguno era alguien con quien hubiera compartido más de un entrenamiento, pero aún así…..Sacó su arma y cojeó hasta ellos. "Su lealtad es algo que siempre será admirado." Les dijo, pues no le iba a dar el gusto al híbrido de verlo dudar ante lo que le pedía. "Verdaderos traficantes de muerte…..hasta la muerte."

"Como debería de ser." Arnold le contestó con odio a Fane, se podía tragar sus palabras que no significaban nada. "Pero merecemos una muerte mejor que esta."_¿Cómo se atrevía?_

"Lo sé." Para un traficante de muerte su muerte debía ser encontrada batallando a sus enemigos, a los lycans, protegiendo a su sociedad. Y sí, morir a las manos del enemigo era fallar su misión, pero era una muerte noble. Esto…esto era…

Zacharías escuchó tres disparos.

El híbrido vio caer tres cuerpos al piso, boca abajo y sangrando desde atrás de su cabeza. Habían sido ajusticiados. Un paredón que no existía, un verdugo que en cierta forma era él mismo. "Volvamos a las instalaciones." Dijo tras un respiro. Esa era una muerte piadosa, el humano en Michael le dijo, no descuartizar, arrancar intestinos, sacar tráqueas…Esas muertes habían sido más piadosas que las que él y Zacharías le dieron a sus enemigos.

Fane miró a su alrededor, listo para colocar este momento detrás de él, olvidarlo, luego vio la pila de cuerpos que habían sido asesinados con garras y mandíbulas en obviamente afán, el híbrido no había tenido los pantalones de acabar con sus tres ex compañeros una vez que su ira se había disipado, "Tengo que admitirlo, tienes un talento para matar." Le dijo en retaliación por lo que le había hecho hacer. "Fuiste por los puntos más débiles." Si algo le tenía que otorgar al híbrido era que había matado a sus enemigos con rapidez y sin mayor dolor, a diferencia de los lycans que usualmente iban por el cuello y ahogaban a su presa mientras la desangraban y después se alimentaban de ella. "Y no jugaste con la comida."

"Esa no es mi forma." Michael le contestó simplemente al vampiro mientras se alejaba.

·

·

Selene escuchó los carros regresando y para ese momento ya sabía que todo había salido bien. Se quedó donde estaba esperando que trajeran los otros cuerpos para poder deshacerse de ellos lo que ahora significaba enterrarlos, los traficantes habían llegado a una conclusión de que no los desmembrarían pues esa sería una forma de mostrarles cierto respeto. _Estaban jodidos_. Más que nunca Selene se sentía una traidora. Esos traficantes que ahora cazaba habían sido su familia de cierta forma…le seguían siendo leales a un pacto que ella había respetado con su vida y que aún ahora despertaba respeto en ella cuando lo miraba desde el punto de vista de la unión y lealtad. Añoraba ese sentimiento de pertenecer a algo, ahora no pertenecía a nada, de un modo seguía siendo una paria a la cual sus 'compañeros' seguían sus ordenes por que les tocaba y no porque realmente lo desearan. En los últimos días y con el distanciamiento de Michael había venido a pensar en varias cosas sobre todo esa en la que veía como había estado tan preocupada por la vida de él que había hecho otras cosas a un lado, sus amistades, quien era y solía ser. Había cambiado y eso no lo pedía remediar, pero al hacerlo había perdido tanto de sí misma que ya ni sabía quién era realmente. Vio a dos lycans entrando los cuerpos de Boyd y Adrian y tirándolos al piso como si no fueran más que basura. "¿Dónde está Michael?" le preguntó a Sabas que llegaba con un cojeante Fane quien para ahora estaba en camino a su recuperación.

"Se quedó afuera." Le respondió ayudando a Fane a sentarse sobre una mesa metálica corroída.

Michael, Michael, Michael, aún cuando la amenaza de Marcus no existía continuaba pensando constantemente en Michael y en su salud. No solo en su salud. No importándole ser juzgada por sus compañeros en silencio dejó el sótano y se dirigió a cerciorarse que estuviera bien. No lo encontró en la sala del primer piso donde estaban los lycans reunidos esperando quien sabía qué, tampoco lo encontró en una vieja enfermería. Al pasar por unos ventanales lo vio dentro de un carro, o mejor dicho, estaba dentro del carro pero su pierna sangrante se encontraba fuera de este y apoyada en el piso mientras parecía embarcarse en una ferviente discusión con Anna. Con él estando distante ni siquiera sabía cómo proseguir. Obviamente les iba a dar tiempo para que terminaran ¿pero después? ¿Sería su presencia incluso deseada por él? Aquí estaba, preocupada porque si apenas le había dirigido la palabra después de su 'traición' que ni siquiera podía definirse así, era velar por su interés y el desagradecido no podía verlo. Cogió su radioteléfono y se lo acercó a la boca, "Si no nos vamos pronto nos tocará que quedarnos a pasar el día aquí." Hasta incluso en eso había cambiado su vida, ya no era vulnerable a la luz solar y ahora por eso su vida estaba en más peligro, pensó recordando el dolor fantasma de su yugular ser rasgada. Para ahora el proceso de sanación se estaba dando pero eso no quería decir que dejara de sangrar. Haciendo su mente se dirigió a donde sabía habían dejado una maleta con sangre y sacó una de las bolsas dispuesta a reponer la que ya había perdido.

"Una hora." Fane le respondió mediante el intercomunicador a Selene tras haberse colocado de acuerdo con unos compañeros, unos cuantos de ellos tenían primero que arreglarse. Tenían que ir a la casa del Gobernador corrupto a 'agradecerle' con una bolsa de dinero haberse prestado para ocultar esto de la policía y demás autoridades. "Dile a los lycans que se pueden marchar si quieren."

"Estamos en una misión, el grupo no se separará solo porque ustedes lo deseen." Una voz al otro lado que ni Selene ni Fane reconocieron les dijo, un lycan.

Selene no dijo nada más ni le prestó atención al comentario del lycan o los de Fane que se vendrían, buscando estar sola y a la vez limpiarse la sangre que tenía encima se alejó en búsqueda de un baño que aun sirviera o de un lavadero, algo que trajera agua potable a las instalaciones, titiritó en cuanto pensó en agua. El lugar no tenía sistema de calefacción y en el momento se sentía como un tempano de hielo, antes no le había prestado atención al frío porque había estado ocupada en otras cosas y además la adrenalina que había estado cruzando sus venas no se lo permitía sentir, ahora con cada paso no podía dejar de pensar en el insistente frío. Estaban en Yakutsk. Una vez en una misión habían estado en esta misma ciudad pero no por más de diez minutos, tan solo habían cambiado de un jet privado a un avión más convencional que los llevaría a Chersky, el verdadero fin del mundo y donde unos lycans habían estado escondiéndose en la prisión de los enemigos del Kremlin. Había sido la última noche fría de aquellos lycans. No se habían deshecho solamente de los lycans sino que por pagar el favor a las autoridades de permitirles llegar hasta el lugar se habían deshecho de uno que otro humano indeseado. Matar humanos inocentes producía vergüenza, culpables, no tanto. No había mucha diferencia de limpiar a la sociedad –o suciedad– no importaba que por esos momentos contradecían una de las leyes del mundo vampiro, no mezclarse con el humano. _Puras hipocresías._ Puras hipocresías que ella misma había seguido.

·

·

Sentado en el carro y con una pierna afuera y apoyada en el piso esperó a que Anna terminara para responderle, "Sí, ni uno se escapó."

La forma sin ánimos como le respondió le dejó ver que no iba a revelarle mucho de lo que había sucedido, "Un informe se espera, incluso de ti." Le recordó.

Michael le asintió, "¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas?" le preguntó pues la conocía, sabía que había algo más de lo que quería hablar. Y mientras escuchó las palabras 'Selene', 'petulancia', 'ordenes' y 'amenazas' en una sola frase no pudo dejar de quejarse por lo bajo. Una vez más dejó a que terminara para responderle, "Tu problema no va con las decisiones que toma Selene–"

Al ver que una vez más iba a sacar la cara por ella lo interrumpió. Que se la tirara era algo que ya había venido a aceptar, que la quisiera, que la amara, como quisiera llamarlo, pero una calentura era muy diferente a dejarse mangonear de ella, Michael tenía que ver eso, "Me importarían mierda sus opiniones si estas no te involucraran."

Michael le sacudió la cabeza y decidió no contestar nada. Quedaría como hipócrita, el también hubiera ordenado que la sacaran de la misión si era lastimada tempranamente en esta. Con dolor hizo su camino hasta el interior de las instalaciones dejando a Anna sola, en cuanto logró entrar varios minutos después sintió el aroma de Selene cerca y decidió seguirlo después de darse cuenta de lo sucedido con los cuerpos de los inmortales que habían perecido. Decir que fue de poca ayuda es decir poco, tan solo se asomó al sótano y estuvo por varios minutos allí mientras veía como unos traficantes cavaban un hoyo lo demasiado profundo como para asegurarse que esos cuerpos no fueran encontrados en diez o veinte años. Exhalando salió a buscar a Selene encontrándosela en una habitación sola y sentada en el piso sucio, mirando por un enorme ventanal. Mano contra el cuello, "¿Continuas sangrando?" le preguntó preocupado y acercándose.

Selene se giró a mirarlo, "Ese vampiro no debió de haber muerto solo por beber de mí." Expresó las dudas que se había estado planteando en el momento. Se había visto venir este problema de que alguno que otro vampiro quisiera su poder de pararse bajo la luz del sol, pero no se había esperado que una reacción mortal se produjera ante su cambio. "No tenías esa herida hacía unos minutos." Ya después le podría preguntar qué había pasado mientras se había ido a perseguir a los traficantes de muerte, por ahora tan solo iba a esperar que hablara lo que quisiera. Después de todo para eso había venido a buscarla.

"Gajes del oficio." Le respondió cojeando y yendo a sentarse en una mesa desgastada, por supuesto ya para ahora la herida se le había curado, lo que no evitaba que un dolor continuara allí, "Aún tengo la metralla de las minas dentro mío." Eso era lo que le producía el mayor dolor.

"En vez de salir en una carrera debiste de haber sido más prudente y sacado antes todas las esquirlas." Le contestó molesta. "Va a doler mas ahora." Ahora ya las heridas se le habían cerrado.

Para no ocasionar problemas decidió no contestarle que ella habría hecho lo mismo, "Creo que puedo manejarlo. Además no hubiera sido muy valiente de mi parte quedarme aquí mientras mandaba a la mitad del grupo a arriesgar sus vidas por mí."

"Sus vidas no son tan importantes como la tuya."

"Me pregunto si alguna vez trataste de detener a Viktor de que peleara alguna batalla." Sabía, sabía muy bien que no debía de traer a Viktor a ninguna discusión pero aún así lo hizo.

Lo había hecho una vez, recién convertida, pero él, él tan solo la había dejado en el segundo piso de una casa abandonada y le había dicho que mirara y viera en lo que se podía convertir. Y mirar había hecho, viendo como él y un grupo de traficantes de muerte a caballo y con armaduras destruían un grupo de lycans que se aproximaban a atacar aquella casa. "Creo que nosotros dos compartiendo una misión no es una buena idea."

No podía estar más de acuerdo, en toda esta misión no había podido dejar de notar su independencia e imprudencia mientras ella tal vez no había querido dejarlo fuera de su vista por más de un par de segundos.

Selene le exhaló al verlo que no iba a contestar nada, "Voy a buscar unos fórceps y un bisturí." Se tardó un par de minutos y cuando volvió lo hizo para encontrarlo quitándose una chaqueta pesada, dos sacos y una camiseta, y temblando ante el insistente frío. Selene se hizo detrás de él y en cuanto se quitó la última prenda de vestir le empezó a palpar la espalda, tras unos segundos Michael empezó a darle instrucciones, 'Ahí…..' lo escuchó decir con dolor mientras hacía presión arriba de una costilla. Selene tomó el bisturí en sus manos y lo levantó, al acercarlo a su piel se detuvo, ¿Había hecho esto mismo alguna vez con él? Se preguntó y sin experiencia quirúrgica hizo una incisión a la cual él no se pudo mantener totalmente quieto. Luego vinieron los fórceps y extraer el pequeño trozo de metal. Escuchó quejidos bajos y hubieron varias contorsiones. "Si te quedaras quieto sería más fácil." Le dijo después de haber sacado otras tres esquirlas.

"Por un momento me trasladé a la cabaña." Le comentó haciéndole ver que llevaba meses sin ser tan…intransigente como lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

Selene no contestó y en vez de eso prosiguió a hacer una y otra vez la misma operación de sacarle esquirla por esquirla.

"Vengo de matar a cuatro vampiros." Le comentó sin ninguna razón, asumía que ella ya lo sabía, y en cuanto detuvo sus acciones giró su cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos le dijeron que no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. "No te preocupes, no voy a llorar en tus brazos como la última vez." Le comentó sonriéndole lastimosamente para luego volver a mirar en frente de sí.

Selene le miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza por varios segundos, luego habló con un tono más suave que antes, "Necesitas aprender a lidiar con ese sentimiento."

_La culpa,_ ¿sentía culpa verdadera y sincera? La respuesta era simple, no. "Es extraño como las cosas cambian tan poco cada día y luego te das cuenta que esos pequeños cambios se han unido y han creado uno general."

En eso le podía dar la razón cada vez que se comparaba con la humana que había llegado a ser siglos atrás. "Puedes haber matado hoy y continuarás matando pero nunca dejarás de ser la persona que conocí en un principio."

No se dio cuenta cuando dejaron de hablar y empezaron a susurrar, "No puedes asegurar eso."

"Lo estoy haciendo." Después de terminar con su espalda se movió a su pecho, parándose enfrente de él.

"Selene–" empezó a decir varios minutos después en un tono suplicante queriendo hacerla salir de su error pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Estás acabando con escoria, Michael, piensa en eso cada vez que sientas culpa por lo que haces." Pasó saliva, "Eso es lo que yo haría, pero tú no eres yo. Y yo no sé cuáles son las palabras que quieres escuchar en este momento."

Michael exhaló no sabiendo si las palabras de Selene eran o no de ayuda. Pero la forma en que detuvo sus cuidados y empezó a rozarle el costado mientras le hablaba sin mirarlo a los ojos lo calmó un tanto. Varios momentos después se tensionó al sentir que ella retomaba la extracción de la metralla. "¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la cabaña y practicábamos el cazarnos el uno al otro?" La vio asintiendo no quitándole la atención a su pecho mientras continuaba su trabajo. "Siempre creí que era euforia por compartir ese momento contigo, pero hoy dejando salir al híbrido libremente me di cuenta que era también la euforia de la caza." Selene no le respondió nada y asumió que en eso iba a terminar la conversación, en nada. Ella no estaba dispuesta a comprenderlo así como él tampoco estaba para hacer lo mismo.

"Déjame ver tus piernas." El pantalón que traía estaba hecho añicos de las rodillas para abajo, y dado que estaba sentado sin expresar ningún dolor asumió que en el área posterior no estaba lastimado pero el frente era otra cosa. Michael hizo lo que pedía, un instante después se acuclilló entre sus piernas inspeccionándole las pantorrillas velludas y llenas de sangre. "¿Piensas en mi como una asesina?" le preguntó deteniéndose al verlo colocarse de nuevo todas las capas de camisas que traía.

"_Sé_ que eres una asesina." Sabía el punto que quería hacer así que había querido responderle con la verdad.

"Pero cuando compartes la cama conmigo, cuando me buscas para que entrenemos o tan solo para compartir tiempo…..¿Piensas en mi como una asesina?" Ya conocía la respuesta, si no lo hiciera había estado ciega por los pasados meses.

"No." Le respondió, de nuevo con sinceridad así el tiro le estuviera saliendo por la culata.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque conozco tu otro yo. El que le escondes a todo el mundo y a veces incluso a mí….."

Le asintió, "No me importa como otros me perciben, tan solo me importa como tú me percibes." Le admitió.

Michael le sonrió sin ganas y con ironía, ese era uno de sus problemas, tal vez si le importara como otros la percibían pondría más de su parte por ser más tolerable y entendible, como lo había hecho con él. "¿Y qué hay de cómo tú te percibes a ti misma?" No quería, pero sabía que eso era enterrar el cuchillo y echarle a bajo toda esta conversación. Solo que fue en ese momento en que verdaderamente lo comprendió. Selene no lo decía, se lo callaba, pero el arrepentimiento por haber asesinado sin razón alguna a cientos o miles de lycans estaba ahí, Michael lo sabía pero no había podido hacer nada en todo este tiempo para ayudarla, probablemente nunca podría hacer algo. Sabía que se aborrecía a sí misma en ocasiones, que debajo de toda esa prepotencia se tenía a sí misma en un mal concepto…E incluso así….incluso así lo quería y había momentos donde era feliz…él era un escape para ella así como ella era un escape para él, esta ultima parte no era una sorpresa pues ya antes la habían hablado pero la combinación de todos los ángulos le abrió los ojos. Tal vez nada de esto había sido el punto que ella quería hacer pero era a donde él había llegado, a entender que así le pidiera su opinión sobre sus asuntos y quisiera que ella le diera la razón siempre habría algo en él –su odio en lo que se estaba convirtiendo– que rechazaría la ayuda que Selene le quisiera brindar; porque simplemente por ella era que él estaba cambiando, así como él era la razón del cambio de ella.

_¿Cómo se percibía a si misma? _Ya ni sabía. Sus palabras hicieron que un destello de ira explotara; al que él rechazara su intento de acercársele o de querer hacerlo sentir mejor decidió hablar las cosas tal cual eran, "Es bastante hipócrita de tu parte haberme hecho a un lado en la última semana solo para venirme a buscar para que te atienda las heridas y te escuche tus achaques de conciencia. ¿No lo crees?"

Michael tan solo se quedó mirándola, sorprendido, por unos momentos perplejo al recordar su manera brusca y firme de actuar de los primeros días. Ella no lo había tratado con ese tono _en meses. _Tras unos segundosSelene exhaló al aparentemente no obtener respuesta pero aún así continuó con su tarea. Michael aún aturdido por la veracidad del reclamo ordenó sus ideas unos momentos después, y decidió tratar de frente el problema entre ellos; la orden de muerte que se había dado en su nombre y de la que ella no le había comentado nada, "A ti no te gusta que la gente hable o que tomen decisiones por ti. ¿Por qué crees que a mí me gustaría lo contrario? Hay dos hipócritas en esta habitación, Selene, no solo uno."

Al escucharlo lo encaró, n_o iba a tener una discusión arrodillada a sus pies, su orgullo moriría primero,_ Selene se levantó y colocó los fórceps y el bisturí uno a cada lado de las piernas de él, "Desde mi punto de vista las arbitrariedades que me tomé no significan nada si días después vas y tomas la misma decisión que yo tomé." Su tono de voz salió más calculador de lo que deseó.

_¿Cuál era en verdad el problema aquí? ¿Que a Selene no le gustara la decisión que había tomado o que estuviera dolida por su distanciamiento?_ La miró a los ojos notando también su postura corporal, obviamente enfrentándose a él, cara a unos cuantos centímetros, ojos azules, lo inusual era que sus manos continuaban en la mesa, sobre los fórceps y el bisturí y él en medio de estos, ella lo tenía en una prisión, lo peor era que era él quien tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder encararla. No supo porque la postura de sumisión le molestó tanto, tal vez por Anna y sus palabras de minutos atrás, tal vez porque el lobo en él había hecho una aparición minutos atrás y la euforia del momento todavía lo rodeaba, "Lo que hice no tiene nada de hipócrita, Selene," le dijo volviendo a su pregunta original mientras veía que ella se alejaba y colocaba espacio entre ellos al ver la posición en la que lo tenía, "Tú eres la única persona en quien confío y en quien me siento cómodo pedir por ayuda. Te necesito no importa si estoy o no enojado…y no estoy ni enojado, tan solo confundido."

"Bien, no eres el único que lo está." No era el único confundido y no se refería tan solo a ella. Inmortales que una vez habían pertenecido al mismo bando se estaban matando entre ellos y por más que uno quisiera hacer ese sentimiento a un lado no se podía. Le miró a la pierna de nuevo, preguntándose si ya habría acabado de curarle las heridas, al él no decirle nada asumió que ya todo estaba terminado, "Nos marcharemos en más o menos media hora. Hay una parada que tenemos que hacer primero antes de ir al aeropuerto."

Al ella pararse más derecha y hablarle con tono de voz monótona de un momento para otro supo que había entrado en su aspecto de guerrera. "No hay forma de que volvamos a Budapest antes de que amanezca." Eso lo sabían todos los vampiros. Simplemente no había forma de que pudieran encontrar otro refugio para las horas del día.

"Tampoco nos podemos quedar en la ciudad y servirnos en bandeja de plata." Lo más probable era que un grupo nuevo de traficantes de muerte ya se estuviera movilizando en esta dirección para tomar su revancha, era mejor prevenir que curar.

"¿Entonces qué?" le preguntó pues eso no había estado en los planes. Los planes habían sido que la misión terminaría para las tres de la mañana y volarían a otro lugar, colocando distancia. Pero todo había salido mal.

"No sé." Le contestó, "No he hablado con Fane para discutir que es lo que quiere hacer." Obviamente esa había sido un punto para que el viniera con ellos, que escucharían su punto de vista, y como no lo iban a escuchar si estaba al mando de esta misión por parte de los vampiros, "Pero algo me dice que sé que es lo que tiene en mente."

A veces se preguntaba si ella dejaba las cosas en el aire para captar su interés o si en verdad no sabía que dejaba todo a medias, "¿Qué?"

Escuchó la voz de Michael mientras recordaba a una persona que ambos habían conocido hacía más de medio siglo, "Sé que conoce a alguien que le debe un favor y que nos podría brindar protección por doce horas."

"¿La misma persona que nos trajo hasta aquí y nos brindó su ayuda con las autoridades?" Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Esa misma gente que él conoce mínimo también los conoce otro traficante de muerte que está en el otro bando."

De eso no cabía duda, "Es posible." Al verlo que ya estaba empezando a hacer planes y deducciones por su cuenta le sacudió la cabeza, "Voy a hablar con él." Inmediatamente empezó a dejar la sala.

Dejar que Selene y Fane tomaran las decisiones de lo que sucedería a continuación en la misión tan solo sería reafirmarle a Anna lo que ella creía, que Selene estaba detrás de cada decisión que él tomaba, "Voy contigo." Le dijo bajándose de la mesa y agachándose para colocarse los pantalones, luego cojeando para empezar a seguirla.

Selene inmediatamente se giró deteniéndose, "Necesitas recuperarte." Hasta podía ver como la sangre se traspasaba a través de sus ya manchados pantalones caqui. Podía haber vuelto de la muerte hacía poco más de una semana pero eso no quería decir que no se debilitara.

"Tú también." Le respondió señalándole hacia su cuello, llamándole la atención a su herida que aunque no podía ver seguía sangrando, su olor lo decía todo. "No deberías decirme que hacer cuando si fueras tu en mi posición harías lo contrario."

Decidió por una vez no hacer lo que habían venido haciendo en estos últimos minutos, echarle las cosas en cara al otro, "Supongo que uno siempre se preocupa más por el bienestar de los demás que por el de uno mismo." Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para ver si de esa forma cooperaba. "Son tan solo diez minutos Michael. Te necesitamos en todo tu estado." Le pidió.

Ella no se preocupaba por el bienestar de nadie más que el de él, a regañadientes Michael la miró, ¿cómo se iba a quedar acá mientras los vampiros decidían por su cuenta? "Cinco minutos." Le concedió, y prácticamente porque le estaba doliendo demasiado seguir de pie.

·

·

·

Selene y Fane llevaban unos minutos hablando para cuando Zacharías decidió interrumpir, "Supongo que nos vamos a quedar donde la persona que facilitó los vehículos, ¿cierto?" preguntó mientras escuchaba pasos lentos venir en su dirección, el híbrido.

"Supones bien." Fane le contestó al lycan, que quien como todos los lycans se estaba preguntando qué harían a continuación. "Y si tanto les preocupa que esto sea una trampa muy bien pueden volver a Budapest solos." Le contestó a los lycans, "Nos encargaremos de estar mañana allá nosotros."

"Los grupos no se separarán." Michael les dijo llegando. "¿Y quién es esa persona que nos está ayudando tan desinteresadamente?" le preguntó con ironía. Cuando partieron para la misión Fane había dicho que era un humano que le debía un favor pero que los continuara ayudando desafiando la ley era sospechoso. Demasiado.

"No tan desinteresadamente." Selene contestó con disgusto. En los cinco minutos que le había pedido a Michael Fane le había revelado lo que quería hacer.

"Sí." Fane le dio la razón. "Le estamos pagando un dineral." Eso el híbrido ya lo debía de saber, "Digamos que detrás de nuestro benefactor había alguien más y ahora ese alguien más quiere un favor de nosotros….los vampiros." Lo cual era noticia nueva incluso para él.

"¿Quién es el humano? Porque asumo que es un humano….." Anna habló desde su posición que era apoyada contra la esquina de una pared.

"Fue alguien que indirectamente llegó a presidente gracias a nosotros." Julianna respondió.

"¿A quién mataron?" preguntó Rodolph al ver la sonrisa de molestia de la vampira.

"Solo a alguien que se lo merecía."

El mundo se movía por el dinero, eso Michael lo entendía, "Selene, ¿podemos hablar por un momento?" le preguntó para discutir su opinión en cuanto a este asunto. Pues que ella no actuara con sorpresa ni se hubiera inmiscuido en la conversación le daba a entender que ya Fane la había colocado al tanto de todo. Selene le asintió seriamente mientras Fane sonreía socarronamente y Anna colocaba cara de molestia. Michael los ignoró a todos.

Caminaron por un pasillo que como todo el lugar estaba invadido por maleza y por ladrillos desquebrajados tirados en el piso, mas adelante dicho pasillo iba a dar a otra habitación en las mismas condiciones, "Antes de que lo preguntes no sé con certeza qué es lo que Fane se propone o lo que quiere." Le dijo en cuanto se alejaron varios metros y estaba segura de que no podían ser escuchados.

"¿Quién es verdaderamente el hombre del que hablaba Fane?" Obviamente Selene lo conocía también.

Le reveló el nombre y como se lo esperaba esto no le dijo nada, "Es alguien poderoso que sabe de nuestra guerra con los lycans. Le disgusta la existencia de la raza inmortal como a la mayoría de los humanos que conoce de esta solo que él no hace nada para esconder esa molestia. Pero ahora el pasado no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que tienes una decisión por tomar." Michael le subió las cejas, probablemente esto no era lo que se había visto venir, "Seguir tu instinto o dejar que Fane tome las riendas de esta misión."

En ese momento sus problemas con Fane nada tenían que ver con todo esto. Para el momento se encontraba interesado sobre este humano, "¿Que sucederá si los vampiros no responden a su favor prestado?" Tenía varias preguntas para hacerse a un panorama, "¿Es ese hombre peligroso?"

"Depende." Depende de quién estuviera de lado. A ella nunca le había agradado el humano, pero a decir verdad a ella no le agradaba nada y desconfiaba de la mayoría de gente que conocía. El hombre podía haberse convertido en más vil con las décadas o tal vez más noble. Quien sabía.

"¿Puedes dejar estas media respuestas y decirme verdaderamente con quién y qué clase de persona estamos lidiando?" le preguntó empezando a salirse de sus casillas.

Selene permaneció calmada, esta era una lección, no una lección hipotética como las que le había dado en su cabaña y a las cuales les había prestado poca atención, esta era una lección de campo, "En búsqueda de respuestas pareces olvidar la situación en la que estamos. El hombre puede ser peligroso dependiendo en que le haya comentado o no Fane y que bando haya tomado, también sus inclinaciones y como podría beneficiar–"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó interrumpiéndola, ¿porque no tan solo le daba una respuesta concisa?

"Dejando la decisión de lo que vas o no a hacer en tus manos." Ella no lo iba a ayudar esta vez. Se apartaría y lo dejaría que siguiera sus instintos.

Michael le frunció el seño, ¿Por qué venía a salir con estas ahora? ¿Qué cambió en esos cinco minutos en los que él se quedó arriba y ella bajó? "Fane no me escuchará si le digo que nos marchemos, e incluso si algunos traficantes de muerte vienen con nosotros, nosotros no podremos proveerles una protección en las horas del día, amanecerá en menos de dos horas."

Selene le asintió, "¿Y la otra cara de la moneda?"

Michael no era tonto, Selene lo estaba forzando a tomar una decisión. "¿Así que ahora que el entrenamiento físico terminó empieza el psicológico?" le preguntó muy bien sabiendo que eso era lo que sucedía. Tomó aire, la otra cara de la moneda ya la había visto así como ya había tomado su decisión, lo difícil era no saber si iba a hacer lo correcto o no.

"Si lo quieres ver de esa forma…" le contestó, Michael podía tomarse el puesto de líder pero no estaba viendo el panorama completo, la otra cara de la moneda, estaría al mando pero también estaría sometido por aquellos a quien mandaba. Los lycans y vampiros –aquellos que en verdad estaban con él– le enseñarían sus políticas, sus modos de ver la vida y la guerra, ambos bandos de un modo u otro lo prepararían para ser el líder despiadado en que necesitaba convertirse si quería conservar su poder. Y ella, ella no se quedaría atrás…..no se quedaría a un lado y tan solo estaría pendiente para calmarlo cuando se sintiera agobiado…_lo más probable era que lo peor vendría de parte de ella. _

Sabía desde que entró en este mundo que las cosas no serían fáciles…pero la verdad era que no acababa de salir de una para meterse en otra. De las mandíbulas de Lucian pasó a las de Selene. Luego apareció Viktor y el panorama por unos minutos fue feo pero lo vencieron. No acababan de matar a Viktor para cuando se encontraban huyendo, luego estuvo Amelia, Marcus, William, Corvinus, y cuando por fin creyó poder tener un respiro tomó las riendas de este mundo. ¿Qué sucedería después? "Ya sé lo que voy a hacer." Le dijo, y esperó, esperó por más de diez segundos que ella preguntara qué y que después le dijera que su decisión era estúpida y de nuevo lo guiara en otra dirección. Selene no preguntó. Y él no le contó.

Michael le asintió sin palabras pero en vez de verlo alejarse con molestia lo vio dando un paso hacia ella mientras levantaba una mano y la llevaba hasta su cuello. Selene inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás, _no estaban solos, _pensó mirando hacia atrás, pero no podía ver a nadie mirando hacia ellos.

Selene dio un paso hacia atrás pero eso no impidió que él alcanzara a colocar su mano en su cuello cubierto. Que se hubiera cerrado el traje de traficante le causaba sospechas a Michael, "¿Ya dejaste de sangrar?" Sí, estaba haciendo frío, pero Selene había tenido las correas del cuello de su traje sueltas, ahora las tenía ajustadas, seguramente teniendo así al traje haciendo presión en la herida por ella. Lo preocupaba.

Selene se movió hacia un lado al sentirlo tratando de abrirle el cuello e inspeccionar la herida, "Estoy bien," le dijo, por un momento molesta pero luego la molestia fue olvidada por ambos cuando lo vio mirándose los dedos índice y corazón, _rojos_. En vez de ver preocupación en sus ojos lo vio con la mirada puesta en sus dedos y después remojándose los labios. "Michael…." Le dijo, queriendo llamar su atención. Ella muy bien sabía que la mezcla de violencia y sangre era poderosa.

_Bien,_ le había dicho que estaba bien después de haber sido herida fatalmente por Marcus, "¿Sabes que cuando creí que estabas agonizante estuve así de cerca de morderte?" Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Selene ni se inmutó pero la vio frunciendo el ceño….

"No lo sabía." Le contestó, y era verdad.

"Por un momento pensé que….." se remojó los labios, decidido a dejar la frase en el aire, "y preferí intentarlo todo a cruzarme de brazos. Y perderte."

Le bajó la cara por unos instantes, no queriendo que él viera la explosión de sentimientos que sus palabras despertaban, al menos no cuando las cosas no iban bien entre ellos, "¿Qué te detuvo?"

Con una nueva luz vio como Selene se estaba ruborizando no tan sutilmente como lo había hecho cuando solo era una vampira, "Dudé y segundos después respiraste profundamente en mis brazos…." ¿Por qué le decía esto especialmente ahora? "Iba a hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste cuando me introdujiste a este mundo, Selene." Cuando Kraven le había disparado y agonizante en sus brazos Lucian le había dicho a ella que lo mordiera.

Ella le asintió y miró a los dedos de él para maldecirse un segundo después al verlo también colocando su atención en estos y sus ojos oscureciéndose. Michael fue a llevarse los dedos a la boca pero Selene se le adelantó tomándolo firmemente de la mano a mitad de camino, "Un vampiro murió por haber probado mi sangre…."

"Tu sangre es mía." Le dijo aún fijándose en esta.

"Lo sé." Le contestó sin pensarlo, pensando que se refería a que en su sistema estaba la sangre de Michael después de haber bebido incontables veces de él y transmitirle de alguna forma parte de su virus lycan porque ella estaba segura que era eso lo que había matado al vampiro. ¿El virus lycan de Michael que había sido catalizado por la sangre de Corvinus?

Sorprendido ante tal admisión que no había sido provocada por él y que ella no había dado en un momento de lastima o debilidad la miró a los ojos, "¿Lo sabes?" le preguntó, erróneamente pensando en tal admisión como una romántica.

Por supuesto Selene solo había venido a caer en cuenta de sus palabras una vez que miró a Michael y lo vio sorprendido. Y ahora, después de haber literalmente metido las patas no se podía echar para atrás y lastimarlo, prefería continuar y declarar algo que ella nunca había dicho pero que ambos sabían, "Pertenecemos al otro, Michael…" era extraño como la culminación de estas palabras llegaban finalmente tras meses de negarse a aceptarlo en voz alta, y esa aceptación para ahora familiar para ella no ocasionó ninguna clase de nerviosismo decirla.

Recordando todos los momentos que habían vivido antes de este día no podía negar eso así lo quisiera. Así le pareciera que las palabras de Selene sonaban cursi. Pero sabía más que tomar sus palabras como una cursilería. Selene había crecido en un mundo diferente al de él, donde el romanticismo y las relaciones funcionaban de manera diferente, la conocía demasiado como para saber que sus palabras de cariño eran escasas y muy pocas veces se repetían…..Y lo que él encontraba cursi podía incluso ser normal para ella, en lo que la cuestión trataba. Con su mano dentro de la de ella hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, la acercó a sus labios y le dejó un beso en los nudillos. En repetidas ocasiones ella lo había marcado a él, no como él la había marcado a ella –pues no la podía morder– pero de una u otra forma ambos habían creado un lazo, Michael no sabía cuando o donde, pero sabía que estaba ahí. "No puedo negarlo."

Selene le asintió y extrajo su mano, luego se acabó de abrir el cuello del traje mostrándole que la herida estaba mayormente cerrada, "Ves, estoy bien. Nada de qué preocuparse."

Michael estudió su piel por unos segundos, su cuello mayormente blanco manchado de rojo, "Tardó bastante en sanar…."

"La verdad no." Le dijo volviendo a cerrarse el traje, "La herida fue profunda." Nada como cuando él bebía de ella. "Vamos que te están esperando." Le dijo girándose inmediatamente. Un segundo después cuando escuchó el pulso de él acelerándose demasiado miró sobre su hombro y lo encontró haciendo lo que le había pedido no hiciera, tenía sus dedos en la boca y se estaba lamiendo la sangre de estos.

Cuando ella lo miró la pudo ver rodando sus ojos con desaprobación y Michael le rugió bajamente. _Su sangre no podría lastimarlo._ Y eso lo descubrieron inmediatamente. Tras un segundo se encontró caminando y dejándola atrás, a medio camino controlándose.

Fane escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, "Entonces, híbrido, ¿Cuál ha sido tu desci…." Las palabras se le quedaron en el aire, había empezado a hablar mientras se giraba pero una vez que lo vio con ojos negros y a medio transformar notó que jugar con él no sería algo inteligente por hacer en esos momentos. También, el híbrido tenía los labios untados de sangre. Sin evitarlo miró detrás de este queriéndose asegurar que Selene estuviera bien. _Quien sabía lo que una bestia como él podía llegar a hacer al perder el control….Selene estaba loca al haberse metido con él._

"Harás lo que yo te diga que hagas….." le respondió notando su voz afónica, una parte de si apreciando el gesto de Fane por el bienestar de Selene, su otra parte tan solo girándole los ojos a Anna quien le miraba la boca y le sacudía la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, seguramente pensaba que se estaba dejando manipular de Selene, y que ella lo había comprado con sangre.

"¿Lo cual es?" Fue Anna quien le preguntó.

"Iré con los vampiros a cerciorarme de este humano."

"¿Así que harás lo que Fane quería hacer desde un principio?" Bernard, un lycan, le preguntó.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" le preguntó desafiándolo.

Bernard no era idiota, no le iba a responder que sí tenía un problema con eso, era obvio, miró hacia el corredor por el cual venía Selene caminando.

.

.

.

De costado, temblando por el frío, en frente y alrededor de sí una pared corroída por el desgaste, el piso de piedra ayudando que la humedad se sintiera peor, la oscuridad no ayudando en nada a su estado de ánimo ni su insomnio. Su único entretenimiento era un rayo de luz que se filtraba por la abertura de una ventana a varios metros por encima de ella y que le dejaba saber más o menos que hora era. Una vez más Selene exhaló, deseando que su mente pudiera dejar de trabajar y finalmente sucumbiera al cansancio, pero llevaba horas deseando lo mismo y hasta ahora nada ocurría.

.

.

A final de cuentas Michael hizo lo que quiso hacer, y obviamente varios integrantes del grupo no estuvieron de acuerdo pero les había tocado aguantarse. Habían dejado las instalaciones que atacaron menos de cuarenta minutos antes que amaneciera. Michael había decidido acceder ante Fane solo para saber con qué clase de gente estaban tratando, por supuesto, colocó sus condiciones y armó un numerito. Condiciones, Fane no se encontraría a solas con aquel humano poderoso. Y numerito, había quedado con Zacharias que este continuara aparentemente su camino hacia Budapest. La verdad, estaba escondido y vigilante en un perímetro seguro a no más de tres cuadras de ellos. Sin que los vampiros lo supieran. Sin que Selene lo supiera. Lycans con él solo quedaron cuatro, entre ellos Anna. El lugar que habían encontrado para pasar el día era deplorable pero era mejor eso que nada. O quedarse en un hotel lujoso como Fane había pedido. Quien sabía y qué tenía planeado él o su inescrupuloso benefactor.

.

.

Una vez más Selene se giró sobre su espalda, pensativa y preocupada esta vez deseando que las horas pasaran más rápido. Un minuto después escuchó pasos por el corredor. No era extraño, los vampiros también se encontraban inquietos al tener que compartir un techo con compañía lycan y sin supervisión de mayor autoridad que Michael. Y fue Michael quien apareció en la oscuridad abriéndole lentamente la puerta de 'la habitación' que estaba usando. Antes de que volviera a ajustar la puerta caída pues esta ni siquiera chapa tenía vio su rostro cansado. Selene no dijo nada pero en la oscuridad más que verlo aproximar lo escuchó. Necesitaban hablar le había dicho y eso suponía venía a hacer. Sintió movimiento a su lado y pudo verlo sentándose. Las comodidades eran mínimas pero entre esas comodidades se encontraba una bolsa de dormir, bolsa de dormir que al principio se le olvidó tenía alrededor y que solo vino a recordar la tenía enclaustrada cuando escuchó un cierre ser bajado. Selene se corrió hacia a un lado, como quien le daba permiso a otra persona para meterse en la cama y pronto sintió un nuevo frío alrededor de su torso y piernas solo para ser ahuyentado por un cálido cuerpo prácticamente presionado totalmente contra ella. El espacio reducido no era el apto para dos personas.

La bolsa de dormir definitivamente proveía más calor que el ambiente a su alrededor. Decidió hablar antes de que ella lo fuera a interrumpir. "Hay tantas emociones en mí en estos momentos que no sé cuál es la primordial. Por un lado estoy decepcionado de ti y por el otro…_Sé_ que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por mí." Era un cobarde que nunca daría una orden de exterminio de la magnitud en que Selene, Titov y Anna lo habían hecho. Para estos últimos dos era cobardía…para Selene…era humanidad, humanidad que esperaba no lo hiciera menos a sus ojos, que esperaba era la palabra clave pues una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que ella tarde o temprano se daría cuenta cuan diferentes eran ambos y se alejaría. "Sé que por ti Anna y Titov esta guerra se ha reducido en décadas, sino siglos. Una parte de mi lo resiente….la otra lo agradece…mi moral queda en un punto vago."

Selene lo escuchó atentamente, toda su atención en sus palabras, la molestaba que le dijera que lo había decepcionado, la molestaba y entristecía a su vez. "No sé qué decir." Le admitió. "Y no me voy a disculpar por que no me arrepiento. Si tuviera que tomar la misma decisión lo haría de nuevo…Esto es la guerra."

_Ella lo había hecho por él, _era algo por lo que estar agradecido…..pero este _obsequio _era…..No podía dejar de sentirse como un niño malagradecido. Un inmaduro al que le pedían que creciera demasiado rápido. Una cosa es lo que se quiere y otra la que se debe hacer, recordaba a Selene diciéndole en más de una ocasión. Con Selene él la quería y ya la tenía, no quería alejarse pero su rencor no lo permitía. "No sé cómo hacer para que esta situación no se interponga entre nosotros." Y nada mas fue decir eso para sentir una mano fría que vino a parar a su cuello, dedos detrás de su oreja. En el temblor leve de la mano Michael sabía que Selene estaba dubitativa de darle esa caricia.

"Eso es lo último que quiero." Le admitió, en el mejor de los casos nada de esto debía de estarles afectando. Ella debía de estar feliz de que él hubiera vuelto a la vida y él contento de seguir con vida. En vez de eso ella se encontraba molesta e indecisa ante la actitud distante que Michael había tomado. Actitud que no podía siquiera cuestionar, estaba en todo su derecho. Dudándolo y con trepidación lentamente llevó su cara a la de él y poso sus labios contra los suyos.

No se habían besado en días, era insólito y por más que quisiera entregarse completamente a esa caricia no podía. Tras dos segundos se separó y aún con la poca luz en el hueco en el que estaban pudo ver que la incomodó por su aparente rechazo. _Chistoso. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había ella rechazado a él en su cabaña e incluso en las instalaciones de Corvinus?_ El pulgar que lo estaba acariciando se detuvo, "¿Cómo te está yendo con las memorias de Corvinus?" le preguntó llevando su brazo alrededor de ella y colocándolo en su espalda. Sí, podía estar desilusionado pero eso no quería decir que ya no la quisiera o necesitara en su vida. Que no le importara. "Hace unas horas fue que vine a recordar el numerito que estas hicieron de ti la primera vez que bebiste de él."

Selene le mantuvo la mirada y luego de estudiarlo por un momento contestó, "No fue tan mal como la primera vez." Mintió. Esta vez tenía mayor número de memorias y como cosa rara había notado que emociones se estaban transmitiendo cuando tenía una de estas. Pero para ahora las memorias eran casi inexistentes.

Michael sabía cuando le ocultaba algo, "No debiste venir en esta misión o estar en ninguna otra. No hasta estar segura que esas memorias no te desconcentrarán en una batalla."

"_Estoy segura que esas memorias no me desconcentrarán en una batalla_." Le respondió, notando una vez más su preocupación sincera debajo del enojo, o como él lo había puesto; decepción. "En cuanto lleguemos a Budapest no pienso volver a las instalaciones inmediatamente, voy a ir a buscar a la genetista." Le informó.

Michael le asintió, eso mismo le había dicho cuando vencieron a Marcus, y decidió utilizar las mismas palabras que le dio en esa oportunidad, "Iremos juntos."

Se había esperado eso, "Quiero privacidad, Michael y francamente de aquí en adelante eso no es lo que tendrás." De aquí en adelante tendría dos guardaespaldas a su lado, cuidándolo de cualquier represalia. No desamparándolo, siendo su sombra….

Sabía a qué se refería, "Deja eso en mis manos. A no ser que en verdad no me quieras presente."

Lo vio buscar dudas donde no las había, "Te quiero conmigo, Michael, pero tienes que recordar tu posición en el coven. No puedes perd–"

Decidió interrumpirla, ¿Cuántas veces no habían hablado sobre la prioridad que él tenía en ella? "Entonces está decidido. Iremos juntos. Quien quita y un poco de aire libre y privacidad quita esta nube gris de sobre nuestras cabezas."

"Tu eres la nube gris." Le dijo de frente, y continuó prontamente, "No que esté diciendo que no estés en tu derecho de serlo."

Los últimos meses se sentían como años, tanto que por primera vez Michael vino a caer en cuenta que esta era una de las primeras peleas que tenía en su relación con Selene. Estuvo la del embarazo, pero eso realmente no fue una pelea, tan solo fue la indecisión e incertidumbre, "En verdad estás dolida por que estoy enojado, ¿cierto?"

Molestia la recorrió, "No entiendo el tono de autosatisfacción."

"Tu dolida porque estemos discutiendo. No me lo esperaba ni en un millón de años."

"No me gusta a donde esta conversación se está dirigiendo." Sabía muy bien en que terminarían si empezaban a echarse una que otra cosa en cara.

Bien, Michael decidió cambiar el tema, "Hablé con mi familia hace unos días." Le comunicó, un grupo de lycans los habían estado cuidando desde que los Cleaners fueron revelados de sus puestos. "Finalmente accedieron a cambiar sus identidades y comenzar nuevas vidas anónimas. Borrar todo trazo que los pueda conducir a mí."

Selene le asintió, "¿Cómo te sientes en cuanto a eso?"

"Es por el bien de las cosas. A final de cuentas estarán mejor así." La vio frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No tendrás la necesidad de comunicarte con ellos en un futuro?"

Volvió a exhalar cansado. "No por ahora." Por supuesto, en silencio él y su familia habían dejado las puertas abiertas para futuras comunicaciones. Tras unos segundos sintió a Selene moviéndose. "¿Estás incomoda? ¿Quieres que me marche?"

"No." Le dijo hablando más pronto de lo que le gustaba admitirlo, "Es solo que–" se interrumpió cuando lo vio saliéndose de la bolsa de dormir y luego quitándose el pesado abrigo que traía. Entendiendo ella hizo lo mismo, el frío inmediatamente calándole los huesos. El debía de estar peor, ella tenía más tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas. Michael cogió el abrigo de ella y la vio de nuevo acomodándose dentro de la bolsa, ahora el espacio siendo mayor al no tener los pesados y anchos abrigos. Ella se acostó y él la siguió, luego antes de encerrarse por completo dentro de la bolsa colocó los dos abrigos de ambos sobre ellos y sobre la chuspa de dormir, impidiendo así que mas temperatura los dejara. En cuanto estuvo todo listo se aproximó a ella y sin palabras ambos amoldaron su cuerpo al del otro, acostados de lado y abrazándose inmediatamente. Selene buscó los labios de Michael de nuevo y esta vez él los recibió.

Michael colocó su mano en la espalda de ella y Selene pareció pensar que eso era un buen indicio porque la sintió colocando sus brazos alrededor de él mientras eliminaba totalmente el espacio entre ellos y profundizaba el beso. Pronto Michael olvidó el enojo y lo único que podía hacer por el momento era devolverle sus caricias. Caricias suaves pero prolongadas que no subieron mucho de intensidad pues no estaban solos en el lugar. Probablemente cualquiera que pasara por fuera de dicha habitación podía escuchar la respiración pesada de ambos o la humedad de sus besos. "Desde…..antes de William y Marcus no he estado durmiendo bien." Michael le admitió minutos después de haberse separado para tomar aire. Iba a decir desde el aborto pero no lo hizo tan solo para no recordárselo a Selene.

"Yo tampoco." Se remojó los labios, "Y es entendible. Las circunstancias tan solo empeoraron."

Michael respiró profundo y exhaló cerrando los ojos, para nada extrañado de sentirse calmándose solo por estar con ella. Para cuando se despertó de nuevo lo hizo sintiendo un gran frio en su pecho y se dio cuenta que en algún momento se había girado para acomodarse sobre su costado y aire frio se estaba filtrando por la abertura de la cremallera. Inmediatamente se volvió a encerrar y cuando acomodó sus brazos se dio cuenta que Selene lo estaba abrazando desde atrás, y por el pulso y respiración pausados también notó que ella se había quedado dormida. Sin evitarlo se giró sobre su espalda, Selene inmediatamente acomodándose mejor contra él, ¿Era su resolución tan débil que se dejaría comprar por un par de palabras, besos y caricias? Por otro lado, ¿de qué le servía continuar enojado, hacerse el indignado? Ella era Selene. Confiaba en Selene no importaba qué. Era prácticamente lo único que tenía en este mundo, _aunque eso no fuera realmente cierto, _otros lo apoyaban, lo aconsejaban, querían que triunfara….Todo el mundo tenía un plan escondido. Selene había tenido el suyo pero era por él. Todo entre ellos dos giraba alrededor del otro…así que qué más daba querer y pensar negarse a cosas que a la hora de la verdad no se negaría. Selene lo tenía alrededor de su dedo meñique, así como era de certero que él la tenía alrededor del suyo. No había punto.

Selene abrió sus ojos, al principio no recordando donde se encontraba pero rápidamente su mente se aclaró completamente. El rayo de luz que antes había sido su entretenimiento ya no era visible, lo que le indicaba que él sol ya se encontraba en la dirección contraria. Era después del medio día. Levantó su brazo para buscar su reloj pero en vez de lograrlo completamente escuchó una voz, 'Cuatro de la tarde.' Michael le dijo. "¿No has descansado?" le preguntó, pues si algo recordaba con certeza era que él se había quedado dormido primero que ella.

"Sí." Le dijo estirando los músculos de su cuerpo. Se sentía descansado aunque no fuera totalmente. "¿Tu?" Selene le asintió y los próximos minutos los pasaron callados y despiertos. Cómodos. Claro está, hasta que ella decidió interrumpir el momento.

Selene apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano para así poder mirarlo, Michael le mantuvo la mirada sin detener el suave roce en su brazo y entre sus omoplatos, "¿Cómo van las cosas con Anna?" decidió preguntarle recordándolos discutiendo afuera de las instalaciones.

Michael exhaló, deteniendo sus caricias, "Complicadas. Ella tiene un punto de vista, yo otro." Le sonrió burlonamente a Selene, "Y no hay nada entre nosotros que nos obligue a considerar más detalladamente el punto del otro." O tolerarlo. Esa era la diferencia con Selene. Ellos tenían una relación y así ambos lo negaran esta jugaba un papel importante en cuanto a las decisiones que ambos tomaban.

"Nuestra relación, ahora más que nunca empezará a crear problemas con tu posición de líder." Le dijo preparando el terreno.

"Creo que eso será uno de los menores problemas." Exhaló, "Uno de los lycans me sugirió que nos diéramos un tiempo para ver como salían las cosas."

"¿Qué es eso?" Selene le preguntó no estando al tanto de lo que eso significaba. Seguramente un término moderno para sugerirle que se separaran. Cosa que no creía él se hubiera tomado en serio, después de todo estaba aquí con ella.

"Que nos separemos por unos meses para ver como eso se refleja en mi imagen." Le contestó notando que no parecía para nada indignada.

"No quiero eso." Le dijo inmediatamente al su duda quedar solucionada. También lo dijo rápido, por si él se estaba planeando que sería una buena idea.

"Lo sé. Ni yo tampoco. Tan solo quería advertirte por si algún lycan se te acerca con ese tipo de sugerencias no vayas a….dejar ir tus emociones."

Selene le exhaló, "Un lycan no me pediría eso," porque sería _pedir_, un favor, las relaciones entre las razas no estaba como para eso, "aunque más de uno me ha dado a entender que creen que mi embarazo era de Česlav." Por supuesto para ahora los inmortales de más alto rango sabían que ella había estado embarazada, y para ahora todos tenían sus opiniones. Una en común parecía ser no dejar saber a nadie más que lo había estado. Esconderlo. No divulgarlo.

"No les prestes atención." Muy bien sabía lo que sucedería si lo hacía.

"No planeaba hacerlo." Decidió cambiar el tema para que no fuera a dejar esta nueva conversación relegada a tan solo el momento en que pudiera recordarla, como ya había ocurrido, "Hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde hace un tiempo pero lo había olvidado."

Michael inmediatamente supo que ese algo tenía que ver con la guerra, "No ahora, Selene." Le dijo quejándose. Este era un momento para alejarse y olvidarse de todo y ella no parecía siquiera notarlo. "No dañes este momento."

Selene no le prestó atención, después de todo no era algo que lo debía preocupar, "Es algo simple."

Eso no se lo creía, "¿Qué?"

"En mi so–….Entre los vampiros hay ciertas reglas a seguir y no sé si Anna o los lycans estén al tanto de eso."

"Algo simple, ¿no?" Lo que ella quería hablar no era algo simple en su libro. "¿A dónde vas con esto?"

Ante la aparente molestia de Michael Selene decidió ir al punto, "Cuando hay dos traficantes de muerte que tienen una relación verdadera a ambos se les da una prioridad en cuanto a tomar decisiones cuando la vida del otro está en peligro."

Eso llamó la atención de Michael, "¿De dónde viene eso?"

Ella sabía lo que le estaba preguntando, "Cuando te secuestraron Anna al principio no quiso escuchar mi decisión de no llevarte inmediatamente a las instalaciones. Casi y le tuve que rogar. Y en la misión de hoy quiso desautorizar mi pedido de ponerte a salvo. Ella es una lycan de alto rango al mando de tus cosas," Selene se detuvo por un segundo de nuevo viendo como diría lo siguiente, luego continuó, "pero yo soy tu pareja. Cuando estés en peligro y no puedas tomar una decisión en cuanto a tu vida es mi decisión la que se tiene que tener en cuenta, no la de ella o la de cualquier otro lycan."

Decir que estaba más que sorprendido era decir demasiado. "Yo…no tengo problema con eso, Selene." Eso lo debía de saber, ella incluso había cargado con su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, no había duda que Selene nunca tomaría una decisión que creyera inapropiada en cuanto a él, "Pero muy bien sabes que puedo irle a hablar a Anna y a los otros sobre esto pero nada dicta que llegado el momento ellos te escuchen."

Eso era verdad. Aún así… "Con tu nueva posición como líder tus decisiones tienen que ser escuchadas no importa qué."

_Ahí si le convenía ser el líder,_ pensó con ironía, "¿Yo tendré ese mismo derecho sobre tu vida?" después de todo por delante de él había una lista de guerreros que sabrían más que hacer que él llegado el momento. Titov, Fane, y así le disgustara pensarlo, Česlav.

"…Si lo quieres." Después de todo era colocarle algo más sobre los hombros, aunque si él pensaba como ella sería hasta apacible saber que su decisión _tenía_ que ser escuchada. Ahora que él tomara la decisión equivocada era otra cosa.

Michael se quedó mirándola, "La verdad no sé….Me mataría tomar la decisión equivocada." Le admitió, "Y además en tu bando hay personas más adecuadas para protegerte que yo."

Selene lo entendía y se lo hizo saber con una inclinación de la cabeza. Luego la sorprendió con su frase siguiente.

No había sido su intención que el significado de esa última frase lo golpeará con fuerza y desazón, "Ni siquiera pude protegerte de Marcus. Te prometí que daría mi vida por ti y morí en los primeros dos minutos…..Vaya protector." La había dejado en el momento en que más vulnerable había estado, sola y con el Mayor queriendo sus memorias y el dije.

Selene bajó la mirada por un segundo, "No estabas muerto, Michael. Regresaste y eso es lo que importa. Lo que más me importa." Se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo un nudo que se quería formar en esta, y de paso hizo sus sentimientos a un lado, "Además yo también prometí protegerte con mi vida y fallé…"

Michael le dio una sonrisa de empatía, había algo en su mente pero no quería preguntárselo todavía, estando las cosas como estaban sospechaba que la incomodaría. "La próxima vez lucharemos más fuerte." Porque habría una próxima vez, de eso no cabía duda.

"Lo prometo." él ni siquiera tenía que decirlo.

Esta vez su sonrisa fue más genuina, y fue él quien esta vez buscó su boca por unos instantes. Ella daría su vida por él y él daría su vida por ella, una mayor conexión entre ellos no podría haber.

Selene se remojó los labios cuando el beso se terminó, "….Sinceramente preferiría tomar la decisión equivocada por mi propia cuenta que saber que alguien más lo hizo. Mataría a esa persona." Cuando Michael la besó en la cabeza pudo sentir su sonrisa contra su piel y al buscar sus ojos lo vio con la misma mirada que le daba a entender que él sabía algo que ella no. "¿Qué?"

"Que sé que los matarías." Le mintió. Este era el momento en que no sabía si algo en su mente era un recuerdo mal vivido o tan solo un invento, un sueño. En su mente tenía la voz de Selene, llorando por él y por supuesto eso lo cambió todo. Desde el momento que esa 'idea' había aparecido en su mente todo su enojo para con ella había disminuido casi totalmente, su simpatía aumentó en un doscientos por ciento y su amor….su amor…..lo hizo sentir tan culpable_… '…..Te amé. Perdí mi cabeza por ti. Perdí tanto por ti…..perdí mi corazón.'_ Hacía varios días había escuchado esas palabras con un tono afectado, entrecortado por el llanto…. ¿Podía eso ser un sueño? O como su instinto se lo decía ella lo había dicho al creerlo muerto. "De todas formas a final de cuentas mataste a Marcus por vengarte….por mí." Selene no le asintió, ni hizo ninguna señal que le dejara saber que sus palabras eran ciertas.

"He venido a darme cuenta que no me gusta cuando eres distante."

A veces ese pensamiento que tenía de que Selene sufría de algún problema arraigado con la parte del cerebro que se encarga del desarrollo social parecía encontrar validez, "De lo que tú te vienes a dar cuenta ahora yo lo hice hace meses en tu cabaña." Respiró profundamente, "No puedo creer que no hace ni siquiera un año que nos conocemos."

Un largo silencio prosiguió, los minutos pasaron mientras ambos se daban cuenta que estaban tratando de enmendar las cosas entre ellos. En la experiencia de la vida era mejor hablar primero que meterse de una al momento y dejarse llevar por el acercamiento físico para después venirse a dar cuenta que todo fue falso y los problemas continuaban ahí.

Michael decidió acabar el silencio tras casi un cuarto de hora, "He tenido esta idea en mi mente por días y primero quería preguntártelo a ti que ir a meter las de andar con los vampiros." Ella le asintió así que continuó, "Las construcciones que los vampiros estaban terminando en los Cárpatos, una vez dijiste que contaban con lo último en tecnología, que incluso podía repeler cohetes o misiles por unos minutos…..suficiente tiempo para escapar. Me estaba preguntando –y sé que mi idea repulsará enormemente a los vampiros– si tal vez podríamos tomar ese lugar como nuestras instalaciones principales. Lugar más seguro no hay."

Selene lo dejó terminar para contestarle, "Ningún lycan puede entrar al lugar." Los vampiros no habían escondido la existencia de esas instalaciones una vez que el tratado de paz se había firmado. Pero al mismo tiempo habían hablado poco de la seguridad del lugar. Prosiguió a explicarse al ver a Michael subiéndole las cejas, "Los avances en tecnología y genética de las _Empresas Ziodex_ van más allá de mi comprensión. El lugar cuenta con un programa de reconocimiento viral…puede intuir si una persona en los alrededores o adentro es vampira, humana o lycan. Desde el mismo momento que el lugar se empezó a construir hace dos años se implementó dicha 'arma' por así decirlo. Es imposible de desactivar y si un lycan coloca un pie dentro del perímetro no tendrá siquiera tiempo de pensar en su final."

"¿Qué…..?" preguntó en verdad sorprendido, lo que acababa de escuchar sonaba mas a algo perteneciente a una novela de ciencia ficción que a la vida real. Claro, para ahora su vida real _era_ una historia de ciencia ficción pero aún así….

Selene le asintió reiterándole todo lo que le acababa de decir, "Dicho programa es imposible de desactivar." Por supuesto ella ya había pensado en dicho lugar para sustituir las instalaciones de Corvinus, pero aparentemente no sería algo más que al lugar al que irían los vampiros de más alto rango y poder económico a esconderse mientras la guerra se libraba a kilómetros de distancia. "Dudo que siquiera tú seas infalible…..y ahora me cuestiono si siquiera yo podría ingresar."

"Si ustedes tienen esa tecnología, ¿qué les impedía que los traficantes de muerte salieran con ella cuando iban a cazar?"

"Sencillo, la portabilidad. Hasta lo último que supe los dispositivos no habían podido ser minimizados."

Lo que traía otra cosa a la mente, "¿Cuales son las posibilidades de que los vampiros que están contra nosotros adquieran esa tecnología?"

"No son imposibles." Le contestó siéndole sincera, "Sería difícil dado que nosotros nos quedamos con las _Empresas Ziodex_…..pero cosas más raras se han visto. Además todo tiene un precio."

Michael le asintió dubitativamente, "No le he dicho nada a Titov, pero asumo que él ha colocado gente en los Cárpatos para proteger las instalaciones, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Hablamos de eso cuando….." dejó en el aire lo que iba a decir, después de unos segundos de duda decidió proseguir, se remojó los labios, "cuando decidimos matar a todos aquellos que se opusieran a ti."

Michael le asintió, "Bien," le contestó viendo que tener a Selene como segunda al mando de los vampiros daba más recompensa que ir a preguntarle a Titov. "¿Y hablando de matar, de casualidad no sabes cómo terminó Herbert ajusticiado cuando no había sido afectado por el virus de William?"

Definitivamente no quería hablar de eso cuando se estaban empezando a llevar bien de nuevo, "No lo quieres saber, Michael."

"¿Fuiste tú?" Anna quería llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, obviamente ahora no podía irle a contar lo que había sucedido. De nuevo apuntaría a Selene con acusaciones…..aunque esta vez merecidas.

"Yo…." Quiso pensar en algo por decir pero la verdad no era prudente, mentirle nuevamente tampoco.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó al verla titubeando, eso en verdad era una mala señal. Algo que él no se esperaría.

Sabía muy bien que él no la echaría de cabeza si le revelaba que había matado a Hebert, pero sí sabía que posiblemente una nueva pelea entre ellos se daría al darse cuenta que sus recelos de contarle tenían todo que ver con que quería proteger a Česlav. "Le di el tiro de gracia." ¿Pero si le mentía no se daría cuenta después cuando tuvieran un acercamiento íntimo y recibiera sus memorias al beber de ella?

La vio que fue a hablar pero la interrumpió, "Está bien, Selene. Bien sabes que no le diré a nadie." ¿Ese era el problema? ¿Estaba ella dudando de su lealtad? "Bien sabes que yo mismo estuve a un paso de matarlo. Y si mientras estábamos en la prisión de William él hizo algo para amenazarte estabas en todo tu derecho."

Se empezó a sentir culpable al verlo sacando disculpas. Disculpas que en el fondo eran hipócritas, la protegía porque era alguien cercano a su corazón cuando donde hubiera sido cualquier otro vampiro no dudaría en hacerlo pagar por sus errores. "No es eso. Le di el tiro de gracia para sacarlo de su miseria….Después de que Česlav le disparara repetidamente." Inmediatamente lo sintió echándose para atrás un tanto. "Michael, Herbert hizo algo que no debió y–"

"¿Qué hizo?" le preguntó inmediatamente al verla sacar la cara por Česlav. Esto ya era demasiado, Selene había pedido por la vida de él y lo sabía porque el mismo Titov se lo había contado cuando se sorprendió de verlo en las instalaciones vivito y coleando.

"Terminó con la vida de León. Y no era quien para hacerlo. León me lo estaba pidiendo a mí. Y el bastardo tan solo–"

"León estaba moribundo."

"Pero eso no le daba ningún derecho al lycan de–"

"¿Y si le daba derecho a Česlav de sacar su arma y matar a Herbert?" La respuesta de Selene fue silencio total al menos por casi un minuto.

"Lo hecho, hecho está, Michael." Le respondió con molestia. No queriendo enfrascarse en otra discusión aunque sospechaba que ya era muy tarde.

Selene besándose y dejándose morder por Česlav, _'Quiero estar con él, no contigo.' 'Česlav se interesó en mi por mi humanidad aún presente. Supongo que ahora soy como él y tu eres más como yo.' 'No estuve sola...'_ Selene le había dicho cuando le preguntó si Česlav había estado ahí para ella cuando su aborto. Y después, después estaba lo que otros le decían de la relación de Česlav con Selene, _'Como que pasa mucho tiempo con el vampiro, ¿no lo crees?' 'Hay alguna posibilidad de que ese embarazo no sea tuyo?' 'Estaban abrazados cuando los encontré.' 'Selene pidió por la vida de Česlav…Ella puede estar contigo híbrido, pero su relación con Česlav dejó remanentes que serán difíciles de borrar. Te lo digo solo por si ella no te lo ha dicho.'_ Esto último había provenido de Titov al informarle que así como él había pedido por la vida de Elise Selene había pedido por la de su antiguo amor. "Česlav siempre le ha sido leal al coven, ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un infiltrado y que no les está pasando información a mis enemigos?"

¿En este momento le iba a dar por hacerle una escena de celos? "Así como confío en ti, confió en él."

"Selene estas siendo….." estúpida, iba a decir pero se detuvo, ella con una mirada lo incitó a que continuara pero muy bien sabía que no debía, "Estás dejando que los sentimientos que obviamente aún tienes por él te cieguen."

"Y tu tan solo quieres buscarme pelea." Se sentó, exhalando, la bolsa de dormir enrollándose hasta su cintura, "Será mejor que te marches si eso evita que esta conversación prosiga. Pelear contigo por una razón válida es una cosa…¿pero por Česlav? Eso ya es una tontería."

Una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido de ella era su forma de comportarse cuando discutían románticamente y por la guerra. Por la guerra le gritaría, le trataría de abrir los ojos, lo miraría con ojos azules mientras febrilmente trataba de imponer su voluntad. Por una discusión romántica muy pocas veces le levantaría la voz, estaría molesta pero se mostraría calmada y hasta le daría opciones para no continuar discutiendo, como en ese momento. Era una pasividad agresiva que a veces lo hacía pensar que la apasionaba más su lado guerrero que cualquier otro aspecto de su vida. Michael abrió el cierre de la bolsa de dormir y se salió de esta, "Como siempre tratando de evadir un enfrentamiento sobre tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?" le preguntó empezando a colocarse su abrigo. De repente sintió una mano que lo cogió de la muñeca y se giró a mirarla.

"Eres tú quien tiene un problema en este momento, no yo. Así que no voltees todo esto. Siempre te he sido sincera en cuanto a Česlav. Nunca te he dicho que no quedaban en mi sentimientos por él. Así como te he reconocido por los últimos meses que quiero estar contigo…" Selene lo fijó con la mirada y lo soltó, "No sé porque estás haciendo esto….Si lo que quieres es desquitar tu frustración con alguien bien sabes que conmigo no es lo más prudente por hacerlo." Un momento prácticamente le decía que la necesitaba y al segundo le buscaba pelea. "No lo deseo pero si las cosas van a empezar a funcionar así entre nosotros entonces eso de separarnos por un tiempo es lo que deberíamos de hacer para que coloques las cosas en perspectiva."

Inmediatamente Michael le fue a responder pero alguien tocó a la puerta mal puesta que se vino al piso. Se giró a mirar y ahí se encontraba Fane de pie.

"Tortolitos, es hora de alistarnos para nuestra reunión." Les dijo, prontamente marchándose.

Michael esperó unos segundos a que Fane desapareciera, así probablemente los hubiera escuchado hablando mientras se acercaba, "Un tiempo es lo último en mi mente, Selene." Eso había sido darle una idea descabellada… "Yo solo…."

Selene le asintió colocándose en pie, molesta por su forma inmadura de actuar, "Vamos, no puedes llegar tarde."

"No nos vamos a tomar un tiempo." Le dijo tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola, con tal tono de voz que su afirmación pareció más una orden, y ella pareció pensar lo mismo porque le levantó una ceja mientras lo encaraba.

"Yo no quiero–" se detuvo en cuanto sintió que alguien se aproximaba por el corredor, al parecer Michael también sintió lo mismo porque la soltó un segundo después. Ella dejó la habitación.

.

.

.

"¿Hora de colocarse en camino?" Anna le preguntó a Fane cuando lo vio entrando en la habitación en que ella estaba con otros dos lycans.

"De hecho no." Le contestó, sabiendo que estaba por ocasionar un problema. "Él viene para acá. No demora en llegar."

"¿Qué? Le dijiste a Michael que –"

"Sé lo que le dije al híbrido pero nuestro _amigo_ me llamó hace media hora. Necesita nuestra colaboración urgentemente."

"Y–"

Selene quien había escuchado la conversación en el pasillo interrumpió a Anna, "Ese no fue el trato, Fane." Le dijo, Michael caminando detrás de ella.

"Vamos, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse," se dirigió a Selene, detrás de ella el híbrido fijándolo con una mirada que no lo intimidó para nada. "Este lugar no es de importancia. No nos puede venir a buscar después para otro favor porque simplemente estamos de paso. Somos inmortales, podremos con un grupo de humanos si lo que quiere es atacarnos. El híbrido se ha hecho cargo de eso al dejar sus centinelas afuera y escondidos."

Michael le rugió por lo bajo, creyó que los vampiros no descubrirían que algunos lycans se habían quedado a cuidarlos. "¿Qué es lo que desea ese tipo?" le preguntó de frente.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Fane sonó, "Vamos a averiguarlo." Les dijo dejando la sala.

Michael se quedó mirando a Anna y a Selene, "Probablemente algo sin ética."

"Y correspondiente solo al mundo humano." Selene añadió.

"No vamos a hacer nada que no nos agrade." Anna le repitió a Michael algo que le había dicho horas atrás.

Fane tras saludar a su benefactor con un estrechón de manos lo hizo seguir y lo guió por la casa a punto de caer. "Espero que esta vez tu pedido no sea tan…singular como el de la última vez."

"No lo es. Pero al mismo tiempo es algo a lo que solo puedo acudir a gente como ustedes para que lo traten." Le contestó con acento ruso.

"Para ahora no eres joven, ¿qué problemas puede tener un viejo decrepito como tú para necesitar nuestra ayuda?"

"¿Con quién tengo que tratar directamente el tema?" le preguntó yendo al punto, Fane podía tener toda la experiencia que quisiera pero solo era un peón.

Le sonrió con malicia, "Tan solo te advierto, este nuevo jefe no es de mente abierta como mi último. Si lo que deseas no le agrada lo más probable es que te mande a comer mierda."

Eso no le gustó para nada, un trato era un trato, "¿Incluso después de que le brindé mi ayuda anoche?"

"Ya veremos."

.

.

.

Michael no correspondió el saludo que el anciano quiso darle y lo dejó con la mano estirada. Este hizo como si nada y tan solo se giró hacia Selene y le sonrió.

"Si tan solo tuviera seis décadas menos." Le dijo a la vampira que continuaba tan hermosa como siempre. Por supuesto esta vez no lo decía con las mismas ganas que lo había dicho en su juventud.

"Vaya al punto." Michael le dijo al hombre.

Le asintió al nuevo líder, los inmortales de todas maneras nunca habían sido del tipo que mostraban paciencia así tuvieran toda la eternidad. "Tengo un nieto ahora." Le dijo al hombre sacando de su portafolio unas fotos, "Sus padres aspiran a una carrera política en su futuro pero el muchacho no está hecho para recorrer todo el camino. Hace unos años se enlistó en el ejército tan solo para escalar unos peldaños."

"Supongo que el camino no ha sido tan fácil de recorrer." Le respondió con ironía.

Miró al inmortal, no se veía como gran cosa, americano por su acento, su forma de expresarse le indicó que era joven, inexperto, a diferencia de Fane y la vampira que juzgaban a todo el mundo por encima del hombro y que lo hacían porque conocían de la vida este hombre tan solo parecía juzgarlo desde un pedestal. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, "¿Y que puede saber usted de lo difícil que es prestar el servicio militar?" le preguntó, "Apuesto que nunca ha luchado por los ideales de su patria. No sabe del honor–"

"Ahórreselo." Michael lo interrumpió, en un inicio sorprendiéndose de que el hombre pudiera darse cuenta de eso con tan solo mirarlo. Suponía que era lo mismo con los inmortales. Era un hombre de guerra, estos se reconocían entre ellos no importaba el entorno y hasta hacía casi un año Michael había vivido en una burbuja donde se saben las cosas malas que pasan a su alrededor pero que prontamente se olvidan continuando con la vida.

"Lo han enviado a luchar una guerra que poco tiene que ver con nuestro país. He utilizado todas mis influencias pero no he logrado que lo devuelvan a casa. Una amenaza les llegó a sus padres hace unas semanas. La única razón por la que continúa con vida es porque no sale del campamento."

"Y quiere que cambiemos eso." Fane añadió.

"Sí." Con un pañuelo se secó el sudor, podían estar en pleno invierno ruso pero el temor que le daba estar rodeado de inmortales estaba presente. "Mañana saldrá en una misión, esa misión no puede avanzar mucho. Ustedes atacarán a cuatro kilómetros del campamento. Le dispararán en el hombro y la rodilla."

"Heridas de guerra que no le permitirán continuar con la carrera militar humana." Michael intercedió al ver como el hombre dejaba de pedir y empezaba a ordenar.

"Podrá regresar a casa donde contará con toda la seguridad."

"Y donde continuará su carrera política, esta vez como héroe." Anna dijo con desaprobación.

"Me deben un favor." El hombre les recordó, "Si no fuera por mí las cosas no les hubiera salido tan fácil como lo fueron."

"Los vampiros no somos partidarios de deber favores. Y este parece ser uno fácil." Fane miró al híbrido, "Tenemos que aprovechar que es algo sencillo."

Eso era verdad, podía llegar a ser algo peor, el hombre no les estaba pidiendo que quitaran del medio a algún humano. "Fane, encárgate de esto." Le dijo al vampiro, "Llévate tres hombres contigo. El resto volveremos a Hungría." Fane y el hombre le asintieron.

"El jet los está esperando en el mismo lugar donde los dejaron." El hombre le dijo a Michael.

Michael le asintió a punto de salir.

"¿Irás con Fane?" el hombre le preguntó prontamente a Selene, "El grupo original hizo tan buen trabajo que quiero estar más seguro que el resultado será el mismo que el de la última vez. Un éxito."

Michael sutilmente dirigió su mirada hacia Selene quien tan solo miró pensativa al hombre. Mientras dejaba la sala miró a Anna y le asintió para que lo acompañara. Esto era asunto de vampiros.

"No lo creo." Le contestó al hombre. "Tengo cosas más importantes por hacer." Los problemas de este hombre estaban por debajo de su rango, la última vez lo había ayudado porque la misma Amelia se lo había ordenado.

"Mis problemas son más insignificantes que los de la última vez." Le contestó a la mujer que obviamente continuaba teniendo un problema de actitud. "¿No quieres ir porque esta vez las razones son menos mezquinas que antes?"

"Te has ablandado, viejo." Fane le dijo al hombre.

"Cosas que pasan con la edad." Le respondió. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la vampira descubrió que esta ya había dejado la sala.

.

.

.

"¿No vas a ir con ellos?" Michael le preguntó a Selene en cuanto la vio aparecer y tan solo apoyarse contra una pared en espera de que los otros inmortales regresaran.

"No hay razón para acompañarlos. Estoy segura que Fane sólo puede conseguir lo que el viejo quiere."

Eso él también lo asumía, miró hacia Ana quien de repente se acercaba a ellos.

"Noticias nuevas de Titov. Le ha llegado información de un grupo de lycans….." De inmediato vio a Selene mejorando su postura, parándose más derecha, a Michael por el otro lado su rostro se le oscureció. "No tienes que ir en todas las misiones." Anna le dijo cuando lo vio preguntándose a sí mismo que haría. Aunque asumía que su rostro oscureciéndose se debía más a las muertes que se echaría sobre sus hombros indirectamente que a ir a participar activamente en dicha misión.

"Ella tiene razón." Selene esta vez estaba de acuerdo con la lycan.

"Lo sé…." Tras unos segundos de notarse pensativo volvió en sí, "¿Cuales son las condiciones de esta nueva misión?"

"Uno de los lycans que atraparon anoche dejó saber de un grupo que ha estado escondido a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo italiano. Hasta el momento no se sabe si son partidarios o no a la causa del híbrido. Ni siquiera se sabe si están al tanto de todo el asunto de Marcus."

Michael se quedó mirándolas, esperando que a cualquier segundo alguna de las dos dijera lo que estaba en su propia mente, al no hacerlo decidió hacerlo él, "Una razón para yo no ir entonces. Esta claramente puede ser una trampa." Por supuesto esta última afirmación en su cabeza sonaba como una pregunta que a último momento decidió no hacer y cambiarle el tono de cuestionamiento a seguridad.

Selene le asintió, "¿Van a ir vampiros?" preguntó entrando en su modo estratega. Anna se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Michael, dejando todo en manos _del líder_.

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, "Sí." Y al decirlo vio que a ambas mujeres su decisión pareció no agradarles así que se apresuró antes de que lo interrumpieran, "Sé que en este caso en particular no es prudente tener vampiros presentes. Así que un grupo de lycans partirá primero y tratará de entablar alguna clase de comunicación….Si las cosas no salen lo mejor posible serán apoyados inmediatamente por otro grupo de ambas razas….Quedamos que nada se haría sin la participación de ambas razas unidas. No importa qué."

Selene miró a Michael y a Anna, suponía que nada mas era volver a las instalaciones principales para que a Michael lo tuvieran de reunión en reunión, "Quiero participar."

"Bien." Anna le contestó de inmediato a lo cual Michael pareció incomodarle. Aún así no la cuestionó al menos no delante de ella. "Titov requirió tu presencia o la de otro vampiro de alto rango. Él no va a estar presente en la misión y Fane…Fane está ocupado, aunque para ahora no sé si en verdad está o no con nosotros."

"Que cuestione a Michael no quiere decir que no esté con nosotros." Selene le contestó malhumorada a la lycan.

Anna ignoró a Selene, "¿Me hago cargo de las preparaciones?" le preguntó a Michael quien le asintió.

Vio a Anna marchándose prontamente, sabía que en unos minutos se le volvería a acercar con mas noticias, "Ni siquiera hemos terminado esta misión y ya te quieres ir en otra?" Le preguntó a Selene.

"No estoy cansada." Le respondió e inmediatamente lo vio abriendo la boca así que lo detuvo, "Soy guerrera. Estoy acostumbrada."

Michael decidió dejar las apariencias así la sala se empezara a llenar poco a poco, dio un paso hacia ella, "No me gusta la idea de que te vayas en una misión en la que yo no estaré." Le admitió.

En su libro cada vez que se separaban algo malo ocurría, se habían separado al dejar la cabaña y ambos habían terminado en las malditas instalaciones de Corvinus. Se habían separado por unos instantes donde Corvinus y lo había encontrado muerto unos minutos después, "A mí tampoco me gustaría la idea si estuviera en tus zapatos." Le admitió, "pero por más que nos gustara permanecer pegados del ombligo tenemos que aprender a darle espacio al otro."

"Darle espacio al otro suena complicado cuando no se sabe si nos volveremos a ver."

"Lo sé." Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y después no pudo dejar que una pequeña mueca la dejara, "Nos volveremos a ver." Tal vez era esperar demasiado que lo peor ya hubiera pasado.

"Sería demasiado a estas alturas pedirte que solo por esta vez no vayas en una misión…..¿cierto?" Después de todo continuaba siendo la Selene de siempre, la mujer independiente que no le gustaría que le dijera –o le sugiriera– que hacer o no…y entre muchas cosas la conversación anterior había quedado interrumpida, y además también habían quedado de ir donde la genetista de Corvinus.

Selene lo miró por unos momentos y decidió ceder, al menos a su manera, "…Quedemos en que puedes pedirme eso cuando sientas que la misión a la que voy no es segura. Y te escucharé." Esta misión no parecía gran cosa por lo poco y nada que habían oído.

Le estaba dando una carta blanca, "¿Me escucharás o harás lo que te pido?" después de todo de que le servía que 'lo escuchara' si después salía con que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas y terminara haciendo lo que quería.

"Haré lo que pides, mientras haya peligro mortal…"

La fijó con la mirada, eso era demasiado para ella, suponía, "Está bien."

Selene le asintió sacando su celular, "Iré a llamar a Titov."

Michael sabía que todavía no se separarían, que tomarían un jet a Budapest y de allí ella partiría para Italia, aún así no se pudo quedar callado cuando lo pasó de lado, "Si no te cuidas te mato." Le dijo, al los ojos de ella dejarlo de mirar y moverse se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían llamado la atención de esos otros inmortales en la habitación. Mas que uno con molestia y uno que otro con una mueca burletera.


	29. Parte 3: Capítulo 113

_**Capítulo 112. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

"Si este ejército quiere ser más poderoso que el de nuestro adversario tiene que empezar por cuidarse." Fane dijo ante una reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los representantes de los lycans y un grupo de traficantes de muerte. En este obviamente también estaban presentes Corvinus y el híbrido, uno prestando atención, el otro no lo sabría decir. "Y francamente los lycans no poseen ni siquiera lo más esencial–"

"No nos vamos a vestir como traficantes de muerte." Anna intercedió pues esta no era una cuestión nueva.

"_No son_ traficantes de muerte." Alexa la interrumpió con desdén.

"Los vampiros parecen olvidar que incluso en nuestra forma humana somos más poderosos que ellos." Xristo le habló directamente al híbrido, apelando a su sentido común, "Sería una falta de respeto para nosotros que nos hagan vestir con los mismos atuendos que usan los carniceros que han matado a nuestra raza por siglos."

Fane vio al híbrido irguiéndose y lo interrumpió, "Alexa tiene razón. El uniforme de traficante de muerte hay que ganárselo. Y yo en ningún momento he dicho que les vamos a facilitar tales–"

"Su pelea sobre las razas la pueden tener cuando yo esté ausente." Esto era a lo que siempre llegaban las reuniones tarde o temprano. Miró a Xristo asintiéndole, dándole a saber que estaba con él, que no le iba a imponer a todos los lycans igualarse con los vampiros. "Está discusión se realizará después con los lycans. Los que quieran ser dotados de protección la podrán tener." Después de todo el lugar estaba lleno de chalecos antibalas y trajes especiales dejados atrás por los Cleaners. Decidió que era momento de pasar al siguiente punto a cuestión de la reunión, "Estuve discutiendo con Titov y he accedido a que un nuevo concilio vampírico sea creado." Al decirlo vio la exhalación de Fane, "Un nuevo concilio donde se espera que no todos sus integrantes sean traficantes de muerte." Michael muy bien sabía que dejarle el control de todos los vampiros a estos tan solo traería problemas después, sacó dos listas de un folder con cuatro nombres y se las pasó a Fane y otra a Zacharías.

"¿Česlav? ¿Raphael?" preguntó Zacharías cuestionándolo al ver la lista. "¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?" lo cuestionó de frente, como siempre hacía, "Raphael es un bueno para nada que en las últimas semanas tan solo se ha ocupado de reuniones elitistas entre los vampiros y de orgias, y Česlav…Česlav ni siquiera esconde que está en tu contra. _¡Que le sigue siendo leal al pacto que una vez le hizo a Viktor!_" respiró, a veces no sabía si Michael tan solo hacía las cosas solo por salirse con la suya, "¿Por qué querrías a esas mierdas a tu alrededor?"

Fane sonriendo esperó a que se detuvieran dado que el híbrido parecía no querer explicarle sus decisiones a su propio equipo, "El híbrido es inteligente," le dijo a los dos lycans, "Se está asegurando de dividir a los propios vampiros entre sí."

"Astuto." Añadió Corvinus al ver las elecciones que Michael había hecho. No tenía ni idea que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Había creído que impondría su autoridad por sobre la de todos, sin distinción de razas. "Los traficantes de muerte mandarían con un puño de hierro derrocando a todo vampiro que no sea igual a ellos en cuanto a estatus como guerrero. Los hedonismos desaparecerían, se harían con las cuentas de todos los vampiros. Tendrían el poder de su propia raza."

"Michael tendría el poder de ellos." Xristo le dijo al viejo viendo como una vez más las cosas se tergiversaban a favor de los vampiros.

"El híbrido sabe que no engaña a nadie." Fane exhaló con una burla, el maldito era inteligente. "Sabe que no puede confiar enteramente en nosotros. También sabe sobre nuestras políticas y mundo. Estoy seguro que Selene lo ha puesto al tanto de todo."

Corvinus asintió, y miró a Zacharías, "Lo que ustedes no pueden ver él ya está al tanto." Quisieran o no los lycans sabían poco de políticas. Estaba en su genética seguir a un alfa…Unos eran más inteligentes que otros y sabían cuando un error se estaba cometiendo y le daban la espalda a ese alfa, otros no podían ya fueran segados por lealtad o por algo más.

Mayor molestia recorrió a Fane, _Selene había jodido a todos los traficantes de muerte con tan solo hablarle al híbrido sobre las jerarquías y la sociedad de los vampiros._

Michael miró a Zacharías, a su lado Anna quien como pocas veces había estado de acuerdo con su decisión una vez que le había explicado todo, "Una ruptura se generaría entre los vampiros si solo los traficantes de muerte se colocan a mando de ellos. Los que quieren poder pero no pueden tenerlo por no ser guerreros estarían indispuestos. También aquellos que tan solo gustan del dinero y la vagancia." Miró a Fane, "Sí, si dejo que eso suceda con su tiempo estos personajes acudirían a mí para obligar a los traficantes a que les regrese sus vidas y probablemente otro desacuerdo entre los traficantes de muerte y yo surgiría." Se inclinó sobre la mesa, "Pero….." dijo viendo como los lycans imitaron su gesto mientras colocaban toda su atención a sus palabras, "Pero si a cada una de las facciones se les da poder…...Cuando una se ponga en mi contra las otras no lo harán."

"Los hedonistas nunca se le colocarían en contra y convencerían a los que quieren el poder de tenerlos de su parte." Fane continuó por él, explicando aún más, "Y como la gente que tiene el dinero también es la que tiene el poder nos dejarían a nosotros traficantes de muerte a pelear nuestras batallas con lo poco que tenemos."

Xrito de repente dejó salir una carcajada mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento y aplaudía, "Y ustedes mariquitas necesitan sus trajecitos, y sus armas, y sus aparatos costosos para poder subsistir…"

"No." Fane le contestó, en ese momento sintiendo como sus ojos se colocaban azules tras la provocación del lycan, "Los traficantes de muerte tienen sus propias arcas llenas de dinero." Le dijo al tal Xristo. "El problema es que–"

Aún antes de que los pasos se hicieran audibles para los demás Michael se giró en su asiento levantándose, la orden era que esta reunión no debía de ser interrumpida. Tres segundos después un grupo de lycans armados entró.

Mirska se detuvo a unos metros del híbrido, "Los informantes situados en Dunakeszi acaban de enviar información, un grupo de lycans se aproxima a Budapest."

Después de haber vencido a Marcus y con la siguiente eliminación de los enemigos restantes la ciudad había sido registrada por completo y purgada de aquellos enemigos que quisieran ocasionar problemas, aparte de eso se habían pagado a humanos informantes e incluso enviado a grupos de vampiros y lycans a las entradas principales de la ciudad para que informaran del acercamiento de cualquier otro inmortal que no fuera reconocido como partidario a 'la causa del híbrido.' Ahora, ese grupo podía estar viniendo a atacar o a unirse, aunque dudaba que fuera la primera. Michael miró a su alrededor, no era un estratega, pero tampoco era un idiota. "Tenemos que interceptarlos antes de que se acerquen a las instalaciones." Un gran error con que contaban las instalaciones era que todo inmortal sabía dónde estaban situadas, como eran, como podrían ser atacadas.

Fane y Alexa inmediatamente se colocaron en pie, no dejando perder la oportunidad de una pelea. "Alistaremos a nuestros hombres."

Michael le asintió y antes de siquiera mirar a Anna esta estaba diciendo lo mismo a los lycans. En ese mismo momento otro walkie talkie se encendió. 'Hey, Thomas, acabamos de visualizar a un grupo sospechoso adelantándose por Budakeszi. ¿…..Que hacemos?' Un mensaje similar llegó segundos después.

Corvinus que había permanecido callado afirmó lo obvio, "Vamos a ser atacados." Grupos de lycans insurgentes al parecer se estaban acercando a la ciudad desde todas las direcciones.

Michael le asintió, haciéndole a una seña a Thomas para que lo siguiera, "Averigua cuantos lycans vienen en cada dirección y haz que más grupos se preparen para salir al ataque. Ellos no se van a acercar hasta acá." Era una orden.

Anna se encontraba con Sergei cuando vio a Michael entrando en la armería, inmediatamente se acercó a él al verlo buscar la munición para una pistola. "¿Vienes con nosotros?" preguntó extrañada.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente se apuró a informarle lo que estaba sucediendo. "Todos los grupos que vienen son de cinco o menos lycans. Pero el que viene por el sur cuenta con veinte integrantes."

Al escuchar aquello Bartow se acercó a ellos, "¿Vienen por Budaors?" le preguntó al híbrido.

Michael levantó la cabeza para mirar al lycan de más de dos metros que se les acercó, "Sí, ¿porque?" le preguntó manteniendo su postura aunque no gustándole nada que el lycan que apenas si conocía se les acercara tanto. Tenía la reputación de ser un gran guerrero y podía que en cuanto a poder no intimidara a Michael pero si lo hacía en cuanto a reputación. No le cabía duda que si algo le llegara a ocurrir este lycan sería el que lo reemplazaría como alfa, de hecho habían unos cuantos que parecía agradarle demasiado esa idea. Era uno de los lycans nuevos que habían llegado justo la noche anterior a que Marcus atacara. Él no parecía estar interesado en querer quitarle la voz de mando pero para ahora ya había aprendido a dudar de todo el mundo.

Pensativo Bartow miró en frente de si deseando recordar, "¿Sé conocen las identidades de los lycans que vienen en esa dirección?"

Eso era ridículo, "Por supuesto que no, nuestros aliados tan solo saben que lycans vienen en camino, no saben quienes." Sus aliados vigilantes después de todo tan solo contaban con un gran sentido del olfato y con presentimientos…que entre inmortales venían siendo válidos.

Ante el tono déspota del híbrido se paró mas derecho, no sabiendo que Michael eso lo veía como intimidación, "Es solo que durante una de las tantas guerras que ha habido en estos territorios hace algo así como doscientos años los lycans utilizábamos unos túneles subterráneos que fueron hechos por el ejército para atacar a sus enemigos."

"¿Crees que ellos van a aprovechar esos túneles?" Anna le preguntó preocupada al lycan, para ahora ellos tres no eran los únicos prestándole atención a la conversación, había un grupo de traficantes cerca.

"Si uno de los lycans que sospecho está involucrado entonces sí."

Un túnel tenía una entrada y una salida, era enteramente predecible así que Michael no veía cual era la cara de la tragedia. "Vámonos pues." Le dijo al lycan, incluyéndolo en su grupo.

"Estos túneles," el lycan le dijo a Michael en cuanto lo vio apurándose por dejar la sala, "no son túneles como los que usted tal vez se está imaginando….." inmediatamente el híbrido se detuvo. "No hay tierra solida encima de ellos, son una especie de madrigueras…laberintos, un lycan dentro de estos se puede mover de un punto al otro, atacar desde abajo, llevar a sus enemigos entre matorrales subterráneos y aprovechar esto para matarlo."

Frunciendo el ceño Michael le asintió, "Vienes conmigo." En el carro podía explicarle más y así darles una idea a los traficantes de muerte y lycans que irían con ellos.

En ese momento Česlav apareció, "De hecho híbrido sería mejor estrategia que te quedaras acá esperando."

Mejor estrategia las pelotas, Viktor había salido a buscarlo hasta el den de Lucian sin preocuparle su estado aún sin recuperar, cierto, el Mayor había muerto, pero él no lo haría. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó sabiendo que no había tiempo para eso.

"Los traficantes de muerte están reclutando a todo aquel que quiera participar en esta misión, y me dije a mi mismo, ¿porque no?" le contestó desafiándolo. Decirle que no a un guerrero más sería un error, sobre todo a un guerrero experimentado como él. Así fuera para matar vampiros.

Bartow inmediatamente sintió molestia por parte del híbrido quien dejó el lugar casi inmediatamente. El vampiro tan solo lo volteó a mirar directamente a los ojos como preguntándole que seguía haciendo ante su presencia. Bartow por lo bajó le rugió antes de seguir al alfa. Sabía bien quién era ese vampiro y la relación que tenía con Selene. De hecho él estaba aquí para cuidarle las espaldas al híbrido…de quien fuera, incluso la perra vampira que sospechosamente venía a estar ausente en todo esto.

Los carros se detuvieron de repente y Michael miró a su alrededor, estaban en medio de la nada, naturaleza rodeándolos, oscuridad y tan solo la poca luz de la luna. Internamente sabía que este era un plan descabellado, dejar las instalaciones desprotegidas cuando ni siquiera sabían si los enemigos habían tomado otro camino y ya se encontraban en su lugar exterminando a todos a su alrededor. Como algo perteneciente a hacía unos siglos de repente vio a unos vampiros sacando de los maleteros lo que parecían ser antorchas y luego estas llenaron de luz su alrededor. Michael se preguntó porque mejor no habían usado unos reflectores y la respuesta era obvia, un pequeño fuego no sería detectado desde la distancia, cinco bombillas potentes si lo serían. Exhaló, esperando. Nervioso y a cada segundo preguntándose si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no. Por más de veinte minutos estuvo paseándose de lado a lado para cuando escuchó un walkie talkie encendiéndose y la voz de Anna comunicándole que se habían enfrentado a uno de los grupos y que los lycans habían sido exterminados no sin antes sacarles información. Lastimosamente Anna no alcanzó a terminar, en vez de eso Michael miró hacia su derecha atentamente, respirando profundo….No podía estar seguro pero…..pero lo que no hicieron sus instintos para convencerlo lo hicieron los aullidos que escuchó prontamente junto con los pasos pesados de bestias que venían a encontrarlos. Inmediatamente llamó su cambio como lo hicieron todos sus compañeros.

"Oh, mierda." Dijo Yurish quien no podía cambiar a voluntad y quien veía una horda de más de cincuenta lycans en sus formas bestiales viniendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. ¿Por qué diablos se había enlistado para venir?

"_¡Lycan!_" Fane llamó al lycan que había soltado la palabrota y que en el momento parecía estar listo para correr, pero en dirección contraria. El lycan lo volteó a mirar e inmediatamente le aventó una espada que este atrapó en el aire. Necesitaban ayuda.

Česlav inmediatamente se colocó al lado de Fane, un sistema de defensa que habían utilizado desde hacía siglos, "Un par de caballos no nos vendrían mal." Unos caballos les hubieran dado un poco mas de ventaja.

"Malditos tiempos modernos." Fane le contestó, ambos hombro contra hombro. Česlav con sus confiables sables a sus espaldas y con una metralleta en sus manos. A sus sables no se le acabaría la munición.

Para su sorpresa Michael vio de reojo que fue Česlav quien empezó a mandar a los traficantes y no Fane. A dos que se encontraban en unos árboles haciendo de francotiradores les asintió, a otros dos les hizo señas con su dedo anular y corazón que se separaran y tomaran caminos opuestos. Inmediatamente disparos se hicieron escuchar junto con más aullidos pero como Michael lo esperaba armas modernas no detendrían a toda la horda. Escuchó una explosión y vio tierra volando en todas las direcciones a cincuenta metros de él. Rugió fuertemente, preparándose para la batalla. De repente vio algo moviéndose en el piso y Bartow quien estaba parado a tres metros de él desapareció de la nada. Aunque sabía que no debía miró hacia el piso viendo como este se levantaba como si en vez de tierra y pasto se tratara fuera una ola. 'No hay tierra solida.' Recordó a Bartow diciendo justo en el momento en el que un lycan saltó desde las profundidades y lo impactó directamente en el pecho sacándole todo el aire y haciéndolo ir con él. Su cuerpo golpeó el pasto pero la caída continuó, golpes aquí y allá mientras caía, la tierra a su alrededor obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, el lycan que caía con él borroso ante sus ojos. Nada mas fue tocar el suelo finalmente y sentir que su cuerpo revotaba para levantar el brazo y detener del cuello al lycan que lo iba a morder. Haciendo uso de su fuerza Michael cogió la otra mano que venía a pegarle en la cabeza y lanzó al lycan unos metros quitándoselo de encima. Inmediatamente ambos se colocaron en pie, con confianza dejó que fuera este quien atacara primero y en cuanto vio el error en su movimiento lo tomó del brazo que venía a golpearlo y se lo torció, haciendo que el lycan se arrodillara, el lycan lo mordió en el costado al tener su cara contra este y Michael inmediatamente hizo fuerza y lo aventó a sus pies, luego mientras este estaba acostado levantó su pie y le pegó en la espalda con toda su fuerza, algo traqueando inmediatamente y luego cogiendo su arma y apuntándole a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Dos veces el arma se sacudió en sus manos y el lycan dejó de moverse. Justo en ese momento todo a su alrededor volvió a hacerse presente, los gritos de guerra que antes no había escuchado los escuchaba proviniendo unos desde la superficie, otros cerca a donde él se encontraba en el subsuelo. Se fue a parar erguido pero la altura del túnel no lo dejaba y en cuanto vio una apertura se paró debajo de esta listo para dejar las profundidades cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, el cuerpo del lycan que acababa de matar no había vuelto a su forma humana. Inmediatamente un shock lo recorrió, de un solo brinco salió a la superficie, "_¡Son protolycans!_" gritó en cuanto sus pies tocaron la superficie. Inmediatamente vio a un traficante de muerte ser sacudido del cuello mientras un lycan lo tenía aprisionado y bebía de él. Sin pensarlo Michael apuntó su arma y dejó el gatillo hundido depositando un cuarto de su magazine en la cabeza del lycan, y probablemente del vampiro también, pero este ya había estado muerto. Varios rugidos al unísono lo hicieron mirar a su derecha, donde un grupo de cuatro lycans rodeaban a otro, uno de más de dos metros, Bartow. Este defendiéndose, pero no atacando, tan solo esperando a que cada uno hiciera su movimiento para él hacer el suyo. Miró al otro lado, lycans peleando, mas disparos, destello de plata y vio a Česlav bañado en sangre junto a Fane, ambos protegiéndole la espalda al otro, su táctica parecía funcionar pues habían más de cinco lycans caídos a sus pies, y más viniéndolos a pelear. _¿Y él que estaba haciendo?_ Pensó al darse cuenta que no hacía nada más que observar como un cobarde sin unirse a la batalla. En frente de sí vio un brazo sin cuerpo y se acercó a este a quitarle la espada que tenía en las manos, cuando la sacó se irguió y rugió a los cielos, llamando al híbrido, a su pérdida de control, algo que no había hecho nunca adrede.

Česlav escuchó un rugido fuerte y aprovechó eso para clavarle el sable en el estomago al lycan en frente de él que aparentemente se había desconcertado al escuchar aquel rugido. Se aseguró primero de que este entrara completamente para después sacarlo y blandirlo de nuevo, esta vez más arriba, partiendo al lycan en dos. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó el piso miró en frente de sí para enfrentar al próximo enemigo pero lo que encontró lo extrañó. Todos los lycans se habían detenido en media pelea. Aliados y enemigos. Contrariado miró atrás de sí, la espalda de Fane estaba contra la suya, ambos haciendo contacto visual, armas aún levantadas esperando. En un par de segundos pareció que todo se detuvo pero no para los traficantes de muerte sino para los lycans. Un aullido de dolor se escuchó y Česlav inmediatamente miró en la dirección, no viendo sino un borrón y luego uno de los lycans cayendo al piso, mano contra su estomago, tratando de que sus intestinos no se le salieran. Luego otro movimiento, una cabeza tocando el piso, mas aullidos de dolor. Todo pasando rápidamente, tan solo un puñado de lycans quedando en pie.

El híbrido volvió a aullar, Bartow lo escuchó y un estremecimiento lo traspasó de nuevo. Sus sentidos alerta. Y sabía porque, porque entendía lo que el híbrido estaba diciendo sin palabras.

Fane bajó su arma aun no creyendo lo que veía, el híbrido bañado en sangre y con una herida en su costado caminó hasta uno de los lycans, tan solo parándose enfrente de este, ambos midiéndose el uno al otro. El híbrido le rugió a este, este le respondió acercando su cara a la de Michael. Michael no retrocedió. Mientras estos dos se miraban Fane vio como tres lycans cambiaron a su forma humana, lycans que no habían venido con ellos así que eran enemigos. Michael les estaba pidiendo que se rindieran. Aparentemente no todos eran protolycans.

Bartow miró a su alrededor mientras ambos alfas buscaban que el otro bajara la cabeza. No iba a suceder. En pocos segundos estudió su alrededor. Habían muertos, de ambos bandos pero más del otro, lo que llamó su atención fue que cuando Michael abrazó su parte híbrida eligió muy bien a quienes asesinaba. Protolycans. Escuchó un rugido bajo y miró en la dirección, un lycan que quería volver a la pelea. Lo estudió, _¿Cómo se había dado cuenta el híbrido quienes eran protolycans y quienes no?_ El alfa del otro bando aulló con ganas de ataque que lo hicieron estremecer pero no obedeció. Ese no era su alfa. Luego Michael tan solo miró hacia un lado y rugió por lo bajo. 'Mátenlos.' Una voz en su cabeza le ordenó. No una voz. Un sentimiento.

Uno a uno los traficantes de muerte inmóviles vieron como la pelea se reanudó, solo que esta no los incumbió a ellos. De todas formas ya no habían muchos enemigos. El híbrido se había encargado de la mitad de ellos.

Česlav vio la batalla entre los lycans darse. Ni siquiera una batalla. Los cuerpos empezaron a caer todos juntos, él no sabía quienes eran amigos o enemigos pero parecía que un nuevo vigor se había dado en uno de los bandos porque el salvajismo que utilizaron hizo que todo volviera a quedar en silencio momentos después. Y el híbrido aún continuaba tratando de intimidar al otro alfa, este no doblegándose, ni siquiera al ver que había guiado a su grupo a la muerte y que ahora estaba solo…..A excepción de los tres lycans que lo habían traicionado y que ahora se encontraban cerca los unos a los otros. Desnudos y con miedo.

Con un movimiento rápido vieron al híbrido levantando su mano y al lycan caer arrodillado al piso. Sin moverse. Silencio reinó nuevamente.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. _Todo se había terminado. Todo se había terminado. Habían ganado. Todo se había terminado. Aún así sentía rabia. _Enojo cegador por verse envuelto en todo esto. No había pedido convertirse en un asesino pero esto era lo que era. Se giró mirando a su alrededor. Eran protolycans. No los podían dejar con vida. No solo estarían colocando en riesgo a sus aliados, también a humanos. Rugió por lo bajo midiendo lo que se había hecho esa noche. Los traficantes de muerte, un par muertos el resto bañados en sangre y con heridas pero sobrevivirían, sus aliados lycans, lo mismo. Sus ojos fueron a parar a los tres lycans asustados y desnudos, de un solo brincó se encontró enfrente de ellos. Estos inmediatamente agachándole la cabeza, uno de ellos incluso arrodillándosele, temiendo por su vida. _Patético, _fue la voz de Selene la que escuchó dando ese pensamiento. No la suya, no la del híbrido encolerizado. Se giró hacia Bartow. "Incineren los cuerpos. No les quiten un ojo de encima a estos tres y a ese….." dijo mirando hacia el alfa de sus enemigos, viéndolo empezándose a mover….

Fane decidió interrumpir, no sabiendo como el híbrido tomaría lo que iba a decir, "_Ziodex_ necesita un lycan y una muestra de sangre de un protolycan. Corvinus también quiere averiguar si la vacuna que se había desarrollado para William servirá para con estas bestias…"

Michael miró al vampiro. Experimentos. Poca ética. Miró al lycan quien se encontraba sentado en el piso en su forma humana y quien parecía querer salir corriendo ante lo que escuchaba. "Interróguenlo primero. Quiero saber de dónde sacó a los protolycans." Autorizó a Fane y se quedó a mirar a que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas. En el campo de la medicina se daba mucho experimentar sobre otros seres para obtener el éxito ya fuera sobre una nueva vacuna, un nuevo virus, una nueva medicina. Científicos experimentaban en ratones, luego se movían a conejos, cerdos, chimpancés, seres humanos. Los carniceros de Hitler habían experimentado en humanos. ¿Porque no podría experimentar él en un lycan que no valía nada? Con un sentimiento de culpa que no era tan grande como debería Michael se dirigió a uno de los carros. Bartow y Fane siguiéndolo. "No quiero problema entre las razas. Hagan lo que les dije y vuelvan a las instalaciones." Sin decir nada más se subió a uno de los carros. Sin mirar atrás aceleró, no conociendo bien el camino pero manejando de todas formas. Apretando el volante fuertemente en sus manos y sintiendo como este se deformaba bajo sus palmas. Para cuando llegó a las instalaciones Anna y un grupo lo estaba esperando. "Hablaremos mañana." Le dijo dejando atrás incluso a Corvinus. "Bartow y Fane te pueden contar todo lo que ocurrió." No se fue directamente a su habitación sino a la armería, donde buscando rápidamente dio con lo que creía necesitar. Tomó el empaque en sus manos y una jeringa, luego salió rumbo a su habitación. Selene lo había drogado una vez dejándolo fuera de este mundo por más de veinticuatro horas y eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento. Dormir. Estaba cansado, no quería pensar en sus actos, quería escapar. Ella misma le había confesado que esa enzima se utilizaba en dosis bajas y mezcladas con otras como drogas de entretenimiento, él no necesitaba entretenimiento, tan solo dormir. Cogió la jeringa y la inyectó en el pequeño embolo tan solo sacando un cuarto de la cantidad en el frasco. Selene misma le había confesado que era utilizado por los traficantes de muerte cuando venían de misiones fuertes y arriesgadas, donde no se había podido descansar y la paranoia no los dejaba descansar incluso en la misma seguridad de sus fortalezas. Ella misma le había confesado que lo había querido utilizar un par de veces…incluso en la cabaña después de haber matado a Viktor. ¿Así que porque no podía él siquiera pensarlo? Ella hablaba y hablaba que él era mejor que ella como persona pero como iban las cosas la iba a alcanzar prontamente. Y él era más débil que ella, así que donde ella no lo había hecho él podía hacerlo. Prefería vivir con esa culpa de haberse dopado que pasar las próximas horas pensando en la masacre que había cometido. Enterró la aguja en su brazo, en su vena, y se inyectó la enzima, luego dejando de pensar fue hasta la puerta y corrió un mueble contra esta por si alguien intentaba entrar a la fuerza se daría cuenta aun en su estado debilitado. Después de todo no había utilizado la dosificación completa, solo la necesaria para descansar. Fue hasta el baño desnudándose poco a poco, solo en ese momento notando que estaba herido pero no pensó de más en eso. Lo habían traspasado por el pecho y había sobrevivido, sobreviviría a esto. Se fue a la cama y mientras el sueño llegaba a él pensó en llamar a Selene, contarle todo, ver si le decía todas las bobadas que le había dicho en el hotel, palabras que él apreciaba….. A último momento decidió no llamarla, estaba dopado, y muy en el fondo sabía que si la llamaba no sería para buscar palabras de entendimiento por parte de ella sino para darle una llamada de exnovio borracho a las cuatro de la mañana. Necesitaba cambiar, no ser tan suave, ser suave y tolerable eran cosas diferentes. Necesitaba colocarse pantalones, convertirse en un hombre por así decirlo, dios sabía que Selene y Anna tenían más pelotas que él.

A lo lejos escuchó un timbre sonando que lo hizo recuperar el sentido de nuevo, trató de abrir sus ojos pero estos giraron del sueño y cansancio, ignorando el teléfono Michael cambió de posición al girarse hacia el lado contrario y esconder su cara contra una almohada, en menos de un respiro estaba dormido nuevamente.

.

.

Anna se encontraba en su oficina con Zacharías cuando tocaron a su puerta y un segundo después vio la cara de Michael asomándose, "Ya era hora que aparecieras." Le dijo, "Te he estado llamando por horas." Al verlo acercarse lo vio caminando sin ánimos hacia ellos. La luz de las lámparas aparentemente fastidiándole demasiado.

La enzima que se había inyectado había cumplido su cometido, lo había hecho descansar en un sueño sin pesadillas, literalmente lo había sacado de su cuerpo, lo que no le gustaba era el sentimiento de desaliento presente. "Podemos hablar, a solas…." Le pidió a Anna dirigiéndose hasta el mueble y sentándose en este, su cabeza apoyándose contra el respaldar y exhalando profundamente.

Anna le asintió a Zacharías, "Déjanos."

Sin mirar Michael escuchó los pasos del lycan desapareciendo y cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente abrió los ojos para mirar al techo y hablarle a este, "No vengo a hablar sobre la misión de anoche." Desde que se había despertado había tenido una idea que no lo había dejado continuar descansando, una idea que no había tenido antes y que sabía algunas personas desaprobarían por no saber las consecuencias de dicha idea.

"Eso fue bastante aparente al no contestar ninguna de las llamadas que te hice en las ultimas veinticuatro horas."

"Creo que a veces es bueno desconectarse de este mundo así sea por un día." Contestó con sarcasmo. "Podrías tomarte un día de descanso si lo quisieras…."

"Eso es lo que planeo, es luna llena." Le recordó. Claro, para él un día de descanso era encerrarse y tratar de olvidar lo que en verdad era, para ella y la mayoría de lycans era dejar salir lo que verdad eran.

"¿En serio?" se preguntó sobándose los ojos fuertemente, si la luna le daba más energías no quería ni imaginarse como se estaría sintiendo si hubiera tomado aquella enzima cualquier otro día.

Al escucharlo lo estudió largamente, prácticamente acostado sobre un incomodo sillón, sus pies sobre su mesa, "¿Qué, no estás sintiendo el llamado de la luna?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, todos los lycans se colocarían ansiosos en los dos próximos días.

_Selene…._Por ella estaba aquí, bajó los pies de la mesa y se sentó adecuadamente, encarando a Anna, "¿Qué sucedería si bebieras de mi sangre?"

Anna le frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué haría eso?" le preguntó sin dejar de recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos, como él en medio del acto le había pedido que no lo mordiera, como la había rechazado de esa forma.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Estoy hablando figuritativamente. ¿Qué pasaría?"

Anna se encogió de hombros, "Me pasarías tus memorias. No creo que el virus se traspasara. Otros enemigos ya han bebido de tu sangre en medio de la batalla al lastimarte y ninguno llegó a transformarse en hibrido. Además, asumo que nada cambió en Selene mientras se alimentaba de ti." Lo miró preocupada, "¿Ha cambiado algo ahora que ella tiene sangre de Corvinus en sus venas?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "No hemos tenido nada que ver con sangre desde su aborto." Le admitió, luego cayó en cuenta que ella había bebido de él después de haber bebido por primera vez de Corvinus y nada le había ocurrido, era de asumir que nada ocurriría ahora.

¿Entonces por eso era que se veía tan decaído? ¿Porque su relación no iba bien? Era más débil de lo que creía entonces. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?" le preguntó no pudiendo dejar de lado una mueca de autosatisfacción. Para ahora ya habían rumores de que Selene y Michael habían terminado su relación pero no eran más que eso, rumores. Y Michael siendo la persona callada que era nunca revelaba nada. Al Michael mirarla con molestia por su actitud descubrió que había dado en el blanco, _la parejita adorada parecía no ir mas._

A decir verdad Michael ni sabía cómo estaba con Selene. Sí, habían habido problemas desde que descubrió que se les había unido a Anna y a Titov en su plan pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que eso fuera algo que no pudieran solucionar. Y ella tras pequeñas discusiones le había pedido un tiempo y había querido hacerla echar para atrás en las pocas horas que tuvieron de Rusia a Budapest pero no había encontrado la oportunidad. No habían tenido privacidad y cualquier cosa que le dijera en el jet todos lo escucharían, cosa que sabía a ella no le agradaría. Sí, se habían despedido con un beso en la boca, pero había sido corto e inocuo como para que significara algo. Así como pudo haber sido un beso de 'estaré bien, hablaremos cuando regrese' también podía ser un beso de 'todo se acabó pero me agradó mientras duró.' Exhaló mirando a Anna, viendo como hasta satisfacción le daba saber que Selene ya no se interponía entre él y los lycans porque asumía que a eso venía la sonrisa, no a ningún interés escondido por él. "Eres mi guía con los lycans, Anna, lo sabes." Ella le asintió, aparentemente nada sorprendida por el cambio de conversación, asumía que se esperaba de él que eludiera cualquier conversación sobre su vida privada, o falta de esta, "Confío en ti pero tú no haces lo mismo, desconfías de mí aun cuando me he probado para la mayoría de los lycans."

"Desde mi punto de vista, Michael, has cometido demasiados errores como para tan solo olvidarlos porque tomaste un mando…" lo fijó con la mirada, "Sé que está en ti convertirte en la persona que necesitas ser para controlar este mundo. Pero también sé que tú no lo quieres realmente. Así que sí, cada vez que tomas una decisión me pregunto internamente si la sabotearas tan solo para no ser quien debes de ser."

Michael la fijó con la mirada, sorprendido, él no se encontraba dónde estaba porque lo había conseguido solo, había obtenido ayuda, ¿y ahora Anna le venía y le decía que lo creía capaz de traicionar a aquellos que lo habían apoyado? "No sé qué es mejor, quitarte tu puesto de mando u ofrecerte beber de mí para que así veas desde mis memorias que es lo que en verdad pienso, lo que verdad sucede…"

Si le quisiera quitar su puesto lo habría hecho justo cuando llegaron al barco de Corvinus, "¿Lo que en verdad sucede?"

"Tu y Selene." Le respondió, "Ambas me apoyan con sus propias razas, ambas me protegen." Por supuesto, para ahora Michael todavía no le había comentado nada a Anna de la petición que Selene le hizo de decir que era ella quien velaría por su vida…. "Y no hay duda en mí de que dejarías tus dudas en cuanto a mis aptitudes como líder si vieras que ni una sola vez Selene me ha tratado de colocar contra los lycans o tenerme más del lado de los vampiros. Me gustaría que supieras que nunca me ha manipulado para que así puedas creer en mí completamente. Sí, no me gusta la idea de convertirme en líder, pero aquí estoy, haciéndolo, puede que no con las ganas con que Lucian lo hizo alguna vez pero sí con la perspectiva de que es por un bien necesario."

Anna le levantó las cejas y se levantó del asiento, lo que él pedía era algo que a ella le gustaría hacer. Tener sus memorias para constatar cual influenciado se encontraba por Selene. "Es luna llena." Le recordó, esta noche ellos dos eran cien veces más las bestias que escondían eran en días normales, esta noche la sangre los descontrolaría más fácilmente que cualquier otro día.

"No me interesa," le respondió subiéndose la manga de la camisa que llevaba, "Quiero terminar con todas estas dudas de una vez por todas."

"Sabes lo que la sangre y la luna tiende a provocar en un lycan…." Violencia o sexo. A veces ambos al mismo tiempo.

Michael la miró directamente a los ojos, "Tengo control del híbrido."

_Allá él,_ "Aunque ninguno lo reconozca tu y yo tenemos una historia. Repetirla no sería algo extraño en estas circunstancias."

En el momento su decaimiento era tanto que dudaba la luna lo fuera a provocar, "Tan solo trae un cuchillo y un vaso." Esa noche no estaba siquiera tentado, nada iba a ocurrir entre él y Anna, y si sentía deseo ya se las arreglaría solo. Por el respeto que le tenía a Selene –y las esperanzas– no haría nada para arruinar lo que sabía no se terminaría tan fácilmente con ella.

Anna se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su escritorio, de un cajón sacó un cuchillo, luego consiguió el vaso. Sin emoción alguna vio a Michael unos segundos después cortándose la muñeca y vertiendo el líquido en el vaso. Probando una vez más con ese gesto cuan diferente era de la mayoría de los lycans.

Anna bebió todo el contenido sin duda alguna.

Cuando Michael la vio terminar le asintió. "Siento haber arruinado tus planes para la luna llena." le dijo sonriéndole con disculpa.

Anna le sacudió la cabeza, "Esto es más importante."

Michael se levantó del mueble, "Nos vemos mañana…Y sinceramente espero que puedas entender la mayoría de mis memorias."

Anna tan solo se quedó mirándolo, era demasiado joven como para que sus memorias la fueran a impactar como lo harían las de cualquier inmortal que tuviera siglos de vida.

Lo que Michael no sabía era cuán rápido los rumores volaban en el mundo de los inmortales. Y fue ese rumor el que ocasionó que horas después mientras estaba en una reunión con Fane su teléfono sonara en una ocasión, prontamente apagándolo sin mirar para fijarse quien era y continuar discutiendo que pensaban hacer las empresas _Ziodex_ en cuanto al lycan y al virus protolycan. Tres horas más tardes la reunión se terminó y se estaba disponiendo a dejar la sala cuando Corvinus lo llamó, por primera vez desde que mató a uno de sus hijos pidiendo hablar a solas con él.

"¿En verdad muchacho crees que es una buena idea dejar que los vampiros continúen con las empresas _Ziodex_ sin nosotros saber exactamente qué es lo que están haciendo?" Corvinus le preguntó acercándose a él y extendiéndole un vaso de sangre.

Aún con todas las traiciones de Corvinus Michael sentía que le debía respeto, pero una cosa era respeto y otra dejarse manipular nuevamente por él, "No se preocupe por eso, ya hablé con Titov y nos estamos colocando de acuerdo en cómo me harán participe de sus desarrollos. Según Anna me ha contado hay algunos lycans que poseen conocimientos científicos y no soy la persona que va a dejar que esas personas continúen en una estúpida batalla cuando hay más por hacer y que pueden beneficiar a su propia raza con esto."

Corvinus tan solo con ver a Michael hablar de una forma tan política y al verlo nervioso comprendió que dudaba de él, ¿y cómo no lo iba a hacer? "Sabes que en mis laboratorios también tienes las puertas abiertas…"

_Sí, a él no lo iban a comprar con eso, _"Sí, lo sé. Pero he decidido quedarme al mando de los inmortales por ahora." Lo miró fijamente, "Pero como usted ya debe saber, desde que lo tomamos como 'rehén' científicos vampiros y lycans fueron llevados a sus instalaciones genéticas para que estudiaran qué adelantos habían hecho sus científicos." Esta era una manera formal de decirle que sus instalaciones ya no le pertenecían. "Y sus científicos por miedo han sido demasiado colaboradores."

Corvinus sabía que todo iba a llegar a esto, pero que lo hicieran a un lado no quería decir que él no se seguiría metiendo en su mundo, además, como Michael estaba seguro de haberse hecho con sus instalaciones él también estaba seguro que allá afuera habían Cleaners y unos cuantos científicos que con una sola llamada le darían información de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo Michael. No todo el mundo era traicionero. "Espero información en cuanto a la enzima–"

Lo interrumpió sospechando lo que le iba a decir, "Ya la probaron. La enzima que usted creyó ayudaría a que su hijo volviera a su forma humana no funcionó en el protolycan que se tenía de conejo de indias. Y si no funcionó en él mucho menos lo haría en su hijo. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad."

Esta vez fue la oportunidad de Corvinus de buscar mejorar las cosas entre él y prácticamente todos los lycans, y Michael era el puente para hacerlo, "Sé que actué mal al buscar el bienestar de mis hijos–"

Michael le levantó una mano, "Eran sus hijos, lo entiendo." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo, pero esa no era disculpa, "Pero nunca entenderé como al ver todo lo que ellos ocasionaron usted continuó colocando en nuestro camino obstáculos."

"Ruego para que nunca comprendas porque lo hice." El híbrido no era padre, no podía entender.

"El pasado es el pasado. Ya lo hecho; hecho está y no voy a continuar discutiendo por los próximos días o años los errores de otros ni los míos." Bajó el vaso que Corvinus le había pasado hacía unos minutos, no le había dado ni un sorbo, "Como sabe no va a encontrar obstáculos por mi parte si continua uniéndose a las discusiones que se están llevando a cabo sobre el mando de los inmortales….La cuestión es que ninguno de los bandos se encuentra cómodo con usted y aunque usted pueda interceder en algunas decisiones también se espera que ese mantenga imparcial."

"Siempre he sido imparcial en esta guerra." Nunca había visto a una raza por encima de la otra.

"Los vampiros creen que va a tratar de ayudar con la situación de los lycans y los colocará por encima de su raza. Los lycans no confían ni un ápice en usted tras lo ocurrido con Amelia." Michael sentía la necesidad de tener esta conversación con el viejo pues después de todo era obvio que nadie se lo podría pasar por la galleta o que él se fuera a dejar. Además era mejor llevar todo por la paz. "Y yo, yo no desconfío de usted más de lo que lo hacen los hombres fuera de estas puertas."

No lo engañaba, el híbrido era quien más desconfiaba de él, "Sabes que puedo ser de ayuda en toda esta causa, por eso estás acá, aunque pareces estarlo más a regañadientes."

"Sólo espero que al no estar afectado por los factores que lo estaba antes esta vez sí pueda brindar una ayuda razonable."

Corvinus se le acercó, "¿Tan culpable te sientes de haber asesinado a uno de mis hijos que ni siquiera puedes traerte a nombrar la situación con sus respectivos nombres?"

Mantuvo su posición decidido a no dar un paso hacia atrás, de nada le serviría, "Le estoy dando la cara, señor, y por el respeto que usted aun genera en mí no puedo decirle de frente que maté a uno de sus hijos así ambos lo sepamos." Respiró, sus ideas aun procesándose en su cabeza y con lo siguiente echó abajo su sentencia anterior al admitirle a Corvinus sus actos, "Y no, no es culpa, no me siento culpable de haber matado a William, era algo que se debía hacer. Lo que siento es lástima, lastima por usted y lo que le sucedió." El viejo inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, ocultándole el rostro.

Escuchó a Michael respirando profundamente. Corvinus miró enfrente de sí, donde hacía unas semanas el mismo Marcus lo había traspasado con una espada por el estómago, la mancha de sangre aun presente siendo un recordatorio de la locura de su hijo, "Dime, muchacho, ¿En verdad crees que declarar una nueva guerra es lo más sensato por hacer en estos momentos?"

_¿Él también? _Pensó recordando a Selene y como esta le había dicho con duda en su voz si estaba seguro en lo que iba a ser. "No, no creo que sea lo más sensato, pero de que está surgiendo efecto lo está haciendo."

Al escucharlo Corvinus caminó hasta su asiento y se sentó en este, "¿No has pensado que tal vez lo que algunos inmortales necesitan es recapacitar y que tener a varios grupos tras de ellos pidiendo por sus vidas no es algo que les de confianza…..?"

"Lo he pensado."

Corvinus fijó al híbrido con su mirada y no pudo dejar de notar su cambio drástico, aunque sospechaba este era más un acto que la verdad. Era el líder por ahora…..porque no todo era eterno….y cuando el híbrido cayera en dos semanas o en dos siglos esperaba que el golpe no fuera a ser muy duro.

Corvinus nunca pensó en lo que ocurriría en un futuro no muy lejano, Michael nunca iba a caer y sería él mismo quien voluntariamente se haría a un lado y dejaría al mando de los lycans a otro lycan, por supuesto supervisaría a ese lycan de vez en cuando pero para ese tiempo las mayores discordias habrían terminado y solo quedarían problemas mínimos que no generarían guerras. Su vida nunca volvería a ser igual a la vida que llevaba como un humano, pero para ese tiempo ni siquiera se acordaría como solía ser su vida.

En ese momento Corvinus tomó el vaso que Michael había rechazado, este mundo de inmortales y su jerarquías y sus juegos de poder había empezado a cambiar no desde el momento que Michael tomó el mando, sino desde antes que eso. Desde que el mismo Marcus se encargó de que los vampiros y los lycans buscaran resguardos entre ellos. "Lo has pensado y no has hecho nada en cuanto a lo que deseas sino a lo que se espera de ti. Has dado una orden de exterminio…..eso no es muy diferente a lo que Viktor, Amelia y Lucian hicieron una vez, tu eres el que ha dejado en más de una ocasión claro que una guerra es algo fútil…..Dime, ¿qué ha hecho que cambies de pensar….?"

Michael se remojó los labios, era verdad, no estaba actuando como lo habría hecho hace un año sino como un guerrero, declarando la guerra a todos esos que se opusieran a él. "Los inmortales. Las cosas no han funcionado a mi manera, veré que ocurre A la suya…." Se sentía como si fuera un estudiante al que Corvinus estaba reprendiendo mientras al mismo tiempo lo quería hacer ver un punto.

"Ahora tienes poder…podrías hacer que esos inmortales que se te unieron respeten tus deseos." Muy bien sabía que con esta conversación le estaba metiendo ideas a Michael en la cabeza así no confiara en él.

.

.

.

…_**.Cuatro semanas después….**_

Michael pasó la hoja del documento que estaba leyendo cuando de repente Anna apareció por la puerta del despacho de Corvinus, Michael no pensó nada de esto por un momento pero cuando la escuchó hablar llamó toda su atención.

"El grupo de Italia acaba de llegar." Le avisó al híbrido puesto que en ese mismo instante se realizaría una pequeña reunión preliminar para saber lo que había sucedido.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Zacharías sorprendido. "No tenía ni idea que su misión se hubiera acabado."

Las palabras que escuchó eran las mismas que él había estado pensando, "¿Cómo les fue?" En su mente había estado por supuesto que esa era la misión en la que estaba Selene, y como la mayoría de sus compañeros él no tenía ni idea que el estatus de aquella misión hubiera cambiado de en espera a finalizada. Por supuesto en ese momento se empezó a preocupar, ¿Qué significaba que esos guerreros no se hubieran comunicado en más de veinticuatro horas y después aparecieran aquí? Probablemente algo malo. Algo inesperado les había sucedido.

Titov entró en la sala con otros guerreros justo para escuchar la pregunta del híbrido, "Mayormente bien. Queríamos que el ataque fuera una sorpresa pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario. Con suerte la pelea no se filtró a los medios, no hubo pérdidas civiles, los niños salieron bien…..tuvimos un par de heridos y bajas–"

"¿Dónde está Selene?" había desistido en preguntar sobre ella unos segundos atrás, pero al notarla ausente y que Titov iba a hablar de bajas no se pudo contener.

Que los ojos de las tres personas que habían estado con Michael lo clavaran en su posición fue algo que no se esperó, supuso que así como Michael quería saber que Selene estaba bien los otros querían saber lo contrario, "Está bien." Le contestó, "Supongo que no vio el punto de venir a esta reunión."

"De hecho se quedó en la armería ayudando a colocar en su lugar todos los equipos que nos llevamos." Malachi agregó.

"Bien….." fue lo único que Michael atinó a decir antes de retomar su compostura, al sentir que todos lo miraban como juzgándolo se aclaró la garganta, "¿Entonces quieren descansar y mañana tener la reunión o lo hacemos inmediatamente?"

Titov le frunció el ceño, por las palabras de Anna minutos atrás creyó que la reunión se llevaría a cabo inmediatamente. "Mañana sería mejor una vez que todos tengamos el informe personal para comparar."

_Que bien, _Michael pensó con ironía al saber cómo esa reunión se llevaría a cabo. "Mañana será entonces." Le respondió. Todos se empezaron a marchar y él volvió a su lugar, pensando en cuan patético sería para los demás verlo preocuparse tan abiertamente por Selene. Luego algo le vino a la mente, "¿Y los niños que rescataron los trajeron acá?" le preguntó a Anna pues para ahora ya no quedaban más que sus lycans manos derechas en la habitación.

"Sí," le respondió yendo a sentarse en frente de él, "les están organizando un lugar para quedarse."

Michael le asintió, esos niños eran los hijos de alguien, probablemente hermanos de alguien…..y lo más probable era que se hubiera asesinado a ese familiar. ¿Qué le decía a él que un padre vengativo no se aparecería en su fututo y haría hasta lo imposible por quitarle la vida? Sabía que él en su lugar lo haría. Miró a Anna decidiendo guardarse sus problemas morales, "¿Crees que es inteligente que se queden en estas instalaciones?" Después de todo era donde él estaba, él lugar más peligroso para estar en cuanto a un ataque, además, el ejemplo que esos niños tendrían no sería el mejor al estar rodeado de guerreros….insólito como algo que había pensado para sus propios hijos ahora se veía reflejado en los de otros.

Lo que Michael le preguntaba tenía su base, "Por un lado no lo creo, los lycans solíamos alejar a los infantes de la guerra."

"Lo sé." Selene ya le había hablado de aquello, "Pero si tan solo un enemigo los encuentra será su muerte."

Le asintió, "Acá estarían rodeados de guerreros que los protegerían."

"Y que los convertirían en otros guerreros." Expresó su preocupación, un niño no solo necesitaba seguridad.

"Ellos demandan también otras necesidades, cuidados y tiempo…..la verdad no creo que alguien acá se vaya a prestar para–"

"Ya había pensado en eso." La interrumpió, recordaba su conversación con Christopher meses atrás, en aquel tiempo le había dicho que necesitaba a alguien que mantuviera su humanidad para que le ayudara a ver de esos nuevos convertidos o recién nacidos inmortales, "Amy y Christopher pueden encargarse de los estudios básicos," enseñarles a leer y escribir por lo menos. "Hablé una vez con Corvinus de esto." Le dijo pensativo, "Voy a ir a buscarlo."

Anna frunció el ceño al verlo marcharse, dejando el folder abierto sobre el escritorio, al parecer olvidando lo que había estado haciendo. "Le preocupan más esos niños que la guerra." Suspiró para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Creo que eso es bueno." Bartow le dijo desde su posición. "Me preocuparía si lo único que le interesara fuera la guerra, la guerra y mas guerra."

"Por favor, o se fue a buscar a Corvinus o a Selene. ¿Quieren saber a quién le apuesto?" Zacharíaas les preguntó cansado.

"¿No estaban pues peleados?" O eso era a lo que los rumores llevaban.

Anna decidió no interceder en esa conversación, no sabía el punto.

.

.

.

Selene y el grupo con el que había partido terminaron de dejar hasta la última bala restante en su lugar en la armería y después de pensarlo fue hasta una sala amplia que se utilizaba como oficina, habían cinco filas y cinco columnas de computadores dispuestos en línea recta, aunque era una hora activa donde la mayoría de los inmortales estarían despiertos el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío a excepción de tres personas. Sin saludar Selene se acercó al computador más cercano a la puerta y prontamente accedió a un servidor al cual había subido el documento que necesitaba, su informe de la misión el cual había hecho mientras estaban de regreso a Budapest. Esto era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaba de ser guerrera así que nunca veía porque perder su tiempo con una misión terminada y siempre escribía su informe en el camino. Después de descargarlo lo mandó a imprimir y segundos después estaba parada enfrente de la impresora esperando a que la última de las cinco hojas saliera. Decidió llevarlas a la oficina de Michael, sabiendo muy bien que entregarle aquel informe era su excusa para buscarlo…Era irónico como él no buscaría una excusa, tan solo se aparecería donde ella estaba…Por supuesto, entre más se acercaba a su oficina más lycans volteaban a mirarla, probablemente cada uno teniendo sus versiones de lo que en esta ocurriría. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y aunque podía ver la luz encendida por debajo de esta nada le decía que él se encontrara allí. Tocó dos veces y esperó por unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta así que ni siquiera pensándolo tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, prontamente entrando sin siquiera cerrar aquella puerta y caminando hasta el escritorio de Michael, allí dejándole el informe. Había esperado encontrarlo aquí pero seguramente había esperado demasiado, él mismo le había dicho que últimamente se mantenía en reuniones y misiones. Sabía –pues había preguntado en cuanto llegó– que él no se encontraba en una misión. Suponía que era mejor esperar a encontrárselo en las próximas horas a irlo a interrumpir en una reunión con una llamada. En su camino hacia afuera se aseguró de apagar las luces y volver a cerrar la puerta.

Cansada no se encontraba así que no se dirigió a su habitación, tan solo se quedó deambulando por las instalaciones desinteresada, tras dos minutos no teniendo más por hacer que ir a la sala de entrenamiento para ver con quien se encontraba. Y se encontró con Fane a medio camino. Fane quien estaba con Česlav.

"Mi salvadora." Fueron las palabras con que Česlav recibió a Selene en cuanto la vio cruzando un pasillo y aparecer en frente de él. Poco y nada se había hablado entre ellos desde que llegaron de la prisión de William, mejor dicho nada. Las únicas palabras que habían cruzado habían sido en aquella prisión y rodeados de personas.

"¿Qué hacen?" les preguntó a su vez al verlos con un folder. Česlav no era un soldado activo en esta nueva guerra así que dudaba que los papeles que traían con ellos tuvieran algo que ver con alguna misión. Probablemente era dinero. Alguna nueva inversión.

Fane miró a Česlav y al ver la media sonrisa que lo dejó supo que le daría gusto darle a conocer a Selene de lo que habían estado discutiendo así que decidió adelantarse, tan solo para que este no fuera a ir a crear más problemas que era lo que él no necesitaba. "Česlav tiene una petición que le estará presentando al híbrido y a Corvinus en unos días."

_Eso no podía ser bueno,_ pensó al verle la cara de regocijo a Česlav, "¿De que si se puede saber?" le preguntó directamente. En ese momento un par de lycans pasándolos de lado en un afán mientras se empujaban jugando por los corredores, ninguno de los tres vampiros les prestó atención, más de la necesaria.

"Eso–" empezó a decir pero la misma Selene se encargó de interrumpirlo con una mirada conocida en su rostro que no había visto desde hacía mucho. Estaba de más y las consiguientes palabras se lo dijeron, tal vez no tan directamente.

"¿Podrías dejarnos solos?" le preguntó, ella y Česlav tenía cosas por tratar.

Aunque sabía que lo que se vendría posiblemente sería una discusión no pudo dejar de notar que así ambos estuvieran con otros cuando los tres estaban solos él siempre era la persona de más. Česlav no le había contado en su momento que Selene se había dejado manchar por el híbrido, tampoco le había contado de su aborto. Y quien sabía que otras cosas más le estaría ocultando. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que a los lycans no les agradaría nada ver a Selene con Česlav sin chaperón presente. "Tengo mejores cosas por hacer." Les respondió mientras le pasaba a Česlav el folder.

Inmediatamente Česlav se dio media vuelta y caminó por un par de metros hasta que el pasillo se abrió y se encontró más adelante con una banca, se dirigió hacia esta mientras Selene lo seguía, "¿Cómo fue tu misión?" le preguntó sentándose, no dándole el gusto de ir directo al grano, "Escuché que trajeron con ustedes varios cachorros..."_ El colmo._ Si no supiera que la estaba lastimando se habría burlado diciéndole que había escuchado que la habían puesto a cuidarlos cual madrastra protectora.

"…Escuchaste bien." Le respondió remojándose los labios, ambos sabían que a él no le interesaba la misión y solo había preguntado por hacer conversación de relleno. Aún incomoda por todo decidió ir al punto, sabiendo porque era que se estaba mostrando molesto, "No podía dejarte morir."

Česlav le asintió, ¿se encontraba agradecido o enojado por sus acciones? Después de varias semanas seguía teniendo puntos encontrados así que decidió no hablar de ese tema. "Y yo no te hubiera podido matar hace unos meses." Cuando las noticias de su traición corrieron por el mundo inmortal. Cuando una orden de muerte se había colocado en pie tan solo para ser olvidada cuando Marcus empezó a hacer destrozos con su mundo inmortal. "Así que declarémoslo estar a mano."

Para Selene que no le hiciera reclamos era suficiente.

Levantó el folder en su mano haciéndoselo notar, "Voy a pedirle a Corvinus que nos deje hacer uso de las instalaciones de los Cárpatos una vez que estas estén terminadas." Le avisó. Pues sabía que era una noticia que le llevaría al híbrido para prevenirlo. Pero que lo previniera ya no servía de nada, ya Česlav había hecho firmar esa petición por el noventa y ocho por ciento de los vampiros de las instalaciones. Los únicos que no habían firmado habían sido Titov a quien no se le había aproximado, Fane quien no quería perder su posición en este nuevo régimen, y Selene, que ya ni siquiera era enteramente vampira. Tampoco era pedir un permiso pues las instalaciones eran de los vampiros, tan solo era curarse en salud y seguir un protocolo.

Ella se había esperado que algún vampiro saliera con esa idea pero no se había esperado que fuera Česlav, "¿Entonces es un hecho que no quieres tener nada que ver en esta nueva guerra?" Tal vez era mucho pedir que con el tiempo recapacitara.

"No voy a matar a mi propia raza tan solo porque tienen unos ideales diferentes a los tuyos." ¿Cuántas veces no había repetido ya esas palabras?

Selene decidió no contestar nada ante la provocación. "Ahora estás con nosotros." Le contestó, "Los traficantes de muerte que se oponen a este régimen atacarán las instalaciones de los Cárpatos tan solo por vengarse de aquellos que firmaron el pacto." Él había firmado aquel documento meses atrás.

"Este siempre ha sido tu problema, Selene." Le contestó con molestia, "Siempre ves todo en blanco o negro."

"¿Blanco o negro?" le preguntó con indignación de que le saliera con estas a estas alturas, "_¡Fui yo quien aceptó una forma de vida nueva al mezclarme con los lycans, tu eres quien continua con tus ideologías marcadas!" _le susurró reclamándole, "Así que quién está viendo al mundo en blanco y negro, dímelo." Lo incitó a que le respondiera.

La repentina forma en que le contestó lo sorprendió, tanto que se echó unos centímetros hacía atrás, y al parecer no fue el único en notar su reclamo, pues varios lycans se giraron hacía ellos. "¿Aceptar una forma de vida nueva o aceptar la vida del híbrido?" le preguntó a su vez reclamándole, y ella le rodó los ojos al él tergiversar las cosas, mostrándole poca paciencia, "No soy un traidor."

"_Por favor, _en tu conciencia puedes no creerte un traidor pero eres considerado uno. Todos aquellos que continúan en estas instalaciones son un blanco, lo sabes." Un pensamiento inconcebible le pasó por la mente, "…A menos que seas un infiltrado…."

La sorpresa y hasta el dolor con que ella dijo esas últimas palabras provocaron que su corazón latiera rápidamente, "No lo soy." Le respondió diciendo la verdad. "Tan solo no puedo vivir rodeado de lycans de aquí en adelante." Respiró, "Piensa que sentirías si no hubieras cambiado de pesar y de repente te encontrarás en la posición en la que me encuentro."

Le sacudió la cabeza, "No lo aceptaría y si me quedara lo haría para pasar información a los traficantes de muerte leales al pacto." Desconfianza habría de aquí en adelante, lo sabía, si desconfianza tenía ella que lo conocía ahora los que no…..

"No acepto la situación y no soy un infiltrado. Piensa, como sería un infiltrado y que información le podría pasar a los traficantes de muerte si me voy a recluir en una instalación donde no habrán lycans. Donde no estará el híbrido tomando decisiones. Lo que quiero no es solo marcharme de aquí, sino que las instalaciones de los Cárpatos sean autónomas, que no funcionen bajo el régimen de nadie…"

Se imaginaba que eso no pasaría, podían dejarlos ser pero serían vigilados constantemente. A Selene no le gustaba nada la idea, pero tenía que admitir que no le agradaba era por lo que esta decisión podía acarrear para él, por su bienestar, "Eres un gran guerrero Česlav, uno de los mejores, tu ayuda allá afuera–"

"No voy a matar a mi propia raza." Le contestó cortantemente viendo que el momento de explicaciones había llegado a su final. "Y asumo no sería bien visto que me enliste únicamente en las misiones que requieren matar lycans."

Selene lo miró pensativa y después miró enfrente suyo, varios lycans mirando hacia ellos, colocándoles atención, los ignoró, "No puedes vivir sin guerra." _Él era como ella_.

"Eres como yo. Y aún así estas luchando para que a larga no haya guerra."

"_Eso_ es por lo que hemos estado luchando siempre." La exterminación de los lycans a la larga llevará a la paz, eso era lo que solía decir Amelia y Viktor. Selene vio a Emily corriendo por un pasillo y luego desaparecer por otro, lo que le trajo a la mente otro asunto, "¿Y Elise, como se está adaptando a todo esto?" tenía que preguntar pues eran los dos únicos vampiros que estaban en las instalaciones prácticamente a la fuerza. No había duda de porque se habría dado un acercamiento entre ellos.

Česlav se encogió de hombros, "Ella tiene una razón mayor para adaptarse."

"Supongo." Selene se remojó los labios, "Siempre te han gustado las mujeres con problemas."

"Siempre me han gustado el tipo de mujeres que se destacan de las demás." Le respondió.

Luego sabiendo que no debía continuó por ese camino, "¿Cómo van las cosas con Titov? He escuchado que has tenido problemas con él." Haber escuchado era una mentira, él mismo Titov le había dicho en Italia que quería matar a Česlav.

"Le quiero bajar la mujer." Le contestó sonriéndole, "¿Cómo no va a tener problemas conmigo?"

_¿La mujer?_ "¿Volvió con él?" después de todo no le cabía duda que si Elise le daba otra oportunidad a Titov este la tomaría. ¿Acaso habían retomado su relación hacía unos minutos? Las cosas iban volando entonces…..

"No. Pero él parece no querer darse por vencido." Le sonrió, "Incluso cuando ya me la comí." O eso era lo que asumía todo el mundo. Cuando los chismes habían surgido la misma Elise le había pedido que no sacara a la gente de su error y eso había hecho. Incluso cuando Titov lo llamó desde Italia para amenazarlo.

La forma cruda con la que se refirió al acto Selene ya era familiar, "Cuidado. No creo que le guste saber que me contaste eso."

"No creo que vayas a salir corriendo a decirle que te lo conté. Además, ya sabes cómo son las cosas, así uno no le cuente a nadie siempre habrá un ojo por ahí que asumirá lo que está sucediendo a puertas cerradas y creará un chisme." Aunque le había robado un beso la noche del ataque de Marcus Elise no le dijo nada cuando se volvieron a ver. Ninguno hizo alusión a lo sucedido pero empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, su incapacidad de poder quedarse en estas instalaciones, la nueva oportunidad de vida que sus exparejas les habían dado sin consultarlos primero, el odio latente por los lycans, un sin número de cosas. Y luego un día habían estado hablando y el teléfono de ella había sonado, lo había recogido y visto quien era y después rodado los ojos, como si nada le había dicho que era Titov y que era la cuarta vez que la llamaba ese día. Sonriéndole Česlav le había dicho que no le agradaba nada que su rival aún quisiera reconquistarla. Ella le había contestado que ese ya era un caso perdido y que se lo quería quitar de encima después de tanto asedio. Česlav le había contestado que él le podía ayudar con eso mientras se le acercaba, luego cuando le quitó un mechón del rostro y ella no se alejó se dio cuenta que entendía, estaban en un lugar público, los rumores se harían escuchar. Mucho más esa noche cuando ella dejó a Emily con una vampira de confianza y fue hasta la habitación de él por una hora. No hicieron más que hablar, pero los chismes habían empezado. Y por supuesto, la había tratado de seducir pero no había podido, que ella no lo mandara para la mierda le daba a entender que no le era indiferente. "¿Cómo va eso de poder caminar en la luz del día?" preguntó cambiando el tema.

Selene miró hacia una pared donde una cámara era visible, "Fane me dijo que eso tan solo quedaría entre los que estuvimos en la prisión de William." Esperaba que no le hubiera contado eso a Elise porque ahí sí sería cierto que todo el mundo se enteraría.

"La gente se va a enterar, Selene, tarde o temprano lo harán y ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué harás?"

Se remojó los labios, si era un infiltrado, ¿contaría lo que estaba a punto de decirle? "Un vampiro me mordió en la misión a Rusia–"

Atacar a otro vampiro mordiéndolo no era una táctica de traficantes de muerte así que estos de alguna manera sabían en lo que Selene se había convertido. "Lo ves, así no lo sepan–"

Así como él la interrumpió ella hizo lo mismo, "Murió, tuvo una reacción alérgica a mi sangre." Le informó. "Tan solo por beber de mí…"

Le frunció el ceño, ni por un momento dudando de sus palabras, había pensado que ella lo había matado, "¿Que está pasando contigo, Selene?" era inaudito como había cambiado…inaudito e incomprensible….Era una rareza.

"No tengo ni idea." Le admitió calmadamente, ya había tenido tiempo para preocuparse, por el momento tan solo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo, dejando ser a su cambio, "Pero sé de alguien que puede ayudarme."

"¿Corvinus?"

Selene lo miró, hasta el momento solo Michael sabía que ella había bebido de Corvinus, el resto del mundo –o al menos de los que estaban al tanto de su aparente cambio– creían que este se había producido por la sangre de Michael, incluso Anna…aunque faltaba ver que tanto Anna se había enterado de esto por las memorias de Michael, "¿Quién más?" Le mintió.

"¿Y qué estás esperando?" Selene se veía muy calmada por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Incluso él estaba preocupado, preocupado e interesado…..No era de ella estar cómoda con las cosas que no podía controlar.

Temía saber con que se encontraría, por eso había postergado la ida donde la genetista, "…..Sé que tan solo es ir a hacer preguntas para que nuevos interrogatorios aparezcan. Eso y confiando de que ahora sí el viejo me hable con la verdad." Lo cual era dudoso.

Sí sabía algo sobre ser inmortal era que habían interrogatorios que no tendrían respuestas. Pero Selene tenía otra opción, "Puedes ir donde el viejo a que te oculte cosas o no hacerlo. Y aprender sobre tu cambio por cuenta propia." El hibrido lo estaba haciendo. Marcus y Corvinus lo habían hecho siglos atrás. También todos esos inmortales que habían sido convertidos sin más…todos aquellos que se habían podido mantener bajo el radar.

"Eso es lo que he estado haciendo." Pero no era suficiente, quería explicaciones. Ahora comprendía a Michael en su cabaña, con su preguntadera constante sobre su cambio así ella no supiera mucho más que él.

"La mayoría de vampiros hubieran muerto al ser atravesados por el pecho." Le recordó.

"Es verdad, pero sabemos que han habido excepciones y no me puedo confiar de que tengo el mismo poder regenerativo que Michael." A Michael le habían destrozado por completo el corazón y este se había regenerado, a ella no le había sucedido lo mismo, al menos suponía que uno de sus pulmones había sido dañado pero más que eso eran puras adivinanzas.

"No hay de otra, Selene, prácticamente estas sola en todo esto." Era su conclusión, nadie le podía decir con certeza que había cambiado con ella.

No estaba sola, eso lo sabía. Una vez más notó a un lycan que nunca había llegado a ver atento a ellos, "¿Quién es ese?" le preguntó a Česlav, no reconociendo al lycan. Tenía una presencia difícil de olvidar. Alto, demasiado, y muscular, cabello largo oscuro cogido en una cola, era moreno de ojos verde y en su ceja había una cicatriz que la atravesaba. Era impactante y por eso no era el tipo de persona que se olvidaba fácilmente. No lo había llegado a ver en ninguna de las bases de datos que los traficantes de muerte tenían hasta hace un año.

"Aparte de que fue con nosotros a detener a los protolycans no sé nada de él." Le contestó.

Selene lo miró fijamente y él no apartó la vista de ellos. Aparte de que tenía un aire de rudeza no podía decir si era o no peligroso. Y claro, para ahora estaba al tanto de que Česlav había participado en aquella misión. Así que decidió preguntarle lo que había ocurrido en esta, quería otra fuente que le fuera digna a la verdad. Sabía que podía preguntarle a Zacharías y este le contaría pero al mismo tiempo sabía que enaltecería las proezas de Michael.

Česlav le contó todo lo que había sucedido, con cada minuto al tanto del lycan que no les quitaba los ojos de encima, sobre todo a Selene, pues lo vio dándole una mirada de lasciva apreciación mientras le sonreía a otro lycan burleteramente. Con cierto enojo se levantó del asiento, "Vamos a entrenar." Le pidió. En esas Fane volvió a pasar por donde ellos. "¿Creí que tenías cosas por hacer?"

"Se cancelaron." Les contestó. "Voy a entrenar."

Česlav volvió a mirar al lycan que continuaba chismoseando, "Estaba tratando de convencer a Selene de que entrenáramos. Ya sabes, tal vez a golpes pueda hacerla entrar en razón….." No acababa de decir aquello cuando otra idea surgió, "Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres para así reafirmarme que tan solo contaste con suerte al enfrentarte a Marcus….."

"Dos contra uno….." dijo Fane agradándole la idea y sumándose, luego añadió, "mis tres palabras favoritas." Por supuesto a su frase le colocó otro sentido y mientras Selene se levantaba poco interesada Česlav le sonreía.

"Está bien, entrenemos." Les dijo pues estaba en todo su interés probar que lo que Česlav había dicho no era verdad, que no había sido suerte….así ella tampoco lo supiera.

Ellos dos adelante, Česlav por detrás y mientras caminaban por el pasillo no evitó hacer un comentario, "Así que ella aparece y de una te olvidas de Elise…." En su mente no cabía duda que Česlav aun quería a Selene, tan solo no haberla delatado ante los vampiros cuando ella le contó que se había acostado con el híbrido lo había dicho todo.

Ni Česlav ni Selene le colocaron atención.

.

.

.

La conversación que había tenido con Corvinus aún lo tenía pensativo sobre el futuro de esos nuevos recién convertidos e infantes, para él la solución estaba en enseñarlos a ser productivos en una sociedad, para los demás era tan solo como 'dejarlos ser.' Dejarlos ser no era más que un desinteresado 'dejarlos hacer y deshacer' y él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Y se encargaría de que las cosas funcionaran a su manera así fuera abriéndoles los ojos a unos cuantos. Tan cansado y pensativo había estado que al entrar en su habitación y ver la luz encendida de la habitación continua fue que recordó que Selene había regresado. Con trepidación hizo su camino mientras se admitía que se encontraba desubicado por como ellos retomarían de nuevo su relación de aquí en adelante. En todo su interés estaba comenzar con el pie derecho. Tras casi un mes y medio sin su presencia había venido a notar cuan verdaderamente importante era para él. Y ella por una mala conexión telefónica le había admitido eso mismo hacía dos semanas. "Hola." Le dijo al sorprenderla saliendo del baño. En sus ojos no pudo ver sorpresa alguna así que asumió que lo había escuchado entrar.

"Hola." Le dijo respondiéndole de la misma manera y aproximándose a recoger las ropas sucias y manchadas de sangre que había dejado al pie de la cama. "Te fui a buscar hace una hora a tu oficina," le comentó mientras iba hasta el baño a dejar las ropas sucias en la canasta que les correspondía y las inservibles las botaba en el tarro de la basura. "No te encontré." Agregó tras un par de segundos viendo que ese último comentario estaba de más.

Él le colocó atención mientras notaba que justo a su lado se encontraba la maleta de ella aun sin abrir, la sangre en su ropa segundos atrás le había dejado ver que había estado entrenando, y el pantalón de sudadera y la camisa con la que había encontrado le dejaba ver que estaba lista para irse a descansar. "Sí, estaba con Corvinus….." le contestó justo cuando ella volvió a reaparecer.

Por un segundo se preguntó si ella tal vez aún continuaba como él preocupada por el futuro de su relación y exactamente un segundo después al sus ojos encontrarse supo la respuesta certeramente. Selene caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, en una orilla, inmediatamente sabiendo lo que se esperaba se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. Iban a hablar. "Un beso primero hubiera sido mejor…" le dijo, sonriéndole sin ganas y colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de ella y apretándosela. Había sido él quien la hizo a un lado después de haber matado a Marcus y era él quien tenía que dar el primer paso.

Selene giró su rostro hacia el de él, ambos buscando los labios del otro. La forma en que él apoyó su boca contra la de ella fuertemente le dejó saber que él en verdad quería dicho beso. La forma en que ella lo apretó del cuello le dejó saber que no era solo él quien deseaba el contacto. Dicho beso duró no más de tres segundos y aunque se terminó ninguno se separó, ambos inclinando sus cabezas y apoyando sus frentes juntas.

Para ahora Selene sabía que las cosas con Michael se habían solucionado pero había querido estar segura primero. Sintió que la miraban y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los verdes de él.

"Ves," le susurró, "un beso hace maravillas." Esta vez Michael recibió una sonrisa sincera, las cejas de ella se arquearon, su postura perdió la tensión en sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos acarició su nariz con la de ella suavemente para prontamente besarlo de nuevo, esta vez un beso más apropiado de una pareja que no se había visto por más de un mes.

Michael devolvió el beso con igual gana pero al mismo tiempo notando que no era un beso apasionado así que decidió dejarla marcar lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante. No quería ser inapropiado y girarse hacia ella para reclinarlos en la cama para después obtener una negativa. Aún no sabía cómo estaba ella en cuanto a tener intimidad después del aborto.

Momentos como estos eran familiares entre ellos pero eso no quitaba que hicieran latir a su corazón despavoridamente, lo cual si lo pensaba era anormal. De nuevo se separaron pero no completamente, ambos no queriendo colocar mayor espacio entre ellos, pero tenía que suceder y Selene lo soltó del cuello y él de la espalda, "¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó, después de todo aún se encontraba preocupada por su estado emocional. Sabía que las últimas semanas no debieron haber sido nada fáciles para él. Y para dejarle ver que su pregunta era personal, que le estaba preguntando por la matazón de protolycans que hizo, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de él, justo donde su corazón se encontraba, latiendo más rápido al ella tocarlo.

Su primer instinto fue colocar su mano sobre la de Selene y apretársela, y eso hizo. Las barreras entre ambos desapareciendo completamente. "Bien." Aquella no era una pregunta que necesitara respuesta aun así se la dio.

Selene conocía una mentira de él cuando la escuchaba, inmediatamente lo fijó con la mirada, él no dijo nada, tan solo le apretó la mano, "Sabía que estabas mintiendo aún con kilómetros de distancia y sin necesidad de mirarte a los ojos"

"Me conoces bien entonces." Le contestó yéndose hacia atrás y aprovechando de que no había sacado su mano de entre la de él la trajo consigo, ambos acomodándose inmediatamente, o ella más, ella se encogió y se giró hacia él, colocando su cara contra su cuello. Él al mismo tiempo respiró profundamente enterrando su cara contra su cabello, como ella, llenándose de su aroma. Sus sentidos en ese momento mas que alerta por la muestra de afecto. Un pico fue dejado en su cuello, luego otro y otro, para este tercero se encontraba sonriendo relajado, tal vez como ella inundado de cariño y comodidad.

Selene se separó de él tras ese tercer beso y colocó el mentón sobre su hombro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, él no podía dejar de sonreír. "Entonces, desde que estás así conmigo asumo que has recapacitado esa estupidez de tomarnos un tiempo…" Decidió hacer de lado las preocupaciones de ella por su bienestar emocional, prefería en el momento enfocarse en su relación con Selene. La guerra era la guerra, de la puerta para afuera. Cuando colocara un pie fuera de su habitación podía volver a preocuparse, martirizarse, incomodarse…pero por ahora…..

La forma en que le sonreía le dejó ver que se encontraba genuinamente feliz, tenía una mueca burletera en los labios, sus ojos le brillaban y alrededor de estos se formaban un par de arrugas que a ella le llamaban la atención en demasía. No fue hasta que empezó a responderle que se dio cuenta que le había empezado a acariciar la pesada y larga barba que traía, parecía que en estos dos últimos meses no se había llegado a rasurar ni una vez. Michael le mantuvo la mirada y ella respiró tomando valor para lo que le quería decir, él en tan corto tiempo se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida, gracias a Viktor y al asesinato de su familia Selene sabía que aquello que decía que una persona era indispensable para la vida de otra era mentira. Deseó morir cuando su familia murió, deseó lo mismo cuando lo hizo Michael. Pero la vida continuaba y esta vez ella podía hacer algo….no estaba maniatada como la última vez. No necesitaba a Michael para vivir, pero lo quería con ella y eso lo decía todo. Lo había dicho todo desde que por vez primera se admitió que daría su vida por la de él. De un segundo para el otro cerró su boca no pudiendo traerse a decir lo que había estado pensando, en vez de eso buscó que responderle, "No quise tomarme la tarea de ir a buscar una habitación nueva." Le contestó con ironía a su comentario anterior.

Michael le subió las cejas, "Sí, supongo que venir cansada de una misión larga para tener que adaptarte a un nuevo colchón sería demasiado para alguien como tú…" Ella tenía una mueca maldadosa en la cara que lo quiso hacer proseguir.

Viéndolo retomar la actitud burletera que no hacía mucho había tenido para con ella le hizo contestarle, "Sería incómodo."

"Incomodo, ¿huh?" le preguntó, luego colocó su mano en el cuello de ella y la haló los pocos centímetros hasta sus labios. Por supuesto ella le respondió, después de todo había sido ella quien inició el contacto en un principio. Y Michael perdió el sentido del tiempo por unos instantes, tan solo concentrado en cada roce de sus labios, su lengua, sus manos y su cuerpo. No tuvo nada en la mente y esperaba que Selene tampoco. "Incomodo…" retomó tras un par de minutos cuando se separó de ella, "Por que simplemente no admites que me–"

"Te extrañé." Lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que él iba a decir. Y sí, cuando estuvo embarazada estuvo afectada por las hormonas pero no tanto como para no saber diferenciar cuando habían sido las hormonas y cuando sus sentimientos por él dejándose mostrar.

"También te he extrañado." Le admitió. Era extraño como los últimos meses habían girado en torno a ella y que de un momento a otro de repente no estuviera.

"No quiero que sigamos discutiendo…que nos continuemos distanciando." Esta era su vez de decir todo esto, de ser la persona que daba el brazo a torcer, la persona que buscaba a la otra. Y como no lo iba a ser, si era él quien había estado enojado con ella y no al contrario, para variar.

Michael le acarició el hombro cubierto mientras le evadía la mirada, "¿Yo soy el distanciado cuando fuiste tú la que pidió que nos diéramos un tiempo?"

Selene lo fijó con la mirada, "Creí que estaba más que claro que no nos hemos dado un tiempo….." Le dijo, la misión, más de tres países de por medio, poca comunicación. Pero ni incluso el vasto territorio había bastado para que ellos no hablaran. Para que al menos no se reconciliaran por teléfono. En su segunda semana ambos habían admitido por una mala conexión telefónica que esto era una misión y que sólo constaba de tiempo separados, que ninguno estaba pensando en el futuro de su relación con un desenlace y que seguían juntos.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Despueés de haber visitado a Corvinus Michael iba a ir a entrenar pero decidió no hacerlo, lo que necesitaba en una luna llena era calma, no intranquilidad. Pasó a su oficina y de esta cogió de encima del escritorio los folders con los resúmenes de las misiones de los días anteriores que no había leído y se dirigió con estos a su habitación. Al entrar en esta inmediatamente pensando en llamar a Titov para ver cómo iba su misión y cuando sacó su teléfono y lo encendió se encontró con tres llamadas perdidas, Selene. Ella no lo había llamado ni una vez en las últimas dos semanas y él tampoco lo había hecho. Sin pensarlo inmediatamente le marcó, sin siquiera pensar que podía estar interrumpiéndola en algo importante.

Selene se encontraba en ese momento con tres traficantes de muerte entre ellos Titov, dos estaban alejados de ellos prestándole atención más al monitor de un computador –mientras veían algún programa de televisión– que a estar vigilando no ir a ser atacados a la mitad del día por el grupo de lycans que habían venido a vigilar en esta misión. Entre ella y Titov se encontraba una mesa y sobre esta había otro monitor, este daba a la puerta de la calle y a cada minuto pasaba gente por esta pero nadie sospechoso que los hiciera pensar habían sido descubiertos. Exhaló cansada, "Esta es la peor misión en la que he estado." Por primera vez lo reconoció en voz alta. Estaban aquí tan solo esperando una llamada que debía de haber llegado hacía más de una semana, en vez de eso los lycans aliados se habían infiltrado y parecían no haber avanzado nada en lo que fueron a hacer.

Titov le asintió sin prestarle atención, aún demasiado enojado por los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos. Él era un profesional, no debía dejar que sus problemas personales se interpusieran en su misión pero en ese mismo momento lo mas que quería era regresar a Budapest, buscar a Česlav y sacarle las tripas. "¿Has hablado con Michael?" se atrevió a preguntarle a Selene. Ella aunque quisiera ocultarlo también parecía estar preocupada e intranquila, y como no, no hacía ni tres horas él había recibido una llamada para dejarle saber lo que estaba sucediendo en Budapest, más misiones y más salidas de búsqueda, un ataque, y dos….así no le gustara admitirlo, chismes. Uno concerniente a Česlav y a Elise y otro a Michael y Anna.

Titov sabía que no debía sentirse traicionado por Elise, llevaban meses sin tener nada y él, él había estado con otras debajo de sus narices para ver si la lastimaba y tal vez retomaban lo de ellos…..todo eso sabía no le serviría de nada, Elise había tomado su decisión hacía un tiempo, así como la había reafirmado hacía dos días al revolcarse con el hijo de puta de Česlav. No sabía que le molestaba más, que al llamarla ella lo hubiera mandado a volar o que en el mismo momento en que hablaban hubiera escuchado la voz de Česlav preguntándole si estaba lista quien sabía para hacer qué.

Selene miró a Titov incomoda y después de varios segundos decidió responder con algo más "…No, pero estará bien." Le respondió con convicción, "Bien sabe que no se puede dar el lujo de actuar como la primera vez que mató a un grupo de inmortales."

Titov le alzó las cejas, "Eso no es lo que estaba preguntando," él muy bien sabía que el híbrido no podía actuar como un inmaduro tras haber matado a esos protolycans hacía dos días. Y Selene sabía muy bien cuál había sido su pregunta, tan solo la había querido evadir. "Te estaba preguntando por el rumor."

"Ese no es tu problema." Le respondió inmediatamente. _Eso no era problema de nadie_ se dijo sintiendo con cada segundo ansiedad cuando pensaba en ello, _en el rumor. _Y ese rumor no había llegado a ella ni siquiera por los labios de Titov sino por los de un asqueroso lycan que se había vanagloriado ante ella de que el híbrido la estaba engañando con Anna. Y odió ese momento, odió la punzada en su corazón y la humillación, pero también dudó, dudó hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Titov y este le evadió la mirada para estudiar el piso. No había mucho por leer entre líneas, Titov también había escuchado el rumor cuando llamó a Budapest, y aparentemente prefirió que se enterara por un lycan que por él mismo. Tan solo le había contado que Michael había salido en una misión para detener un ataque inminente a las instalaciones en Budapest pero no le había contado nada más. No le había contado lo que el lycan le dijo; que la noche de luna llena Michael había estado en la oficina de Anna y cuando la había dejado varias horas después ambos habían olido a la sangre del otro y a sexo.

_La actitud defensiva,_ como se lo había esperado, "Lo es cuando él mantiene una relación con uno de nosotros. Ahora que los vampiros nos hemos unido a él es importante para nosotros que la relación entre ustedes se mantenga."

Selene le exhaló, no estaba dispuesta a discutir nada sobre su vida privada, tampoco sobre las influencias y el poder que una relación daba a uno de los bandos, "Al parecer yo soy uno de ustedes solo cuando les conviene, ¿no?" le preguntó en retaliación.

"Ah vamos, Selene, tu sabes cuál es tu participación en todo esto." Le contestó, podían no hablarlo pero las cosas estaban ahí. Era una relación recíproca, Michael la quería como segunda al mando de los vampiros para que le informara todo lo que sucedía entre estos. Titov la quería como informante primaria de las intenciones de los lycans o del hibrido, podía haberse cambiado de bandos pero ella continuaba siendo una vampira –tal vez no físicamente pero no hace mucho habían sido su familia– y era leal a la supervivencia de su raza….

_Sabía cuál era su participación, que no viniera a hacerla creer otra cosa_. "En vez de estar tratando de inmiscuirte en mi relación deberías de estar tratando de solucionar la tuya." Cuando Titov le había hablado de la misión de Michael de días atrás también le había preguntado si sabía algo de Česlav y Elise. Selene sintiendo la tensión le había confesado que sabía que él estaba interesado en ella. Y Titov prontamente le había contado que aparentemente estaban durmiendo juntos. Escuchar aquello la incomodó, pero no tanto como la molestó escuchar el rumor de Michael…Y para ella continuaba siendo un rumor, no sería nada más hasta que no hablara con él.

Dolido le respondió, "Ahí no hay nada que solucionar ya."

Selene dejó de mirarlo, si hubiera querido solucionar algo tal vez debió haber pensado en eso primero a estarse revolcado con cuanta vampira se le pasara por enfrente….. "Entonces es tiempo de que la dejes atrás."

A veces le sorprendía que Selene viera las cosas o blancas o negras, "¿Podrías tú? Si resultara que Michael en verdad te engañó, ¿podrías olvidarlo de un día para otro como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida?"

¿Por qué quería Titov buscar ese tipo de conversación con ella? No era como si se conocieran demasiado…Miró hacia los dos vampiros que no parecían estar prestándoles atención, y si lo estaban haciendo el tema no les parecía importante pues continuaban hablando entre ellos y mirando el monitor, "Si en verdad me ha engañado….la humillación me haría dejarlo atrás." Le contestó, pero con total honestidad no estaba tan segura de sus palabras. Si Michael en verdad la hubiera engañado sería un golpe duro, tanto que el rencor que le guardaría sería lo que le impediría olvidarse de él. ¿Y el dolor? En el momento en que pensaba que esa traición en verdad había sucedido, ¿acaso no se le cerraba la garganta?

"_¿Si?_" le preguntó mirándola, _condicional,_ o sea que no estaba convencida del chisme, "¿Aún no has hablado con él? ¿Aún crees que no sucedió?" le preguntó atónito, Selene tan solo lo volteó a mirar con una mirada fría que le decía que no le estaba permitido meterse más en el tema. "Con todo respeto, Selene, puede ser el híbrido pero es un recién convertido, hubo sangre y luna llena…..y tú me das un _¿si?_"

Molestia la continuó embargando, Titov no hacía nada más que vocalizar sus dudas…lo que la enervaba más al pensar que el tal chisme podía ser realidad… Pero Michael no era así, si algo le había enseñado en estos meses conociéndose era que era demasiado considerado y atento con ella…No la traicionaría…. Selene muy bien sabía que Titov estaba dolido por lo que había hecho Elise y que quería desquitarse con ella así que quiso decirle que no todas las relaciones funcionaban igual, que no en todas ante el menor problema sus integrantes salían a revolcarse con otros pero no lo hizo. Los traficantes de muerte como ellos tenían otras formas de ventilar sus tensiones y esa no incluía hablar. Incluía un dojo y caerse a golpes….por un segundo pensó en invitarlo a entrenar pero desistió, probablemente no cerraría la boca. "Voy a tomar un respiro." Le dijo levantándose de su asiento, y no había dado el primer paso para cuando su celular empezó a sonar. No había necesidad de fijarse en quien era, era Michael. Para pasar desapercibidos incluso era importante no hacer ni recibir llamadas que no fueran de carácter de la misión, Selene no contestó inmediatamente, siguió por un pasillo hasta que llegó a unas escaleras y las empezó a ascender. Para cuando llegó a la azotea en el quinto piso el teléfono se había detenido, pero ya tenía privacidad. Ningún vampiro podría escucharla hablar, y para asegurarse de eso dejó las sombras que la pequeña caseta que protegía a las escaleras le proveía y continuó su camino hasta que llegó al borde del edificio. Mirando hacia abajo vio el vacío, no uno mortal para ella. La mañana brillante a esas horas la hizo entrecerrar los ojos, aun no acostumbrada a esta. Era un buen día que le dejaba ver los techos antiguos de las edificaciones alrededor….era una buena vista.

En ese mismo momento en Budapest Michael colocaba su celular sobre la mesa en frente de un sillón, pensando que seguramente Selene se encontraba ocupada al no haberle respondido la llamada. Se sentó en el sillón y se encontraba abriendo el informe de una de las misiones cuando el teléfono volvió a la vida, inmediatamente contestó, "Hola….." fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

El tono de Michael no le dejó entrever culpabilidades, ni enojo contra ella, era su típico tono suave de cuando hablaban, "Hola." Selene le contestó, en ese momento la boca colocándosele seca y la ansiedad aumentando.

Su tono de voz sin emoción alguna no fue algo que le sorprendiera escuchar, "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va la misión?"

De nuevo Selene miró hacia abajo, hacia la gente caminando sin problema alguno por la acera. Le había dado a Michael el beneficio de la duda, pero la duda para ella estaba ahí, aún así al escucharle el tono conciliador se dijo a si misma que todo lo que le habían contado debía de ser un malentendido, Michael no era tan cínico. Así que decidió no traer el asunto a cuestión, no tan prontamente, "Estoy bien, Michael,…¿tú? Escuché lo que sucedió hace dos días."

Michael sonrió al escuchar su preocupación, colocó los pies sobre la mesa mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y cerraba los ojos, las cosas no podían estar tan mal entre ellos si Selene lo había llamado para cerciorarse de su estado emocional tras darse cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, "Estoy bien, Selene, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Ella ni siquiera le colocó atención a esas palabras, "Escuché que tu grupo se enfrentó a más de treinta protolycans y que fuiste tú quien venció a la mayoría." _¿Era eso cierto? ¿Acaso su poder era incluso más inimaginable que lo que los dos lo habían creído una vez?_ Sin poderlo evitar recordó una tarde en su cabaña, los dos en la cama de ella y con insomnio. Michael interrumpiendo el silencio para preguntarle si sospechaba en lo que él se había convertido pero que no se lo decía para no asustarlo. Selene simplemente admitiéndole que no sabía mucho sobre su cambio y mientras la conversación se daba él había empezado a dejar viajar su mente con las cosas probables e improbables que podría hacer, esa vez una de las pocas veces que lo vio hablando con una sonrisa en los labios mientras recordaba cosas de televisión y se las comentaba a ella. Los pies de Michael introduciéndose por la bota de su pantalón y acariciándole los de ella y parecía tan despreocupado que por eso mismo decidió no sacarlo de esa burbuja que él mismo había creado por esos minutos.

Por supuesto, a Selene le interesaría por igual su bienestar a saber cómo la batalla se había dado ciertamente. "Todo decía que las instalaciones iban a ser atacadas desde los cuatro puntos cardinales," Michael comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido esa noche, todo claro está a excepción de que se había dopado para evitar pensar en la matazón que había cometido. Por más de cinco minutos estuvo narrándole todo lo que recordaba le había ocurrido y lo que también había ocurrido con los otros grupos que habían ido en direcciones opuestas. Extrañamente mientras le contaba todo esto ella se mostraba poco interesada pero decidió que eran cosas suyas pues Selene era Selene, lo más probable era que al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba estaba colocando atención a otro tipo de cosas relacionadas con la misión.

Con su mirada puesta en el muro que la separaba del vacío continuó tratando de descarachar con su uña la pintura que recubría al cemento. Si las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos no dudaría en preguntarle inmediatamente sobre el rumor, o mejor, tan solo se lo contaría para que viera que estaba al tanto de este pero que no dudaba de él. La noche en que se enfrentó a Amelia se lo había dicho todo. Pero ahora que habían tantos problemas dudaba y si se lo decía se lo podía imaginar hasta enojado por haber dudado de él, "¿Y cómo sabías quienes eran los protolycans?" preguntó decidiéndose a colocarle de nuevo atención a lo que decía. Lo que innegablemente en otras circunstancias estaría haciendo.

Esa había sido una pregunta que le habían repetido demasiado en los últimos días, "No sé. He dicho que me olían diferente pero los mismo lycans que me acompañaban dicen que ellos no notaron nada…." se remojó los labios, decidiendo ser sincero con ella, y no temiendo que se burlara de su escogencia de palabras, "Recuerdo haber sentido algo fuerte contra ellos…..no sé, como una mala vibra o un presentimiento."

"…Tu instinto entonces…" era obvio.

"No lo sé," Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si lo pudiera ver, "El instinto es algo más poderoso, eso no fue lo que sentí…lo que sentí fue desconfianza y duda mezclada con ansia."

Era su instinto, Michael tan solo lo estaba pensando demasiado, estaba separando todas las emociones y dándole un nombre a cada una, "Entiendo."

Que no lo hubiera sacado de su error no le pareció sospechoso, de hecho estaba entusiasmado contándole todo esto, no solo porque se estaban comunicando de nuevo así solo fuera por temas de la guerra sino porque ella tenía una perspectiva completamente diferente a la de los lycans y podía ayudarlo a notar algo que él no había descubierto antes, "Y algo extraño también sucedió. Varios lycans me han dicho que cuando me coloqué al mando de la situación y empecé a darles órdenes ellos sintieron una intensión poderosa por cumplirlas….."

"Eres su alfa…" le contestó mientras se miraba la uña y la veía sucia, inmediatamente empezó a sacarse los restos de pintura, maldiciendo su inseguridad en ese momento. "Ya te están reconociendo como uno."

"Sí," Michael le dijo, ni por un minuto sospechando lo que le pasaba a Selene por la cabeza, "pero también tienes que reconocer que lo siguiente es extraño, unos de ellos dicen que cuando Lucian u otro alfa los ordenaba en su forma bestial ellos entendían sus gruñidos. Hace dos noches ellos dijeron que escucharon mi orden dentro de sus cabezas, no el rugido que di, ni el gruñido, mi voz humana ordenando."

"¿Ordenando qué?" le preguntó, pues si algo había comprendido era que para el final él ya se había librado de sus enemigos.

"Matar a los que quedaban." Le contestó frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué más les podía haber ordenado en su forma bestial?

"Claro."

_¡!¿Claro? Esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba de ella. _Se esperaba una explicación de porqué habían escuchado su voz humana o más dudas del verdadero alcance de su poder como híbrido. Se esperaba siquiera una pregunta de si los traficantes de muerte también habían escuchado aquella orden, no se había esperado un simple 'claro' de obvio desinterés. Habían tres razones para su actitud, una, estaba ocupada y no había querido dejar ninguna de sus dos actividades, dos, algo de lo que no sabía nada había ocurrido, y tres, estaba enojada con él. "Selene, ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?"

Ante esa pregunta volvió a concentrarse, dejar sus dudas de lado, "No ha ocurrido nada, ese es el problema. Esta se está convirtiendo en una de mis peores misiones." En más de una ocasión había pensado dejar la misión y regresar a Budapest, pero claro, eso no era lo que se esperaría de ella, o de cualquier otro traficante de muerte.

"Ahhhh…" dijo y después de eso prosiguió un largo silencio. Largo silencio que supo dictaba que ellos dos hablarían de su relación. "Dos semanas y no me llamaste ni una vez…." Como siempre fue él quien dio el primer paso.

Volvió a mirar al vacío, "Supuse que darte espacio no solo sería colocar distancia entre nosotros sino también…." _Falta de comunicación,_ eso sonaba estúpido así que dejó la frase en el aire. 

Michael pasó saliva, "¿Entonces nos estamos tomando un tiempo?" se aventuró a preguntar.

Que él tampoco la llamara era lo que creía había dado a entender que habían tomado esa decisión, "No sé, tu dímelo a mí." Este era el momento, el momento de preguntarle sobre el rumor que la tenía con los pelos de punta.

Michael bajó los pies de la mesa y se acomodó mejor, como si su postura lo ayudara a concentrarse más en la conversación que se vendría, "Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien lo propuso y yo quien lo decliné…."

"Sí pero…." Ella había hablado en serio en aquel momento, y aunque no era algo que quisiera lo había pedido por él, "Lo hice porque eras tú quien parecía tener problemas y yo quería darte el tiempo y el espacio para que pensaras lo que querías sobre nosotros."

Bien, eso era cierto…. "Cuando te dije que no nos tomaríamos un tiempo creí que estaba claro que ya sabía lo que quería para nosotros….."

"No para mí, Michael." Le admitió, "Tu actitud las últimas semanas era…si continuamos por ese sendero las cosas no saldrán bien entre nosotros." Lo redujo a esas pocas palabras.

Una mueca lo dejó, _y ella decía que no sabía de relaciones_….y aun así era la voz de la razón y responsabilidad en ese momento, "Quiero estar contigo. Eso no ha cambiado desde que te declaré mis sentimientos en la cabaña…."

Y en ese momento todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas, Michael no la había engañado, "Es obvio que yo también quiero estar contigo." Quien sabía y desde cuándo, si desde la cabaña o desde donde Corvinus cuando lo de ellos fue declarado algo prohibido.

Michael se remojó los labios y respiró profundo, "Entonces está dicho. No nos estamos tomando un tiempo sino pasando un tiempo alejados…." Le dijo, pero algo le decía que no todo estaba bien entre ellos…

"Es correcto." Le contestó, para ahora no dudaba de Michael pero aun así trajo el asunto a la conversación, "Cambiando de tema, hasta por acá llegó un rumor que te incumbe a ti y a Anna….."

El tono frío lo confundió con uno de desaprobación, desde el primer momento en que aquella idea le había entrado en la cabeza había estado al tanto de que a Selene no le agradaría nada, "Bien sí, es verdad," le comentó exhalando para prontamente continuar, "Es que estoy cansado de que por nuestra relación ella me cuestione así que como prueba decidí darle de mi sangre para que viera con sus propios ojos que no tengo intensiones de jugar sucio…..y para que sepa que a diferencia de lo que dicen las malas lenguas tu no me has manipulado…."

En ese momento la mente de Selene se encontraba en un caos, primero ese 'bien sí, es verdad,' había sido un impacto que le había disparado el corazón y al mismo tiempo decepción, tristeza y enojo la habían embargado para prontamente encontrarse con otro tipo de emociones mientras él continuaba hablando. Confusión reinando en su mente mientras su sofoco de enojo continuaba, Michael nunca le diría que había ido prácticamente a demostrarle a Anna que lo de ellos era real para después salir engañándola. Y dejando de lado la confusión por su relación romántica quedaba el otro lado de la cuestión, uno en el que había pensado antes pero no demasiado en esas últimas horas, "¿Le diste tu sangre sin saber lo que esto podría cambiar en ella?"

De hecho sabía que beber de su sangre no le ocasionaría nada, en teoría estaba en los documentos de las empresas genéticas de Corvinus y de las Empresas Ziodex, en práctica Selene había bebido de él y nada le había sucedido así que había confiado que la situación con Anna sería igual. "Sabía que no la iba a transformar, nueva información ha salido a la luz…podemos hablar de eso cuando regreses." Sabía que ahora no tenían demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera deberían de estar teniendo esta conversación. Después de unos segundos la escuchó haciendo un sonido con su garganta que le dejó saber que aunque no le gustaba tener que esperar lo tendría que hacer.

Un suspiro que no debió de haber dejado salir lo hizo cuando vio que Michael estaba al tanto de que no debería de estar alejándola de su misión, "Aparentemente el rumor ha sido exagerado." Le comentó antes de que fuera a despedirse y ella quedara como desesperada al detenerlo.

"¿Exagerado?" no tenía ni idea de que siquiera había un rumor.

"Sí." Le admitió, "Se está diciendo que mucho más que beber de tu sangre ustedes dos hicieron."

Las cejas de Michael se elevaron, "¿Qué?" le preguntó, no refiriéndose a que le habían dicho sino a la sorpresa que le daba ser el centro de un chisme y ni siquiera estar al tanto. "Bien sabes que nada más sucedió Selene, te lo–"

Al escuchar la preocupación en su voz lo interrumpió antes de que fuera a jurar, "Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…"

Podía no ver la mueca de Selene, pero sí podía oírla y fue en ese momento en que comprendió que ese rumor era lo que la había tenido distraída mientras le contaba de los protolycans…. Que en este segundo ella se lo estuviera tomando a la ligera le quitaba un peso de encima, lo último que le faltaba era otra pelea, esta vez por razones injustificadas o malentendidos. "¿Lo sabes?" le preguntó con sarcasmo porque de todos modos ella sólo lo había venido a llamar cuando escuchó su supuesta infidelidad. Era sorprendente como un rumor había atravesado países y él ni siquiera lo había escuchado donde se había originado.

Se remojó los labios, para ahora muy al tanto de que la pelea que estaba temiendo por no haber confiado en él no se daría, "Creí en ti, Michael. Aun así dudas surgieron…Era luna llena, había sangre y aparentemente entre nosotros no había nada…. No le creí a quien me lo contó pero admito que dudé." Le admitió, tras un segundo escuchó un 'mmmm' al otro lado de la línea que no le dijo mucho.

Después de su aborto habían hablado sobre la actitud de ella durante su embarazo y que _creían_ que esta era debida a las hormonas, para ahora podía atestiguarlo. Pero eso había sido ella, él continuaba siendo él aunque algunas cosas cambiaran así que decidió dejar el asunto pasar, no sin una broma primero, "¿Así que tan solo te dignaste a llamarme para reconciliarnos cuando pensaste que había un tercero en nuestra relación?" le preguntó para nada indignado…

La burla en su voz demasiado marcada no la molestó, de hecho la reconfortó, "…..Ella no es cualquier tercero, ¿no lo crees?"

Michael se rascó la cabeza, pensando en si ella se apenaba cada vez que él traía a relucir su relación con Česlav, pero no se podía apenar, lo de ellos había sido real y profundo. Él tan solo había tenido una noche de diversión sin significado con Anna y otras, y por eso mismo se apenaba ante Selene, mas ante su tono.

Dejó pasar su silencio que le dejaba ver que no le había agradado su reclamo, "Y no llamé para reconciliarnos. Tan solo para preguntar como estabas y para despejar mis dudas."

Antes de escucharla hablar Michael había estado a punto de decirle que él no dudaba de ella cada vez que un rumor de ella y Česlav le llegaba a los oídos, lo cual era a menudo. Tampoco le reclamaba, a excepción de que fuera necesario, como en Rusia, "Tan solo llamaste para despejar tus dudas." Sabía que eso no era enteramente cierto, ella probablemente se había estado preguntando si no salió huyendo de las instalaciones asustado como lo había hecho la primera vez que mató a un grupo de inmortales. "Supongo que es bueno que aun te preocupes….." la escuchó exhalando y se la pudo imaginar rodando los ojos con poca paciencia, "Dejemos las cosas así, ¿está bien?" le preguntó y por un par de segundos no escuchó respuestas así que continuó, "Te he querido llamar, tan solo no sé porque no lo hice. Orgullo, tal vez, tal vez hacer lo que me pediste, pensar las cosas, pero no hay nada que pensar. Sé que es lo que quiero. Y tú sabes que es lo que quiero."

"Y yo quiero lo mismo." Selene miró hacia el vacío nuevamente, tras meses de conocerse estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de charlas, explicitarías y a la vez románticas, pero ahora había una cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrada, "¿Podemos tener esta conversación cuando regrese? …..Por teléfono suena absurdo, al menos para alguien como yo."

_Claro, _"Así que tu parte de la misión ha resultado ser larga y aburridora…" le dio lo que deseaba, una puerta de escape.

"No tienes ni idea, tenía más por hacer cuando estaba emb…." Una vez que pensó lo que iba a decir dejó sus palabras en el aire. Sintiéndose culpable.

Michael pasó saliva, sin saber que a kilómetros de distancia Selene imitaba su gesto. Ni siquiera habían llegado a hablar de ese embarazo después de Marcus….. "Si estás aburrida por qué no regresas a casa?" decidió preguntar, de lado dejando el tema susceptible….

Se encontró mirando el piso cuando vio que Michael hizo lo que ella deseaba, evadir el tema de aquel embarazo, "No sería de mí marcharme."

Michael le asintió, silencio reinando por varios momentos hasta que ella esta vez retomó de manera seria el ataque a los protolycans. Esta vez si la notó atenta y haciendo todas las preguntas pertinentes. Durante más de media hora estuvieron hablando, Michael al tanto de que su celular no era para hacer visitas y que para ahora ya habría perdido al menos diez llamadas en las cuales le pedirían que se reuniera a algún tipo de discusión. "Supongo que no será prudente que te llame en los próximos días."

"Sí." Comunicación solo debía de haber poca para no ir a ser descubiertos por los lycans. Quien sabía y con qué clase de medios contaban para asegurarse de no estar siendo seguidos o vigilados.

"Si no has regresado en dos semanas te llamaré a eso del medio día. ¿Está bien?" le preguntó. En la tecnología de estos días existía el chat, las videollamadas o conferencias, pero sabía que todo en las instalaciones era monitoreado. Una llamada telefónica era más difícil de conseguir que un rastro ip. Y consumía más recursos.

"Sí." A esa hora descansaban la mayoría de los vampiros que no estaban vigilando.

"Ok, chao." Le dijo, sintiendo que no era el único que no se quería despedir.

"Nos vemos." Le respondió, no colgando inmediatamente.

Su forma de expresarse era algo que se mantenía en pie, Michael sonrió para sí mismo, imaginándose su reacción a lo siguiente, "Un beso." Silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea, tanto que tuvo que verificar que ella no le hubiera cortado antes. "Se supone que debes contestar lo mismo y ahí sí colgar."

Y aquí iban, si se colocaba a discutir con él la ridícula muestra de afecto pasaría otra media hora antes de colgar. Mandar un beso por teléfono…..inconcebible. "Buenas noches, Michael." En Budapest sería de noche.

Michael le sonrió, "Buenas noches, Selene."

_Fin del Flashback_

.

.

.

"Créelo o no," Michael le dijo continuando con la conversación, "nada más anoche estaba planeando en hacer un viaje a Italia y ver porque la misión se estaba demorando tanto."

"Tienes a tus soldados para que hagan eso por ti," le contestó, pensando que nada mas eso hubiera faltado, que él se apareciera para echar a perder el trabajo de seis semanas de inteligencia.

Al verla preocupada notó que había pasado por alto su punto, "Bien, la verdad no habría estando yendo solamente por la misión…."

Sus cejas subieron inmediatamente, no sabía porque se sorprendía, era Michael después de todo, "Mejor que no fuiste, lo más probable hubiera sido que me hubiera devuelto contigo para acá." Dejando no por vez primera una misión tirada, aquello no era algo de que estar orgulloso, pero había estado tan aburrida que ni siquiera le hubiera importado lo que sus compañeros guerreros pensaran en cuanto a su profesionalismo.

Michael le asintió y tras un momento la vio cerrando los ojos y colocando su cabeza contra su hombro, privándolo así de su rostro. Y así pasaron varios momentos. Hacía casi dos semanas ella misma le había dicho que en esa misión estaba cansada de esperar y que su nivel como guerrera estaba muy por encima de vigilante en espera. Sabiendo muy bien que no debía Michael le recordó que ella había ido por su propia cuenta. Ella no le respondió nada pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que la había molestado con su comentario. Respirando profundamente Michael recordó que Selene le había hecho una pregunta minutos atrás, no quería responderle aquella pregunta porque ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba así que tan solo se decidió por exteriorizar algunos de sus pensamientos, el más importante, "Me estoy volviendo más adepto en esto de matar." Dijo haciendo alusión a los protolycans y como sus muertes no le estaban provocando un cargo de conciencia. O las muertes de esos inmortales que indirectamente estaban muriendo por su culpa.

Por supuesto Selene no supo que eso venía como respuesta a su pregunta de minutos atrás, tan solo tomó las palabras con su peso, como si le estuviera confiando lo que pensaba después de haber matado a esos protolycans. Y ella secretamente se había estado preocupando por lo que todas esas matanzas harían en alguien como él. Le rosó el pecho, "Ese es lamentablemente un precio a pagar al tomar el nombre del líder."

"Lo sé." Le respondió, por todo lo cariñosa que se podía mostrar en un momento en el siguiente volvía a ser la misma que había conocido el primer día. Preocupándose por él pero al mismo tiempo siendo impasible, aparentemente. Al menos ahora ella ya no le respondía con sus 'tienes que adaptarte' que en un principio habían incitado su cólera al ella no poder colocarse en su lugar. O tal vez al negarse a ser débil tan solo porque él lo necesitaba.

Selene se remojó los labios, Michael se iba a empezar a perder en ese mundo de guerras, violencia y muertes, ella lo sabía, era innegable. "Es imposible vivir en este mundo y no cambiar ante las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor. La tuya es una posición difícil, Michael, y aunque creas que no la comprendo lo hago." Él tenía la opción de abrazar su humanidad a diferencia de incontables inmortales que como ella la habían entregado sin pensarlo dos veces. "Y te conozco, Michael, sé que todo esto te va a afectar…..pero también sé que debajo de todas las cosas que has hecho o puedas llegar a hacer siempre estará el joven noble que conocí en un principio."

_Si quería respeto ser un 'muchacho noble' no le serviría de nada,_ por supuesto no fue eso lo que le dijo a Selene, no quería hacerle ver que no apreciaba las palabras que le acaba de dar, "Noble y lleno de dudas," le contestó en vez y fingiendo una sonrisa. Al ella mirarlo fijamente y fruncirle el ceño se dio cuenta que ella se daba cuenta del verdadero estado en el que se encontraba. Así que decidió hablar con la verdad, "Solo un puñado de gente me hace sentir que cuando estoy a su alrededor no soy la bestia que tanto me negué una vez era."

En vez de cuestionarse si Michael se refería a ella entre esas personas tan solo levantó su cara y buscó sus labios, besándolo como hacía meses no lo hacía. Con pasión desinhibida, con ganas, con deseo, con necesidad. Michael le contestó, deleitándose con el contacto. Con su brusquedad, con la forma fuerte que lo tomaba del cuello, con la firmeza de su boca que parecía demandar algo de él. Con la suavidad de su lengua y de sus labios, con su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Fue literalmente un beso que le quitó el aire. _Dios,_ pensó cuando ella finalmente terminó aquel beso, dejándolo con ganas de más, de dejar salir al híbrido a jugar. Sin pensarlo Michael la tomó fuertemente de la cintura –en medio del beso ella se le había subido encima– y la apoyó más fuerte contra sus caderas. Pero lo que escuchó a continuación no fue un quejido de deseo o un roce fuerte contra él, al contrario, sintió sus dos manos tomándolo del rostro así que inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los cafés de ella. Selene continuaba apoyando su frente contra la de él, no estando segura de lo que iba a decir, "Yo nunca voy a ser–"

Michael buscó sus labios y los presionó fuertemente sin dejarla terminar, tres segundos después rompió el beso, ella mirándolo, "–Normal lo sé," le dijo refiriéndose a una mujer humana, cálida, amorosa, feliz, "y no me importa." Pasó saliva, "Normal ya no es interesante." Gracias a su actitud para ahora ya no pensaba en tener a su lado a alguien con quien se pudiera conectar en cuanto a todo, que lo entendiera, que con caricias o palabras lo sacara de los vacios emocionales en los cuales a veces se encontraba. Para ahora tan solo pensaba en ella y que lo ayudara a ser quien tenía que ser, alguien que le propusiera retos, alguien que en sus mismos términos estuviera tan llevada como el que quisiera aguantarlo y permanecer a su lado. "Por teléfono te dije que sabía lo que quería y te quiero a ti." Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente por varios segundos, sus ojos con una mirada de incomprensión, _¿pero que no venía a entender? _Michael se preparó para lo que vendría que no sabía que sería. Pero ella no dijo o hizo nada por un largo momento, tanto que se empezó a preocupar, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía cuando ella tan solo agachó su cabeza hasta su pecho y tan solo se quedó acostada encima de él, sin palabras. Su peso liviano uno cómodo, uno reconfortante. Tras varios minutos Michael empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Su mente viajando a lugares a los que no quería ir, a conversaciones que no quería tener pero que sabía se vendrían en un futuro, la debilidad de él, el mal concepto en el que ella misma se tenía, su odio por sí misma, el aborto, la orden de muerte que ella dio sin su consideración, los celos cuasi enfermizos y paranoicos que ambos se traían contra Česlav y Anna, como iban a hacer para balancear su relación con el mundo inmortal….Michael exhaló….. "No hay un final para esto, ¿cierto?" preguntó, "De aquí en adelante será un giro inesperado tras otro, ¿verdad?"

Las palabras de Michael la sacaron del adormilamiento al que había caído, "En el mundo de los inmortales un giro usualmente suele llevar siglos….."

La respuesta de Selene no le dio más ánimos de los que tenía, pero no eran ánimos lo que había estado buscando. De un segundo para otro dejó de rozarle la espalda y llevó su mano hasta su hombro, agachando la cabeza para poder mirarla, "¿Estás cansada?" le preguntó, sueño él no tenía…..

Selene abrió los ojos en cuanto le escuchó las palabras suspiradas sin ninguna duda a lo que él se refería. Desaliento la había invadido desde hacía varios minutos, "No fue una misión ardua pero aún así fue un mes y medio con poco descanso…." El momento de ser descubierto era siempre un incentivo para no estar tranquilos, no importaba la misión.

"Oh….." le contestó decepcionado. Sí, la había visto adormilada pero no había creído que lo rechazaría…Era Selene, estar decaída no era de ella y al menos esperaba que la razón que le acababa de dar fuera una verdadera…..

En ese oh insulso que escuchó Selene se dio cuenta de las dudas que surgieron en él. Y como no iba a tener dudas, ella prácticamente regresaba, se colocaba a entrenar extenuándose más, luego venía y se le montaba encima, lo empezaba a besar y luego lo rechazaba cuando era él quien le proponía pasar la noche juntos, "Más tarde….¿está bien?"

"...Sí." Le contestó no completamente a gusto con su respuesta y ella pareció notarlo porque un segundo después se le bajó de encima y se acostó a su lado.

Unos segundos después el adormilamiento no regresó a ella, ahora preocupada por él. Su mente cansada no permitiéndole descansar y una vez más se encontró pensando en Rusia y como no había permanecido ni media hora en Budapest pues había partido inmediatamente en una misión que debía de ser de unos cuantos días, pero que prontamente había cambiado cuando se dieron cuenta que entre los lycans que iban a buscar había un grupo de infantes. Un grupo de siete, podía no parecer nada pero en términos inmortales eran demasiados. Zacharías había llamado a Michael a informarle y como ella se lo imaginó la orden de infiltrarse totalmente tomó mayor fuerza. Por supuesto los infiltrados serían lycans. Dos días se convirtieron en tres, tres en una semana, una semana en dos, dos en cuatro y hacía poco más de doce horas había recibido una llamada que informaba que ya los infantes estaban en un lugar seguro y que el lugar podía ser atacado. La mayoría de los miembros de la misión, principalmente vampiros entraron con ganas, incluida ella. Estaba más segura que en otros tiempos a más de uno de sus compañeros les hubiera gustado entrar para acabar con todo y cuando decía todo también se refería a los menores. A parte de esos minutos de batalla la misión fue una aburrida. A ella le gustaba hacer parte activa de las cacerías, no quedarse a varios kilómetros haciendo nada esperando a ver que le informaban. Se acabó con todo enemigo menos los niños, y decidiendo que lo prudente era no ejercer comunicaciones decidieron volver a Budapest sin decirle una palabra a nadie sobre el éxito del plan primero. En estos mismos momentos Selene se encontró comunicándole todo lo que había sucedido en aquella misión a Michael, no sabiendo quien era que había empezado la conversación, posiblemente ella pero no estaba segura. Michael empezó a hacerle preguntas y ella se las respondió prontamente, al menos las que sabía, por parte de los lycans no podía hablar. "En resumen el esfuerzo físico fue mínimo y la espera aburridora máxima." Para cuando acabó llevaba al menos quince minutos esperando a que él le hiciera la pregunta que sabía le haría. Al no hacerlo ella se la hizo a él, "¿No me vas a preguntar cuántas bajas hubieron? ¿Quiénes salieron heridos?"

Él ya había tomado una decisión en cuanto a eso, le sacudió la cabeza, "Me basta saber que no hubo ni una muerte de nuestro lado." No quería llevar un conteo de muertes que caerían sobre sus hombros, aunque siendo realista sabía que en la reunión de los informes de la misión se daría cuenta de absolutamente todo lo sucedido, incluso de eso de lo que él no quería enterarse, "La ignorancia es una bendición." Le dijo a Selene al ver que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

"Preguntar cuantos enemigos habían sido asesinados era una de las primeras cosas que hacían Viktor y Amelia." Dijo pensativa y al ver la mirada de Michael que decía que realmente no podía comparar le sacudió la cabeza, "¿En verdad crees que puedes dejar de saberlo? Tarde o temprano tendrás que leer los informes y–"

"Estoy planeando en delegar de aquí en adelante." Le informó, "Las últimas semanas quise estar al tanto de todo y me ha parecido imposible." Exhaló, incluso los lycans pensaron que estaba haciendo demasiado en muy poco tiempo y fueron ellos quienes llamaron a una reunión donde le preguntaron que si era que él no confiaba en ellos.

"También deberías de pensar en no ir en toda misión que se te cruce en el camino." Durante su tiempo en Italia Michael la pasó de misión en misión, él mismo se lo había dicho por teléfono.

"Chistoso que tu digas eso."

"Soy un soldado, Michael. Tu eres el líder."

Pues sí lo era y sabía a lo que eso llevaba, a no exponerse demasiado y a dejar que otros lucharan por él. "Tampoco es como si tú fueras cualquier soldado." Ella tenía ciertos favoritismos así ambos se negaran a aceptarlo ante las razas. Era 'la mujer del híbrido' así ninguno de los dos lo dijera con esas palabras. Era la vampira en que Corvinus había depositado su confianza de cierta manera.

"No tomé ventajas de aquellos favoritismos cuando era la protegida de Viktor; no lo haré ahora."

_No lo haría hasta que le conviniera, _Michael pensó exhalando. Selene era un soldado hasta la medula y nadie podría cambiar eso, no que él quisiera cambiar eso….tan solo deseaba que no se expusiera a tantos peligros. "Descansa." Le dijo dejándole un beso en el hombro.

Tras unos segundos en los que no se separó inmediatamente de ella lo sintió dejando la cama, se iba a bañar, lo sabía, "No olvides afeitarte….." le pidió prácticamente contra la almohada.

Si ella se hubiera girado a mirarlo lo habría visto con una sonrisa. Michael se demoró y cuando volvió a salir la encontró dormida. Apagando todas las luces se dirigió hasta la cama.

.

.


	30. Parte 3: Capítulo 114

_**Capítulo 113. **_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Uno a uno Corvinus vio a los traficantes de muerte entrando y esperó a que todos estuvieran presentes para comentarles la nueva decisión que se había tomado con la mayoría de lycans que hacían y no parte activa de la guerra.

A los guerreros lycans de más alto rango no les gustaría escuchar lo que se diría pues los habían dejado fuera de aquella decisión pero Michael sabía que era algo que se debía hacer para escuchar opiniones de gente a la cual la guerra no comprometía tan directamente. Gente para la cual la guerra no significaba su vida entera. En el momento se encontraba pretendiendo leer un documento mientras ausentemente escuchaba a todo el mundo entrar, tan solo una cosa lo hizo levantar la cabeza del contrato y esa fue Selene, quien entró oliendo a sudor y sangre. Era un olor nada sutil, podía decir que había llevado entrenando por casi dos horas, por la sangre podía decir que su contrincante no se había guardado nada para sí. A diferencia de lo que uno creería, su presentación personal no fue algo que le causara sorpresa a nadie más. Era común entre guerreros pasar la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando. "Vamos al punto de una vez," dijo sin siquiera esperar a que la última persona tomara asiento, iba a hablar de una vez antes de ser interrumpido por cualquier otra cuestión, "En las últimas semanas he estado en contado con los lycans de otras instalaciones y una cuestión ha salido a relucir en todas partes. Escuchando sus decisiones he decidido dar un cese temporal por nuestra parte en la guerra."

"_¡¿QUE?_" La mayoría de los personajes en esa sala que no estaban al tanto exclamaron.

"Ya hemos colocado de ejemplo lo ocurrido en Rusia y en Italia." Corvinus contestó, "Por ahora se ha decidido que solo se atacaran a los grupos que representen una amenaza inmediata. No tan solo a todos los que huyeron."

"¿A que estamos jugando aquí?" Fane preguntó confundido, "¿No hace ni dos meses que el híbrido dio una orden total de exterminio y ya cambió de nuevo de idea?"

_¡Estaba presente!_ Michael pensó. "He recapacitado." Le respondió.

Esta vez fue el turno de Titov de cuestionarlo, "Por mas…noble que esta decisión pueda parecerte estás cometiendo un error. Los inmortales que huyeron lo hicieron por algo."

"Sí, la decisión a la que se ha llegado se ha tomado no solo teniendo en cuenta la opinión de los lycans de nuestro lado. Se ha establecido contacto con grupos que no quieren tener nada que ver con nosotros, 'con enemigos', ….He entablado conversaciones con unos cuantos de esos grupos y he visto el otro lado de la moneda, que no quieran convivir con la otra raza no quiere decir que no puedan mantener un sentido de paz mientras nadie haga nada por atacarlos."

"¿Que si tan solo están guardando tiempo para venir a atacarnos después?" Para Titov era inconcebible esta noticia…..era irrespetuosa, una falta de seriedad y colocaba en peligro no solo a los lycans de parte del híbrido sino también a los vampiros.

"Como se dijo en un principio, ya las conversaciones se han entablado y hemos propuesto enviar a un grupo de su misma raza para estar pendientes que esto no se trate de una trampa."

"¿Perdone señor pero ha entablado conversación con vampiros?" Titov preguntó.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Hasta ahora solo con lycans." Le respondió por Corvinus y se aclaró la garganta, "Pero conociendo a los vampiros cuando los traficantes de muerte empiecen a perecer a nuestras manos los vampiros elitistas y vagos vendrán corriendo buscando protección con nosotros." Eso inmediatamente calló a Titov pues todos sabían que había razón en sus palabras. "Pero eso no importa. La decisión que se ha tomado se ha tomado en conceso _con los lycans y para los lycans_. Titov es quien tiene la autoridad de los vampiros, si alguna vez se llega a conocer de un grupo que busque nuestra ayuda será él respaldado por su misma raza quien decida si se les dará la mano o se les atacará."

Selene frunció el ceño, "¿Estás dejando todas las decisiones de los vampiros en las manos de Titov?" Sólo porque se había colocado al mando de los vampiros en los últimos meses no quería decir que no habían personas más idóneas para el puesto de mando. Era un puesto que exigía y que no solo una persona debía tomar.

Una voz aguda y con son de burla se hizo escuchar, "Mmmh, ¿acaso prefieres que te las deje a tí?"

Selene volteó a mirar al lycan reconociendo inmediatamente que era el mismo desgraciado del día anterior que había llamado su atención. _¿Quién era? _"Los vampiros no estamos acostumbrados a que una sola persona tome todas las decisiones."

"Una sola persona, un trío, un concilio…." Bartow le dijo, "Lo que sea que se elija no va a servir con una raza tan podrida como la tuya."

Por supuesto esas palabras cumplieron con su intención de molestar a la mitad de la sala, "Y si tanto te molesta, ¿porque te interesa tanto nuestra cadena de comando, _lycan_?" Fane le preguntó.

Bartow se encogió de hombros, "No me interesa. Tan solo me interesa que _ella_ no vaya a hacer nada para manipular las cosas…."

"Suficiente." Michael le dijo al lycan en cuanto vio que iba a empezar a atacar verbalmente a Selene.

Corvinus decidió inmiscuirse, "En estas última horas se ha decidido que los lycans manejaran a los lycans y los vampiros a los vampiros. Michael y yo tan solo proveeremos que la mejor decisión se haya tomado y que esta sea justa."

_**Michael y él,**__ aparentemente a Michael se le había olvidado comentarle algo muy importante la noche anterior, _pensó Selene y Michael pareció leer lo que pensaba por que se giró a mirarla, después a Anna y a los lycans. "No hay nosotros," se explicó refiriéndose a Corvinus, luego se giró hacia este, "Con todo respeto señor quedamos en que usted no sería nada más que un respaldo, así que ahora no venga a voltear las cosas." Las cosas no iban a funcionar de esa manera, "Si esto es comenzando y usted ya está cambiando los puntos de su acuerdo eso deja ver que tan lejos llegaremos." Le dijo con ironía, por supuesto en el momento no hubo más que silencio, la mayoría de los personajes en la sala no sabían de que estaba hablando. "Acordé con Corvinus dejarlo participar en nuestros asuntos….." se explicó.

"Espero que no de una forma completa." Anna le dijo, ella veía el punto de contar con la ayuda y punto de vista de Corvinus…..la cuestión era que no podía confiar enteramente en el viejo.

"Así es." Michael le respondió, luego se giró hacia Selene, "Tú serás el apoyo táctico de Fane y Titov en cuanto a la guerra." Le dijo, "Tu puesto en el nuevo concilio también está garantizado." Muy bien sabía que a ella esa última posición no le interesaba, pero le interesaba a él. Necesitaba a alguien de su entera confianza con quienes se podían convertir en sus enemigos.

"Me interesa más saber porque Corvinus fue el que nos dio esa noticia, y porqué se nota en control cuando no debería de estarlo…no tras el asunto con Amelia." Preguntó sin pelos en la lengua, no demostrándole nada al viejo, sí, le había dado de beber de él pero había sido mas por necesidad que nada, ella no le debía nada al viejo. Y por una vez vio no solo a los vampiros asintiendo sino también a la mayoría de los lycans que parecían contrariados por el giro de eventos.

"Selene tiene razón," Bartow dijo estando de acuerdo con la vampira. "Los lycans no queremos al señor Corvinus metiéndose en nuestros asuntos. Y habíamos convenido que su participación en estas reuniones sería mínima. ¿Ahora nos dices que estará participando directamente contigo?"

"Sé lo que convenimos." Michael les respondió a Bartow quien no dudó en cuestionarlo estando en frente a un público, "Pero si le hubieran colocado atención a mis palabras de hace unos segundos se hubieran dado cuenta que su participación es tan solo la necesaria…No se inmiscuirá en lo que no creamos que sea necesario, y ambas razas tienen la autoridad de dejarlo o no afuera de sus decisiones."

Corvinus decidió hablar, "Todos ustedes parecen olvidar en qué lugar estamos. En qué lugares se están quedando la mayoría de los inmortales….."

Fane decidió esperar a que Corvinus terminara, "Son _sus_ instalaciones." Le dijo, "Sinceramente señor, debería de tratar de hacer algo más que chantajearnos con esto."

"No parecías pensar eso cuando necesitabas mi ayuda para conseguir un puesto en el concilio." Corvinus lo recriminó.

"¿Y usted cree que porque me diera un puesto en el concilio me iba a quedar callado y ser su títere?" le preguntó de frente.

"Si bien recuerdo la única persona que llegó a hablarme de frente y a cuestionarme cuando tuve poder fue Selene….. Ahora como ya no lo tengo todo el mundo me habla de la misma manera. Tú y tu raza no son más que una mano de aprovechadores sin moral que-"

"Suficiente." Michael dijo cuando vio que Fane iba a contestarle a Corvinus, "Suficiente," repitió cuando notó que los humores empezaron a caldearse entre todos los participantes. "Usted muy bien sabe que en este lugar cada uno juega a beneficio propio." Le dijo a Corvinus para que no fuera a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, "Siempre ha sido así, siempre lo será." Exhaló cansado, "Miren, sé que no puedo censurar las opiniones de nadie. Mucho menos si estas prueban ser valiosas y una buena idea, por eso mismo decidí tener en cuenta las opiniones de todos los lycans y no tan solo las de los guerreros cercanos a mí."

"¿Acaso has pensado todo excepto que este cese al fuego pueda concluir en nosotros ser atacados?" preguntó de nuevo Titov.

"Dos meses. Dos meses es todo lo que pido para ver si mi pedido sale provechoso." Se aclaró la garganta, "Y la cooperación de tus traficantes de muerte."

.

.

.

Lo primero que notó al entrar en su habitación fue la oscuridad reinante, hubiera descartado que Selene estuviera adentro si no fuera porque ya conocía su aroma de memoria. Haciendo poco ruido continuó hasta que la vio sobre el sillón, acostada de lado, un brazo debajo de su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada y un folder tirado en el piso, Michael se acercó y se agachó para recogerlo, en ese momento ella abriendo los ojos para reconocer su presencia y luego volviéndolos a cerrar al ser vencida por el cansancio. Michael se levantó girando el folder reconociendo sus palabras impresas de este. Eran las misiones en las que él había estado mientras ella estaba ausente. Con igual sigilo colocó el sobre que traía junto con el que Selene había estado leyendo y los puso ambos sobre la pequeña mesa enfrente de ellos para prontamente retirarse al baño. No le cabía a duda que un interrogatorio sería llevado por ella al querer saber todo lo que le había sucedido y lo que le había hecho cambiar de decisión. _Culpa._ Pero no podía admitirle eso así ella lo supiera con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Horas habían pasado desde el término de la reunión y el baño aún olía a ella. Michael se tomó su tiempo.

Para cuando salió del baño lo hizo con la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y directo a la cama a buscar debajo de la almohada su pantalón y camisa que utilizaba como pijama, estaba a medio camino cuando escuchó una voz.

"Esto es familiar." Selene le dijo al verlo dirigirse directo a la cama, _¿cuán cansado estaba?_ Esta vez fue su turno de preguntárselo.

Michael se giró para ver una hoja en su mano y le asintió dirigiéndose hacia ella y sentándose a su lado, "¿Te acuerdas que cuando estuviste encarcelada por haber asesinado a Rodgers se firmó el pacto de paz y que yo mismo te llevé una copia para que le echaras un vistazo?" Ella le asintió, "Bien, pues nunca lo firmaste."

De hecho eso era algo de lo que Selene estaba al tanto nunca había hecho, tan solo se había quedado callada y no había dicho nada, ¿Por qué? No estaba segura.

Michael la vio bajando la mirada al papel y releyéndolo, para ahora ya debía de estar muy al tanto de que esa también era un acta de muerte para el que lo firmara y después se retractara, "No estarás teniendo dudas, ¿cierto?" le preguntó.

"No, es solo…." No le gustaba la idea y lo pensó muy bien antes de decirlo, "esto es un trozo de papel. Nada dice que tan solo por firmarlo no pueda cambiar de idea después. El papel se deshace, la tinta se desvanecerá con los siglos…." La lealtad desaparecía.

Michael miró el papel, a la mano de ella sosteniéndolo. Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas, "La historia no se repetirá." Le dijo, antes había colocado toda su lealtad en un hombre más que en su sociedad, ahora él le pedía lo mismo, solo que había una pequeña diferencia, "No te haré lo que Viktor te hizo, _nunca_." No la traicionaría, no le clavaría el puñal por la espalda. "Incluso si todo esto me sale por la culata…lo primero que haría es agarrarte de la mano y arrastrarte _mientras te obligo a seguirme y dejamos este mundo." _En su mente esas palabras no sonaban tan románticas como lo hicieron cuando lo dijo…..

Selene lo interrumpió cuando lo vio a punto de continuar, "Ya lo hiciste, ¿no lo recuerdas?" le preguntó, cuando ella había llegado a estas instalaciones Michael la había ido a buscar en una misión de rescate y de la mano la había arrastrado por pasillos….ahora la verdad no sabía buscando qué, una salida no podía ser…

Michael le sonrió al ver el destello en sus ojos y que quería conciliar una media sonrisa, "Desde el principio hemos sido tú y yo. Los demás a la hora de la verdad no cuentan. Para los lycans firmar este papel es un vínculo. Para los vampiros un contrato. En general es una promesa. Y para mí no necesitas firmarlo, pero es una formalidad que ahora tanto lycans como vampiros requieren." Él sabía muy bien cuáles eran los términos de la relación que tenían, ni siquiera necesitaban hablarlo.

_Siempre tan elocuente, _no necesitaba que la convenciera pues era firmar aquello o marcharse, no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse. "No pareces tener un lapicero dentro de esa toalla…" lo dijo seriamente pero Michael pudo ver un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Selene de reojo lo vio inclinándose hacia ella y un segundo después sintió labios contra su mejilla, no dejando un beso sino tan solo apoyándolos contra su piel, luego lo escuchó susurrarle al oído algo igual de insinuador que lo que ella le había dicho, su respuesta haciéndola sonreír abiertamente mientras él hacía lo mismo contra su oreja.

Al verla agachar la mirada mientras sonreía Michael se levantó y cogiéndose la toalla para que no se le fuera a caer en medio camino fue hasta el nochero de donde cogió un lapicero y volvió con este hasta donde ella. Selene lo tomó y la vio acercándolo al papel, por un segundo antes de firmar dudándolo, pero luego haciéndolo. Desde que estuvieron huyendo Michael supo que ella tenía varios alias que utilizaba para esconder sus cuentas y hasta la propiedad donde se habían estado escondiendo, conocía su letra, conocía su firma, como olvidar aquella carta de despedida que le había dejado cuando huyo con Česlav, pero en ese entonces había sido tan solo un 'Selene.' Ahora, por primera vez veía algo más formal, algo más elegante, letras cursivas y líneas curveadas hechas con puño firme y rápidamente donde incluso pudo leer su apellido. Por supuesto Michael conocía sus apellidos, se los había preguntado si mucho una semana después de que empezaron a huir, al ella no responderle le preguntó si no los recordaba, al saber cuál era la verdadera razón de su silencio Michael cuestionó porque no quería decírselos. Y sí, Selene se los había dicho, no ese mismo día sino unos después, ambos muy escasos en estos tiempos, el primero inglés y el segundo ruso. Ahora la vio firmando tan solo con el primero. "Esa es una mala fotografía," le dijo mirando hacia la parte superior derecha de la hoja donde en un cuadro de cinco por cinco centímetros se podía ver el rostro de ella. Era obvio que la imagen en baja definición y en blanco y negro había sido tomada de la grabación de una de las cámaras de seguridad, ella iba caminando y mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás, por su apuro varios mechones de cabello flotando en el aire.

A ella no le interesaba la fotografía, "Ahora legalmente soy un peón de Corvinus." Selene le dijo entregándole el papel, ahora contrato.

Eso quería decir que ella creía que era Corvinus quien tenía el control de todo, no él, "Hablé con él, le dejé en claro que yo estoy al mando. Muy bien sabemos que hay gente que a mi aún no me escuchará, pero con él es diferente. No sé cómo le llaman a este tipo de cosas entre los guerreros. Él será la imagen en situaciones convenientes cuando mi palabra valga poco…..que sabremos algún día ocurrirá." La vio dudándolo, "Así que en todo este juego no eres un peón…" seguramente lo iba a matar por lo que le iba a decir, "Si algo eres _mi reina_." Le dijo haciendo uso de un juego de palabras y también alusión al juego de ajedrez que continuaba olvidado en un rincón de la habitación.

Ante esa última palabra Selene se echó milimétricamente para atrás, no por primera vez recordando el juego de ajedrez inconcluso que tenían desde meses atrás, pero ese fútil pensamiento no fue el que tuvo mayor peso, lo que tuvo mayor peso fue que le recordó a Kraven. El bastardo solía llamarla así. _Su reina. _Sin querer disgusto de nuevo la embargó. Dicho documento también debía ir firmado por Michael, y aunque ahora Corvinus valía poco suponía que por continuar la tradición seguiría de esa forma. Vio a Michael apoyando el documento en la mesa y luego deteniéndose por un segundo para prontamente firmar.

Michael frunció el ceño, "Tu y yo firmando un documento, Corvinus siendo la ley bajo este…." La miró a los ojos, "¿Sabes lo que acabo de pensar?"

Selene le mantuvo la mirada, "Probablemente." Ella también había hecho una comparación a los matrimonios modernos que no se oficiaban por alguna religión sino mediante jueces o abogados. Otro tipo de contrato. "…..Supongo que este papel también ayuda a cimentar nuestra relación ante la sociedad." O mejor dicho, ante los lycans de alto rango que estarían al tanto de que ella no había firmado dicho documento hasta el momento.

Como siempre Selene parecía pasar por alto el significado de lo que él había querido traer a cuestión. Y él lo dejó pasar.

_Y ahora que estaban en eso,_ "No me has dicho lo que te dijo Anna de tus memorias….."

Dejó el lapicero sobre la mesa junto con el documento, se había esperado esto, "Me dijo que habían sido de ayuda para comprender y no dijo nada más, asumo que eso es algo bueno." Tampoco era como si la hubiera esperado que se le acercara diciendo que sentía haber dudado de Selene y que lo de ellos dos si era algo verdadero y no una manipulación.

_Como fuera,_ pensó, a ella no le interesaban las opiniones de la lycan, por ella Michael se hubiera podido ahorrar darle su sangre a Anna, su opinión en cuanto a su relación era irrelevante. _Ahí iba eso._ Respiró profundo, "Dime Michael, ¿Qué va a suceder cuando el viejo no esté de acuerdo contigo? Porque para mí parece que te has olvidado de todas sus deslealtades…"

_¿Por qué no le sorprendía?_ El tono de reproche demasiado marcado como para siquiera tratar de ignorarlo, "Lo discutiremos." Ya se encargaría de eso llegado el momento. "Ya he dicho que mi punto de vista estará por encima del de él."

_Michael se estaba arriesgando demasiado, _lo pensó pero no lo dijo, "Una cosa es en teoría y otra es la práctica…Las cosas pueden que no te salgan como te las has imaginado."

Nada había salido como se lo había imaginado, a sus veintinueve años se había imaginado con una carrera profesional y teniendo un éxito moderado en su campo, no se había imaginado nunca al mando de una guerra, "Lo sé, pero tengo un haz bajo la manga." Ella no le preguntó qué pero se quedó mirándolo fijamente esperando a que le contara, "Los lycans después de lo ocurrido con Amelia nunca lo perdonaran. Y los vampiros temen que él con su poder se venga a adueñar de todo lo que han creado para ellos en estos siglos."

No iba a nadar contra la corriente, iba a esperar a ver qué ocurría, y luego asumía cuando Corvinus se creyera con poder tendría que ser recordado de su lugar en este nuevo régimen. Selene se estiró sobre la mesa para sacar de debajo del contrato el folder con los informes que Michael había hecho en su ausencia. "Estos están muy mal redactados." Pero claro, que podía saber él o un lycan sobre cómo escribir apropiadamente un resumen de la misión.

Para nada le sorprendieron sus palabras, sintió el mueble hundiéndose justo donde ella estaba al acomodarse mejor, "Siento no tener la misma prosa poética sobre un asesinato que deben de tener la mayoría de los traficantes de muerte."

Selene lo ignoró, "Te desvías en demasiadas oportunidades, Michael, y el punto de la misión que es lo más importante tan solo le dedicaste cuatro párrafos."

La vio que consideró releer los informes, "Entonces la próxima vez te contaré toda la misión y tu harás el informe por mí."

Lo volteó a mirar, no sabiendo si hablaba o no en serio, al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no lo hacía. Selene hizo el informe a un lado, "Muy bien sabes que nunca haría eso." Le contestó viendo una media sonrisa en sus labios.

_Muy bien lo sabía,_ ella le enseñaría a hacer un informe pero nunca los escribiría por él, "Muy bien sé que con un poco de persuasión y con mi encanto puedo hacer que hagas cosas a las que una vez dijiste _nunca_."

Aún cuando esa parecía ser una frase estúpida no podía estar más cerca de la realidad. No podía dejar de ver todo lo que había cambiado desde que lo conoció.

Al ver su silencio Michael buscó sus ojos y le subió las cejas continuando con su frase anterior, "Cosas inimaginables para ti…."

"Párale." Le dijo, no pudiendo dejar de darle una sonrisa cómplice.

Desde el principio Michael había notado que el humor de Selene ese día estaba siendo asequible después de todo no se había enojado cuando se dio cuenta del asunto de Corvinus. Así que le sonrió más abierta y juguetonamente, "Te gustó…"

No se iba a quedar callada, "Eventualmente….." luego se colocó seria nuevamente, Selene tan solo apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldar del sillón. "¿Negarme es fútil?"

Al verla Michael hizo lo mismo, su tono de ironía cuando hacía un comentario malicioso pero gracioso era algo que había extrañado. Decidió continuar con la corriente, "Me gustaría pensar que cuando se trata de mí lo es."

_No dudaba aquello,_ Selene giró su cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, "Pero la dura realidad es otra…."

_La dura realidad era otra,_ sus palabras no podían ser más certeras quitándole toda la diversión al momento. "Ninguna relación es perfecta y la nuestra no es la excepción." Ellos estarían bien. Si no se preocupaba él ahora por 'sus problemas' ella no debía de hacerlo tampoco. Y la sentía preocupada, un tanto distante, tal vez eran cosas suyas o Selene había vuelto a ser la misma mujer con dudas de hacía unos meses.

Selene se encogió de hombros. "Podría ser peor." Hasta ahora no habían tenido un problema que la hicieran pensar que el final _definitivo_ de su relación había llegado.

_Oh, sí podría ser peor… _decidió no pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y lo que podría ser. Tan solo respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un par de minutos. "No vine por los niños." Le dijo tras un largo momento, sus palabras podían parecer venir de la nada o no tener sentido pero quería ver si como sus sospechas lo decían ella reconocía esas palabras como propias.

Selene inmediatamente abrió los ojos. En el momento en que había dicho esas palabras cuarenta y ocho horas atrás había sabido que estas llegarían a los oídos de Michael como una queja, "Es verdad." Le admitió, "No me embarque en esa misión para ayudar a los infantes. Soy una soldado, no una niñera. Mucho menos de un lycan." Selene no había participado en la reunión que se había dado para finalizar la misión en Italia. Dicha reunión a la hora de la verdad tan solo le incumbía a Titov –que en esa misión había sido el primero al mando de los vampiros–, al primero al mando de los lycans, y a Anna y todo aquel que se quisiera quedar, para los vampiros esa no había sido la gran misión pues no habían hecho nada más que esperar por cinco semanas escondidos. Así que ella se la había saltado favoreciendo un buen entrenamiento a cambio.

La queja había venido de un lycan, por supuesto. Había estado en la reunión cuando se había tomado por encima la misión. Ni siquiera tres minutos se habían dedicado a la narración de aquella misión cuando el que la contaba había saltado a la batalla, a como los vampiros y lycans habían llegado en grupo al lugar al mismo tiempo que los niños lycans eran sacados. Disparos en todas las direcciones se habían dado y una puerta principal se había cerrado atrapando a amigos y enemigos por igual. Entre los disparos y gritos una bomba había estallado haciendo un hoyo en la pared, un grupo de refuerzo de traficantes de muerte había llegado entrando por esa nueva puerta. El hombre, German, en medio del caos había detenido a una de las traficantes para que lo ayudara a sacar a los niños, esta tan solo le había dicho que no había venido por los niños y sin más que una mirada se había dado la vuelta e internado en la oscuridad entre los gritos y disparos. German prosiguió a contar como ese era un ejemplo máximo de que la idea de vampiros y traficantes de muerte trabajando juntos era un error. German no dijo nombres, ni nadie los preguntó, ni siquiera Michael. Tenía la certeza de saber quién era esa vampira, y si estaba equivocado, mejor. Si no, pues no lo sorprendía, _la conocía._ "De eso no tengo duda, Selene." Le contestó al su duda quedar contestada, "…Pero deberías de tratar de mostrar un poco más de simpatía."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó no viendo su punto, "Ellos no me la hubieran mostrado a mí o a ningún vampiro que estuviera en las mismas circunstancias."

_Eso él lo sabía._ "Esa clase de pensamiento debe de terminar. Es una excusa que ambas razas se tiran de lado a lado."

Selene lo dijo antes de que él lo hiciera, "_Sé_ que no debí de haberle respondido eso al lycan," después de todo sus actos quisiéralos o no se veían reflejados en Michael, y tenía que admitir que sus actos la mayoría de las veces no eran nobles, y la mayor parte del tiempo egoístas, "Pero mis ganas por la guerra me vencieron."

Para ser honestos Michael sabía muy bien lo que Selene hubiera hecho si sus 'ganas por la guerra' no la hubieran vencido, probablemente seguiría su camino y le diría al primer lycan que se encontrara que German lo necesitaba para que lo ayudara con los niños. Niños, _¿habrían estos despertado alguna clase de pensamientos en Selene sobre su embarazo perdido?_ Sin siquiera pensarlo su mano se movió y se posó sobre la pierna de ella.

No pudo dejar que una sonrisa de empatía la dejara, así esta fuera fingida, un gesto para decirle que sabía lo que pensaba y que todo estaba bien.

Michael la vio girándose un poco y colocando su mano sobre la de él, pasándole el dedo pulgar sobre sus nudillos, estaba a punto de hacer el movimiento de tomar su mano cuando esta se movió hacia la muñeca, allí acariciándole el radio por un segundo, o tal vez fueron los vellos alrededor de este para prontamente continuar. Brazo, codo antebrazo, hombro, cada vez ella acercándose más, y para cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello sus labios ya estaban unidos.

Los labios de Michael suaves y calmados, los de ella más ansiosos menos de un minuto después. Abrazándolo Selene se fue hacia atrás trayéndolo con ella, Michael siguiéndola, acomodándose lo mejor que podía sobre ella y entre sus piernas. Sabía lo que proseguiría, ahora tenían tiempo y ninguno de los dos se encontraba cansado, no serían interrumpidos y aunque él sentía que había estado esperando este momento desde que ella llegó sabía que era mejor cerciorarse antes de continuar, "¿Me deseas?" le preguntó separándose de sus labios y buscándole los ojos, una de sus manos en su cadera, la otra aun acariciándole la pierna. Sentía la obligación de preguntar y no tan solo tomar por sentado que lo hacía. Antes de su separación había habido problemas entre ellos y antes de que Marcus apareciera ella no había querido continuar por haberse sentido culpable por su embarazo perdido.

Esta vez Selene le asintió, lo quería después de todo lo que habían pasado. _Después de lo que ella había pasado al creerlo muerto._ "No tienes ni idea."

Michael le acarició la nariz con la suya suavemente, "Me robaste las palabras de los labios,_"_ le susurró. No había duda para ninguno de los dos que donde hubieran compartido un momento así justo después de haber vencido a Marcus las emociones del momento los habría abrumado. Habría habido pasión, necesidad, sentimientos…ahora tan solo habría calma.

Labios sobre labios o momentáneamente sobre el cuello del otro, una mano de Selene en el costado de Michael, la otra recorriéndole la espalda suavemente, cosa que ella sabía a él le gustaba. Michael por su parte una de sus manos la tenía recorriéndole la longitud de la pierna a Selene, la otra sobre su hombro, acariciándoselo. "Te he extrañado…y no solo por esto." Michael le susurró contra los labios, su aliento confundiéndose con el de ella.

"Lo sé." Le contestó sin aire y sus palabras le parecieron insulsas, sintió la mano de él acariciándole la cintura, justo sobre el borde de su pantalón. Selene colocó sus manos en los hombros de él empujándolo hacia atrás, él inmediatamente se sentó, la mecánica de este momento demasiado familiar para ambos, Michael se sentó y al hacerlo la toalla se le cayó justo a tiempo, él no hizo más que tirarla al piso. Justo después colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella halando el pantalón, Selene levantando sus caderas y permitiéndoselo. Un segundo después recibió una mirada de '¿aquí?' mientras ella tan solo lo volvía a halar de la muñeca hacia ella. Los dos suspirando en cuanto sus caderas desnudas hicieron contacto.

Como ambos lo sabían el incómodo sillón no servía para ese tipo de cosas, ambos demasiado altos como para encajar allí. En un movimiento que trató fuera suave colocó su brazo debajo de las caderas de Selene y la aproximó a él mientras trataba de bajarlos del mueble pero lo que ocurrió fue que perdieron el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al piso, el mueble yéndose hacia atrás unos centímetros, la mesa de al lado también deslizándose y los informes y documentos cayendo sobre ellos pero esa lluvia de papeles no les llamó la atención. Una sonrisa inmediatamente lo dejó mientras la atrapaba bajo su cuerpo y notaba la alfombra debajo de ellos. El humor de Selene probó una vez mas no ser el mismo que el de él pues la escuchó llamando su nombre mientras la espalda se le curveaba al coger la ropa que había debajo de ella y la hacía a un lado. 'Michael…' Selene le dijo apurándolo, él le asintió, "Un segundo." Le pidió mientras rápidamente se levantaba e iba hasta su nochero para un segundo después regresar con un condón, esa parte apestaba pues mataba el momento y además ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a la ausencia del látex. Mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Selene Michael de reojo la vio acercando la toalla que él había estado utilizando y colocándola debajo de su cabeza como soporte, como almohada. Michael le sonrió cuando mientras se colocaba el preservativo sintió la planta del pie de ella recorriéndole el muslo externo y la cadera para luego sentirla empujándolo de su trasero hacia ella con el mismo pie, apurándolo. Antes de proseguir Michael le besó la rodilla de la pierna contraria y de esa misma pierna la haló hacia él mientras se aproximaba a besarla para sin perder un momento ubicarse y después dejar salir un suspiro mientras se unían.

No fue lento ni suave, la mirada de ninguno permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en los ojos del otro, ni ninguno en el momento estuvo pensando hacerlo más especial al buscar intensificar su unión emocionalmente. Tampoco fue sexo de reconciliación, rudo y rápido, con necesidad pura, dejando que la mente se nuble y haciendo todo imposible a excepción de sentir. Tan solo fue sexo ordinario, con los labios de Michael contra su cuello mientras ella jadeaba ante ciertas embestidas. Con ambos llamando el nombre del otro de vez en cuando y fundiéndose en besos cortos pero apasionados. Con Selene apurándolo al colocar las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y presionándolo más contra ella. Suspirando su nombre agitada, apretándolo fuerte de sus bíceps mientras se sostenía de él y al mismo tiempo le dejaba besos húmedos en el hombro.

Sexo no siempre era explosivo, sobre todo para una mujer así que no se sorprendió nada cuando de repente la sintió tomando aire y soltando uno de sus bíceps, luego esa misma mano introduciéndose entre sus cuerpos sudados, menos de un segundo después se escuchó a si mismo gruñendo por lo bajo ante lo que ella hacía. O mejor dicho, a como las piernas y las caderas de ella empezaron a convulsionar cada vez más. Como su mano se empezó a mover más rápido entre ellos, "_¡Selene!_" susurró, sus músculos internos cada vez aferrándolo más duro, su propio cuerpo respondiéndole. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, habían pasado por tanto juntos pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no lo habían hecho. Se levantó un tanto y miró entre ellos, y aunque no podía ver mucho la visión fue una incitante, _dios,_ nunca la había visto masturbarse, era la primera vez que usaban esa alfombra aunque habían estado viviendo juntos, nunca habían usado el mueble ni ninguna superficie de esa habitación, ella aún conservaba sus barreras para con él y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos colmillos afilados que dolorosamente perforaron su cuello….

Desde que se empezó a tocar Michael bajó el ritmo que llevaban, pero aun así sabía que estaba cerca, se había empezado a tocar porque lo había sentido demasiado cerca, "Rápido." Le susurró suavemente y sin aliento al mismo tiempo sin detener lo que hacía entre sus piernas y dejando salir un quejido suave.

Michael le asintió y empezó a empujar más fuerte y tras unos segundos la forma en que su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de él le dejó saber que había obtenido un corto orgasmo. Solo fue cuestión de segundos en seguirla.

Permanecieron inmóviles por varios momentos, unidos y con el peso de él sobre ella, nada más siendo audible que sus pesadas respiraciones. Minutos pasaron en los cuales ella dejó de aferrarlo con las piernas y la sintió colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y exhalando profundamente mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cuello suavemente con la nariz. Siendo el hombre que era Michael mientras la acariciaba y sin levantar su cabeza del cuello de ella le empezó a susurrar cortas frases, palabras que nunca eran devueltas pero ya hasta igual daba. "Es mejor un amor no hablado que uno no correspondido."

Selene no le respondió, tan solo dejó un beso sobre su hombro, no había acabado de dejarlo cuando él levantó la cara y buscó sus labios. Menos de dos segundos sus labios estuvieron apoyados e inmediatamente lo sintió rompiendo la conexión con cuidado, lo dejó mientras lo veía coger su pantalón del piso y depositar allí el condón usado, luego alejarlo de ellos, "No…" le pidió cuando lo vio que se iba a acostar a su lado, mientras él le fruncía el ceño Selene lo dirigió a que se volviera a recostar sobre ella, él colaborando. Lo quería cerca.

Entendiendo Michael le asintió, apoyando su frente contra la de ella por unos segundos. Selene cerrando los ojos mientras él la observaba. Al ella no volverlo a mirar y sintiendo su pulso que se calmaba él se deslizó unos centímetros por el cuerpo de ella y apoyó la cabeza esta vez sobre su pecho, escuchando así el latido aún apurado de su corazón.

No hubieron palabras por varios minutos, ambos con los ojos cerrados y cómodos. Las manos de él le acariciaban suavemente el costado a ella, y las de ella la nuca. Muy al tanto estaban de que esta era una reconciliación y que por ende ambos estaban siendo demasiados cuidadosos en lo que hacían o decían no queriendo ocasionar problemas…. Después de acariciarle suavemente el cuello con sus uñas por unos segundos los dedos de ella hicieron presión fuertemente en su nuca de una forma que lo hicieron temblar, jadear y retorcerse contra ella.

"Te encuentras tenso." Le dijo, lo había notado en cuanto le había tocado el cuello.

_¿En serio?_ Michael se preguntó con ironía, "Ser el líder no es ningún pan comido." Le respondió, pero él no quería hablar de eso, no ahora. Dejó de apoyar la cabeza en su cómodo pecho y acomodó su mentón sobre este para así poder mirarla, "¿Cómoda la alfombra?" le preguntó, para nada preocupado.

"Bastante." Le dijo manteniéndole la mirada y no pudiendo quedarse totalmente seria al ver la media sonrisa en sus labios. _Michael era tan atractivo, _pensó estudiándolo.

Ella rompió la mirada pero de sus ojos porque no la apartó de él, la vio estudiándole las cejas, los ojos, la mandíbula, una de sus manos se deslizó de su cuello hasta su mentón, acariciándoselo. _Mujer de pocas palabras._ "Estaba esperando que tus ojos se tornaran blancos…" le susurró, en el momento apenas recordando que había querido prestarle atención….pero no lo había hecho, no mucho. El cambio se daba cuando había emociones demasiadas fuertes, incontrolables. Un clímax –había aprendido desde su estadía en la cabaña– proporcionaba aquel cambio. "Siento el sexo mediocre." Le añadió como broma.

"Sexo no era lo único que deseaba." Le contestó. Sí, había querido el sexo pero más estar cerca de él. Reconciliarse.

Por supuesto, Selene en esta ocasión hizo caso omiso de su broma, "Nuestra relación va más allá de lo físico." Fue él quien dijo lo que ella muy pocas veces admitiría en voz alta. "Eso no quiere decir que no me encante el aspecto físico de esta." Como quisiera que ella no tuviera una blusa puesta, en vez de dejarle un beso sobre su piel lo dejó sobre la tela de esta.

No podía negar aquello, no cuando él se encontraba encima de ella después de haber tenido sexo. Cuando él bajó la mirada ella supo lo que quería, lo vio centrar su mirada en su cuello, en su vena, y luego pasar saliva, "¿…..Estas seguro?" le preguntó pues aunque ya sabían que su sangre no representaba ningún peligro para él quedaba el otro aspecto, el aspecto en el que la sangre lo acercaría mas a ella. Y aunque no veía ningún problema cuando era al contrario para él que acaba de salir de un enojo con ella podía representar un traspié.

"¿Por qué debería de tener dudas ahora?" Le peguntó, muy al tanto de que la sangre de Selene lo abrumaría por unas cuantas horas….pero eso no le importaba más ahora de lo que lo había hecho meses atrás.

_Buen punto._ Selene se encogió de hombros dejando el tema atrás, "He estado pensando bastante sobre mi cambio, sospechando que ahora que tengo tu sangre en mis venas, más específicamente el virus lycan, ¿tu mordida podría matarme?"

_Vaya manera de matar el momento,_ "No sé," se remojó los labios, "_asumiendo_ que tu suposición sea verdadera no creo que te llegara a pasar nada. Pero no sabemos cuál fue tu verdadero cambio, si fue por mí o por Corvinus. Y mientras no lo sepamos no pienso arriesgarme."

"En la tarde voy a ir a buscar a la genetista de Corvinus." Le comunicaba para que después no le fuera a decir que se había ido sola sin avisarle, además, él le había dicho que irían juntos.

"¿En la tarde?" le preguntó, asumía que para ahora ser invulnerable a la luz del sol no representaba mayor sorpresa para Selene. Se la había imaginado teniendo dificultad para acostumbrarse. Después de todo seis siglos de costumbres eran seis siglos.

Selene creyó que la estaba cuestionando por su elección de horario, "Sorprenderá más a la mujer de esa forma." Estaba segura que no se lo esperaría venir a no ser que Corvinus le hubiera avisado que ella ya estaba al tanto de otro de los asuntos de su cambio pues en su mente estaba que el viejo lo había sabido desde el principio. Y la genetista también. En fin, de día o de noche, no tenía duda la mujer hablaría al tener un arma apuntada a su cabeza.

Michael le asintió, no pudiendo creer que el único día libre que le habían dado los lycans con promesas de no ser interrumpidos iba a pasar no durmiendo y solucionando sus problemas con Selene como lo había creído sino levantado y haciendo un viaje largo. Y probablemente amenazando a alguien. Y conocía a Selene, ella amenazaría a la mujer para que hablara. "Ya sabes que voy contigo."

"Lo sé." Le respondió y un segundo después Michael llevó sus labios hasta los de ella, masajeándolos lentamente por unos momentos y después ambos profundizando el beso un poco más, no dejando que la intensidad subiera de a mucho, simplemente apreciando lo que ocurría entre ellos. Eso fue claro está hasta que Selene abrió un poco más las piernas y ambos sintieron que había más por explorar. Michael no se separó inmediatamente, en vez de eso continuó besándola y tras un par de minutos él se empezó a rozar suavemente contra ella, pero en el momento en que sintió que el deseo les podía ganar Michael se separó. "Quiero beber de ti." Le susurró con ojos cerrados y tratando de controlar su respiración agitada. Al ella rodarle los ojos vio que a diferencia de él había estado más interesada en continuar en vez de detenerse.

Selene lo empujó de los hombros haciéndolo sentar mientras ella hacía lo mismo, luego tomó la blusa que aun traía y se la quitó, permitiéndole así un acceso más limpio que ir a manchar la única '¿pijama' que tenía. En ese momento ambos iguales de desnudos.

_Senos, _fue lo primero que Michael pensó, era un hombre después de todo. 

Como fue de esperarse de él no fue directo al grano. Primero hubo más besos y caricias por parte y parte. Un quejido contra la boca de Michael la dejó cuando sintió un dolor repentino en su clavícula, una de las garras de él cortándola lo suficiente como para hacer fluir sangre. Selene lo observó mientras empezó a tomar de ella. Como siempre no sabiendo que memorias se traspasarían, antes no le había preocupado porque él no sabría leer bien estas memorias, solo llenaría los vacíos con lo que sabía y no preguntaría el resto. Ahora sabía que habían sucesos que la habían impactado en los últimos meses, su aborto y creerlo muerto, estos recuerdos probablemente estarían en su sangre más que cualquier otro suceso reciente y como lo incluían a él probablemente por primera vez sería un libro totalmente abierto. La intimidaba y aunque lo hacía tampoco quería ocultárselos.

Selene no era como otras mujeres y que le pidiera que continuara acostado encima de ella le había dado a entender que lo único que interrumpiría ese momento sería un asunto externo o una pelea entre ellos, y francamente ninguno de los dos parecía querer pelear, mucho menos tras haber bebido del otro. Tras haber bebido del otro era el momento en el que siempre sentía que su vínculo con ella se estrechaba. Ambos estaban a merced del otro gracias a la sangre compartida y sus efectos.

Con ojos cerrados Michael bebió de Selene, sus labios posados sobre la herida y bebiendo de ella, luego succionando cuando la sangre dejaba de fluir, no había sido una herida profunda y tras un par de minutos se encontró besando su pálida piel recuperada. Michael fue hasta sus labios y los besó, compartiendo con ella su propia sangre. El corazón de ella apurándose al probarse a sí misma, era sangre fresca y diferente a la sangre clonada así que por supuesto iba a tener un efecto en ella así fuera de sus propias venas. Michael se volvió a deslizar por su cuerpo y apoyó su mentón contra el pecho de ella acomodándose, "¿Por qué cargaste con mi cuerpo cuando me creíste muerto?" podía ser una pregunta tonta pero quería explicaciones de sus labios. Y tal vez empezar a llevar la conversación poco a poco hasta donde la quería.

La conversación sobre aquella noche en particular se la había visto venir, era demasiado importante como para siquiera hacer como si no hubiera sucedido, Selene le mantuvo la mirada, "No quería que tu cuerpo fuera a quedar por ahí tirado, como si no significaras nada….quería darte un entierro apropiado, si podía." Sí él creía que ella sospechaba de su verdadero poder de sanación estaba muy equivocado.

Michael le asintió, "Eso es algo que no me habría esperado de la guerrera recursiva….."

Selene muy bien sabía porque venían esas palabras y no tenía sentido molestarse por estas, "Yo no….."

_¿Yo no qué?_ Michael esperó a que terminara su frase pero pareció no poder hacerlo. Michael agachó sus labios hasta su pecho y dejó un pico ahí. "Si hubiera podido evitarte ese dolor lo hubiera hecho…." Él muy bien sabía lo que se sentía ver morir a la persona que se amaba. Había pasado por eso dos veces, Samantha y aquella misma noche Selene al ser atravesada por Marcus. Selene no le contestó nada y él continuó antes de que lo fuera a interrumpir, "He estado teniendo…estos recuerdos de cuando Marcus me mató…." Le dijo tanteando terreno, "Aunque no estoy seguro si son recuerdos o tan solo un intento de mi mente de llenar los espacios vacíos…."

Le levantó la ceja, interesada e intimidada, "¿Recuerdos?" para tener recuerdos se tenía que estar consciente, él no lo había estado. _¿Qué clase de recuerdos podía tener?_

Se remojó los labios decidido en ir al punto, "No imágenes; sonidos. Las aspas de un helicóptero. Gente quejándose del dolor…Tu dolor por mi muerte, tu despedida…" inmediatamente la sintió tensándose debajo de él. Si supiera que era tan incómodo para él hablar de este tema como para ella era escucharlo tal vez no estaría tan preocupada por tener esa conversación. "De nuevo, no sé si son cosas mías o si en verdad eso sucedió."

"No te puedo dar una respuesta concisa a lo que–"

La interrumpió en cuanto vio que se iba a colocar profesional en cuanto al asunto, "Sí, si puedes darme esa respuesta." Sabía que la iba a incomodar más, "Una semana después de haber vuelto de la prisión mientras estaba dormido te escuché en mi mente llorando y diciéndome que me amabas y que perdiste tu corazón por mí. ¿Lo dijiste?" Eso no era algo que se diría así no más, _que ella diría así nada más,_ así que tenía que recordarlo si lo había dicho.

Su corazón se apuró, con certeza sabiendo lo que su repuesta ocasionaría. Michael se incomodó y lo tomó de los hombros y sin palabras le pidió que esperara, con todo su corazón trató de recordar, recordar lo que había dicho, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era el dolor de aquel momento. Su mente nublada por el dolor, "No lo sé, Michael. No sé lo que dije." Le respondió con sinceridad. No darle la respuesta que esperaba vio que ocasionó cierta decepción, pensándolo rápido giro sus cuerpos y se acomodó cara contra cara sobre él, sosteniéndolo de la mandíbula y trató de recordar nuevamente. Dolor y más dolor. Su garganta cerrándose, ella llorando apurada, pidiéndole que despertara, pero no haciendo más que rogar y llorar. Tras dos fútiles minutos abrió los ojos y el corazón de él se apuró, tal vez porque los ojos de ella se encontraban húmedos al haber revivido el dolor. Una mano vino a parar a su cadera y otra a su espalda, sosteniéndola. "Mis memorias. Mis memorias te llegaran en unas horas y si en verdad sucedió…creo que podrás verlo. Sinceramente no recuerdo esa parte."

Michael le asintió, o también podía ir a la sala de vigilancia y buscar en el video de ese día, pero para él eso se sentiría irrespetuoso y necesitado. Irrespetuoso porque eran los sentimientos de Selene, verla llorar su muerte no era algo que él deseara vivir. Y necesitado porque él no necesitaba pruebas, él ya sabía que Selene lo quería. "Está bien. Es solo que hubiera sido bueno saber que no me inventé esas palabras…."

Selene se remojó los labios, "No lo hiciste. Esas palabras son un reflejo de mis sentimientos así no las haya dicho. …..Me gustaría haberlas dicho porque incluso ahora no puedo traerme a decirlas….."

Para ahora ya se había esperado aquello, le acarició la espalda suavemente, "En mi caso cuando creí que te estabas muriendo te dije te amaba." En vez de sentirla nerviosa ella tan solo se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y después le sonrió con lástima.

"Perdiste tu apuesta entonces." Él le había dicho que se esperaría a que ella lo dijera primero para darle esas palabras.

Y Samantha había perdido los lazos que aún tenía en el corazón de él. Ahora solo quedaba Selene. "Podemos hacer otra apuesta….."

.

.

.

Miró su reloj, había esperado que Michael renunciara a su día libre y viniera a participar con ellos, "Probablemente y para ahora ya se han reconciliado." Fue Zacharías quien interrumpió el silencio en aquella pequeña reunión.

Anna se echó hacia atrás en su asiento exhalando, cansada de que no solo a ella le interesara la relación entre Michael y Selene. Y en su mente no cabía duda que ellos dos ya habían solucionado sus problemas aún antes de que Selene hubiera regresado. El mismo Michael le había hablado del rumor que había surgido después de que bebiera de él. Ella le había preguntado burlándose que qué opinaba Selene de eso, y él calmadamente se había encogido de hombros diciéndole que Selene sabía que no habían razones por dudar. Sus palabras quisieralo o no fueron un golpe hacia su ego. "Hay cosas más importantes que ponernos a chismosear en cuanto a la–"

"Lo que pasa es que todo esta historia se ha contado mal." Bartow interrumpió a Anna y llamó de inmediato la atención de Zacharias.

"¿Qué?" Zacharias le preguntó no entendiendo a que se refería.

Se inclinó en su asiento, "Anna debió de haber jugado esto de otro modo. Todos sabemos cómo va la historia, Michael es el híbrido. Selene la guerrera e hija adoptiva preferida del rey de los vampiros. Cada uno debió de haber matado al otro….sobretodo Selene pero de algún modo terminaron juntos. Esa es la historia que se ha contado. Pero no la que se debería colocar como ejemplo ante nuestra sociedad."

"¿Y cuál sería tu versión de la historia?" Anna le preguntó viendo como una vez mas Bartow la juzgaba por –en sus creencias– estar mal al híbrido haberla nombrado su mano derecha. Para Bartow ella no había sino cometido errores, y como no lo iba a creer él. Era un alfa. Un alfa de la clase que no respetaba y que tenía las mismas ideas rudimentarias de hacía un milenio. O tal vez era rivalidad fraternal.

"Michael, el más poderoso lycan de todos. Selene, la guerrera más fiel y cruel de los vampiros. Michael venció a Viktor en una pelea y al vencerlo no solo se proclamó como el más fuerte de ambas razas sino que también tomó y _dominó_ a la princesa de los vampiros. Tomó lo que quiso de ella, con o sin su consentimiento–"

"Ridículo." Anna lo interrumpió, Michael estaba a milenios de ser esa clase de hombre y Selene de permitírselo.

Zacharias asintió, pero en el fondo algo le sonaba de ese punto de vista, "Anna tiene razón. Quienes conocemos al híbrido no nos comeremos ese cuento. Pero en algo veo el punto y es que Michael le quitó a su protegida a Viktor. _A Viktor._"

"Exacto." Bartow le dijo, "Selene manipulando a Michael podía ser en este mundo tan factible como Michael teniéndola a su lado para restregarle en la cara a la raza vampira lo que hizo con su Mayor."

"Los lycans siempre han dudado de Selene pero no nos hemos puesto a ver lo que esa relación significa para los vampiros." Dijo Anna quien por primera vez pensaba en ese asunto.

"Putos vampiros deben de creer que esa relación es algo positivo para ellos….así no la aprueben."

Anna miró a su hermano. "No quiero escuchar comentarios de los lycans sobre esta supuesta historia que te montaste."

Bartow le sonrió. Ya era muy tarde para eso, esa historia recorría los rincones de las otras casas de seguridad lejanas a esta. La mayoría de los lycans desde hacía meses creían que el híbrido había triunfado ante los vampiros al retener a Selene a su lado. La peor de las traficantes de muerte. Quien debía odiar que le colocara un dedo encima la misma bestia que ella había estado cazando por siglos.

.

.

.

Michael salió del baño para encontrarse a Selene sentada en la cama y colocándose las botas. Para ahora lista para salir en busca de la genetista. En silencio se dirigió hacia su closet y sacó varias prendas de vestir, al mirar a Selene le había colocado atención a su atuendo. Ropa normal. Jeans apretados. Blusa oscura apretada. Una chaqueta donde conciliaba sus armas y sus inconfundibles botas. Michael se vistió rápidamente, optando también por unos jeans, una camiseta, saco y tenis. A diferencia de ella que parecía una supermodelo con nada de arreglo encima él se sentía como una rata mojada a su lado. Un perro mojado hacía ver más su punto. "¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó al ver en el nochero de ella lo que parecía ser un libro de más de mil hojas. Parecía un directorio telefónico desde donde estaba.

Selene se levantó de la cama y cogió el libro caminando con este hasta donde Michael. "El Arte de la Guerra." Le mostró la portada de este mientras se lo estiraba, "Una lectura indispensable para ti." Una de las tantas lecturas que iba a necesitar.

Por supuesto Michael se encontraba sorprendido, no de una buena forma, "Wow, no debiste tomarte la dificultad de buscarme un regalo como este. Un reproductor mp3 me hubiera bastado. Incluso una camisa o un reloj."

Selene le rodó los ojos, por un lado sabiendo que las palabras llenas de ironía de él venían con un toque de verdad. "No es un regalo." Le contestó. "Las instalaciones cuentan con una biblioteca y digamos que lo tomé prestado."

Michael lo recibió, _y él que creyó que era un regalo por su cumpleaños_…..Selene probablemente ni sabía cuándo cumplía él años. Cuando cumplía ella años, o más fácilmente, que en tres semanas haría un año que se conocieron. "Lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo." Lo cual parecía ser improbable. Lo fue a colocar encima del nochero del closet que estaba al lado de él pero ella lo detuvo.

Selene lo tomó de la muñeca, "Es un libro sobre tácticas y estrategias militares. Estrategias de engaño. Cosas que debes de aprender y otras que estoy segura te interesarán más, cómo como poder llegar a vencer al enemigo sin tener que haber enfrentamiento cara a cara: simplemente imponiendo una dominancia e infundiendo el miedo para así poder vencer. Como líder tienes que desarrollar ciertas actitudes."

Michael exhaló, "Bien." Le dijo quejándose y dándose por vencido, lo leería cuando pudiera, más porque podía ver algo de razón en eso. Necesitaba a los lycans y tan solo continuaría teniendo su apoyo mientras se comportara con mano dura, siendo dominante y fuerte. Después de todo eso era un líder. Con los vampiros la batalla ya estaba perdida, nunca lo verían como uno de ellos y eso ya daba igual, pero necesitaba a una de las razas fielmente a su lado. Así que tenía que aprender. "¿Un libro escrito por humanos y siendo estudiado por vampiros?"

Selene le asintió, mayormente la sabiduría documentada se encontraba entre los humanos, "Cuando me preguntaste que clase de libros leía y no te respondí," miró el libro, "Esta es la clase de libros que leo."

Le volvió a asentir, no diciéndole nada sobre sus gustos, "Asumo todos los traficantes de muerte han leído sobre el tema….."

"Somos más débiles que los lycans. ¿Cómo crees que les hemos podido ganar en la guerra durante los últimos seis siglos?" Los lycans hacían más uso de su fuerza física, los vampiros de su recursividad. "Lo que necesitas aprender Michael no es solo como doblegar físicamente a tu enemigo."

"Me ayudarás con eso….." no lo preguntó, tan solo lo dijo. Selene le asintió y lo soltó del brazo, dejándolo colocar el libro sobre el nochero. Sabía que después que acabara de leerlo habría otro y después otro más. Su camino no estaba sino empezando.

"Podría ayudarte a estudiarlo. Así como hicimos con los libros de Tannis en mi cabaña." Hizo alusión a algo que probablemente tendría más frutos que dejarlo a que a él solo le dieran las ganas de leer.

Michael le sonrió, esa era una buena propuesta, propuesta que le agradó, "Hagamos una cosa, yo leo este libro y tú lees uno recomendado por mí." La ceja de Selene inmediatamente subió en reprobación. "Ves, ya no es tan bueno cuando invierto los roles, ¿cierto?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Mejor apurémonos o no nos vamos a ir nunca." Le dijo exhalando y tomándolo de la chaqueta para que la siguiera.

"No nos podemos ir así como así, lo sabes, ¿cierto?" le preguntó, sospechando que ella quería hacer el mismo numerito que había hecho cuando se fue con Česlav y nadie lo vino a notar sino hasta horas después. Ni siquiera evidencias de su partida habían quedado en video. Así como cuando él mismo había dejado las instalaciones y ella lo fue a buscar donde Adam. _Viéndolo bien, la seguridad de Corvinus no parecía ser tan buena….._

Selene le asintió, lo último que quería era crear problemas para ella o para él, "Me imaginé que le querrías avisar a Anna primero." Michael le asintió, "Ve y hazlo, estaré en el garaje."

En cuanto salieron de las instalaciones de los Cleaners ambos tomaron direcciones diferentes. Michael hacia las instalaciones de los lycans, Selene hacia las salas comunes donde cogió un ascensor que la llevaría al piso superior. Y allí se dirigió a su carro, abriéndolo y revisando las provisiones que seguro Michael no sabía que tenía. Dos bolsas de sangre por si las moscas y un par de armas bien guardadas en los asientos traseros. Inmediatamente revisándoles la munición y haciendo lo mismo con la que traía encima y escondida en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. Encendió el carro y vio que los niveles de combustible eran aceptables. Estaba todo listo, solo faltaba Michael. Y esperarlo hizo, por al menos diez minutos, para cuando escuchó el ascensor abriéndose creyó que sería él pero se encontró con el lycan que había estado vigilándola a ella y a Česlav el día anterior. Selene dejó de apoyarse contra el carro y se paró más derecha cuando vio que el lycan se dirigía hacia ella. _Aquí venían los problemas._

"Escuché que el híbrido está planeando hacer una excursión a la ciudad." Bartow le dijo a la vampira que en cuanto lo vio se colocó en posición defensiva.

"Sí, ¿y qué?" Selene le respondió al lycan que para su gusto se estaba aproximando demasiado. Un espacio cerrado y un posible enemigo no era algo que ella tomara a la ligera.

"Que yo soy uno de sus guardaespaldas y voy a ir con ustedes." Le informó a la vampira deteniéndose a dos metros de ella. Selene lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, estudiándolo, midiéndolo, luego pareció no parecerle la gran cosa porque ella sacudió la cabeza sutilmente.

_Lo que se había temido, _"Su compañía no es necesitada en esta ocasión." En ese momento Selene se encontraba midiendo los problemas. Tan solo por su contextura física podía notar que el lycan era uno poderoso. Alrededor de dos metros de alto, corpulento, su mirada…..era la mirada fría y desposeída que estaba acostumbrada a ver y tener antes de una batalla.

"Eso me lo tendrá que decir primero el híbrido." Le respondió, sabiendo que era probable que su respuesta la molestaría. Los vampiros habían sido los amos de los lycans, ahora él, un lycan, le estaba diciendo que no a un vampiro que era posible tuviera uno de los cargos más altos en este nuevo régimen.

Selene se encogió de hombros, _Michael se lo diría,_ se iba a decidir por ignorar al lycan, entrar al carro y dejarlo afuera no malgastando sus palabras pero después cayó en cuenta de algo, "¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto en las instalaciones…."

El lycan le alzó la ceja, que ella le preguntara quien era, era algo que no se había esperado venir, "Mi nombre es Bartow. Era el líder del clan del este hasta hace unos meses."

_Selene le asintió, el líder, otra posible amenaza para Michael. _"No debes de estar muy contento de haber perdido tu rango….."

"A pesar de lo que se pueda creer los lycans no somos tan ávidos de poder como se creería. Nosotros reconocemos un líder cuando vemos uno."

_Sí, con ese cuento a otro, Michael tenía muy poco de líder_. Selene pensó manteniéndole la mirada al lycan. A ella no la engañaba.

"Además, viniendo hasta acá me aseguro de ver más acción que tal vez quedándome protegido en otra de las instalaciones de Corvinus. Un guerrero es un guerrero. Y el híbrido necesita a los más fuertes que se pueda conseguir. Necesita protegerse."

"O tener como guardaespaldas a alguien que después le clave el cuchillo por la espalda." Le contestó.

La sangre del lycan hirvió en ese momento, en su tierra muy pocas mujeres lycans lo tratarían con tal desfachatez, eso sí, si querían morir. "¿Te refieres a Viktor y tú?" por supuesto, la postura de la vampira se endureció más. "Francamente no creo que al híbrido un lycan le dé la puñalada por la espalda. Si se la dan se la darán mientras duerme y en su propia cama."

_¿Cuál era el punto de seguir discutiendo con gente de esa calaña?_ "Esperemos a ver qué sucede entonces."

Que la poderosa Selene lo retara para después dejarlo así lo desanimó. Se había esperado algo más de ella. "Si algo tengo que concederle al híbrido es que sabe cómo escogerlas. Francamente puedes ser una puta oportunista pero estás más que buena. No me importaría–"

Michael salió del ascensor para ver a Selene acompañada de Bartow, una Selene agitada y sonrojada. Verla sonrojada era algo nuevo, no era el sonrojo apenas y perceptible que se daba cuando se enojaba o apenaba, así que seguramente había estado discutiendo airadamente con el lycan, "¿Estás lista?" le preguntó acercándose a ella y apoyando la mano en su espalda.

Selene miró a Michael y le asintió, aun impactada por el atrevimiento del cochino lycan. Y empeoraba las cosas que el lycan continuara mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona. Michael aparentemente se dio cuenta de eso un segundo después porque lo vio que fue a dar un paso hacia adelante, hacia el lycan, y recordando lo sucedido con Herbert lo detuvo, "¿No nos íbamos?" le preguntó, con su tono de voz dándole a entender que no había mayor problema con el lycan y de nuevo apuntando su atención a donde debía de estar, a su salida.

Desconcertado Michael miró de Bartow a Selene. "Sí." Le contestó y luego vio a Bartow que se iba a aproximar hacia ellos. "No hay necesidad." Le dijo. "Esto es algo personal y–"

"Pero–"

Michael a su vez lo interrumpió, "No necesito protección." Lo agradecía de cierta forma pero dudaba que a Selene le agradara ser seguidos, a él tampoco. "No esta vez."

Bartow miró a la vampira quien un segundo después les dio la espalda y prosiguió hasta el carro. Esperando a Michael. "Aunque la ciudad haya sido revisada pueden aun quedar enemigos bien escondidos."

Michael le asintió, ya Anna le había dicho lo mismo. "Nos arriesgaremos."

Bartow se preguntó si continuar insistiendo, tal vez y con eso en vez de agradarle más al híbrido lo iba a disgustar. "Bien."

Michael vio al lycan volviendo a las instalaciones. Él no se creía que lo fueran a dejar ir así como así, pero se iba a marchar. Podían seguirlo con los gps de su teléfono y probablemente del del carro de Selene. "Veamos…." Michael le dijo a Selene segundos después cuando estuvieron ante ellos las rejas de la propiedad.

Selene le asintió viendo que entre más se aproximaban nada sucedía, la reja no se abría. Luego faltando cuatro o cinco metros y cuando él estaba bajando la velocidad hubo movimiento. "Estamos fuera." Selene le dijo en cuanto cruzaron la reja. Esta prontamente cerrándose tras de ellos. Mirando la ventanilla no pudo dejar de pensar en el lycan, gente como esa definitivamente no la iban a ayudar a ella a acercarse más a los lycans. Por primera vez notando que después de todo Anna no estaba tan mal, al menos cierto respeto hipócrita existía entre ellas dos.

_¿Cómo había logrado que ella le dejara el volante?_ Un calor lo recorrió recordándolo, ambos en la cama, abrazados, la parte superior del cuerpo de Selene sobre él, sus manos en la espalda de ella, las de ella en sus hombros, caricias y besos. Él tan solo diciéndole que quería manejar, ella respondiéndole que probablemente necesitarían hacer maniobras evasivas para despistar a los lycans que los seguirían y que según ella sabía él no tenía las aptitudes para eso. Michael le había sonreído, '¿acaso no te das cuenta que tú al volante significa más peligro para mí?' Selene le había fruncido el ceño fingiendo indignación, él le había sonreído más abiertamente y continuado acariciándola. Selene tras unos segundos había bajado la cara hasta su hombro y no habían hablado nada más hasta que se despertó horas después. Y en presencia de Bartow Selene tan solo le había pasado las llaves, reconociendo que no iban a ser seguidos. "Reconoces que aunque hablemos con la genetista nada de lo que ella nos diga pueda terminar siendo verdad….."

Selene lo volteó a mirar, "Lo sé. Tan solo quiero….."

"¿Escuchar todas las teorías?"

"Supongo."

"He sido un híbrido por casi un año y hasta el sol de hoy hemos dado con muy pocas explicaciones, ahora en tu caso…supongo que habrán más obstáculos."

Selene miró por fuera de la ventana de vidrios polarizados, "Sé que está en mi conocer todo acerca de mi cambio por medio de la práctica pero también quiero tomar el camino fácil. Así como te tildé tu hacías cuando eras recién convertido." Añadió eso último para que él no se lo fuera a echar en cara.

"Sinceramente, ¿qué hay más de conocer sobre nuestros cambios en este punto?" preguntó pues para él ya casi todo estaba dicho.

_Tenía que estar bromeando, _"Mi fuerza," que a él no le preocupara reconocer toda su fuerza era cosa de él, a ella sí le interesaba la suya, "pues no es como si pueda salir libremente a ver si puedo matar lycans utilizando solo mis manos. Tu capacidad de sanación, no es como si podamos estudiar qué es lo que te matará finalmente. Mi capacidad de sanación, quiero saber que no fue solamente suerte haber sobrevivido a la herida que Marcus me provocó. Como mierda puedo estar parada sobre la luz del sol. Quiero saber si ahora tengo sangre lycan en mi sistema. Quiero saber porque ese vampiro murió al beber de mí…"Especialmente cuando Fane había bebido de ella después de que ella había bebido de Corvinus, en si nada debió de haber ocurrido pues nada había cambiado más entre los incidentes de Fane y el de Rusia. "Estoy segura que tú también te preguntas todo eso…..y hasta más." De los dos él era el científico. ¿Y qué hacían los científicos? Investigar.

"Si me importa todo eso Selene…..es solo que ya no me interesa ser engañado de nuevo. No le creeré a esa mujer así me diga la verdad. La verdad es que tú y yo tendremos que aprender por cuenta propia la extensión de nuestro poder." 

Estaba al tanto de eso, era tan solo que a ella le gustaban las cosas claras y su cambio era una incertidumbre. "Bartow dijo que era el líder del clan del este. ¿Eso significa que Anna y él son hermanos?" Por supuesto, Amelia había hecho investigar a Anna y se habían encontrado que venía de un linaje poderoso y reducido de lycans. Pero ese detalle no lo habían encontrado importante.

"Sí." Michael le respondió. "Algunos lycans lo recomendaron como mi apoyo y pienso colocarlo a prueba." Lo pensó por un segundo, "Fue de apoyo cuando nos enfrentamos a los protolycans, sin él no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta por dónde íbamos a ser atacados."

Silencio prosiguió, Michael pendiente del camino. Ella como siempre perdida en sus pensamientos. Con los minutos el paisaje campestre empezó a cambiar poco a poco, gasolineras y unas que otras casas mal puestas empezaron a aparecer en el camino, la carretera se abrió, empezó a haber más tráfico.

Mientras manejaba no pudo dejar de fijarse de reojo en Selene. Iba callada en el asiento del copiloto pero también iba bastante atenta a su alrededor. A cada minuto la veía mirar hacia atrás fijándose en algo, al principio creyó que era para asegurarse que no eran seguidos –lo cual no servía de mucho pues Anna y Zacharías aunque no los acompañaban sabían a donde se estaban dirigiendo– luego se dio cuenta que era en parte por eso y en parte por otra razón. Y de repente decidió no tomar un camino tan directo hacia su destino, Michael tan solo condujo por los alrededores de la ciudad, por el centro, la parte antigua, todas partes que ella seguramente conocía de vista, pero no con el sol dándoles encima. Y eso era lo que ahora sabía ella estaba haciendo cuando a veces se reclinaba en su asiento o miraba por espejo retrovisor, reconocía la ciudad esta vez no bajo la oscuridad sino bajo todo el resplandor que esa tarde soleada traía. Michael giró en una intersección y de reojo vio a Selene bajando la mirada inmediatamente, al notar el rayo de sol que les daba de frente comprendió, "¿Te afecta?" le preguntó inmediatamente estirando su brazo y bajando el soporte donde se guardan los documentos, de esa manera evitando su incomodidad un poco.

"No estoy acostumbrada a tanta intensidad eso es todo." Le contestó.

Preocupado Michael le asintió, sí, el rayo de sol que les daba de frente era incómodo y fastidioso, pero el carro tenía vidrios polarizados y estos atenuaban esa intensidad. Y Selene, Selene se había movido en su asiento como si la lastimara. Suponía que era la costumbre, pero aun así le preocupaba que le estuviera escondiendo algo y que fuera eso lo que tenía todo que ver con esta salida. "¿Es la intensidad de la luz la que te molesta o te duele el cuerpo por los rayos uv?" No habían siquiera tomado ese tema en el mes previo. Vaya novio era él.

"Me encandelilló la vista, eso es todo." La había visto quemarse una vez mientras conducían por un sendero en búsqueda de refugio. No lo podía culpar por preocuparse.

Michael disminuyó la velocidad y miró a su alrededor, "Podríamos buscar unas gafas oscuras para que te atenúen–"

"No voy a usar gafas," le respondió sin dejarlo terminar, su tono casi indignado, _nada más faltaba,_ ella usando gafas. _Ridículo_. Sintió a Michael girándose a mirarla rápidamente y lo encaró. Tras unos segundos de una mirada seria pudo ver la aparición de una diminuta sonrisa en sus rasgos. Selene se aclaró la garganta, "Además, no dejamos la seguridad de la mansión para venir a comprar cosas. Mientras menos seamos notados. Mejor."

"Si tú lo dices….." le respondió, su mente yendo a una multitud y ella en el medio, por tan solo ser Selene sería notada. Su belleza era impactante. "Ni siquiera me has dicho que piensas de poder aguantar la luz solar." Aparte de que le había agradado en los primeros momentos y que ahora le fastidiaba un poco no sabía nada.

Selene se remojó los labios. Era maravilloso pero esas palabras ni siquiera lo describía, así que en vez de describir dijo lo primero que pensó, bueno, lo segundo, "Me he estado escondiendo del sol por tanto tiempo que ahora se me hace extraño dejar pasar un día sin sentir su calor sobre mí." Lo miró de reojo al no obtener respuesta y él dejó de mirar enfrente suyo pensativo para mirarla a ella y darle una media sonrisa, llena de compasión, "Asumo que en unos años, incluso meses la novedad pasará…..pero por ahora es maravilloso."

Michael le sonrió y tomó su mano entre las de él y la apretó, unos segundos después volviendo a colocar su mano en el volante. "Entonces," le dijo tras varios minutos, "sé que harás lo necesario para….persuadir a la mujer para te hable con la verdad. Pero no quiero violencia." sabía hasta donde ella podía llegar. "Y no me digas que solo la necesaria." Añadió. Respuesta de ella no obtuvo, era como si lo hubiera ignorado.

Hubo silencio nuevamente y tras unos minutos habló, ahora sí dirigiéndose más directamente hacia los suburbios pues no iban al centro genético sino a la casa de la mujer, donde la harían sentir más vulnerable tan solo con su presencia. Sabía que Selene no demoraba en decirle que no podían perder más tiempo recorriendo la ciudad, "Algo en ti cambió evidentemente. Algo de Corvinus se te pegó….." trajo lo que había tenido en mente desde hacía horas, "Tal vez y ahora puedes manejar las memorias como él, ¿no?"

Selene continuó inmóvil hasta que no pudo más y se giró a mirarlo, no creyendo que le estuviera sugiriendo lo que ella creía, "¿No quieres que la maltrate pero al mismo tiempo me sugieres que beba de su sangre?" Sí, la mujer no sabría cómo ocultar sus recuerdos, esa era una ventaja, Selene podría ver todo lo que quisiera si es que era verdad la suposición de controlar sus memorias. Y luego Michael podría beber de ella para tratar de unir los cabos sueltos de los descubrimientos científicos que ella no entendería. A decir verdad Selene no sabía qué hacer de aquella sugerencia, ella le temía al prospecto de beber de un humano, ¿Qué si le gustaba? No sería nada extraño, era vampira y la sangre de humanos era un placer adictivo….Su voluntad en cuanto a esto podía fallarle. Nunca lo había admitido pero esto era uno de sus mayores miedos. La única vez que había bebido sangre humana no la recordaba y eso era bueno….

"Siento haberlo sugerido." Le dijo viendo como la incomodó y a la vez sintiéndose extraño a sí mismo por lo que le había sugerido. Eso no sería algo que él normalmente pediría pero quería ayudarla a conseguir lo que deseaba.

Selene miró una vez más el GPS mientras esperaban a que un semáforo cambiara, "Gira en dos cuadras." Le dijo antes de que se volviera a colocar en marcha.

Ahora que estaban en una parte de la ciudad desconocidos para ambos Michael siguió todas sus instrucciones, las cuales ella seguía del GPS. Tras un rato giraron en una intersección, Michael hizo un silbido de apreciación mientras veía las residencias en frente de sí. "Asumía que Corvinus pagaba bien pero no tan bien….." No era un barrio residencial de mansión tras mansión, pero en sí la arquitectura del lugar daba a entender su exclusividad. Exclusividad que solo una billetera bien cargada podía comprar. Por supuesto para Selene no fue nada del otro mundo. Acostumbrada a lujos de ese tipo o más.

Selene siguió dirigiendo a Michael hasta que en el GPS vio que estaban a tres cuadras, "Detente." Le ordenó y así Michael hizo, en frente de una casa que parecía desocupada. Por el mismo barrio ser exclusivo se encontraba casi vacío.

Esta parte ellos ya la habían discutido en las instalaciones, primero verificarían que la mujer si estuviera en su casa y después si atacarían. Vio a Selene sacando de su bolsillo un cilindro negro y que luego extendió. Era un lente, lente parecido a los rifles de largo alcance de francotirador que ella le había enseñado a usar en la cabaña. "¿Estás segura que es la casa que está en frente?" no estaba directamente en frente sino a tres cuadras o cuatro.

"Eso decían los informes." Le contestó. "Y no hay nadie en la casa." Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no podía ver a nadie por los enormes ventanales. "Así que ahora nos toca esperar."

"Mmmmh, si su horario es como el de un médico entonces será una larga espera." Michael recordaba su horario como interno. Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, e incluso cuando descansaba era posible que lo llamaran… "Podríamos entrar a su casa y–"

"No, nos arriesguemos, lo más probable es que alguien como ella tenga algún tipo de vigilancia…." Michael tras un momento le asintió dándole la razón, "¿Le dijiste a Anna que te cubriera ante Corvinus?" Michael le asintió, lo último que necesitaban era al viejo jugándoles sucio de nuevo. Con cada segundo que pasaba y lo pensaba la idea de Michael de beber de la humana no sonaba tan descabellada.

Selene cansada del silencio tras varios minutos lo interrumpió, "Los trajes de bebé que me diste…..deberías de dárselos a alguien que en verdad los necesite." Estaba la pareja que habían encontrado donde Lavern e incluso uno que otro niño lycan malnutrido que habían traído de su misión. Ellos le darían mayor uso que estar en el fondo de su closet.

Que ella trajera el tema tan de frente y de la nada lo sorprendió, pasaron varios momentos antes de encontrar algo por contestar, "Esos trajes son un símbolo." No los iba a regalar. No esos en particular. Ella más que nadie debía de saber de símbolos, tenía una manilla echa en cuero de hacía seiscientos años, manilla que había sido obsequiada por su padre. Él tenía un símbolo de su pasado, la fotografía de Samantha en su billetera. "No los voy a regalar." La familia de Selene había existido, sus hijos de cierta forma también, y él quería aferrarse a la posibilidad, la posibilidad que habían perdido. De repente una posibilidad que podrían tener en un futuro lejano.

Selene se rascó la cabeza, buscando que decir, "La noche que llegué de mi misión y abrí el closet los vi…..Me sentí miserable." Sabía que era normal sentirse así, a ella aún le estaba doliendo aquella perdida, "No quiero sentirme así cada vez que….." ¿Cada vez que se fuera a vestir? ¿Cada vez que los recordara? Sonaba feo pero ya estaba cansada de estar de duelo…..no que ella pudiera hacer algo contra eso. Los sentimientos -había aprendido- eran algo imposible de manejar.

Michael le colocó la mano en la pierna entendiendo de donde venía, ella llevaba seis siglos de duelo para ahora tener otra perdida nueva, justo cuando él creyó que las cosas estaban encontrando su cauce ellos habían perdido aquel embarazo. "Está bien." Le dijo mintiéndole, "Me haré cargo de ellos." A decir verdad Michael no pensaba en regalarlos o botarlos, si algo todo lo contrario. Los quitaría de la vista de Selene y los guardaría en algún otro lugar.

Selene respiró profundo y se acomodó mejor en su asiento, "¿Has obtenido mis memorias?" aún era demasiado pronto para que estas aparecieran pero quería saberlo.

"Aún no." A él siempre se le demoraban los síntomas de las memorias más que a ella.

Y eso demostraba porque el plan de beber de la genetista era una mala idea. Habían bebido del otro hacía más de ocho horas y las memorias aún no se presentaban, "Me gustaría haberte dicho esas palabras, Michael…." Por supuesto, se refería a su declaración. A la que él decía le había dado en sueños. Para ahora ella ya estaba empezando a creer que si lo había soñado, pues por más intentos que hiciera por recordar nada le venía a la mente.

Se giró hacia ella sonriendo, "Puedo esperar." Le fue a acariciar la mano pero Selene una vez más levantó el lente y lo apuntó en frente de ellos, y al no ver reacción alguna supo que era porque la mujer aún no aparecía. "Ya va hacer un año que entré en este mundo…." Le comentó, Selene mirándolo, "Hace casi un año dos desconocidos escapábamos en un carro de la ciudad, del país, ahora irónicamente estamos sentados tranquilamente en otro carro y en la misma ciudad que ha sido purgada de enemigos…y ya no somos tan desconocidos."

_Para nada eran desconocidos ya,_ "Este mundo de los inmortales ha visto más cambios en tan solo un año que en ocho siglos."

El último cambio había sido la situación con Lucian y Sonja, "Me intimida lo que se vendrá. Siquiera pensar en donde estaremos en dos años, cuatro, diez..."

Eso nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera podían asumir que continuarían juntos…..y aun así eso fue lo que quiso responderle, pero responder algo así no era de ella. "…En cinco siglos." Fue su comentario para continuar el de él, con esa cantidad recordándole que en un momento de debilidad ambos se habían dicho que deseaban pasar cinco siglos juntos.

Incluso ahora que ambos tenían la cabeza clara podían ver que aquellas palabras habían estado influenciadas por el momento que habían estado compartiendo en aquel entonces.

Asintiéndole Michael se acercó a ella y le robó un beso corto, y fue robar porque este no era el momento para ellos dos sino para estar atentos a una pseudo misión. En cuanto se separaron le sonrió burlonamente, "Tu y yo estamos más casados de lo que la gente podría adivinar." Le contestó trayendo a cuestión el comentario del matrimonio que le había hecho horas atrás gracias al documento de Corvinus. Para su sorpresa Selene le sonrió.

"No recuerdo haber dado mi mano a torcer para que pensaras eso…"

Por supuesto, por la forma en que le estaba sonriendo burlonamente se había visto eso venir, Michael se encogió de hombros, "Tan solo quería hacer de ti una mujer respetable después…" _¡error!_ Le gritó su mente haciéndolo interrumpirse por unos momentos buscando algo más por decir pero no encontrándolo.

Pasados unos segundos y al ver como la sonrisa de Michael se le desapareció supo que era lo que iba a decir. _'Tan solo quería hacer de ti una mujer respetable después de que quedaste embarazada por fuera del matrimonio.'_ Más que dolor en el momento sintió lastima. Llevó su mano hasta la de él y la apretó. Una broma incluyendo su embarazo perdido, no estaba lista para eso, así dicho comentario fuera uno cariñoso….

"Lo siento. No sé qué estaba pensando." A diferencia de ella él era la clase de persona que se dejaba llevar por el momento. Pero su comentario tenía que admitirlo no había sido prudente. Todo lo contrario, insensible.

Selene le asintió, no dándole tiempo a que pensara más en eso, y le dio una sonrisa de piedad mientras volvía a apretarle la mano, "En un año te has vuelto indispensable para mí." Le admitió lo que muy pocas veces le diría, "He estado tratando de recordar las palabras que me dices te dije pero no he podido…. Pero algo sí se hizo visible para mí," se remojó los labios, Michael prestándole atención, "Cuando creí que estabas muerto…no supe como haría para continuar mi vida sin ti."

Las mandíbulas de Michael se cerraron haciendo presión al notar como las palabras de Selene mostraban su fuerza y coraje, 'no supe como haría' quería decir que seguiría luchando por continuar con vida, muy diferente a si le hubiera dado un 'no querría continuar mi vida sin ti.' Su impulso inmediatamente fue besarla pero en cuanto fue a llevar sus manos a la cara de ella la vio yéndose hacia atrás, rehuyéndolo. Al ella de reojo mirar enfrente de sí, a la casa de la genetista supo porque. _Estaban en una misión, ella no se iba a distraer de más._

No sabía si ella era demasiado estricta en cuanto al asunto o simplemente a él aun le faltaba mucho que aprender. Talvez una mezcla de ambos.

Michael le sonrió, posando sus manos sobre el volante, sacudiéndole la cabeza y girándole los ojos, dejándole ver que no se estaba tomando su rechazo enserio, "Ya que no hubo beso entonces admitiré que aún con todo el genio que te mandas a mí tampoco me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti…" Ella le asintió sonriéndole y tras un segundo la vio sentándose en la dirección que debían de estar prestando atención, a su vez él tomó de nuevo la mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos juntos, Selene no lo rehuyó. Y de nuevo silencio reinó. Una vez más encontrando la comodidad mientras estaban juntos y callados.

Tras un buen rato Michael sintió que Selene se movía y la vio tomando el lente de nuevo, al verla volverlo a bajar un instante después supo que la genetista aún no había vuelto a casa, "Probablemente no nos hablará con total honestidad." Le dijo dándole otra oportunidad de echarse para atrás.

"Lo sé." Le contestó dejando el lente, la mujer hablaría en cuanto la amenazara con torturarla.

El carro estaba apagado, llamar la atención no podían así que ni la radio la tenía encendida. Tras casi media hora de silencio Michael volvió a hablar, "Vigilar es aburrido."

Selene le asintió, "Ahora sabes cómo me sentí cuando estaba en Italia."

Michael bostezó, en su mente pidiendo que Selene hubiera averiguado primero si la mujer seguía en la ciudad tras todo lo sucedido. No sería extraño que hubiera renunciado y buscado otros ingresos. Trabajar para Corvinus era peligroso. "Corvinus me ofreció ir a trabajar a su laboratorio genético….." le comentó tras otros minutos.

Selene lo volteó a mirar, para ahora obvio que lo había rechazado, "Titov te hará una propuesta similar. Cree que Ziodex se podría beneficiar de conocimientos que alguien como tu tiene."

O sea, ni los vampiros no Corvinus daban un peso por él como líder, "Química, genética, microbiología…." Le dijo a Selene, "Primero tendría que aprender de esos campos y algunos otros para poder siquiera considerar empezar a entender la genética inmortal…" o sea, a él lo estaban dando por sentado en cuanto a sus conocimientos.

"Bien," le contestó, "tal vez cuando la guerra se haya terminado….."

Le sonrió al ver como ella ya no se cuestionaba si la guerra terminaría y ellos sobrevivirían para verlo. "Definitivamente."

Selene volvió a mirar hacia la casa, esperando que la mujer no hubiera escogido precisamente esa noche para pasarla en algún otro lado.

Al ver que la impaciencia se estaba empezando a apoderar de ella supo que no era sino cuestión de tiempo para que o la mujer regresara o a Selene le diera por ingresar a la casa y esperarla adentro.

La tarde continuó su curso, empezó a lloviznar y el frio se hizo más prominente, el volumen de carros aumentó, el sol se escondió y ellos continuaban ahí. De un momento para otro presa del aburrimiento Michael se inclinó hacia Selene, posando sus labios en su mejilla, "Dame un beso." Le pidió sin retirarse. El mismo beso que le había negado horas atrás. Para su sorpresa ella no pareció sorprenderse porque le saliera con esas en medio de la misión, al contrario, simplemente giró su cara y masajeó sus labios con los de ella para tres segundos después volverse a acomodar y continuar vigilando, como si nada.

"¿Podrías pasarme una bolsa de sangre?" le preguntó mirándolo.

Michael le asintió, asumiendo que si se lo pedía era porque ella no estaba cerca de estas, miró al asiento trasero y vio una maleta que horas atrás había visto por el espejo retrovisor. Desde su posición se inclinó y con una mano bajo el cierre de la maleta y empezó a buscar. Cuando las encontró giró con ellas y le paso una a Selene.

"Gracias." Le contestó, atenta, para ese momento habiendo visto pasar a la misma persona tres veces en frente de la casa de la genetista. Lo encontró sospechoso.

.

.

.

.

Ok, y este es el final de esta larguiiiiisima historia.

Traté de darle el mejor final que pude y atar todos los cabos en cuanto a cómo las cosas serían llevadas de aquí en adelante.

Michael queda como líder y se apoya de los vampiros y de los lycans, de aquí para adelante ya es cosa de imaginación lo que sucederá. En mi imaginación hay obstáculos pero les va bien y obtienen sus cinco siglos juntos.

¿Qué no hubo final feliz?

¿Podrían estos dos tener un final feliz, viviendo en una casa y teniendo hijos como una pareja normal? Guacala!

PS: Este es el final…por ahora. Hablando con una de las personas que me deja reviews me dio una idea de hacer una historia aparte con dos o tres capítulos de más de lo que ocurriría en un futuro en este mundo. Y eso pienso hacer, solo que aún no sé cuándo, así que no esperen sentados.

Alguna pregunta, algo que deje por fuera y no lo noté?


End file.
